Trial Before the Council of Elders
by StrayShot
Summary: Nick and Judy are dating, which by Rabbit Society is a Faux Pas. So much so that it breaks a sacred rule, and requires our favorite fox-bunny duo to stand trial. Can they prove their relationship is Genuine? Or has the last bit of Luck run dry in our heroine's feet? If they win, what does the future hold?
1. 1x01 - Prologue

**Prologue**.

Eons ago, the Ancestors had documented a mysterious phenomenon occurring throughout the Predator-Prey World. Certain individuals in each species started taking longer to carry their young during pregnancy. Whenever these seemed to occur, the young born had unusually higher Intelligence. The young born also were able to have sex at any time, without becoming pregnant.

The Ancients documented these births and the ever-increasing frequency. The wisest among them determined it would be only a matter of time before these _odd birthed_ ones soon would become the majority of the Rabbit society. Other than the longer gestation period and the higher intelligence, these rabbits were same as the normal ones. Same prejudices, same behaviors. Same instinct to ostracize bunnies who went outside the norm for relationships

Therefore the wisest of the Ancients got together and laid down rules for all Rabbits to follow. They established rules for each Burrow to follow, and set forth the eldest of each Burrow to reign over all within. They established rules for rabbits living in villages to follow, and other rules on dealing with other mammals both living among them and those visiting.

Lastly, they established a _Council of the Elders_ , the eldest and wisest to keep watch over all matters pertaining to Rabbit Society. This Council would mediate disputes between Burrows, negotiate disputes between rabbits and other mammals, and assist the leadership in other Councils in maintaining law and order. Before the world became organized into the countries known today, the Council of Elders was the first government formed. Everywhere rabbits formed settlements, they had a Council ruling over them.

But the Ancients made it clear; the Council's primary role was limited to Rabbit Society. It was given specific authority to develop training curriculum and to oversee the education of Young Teenage bunnies. While their parents and Elders of their Burrow taught these the Rules of the Burrow and proper relating among their siblings and relatives, this Council established a specific class and curriculum for all rabbits when they reached a specific age.

This was when they reached 12yrs old, known as the _Age of Puberty_. And it was then that all Teenage rabbits were compelled to attend a special week-long series of instruction to better prepare them for the world outside their burrow. And especially... how and why it was necessary to control one's own sexual urges. This week-long series of classes became known as _Adult Initiation Class_.

So, from Ancient Times up to this Modern Era... similar problems persisted. And the Council adapted their curriculum to address specific problems. Each Era had its unique problems, and the Council in that Era dealt with them effectively.

Underage pregnancy was a common occurrence, some years less than others. Why a Young Does' body stopped growing after delivering her kits was a medical enigma.

Another problem that, while rare, was a major headache for the Council; Young Bunnies developed sexual relationships with non-rabbits. This often resulted in the bunny involved being ostracized, which inevitably ended in a long and excruciating death.

Rabbits had a peculiar reaction when one of their own went outside the norm to have either romantic relationship or a simple sexual relationship with another mammal; they ostracized them. And due to a Rabbit's psychology, bunnies needed to maintain close relations with Family and Rabbit Society, this ostracizing had a very negative effect on their health; they lose their appetite, their minds shut down, and grief overwhelms them... and they die of both a broken heart and malnutrition.

Does' had a peculiar reaction when they became pregnant as Teenagers; their bodies became stunted and their still underdeveloped bodies became highly susceptible to damage while they carried developing Young. Medical Science couldn't explain why modern rabbit bodies were this way, and the Ancient texts simply said back then this wasn't an issue. In Ancient times, once a Dow was capable of having kits no matter the age, they could without difficulty. What caused the problem was a medical enigma.

For these reasons and many others, the Ancients developed this class of Instruction. It was to minimize underage pregnancies and prevent romantic or sexual relationships with non-rabbits.

* * *

In a very old leather-bound book, one member of the Council of Ancients, _Hareison Jones_ theorized about a possible Predator-Prey mating. Hareison theorized it was possible for a Buck or Doe to seek out a predator for a mate. He thought it would be because a bunny's' copulation organs were of abnormal size.

During his studies, he found out normal Does' loved these well-endowed Bucks, and it was the well-endowed Does' who couldn't be satisfied with normal Bucks'. These Does were most likely to seek other mammals that naturally were bigger _down there_. But... it was still possible for a Buck to seek other mammals as well. Hareison was concerned about these Bucks becoming promiscuous and deciding not to settle down and raise kits. He was also concerned about these Bucks negatively influencing married Does' to cheat on their husbands. Then there was the other concern... these Bucks forgoing rabbits entirely and seek other mammals for same reasons as the well-endowed Does': they were naturally bigger _down there_.

He wrote instructions on his theories as how to conduct this ceremony.

This book was laid open upon a podium... and one member of the Council would refer to it at each stage as the ceremony proceeded. They had to... because Hareison theorized a predator would try to use craftiness / guile to hide its intention or fear of discovery, as was their nature. He also left warnings about Bunny's natural misgivings against predators... which would result in ignoring any proof / evidence given.

Because of these, he explained the reasoning behind his steps of this alternate ceremony.

He also warned that such a pairing would mar the Bunny; it would naturally be ostracized by the burrow. Because rabbits are strongly social animals and being ostracized would have severe impact on their soul... Death was preferable; and Hareison strongly recommended it.

Primary purpose of this alternate ceremony... was to have the couples' relationship examined by the Elders; only then could it be determined if it was worth forcing all rabbits to respect it. He theorized that when the first Pred-Prey mating occurs and offspring are born alive and healthy, it would mark a new milestone for all mammals... only a Devine Intercession would create it.

Hareison found himself frequently at odds with his fellow Ancients; they disagreed with his theories about what he was studying. In their minds the solution was simple: any rabbit that refused to adhere to societal norms should be removed. Hareison thought it best to understand the _hows and whys_ so a proper solution could be formulated. He did have one success; he was able to identify Families in which these traits were either passed-down directly or skipped a generation or two. As a result, he made sure these were screened more carefully and their rights were equally carefully protected; just because you were more desirable didn't necessarily mean you would be more promiscuous. Just had a higher than average chance to do so.

* * *

In a very old leather-bound book, one member of the Council of Ancients, _Harriette Cloverson,_ theorized about a possible Bunny-Prey mating. Harriette theorized it was possible for a Buck or Doe to seek out another Prey Species for a mate. She thought it would be because they had a higher than normal sex drive.

Through her studies she discovered certain Bucks and Does were quite promiscuous; having several partners... not all were rabbits. It was bad enough for them to have multiple Bunnies as sexual partners, with no intent to settle down and raise a family. Some merely enjoyed multiple partners because of variety and no two performed same way. And in their view, marriage was not a limitation on number of partners... and naturally Rabbit Society and their Family had different opinion. The Council of Elders would haul these rabbits and their partners who were not their spouse into court for trial. The injured spouse would only be questioned and held blameless... unless testimony was presented proving they had fully-supported the unusual relationship.

She wrote instructions on her theories as how to conduct this ceremony.

Her theories proved to explain a phenomenon that was happening throughout the Prey Species: Rams and Sheep, Boars and Ewes, Elks and Deer, Jackrabbits and Bunnies... and many other combinations, were inter-breeding with limited success.

This book was laid open upon a podium... and one member of the Council would refer to it at each stage as the ceremony proceeded. They had to... because Harriette theorized the prey species would try to confuse or justify the meaning or definition of Love / Romance to hide its intentions or fear of discovery, as was their nature. She also left warnings about Bunny's natural misgivings against non-bunny pairing... which would result in ignoring any proof / evidence given.

Because of these, she explained the reasoning behind her steps of this alternate ceremony.

She also warned that such a pairing would mar the Bunny; it would naturally be ostracized by the burrow. Because bunnies are strongly social animals and being ostracized would have severe impact on their mind, soul, and body... Death was preferable; and Harriette strongly recommended it.

Primary purpose of this alternate ceremony... was to have the couples' relationship examined by the Elders; only then could it be determined if it was worth forcing all Bunnies to respect it. Back in her time, she saw few Prey-Prey couples' form lasting Marriages, but fewer were Bunny-Prey couples who were successful at it. She had talked with such couples, and discovered they had a genuine love for one another; but it was being shunned / ostracized by the Rabbits' Family... either through objection against of fear of they too would be ostracized and the Home Burrow and Town... that caused such difficulties.

Harriette was concerned about romantic relationships only when these involved sex, otherwise she strongly recommended the parents use their Best Guess as to wither or not the relationship was genuine. If the parents approved it, then Harriette saw no need for further concern.

* * *

Harriette was concerned about that _Fine Line_ such Highly Sexed Bunnies would cross... so she consulted with her fellow Council Member, Hareison Jones... he was studying this very phenomenon, but on Predator-Prey mating. Together they discovered the _hows and whys_ such bunnies chose non-bunnies for mates. They discovered the long-term effects of being ostracized. Because of a Bunny's' health suffered immensely when ostracized, both Harriette and Hareison preferred Death to limit such suffering.

Hareison and Harriette became Life-Mates because of their fascination of this unique topic. Their studies helped future Councils to better organize and manage Rabbit society, especially focusing the Elders into being more active in guiding the education of Teenagers in regards to proper use and ethics about their sexual experiences.

To this day a rabbit could make a pilgrimage to the tomb of this couple, but few ever do. It is dangerous and perilous journey; but the walls inside the cave are inscribed with words and phrases this couple once said in support of their research. They chose not to be buried alongside their fellow Ancients; seeing how they were treated but ultimately proven correct. In the actual burial chamber, on tablets made of bronze; were the recorded words of their own trial before their fellow Ancients. After being found clear of insanity... their books were officially added to the historical archives.

Along the back wall was inscribed a prophecy, declaring one day a rabbit would find love with the least likely of predators. Their relationship would undergo many struggles in the land of danger, and through it all their love proven true. Time would come when this love would be tested by rabbits of old, and through scorn, attempts of violence and physical separation... their love would ultimately be proven true.

Hareison and Harriette descendants live on the land around the tomb. They keep it clean and presentable for visitors, mostly priests and priestesses. The tomb is also kept hidden, so as to discourage tomb robbers and other thieves. Whenever a story about a rabbit and predator is in the news, their hopes rises: would this be the couple who will fulfil the ancient prophecy? Thus far their hopes were shattered with each end of the cases. It was no surprise they developed a ho-hum attitude by the time of the Wilde-Hopps trial. It could be said they felt deeper sorrow for this couple, seeing how their relationship promoted cross-species relationships... not necessarily on a romantic level. Still... there was a strange feeling of hope. Guarded hope that these two could be the one.

* * *

Because of the treatment they received for studying such things... Hareison and Harriette wrote separately, they strongly recommended any mating between Bunny and Non-bunny to undergo a trial by the Council of the Elders.

Only by having this relationship be examined by the Elders could Family and the Home Burrow be forced to accept this relationship.

In their Manuals, Hareison and Harriette wrote their recommendations how the Council could determine the relationship was genuine or not. Because over time and advancement of society; Hareison and Harriette urged usage of Common Sense, Medical experts, and Lessons Learned from previous trials to guide decisions in future trials.

In both trials, the female was to be questioned by a Council of Matriarchs, consisting of the eldest Does', and the male to be questioned by a Council of Patriarchs, consisting of the eldest Bucks. A final session would have both mammals stand together and answer questions before both Councils gathered together in same room. Here they were allowed to bring forth witnesses to testify about their Character and Other Issues.

The Joint Council of Elders had Final Authority; a vote of 3/5ths was necessary to approve / disapprove the couple. There were only two possible outcomes... *Genuine* or *Guilty*.

*Genuine* meant that both mammals would be allowed to live, but be declared as Married. If they ever sought a Divorce, such actions would immediately nullify this Council's votes... and they would earn the Death Penalty.

*Guilty* meant neither mammal sought to establish a lasting relationship. As such it only was to fulfill physical desires, which was why Rabbit Society shuns such Bunnies. Putting both mammals to Death ensured: 1). The remainder of Young Rabbits understood beyond the shadow of doubt the seriousness of this verdict. 2). Death was preferable to allowing the Bunny to suffer the long-term effects of being ostracized. 3). It ensured this deceptive non-bunny would not continue to harm another mammal.

The actual marriage ceremony was to be completed within 6-Cycles of the Moon... as a courtesy for the parents.

Hareison Jones' book, _**Book of Unnatural Relations**_ , dealt with sexual and romantic relations between Predator and Prey. Trials using this book were called _**Trial of Unnatural Relations**_.

Harriette Cloversons' book, _**Book of Relationships**_ , dealt with sexual and romantic relations between Prey species. Trials using this book were called _**Trial of Relationships**_.

History recorded a few times when either of these special ceremonies was done. To date, none progressed to a successful conclusion.

For Millennia the Council of Elders ruled over Lapin Society. Under their guidance rabbit population grew and expanded their knowledge and technology.

* * *

The Estate of the Councilors was located on a vast expanse of land along the coast just within a few miles of Bunny Burrow. It was large enough that hunting parties could walk an entire day without reaching the boundaries. It was here on the central facility that the Elders held their trials. It was also here in a secluded part where the Adult Initiation Class were held on a campground built specifically for this purpose... and could be sealed off from the Public and any Hunting Parties which happened to be authorized.

This is why it was called _Council of Elders, Bunny Burrow Division_... because it was located nearest to that town. The courthouse in Bunny Burrow was an ancient structure, having stood in same place for as long as history recorded things. It had been repaired and renovated numerous times, and now it seemed this was another of those times. Citizens loved this old structure, it was backdrop of many memories; marriages, political rallies, parades and holiday festivities. They loved it almost as much as they loved multiplying... almost.

How Many Councils are there? Currently each major city has one Council of Elders that oversees not only it but many towns and villages in a certain distance. Each council takes its name from the nearest city. Each council on a regular basis would send a representative to a neighboring council as a courtesy call, and to discuss recent developments since the last visit. New members often went on these trips, as a training exercise and to teach them their other responsibilities beyond being judge and jury during trials.

Worldwide in every country this pattern is same; a council controls a certain region and is named after a specific city. Wherever rabbits have established a town, there also is a council nearby. These, too, would send representatives to councils in neighboring countries for same purposes as the lower-ranked councils. New members in these also were required to visit neighboring councils. It was deemed a great honor to receive a visit from a council from another country.

* * *

 **She Did What?**

The Matron and Chancellor were in their shared Lounge enjoying a quiet evening after processing paperwork all day. A roaring fire was in the fireplace, soft classical music playing in the background, and the remains of Dinner set off on the side stand. The walls had a few paintings of the local landscape, as well as a few of the most notable rabbits who previously occupied their current positions. These were here due to their historic achievements that either increased efficiency of the Council itself or improved their power base in the Local Communities.

All Matrons and Chancellors had their likeness in a painting; most of these were located in the Catacomb, above the tombs where their bodies lay. During the reign of each Matron or Chancellor, they were allowed to have the painting of the Matron or Chancellor who most influenced them placed inside their office. Normally these were ones who lived during their lifetime and of these... usually within their Adult years. However... there often were ones who lived years even decades before the current Matron or Chancellor was born.

Such was the case with the current Matron. She chose her Predecessor who reigned about a century ago; this one was responsible for saving the Estate from being completely removed from power by signing the treaty called a _Charter Agreement_... with the Local Government. If the Council back then had the weapons that their adversaries had, things would have turned out differently. But still... bloodshed was avoided, and Lapin Society flourished as a result. While most of her Successors considered her actions traitorous, the current one saw it as an inevitable conclusion. History told of events happening then; events which the very system of Law and Order were being laid down that would, given time, give birth to the great city of Zootopia.

Councilor Miriam Cloverson, the current Matron of Proceedings, only hoped she wouldn't be labeled with such a horrific legacy. The signs were currently visible, if one chose to open their eyes and see. Her Predecessor was obsessive about avoiding controversy; and in Miriam's eyes, only left bigger troubles for her Successor. This is why it shocked the Council when she refused to have her portrait hung in her office. This was considered more than an insult; it was an obvious personal pronouncement of that Matron's failings.

Miriam clearly saw Lapin Society was growing beyond the need for the Council of Elders. But this didn't mean the Council wouldn't be completely useless. Miriam was at a loss as to what should be done; she only hoped change wouldn't be forced upon the Council during her reign. The _Signs of Change_ were there; and Miriam was determined she would control it.

* * *

" _Matron, did you see the latest news?_ " Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot held up the latest newspaper.

" _Yes I did, Chancellor_." Miriam said as she put down her cup of clover-infused tea.

" _Looks like Zootopia's favorite rabbit-fox officers are on a roll_."

" _I have plans for that bunny; she shows great promise and I think would make an excellent_ _Standby Councilor_."

" _Oh? Your Predecessor started that, you know_."

" _Yes she did. And I agree that it has greatly helped us in spreading our influence throughout Lapin Society. But she left me with the bigger problem. I fear it will result in me becoming responsible for greatly reducing this Council's power and authority_."

" _Your fears are overblown_ " he muttered as he took another draw from his cup of herbal tea.

" _Perhaps. But have you taken a look at the package which arrived this afternoon?_ "

" _No. That can wait for tomorrow. We both know what it contains; and such news should not be handled this close to bedtime. Besides... it gives you nightmares, and I have to come over to comfort you until you fall asleep. My wife isn't very appreciative of this, you know_."

" _You can tell her I am always greatly appreciative of the sacrifices she makes to make your job easier. If only my husband didn't die so soon_."

* * *

The next morning confirmed her fears. Her heart sank as she read the Letter of Formal Complaint that was inside the package, which contained the usual supporting documents, pictures, and electronic media that contained video evidence from various security cameras. But it wasn't all this which was currently causing her grief; it was the topic of the complaint: ZPD Officer Judy Hopps.

" _Oh no, Judy... What did you do?_ " Miriam muttered to herself as tears rolled down her muzzle.

It was a long and difficult day. The Matron had assigned a couple councilors to investigate these claims against Judy and Nick; Chancellor had done the same. For several days the Matron had hoped that something would come up, something to exonerate the duo. But the resulting report a few days later wasn't encouraging. Everything appeared genuine, thus the bylaws had to be followed. Her heart would be ripped from her chest, but she had no choice.

Early the next morning she awaken early; actually she never did sleep. 6Am the chancellor found her quietly weeping in their shared lounge. He comforted her best he could, but their duty was clear: they had to send the official summons today. But the rules didn't mention when all involved had to he informed... everyone just assumed the *Accused* had to be informed first. When he suggested they reverse the normal order of doing this, which would allow the *Accused* support structure to get to work quickly... the Matron was greatly pleased.

After drying her eyes and applying new make-up, they made another change to the normal routine; they agreed to have Judy's grandparents personally oversee the preparations for the trial. It would ensure best organization and preparation on the *Accused part, while allowing a greatly shortened pre-trial waiting time. The Matron didn't want excessive news media coverage going for weeks and weeks, making it appear as if Armageddon was fast approaching. Considering how big this would be on the Zootopia news circuit, it had the potential of depressing more mammals than necessary. Quite possibly sending many over the edge; effectively competing with the Full Moon in regards to lunatic behavior.

Now she had to wait for the two councilors to enter the room to be issued their assignments.

 **Author's Note :**

The first eight chapters are being Edited / Rewritten for grammar, punctuation, and overall story improvement (my opinion).


	2. 1x02 - Delivering the Bad News

**Delivering the Bad News.**

It is unknown publicly how the Council of Elders found of about Judy and Nick's relationship. But somehow some mammal found evidence that satisfied the council's requirements. As with all cases that require action, the complainant had to sign the Letter of Formal Complaint and give personal identifying information. This and all supporting documentation would not be made public until the trial convened.

Judy and Nick had kept their behavior when in public in a professional manner. Any time they were walking in public they refrained from any display of affection, other than walking close and holding hands.

She was 24 he was 31 when she graduated from the ZPD Academy and solved the Nighthowler Case, with Nicks' help. She had turned 25 he was 32 shortly after Nick graduated from the ZPD Academy... and they started dating. She is now 26, and Nick is 33.

The last year and few months have done wonders for Judy's well-being; Nick's social skills helped her to better relate to city mammals. Back in his hustler days, a con-mammal needed to relate to any mammal regardless of their age, species, occupation, social status, etc.; a hustler also needed to hide his own biases less they give away the hustle. In turn, she helped him to overcome some of his cubhood traumas; Dr. Bearinton, Judy and Nick's primary psychologist, was doing the rest. Nick had a history with this bear; they once were neighbors in an apartment which had a shared lounge that served as an entryway for several rooms.

Their co-workers knew there was something going on between them; the predators could smell Judy's pheromones change when Nick was around her, especially when she was in heat and Nick was nearby. They were amused when Judy became tongue-tied whenever anything about nakedness or intimate situations was discuses... and even more so when Nick was around. It soon was obvious to everyone that Judy and Nick were made for each other; it was simply a matter of time before they would acknowledge what their co-workers already knew.

Soon Judy and Nick informed their friends at the ZPD they were dating; this became a cause for celebration. Now their friends and coworkers could freely discuss with this young couple what they wanted to for so long. Judy was touched by their willingness to help her understand males in general and Nick in particular. Nick was touched that his coworkers sought out his unique perspective on the criminal mind, and his quick understanding of social media. Understanding Judy was something else; they decide she was more Tomboy-ish but with juuuust enough femininity to want Doe-ish things... in privacy, of course.

Because they were the first rabbit and fox police officers, ZPD Mammal Resources mandated they attend counseling twice a month. It was mostly to prevent problems and ensure proper behavior. Judy was a high-strung, by-the-book and reckless rabbit; she also wore her feeling on her shirtsleeve. True to rabbit psychology, she expressed anger just as quickly as she expressed concern. Nick seemed to bring out her extremes at inappropriate times and her incessant prodding him to talk about what was bugging him... lead to more than one incident in the ZPD locker room. Combined these personal quirks together, and ZPD Upper Management knew they needed to get this pair professional help, before the ZPD loses two very talented but troubled mammals.

From all accounts, an observer could tell Judy and Nick was in a causal relationship; they could not be certain if there was sexual relations going on between them. THIS was the most important thing which would require the council to act; as it was the singular identifiable thing that would ostracize a bunny from rabbit society... if it became common knowledge. Predator officers knew what was going on between Judy and Nick, and ZPD Mammal Resources had them keep tabs on this couple.

Judy knew if the council found out about her relationship with Nick, especially what they were doing behind closed doors... it would mean they be hauled into court. If this happened... well, no predator-prey relationship ever successfully was cleared by the Council of Elders. Little did she know how Fate would use her and Nick's relationship to change how the Council of Elders did business.

* * *

The Chancellor and Matron were sitting in his office when a knock on the door announced their arrival. His secretary opened the door partway and stood between it and the frame. " _They are here, sir. Shall I send them in_?"

" _Please do, Margret. Thank you_." Chancellor rubbed his paws over his outfit, attempting to remove any wrinkles and crumbs from the early-morning snack. The Matron sat up straight on her chair, did a quick check in her small mirror, and then put it away. She had been crying earlier this morning and the evidence was not quite effectively hidden. The Chancellor had spent the better part of the past couple hours consoling her, and pleased they figured out a compromise that would satisfy the rules and regulations they were sworn to enforce, while bending them to give the bunny officer a fighting chance.

Councilors Floyd Jumper and his wife Elizabeth stepped into the office, the secretary closed the door behind them.

" _Please have a seat, we have disturbing news which involves a member of your family_."

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath. " _Judy_."

" _Yes. So you are aware of her relationship with a non-rabbit_?"

" _Yes, and we have been counseling them for quite some time_."

" _This is disturbing, councilor. You do know we should have been informed as soon as either of you knew about it_?"

" _Chancellor, Matron... that would lead to an immediate trial. Our method was to guide the young couple into a slow and healthy pace. When they started having physical relations, it isn't clear. What is clear is they developed that part of the relationship in a healthy manner_."

" _Healthy? Predators are nothing if not sneaky, deceiving, and out only for their own gain_."

Floyd placed a paw on Elizabeth's shoulder, and then looked at their bosses. " _Nickolas is different. Somehow he has transcended the usual behaviors of his species. We think it is solely the influence of Judy, or at least started that way_."

" _Foxes don't change. They are on one of the lowest rungs of the social ladder. They have little motivation to better their lives, thanks to society keeping them oppressed_."

" _Which is why we didn't notify either of you two; you would have acted in same way as the societal reaction you just described. The primary purpose of this council is to improve Lapin society; why should it be restrained from doing same for the rest of mammalian society_?"

The glowing pride upon the Chancellor and Matron faces was obvious. " _We knew there was a very good reason both of you has such a high success record. You look beyond the rule and see the purpose behind them. You willingly risk reputation and friendship to uphold what's right and true. Now... let's discuss our plan on how to give this young couple a fighting chance to survive_."

Councilor Elizabeth looked closely at the Matron, noticing the semi-concealed tear tracks. " _You care deeply for Judy, don't you_?"

" _I do. She has overcome boundaries and progressed beyond what rabbits normally are capable of. She is what I want to expand this council's influence into society. True, we already have several rabbit couples in many areas of Bunny Burrow and the great city of Zootopia... who are members of this Council in a stand-by role. We call upon these when our available pool of councilors is spread thin, and you both are aware what tasks they are given_."

Floyd and Elizabeth nodded their heads. Stand-by Councilors were normally called-in when two trials were going on and a third was needed to start quickly as possible.

The Chancellor cleared his throat. " _Our courthouse in Bunny Burrow has had an increase in cases these past few years. This is why the previous Matron decided to create a new position, the Stand-by Councilor; these were to help relieve the workload from the current councilor in charge of the courthouse. With Judy as one of them, we had hoped to have a more effective councilor doing duty there. Of course coordinating with the ZPD will be a challenge, but if we have to, she can be forced to terminate her employment with the ZPD_."

Elizabeth was horrified. " _That would be the worst possible thing you could do_!"

" _It has been done before. The needs of the council require personal sacrifice_."

" _Sacrifice if one is willing, not if one is forced_." Elizabeth looked into her eyes. " _Judy is effective because of her passion. Her working in her lifelong goal of becoming a police officer is what fuels that passion. Remove her from being a police officer, and you'll lose her passion. Then we all lose_."

The Chancellor placed a paw upon the Matron's shoulder. "W _e'll cross that bridge later. Right now we need to get the ZPD up to speed before we officially serve the fox-bunny duo_." He picked up a few packages and placed them in front of the two councilors. " _Take these... one set goes to ZPD Mammal Resources, another goes to ZPD Legal Department, and another goes to city hall. Councilor Floyd; since you are a retired ZPD officer, you should already know to whom to deliver these to_. _I advise that ZPD Admin does not inform Chief Bogo. Tell them you will be meeting with Mayor Lionheart, and he will be requesting the chief to come to his office at city hall shortly before noon. Let them know by giving them these packages early, they will be able to have plenty of time to get their ducks in order before the whirlwind hits_."

He turned and spoke into the intercom. " _Margret, please inform Chief Vaulter that the two Councilor Jumpers will be ready to leave shortly. They will be making separate stops at a few places that the Council Guard will not. Their personal escort should be ready to leave as well. This is all_."

He turned back to the rabbit duo. " _By the way, we already informed the mayor's office and scheduled your time for the meeting. Get there by 11:30Am; the Council Guard should be set-up and awaiting your arrival. We asked the mayor's office to ensure these two ZPD officers will arrive at his office shortly after noon_."

Both he and the Matron stood up, followed shortly but the two councilors. " _We wish you luck. You are granted the remainder of the week from now unto time of trial start to prepare these young ones for this trial. You may use council resources to prepare them, just keep in mind we will be reimbursed for selected items_."

Paws were shaken and hugs given before the two councilors left the room. A couple young rabbit messengers took the packages and carried them onto the greyhound bus waiting outside the trial complex area. Several other buses were waiting behind this one, these were purpose-built to carry and quickly deploy the Council Guards.

As they rode towards the city, Elizabeth opened her zphone and started to compose a message. This was probably the most difficult one she would ever send; next to informing a family member of a loved-one's death. The vixen was not only a close personal friend, but also grandmother of one the *Accused*. It would be better to hear this news from her than she learn about it on the Tv. The following conversation was something she was not looking forward to, but for the sake of their friendship... it had to be done. They both tried everything to prevent this day from happening so soon; she only hoped it would be enough.

* * *

" _Victoria... wake up_."

The vixen was being shaken by her overly excited friend. She had worked extra hours the past week getting the scoop on a breaking story. She had to get her best friend and fellow reporter, Audrey Drew, involved just to get the whole story covered properly. At the moment she was having a really pleasant dream about a hunk who was massaging her whole body in all the right places. It was being ruined by a very excited vixen.

" _Lady... if you don't stop it this instant, I'm gonna do something we'll both regret. I'm awake... this better be important_."

" _Listen to this_." The recorder played a conversation between two mammals, one whose voice they knew all too well. This one was the night watch at the city hall, so it wasn't special to write home about. But the other voice... it was completely new. Victoria's interest was now fully engaged. She listened intently to what was being said.

" _When did this come in_?"

" _A few moments ago. My crew was playing poker with yours, earlier than normal I might add. Anyway, when it was finished they did a quick analysis. Everything points to something unusual about to take place at city hall about noontime_."

" _Good. At least it gives us enough time to shower and put on new clothes. Which I might add... why do you insist on wearing that gaudy outfit with the over-size hat_?"

" _It's a classic from a bygone era. It looks great on me and I drive the males wild how I move around in it_."

" _I know the real reason and it has nothing to do with other males; it's about hiding your tod_."

Audrey huffed and threw the pillow at her best friend. " _A lady has needs and he rarely gets time off. It's a compromise; he gets what he wants and I can report the story on-time. Win-win for both of us_."

Victoria shook her head. " _Someday he's gonna do something that will hit a nerve. Then how will you explain that to your audience_?"

" _We'll cross that bridge when we get there_." She patted the other vixen on the shoulder. " _Isn't that a wonderful problem to have_?"

Victoria Harridon could only smile and giggle with her best friend. " _All right. Get our teams ready to go, I'll pass this up to our boss. With any luck we'll get the green light to proceed. If we really are lucky... we'll be first on scene and have the prime spots; you have your angle to shoot and I'll have mine_."

Audrey hugged her best friend. " _Isn't this how we operate best? Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Too bad our boss often separates us_."

" _Honey, it's called_ _news;_ _and we often have to catch it in different locations_."

The best friends left the room in completely separate directions, each on their own mission.

* * *

Judy and Nick were out on normal patrol. The morning had gone uneventful, so they stopped at their favorite park somewhere on the border of Savannah Central and the Rain Forest. It was a small city park, tucked between two small strip malls. They could easily see both ends from the park bench in the middle. The various merchants would come over and greet them from time to time; their favorite coffee shop would sometimes send a waiter or waitress to take their order. If they stopped during Lunch hour, their favorite Delicatessen would send a waiter or waitress to inquire their order. Life was good. Unfortunately today Life was about to be turned on its head.

Nick was the first to see them. His hustler days had taught him mammals such as these would try to approach you from a certain angle. He had developed tactics which allowed him to spot them before they had a clear view of him.

" _Don't look now, Judy... but we got company coming_."

Judy perked her ears up; they instantly honed-in on the approaching mammals and turned towards them. Nick sighed; he would have to practice more with her.

" _Oh, sorry Nick. I did it again, haven't I_?"

" _Yes, but I'll forgive you once we complete the next training evolution_." Now it was the bunny's turn to sigh.

" _You know it's our natural reaction, eh Slick_?"

" _They don't look like they're here for Tea and Crumpets, Carrots. Ok, put on your neutral face. Let's see what the Marshal Service wants today_."

The two Marshals finally arrived at the park bench. One was panther, the other a jaguar. " _Officer Judith Lavern Hopps, Officer Nickolas_ _Piberius Wilde... these are your name_?" Nick was about to say they were mistaken, but Judy knew from her studying to become a Detective it would be a mistake. This was a favorite trick of those sent to bring-in police officers; if answered properly they would merely be escorted to be questioned and released, but if attempted to deceive... it would give permission to keep them for an extended time.

" _Yes, those are our names_ " she answered as she put her paw on his snout. Nick could barely contain his glee when he noticed the subtle dissatisfaction of being denied from one of the Marshals. He would have to remember this, and now had a newfound respect for his sly bunny.

" _Please follow us, officers. We are returning to Precinct One. You'll know more when we get there_." With that they were led a short distance away to where a government sedan was waiting. Once inside the driver was told their destination, and off they went.

Judy couldn't help but critique his driving skills, but thankfully refrained from expressing it. Nick on the other hand had settled back into his Hustler persona; he was observing these mammals while being very discrete. He was both surprised and impressed. Surprised, because they let very little information about them escape. Impressed, because of how disciplined they were.

Along the way the driver received a message over the radio, stating they would change vehicles at Precinct One and this would be driven by two ZPD officers. Judy, being a rabbit, was able to hear this even through the sound resistant barrier separating them from the driver. She leaned over and whispered this to Nick, who merely nodded. This told her Nick was in his Hustler-mode, and thus paying close attention to their escorts. As with all previous times he did this when around her, he would eventually tell her everything he learned.

When they arrived at Precinct One, they were escorted to their lockers and told to remove their weapons and utility belt, and lock them inside their lockers. Officer Catano and Officer Quickpaw were watching Judy, Officer Wolford and Officer McHorn were watching Nick. The Marshal escorting Nick was still attempting to catch him in lying, but this was stopped cold when Officer McHorn named the statute and verse for the tactics he was using. Obviously this told the Marshal he was dealing with an officer who was soon to be in an upper management position.

After Judy and Nick finished removing their gear, Officer McHorn immediately left to get the sedan, and Officer Quickpaw left to join her own partner, Officer Lioness. Catano and Wolford walked with the duo and the marshals down the hallway but stopped before they entered the lobby. Once McHorn had gotten Clawhauser out of the lobby, Wolford brought the group to the front desk. After a short discussion, he led the duo and the marshals out of the front door and to the taxi stand.

Officer Catano passed Officer Quickpaw and Officer Lioness in the hallway, greeting both and wishing them well for the remainder of their watch. She meanwhile was headed over to city hall; there was something going on and it wasn't sitting well with her. Chief Bogo was there, she decided he may need an experienced officer nearby just in case things went south. Not that the bull rampaging through the proverbial china shop, aka: city hall, couldn't handle things. But still... she wasn't taking any chances, or letting any china break.

* * *

Their bus arrived at the ZPD Parking lot, the one in the back designated for large vehicles such as this to park. Councilor Floyd didn't move; he was remembering the many times he along with his many partners had parked their cruisers nearby. Some days were good, others fair... and thankfully some bad days which were very few.

Councilor Elizabeth motioned to her assistant; it was the signal they used when she wanted to address her husband in a personal manner normally not allowed when they were wearing these robes.

" _Dear, is something bothering you_? _Déjà vu perhaps_?"

" _Something like that. I'm just remembering many times my partners and would pull in here and park our cruisers. Nothing terrible... just going down Memory Lane_."

She smiled and gave him a peck on side of his muzzle. He turned his head and placed a long kiss on her muzzle, lips to lips. Both then laid their heads on the other's shoulders, taking time to enjoy this private moment before they had to get off this bus and ruin many mammals day. After a couple moments he lifted his head, gave his wife another long kiss on her muzzle, and then stood up.

Their assistants grabbed the three packages.

" _Leave that one here on the bus; it is going to city hall_." The rabbits complied and took the other two packages and then followed Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth off the bus.

An off-going ZPD officer held open the door. " _Which department are you taking those packages, Sir_?"

" _We are going to ZPD Legal first, and then to Mammal Resources next_."

" _This area has been undergoing renovations. If you don't mind dust getting on your clothing, take a Left at first intersection, follow to end of hallway. That's the temporary Mammal Resources. Legal is still at its old location_."

Floyd looked at the officer's nametag. " _Officer Delgato, thank you for your help_."

The male African Lion gave him a big smile. " _My pleasure, sir. Have a pleasant day_."

The group followed the directions given, but made a turn and followed the hallway to a staircase. At the top they turned Right and walked a short distance until they were at the door with a sign labeled Legal. Councilor Floyd took a breath, and knocked on the door.

" _Come in_."

He opened the door and held it for the others to go inside. Once in, he saw the mammal he recognized even after all these years.

" _Captain John Beaverton...How's life been treating you_?"

The old beaver lifted his head above the pile of paperwork. " _Captain Floyd Jumper? What brings you here? Wait... before we do that, let's talk about good times before you ruin my day_."

" _Awww C'mon, would I do that_?"

Another mammal popped his head up over another desk equally filled with paperwork.

" _Where are my manners. This is my partner,_ _Sergeant Marcus Snarellie. If you were still on the force, you'd like him_." Floyd shook the panther's paw, and then Elizabeth did as well.

" _Nice firm paws! Wish I had them, then nobody will mess with me_!"

The beaver looked at Councilor Elizabeth. " _Is he like this with you_?"

Elizabeth just grinned. " _Yes, Councilor Floyd always finds the ray of sunshine in the darkest clouds_."

" _Councilor now? So you two really did go through with joining the Council of Elders_?"

" _Yes, yes we did. We have our moments_."

" _Like what inside that pile of paperwork you're bringing here? Alright... let me have it. Might as well get started, that's why you're here, isn't it_?"

" _Unfortunately John, it is. I wish it were under better circumstances_."

The beaver placed the package in a machine, and waited for it to complete its tasking. Next he signed a legal pad on a clipboard, and entered various data. He stopped in mid-sentence.

" _Officer Hopps... Judith Lavern Hopps. She's your granddaughter, right_?"

" _Yes, she is_."

" _I remember your stories about her; always wanting to be a police officer. You know, we here were very proud when she earned her shield. And now... this_."

The beaver looked up with sympathy in his eyes. " _I see you are having a much worse day than I. Floyd, I promise you... we'll do everything we can on our end to assure she lives_!"

" _Thank you, John. All we require is the mammals on that list are available at the appropriate times. Meanwhile Councilor Elizabeth and I will be at the Hopps Farm. We have a long week of training to do, so I guess we best end this and get down to Mammal Resources_."

" _Bottom of stairs, go right, turn right, end of hallway_."

" _Thank you. I'll have to find a way of getting back here. Sooner than later_."

" _I'm not holding my breath, I know the council; they're keeping you busier than a one-legged ferret in an arse-kicking contest_." Both males chuckled at that.

" _Floyd, shall I tell him_?"

" _Go ahead, dear_."

" _Our orders were to request Chief Bogo be kept out of this. We'll be at city hall soon, and they have already been informed. Mayor Lionheart will request his presence and they together will inform Officer Hopps and her partner_."

" _Why her... oh_." The beaver now saw the other name on the Summons papers: Officer Nickolas Piberius Wilde.

A few minutes later their group was downstairs inside the room labeled Mammal Resources. They were being helped by a giraffe named Sergeant Geoffrey. As with those in the Legal Department, the mammals in this office expressed their condolences for their granddaughter. Nevertheless they would do everything they could to greatly increase her chances for surviving this. The package was scanned and processed as before, then logged-in and finally put into the basket to be assigned to a specific mammal.

After getting back on the bus Councilor told the driver their next stop, staying to make sure he entered the address in his GPS tracker and driving assistance unit. The sun was just starting to peek over the Tundra Town walls; signaling they needed to get there quickly if the proper placement were to be set. The _Accused_ needed to be shocked at just the right moment; and nothing did this better than the whole area filled with Council Guards in full ceremonial uniform, weapons displayed and clearly seen.

* * *

Mayor Leodore Lionheart was home and sleeping next to his wife, cradling her in his paws. He was having a great dream; in it he was living as one of his ancestors, leader of a pack with many lioness and cubs frolicking around. Prey was plentiful, many varieties to choose from. He would wonder around his territory from time to time, as was important if you wanted to keep out other males who would attempt to dethrone you or seduce one of your lionesses.

Lunch today was unusual; a little bunny was playing round in a pot full of vegetables and boiling water. A lioness was ladling the mixture over the critter, occasionally pushing it back into the pot when it jumped towards the edge. This was something to behold.

" _We're going to have fun today_!" The little bunny said directly to him. " _You should get that buffalo over here. He likes Hasenpfeffer_!"

Whut? He looked over to where the bunny was pointing; sure enough there was a Cape Buffalo standing next to a cooking fire. The bull was doing something unusual; turning on a spit was a red fox, and the bull was basting him as he rotated slowly over the fire.

" _You call that basting? My grandma could do better, and she's dead_."

" _I'm not through with you, fox. And where's that report from Tuesday_?" The fox miraculously produced a binder and handed it to the bull, which promptly turned around and walked directly to Leodore. " _You might want to read this_."

The fox struggled against his restraints. " _Hey! I'm sun burning over here. Get back here bull and put more of that stuff on me_." The bull paid no attention to the fox. However the little bunny leaped from the kettle and sailed easily over to the fox. A quick flick of her multi-tool and they both fell to the ground, barely avoiding the fire.

" _Thanks, Carrots. That's another time you've saved me from the fire_ " the fox said to the bunny, giving it a smooch on the muzzle.

" _Anytime, Foxtrot_." The bunny said as she led him back to her kettle. When they both arrived, they leaped up and into the cauldron. The buffalo helped the lioness stir the bubbling mixture and ladle it over the two mammals. This was not making any sense.

" _Why did you save him from the fire only to lead him into the kettle_?" He asked the bunny.

" _It wasn't his time yet. But this kettle very well might do both of us this time_." The little bunny said.

" _The Council will want to taste this before everyone else eats it_." The lioness said. She was suddenly wearing a different outfit; her cook's apron and clothes replaced by a uniform he was entirely unfamiliar with. One thing he did know; it gave off an unpleasant smell that he could not get out of his nose. She looked directly into his eyes. " _Your mammal inclusion initiative just very well may have ruined the stew_."

Leodore woke up with a startled and shocked look upon his face. His heart was beating something fierce and sweat had his mane all matted down. He quickly got up and raced over where his zphone was waiting, a pre-programmed number ready to dial with a push of a claw. He was trying to control his breathing as he waited for the mammal on night watch to answer.

" _City hall, what can we do for you_?"

" _Mayor Lionheart here... check with Jenkins over in Personnel. I want to know if some unusual paperwork has arrived this morning_."

" _Mayor... Good Morning, sir. As a matter of fact I just signed for a package just a few minutes ago. ZPS Express delivered it. It was addressed to you, I set it on_ _Oslo's desk and finished sending him a text message when you called_." Good. He had trained his office staff well, especially when the unexpected happens.

" _Thank you, Bruce. Please keep this confidential... I'm heading over there now_."

" _As I always do, sir. No need for the whole city to be in an uproar_." The desk clerk ended the call and Leodore hung up his phone. He felt a pair of paws on his shoulders, pressing firmly into his tight muscles which just now started to ache.

" _Something bad happened, didn't it? About Zootopia's fox-bunny duo_?" His wife was perceptive as she was beautiful. He turned around and let his gaze fall all over her toned body. He was trying to use male's passion as a disguise; she wasn't buying it.

She continued. " _I had a dream about them. Officer Hopps was playing around in a kettle full of vegetables and boiling water. Officer Wilde was_..."

" _Turning on a spit over a cooking fire. Ok, my love. Our dreams are same. Whatever this means, something bad is going to happen to them_."

" _Correction, my dear... is happening to them. It is only now that you enter the picture... and the ZPD as represented by Chief Bogo. Your staff is handling things discretely; may I suggest you give the ZPD's Graveyard shift a head's up? At least tell Legal and Mammal Resources to expect an unusual package_."

" _Paulina... why didn't you accept the offer to become an Oracle? Clearly you have the gift_."

" _Because, my love... my mentor had a dream; she saw how important you would become to Zootopia. Only you needed a strong female by your side, one who would guide and keep your passions focused on the needs of the city. It was she who foresaw the treachery of Mayor Dawn Bellwether, and how I would lead you back into that office. Officer Hopps was wise to heed my counsel, this is why she vigorously campaigned for your return to office. Did you know she seeks my counsel from time to time_?"

He turned around and wrapped his paws around her. " _So that is why the duo lurks around. Trying to gain favors from the mayor's office_." She boxed his ears for that remark.

" _For that remark, you owe me something. Something which will relieve stress in both of us. You're going to need this to counter the day that's waiting for you_." She led him over to their special couch and assumed the position. The eyes she gave him made it clear he better not wait.

* * *

Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth's bus arrived at city hall and noticed the Council Adjutant and the Public Relation Officer both were talking to several mammals. Obviously it had something to do with the Council Guards, but they weren't certain. Once the bus stopped and opened the entry door, Floyd and Elizabeth stepped off and headed directly to the scuffle.

" _What, pray tell, is the matter_?" Councilor Floyd said to the group.

" _Councilor Floyd, Councilor Elizabeth..._ " the Public Relations Officer said after greeting two elder rabbits, " _this is Olso Swiftmane, mayor's chief of staff_ " gesturing to the male lion. " _This is Jenkins_ _Sighlentpaw, chief of security_ " gesturing to the male jaguar.

After paws were shaken and greetings given, it was time to find out what was the holdup.

" _Councilor, we simply cannot allow weapons to be displayed openly in public. It would disturb the prey citizens and might cause a scurry_." The panther muttered.

" _Did anyone read the package which was sent this morning? We also informed city hall via phone call_."

" _Hmmm... the mammal on duty was not our office. Let me see which department it was. Hold a sec_." The lion walked over to the nearest wall phone and pressed a button on the lower panel. After exchanging words, some not so friendly and a few may have included a reference to someone's parent questionable status, he returned.

" _Apologies are in order. It was another department who dropped the ball_."

" _Who dropped the ball_?" The voice was unmistakable to those who worked here daily. Mayor Lionheart was standing a short distance away, his small staff next to him as was his wife. Today she chose to wear her priestess outfit; since she still was an official member of the order, she was considered to be the advisor to the mayor. Besides, her mentor was scheduled to be here later today; which meant she had to give a report on recent events.

" _Good Morning, Mr. Mayor. Admin Night Watch received a call before turn-over. This did NOT get forwarded to our Night Watch, hence our being unaware of the group we have before us_." Olso, his chief of staff, replied.

" _Hmmm... it is a good thing my wife is a priestess, otherwise I would be caught off-guard as the rest of you. Would someone be kind enough to introduce our guests, or shall my wife do so_?" He received his ears getting boxed for that remark.

" _A priestess's skill is not used for trivial things such as this_ " Paulina Lionheart said in an even tone of voice, one most commonly used in public.

Oslo cleared his throat. " _Mayor Leodore Lionheart, may I present Councilor Floyd Jumper and his wife, Councilor Elizabeth Jumper_."

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayor Lionheart_." Councilor Floyd grasped his paw with a firm shake.

" _I concur_." Councilor Elizabeth was looking at the priestess. " _Would it be unkind to ask the name of your pretty spouse_?"

The mayor beamed with delight. " _This is my wife, Paulina Lionheart; Priestess of the Moon. Without her, Zootopia would lost_." She shook paws with the elder rabbits displaying a warming smile, but gave her husband glaring eyes.

" _Such a wonderful couple, never afraid to speak truth to the other_." Councilor Elizabeth said.

" _There are many priestesses throughout Zootopia, I am assigned to meet the needs of the city governing body. Specifically the mayor, his staff, and the city council... their staff as well_." Priestess Paulina said plainly.

" _No offense intended, priestess, but I am genuinely curious. How can a Priestess of the Moon be married? Are you allowed to bear cubs_?" Councilor Floyd asked.

" _Floyd_!" Councilor Elizabeth nearly shouted, but genuinely was embarrassed.

" _No need to be embarrassed, Councilor. It is one I receive almost every week. Yes, I am allowed to marry. However... I am only allowed once in this lifetime. If Love leaves my relationship, then my marriage becomes one of convenience. So, this male remains my husband until death do us part_."

" _Sounds like some of the proclamations the Council makes_ " Councilor Floyd muttered.

" _The Priestess Council has known about your Council of Elders ever since it was created many eons ago. It was fashioned from ours, small parts, but ours nevertheless_." She stepped closer the councilors, with a strange look in her eyes. " _This year will be difficult for all of you. I urge caution in the decisions you are about to make. It could very well lead to end of you_."

" _That... was spooky_." Jenkins eyes were wide and caution spread across his face.

" _Let's get back to the matter at paw_ ," the mayor muttered obviously trying to break the air. " _Councilor Floyd, what was it you were so concerned about before I interrupted_?"

" _We wanted to put our guards in front of the entrance doors. Two lines; one on the Left side going to the curbside-sidewalk, other on the Right side also going to the sidewalk. Additionally, a few inside the lobby to form a wall where those we are summoning have only one path... leading to your office. It is in there we think what we came here to do can minimize our impact on city business_."

The mayor thought for a moment. " _I'll grant that, but I want some of my mammals mixed-in as well. I'll put my police officers on other side of the street, more inside in the lobby. How about it_?"

The two councilors leaned close and whispered. After a moment they returned to previous position. " _Acceptable to us. Our only concern is our guards are first they see upon arriving here, and the view of them is unobstructed. We have no intention of killing the intended mammals while they are here_."

" _You are referring to Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nickolas Wilde_."

" _Yes. Judy happens to be a family member_."

" _Well, let's get started. Follow me_." Mayor Lionheart led the way into the building, holding open the front door for his unusual guests. His wife giving him a smooch on his lips as she passed by.

* * *

Chief Bogo was called to City Hall shortly before Lunch. He expected it to be about the new mayor wanting an update on a recent case that was getting much attention in the news. What he didn't expect was extra security composed of rabbits in ceremonial gear carrying a mixture of ancient weapons. They looked like something that belonged in an amusement park or a renaissance fair. He made a mental note to address this to the mayor; if these new personnel did not have papers or other documentation proving they were authorized to be displaying weapons openly in a public space, he was going to insist they stow them away.

Upon entering the mayor's office, he noticed a couple elderly rabbits, in very elaborate robes and standing to one side of the mayor's desk. To either side of them was a few of the same rabbits in strange ceremonial gear, and behind them were more wearing the same uniforms and equipped with the same weapons as those outside. On the other side of the mayor's desk, more towards the door, was a couple rabbits dressed in medical gear.

" _Chief Bogo, I'm glad you have arrived_ " Mayor Lionheart said formally.

" _I came as soon as you called, Mr. Mayor_." Bogo said in his usual no-nonsense tone.

" _Chief, as you probably have noticed we have guests that normally never step paw into our fair city. Let's introduce them before we get into the details why they and their_ _escorts_ _are here_ " the mayor said.

" _This distinguished gentlemammal is Councilor Floyd Jumper, and the lady beside him is his wife, Councilor Elizabeth Jumper_."

" _A pleasure to meet you two_ " Chief said in a respectful tone. " _How is retirement treating you, Floyd_?"

" _We thank you for you warm welcome, Chief_." Floyd said in equally respectful tone. " _This job is a lot less stressful than being an officer... most of the time_." The mayor was slightly shocked. " _Yes, Mr. Mayor; I am a retired ZPD officer_."

" _I hope you still feel the same once we disclose why we here_." Councilor Elizabeth said.

Bogo's hairs on the back of his neck stood up. This only occurred when dire news came.

" _Let's have a drink before we discuss the reason. I insist, Chief. Trust me; you are going to need it_." The mayor said.

" _Council policy forbid alcohol consumption before discussing serious matters, such as we bring_ " Floyd said in what Bogo could only describe as the most serious tone he ever heard.

" _ZPD Policy insists I refrain from alcohol as well_." Bogo said.

" _Very well. Alright... shall we have a seat_?" the mayor said as he pointed towards the couch and plush chairs nearby.

Everyone took their places, the guards kept their places next to the Councilors. Bogo wondered why such precautions were necessary. Must be some ancient rite or tradition, he assumed. He then adjusted his posture and gave his full attention to the two elder rabbits.

A rabbit, who must be an assistant, reached into an ancient leather pouch and pulled out a bundle of papers, then handed them to the elder buck. Floyd pursued through the pages, removed a few and handed them to the assistant. He then handed a few to the elder doe, who checked through them, rearranging some pages. When she was finished, she nodded to Floyd.

The elder buck and doe rose to their feet. A rabbit dressed in an elaborate robe stepped forward and said in a raised voice: " _Hear ye, Hear ye. On behalf of the Joint Council of Elders, Bunny Burrow Division, the Honorable Councilor Floyd Jumper and the Honorable Councilor Elizabeth Jumper hereby have communique to be delivered to the following mammals: one Judith Laverne Hopps; age of 26, female bunny with gray fur and white belly, purple eyes. Known to be employed by the Zootopia Police Department. Furthermore, one Nickolas Piberius Wilde; age 33, male fox with red fur and cream underside, green eyes. Also known to be employed by Zootopia Poice Department_."

He wound up the scroll, returned it to his pocket, and returned to his previous position.

Councilor Floyd cleared his throat and looked directly into Chief Bogo's eyes. " _Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde are hereby directed and ordered to appear in person before the Joint Council no later than 7Am Monday morning. Today is Monday, which gives the two mammals_ _ _the remainder of the week and weekend_ to prepare their defense. They may bring with them any witnesses to testify on their behalf. They may bring any documentation, any video or picture they deem important which may prove their relationship is genuine_."

" _Their... relationship... is genuine_? _And Bunny Burrow Division? I've been to Bunny Burrow... I've never seen anything about this Council_." Bogo stammered.

Councilor Floyd spoke up. " _We aren't actually_ *in* _Bunny Burrow; that village was there before Zootopia became the city it is today. But we still keep the designation simply because that is the closest rabbit-dominated town. _That... and it is not that far away from our Estate__. There are other councils in other towns, even in other countries. You could say these were the government before the present form emerged and merged with other mammals. Today all these councils operate similarly to ours; in a support role to the towns around them. Like our own, they rule over education and keep rabbit society on an even keel."

Councilor Elizabeth cleared her throat and looked directly into Bogo's eyes. " _Yes. Officer Hopps was taught the How's and Why's about relationships when she attended the Adult Initiation Class. In it she was taught in very painstaking detail about Rabbit Psychology, Rules of the Burrow and of the Community. She was warned about_ _unnatural relations_ _with non-rabbits, and what the repercussions would be if she chose to engage in them_."

She continued. " _Our traditions do not forbid friendships with non-rabbits; on the contrary, they are encouraged. We are not so backwards that our Joint Council does not see the value of friendships and doing business with other mammals. The Ancient Writings warns us about the pitfalls of having_ _romantic or sexual relations_ _with non-rabbits_."

Councilor Floyd spoke up. " _I'll give you the Cliff Note version; the Bunny involved is ostracized by Family and Rabbit Society. This follows them wherever he/she goes; and once it is discovered being ostracized by their Home Burrow, the new place will also ostracize them... it's just the nature inside all rabbits, something we haven't quite evolved away from. This is an ever-repeating cycle. It also has a very detrimental effect on the rabbit involved. Sooner or later, the heartbreak of it all catches up with them... and they die of both a broken heart and malnutrition. You see, once a rabbit realizes they will never have close familiar relations with other rabbits, they lose their appetite, their minds shut down, and grief overwhelms them._ "

Both councilors returned to sitting. " _Chief Bogo, we have more to say... but for now we will answer any question you wish to ask. While you ask and we give you the answers, we have one final request; Please bring both officers here to this room immediately. We have already made this request to the mayor. We thought you should be informed before your officers arrive._ "

The mayor could tell that this news was hitting the Cape Buffalo quite hard. It was why he offered the drink before all this started. " _Chief, would you like that drink now? We have almost an hour before your officers arrive_."

Bogo straightened up and seemed caught off-guard. " _An hour_?"

" _Yes. I took the liberty of informing ZPD Admin and Legal Departments about his. I asked them to start gathering data for my officer's defense. Judy and Nick are shining examples of my Mammal Inclusion Initiative. I will not have them going in blind. Oh... the Zootopia Marshal Office is bringing them back to ZPD to get cleaned-up before being escorted here_."

Bogo huffed semi-angrily. " _Let me have them escorted here by a couple of their fellow ZPD officers. No offense to the marshals, but their presence would only aggravate my officers. I don't want them to be any more stressed than what this situation will give them_."

Mayor Lionheart thought briefly. " _Would this be acceptable to you two_?" He was looking directly to the two councilors.

" _Yes, as long as they are here before we leave, it makes no difference how they arrive. Wither or not they start on their defense Today doesn't concern the council. But since we are Judy's grandparents... It matters greatly to us_."

Bogo seemed shocked, then recovered. He made his phone call to ZPD quickly.

" _We are forbidden from sitting on the Judgement Panel; Family members should never be forced to condemn another close family member to death. This is forbidden by Council Policy and Tradition; it is also forbidden by the Book of Unnatural Relations_." Floyd said quietly.

Bogo interjected " _Book of Unnatural Relations_?"

Councilor Floyd cleared his throat. " _Yes. It is that which guides the council in how to tell wither or not the relationship between predator and prey, in this case Judy and Nick, is genuine_."

Councilor Elizabeth spoke up. " _We have already informed Officer Wilde's relative who has authority and means to temporarily prevent his appearing before our Council. But wither or not Officer Wilde appears, his fate will be decided_."

A disturbance was heard at the room outside the door. Shortly afterwards, the door opened quickly and an older Vixen in a government uniform walked briskly into the room, accompanied by an old male fox. By the reaction of everyone here, with the exception of the Council Guards who had assumed a defensive posture around the Councilors and Assistants... she was known by all.

* * *

Director Audrey Wilde was in no mood for small talk. As the commander of Zootopia Health Commission, she indeed could protect her grandson. By the look upon her face, she was here on business.

" _Elizabeth... excuse me, Councilor Jumper. We need to talk about this_!"

" _As I told you over the phone, it is out of my paws. Furthermore, neither I nor my husband can serve on the Judgement Panel. We both have had near constant communication regarding our Grandcub / Grandkit_. We _know their relationship is genuine; but that is something which must be determined by an impartial panel. Any other way would be seen as favoritism_."

" _We certainly did talk quite a bit about our grandcubs and grandkits_ " Audrey was barely controlling herself. " _You and I spent many hours talking about Nick and Judy's relationship. Where did we go wrong?_ "

" _I don't think it was us, Director_ " Councilor Elizabeth gently put her paw on the barely controllable vixen. "W _e did everything we could, short of jumping into their skins and living their lives for them. At some point we just gotta let go and hope they follow the path we placed before them_."

" _Councilor Elizabeth; you know I can take my grandcub and his ladylove_... _and put them someplace far away where your council can never reach them?_ "

" _True, you can. But think about this; what will they think as time marches on? Could they have proven their relationship was Real... Genuine? Would they have wanted the singular chance to have this opportunity, instead of hiding away somewhere... never knowing how it could have been? At what price is it worth just to have the opportunity to prove yourself to the whole world?_ "

Audrey looked at Chief Bogo. " _Chief, please tell me that you are doing everything possible_."

Bogo looked her straight in the eyes. " _I am_."

His Assistant knocked on the doorframe. " _Mayor, they are on the way_."

" _Thank you, Oslo. That will be all_ " Leodore said.

The next few minutes saw the Mayor, Bogo, Director Wilde and her husband Arnold, and both Councilors quickly devising a plan on how to tell this news to the Young Officers. Bogo was not exactly happy once he was told that there were only two possible outcomes.

* * *

" _Well... it finally got out_." Dr. Bearington muttered as he sipped on his mug of Salmon Egg Swill.

" _How do you know?_ " Dr. Rosco, a male Golden Retriever, asked.

" _This_." Bearinton said as he passed the paperwork that was recently delivered via courier.

" _Darn it_." Dr. Otterton cursed as he intercepted the paperwork and gave it a quick glancing through before handing it over to his colleague.

" _What in tar-nation is going on here?_ " A voice from the doorway muttered. Director Damyer, an Elder male Beaver, oversaw all operations of the Zootopia General Hospital, was just entering the room when he caught what was being said.

" _Remember that ZPD fox-bunny we have been counseling these past few months?_ " Dr. Bearinton asked.

" _Yes_." The Director replied.

" _The Council of Elders finally got wind of them_." Bearinton replied.

" _So? Don't they act only on specific circumstances?_ " The Director asked.

" _True. But somehow either our ZPD officers messed up_ _in Public_... _or someone framed them. Either way, they now have to appear before the Council_."

" _Not really. As long as they never enter Bunny Burrow or leave Zootopia, the Council can't reach them_." The old Beaver stated.

Bearinton looked at the old Beaver with a quizzed withering look that seemed to say * _Are you seriously proposing that_?*

" _What? It's as simple as that!_ " The old beaver muttered as he grabbed a mug of coffee.

" _Can you stay cooped-up here and never visit your Family ever again?_ " The bear asked.

" _Yup. Going on 50yrs since last saw them... or spoke to them_." Damyer muttered.

" _Ok, let me rephrase myself. Do you think a RABBIT can do that?_ " The grizzly bear growled.

" _Hmmm... now that you put it that way; No_." the elder beaver looked over at the bear. " _Surely Zphone conversations would suffice_."

" _In the short term, yes. However, there is the psychological need for physical presence_."

The old beaver thought for a moment. " _Would anything prevent her parents or siblings from visiting her here?_ "

" _No, but we don't know the extent the Council would go to prevent them. Or maybe even follow them. The Council might go as far as to hire mercenaries or the_ _Dark Underground_ _to kidnap her. They might even do it themselves. The possibilities are endless._ " The bear said exasperated.

 _"As far as we know, they most likely would send the Zootopia Marshal Service to retrieve both of them_." Dr. Otterton interjected.

" _Why didn't you notify them? Surely the Council would heed your words?_ " The old beaver growled.

" _Can't. Patient-Doctor confidentiality_." Otterton muttered.

" _Didn't you encourage her to do it?_ " The Director asked.

" _She made it quite clear how they would react_." Otterton replied. " _I was there. Bearinton and I normally counsel the fox and bunny together same time. The ZPD officers sit on one set of sofas, and both of us on the other sofa_. _We bother tried on several occasions_."

" _Did you verify this? How the Council would act?_ "

The bear stopped his sipping and thought for a moment.

" _Hmmm... you have a point. But as the one in overall charge, isn't it your responsibility as well?_ " The bear asked.

" _Touché_." The old beaver muttered and gave a small bow. " _Now if you will excuse me, I have to give a quick phone call to Director Wilde. I'm pretty sure she's blowing her mind over this. It's her grandcubs after all; even if one of them has beautiful long ears_."

" _But... foxes don't have long ears_." Rosco said bewildered.

" _Judy does; and in Director Audrey Wilde's eyes, she is already her grandcub_." The elder beaver said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

" _Clawhauser, get me the keys to unit #462_." Ian McHorn said gruffly.

" _Do I look like Dispatch?_ " The hefty cheetah said somewhat annoyed.

" _They like you more. Besides, Chief Bogo has probated me from going back there after the last time I went to get the special escort sedan_."

" _I love the heavily-tinted windows on that unit. Nobody can see me take a nap!_ "

" _It's there so the personnel we're escorting cannot look out or anyone look in. Where I'm ordered to take it today, I definitely don't want my passengers to see anything until we get there_." McHorn said plainly, but with a hint of sadness.

" _Is something wrong, McHorn?_ " The cheetah now sounded worried.

" _Nothing I'm allowed to say. Now go... the sooner I get this done, the sooner Chief can get back here_."

The Rhino watched the flabby cheetah zip surprisingly quickly down the rear hallway. He sighed; he hoped what the Chief told him over the secure land-line was a nasty lie. This was going to be a very dark day for Precinct One; the two most respected officers he knew was in big trouble. And as far as he could discern, it was complete rubbish. These officers might be the least likely of friends, let alone as a couple... but he was hard pressed to think of any two who were obviously meant for each other. Even when every officer here knew it before they did.

Just then his favorite partner, a Timber Wolf by the name of Howard Wolford, walked up to him. Close behind him was Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde, and walking not too closely were two Marshals from the Zootopia Marshal Service.

" _We ready?_ " Officer Wolford asked.

" _Go ahead and wait outside by the Taxi Stand. Clawhauser is getting the sedan keys from Dispatch_."

" _Anyone care to tell me why we are wanted at City Hall?_ " Nick asked politely.

" _Chief Bogo called from there, gave strict orders to bring you two there ASAP. He also ordered Wolford and me to drive you there. Anything beyond that is pure speculation_." McHorn said in a stern voice. Was there any voice McHorn spoke in that wasn't?

Judy's nose twitched. Nick learned to trust his gut instinct whenever he saw her nose act this way. Something was going on; and judging by these joy-killer no-nonsense agents escorting them... it wasn't going to be fun. For Judy's sake, he was going to keep the atmosphere as light as possible. After all... fun was his middle name!

McHorn watched them walk out the door and disappeared around the corner... and just in time! Clawhauser came quickly back through the rear hallway and stepped into his usual space.

" _Here you are; one set of keys. Sign here, please_."

" _Hey... making me sign out for YOUR vehicle?_ "

" _If I can't get a tiny little bit of info what REALLY is going on, then yes you will_." The cheetah had an evil grin and his tail was swishing back and forth wildly.

McHorn sighed. " _Clawhauser; we all know YOU have the most difficulty keeping secrets around here. This may be the darkest day Precinct One has ever faced_."

Clawhauser froze. Darkest day? He may be the most over-weight member of Precinct One, but his mind was the fastest. He quickly processed everything that happened this morning. Officer Francine wore ballet tights to work this morning; why would an elephant do ballet? No, that wasn't it.

Officer Emma Quickpaw, a female lynx, was dropped off by a very good-looking male lynx; this time it wasn't her brother. New lover? No, this wasn't it either.

Office Lillian Lioness came to work carrying a very long case, and when he inquired about what's inside, she held his throat and said * _You don't want to know, unless you want to get a debrief by my friends back in ZPD Special Ops_ *. Obviously she was going after the Sharpshooter Title currently held by Officer Wolford. No, this wasn't it either.

The only thing that really stood out from the ordinary, besides an elephant in tights and a gun-toting lion... was those two Marshals and Judy and Nick coming back to the ZPD early.

Two Marshals... Nick and Judy returning early...

Clawhauser gasped. " _Judy and Nick!_ "

" _Calm down, Spots!_ " McHorn slapped himself. He found himself using the nickname that Officer Wilde had given the cheetah. At least he wasn't using it regularly.

" _But... but_..."

" _Stay positive! This could be nothing more than our new mayor wishing to congratulate them for all the positive things they said on his behalf during the election campaign_."

" _Then how do you explain this?!_ " The cheetah said, showing the Rhino two Tv monitors hidden underneath the counter.

One was ZNN News, the other was ZBN News. Both were showing a live broadcast of City Hall's front steps. There were two lines of rabbits in strange robes and holding antique melee weapons.

" _Oooh... nice outfits! Wonder where I can get one?_ " Officer Quickpaw purred.

" _Forget the outfits... look at those weapons! Don't make them like that anymore!_ " Officer Lioness said as a drop of drool escaped her mouth.

" _By the way, Clawhauser... what about Judy and Nick?_ " Emma asked quizzed.

McHorn spoke up quickly, so Clawhauser wouldn't say too much. " _Chief has ordered them to be at city hall ASAP. Officer Wolford and I will take them there... Chief's orders! Now... none of you will divulge any of this to anyone, understand? No one. Chief said he will brief the entire ZPD when he gets back_."

The ZPD officers begrudgingly obeyed. Last thing McHorn swore he heard was Emma asking Lillian to swing by city hall as they headed towards where their police cruisers wear usually parked. Clawhauser was busy doing paperwork and keeping an eye on both Tv's.

He went down the rear hallway and out to the rear parking area, got into the special unit, and drove to the Taxi Stand. He pressed the button, which raised the divider between him and the rear seats; it was heavily tinted just like the other windows. No mammal could look out no matter which window they chose.

He hit another button, and both rear doors opened. Judy and Nick got in first, the two Marshals entered from opposite doors. The Marshals closed the doors and rapped on the divider. Officer Wolford got in the other front door and buckled himself in.

As they turned out of ZPD parking lot to head to city hall, McHorn noticed Officer Quickpaw and Lioness's cruiser pull in behind them. Oh well, Chief didn't say this was prohibited. So off they went. He got on the radio.

" _Unit 214, this is Unit 462. Code 573 when arrival. Over_."

" _Unit 462, Unit 214. Copy that. Out_."

This was his way of telling them over an unsecure frequency that he wanted them to stop a short distance from city hall and be prepared to drive quickly to his aid should something happen.

Emma looked over to her partner, and noticed the couple Uzi submachineguns she was loading. * _Geezus_ ,* she thought, * _this girl is prepping for war!_ * Emma didn't WANT to know what other things were in that big bag Lillian put back there in the trunk.

Officer Catano heard this over her cruiser's radio. So the fox-rabbit duo was already enroute, and escorted by the psycho duo. Catano was already pulling-in to the rear parking lot of city hall. She decided it was better to be positioned at a possible escape route, or rescue entrance if you prefer. She shut off the engine, got out and soon was inside the building. She was impressed by the shear number of mammals from... everywhere. She recognized a few old friends from the marshal service and went over to inquire what was going on. Yep, just as she thought... it was the fox-rabbit case. So nothing to worry about, but she hung around anyway... just in case.

* * *

" _This is Audrey Drew, ZNN Special Topics Reporter. We're live at the front steps_..."

" _Greetings viewers! I'm Victoria Harridon, ZNN News. Things are happening here at city hall_..."

" _This Zoo News World Report. I'm David Koalabell and here's what's happening in Zootopia_..."

" _This Michael Tanuyama of Far Zoo News. We're here to witness the unusual events_..."

" _This is your Greater World News, I'm Moosos Alexander. The Yanks are having an interesting time_..."

Nobody could figure out whom or what broke the news to the news media, but one thing was certain; it was malicious. Someone was out to give Zootopia a bad mark.

In the background a dark and shadowy figure took out a satellite phone and placed a call. A couple minutes later it put away the phone and disappeared into the shadows. It had its new assignment, and preparations had to be made. Little did anyone know... it, too, had plans for the bunny.

Jacob Bufford Longears hung up the phone. " _Soon_." he thought " _She will be mine and I'll be the envy of rabbits everywhere. Now to contact my_ *friends* _in the Council of Elder's Estate; prepare the necessary paperwork to move her to a more secure location. That fox... he can suffer his fate; a fate he richly deserves. How dare he attempt to woo her away from me!_ "


	3. 1x03 - The Hammer Falls

**The Hammer Falls.**

Director Audrey Wilde was silently cursing her friend. The zmail text message she had received early this morning had left her in a fit of rage. She was barely controlling her emotions, and looking at the nearby wall, one would conclude she had lost. Her once immaculate and pristine office could be used as defense exhibit #1: evidence room occupant is certifiably nuts.

I didn't help that she had been talking to her own son about bringing Nick and Judy along with his lovely wife, Jackie, out to their seaside villa... just before she received the zmail message. John Wilde had heard his mother's anguish yelp over the phone shortly before she curtly told him she'll get back with him. She didn't... not yet anyway.

But her husband did. Arnold Wilde often was allowed to follow his wife to her office, long as the director did not open any files on her computer or the physical files in the cabinet. When she stopped being her usual cheery self and turned into a banshee, he had to act quickly or suffer the same fate as the wall. He quickly caught the cellphone before it hit the far wall; then read the message before his spouse demanded it back. Now it made sense why she flew off the handle and into the fire pit.

His message to his son was simple; * _Nick and Judy are in trouble with something called Council of Elders. Soon as details are known, I will discuss. Taking your mother someplace to calm down_.* Five minutes later he received a text message from his brother asking what was going on. Marcus Wilde worked as a Department Head at Zootopia Health Commission. After briefly explaining about the mysterious text message Audrey received, Marcus showed up within five minutes to help calm down the vixen. The security detail and medical technician he brought with him were a major factor in resolving the situation.

Audrey was given the rest of the day as Sick Time Off, which naturally she chose to use to head over to city hall and be there when Nick and Judy showed up. She held a brief Department Head meeting letting everyone know that she was not expected to be back at work for the remainder of the week. She did, however, ask everyone to gather as much information Zootopia Health Commission had on the Council of Elders. Judy was popular with most mammals working here, so naturally this became one of the important things of today's workload. Technically it was breaking rules about using government resources for personal use; but a complicated court case involving Zootopia's favorite rabbit officer which also was time critical, the Upper Management waived the disciplinary action.

At the moment she was resting somewhat comfortably in her husband's paws as her driver took them to city hall. Since she was still groggy from the multiple darts used earlier, her husband used the time to feel her ribs, making sure they weren't broken was his excuse. Audrey felt his fingers move along her torso, kneading away the knots in her now-aching muscles. Every now and then they would mistakenly move to a spot which obviously wasn't a muscle, but she enjoyed and allowed it... for now.

* * *

Albert and Opal Hopps were sitting on the back porch watching the sun cast the first shadows of the day, when Opal's zphone indicated an incoming message. Opal read it while Albert kept watch on the teenagers, paying extra attention to Bonny's youngest daughters, Cotton and Molly. They were being just a wee too frisky with their chosen bucks, and he knew where this was going to lead. A sharp short yelp from his wife quickly brought his attention back to her... as it did a few of their closest grandkits. Greg, Gary, James, Carl, Ralph, Evelin, Miriam, Mia, Valentina, and Flowers quickly rushed over to their grandmother's side.

She handed Albert her phone, who quickly read the message which simply said; * _Nick and Judy are in trouble with Council of Elders. I will talk more when finished with Morning Duties. Keep family calm and keep this information to yourselves. Don't tell Stu or Bonnie just yet, will call with more information later. Luv, Elizabeth_.*

Fortunately these ten young rabbits were the ones most close to Nick, getting their cooperation until more was known was a big help for their grandparents. Opal was merely in shock, but otherwise she was ok. Albert left her in their care while he composed a quick text message. He also pressed a macro in the text message editor that auto-filled all the elders in the Hopps / Jumper families... with a quick message stating an emergency had happened and more info will be forthcoming. He pressed *send* and quickly departed to find Stu and Bonnie.

Meanwhile Opal had these ten young adults discretely get their youngest siblings fed and onto the school bus. These young adults had just graduated high school or were visiting from college, except for Greg; he was visiting to purchase vegetables for his own kits. Opal always made sure he got extra, she called this _grandma's prerogative_... nobody argued about it, since she did this for all her grandkits. They only had to bring some of their kits with them to visit her.

* * *

Judy and Nick got out of the rear seat of the police cruiser. They were confused as to why they had to be driven to city hall. It was equally puzzling why the Zootopia Marshal's Office was going along, the two marshals sitting next to the doors with Nick and Judy in the middle.

Judy loved the window seat when she wasn't the one driving, having to be in the middle seat annoyed her. Another thing that was annoying her... the windows were blacked out, thus preventing her enjoying the view. She knew McHorn and Wolford were up front, but did they have to keep quiet? Neither were being their usual communicative and chatty selves. Something wasn't right, and it made her nose twitch even more.

When the cruiser reached city hall, the marshals told Judy and Nick to exit the cruiser closest to the building. Judy's ears twitched; something was definitely not right about this. Why was everyone exiting on only one side of the cruiser? Their fellow ZPD officers McHorn and Wolford stayed in the front seats. Neither said a thing the entire ride... and neither had bothered to get out of the sedan.

Judy suddenly stopped in mid stride, her eyes instantly recognizing the strange group of guards standing on the steps in two rows. They were from the Council of Elders; and their presence here could only mean one thing: life as Judy had known it... was over.

It was clear that they expected her and Nick to walk up between them. It was also clear to her why the Zootopia Marshal Service were here; to ensure both she and Nick made it into the building. Judy took a quick look around her; the two marshals were standing behind her and Nick, there was another line of guards she recognized as ZPD Officers from another precinct standing on the other side of this police cruiser.

" _Wow... with all this mammal-power here, you'd think we had committed a major breech of ZPD protocol_." Nick muttered.

" _Nick... please don't say another word. Our lives depend on it_." Judy was starting to become fearful. And she was growing quite pale.

" _Officer Hopps. Officer Wilde. Please move up the steps and enter the building. We are authorized to tranquilize you if we must_ " one of the two marshals said.

Nick spun around and looked directly into the marshal's eyes. " _Don't threaten my partner like that again. A simple request is all that's needed_."

He maintained eye contact for a few seconds, and then returned his attention back to Judy.

As Judy and Nick walked up the steps, the Council Guards followed behind them. Judy only felt the entire area grow colder the closer she got to the building; it definitely felt ice cold once she went inside. And inside there was more Council Guards and clearly were more ZPD officers who worked in another precinct. All were standing in a way as to funnel her and Nick to a specific room; the Mayor's Office.

Once they walked into the office, the two elder rabbits wearing Councilor Uniforms showed everything Judy was dreading. All she saw was the uniforms; it didn't register who was wearing them. Someone stepped next to her, and then gave her a shot of something. In a few seconds her mind cleared and her heartbeat calmed. But the gravity of the situation remained.

Upon noticing Chief Bogo, they both saluted him. " _Officers Hopps and Wilde reporting_!" He returned their salute.

Nick was becoming more concerned for Judy. She was obviously reacting to the marshals; and the mammals from ZPD Internal Affairs and another ZPD Precinct only added to her anxiety. But the ones which gave her the most stress... were these strange guards. He never saw anything like them, and since they had an extreme effect upon Judy... he could only theorize they were no good. This was confirmed as they collapsed behind them as he walked up the steps. By the time Judy and he walked into the Mayor's Office, there was a small army behind them. Obviously whatever was going to happen, they were there to ensure nobody escaped.

" _Nicholas, dear_."

Nick stopped and froze, he knew that voice. And every time he heard it, he was soon to be in major trouble. He looked around and found her. His grandmother and grandfather had a very concern look upon their faces. Then she did something completely unexpected; she hugged him. This was nothing like he ever felt from her; it was genuine concern directed towards him.

" _Nicholas... I'm here, and whatever is to come we will go through it together_."

" _Grandma, Grandpa... what's going on? As far as I know, I have done no wrong_."

" _Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps. ZPD has everything under control. We don't leave our own behind_ " Bogo said.

Both Nick and Judy appeared to relax just a little. Until a rabbit in an elaborate robe stepped forward, unrolled a scroll, and read from it.

" _Hear ye, Hear ye. On behalf of the Joint Council of Elders, Bunny Burrow Division, the Honorable Councilor Floyd Jumper and the Honorable Councilor Elizabeth Jumper hereby have communique to be delivered to the following mammals: one Judith Laverne Hopps; age of 26, female bunny with gray fur, white belly, and purple eyes. This rabbit is known to be employed by the Zootopia Police Department. Furthermore, one Nickolas Piberius Wilde; age 33, male fox with red fur, cream underside, and green eyes. Also known to be employed by Zootopia Police Department_."

" _Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde; you both are hereby directed and ordered to appear in the flesh before the Joint Council no later than 7Am Monday morning. You both may bring any witnesses to testify on your behalf. You may bring any documentation, any video or picture you deem important which may prove your relationship is genuine."_

The rabbit rerolled the scroll, put it into his robes, and returned to his previous position.

" _Ok, are these proceedings satisfied_?" Mayor Lionheart asked.

The two counselors excused their guards and the council adjutant, who was the one in the fancy robes. They left with copies of the signed paperwork the mayor and Chief Bogo were required to sign before Judy and Nick's arrival with the adjutant. The mayor signaled the remaining police and marshals that their duties were completed, and watched them leave. Only the ZPD Internal Affairs agents remained, they left only when they received copies of the council's papers. After glancing through them, they told Bogo and the mayor that it appears no rules and regulations were broken; at least none of them ZPD. They will be monitoring the trial, to determine how to best avoid something like this from happening again.

* * *

Judy's World had ended. She knew no bunny in history had successfully passed this upcoming trial. She was mentally reviewing her life; going through every action she had done with Nick. Did they somehow fail to keep their relationship completely casual at all times when in public? Did they somehow slip up and some mammal saw them making out? Did some mammal catch them in their underwear and take a picture? Their fellow ZPD officers certainly did... but they also approved the budding romance. She never told her fellow female ZPD officers about the council; the less they knew about it, the better.

Somehow some mammal had gotten something compromising... and sent them to the council. Only time she and Nick were remotely near naked was at the ZPD bunkroom, at either of their apartments... and that one time when they were protecting a witness at that safe-house. Crap!

They were caught red-pawed by Chief Bogo; who had a pic taken and he kept the camera locked away in his office. While his office safe was the most updated model, Judy knew a determined mammal could get inside given enough time.

Dammit! How did the Council of Elders find out about her sexual relations with Nick?

She felt a paw upon her shoulder and then a voice in her ear. But this voice was not what she expected. She looked up and saw... Director Wilde.

" _Judy, I will do everything in my ability to see that you remain alive_." Audrey said.

" _Judy... your grandfather and I will do same_." Elizabeth agreed.

Judy looked up and into the eyes of her grandmother, then over into the eyes of Director Wilde. She could only react by grabbing both mammals and hugging them fiercely; burying her face into their chests. Actually her face was in Audrey Wilde's torso, because she was taller. Both elder females held Judy just as tight, and saying what they knew would comfort the young bunny. After a few minutes they had Judy sit down.

" _Elizabeth, what was the purpose of that shot given to Judy_?" Audrey asked quizzed.

" _Historical records tell us that rabbits always go into some kind of shock once it becomes clear that they will be standing trial. It also tells us that sometimes these rabbits die from this shock. There have been several such cases throughout the Millennia that the Ancestors thought some of these would have been judged as_ *Genuine*... _and it is for this reason that somewhere around a thousand years ago the Council of Elders wrote into their Bylaws a requirement to inject a sedative to all rabbits who will be undergoing the Trial of Unnatural Relations_ " Councilor Jumper said, still holding her granddaughter.

" _But... if the Council is so certain that rabbits should never_..." Audrey was interrupted.

" _It isn't never; it is to determine_ _intent_. _Remember: rabbits don't take kindly to one of our own going outside our species. The_ _offender_ _is ostracized; without having the chance to explain why_. This _trial forces everyone to listen. It is the sole purpose_."

" _Oh... so it is a mechanism to get the truth about the relationship out in the open_?"

Elizabeth nodded. " _Yes. That is what the Ancients wanted. Specifically; a couple by the name of Hareison Jones and Harriette Cloverson. Ancient records tell us that these two studied why rabbits were increasingly choosing non-rabbit partners. Hareison studied why rabbits chose predators, Harriette studied why rabbits chose prey other than rabbits. It is because of the knowledge these two gained that we have two books that gives us logical steps to determine what kind of relationship. If the relationship is genuine: the couple will become Lifemates. If the relationship is merely for physical relations: the couple is to be killed._ "

" _So, there is more than one type of trial? And why kill the couple? If they are adults, then they have right to live as they see fit... and suffer the consequences for poor choices_."

" _That may work for other mammals, but not for rabbits. The family connection is too strong and societal ostracized-effect too permanent. No amount of substituting has been found as an effective counter. Rabbits need other rabbits to form healthy social bonds_."

" _Predator-Prey couples will undergo the one written by Hareison Jones, called_ _Trial of Unnatural Relations_. _Prey-Prey couples will undergo the one written by Harriette Cloverson, called_ _Trial of Relationships_. _Because Hareison and Harriette joined together their research and because their research proved the long-term adverse effect of being ostracized... they are the ones directly responsible for the Death Penalty_. _Remember... rabbits still haven't evolved past their basic instincts._ "

" _Death Penalty_?!" Audrey, her husband Arnold, and Chief Bogo said in a shocked voice.

" _Yes. Remember: because rabbits ostracize those who willingly choose to live outside the norms for rabbits and because rabbit psychology suffers greatly when cut-off from regular contact with their own kind... both Hareison and Harriette made the death penalty mandatory. In the long run... it saves much pain and suffering_."

Elizabeth continued. " _This only applies to those who have reached the Age of Maturity, or 21yrs old. Those who are between Age of Adolescence, roughly 12yrs old, and this... are not held liable. These are Teenagers; and as such when they are caught, they are put into a restricted environment where they have no contact with non-rabbits. If we determine they simply are sex-craved... they are put on a hormone treatment plan and allowed to return to their families. But if this is about rebellion... they and their lover are killed. Thankfully it is a rare event; current medical science diagnose wither it is disease or genetic or mistreatment that is the cause, each have their own treatment plan_."

" _The Hopps Family is a rare exception: they approve of Nick; he has become like a son to them. A son whose tail is too long and ears too short, but otherwise he strives to live by the Rules of the Burrow and Lapin Society. He also is an excellent storyteller to their youngest kits_."

Both Chief Bogo and Director Wilde appreciated the explanation and history lesson given behind the _Hows and Whys_ about the upcoming trial.

* * *

" _Ok Judy, Nick... we need to know as much about your relationship as possible. Even though I already know much, and suspect some that I don't. After all... none of us were present_ _when or if_ _you two had sex_." Councilor Elizabeth Jumper said, giving a sly wink.

Councilor Floyd shot his wife a stern gaze. " _We really don't need to know about their sex life, dear. Remember: when we wear these robes, everything we hear is admissible. After we take them off... well, we can_ _conveniently not remember_."

" _Umm... since both of you are members of the Council, aren't you forbidden in this_?" Audrey asked, her tone as neutral as she could make it.

" _No_." Floyd Jumper said. " _Since we are not allowed to sit on the Judgement Panel, we were given permission to assist you. Also, since we are Family... we are responsible for getting this defense started quickly. This is why the timespan is so short_."

" _That... that is nice to know_ " Audrey gasped. Bogo agreed.

At that moment it seemed the reality of what will be happening and the potential deadly consequences finally hit Nick; he ran over to the nearest waste basket and violently threw up. His grandmother went over and made certain he wouldn't fall into it should he faint. When she was reasonably certain he was finished, she led him back to the couch next to the mayor's desk. Judy was already sitting on it. The shot she was given also prevented her from becoming nauseated.

Chief Bogo had a concern, and asked " _Should their parents be notified_?"

" _I will notify Nicholas parents myself. Since Elizabeth has given such a concise explanation about what to expect, I will be able to explain it in terms they will better understand_." Audrey said.

" _And we will explain this to Judy's parents_." Elizabeth said. " _Although I suspect they already knew this might be soon in the making_."

Judy finally regained her presence of mind. " _I... I thought we, Nick and I, had kept our relationship in a proper and respectable state at all times. Especially when in public places_."

Bogo cleared his throat. " _Don't forget about those times you two got_ _frisky_ _in the file storage room. I remember your reaction when I mentioned the sheer number of cameras installed throughout ZPD. Then there was that time I caught you two both in your underwear. It was when you were providing protection for that witness in the Mob Boss case_."

Both Nick and Judy felt embarrassed and blushed a bit.

Bogo continued. " _I suspect whoever notified the Council, they must have gotten a copy of ZPD's security tapes. Wilde, Hopps; I know you two have been very careful about your relationship when in public. But... it was not so early in your dating. The ZPD's security tapes show this_."

Audrey pulled out a couple of photos that were labeled as evidence. " _Do either of you know where this was, and approximately how long ago_?"

Bogo recognized one of them as a copy from ZPD security tapes. " _This is from our security tapes, I'd say pretty early in their dating relationship. Hopps... you are definitely quite flexible_."

" _Chief !_ " Judy yelped.

Nick went a bit pale. " _This pic is from Judy's old apartment. It appears the Oryx-Antlersons did more than listen-in to your bedroom activities, Judy_."

Judy swiped the pic from Nick's paws. " _This was the first time we made love! It was also my first time being entered into by a male_."

Nick snickered. " _It's no wonder why this pic was chosen; clearly it shows Judy frantically trying to get away. Back then you didn't understand what happens when foxes make love. Just look at your facial expression... and mine_!"

" _TMI, Wilde!_ " Bogo said as he covered his eyes.

Judy leaned against Nick's chest, feeling his arms wrap around her.

" _At least I learned quickly. Since then whenever your knot forms, it becomes_ m _andatory cuddle time_!" She smiled just thinking about it.

" _Ummm... that was an admission given in front of two council members. Please refrain from any further admissions until our defense plan has been crafted_." Floyd said.

Judy's face went pale; she realized that it was a huge mistake on her part. Even though her grandparents were prevented from serving on the Judgement Panel, any admission about sexual activities could be admissible as evidence.

" _All right. Let's stop stammering and start focusing on our case_." Bogo muttered.

* * *

The evening news was quite the bombshell. Many mammals did not react very well to the news. After all, Judy and Nick were Zootopia's favorite bunny and fox. They had become the face and image of the ZPD; Judy was the most favored of the two.

" _This is Fabienne Growley, ZNN News with a special report. Tonight we have a special report from our very own ace reporter, Victoria Harridon. What do you have for us tonight_?"

" _Thank You, Fabienne_. _As our viewers know, there have been unprecedented events that happened at city hall this morning. Roll the video, please._ "

The camera showed the front steps of city hall, focused on the rows of rabbits in strange ceremonial garb and holding a mixture of ancient weapons. The picture changed and focused on a row of ZPD officers who were standing on the sidewalk across the street from the front of city hall.

" _Do you notice those rabbits in clothing and holding strange weapons? We were told that they are the security guards for the Council of Elders_."

" _For those of us who are not rabbits, myself included, the Council of Elders are the governing body that oversees traditions, education, and settles disputes between Burrows here in Zootopia and around the world. They serve mostly in an advisory role to lawmakers and law enforcement, but their involvement greatly reduces the need for a large staff in both city hall and the police department. They are the eldest rabbits, and have the wisdom to guide rabbit society_."

" _This is where this morning' events come in. Roll the video, please_."

The camera showed a police cruiser pull up and park in front of city hall. The rear door opened and a mammal wearing the uniform of Zootopia Marshal Service got out, followed by Officers Hopps and Wilde. Shortly another mammal of the ZMS stepped out from the other side of the cruiser and joined its partner, both now following behind Judy and Nick.

The ZPD officers from across the street now were following behind these ZMS officers. Judy and Nick walked up the steps and past the rows of strange rabbits, followed by all the ZPD officers and ZMS officers.

" _We reached out to the mayors' office for comment. We are waiting for them to get back to us. We contacted the Public Relations Office for the Council of Elders. Roll the video, please_."

A video showed an elder rabbit in a ceremonial robe. He spoke solemnly.

" _The Council received information recently concerning Officers Judith Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde. Information that shows both officers in a questionable situation; it doesn't bode well for either officer. This is enough to put these events under the authority of the Council. The mammals you saw earlier today were serving Summons paperwork to city hall, ZPD, and both officers. This is all you need to know for now_ " the rabbit said.

" _Our dear viewers, Zootopias' favorite bunny and fox officers apparently have run afoul of the Council. I will update you when more information comes. Back to you, Fabienne_."

* * *

Councilor Elizabeth was patiently waiting on the phone, knowing Bonnie was finishing the morning tasks and would be available shortly. Since she had sent a zmail text to the Elders of the Burrow earlier this morning, it was obvious Bonnie would already know something terrible had befallen her daughter.

Albert had answered the call, hummed and hawed as Elizabeth explained what was going on in much greater detail. As an elder, he had many years to learn the intricacies how the council operated and more importantly why they were so paranoid about non-rabbits having relations with bunnies. Now he knew just how serious the charges against his granddaughter were; but he also knew the ace he held which could prove the lifesaver.

Opal had recovered enough from this morning's shock to once again step into her responsibilities, and she had the older daughters' step-up to take care of the household so their mother could have the necessary time to talk to her own mother.

Evelin was the only one who insisted in staying close to the phone. She and Judy shared an uncommon bond which the entire family was aware of. So Opal relented and allowed the young doe to ask questions to her other grandmother while they were waiting on Bonnie. Elizabeth made it plain that at this moment the less she said the better.

Bonnie finally was free of distractions and when she entered the room, she noticed Evelin and Opal talking on the phone, presumably with her own mother about something. This helped buoyed the older doe; it meant that things weren't as dire as she thought. And since Stu's mother had allowed this doe to speak with her counterpart, it further reassured her that things were looking up.

" _Hello mother_."

" _Hello sweetheart. How are you holding up_?"

" _Ok... what is going on_?"

" _Your father and I were pulled into the Chancellor's office early this morning. I can't go into details now, since this phone isn't encrypted. I need you and Stu to get here soon as possible. Chief Bogo has a cruiser waiting for you at the train station_."

" _Oh my carrots_ ," Bonnie exclaimed. " _How..._?"

" _I can't say any more, but the farm won't be unattended. I've asked the Hopps and Jumper elders to come over there_."

" _Mother, how are you holding up?"_

" _I'm completely alright. Audrey and Arnold are with us_."

Bonnie chuckled a little bit. Ever since Judy made her official announcement that she and Nickolas were dating, various members of Nick's family came to Bunny Burrow to see for themselves what could enchant their wayward relative back to the correct side of the law. While it took some time for most of his elder relatives to completely accept Judy, it was Audrey who went heels over head in love with the young doe. Jackie, Nick's mother, was equally enthralled but showed more control over her feelings. Like Bonnie, Jackie was more interested when this young pair was going to make them grandparents.

" _I see Mrs. Barely-Controllable is in the thick of it_."

" _Actually, well... you'll find out when you get here. Everything will be explained then... unless I can arrange a more secure connection before then_." She disconnected the call.

Stu came into the room just as Bonnie hung up the phone. " _Was that Elizabeth_?"

" _Yes it was. She had a pretty good talk with Evelin, but was quite cryptic with me_."

" _That's because she wanted to reassure both of you that things weren't as dire as it seemed_." Opal said as she hugged both Stu and Bonnie.

" _Was there anything about the burrow_?"

Opal gave her son a look. " _She said both you and Bonnie should get ready to go to Zootopia. Chief Bogo has a cruiser waiting to pick you up at the train station_."

" _Guess I better get the bags ready_."

Opal watched her son leave the room. " _You can tell how a buck will treat his kits just by how he treats his doe_." Both doe had a hardy chuckle. Evelin had three shades of red across her face. " _Sweetie, I know it's embarrassing to think about your father that way, but change it for your chosen buck and soon you'll understand_."

Just then Sven Brooks walked into the room. Evelin raced over and hugged him fiercely. He looked at his chosen doe wondering what had made her so emotional. Bonnie and Opal merely chuckled.

" _Keep her company, Sven. This burrow is in an uproar today. We'll tell you more when we find out._ "

* * *

Director Wilde was sitting on a chair in the office next to Leodore Lionheart's office. She was feeling embarrassed about the events early this morning, silently cursing her momentary lapse of self-control. But if there ever was a justifiable reason for losing it, Family ranked right up there. Judy was already in her family, in her mind at least. Her lack of a long fluffy tail was more than made up by those long beautiful ears.

While waiting for her son to pick up the phone, she put this call on hold to answer an incoming call. It was from Nathan Keen, the father of Jackie, her daughter-in-law's and Nick's mother. She forwarded the text message she received earlier this morning, since it was on a commercial account. Nathan talked with her and together came up with a plan to gather the Vulpes of both sides their family together for a conference. The solution to Nick's and Judy's problem would lay in proving the young rabbit was accepted as a member of their family with full rights and privileges. Nathan ended their call, now having a better understanding and promised to take charge of organizing their family elders.

John and his wife were waiting on the original call when Audrey resumed it.

" _Apologies for the wait, Nathan was on the other line. He's taking charge of keeping the family informed_."

" _What happened? It must be pretty big to knock you of your rocker_." John was clearly concerned about his mother, and could say this without incurring her wrath... too seriously. She smiled at her son, this was one of those moments she wished she had birthed a daughter.

" _It's nothing I'll lose my job over. But... I need both of you to meet me soon as possible. Get to the front desk Zootopia police department precinct one. Clawhauser will show you which room_."

" _We've been there many times, Mom_."

" _I know, dear. Hence why that's we shouldn't talk over an unsecure phone line. I'll give you everything you need to know then_."

" _Ok mom, but it'll be awhile before we can get there_."

" _That's why your uncles Marcus and Nathan are on their way. Their wives will be with them, so don't worry about the blueberries going missing_." Everyone giggled; blueberries were a family weakness.

After making sure John and Jackie were getting ready, Audrey ended the call. She opened her contact list and searched for the business she knew would respond faster than greased lighting. After finding it she placed the call.

" _Good Morning, Wong Rung Leapers and Associates. How can I direct your call_?" asked Della Street, the firm's lead secretary for both firm's partners.

" _Good Morning. May I speak with Miss Jill Hopps? It's urgent_."

" _Miss Hopps is in conference with a client. Shall I have her call you back_?"

" _Is Mr. Denis Wong or Charles Rung available? I am Director Wilde of the ZHC_."

" _Of course Director. One moment, please_." A couple moments went by before a male's voice answered the phone.

" _Director, Good Morning. Denis Wong._ _How can we help you this morning_?"

" _I am hiring your firm, personal basis. May I come over this hour? This is an unsecure line_."

" _One moment. Let me take care of that problem_." Audrey knew the procedure; she had done this several times when she needed to talk to one of his employees about a case or two. It was one of the reasons she preferred this law firm; they kept up with encryption technology.

" _Can you hear me now_?"

" _You sound clear_."

" _Good. Now tell me what you require_."

" _Do you know ZPD Officers Judy Hopps and Nickolas Wilde_?"

" _One is your grandson, the other is his partner_."

" _Correct. This morning they are being charged with breaking Lapin laws_."

Quiet came on the line, but in the background the elder panda was calmly issuing orders to someone.

" _Jill Hopps is sister to Officer Hopps. I assume you want her on this case_?"

" _Yes. Is that alright_?"

" _It will be a potential conflict of interest; representing family member is frowned upon in our business. However, her colleague will have no trouble. I think we can have Miss Hopps represent your grandson while Miss Leaps represent Miss Hopp's sister. Come here quickly and we will do the paperwork_."

" _How about you meet me at city hall? It's getting close to the time the two officers will be meeting the mayor and officially notified by the council. I want to be there if nothing more than to make sure their civil rights aren't violated; although I'm certain Chief Bogo is more than enough. He can always use someone like me to back his position_."

" _As you wish. We will depart shortly_."

* * *

Mr. Wong hung up the phone, concern crossing his face. His partner, Charles Rung, another elder panda, became alert. " _Is something concerning you, Denis_?"

" _That was Audrey Wilde. Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nickolas Wilde are in trouble with the Council of Elders_." Everyone in the room drew a quick breath. Mr. Rung knew exactly what this was implying.

Years ago his partner had argued a case before the Council. He lost that case, and ever since it bugged him. However he also used it to sharpen his skills, and as his law firm grew it sought lawyers who strived to update their education. He provided some financial help, but believed these employees had to pay for part of their continuing education. This prevented sore feeling or unrealistic expectations. Suddenly the door burst open and two female rabbits entered. He was not surprised; it was only a matter of time before the gossip tree would inform them.

" _Mr. Wong, sir! Please put me on this case! I promise you won't regret it_!"

The elder panda kept a straight face, but underneath he was pleased. " _Miss Hopps, sit down. You too, Miss Leaps. Let's go over what we know, although it isn't much at the moment_."

His partner cleared his throat. " _First off, it will be Miss Leaps who will be lead counsel on this case. Sorry Jill, but you're family; and you know the unwritten rules our business has_." He could see the fire soften in her eyes momentarily.

" _Understood, sir. I accept_."

Mr. Rung continued. " _We suspect the council will not disapprove you, Miss Hopps, from representing the fox. In this manner you can remain an effective team, and guide Miss Leaps in her duties as lead counsel. This case will teach your partner how to be in that role_."

Mr. Wong's turn was announced as he operated a view screen. " _I've taken the liberty in previous years to create this presentation just in case something like this fell on our laps. Some of you are aware; I once had a similar case before the Council of Elders. I was young but quite successful. Unfortunately my case ended tragically; my client lost its life. Soon after it was discovered critical information was withheld by a jilted lover. Said mammal itself was executed by the council, but that didn't end my anger. Since then I decided everyone working for me would be as dedicated to continuing their education, sharpening their skills as I was. Back then I relied on the word of a private investigator who, as it turned out, was involved in the concealing of evidence. I made sure he spent time behind bars. Today... now you know why I insist on having two or more mammals checking everything we do_."

After the presentation played on the screen and finally came to an end, he took out a flash drive and handed it to Clara Leaps. " _As lead attorney, you are legally the one we are supposed to go through; however your partner is the more experienced. Therefore practically it will be Jill who creates the plan of action. But just to make sure this firm has all its bases covered, Mr. Rung and myself will be heavily involved. We will review everything, but only change thing things when absolutely necessary. We've seen how you two work together; I am hard pressed to recall another team that works so well_."

" _Thank you, sir. May we leave? My colleague appears wanting to get started quickly_."

" _Both of you may leave. Take the sedan normally assign to you. If I know Miss Hopps, she will try to call home. May I advise against this? Instead go straight home. If you can pick up family members along the way, do so. But I strongly urge you to arrive no later than one hour from now. We will go to city hall shortly and determine what actions we need to take. We'll contact you from there, or have someone appropriate call you_."

Unfortunately, Mr. Wong and Mr. Rung did not leave as promptly as planned. A case required their immediate intervention to prevent total unraveling. Once the situation was stabilized, they notified their secretary where they were headed and then departed.

* * *

Jill drove to a couple of the colleges in Zootopia. She had her younger siblings on speed-list which she could send a text message quickly. Most were already in classes and declined to leave just to go home. These figured Jill would keep them in the loop should things really be as bad as she made things out to be. But there were a few who either had classes in afternoons or had none for today.

Jill, Jody, Jane, James, Greg, Gary, Carl and Clara were now crammed in the sedan. Jane, being the smallest and also a very petite bunny, had to lie across the laps of her male siblings, since the other females were sitting up front. Clara, being Jill's partner, was allowed to have the spot next to the front passenger-side door. Jill and Clara, being lawyers, gave everyone the riot act: no waving arms outside the car to off-campus friends, no excessive noises such as pretend farting... and no paws wondering around Janes' dress.

Overall the trip went uneventful; probably because Clara had made several unpredictable glances towards the rear seat... or Jane would slap a brother or two.

She also stopped by her fiancé work and borrowed a Tv-like monitor which allowed secure phone communication to be used through it. It was over-kill for what she was intending to use it, but necessary to keep praying eyes out. She put it on her law firm's account.

* * *

Mayor Lionheart felt exasperated. The city council was all in a tizzy, the city hall switchboard was overloaded with calls from what seemed every possible civic organization. If it wasn't them, then it was from every news source ever created: Tv, radio, newspapers, magazine... even school newspapers were calling wanting an explanation.

His staff was answering calls as soon as they came in. Leodore finally had to go down to the central phone switch station in the basement and physically pull the master switch, thereby cutting off all phone lines to the building. It was an extreme measure, certainly not recommended by the phone company. Cell phones were not affected, and proven when callers simply used those numbers. So Leodore had the power company disconnect the power to all transmitting towers nearby.

" _That was extreme_." Jenkins Sighlentpaw a male jaguar and chief of security for city hall muttered. " _Couldn't you simply turn the speakers off_?"

" _Every citizen deserves to be heard, but it was obvious that they all intended to let me know their displeasure. I had to make a decision: save the sanity of my staff, or allow the nearly unstoppable incoming call to persist. I chose my staff_."

The jaguar nodded in agreement. It was one thing to uphold a campaign pledge; it was quite another thing to allow abuse, especially when it became obvious.

" _What shall we do in the meantime about the Wilde-Hopps situation_?"

" _My wife is at this moment in a meeting with her mentor. Perhaps something will pop in their minds to solve this for us_."

The jaguar was giving him a very strange look upon his face.

" _Hey... I can dream, can't I_?" Both mammals went down to the cafeteria to grab a light mid-morning snack.

The mayor decided to call the various department heads throughout city government, find out if they were having any difficulty resulting from the Wilde-Hopps news. Overall no significant effects could be noticed, with the exception of heated debates about the possible outcome when the trial was over. Leodore decided this was acceptable; scuttlebutt on the fox-bunny case would only result in bruised opinions, not property damage.

Chief Bogo had already left to get his key personnel up to speed on what had happened. Before he left, he put in a request to get Officer McHorn a temporary pay increase, as he would be handling some of Bogo's responsibilities until this situation with the Wilde-Hopps duo was resolved. McHorn had been qualified for next higher rank for quite some time; as such Bogo sought every opportunity to get him practical experience in actual leading troops. Mayor Lionheart promised and had his secretary a female honey badger, immediately put it onto the schedule to be brought up at the next City Council meeting.

* * *

Not every mammal in Zootopia was sympathetic to Judy and Nick's predicament. Many bucks shook their heads when they heard the news.

" _I offered my paw in matrimony, but she was adamant about remaining on the force. I can't allow my doe to work outside the burrow, what will others think of me_?"

" _A female's place is not outside the burrow; too many predators around and kits need their mother around full-time_."

" _You cannot raise kits properly if the doe isn't there. She doesn't want to stay in the burrow and thinks Daycare is an acceptable substitute. Have you seen the price of Daycare? That's my whole paycheck_!"

" _Daycare? There are predator cubs in many those places. They are strong, loud, bossy... and that's the centers which are well-managed. And she thinks her kits will be alright in there_?"

" _Do you know how filthy those daycare places are? So many kits around, mites and ticks and... other things freely spread among them! Do you think the caretakers strive to ensure the kits are clean? No... no they can't! Too many kits for too few adults. No kit of mine will ever step paw inside one of them. She? She... wants to put her kits there every day_!"

" _She brought this upon herself. What did she think would happen? That fox tricked her into dropping her drawers. Mark my words; he'll run soon as the heat is on_."

" _She's damaged goods now. Who knows what that fox did to her: mange, disease, disfigured her nether regions... I could go on, but you get the idea. Dumb Bunny_."

" _I knew something was off about her soon as she got that fox became her partner. It was nothing but dumb luck they solved the missing mammals' case. Dumber still when they proved... no, they framed Mayor Bellwether for the infecting those predators_."

Audrey Drew, Special Topics Reporter for ZNN News closed her * _Ask the Mammals on the Street_ * segment she was filming for most of the day. It was getting harder to continue interviewing as many rabbits as she could. She anticipated the Does' being unsympathetic, but found them rather supportive of Judy... when the bucks weren't around. The bucks... that group were a mixed bag. Many were downright vicious in their opinion about the uncharacteristic doe. But some were a creepy; willing to overlook her past behavior in exchange for her to become completely submissive to them. Yeah... these types were ones who wore two faces: perfect gentlemammal while in public, slave-driver behind closed burrow doors. It was obvious these bucks thought this wayward doe would trade assured death staying with that fox... for marrying a proper buck which will save her life.

Soon her news crew drove into the company's' parking lot and unloaded their equipment. She was dejected as she walked towards the front door, until she heard that familiar voice. " _Audrey! Wait one_."

Her best friend and fellow reporter, Victoria Harridon, came strolling towards her. Upon reaching the vixen, she noticed the sadness on her face. " _Something's got you down. Spill_."

" _I've been interviewing rabbits all afternoon. It's a mixed bag, but it's the bucks that are most vicious. I'm not certain I can file my report; there's almost nothing positive about Judy's relationship with that fox. It's almost as if the good deeds they have done simply vanished_."

Victoria led her friend to the work area where their cubicles were next to each other. She bought a mug of her friend's favorite herbal tea from the vending machine then placed it before her. She then started kneading her shoulders until the vixen sighed contently.

" _It's really not that strange, when you step back and think about it. They obviously think the tables have turned to their favor. She rejected their offers of marriage when times favored her. Now it favors the unmarried bucks. So... they think Judy will break down and swallow her pride if she thinks it will save her life. They are banking on this_."

" _But Victoria... I've tracked Judy and the fox over the past few months. I have it on tape their relationship as it blossomed. Everyone thinks that fox is the dominate one in their relationship. Well, it might be true in certain situations... but I think it's the bunny that controls it more often than not. Sometimes, it's difficult to tell_."

" _There you have it. How about you mix-in some of your old footage into what your crew shot today? That might be the balance you seek_."

Audrey gave her friend a big hug and kiss on the muzzle. " _What would I do without you_?"

" _I dunno... probably sit in a corner crying into you soup_." She endured a punch to the shoulder.

" _You really should get another outfit, dear. I can refer you to a clothier who can dress you in something sexy but modern_ " Victoria suggested with a wink.

Her friend responded by sticking out her tongue and swishing her wide frilly dress. For good measure she threw her hat into the air as she yelled * _Yee-Haw_ *. Both chuckled and turned to their desks; the work wasn't going to do it by itself.

Audrey's story segment on the 5Pm and 6Pm news hours were a hit, as usual. The public participation on the company's social websites was heated more than usual. Some of the rabbits who were interviewed stuck by their opinions, others attempted to backtrack what they said, and still others changed their opinions one way or the other. Public opinion was pretty evenly split, with rabbits being slightly more negative.

* * *

After politely hanging up the phone from another caller, Leodor wanted nothing more than to let out a mighty roar. But he felt a strange but gentle calm flow over him. He knew this feeling; his wife was able to cast it over him when he needed it most. But the female standing just on other side his desk was not his wife; he had seen her before, but only briefly.

" _Peace to you, consort of my protégé_ " she said making a movement with her paws that he was now quite familiar with.

" _Thank you, High Priestess Ishanah_."

" _Pray tell, what troubles you so_?"

" _Two members of my Mammal Inclusion Initiative are in trouble. They face a fate that no mammal has ever overcome_."

" _Zootopia's favorite; first of their kind to become police officers_."

" _Correct. I'm at a loss how to save them_."

" _They already are. All that needs done is to tell their story_."

Leodore was frustrated. He found it difficult how priestesses could boil the most complex situations into simplest of solutions. This situation no matter how he looked at it, it seemed hopeless. The expression on his face betrayed his thoughts.

" _My love, why do you doubt_?" Standing beside the high priestess was his wife; looking as radiant and confident as he ever saw her.

" _He does not understand, but in time he will understand. Once their stories have been told will it become clear. Now... shall we go to lunch_?"

His chief of staff, a lion named Olso Swiftmane, entered the room. " _Mayor, it's getting pretty ugly out there. Should we barricade the front doors_?"

Leodore looked towards the two priestess; pondering what they said not too long ago. " _No. Let's remind our citizens of how their heroes came to Zootopia and overcame great odds to earn their respect and admiration. Send word to our heroes; tell them they should focus their defense on what their families have done for them, their mandatory counseling has done, and actions of their friends_."

He received smiles from the two priestesses. As the trio walked out the front door, the high priestess greeted the crowd. As she continued walking, she assured them all which was necessary to save their heroes... was for their story to be told. Her words and motions of her paws as she performed her ritual soon spread calm throughout the crowd. After a few moments it gradually dispersed.

" _Do you understand now? Telling the truth will solve this dilemma. Their relationship has no deceit, perhaps not counting the disappearance of the blueberry muffin the fox swears he has no idea what happened; the bunny is wise to let the matter drop, knowing her true love will make-up to her for it later_."

* * *

The shadowy figure was watching all this from his lair. In here he could do anything he wanted. His many years of being successful at his tasks enabled him to purchase equipment to tap into Zootopia's surveillance system. Right now he was carefully making notes where all the Major Players, as he labeled them, were at in the great city. His contact in city hall reported everyone was going bonkers; the sheer number of phone calls was not stopping... until the mayor took charge and terminated phone service. The phone company was not pleased, but the mayor reminded them they had been called and the wait time appeared beyond excessive.

He had a report to make and another phone call to one of his other contacts. The former was to calm the nerves of he who purchased his services. The later was he needed something for the next part of his plan. He needed to carefully control how things progressed, so when the time to do what he was hired to do, things will go exactly as planned. He had the reputation of always completing what he was paid to do; this made him worth the price he quoted.


	4. 1x04 - Preparing a Defense

**Preparing a Defense.**

Mr. Denis Wong and Mr. Charles Rung, senior partners of Wong Rung Leapers and Associates, walked in through the front door of city hall and made their way to the mayor's office. His secretary, a honey badger named Mrs. Wilma O'Malley, greeted them. " _Good morning, gentlemammals. What can I do you you_?"

" _We understand the mayor and Director Wilde was here not too long ago. Are they still inside_?"

" _I'm sorry, but they went with Chief Bogo over to ZPD Precinct One just not too long ago_."

" _Thank you, Ma'am. We'll go over there_."

They bid the madam good day and left. It was a somewhat short drive until they reached ZPD Precinct One and found a spot in the rear parking lot. It was standard practice to park in the rear as it prevented disgruntled mammals from defacing their sedan. They chose to walk around the building as it gave them time to observe mammals as they entered or left the building. When they themselves entered, they went over to inquire Chief Bogo's location to the flabby cheetah manning the front desk.

" _Chief will be here momentarily. Please have a seat over there in our lounge and I'll notify you when he gets in_."

It was obvious the cheetah was not in his usually chipper mood; it was a dead-giveaway to the overall moral of the department. The elder pandas knew they had to find a way to reassure the ZPD that all was not lost; their law firm had been practicing for this day for many years. If Zootopia's favorite fox-bunny police officers were to win this case, it would be their firm who stood the best chance.

When the chief walked through the front door, the cheetah directed him and the mammals following him to the lounge. Naturally the Cape Buffalo corrected his underling and had him send the visitors to Briefing Room #6, since he was going to be spending most of his time there this week.

Once in the appropriate room, the two pandas sat down and listened to a brief run-down of the case. When they had what they needed, they asked Director Wilde to meet them in a secluded corner so they could discuss their retainer. Mayor Lionheart heard this, walked over and sat down next to Audrey. He let the two pandas know that he would bring this matter before the city council, and most likely they would pay for their services. Meanwhile the current agreement would go with Audrey and this law firm would proceed with their plans.

* * *

Everyone had left City Hall and met over at ZPD.

Bogo informed Clawhauser that for the remainder of the week he was going to be spending the majority of this week in Briefing Room #6. He placed Officer McHorn as Acting Chief; who would be doing the majority of these duties. It would also help prepare McHorn towards his qualification for rank of ZPD Chief.

Judy's eyes were sore and her mind numb. Nick's mind wasn't numb at all. Many years as a Hustler prepared him for the mental gymnastics he went through in the last few hours. Chief Bogo was far from exhausted; on the contrary, he was energized. His officers were in danger, and it was his responsibility to help them beat this case. He was now focused and constantly shuffling information, calling ZPD's Legal Department and Mammal Resources... getting them up-to-speed on preparing Judy and Nick's defense for the upcoming trial.

The thought did occur to the ZPD Chief to simply resist handing his best officers over to the Council, but the long-term success were negligible. If the Zootopia Marshal Service didn't use their court-ordered authority to get them, which was most likely, then surely any number of gangs would succeed.

Audrey Wilde had called Nick's parents and met them in a conference room next door. Shrieks and sobbing could be heard from time to time. After a while, all seemed to have quieted down. The door to Briefing Room #6 opened, and Jackie Wilde entered. She made a beeline to Nick and held him as tight as she could. John Wilde entered and went straight to his father. Audrey closed the door behind her and joined her husband, her son and his wife, and her grandson.

Bonnie and Stu Hopps had arrived earlier, almost same time as John and Jackie. Since Bonnie and Stu had already known what could happen when Judy started dating Nick, they weren't nearly as shocked when her mother, Councilor Elizabeth Jumper, called and informed her. This didn't mean she wasn't crying; she needed some time to comprehend everything... she leaned against Stu for comfort, holding her daughter. The young doe, although appreciating her parent's warmth, really wanted to be in Nick's arms.

" _Bonnie dear_ ," Elizabeth said gently, " _We did everything we could to direct Judy and Nick in their relationship. I know you and Stu counseled them, and you even had your own talks with Dr. Bearinton. But when the heart demands a specific mammal, nothing on earth can stop it. Floyd and I gave our fair share of counseling to this Young Couple; therefore I am confident they will succeed in passing this trial. I suspect all this could have been prevented in some way... I am going to figure that part myself_."

Nick had wanted to make an apology to both sets of parents, but both Floyd and Elizabeth strongly discouraged it. They explained this would be akin to admitting dating Judy was a major mistake... and since both Elder Jumpers were convinced the relationship between Judy and Nick was genuine, they wanted him to focus on how he was going to answer the many questions.

The remainder of Monday afternoon was spent reviewing all the photos and reviewing what was written in the documents provided by the Council's Adjutant.

* * *

The phone rang several times before Cindy Hopps, a 12yr old female rabbit, answered it.

" _Hello?_ "

" _Cindy? This is Grandma Jumper. Is your mother nearby?_ "

" _Hi grandma! Yes, I'll get her. Hold on_."

" _Wait a sec Cindy. How are you doing?_ "

" _Just fine, grandma. I'll be attending Adult Initiation Class next month_."

" _I knew that, dear. I'll be one of your Instructors, along with Jenny Skips_."

" _I like Jenny! Which class, grandma?_ "

" _Can't tell you that, dear_."

" _Must be the usual. I'll go get Mom_."

The young rabbit ran off before Elizabeth could reply; this year she was assigned to replace the Instructor who had died. A few minutes later Stu walked by, and noticed the phone off the hook. " _Hello? Who are you waiting for?_ "

" _Hello Stu! I'm waiting for Bonnie. But you better stay there, this concerns you, too_."

" _When you say those words, all hell breaks loose. I better get my elder kits to round up our young ones and put them to bed early_."

" _I have already called my sisters... and a few of your aunts; they should be there shortly. Trust me... you are going to need their help_."

Outside a vehicle's brakes could be heard as it came to a stop. Stu looked out the window in time to see several elder rabbits exit the large Rv. He was surprised to see both his and Bonnie's aunts and uncles walking towards the front door.

" _They just got here... I see William and Gracie Hopps, Joe and Lucy Jumper, Anthony and Phyllis Hopps, Merle and Marilyn Jumper, Norman and Deloris Hopps, Wayne and Tiffany Jumper_."

Another vehicle, a SUV with a law firm logo on its doors, stopped nearby the RV. Stu saw several of his older kits get out, and was warmly greeted with hugs and kisses by the Elder rabbits. Jill, Jody, Jane, James, Greg, Gary and Carl. Jill was still in her lawyer's suit, and next to her was a young female rabbit in same suit. * _Must be her assistant_ * Stu thought.

" _Oh wow... Jill just got here with a few of her college-attending siblings_." Stu told Elizabeth.

" _Hmmm... I didn't tell her anything. Must have been my sister Tiffany_."

Stu heard Bonnie open the front door and warmly greeted the group. Clearly she was puzzled by the questions she was asked by the group. A couple minutes later the whole group entered the room; Stu was still on the phone.

His sons, James and Gary, put bracket on the wall and installed a large-screen monitor. They then connected a few wires to the back and then took the phone from their father and placed it into a receptacle. The large screen lit-up and Elizabeth Jumper was clearly displayed.

" _Much better_ " James said, and waved to his elder. " _Now everyone can clearly see and talk to you, Grandma Jumper_."

" _I see you found something to convert our conversation to an encrypted one. Good. Are the youngest kits out of the room?_ "

" _On it_ " Bonnie said, but was stopped before she moved a muscle.

" _Bonnie... you and I need to hear what Elizabeth has to say_."

" _We'll take care of them, Mom_." Evelin, Miriam, Mia, Valentina, Clara, and Flowers went out the room... rounded up their younger sibling, and herded them into the Main Play room. They closed the doors behind them.

" _Mom, if this is what I think it is about... my boss has authorized our services_." Jill said.

Jill worked at the _Wong Rung Leapers and Associates_ law firm, a middle-size company with respectable reputation and fairly dealing with all its clients, regardless of ability to pay.

" _Jill dear... we'll discuss that at a later time_." Elizabeth said. " _Ok everyone... there is no gentle way to say this, so here it goes. The Council knows about Judy and Nick_."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Bonnie eyes instantly grew wide, and her legs felt like spaghetti. Stu, although he felt like he was hit by a rhino, noticed his wife's condition and grabbed her and held her in a hug. His sons, Greg, Gary, James, and Carl... went and picked up the nearest armchair and quickly carried to their mother, placing it behind her as Stu slowly lowered her onto it. His daughters, Jill, Jody, Jane, and Cindy... went and grabbed the Refreshment cart and brought it to their mother. They poured a cold glass of carrot juice and placed it near her.

" _Mother_ ," Bonnie said " _Are they going to trial?_ "

" _I'm afraid so, my child_." Elizabeth said solemnly. " _But there's good news! Because of a recent change in our Bylaws, I was allowed to send their employer an advance copy of the charges. This has allowed the process to get started hours before Floyd and I formally presented the charges to Judy and Nick_."

" _Councilor, may I see a copy of those charges?_ " Jill Hopps asked.

" _Of course, Counselor. If you accompany your parents to the ZPD Briefing Room #_ 6 _sometime this morning, I'll have a copy waiting_."

" _Thank you, grandma_."

" _No harm done, dear. Now that the formalities are out of the way, who is that attractive bunny next to you?_ "

" _This is Clara Leaps, my partner. We often are tasked to work on same case together_."

" _Since_ _the Accused_ _is a family member, I assume Ms. Clara will be lead on this case?_ "

" _Formally, yes. But we always work together_."

" _The Council normally does not allow family members into the trial until the Joint Council is in session. But I'll ask for a waiver._ _OK. I gotta go. Judy and Nick are almost here_." Elizabeth disconnected the call.

Stu motioned everyone to his side. "Kits; _your mother and I have to go to Zootopia and find out exactly what is going on. I need you to watch over your siblings while we are gone. I will be back tonight, so don't think we're running away_."

" _Stu_ ," his Uncle Merle placed his paw on his shoulders. " _We have this. Go take you wife and stay in Zootopia as long as you need. We aren't so old that we've forgotten how to raise kits. Besides, your older sons and daughters are here. I think your Youngest will get a bang out of having their Elders around_. _The Elders of this burrow will be here soon_."

" _C'mon Dad, let's go_." Jill said as she helped her mother start walking towards the door.

" _I'll get our bags packed quickly. We'll need at least two days of clothes changing. I'll be along shortly_."

* * *

Judy's situation was purposely kept from her youngest siblings, bunnies younger than twelve years old. It was also kept from any bunny who wasn't there when the phone call came in, at least until the Elder Aunts and Uncles could get the burrow straighten up. Any rabbit that came in from working in the fields were briefly told what the situation is and how their sister Jill and her law firm was already working the case.

Stu called home at regular intervals, if nothing more than to reassure his Young that everything was fine where he was... and to reassure them that they weren't being forgotten. His eldest kits merely scoffed; they were enjoying having a certain amount of freedom. It even felt great having those rarely seen relatives around the burrow. Of course those elder rabbits did have strange rules about doing certain things, but all-in-all it was worth having mom and dad gone.

The elders of this burrow, Albert and Opal Hopps, were busy showing the elder rabbits where everything was that they needed to help run this burrow. There weren't too many differences from their own burrows, save personal preferences of Bonnie and Opal.

* * *

The phone rang several times before John Wilde, Nick's father, answered it. " _Hello?_ "

" _Hello John, is Jackie there?_ " Audrey asked.

" _Hold on a moment, I'll get her_."

" _Come back yourself, both of you need to hear this_."

John nodded and headed to the back of the store. A few minutes later they returned.

" _Audrey, what is it?_ " Jackie asked.

" _It's about Nick. I can't say it over this unsecure line, but you and John need to come to the ZPD Precinct One and I'll tell you everything_."

Jackie's ears perked up. " _Nick? Did he get hurt? Did Chief Bogo finally get tired of his wisecracking and_...?" Jackie had pictured in her mind of Bogo grabbing her son by the scruff of the neck and punching him so hard he flew across the room.

" _No, Bogo has a thicker hide than that. I suspect he enjoys the challenge of using Nick's own words against him. It's much worse than that. I'll say more when you two get here. Ask Clawhauser which room, he'll make sure I'm notified_."

Director Wilde ended the call. Jackie had a very concerned look upon her face, and John had a similar look upon his.

" _Jackie, I'll call my father and get him to cover the store while we are gone_."

" _One moment, please_." Jackie quickly dialed her parents. " _Dad? Yes, I'm Ok. Listen... could you and mom come to the store and cover for me? Why? Audrey called and... yes, her. Don't know, Dad. She said it was important and you know her, she rarely insists for someone to meet her. She runs a powerful organization after all! For her to insist we meet her, it truly must be important. Thank you, Dad. We'll be waiting_."

John was about to call his father when the phone rang. " _Hello? Oh hi Dad! Listen... oh, you're with Mom? Well I was gonna... oh I see. Uncle Marcus is coming here? Alright, we'll see you two there shortly. Bye Dad_."

About 30-minutes later four elder foxes entered the store and met with John and Jackie.

" _Thanks for coming on such short notice_." John said.

" _We received a call from Audrey shortly before yours. Since my phone has encryption, she was able to give me_ _the skinny_ _on what's going on. Sorry, I promised her not to tell you. She has sent a driver to pick you up; actually Chief Bogo did as well. Go... we got this_." Marcus Wilde said. Marcus was a Department Head at Zootopia Health Commission, and as such was required to carry such a Zphone.

His wife, Cindy Wilde, gave both of them hugs and a kiss on the muzzle. Jackie's parents, Nathan and Vicki Keen, gave both John and Jackie the same.

Shortly thereafter a couple government agents walked through the front door, showed their ID's and informed everyone they would be driving them to meet the Director. A few minutes later a couple ZPD officers entered the store and said when they were ready, they would escort them to ZPD Precinct One where the Director of Zootopia Health Commission was waiting. John and Jackie went to the store's office, which happen to double as their home. They shared the shower to freshen up and then changed into fresh set of clothes.

After they packed a Lunch, they went with the government agents and ZPD officers. After ensuring they were alone, Marcus used his Sat-phone and placed a call. " _Coast is clear_."

Shortly afterwards several elder foxes entered the store: Robert and Catherin Keen, Eugene and Rhonda Keen, Melvin and Tina Wilde, Stanley and Heather Keen, Gerald and Donna Wilde.

Marcus scribbled a hasty note which read * _Closed for Family Conference, returning at 1Pm_ * and placed it in the front window.

" _Ok, everyone's here? Good. As promised, here's what's going on with Nick_." Marcus said. " _Both he and that_ _over-achieving_ _bunny girlfriend of his are in trouble. Audrey says they are being put on trial for breaking an ancient rabbit law. Something about dating non-rabbits, and to make it worse... having sex with non-rabbits_."

" _Heh Heh, if I had a cutie like that I'd_... *Ow!*" Eugene said. He looked into his wife Rhonda's eyes and then grunted. " _Well, it's true. Nick is one lucky fox_."

" _Who brought the charges? Surely the ZPD would not stand idly by and let one of their own be treated this way?_ " Catherin asked as she snuggled in her husband Robert's paws.

" _It wasn't the ZPD. Nick and Judy have the full backing of their entire Chain of Command. This comes from an ancient rabbit organization: the Council or Elders. These rabbits oversee rabbit society; ensuring they are controlled and not getting out of hand_." Nathan said.

" _Council of Elders? Never heard of them_." Melvin said. He held his wife, Tina, close.

" _That's not surprising. The Lapin's' don't talk much about them. Nevertheless... when this organization does acts, it does swiftly and decisively_." Nathan answered.

" _Why would they act? What's so important it deems such drastic action?_ " Heather asked as she smacked her husband Stanley's paw away from her lower skirt.

" _Lapin's have this so-called ancient book which claim rabbits ostracize any rabbit that has romantic or sexual relations with non-rabbits. Since us Vulpes have never seen this book, I can only speculate. Anyway, they also claim that rabbits will also ostracize any rabbit who has been ostracized by their Home Burrow. This must be highly dubious, considering how strong their Family Ties are_." Nathan explained.

" _Ostracize? This has to be a falsehood. Rabbit's strength in their Family Ties is legendary_." Donna said incredulously. She squeaked and then smacked her husband, Gerald, because he had pushed his paws up under her shirt.

" _Their Family Ties are indeed legendary; I suppose we will have to have Audrey get us some proof about these claims. If proven true... it just might be the evidence to prove one of our own legends_." Nathan replied.

A knock on the Front Door caught everyone's attention. Marcus looked at the clock and noticed it was 1Pm. He got up, went to the door and peered through. Then he unlocked it and swung it open.

" _Sorry about the door being locked. Family Business, you know. Lunch counter will be open in a couple minutes. Proper hygiene has to be done; washing paws and counter surfaces and all that jazz._ "

Cindy and Vicki went to wash their paws, the remainder of the Family dispersed to the cash registers and some to the bench by the front door, to chew the fat with any mammal who wanted to talk.

For a General Store, it was known for its order-to-go Deli Bar.

* * *

Since Nick had no siblings, there wasn't any need to be as secretive as in the Hopps household. But there were cousins who would be concerned, and by now they would have seen the news. Any moment now the Zphones would start ringing and inquisitive foxes and vixens would pepper them with questions.

So as soon as they got an update from Audrey, they would wait until that evening to gather their respective Families together and break the news. Obviously any cub younger than twelve years old would not be told anything, but all those twelve and older would be told almost everything. The more mature, the more info they received.

A work schedule was drawn up among all elder foxes present. They would keep this store running so John and Jackie could totally focus themselves on Nick. None of them blamed Judy for this; they saw her total commitment to Nick themselves. It also helped that ZPD Mammal Resources had forced Judy and Nick to undergo mandatory counselling sessions. At the time it seemed like a waste of time; but now everyone was hoping it would prove to those old bunnies what these foxes already knew... Judy and Nick were made for each other. Nick never did tell them how they copulated; only that rabbits were capable of amazing things.

* * *

Stu and Bonnie were sitting in the passenger general seating area silently staying to themselves. Neither bothered to watch the scenery as the nimble train zipped along the countryside. Neither was is a talkative mood, especially since they were going to spend quite possibly the last remaining days with their notorious difficult daughter. But for one so young, she had blazed a new path for all bunnies to follow... if they were willing to step out of their comfort zone.

They were not alone. Sitting just a few feet away was a priest. He was unusual, considering his species. Honey Badgers were not ones to choose a life of service, especially one not requiring bearing of claws at the slightest of insults. The last of his kind to become one proved to be a mighty bearer of the Light; driving hordes of evil ones out of the ancient watering hole that soon became the great city of Zootopia. The price of this success was giving its life to purify the landscape of evil.

Pastor Chester was watching the pair of rabbits, obvious to their discomfort. He studied them for a while, hoping to get a glimpse what caused their sorrow.

" _Their daughter is facing possible death_ " a feminine voice said beside him. He didn't need to turn his head to know who spoke.

" _High Priestess Ishanah, thank you for the insight_."

" _You know it is you who is called to guard their family in the coming days, yes_?"

" _The council of the Great Mother Nature has assigned me to this task. We were not certain of the specifics... now I know. Perhaps it is best to keep my distance_."

" _Perhaps you should join me; my protégé has sent a vehicle to pick me up. We both are going to the same place, so sharing the ride is no problem. I think you can safely stay inside ZPD Precinct One with minimal interruption to their activities. Police tend to dislike priests; but a honey badger... that earns respect_."

" _I strive to avoid confrontation, use violence as last resort_."

The lioness leaned over and whispered into his ear. " _Sometimes the mere appearance to willingly use it... is of great value in disarming a situation. This is what your Ancestor learned and used to great effect a millennia ago_."

Pastor Chester looked into her eyes. " _I shall ponder those words carefully_."

High Priestess Ishanah smiled at him. " _Don't wait too long, pastor. Evil is gathering its forces against Zootopia's favorite fox-rabbit duo. While I'm here to boost spirits of my priestesses, you should settle yourself as close to this family as you can. You should apply for the long-abandoned position of ZPD Priest_."

He had heard the position was vacant, being difficult to retain any religious order for any length of time. Her words about violence and appearance to use it came back to his mind.

" _You think the Divine has chosen me for this position_?"

" _Perhaps... it certainly fits the circumstances: first species of their kind serving together as police officers, said species facing trial of relationships, and the most opportune placement remaining open allowing you always remaining nearby. Yes... I think you are called to be the Light's Servant not only to this couple, but to the ZPD as well_."

The honey badger smiled. " _Perhaps you will stop by the ZPD and see me from time to time_?"

" _I will, but it will take a short trip to inquire which precinct you would be working at on that particular day_."

The remainder of the train ride was done in silence. Only time the serenity was almost broken was when a pick pocket thief attempted to lift Stu's wallet. But a growl from the honey badger and a certain look from a priestess convinced the mammal to leave the sleeping rabbits alone.

Once the train stopped at Savanah Central Station, Stu and Bonnie were helped from the train to the waiting ZPD cruiser by Officers Quickpaw and Lioness. Both were excited to finally meet Judy's parents, and shared their many adventures with the elder rabbits about their overachieving daughter. High Priestess Ishanah and Pastor Chester were given a ride by a staff member from the mayor's office; to meet Paulina Lionheart, who was currently with her husband at ZPD Precinct One.

Pastor Chestor inquired to the vacant position with Clawhauser, who in typical overly excited form, semi-rushed the honey badger to ZPD Personnel to start the formal application process. It was the fastest approval process ever; seeing that both Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart just happened to be in the room at that moment. It might have helped that the High Priestess also was in the room and strongly recommended him. After getting the most important paperwork taken care of and his official ID badge, everyone followed the Cape Buffalo down to the meeting room for a working lunch.

* * *

Briefing Room #6 was quite busy the remainder of the week. ZPD's Legal Department and Mammal Resources were busy themselves preparing for Judy and Nick's defense for the upcoming trial. They would often call down to the room with specific questions, sometimes these would be slow in answering because they would have to be relayed to the fox-rabbit duo. Even the Zootopia Marshal Service lent their experience with what happened in trials, notably what not to do. It didn't take very long before it became obvious why Bogo put McHorn in charge; he simply could not be at Precinct One or at city hall at the same time. However McHorn proved to be quite competent and even rivaling the cape buffalo.

Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton were busy. They knew their notes and observations about this odd couple would make or break the case, and thus the reason for going through the many pages and transcripts. They stopped frequently to answer a call from ZPD Legal or Mammal Resources, often for something either doctor considered frivolous. But it was better to answer them; never knew if it could possibly help uncover some small bit of info that could tip the scales in their favor. Nurse Otterton entered into their offices to check on their health; when they got busy on something both doctors often disregarded their own health, except for drinking coffee. So she made certain little sandwiches and other finger-foods were available on a nearby tray.

Clawhauser was rushing to and fro, getting files and various reports to the mammals that request it. One would have thought it wasn't his responsibility, but the flabby cheetah felt otherwise. Or maybe it was something to keep his mind occupied and his heart feeling like it was contributing. Either way it was an unusual sight in the ZPD lobby. His fellow officers would ask questions, and when they discovered a folder or transcript needed to be sent to a certain room, they volunteered to rush it there. Probably fearing that the overweight mammal was heading for a heart attack and they wouldn't forgive themselves if he died. Or maybe it was nobody wanted to do the front desk job, and this was their insurance policy to keep the cheetah there.

Officer Elliot Fanghanel was feeling stressed. The Wilde-Hopps duo were in trouble and if they didn't survive who knew what cataclysmic series of events the whole world would undergo? His super-mammal powers was desperately needed; and that of his wife, Chloe. Together they would keep the great darkness from capturing the only hope this world had left.

Chloe was looking her husband quizzed; it was obvious that he was daydreaming again, and not just because he was wearing those ridiculous red underwear again. It would take her a few moments to discover what had him agitated. But first she needed to get a kettle of her special soup over to ZPD Briefing Room #6. Why they asked for this specific type was beyond her, but she never passed up an opportunity to make a buck or watch someone enjoy her specialty.

Councilor Elizabeth and Floyd spent every spare moment getting Judy and Nick prepared for the upcoming trial, going over the usual questions that were normally asked. Later in the week the two would be secreted in separate rooms where they would be asked specially formulated questions. The two elder rabbits felt deep inside themselves that these two youngsters really did have a genuine relationship; they had quietly observed them over the past few months and asked many questions. In their many years involved with the council they had as yet to find another pair with as genuine relationship as these two had.

Stu and Bonnie were nervous. They knew their daughter loved Nick and it was obvious the fox loved her. If it weren't so, the elder rabbits would have stopped it many months ago. Now that the deed was done and the die cast, they had to rely on the skills of mammals they did not know. Some they did know what they were capable of, like many of Judy's coworkers or Chief Bogo. Well... ok, they just assumed the buffalo was very capable, how else would he get to be in charge? They knew Bonnie's parents, the Councilor Jumpers, were working very hard to get the best possible defense set up for their daughter; and they were comforted somewhat. Audrey Wilde was a proverbial wild card; the vixen was obviously smitten with Judy and seemingly borderline obsessive. But they knew she was working in the background; not only because of their daughter, but because her grandson's life was at stake.

* * *

Chief Bogo gathered his senior-most officers in to the Bullpen, or as its official name is Briefing Room #1.

" _Alright listen up 'cause I don't have time to answer questions. An hour or so ago the ZPD was presented papers specifically directed at Officers Hopps and Wilde. Cliff Notes version; they are under charges of breaking sacred laws_."

The room was immediately filled with snickers of disbelief and howls of laughter.

"SHUT IT! _I thought the same, that it was some sort of prank. This simply can't be true; Hopps and Wilde are, well... Hopps at least is so squeaky clean, her farts don't stink_ " This drew more howls of laughter.

" _It's true; verified by the Mayor's office, the Zootopia Health Commission, and Global Security Division_." This finally caught the assembled ZPD officer's attention.

" _With two of our best officers down for an indeterminate amount of time, those of us remaining will have to pick up the slack. Besides, when they do get back... and knowing Officer's Hopps run of luck, they will... I will put them on double-shifts to reimburse you_."

" _Officer McHorn; for the remainder of this week, you will be Acting Chief. This will count towards your progress towards qualification for rank of ZPD Chief_."

" _Oh, almost forgot; Officer Quickpaw and Officer Lioness... you're assigned to drive Officers Hopps and Wilde to their various appointments. Some of these will be all day sessions in one place; those you will simply drop them off, make sure they_ PHYSICALLY _make it into the doctor's office, and then continue patrolling the neighborhood. Here's a Zphone; this number is one the doctor will contact you when the session is done and they are ready to go to their next scheduled appointment_."

" _The Mayor's office has authorized Precinct #2 and Precinct #4 to temporarily extend their patrols into most of our jurisdiction. Precinct #3 has been ordered to do extra patrols in Happy Town; because that's where Officer Wilde's parents have a store... and the Mayor doesn't want any trouble with their store to disrupt Wilde's focus on preparing his defense_."

" _This will be all. McHorn... the floor is yours_." Bogo turned and quickly went out the door. McHorn got up and strode to the front of the room, standing next to the podium.

McHorn squared his shoulders and spoke in his usual no-nonsense voice; " _As soon as I get more details, I will pass them to you. By tomorrow morning we should have enough details what's truly going on; I will be able to tell the other officers tomorrow. Until then, keep this to yourselves. Any officer that asks you, tell them Hopps and Wilde will be just fine and all officers will briefed on the particulars at tomorrow morning briefing. Now, let's get out there and make Zootopia proud_."

After getting out and going to the Female Locker room, Emma turned to Lillian. " _I don't want to wait; I wanna know right now!_ "

" _Calm down; if you go barging in there, you just may add to their stress. We can, however, get Hopp's favorite Hot Chocolate and bring it to her. And bring Wild's favorite type of coffee. You know... use a little_ _excuse of bringing refreshments to get a little bit of Intel_." Lillian suggested.

" _Hmmm... let's get a quick peek on who is in there first. Maybe we might find what everyone's favorite drink is_." Emma replied.

" _That's my girl! Improving on the game_."

* * *

Clawhauser was walking down the corridor to deliver paperwork to the impromptu meeting when he noticed two female officers taking quick peeks into the very room it was being held in.

" _Good afternoon, Ladies. What can I do for you?_ " He purred.

" _Clawie_ " Emma said " _Can you find out who's who in there? Oh, and find out what they like to drink, please?_ "

" _Don't need to go in; I already know that. Here... let me write it down in your Duty notebook_." The cheetah suggested.

" _You're a lifesaver, Chewie!_ " Lillian said as she gave a quick kiss on his big fluffy cheek.

" _The little things I do to keep you two out of trouble. Now if you go over to the cafeteria and talk to Cookie Sammy, tell him the meeting in room #6 is in need of replacement refreshments. Then you two can bring them into the room without raising suspicion. Just tell Chief that you twisted my arm until I relented. Deal?_ "

" _Deal!_ " Both female officers said, then promptly ran to the cafeteria.

* _Heh Heh... now they can perform the Server and Maid duties, and I can return to my normal workload_.* Clawhauser said to himself.

* * *

Soon Emma and Lillian were silently fuming to themselves as they outwardly had cheerful expressions upon their faces. Perhaps they did deserve this; seeing how they were caught red-pawed spying into this room. But when their current duties were finished in here, that cheetah was going to get an earful. But they did discover which mammals liked which drink. So technically... mission accomplished!

On the positive side... they did get to talk briefly to Judy and Nick. And they also discovered something else; the Director of ZHC was actually a pretty nice mammal. If you didn't spill her tea, like the zebra from ZPD Legal found out. And they actually discovered that Judy's parents made a monthly trip into Zootopia to deliver fresh veggies to Judy. Bogo already had an order placed and even paid half up front. So these two officers placed an order for strawberries, which were in full-harvest this time of year. They also discovered Nick's parents had a store in Happy Town... and they had chocolate available for topping. These females were in heaven just thinking about chocolate-covered strawberries! Almost was enough to take their minds off their concern for their fellow officer's predicament.

As the day wore on, more officers started asking questions about Judy and Nick. These two ZPD officers were the Big News on Tv and radio. Small disturbances started breaking out between groups of mammals, most when one made a snide comment about either of the officers that another mammal didn't like. Now the officers of Precinct One was happy their fellow Precincts were in their territory. Of course any arrests they made counted towards their books, even if these were processed at Precinct One.

Every officer who found out about Judy and Nick made a quick Zmail to them expressing their complete faith and trust these two would beat the rap and swiftly return to duty. Some actually were quite creative.

There was a common theme running through these Zmails; the Council's actions were not in very high esteem.

* * *

Reaction of their friends was wide and varied.

Chloe and Elliot Fanghanel couldn't believe what they heard. Chloe wanted to be close to Judy; knowing she would need someone to cook and care for her until her mind snapped back into focus. She knew this was just her own mind needing to be near her Best Friend, so she asked Elliot if they could spend the week over at Judy and Nick's place. Elliot was all too willing; he could use the excuse * _I'm the only law enforcement officer there who isn't under suspicion_ * to be acting as bodyguard... at least during the night.

Finnick shook his head. What had that numbskull fox gotten himself into this time? In the past it was his greater experience in dealing with Life and the Zootopian public which enabled him to pull that fox's arse out of the frying pan. But this... this was something even he was clueless on how to get out of it. True, they could simply hide and only go out when necessary... but that required a better hideout than Finnick currently possessed. His van and Nick's apartment were dead giveaways.

His crew could in the meantime go out and search for something suitable, but they were in the middle of a job that was both time consuming and very profitable. So he decided to visit his client, Mr. Big, and discuss this problem. Once he made it through the usual screening process and waited in the usual room, he went over his notes. The entrance of several polar bears brought his attention back to the present. The lead bear deposited the Artic Shew in his normal spot.

" _My own scouts have informed me of the Godmother's predicament. This is easily solved... but the decision is hers to make. I will, however, make preparations to ensure her complete safety either way. I have contacts inside the Estate who can keep us informed_." Mr. Big said.

" _Oh I fear for Judy's well-being! Surely we can remove her before they can act?_ " Fru Fru Shrewney.

" _I'm afraid not, my dear. This is Judy's decision. We can force her into our protection, but if she is determined to go through with this... everything we do will only infuriate her. Possibly irrevocably break her trust in us. At that point I will have to kill her to protect our secrets_."

This caused a hush to come over the room.

" _Father... let's make our plans. Get in touch with your contact and let's find out what's the order of events for the trial. Finnick, we'll need your crew_."

These three retired to another room more suitable for larger mammals. Koslov, being the leader of the bears and personal protector of Mr. Big, had his time to give his thoughts. Everyone except the guards made suggestions. After a few hours, they had a plan finalized. Now they had to wait for their contact at the Estate to get the information to them.

* * *

No two trials in the normal legal system are ever the same, and so is it with any two trials before the Council of Elders. However, there are enough similarities to make an educated guess what questions would be asked.

Normally the Court Adjutant, same rabbit as the Council Adjutant, reads off the basic info on the Accused: Name, Age, Occupation, Date gone through the Adult Initiation Class, if a Bunny, School K-12 attended, College or Trade school attended, Current occupation, and any notable civic achievement.

The next level of questions was those normally asked by any Councilor: How did you meet the Predator / Prey? When did you recognize the relationship was something more? Did anyone else know about your relationship? Did anyone try to stop this relationship? Why did you continue? At any time was there a moment when something didn't seem right?

These questions seemed to be tailored to this specific case: Why this Predator? What did he have that a rabbit didn't? Why are you so certain this Predator is * _The One_ *? Have you met his Family? Are you satisfied they will accept you as you are? Are you certain you can be happy living with his Extended Relatives? Do his relatives accept you as you are? Have you felt accepted to their Pred-specific Holidays?

Has he met your Family? Is he certain your Family accepts him as he is? Is he certain he can be happy living with your Extended Relatives? Do your relatives accept him as he is? Have you taken him to our Rabbit-specific Holidays? Does he feel comfortable attending them? How do you tolerate his dietary need for flesh? How does he feel about your vegetarian lifestyle?

How can your body tolerate the member of a different species? How does your body tolerate the Knot? Bunnies are rapid lovers... is it true for Foxes as well? What is it about making love to this Predator that you find so enjoyable? Don't you ever feel like at any time he will succumb to his predatory instincts and devour you? Don't you feel like you are playing Russian Roulette every time you are intimate with this predator?

Then there are so many other questions that one cannot possibly foresee. When on patrol... are you certain this ZPD Officer truly has your back? Does it truly seem he is merely waiting for an opportune time to roast you over a fire? Many officers are killed by friendly fire... are you certain he won't accidentally kill you? Or would you in a moment of a lover's spat... wing him just to teach him a lesson?

His Family / Relatives... are you certain they aren't planning on having Hasenpfeffer for the next holiday main course? Would they even allow you to have non-meat entree? Easter is an expected time for rabbits to boil-color-hide eggs... do they truly know how we detest this? Do they know how we feel most afraid every Halloween? Or Thanksgiving... all their insistence in carving and eating turkey or goose or ham or some other meat?

Have you and this Predator really thought everything through? Bonking uglies is a temporary satisfaction... Truly understanding each other's lifestyle and Family is what makes a relationship work.

* * *

Paulina Lionheart was standing inside the train station holding paws with her mentor, High Priestess Ishanah. She always hated when they had to be apart from each other, and if Zootopia was to undergo the crisis the Wilde-Hopps case suggested it would, she really wanted her mentor here.

" _Young one, how are you to grow if you're always clinging to my robes? You have the confidence to guide this city to the conclusion we both know will come to pass. Only if you falter in your conviction, will the strength of the Light be overcome by the Darkness. There is one who serves the Darkness well, and he has set in motion plans to disrupt the trial, and claim his prize_."

" _Mentor, it isn't this which makes me so hesitant, it is your presence being so far away_."

The high priestess merely chuckled. " _You are already known as a powerful priestess in your own right. Only by striking out on your own can you truly become more powerful. I feel the Light growing stronger within you, even as far away as I am. The Dark One is now your primary challenge; but there is another of his kind who does not share his goals. Seek out the rodent who lives among bears. It is he who has resources that can help your city_."

Huh? What was she talking... she couldn't be referring to him? The one whose home is deep within Tundra Town.

" _The crime lord? The one who charges excessive usury to struggling citizens_?"

The high priestess reached over and stroked her favorite pupil's cheek. " _He does nothing to force them to use his services. Only those who have not disciplined themselves fall into his schemes. He is not like those of his organization; he only punishes those who fail to keep their obligations, and his usury is punishment only if one fails to discipline themselves and seeks his services again. The Light works through him... and so shall you_."

Wild emotions were going through her pupil, the high priestess could feel them, and knew further explanation was needed.

" _Rare is it that any one mammal lives its life completely pure or corrupted. In this the Light and Darkness each have a foothold within. You should seek to find and work with the Light wherever you find it. It is this ability which trains you to influence great masses of mammals, just as you saw earlier. You learned how to do this with singular mammals, now you must expand this ability to multiple living things. When you master this, then you shall earn the title such as I now have_."

Paulina would have asked more questions, but the intercom announced train was departing immediately. She hugged and kissed her mentor one last time, then walked her to the car's doorway and helped her board. The last thing she saw was the high priestess giving her the paw-movements of a sacred blessing. Her feelings quieted down as she watched the train pull away from the station. She wasn't looking forward to using this rodent; but if her mentor was correct, she was now responsible to infiltrating the deep dark places which were the domain of Darkness. Rare was it that a priestess could withstand such foul influence; many who tried were either killed or corrupted. But this was her city; while her primary concern was the leadership, in reality she was responsible for many souls within.

* * *

 **Tuesday.**

Judy and Nick had a mandatory medical appointment at Zootopia General Hospital undergoing a physical, and then doing their monthly scheduled counseling session at Dr. Otterton, Judy and Nick's primary medical doctor, and Dr. Bearinton, Judy and Nick's primary psychologist, office.

Chief Bogo wanted to ensure his officers were indeed healthy. But secretly he was hoping the doctors Otterton and Rosco would find some unusual condition which he could use to prevent this trial in the first place. But as usual, both officers were the picture of health. Judy was annoyed that Officer Lioness wouldn't let her have the front passenger seat... and more annoyed that Officer Quickpaw wouldn't let her drive.

The only excitement of the day was when she discovered Nick had picked the lock on the small box laying under the seat between them, and he was admiring the large caliber handgun packed inside. Keeping the angry lioness from skinning her partner alive was a task and a half.

 **Wednesday.**

Nick and Judy spent the morning between ZPD Admin and ZPD Legal Departments, combing through information they thought was relevant to their case. Unfortunately most of it appeared to support the case against them... but there was that one case where Judy was assaulted and raped by a rabbit Buck at a public swimming pool. She had managed to turn the table against him, arrested him, and testified at his trial. Bloodwork and the rape evidence kit were key pieces of evidence.

The afternoon was spent riding along with Emma and Lillian, mostly to get some semblance of normalcy back into their lives before they left to meet their fate. Officer Lioness kept her gun case under her seat this time. But she did put another similar box under the rear seat... and had a satisfactory smile when the fox was rewarded with a small firecracker going off when Nick picked the lock.

 **Thursday through Saturday.**

For three whole days Judy and Nick spent undergoing a Simulated Trial. Councilor Elizabeth and Floyd had two of their fellow Councilors, who weren't going to be part of the trial, to stand in to ask the questions. These trials were held in separate rooms; males in one, and females in another... just as they would be next week. Councilor Elizabeth would play the part of Matron of the Proceeding; Councilor Floyd would play the part of Chancellor of the Proceeding. Jill Hopps stood beside Nick; this would hopefully satisfy the Council and allow her to be present during the whole trial. Her partner, Clara Leaps, would stand with her sister.

The pace and questions were grueling and merciless. Gradually they made fewer mistakes. Both Counselors were merciless; they made it clear that it was best to shed tears now than in the real courtroom. It was also best for the predator, Nick, to learn how to control his reactions, as in the real courtroom this would surely be attempted.

Chief Bogo posted a couple guards outside both room, with strict orders to notify him if someone not on the Access List attempted to get in. Acting Chief McHorn provided them a Zphone so they had instant communication with him. Chief Bogo would be busy arranging things with City Hall and other government agencies, so no sense in bugging him with needless things. Now if it were the Marshal's Office, that was a different matter... that could go to Bogo.

 **Sunday.**

Sunday was rest day at the Hopps Farm. It was agreed that everyone going to watch the trial... would leave from there, seeing the roads have fewer congestion. That... and it was closer to the Council's Estate.

Finnick and his crew showed up early, so Stu had his sons take them all across the farm... showing them possible areas that could be used to gain entry onto the property or hide. During this activity, they found several mammals hired by the Council to harass Nick and Judy. These were persuaded to leave the property quietly. Finnick called Fru Fru to update her as to what his crew was finding. Mr. Big sent extra guards to help patrol the Inner Areas around the house. He also hired mammals to hide along the route Judy and her Family would take the next morning, to ensure no surprises would occur.

Stu had his older kits provide hot meals for these crews, since vegetables were nearly free and they were helping to prevent trampling by mammals unaware where the fields are, especially at night. The large lake on his property was well-stocked with fish, so Stu let Mr. Big's guards' fish for free. As long as they used legal fishing methods; no nets, no explosives.

Elliot and Chloe also spent the day there. Elliot got together with Finnick to arrange call-signs and what patrols were going where. Aching Chief McHorn, with Chief Bogo's approval, authorized a small electronics board; used to display important data in real-time... which also transmitted same data back to Precinct One. This was going to be a long night, therefore he was ordered to sleep during the day. Before going to bed, Elliot made a call to the Local Sheriff; a courtesy call letting him know ZPD has resources at the Hopps Farm, and would be checking-in with him at regular hours... Day and Night for approximately the whole week.

Chloe helped out in the kitchen. Since she was a professionally-trained culinary chief, she decided to make something special for tonight's meal. She enjoyed teaching any bunny and fox who wanted to learn the little tricks to making this dish.

Gideon Grey showed up and, with the help of several bunnies, delivered the couple dozen pies that Mr. Big ordered for the security crew. Gideon rolled in a sealed container on a cart to Mr. Big, saying it was the meat pie he ordered specifically for his polar bears. After receiving his pay, Gideon went over to Judy and Nick to express his hope that they would be cleared of all charges. Judy wiped away a tear and planted a big kiss on the fox's cheek, and Nick shook paws and slapped each other on the back.

Sheriff Ben Springs dropped by to check on things at the Hopps Farm. He was concerned about why the ZPD was in his jurisdiction and this without properly informing him. After allowing him to talk directly to Chief Bogo via the electronics board, the sheriff was satisfied... that and getting a _To Go_ plate of dinner for him and his staff. Gideon volunteered to deliver it, as he also had an unsold pie and it would be better feeding the Deputies than adding to his already expanding girth.

Officer Fanghanel gave the sheriff the radio frequencies which would be used here on the farm tonight, so he and his deputies could monitor things, and respond quickly should things get out of hand. Stu gave permission for the sheriff and his deputies to patrol along his fields, as long as they came in and went out through the Front Gate which was by the Main Burrow.

The sheriff said he would send his deputies daily to the Council of Elders estate as long as the trial was going on. He also said it would good training for his deputies; they rarely ventured out to that area because it was rarely troublesome and thus not worthwhile to visit regularly. The other reason was he knew Judy and was quite proud she finally made it into law enforcement.

Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton stopped by temporarily, to hand a couple medical pills to Councilor Elizabeth. These were to be given to the Accused as soon as they woke up in the morning. After being satisfied that Judy and Nick were as calm as they could be, they departed to go home. Elizabeth and Floyd put their bags in the nearest empty room, and then checked-in on Judy and Nick.


	5. 1x05 - The Trial Begins (Day One Judy)

**The Trial Begins (Judy).**

It was 3Am when Judy's parents woke her and Nick. They were forced out of bed by Nick's parents, John and Jackie; and Judy's siblings made certain they used separate showers... mostly to ensure they didn't waste any more time. Nick was a known late-sleeper, and Judy often had difficulty getting him out of bed on some mornings. Judy's brothers... Greg, Gary, James, and Carl... eagerly volunteered to ensure Nick would be up and about at the proper time. They called their technique _male-bonding_ ; and it would help remind Nick that he was soon to be marrying into a Rabbit Family. Rabbits that care for you will do anything to remind you just how much they care for you; like carrying you from the bedroom to the shower, bed sheets and all.

Breakfast was served early because Judy's and Nick's parents would be attending the Trial. Most of the Burrow's inner doors were closed so the sleeping kits wouldn't be disturbed. Bonnie and Stu's aunts and uncles were working in shifts; however all of them were up now and wanting to see Judy and Nick before they left. Since it wasn't a guarantee that they would return by week's end, they wanted to wish the Young Couple their best wishes and a safe-prompt return. Elizabeth showed them the engagement ring she would have Nick put onto Judy's finger... and everyone agreed it was the best choice; seeing it would work well with Judy's job.

It wasn't known when the Joint Trial would begin; this is when the parents would be allowed to stand with Judy and Nick and give their testimony of everything they knew. Floyd said it usually was on the second day. But since he wasn't privy to the actual agenda, he could only make a SWAG...aka: scientific wild ass guess.

Bonnie, Jackie, and Chloe prepared a special meal of Judy's and Nick's favorite things.

Councilor Elizabeth Jumper had Judy and Nick take a special pill; it was formulated to do several things: 1). Ensure they had an appetite and therefore would eat breakfast. 2). Prevented vomiting due to stress. 3). Calmed and Focused their minds.

Councilor Floyd Jumper briefly explained why Elizabeth and he were wearing their official robes. " _It's easier to wear these before going to the Council Building; they're a pain to assemble and get into and besides... it allows us to remain with you two while waiting for it_ _to start. It also allows us to prevent any Mind Games from starting before the Official Start_."

Elliot was sitting at the electronics board, acknowledging calls coming in from the various patrols. Chloe sat a plate of food beside him while kissing his forehead. Jill and her assistant, Clara Leaps, were standing next to him. Jill was requesting him to send a message to their Law firm, giving them a status update. When a light labeled _Incoming call_ started to blink, Elliot answered, and then handed it to Clara. Clara muttered a few words, scribbled down some notes on her legal pad, then signed off and then hung up the handset.

A knock on the front door startled everyone.

Chief Bogo, Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton entered and went over to Judy and Nick. Dr. Otterton gave Judy and Nick a quick exam; and Dr. Bearinton conferred with Councilor Elizabeth that the special pill were taken as directed.

Bogo explained he and a small group of their fellow officers would provide an escort. He wanted to ensure no Mind Games would occur while the Accused traveled to the Council Building. He learned from Councilor Floyd that in times past, this was a favorite tactic to increase stress of the accused.

Bogo's wife, Camila, was here on behalf of both her husband and her boss, Audrey Wilde. As a representative of Zootopia Health Commission, she had to ensure proper treatment of Zootopia's favorite police couple was followed.

Fennick walked in and received a big hug and kiss from Judy. He told everyone that his group had provided security all night. They had caught quite a few mammals attempting to approach the house, and encouraged them to leave.

Mr. Big and his daughter Fru Fru Shrewney entered and gave their Best Wishes to the Accused couple. " _Godmother; you do not have to stand this trial... you have privileges that places you above any attempt to kill you. This extends to you, Nicholas, as Godmother's consort_."

Nick was all for using this * _Get out of Jail Free*_ card, but Judy poo-poo'd it.

Judy told Mr. Big everything all these professionals had done to give her and Nick a better chance at success than everyone who had previously gone through this. She felt very confident she would live to see another birthday. While neither he nor Fru Fru said it... she was certain they had a few of their associates placed inside, if nothing more than to forcibly remove her should the verdict be Death.

Nick started to help Judy get dressed... and was annoyed that both of their parents stepped in to finish getting them both dressed. They also were concerned about the time issue; and knowing Nick, he probably would have gotten side-tracked.

* * *

Everyone went outside and got into the limousines which Mr. Big provided. Judy was pleased that Mr. Manchas was driving her limo, and gave him a big hug and a warm kiss. In this limo rode Judy, her parents, her attorney Clara Leaps, Bogo's wife Camila, Councilor Elizabeth, and Fru Fru along with her two polar bear guards. It wasn't entirely clear why Mr. Big rode in Nick's limo, probably because the Godmother wanted to pass on some last minute advice for her Godkit.

If someone were to be curious why everyone rode in a specific limousine, here is why; each limo had a lawyer, a representative from ZHC, a mobster, a Counselor, one of the Accused, several family members... and two polar bears. Should one of the limos fail to make it to the Estate, at least one of the Accused would be there; thus saving the entire trial from earning an automatic judgement in default against them.

As for the limo that failed... whoever was fool-hardy to attempt to get inside would be met with a terrible fate; the polar bears would deal mercilessly with them, the ZHC would be called to investigate them... and the lawyer would tie them up in court for months. " _The pen may be mightier than the sword... but perhaps not the paw_." By Edward Bull-Lion.

Judy's spirit was at an all-time high. Everyone important to her was by her side; surely nothing could go wrong. But as happy as she was, she knew this day would be the most stressful and quite lowest point in her life. Still... having all these here at this moment was a very good sign.

As the group of vehicles traveled to the Council's Estate, which were located on a vast expanse of land along the coast and used for various sportsmammal activities. She noticed many small bonfires in large trash cans and groups of mammals around these... waving and showing paw-written signs declaring their support for her. She also noticed some who attempted to throw something at her, but was forcibly yanked backwards by unknown assailants. Obviously an associate of Mr. Big was taking care of this problem.

Upon arriving, she noticed the news crew from around the country: ZNN, ZBN, Z, _Zoo News World Report, Far Zoo News, Greater World News_... and many others. There appeared to be some who were big on the Talk Radio: Ruff Limbaugh, Growler Hannity, Laura Ingham, Mark Lemin to name a few. ZPD had many officers drawn from many Precincts working here today, the crowds of supporters was enough to touch Judy's heart-strings.

When Judy got out of the car, she noticed Council Guards were flanking the Blood Red carpet; it stretched from the edge of the sidewalk and ran off into the distance. When everyone finally had gotten out of the limos, Councilor Elizabeth and Councilor Floyd motioned for Judy and Nick to follow them. Jill Hopps stayed with her parents while Clara Leaps followed them.

The Councils' Adjutant and Public Relation Officer motioned for everyone else to go with them; these two would take them to the Visitors' Gallery and explain the Rules the visitors must follow.

* * *

Victoria Harridon stood outside the entrance gates of the Councils' Estate. Her camera crew had been taping most of the night at various places.

Three crews spent the night at the Hopps' Burrow; documenting everything going on. One of the crew was fortunate to tape Finnicks' crew intercepting an unknown group attempting to get to the house by going through the back fields.

One crew was riding in a helicopter; they would follow the vehicles that left the Hopps' home on their way to the Councils' Estate.

While waiting for the Accused to arrive, she made a quick video. " _Good Morning viewers! We are here outside the Council of Elders' Estate, where at any moment our heroes, Officer Hopps and her partner Officer Wilde, will pass by and be delivered at the buildings where the trial is expected to begin. We have been informed that as soon as they pass through these gates, they will be officially referred to as The Accused. This designation will be kept all throughout the trial until the verdict is read_."

" _I have been warned not to disclose what they would be referred to afterwards, but I think we can use the standard from our court system. Oh... here they come now!_ "

The caravan with the Accused passed the camera and disappeared into the estate. They must have gone into a covered space, because the taillights no longer were visible.

" _Our dear viewers, this officially marks the start of the trial. I will update you when more information comes. Back to you, Fabienne_."

* * *

Once Judy and Nick arrived in an old room, both Councilors turned around and had Judy move to one side of the room, and Nick move to the opposite side. Their arms were put into chains which were connected to old wooden beams hanging from the ceiling. Nick was on her Left and both had their backs against the wall. This was practiced earlier that week, and Clara Leaps watched everything like a hawk. What wasn't expected... several rabbits entered the room and forcibly ripped and shredded their clothing off their bodies. Meanwhile two guards prevented Clara from interfering, standing between her and her charges, their weapons at the ready. Additional guards stood to either side of the Councilors, their weapons pointed towards Floyd and Elizabeth.

The beams suddenly rose up through the ceiling, accelerating at a very fast rate up through a tower which appeared hundreds of feet high. No... the tower was built reaching from the ground all the way to the top of the cliff. As soon as the Accused disappeared into the ceiling, all guards left the room. The guards who were lining the carpet departed to their assigned duties for the day.

If Clara was upset at the physical violence of shredding her client's clothing, she was boiling mad at them being physically removed.

" _Councilors... you have five seconds to justify what just happened!_ " She hissed.

Elizabeth Jumper, her face just now showing shock, just stood still. It was Floyd who answered. " _We were kept in the dark about the clothes, Miss. Leaps. But I'll admit I am not surprised. Our fellow Councilors obviously want some form of shock showing on_ the Accused."

Clara was spitting bullets. " _Shock? I'll give them_ *shock* _They definitely don't want my partner to show them it_." She pulled out her zphone, checking to make certain it had service, and then placed a call. Her boss wanted to know first thing if something unusual happened.

* * *

Judy was frightened beyond belief; but her ZPD training kicked-in and she just went with it. She saw the very brief glimpse of disbelief in her grandmother's face when her clothes were shredded off her body; thus she deduced this was payback her fellow Council members did because of the failed night harassment. She was suspended from a wooden beam; which was being carried up inside a tower built along the side of a cliff... and she was alone. She could only guess what was happening to Nick.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Bonnie and Jackie said nearly in unison.

" _You heard me, Ma'am. They are police officers. They are in top physical shape. They have been given assistance from TWO Council Members for more than a day; this alone has given them an advantage beyond normal mammals undergoing these trials. Therefore they are fit enough to undergo the same trial as our rabbit Ancestors did. The Ancient methods will negate the advantage of all these professionals_ " the Rabbit in an old gallantly-decorated robe said.

" _This is wrong_!" Bonnie sternly said.

" _If your Family and Friends had simply not interfered with our members going about with the Mind Games these past 36 hours... then they would only be doing this in a nice cool building_."

" _So this goes beyond what you_ _normally_ _do? Since you can't make them sleep deprived... you go for the throat_!" Jackie yelled.

" _Yes. This is what they face every day_ _on the job_. _Unlike their daily routine, we will put them through scenarios similar to what they face in their Academy Training, and in their refresher training at Camp Billy. Only these will be coming at them fast enough to fog the mind_. _If they truly know their training, then they will escape unscathed. If not... their burial expenses will be covered from the Councils' coffers_."

Jackie could only drop to her knees and whimper in anguish. Bonnie, while going through her own mixed emotions, sat down beside Jackie. Both mothers sobbing together.

Camila Bogo looked sternly at the Council Adjutant and then at the Public Relation Officer.

" _Gentlemammals, we are no longer in the days of our Ancestors. We have laws which guide our society in proper relationships one to another. Our Forefathers even wrote a Bill of Rights into our governing documents. What gives your Council the right to potentially kill a rabbit in your custody BEFORE you put it through a trial?_ "

" _We have been entrusted by many Millennia to guide Lapin Society. By our efforts it has been kept from tearing itself apart. THIS success gives us the right to test a rabbit's mettle_." The Public Relations Officer said.

Clara Leaps cleared her throat. " _Test their mettle, you say? I agree that is a worthy goal, even proper one... when put into proper perspective_."

" _We are doing exactly that!_ " the Council Adjutant said.

" _No, good rabbit... you are not. This Council is violating the Constitutional Rights of these officers. Forcing them to run a gauntlet in which Death is a real possibility; THIS goes beyond a trial. I suspect this Council secretly hopes the participants die before they can actually stand in a courtroom. This would certainly solve the nasty problem of actually having to question them_."

" _That is uncalled for, Ma'am!_ " the Public Relations Officer said tersely.

" _No, it is not. Trials are where evidence is put forth and the Accused_ _is required to answer. What you are doing this morning, and my law firm will now strive to end permanently... is conducting a separate trial; one which has no remote resemblance to the original charges_."

" _Perhaps more background information is in order_ " the Council Adjutant said.

" _In the last century, our Council has been forced to relinquish much of our control over Lapin Society. Many of us thought this was a terrible idea; however... we have been impressed the Lapin's have not utterly destroyed their society without our guidance. They have surpassed our expectations, mostly by including non-rabbits into their government. This has created other problems... but since we have been removed via legal agreements, they are left to figure out solutions for themselves_."

" _In agreeing to give up much of our control, we focused on our Core Mission: 1). Educate rabbits on proper relationships, especially romantic ones, with other rabbits. 2). Educate rabbits on proper relating to other rabbits and non-rabbits. 3). Test "Non-traditional" relationships via a formal trial: solely to determine wither or not the two mammals involved are truly in love, or if it's just a series of flings with not intent to make the relationship permanent_."

" _This century-old Agreement has had beneficial results to all involved. Yet here you are; disagreeing with what we are doing. Perhaps this is another historical change in our Council_."

" _Nice words, Adjutant. We shall test them in a court of law_." Clara said, as she motioned Camila Bogo to join her elsewhere.

* * *

Jill Hopps would have been the one tearing into these rabbits if her partner didn't pull her outside for a conference... and asked Camila Bogo to join them for good measure. Clara reminded her that THIS was the reason Mr. Wong had her as Lead Council, with the stipulation that Jill represent Nick and Clara represent Judy. Mr. Wong had previous dealing with this Council early in his career, before he built this firm into what it is today... he had lost his first case he tried here; he was not about to lose again.

Chief Bogo was barely controlling Director Wilde; she was madder than a hornets nest, but at least she was heeding his words. He was asking her to trust this Young Attorney and her own ZHC co-worker. He was surprised that he didn't have to say anything to the Mob Boss; but he suspected the Artic Shrew was already making plans of his own.

The Council did not know what a hornets nest they had opened.

* * *

Victoria Harridon didn't have a calm expression on her face. She knew the viewers were seeing the shock on her face that she was feeling. Her agent had successfully gotten onto the estate without tripping the security alarms. He had planted himself into the Hopps-Wilde group and was taping everything they were being told.

He had broadcast his last segment a couple minutes ago, using a high compression transmitting bust. What it showed could only be described as highly questionable tactics; bordering on civil rights violations at minimum and outright abuse at the most. The concealed camera had caught the scene where Judy and Nick had been chained to wooden beams and their clothing forcibly shredded off their bodies. It barely caught them being raised by their arms. Victoria swore she saw a brief look of disbelief on both Councilor Jumpers' faces.

One of Harridon's long-range cameras caught both officers being raised up along the Cliffside, through a couple towers that reached to the top of the cliff. This was the last thing shown on the Early Morning News.

" _Damn... if only we had a video drone_!" Victoria said softly... which was broadcast live on air.

* * *

Jack Savage sat next to Cynthia Walker in the Security Trailer, both closely watching the Tv monitors, each showing live-action video of the ZPD officers undergoing the Trial of Unnatural Relations.

For a few years now, since their many operations kept bringing them to this area, Global Security Division had maintained a small operation outpost in the Council's Estate. It was carefully negotiated by his boss, Colonel Gregory Kohle, because it was already heavily guarded and Gregory personally knew the current highest ranking rabbits here. Agent Savage didn't mind what they had to promise to do in manner of assisting these outdated and stuffy rabbits; in his opinion GSD got the better end of the deal. Fresh air, fresh vegetables every meal, plenty of open space to train in or relax whichever came first... and absolutely no civilization for many miles around.

GSD merely had to provide update computer systems and technical support, which was Agent Stella Rogers and Senior Technician Pangolin's area of responsibility, and weapons training as well as assuming some watch-standing duties... which he didn't mind. It gave him a chance to train with those Ancient Weapons these backwater bunnies loved so much. But over time his attitude changed greatly. Today he appreciates these Rabbits. They quickly learned to use the updated computers and even taught him a thing or two about doing research. And using ancient weapons! He still hasn't beaten more than a pawfull of opponents, even though they were newbies.

At the moment his eyes were transfixed on Zootopia's Pride and Joy.

He didn't have permission to film this event, and it rarely happened more than a couple times every fifty years; THAT alone justified filming it unauthorized... for historical purposes.

The team of technicians had so many drones flying... he was convinced they would soon run into each other. But Senior Technician Pangolin scoffed at his concern, she kept saying she had things under control. These drones were her latest design; they had built-in proximity sensors. And they were GPS-directed and controlled via satellite up-link, which minimized stray electronic signatures. Something what promised to come in handy on their next mission into enemy territory. These could fly in formation, at multiple levels, and train their equipment at a singular target or several targets. This enabled them to film and views a target from nearly every angle; something that most certainly would come in handy on missions. Currently, several were ahead of each ZPD officer... several to their side and above... and a few more to their rear. From all three groups, multiple camera angles were being filmed and recorded.

Something else she pointed out to Agent Savage and Agent Walker; each drone had multiple cameras. This was promising... it would allow constant video coverage while providing any number of other methods. Infrared, wall-penetrating radar video, short-range and long range video... and the Granddaddy of them all; extra long-range video. Currently they were filming using every camera type. They would study the results later.

Right now he was watching both ZPD officers as they slowly, methodically made their way down opposite ends of this plateau. They were good... although there were many times he thought for certain one of them was gonna buy the farm.

The Chancellor told him a few days ago their guard was practicing for this very thing. He said something about * _It would be better for both of them to die this morning than to complete this whole weeks' worth of trials only to fail at the end._ * He had a job to do; but he wasn't looking forward to it. Zootopia's favorite duo deserved a better end than this shameful event. However... if they succeeded, the fame it would bring would pale in comparison. Just another notch in a belt full of notches those two ZPD officers were earning.

The Matriarch was already making plans to recruit them into the Council. Did she know something everyone else didn't?

" _I see you completely disregarded my orders to stand down on this operation. Eh, Agent Savage?_ " Colonel Kohle said with a slight menacing tone in his voice.

" _Sir; it makes for good training for our technicians. And besides... it allows us to demonstrate our newest technology_." Agent Savage said.

" _We are barely holding our welcome here, Mr. Savage_."

" _Relax, sir. Senior Technician Pangolin tells me these drones are far enough away they can't be seen or heard by normal rabbit ears_."

" _Well... you better be right about this. I have my superiors to answer to, you know. If this goes south... I know a certain Hare with an impeccable reputation who will be standing next to me as_ _we explain this mess_." The Colonel walked over and went into a room labeled as his office.

" _Told Ya! But you wouldn't listen_." Agent Walker said as she nibbled on the hare's ear.

" _Is that supposed to be an admonishment, or a seductive suggestion?_ " Savage asked.

" _I'll leave that up to your imagination_ " the Artic Fox said as she slowly ran her paw down the front of his suit, starting at his shoulder and running down the middle of his chest until she reached his trousers. Then she suddenly removed her paw and went about her monitoring the Tv screens.

Darn her... that extremely cute Arctic vixen! Now he needed to step into the standing icebox until his emotions cooled down. If he was born a female, he would need to change his slacks right about now. He returned his attention back to the Tv screens. Didn't he just notice the Local Reporter filing an early report on this trial? Didn't she wish she had a drone recording all this? Agent Savage had an idea.

" _Walker, how about we put together a video package for the Local news stations?_ "

" _Great Idea, Savage. Too bad Pangolin already thought of it. Yesterday_."

Savage sighed. " _Walker, sometimes I don't know about you_."

" _You can make it all up tonight. Start by rubbing my hind paws_."

Was she suggesting something just now?

* * *

Once Judy arrived at the top, the wooden beam was pivoted away from the hole and she was lowered until her feet rested on the ground. She noticed she was about a hundred feet apart from Nick, and they both were surrounded by several old mammals in same robes as her grandparents.

The same rabbit from a few days ago in an elaborate robe stepped forward and read from a scroll: " _Judith Laverne Hopps; you stand accused of entering into relationship which is of unnatural origin. Because Rabbit Society shuns and ostracizes Bunnies who forsaken their own kind and do with other mammals that which they should do only with their own kind... you shall stand trial to explain your actions, your reasoning, and why this Council should not put you to Death._ "

" _You have been given assistance from TWO Council Members for more than a day; this alone has given you an advantage beyond normal mammals undergoing these trials. You also have had other professionals preparing you for this trial. Therefore you are fit enough to undergo the same trial as our rabbit Ancestors did. The Ancient methods will negate the advantage of these professionals_ "

Damn. This was not covered in last few days! The two Councilors must not have wanted them to know; probably it's for the best.

" _Ummm, sir; it's 6Am, this is starting_..."

" _Quiet_! _The Accused_ _shall not speak! Another word from either of you two shall result in an immediate declaration of_ _Guilty_." The rabbit yelled, after waiting a few seconds, continued.

" _Since you arrived early, we shall start early_."

" _Judith Laverne Hopps... you have been instructed through the Adult Initiation Class on everything regarding History of Rabbit biology and psychology. You above all should know better. If you had forsaken your parents and entire Family... if you had absolutely no further contact with them since choosing this fox as your Lifemate... then this Council would not have become involved. But because you continued exposing your siblings to this unnatural relationship, we shall continue these proceedings._ "

" _Since you are a police officer, we assume you should have known better about following laws. The laws this Council enforces should have been particularly paid very close attention to and adhered to. As law enforcement officers, we notice you are in very good physical shape. This will make testing you quite interesting_."

" _Since you have gathered around you many mammals who have prepared you quite well... and protected your last night from our tactics which were meant to test your mettle... we are forced to change our normal methods of challenging you. Therefore we will use the Ancient Techniques. No modern medical aid will be allowed. No standing within a comfortable building answering rapid-fire questions. No breaks for meals. You shall be hunted as if you were animals. Questions will be asked of you while you attempt to avoid being killed. Deadly Force is the only force allowed. May the great Mother Nature have mercy on your soul_."

The rabbit rerolled the scroll and placed it back into his robe.

Last thing Judy saw of Nick... was the other being violently dragged away and going through thick bushes. She knew was done on purpose because she was also being treated the same way. The thick twigs would be scraping away his fur or cutting his skin. This reminded her of Camp Billy; there she had undergone a similar week-long exercise. Its sole purpose was to test the police officers' ability to practice survival skills. She could only hope that Nick recognized the same scenario.

Once she came to a stop, laying on the ground... a couple rabbits in ceremonial robes bent over and removed the chains. She was forcibly moved in front of a group of rabbits about her age, every one equipped with ancient weapons. An elder rabbit stepped up in front of her. This was the Matron of Proceeding.

" _Judith Laverne Hopps: up here on this plateau you will be tested on your survival skills. Remember: the only force used will be Deadly Force. Technically you are already dead; your actions from here forward are to reclaim your life. All opponents are highly trained, disciplined, and not afraid to kill you. You are free to use any method, tactic, even guile to disarm, disable, use their weapons against them, push over the cliff's side... you can even kill them. Just remember this: these same rules they are allowed to use against you. Should you be killed, the Council will pay for all funeral expenses. Our traditions allow your body to rest in honored state under the shade of our largest tree, next to a babbling brook and meadow full of sweet grass surrounding both the tree and the platform holding your body. From Sunrise to Sunset_."

Judy had been held prisoner several times by various Bad Guys these past few months. So the words and phrases this rabbit used didn't faze her. However... she, like all rabbits, wanted her funeral to include her body resting under a large shade tree; surrounded by a meadow with a babbling brook nearby. She shook her head. Darn! Already they start with the mind games!

Judy held up her paw.

" _Yes_? _Speak_."

" _Besides avoiding getting killed and listening for questions to answer... where am I supposed to go? I could head straight to the building my parents were escorted towards, but something tells me that isn't where you want me to go_."

The elder Doe looked Judy over. " _Is that supposed to be humorous, Accused_?"

" _No... but since I'm not given a specific stopping point, and we obviously are heading down along the sides of this plateau... I would like to know if I wind up inside the Judgement Chambers, am I still subject to being killed_?"

" _Fair enough. Know this: when you see me next, come to me and kneel down on one knee. This will stop this portion of your test. Even if you do not answer any question along the way, the test will stop. Remember: answer as many questions as possible. There are no other mammals here, so no need to feel as if you're being_ _tricked_. _Standing while answering questions does not make you immune to being killed. So it is advisable do something about it._ "

Judy was led to a specific spot, and told she could start at any time of her choosing. And the elder Doe pointed in the direction to go.

Judy almost took a step, but quickly jumped to her Left. A spear landed right where she would have been if she took that step. Yeah... the words came back to her mind: * _Deadly Force will be used_ * She mused to herself, * _what a way to emphasize them!_ * But she did not have time to ponder it further as her ears picked-up approaching footsteps. She spun around and blocked a paw holding a dagger. She quickly disarmed the attacker and reclaimed the dagger. A quick power move knocked-out the attacker; something she learned from her roommate at Camp Billy.

*Nick,* she thought to herself as she quickly dispatched another attacker, * _I better not be the only one who successfully complete today's tasks_.*

* * *

The elder panda put down the handset and placed his paws together, pausing to do a quick meditation before speaking to his partner. " _That was Miss Leaps. As we expected, the council changed the program for today. Our clients are undergoing as we sit here the ancient trials. They are performing the Test of Survival_."

Mr. Rung nodded his head. " _I am not surprised. Time to put our plan into action then_." He pressed a button on the desk. " _Mrs. Street, would you get ahold of the_ *Big Kahuna* _office and let them know we are coming over this morning? Thank you_."

Mr. Wong nodded his head. " _I suppose the sooner we present our case to the government the sooner we can get the changes we want_."

" _Do you want to stop the whole trial before it starts?_ "

" _No... I only want minor changes to how the council does things. Such as protections for the rights of the_ _Accused_ _. Putting them through this grudge match obstacle course before the actual trial is just barbaric. Anything beyond this is just gravy_."

" _Ok. How about you call the mayor's office and I call ZPD Legal?_ " Mr. Rung suggested to his partner. Both got busy as their day began earlier than expected; it was a good thing they had anticipated this.

* * *

Judy ran fast as she could, using cover and concealment tactics. She heard the first question as she was hiding behind a large tree stump: " _Why did you choose that fox? Did he seduce you_?" A speaker? Definitely not ghosts and certainly not anyone standing nearby Judy thought to herself.

" _No, he did not_." Judy said as she scanned around her. " _I had blackmailed him into helping me with the Nighthowler case. I had no resources, and he said he knew everybody. That was a resource which I could use to get what I needed_."

" _As time moved on, we worked together so well. He defended me against my boss, who wanted nothing more than to take my badge and get rid of me. Well... together we found the missing mammals, and then we discovered the treachery of both mayors. Only Mayor Lionheart was doing what he though was protecting Zootopia from an unknown threat. As it turns out, he was being manipulated as well. That is why I was happy to publicly confess my error about him and to vote for him as our newest mayor. As for_ _the fox_ ; _my feeling grew over time. Dr. Bearinton helped me to keep our relationship on a professional level for many months. He also forced me to talk about them, and he was first to mention he thought I was in love with Nick. From that moment on, I regularly talked to Dr. Bearinton about all the times I had funny feelings_ _about Nick. And it was Dr. Bearinton who kept me from_ _bumping uglies_ _with Nick sooner_."

" _Why didn't you notify the Council? Surly you remember being told it was important_?" Ah... so there must be a microphone nearby as well she thought to herself.

" _I was afraid. I only remember being told once the Council was aware, it would only react in one manner: I would be put before a Trial. No bunny in love with a Predator has ever passed this trial. So... notifying the Council was akin to committing suicide_."

" _That's not true_!" The Voice said.

Judy ran away, she wasn't certain if another question was asked. But she did see movement about a quarter mile away, and decided it was no longer safe.

The next few hours saw her in various situations. She had to flip a rabbit attacker over her head, only to discover she had thrown him over the cliff's edge. It didn't help matters that two attackers almost had her immobilized; she had broken one's hold and dunked down quick enough... to watch the second rabbit plow into the first one, sending both over the cliff's edge.

Damn this Trial... she was going to have nightmares tonight, assuming she passed the Trial.

Soon she found herself exhausted, and hiding underneath a bush.

" _Why did you think the Council only judges harshly? Do you think all the wisdom we Elders have accumulated over a lifetime only is for one thing_?" A voice asked.

" _I do not remember anything about getting permission to ask any Council member for advice. My Grandmother is a Council member, but as my grandmother... she naturally relates to me as such. I can't recall her ever talking in anything other than a loving old Doe_."

" _So... you only think of Council members as grumpy old foggies_?"

" _Yes. Unapproachable, if you must ask_."

" _Hmmm... perhaps we must reconsider how we have the curriculum written in the Adult Initiation Class_."

" _May I make a suggestion, please_?"

" _Speak_ "

" _I think maybe having another Adult Initiation Class when graduating High School, or upon reaching age 18... might help refresh some things. Perhaps a condensed one. If I survive this, I think I'm going to write up a proposal_."

" _Perhaps. Get going_ , _Accused_. _And may I suggest... avoid the easy route_."

* * *

The team moved quietly through the hall ways. Their boss had received information very early in the midnight hours about changes in the day's events. With this information they developed a game plan that would give the godmother and her consort a very good chance to survive this day. They were fortunate to receive a floorplan of their target areas, and basic information on the guards they could expect to encounter. They were to precede first the participants assigned to assault the godmother first, and then they were to proceed to those assigned to assault the consort.

They arrived at the first target; a bunkroom they were supposed to disable the door lock so the current occupants couldn't get out, at least in time to participate in the day's activities. They had encountered the only mammal that was capable of reversing what they were about to do. The next few targets were completed in short order and within the time allotted. For good measure that went over to the communications room and removed a panel, then cut a few wires that connected the disabled rooms' communications with this room.

They weren't entirely operating on their own. The informant had been in contact with them all along; telling them when the hallways were clear and when a patrolling guard was nearing their location. A well-armed rabbit was no match for a polar bear; but their boss made it plain that any guards encountered were only to be made unconscious. The informant would ensure that medical personnel would be dispatched after the team departed to return to their boss.

Once their assignment was completed, the team departed and carefully made their way to the beach where their ride was waiting.

* * *

Judy followed the advice; soon she found the area the Voice had identified, and carefully studied the area. The tall grass-like plant made for a good cover and concealment; it also reminded her of a useful plant the instructors at Camp Billy used to show them how to make several useful items. Not durable by modern materials, but last long enough to do the job. One of the lessons she learned regarding crossing dangerous areas was how to use local materials. The instructor taught the class that every item which could harm you can be countered... if you knew how. She made her way around a row of bushes and found the area covered in broken glass of varying sizes, all of which would certainly severely cut open a foot or paw should she be foolish enough to attempt crossing it. This is why she carefully broke several small branches into pieces she could put under her feet, and then used the strands of a grass-like plant to fashion something akin to shoestrings or twine. She was fortunate to find dead bodies of rodents lying around, and as much as she hated touching them, her instructor at Camp Billy said at some time later in her life, the skin of such animals would save her life.

Today she was whimsical at the irony of this memory. Back in the class she absolutely refused to touch a dead rodent; but now she had little choice, and the message of it drove-home the lesson. Her twig-shoes wouldn't last very long, but they would serve to protect her delicate feet just long enough to safely cross the dangerous obstacle. It was obvious that the broken glass was meant to deter the Accused to the chosen pathway... and thus into the kill zone.

Before walking across broken glass, she noticed several rabbits watching the route that she was going to take; they were also able to view the glass area. Once again using a lesson from Camp Billy, she removed her false shoes and back-tracked just enough to find an area near the watching rabbits. She threw a small piece of wood that made a sound as it tumbled down the hillside. It was a success; half of the rabbits instantly ran down the hill as if to intercept the intruder, and the other half simply ran and climbed down the hillside.

Judy quickly returned and she also was able to overcome the sole remaining watcher rabbit. She put on her fake shoes and carefully crossed the broken glass area. She was pretty certain there would be a lookout keeping watch, hence why she didn't want to cross the easy route. There was a reason the Voice warned her against it; the broken glass area was semi-hidden at the base of a cliff, which obvious was meant to be covered by the path watching rabbits.

After she cleared the area of broken glass, she carefully crawled under a bush... and removed a few pieces that lodged between her toes. Guess her twig-shoes didn't protect as well as she had hoped, but at least it wasn't more than scratches. She noticed a tube of antibiotic cream lying behind a branch. After verifying that it wasn't outdated, she used it everywhere she had cuts. It felt wonderful. She wouldn't tell how she found medicine, and she put the tube back where she found it.

She wondered why the Voice was breaking its own rules... but she wasn't about to refuse any help offered. Not only would it be rude, anything that lessened the fatigue she was experiencing was certainly welcomed! This greatly encouraged her; surely this was Great Mother Nature's way of looking out for her! She wondered; was someone purposely breaking their own rules against modern medicine? Or was all that blabber back at the top of the plateau just a mind game? Perhaps this was merely a method to prevent infection and prolong the trial.

* * *

Mr. Big was looking thoughtful as the team was debriefed before him. The events playing out on the screen before them clearly showed the mission was successful. The angry voices coming from the intercom made it clear that the Council Security was not pleased at the failure of all their assigned rabbits had made it out of their rooms. It was obvious that someone was not happy that getting these badly needed bodies out was not going to be done anytime soon.

" _Congratulations for a job well done. Your usual fee will be added with an additional gratuity commensurate with my appreciation. You may stay and watch your handiwork or return to your previous assignment_." Mr. Big was obviously very pleased at all this, but you would have to know his idiosyncrasies.

Fru Fru was equally happy. She had been pacing the floor the entire time these mammals were out doing the task. When they departed the room she stood before her father. " _Ok, can you tell me exactly what you had them do?_ "

The elder shrew lifted one eyebrow. " _My child, I did what was needed to be done. Neither Judy nor Nick would accept my help outright, so I did this on their behalf. Such is my right as leader of our organization. No one touches our family; therefore I would be negligent to allow such a thing to happen_."

" _Daddy, I know you better than this. What information was given to you that spurred this?_ "

The elder shrew looked at his daughter and beckoned her closer. " _Our source inside made it clear that this council did not want to put neither Judy nor Nick through a public trial. They felt whatever things that were brought out in such a trial would mar both mammals, and every good deed they had accomplished would instantly become null and void_."

Fru Fru had a weird expression on her small face. " _That... doesn't make sense_."

Her father looked into her face, pride beaming across his. " _My child, I can understand their point of view. Your grand ma ma would understand it as well. As a parent I have watched you progress from a kit and into a very talented adult. I watched you grow and hone your skills beyond most males, and I saw them grow green with envy. Those who heeded my advice improved their skills; those who did not I only iced when they attempted to act against you_."

She now looked into her father's face with a new expression, one of understanding. " _Society can be so primitive_."

" _Yes, yes they can. Hence why I always remind everyone: deep down we are all still animals_."

The remainder of the day this father-daughter pair watched the dual Tv monitors, cheering-on their fox-rabbit heroes as both progressed through the rigors of the grudge match obstacle course. Mr. Big was secretly paying close attention to how each solved a particularly difficult situation. It amused him that the rabbit showed cunning equal to the fox, and he remembered her once saying Camp Billy taught her more than she ever wanted. It forced her to stop acting like a rabbit and more like a cog in a great machine. He made an effort to write down a personal note to learn more about this Camp Billy.

* * *

Soon Judy reached what seemed to be the end of the hill. Peering through a bush, she saw the Elder Doe who told her to kneel in front of her... she was standing behind a line of the rabbits whose sole job was to kill her or trap her before she could reach the Elder Doe. At least, that was how all the others treated her this morning.

Judy looked around; she had to find a way to remove the guards or incapacitate them. She noticed a tower overlooking the group. She saw a large open barrel filled with liquid just a hundred feet from the group. One thing was certain, it wasn't water.

Judy slowly circled around the group, using cover and concealment tactics, and entered the tower. While climbing the stairs inside the tower, she had to trip and throw several rabbit attackers out of a window or two. Thankfully the window was not facing towards the group below. Again she was thankful that there was a large and apparently very deep area below filled with water. An artificial waterfall provided enough noise so the screams and hitting the pool masked them.

When Judy reached the top she noticed two things: 1). An Elder Buck was waiting, 2). A catapult was loaded with a large bag.

" _Accused; answer my question honestly, and I'll let you pull the trigger. Why aren't you pregnant? We have numerous photos showing your sex-life with your fox. Why_?"

Judy blushed. Then composed herself and faced the Elder Buck.

" _You must know that Does' can control our cycles. If we don't want to become pregnant, we won't! Only by eating a certain herb can we do this. But it comes at a price; it throws our hormones off-balance. And with that comes headaches, cramps throughout our abdomen, and excessive body fluid_."

" _You answer correctly. But why do you keep doing this? Surely you must know by now that this method becomes less reliable if continuously used_?"

Judy's face must have revealed her shock; she was just starting to have difficulty with this technique. So this was the answer why!

" _Ahhh... now you know. Alright my Young Bunny... excuse me_ , _Accused._ _Go ahead and pull the lever. But use this open space between these blocks to see your handiwork_."

Judy pulled the lever, and then quickly moved to the open space the Elder Buck showed her. The bag was catapulted in an arc that ended with a perfect landing upon a large slanted rock. The bag burst open and its contents slid down into the barrel of liquid. The fluid bubbled fiercely and covered the area with a thick white cloud of smoke.

" _Hurry_ , _Accused. If you get down there in time, you just might reach the Elder Doe before the Guards catch you. May I recommend... taking that slide over there_?"

Judy went to the trough the Elder Buck said was a slide. It was bone dry, hardly ready to be used as a slide. She looked over the wall; and notice it ended with a drop down into the pool below. She look behind her, and noticed a barrel with water inside. She saw the Elder Buck grin as she toppled it over, but she had to quickly jump onto the rapidly escaping liquid.

* _These Councilors are helping me!_ * Judy thought. * _So some of them must disagree with everything that happened today. I gotta remember this when I get back home_ *

She was indeed sliding down the trough, and soon found herself dropping into the pool below. When she got out, she quickly checked around the corner... and saw the guards had remained at their post. Since she noticed she was behind everyone, including the Elder Doe, she did the only thing she could. She raced across the open space behind everyone and slid into place slightly beside the Elder Doe. Quickly she repositioned herself and knelt on one knee.

" _Accused. Congratulations. This test is complete_." The Matron of Proceeding said.

" _May I ask a favor, please_?"

" _Accused... Follow me. We will have our doctors tend to those wounds_."

Judy chuckled. So she can read minds

* * *

Apparently the doctors also wanted to do their own physical exam. They declared the Trial temporarily on hold while they sewed wounds closed and removed broken glass she missed. They also inserted a drip-line into her arm so certain medicines could flow throughout her body, preventing infection and other nasty things. They also logged a complaint with the Matron and Chancellor regarding excessive use of force.

Her parents were allowed to see her, escorted by her Grandparents, Councilors Elizabeth and Floyd Jumper. Bonnie and Stu hadn't seen their daughter for quite a long time. After about 15 minutes or so, they were allowed to go visit her.

" _Judy; they were filming you as you made your way down the hill_." Stu said. Apparently the GSD Team had set-up a monitor in the Visitor's Lounge where they could watch the progress of the two Young Adults... obviously set on a time-delay.

" _My sweet brave daughter; I had a heart attack every time those rabbits attacked you! I'm so glad you weren't_ _all talk_ _when you told your stories about ZPD Academy, Camp Billy, and some of your Daily Adventures_." Bonnie said.

" _Mom, Dad... did Nick make it_?"

Her father stepped outside the room and looked down the hallway. John Wilde was looking out from another room, and both fathers approached each other. After greeting, they told the other what both obviously wanted to hear; the partner survived and was receiving proper medical treatment. Camila Bogo was overseeing this... as was Director Audrey Wilde. As Director of Zootopia Health Commission, she was damned if she would allow some arcane ancient contest to prevent her from ensuring these citizens of Zootopia get the care they deserved. Nobody messes with her Family; even those with long beautiful ears.

An orderly came over and leaned over Judy. " _Your fox is fine; he had it more difficult than you. I suspect the guards wanted his hide more than yours. Tomorrow you two will continue the Trial. Should you succeed and pass this trial, remember to seek me out. I wish to show you and your fox what could have become of you two_."

Judy barely caught her Grandmother Jumper handing Bonnie something small. When she asked her mother, Bonnie said it would be revealed in due time.

Judy spent the night in the medical ward. The nurse gave her a sedative which forced her to sleep. When it wore off, the medical staff allowed her parents to wake her and eat breakfast with Nick and both sets of parents. Stu let her know that they had to use the kitchen on the premises to cook it.


	6. 1x06 - The Trial Begins (Day One Nick)

**The Trial Begins (Nick).**

It was 3Am when the world suddenly turned upon itself. One moment Nick was soundly sleeping, holding his bunny against his chest; next thing he knew they were forcibly removed from each other's arms. There were voices in the room, but in his still-in-sleep-mode-mind Nick couldn't comprehend them clearly. Suddenly the blanket wrapped itself around him and he felt himself being lifted and carried. Soon he was put down and unceremoniously unwrapped... along with his clothes removed from his body. Just as he finally comprehended just what happened and who was responsible... he was forced into the shower.

At least his abductors had mercy; it was just the right temperature. He looked through the glass door and saw his father and several of Judy's elder brothers looking back at him. Greg, Gary, James, and Carl were grinning and waving; his father merely pointed at his watch and muttered something about * _You better be finished in ten minutes and getting your fur dried in the dryer... or else we'll do it for you*_.

Nick looked past them just in time to see Judy being escorted by Bonnie, his mother, and several of her sisters. Why did she get the gentle treatment and he got rough-housed? Judy stepped in the room and drew a heart-shape on the condensation, complete with and arrow and the letters * _I_ * and * _U_ * on either side. Either she wasn't aware or she strategically positioned herself in such a manner that her bathrobe was slightly open to reveal her complete belly, from neck to crotch. Only Nick could see this, and he cocked his head and grinned.

Then she was off in a flash; her voice mixing with the group of females as they went towards the other bathroom. Soon Nick was finished and was under the fur dryer, Judy's brothers helping brush his fur while his father stood nearby. Nick was grumbling something about * _I can do this myself_ *, but his father gently reminded him that time was of the essence and he still had breakfast to eat.

Breakfast was indeed delicious and foreboding. Nick wondered if this was how prisoners ate such good meals before their execution. Councilor Elizabeth gave him a pill and instructed him to take it, it was something he would be very appreciative soon enough. His mother gently told him to eat first and talk later, as she refilled his glass with blueberry juice.

Dr. Otterton, his wife Nurse Otterton, and Dr. Bearinton entered the burrow and went over to Judy and Nick. Dr. Otterton gave Judy and Nick a quick exam; and Dr. Bearinton conferred with Councilor Elizabeth that the special pill were taken as directed. Both doctors and nurse accepted breakfast and quickly ate, since it was getting awfully close to the time of departure.

* * *

Chief Bogo and Mr. Big stopped by, reminding everyone that transportation was waiting and it was time to go. Nick was annoyed that he wasn't allowed to ride with Judy, but Councilor Floyd said it was important to split them into two vehicles... should one fail to reach the Estate, the other would save both of them from an automatic judgement of Guilty. Those riding in his limo were: his parents, his grandmother, his attorney Jill Hopps, Chief Bogo, Councilor Floyd, and Mr. Big with two polar bears.

Nick enjoyed the ride and was chit-chatting with his parents, and sometimes joining Bogo and Mr. Big on whatever they were discussing. He could see the ZPD escorts only when the road made wide turns, one vehicle he recognized as Officer Quickpaw and Lioness's patrol car. He grinned; knowing that female lion, she was packing some serious heat... and she probably had a few extra weapons fully loaded and sitting next to her. Nick made a mental note to take a quick peek into her front seat... to find out exactly how much firepower she brought.

As their caravan passed through the front gates of the Estate, Nick noticed several news media personnel standing outside and doing something he suspected as giving the viewers an update on what was happening. * _I'll tell them what's happening_ * he thought to himself * _two completely innocent mammals are soon to be falsely tried and killed all because they loved the wrong mammal_ *. When his limo stopped, the door was opened by two rabbit guards, and The Councils' Adjutant and Public Relation Officer were waiting a few feet away. They were standing on a blood red carpet, itself flanked by numerous Council Guards; both extending off into the distance.

Soon as everyone exited both limousines, Councilors Elizabeth and Floyd motioned for Nick, Judy, and Clara Leaps to follow them, while Jill Hopps and everyone else followed the Adjutant and Public Relations Officer to the Guest Reception area for a briefing on today's activities. Jill wasn't happy about leaving Judy, but their orders were clear; one Counselor was to be with the Accused, and the other remain with the Guests.

* * *

Judy, Nick, and the attorney Clara Leaps were led to a small building located at the base of a very high and steep cliff. It appeared that a couple open-air elevators were attached to opposite sides, and rose at a slight outward angle until both reached the top of the cliff. * _What an odd way to make them_ * Nick thought to himself. They followed the instructions the Councilor Jumpers were telling them, just as they practiced days ago.

What happened next caught everyone off-guard. Nick caught movement from the corner of his eyes, turning his head he saw several guards enter the room quickly. They positioned themselves between his attorney and her clients, making it obvious she was not going to interfere with what happened next. Judy and his clothing were forcibly shredded off their bodies, no sooner than this was completed, the wooden beams rose and disappeared into the ceiling, taking the Accused with them.

Nick was scared, but his Hustler face quickly asserted itself. Or was it the ZPD training? Either way, he just went with it. Nick could tell the forcible removal of their clothes was not expected by Elizabeth and Floyd; but it was how they didn't show their shock that told him they figured their fellow Councilors would do this... possibly as payback for foiling their Mind Games throughout the night. He noticed their fellow council members obviously didn't trust them, as guards had also surrounded Floyd and Elizabeth.

He was suspended from a wooden beam; which was being carried up inside a tower built along the side of a cliff... and he was alone. Looking side to side, he noticed the only windows were in front of him. Since his back was facing the wall, as was Judy, the builders obviously didn't want neither Accused to see the other as they traveled up. Looking out the windows flying by him, he saw the fires still burning in the cans along the roads. He found them calming his spirit, but just a little. It was almost dawn, making these more difficult to see as the minutes went by.

He could only guess what was happening to Judy.

Once both Accused arrived at the top, they noticed they were met by several old mammals in same robes as her grandparents. Several bonfires were burning brightly against the early morning sky; the sky itself nearly halfway between night and dawn. Nick smiled just a little; he loved bonfires, they were perfect for making S'mores and cooking hot dogs. He only hoped that these weren't here to cook him.

The same elder rabbit from a few days ago, the one who read that scroll in Mayor Lionheart's office, stepped forward and read something from a scroll. Yeah... same pompous voice and attitude. Afterwards this rabbit said a few things that was awfully speculative and assumed many things. What happened next he might have assumed, if he paid nearly enough attention to the elderly rabbit.

Both he and Judy were forcibly removed from this area, both in opposite directions. He felt himself being pulled through bushes, and his skin getting scratched as he went through. Obviously this was purposely planned for maximum effect. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing he felt pain; another something he remembered from the month of training he received at Camp Billy.

* * *

Mr. Wong hung up the phone, concern crossing his face. His partner, Charles Rung, another elder panda, became alert. " _Is something concerning you, Denis_?"

" _That was Miss Leaps. The council just hauled our clients up to the top of the obstacle course. Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth were prevented from interfering_."

" _Hmmm. I didn't see that coming_ " Mr. Rung muttered.

" _Me neither. But since they are playing hard ball, it's time for us to play as well_."

Both pandas opened their desk drawers and opened the folder they had prepared as a contingency in case something like this happened. Mr. Wong was calling ZPD Legal while Mr. Rung called the mayor's office.

Olso Swiftmane, mayor's chief of staff, answered the call. As Mr. Wong described what happened, the elder lion took notes. Words were spoken between them, and after a few minutes they ended the call. Captain John Beaverton answered the call in ZPD Legal office. He happened to be in early this morning, just minutes before his partner, Sergeant Marcus Snarellie, entered the office. The elder beaver finished taking notes as Mr. Rung described the morning's events. As with the mayor's office, they exchanged information and soon ended the call.

The phone on the desk between the two pandas rang. Mr. Wong answered and then quickly held the handset far away from his ears.

" _Miss Hopps... tone it down and speak slower, please_."

" _Those bastards better not hurt my sister_!"

Mr. Rung picked up the other handset. " _Calm down Miss Hopps. We already made calls to ZPD Legal and Zootopia mayor's office. We are working this on our end. We need you and Miss Leaps to monitor things on your end. Neither of you nor us here can alter what's going on. If Judy is as good as you make her out to be, she'll do just fine. Mr. Wilde will probably joke and toy around with them. I think he will survive this_."

After a few exchanges of words, they finally managed to calm the doe down. A few more minutes later they finally had a list of mammals present at the estate. Director Wilde was already growling to someone in the background. Chief Bogo was talking to someone as well.

* * *

Nick's last view of Judy was her being hauled away; going through thick bushes he knew was done on purpose. The thick twigs would be scraping away her fur or cutting her skin. This reminded him of Camp Billy; there he had undergone a similar week-long exercise. Its sole purpose was to test the police officers' ability to practice survival skills.

He could only hope that Judy recognized the same scenario.

Once he came to a stop, laying on the ground... a couple rabbits in ceremonial robes bent over and removed the chains. He was forcibly moved in front of a group of rabbits about his age, every one equipped with ancient weapons. An elder rabbit stepped up in front of him. This was the Chancellor of Proceeding.

" _Nicholas Piberius Wilde: up here on this plateau you will be tested on your survival skills. Remember: the only force used will be Deadly Force._ "

" _We know foxes are crafty; we will test this. Can you make it through our plans and live another day? We think not! Should you be killed, the Council will pay for all funeral expenses_."

" _Our traditions allow your body to rest in honored state under the shade of our largest tree, next to a babbling brook and meadow full of the choicest of beasts grazing on sweet grass surrounding both the tree and the platform holding your body_."

Nick had been held prisoner several times by various Bad Guys these past few months. So the words and phrases this rabbit used didn't faze him. However... he, like all predators, wanted his funeral to include his body resting under a large shade tree; surrounded by a meadow filled with the choicest of beasts and a babbling brook nearby. A venerable buffet! He shook his head. Darn! Already they start with the mind games!

Nick held up his paw.

" _Yes_? _Speak_."

" _Besides avoiding getting killed and listening for questions to answer... where am I supposed to go? I could head straight to the building my parents were escorted towards, but something tells me that isn't where you want me to go_. _I would like to know where the stopping point is_."

The elder Buck looked Nick over. " _Fair enough. Know this: when you see me next, come to me and kneel down on one knee. This will stop this portion of your test. Even if you do not answer any question along the way, we will not hold it against you and the test will stop_."

Nick was led to a specific spot, and told he could start at any time of his choosing. And the elder Buck pointed in the direction to go. Surveying the area, he had a few possible routes to take. His training at Camp Billy taught him the pros and cons of each, and when taking each could be beneficial... even for a short time. 1). Go straight, which would give him clearest and furthest view of what's ahead. 2). Go along the cliffs edge, which gives clearest view along the hedgerow and more importantly what may be under them. 3). Go through the hedgerow, takes longest time, but maximizes cover and concealment... and if paying attention what's ahead, might see feet or arms. The third option would also allow him to use his sense of smell more effectively.

A mammal's scent had subtle changes which most predators could read; stressed mammals smelled differently than excited ones. There was also something Nick learned the hard way: scent could be placed on objects. Judy used this trick many times when they played paintball. First few times he was overconfident, and paid the price; he lost every game that day. However, the last game he almost won. She had lured him into standing between her and makeshift dummy, which was holding her paint gun. When he was in position, she pulled on a string which in turn activated the trigger. To say he was annoyed was an understatement; he had just caught sight of her and was firing when the dummy opened fire on him. To this day she reminds him that not everything is as it may seem. " _That may be so, Foxtrot... but even a Dummy can kill you_ " was her favorite saying.

He chose to use all three. First he moved to the cliffs edge, and skirted it until he could see further down the way. Then he would move fast as he could and hide in the hedgerow. As he was moving between the cliffs edge and the hedgerow, he would sweep his eyes to and fro. He was reasonably confident they weren't using arrows or guns, backwards bunnies they appeared to be. But this didn't mean lookouts weren't being used.

Nick was making his way around a small rock outcrop when his 6th sense told him danger was nearby. He spun around and blocked a paw holding a sword. He quickly disarmed the attacker and reclaimed the sword. A quick move he learned from his roommate at Camp Billy, a short fight later resulted in him knocking-out the attacker.

Nick noticed more rabbits with weapons heading his way. Obviously he had to dispatch these quickly... or else this trial was going to end very quickly. So he did the only thing he could... evade and avoid detection: hide among the shrubs, moving only when their attention is turned elsewhere, throwing a rock to create a distraction... and take out any rabbit who strayed from his fellows and just happen to be blocking his path.

Knowing rabbits had excellent hearing, Nick knew he could throw a rock far enough away when it landed... the sound would draw away at least a couple. That would be two fewer actively searching near him, but it would not last long before his window of opportunity would close.

* * *

Chief Bogo pressed the *Answer* button. " _Hello_."

" _Damn Hodan, what the hell did you do to my trainees I sent you_?"

Bogo grinned. Chief Cliff Moore was an old friend and former beat partner of his many years ago. They both had competed aggressively for the position of Head of Operations at Camp Billy. It was one of those _Unofficial_ ticket punches that one needed for one of those very rare offices in higher authority. Chief Moore won and Bogo reluctantly accepted the position in ZPD Precinct One.

" _Cliff... I assure you I tried to keep them out of trouble. The fox and his rabbit partner certainly have proved irritating mischievous, but their successful track record speaks for itself. You should know better; what was that incident this fox did when he went through training earlier this year_?"

" _Bugger off, Hodan! For your information we weathered the inquisition from the Feds darn well. However the fox was correct; we did somehow slip from standards. You should be getting the Commendation the Feds sent any day now. Another feather in your cap. How about you loan him to me for a while_?"

" _Love to... but can't. Soon as this problem is over, then maybe_."

" _Sorry to hear about that. Want me to come down as a character witness_?"

" _Only if you want, Cliff. I need higher authority to send someone who approved his admittance into the ZPD Academy_."

" _I'll see what I can do. I'll also see if our Instructors wish to send a write-up. Perhaps a few witness letters might help their cause_." Chief Moore ended the call.

Chief Bogo went to sit with Judy and Nick's parents. Something told him this was going to be an interesting day; when old friends call from out of the blue, it could only mean his superiors were working from behind the scenes.

* * *

He heard the first question as he was hiding inside a large hollow log: " _Why did you choose that bunny? Did she seduce you_?" A speaker? Definitely not ghosts and certainly not anyone standing nearby Nick thought to himself.

" _Who said that?_ " Nick said in a low voice, making sure it didn't carry.

" _Answer the question_ " the Voice said. Ah... so there must be a microphone nearby as well he thought to himself.

" _And give my position away? No thank you_."

" _Put your thinking cap on, Accused! If I'm talking to you, don't you agree I am only doing so while the coast is clear?_ "

The Voice had a point, if only to force him to give away his position. And it told him something else: he was being monitored.

" _If I die because of your question, I'll haunt your sock drawer!_ "

" _I don't wear socks_ " the Voice said.

" _Then it'll be your underwear drawer_. *UGH* _Please tell me you do wear them_."

" _Yes. With carrot prints. Or bunny faces. Or_... *UHG* _Just answer my question!_ " The Voice seemed frustrated.

Nick had a very satisfactory grin.

" _No, she did not_." Nick said as he peeked through the knothole to look around him. "She _had blackmailed me into helping her with the Nighthowler case. She had no resources, and I said I knew everybody. That was a resource which she could use to get what she needed. As time moved on, we worked together so well. I defended her against her boss, who wanted nothing more than to take her badge and get rid of her. Well... together we found the missing mammals, and then we discovered the treachery of both mayors. Only Mayor Lionheart was doing what he though was protecting Zootopia from an unknown threat. As it turns out, he was being manipulated as well. That is why I was happy to publicly confess my error about him and to vote for him as our newest mayor. As for_ _the bunny_ ; _my feeling grew over time. Dr. Bearinton helped me to keep our relationship on a professional level for many months. He also forced me to talk about them_."

" _Did Judy ever tell you about the Council?_ "

" _It took quite a while for her to tell me about them. When she did, she said once the Council was aware, it would only react in one manner: we would be put before a Trial. No bunny in love with a Predator has ever passed this trial. So... notifying the Council was akin to committing suicide_... for both of us."

" _That's not true_!" The Voice said.

Nick ran away, he wasn't certain if another question was asked. He saw movement going through the tall grass a hundred yards behind him, and decided it was no longer safe.

What was annoying Nick the most... this wasn't a simple * _make your way down the plateau in a nice straight line_ *. No, he had to backtrack frequently, hide in uncomfortable spaces longer than he cared for, and even hang from a tree root along the cliff just to avoid a large group of guards he didn't anticipate.

Damn this Trial... he was going to nightmares tonight, assuming he survived this.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't taking this very good, but considering how it was affecting Jackie, it made her appear downright calm. The vixen was visibly shaken; her husband held her in his paws but she didn't appear to be comforted much at all. * _It's my fault; I should have told her sooner_ * Bonnie said to herself, convinced her newest friend would be much less affected if only she knew about this council much earlier.

Bonnie went over and sat down on the other side of the vixen, and gently picked up her paw. " _Jackie, I wish to_..."

The vixen turned around and threw her paws around the elder does' neck. " _Oh Bonnie, you were going to apologize, weren't you? You don't need to, this isn't your fault_." Jackie was now looking into Bonnie's eyes, genuine concern showing on her face. " _Judy told us all about how the news of their dating hit your family. Said it was rough but you never rejected Nick, only needed time to realize Nick was the best thing ever to happen to your daughter_."

John reached over and used his handkerchief to wipe his wife's nose. " _We reacted somewhat the same. Nick is our only cub, so his choice in a mate hit us hard. But after remembering all those vixens he tried to date, how they were merely hustling him... well, a little bunny with high character certainly was a step-up in the right direction. We aren't certain how these two are going to give us grandcubs, but I guess anything is possible with love. I'll call their doctor again after all this is over_."

Stu sat down next to his wife. " _Judy has always been a hard-charging bunny. Her commitment towards her dream left many a buck laying on the wayside. We were so convinced she never would date that we attempted to grease the figurative wheels. Unfortunately all her old classmates couldn't win her affection. So we resigned to accept reality; our over-achieving daughter was going to die an old maid. But when she brought home a male, Nick... we were a bit confused. We were happy that she found someone who stirred her emotions, but a bit sad; we had the added pressure of knowing in our society, non-rabbit partners would result in what is happening today_."

John waved his paw towards the lapin's. " _We don't blame you for this. Your family has been nothing but whole-heartedly accepting of us foxes, even allowing us to bring meat-spread for our lunch into your burrow. This is kindness above the necessary. Our elders... it took a little while longer for them to plainly see what we did. But when they did, they accepted Judy and Nick with a passion_."

Jackie started chuckling, and then cleared her throat. " _It's so cute seeing Judy being carried inside a coat; her cute ears sticking out from the front. I think Nathan enjoyed doing that more than anyone, with exception of Nick_."

Bonnie felt much better. The next few moments the parents spent time telling stories about the young ones. Meanwhile someone turned on two Tv monitors, adjusted the picture, and then adjusted the picture on the other monitor. Afterwards it walked out the lounge. On one showed Judy as she was making her way down the plateau, Nick was on the other.

* * *

" _Why did you think the Council only judges harshly? Do you think all the wisdom we Elders have accumulated over a lifetime only is for one thing_?" The Voice asked.

" _Can I get back to you on that?_ " Nick grunted as he adjusted his grip.

"' _Fraid not_ , _Accused Inquiring minds want to know!_ " Nick heard a chuckle. " _You seem to be in a bit of a pickle. Should I tell you about the time I was bungee jumping? You see, me and this group of Does' were_..."

" _Really? At a time like this? While I'm dangling from a cliff? I see automobiles the size of specks and who knows how far down below me._ "

" _I aim to please. So humor me, Accused_. _As I was saying, we were at this Nature Reserve_..."

" _I'm adding your carrot patch to my haunting list_."

" _Sorry, only one spot per haunting_."

" _You obviously aren't a fan of the Modern Genre, are you?_ "

" _Just answer the question, before I send the guards_."

" _Fine! But the carrot patch is still on the table!_ " Nick in an annoying tone. " _That's all I know from what Judy said about the Council. Once they get wind of an abnormal relationship, they end it *Pronto*. Do not pass Go, Do not collect $200. I knew Judy's Grandmother is a Council member, but they only talked about Family things. I can't recall Judy ever talking about her grandma as anything but a loving old Doe. The times we've met and talked, she certainly treated me as one of her own... but way too many personal questions. If I didn't know any better, I would swear she had a sex fetish_."

" _We do not end it pronto! That's what this trial is all about; to hear both sides... to ensure the non-bunny truly loves the rabbit. Lapin's have an automatic aversion to non-traditional relationships_."

" _This current hospitality method isn't giving me a warm fuzzy feeling. By the way, you haven't denied your fox fetish. You started telling me about your sex life. That's the beginning of a special bond between you and me_."

" _My..._ " The Voice hesitated. " _I certainly do not!_ "

" _Then what do you call talking to me at odd times of the day?_ "

" _Ugh_... GUARDS!"

By the time the guards got to the spot where he was hanging off the cliff, Nick had slipped away.

* * *

The Councilor Jumpers were standing next to Judy and Nick's parents. Jill and her partner Clara had nothing they wanted to do with these elder rabbits. As a result they were clearly displaying the proverbial cold shoulder. Bonnie, although still upset at the treatment Judy and Nick just received, attempted to mend fences.

" _Jill Hopps; this isn't your grandparent's fault. Clearly they were kept in the dark and deceived just as much as we were. Now young lady... you are going to put away your attitude and start using your skills to help your sister_."

Jill looked with cold eyes to her mother. " _Taking her side_?"

Stu stepped between them. " _No, we are not. Don't you see? Everything was done as we trained for... until the last possible moment. They were supposed to be shackled to the wall and answer questions for an hour or so. A vote was supposed to be taken and if decided to proceed with a physical test they would have an elevator ride to the top. Instead they were fastened to a singular beam and their clothing forcibly removed... and pulled to the top hanging by their paws. THAT was not in the agreement_."

Jackie stepped up and held the young does' paws. " _Honey... listen to me. I am angry, but it isn't towards your grandparents. They were with us all week, so any contact they might have had with their superiors would be limited. Don't forget; we countered their attempts, with Mr. Big's help, to stress your sister. I want someone to be held accountable for this, but it has to wait until Judy and Nick completes today's assignment. Like it or not, this is what's before us_."

John stepped beside his wife. " _Listen to her. Clara's contacting your boss was the right thing to do. I'm certain they are working on a solution as we speak. I have several meandering around in my mind, but I don't have the expertise to get them into court. Your boss obviously is getting together his team, so that is one less worry for me. At least... one less for the long haul_."

Councilor Elizabeth stepped up beside the Wilde's, keeping her paws folded into her robes in front of her. " _Jill, Clara... I assure you Floyd and I had no part in what happened. We practiced what the council has done numerous times in the past. When today's events are completed, one way or the other, we will bring this matter before the whole council. Such is our right; deviance from our original agreement when they assigned us to this case gives us cause for grievance. This entitles us to be heard by a quorum of council members_."

Councilor Floyd spoke. " _When we became aware of Judy's choice, we knew it was practically a death sentence_." Councilor Floyd said. " _But we could plainly see their love was as genuine as the wind-driven snow. So we made the decision to do what is right: treat this as we would do in any normal rabbit relationship. We counseled them and helped them grow their relationship in a slow but steady pace_."

Councilor Elizabeth motioned towards her husband, he nodded to her. " _As Floyd said, we knew Nick was a very good match for Judy. His calm, sly and methodical personality tempered her impulsiveness and technical prowess. He knew mammals, she knew procedures. As she is driven to perform her job to best of her ability, he is driven to ensure both of them come out alive. This is what makes them a perfect team. And a good couple_."

" _Nick is not what we expected_ " Councilor Floyd muttered. " _Sure, he was carefree and liked testing other mammals' limits, this is what foxes do. And it is the one trait that probably earned them the reputation they have. He tempers this when Judy is around, well, most of the time. In this way he behaves like most committed mammals. We learned to work around his carefree times, or have Judy make him behave_."

Clara poked her colleague's side. " _Sounds plausible to me. I'm willing to give them a second chance, you?_ "

Jill Hopps sighed and leaned into her grandfather's paws. " _I can't stay angry with you forever, Pops-pops. Grandma's words do hold a bit of truth, so I'll forgive both of you. Clara always did know how to bring me back to reality_." She reached out and grabbed her grandmother; for the next few moments she enjoyed being embraced by her grandparents.

Clara was looking whimsical at them, feeling a bit left out of the hug fest... until Nick's parents wrapped her in their embrace. She especially enjoyed the two tails of the foxes being wrapped around her. * _So this is what it felt like... these tails are sooo warm!_ * Clara thought to no one in particular. Now she understood Jill's stories about Judy's obsession with Nick's tail.

* * *

Nick followed the hedgerow around the bend until he came upon an unusual sight.

A rabbit was taking off a costume, but an unusual one. This was mechanical horse; built in such a manner that allowed the operator to move the rear legs as he moved his front. Nick had on a mischievous grin. When the rabbit stepped into the Outhouse, Nick snuck up and closed the hasp while putting a small bolt through the eye. He quickly put on the horse costume, hoping he connected everything properly.

" _Clover or Alfalfa?_ "

" _Say what?_ " Nick should've known this rabbit was setting him up.

" _Those are types of hay that equines like. Hungry?_ "

" _How about Hasenpfeffer?_ " He said as he tried to feel for the wires to disconnect the speaker or microphone.

" _In your current_ _form_ _you don't have those teeth type_."

" _Then I guess this will be a first!_ " Nick licked his lips.

" _Remember those guards_ , _Accused All it takes is a flip of a switch and my verbal command; then My Little Pony becomes target practice_." A short bit of laughter followed afterwards.

" _Definitely adding the carrot patch. Maybe the cider cellar next_."

" _Have_ _you formed an opinion of the Council? You ran away before answering this last time_."

" _That really is bugging you, isn't it? Are we going to start having_ _Tea and Crumpets_ _soon?_ "

" _Only if you survive our little hiking trip_." The Voice said.

" _I dunno. Judy might not like it if I start hanging around with strangers. Especially disembodied ones_."

" _You still haven't answered_..." The Voice suddenly stopped. Nick had found the speaker and pulled on a wire. It was lucky the connection was merely a twist-on connection.

A few minutes later a group of guards were hacking and slashing the mechanical horse; only to discover an empty shell. Nick filed the information away; maybe someday this Trojan horse idea might come in handy on a future stakeout. He just needed to figure out if Judy was going to be the head part or tail part. He grinned; he knew exactly which one it would be.

* * *

Nick was munching on carrot cake and sipping on carrot juice while scanning the area with the binoculars. He knew he was being watched; how else would that rabbit know where he was? So he decided to take matters into his own paws. Carefully he scaled up a cliff, and carefully made his way to the rabbit lookout, coming at him through his blind spot. Normally rabbits don't have one, but when using binoculars, they do. The Instructors back at Camp Billy taught: * _When using binoculars, don't forget to remove them and check your six_.*

This Lookout had forgotten that rule or never was taught it, and now was tied up to a tree and muffled-grumbling about lunch. Nick was eating it at the moment. * _Too dry, needs more sweetener... or maybe a little more something Judy called her Family Secret_ * Nick thought to himself. It was a good thing he was already accustomed to eating a vegetarian diet, especially since dating Judy. She did allow him to have a burger or two at least twice a week; this was increased after Dr. Otterton consulted a dietary specialist who gave his recommendations.

Nick removed the binocular and checked his six; something was moving through the tall grass. * _Time to go_ * he thought to himself, and then pulled down the blindfold on the rabbit. " _Be a good little bunny and try not to squirm so much. Your friends should be here momentarily. Or perhaps tonight at Roll Call when they discover you haven't reported in_." Before he left, he did a quick check of the Lookout's backpack. Several packets of Quickie-Fix headache medicine, bug repellent spray, some gauze, medical tape, a tube of antibiotic cream, four bottles of carrot juice, and the latest copy of Bunny Talk magazine. He took a couple packets of Quickie-fix, two bottles of carrot juice, and the antibiotic ointment then departed.

Nick continued along the ridge-line, the binoculars being a great help in identifying his enemies before they knew where he was. With the techniques taught at Camp Billy and his own amplified thought process so characteristic of his species, he was able to see the Lookouts before they became aware of him. This enabled him to use both cover and concealment provided by the bushes... or he would climb up the ridge behind and capture them.

* * *

Chief Bogo was watching the progress of his officers carefully. He grunted and groaned at odd times; only if you were a ZPD officer or had served in the Zootopia Armed Forces or were a survivalist enthusiast would you understand why the Cape Buffalo made these noises.

" _Chief_ ," Stu asked in a low voice, " _What do you see wrong?_ "

Bogo glanced down at the elder rabbit, not certain if he should tell him he was critiquing the two Accused. " _I have spent many years going through survival training up at Camp Billy. All ZPD officers go through it at certain intervals throughout their career. As I watch your daughter, I am noticing subtle mistakes she makes. These are not any that will cause her to fail; on the contrary, I notice she realizes these mistakes and adjusts her tactics accordingly. Officer Wilde appears to be preoccupied with talking to himself_."

Dr. Bearinton stepped up beside the chief. " _No, his lips are responding to someone_." When the others looked at the elder bear, he decided to clarify. " _If you know how to read lips, which is a hobby of mine, you can tell what he is saying. Right now, as in the past couple hours or so, he has been talking with an unknown mammal. Apparently this mammal talks via a speaker, we know this because only Nickolas is in the picture. The conversation they have been having seems to center around haunting a house and favorite personal items of whoever is talking to him_."

Mr. Big pointed towards the monitor Nick was displayed on. " _There! He is speaking, but no one is around. Cider cellar?_ "

" _Yes_... *chuckles* _Nick just added the rabbit's cider cellar on his haunting list_."

" _Doctor, have you kept track of everything Nicky decided to haunt?_ "

The elder bear grunted. " _Let's see... started out with sock and underwear drawer, then garden, cider cellar... and he accused the mammal of having a fox-fetish_."

Everyone in the room chuckled; this was so very much like Nick's personality.

" _So the council has decided to single-out my son?_ " John Wilde was looking concerned.

" _Both_ _Accused are receiving special attention, according to their species_." Councilor Floyd muttered. " _But something isn't right. There are too few guards_."

Those watching the Tv monitors turned around and looked quizzed at the elder rabbit.

" _If that is too few... I'd hate to see the proper number_." Stu muttered.

" _Floyd is correct._ " Councilor Elizabeth stepped up beside her husband. " _Normally there are many more than these out looking around. These appear to have to run around as they search for the Accused. Our standard procedure has a certain number positioned pre-positioned at certain areas. In this they are able to walk or move at a brisk pace. These... are trying to cover more territory. And they are making mistakes_."

" _Well I don't care if they are short on mammals... that means our young ones have a good chance to survive_." Bonnie was now looking much more confident she will see her daughter whole by end of the day.

* * *

Soon Nick reached what seemed to be the end of the hill. Peering through a bush, he saw the Elder Buck who told him to kneel in front of him. He was standing behind a line of the rabbits whose sole job was to prevent him from reaching the Elder Buck. He noticed a tower overlooking the group. He saw a large open barrel filled with liquid just a hundred feet below the group. One thing was certain, it wasn't water. " _Ok Nick... how do we get around this?_ " he said softly to himself.

" _May I suggest... walk right up and ask for directions to Disneyland?_ " The Voice was back... and irritating as always.

" _How about you walk over there? I'm sure they will be happy to have_ _Crumpets and Tea_ _with a fellow such as you_." Nick said in a barely-sarcastic voice.

" _Now Now... I've been quite helpful to you. We shared talks about our choices in undergarments, we share a really nice view overlooking the Estate, and I even sent you a horsy as a gift! We are really best of friends!_ "

Nick bit back a retort. " _Well, if we are as best of friends as you say we are... why weren't you there out on that limb? Or gave me last bite of your sandwich? Now about that_ _horsy_..."

" _Hey, it was from a mail-order. How was I to know it had a defect? And besides... YOU were mean to my poor Lookouts! They really did have your best interest at heart_."

" _Oh? My best interests? Like sending those groups of_ *Let's give the fox a close shave*? _With a friend like you, who needs enemies?_ "

" _Speaking about close shaves_..." In the background Nick barely heard whispers, but moments later he knew what was said. The group of guards before him ears suddenly shot up, they all turned to a specific rabbit and appeared to be focusing. After a few seconds they all turned to Nick's direction and started running.

" _Hey Voice, I thought you said we were Best of Friends?_ "

" _You suggested it, so I thought I would help you out. Now be a good foxy and maybe they won't hurt you... too much_."

" _I'm adding your bathroom to the list! Bet you'll get quite the jolly from that one!_ "

" _You obviously haven't seen the Harry Possum movies_ " the Voice answered.

Nick took a quick glance back at the Elder Buck standing at the base of the tower. Only four guards remained, which meant he was easily dealing with... oh never mind. He got up and ran back the way he came. There were two thin paths he had ignored earlier; one looked like it led down towards the guards, the other went somewhere in the direction of that tower. He took the tower one; it was obvious that guards would be coming up the other path.

A short distance away the path crossed a small but deep stream, and about a couple hundred feet away it went over a waterfall. Nick went to the waterfall and noticed a thick rope with knots tied at regular intervals. Looking down he saw a pool, it appeared to be deep... but that wasn't what interested Nick; it was the flat area that was directly below this rope. Losing no time, he gently tossed the rope down, making sure one end was tied to something before he did. Heard sounds of many feet; he wasn't certain which way they were headed and didn't stay around to find out... so over the edge he went. * _The Instructors back at Camp Billy would be impressed with this rope_ * he thought to himself.

Nick quickly climbed down the rope, then carefully searched for the entrance to and entered the tower. While climbing the stairs inside the tower, he had to trip and thrown several rabbit attackers out of a window or two. Thankfully the window was not facing towards the group below. Again he was thankful that there was a large and apparently very deep pool below filled with water. An artificial waterfall provided enough noise so the screams and hitting the pool masked them.

When Nick reached the top he noticed two things: 1). An Elder Doe was waiting, 2). A catapult was loaded with a large bag.

" _Accused; answer my question honestly, and I'll let you pull the trigger. Why isn't Judy pregnant? We have numerous photos showing your sex-life with your bunny. Why_?"

Nick blushed. Then composed himself and faced then Elder Doe.

" _Judy says Does' can control their cycles, something about using a special herb... or was it a specific herb? If they don't want to become pregnant, they won't! But it comes at a price; it throws their hormones off-balance. She says there are other symptoms, but she has never told me. Only they are highly uncomfortable_."

" _You answer correctly. But why does she keep doing this? Surely she must know by now that this method becomes less reliable if continuously used_?"

Nick's face must have revealed his shock; Judy had admitted she was just starting to have difficulty with this technique. So this was the answer why.

" _Ahhh... now you know. Alright my Young Fox... excuse me_ , _Accused. Go ahead and pull the level. But use this open space between the block to see your handiwork_."

Nick pulled the lever, and then quickly moved to the open space the Elder Doe showed him. The bag was catapulted in an arc that ended with a perfect landing upon a large slanted rock. The bag burst open and its contents slid down into the barrel of liquid. The fluid bubbled fiercely and covered the area with a thick white cloud of smoke.

" _Hurry_ , _Accused. If you get down there in time, you just might reach the Elder Buck before the Guards catch you. May I recommend... taking that slide over there_?"

Nick went to the trough the Elder Doe said was a slide. It was bone dry, hardly ready to be used as a slide. He looked over the wall; and notice it ended with a drop down into the pool below. He look behind him, and noticed a barrel full of water. He saw the Elder Doe grin as he toppled it over, but he had to quickly jump onto the rapidly escaping liquid.

* _These Councilors are helping me!_ * Nick thought. * _So some of them must disagree with everything that happened today. I gotta remember this when I get back home_ *

He was indeed sliding down the trough, and soon found himself dropping into the pool below. When he got out, he quickly checked around the corner... and saw the guards had remained at their post. Since he noticed he was behind everyone, including the Elder Buck, he did the only thing he could. He raced across the open space behind everyone and slid into place slightly beside the Elder Buck. Quickly he repositioned himself and knelt on one knee.

" _Accused. Congratulations. This test is complete_." The Chancellor of Proceeding said.

" _May I ask a favor, please_?"

" _Accused... Follow me. We will have our doctors tend to those wounds_."

Nick chuckled. So he can read minds!

* * *

Apparently the doctors also wanted to do their own physical exam. They declared the Trial temporarily on-hold while they sewed wounds closed and removed thorns he missed. They also inserted a drip-line into his arm so certain medicines could flow throughout his body, preventing infection and other nasty things.

His parents were allowed to see him, escorted by Councilors Elizabeth and Floyd Jumper. John and Jackie couldn't release their son for quite a long time. After about 15 minutes or so, they were allowed to go visit him.

" _Nick; they were filming you as you made your way down the hill_." John said.

" _My sweet brave son; I was having a heart attack every time those rabbits attacked you! Every time they got you before you were aware they had. I'm so glad you weren't_ _all talk_ _when you told your stories about ZPD Academy, Camp Billy, and some of your Daily Adventures_." Jackie said as she hugged her son tightly.

" _Mom, Dad... did Judy, make it_?"

His father stepped outside the room and looked down the hallway. Stu Hopps was looking out from another room, and both fathers approached each other. After greeting each other, they told the other what both obviously wanted to hear; the partner survived and was receiving proper medical treatment. Camila Bogo was overseeing this... as was Director Audrey Wilde. As Director of Zootopia Health Commission, she was damned if she would allow some arcane ancient contest to prevent her from ensuring these citizens of Zootopia get the care they deserved. No body messes with her Family; especially her favorite grandson.

Nick barely caught Counselor Elizabeth Jumper whispering something to Jackie; about something small. He noticed his mother looking excitedly at whatever it was Elizabeth was showing her. When he asked his mother, Jackie said it would be revealed in due time.

Nick spent the night in the medical ward. The nurse gave him a sedative which forced him to sleep. When it wore off, the medical staff allowed his parents to wake him, and give him breakfast with a large cold glass of Blueberry juice. John let him know that they had to use the kitchen on the premises to cook it.

* * *

John and Stu were eavesdropping; they were outside talking about what they could do to make a complaint against the harsh treatment their Young Ones had just gone through, when Stu's ears picked something up. Stu led them to a corner where they peeked around and into the Flower Garden.

They saw Jill and her partner talking to an Elder male panda, Mr. Wong. He had come to the Hopps Farm on several occasions, so Stu immediately recognized him. He motioned John to crouch down and be as quiet as possible. As the two eavesdroppers listened in on the conversation, they were happy that the attorneys were serious about stopping future * _Fight to Live or Die_ * scenarios. A few minutes later, Camila Bogo joined the group and was given an update what had been discussed.

After what seemed like an hour, the group disbursed; and so too did Stu and John.


	7. 1x07 - By Whose Authority?

**By Who's Authority?**

The showy figure picked up the phone and spoke quietly.

" _Yes?_ "

" _The packages have survived_."

" _What? You promised me Express Service on Package One. What happened?_ "

" _That's not entirely sure. It was_ _arranged_ _to have Package Two experience a disruption of service. Something prevented this from happening_."

" _Give me more information. In clear language, please_."

" _I had quietly and without notice_ _moved_ _most of the guards assigned to the bunny over to those assigned for the fox. This should have guaranteed his removal. The guards in Ready Room One got out on time when the alert buzzer sounded; Guards in Room Two exit door was mysteriously locked; good thing that room had a small window they could squeeze through. Slowly... but they made it. It is the door locks on Ready Rooms Three and Four that has me concerned most; they were mysteriously switched. We didn't have the keys, our resident locksmith couldn't be contacted, and it took longer than expected to break open the doors. By the time these guards could be released, the fox was near the end point of the trial_."

" _This is most disturbing. I will have another assignment for you shortly_."

The shadowy figure hung up the phone and pondered this for a moment. He then put in a disc and replayed the opening events of the day. He particularly wanted to know who arrived with Judy's caravan, and watched each mammal that got out of the limos. One in particular stood out; he paused and enlarged the image. He knew this one, and if this mammal was here that meant a very powerful figure was certainly here. Kevin Kozlov rarely went anywhere without his brother Raymond Kozlov... and both of them here meant only one thing: Mr. Big was here as well. This was one mammal that had the resources to thwart his plans. Why was such a crime lord personally interested in a law enforcement officer?

* * *

" _Your honor... wake up!_ "

Judge Arnold Ramson groggily woke up and looked at his steward. " _Jeeves, this had better be important_."

" _Phone, sir_."

Ramson thanked him and picked up the phone. " _I'm awake_."

" _Glad you're among the living, Arnold_."

" _Travis, you know what time it is?_ "

" _Of course... 3Am. But here's the scoop. Two cases just landed on our lap; one requires travel to Antarctica, the other's here in Bunny Burrow. Both are nasty, I'll give you first dibs_."

" _Travis, you never give up a case if it allows you to stay home. What's so bad about the Burrow case?_ "

" _It involves the Council of Elders_."

" _Aww crap! Last time we had a case about them... it was about a hundred years ago_."

" _C'mon... you know you want to say it!_ "

" _No, you tell me... or I'm taking the Antarctica case_."

" _Never mind. Have you heard about the Wilde-Hopps incident?_ "

" _They were charged with breaking... aww crap! This is about them, isn't it?_ "

 _You got it! Their attorney is challenging the legality of the entire trial_."

" _Didn't it start already?_ "

" _Yes. Apparently the first day had absolutely nothing to do with the original charges_."

" _Piss poor time to challenge its authority_."

" _Perhaps... but they may have a valid point. Especially if what happened on the first day have no relationship to do with the original charges_."

" _Still... they submitted to the council's authority before it happened. Poor time to cry foul now_."

" _We have to look into it. superior court has directed us_."

" _Wait, the last time they got involved this early_..."

" _Our forefathers had to get politicians involved. Since the council back then was a government unto themselves, Zootopia Council had to threaten war to get the elders to concede to a Charter Agreement. This led to Bunny Burrow becoming a self-governing town. Only by allowing the council control of education and certain trials... was this avoided... and allowing the council to remain independent of our judicial system_."

" _So... are we being asked to further cut the council's authority?_ "

" _They didn't say either way. They want us to review the facts and postpone action until we give our recommendations to the superior court_."

" _And if I send this mess to the politicians? It was their failure to stop this before it started_."

" _They didn't say. But that may be a logical choice. The council is still a self-governing entity... exempt from most government regulations. Unfortunately for the council... Lapin Society has evolved beyond the council's original mandate all those centuries ago. So... it's up to our court to decide if they cease altogether, or they become an advisory entity_."

" _Well... pack your cold weather gear, Travis. I got this one_."

Judge Ramson hung up the receiver temporarily, then picked up and dialed a number. He left instructions for his staff to have the case set-up for a 10Am Hearing this day. Then he hung up and went back to sleep.

* * *

Nick looked over to his mother waving his paws, trying to get her attention... and succeeded in getting everyone else. Exasperated, he looked at Stu. Stu Hopps stared back, with a puzzled look upon his face. But Bonnie knew exactly what the young fox wanted, so she tapped Jackie on the paw.

" _Your son is trying to get your attention, Dear_." Bonnie said.

" _Oh I'm sorry, Nickie. What is it you want?_ " Nick had always disliked it when his mother called him that, and he was annoyed when Judy found it endearing. If there's anyone who can make a grown mammal embarrassed quicker than his mother, science and psychologists have yet to find it. Mother's prerogative... one could say.

" _Mom... what was that small thing Councilor Elizabeth showed you last night?_ "

" _Never you mind about that, young one_ " Councilor Elizabeth said between bites of blueberry pancakes. " _It will all be for naught if you can't convince the rest of the council of your love for Judy_." She got up and placed a kiss squarely between his ears. " _I know you two are crazy for each other. But... not every rabbit can be convinced love is possible between mixed species_."

Bonnie placed her own kiss between the fox's ears. " _She's right. Mother has played_ _matchmaker_ _longer than I can remember. She was probably more ecstatic than I was when Judy brought home something that actually had a heartbeat, other than insects and small critters. Mother and I was certain Judy was going to end up an old maid_."

Judy was protesting her mother's remark as Bonnie placed another kiss between the fox's ears... and caught it before she rubbed her chin across his head. That would leave her mother's mark upon him, a definite No-No especially on a day he would be cooped-up in a room full of strangers. That... and he wasn't her kit; it would probably upset Jackie and Judy. Oh yes... a definite No-No.

" _Looks like my Nickie have made quite the impression upon his girlfriend's mother_ " Jackie said with a slight wolfish grin and a wink in her son's direction.

Nick couldn't respond at the moment because Jill, having entered the room with four of her sisters; Jody, Jane, Jenny, and Cindy... and having seen her mother and grandmother give Nick a kiss between his ears... led each of her sisters in kissing Nick in same spot. The only one he didn't protest about... was Judy. When she noticed the kiss parade going on, Judy knew it was something rabbit Does' couldn't resist... well, some couldn't; and these sisters in particular. If a non-family member Buck or other male mammal was well-liked by the burrow... and one Doe kissed him, the others had to as well.

Judy knew how to relax her fox, and when the last of her Family had kissed Nick, Judy leaned against him and raised her muzzle towards his. Like clockwork, he leaned down and they shared a long smooch. Jenny, being the Family *special moments keeper*, captured this moment with her Zphone's camera.

* * *

Mr. Big and his daughter Fru Fru had just arrived and few minutes ago. They were enjoying the tale what happened yesterday, Mr. Big seemingly not impressed, his daughter having the opposite effect.

" _Judy, something strange happened yesterday... and I was wondering if it happened to you_." Nick said between bites of blueberry pancakes.

" _Are you referring to a Voice that gave advice at just the right time?_ " Judy said between bites of steamed vegetables.

" _Yes, but mine also told the guards where I was... especially at the end_." Nick said before sipping on the glass of blueberry juice.

" _Did you have a tower with a catapult and an elder rabbit?_ "

" _Yes! Mine gave me suggestions... practically told me how to win_."

" _Mine did too! Perhaps there are some council members who disagree with what happened yesterday. Maybe this is their way of helping without actually appearing to_." Judy said cheerfully.

" _Hmmm... This information just might be quite helpful to get things changed around here_." Camila said. " _We will save it for later, though. First things first; we have to win this trial_."

Nick suddenly sat up, a strange look upon his face.

" _Nick, what is it?_ " Judy asked.

" _I was just looking out the window, noticing the sheer number of Council Guards out this morning. Something doesn't look right_."

" _So?_ "

" _How many guards were attacking you yesterday? How many were each time they did so?_ "

" _I dunno... maybe 2-3 at most. Why?_ "

" _Look over there_."

Judy peered through the window Nick was looking at. The field was full of guards, mostly in groups of 6. Apparently they were undergoing their daily training regime.

" _What's your point, Nick?_ "

" _Camp Billy. How many did they have during the last week of the drills?_ "

Judy's eyes lit up. Camp Billy's training in its last week put ZPD officers up against large groups. If they failed to work as a team, the superior numbers of attackers would easily overwhelm them.

Judy looked over at Mr. Big, her eyes having a strange look in them. The Shrew merely looked up at her, an eyebrow raised inquiringly.

" _Those attacking me were not in groups like they are out there; my groups were too few in numbers... as if something reduced their numbers. Know anything about this, Mr. Big?_ "

The Shrew merely cocked his head and smiled a little grin.

" _My child, what did I tell you yesterday morning?_ " He asked.

" _That I had privileges that placed me above any attempt to harm me_." Judy said.

" _My contact here in the Council passed information about their plans for yesterday; it was revised when they realized we were preventing their normal routine. This is how I knew to counter their processes for yesterday_."

" _I'm not so certain it worked for me_." Nick said.

" _Godmother's consort... it most certainly did. My contact specifically said they wanted your hide more than hers. In your case, locked doors worked wonders_."

Judy suppressed a shudder. She just now realized that yesterday's attackers were below full-strength... and Mr. Big's crews were not only stationed outside the Estate! If the guards attacking her and Nick had been at their full-numbers... neither she nor Nick would be here eating breakfast. They would be out there laying on a platform under the shade of the largest tree, with a babbling brook nearby, and a meadow full of the choicest of beasts grazing on sweet grass.

* * *

Tuesday 10Am First Circuit Court of Zootopia.

" _All rise_ " the Bailiff said loudly.

Judge Arnold Ramson entered and promptly sat in his seat. Everyone sat down and waited for him to speak.

" _This is a hell'va case you mammals have placed on my lap... and if SOMEONE had the foresight to simply conduct a little negotiation instead of blindly accepting the status quo, we would not be here this morning_."

" _Counselor Leaps... your client claims the Elders broke their conditions for trial when they altered the parameters for the first day. Do I understand it correctly?_ "

Clara Leaps stood up. " _Yes, your honor. We were given a preliminary schedule and had prepared our case accordingly. It was a nasty surprise when my clients were forcibly removed from my presence without warning. Only by their sheer abilities did they survive what they went through that day_." She sat back down.

" _Counselor Prairie... your client claims rights as granted by the Charter Agreement, signed a century ago. This charter gives the Elders_ _Full-Control_ _over how these trials are conducted. Do I understand it correctly?_ "

Sven Prairie stood up. " _Yes, your honor. Trials between predator and prey are a rarity, only two having occurred in the past 50 years... trials between rabbit and other prey mammals more frequent, roughly once every five years. What my opponent's clients went through is not beyond the norm_." He sat back down.

Judge Ramson cleared his throat. " _Well... that is up to me to decide. I remind everyone present that this hearing is only a preliminary one. It is to gather facts, get your written statements, and then hear your explanations why your case should be allowed and the other's ceased. Since the elders have a charter, this decision may or may not require a political review... which means a possible negotiation at that level_."

Clara spoke up " _You have our dossier, your honor_."

Sven spoke up " _You have ours as well, your honor_."

" _Excellent. I'll hear a brief explanation of each case by each of your law firms, and then I'll have a brief recess so I can consult with my staff. When I return, you will receive further instructions on the next steps this trial will go. Counselor Leaps, you may go first_."

Clara Leaps took a moment to compose her thoughts and then stood up; folding her paws together.

" _Your honor, my client's relationship with each other is genuine. They have been undergoing mandatory counseling sessions as ordered by their employer for nearly a year now. We contend and were prepared to show in their trial all necessary evidence and bring forth witnesses to testify on their genuine attachment towards each other. In our opinion, we would have prevailed and they would have had to reassess their practices. It is our opinion that by subjecting my clients to the harsh treatment they went through yesterday had only one purpose: to end their lives, thus saving the Council from the embarrassment of going forth with the trial_."

She sat down and put her notes into an orderly pile.

" _Counselor Prairie, your turn_."

Sven Prairie stood up and cleared his throat.

" _Your honor, my client had a purpose for the treatment they subjected the rabbit and fox to. It was to test their mettle; normally they are able to gauge the rabbit-fox's character by how they handle unknown situations. This is why agents are sent the night before to perform certain actions. However, because these were_ _interrupted_ _before they could complete their assessments, my clients went to their other methods. Since this rabbit-fox had advanced training in handling and apprehending mammals, we were certain they would succeed in passing what they were put through_."

He sat down and rearranged his notes.

Judge Ramson cocked his head. " _Now see? It wasn't that difficult. All right, I'll retire to my chambers. This court is in recess for one hour. Be back here at that time_." He rapped the gavel and left the room.

* * *

Mr. Big ended the call and rubbed his chin. Fru Fru noticed her father only did this when a competitor was making a serious bid on something he was attempting to get at below market prices. She motioned both her and his polar bears to move them to a more secluded room. Once there she inquired what was troubling her father.

" _Someone in the estate has an interest in our Judy. My source couldn't identify it, but yesterday a strange delivery arrived. It resembled something we once used a few years ago, on the Mandford situation_."

Fru Fru thought for a moment, and then the memory of it all hit her. " _Someone is trying to abduct our Godmother?_ "

" _Afraid so. I left instructions to monitor it but not to interfere. You should place your item_ _on Judy. Also... notify Mr. Fennec that he should be prepared to ready his team. We might need them soon_."

" _How's their project coming along?_ "

" _Behind our deadline, but that couldn't be helped, since it was I who stopped it for Saturday night's activities_."

" _Oh... alright. I'll place my tracker soon as I can get Judy away from prying eyes_."

* * *

A knock on the door disturbed his thought. " _Come in_."

" _Sir, he's on Line 1_."

" _Thank you Mrs. Snucks. That will be all_."

When the door fully closed, he picked up the receiver.

" _I read your report and your recommendations_." Judge Matheus of the Superior Court said in a voice suggesting impatience. " _Are you certain this is the most appropriate way to handle this situation?_ "

" _I am certain. Clearly the Lapin Society has evolved beyond that when our last review of the Council was made. I've noted several infractions of law that had become standard practice which, if any other mammal or other organization had done them, would require law enforcement action_."

" _That I agree... but to send this to the government? Do you know how they could stop our action before we get started?_ "

" _That is why I wrote the_ other _proposal. Hell... neither the Zootopia City Council nor the ZPD even bothered to negotiate for better terms. They blindly accepted them and now that things went south, they are complaining. By all rights I should simply let things continue_."

Ramson continued. " _It isn't the best option... especially considering the original purpose of the trial... the purpose the council claims their Ancient Manuscripts tells them. Both sides won't be happy, but at least it gets things moving_."

" _I see your point about negotiating_." Matheus growled. " _But I left instructions: You were supposed to gather all pertinent information and call me... not..._ THIS!"

" _This case doesn't belong in court_ " Ramson countered. " _It clearly calls for action by higher authority. If I were to act as I normally would, there would be many mammals locked behind bars... but the core issues that created this whole mess would remain. I believe NOW is time to get these addressed once and for all_."

" _Core Issues... List them_." Matheus' tone in his voice suggested he needed actionable material to take before higher authority.

"1). _Subjecting the Defendants to possible death before the final verdict_. 2). _Having a test before courtroom begins... which bears no resemblance to the original charges_. 3). _Harassing the defendants on personal property_. These are for starters."

Judge Matheus sighed. " _All right. Proceed. But I want lawyers inside that courtroom. They should treat this as an actual court case; all questions go through them. I'll prepare my end to receive an urgent request for a hearing. Let's hope you know what you are doing_."

" _One moment... how about we simplify it?_ " Ramson injected. " _Let the Hopps-Wilde have their lawyers beside them in court; any question can be stopped by them. The Council's attorney should be there, too; but I see no reason why individual councilors should be restrained from asking the questions. Their system _for questioning the subjects_ has worked well for millennia, let it continue. The Council's attorney should be there to minimize further liability. If the Matron and Chancellor want to finish this case soon as possible... they will agree to this, or wait months until the government finishes the negotiations. That... and remove the death penalty_."

" _I don't see how they could minimize further liability_ "

" _Murphy Laws... and if one side has legal counsel with them, the other side should as well_."

Matheus thought for a minute. " _Agreed to all your recommendations_." He hung up the phone.

Judge Ramson hung up his phone, leaned back in his chair, and sighed. He spent a few moments collecting his thoughts. Was this the best path for this case? All his years practicing law told him it was. If it were any other judge handling it, they would have handled it as any other case before them. But this was no ordinary case; one of the parties had an agreement which was written in terms of a treaty. That alone should take it out of his courtroom. But before that happened... he could at least address the violations most mammals take as standard legal protections; wither by government, organizations, or other mammals. He would act immediately to put in place certain protections that he hoped his superiors... and the Negotiators, would not reverse.

Ramson got up and made his way back to the courtroom.

* * *

Finnick was annoyed. A new hire he made a couple weeks ago was proving to be troublesome. Not trouble as in unruly or incompetent... but as in... something else. Distracting. She was a young Fennec fox; sharp and witty, about Judy's age, and eager to learn; perhaps a bit too eager. He wasn't certain if this was a plant, but he decided to keep her away from the more delicate part of this operation. The last thing he needed was a romantic distraction, and he had via a paw-held mirror, noticed she was looking at him with a certain look in her eyes.

His Zphone buzzed and he answered it. Taking a few notes, he acknowledged the call and then ended it. Another delay to this operation; but at least it brought him a small amount of happiness. Nick and Judy had caught a lucky break; their trial was being postponed. That bunny... she had the strangest run of lucky circumstances. Like when she and Nick almost fell to their deaths in the Rainforest District; their fall was broken by those vines at the last possible moment. Then there was that time they got trapped inside the Cliffside Asylum; the toilet being just big enough to flush them down. The last one was on the Missing Lover's Case; a series of murders involving lovers who had recently marked each other. The culprit turned out to be a disgruntled caracal who almost successfully gotten away... until he targeted Nick and Judy.

Mr. Big wanted his team at the Hopps Farm this afternoon; and Fru Fru as usual was running the show. Finnick wasn't certain if he should bring this new young Fennec fox, 'cause he knew if Judy ever saw her... she would be in matchmaker mode. But he needed his whole crew; so he would simply have to put the Fennec fox on the team in the furthest possible distance away from Judy. He just had to pull Nick aside and make a personal request... for Nick to steer Judy away from this female. At least until this trial was over, and he could determine if she was genuine or other.

* * *

" _All right, now where were we? Ah yes... my instructions_."

Judge Ramson shuffled a few papers, set aside a few, and then looked directly at the Counsel for the Elders. " _The Council of Elders is hereby ordered to follow the following parameters_ "

" _First; all reasonable medical treatment shall be given to Councilor Leaps' clients, expenses shall be paid for from the Council's coffers. The Council's own medical personnel shall be afforded opportunity to evaluate said client's conditions and be given opportunity to recommend different treatment. I trust Councilor Leaps' clients will not take advantage of this order to have unnecessary treatments which were not inflicted at time of the trial_."

" _Second; because it is clear to this court that the opposing council has given proof beyond reason of doubt that your client intended to end the trial before it arrived at an actual courtroom... I am removing the death penalty. Without this, they would be in double jeopardy: they escaped death once, no need to have it a second chance to succeed_."

" _Third; I am postponing this trial by the elders for 30-days, after which it may proceed... but under the following conditions: 1). Legal Counsel will be beside both Hopps and Wilde plaintiffs through the entirety of the trial. These shall have authority to quash any question they deem fit. 2). The Council's Attorney shall be present, however the questions will be asked by the individual councilors. I see no need to change this. Legal Counsel shall be there to minimize liability._

" _Fourth; this trial by the elders shall continue unless Higher Authority acts to stop it. A recommendation to convene negotiation to modify the Charter Agreement is currently upon the Governor's desk. Upon passage of that... will dictate wither or not this court can take further legal actions against the mammals that clearly violated the rights of Counselor's Leaps clients. Let me say this clearly: If I were 100% certain that the government negotiating body would not reverse my decision... I would have already ordered many mammals to be placed in jail_."

" _Fifth; in the spirit of keeping the trial as real as possible... effective immediately, I am placing a gag order on my removal of the death penalty. Neither the rabbit-fox nor any other mammal who might possibly tell them... is to be told about this. Let their actions and their witnesses confirm their relationship is genuine_."

" _Counselor Leap, Counselor Prairie... you shall ensure my gag order is not in any way violated by your firm. I've cleared this courtroom prior to giving these instructions; that's why only you two counselors are here_."

" _One moment, your Honor; how am I to minimize liability? Surely it should be me who should ask the questions?_ " Counselor Prairie asked.

" _Have all questions written down and screen them each evening/morning before the case starts. You and your partner should do it each day if you must. I'll allow spontaneous questions, providing they are logical. You should decide which of you handle the Hopps case and which handles the Wilde case; as far as when the Joint Trial begins... I'll leave it to your boss's decision wither he wants both of you there. Considering the Hopps-Wilde will have theirs during this part, I strongly recommend both of you be there as well_."

" _This court is adjourned pending further action by higher authority. Should it be allowed for legal action for previous offenses thus identified, your respective firms will be notified_." He rapped the gavel and departed the room.

* * *

After breakfast Judy and Nick were escorted to medical to have their wounds cleaned and bandaged. Jill and Camila went with then to ensure this was done properly. Sometime during the previous evening, the Matron and Chancellor received a visit from Mayor Lionheart. The mayor was not a happy camper and he let them know it. He highly suggested it would go a long way to repairing the good relations between the citizens of Zootopia and the Estate if from now on Judy and Nick's attorneys were allowed to go wherever they went, with certain exceptions. He also suggested a member of Zootopia Health Commission to verify proper medical treatment was given.

After receiving medical care, they were escorted to the Chancellor's Office. Inside waiting for them were several mammals, clearly divided into two groups; one side was those of the Council, on the other were those from Zootopia. The one mammal they didn't recognize was the male Scottish terrier and a female mouse he was holding in his paw.

The Chancellor cleared his throat. " _Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde; this trial is hereby temporarily on hold until certain things can be_ _ironed out_ _by Higher Authority. While this Council maintains our rights as granted by a charter signed a century ago... the present government begs to differ. Therefore we have no choice but to stop these proceedings until negotiations can be completed satisfactory to all involved_."

Mayor Lionheart warmly greeted both officers. " _Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, introductions are in order. The elder rabbits over there are Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot, and Matron Miriam Cloverson. Beside them are Council Adjutant Randy Grays and Mr. Nathan Daniels from the law firm of Hunter McGregor and Associates_. _Over here... this is Councilmammal Blackhorn, Councilmammal Pride, Councilmammal Bucks, and Councilmammal Darcy. The dapper-looking mammal with the mouse in his paw is Colonel Gregory Kohle and that is Director of Global Security Judi Dench. Do I have your name correct, Director?_ "

" _Close enough. I choose to use that name; no one here needs to know otherwise_." The female mouse said in a gruff to-the-point tone of voice.

The Matron spoke next. " _Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde; we the Council of Elders have agreed to the following. 1). Until resumption of this trial, both of you shall remain on the Hopps Farm. 2). Your medical expenses shall be paid for out of our coffers. 3). Your previous medical doctors are to provide these services, our medical staff is allowed to be present to verify what has been done. 4). We expect resumption of this trial within the week, however... we have not heard back from this morning's meeting at First Circuit Court of Zootopia. Therefore until further notice, please be prepared to return here at that time. I and the Chancellor along with the Council, extend our best wishes for a speedy recovery. And may I say... both of you were impressive during yesterday's test_."

* * *

" _This is Fabienne Growley, ZNN News with a special report from the Hopps-Wilde trial. What do you have for all of Zootopia, Victoria?_ "

Victoria Harridon stood outside the entrance gates of the Councils' Estate. Beside her stood Special Events reporter Audrey Drew, who was barely containing her glee.

" _Fabienne, have we got great news! Audrey, why don't you break it for our viewers?_ "

" _Thank you, Victoria. We received word just a few minutes ago that the trial has been put on hold, pending negotiations. Details are sketchy, but the news release from the Council says:_ *Due to concerns from Zootopia's city government and higher authority, this council has agreed to postpone our trial. Officers Hopps and Wilde will be allowed to return to Bunny Burrow through the duration of these negotiations. Pending the outcome of said negotiation, these officers will return to this estate at a date to be determined.* _When we have more information, we will file our next report._ "

" _Thanks, Audrey. While it isn't a complete vindication for our bunny-fox duo, it is at least a reprieve to live another week. Back to you, Fabienne._ "

* * *

The shadowy figure acknowledged the call and hung up the phone. This was interesting news. He had to adjust his plan accordingly. Patience was the key; and if what his source told him was true, it would be a little while longer before he could claim his prize. Only one thing worried him: the stopping of the trial. His whole scheme relied on it continuing. His insider within the Estate had received the shipping container for moving his prize when the time came. Until then, he had to let things proceed as it would.

* * *

" _You're back already?_ " Jackie said in amazement.

" _Trial's postponed. Probably has something to do with all those High-ranking mammals present_." Nick replied as he snatched a blueberry pancake.

" _Other mammals?_ " Jackie asked as she gave her son a big hug, and rubbing her cheeks across his... leaving behind her mother's mark. She grabbed Judy and did same thing. " _There; now you are part of my pack_."

Nick would have made a reply, but his head was bent downward and Bonnie was rubbing her chin across his forehead, leaving her mother's mark on him. " _Now you are part of our burrow, Nickolas. Take Judy and get a nap. My mother should be here shortly, if I know her she will explain everything_."

"*UGH* _I've been_ _marked_ _by old females! Help me get it off, Judy!_ "

" _That's your problem to figure out, Slick. But if you do, you won't get my_ _mark_. _And I know just how much you enjoy receiving it_." Judy grabbed Nick's arm and led him back into the bedroom, an evil grin upon her face.

" _Bonnie, us foxes mark our mates on two places; the neck and the_ _nether_ _regions. I wonder which she referring to?_ " Jackie said as she watched the two Young Ones disappear.

" _Pretty much same for us rabbits_." Bonnie muttered. " _Won't it be fun just imagining it? I wonder if they are able to produce kits?_ "

" _Yes it will be fun imagining it! Fox Mating Season will be here soon_." Jackie was daydreaming as she said it.

Bonnie had a strange look upon her face.

" _Sorry, let me explain. We vulpes, male and female, are only fertile once each year. The remainder of the year we could bonk uglies all day long and no pregnancy would occur. With Judy, I suspect our normal season will be her best opportunity to produce kits_."

Bonnie looked a bit sad. " _Only one litter each year? Hmmm... perhaps this is something to talk with Dr. Rosco about_."

" _Yes. Now let's get this place cleaned up before your mother gets here_." Jackie was grabbing the dirty breakfast dishes and putting them in the cart to take them back to the kitchen to be washed. Bonnie grabbed the lap clothes and other linens and put them in another cart to be laundered.

* * *

" _What do you mean_ _the Death Penalty_ is removed?" The Matron had nearly yelled it, she was feeling incredulous.

" _Did I stutter? The judge feels that since there was a very real possibility either one or both_ _Accused_ _could have died on Day One... it would be double jeopardy to have same penalty be an available option at end of the trial_." Counselor Sven Prairie looked at her eyes not flinching.

" _This has always been a valid option! Life is rough; and it would get rougher should a rabbit have a non-bunny marriage partner. Such a partner absolutely must be able to defend its spouse, especially against foes of numerical advantage. THIS is why they are put through the Trial of Skill_."

" _And at what time did you explain this to these_ _Accused? Surely as police officers one would think the non-rabbit_ _would have the skills to protect its spouse?_ "

This must have a hell of a realization; the Matron stood dumbstruck, eyes betraying the realization of this attorney's words.

" _I see you realize an error. Your bylaws never were updated to take into consideration just how far Lapin Society has advanced. A century ago there were no police, no organization to enforce laws of the council... let alone those of society. Therefore this Trial of Skill was a rational and justifiable step in the process. However in today's world... there are mammals dedicated to protecting and defending the citizenry_."

" _Ahem_ ," it was the Chancellor making his presence known. " _Your family has served this Council faithfully for Millennia. We are appreciative for all you have done Today, and we will abide by the judges' order... for now. Return to the law firm and tell your boss we will stop by later to start planning our response to the government's negotiations_."

* * *

Councilor Elizabeth was enjoying munching on one of Bonnie's blueberry muffins, her husband, Floyd, was outside talking to Stu and John.

" _So, here's the scoop; trial is postponed for 30-days_. _Or at least until the government negotiating body decides if this trial can resume_." Councilor Floyd said to both fathers.

" _Postponed?_ " Jackie asked as she joined the conversation.

" _Yes. Seems the Council's actions have run afoul of Zootopia's judicial system. Apparently a century ago the same thing happened, and back then it took quite a bit of_ _persuasion to change how they did things. No one knows if something similar will occur, but maybe it will. I don't know how many of my fellows councilors will remain if our authority is reduced further. Many elder rabbits joined for the chance to improve Lapin Society_."

" _What negotiating body?_ " Bonnie asked.

" _It's soon to be created. The young lawyer, Clara Leaps, just got back from this morning's hearing. She will be here shortly_."

At that moment the young lawyer walked into the room. " _Please have everyone gather into this room soon as possible_."

Five minutes later Councilors' Floyd and Elizabeth, Director Wilde and her husband Arnold, Stu and Bonnie, John and Jackie, Chief Bogo and his wife Camila, and Mr. Big and his daughter along with their polar bear guards, Nick and Judy, and Jill Hopps.

Clara took a deep breath. " _Alright here's what I can tell you. We won the first round. Nice start, but doesn't guarantee our ultimate goal: shutting down any event that remotely has the death penalty before the final verdict. The trial has been postponed for 30-days, pending action by the government. Depending on this outcome will determine if the trial continues or not. We are in limbo until then_."

" _Ms. Leaps... may I have a word?_ " Mr. Big looked inquired.

Clara leaned over and placed her ear close to the shrew, listening to his whispering. She whispered her reply, which the shrew whispered something more and she replied back. Mr. Big nodded his understanding and she regained her composure.

" _Thank you, Counsel. I will heed your words_."

Clara looked around. " _Chief Bogo, the judge cleared your officers to return to duty; as per standard ZPD procedures. Director Wilde; your grandcub is out of danger for the time being, although his sly personality may be another story_."

Audrey snickered. " _He gets that from your side of the family, Arnold_."

Arnold looked at her incredulous.

John stepped between his parents. " _Now let's not hash that all over, shall we? Nick is safe and shouldn't we be happy for that small miracle?_ "

Jill cleared her throat. " _I gotta get with my partner here and hash out the legal details of today's hearing. Dad, Mom... let's get our two survivors back to the farm and tell the rest of the family what's going on_."

* * *

Clara wouldn't let it show in front of the others, but what Mr. Big had told her about a possible abduction... it made her quite nervous. He had assured her that the Godmother would be protected at all costs, save for his own and that of his daughter and granddaughter's lives. She in return had assured him that she would find some way to continue ZPD and other law enforcement' protection of her clients.

Jill found out about this eventually, mostly because through the short years they have been working together Jill had learned Clara's little idiosyncrasies. Since Jill already had a decent working relationship with ZPD, and Chief Bogo in particular... she was able to keep the small electronics board and Officer Elliot Fanghanel temporarily assigned duty to the Hopps farm. His wife, Chloe, was an added bonus; she was an accomplished chief in her own right. True to good cooks everywhere... she was enjoying learning to cook using _old traditional methods_ by helping Bonnie and Stu's aunts.

* * *

Governor Randolph Darcy blinked again and rubbed his eyes. What in tar-nation was going on down there in Bunny Burrow? That sleepy little town never had so much as a J-walking violation. Upon further reading the legal request before him he finally understood; it was the Council of Elders. THAT was something which reared its head last century. What the hell had gone wrong now?

* * *

The ride back to the Hopps Farm was uneventful. The welcome home was a bit over-the-top, but Judy and Nick wouldn't have it any other way. Both sides of his parents, the Keen's and the Wilde's, and both sides of Judy's parents were here, the Jumper's and the Hopp's. Dinner was already prepared and waiting for them. Judy and Nick ate like they were starving, and the elder rabbits and foxes encouraged them with seconds and thirds. Soon the pair was in a food-induced sleep; their elders carefully placing pillows and blankets around them.

So it seemed fitting later that night after all the young kits were finally asleep, Nick and Judy would tell how their first day of trial went. Their facial expressions and gasps of concern reverberated throughout the main living room as each told their tale. Many questions were asked, some never answered for one reason or another. Some were answered by one of the listeners by a lucky guess or it somehow sounded like an event they heard about years ago. One thing was clear; most of the listeners agreed that what had occurred certainly shouldn't have. Only Councilor Elizabeth and Councilor Floyd knew the real reasons why this happened... and they refused to explain why, mostly citing it would be a violation of the upcoming negotiations. It was possible that the authorities might get wind of their _spilling-the-beans_ and take it as an admission of guilt. Neither one wanted to find out what they would do about it.

Bonnie and Jackie made it a point to watch Dr. Rosco and his nurse assistant change the bandages on Judy and Nick's wounds... as did several of their Elders. Judy and Nick decided to spend more time with Councilor Elizabeth and Councilor Floyd; besides becoming a bit fond of these Elder rabbits, it might help them with coming up with a better strategy should the trial continue.

In the solitary of the Midnight hours, Finnick's crew kept their vigil, sometimes checking the fishing lines, sometimes checking-in with Officer Fanghanel, and sometimes waving to the lonely deputy as he made his rounds along the back-road of the Hopp's farm. This time there would be no unusual activity, no attempted entry by unauthorized mammals... but they kept their eyes peeled regardless. Tomorrow morning would bring a hearty breakfast and if they were lucky... a kiss from a very appreciative bunny. One could only hope for something more.


	8. 1x08 - Negotiations

**Negotiations and Minutiae** **.**

The shadowy figure picked up the phone and spoke quietly.

" _Yes?_ "

" _You wanted an update... the farm is heavily guarded. Last night we detected a few roaming patrols, communication on a few radio frequencies, and the local sheriff's deputy made rounds inside the farm. Looks like they ain't taking chances_."

" _As we knew they would. Alright, keep me posted_."

If patience was a virtue, he had it in spades. He also had other techniques available, ones he could use at any given time. Such as the one which would be perfect to use in the upcoming negotiations. If he played his figurative cards right... not even the council itself could stop him. How can you stop something you do not expect?

* * *

" _I say we go down there and clear out the whole bloody mess and be done with it!_ "

Governor Randolph Darcy, an elder stag, looked at his staff member with incredulous eyes. " _Really? All over simple mistakes... procedures that in days gone by had served a useful purpose? Back at a time when law enforcement was non-existent and it was up to the male of the household to protect it? Those days are long past us, Gary. The council admits it themselves; this type of trial is very rare. We must help them to identify what changes are needed without disrupting their purpose in Lapin Society. Remember Gary; we would be up to our ears in bunnies if the council didn't provide strict guidance on their reproduction_."

" _Governor,_ " Secretary of State Gary Muckelow, a middle-age beaver, pulled out a report and handing it over to him. " _You need to see this. Lapins have a growing crisis; it seems their young does' are becoming increasingly being rendered sterile. They know where this occurs, when it occurs, why it occurs... but they don't know who exactly performs them or exactly what procedure is used. This is why I want to send a small team to their medical facilities. This alone doesn't forgive the council's actions... and most likely is irrelevant to the issue at hand. It could explain why the council is taking such a harsh stance towards mix-species couples_."

" _Solution seems simple enough; kill the non-rabbit and hand over the bunny to next available one_." Governor Darcy said half-jokingly.

" _Governor... you're assuming this is a Doe involved_."

Governor Darcy started looking through the papers on his desk, and then pulled out the one he was looking for. " _Officer Judith Hopps. Female age 26, top in her class at ZPD Academy, solved the Nighthowler case almost single-handed. Highly regarded by her fellow officers, and on the fast-track towards Detective. Quite the over-achiever, wouldn't you say? She also has quite the nice body!_ "

" _I saw that as well_ " Secretary Mucklow held his copy of paperwork." _The other mammal involved is her partner. Officer Nickolas Wilde, age 33, also top of his class at ZPD Academy. He is given credit for assisting Officer Hopps in solving the Nighthowler case. His background is typical of his species; former con-mammal involved in small-time fraud schemes, with exception of defrauding the ZIRS... which he is currently paying back the taxes he owes_."

" _Alright... two law enforcement officers are involved. Still could do same solution_."

" _Governor... these two are the centerpiece of success in Mayor Lionheart's_ _Mammal Inclusion Initiative. If they fail, it would be seen by the Prey species in Zootopia as a deliberate attempt by us to keep the Predators in control of city hall_."

Governor Darcy sighed and put his hooves over his eyes. " _Gary... you're giving me a migraine. First you tell me we gotta kill everyone involved. Next you tell me it might stem from a female shortage. Then you tell me we can't do this because the two mammals involved are the shining examples we want so the Prey species are kept pacified. What next? If we dissolve the Council of Elders it will cause the collapse of Lapin Society?_ "

" _In essence... that is precisely what would happen_." A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned around to see what mammal said those words.

" _Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears... it has been quite a long time since you last visited us. What is it your law firm is seeking this time?_ " Governor Darcy motioned towards an empty seat.

" _I merely wish to help you solve this nasty little problem. I have my own reasons... suffice it to say, it so happens to benefit you. And the negotiations your office just so happens to be starting soon_."

" _That is classified information, Mr. Longears. How did you find out?_ " Garry asked.

" _Not important right now. I would be foolish if I didn't have informants who could get me such things. But how I found out doesn't matter; your office could use a skilled negotiator who happens to be a resident expert in all things Lapin Society. I am offering you my firm's services... for a modest fee, of course_."

" _Mr. Longears, I highly doubt removing an archaic institution will cause the city hall in Bunny Burrow to collapse_."

" _That is true. The offices in city hall will remain... they are elected positions, fillable by any mammal and we know the are other mammals serving in them. No... I'm referring to the other problem_."

"Other problem?" governor Darcy asked.

Mr. Longears continued. " _Our elders look forward to the time when they can serve on the council. This enables them to have a chance to make changes they think will better Lapin Society. Some elders are content to remain the head of their burrow; others to serve as public officials. It is those who want to steer the society as a whole... this is where the Council of Elders comes into play_."

" _I'm still not following your train of thought_ " Governor Darcy muttered.

Mr. Longears paused for a moment. " _There is a certain prestige every public office conveys; none more so than the Council of Elders. Their many years of wisdom have guided Lapin Society through many periods of darkness and uncertainty. They also have smoothed-over the waves of great prosperity; keeping in check our species ability to multiply quickly... even with this longer gestation and pregnancy our does' have in today's world_."

" _Our elders, especially the council, spend most of their time involved checking on many of our civic institutions; they regularly attend city council meetings, spend time with the chief of police, the sheriff, and fire chief. These institutions benefit greatly... because these elders pass what they learn down through the burrow's governing structure: elder of the burrow to the older rabbits then to the parents and down to unmarried adults. It is the direct involvement of our elders that allow these government institutions to have a lower level of mammals than other cities this size_."

" _Our elders convey what the elders of the burrows have concerns with, via the governing structure of their burrow, and convey these up to the various civic offices. In this manner our elders help our civic leaders by keeping our younger generation obeying rules and regulations while getting our civic leaders to make changes when change is needed_."

" _To sum it all up, governor... the Council of Elders does more than hold trials and punish rabbits who stray from social norms. Unfortunately, this seems to get way more attention_."

The governor looked at the Buck with distrusting eyes. True, in years gone by his law firm did greatly help his office solve some particularly nasty problems, and their fees were quite reasonable. Still... something told him there was an ulterior motive at work, but for now he needed to get this problem swept under the proverbial rug as quickly as possible. Without appearing to favoritism, or leniency, or any number of things which could negatively affect his re-election chances.

" _Alright Mr. Longears, see Mrs. Holt; she'll get the usual paperwork started. Soon as you have your team in place, inform Mr. Holt so she can arrange our first meeting. I want ideas how we are going to proceed_."

" _Of course. I'll leave you gentlemammals to your previous discussion_ " he said as he exited the room closing the door behind him.

" _Governor_ ," Gary was waving his paw " _about my proposal to send a team to investigate the doe problem?_ "

" _Yes yes by all means. Just don't forget to we have negotiations to start soon_."

* * *

He noticed his informant peeking out from a room down the hall. As he walked towards it, it slinked back into the room. It was a middle-age male weasel who never failed to provide him with first dibs on high-value government upcoming projects.

" _Told you it was valuable. And your name has been erased from all paperwork_."

" _Yes you did. Here's your fee, plus adequate increase to match the value. Now git, before someone sees you_."

The weasel slinkered off down the hall. As he watched the mammal leave, he started formulating his plan.

* * *

Director Audrey Wilde's mind was obviously somewhere else; because there was a whimsical look upon her face as she was looking at a recent picture on her carrot notebook. Bonnie's daughter, Jenny, had sent it to her only moments ago. This was a series of pics showing Nick being kissed by her siblings.

A knock on her door brought her back to the Present. " _Enter_."

Mindy Softpaw, a vixen about same age as the director, entered. " _Director, we have guests. Oh... did you get the pics from Judy's sister?_ "

" _You didn't view them, did you?_ "

" _Director, that's why we have a computer program to scan it. But no, I haven't_."

" _Come... Nick is absolutely adorable!_ "

Mindy walked around the desk to better see the pics.

" _Ahhh... yes he is. I remember when my boys were that age. Their aunts loved doing that. What is it with males and their female relatives?_ "

" _They may not be his In-laws yet, but yes... he is treating them as such. Did you know Judy has a sister who is almost a spitting image of her?_ "

" _No, I bet they tried tricking him_."

" _Yes they tried. He almost fell for it, but he said her sent was_ _off That is how he knew_."

" _OMG... how did she make amends?_ "

" _You're a female, how do you think she did?_ "

" _Sorry Director... my special underwear drawer isn't so special anymore_."

Audrey and Mindy shared a chuckle.

" _You really do see Miss Hopps as Family, do you?_ "

" _Yes I do. Nick has really been a good influence on her... and she in turn has pushed him to the brightside of life. Even Ray Charlesmole can see they were made for each other._ _Ok, send in our visitors. Let's find out what they want_." The director put away her carrot notebook and cleared a few papers off her desk.

* * *

Judy and Nick were out walking around the lake that bordered several farms, including her family. Hers and Nick's parents were walking with them, her father telling a story or two. Every now and then he would include one about something she had done back in her early kit days. This one in particularly was embarrassing; she was arguing with her sister, Valentina, and a young buck who was dating this sister at the time. It wasn't the argument that her father found humorous when he came to find out what the noise was all about; it was Judy arguing with two naked bunnies... and Judy was oblivious to the buck being naked only inches away from her. She was going to win the argument one way or another. Only when Stu pointed out the situation did Judy realize the situation, and her face turned bright red.

Stu pulled out a photo Jenny had taken of the incident; Judy fully clothed and two bunnies completely naked. " _Yes, that's Judy; so focused I wouldn't be surprised she doesn't do this at the ZPD Locker Room_."

Nick snickered but resisted making his reply, only because of the death stare his bunny was giving him. This wasn't lost on the elder mammals, who then decided to change the subject.

Judy's ears perked up, followed shortly by her parents. Something was carried on the wind; something like an argument between two mammals trying not to be heard. Judy carefully made her way through the tall grass, and after a few hundred feet found the source. Peering through the partly separated leaves, Nick's muzzle just above her ears and her elder mammals finding their own space to look through... there was Finnick arguing as softly as he could with another fox. A vixen. A Fennec vixen fox!

It took all her self-control not to scream like Benjamin would have. She watched the scene for several minutes, storing away important information. It was Nick who tapped on her shoulder and motioned to move away, his subtle way of saying * _Let's leave them be_ *... he did likewise to the elders.

Once they were back on the path and sufficiently far away, Judy couldn't contain herself. She squealed and did her characteristic happy dance; something the elders found endearing. Nick captured this on his zphone while Judy was distracted, and sent it to Jenny with a short caption * _Just discovered something perfect_ *.

The remainder of their walk was spent talking to the neighbors as they came across them. Questions about when the trial would resume was most frequently asked. Otherwise it was the general news what's happening; births and special events, latest couplings and break-ups of teenage bunnies, crop yields and pest problems, and of course the upcoming Fair.

It was at Sunset when they finally arrived back at the Hopps Farm, Officer Fanghanel showing his relief. Even though he had been receiving regular reports via the various teams, and the occasional one from the sheriff deputy as he past them on his rounds a few times, nothing put his mind at ease like having his charges nearby.

Some of the elder aunts and uncles, both foxes and rabbits, returned to their homes... making it clear they would return soon as the trial resumed. Some of Stu's kits started friendships with one of Nick's aunts, and zmails were passing between them. Occasionally Nick would have to interpret a word or phrase that foxes used and rabbits didn't; sometimes these words were only in the language fox spoke, which required going online to a translator... and deciphering which meaning best matched the intended one of the elder fox. Sometimes Nick would have to call them and ask a few questions, and then explain to the young bunny what was meant.

* * *

Director Audrey Wilde, Commander Camella Warmpaw, and Camila Bogo were sitting in the large lounge listening to the government representative discussing the concern about the infertility problem in the local doe population, and why it was suspected to have played a large part in how this trial began in the first place. Audrey knew this was being used as an election year ploy, so she would have to carefully manipulate it to minimize any disruption to current research going on.

" _Sir; we already have both of the local universities involved with trying to find methods to reverse this, including our own resources. A couple recent breakthroughs have shown promise; even the military has a small team working on this. Go back to the governor and tell him everything is being handled_ " Director Wilde said in as neutral tone of voice she could muster.

Secretary Gary Muckelow looked at the director. " _I am here because the governor is concerned. Specifically, the trial of Officers Hopps and Wilde has pulled the government into this mess. Therefore the governor feels that not only must the government deal with renegotiating the Charter Agreement... but he also wants the underlying cause dealt with. Obviously Officer Hopps is a highly-desirable doe; and whoever spilled the beans on her must have plans to separate her from her lover while also preventing the council from executing her. He wants the infertility problem_ solved _pronto. That is why we are taking over_."

Camila Bogo stared at the official. " _Are you having difficulty hearing? Everything possible is already being done. How are you going to get research done_ _faster... when we have quite a large number of mammals already dealing with it?_ "

" _Camila... he's our guest. Just give him the facts_." Her boss, Camella Warmpaw gently chided her.

Secretary Mucklow thought for a moment. " _Do we have any idea when these doe's became infertile?_ "

" _Most become infertile when they go to Dark Secret Alley for abortion services_."

" _Why? What would force a young doe to go to that extreme?_ "

" _Teenage does' sometimes use sexual activity to increase their physical maturity... it's something unique to bunny physiology. Not all... but some. It is these who miscalculate their cycle and thus become unwanted pregnant... who seek to end their mistake. For a variety of reasons they don't want to marry the buck responsible; normally because they are using him as a means to get the buck they really want. So they visit Dark Secret Alley to get rid of the problem._ "

" _Can't they just take some kind of medicine_?"

Camella Warmpaw jumped in. " _Our research labs are working on a hormone-based birth control. Preliminary results are promising. Adult does use an herb; it's an ancient method that works, but after a few months it becomes erratic. Stopping use and waiting a few months does reset the body... and then the doe can resume use. Teenage does cannot use this herb; it reacts adversely to the growth hormone teenagers have a lot of, but adult does do not. Hence why our research labs are working on the hormone treatment... that and trying to figure out the infertility problem_."

" _So... it is there, in that alley, where this all starts?_ "

" _Yes. Unfortunately, every time we attempt to find the mammal that performs such services... they can't be found. We've sent in agents disguised as young pregnant does, and we attempted to follow pregnant young does; all to no avail_."

" _So... you've given up?_ "

" _No. In the last year we finally convinced the Council of Elders to officially sanction our own abortion services at Zootopia General Hospital. We had certain conditions and protections put in place: 1). Free of charge, No questions asked. 2). Young Bunnies involved must attend sex addiction class with Travis and Martha Quickburrow; who are our Sex-disorder teachers and part-time Council members themselves. 3). Elders of the burrow and Parents are notified only to ensure these young bunnies make all appointments. Punishment is up to these adults, although most adults use being chaperones as the punishment._ "

" _Has this helped the situation?_ "

" _Mixed results. Mistrust is still the major obstacle. Young bunnies don't want the stigma of the_ _addiction that sometimes comes with attending the class. We are trying to find other ways short of total isolation. Currently we are trying a week-long stay at the council's compound; the one where the adult classes are taught at. We are building a new campground with access to the beach and ocean... as a more permanent solution. How this will affect Travis and Martha Quickburrow's methods, we don't know. But... it is a start_."

" _Ok, so you have a cheap but embarrassing option to the known alternative. We will handle the alley problem for you_." Secretary Mucklow started entering data on his zphone.

* * *

" _Hey boss, tell me again why we are doing this?_ " Agent Golden was not happy being in this position; holding onto the underside of a large tree branch.

" _Colonel Kohle received a request from the governor asking for GSD to assist in the investigation. Apparently there's something happening which is causing the rabbit females to become sterile. It all happens right here; so we are going to use our specialized skills to succeed where the Zootopia Health Commission has failed_."

" _Would you two cut down on the chatter? I've got something... sending it to you now_." Agent Walker hit the *send* button. Moments later Agent Savage was looking at it, as was the other members of the team.

" _I've seen this before_." Agent Rogers was trying to recall exactly where, then she found it. " _This is similar to the Mandford case; a kidnapping involving two crime lords against each other. I only know about it because I was undercover with another team, and it happened in front of us. Suffice it to say, after a long and difficult task; we managed to track down the kidnapped mammal. We were prevented from rescuing the mammal by one of the crime boss; said it was their member, their responsibility. He gave me a coin to use should I ever come across another situation similar to this; all I had to do was show it to a specific polar bear at a specific place_."

" _Hmmm... let's investigate further_." Savage indicated which direction he wanted each team member to go.

* * *

From under the deck of a nearby saloon, two glowing eyes carefully watched Agent Savage. It didn't move; it didn't make any noise that could alert anyone especially this government agent to its presence. It merely watched and gathered information as it made mental notes. A few times some large mammal unaware of its presence walked above it; the boards pressed against its back and temporarily semi-squishing it... still it made no noise. THIS was the discipline that the Dark Underground paid certain member very well.

When it was certain that the government agents had moved well far away, it removed a sat-phone and placed a call. Government agents, especially GSD, had to be reported asap to its boss. It collected enough information to suspect these agents were here about the special project, or as the local health department called it... the abortion clinic. This was nothing that could be allowed to be discovered; it would result in years of carefully orchestrated plans to go up in smoke.

After relaying the information and getting new instructions, it ended the call. It pressed a hidden button on its clothing, sending out a coded message to the other operative. The new instructions were clear; as soon as these government agents had moved out of the area, they were to move the operation and sanitize the shop. If they suspected these agents learned even a smidgen of what really was going on... then they were to burn down the building.

* * *

" _You suspect what?_ " Gary Muckelow had the call on speaker phone so the currently assemble team and members of Zootopia Health Commission all could hear.

" _Agent Rogers confirms the readings match an old case. What we found so far suggests some level of organized crime is involved. I'm asking permission to enter the shop... and additional resources to be sent here asap. We will wait until they get here. Don't take too long... readings suggest we are being watched_."

Director Wilde was barking orders into her landline phone; Commander Warmpaw had called ZPD and currently talking to Clawhauser. Several members of the Governor's Inquiry were sending secure zmail messages back to their departments... and Secretary Mucklow was calling the governor to send a brief update.

" _Roger that, Team Bravo. We're sending the calvary_."

* * *

Mr. Big was in his study developing plans when a polar bear knocked the pass-code on the front door and then entered. " _Boss... our snitch in the ZPD sent an emergency message. GSD's Team Bravo has requested help. They were conducting investigation into Dark Secret Alley; the rabbit abortion mystery_."

Mr. Big thought for a moment. " _Is our contact in the GSD there?_ "

" _Yes, boss. She is the one who discovered the evidence this team was looking for_."

" _Contact our friends there. Have them discreetly help cover these agents. Let the GSD remain unaware of the danger they are facing, kill any mammal that lifts a paw against them_."

The polar bear bowed, and then went out the door... closing it behind him.

" _Boss_ " Koslov leaned close to his boss and best friend. " _This GSD agent, wasn't she partly responsible for the Godmother's wounds?_ "

Mr. Big looked up into his best friend's eyes. " _Perhaps she is. The GSD did not lift a paw to help the Godmother; but neither did they raise it against her. Their actions today show they are on her side. This Agent Rogers has helped us in the past, and her actions here today speak of her commitment to whatever concerns the Godmother. I will overlook the GSD's complacency in the Godmother's wounds so long as they continue to work on her behalf_."

Koslov nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Bunny Burrow Convention Center was agreed upon location for these negotiations. It was near here that the original negotiations were held almost a century ago. It was also close enough that the Matron of Proceedings and the Chancellor of Proceedings could communicate with the Council of Elders easily. It was considered friendly territory for both sides.

The main meeting room had been revamped solely for this meeting. Two large, wide tables had been brought in; one for the governor's negotiation team, the other for the Council of Elder's negotiation team. On each table the covering reached down to the floor on the side facing the other team; mostly for privacy reasons. The usual items decorated each table: water glasses, pitchers of water or other beverage, nameplates, facial tissue, and other items.

It was agreed that the Matron and Chancellor would be allowed two personal guards to stand near them at the negotiation table; and the Governor would have his own security of same number. Each side would be allowed a roaming security detail within the room, and a team at the door to this room. The local police and sheriff provided the remainder of security around the building.

The Matron and Chancellor, aka Miriam Cloverson and Marcus Fleetfoot, were sitting at their designated places; with the public relations officer on one side and their legal team, Sven Prairie and Nathan Daniels from the law firm _Hunter McGregor and Associates_ on the other. Several assistants from the law firm were sitting behind the attorneys', ready to get any information needed at a moment's notice.

The Governor was sitting in his place; the state attorney general sitting on his left, and Mr. Jacob Longears on his right. As with the defense law firm, there were several assistants behind him. His name and his law firm were displayed on place card in front of him: _Sum Hunt Ewe and Associates_.

The moderator for these negotiations was an old ram who is a retired judge; Arthur Dent. It was 9Am when he walked into the room. Customary greetings were exchanged and when finished the old ram motioned for silence.

" _Let us not waste time with these needless greetings, so I'll let this morning's usage go without complaint. However... as long as these proceeding go on, do not waste time by uttering them. Now, let's hear the basics of each side's position. Governor, your side first, since you are the complainant_."

Jacob Longears stood up. " _Your honor; On Monday of this week the Defendants, that is the Council of Elders over there, conducted what amounted to a_ _switch-n-bait trial. They changed the scope of the trial by changing the venue where the testing would be taken place. The original defendants, fox and rabbit, had prepared their defense strictly for a courtroom defense, not the outside obstacle course they were subjected to. It is our objection to this needless testing on the grounds that such actions are outdated and nothing more than a quest for power_."

" _We contend that Lapin Society has evolved beyond the tight controls this council currently exercises. There are now laws and regulations and even education to prepare young rabbits for life outside of Lapin Society. Most rabbit families are accepting of predators as close friends, even dating partners during high school years... which nearly all rabbits outgrow and form natural romantic relationships with other rabbits. Therefore we contend that the Council of Elders methods are outdated... and since the council itself is not an official member of Zootopia's judicial system, they have no jurisdiction in the first place_."

" _Since the rabbits they currently exercise judgement over are not officially in their control... the council is exercising jurisdiction wrongly_." He then sat down.

Judge Dent scribbled something into a notepad, and then nodded to the matron and chancellor. " _Matron, Chancellor... your turn_."

Sven Prairie stood up. " _Your honor; this council in ages gone by did indeed exercised nearly total control over Lapin Society. But it was forced to surrender most of its authority to govern Lapin Society... nearly one hundred years ago. Without our guidance, we were greatly surprised that Lapin's did not kill themselves. They actually thrived... therefore the council stopped seeking to regain that which they lost_."

" _Having said this... we are not exercising our authority or jurisdiction wrongly. We only operate within the parameters set forth by the Charter Agreement_."

" _But to call the methods of testing used for determining mammals_ _mettle... outdated... is to misunderstand that such testing is an important part of detecting falsehood. Without it, a non-rabbit can easily hide its true intentions_."

" _In hindsight, the council concedes that the testing method chosen on Monday was the wrong one... we should have gone for capturing them instead of using deadly force. Their_ _mettle would still have been determined. Therefore, we are willing to change our methods in light of a mammal's training and abilities. We are not, however... willing to concede any more of our authority. Lapin Society still greatly benefits by our involvement_." He too sat down upon finishing.

Once again Judge Dent scribbled more notes into his notebook.

" _All right... thank you to both sides for keeping this_ _civil. Governor; I see that the Council has offered the first conciliatory gesture and wiliness to compromise. I strongly suggest you match it_."

" _Your honor; we accept their gesture and are willing to discuss specifics, either now or later today_." Mr. Longears replied.

Nathan Daniels stood up. " _Your honor... we ask that you over-rule Zootopia First Judicial Court on its ruling barring the death penalty. If the predator involved is deceiving the prey, it stands to reason it will at some point drop out of the relationship and seek a younger bunny. This is the type our ancient manuals seek to remove_."

Mr. Longears stood and looked over at his opposing counselor. " _Good sir; do you have any idea what foxes romance consists of? What it means to them to form such strong bonds?_ "

Mr. Daniels thought for a moment, and then spoke. " _No, I have no direct knowledge. Males are like any other male regardless of species. They actively seek females when they sense a mating opportunity. Predators are by nature quite outgoing. It stands to reason that they are equally aggressive in their romantic relationships_."

Mr. Longears suppressed a giggle... barely. This earned him a stern look and strong rebuke from the judge.

" _My apologies; I meant no insult. My good rabbit... how wrong you are! Here's a short lesson. Foxes keep this knowledge I'm about to impart to you almost as secretive as our own does' ability to control their heat cycles_."

" _Foxes, and all Vulpes, are not the_ _Casanovas the rest of the mammal world thinks they are. On the contrary; they mate for life... remaining celibate after their mate has died. THAT is the dedication they show and promise to them. Rabbits do not have that same dedication. Perhaps this is something the Council of Elders should seriously consider when they judge the fox officer_."

Everyone in the room was struck speechless upon learning this factoid about foxes. It was precisely the effect Mr. Longears had wanted.

Judge Arthur Dent cleared his throat. " _Alright, I will consider your request regarding the death penalty after lunch. On that note I call these negotiations in recess for Lunch. Meet back here at 1Pm_." He struck the gavel and then departed the room.

* * *

Nick sighed. Judy was in full matchmaker mode. Since she couldn't go to work and her injuries still hurt, she obviously was using this time to figure a way to get those two Fennec foxes together. At the moment she was using her skills she had been studying after hours as part of her progressing towards the rank of Detective... she wanted to learn as much as she could about the young vixen. This meant she had convinced her mother to allow her to go with the lunch delivery crew, and she brought along her zphone so Nick would be able to contact her. Unfortunately Nick knew what she was going to do and was waiting in the van.

" _Nick, why are you here?_ "

" _Same reason as you; I'm gonna prevent Finnick from taking your hide. That... and I want to know more about this Fennec vixen myself_."

" _Ok, but I do all the talking. Got it?_ "

" _Only as long as you two females don't burn time needlessly. Such as getting bogged down on shoes or nail polish_."

" _Males. Don't know why setting-up something romantic is important for us_."

An hour later they arrived at the lookout post where the vixen was standing watch. Finnick was nowhere to be seen; in fact she said he had just left not too long ago to check on the next post. Judy spent the next hour talking feminine stuff and their ideas in males they like dating. While it didn't take long for Judy to learn the vixen's name, Valarie, and basic personal information, it did take some cleaver slight-of-hand methods to learn her past.

Valarie Keen. No, she wasn't a cousin or even distant cousin of Nick's. Unless you went back nearly 200 year find their common ancestor. Judy had to tell her how she and Nick decided to make _the plunge_ and start dating. It was an interesting story. It had been a slow progression of events; it started with an emergency brought on by one late-evening shift that they decided to stay over at her old apartment and sleep a few hours before resuming their shift. It was the one that Bucky and Pronk lived next door. Nick had once joked that if they weren't her neighbors, he might have put the moves on Judy.

Valarie learned something new; dating is very important step for bunnies. Judy's next tale told about their next dating milestone: moving-in together. The new apartment was almost same size as Judy's old one, except this actually had its own bathroom. Nick had difficulty learning how to live with a female; but for Judy he slogged through it. Judy had to learn that she no longer could lay on her side of the bed naked with earbuds in her ears... Nick was a male after all, and that situation proved too tempting. Valarie snickered at this; it proved her suspicions that males indeed seemed to have most of their brain-power _down-there_. She was also surprised that the rabbit stereotype most mammals knew wasn't so accurate after all; rabbits do multiply quickly, but they aren't sexually active all the time. But it is true they crave it more frequently than other animals.

Valarie finally learned what Judy suspected led up to their current troubles with the council. Early in their dating Judy often drug Nick into the files room for a quickie. She didn't know at the time there were cameras hidden throughout ZPD Precinct One... they had captured their lovemaking in painstaking detail. Someone copied some of these and sent them to the Council of Elders, which was used as proof of violating the ancient prohibitions. Bucky and Pronk had video tapped many of Judy's early escapades with Nick in her old apartment; this too was used as evidence.

Judy learned something interesting about this vixen. She was valedictorian of her high school class, and had equally high grades throughout her college years. This appeared to be a major obstacle in dating; male foxes were attracted to her slim, petite, and athletic body. She held a master's degree in Finance and Accounting; but wherever she worked, in any of the Fortune 500 companies... she spent more time rejecting dating offers than actually performing her job. So when she was approached by a polar bear with a job offer, she leaped at the chance. It proved fortuitous; and the mammal in charge's daughter seemed to have taken an instant liking to her. In fact, Fru Fru Shrewney had a mammal in mind she wanted Valarie to see. It turned out to be love at first sight; although this old bachelor was extremely resistant to being around her for any amount of time.

Judy grinned. She now had a plan... and a back-up one should this one go south.

Before Judy and Nick left, she invited Vickie to the house for dinner that evening. She had ulterior motives, but this time it was to get her mother's and maybe her grandmother's opinion on how to set-up this vixen with Finnick. Later that night her instincts proved correct. Bonnie and Elizabeth had zeroed-in this vixen was definitely interested in Finnick, and he was equally interested in her. Elizabeth picked-up on his uncertainty about Valarie's intentions about the job, and directly questioned her. This was embarrassing not only to the young vixen, but Finnick, Nick, Bonnie, and Judy. But as the more experienced matchmaker... her instincts proved to break the proverbial ice without damaging the relationship. Valarie revealed it was the boss's daughter that orchestrated the get-together, and this greatly relieved and annoyed Finnick; he was increasingly being convinced she was a *plant* and must be gotten rid of discretely. She was indeed a plant... just not what he thought. Of course it also helped that Nick's parents and grandparents where there... so it wasn't totally _elder rabbit verses young fox_ ; Jackie and Audrey helped smooth over ruffled feathers.

* * *

" _Mr. Daniels, what on earth do you think you're doing?_ " The Matron asked somewhat incredulous.

The attorney straightens his jacket and started his explanation. " _We need to be the first to show the court that we are willing to compromise. After all, we started this on the bottom; I intend to outflank my opponent. He most likely will attempt to box us into a corner where we have no options but those of his choosing. That never ends well for us. Instead, I'll make my own suggestion to the governor_."

" _And just exactly what do you propose?_ " The Chancellor asked.

" _You hired the Global Security Division to help you update your computer systems, correct? In exchange you agreed to do work for them. I'm proposing something similar. You should hire or allow some kind of law enforcement to be stationed on the estate... I'd recommend either the local sheriff or the ZPD. This will give you an independent outside source of expertise that is current with today's methods. It will also give you additional expertise in determining wither or not a mammal is being_ _less than truthful. Bonus... they are required to keep their skillset up-to-date; so you won't have to worry about doing it yourself_."

" _This... is unconventional. I'm not certain how our current Head of Security will react_."

" _He doesn't have to lose his job; and I'm not suggesting replacing him. It can be the sheriff's deputy, which you'll have to reimburse him for replacing one body and maintaining training requirements... or it can be a member of the ZPD. Heck... should that bunny and fox be acquitted, they would make excellent choice. If I understand correctly, Matron, didn't you wish to recruit the bunny_?"

The Matron's eyes lit up. Yes, it would be an excellent choice. Unconventional, but many younger Councilors who work part-time on council business have normal jobs outside the Council of Elders. Her nose started twitching... and it wasn't lost on the Chancellor.

" _I think the Matron likes this suggestion, counselor. I approve of it as well_."

" _Excellent. I'll write-up my proposal and my staff put it into proper format. Now, let's go for lunch_."

* * *

" _Mr. Longears; what do you think you're doing?_ "

Jacob Longears looked at the governor and smiled. " _I gave you the upper hand. By proving that the Council of Elders was working from a false assumption, namely that all foxes are sexually promiscuous_ *cassanovas*... _we can prove that they have other false assumptions_."

" _I don't like your tone that you used back there; it wasn't what I expected. Besides... my staff agreed with what you said the other day. We need the council to remain in place if nothing more than to keep rabbit society stabilized. Besides, what they really need is outside help... help that will do the necessary work of keeping up with all things legal and advise them accordingly. Now... you appear to be going against you advice you gave us_."

" _Governor; I only need to push them just to the point where they are willing to concede to whatever you want. At this point we can offer them an olive branch; if they become a part of your judicial system and allow all their verdicts to be overseen and approved by your court system... then you will allow them to remain in control of their estate. But you will_ _appoint a law firm to oversee their operations, from an office on their estate_."

The governor suddenly understood what this conniving rabbit was up to all along. " _You... you want to be this appointed representative_."

Jacob Longears smiled. " _For such an intelligent and quick witted politician, you really were slow on this one. So what's it going to be, governor: a simple little appointment that will wipe clean your plate of IOU's to my law firm... or fire me and try your chances with another firm. Are they up to the challenge? Can they guarantee you complete victory? I can_."

This was something his administration was trying hard to avoid; giving work to political interests that did not go through the bidding process as required by law. Sure, previous administrations did just enough paperwork to pass first glance but not a thorough investigation. And now here he was; in a position that seemed only two possible choices. He needed time to formulate other choices. But first he needed to keep this blackmailer working.

" _Alright Mr. Longears... upon successful completion of this case I will make a public announcement of your firm being a temporary appointed as our overseers. I have six months to find a replacement firm, should any agree to my list of qualifications_."

They shook paws and went separate ways for Lunch. Jacob Longears was pleased at himself. " _*whew* Almost blew my cover_!" He quietly said to himself. " _But everything is falling into place. Soon I will be able to control the bunny's fate directly; and that of the fox_." He could think of several nasty things that could solve his fox problem.

* * *

Agent Savage and his team did indeed survive to get inside the store, and although it had been emptied and appeared abandoned... there still were traces of the chemicals that were used to sterilize the young bunnies after the abortions had been completed. It also helped that a data chip had somehow lodged itself into a large crevice in the floorboard behind what once was a large cabinet. It had provided detail how the abortions been done, then the secondary procedure to sterilize. The voice on the video had assured the young bunny that the secondary procedure was nothing more than speeding-up the clotting process so she could go home quicker. Chemical analysis on samples of the floorboards proved which chemical was used for the secondary procedure. Basically, it interrupted how fertilized eggs implanted themselves in the uterus... which stopped any pregnancy from happening. Any fertilize eggs simply passed on through the womb. These females have been fertile all along! No one could tell any difference, just as the doctor wanted.

This was the big break Zootopia General Hospital needed. Soon the surgeons discovered how to reverse the sterilization procedure, and after making sure the scars healed, they verified that several young does did indeed become pregnant on their first attempt. It became headline news nearly overnight. Unfortunately due to the nature of the sterilization procedure and the method to reverse it, most pregnancies had to be a combination of natural birth and cesarean section. Considering the alternative, it was preferable.

Little was anyone aware of the silent assistance they received by the skilled snipers as they *harassed* the Dark Underground agents, ultimately getting them to leave the area.

* * *

Secretary of state Gary Muckelow was more than happy to leave Zootopia and resume his life in the state capital. Zootopia was nice... but it lacked the high culture nightlife he had gotten used to. He had plenty of work to do; writing a Situation Report was first thing, scheduling emergency funding for those many does that now could have their infertility reversed, and of course writing the awards packages for everyone involved.

* * *

Director of GSD Judi Dench, her real name still being kept secret, and Colonel Gregory Kohl were sitting in the ZHC briefing room, going over the reports.

" _I can't believe we solved this case nearly by sneezing on it_ " Ms. Dench muttered.

" _We have techniques and methods which are unique to us, director_ " Colonel Kohle said with a smile that conveyed his pride in his team.

" _A simple chemical test of the premises could have told them it!_ "

" _You're forgetting something, director: it's easy to do it when the shop is empty and deserted. No furniture to move, no mandatory getting search warrant, no uncooperative tenants_."

" _What about those assassins they left behind?_ "

" _Our agents could have handled them blindfolded, if they were not focusing solely on the shop. We got lucky; apparently the locals liked us and helped remove those assassins. I'm only guessing. But it fits what happened; whoever was targeting us simply does not abandon their things without good reason_."

At that moment Director Wilde and the mammals that were with her in this room previously... entered and assumed their seats.

" _Director Dench, thank you for agreeing to this closing meeting. We wish to thank you and your agents for a miraculously fast completion of your investigation_."

" _Miraculous? My agents do what the good lord only dreams of_."

" _I'm certain the director meant to say_ " Kohl gave the mouse a stern look " _was this: she is pleased our agents were able to complete it thanks to your speedy relaying their request for assistance to the appropriate authorities_."

Director Wilde knew the Colonel was trying to share the success. He was right about one thing; it was the timely getting information to the ZPD and other law enforcement agencies that allowed for reinforcements to arrive just in time to capture the assassins. These were resting in Chief Bogo's jail cells, and under watch.

" _Thank you Colonel. But your agency gets the lion's share of the credit. Next time we run into a difficult to solve situation, we'll be sure not to wait so long before we call you for help_."

" _How are the female bunnies doing?_ " Director Dench asked.

She turned to the mouse. " _Director, we can go watch a couple operations if you like_."

" _Do I look like a Peeping Toni? No, we shall not. I just want to be kept_ _in the loop on how they are progressing. Let's just say I won't feel like our part is completed until the last doe is operated on_."

Audrey knew the feeling. " _Agreed, Director. Now... shall we complete signing these paperwork and go about our merry way?_ "

* * *

The Leadership of the Dark Underground was not happy.

It was their intention to introduce this very medical procedure at some date in the near future. Once the number of infertile does' reached a critical number... they would introduce this cure at an incredibly steep price. Effectively it would have turned the monies these does' earned from going into household expenses and straight to the pockets of the Dark Underground. The potential for profits were astronomical.

But it was the agreement with the foreign power that had the leadership concerned. This partner demanded a certain number of rabbits from Bunny Burrow to be shipped each month. They were just getting ready to increase this number as soon as the critical number in infertile does' was reached. The leadership knew these rabbits were being used as a food source; and once their cure was introduced, the Dark Underground could use it to secure a certain number of rabbits as payment... and ship them to the foreign partner. Since few of its members were rabbits, it made little difference to them; as long as the rabbit shipments remained profitable.

* * *

" _Sir... it's for you. Judge Arthur Dent_."

Judge Matheus of the Superior Court was slightly alarmed. Why was the judge overseeing the negotiations on the Charter Agreement calling him? Only one way to find out. He picked up the handset and pressed the blinking button. " _Hello Judge Dent. To what do I owe the honor of this call?_ "

" _Greetings, Judge Matheus. Sorry to both you, just had a few questions I wanted to ask someone who's reasonably neutral_."

" _If you want someone who's really neutral, you may call the judge I sent this to for preliminary hearing; Judge Arnold Ramson of the First Circuit Court of Zootopia_."

" _I just might do that. But it would be improper to go directly to him before talking to his superior first. Besides... I want your opinion on this whole mess. Here's what I got so far. The council admitted it might have used the wrong technique on Monday's trial. It also admitted to misunderstanding fox's dating principles. And it appears that the governor's legal rep is going for blood_."

" _What about fox dating etiquette? They're just like all males_."

" _That's what I thought, too. But I just called a medical expert on foxes and the doctor confirmed it; both male and female foxes marry for life. Once they are in a serious dating relationship, they do not stray. While they are enjoying the intimacy of the relationship, they are seriously measuring it; seeing if the mammal, a female in this case, is worthy of committing their lives to. This is what separates foxes from other predators_."

" _That... that is something indeed. I wonder if the Lapins understood this about foxes, would they even bothered with the trial?_ "

" _My thoughts exactly. Perhaps they might even update their Bylaws to forgo their previous assumptions_." Judge Dent cleared his throat. " _What do you know about this lawyer, Mr. Jacob Longears?_ "

" _He's trouble. Good and talented attorney... but seems to me he has an agenda which he puts before his clients. Can't prove it; just my_ _spidey senses telling me_."

" _You're not the only one. Alright... I'll take his recommendations with a grain of salt. Is there anything you would like me to consider about this case? Any recommended solutions?_ "

" _Keep the Council of Elders intact. They made a serious mistake but their intentions were honorable. We need to help them keep-up with the times... so I'd make them accountable to our judicial system. I'd create a new circuit court and give it oversight of the council_."

" _Who should_ pay _the piper for this mistake?_ "

" _If it's anyone's head that should roll... it's the matron and patron, and I'd include the top administration officials. They failed to cover their boss's arses. The council will hold a vote to replace the matron and chancellor; and the other positions will be a simple_ _step up to the next higher position." Judge Matheus paused_.

" _But... I think we could punish the council simply by 1). Place the council under the oversight of another court, and 2). Place a full-time law enforcement agency on their estate, either a ZPD outpost of the local sheriff or both... these two suggestions will give the council enough expertise from an outside source that_ _should prevent them from making these types of mistakes again. I have no problem with them testing the Accused as they call them... it's just the possibility of death before getting a trial that I have a disagreement with_."

" _Hmmm... I'll take your suggestions under advisement. They are good. Ok, have a good day!_ "

After hanging up the handset, Judge Matheus pondered what was just talked about. He was concerned about the rabbit lawyer who somehow got himself selected to be the governor's legal representative. But... it was out of his hooves. He merely made a mental note to keep tabs on him.

* * *

The showy figure listened to his new set of instructions, acknowledges them, and ended the call. He pulled-up the information on his zphone and made mental notes on the bunny. In a previous call he was given the contact number to the informant inside the estate. He placed the call, verified the mammal that answered, and left his list of actions and the timetable each one was to be completed by. Some of these could only be done one the trial resumed, but he didn't mind. After ending the call, he went on to his next task.

* * *

Judge Dent walked into the main meeting room and took his seat. " _Alright everyone, let's continue. Mr. Daniels, you go first this time_."

Nathan Daniels placed a folder before the judge and then another one before his opposing counsel. " _Your honor; we have discussed what happened earlier this morning and came up with a proposal we think that will be satisfactory to both your honor and to the Governor as well_." He paused, waiting for both party's to take a brief glimpse through the paperwork within. After what seemed like an hour, the judge nodded.

The young attorney continued. " _We propose this: Establish a permanent law enforcement presence on the estate's grounds. It can be either a sheriff's deputy, with daily visits from the sheriff. Or it can be a ZPD officer, with a bit more personnel. These personnel have authority to vent the_ *Accused* _prior to any action by the Council. We will allow them to be present during all aspects of the trial; they can ensure neither the Council members nor the_ *Accused* _are being dishonest or deceitful_."

Mr. Longears scoffed. " _This is a nice start. But your clients owe more_."

Judge Dent rapped his gavel. " _That is enough, Mr. Longears. Critique it, offer a counter proposal, or reject it. These are standard practices you should be well aware of by now_."

" _Apologies, your honor. Mr. Daniels... We accept your proposal_."

" _Great! First compromise is in the can. Let's see more. Mr. Longears, your turn_."

The attorney thought for a moment, and then Mr. Longears addressed his opponent. " _We would like accountability. But for now, we propose the creation of a new court. We propose this court oversee all rulings made by the Council before they are put into effect... especially the Death Penalty_. W _e simply want to ensure their rights are protected under Zootopian Law_."

Chancellor and Matron leaned forward and whispered to their attorneys, then straightened up. " _Acceptable_."

" _Wonderful. Your turn, Councilor_." The old ram smiled.

Sven Prairie and Nathan Daniels gathered with their clients and talked in hushed tones. A few minutes later, Mr. Prairie spoke. " _We want assurances that our court has sole jurisdiction to try these cases. Its judgements are final and without appeal._ _Our verdicts are final; and delivered immediately. This minimizes time for joyous celebration to begin; and it minimizes time for the condemned to suffer awaiting their sentence to be carried out._ "

Mr. Longears had a wolfish grin upon his face. " _Oh? Minimizing the agony before death you say?_ " He opened a folder and pulled out a few documents. He handed them to the judge and his opposing counsel. " _Like these recent cases you had judged as_ Guilty... _only to discover a few weeks later that you were wrong? Isn't it worthwhile to at least wait a month or so, to see if something comes up to vindicate them?_ "

" _Those situations you described came about because law enforcement discovered the deceit of the mammal that submitted the claim, or was given the claim and submitted it on behalf of the actual opponent. With the involvement of the Global Security Division, these cases have greatly been reduced... back to historical levels_."

" _But not entirely, am I correct? They are going back up, as these papers detail_."

" _We along with the GSD have noticed a common trend among those. We are not at liberty to say at this time, because of the ongoing investigation being conducted within the GSD in cooperation with ZPD_."

Judge Dent rapped his gavel. " _I shall throw a proposal on the proverbial table that modifies the Governors' proposal: I propose a new circuit court to be formed, based here in Bunny Burrow. It shall have the normal duties as other circuit courts; but its primary purpose is to oversee most actions of the Court of Elders. Any case with a penalty of death shall be reviewed no later than one working day after judgement was rendered and approved / disapproved no later than ten days after receipt from the Estate_."

An assistant opened a folder, took out a couple bundles of documents, and then handed one bundle to each group of lawyers.

" _Your honor, we the Council will table this request for later discussion in private. Tomorrow we should have an answer for you_."

" _Your honor, the government will do likewise_."

Judge Dent looked at the Matron and Chancellor. " _Your turn_."

Sven Prairie stood up. " _We propose the Council be given authority to oversee the city government of Bunny Burrow. Since we are doing so already, this will be nothing more than formalizing what we are already doing. It merely makes us accountable for becoming involved in the community_."

The Governor frowned. " _Why make this formal? Since you are already doing this, just continue_."

" _We could be considered as_ overstepping our authority. _This just legally allows the Council to continue doing what we are already doing. It protects us while we go about the business of attending city hall meetings, same as we do with the police department, fire department, and any other public departments_."

" _Splendid. I'll place it on the proverbial table. Mr. Longears, your turn_."

Mr. Longears took out a few documents from his folder. " _We propose the Governor's office to assign a law firm, vetted and approved by the General Assembly. This law firm shall oversee the trials, having a representative observing directly each one as they are in session. This law firm shall ensure the verdicts are processed and reported to the new circuit court_."

Sven Prairie stood up. " _We reject this proposal. The function described can easily be done by the proposed law enforcement official; itself is an independent entity from the Council. I suspect my honorable counselor merely wishes to create a revenue stream his firm can legally charge this Council. We shall not entertain this proposal any longer_."

" _It is a valid proposal_ " Mr. Longears countered. " _We shall keep it on the proverbial table_."

Judge Dent rapped his gavel. " _Proposal shall remain on the table. Action on it is not guaranteed_."

" _Matron, Chancellor; your turn_."

Sven Prairie cleared his throat. " _We propose the following: the right of the Council of Elders to review all court cases within the Zootopia Judicial System that has rabbits as either plaintiffs or defendants. During the Adult Initiation Classes, all rabbits were instructed on the laws of Bunny Burrow and briefly those of Zootopia. Primarily, this class focused on how to relate with Other Animals. We seek legal access so we can verify wither or not our curriculum is adequately preparing our young rabbits for living in the Real World_."

Mr. Longears was getting ready to rebuff... until the Governor placed a paw on his shoulder and glared at him. " _Your honor, we will consider this request_."

Judge Dent smiled broadly. " _Excellent! Any other proposals either side wishes to make?_ "

Nathan Daniels stood up. " _We propose the following: since the Council has been operating under what we thought was our legal authority... we request immunity from legal prosecution in regards to the current case involving Officers Hopps and Wilde. In exchange for this, we will agree to compensate the officers, the ZPD, and the city of Zootopia for the loss of use of these law enforcement officials_."

The Governor once again placed a paw on Mr. Longears shoulders. " _Your honor, we will consider this proposal_." The Governor said. " _And the government has no further proposal we wish to consider at this time_."

Judge Dent nodded his head. " _Does the Council have anything they wish to propose?_ " After seeing the Matron and Chancellor shake their head in the negative, he rapped his gavel. " _I am stopping this negotiation right here... and at this time give my verdict on the request placed before me shortly before Lunch_."

He opened a folder and pulled out a few documents. " _I am granting the request to reinstate the Death Penalty in the current case, which is pending outcome of these negotiations. This reinstatement comes with only one condition: should the verdict be death, it shall be reviewed by a court of my choosing. Otherwise, should the verdict be Genuine, using the wording of the Council... the mammals shall be released immediately, in keeping with the Council's tradition_."

The Matron and Chancellor were thrilled.

" _We are in recess until tomorrow morning at 9Am_."

* * *

Judy and Nick were in the main living room, having their normally scheduled medical treatment. Judy was looking at Dr. Rosco while the medic from the Council's Estate was doing the work. Dr. Rosco and his nurse assistant looked like they were dead on their feet.

" _Doctor, shouldn't you get some rest? You don't look very well_."

" _It's been one hectic week. Ever since Zootopia Medical University discovered the procedure to reverse our_ *infertile doe* _problem, every doctor has been working overtime to make a dent in the extremely large backlog... except those larger than wolves. The military has sent their doctors to help, and nearby cities has allowed our rabbits to travel there to receive the operation. The Governor has established funding so all Does' can go to any hospital for the operation. Still... the backlog is huge_."

" _Doctors? Isn't that the job of surgeons?_ " Nick asked.

" _Yes, but to get as many Does' back to normal, we are having one surgeon per operation; assisted by a doctor and nurse added to the usual operation team. It's a bit crowded, but it works. Bonus: the doctors get credit hours towards certification for surgeon_."

At that moment the newest *couple* strode into the room.

" _Well well... look what the cat dragged in_." Nick smirked. Finnick would have rushed over and bit his ear... but he was currently in a bear hug by a very happy Fennec vixen.

" _Babe, let me go so I can teach this youngster a lesson on respecting his elders?_ "

" _No you can't, babe_. *We* _have to at Fru Fru's meeting in ten minutes. You have your daily report to give, and I get to talk_ *girl stuff* _with her. After_ *we* _complete this, you promised to take me sightseeing. Depending on how satisfied I am with that, well... I did promise_ *other* _activities_."

" _You haven't worked that out of your system yet?_ " Nick asked. Judy gave him a stern look as she boxed his arm hard.

" _What can I say? She's_... *Omph!*

Finnick couldn't finish his thought 'cause an angry Fennec vixen had given him a sharp elbow to his ribs and was dragging him out of the room by his ear. Literally. Both ears.

" _How old is Finnick?_ " Judy asked.

" _Don't know and he won't say_ " Nick replied. " _But I'm certain he's at least 10yrs older than me. I was about 8 maybe 9 and I'm pretty sure he was in his teenage or early 20'ies_."

" _So if I bake him a birthday cake and put 40 candles on it, he won't be offended?_ "

" _He'll always be offended. Just threaten to push him into it. You're tall enough and he's small enough. Plus he knows you'll do it, so maybe he'll tone it down for you_."

Nick was looking out the window, smiling that con-smile he did sometimes. He was watching his old buddy and ladylove; she was lying across a picnic table with a very pleasant smile upon her face. Finnick was behind her; his eyes half-glazed and equally pleasant smile across his face.

Judy, curious about what had Nick's attention so thoroughly he didn't respond to her voice, she followed his gaze towards the window... and covered her mouth as she stared in horror.

" _Finnick! Not there... there are young kits around_!"

* * *

Agent Walker was tired. In eighteen hours she had driven who knows how many rabbits from one place to another, and then had to go get those who had the operation and spent a few days recuperating in the hospital... back to wherever their home was. If there was a place called hell... she was certain this job would be there. It certainly seemed like as mindless and repetitive it is, it had to have been from hell.

She wasn't the only one doing this. The whole Team Bravo had been volunteered by the GSD Director. What did she do to upset that mouse?

Director Judi Dench was reading the latest Intel reports. Somehow the Dark Underground had identified Team Bravo as the ones responsible for ending their bunny sterilization operation, and put out an impressive reward; triple if only their heads were brought in as evidence of death. Sure... they would be kept quite safe within the walls of GSD Headquarters. But this team proved they could get in trouble just as easily sitting around as they could out there. The Director preferred out there; less mess the janitor had to clean up.

But this team needed a specific assignment; otherwise the trouble they would ultimately get into would put the Director before the President or Governor... explaining why skilled agents were seen trashing a bar or other place of Ill-repute. This was why they were driving rabbits around. It was as necessary, but equally mind-numbing, task which needed to get done. It was counted as part of the Community Service all agents had to perform each year. Driving rabbits to / from hospitals would last long enough to consume all the hours which counted for the entire year.

Director Dench knew Team Bravo most likely was quite bored by now, if not outright putting needles into a voodoo doll likeness of her... but soon this would all be over. Then she would turn their attention towards identifying which member of the Dark Underground had issued the death warrant for the team.

* * *

It was 9Am and all parties were in their respective places, waiting for Judge Arthur Dent to arrive. When the old ram entered the room, everyone stood up.

" _All right all right, what did I say yesterday? Let's not waste time on formalities. Now... I'm going to list all proposals listed yesterday one at a time. First one was already accepted; Council agrees to change methods to suit skills of mammals involved... and they further agree not to use any method which might cause death_."

" _Your honor_ " Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot said, " _we have spent the evening in discussion about yesterday's list. The Governor's Staff and our own team have a list both sides can agree to. We submit it for your inspection_."

Judge Dent took the documents, put this case in recess for an hour, and then departed to his temporary office.

Once there he made a phone call to his staff, put the document through a scanner, and then waited for their reply. He also sent an electronic copy to Judge Matheus of the Superior Court, for his opinion. After getting opinions from both, he returned about an hour later.

" _My staff has reviewed the documents, my fellow judges I trust have reviewed them, and I have reviewed them as well. We are satisfied with this agreement. Are there any changes either side wishes to make?_ "

" _Your honor_ ," the Governor said, " _my legal counsel has objections, but that is because what he wanted was not included in these documents. Since his approval is not necessary, I am confirming this document satisfies my staff and my own approval. Upon signatures of all necessary mammals, I will send it to the General Assembly for confirmation vote_."

" _Very well. Let's sign this document and conclude these negotiations_."

A few moments later the document received the final signature. Copies were made and sent to the capitol. Matron Miriam Cloverson and Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot each received a copy, while these weren't official, they were given so it could be presented the entire Council of Elders at the next regularly scheduled meeting.

* * *

" _Sir... it's for you. Judge Arthur Dent_."

Judge Matheus thanked his secretary, and then picked up the handset and pressed the blinking button.

" _Good afternoon, Judge Dent. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?_ "

" _I wanted to thank you for your input on this case. Your insight makes my job much easier. That... and I wanted to give you my opinion on the current case that's pending on completion of mine_."

" _I'm all ears, your honor_." Judge Matheus said.

" _I'm recommending go light against the Council. We got everything we wanted: the new court will oversee everything, law enforcement will have a permanent place on the Estate, the Council will have access to outside sources that will help verify the charges before the Council takes action. The Council is happier, too. They are allowed to review all cases in courts in Zootopia which involves rabbits... this is solely to verify if their teaching needs adjusting. I'd say everyone got something more than originally thought_."

" _So, do you have any recommendations for charges against the Upper Command of the Council?_ "

Judge Dent thought a minute. " _No. This was nothing more than one governing entity forcing another government to submit. If we remove the current Matron and Chancellor, that could be seen as pouring salt into the wounds._ "

" _So... no charges needed. We got them more accountable to our judicial system, and we gave them a better source to help them do their investigations. Win – Win for everyone_."

* * *

The negotiations could have gone much worse against the Council of Elders. But the two attorneys proved to have saved the Council from being dissolved.

1). All _Letter of Complaint_ brought to the Council shall be investigated to verify cause. Investigation shall be conducted by a panel of Councilors and selected members of the newly established Estate Law Enforcement department. Additional resources of ZPD, GSD, and Zootopia City Hall shall be used on a case-by-case basis. This team may recommend dismissal of all charges to the Matron and Chancellor, with a brief memorandum sent to the Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow.

2). Personal property will be off limits for testing; all council testing activities will be conducted ONLY on Estate property.

3). Testing of a mammals Mettle shall be conducted only when the Investigating Team determines deceit is possible. Testing, aka: Trial of Skill, shall only occur on Day One, and within full view of the Accused legal team. One member of their legal team shall be in the video monitoring room at all times while the testing is underway.

4). No technique will be used that might cause death before the trial in the court room(s).

5). A new court, Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow, shall review of any verdict of Guilty; and have authority to change the verdict to a lesser punishment. No death penalty shall be carried out before a 30 day grace period has elapsed. If any mammal has been executed and evidence arises which confirms the innocence of said mammal, the mammal withholding the evidence shall automatically receive the death penalty due to criminal withholding of evidence.

6). Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow shall receive results of all verdicts no later than one working day after trial has concluded. It shall return its approval / change to lesser punishment no later than ten days after receipt of verdict. Any verdict of Genuine shall result in immediate release of mammal, as per custom of the Council.

7). A permanent law enforcement presence shall be established on the Estate's property. A deputy from the local sheriff's office shall be stationed on the Estate's property at all times. An officer(s) from the ZPD shall be stationed on the Estate's property at all times. Both the sheriff and ZPD chain of command shall have rights to increase number of their personnel assigned to the Estate, but reducing their personnel shall not be lower than one mammal from both their departments.

8). The Global Security Division shall remain as an official part of the Estate's law enforcement plan. GSD shall continue with maintenance and repair of the Estate's computer systems. GSD personnel assigned to the Council shall conduct drills with Estate security personnel, including the sheriff's deputy and ZPD officers.

9). The Estate shall construct a new building to operate the Law Enforcement presence. Building shall meet specifications for ZPD operations, and able to hold as many prisoners as current sheriff or ZPD policy may dictate.

10). Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow shall review and modify operations of Law Enforcement personnel and the facility on Estate grounds.

11). Offices for the Lawyers overseeing the trials shall be located inside the new Law Enforcement building. Smaller spaces may be located closer to the various court rooms at the discretion of the Matron and Chancellor.

12). Council retains its exemptions from government regulations. It may follow them at its own discretion; without penalty for violations. However any injury, to guests or employee, which could have been avoided had said regulation been followed... the medical bills shall be paid from the Council's coffers.

13). The Council is granted access to all court cases in the Zootopia Judicial system, solely to determine if its training regimen in the Adult Initiation Class, as well as the upcoming classes still in planning stages.

14). The Council's current practice of attending all Bunny Burrow municipal meetings is formally mandated. Its representative is authorized to convey concerns from each burrow to each meeting; and report actions from each meeting back to each burrow.

* * *

Councilor Miriam Cloverson's reputation was now thoroughly tarnished within the Council; but she was happy that the problems which her Predecessors refused to solve were now finalized. She would not leave her Successor with a proverbial bag of excrement; she could only hope that the next Matron would understand why she had to do what she did. Hopefully she would not put the painting of Matron Miriam Cloverson down in the Catacomb hanging over an empty tomb; waiting for the day when its owner finally is laid to rest.

* * *

The Matron Miriam Cloverson, Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot, Colonel Gregory Kohle, and Director Judi Dench were sitting outside watching the sun set beyond the hills.

" _So what did the Council think of the new Charter Agreement?_ " Colonel Kohl asked quizzed.

" _Overall they tolerated it. On the plus side; they liked reclaiming some of our old authority, I'm referring to officially overseeing Bunny Burrow. But on the downside; all our cases have to be sent to a new court here in Bunny Burrow_." There was an obvious hint of sorrow in her voice.

Colonel Kohle must have noticed this. " _Ok, spill the beans. Why does this sadden you?_ "

Chancellor Marcus held the Matron in his paws. " _We've been replaced. Since the Wilde-Hopps trial has already started, we are allowed to remain_ in charge _of it. Once the verdict is read, we are to formally turn-in our keys, robes, anything that identifies us as the leadership of this Council. After this is done, we are turn ourselves in to the new court and accept the punishment they have already decided_."

" _I wouldn't be too sure about that, Chancellor_." Director Dench muttered into her cup of tea. " _It so happens I know the mammal that has been given judgeship over that court_."

Everyone turned and looked at the mouse.

" _Spill the beans, Director_." Kohle muttered while sipping his coffee.

" _Let's just say that when the complaint was first started, a few government directors got together and made a quick assessment of the situation. Our government's allies send a few of their government brass, since they too had a treaty with the Council. Our_ Charter Agreement _only affects the Council that is located in this nation, and more specifically here in Bunny Burrow. But all_ Councils _operate somewhat similar, the others quickly made their own Charter Agreements with the Local Governments. This is why our Allies sent their government brass; they didn't want us to go too far in punishing this Council... it would have a very negative effect worldwide. So... let's just say that your_ punishment _will not be as severe as you may think_."

The Matron and Chancellor looked at each other; an uncomfortable silence now filled the room.

" _Oh c'mon... you're not gonna lose your heads over it; although that nearly won in the final vote. I'm not allowed to tell you now... but I think you will be pleased_."

" _Are we being allowed to keep our positions?_ " Miriam asked hopefully.

" _Short answer; No. But if you want to reclaim it, you two will have to demonstrate your exceptional skills... in the Wilde-Hopps trial. Who knows if this will have a positive effect on the new judge's decision?_ "

" _Miriam_ ," Marcus softly whispered in her ear, " _something tells me the GSD is working behind the scene to influence a new vote_."

" _Maybe we are, maybe we won't. My lips are sealed_." Director Dent said with a motion of running her paw across her lips.

" _Thank you, Director, for everything_." Miriam leaned over to give the mouse a kiss and gentle hug... well, at least going through the motion of one.

" _Don't worry your pretty head over it_." The Director muttered." _Besides... the Zootopia Corps of Engineers will be here tomorrow. This place is getting a major renovation! A new building for your new law enforcement department... gotta have somewhere to put the sheriff's deputies and the ZPD officers. Then there's the new hospital... it's a small one but still fully functional. Your medical facility you currently have is a bit small... it barely handles the needs of your staff and the guests for the trials. Since there will be a bigger presence of non-council members on the Estate, Zootopia city hall decided to update your facilities. Agent Rodgers had determined the system you had been using simply was outdated and required repairs too often, thus hampering your trials. Once the new buildings completed and repairs made to the current buildings, the Corps of Engineers will start conducting their own independent inspections once every five years, which a copy will be placed in your new computer database_."

Chancellor Marcus cocked his head. " _Isn't that interfering with the independence of the Estate?_ "

" _Perhaps. But since none of your current Councilor members were required to_ _change citizenship, they are still our citizens as far as we are concerned; therefore they are still entitled for their taxes to go for their benefit. It's a Catch-22... so let's not waste time over the legalities. The Council still serves a vital interest in Bunny Burrow; their direct involvement in all areas of city government functions over the years... has resulted in reduced mammal-power. That alone has saved enough money the equivalent of replacing every building here and re-landscaping this entire estate at least once. So... I think the costs for new buildings and other repairs can be justified_."

The small mouse merely smiled at the Chancellor.

* * *

Mr. Jacob Longears was not a happy bunny. The Governor had reneged on their deal; his law firm was supposed to be handed the first job of overseeing the Council... specifically the Wilde-Hopps trial. All his plans hinged on him being there to manipulate everything. Or at least it would make them go so much easier.

His blood was nearly boiling. His proposal for mandating a specific law firm to oversee the Council was not included in the final agreement!

The Governor had tricked him into going over what was done in the negotiations and writing-down his recommendations. Meanwhile he was secretively doing just that with the Matron and Chancellor. It was a nasty surprise when the Governor had revealed the document that was finalized, and submitted with no concern for his input.

This treachery was going to cost the Governor. As far as the bunny... he already had his associate working on those plans. When the moment arrived, the plan would go into effect, and the bunny securely delivered to his home.

Mr. Longears smiled.


	9. 1x09 - The Trial Continues Day Two Judy

**The Trial Continues (Day Two Judy).**

The 30-day delay had come and gone. Judy's wounds had by all intents and purpose completely healed, only minor irritation remained. She had a couple sessions of her normally scheduled counseling with Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton since the pause in the trial and both doctors were concerned how she was holding up under the suspense. It wasn't so much this reprieve as it was the knowledge she had to go back. Both doctors decided she needed two things; continue daily activities of the burrow, and working on her defense for the next part of the trial. More or less... be proactive about her future while enjoying living her life.

Judy smiled; she wasn't aware that Dr. Otterton had a brother... until one afternoon when she had gone into a florist shop in the Rainforest District and saw them inside, having a family chat. This piqued her interest in the other doctor; did he have siblings, too? Only thing he told her when she politely asked him was " _Someday you shall hear the story of my ancestry, but today is not that day_."

The trip back to the Council of Elder's Estate was quite a bit less stressful this time than last, considering they were allowed to arrive any time after Noon but before sunset. When they arrived, Judy and Nick had to go directly to the medical center to have their wounds examined... and considering the council's own doctors were at her parent's burrow every day, this was merely to document that the wounds were healed and the fur was growing back. They had to change into plain black clothes and were instructed these would be their standard clothing for the duration of the trial.

They were allowed to have Dinner with their parents and guests in the Flower Garden. It was nicer today than a month ago; a cabana had been built which was large enough for what they were using it for. and then they retired early to their assigned room and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

It was 6Am when Judy and Nick woke up. They ate breakfast together in a small cabana near a small grove of wildflowers with their parents and their friends. Councilor Elizabeth and Floyd Jumper, Chief Bogo and his wife, Director Wilde and her husband, Mr. Big and Fru Fru as with a few of their polar bear guards, several fox relatives of Nick's, several of Judy's older siblings... all these were present. After seeing what was on Tv, and getting reports by his agents hidden throughout the premises... Mr. Big wanted to be here. Fru Fru was busy pinning a broach onto Judy's shirt; saying it was a family Good Luck charm... and she obviously wanted it back so there was no excuse permitted for losing this trial. Judy just rolled her eyes, but agreed nevertheless.

After receiving medical care, Judy and her defense team were sent to the Council Matriarchs to begin her courtroom trial. Her family and friends would be escorted up to the Visitor's Area; they would be allowed to remain as long as they wish.

The trial was held in the Court and Trial Building; itself a series of four buildings surrounding an area known as the Flower Garden. Two buildings were identical in size and height; one where the Council of Patriarchs held their trial, the other for the Council of Matriarchs. These were next to each other, mostly to save time if questions needed to be asked from the other. Third building was easily twice the combined size of both buildings; this was where the joint trial and execution would be held. Forth and last held the administration spaces, visitor quarters, medical, and jail cells for the Accused.

The courtroom for the Council of Matrons was shaped in a half-circle, perhaps more closely resembling a horseshoe. On the main floor in the center was the area where the Accused stood or when allowed, sit at a desk. The desk was large enough for two mammals to sit comfortably, and had a computer terminal provided for limited use. The Accused could choose to provide their own Legal Counsel or be represented by a member of the Council.

The Counselors would sit in seats arranged in concentric rings, like an old fashion amphitheater; their desks wide enough for a computer terminal and writing space... as would be found in normal office space. Each ring raised high enough to view the Accused easily, about the height of the desk on previous level. The Visitors Seating mirrored the Councilor's Area as far as being same level and had movie theater seating. Its front was covered by a very thick pane of glass, presumably to prevent either an escape attempt or most likely voices of its occupants from interfering with the trial. An intercom system allowed the occupants to listen-in to the trial; each speaker had its own volume control.

In the middle, on the bottom-most row sat the Matron of Proceedings. Her small dais protruded out into the courtroom, just far enough so she could turn around and easily see the top row as well as those behind her. This and the first row of Councilors, was raised about same height as a Judge's desk in a normal courtroom. The Matron's dais was wide enough to have three desks side-by-side, but she chose to have one very wide countertop and several drawers built-in on her left-paw side. Like many of the other desks in this chamber, this one had a computer screen built-in the surface, which could be tilted or even raised completely. On her far right-paw side was an area open; a podium placed at the front and a small computer screen built into the podium. This was where the councilors would stand in order to question the Accused, hence it was unofficially known as the Questioners Area.

Off to the right-paw side of the Questioner's Area, as facing the Accused, was a very old and very large leather-bound book lying upon its own podium. This was the Book of Unnatural Relations. Off to the left-paw side was another podium upon which held another very old and very large leather-bound book. This was the Book of Relationships. It was obvious which one was to be consulted today; the book on the right-paw podium was lying open with a silken strip of cloth lying between the pages.

Today it was modified; her seat was centered in the middle of this table. A new seat was added on her left-paw side, the table modified with a second computer monitor for this position. Here was where the attorney representing the Council would sit; his job was to verify that the First Circuit Court of Zootopia's order was enforced as well as protecting the Council from further harming itself. She controlled who asked what question and when, start time and closing times, approved if any mammal would be allowed to stand near the Accused... and ultimately; how long this part of the trial would last.

The courtroom for the Council of Patrons was similarly shaped.

* * *

It was now 9Am and she was separated from Nick, each going separate directions and each being escorted by several burly guards. Clara Leaps, her attorney and Jill's partner, walked close beside her as was her grandmother, Councilor Elizabeth Jumper.

" _Sorry that I am not allowed standing with you throughout the trial, Judy. But know this; I am allowed to explain things to you should you need it, or I decide you need it. However, our current Matron of Proceedings is quite pro-active; so I don't see the need for me to stay around_. _You are one of my favorite granddaughters, always so full of energy and spunk. It would be a shame if your life was ended so soon... and over such a trivial matter. Your grandfather and I have carefully watched your romance with Nicholas; while we saw no visible_ _proof of physical intimacy, we did suspect it. We watched for the signs of True Intimacy; and we saw it every time you two were together. Both of you maintained professionalism when on the job and kept your public displays of affection to a minimum. Dr. Bearinton has done his job well_."

* * *

Judy was grateful for the time Dr. Bearinton spent practicing for this day. The psychologist reminded her that the more they attacked her; it meant they had no solid thing against her. It was quite possible that false statements supposedly said by Nick before the Patriarchs would be used, so she had to be confident what her heart and mind knew about Nick. Dr. Bearington was adamant about one thing in particular: she would make mistakes. She was going against mammals who dealt with a lifetime of teaching and coaching Young Minds. They taught her; therefore they knew her triggers. He advised her on how to counter these; she should take her time answering questions. No matter how hard they pressed, they could only have something to use against her once she answered.

A month ago he visited Judy the morning after her parents called him to let him know Judy was still alive. He annoyed her when he looked at her wounds and said: " _What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger_." He must have known how she would respond; she had leaped towards him wanting to hit him... and he had merely caught her in midair. Then he held her tight against his chest; whispering things he knew would eventually calm her down. This was an official bear hug... given by a bear! Afterwards he had made her tell him everything that happened. He became especially interested in the voice that talked to her. This was something he told her was the first clue that someone in the Council was on her side. The Buck who asked her questions at the tower was another clue; especially how he purposely called her by he given name instead of the Accused.

Remembering this now helped put a smile on Judy's face; she had been surprised just how soft the bear's chest fur was. The memory of it now brought back her thoughts she had back then; whose fur did she like more... Nick's or the doctors? When her grandmother noticed this and inquired about it, Judy gave her the Cliff Notes version. Councilor Elizabeth smiled about it as well. " _An interesting dilemma, but I'd go with your lovers'; it keeps the heart from wondering far from home._ " her grandmother said.

* * *

Judy was standing in the courtroom of the Council of Matriarchs, with Clara Leaps and her grandmother standing next to her. The guards assigned to her were standing at the exit; weapons in a neutral position but readily available on a moment's notice. In the Visitor's Area were her parents, Chief Bogo and his wife Camila, Mr. Big with his polar bear guards, and a few reporters and newsmammals. Judy's older siblings had work and family things to take care of so they departed shortly after breakfast.

A door on the far wall, uppermost row of desks and center of the chamber... opened. The Councilors slowly walked in and proceeded to their assigned desks, standing while the remaining Councilors finished entering and moving to their desks. All remained standing, waiting for the Matron of Proceedings to enter.

An Elder rabbit, who Judy recognized as the same one from the first day of the trial and back in the Mayor's office, stepped into the room from the left-paw side. The Council Adjutant spoke in a clear and loud voice: " _All rise! The Honorable Councilor Miriam Cloverson!_ "

The Matron of Proceeding, otherwise known as Councilor Miriam, walked to her dais and promptly sat down in her seat. She was followed closely by Mr. Sven Prairie, the attorney whose law firm represented the council before Judge Ramson. He took a seat on her left-paw side.

" _All be seated!_ " Then the rabbit exited the room. Every Councilor took their seats and waited for the Matron to call on the first questioner.

The Matron cleared her throat. " _Councilor Jumper, our Bylaws grant me leeway in organizing each trial, seeing that no two_ _Accused_ _are ever the same. Since this_ _Accused_ _is a relative of a Council member, I would normally bar you from being here. But our counsel, Mr. Prairie, has recommended we allow you to remain. So I will allow you to remain solely for the purpose of guiding her... but only until the First Recess. Beyond this, I will allow you to stand with this Accused at any time... but you must ask me for permission first. Am I clear on this, Councilor?_ "

" _Matron; I ask that your order be modified; grant me permission to enter the courtroom at any time I deem this Accused needs my explaining things more clearly_." Councilor Elizabeth said in a respectful tone of voice.

The Matron looked at her counsel, Mr. Prairie; who promptly nodded in agreement. " _Request is granted_." The Matron turned her attention to Clara Leaps.

" _Ms. Leaps; normally it would be you who asks the questions in a courtroom like this. I remind you, we are not a formal part of the Zootopia Judicial System. Therefore, you are here in an advisory role; should any question violates Miss Hopps legal rights, you are allowed to inject yourself on behalf of your client. I must warn you; I am quite pro-active in this matter. I suspect you will find yourself merely listening and notetaking. Do you agree to these terms?_ "

" _Matron, Judge Ramson in his ruling has already instructed me the same as you have just said. I add this caveat: I will only inject myself when I deem a question is unreasonable. One more thing, Matron; we request the right to address the one whose complaint started this whole trial._ "

The Matron narrowed her eyes. " _Counselor... that is not how we do things. But to avoid further delay in this trial, I shall allow you to address your concerns at the end of today's session_."

" _Matron, my client is here on this Council's orders. My client is forced to answer your questions. Why is it unreasonable for her to confront the mammal whose complaint has put her life in jeopardy?_ " Clara said.

Mr. Sven Prairie stood up. " _Matron, a word please_." He then sat down.

The Matron turned to her legal counsel, and after softly talking to him, both nodded their heads and turned towards the courtroom. " _Upon advice of legal counsel, this mammal shall be brought forth at a later time... providing said mammal can be found and transported to this location in a timely manner. You will be afforded the opportunity to ask questions, however we also will ask our own questions. Is this acceptable?_ "

" _Matron, today would be preferable, tomorrow morning is acceptable. Certainly before this trial adjourns to debate my client's fate_."

The Matron nodded her approval, and then turned to address Judy directly. " _Judith Lavern Hopps; now you will answer our questions._ "

Councilor Martha Quickburrow, being on friendly terms with the Accused, decided it was best if a Friend asked the first question. She requested permission yesterday from the Matron to be the first to ask questions. She stepped up onto the Questioners' Area on the dais to begin the official questioning of the Accused.

" _Accused tell us of your history with the Fox. Cliff Note version, please_."

Judy suppressed a smile. " _Councilor, I first met Nick when I was on the Missing Mammal Case. I had no resources available so I blackmailed him into helping me, seeing that he hustled me into buying a Pawsickle the previous day. Together we not only solved the case, but we discovered its cover-up as well as the original culprit: Dawn Bellwether. I convinced him into joining the ZPD and he became my partner. Because we are the first members of our species, our superiors made it mandatory for both of us to attend counseling sessions. Since then we have grown close and soon fell into love. This has been disclosed to our counselors, who have forced us to talk about every aspect_."

" _I see. We shall consult your counselor to verify this. Dr. Bearinton, is this correct?_ "

" _Correct_ " Judy answered.

" _Your reaction suggests his_ _help_ _led to experimenting with each other's body_."

Judy shook her head. " _Ummm... it wasn't experimenting with each other's bodies. ZPD Upper Management wanted us to undergo counseling because as the first Rabbit-Fox officers they wanted to ensure no personal behavioral issues would impede our job performance. Obviously the whole ZPD had to get beyond the foxes-are-shifty-and-untrustworthy_ _thing. Dr. Bearinton was tasked with accomplishing this._ _Then there were the obvious male-female differences. Dr. Bearinton identified my lack of interpersonal skills; I was mostly reserved and shy bunny growing up. Everything I did was aimed at becoming a police officer. I never realized how important it was to be friendly to everyone I came in contact with. Dr. Bearinton had his paws full with working on us... I suppose this is why Dr. Otterton was brought in to help him_."

" _So he learned to read body language. How did this lead to... the bedroom?_ "

" _It didn't... we both maintained our professionalism for many months. I suppose over the months of working together, I slowly realized he was everything I wanted in a male. My career was still Priority One... but he was becoming a very close Second_." Judy said with a pleasant faraway look on her face.

" _Accused... what I want to know is this: was it the suggestion of these doctors who counseled you... or was it your own curiosity that led to_ bedroom things _? Or perhaps it was the fox... a sly clever playing with words, touching here and touching there... slowly building the fire within_."

Judy's eyes narrowed. " _Councilor, bedroom activities_ _did not occur until many months into our relationship. The doctors had us talk about many things... especially when our colleagues started a betting poll on when_ _Nick and I would start dating. Well... Nick and I started hanging out with each other on our off duty_ _time, I guess this is what started the rumors. Soon we had enough of our personal clothes stored at each other's apartment... that we could spend the night at either place at a moment's notice_."

" _Did Dr. Otterton know about this?_ " Councilor Quickburrow asked.

" _Yes. He had us talk about_ _why_ _we wanted to store our personal things at the other's apartment. He made it very clear that leaving things at the other's_ _home_ _is a very big step in a relationship. To us... at least to me, it made sense. More time enjoying doing fun things, less time away from each other. Nick doesn't like me being alone in a city full of predators_."

Councilor Quickburrow ears wiggled. " _Doesn't every bunny know this? We warn specifically about this in our class! Rabbits take dating veeeeery seriously_. _The First Date_ _is practically a whole ceremony itself!_ "

" _Dr. Bearinton knew this, too. Hence why he spent quite a lot of time getting me... I mean us... to talk about it_."

" _Ok, so you're telling this Council it was the doctors who made the suggestion to do_ _bedroom things_."

" _No!_ _Not in a_ _throw them under the sheets and let nature take its course_. _It was getting us, mostly me, comfortable in talking about what we expected from each other, what a relationship really involves. Nick is a gentlemammal. We've slept in each other's apartment for nearly a year now, and most of that time he never made a move_. _Whenever I was in_ _heat_ , _he made certain to take me back to my apartment. Even then he never_ _made a move_ ; _he could have, and I probably would not resisted. I could tell he wanted to so bad, but he made it clear; it would be my call…. and never in the moment of passion_."

" _You do know how incredulous this sound, right?_ "

" _Both of our counselors thought that, too! Don't take my word for it... it's in their notes_ " Judy said. " _But Nick has an incredible amount of self-control; I've seen him remain calm when everyone else panicked. Perhaps this is why many of our colleagues call us directly in certain situations_."

" _Well... with all this_ _self-control_ , _how did you two even have_ _bedroom activities_?"

" _A few months ago, when I decided I was ready_." Judy said plainly.

Councilor Quickburrow frowned. " _When did this occur?_ "

"It was s _ometime after the rape incident_."

" _Rape? How did the doctors react?_ "

" _They had me come alone and spend extra time in counseling about what happened and my feelings._ _At first I was so focused on breaking free and arresting the perp. And I succeeded in turn the tables_ _on the rapist and even arrested him!_ " Judy was beaming with pride, and made a fist-bump motion. " _But it had a deeper effect on me than I originally knew; and Dr. Bearinton knew it. Like all females who experienced rape, I had to work through the feelings; and relearn how to be close to my chosen partner. It just took time. But when I was ready... my fox could hardly keep up_." Judy had a pleasant far-away gaze in her eyes.

" _I have no more questions for the Accused_ " Councilor Quickburrow said and she returned to her seat.

* * *

Bonnie Hopps was watching the trial nervously. Stu chose to keep an eye on Nick's trial, said something about he would be a gooey pile if he stayed here any longer. Every now and then her mother, Elizabeth, would be shuffling between standing beside Judy and being up here providing emotional support for her own daughter. At the moment Councilor Elizabeth was down there whispering into Judy's ear.

A motion on the periphery of her eyesight caught her attention. She looked towards the door. A young doe, in her late 20's or early 30's, was being helped into the room; she was obviously early into her pregnancy and by the looks of it this was a medium size litter. She wore very nice clothes and the buck helping her was nicely built... and a bit overly protective.

Bonnie could not help but recalling her first few pregnancies; Stu was the same overly cautious father who tried to keep anything that could possibly harm her out of her way. She finally had to ask his parents to talk to him, which they were only too happy to do. Stu was the first of their kits to give them grandkits; and they were only all too willing to step-in and calm the new father. That and to help care for the new kits.

The young doe politely asked if they could sit next to Bonnie, who gave her permission. " _Pardon us... my job requires me to be here to observe the trial. Not the best thing for an expectant mother, but Mother Nature decided it was time for me_."

" _Didn't I have something to do with it_?" The young buck asked in a teasing tone of voice.

" _Oh shush you; I would have been happy with the hormone treatments_."

" _But neither of our parents would be. It was your mother who specifically ordered me to... how did she put it_? _Put the buns into her oven_ NOW. _As I recall, you nearly grabbed my_ _package_ _soon as you noticed the postage due_."

" _Shush you_! _As I recall, I was totally unaware what you were doing until you placed your_ _package_ _into my mailbox. And the rest as they say is history_."

Bonnie smiled to herself; this banter between young rabbits was a soothing balm to her anxious heart. This must have been noticed by the young doe; as she gasped and placed a caring paw on Bonnie's arm. " _Mother of the Accused?_ " She asked politely.

" _Yes. My name is Bonnie Hopps. My daughter will prove her relationship is genuine. It's the process that's killing me_."

" _Petunia Springs. This is my husband, Reginald_."

They shook paws, and Bonnie had a quizzed look on her face.

" _So, what brings a young pregnant rabbit to such a gruesome thing_?"

Reginald was going to reply, until his wife elbowed him... and gave him a stern look. Bonnie recognized that look. Judy had sometimes given Nick the same look when she wanted something kept secret.

" _I work for the Zootopia Judicial system. My boss required me to be here as an impartial observer. My husband here is being overly protective, as you've probably noticed_."

" _Aren't they? First couple litters are the most annoying, after that... they're broken in. Or maybe too busy keeping kits under control_."

" _Or maybe placing a package into his wife_?" Petunia said with a grin.

" _Maybe that, too. But one can only have just so much before it gets harmful. No... young husbands soon learn you are much hardier than you appear. That's when life gets easier. Something I'm looking forward to when my Judy beats this_."

" _I'm a bit surprised you are this positive_ " Petunia mused. " _I'm not certain how I would act if my kit was being intimate with a... a_..."

" _Fox_? _Predator_?" Bonnie filled-in the missing words.

" _Yes, thank you. I don't mean to be rude. It's something not seen every day. I'm more curious than anything else_."

Bonnie reached over and held the young does' paw. " _I didn't expect this either. But my Judy always was_ _different_. _Hardly interested in any buck; said they kept trying to quash her dream of becoming a police officer. I was so happy the day she brought home something with a heartbeat other than insects. Of course that led to some serious misunderstanding, not to mention learning to get over some stereotypes. But in the end everything came out all right. I have to admit; the ZPD isn't a job which supports a female raising her kits_."

" _If you don't mind me asking... do you think she will have a family? Surely she is aware of the inevitable_ _get pregnant or die_ _symptom Mother Nature places before us rabbit females? Is she aware of the ever-increasing desire our bodies go through when it knows a male is there but deposit is not delivered? I know this first-paw! Then there's the different species thing. Can a fox and rabbit produce young_?"

" _I'm not certain, and Judy says her new doctor in Zootopia is a specialist in inter-species pregnancies. Judy showed me the pamphlets this doctor gave her, and while I still don't understand half what it said... it did claim it was possible. Judy even took Stu me... oh, and Jackie and John... to this doctor's office for a consultation. Doctor explained the pro's and con's of the procedure; she even said foxes and rabbits were close enough genetically that natural pregnancy was possible under veeeeery specific conditions. I suspect if there's any time for it to happen, she will only get pregnant during Fox Mating season_."

" _Really_? _How's that_?"

" _It's the only time us foxes are fertile_ " a voice said from the doorway. Jackie Wilde walked towards the small group and sat down next to Bonnie. " _I'm Nick's mother, and I couldn't be happier with my son's choice in a mate. Unless Judy grew a long bushy tail and shortened her ears. But that would mean she wouldn't have the same sweet cheeks and over-achieving personality; she'd have a sarcastic attitude and over-bearing personality. Nope... I'll take her as she is_."

" _I meant no offense, Ma'am. My name is Petunia Springs_ " she offered her paw.

" _Jackie Wilde. Pleased to meet your acquaintance_."

* * *

Councilor Furison stepped onto the dais and onto the Questioners' Area. " _This is a nice story. Highly incredulous; no Doe would have relations so soon after such a traumatic event_."

" _I didn't say it was so soon. I said_ _afterwards_.

 _Tell us; at what point did you tell these_ _doctors_ _about this Council?_ "

" _I tried to never tell them_." Judy said in a serious tone.

Gasps of shock spread throughout the room.

" _This doesn't bode well for you, Accused_. _Intentional withholding this information from the singular most important group in Lapin Society is offensive!_ " Councilor Furison said with an angry tone.

" _I thought the most important group in Lapin Society is the Family_." Judy said flatly.

" _I'm referring to those who keep it together!_ " Councilor Furison retorted.

" _I thought that would be the Elders in the Burrow_." Judy said flatly.

" _No! We the Council keeps every Burrow together!_ " Councilor Furison grew increasingly angry.

Clara Leaps jumped to her feet. " _Objection! Relevance_?"

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _Enough! Watch your tone, Councilor! Proceed with your questions_."

Judy's grandmother stood next to Judy trying to calm her down, reminding her about words can be misinterpreted.

" _My apology to the Court and to my fellow Councilors_." Councilor Furison. She turned back to Judy. " _Did these doctors ever find out about this council?_ "

" _Yes. Only because I mentioned last year's Adult Initiation Class... and how one of my younger sisters was caught_ _coupling_ _with a buck. He is now her chosen buck_."

" _I am familiar with that case. They were enrolled in Travis and Martha Quickburrow's class_." Councilor Furison quipped. " _Another fine example how this Council is important to Lapin Society_."

" _Again_... _I thought the Family is important to Lapin Society_." Judy said.

" _Again_... _I'm referring to those who keeps it together!_ " Councilor Furison retorted.

" _I thought that would be the Elders in the Burrow_." Judy said flatly.

" _No! We the Council keeps every Burrow together!_ " Councilor Furison grew increasingly angry.

Clara Leaps jumped to her feet. " _Matron! I..._!"

" _Enough! Time out! Everyone meet back here in 30-minutes!_ " the Matron rapped the gavel.

Councilor Miriam, AKA the Matron of Proceeding, motioned for Judy, her grandmother, and Clara Leaps to follow her. Mr. Sven Prairie followed as well.

When the three stepped inside her office, Councilor Miriam told Judy's guards to stand outside this door. She motioned the three to sit in chairs opposite hers as she took her own seat. Mr. Sven Prairie took a seat nearby.

" _That was uncalled for, Miss Hopps_." Councilor Miriam said.

" _Ummm... aren't I supposed to be referred to as_ _Accused?_ "

" _I am the senior-most Doe here, at least as far as one elected to this position. I am privileged to call you whatever I want... including_ _Dead_. _Remember that, Judy_." Miriam hissed.

Judy had a puzzled expression upon her face.

" _Judy_ ," her grandmother said calmly, " _She can address you by any name within this office. It is a tradition passed down, and enjoyed by many of our fellow Councilors. Take it as a complement; there must be some small hope in your innocence. Don't antagonize her. She may very well be the most important rabbit in your corner_."

Judy looked at Councilor Miriam. She thought she saw a faint smile.

" _Ok, let's enjoy some chilled carrot juice. You look as if you can use something to calm you down, Young One. Carrot cake, anyone?_ " Councilor Miriam asked politely.

Judy had to wipe a tear away. Her grandmother and Councilor Miriam merely smiled.

" _I've read the reports and notes from your doctor's counseling sessions. I strongly recommend you apologize to Councilor Furison, if only to acknowledge the Council of Elder's_ _overall_ _responsibility for Rabbit Society. You are correct about the Family; but that is only the most basic part. I will ask Councilor Furison to explain further her viewpoint. If only to the_ _Judgement Panel. Keep them in mind when you speak; antagonizing even one may result in influencing many more against you._ " Councilor Miriam said sternly.

When everyone finished their cake and juice, Miriam opened the door and instructed the guards to take Judy to the restroom and then back to her seat in the Courtroom.

Judy was fidgeting nervously when the time to reconvene came and went by.

Judy's grandma was standing next to her, and whispered " _Don't look so agitated; the Matron can return as early or late as she deems fit. Usually she'll be late when the lines at the restroom are unusually long. The previous Matron was not so considerate_." Then she departed and went up to the Visitors seating.

At that moment the Matron entered and took her seat. She was followed closely by Mr. Sven Prairie. She rapped the gavel to restart the trial. " _Let's continue. Does the_ _Accused have anything she wishes to say?_ "

Judy stood up and looked Councilor Furison directly in her eyes. " _I wish to apologize for how and what I said before the break. It was not my intention to belittle this council; I sincerely thought Family was the most important. I failed to understand your reference to the overall responsibility of the council. Please accept my most sincere apology, Councilor Furison_."

" _I'm glad the_ _little talk_ _the Matron had with you has humbled this Accused._ "

" _Enough! Be gracious; else your fellow Councilors wonder about your motives_." The Matron said as she looked firmly at Councilor Furison.

" _But_..."

" _Enough! Remember the purpose of this trial_ : _it is to determine_ _intent_. _It is a mechanism to get the truth about the relationship out in the open_."

There were murmurs of acknowledgement flowing throughout the courtroom.

" _I stand corrected, and apologize to both the Accused and to my fellow Councilors_." Councilor Furison said.

" _Let us not mention this again. Now... proceed with your questioning, Councilor_."

Councilor Furison cleared her throat. " _Please explain why you never tried to tell your doctor who counseled you each month... about this Council?_ "

" _I did not want them to attempt to contact this Council. If they did, this Council would have found out, eventually, about my sex life. That would have alerted you about me being involved in an_ _Unnatural Relationship..._ _and set in motion a trial similar to this one. Informing them about you... is akin to committing suicide_." Judy said in an unhappy tone.

Gasps went throughout the courtroom.

Councilor Furison shook off the shock on her face. " _Do you really believe that this Council views every Unnatural Relations_ _in an unforgiving manner_?"

" _Yes_."

This answer caused more gasps and murmuring to run rampant throughout the courtroom.

Councilor Furison was incredulous; she was tempted to say something, but decided against it. " _I have no more questions for the Accused_ " she said, and then went back to her seat.

* * *

" _So... what brings a lovely young pregnant bunny to such a gruesome event_?" Jackie asked with a wry grin.

" _I work for the Zootopia Judicial System. My boss wanted me to be here as an_ _impartial_ _observer_ " Petunia said with an equally wry grin.

Just then the Matron gaveled the courtroom into a 30-minute break. It was obvious that Judy was being Judy; stubborn and cantankerous. Bonnie excused herself and hurried out the room, hoping to catch her daughter so she could give her some hard-earned _motherly advise_. Jackie and the young doe took the opportunity to go use the restroom.

" _An employee of Zootopia's Judicial System, eh_?" Jackie asked.

" _Yes. I just got transferred to a new job. Haven't settled in yet, and with this unexpected pregnancy it looks like I won't be doing much anytime soon_." Petunia said nonchalant.

" _I have a friend who works there, maybe you've heard of him_? _Judge Matheus_?"

" _I know him, he was my old boss. I worked in his office before getting this job_."

" _Congratulations_! _I always liked Judge Matheus; he always was fair with us foxes_."

" _I hope to continue his example. In this new job, I mean_." Petunia muttered.

" _How about we go and find Bonnie_?"

The duo walked outside and then caught up with Bonnie; who obviously was disappointed that the guards wouldn't let her into the room where her daughter had gone into. She had used every trick in her book to gain passage, but to no avail. When Petunia walked up to retrieve her newest friend, the guard gave the young doe an expectant look; but she simply dismissed his gaze and led her new friends away.

Jackie was the first to find the refreshment cart, and placed an order for everyone; a large garden salad which included bacon strips and ham strips off to one side. " _Bacon makes everything better_!" Jackie muttered as she dropped a whole piece into her mouth. The two rabbits simply took her word for it, thankful that the pieces of meat didn't contaminate the rest of the salad. They were also thankful that it came with an assortment of salad dressing, and saucers for everyone to put as much of it as they wanted.

Bonnie had only one concern; didn't bacon come from pork? And pork was the flesh of... pigs? Was Jackie was aware of the female swine reporter who had been staring at her with eyes full of anger? Most importantly... where did the vendor get the bacon? Or was it merely _imitation_ , like most meat substitute were? Bonnie started to look around, somewhat nervously. She was relieved to find a couple ZPD officers nearby, who just happen to be predators... and were obviously jealous of Jackie eating bacon in front of them.

They ate quickly, and soon were back in the visitors seating area.

* * *

Councilor Skips stepped onto the dais and on the Questioners' Area.

" _Accused,_ _let's assume for brevity's sake that your Family knows about your relationship with this fox. Siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles, etcetera. What are their opinions? Be brief, please_."

Judy thought for a moment.

" _Pop-pops, err... Grandfather Hopps didn't like Nick at first. He rarely had a good experience with foxes in all his years_. _Hustlers all of them_ _he liked to say. Therefore Nick and I had to be very careful around him. It took many months of Nick pretty much avoiding him, and instead focusing on developing good relations with my siblings. Reading stories to the youngest kits and allowing them to braid his tail, helping school-age ones with subjects they were struggling with... being a former-hustler enabled Nick to learn many things and this helped him teach these siblings, helping my college-bound siblings deal with bullying or anti-Lapin biases... since he lives daily with anti-fox biases, and working in the fields every time we came home for a visit_."

" _All these things done over a long time; and Pop-pops was watching Nick like a hawk. He was waiting for the fox to show his true colors, and he was ready to challenge it! But it was not to be; Nick's consistency soon convinced Pop-pops that Nick, although a former hustler, had indeed turned his life around and was dedicated to helping instead of hindering others. Pop-pops now seeks out Nick and the two goes out somewhere and talk... grandma says it's about Buck-things; she says Pop-pops has taken it upon himself to_ _mold_ _this fox into Proper Husband material_."

" _I find this hard to believe_." Councilor Skips frowned.

" _Read it for yourself; it's in the doctor's notes_." Judy merely smiled.

" _That is third-hand source_."

" _No... Dr. Bearinton came to the Hopps Farm and talked to Pop-pops himself_."

" _Alright... this assumes your Immediate Family approves of this fox. How does the Extended Family think?_ " Councilor Skips was looking at her with a smirk and glaring eyes.

" _Most of my cousins have met Nick at least once, some quite a few times. Most like him, many tolerate him_."

" _And do they know of your_ _closer_ _relationship with this fox?_ "

" _Did you tell your cousins of your_ _closer_ _relationship with your beloved?_ " Judy countered.

" _I'm not on trial here_."

" _I'll take that as a_ * _No I didn't tell them, and they don't know*_ _as an answer. Same with mine_."

" _Let's move on to your co-workers. Do they know? Do they approve of your_ _bonking uglies_?"

" _Many of my fellow officers know Nick and I are dating. Only the predators can tell if anything intimate_ _had gone on_."

" _So they do know!_ "

" _Did you listen? I said very few knows; only those who are capable of detecting pheromones. But to answer your question... Yes, some do but most couldn't care less_."

" _Chief Bogo... does he approve?_ " Councilor Skips had a wolf-ish grin.

" _Chief Bogo policy is this: As long as we_ _don't do it on ZPD time_... _he doesn't care! That by itself is a primary motivator for keeping ourselves_ _professional_ _at work_."

" _ZPD Legal... Mammal Resources? What are their opinions?_ "

" _They are a bit stricter. Regularly review security camera footage, review reports from our doctor counselors, brings Nick and me at odd times for personal interviews_."

" _Do you attend religious services?_ "

" _No. As the only available young doe of_ _breeding age_ _in Zootopia, I find myself swatting away buck's paws and their offers for dates... more than actually following the Services. The pastor can only do only so much; move me among Families or Elders, sit with the choir, even in a corner out of sight... but I still run the gauntlet either entering or exiting chapel. It's worse when I'm in heat... and anti-pheromone spray can only neutralize so much. Can't sit among Families 'cause the Does gets overly-protective of their husbands, the same in the choir, at least among the Elders is there some acceptance_."

" _Awww... such a harsh life. Wait a few years, Accused... when age takes its toll and your Good Looks fade away. Then let's see how you feel about unwanted attention_."

Clara Leaps jumped to her feet. " _Objection! Relevance_?"

" _Councilor, watch your words. That was dangerously close to being out of bounds_ " the Matron hissed.

" _Nevertheless... it's true. Every one of us here knows that feeling; the day when suddenly the Bucks stop paying attention to us. The first few weeks it is a wonderful reprieve, then when we discover we are referred to in terms of_ _being older_... _it becomes a curse_."

Clara stood up. " _Councilor, married Does should not be concerned with attracting the eyes of Bucks'. My own parents and grandparents taught me that when you find the love of your life, no other rabbit matters. But only those who marry in terms of power, greed, circumstances such as unwed pregnancy... these are the rabbits that greatly misses their youth and attractiveness_."

Councilor Skips looked at the Young Doe. " _This Young One has yet to experience it. Pity_."

The Matron rapped the gavel. " _That will be enough, Councilor! Move on with the questions_."

" _I rest my case, Matron_."

" _Very well. Let's recess for Lunch. It seems our_ _Accused has a talent for striking everyone speechless. We reconvene back here in 90-minutes_." She struck the gavel three times, then immediately departed the room.

Judy felt a paw on her shoulder, and when she looked up to see who it belonged to; she saw her grandmother and her mother. A grin spread across her grandmother's face.

" _Well Well Young One... we get back here and you succeed in striking everyone dumbstruck within minutes. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to stretch these proceedings long enough for this Council to surrender and give you your freedom. Surely this isn't your Master Plan, is it?_ " Councilor Jumper asked.

" _No, grandma! That is my honest reason why_."

Her mother hugged her in a manner which hid her grandmother's shocked face. When she recovered, she, too, gave Judy a big hug.

Elizabeth Jumper regained her composure. " _I did teach you to be honest to those in position of authority. Now... let's go have Lunch. Perhaps we'll finish ours in time so Nick can eat while you tell him of your morning_."

" _Perhaps we shouldn't, Mother_." Bonnie said. " _We want him to eat, not be dumbstruck_."

* * *

Councilor Miriam was sitting at her desk when Chancellor of Proceeding, AKA Councilor Marcus, strode into their shared office foyer. His office was on the Right, hers on the Left, and their combined staff behind the door in the Center.

He noticed her door was open, and she had an uncomfortable look on her face. He stepped into her office and closed the door behind him. " _Ok, what's bothering you?_ "

" _Marcus... we may have a serious flaw in our Adult Initiation Class_." Miriam said.

" _Huh? We always carefully scrutinize each one!_ " He said incredulously.

" _Our Accused just dropped a bombshell... and it dumbstruck the entire courtroom_."

" _Must be a clever ploy_ " he mumbled.

Miriam pulled up the video of the Trial of Skill. She fast-forwarded to the spot she marked.

First stop was where Judy as she was hiding behind a large tree stump and talking to the Voice. She played the conversation, and stopped the video; then fast-forwarded it.

Second stop was where Judy hiding under a large bush and talking to the Voice. She played the conversation, and then stopped the video.

She then switched to a different recording, one showing today's trial. She fast-forwarded to the spot about an hour ago, and then played the video. When it played through what she wanted, she stopped the video.

" _Your opinion?_ " Miriam asked.

Marcus reached over, reset it to the spots she had marked on the first video, and then played both first and second marked spots. Then he switched to the second video and played the marked spot for today. When he finished, he sat down.

" _We should make a separate recording of these_."

" _Already did, a copy is in your office. Now do you see my dilemma?_ "

" _This probably just tainted my part of this trial_." Marcus said.

" _I know it did mine! Hell... this Bunny has a stellar record. She's loved by all of Zootopia for her honesty and her work ethic. If she has this major error regarding our Council... how many of our previous students have the same major mistake? I think we need to send out all available Councilors and do a survey. We need to find out if this is a fluke or if this misconception is widespread!_ "

" _I'll make it so_."

" _Thank you, Marcus. I'm scared just thinking about this. Are we really this unapproachable?_ "

" _Let's find out_."

* * *

Victoria Harridon stood outside the Court and Trial Building on the grounds of the Council of Elders' Estate. Her camera crew taping the coming and leaving of everyone.

" _Good Morning viewers! Our cameras just caught something interesting happening here at the Council Estate. Roll the video, please._ "

The camera focused on a long line of rabbits in ceremonial robes leaving a building and getting onto several buses. It followed each bus as it left the Estate and drove off to some unknown destination.

" _I was granted a short interview with the Public Affairs officer and asked him what was going on. His words and I quote:_ * _We discovered a disturbing anomaly in today's session of the Wilde-Hopps Trial. Therefore we are sending out all available Councilors to interview as many rabbits who have gone through the Adult Initiation Class. That is all I can tell you._ *"

" _We were asked to inform our audience to cooperate with this survey. The results will have a direct impact on this trial. Back to you, Fabienne._ "

* * *

Judy was happy to be back in Nick's arms; currently she was stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth from the sandwich they were sharing. Whoever made this sandwich either didn't know rabbits don't eat meat, or it was a ploy to give the two something they could share. Or maybe it was a subtle thing to encourage Judy's mothering instincts to kick-in so when this trial was won, she would be receptive to becoming pregnant.

Clara was giving her co-counselor a brief update on how Judy's trial was progressing, and Jill was doing likewise on Nick's trial.

" _We had an interesting visitor today_ " Jackie said between bites of her BLT sandwich. " _A young doe, nicely dressed. Seemed to me she was from the upper echelon of Zootopian society_."

" _That's right_!" Bonnie said after clearing her mouth of a bite of Caesar salad, minus the eggs and with extra veggies added. "S _he was quite secretive about her job_."

" _Oh_? _Did you get her name_?" Clara asked, after swallowing her mouthful of toast and homemade peach marmalade.

" _Petunia Springs_ " Jackie muttered.

The two attorneys scratched their chins; this rabbit's name rang a bell. It was familiar and yet not enough to be recalled easily.

" _Petunia Springs. That name sounds familiar. I will look into it when we return to the office_ " a voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around; there a few feet away was Mr. Wong: a male panda and founder of the law firm Jill and Clara worked for. " _My apologies for disturbing your lunch. We are here to get an update on our case; but thankfully I've already heard most of it. This Ms. Springs... her presence here suggests this case just got more important than a simple determining wither two separate species truly love each other or not_."

" _Is this a good thing or_...?" Stu asked.

Mr. Rung, another male panda, answered. " _Uncertain. Either way, she doesn't directly affect us. Perhaps she is merely seeing first-paw how these trials are conducted. Whatever her reasoning, let's not say or do anything that might upset her. If she returns this afternoon, be nice and courteous. Treat her as you would a perfect stranger, not a powerful member of society. She obviously wants to blend in; let's allow her_."

Clara and Jill went over to their bosses and shared their notes. Both Mr. Wong and Mr. Rung listened carefully, exchanged thoughts between all four mammals, and then approved the work that had been done.

Mr. Big was scratching his chin thoughtfully. " _My contact here is unaware this mammal is on the premises. This supports the idea she wants complete and total anonymity. However, I do recognize her and I agree; let her remain as she wishes. It is obvious she is on a fact-finding mission_."

* * *

At the appointed time, the Matron rapped the gavel three times, signaling the resumption of the trial. The Visitor Seating was noticeable empty, except for Bonnie Hopps and several of Judy's older siblings, Chief Bogo and a few ZPD officers, Mr. Big and Fru Fru, Chloe Fanghanel and a few friends of Judy. Then there was that mysterious young doe with her husband; she appeared to be very focused on what was said, especially between the councilors doing the questioning and Judy's answers.

" _Next Questioner... please step forward_." The Matron said.

Councilor Twitcher stepped up on the dais. " _Tell us about your relationship with your Love-interest, Mr. Wilde. Specifically, how did these counseling sessions with the doctors affect him?_ "

Judy thought for a moment. " _I never had a Love-interest before. I was always singularly focused on my goal of becoming a police officer. Sure... I had the occasional daydream of being with a Buck. However, most of those around me disapproved of my ambition to be an officer, so they were of no use to me. Why get emotionally attached to someone who tramples upon your dream?_ "

Judy continued. " _Dr. Bearinton helped me to understand that it is rare to meet the mammal you'll marry on the first try. He pointed out that dating is a process, one that you try different personalities, different mammals until you find that combination which ignites a spark inside you. A combination that you can enjoy the 80% that complements you while tolerating the 20% that annoys you_. _Dr. Otterton helped me understand Nick's body language. He helped me understand how my Heat cycles affect Nick, since as a Predator his sense of smell can discern the subtle differences. He helped Dr. Bearinton with explaining Nick's anatomy_."

Councilor Twitcher thought for a moment. " _All right, so they helped you become a better mammal. Now tell us... how did this affect you in relating with Mr. Wilde?_ "

Judy turned three shades of red.

Councilor Twitcher was annoyed. " _Don't tell me you still are embarrassed about this topic?_ "

Judy looked at her... if looks could kill, this Councilor would be seriously wounded.

" _Ma'am; I'm quite certain you yourself have personality quirks you would love to change but cannot. This is mine... even all these months of therapy with Dr. Bearinton, even the extra sessions I'm not required, hasn't changed it. Perhaps a razor edge of an Executioner's axe might?_ "

" _Enough! We shall NOT assume the final outcome of this case... even in jest!_ " Matron said sternly. " _Councilor Twitcher... a little more caution regarding personal quirks is in order_."

" _Yes, Matron. My apologies to the Accused._ "

" _Apology accepted_." Judy said, extending her paw. Both shook paws.

" _Please answer the question_ , _Accused. Remember; Cliff Note version would be better. This isn't a Wine tasting book club_." Matron sternly said.

Judy looked perplex. She jumped when her grandmother started whispering into her ear. After Judy calmed down, Councilor Jumper continued to whisper her explanation. Judy nodded, signaling her understanding of what her grandmother told her.

" _Ummm... as I already mentioned in the early months of our counseling sessions, both doctors helped Nick and me how to better communicate with each other for Duty purposes. These last few months they helped us to better communicate as a couple. They helped me better understand how my body, which is the ideal image many males dream of having in a mate... sometimes distracts Nick both at work and in public. This is where the doctors helped me be aware of my posture and choice in clothing to better suit where we go in public. Dancing, bar-hopping, hiking, undercover work, etc._ "

" _Now how did this lead up to the pictures we have of you two?_ "

" _Well... we didn't have sex until Dr. Bearinton suggested it!_ "

" _Oh don't expect me to believe that!_ " Councilor Twitcher muttered.

" _Watch your tongue, Councilor!_ " Matron growled. " _We can't read minds... but we can read actions_."

" _My apology, Matron_." Councilor Twitcher said solemnly. " _Please continue_ , _Accused_."

" _If you have pictures of Nick and me being intimate, then surely you went through the material the doctors sent as evidence to this Council?_ "

" _We did. I want it straight from the proverbial horse's mouth_." Councilor Twitcher said.

Judy resigned herself to answering it, and it showed in her demeanor.

" _Nick and I had been dating for a few months and attending counseling together for nearly that entire time. I was having difficulty being affectionate with Nick after the rape incident. There was some improvement with some of Dr. Bearinton's techniques, but something always blocked me every time Nick tried to show me more affection than a simple hug._ _One afternoon during our regularly scheduled sessions, Nick's body was just so... enticing. Dr. Bearinton and Dr. Otterton noticed this decided that afternoon was perfect. They asked me if I thought I was ready to move beyond the rape incident; I said yes. It was difficult putting my body before Nick; but I always trusted him, and knew he would never harm me. So... once I was in position... two became one_."

Councilor Twitcher wrinkled her nose. " _Do you seriously expect me to believe that? Using a therapy session to justify for overcoming rape_?"

" _No, I do not. Councilor_ " Judy said with barely concealed anger. " _I thought I made it clear; it was done under the direct supervision of a medical doctor and a psychologist. Ever since we_ _did it_ _in the doctor's office, I have received it from Nick on a regular basis... just like all normal rabbits who have a serious relationship_."

Councilor Twitcher said tersely. " _Of all the available Bucks, you decide a fox is better choice. We have many Bucks who are perfectly acceptable, available... and lonely. But you... you go for what's unnatural!_ "

Clara Leaps jumped to her feet. " _Objection! Relevance_?"

" _It's perfectly relevant_." Councilor Twitcher said. " _We have a severe shortage of does'; and many of our Middle Age Bucks are either committing suicide to end their misery, or simply stop working and become vagrants. Then there is what is happening among our high population of_ _infertile does'._ _Some copy what the bucks are doing, and others go into the adult entertainment industry. Those who manage to keep their wits about them adopt orphan kits or cubs. Any available doe must choose a buck over a fox_!"

Clara searched for something in the stack of papers before her, found it and then held it up. " _Councilor, are you aware of recent developments? A cure, a_ _partial reversal_ , _call it what you may; many hospitals are as we speak performing a surgical procedure on many of these does'_ _you speak about. This procedure allows them to become pregnant and therefore_ _desirable_. _It isn't perfect, but certainly better than the alternative_."

" _My point still stands; bucks before foxes_!"

" _Since when does this Council have the responsibility to assign every buck a mate? And how did those does' become infertile? It's no secret that many have become so by visiting Dark Secret Alley for their_ _pregnancy services_. _Therefore... it isn't a shortage of does'; it is a shortage of desirable does'... specifically, breed-able ones. A shortage which is soon to be alleviated, might I add_."

" _Excuse me, please_." Judy interjected. " _I said earlier that I rejected bucks for a very practical reason; every one I dated did NOT want me to pursue my dream of becoming or remain a ZPD officer. Every buck wanted me to resign and become a_ stay-at-home-doe. _They demanded me to give up my dream; something I get great satisfaction and headaches as well. I was ready to forsake marriage because of all this. Then I met Nick. He never made demands, never wanted me to give up my dream, and never forced himself upon me. THAT is why I chose him... and I am willing to die because of this choice. Nick is everything that bucks are supposed to be_."

The courtroom became silent; and remained so for several seconds.

" _You could have said_ No!" Councilor Twitcher said sternly, and then she motioned this was her final question and the next questioner could continue.

Judy jumped up. " _Councilor; do you know anything about fox dating relationships_?"

Councilor Twitcher stopped halfway to her seat. " _No, I can't say that I really care to know. One male is same as all other males, regardless of the species_."

Judy gave her a wolfish grin. " _Did you read Dr. Bearinton's report on it_?"

Councilor Twitcher gave a huff. " _No. It didn't interest me_."

Judy looked at the Matron. " _May I address the council_?"

" _Go ahead. You are already doing so now_ " the Matron said, with a tone in her voice that suggested curiosity.

Judy put her paws on her chin, an effort to slow her thoughts down. " _I thought the same thing about foxes; that they were the epitome for the definition of a_ _Casanova_. _This is why I did not have_ _relations_ _with Nick for the longest time. But it was the long period of time that slowly revealed Nick's true nature. He might have had feelings for me back when we first met, but he always put my best interests ahead of his desires. It was one night when we took refuge at his place during a stormy evening. Nick gave me the bedroom, he took the couch. I couldn't sleep, so I went into the bathroom for a glass of water. On my way back I barely noticed his form on the sofa... it was backlit by the lightening. I decided it would be less scary being near him than alone. The next morning we both were embarrassed, mostly by what_ _could_ _have happened. That is when Nick told me that even if I had propositioned him, he would not have bedded me. That's when he explained about what dating means to foxes. He told me he loved me for a while, but was uncertain of my feelings; he could not have sex until he was absolutely certain I felt same for him. That morning we both confessed our love towards each other; and it was that evening during our mandatory counseling session that I allowed him to enter me_."

The room was silent.

" _Can a fox... do foxes have sex outside a dating relationship? Of course they do! But unromantic sex is outside the norm for foxes... unless it is part of a scam. Unlike sheep, you'll never find a vixen working as a common prostitute; more likely as high-priced Escort Model. They are very choosy about who they_ _bed_ , _and when Fox Mating Season approaches, all Vulpes stop having random unromantic sex; they know their bodies can become pregnant / impregnate females. During this time, foxes will be very picky about whom they will engage in sex with; they become totally obsessed with raising the young they sired or birthed. That is how serious they take mating._ "

A few seats moved uncomfortably.

Judy looked around to every councilor. " _Do we as rabbits encourage our young to be cautious when dating? And when they find a rabbit they can love deeply, do we punish them if they are sexually active? No! We only punish them when they are adolescents... but after they reach age of 18 they are considered none of our business. Foxes are very much like us rabbits; only they aren't as sexually active as some of us rabbits. Their psychology is such that when they choose a mate; they mate for life. Should one of them die in the Prime of Life; they will never seek a new mate_. THAT _is the depth of their commitment. I only wish we rabbits had the same_."

The room became eerily silent.

" _I am honored that Nick has that amount of commitment to me. He may be very difficult to deal with on a daily basis, but I'll never worry about him being tempted by every_ _attractive_ _vixen around him. Since becoming a ZPD officer, many have tried to woo him and many have left disgusted by their failure. Why_ Fate _put us together as a couple, I don't know. What I do know is this: he complements me, and I him. This is what we were taught back in Adult Initiation Class; the characteristics of the one who best meet your needs... makes the best marriage partner for you_." Judy said before she sat down at the desk.

* * *

" _Excuse me, dear. Would you mind some company_?" Bonnie asked Petunia.

The young doe was concentrating on what was being discussed in the trial, that this request startled her. " _Ummm... no, not at all. You're the Accused mother, right_?"

" _Yes. I simply wanted to do something, you know, to get my mind away from all this... well to me it's mindless and going around in circles. How any mammal can make a living doing this boggles my mind_."

" _Perhaps it's just a difference of abilities_ " the young doe said with a slight grin. " _I, for one, find the bantering back and forth exhilarating. The challenge between two minds_."

"*Ugh* _Doing this every day would wear me down. Probably why I enjoy farming. Plants don't argue and I get enough of that with my kits_."

" _If you don't mind my asking... just how many kits do you have_?"

" _275 kits of my own, and about twice that in grandkits_." Bonnie said proudly.

" _Wow. My parents didn't have more than 36. But they chose to have one litter per year, and spaced them out to once every five years. Mom didn't want to remain_ _barefoot and pregnant_ _all the time... but she did love having young kits around the house. This was the compromise her and dad reached. It allowed mom to remain involved in running their tailor shop; which minimized the employees they had to hire_."

" _Rabbits in cities tend to have small families. Didn't your mother miss having kits to nurse_?"

" _Apparently not. Mom never was one of those does' who constantly attended her young. She only allowed herself to get pregnant when the_ _urge_ _started to manifest itself. Hence the 5-year plan: maintain her freedom to work while allowing her body to meet its need for producing kits. Us_ _older_ _kits had to tend to our siblings while our parents were out in the front of the building tending to customers_."

" _Don't take this the wrong way, dear; but that doesn't seem fair to you and your littermates_."

" _Ummm... pardon me_?" Petunia asked somewhat perplexed.

" _I take it you were in her first litter, am I correct_?"

" _Wow... yes. How could you tell_?"

" _A mother has that certain sense. I felt it in your voice; it's probably why you chose to wait as long as you could before having kits of your own_." Bonnie said with a sympathetic tone in her voice. " _I neither encourage nor discourage my kits to get married as soon as possible. Neither do I do encourage or discourage them to have sex regularly... providing they have reached the Age of Consent. Something about it pacifies the body's reproductive urge. Of course within safe sex practices... I want grandkits, but only within a loving home_."

" _About your daughter, Judy_ " Petunia inquired. " _How do you think she and the fox can give you kits_? _Wouldn't they be hybrids or something_?"

" _I'm not certain about that. Stu and I would be happy if they simply adopted. But... Judy's doctor, the Inter-species reproductive specialist... says her young would be either bunnies or foxes. The doctor said it would be very unlikely a single one would be hybrids...other than a select trait or two from the other parent. Coat color / pattern, one or two of the 5-body senses, personality, and other various things. Hybrid or not; I would still love them. It's just the mother in me_."

Bonnie could tell this gave the young doe something to seriously think about. " _If you would like some motherly advice, dear... my door is always open_.'

" _Mine as well_ " Jackie muttered in her own vixen motherly voice; she had just entered the room and heard the last part of the conversation. " _Bonnie and I have grown quite close since we discovered our young were dating. It hasn't always been easy, but I'll never trade it for anything_."

* * *

" _Councilor Knolls... your turn_." The Matron said.

Councilor Knolls stepped up to the Questioners' Area on the side of the Matron's dais.

" _Accused, we've heard about your family's reaction to your romance with this predator. We've heard about your coworkers and boss's reactions. But I would like to know about his family's reaction. Tell us, please be brief_."

" _Nick's parents were skeptical. It took a few weeks of visiting them, and encouraging them to eat their normal food before we found common ground. Jackie, Nick's mother, made an effort to bake prey-friendly dishes whenever I planned on a visit. She encouraged me to help her in the kitchen, probably an excuse to get to know her_ _future_ _daughter-in-law. I really enjoyed those times, still do. Jackie is an excitable female... and certain thing makes this more noticeable; especially anytime she catches Nick and I in any romantic or intimate position. Like the time she walked into Nick's old bedroom and caught us_ _in the act_. _She merely put a blanket over us, rubbed my belly and whispered a request into my ear_."

" _What was that_?"

" _Please make me a grandmother tonight, dear_ " Judy said with a slight blush appearing on her face. " _I think she knew I couldn't get pregnant that afternoon, because it wasn't fox mating season. I think she wanted to let me know in no uncertain terms that she approved of me as her son's mate. But I'm also certain she was hoping it would occur regardless_."

" _What was the predator's father's reaction to your romance with his young_?"

" _John, Nick's father, enjoyed having his son back living on the_ _right side of the law_. _While it took him awhile to accept it was a_ _cute little bunny_ _who was responsible, he was very grateful nonetheless. He made it a point to get me over to his store in Happy Town, said if I was going to marry his son someday then I needed to know how to run a business. How he and Jackie knew Nick and I would become seriously involved is beyond me. And since you're gonna ask…. Yes, he saw Nick and me copulating the same night Jackie did. I couldn't run away and hide as Nick's knot had formed and we were in mandatory cuddling_ _time. John did me a huge favor by dragging his wife out of the room and closing the door_."

" _How considerate of him. Does he want to become a grandfather? Of your kits?_ "

" _Yes. John told me later that evening that while his wife was quite anxious to become a grandmother quickly as possible, he knew I wasn't ready. He simply told me to enjoy rocking his son, but whatever I do, don't be playing games. He didn't want his son's dreams to be shattered by typical bunny's promiscuous behavior. That was the one and only time I ever received a direct warning from John. He also promised me something else; should Nick and I have cubs or kits or hybrids…. He would provide the clothes and some household things_."

Councilor Knolls's eyes grew large. " _He threatened you?_ "

" _Hasenpfeffer; this is what I would become if I was only using his son as a sex toy. Complete with vegetables and broth_."

" _That's threatening an officer of the law. Why didn't you arrest him?_ "

" _Because I knew he only was looking out for the best interest of his son. Since then he has on several occasion sat down next to Jackie and me whenever Nick had duty late at night and there was going to be thunderstorms that evening. Cuddling with two fox tails is the warmest I ever been... and this really makes our relationship special. Sandwiched between two warm fox bodies reminded me of the bunny-pile my siblings often did when we went to bed. These elder foxes enjoy telling me how cute I looked whenever I slept in this position; they still stop by Nick and my apartment and ask me to come over any time thunderstorms are predicted_."

" _Are you ever concerned that his father might try to…. You know_ …. _friends with benefits_?"

Clara Leaps jumped up " _Objection! That's uncalled for!_ "

" _Didn't you pay attention earlier? What did I tell this council about fox mating principles?_ " Judy asked.

" _I'm not on trial_."

The Matron rapped the gavel. " _Councilor, either answer the question or withdraw it. And while I'm at it, do not ask another question unless you are willing to answer it. Do I make myself clear?_ "

" _Yes, Matron. My apologies to this council and the_ _Accused._ " Councilor Knolls bowed her head. " _To answer the question: foxes mate for life; even refusing to seek another mate once theirs has died_."

" _Thank you, Councilor Knolls. So you see….. I do not fear that Nick's father would ever try to have a friends with benefits_ _type of relationship with me. His mate is still alive; and I can tell for certain that their love life_ _is strong. I don't want to discuss it…. I'm still trying to erase the memory from my mind. Yes, which means Nick and I mistakenly walked in their bedroom when they were knotted together_."

Councilor Knolls was trying to shake the mental image from her mind. " _So, how do his relatives view your relationship? Do they know about your_ _love-life_?"

" _Nick's aunts and uncles have mixed opinions; most think he is merely bonking uglies and I'll soon become Hasenpfeffer. Others think we are a cute couple but it probably won't last. The only relative who has a strong opinion…. Is his grandmother; Audrey Wilde. She absolutely adores me. I've no idea why, but I'll take it_."

" _You're talking about the Director of Zootopia Health Commission?_ "

" _That's the one. I'm pretty certain it's not a bunny fetish_."

Councilor Knolls was holding her eyes closed, obviously trying to block the unwanted image in her mind's eye. " _This is all I have for this Accused_ " she said and then returned to her seat.

* * *

Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears picked up the satphone and then opened the messenger application. Scrolled down the list of pre-formatted and ready-to-send messages, selected one... and then pressed send. After receiving the message sent icon, he waited the necessary amount of time before the receiver could reply back. He grinned fiercely when his satphone beeped; notifying him a message had been received. He nearly wetted his pants after reading the incoming message: * _payment accepted, contract fulfillment in progress*_.

Now all he had to do was make a list of acceptable names for his future kits. Soon the doe of his dreams would be delivered to her 'proper' mate.

* * *

Councilor Brooks stepped onto the dais and on the Questioners' Area; and was still snickering under her breath, barely audible to those closest to her... except for someone who had above average hearing. Like a rabbit... like Judy. Upon noticing Judy's quizzed look, she cleared her throat and offered an apology

" _Sorry for my inconsiderate laughter_ , _Accused. Your words_ _bunny fetish_ _simply struck my funny bone. I meant no ill will by my finding humor in it. After all, I am a rabbit as well_."

" _Let's move it along, Councilor_ " the Matron said gruffly.

" _Let's talk about holidays. Tell us about those Foxes typically celebrate_."

Judy smiled; she had anticipated this one. " _Foxes love mind games; this isn't about twisting your words around; it's any game that challenges the participant to use the full-range of their mind's abilities. This they apply to their celebrations and holidays. Some choose games that require strategy and skill, some revel in games chance and still others go about entrepreneurship to sell things to the celebrants_."

" _New Year's Eve-Day; they mostly dedicated to divining the best methods of overcoming problems. Visiting family and friends' is next popular thing to do. Participating in the Wolf Moon ceremony later that month is quite high on their list. Valentine's Day; mostly a scavenger hunt-type event... send wife – girlfriend - favorite sister on a search to find items which tells a story how important they are to you._ "

" _Easter; an excellent time to use entrepreneur-skills to make $$$'s... and eating candy is an extra benefit. For us rabbits, not every bunny enjoys being the_ _token Easter Bunny_ , _but foxes such as Nick find ways to encourage bunnies... even splitting the profits._ _So too is celebrating the Milk Moon and the Fish Moon; these are another reason for foxes to celebrate with friends and food. Many foxes serve in our military, so solemnly observing Memorial Day is high on their list, as is visiting the veterans among them_.

 _Summer Solstice; just as Nick hustled pawpops, foxes find similar ways to sell something that helps beat the Summer heat. Then there's that special day everyone celebrates the nation's founding; somebody has to sell the fireworks, and foxes usually have their wares ready on a moment's notice. The late rising moon these months are an excellent time to tell stories to the cubs born that year; another generation hearing the stories and lore of old times. Circuses and Fairs bring joy and break-up of the monotony of the Dog Days of Summer_.

" _Autumn has to be the fox's favorite time of year. Back-to-school sales, Fall harvest needs workers... and foxes are more than willing to pitch in for a price. Full moons this time of year greatly extends the workday and increases profits. The end of the harvest season ushers in the major holiday season: Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Winter Solstice. Least to be forgotten is Veterans Day; and foxes spend time visiting those who have served and walk among us_.

" _Winter brings the cycle of the year to an end and a new beginning. Foxes celebrations are lively and instructive. Quite a lot of mammals could take a page out of their handbook_."

Councilor Brooks cocked her head. " _That's quite the story. A bit vague, but a nice overview_."

" _Councilor, I doubt we have sufficient time to explain everything. Nick's grandfathers, Nathan Keen who is his mother's father, and Arnold Wilde who is his father's dad; they were kind enough to take me to some of these celebrations. Nick's aunts and uncles were kind enough to go along, as a protective barrier against unknown foxes that might take advantage of a curious bunny and turn her into Hasenpfeffer._ "

" _All the more reason to not become involved with predators; you'll only place unnecessary burden upon your predator mate. I doubt his relatives would be willing to provide this escort at every time for every celebration_."

" _Rabbits don't do it, either, Councilor_."

Councilor Brooks stifled a terse reply, and then continued. " _Let's assume you are married to the fox. Do you know he would be able to go to any Lapin celebrations without fear of being skinned alive?_ "

" _You're forgetting something, councilor;_ _my fox_ _is a ZPD officer. Any harm done to him counts as an assault against law enforcement personnel; wither on duty or off duty_." Judy leaned towards the rabbit. " _And besides... my family would be there to ensure no rabbit would harm him. Most of my siblings like and enjoy being with Nickolas_."

" _You're quite confident. How can you be so certain?_ "

" _Because it already has happened. Last Easter they danced around the May Pole with him. They snickered and howled with laughter when he showed-off his glorious body. Nick is used to being naked as he frequents the Mystic Springs Oasis, a naturalist club in Savannah Square. He knows I don't like being naked, so he danced in a way to show his packaging only in my direction. Admittedly, I got jealous when more than a few of my female siblings ogled his muscular and toned body. I had to_ _rescue_ _him when several actually started to rub their paws all over his body, not to mentioned tried to rub their entire body on his. He's my fox; and if any bunny's gonna do the rubbing, it will be me. I should have known that was their plan all along; he removed only my shirt and we danced holding each other tight_."

" _Does your fox understand why we rabbits hate two major holidays; Easter and Halloween_?"

" _Speak for yourself, Councilor! Many in my Family love those two holidays. Granted, we don't like the godzillion amount of eggs that has to be colored... but get a few rabbit families together and it gets done! Many of my youngest siblings dearly love dressing-up and going Trick or Treating; especially now that Nickolas and I take them. If I thought he was a_ _kit magnet_ _before, I certainly was proven wrong at Halloween. They flock around him; he has an amazing talent for controlling them, not to mention getting a large crowd of young bunnies to go where he wants them is something every adult should see. He definitely is husband-father material!_ "

" _So you're telling me your family enjoys being the_ _token Easter Bunny_? _Doing everything that role calls for? And that your family doesn't mind adult predators dressed-up and attacking young bunnies on Halloween? Many of whom are never seen or heard from again?_ "

" _Councilor, don't be silly. Of course we detest those things; my family has for generations sent a few adults with our kits. They have always been armed with something capable of severe bodily injury, and thankfully rarely ever been used. I suppose you could say our family has a reputation for protecting our young, and no hesitation for using_ _force_ _when needed. Now with Nickolas going with us, more of our adults are encouraging their kits to go along. Even Gideon Grey has taken a liking to coming along. Although just between you and me, I think more walks would do him good; his girth is getting a bit out of control._ "

" _Alright, let's switch focus. Have you attended any Vulpes celebrations? How was the food? Was there anything a rabbit could tolerate?_ "

" _Councilor, I told you earlier that I did go with Nick's parents. It was the celebration of this nation's founding. Fireworks were wonderful, many different_ _games of chance_ _not unlike those at our summertime festivals, food was pretty standardized for a carnival. So yes; food there had prey-friendly varieties. Overall I enjoyed myself. But admittedly one of Nick's parents or relatives had to hold me close when some drunken fox tried to be ornery. It's a bit embarrassing as a ZPD officer when you know you can_ _take down_ _any mammal there... but you're treated as a fragile thing. Admittedly... it was reassuring that Nick's parents were quite protective of me. They even carried me out of there when things got a bit rowdy_."

" _Carnival food is hardly fox food_ " Councilor Brooks commented. " _You said Nick's mother had you in the kitchen helping prepare dinner. Was this a simple put something into the microwave and reheat it? Was there opening a can and pouring its contents into a bowl and microwaving it? How about actually opening a package from the butcher shop and cutting it into pieces according to the recipe? Did you ever prepare_ REAL _meat meals?_ "

" _Councilor, Jackie is more sensitive than that. Yes, she allowed me to pour things from a can and microwave it, or into a pot and help her cook it on the stove. One thing you should know by now is that many predators rarely have their prey friends in the kitchen; they know it's the adverse reaction of prey to smelling and seeing flesh cooking on the stove... even if it is meat substitute. In Zootopia meat is expensive; hence why meat substitute is popular. That and the government have outlawed most flesh being sold within city limits... especially flesh from the same species as are residents of the city. Exceptions are meat from fowl, fish, and seafood. It's why_ _meat substitute_ _is a major source of protein for the citizens who are predator species; Restaurants within city limits sell and serve imitation meat products or fish, fowl, or seafood because of this law. However... there are restaurants just outside the city limits that do sell and serve real meat, and this was the_ _compromise_ _between the prey and predator citizens. This was settled nearly a thousand years ago, and it is one of the main reasons Zootopia has a calm relationship between the species_."

" _You didn't answer my main point; do you handle meat in their kitchen?_ "

" _Councilor, I thought I did but I'll answer your question_ _plain_ ; _yes I am allowed to prepare it or cook it as long as it is straight out of a can. I am not allowed to handle real meat; Jackie understands the natural abhorrent reaction prey species has about handling actual dead bodies. So... she cooks real meat when I am not scheduled to be there. She made it plain_ _if I come over unannounced, as in following Nick home for lunch or in an emergency, then she isn't obligated to change her menu. And I wouldn't want her to; it's unrealistic and besides that, it is her home. It also is a reality I have to become accustomed to; I'm dating a predator, most likely will marry him and bear him kits. So it's only fair to have meat and imitation meat for dinner in my home_. _It'll either be from a can or Nick will have to prepare and cook it himself_."

" _That is something I'd pay good money to see_ " Councilor Brooks eyes were a bit wider that a couple minutes ago.

" _Isn't it reasonable? Fair even? I've prepared imitation meat meals with Jackie many times. She has said it plain many times; she will not allow us to continue dating unless I am helping her cook meals on a regular basis. Says if she gets even a hint of meat meals adversely affecting me in any way, she will call-off our relationship. So far most adverse reactions I've had were traceable to the packaging. She is quite happy that beans, nuts, peanut butter, and other legumes... these are_ _neutral_ _food stuff Nick and I can tolerate. Some more than others_."

" _Matron, this is all the questions I have for the Accused_ " Councilor Brooks turned around and went back to her assigned desk.

* * *

Jackie sat down next to the young doe. " _So, how are you enjoying the ring-side show?_ "

Petunia Springs looked up from her concentration on the trial. " _Huh? Oh... yeah. I'm finding it quite fascinating how this type of trial goes. It's absolutely nothing close to what I've been trained in. But I gotta admit... the elders do come up with interesting questions, even if some aren't exactly what I would ask in a court of law_."

" _So you are a lawyer?_ " Jackie asked.

" _By trade, yes. As I said this morning, my boss asked me to be here as an impartial observer. I'm not tasked with a case at the moment, so I'm assigned here_."

" _My sweetie loves a good battle of wits_ " her husband said as he rubbed her aching back.

" _Shush you_ " Petunia slapped he husband's arm. " _May I ask you a personal quest, Jackie?_ "

" _Sure. I can always politely refuse_."

" _How does Judy eat at your table with, you know, meat there? Wouldn't the smell gag her?_ "

Jackie smiled and stifled a giggle. " _Judy has gotten used to it after quite a few visits. We also have installed a ventilator hood over our table, just enough suction to lift the vapors up and away so they don't reach Judy's nose. Of course we also cover the bowls and serving plates as a courtesy. But not every preventive technique is completely fool-proof, hence why Judy has gotten used to the smell. It also helps that I cook meals that are less smelly_."

" _Doesn't she come unexpected at times?_ "

" _Yes, but she understands the unwritten rules... and she insists I keep cooking. She accepts that not every time will be avoidable; this is a predator's home and she is the guest. This is why I keep a well-stocked cooler full of vegetables just for her. It doesn't hurt that Stu and Bonnie call each week asking what needs restocking. We pay for the vegetables, of course; but sometimes they slip in a few extra. Something about a courtesy between soon-to-be in-laws_."

" _Are you and your family really that protective of Judy? I just want to make sure it isn't Judy seeing things through rose-colored glasses_."

" _I understand. But yes, we are protective of her. She is so focused on trying not to be a burden on us that it's just so cute! Since even we can tell their romance is genuine, it's the least we can do to ensure that someday our son gives us cubs. Admittedly I'm not certain how a bunny can birthed cubs much less suckle them. It's the mother in me that says it will happen. Maybe I am the one wearing the rose-colored glasses now_."

" _Bonnie seems to be convinced it will happen, too. Since she has birthed so many young herself, I'm inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt_. _Do you really enjoy having Judy cuddled up in your tail?_ "

" _Oh heavens yes! She's so cute when she is wrapped up in both tails. We're not certain how it's gonna be when she comes over with our grandcubs, probably have the cubs piled on top of her_."

" _Your siblings and John's, do they feel same way towards Judy?_ "

" _Yes. Some more than others. But once they understood it was Judy that brought Nick back to the bright side of life_ , _not to mention getting him into the ZPD Academy... this greatly increased her in their opinions. And once they were convinced Judy really was in love with Nick, and not being a promiscuous rabbit... that sealed the deal. Now it almost becomes a competition on who gets to watch over Judy when Nick can't be around. You know... a big city like Zootopia has its share of predators who would love nothing more than to make a meal out of a bunny walking home alone_."

Petunia scratched her head. " _Thank you. This gives me more that I can honestly process at this moment_."

* * *

" _We'll take a 45-minute break, be back here and ready to go_ " the Matron rapped her gavel and then departed the room.

Bonnie went with Jackie, Petunia and her husband to the refreshment cart out on the Flower Garden. Judy and Elizabeth met up with them there shortly afterwards. They ordered the same chef's salad with extra vegetables and bacon strips on the side. It was a family size, so everyone was assured to get adequate amount. They bought a large jar of carrot juice and another one of blueberry juice to go with their meal.

" _Mmmm... thank you for allowing us to share in your meal, Mrs. Hopps_ " Petunia's husband, Reginald, said between bites of his salad.

" _You are welcome, although the cost was shared with Jackie, too_." Bonnie said.

" _Thank you, Mrs. Wilde_ " the excited young husband to the older vixen.

" _It was my pleasure. Hope the bacon didn't get too close to the vegetables_."

" _Not at all, although that swine reporter still is giving you the_ _stink eye_."

" _Well, since it was sold in this compound, she can take her complaint up with the management. It's not like I am rubbing it in her face_." Jackie accented the last words by holding up a piece of bacon and slowly lowering it into her jaws. The rest of the group nervously chuckled.

" _Ummm... perhaps that should be the_ _last time_ _you do that_ " Councilor Elizabeth said, giving emphasis on last time.

" _Ok all right. I promise to behave. But you gotta admit, it was kinda fun_."

" _I'm curious, and please let me know if this is out of line_ " Petunia said as she looked over to Judy. " _When this is all over, assuming you are declared_ _genuine_ _and allowed to go home... do you have plans for kits? I tried to postpone mine as long as possible, but here I am; and I gotta admit I am excited and nervous. Me... a mother. Who would have thought it?_ "

Judy had been taking short quick glances at the young pregnant doe these past few minutes, wondering why her friends was allowing her to hang out with them. Now that this stranger had addressed her directly, she was a bit embarrassed.

" _I'm not entirely sure myself. Nick and I have had our fair share of_ _boinking uglies_ " she gave a quick glance towards her mother, " _but I am not entirely certain how soon we will try for our own family. We've been practicing safe sex for quite a while now; Nick keeps telling me we can't become parents until a certain time of year. But... I don't want to take any chances. After all, we are still new to the ZPD and I want to make rank of Detective before starting our attempts for a family_."

" _Judy, dear_ " Jackie placed a paw on her shoulder, " _I've told you many times; we Vulpes are fertile only for a couple weeks in late Autumn and our young gestate about 6-7 months. So boink away_ _all you wish without fear of getting pregnant. But it would warm this old vixen's heart if you two would try this year for a family. You know John and I would be right there for you. Of course learning to change bunny diapers will take some getting used to_."

" _Judy dear_ " Bonnie said as she placed her paw on the other shoulder, " _Your father and I will be happy whenever you decide for a family of your own. You could adopt cubs and we would still love them. But it is not my place to push you towards pregnancy; even though I am secretly hoping for just that_."

Petunia was watching this like a hawk, and trying not to be obvious about it.

" _Petunia, may I ask a personal question?_ " Judy asked the pregnant doe.

" _Go ahead. I asked you one; it's only fair you return the favor_."

" _The urge; how bad does it get? How does it feel the longer you avoid pregnancy?_ "

Petunia should have expected this, but still it caught her a little off-guard. " _It felt like a fire in my loins, and I kept longing to jump my husband's loins at unexpected times during the day. Also the headaches were something horrible... as was the other aches and pains everywhere. My doctors were getting more nervous as time went on; but they granted my wish to avoid pregnancy for as long as possible. I was told by Zootopia General Hospital that the longer I put off pregnancy, the greater the chance of having a large litter it would be. Well... the day finally came when Mother Nature put her foot down and knocked me unconscious. Next thing I knew, my loins were filled with my dear sweet loving husband's... never mind. Let's just say that he gave me these eight kits. Shortly afterwards, my body regained consciousness and we finished making love. 'Course my doctors weren't happy about the soiled bedsheets, but they approved the end result; I became pregnant. What more can I say?_ "

" _Hmmm... fire in the loins. Headaches. Pains everywhere. Ok, I think I know what to expect. Almost. I think I will avoid waiting to get pregnant as long as you did. No offense intended, Petunia_."

" _None taken, Judy. If you don't mind, I would like to keep in touch. Maybe give you pointers each year what I experienced in those same years? I am rooting for you to beat this._ "

" _Did it help alleviate the symptoms any if you had sex dangerously close to your fertile time?_ "

" _Ummm... a little. 'Course my body was going mad when we did just that; it was frustrated that nothing was going inside when it was obvious that he certainly was there. Oh, word to the wise; don't try the_ _pull out before climax_ _method... your body has a way of grabbing onto him and refusing to let go until he makes a_ _deposit_."

Reginald looked over to Judy and gave thumbs up. " _It's true. That afternoon in the hospital, I found out just how her body could do that. Legend has it that females have lips and teeth_ _down there_ ; _I'm living proof that is true. Of course I have not experienced it since that moment_."

Everyone chuckled and continued eating their salad in silence. When the last bit was finished, Petunia insisted on buying desert. Cherry cheesecake was put before everyone... and it was the genuine article. After everyone was finished and thanked her for buying it. Petunia looked at her wristwatch and gasped.

" _Oh... we are late! I'm sorry, this is completely my fault. I was simply fascinated by this young rabbit's life and what she has been going through. I didn't expect her to ask me a few questions. We should get this cleaned up and all get back pronto!_ " Petunia said as calmly as she could.

Jackie turned to Petunia and asked the question everyone wanted. " _Petunia, there's something about you that has this Council_ _spooked_. _Care to tell us?_ "

" _It must be they know I work for the Zootopia Justice System. Since they had just finished negotiating with both the government and appearing before my boss, they must think I am here to keep an eye on them. Please... relax. I am only here as an impartial observer. I am not allowed to influence this trial in any way. But perhaps I have unwittingly done so_."

" _Oh... by going over the 45 minute time limit?_ " Jackie asked.

" _Yes. My apologies... I just couldn't let you go without returning the lunch-time favor. What is a good meal without having a good dessert?_ "

Councilor Elizabeth only smiled. She knew the time had not run out, but there were just a few minutes left before it would. Seeing how this young pregnant doe was over-acting convinced her that indeed... this rabbit was hiding a big secret. Elizabeth decided to keep this to herself; she knew how dangerous such information could be if it became public knowledge. Besides, wasn't it agreed that she must be here on a secretive fact-finding mission?

Once Judy had used the restroom and properly seated in the courtroom, Elizabeth made a trip to check on how Nick's trial was coming along. Floyd informed her that they, too, had a strange young rabbit attending Nick's trial; this one was not pregnant but did admit she was here as an impartial observer for the Zootopia Judicial System. After a short conversation with her husband and a solemn promise to keep this in utmost secrecy, she return to the Matriarch Courtroom area and resumed her previous assignment. Namely, moving back and forth between the _Accused_ and the Visitor's area.

* * *

Councilor Branch stepped onto the dais and onto the Questioners' Area.

" _I'm curious about your choice in clothing when you are with your fox. Some of the_ evidence _we have seen suggests you are quite the promiscuous bunny_."

Clara Leaps stood up, motioning Judy to stay seated. " _Councilor, those wouldn't be Evidence #12 through #40, would it?_ "

" _Yes. Does it matter?_ "

Clara lifted her chin slightly, a lawyers tactic which kept the speaker from appearing to be any more disgusted than already feeling. " _Councilor_ , THOSE _pics were taken when my client was in their personal room at either apartment... and as such had a reasonable expectation of privacy. They also were taken using methods of stealth and subterfuge; aka they were taken through a hole in the wall. I have submitted papers requesting those pics to be quashed; to be removed from evidence. They were illegally obtained; they were in violation of another tenant's room without prior authorization_."

" _They clearly showed neither mammal had normal clothes on!_ "

" _Wither or not they had clothes on isn't the issue... these pictures were obtained via breaking my client's privacy. Same principle would be if I secretly video recorded you and your husband in your bedroom, having marital relations or dinner in bed... through a secret camera or other remote-operated device_."

" _We have them, we saw them... therefore it matter not that you successfully get them removed_."

" _May I remind you, ma'am... the verdict of this trial will be reviewed before it is allowed to be imposed? I suspect once it is determined that these pictures were allowed to be used as evidence and as such were a major reason for the verdict... the convening authority would most likely change the verdict?_ "

The elder rabbit facial expression froze; then quickly turned to disgust. " _Surely you jest? Even if you aren't... don't tell me you would be happy to have your client waiting behind bars for weeks on end just to finalize things?_ "

" _Day... week... month... it is certainly better breathing than pushing up Daisies_."

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _Enough! Counsel, you have a point. The pictures in question will be removed from evidence and as such will not have further role in this trial. They are now removed_."

" _Thank you, Matron_ " Clara nodded her head.

" _Councilor... continue on_."

Councilor Branch held one of the pictures facing outwards. " _Accused, where were these taken? #41 to #100_."

" _Those other ones were taken by my brother somewhere on my parents' farm. It was meant to be something special for Nick. My siblings thought a few pics with me in a few provocative poses would add spice to our relationship_."

" _And these?_ "

" _Also on the farm. We have a small studio and other hobby shops in the lower level of the burrow, this lets my siblings develop their various interests. My sister and best friend, Evelin, thought dressing in various Old West Saloon dresses in various provocative poses would be something special for Nick. Eve does this for her husband. As you can see, she added a few different clothing from different eras and places_."

" _You're not blushing. Why?_ "

" _Because I'm barely holding back my anger, Councilor. THOSE pics never were made public, never made it out of our family's photography studio. Pics of Nick and me in the shower or in various intimate positions elsewhere on the farm... these also never made it out of the burrow. How did you come by them?_ "

" _Court order. Now why_..."

Clara Leaps interrupted. " _Objection! The subpoena was never presented to the Hopps; therefore these pics must be removed!_ "

" _A member of the household allowed it_."

" _Not anyone who had legal authority to do so_."

The Matron rapped the gavel. " _Which family member allowed it?_ "

" _The Elder of the burrow_ " Councilor Brooks stated.

" _Name of the Elder?_ "

" _Elon Jumper_."

A small cough was heard coming from the entrance door. All eyes turned towards it, and saw Elizabeth Jumper standing there with arms crossed.

" _Councilor Branch... that name is neither the proper name of the Hopps burrow's elder nor the name of my husband. Stu Hopps' father, Albert, is the male elder in charge of that burrow. Floyd is my husband's name, as you well know. Therefore this evidence is wrongfully acquired. I strongly recommend not using those pictures. There are plenty of other pics that were obtained by acceptable means_."

" _Remove these pics. Assuming the remainder was gathered using proper procedure, those should be enough for our purposes_ " so ordered the Matron.

Councilor Branch nodded her head in understanding.

" _Accused... have you given thought as to how Lapin society will treat your offspring? You are aware how our society treats those who date non-rabbits, yes?_ "

" _Councilor, yes I am aware how our society treats mixed-species relationships. Citizens of Zootopia are a daily example of this. True, these are mixed predator species or mixed prey species. None currently are rabbit and other prey species. Nick and mine is the only predator and prey relationship. Thus far the citizenry treats us with maybe a side-ward glance or a whispered comment, and then we are ignored_."

" _Accused, this council cares little how other mammals views and treats mixed species relationships, save those with rabbits. Answer the question; are you aware how our society treats mixed relationships involving rabbits?_ "

" _Councilor, you are aware how in junior-senior high school there have been mixed species_ dating _for the past forty years?_ "

" _True... but those do not count as they are closely monitored by the teachers and staff. Besides, they stop shortly afterwards and certainly before the last two years of school. Maturity forces bunnies to abandon the foolishness of mixed species dating. Friendships are encouraged; forming romantic bonds is not_."

" _Councilor, it is my opinion that it isn't_ _maturity_ _which forces these couples apart; it is specific attitudes from the elders_."

" _Accused... there are good reasons to prevent mixed rabbit-other species from dating. Are you aware that when hares and rabbits mate, their kits have unusual traits? Traits makes them_ _undesirable_ _by both species? If this occurs with species closely matching our genome, how much more will it affect your young who will be predator and prey hybrid?_ "

" _Councilor, that isn't entirely true. Such females born have legs and ears that, when these females reach full maturity, gives them extra sexiness which normal rabbit bucks find irresistible. Now bucks born from this union have arms, chest, and legs thicker, which normal does' find irresistible. It is the color pattern of their fur that makes them undesirable. I am aware of certain bunnies who have genitals of abnormal sizes; both sexes who have either larger than average or those who have abnormal sexual urges. You do remember what we are taught in your Adult Initiation Classes?_ "

" _I am fully aware,_ _Accused, I do teach in those classes almost every year. Perhaps you would care to answer your own question?_ "

" _Certainly, Councilor_ " Judy said cheerily. " _Bucks and Does' with abnormal size genitals have their records marked_ _in the Zootopia hospital system. These are monitored for many years, I always assumed it was by this council, to determine if they break the_ _No-mix-species-relationship_ _rule. Bucks and Does' who have abnormal sexual urges also have their records_ _marked_ ; _they too are monitored for many years for the same reasons as the previous group_."

" _Accused... it's not just the council who are monitoring; Zootopia medical system has a legitimate interest in these groups. Statistics is an interesting field to study. One medical researcher theorized that the abnormal genitals came from inter-species mating, possibly the only remaining trait which occurred thousands years ago_."

" _Remind me to send them a post card_ " Judy said haphazardly.

" _That's not funny_ , _Accused._ "

" _Councilor, Zootopia has a reputation and a phrase attached to it:_ _Where anyone can be anything_. _When I was younger, I believed it without reservation. As the adult that I am, I now understand it is a bit more complicated than a simple phrase. The_ _promise_ _is still there; but relationships between adults is complicated. Both mammals have to agree to uphold the promise. I believe mammals who wish to date, even marry, each other should be allowed. Even rabbits. However, I don't see many mammals allowing them to do so. This appears especially true of this council_."

" _Accused... this council's sole purpose is to weigh the properties of the relationship; should the mammals involved prove they are genuinely seeking to form a marriage partnership, they shall be allowed... with the full blessing of this council_."

" _Councilor, your fellow councilors are single-minded; they focus solely on historical data, never once taking the time to go out and see for themselves recent developments. True, most mammals still frown on mixed couples... but these are the ones who refuse to look at the qualities of the individual species. They refuse to acknowledge how both mammals complement each other_."

" _There is good reason for this, Accused_ " Councilor Branch muttered. " _Rarely is it that such couples have the stamina to last long enough to raise their hybrid young to maturity. When such young are adults, they nearly almost to a one never find a mate. Thus such young mammals wonder through life single; their genetic pool stops on their family tree. Is it really wise to bear such young when the odds are so great that your branch of the Family Tree stops with your young?_ "

" _Councilor, has it ever occurred to you that many young rabbits find themselves at this very same predicament? Especially young bucks_."

" _Then it all the more points out your obligation to these young bucks, doesn't it?_ "

" _Councilor, are you aware what I said earlier today? MY reasoning why I chose to stop dating bucks?_ "

" _Your reasons are clouded, Accused. As you point out, with so many young bucks left without a doe... does it not stand to reason that YOU should take one for your own? After all, your own family is matriarchal in leadership; the females take the lead and run the family. You would well be within your rights to continue this as a condition for relieving one of these bachelor bucks their life of unhappiness_."

" _Councilor, you misunderstand my family. It isn't_ _one sided_ _rule; our females certainly do get to have the last word... but never without thoroughly discussing it with our chosen mates. Our males are not spineless *yes dear, no dear*_ _mammals; they know there are certainly times when females make better decisions. We rely on our males to enforce the rules of our burrow; it's how they show their young how much they truly care for them. And our young know the kind of love only a male can give. I'm not referring to sex; I'm referring to unwavering support. It is this that builds proper character in our young; the kind that makes for better citizens_."

" _Matron, this is all the questions I have for the Accused_ " Councilor Branch turned around and went back to her assigned desk.

* * *

Fru Fru was happily chatting up a storm with Valarie when she noticed Finnick's ears twitch. It was a certain subtle way that she had noticed many times when something was annoying him. She poked Valarie and pointed to her fox. Valarie looked at Finnick for a few seconds before noticing the ear twitch.

" _Babe, what's eating you?_ "

" _Huh? It's nuthin_."

" _Don't It's nuthin_ _me_. _It's obvious to everyone_."

Finnick grumbled and then showed her the message he had just received on his zphone. Fru Fru had to strain to see the screen, until Valarie picked her up and positioned her so it was clearer. One of Mr. Big's undercover agents was somewhere inside the courthouse complex. The latest report suggested some action was impending, but lacked any details.

" _I'll pass this on to daddy. Maybe he can make sense of it_." Fru Fru said as she typed a message on her zphone.

" _Clearly something is about to happen. Let's hope someone has more information_ " Valarie muttered as she was thinking all sorts of scenarios in her head.

* * *

" _Councilor Veldt... you're up_ " the Matron motioned somewhere towards the upper tier of the chamber.

Councilor Veldt stepped onto the dais and onto the Questioners' Area.

" _Accused, what makes you so certain your relationship with this predator will last many years?_ "

" _Councilor, you make it sound as if we won't have any parental support_."

" _Accused, you are aware of a rabbit's natural abhorrent towards mixed species relationships... especially one of their own?_ "

" _Councilor, have you been sleeping during this trial? Did you not hear of my own parent's support of Nickolas? Or that of his parents towards me?_ "

" _I'll ask the questions here,_ _Accused._ "

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _Councilor, I'd like to know the answers to those questions. If you have not been paying attention to this trial, I will remove you and a substitute will be brought in your place_."

" _Yes, Matron_ " Councilor Veldt cleared her throat. " _I was not sleeping and I heard your claims of both parent's support for your relationship. I find it difficult to believe_."

" _Councilor, tomorrow you will get the chance to hear it for yourself_."

" _Accused you still haven't answered my question_."

Judy closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her. " _In the Adult Initiation Class, we learned that rabbits will ostracize bunnies who have serious relationships with non-rabbits, especially when it leads to mating or marriage. Since rabbits are highly social mammals, ostracizing naturally leads to severe emotional and psychological problems. Over time, especially if no suitable support from other mammals is found, this leads to depression, loss of appetite, severe weight loss, and eventually death_."

" _Yet here you are; so willing to throw away rules of Lapin society that has protected you from all this_."

" _Councilor, my support structure remains intact; both my parents and Nickolas's approve of our relationship_."

" _We will test their resolve. Now about others; who else can you point to that support your relationship? Don't include your ZPD councilors; they are paid to provide a minimum of support_."

Judy held up a paw and moved one finger as she started counting. " _Mr. Greives at the Bunny Burrow Clothier. Mr. Swineson over at Bunny Burrow Market. Mrs. Swift at the ticket office at the Bunny Burrow Train Station. Fire Marshal Bill at the Southern Fire Station. Librarian Massy in Bunny Burrow Library. Any more names, or is this enough?_ "

" _That's an interesting list of civic leaders you have there,_ _Accused. Perhaps we shall have them here to verify your claims_."

" _Be my guest. Don't say you were not warned_."

" _So a few_ _important mammals in Bunny Burrow tolerates your relationship. Any of them are rabbits?_ "

" _Councilor... Mr. Swift, Mrs. Dancer, the Deft family, the Quick family, the Greenwood's, the Keep's, the Cottontail's... shall I continue?_ "

" _Those are most likely your neighbors_."

" _Doesn't mean they don't count. Besides, some of them are on the town council, school board, library board, and various civic organizations_."

" _How do you know they aren't just being_ _civil_?"

" _Councilor, most likely some are. But that doesn't mean they out rightly oppose our relationship. I suspect if they don't approve, they figure it will eventually burn itself out. Just as your school faculty ensures mixed couples do in school-age years_."

* * *

The showy figure picked up the phone and spoke quietly. " _Is everything in place_?"

" _Yes. The transport container is in place and the machinery prepared. We have guards sympathetic to our cause scheduled to be on duty in the emergency escape tunnel from today until the end of the trial. Just give the signal and they'll do the rest. The_ _package_ _will drop into their custody, which they will ensure gets into the container and delivered to our agreed upon spot_."

" _Excellent. I will notify you when it is time. As per your request; your_ _Advance_ _has been deposited into your account_."

The shadowy figure hung up the handset and rubbed his chin. These next few days would be critical. History was replete with stories of plans going wrong when mammals got either careless or rushed things. He was going to make certain that this would not be his fate. The Dark Underground was being paid a king's ransom; he was tasked to ensure the contract was fulfilled.

* * *

The weasel slid carefully back into its hiding spot, removed a SatPhone and placed a call.

" _Tell the boss I require backup. Package has compromised protectors. Unknown destination, but with orders to destroy all evidence_."

It disconnected the call and moved to its next assigned spot.

* * *

Clara Leaps stood up. " _Matron, up unto this time we have answered all your questions without complaint. We have discussed evidence presented only against my client... but we have not been afforded the opportunity to directly talk to the mammal whose complaint started this trial. When will said mammal be brought here?_ "

The Matron leaned over to Mr. Sven Prairie and discussed something in a low tone of voice. After a few seconds both straightened up. " _Counselor; a summons has been issued via the Zootopia Marshal Service to bring this mammal here. You will be informed when said mammal will be available for cross examination. But in the meantime, we will present said mammal's letter of complaint. This was not sent to your client as it was written directly to this council. Since your client is unable to leave these premises before the verdict, we will now show the original letter_."

The Councils' Adjutant cleared his throat, and then showed on a video screen the evidence that started this whole mess. A _Letter of Complaint_ was sent about two months before the first day of this trial, which was when the _Trial of Skill_ was done. It described under oath the complainant knew of Judy and Nick's relationship; evidence was provided to back up claims made. Furthermore, the complainant knew this relationship was ongoing for more than a few months and sacred lapin laws had been broken; namely that a sexual relationship was ongoing.

This letter did not include the following...

A Rabbit resident of Zootopia made an offer of romance which was rebuffed by Judy. Not once, twice, but three times. Judy had again refused his advances when he approached her at the Public Swimming Pool #5. On this day Nick was working and Judy was out with Chloe enjoying her time off. He was a member of the upper echelon of Zootopian society, and he was used to getting his way with any rabbit female he desired. Does' like Judy who resisted his advances simply encouraged him to try harder. After all, never did his attempts fail; if simply meant he needed to change tactics. Judy's continuing rebuffing his advances was becoming a serious threat to his image and reputation. He also was fortunate that many does' knew of his well-hung member; which obviously made it easy to bed any doe of his choosing.

His failure to get what he thought was his right led him to committing physical action against Judy. While the element of surprise did get him what he wanted, Judy had managed to turn the table against him... and arrested him. It helped that many of the pool-goers helped Judy subdue the attacker. The Rape Kit at Zootopia General Hospital proved it was his DNA. He was sentenced to serve time at Zootopia Correctional Institute; his attorney had managed to reduce all other charges to mandatory sexual-disorder class... as it was his first confirmed conviction.

It was about this time that some mammal gave him the idea to send a letter to the Council of Elders. The stranger even provided him several items to use as his proof. He was only too quick to submit this; it would complete his need for revenge... and destroy the mammal that prevented him from claiming Judy as his own. He had friends high in Zootopia's judicial system that would ensure he kept Judy and any kits she produced.

Judy was seething; she didn't need to see the name because she knew exactly who this mammal is... Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears. If she succeeded in passing this trial, she was going to sue this mammal.

She cleared her throat and motioned to be recognized.

" _Does the_ _Accused wishes to challenge the evidence_?"

" _Yes I do. I ask permission to delay this trial only long enough for my superior, Chief Bogo, to get the necessary files. I wish to prove the rabbit who submitted this evidence... did so as a retaliatory action_ " Judy said between clinched teeth.

The Matron gaveled once. " _The_ _Accused has placed a request before this Council. I therefor submit it for a vote: Matron's decision. Is there a second_?"

" _I second it_ " Councilor Leaps said.

" _A second has been received. All in favor signify by saying_ *Aye*". Several voices were heard. " _All opposed signify by saying_ *Nay*". Few voices were heard.

" _Upon consulting with the Observers, the Ayes have it. Motion passed_." She rapped the stone gavel. " _Accused; if this paperwork does not address your concern... this assembled Councilors will consider this an attempt to prolong these proceedings. It will not bode well for your case. Pray the papers support your claim_."

The Matron looked at Judy. " _We have reached the end of this trial held solely by the Council of Matrons. Do you wish to have your evidence judged solely by this Council, or is it satisfactory to be judged by the Joint Council_?"

Judy thought for a moment. " _May I consult with the_ _other_ _Accused? I suspect this same rabbit may be responsible for submitting evidence against him as well_."

Matron held up her paw. " _One moment. A runner will be sent to inquire about the evidence, if any, submitted against the_ _other_ _Accused. This trial is in recess until return of the runner_." She rapped the gavel twice upon its' base.

A young rabbit received instructions from the Matron and then hurried out of the courtroom. About twenty minutes later she returned and whispered in the ears of the Matron. She instructed the young rabbit messenger to have Chief Bogo to leave the Visitors Seating Area and join the Accused in the courtroom.

Matron rapped the trial back into session. " _Accused; you are correct. The Chancellor has requested Chief Bogo to get the necessary files for that case you ask for. You may talk directly with him regarding specifics_."

When Chief Bogo entered and stood next to Judy, she addressed him directly. " _Chief Bogo, seeing that it is nearing end of our day... I grant you until start of tomorrows' session to bring this requested paperwork_." He signaled his understanding.

" _Therefore, unless any Councilor here objects... we shall meet tomorrow morning in the Joint Council courtroom. We shall conclude our part before we gavel into session as one body_. Does any Councilor have an objection?"

No one appeared to say a thing.

" _Seeing no objections, tomorrow this body shall meet in the Joint Courtroom. Any changes, you will be notified_." She gaveled the trial into remission.

Everyone rose and waited for all Councilors to leave the room.

Bogo stepped over to Judy. " _You do know those pictures show exactly what happened_?"

Judy waved off his concern. " _Chief, get the files about his rape on me. I wish to show this action was in retaliation against me... and to Quash his evidence. It's a long shot; but I may prove he used stolen material. He never had access to our system. However, he probably did purchase the pics from my old apartment_."

" _I'll get everything we have on him. Stay feisty, Officer Hopps_."

* * *

The Visitor's Area was quickly being emptied soon as the trial was gaveled ended. News mammals had quickly exited and rushed outside the courtroom to meet with their staff and get their stories reported quickly back to the networks. Some had stayed behind to put the finishing touches on their stories, others were video recording how the Accused family and friends were handling the trial thus far. What their equipment caught would help with what was to happen next.

Bonnie had left the room as soon as the gavel was rapped; she quickly moved around the mammals that were doing exactly as she was... getting out as quickly as they could. But she wasn't headed outside; she was headed towards her daughter. When she arrived, she only saw a befuddled buffalo, a dumbfounded bunny lawyer, and her mother who was talking into the sleeve of her robes. The one mammal not present was her daughter. This realization was raising great concern in her heart at this moment.

Mr. Big was muttering something into his zphone when the impossible happened in front of his very eyes; what his informant was warning him about was occurring... the Godmother dropped through the floor by what appeared to be an emergency escape hatch. He only took a moment before his wits returned to him; then he dialed a new number and gave orders to the recipient. Whoever had the cojones to abduct her certainly didn't know the significance of their action. It was obvious whoever it was had accounted for the law enforcement and security mammals here; they obviously didn't know of Mr. Big's personnel. This would prove to be their downfall; because the Arctic Shrew was at this moment going to meet the ZPD chief and together both of them would meet with the estate's security chief. Together their combined abilities would quickly track where the Godmother was being taken. He called Chief Bogo's cell phone to request a meet-up spot.

Colonel Kohle couldn't believe what Councilor Elizabeth was telling him. He quickly instructed Team Bravo to get working on tracking the abducted ZPD officer; since he was currently in Chief Vaulter's office, the chief was listening-in on the phone call. A full security alert was implemented and the video room was instructed to sweep all areas. Locating this ZPD officer was more important at the moment than assigning blame.

* * *

Judy was talking to her boss one moment, then next her world turning into a blur. Her senses were giving her mixed signals; it seemed as if the room's lights had suddenly been turned off and the room decided to disappear. It took Judy a few seconds to realize she was indeed falling... and from the feeling and rushing of air, it was a very long drop.

After a few seconds she felt herself hit water; and after a few seconds to regain buoyancy she struggled to the surface. The room was dimly lit and a tunnel was leading off to one side. Before she could exit from the pool, a net emerged from where she was swimming and scooped her up. It then dropped her into a cage, and a lid was placed on top by a machine, and her cage was carried up and lowered onto a cart. A few mammals dressed all in black with no discernible markings other than they were obviously not rabbits entered the room.

Without saying a word they proceeded to move the cart down the tunnel quickly. After a few minutes they emerged out into the afternoon next to a sun drenched beach. The cage was quickly loaded onto a waiting speedboat which left as soon as her cage was loaded. Judy had enough sense not to attempt to scream; she had been thinking about Camp Billy yesterday evening, and fortunately she recalled something which at the time seemed ridiculous and unimportant. Now fate seemed to have foreshadowed this event. One of the things Camp Billy taught her was about abduction; rare is it that the abductee is able to self-rescue. One had to remember to stay vigilant, put into memory as much detail as possible what was going on.

Shortly after the speedboat departed, the crew put a tarp over her cage. " _Well, guess it's now up to remembering the sounds and smells_ " she thought to herself. She sat down and committed herself to remembering as much about her trip as possible.


	10. 1x10 - The Trial Continues Day Two Nick

**The Trial Continues (Day Two Nick).**

The time to resume the trial had finally arrived and Nick was not quite happy, but neither was he upset. If he and Judy were to get moving with their lives, or he to fulfill his oath to haunt a certain rabbit's bedroom, this trial needed to resume. Over these past few weeks, Nick had conjured up many different ways he could haunt that rabbit. Judy's brothers laughed at some and added their own suggestions. Judy's sisters... not so much. They scoffed and thought these were in bad taste. Pop-pops, Judy's grandfather, laughed and told a story about a legend which was often told at Halloween. Nick liked it so much that he copied some of the things in it.

It was their last evening of freedom, as Nick called it, Judy and he were enjoying a long soak in a bathtub full of hot soapy water. On more than one occasion they had to stop being frisky to answer a question or two from one of their family. Nick kept his zphone open on the small table and ready for a single press of the button... to send a quick message to his father. It was well worth the foresight; his mother was obviously telling more stories than necessary, a not-so-subtle hint at wanting to ensure she was going to be a grandmother. The howls of Jackie's anguish being removed out of the bathroom by her husband with Bonnie and Stu assisting... were worth the precaution.

The trip up to the Council's estate wasn't so bad this time. Everyone rode in a Greyhound bus that was chartered by the Council; which was actually quite nice and had snacks served. When they arrived, Judy and Nick had a mandatory appointment at the medical clinic to verify and officially document the current status of their wounds. Dinner was served at a new cabana in the Flower Garden. The meal was a nice selection of entrées for both predator and prey, some acceptable for both. The Chancellor and Matron made a brief visit to ensure everyone's lodging was reasonably acceptable; the Accused had no choice... but this time were allowed to stay awake as long as they wished. They were told in not-so-subtle-terms, assuming they stayed up late, that medical shots would be used to ensure they were fully awake; but proper performance of their own defense could only be guaranteed by having proper amount of rest.

Judy and Nick were allowed this time to sleep in the same bed; so they retired to the guarded chamber designated as their bedroom at 9Pm. It was quite nice as far as mandatory sleeping places go; Nick had made a comment comparing it to Camp Billy's barracks, and Judy did same about the ZPD Academy. Both agreed that somehow this room was different from the last time, they just couldn't put a finger on it. Judy snuggled tightly to Nick as she slipped into slumberland; Nick held equally tight and wrapped his little bunny with his tail, knowing she enjoyed it.

* * *

It was a nice pleasant morning when Judge Petunia Springs walked into the new office that was temporarily set-aside for her. Zootopia Corps of Engineers were still negotiating with the Zootopia Judicial System on the final layout for the new judicial building that was to replace the small ancient courthouse in Bunny Burrow. Exactly where it would be locate was also a problem; citizens didn't want to give up their beloved slowly falling apart courthouse, thus the reason it was being renovated for her use. " _This would make for a nice place when times are slow, or maybe even reserved for special use... marriage ceremony by the Justice of the Peace or maybe even events on holidays_ " she thought to herself. Rabbits did love their holidays, almost as much as multiplying. Almost.

This old courthouse was the last remnants of the judicial system run by the Council of Elders. As per the Charter Agreement with the government, this court system and all facilities were handed over to the Zootopia Judicial System. It would have been far less costly to simply tear the old courthouse down... but even the big city government in Zootopia knew the value of retaining certain traditions. So it agreed to petition the Zootopia Corps of Engineers in renovating it.

She was a grayish rabbit, a darker shade than most of her color type. Her belly fur was darker as well; cream but more towards dish-water blond. However, it was her eyes that gave her the name; a reddish-purple that seemed to change colors with her mood. They appeared redder when she was angry and deep purple when she was happy. Most of the time, her eyes seemed an even blend of the colors. She was taller than most rabbits; a not so subtle reminder that somewhere in her Family's past one of her ancestors mated with a jackrabbit. Through the years of having only rabbits in the Family bloodline, their height had been reduced to now her relatives were only a head-height taller than normal rabbits. But there appeared that certain traits refused to go away. For females; it was long well-proportioned legs, longer ears which retained feminine qualities, breasts that were plumper than normal rabbits... and producing kits born with fur; an oddity for rabbits.

She had purposely avoided becoming serious with any buck; mostly because they wanted her either as a stay-at-home doe, or as arm-candy to make their buddies jealous. She refused to play those games; instead she focused on her studies and had become a highly respected lawyer not only in Lapin society, but throughout this part of the world. Her display cabinet held her many accolades from not only her peers, but the various societies in her career field. Last year was her first time being eligible to go before the oral review board to earn her judgeship. She wanted it to be solely on her abilities, not her very attractive body. So she went to medical specialists and got a prescription to mask her pheromones and other rabbit scents. She also received a prescription for a spray that did same thing but could be applied shortly before entering an area where a rabbit's scent could be disadvantageous. She also chose to wear a pant suit; this hid her legs and minimized her chest... at least just enough to make it obvious she was indeed female without overtly being so.

It must have worked because she received her certificate confirming her admittance as the youngest mammal to become a judge. She was quite happy that her heat cycle was a week after the oral board, and she celebrated it by being intimate with her husband... using safe sex practice, of course. It is unknown if this caused what happened next, but her doctors theorized it was the trigger.

Shortly afterwards she spent a few weeks in the Zootopia-Woodlands Hospital. Her doctors had warned her years ago this would happen: a doe who resisted the ever-increasing desire to become mothers would soon run up against it. Such a doe would start feeling the urge when she reached age 25... and increase slowly in severity. Medicine could stall and limit the effects, but even the doctors agreed that soon the treatment would become more of a toxin than a reprieve. Rare was it that any doe could successfully resist their body's rabid craving for motherhood for as long as Petunia did... it simply was unheard of. Petunia is now three weeks pregnant; her husband of two months had finally had enough of it and gave her a second honeymoon. While her doctors strongly disapproved the use of her hospital room as a motel room, they did approve of the result. Petunia did not; well, she would have preferred that it wasn't her hormones that made the decision for her. This resulted in him needing medical treatment himself.

Her mentor, Professor Robert Brooks, had remarked about it; " _You finally earn your dream getting a judgeship, and celebrated it by getting pregnant!_ " He endured her slapping his arm in aggravation, but he would be the only one she would allow saying those words. Today he was here, helping her get settled into her temporary office. She always loved the streaks of gray mixed throughout his fur; it made him more grandfatherly like, and it matched his demeanor well. " _Flower_ ," this was his nickname for her, " _the contractors will be here tomorrow to finish up your temporary courtroom. But for today, I want you to run through the opening sequence of trial. This is a big step for you; and your youth will work against you unless you practice running an actual courtroom. So... from the top. Go_."

The morning soon came and went, and by now she was feeling exhausted. How many times can someone walk into a room and sit down? How many times can someone say _Sustained_ and _Overruled_? How many times can someone go through the motions of running a mock trial? Such a simple thing... and yet her mentor kept having her repeat it. Finally he was somewhat satisfied; either that or the doctor and nurse who stopped by to check up on her had a few words with him. Whatever they said, it worked. Doctor Otterton and his wife, who was the nurse, did a quick medical exam and then gave the judge a clear bill of health... and then changed her formulation of her pregnancy vitamins. Not only was she his oldest pregnant patient, she was the oldest doe to have her first litter this late in life. It was a major concern for the prenatal doctors back in Zootopia General Hospital.

After saying good bye to her mentor and the medical personnel, she had to review the material her superiors sent to her. Namely, information on her primary responsibility: the Council of Elders. She sighed; this was the one group she never wanted to have anything to do with. Yet when this judgeship suddenly opened up, she leaped at it before fully understanding what it entailed. Judgeships rarely became available; hence why she replied Yes when she was asked if she wanted it. She was starting a new court from nothing... and her superiors would be here today to explain how they wanted this court to operate.

A knock on the door frame startled her from her from her thinking. She looked at the doorway, and was pleasantly surprised. There in the doorway were the very judge who offered her this job, and he had several mammals with him. " _Greetings Judge Arthur Dent! Judge Edward Matheus! Judge Judy Proudmore! This is a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the honor of your visit?_ "

Judge Dent was an elder ram and Director of Zootopia Judicial System. Judge Matheus was a stallion of dark brown color, and Judge Proudmore was a female snow leopard. Both Matheus and Proudmore were members of the Zootopia Superior Court.

Off to Judge Proudmore's right-paw side was a female rabbit. Her fur was sand-colored with cream belly fur and blue eyes; and she was same height as Petunia, but obviously not pregnant. " _This is Amy Cloverfield, she received the second-highest score on the judgeship exam. She is also my best pupil_ " said Judge Proudmore.

Arthur looked over to Edward, Judy, and Amy; and cracked a joke; " _I told her to take it easy, make herself at home. What does she do? Builds a courtroom and her office all by herself... oh, and becomes pregnant!_ " When they reached her desk they each warmly hugged the pregnant bunny.

Petunia snorted. " _I did none of those things by myself; my wonderful husband helped with that last part_."

" _I wonder how much encouragement it took_ " Judge Proudmore chuckled.

" _I bet he enjoyed every moment of it_." Judge Matheus snickered.

" _I'm told he sacrificed himself for me_." Petunia said, feigning a damsel in distress.

" _More like sacrificed his schlong upon your never-ending thirst for it_ " a new voice from the doorway muttered. " _I'm told once he crawled under the sheets with you, you_ _became a starved animal_."

" _Oh shush you! And come into my chambers, Judi_." Petunia said. " _And if you must know... I enjoyed every moment of it!_ "

Director Judi Dench pressed the button on her Segway and moved towards her friend. Once next to the judge, she turned it off, and then placed her paw on the judge's tummy. " _How many kits?_ "

" _Doctor says eight_."

" _Eight?! You're supposed to go slow with your first litter!_ " Judi said. " _Rule of thumb: first litter is four. First one out is toughest kit you'll ever birth; remainder merely smooths the birth canal walls_."

" _Don't you know by now, Director? She's an overachiever! Four simply isn't enough!_ " Judge Proudmore said. " _Ok, now for the real reason everyone's here_."

" _And that is?_ " Petunia said.

" _To assist you in getting started_ " Judge Matheus muttered. " _We are your superiors, except for the Director over there and Amy; therefore we thought it would be best that we explain to you the concept behind why we created this brand new circuit court. Some history lessons are in order_."

Judge Dent interjected " _And as is customary when a new court is established... the three of us, well ok the Director, too. All of us will be in the courtroom on your first day. It shows the General Public that you have our full trust and support. If any mammal tries to get the better of you... we'll be there to stop it_."

" _I suspect Agent Savage will beat all of us_ " Director Dench muttered.

" _Oh! It's been awhile since I last saw Team Bravo! I heard about the bounty. How are they holding up?_ " Petunia asked somewhat concerned.

" _I'm keeping them close by me. They are in your_ _almost-finished_ _courtroom at the moment_."

" _My... wait!_ " Petunia nearly yelled ask she raced out of the room. When she arrived at the unfinished courtroom, she opened the door and raced in. What she saw nearly made hear heart skip a beat... but in a good way. The others caught up and looked where her eyes where pointing to.

Behind the judge's chair and on a mattress were four bodies; all soundly sleeping. This mattress was her favorite place to take a quick nap... now it was being used by someone else. She wasn't surprised; it was the best money could buy! Petunia captured this moment on her zphone, so she would have proof that yes, Team Bravo does indeed know what sleep is. Then she urged everyone out the door.

Once they were back at her office, she motioned for her guests to take their seats as she sat down. " _Ok... now explain to me why this new court is unique_."

Judge Dent cleared his throat. " _Let's see what you know of current events. Tell me what you know about the Wide-Hopps case_."

Judge Petunia Springs put her paw to her chin. " _Both are ZPD officers responsible for solving the Nighthower case which put two mayors of Zootopia behind bars. Currently these officers are on trial for breaking an ancient rule against inter-species dating... and more specific; copulating_."

Judge Dent nodded. " _Now tell me what you know about the Council of Elders_."

Judge Springs rolled her eyes. " _They are an outdated and archaic organization that should be done away with as soon as possible. Up until this moment they were responsible for overseeing the education system of Lapin society culminating with the Adult Initiation Class. This class is woefully inadequate and poorly timed; how can they seriously expect young rabbits that are just entering Puberty to remember all that information? Today's teenagers aren't like they were a century ago; rabbits no longer are hunted and eaten by predators, therefore we live longer. As a result teenagers of today aren't expected to have their first litter until they are fully mature... preferably after age 20_."

Judge Matheus gave a small cough. " _You might want to revise your opinion about them, Petunia. Especially since your primary role here is to oversee their cases_."

Judge Springs cocked her head to one side, giving him a curious look.

Judge Proudmore put a paw on her shoulder. " _This is why we're here. Normally we'd allow you to use your best judgement and simply throw them all into jail for violating numerous laws. But since this organization still has a status of semi-autonomous government via a_ _treaty_ _which is known as Charter Agreement... things are complicated. Let's just say that the Allies of our country didn't want us to dissolve this particular branch of the Council_."

" _Wait_... this branch?" Petunia's voice was a little louder than expected.

Judge Matheus nodded. " _Yes... the council here in Bunny Burrow is one of several worldwide. Back before the world became organized into the countries we know today; the Council of Elders had already organized a government everywhere rabbits lived. Each council controlled a certain territory, and these kept in touch with the others. They passed along the best methods and learned from mistakes of other councils. Up until a hundred years ago, this council had a firm control on all rabbits in this area. They were on the verge of being wiped out when a compromise was reached_."

He continued. " _From our viewpoint, we would never have made such a deal; it gave away practically all control over Lapin society. But from their perspective, they retained control of what really mattered; education of the young, guiding proper societal rules, and authority to punish specific crimes_."

Judge Dent shook his head. " _It's a glorified mess. That's why we are here. Since the government decided to renew and modify the treaty_ , _it falls into our lap to make things work. Our governments Allies only want a slap on the wrist_ ; _the citizens of Zootopia on the other paw want someone to pay for what their_ _heroes_ _went through. Somewhere in the middle are what's gonna happen, and neither side will be happy. I suspect we will simply let the council vote in a new Matron and Chancellor; and we'll give a punishment of community service to the current ones_."

Judge Springs face showed more confusion. " _But if the council is operating from under a treaty, doesn't that make punishment_ _the responsibility of the government? After all, it's one government verses another_."

Judge Matheus rolled his eyes. " _That's why it's a glorified mess. Our government simply is passing the punishment down to us. I suspect they don't want to acknowledge that they have allowed a semi-autonomous group to operate within their borders for eons. Even when said government is older than them_."

Petunia opened a drawer and removed a packet of Quickie-fix pain reliever; and then reached for a glass of water. " _It would serve them right if I simply slapped the Councilor and Matron with a big fine and made it mandatory for me to be present at major council trials_."

Judge Dent and Judge Matheus faces showed a big grin, Judge Proudmore rolled her eyes. " _Great idea... next week the Wilde-Hopps trial resumes. Be there, your honor_ " said the elder ram.

Petunia realized her mistake. " _If I have to be there, one of you two must as well! Since none of you will let me punish them as we normally would_!"

Judge Dent thought for a moment. " _Deal. Matheus, you take the mornings and I'll take the afternoons_. _Proudmore, you switch with Petunia on the afternoons_."

Judge Matheus grumbled " _Why don't we bring in another judge? How about using Judge Arnold Ramson_?"

Judge Proudmore interjected. " _Why don't we promote the second-place candidate? Since our current judge will be going on maternity leave soon, why not break-in two judges? If you are serious about having one observing the trials up at the Estate, you're going to need one here taking care of the normal workload; even if it's very light._ "

Judge Dent thought for a moment. " _This circuit court doesn't have the volume of caseloads yet. But you are right. We can always transfer a few cases to justify promoting the second judge_." He looked over to the sand-colored rabbit. " _As Director of all judges in the Zootopia legal system, it pleases me to induct you, Amy Cloverfield, as our newest member. Raise your right paw and repeat after me. I_..."

Judge Proudmore held onto the new robe until the small simple ceremony was over, and then she helped her favorite pupil get into her new judge's robe. The other judges warmly welcomed her into their ranks... Petunia especially greeted Amy and gave her a set of keys to the building. She made a mental note to herself; a new spare set would have to be made soon.

Judge Proudmore gave the happily sobbing doe a firm squeeze. " _See Amy? Didn't I promise you this would be your new job?_ "

The young doe merely looked up into the Snow Leopard's eyes " _Yes, even if it's a shared position, it's just as nice._ " Judge Amy Cloverfield then sighed contentedly.

Judge Dent coughed. " _This means you are expected to be up at the Estate next week; be in casual clothing, all of you. Amy, take the morning shift on the fox side, Petunia you take the rabbit side. Edward and I will take the afternoon, unless something comes up and requires our attention. Judy... I suppose you can back-up Amy in the morning. We won't bother sending any cases here until we get this trial out of the way and both of you firmly familiarized with our expectations_."

Amy looked over at Petunia and asked a simple question; " _Does this mean we can share that mattress_?"

* * *

It was shortly before 9Am when he was separated from Judy, each going to separate courtrooms, each being escorted by several burly guards. He was accompanied by his attorney who was Judy's sister; Jill Hopps, and Judy's grandfather, Councilor Floyd Jumper. His family and friends would be escorted up to the Visitor's Area; where they would be allowed to remain as long as they wish.

" _Nickolas, I have carefully watched your romance with Judy_ " the old rabbit said. " _I am hard-pressed to find another relationship with other mammals that is as genuine as yours is with Judy. She is one of my favorite granddaughters, and you have been such a positive influence on her that we, her grandmother and I, owe you a debt of gratitude. I suspect Dr. Bearinton has helped you to develop a deeper commitment and understanding with my granddaughter than normal mammals your age_."

* * *

Nick was grateful for the time Dr. Bearinton spent practicing for this day. If he thought the Old Bear was mean and unforgiving before, especially when they once shared a common lounge in an apartment complex... the past few days dispelled that notion. The psychologist mercilessly dove into every possible trick, ones that most likely would cause Nick to revert to pure predator mode. He reminded Nick this was obviously their primary goal. If it weren't, then they would attempt to trick Nick into saying phrases which could be misinterpreted as he was scamming Judy; he was using her solely as a body to relieve his sexual needs. Nick wasn't sure if this was one of the old bear's motivational tricks, or if it were a possibility; he decided to err on the side of caution, and take it at face value.

A month ago he visited Nick the morning after the first day of the trial. He annoyed Nick when he looked at his wounds and said: " _Looks like you'll live to fight another day_." Thinking about it now, he suspected the doctor knew how he would respond. Nick had bared his fangs at the doc, to which the doc also bared his fangs back, which led to an old fashion game of _Who has the fiercest fangs?_ After while they fell down and had a hearty chuckle. Judy and her folks came over to see what the commotion was all about. John Wilde had to tell them everything was alright; this was how some predators blew off steam. John's aunts and uncles, who were watching via Zphone in video mode, chuckled and expressed their agreement.

Thinking about it now put a smile on Nick's face. When Judy's grandfather noticed this and inquired about it, he gave him the Cliff Notes version. Councilor Floyd smiled about it as well. " _Don't take this the wrong way, Nickolas; but I think Dr. Bearinton had the fiercest fangs. If only because they are bigger_."

* * *

The courtroom for the Council of Patriarchs was identical to the one used by the Council of Matriarchs... from the layout of the Council's seating to the layout for the Accused to the layout of the Visitor Seating. This courtroom had its own copy of both ancient books: the Book of Unnatural Relations and the Book of Relations. Each book was sitting on podiums and placed in the same positions as in the Matriarch's courtroom.

Nick was standing in the courtroom with Judy's sister, Jill Hopps, and Councilor Floyd standing next to him. They watched as the Councilors slowly walked in and proceeded to their assigned desks. All remained standing, waiting for the Chancellor of Proceedings to enter.

An Elder rabbit, which Nick recognized as the same one from Day One the first day of this trial and that day back in the Mayor's office, stepped into the room from the left-paw side. The Council Adjutant spoke in a clear and loud voice: " _All rise! The Honorable Councilor Marcus Fleetfoot!_ "

The Chancellor of Proceeding, otherwise known as Councilor Marcus, walked to his dais and promptly sat down in his seat. He was followed closely by Mr. Nathan Daniels, whose law firm represented the council before Judge Ramson; he was here to ensure the council didn't violate the judge's orders or get itself into further trouble.

" _All be seated!_ " Then the rabbit exited the room. Every Councilor took their seats and waited for the Chancellor to call on the first questioner.

The Chancellor cleared his throat. " _Councilor Jumper, our Bylaws grant me leeway in organizing each trial, seeing that no two_ _Accused_ _are ever the same. I would normally bar you from being here, because your family member is on trial... but the Matron and I have agreed to allow your wife and yourself to remain solely for the purpose of guiding these Accused... is there anything you wish to add before we start?_ "

" _Most certainly, Chancellor. I ask that I be granted permission to enter the courtroom at any time I deem this Accused needs my explaining things more clearly_ " Councilor Floyd said in a respectful tone of voice.

The Chancellor looked at his counsel, Mr. Daniels; who promptly nodded in agreement. " _Request is granted_." The Chancellor turned his attention to Jill Hopps.

" _Miss Hopps; normally it would be you who asks the questions in a courtroom like this. I remind you, we are not a formal part of the Zootopia Judicial System... pending the government's ratifying the re-negotiated Charter Agreement. Therefore, you are here in an advisory role; should any question violates Mr. Wildes' legal rights, you are allowed to inject yourself on behalf of your client. I must warn you; I am quite pro-active in this matter. I suspect you will find yourself merely listening and note taking. Do you agree to these terms?_ "

" _Chancellor, Judge Ramson in his ruling has passed instructions that I be allowed to inject myself on behalf of my client... and challenge any question I deem unreasonable. Otherwise, I agree to your terms_." Jill said.

The Chancellor nodded his approval, and then turned to address Nick directly. " _Nicholas Piberius Wilde; Now you will answer our questions._ "

Councilor Travis Quickburrow, being on friendly terms with the Accused decided it was best if a friend asked the first question. He requested permission yesterday from the Chancellor to be the first to ask questions. He stepped up onto the Questioners' Area on the dais to begin the official questioning of the Accused.

" _Accused_ _tell us of your history with the Bunny. Cliff Note version, please_."

" _Councilor, I first met Judy when she was on the Missing Mammal Case. She had no resources available so she blackmailed me into helping her after proving I hadn't paid taxes on the Pawsickle scheme I was involved in. Together we not only solved the case, but we discovered its cover-up as well as the original culprit: Dawn Bellwether. Afterwards, she convinced me into joining the ZPD and I became her partner. Because we are the first members of our species in the ZPD, our superiors made it mandatory for both of us to attend counseling session. Since then we have grown close and soon fell into love. This has been disclosed to our counselors, who have forced us to talk about every aspect_."

" _I see. We shall consult your counselor to verify this. Dr. Bearinton, is this correct?_ "

" _Correct_." Nick answered.

" _Why the counseling?_ " Councilor Quickburrow asked.

" _I suppose you could say there were many reasons: 1). Judy and my species are natural enemies. 2). We were the first of our species to become ZPD officers. 3). We received fame for solving the Missing Mammals case. Perhaps the major reason was because we were male and female; fraternization could have become a major problem if we couldn't work together. What ZPD Admin and Mammal Resource Office didn't know was this: Judy saved my life, and I owed her. Therefore I wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize her dream... even if it meant allowing her to be the Alpha_ _in our relationship. With hips and curves like she has, I can think of worse mammals to be indebted to_."

" _Does this mean she enjoyed being a dominatr..., well, I hope you get my hint_?" Councilor Quickburrow had a mischievous grin on his face.

" _Whoa there_!" Nick blurted out. " _That's going too far! No... what I mean is; she was not only the ranking officer by virtue of time in grade, but because I needed to repay her. Letting her be the Alpha_ _meant letting her be in charge. And it's easy messing with her mind, she being a naïve country bunny and all_."

" _Kinda strange allowing a bunny order around a predator, don't you think_?"

" _Not when it's Judy. She's a natural boss. She even helped me get through the ZPD Academy... and after I was officially on the ZPD roll, she gave me hints that got me through Camp Billy_. _Besides, she openly acknowledges she needs my I-know-everyone skills to solve cases. This greatly shortens time we spend investigating_."

" _You mentioned Camp Billy. Please explain what it is and how did she help you_."

" _ZPD Admin sent me to Camp Billy for further police tactics training. All first year rookies in the ZPD go there soon after graduating from the Academy. It's just as rough as the Academy; except it's more focused on completing goals as a unit. Weakest link causes everyone more punishment; therefore you have to help your weakest member in order to pass each test. No room for individualism. It's a great metaphor for what happens out in the real world everyday as we do on our patrols. It was Judy's explaining what it is about; since our zphones were taken away for the one month duration... remembering her words every day helped get me through it. She also gave me a picture of us together for my wallet_."

" _Why? Was your performance... substandard?_ "

" _No, my performance was adequate; unfortunately I was responsible for most of our group's punishment. It was because they didn't like my sarcasm. Hey... I'm the life of the party! And that place had some serious morale issues. So I did the only thing I thought would help... I joked and made wisecracks; anything to lift my fellow mammals' spirits_."

" _Why was this considered a bad thing_?"

" _No idea; guess they never thought building moral could improve performance during training. Either that or they are quite the sadistic beasts_!"

" _You said you owed Judy. Has being on the force offered any chance for heroics? Surely by now you've saved her life from getting stepped on, shot at, roughed-up by thugs... any number of things and situations_."

" _Have you ever worked around someone who's an_ _overachiever_?"

" _No_." Councilor Travis Quickburrow said, slightly amused.

" _Let me tell you; it's not an easy thing to attempt to repay a debt with someone like that. They almost always find new situations to pull you out from danger. Sometimes it's because they caused it in the first place by doing something that's irrational. Like that time she ran into a storage facility full of bad guys. Everyone thought that cute little bunny was a gonner; so we all rush in guns blazing and tranq guns firing. What do we find? Trouble... with a capital *T*; and who was it to come around the corner and save all our arses? The overachieving bunny_."

" _This is all well and good,_ _Accused_... _Let's go back to the counseling sessions. Did they help in your daily job performance? Or did you think they were a waste of time?_ "

" _Both. Dr. Bearinton used to live in the same apartment building as I did years ago. He always managed to get me talking about something that was annoying me that day. What annoyed me most was that he wanted to be paid every time, even if it was a simple salmon shake from Joe's Fish Market. It got so frequent that I decided to bring one home every day just to shut the bear up. Of course it did work out to my advantage a few times, seeing that not every week he helped me solve a problem. One day I was getting booked for breaking a city ordinance. The Good Doctor stepped in and convinced the judge to give me Community Service instead of jail time. Granted it was of Dr. Bearinton's choosing, but it turned out to be at the orphanage. Ever since then I make a trip out there 2-3 times a month... normally on the days I knew the kids receive the fewest visitors. Sometimes I think my visits are looked to more eagerly then from the normal visitors_."

" _And was this the good or bad side?_ "

" _Oh... sorry. The orphanage was the Good part, the bribery of salmon shake was the bad part_."

" _Ummm... what I meant was the counseling you had along with Officer Hopps with the doctors_."

" _Oh that... those were almost all a waste of time. But it kept me close to Judy. Anything that keeps her near me isn't a complete waste of time_."

" _Because you can ogle her hips and curves?_ "

" _Of course! But it more than that; I knew there was something about her that made her a worthy partner. Something I discovered shortly thereafter; I was falling in love with her. This gave me added incentive to stay as her partner for as long as possible. I needed to know if she was the one for me, or if I was simply wearing rose-colored glasses_."

" _Did the doctors help you with this?_ "

" _Not at first, but I think Dr. Bearinton knew something was up. Both doctors simply kept the sessions to improving our professional relationship and job performance. The personal relationship came months later_."

" _One last question: did Miss Hopps ever go with you to the orphanage?_ "

" _She discovered me there one day when she had to work and I was off. Apparently Chief Bogo needed something delivered to his wife who was at the orphanage on a special assignment. When I emerged from under a pile of kits and cubs... she was alarmed and amused at the same time. I had to re-enact the whole thing again so she could get a picture. It was either that or get arrested for disobeying an officer of the law. Since then, we go when we have a scheduled day off together; but I still go on my normal times... when I have the day off. The kits and cubs understand_."

" _I have no more questions for the_ _Accused_ " Councilor Quickburrow said and he returned to his seat.

* * *

John Wilde was snickering as he was trying to get Stu Hopps to calm down. Stu had just come from barely watching his daughter's trial, and obviously was not handling it very well. * _Geezus... if he can't handle the easy part, how is he when it really gets rough_?* thought the elder fox. These two fathers had developed an unlikely friendship shortly after their young started dating. John figured a way to sell some of the Hopps Family produce in his store; Stu discovered he could get replacement things for the house quicker by having John go through his suppliers. It was a mutually beneficial agreement; and since John needed to get vegetables for those times Judy stayed overnight, getting them at a reasonable price from her family just made sense. He made it a point to have Bonnie and Jackie go through the Hopps burrow and identify things he could try to have his sources locate.

Shortly after the start of the trial, a cute young doe came into the Visitor's Seating Area. John thought she was lost, since this was the male area part of the proceedings. The young doe walked down the stairs and sat right next to the two older mammals. She promptly positioned herself and got out her writing things and recording device. Since she used to be a court transcriptionist before winning a scholarship to law school, she preferred using her old transcription machine. After setting it up and starting the tape recorder, she got to work typing what she heard going on in the courtroom. Or at least what the speakers played what was going on; she adjusted the volume on the nearest one more to her liking.

" _Excuse me, miss_ " John said to the young rabbit, " _This is the Patriarch Court; you must be looking for the Matriarch Court_."

The young bunny pressed a button labeled *Auto* and then turned to the older fox. " _Oh no, good sir; this is exactly where I'm supposed to be. The fox is being tried here, correct_?"

" _Yes, he's my son; Nicholas Wilde. I'm his father, John Wilde_."

Stu spoke up quickly. " _I'm Stu Hopps; the father of Nick's sweetheart_."

" _Pleased to meet both of you. I'm Amy Cloverfield_." the young rabbit said sweetly.

" _So, ummm... what brings such a cute... err, young attractive bunny to such a gruesome place as this_?" John asked quizzed.

" _I work for the Zootopia Justice system. My boss ordered me to be here as an impartial observer. These kinds of trials rarely happen, so he sent me here to document as much as possible_." This was the cover story her superiors had agreed upon to use if anyone asked why they were here.

" _Aren't these being properly documented? There are all kinds of news media outfits here already_ " Stu said.

" _True that they are; but they don't have the skillset as someone, like me, who has worked in the judicial system has. They won't catch the tiny little nuances going on. That's why I'm here_."

" _Sounds like your boss wanted an excuse to have someone here, watching things progressed_ " John said somewhat sarcastically.

" _Well, you are free to formulate any reason you wish; I on the other paw, have to follow orders if I want to keep my bills paid for next month_ " the young doe said, raising one eyebrow for emphasis.

" _I know what you mean_ " John said, as he got up and helped the young doe set up the equipment. " _And I'm pretty sure my buddy here can tell a story or two_." John looked at Stu who by now seemed settled down and become interested in the young bunny.

" _Ahem_ " was all Stu said as he watched what the young bunny was doing with her equipment. Currently the machine was running on automatic.

Amy stood up and went over to the thick glass wall, she looked down at Nick. Thus far it looked like the young fox was quite enjoying the trial, his body language clearly showed no signs of stress. " _Do you think your son can handle the later stages of this trial? Clearly the tough questions have yet to be asked... and they will_."

" _Nick has been in difficult situations before; some which required him to think quickly on his feet in order to survive. The mob boss, Mr. Big, especially was difficult. Thanks to Judy, everything is fine and back to normal. Mr. Big has Nick give him updates; something about being the godmother's consort doesn't erase a skunk butt rug_." John could only shake his head at what that was all about.

Amy had a confused look upon her face. " _Ewww_!"

" _Yeah, I still don't have all the particulars on that story. Judy says it's a non-story, but someday when I get Nick away someplace quiet I'm gonna have him explain it_."

John got up and went over to where Amy was standing; he looked down into the courtroom. " _I don't know what questions are soon to be asked, but one thing I know for certain; they won't be painting foxes in a positive light. This is normal and always expected. No... what I fear most is the ones that attack his commitment to Judy_."

Amy quickly turned to him, a shocked expression on her face. " _Is there something about fox relationships I should be aware of? I had assumed foxes were like all males. All a female had to do was strip off her outer clothes and let him see her lingerie_."

Stu was attempting to hide his reaction by pretending to be choking on some imaginary thing in his throat. John was seething, but barely controlling his outward expression.

Amy lowered her ears and laid them flat on her head. " _Clearly I have offended you. Please accept my humble apology. Could you find it in your heart to explain fox relationships to this bunny_?"

Stu spoke first. " _John, I can do it if you wish_."

" _No, thank you Stu, it won't be necessary_." He took both of Amy's paws and they both sat down in the nearest seat. He looked into her eyes in as plain a facial expression as he could muster. " _I shouldn't blame you, the news media and Hollywood always promote the_ _Casanova Fox_ _stereotype. That's all lies; so here's the real truth about fox relationships... we are quite picky about who we choose for dating purposes. True... foxes can have_ _one-night flings_ _and use sexual relations as part of scams. But when it comes to forming lasting relationships, not any vixen will do. Only when dating proves a vixen is exactly what the fox needs and both clearly are meant for each other; only then do they form permanent relationships. Such a relationship lasts until death of both parties. Yes, you heard me correctly; if one dies the other will not remarry for as long as he or she live. Even if it was in the Prime of Life_."

Amy smiled brightly. " _That's a wonderful explanation... and so romantic! I wish us rabbits were as equally committed_."

John was looking at the young doe, it was obvious she liked and appreciated what she heard. " _Perhaps I can have one of my suppliers look for a short booklet that we foxes use to explain this to our young. I think you would like to keep it close to your desk... when one of your coworkers could use an education about foxes_."

" _I would like that very much_ " the cute young bunny said.

* * *

Councilor Nobleden stepped onto the dais and onto the Questioners' Area.

" _It appears the previous questioner took it easy on you,_ _Accused_. _Rest assured, the remainder of us will not be so kind_."

Jill Hopps quickly stood up. " _Councilor, was that threat towards my client?_ "

Councilor Nobleden merely looked at her with vaguely veiled contempt.

" _Councilor,_ " the Chancellor said looking sternly at him. " _Answer the question_."

" _Yes, Chancellor. No, Counselor... it was a simple statement of fact. Perhaps I should have rephrased it differently_."

" _Thank you, councilor_." Jill said and then sat down.

Councilor Nobleden looked at Nick briefly, and then down at his notes. " _Accused_ , _did Miss Hopps ever explain to you the rules of Lapin society?_ "

" _Directly, no; if by_ _explain_ _you are referring to a formal sit-down and opening a rulebook_."

" _Did she do so by any other means? Perhaps by saying_ *we can't copulate because it will cause us to end up before a group of judges*?"

Nick now was the one looking a bit aggressively at the rabbit. Councilor Floyd, Jill's grandfather, put his paw on Nick's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. It had an immediate calming effect on the young fox. " _Councilor, THAT specific warning was never mentioned by Judy. At least not until both of us had our first counseling session with her grandparents, the Councilor Jumper's. It was after we left them that Judy nervously explained about this council's harsh reaction towards rabbits copulating with non-rabbits_."

" _Did you ever suspect the Councilor Jumper's suspected your sexual activities with their granddaughter? Did you ever consider telling them about it?_ "

Nick gave Floyd a quick sideward glance. " _Maybe at one time. Judy was very nervous about that, she wasn't certain if her favorite grandparents would harshly scold her for doing so, or if they would simply inform this council. So we opted to behave ourselves when the Councilor Jumper's were around. Other than this little_ _secret_ _of ours, we were completely honest with them_."

Councilor Nobleden scoffed. " _Oh you young ones, always forgetting that we once were young ourselves and did pretty much same things you are doing now. Maybe not copulating with non-rabbits. But on to other topics_." He looked down at his notes again. " _Tell me, did her parents ever explain the rules of Lapin society?_ "

" _Same as before, Councilor. They did explain some things whenever the situation arose and required such. I should mention at this moment... Judy did as well when we were back in our shared apartment and the situation required it_."

" _Nice save. Now_..."

" _Objection! Councilor, was that_ _nice save_ _mocking my client?_ "

Councilor Nobleden looked at her. " _No. I was merely expressing my opinion_."

" _It would greatly speed up this trial if you kept them to yourself, councilor_ " Jill said and then sat down.

" _The Accused_ _shall answer the question_ " the Chancellor said with a stern look at Nick.

" _Yes, Chancellor_ " Nick said in a respectful tone of voice. This earned him an appreciative nod and smile from the Chancellor. He then turned back to the councilor. " _Was the Councilor going to ask about any other family member?_ "

Councilor Nobleden nodded. " _Yes, that's exactly my next question_. _Which family member was_ _the one who took the time to actively explain any rules about Lapin society before actually encountering it_?"

Nick looked plainly at the elder rabbit. " _It_ _was Pops-pop, errr, I mean Grandfather Hopps. Once he became convinced that I actually was a reformed fox_ _Hustler_ , _he took it upon himself to teach me what a_ _proper husband_ _means in rabbit society. Strangely enough, it's not that different from us foxes. Maybe not the mandatory being aware of her heat cycles... but most of the other things_."

Nick smiled at a certain memory that just now popped into his head. " _I was not aware that Pops-pop had been watching me at the orphanage. He's a member of the Lapin Legionnaires; a society of rabbits who once served in the military. They often spend time at the Zootopia Woodlands Orphanage; and it so happened that many of the days I chose to be there, they were there as well. I suppose this allowed him to closely watch my words and actions to see if I acted differently there than at his home. Fortunately for me, both situations were the same_."

Councilor Nobleden was momentarily quiet. " _Can this be verified by anyone?_ "

" _You can find it in Dr. Bearinton's counseling notes. And yes, he talked with Grandfather Hopps. So this isn't from a 3rd party source. The orphanage's visitor's logbook should prove I and the Legionnaires were there on same days_."

" _Has any other family member tried to explain Lapin society rules?_ "

" _Ummm... I'd say Judy's aunts and uncles on occasion; perhaps her grandparent's siblings did when they were around. Again, it came up during a discussion about something and I wanted clarification_."

Councilor Nobleden nodded his head. " _Ok, we have a reasonably clear idea who taught what. Let's move on to a different topic. Did anyone attempt to teach you the Rules of the Burrow?_ "

Nick gave a very annoyed look at this rabbit. Again it was Councilor Floyd who whispered something into his ear, which calmed the fox down. " _Councilor... yes there were_." Nick took a deep breath. " _Judy did most of the explaining; as one would expect her to as she was bringing home a guest. Stu and Bonnie did; Bonnie did most of those affecting the burrow and Stu those affecting work in the fields. The grandparents did mostly everything affecting adult-to-adult; wither the family members or visitors_."

" _Did any of these think to warn you about copulating with a rabbit?_ "

Again, Nick gave the rabbit a very annoyed look. Again, Floyd whispered something into his ear. " _Councilor... Stu and Bonnie most likely said something about practicing safe sex with Judy, but the exact words escapes me at this moment. I do know that several of her female siblings teased me about how to put on a condom; they took great joy in pretending opening the package and putting it onto their imaginary_ _penises. It was Eveline, Judy's best friend and one-year younger sibling, who took the most time to ensure I understood what copulating with Judy could cost me. Eve, that's her preferred nickname, actually forced both Judy and me to talk about the ancient Lapin rules against cross-species dating. And at the same time... copulating. Eve agreed that it was obvious we loved each other deeply. Therefore she openly supported Judy dating me and our having sex. She actually forced me to put a condom on myself while she watched. And no... she didn't try to do a_ _test run_ _to ensure it stayed on. There are some things female rabbits, especially Eve and Judy, will NOT do to their best friend. She forced Judy to prove we did it... and then she inspected to ensure the condom stayed on_."

Councilor Nobleden had a wry grin on his face. " _I bet you had dreams about that, eh?_ "

Jill leaped up " _Objection! I can attest to my sister's genuine concern for this fox's proper treatment of my sister! If this Councilor wants an X-rated story, then he can go down to Rosi's X-shop of Gifts_!"

The Chancellor looked at Jill. " _I'll ask you this question myself, Counselor. Did you try to teach this Accused_ _the Rules of Lapin society? Did you try to teach him the Rules of the Burrow?_ "

Jill looked directly into the Chancellor's eyes. " _Yes, Chancellor. Not every time we met, not every moment it could be done; but I was there when one of my relatives was doing so, and gave the legal_ _perspective. I did so when they called me at work, and I answered their questions_."

" _Well answered, Counselor Hopps. Councilor Nobleden... watch your tongue. Next question, please_."

" _I have no more questions for the_ _Accused_ " Councilor Nobleden said and he returned to his seat.

* * *

" _So what does that thing do anyway?_ " Stu had been watching Amy as she typed into the machine what was being said. She pressed a button and looked up at him.

" _This is a Transcription Dictaphone; it allows me to manually enter data as I hear it in a shortpaw version or in normal words. As you can see, it also can do it by itself; providing it has access to a clear noise-free environment to what conversation the client wishes to be recorded. It also can do so from a pre-recorded media or it can allow simultaneous transcription from three or more sources. Personally, I prefer to let it record direct-to-media and self-transcribe while I do transcription myself at the same time_."

Stu gave a low soft whistle. " _Wow. All that and it doesn't make a mistake?_ "

" _Yes. Whatever I am transcribing is stored in a separate file, whatever is being picked-up by the microphone is stored in a separate file and also being stored on an external storage media. When I pressed this button_ ," she pointed at it " _it told the device my personal_ _input_ _is temporarily halted, but to continue doing transcribing_."

Now it was John's turn to softly whistle. " _Boy, I sure could use something like this when I'm doing monthly inventory at the shop_."

Amy opened her briefcase and dug around, searching for something. When she found it, she handed the pamphlet to John. " _That company sells many devices which do similar to what this device does... but at a lower price and or functionality. You don't need something that practically works all by itself. But you could use something which is a two-part system; one part you carry around and talk into it as it records your voice, and the other part does the actual transcribing. Just plug in the device you have been talking into, and_ *voila* _everything is converted from voice into words. Print to hard copy, or send to a computer file for storage / print at later time / date, or simply send to a printer for an immediate hard copy_."

" _I could use something like this when I'm instructing the kits on how to do something in the fields_ " Stu said. " _It would go a long way proving they were paying attention_."

" _Mr. Hopps; tell me more about your problems on the farm. I'm curious_."

" _My farm isn't in that much trouble; at least not with all my youngsters pitching in to help grow and harvest the crops. The weather is gives us the most trouble, I'd say insects and vermin are a close second. Then there are trespassers; they seem to not want to pay for their vegetables_."

" _That's so sad. Don't you prosecute them when you catch them_?"

" _Wait time for a court date can take a month or two. Then there's one delay or another; it's simply easier to just_ _wing_ _them than send them over to Sherriff Springs. They won't be back until the wound heals... unless they are_ _professional_ _thieves, like the Dark Underground. All I can do against them is call the sheriff immediately and trade gunshots; they must be monitoring the radio 'cause they leave soon as the deputy reaches our front gate_."

" _But still... court is better. It helps ZPD know there's a problem, which justifies more mammalpower_."

Stu thought for a moment. " _Each time I go to court, it takes me away from the fields at least half a day... that has an effect. Our crops must be planted and harvested_ _on a schedule if we are to keep up with our customer's expectations. My older kits are slowly moving away from the farm; this means I need to be here to keep an eye on their younger siblings... make sure they are working and not playing. Well, I ignore the smaller antics_."

" _I understand you have a studio and other hobby crafts in your burrow_."

" _Yes we do. Not all my kits want to be farmers for the rest of their lives. So as a means to keep them here as long as possible, even as their own family grows... we install various shops down near the bottom. The ground acts as a sound barrier and a privacy barrier. These shops give my kits some practical experience in developing the skill they want to use to earn a living. Some leave the farm soon as they can prove to a prospective employer they can do the job, others stay and use the shops as a hobby_."

Amy had her head in her paws. " _Do any of your kits return_?"

Stu looked at her. " _Yes. Sometimes their employer has to cut back its workforce, so I understand. I also let the kit order any equipment they prove to me will strengthen / maintain their skills. It might take a few months, maybe a year or two before they get a new job / old job back. Most get their old job back soon as their old employer can; it's well known that my kits maintain their skills. This is why I spend so much on non-farm equipment; sometimes my kits come back home and repair something that I set aside for the winter_."

Amy grinned softly. " _What a wonderful story_."

But she was also equally disturbed; she just learned that there was a crime wave happening in Bunny Burrow which was not being reported. The resident farmers didn't have confidence in the police or sheriff; not enough confidence that either of these could contain the criminals. Worse yet... they had no confidence that the judicial system would prosecute such criminals. She was angry; she now was going to do everything in her power to ensure both the sheriff and police get these criminals to her courtroom quickly as possible. Now she had a reason to use her courtroom for more than kitsitting a bunch of elder rabbits with a sex fetish.

Amy picked up her zphone and dialed her boss. She also moved to a quiet corner away from the two fathers.

* * *

Councilor Meadows stepped onto the dais and onto the Questioners' Area.

" _Accused_... _why should we take your word that you truly love Miss Hopps? All of us present, save for any female who might be present in the Visitor's Area, are males; we know just to what extent a male will go to just to get in bed with a female. How can we tell that you aren't using guile to woo her panties off her_?"

Nick was nearly seething; he waved away Councilor Floyd, and then looked directly into the questioner's eyes. " _My dear good rabbit... you simply cannot know any of this. If you never bothered to read the ZPD mandated counselor's reports, then you certainly remain clueless. Certainly you remain ignorant. This council does not strike me as a group of fools; maybe perhaps with an obsessive sex fetish, but never fools_."

Nick's words ruffled several rabbit's proverbial feathers; many were grumbling their discontent. The Chancellor rapped his gavel until the murmuring died down. " _Council; may I remind each and every one of you that the_ _Accused_ _has every right to express his opinion as do each of you. Granted... he risks the chance of permanently alienating many of you; and this certainly has the chance of earning him many votes against him. But this chancellor will uphold his right to express it_."

Councilor Meadows was still looking at Nick. " _Care to expand on any of these_?"

Nick looked at him. " _Yes, but I wonder if you can comprehend what I have to say? Are you willing to truly listen to what I have to say? Or do you already have your verdict written? I hear quite frequently all about the primary purpose_ _of this trial: To bring out into the open the true condition of this relationship_."

It was now Councilor Meadows turn to hold back his anger. " _Accused_... _watch your tongue_!"

The Chancellor rapped his gavel twice quite hard. " _Councilor; that will be enough! Those words are the primary purpose of this trial. Do not be angry about the_ _Accused_ _choice of using them; it proves he indeed understands their meaning_."

Councilor Floyd had a slight smile at the corners of his mouth; at least one of them now recognized what he and Elizabeth had painstakingly taught this fox. And Pops-pop... err, Grandfather Hopps... did his fair share of training as well. Foxes may think differently than most rabbits, but they understood the basics what was taught.

Nick continued. " _Councilor, I am torn between two things;_ 1). _Explaining to you the nature of fox relationships, or_ 2). _Walk you through Dr. Bearinton's reports on our relationship_." He paused, waiting to see how the elder rabbit would respond. Seeing the vague expression on its face, he decided to proceed. He gave a short look into Councilor Floyd's face, and received an encouraging nod. Nick recognized that nod; the elder rabbit always used it when he wanted the young fox to expound on explaining something important.

" _Council... each of you needs to understand something important about fox relationships. Hollywood and the news media has sold mammals a lie; foxes are not the epitome for the definition of a Casanova_. _On the contrary, we are the opposite. Once we form a relationship, we stick with that vixen until it is proven both foxes are made for each other or not. Once this becomes obvious both are_ _soulmates_ , _as many wish to describe it... we stay together_ _for life_. _We do not cheat, we do not let our eyes wonder. We stay completely faithful until death; the remaining living partner does not seek a new mate for its remaining years of life_."

The whole council became a buzz of murmuring. Once again the Chancellor had to rap the gavel until the room quieted down. " _Proceed,_ _Accused_."

" _Dr. Bearinton asked me many questions about this. Since he knew me before I became a ZPD officer, he already had an idea about my dreams of finding_ _the one_ _and starting my own family. I know he took it upon himself to go to Happy Town and talk with our own medical and psychiatrist in the fox community. This was before my ZPD career. I don't know what that bear has up his sleeve... but I suspect this Council is in for one hell'va education when it comes for him to testify before you_."

Councilor Meadows tilted his head upwards a bit, looking down upon the fox. " _This veiled threat does not bother me in the least_."

" _Who said it was a threat? I merely told you that I suspect an expert from our own community, Vulpes community... might be called to tell this council exactly what is true. Are you so closed minded that even an expert is a threat to you_?"

Councilor Meadows was going to reply, but the Chancellor did first. " _Let's cool our heels for a bit. We will take a 45-minute break. Meet back here at that time and don't be late!_ " He struck the gavel and immediately left. He was followed closely by Mr. Nathan Daniels.

Nick felt paws on his shoulders. He looked back and saw both Councilor Jumper and his father.

" _Come along, Nick... Jill; let's go grab fresh air and a drink with something to eat_ " John Wilde said as he pulled the chair out for Jill to stand up.

* * *

As the two elder and two young mammals walked out the door, they were followed by guards.

" _Sorry about the guards; it's protocol_." Councilor Floyd said.

" _Well, we can't risk me going savage and eating someone, now can we?_ "

The guards became more alert and put their weapons _at the ready_.

" _Nicholas, please don't make sarcastic sayings like that_ " Floyd said as he pointed to the guards. " _They take every word you say SERIOUSLY. So don't play around. Besides... I don't want my privileges to stand near you revoked just because these guards think you are a security risk_."

Nick felt ashamed. " _Noted. And I apologize. I really appreciate you being here_."

" _As do I, Nick. Now... where did they put that Refreshment cart?_ "

The afore mentioned cart became visible once they turned around a corner. They were joined by John's parents, Audrey and Arnold. The Director couldn't help but grasp her grandson and hold him tight for a couple minutes. Her own security detail merely stood nearby.

John Wilde spoke first. " _Gentlemammals, the treats are on me. I'd recommend anything with bacon, but_..." His words trailed off as he looked at the elder rabbit beside them.

Jill Hopps merely chuckled. " _No harm intended, John. You foxes go ahead and gorge yourselves. But I strongly recommend not doing so within eyesight of that swine reporter. Something has her hackles in an uproar_." Jill could have sworn she saw Judy disappear around a corner just as they entered the flower garden. Could these incidents be related?

It was mutually agreed to have a large salad with a side order of something the vendor called The Bacon Special; it was a large plate filled to the edges with a wide assortment of finger-foods containing bacon in them. The foxes enjoyed the bacon-filled tidbits and a bit a salad; the rabbits filled their plates with fruits and a salad, and poured generous amount of salad dressing. All was going well... until a certain swine walked by and muttered: " _Disgusting_!"

Everyone paused eating; the council guards became alert... and the Director's security detail stopped the reporter. " _One moment, Ma'am; what was it you just said_?"

Audrey motioned everyone to relax, and for her security detail to stand by. Then the Director of Zootopia Health Commission got up and stood before the reporter. She then unbuttoned her jacket and pulled back one side; revealing her badge to the swine. " _Do you recognize this_?" she asked.

" _That could be gotten at any dime-store. A simple piglet could fabricate it_."

" _I see_." The Director then re-buttoned her jacket and calmly looked into the reporter's eyes. " _Well, perhaps you would be mindful to remember this: we are not within Zootopia city limits, and the laws banning selling meats of residents do not apply here. This_ _imitation meat_ _certainly feels and tastes like real bacon; but it is not illegal to be within these walls. If you have a problem with it, may I suggest you take your concern up with the appropriate authority_?"

The reporter merely huffed and stormed away.

As the swine walked away, Nick felt like it all was somehow his fault. Audrey walked over and placed a kiss between her grandson's ears. " _Don't you worry about her; I had asked the Council Adjutant last week if this specific vendor could be allowed on these premises. You need something to lift your spirits... especially in the remaining hours for today. Tomorrow is going to be a bit more stressful; seeing that you will have almost no privileges to speak at all. Tomorrow is strictly for your witnesses_ _to speak; whatever they present very well may seal your fate. Don't worry grandson: I pulled a few strings... many of your acquaintances will be here; and they have been_ _coached_ _on how to tell their stories_."

" _Grandmother... isn't that considered_ _tampering_ _with a witness_?" Nick asked.

Audrey looked at him and merely smiled. " _Why no, Nicholas... there's a big difference in instructing someone to use different words to say the same thing... and having them say something completely different. You'll be quite embarrassed by their stories, but unfortunately they gotta be told. We just simply convinced them to use_ _less coarse_ _and less colorful words. Your friend Fennick was particularly difficult to work with_."

Jill was carefully listening to every word Audrey said; sure, it could be said that witness tampering was certainly committed. But... that was a fine line which didn't have a ridged defined statute to back it up. So technically, any action by either side of the court could be considered as tampering. Jill decided to not say anything, and went back to enjoying her salad.

Audrey cleared her throat. " _Oh and about this bacon being imitation_ ; _it's the real deal. Cost me some coin, but it's worth it_!" she stuffed a large piece dripping with grease into her mouth for emphasis.

* * *

After 20-minutes they returned to the courtroom early, so as to not ruffle any feathers. At the appointed time the Chancellor of Proceeding entered and took his seat; Mr. Nathan Daniels taking his seat next to him. He rapped the gavel to restart the trial. " _Councilor Meadows, you may proceed where you left off_."

" _Accused... I am still not convinced of your sincerity. Never before in the history of our species has love ever been demonstrated. Rabbits always were wined, dined, bedded... and then eaten soon as the relationship soured. Yours is no difference_."

Jill Hopps leaped up. " _Objection_! _Hearsay_!"

The Chancellor looked to his legal counsel. " _Can you verify this_?"

Mr. Daniels quickly thumbed through his quick-notes, then nodded *No* " _Off the top of my head, I'd say there were a few cases this was true. I do recall a case or two of mixed species being involved in a domestic situation. The only case I found in my pre-trial investigation about the_ _Accused_ _and Miss Hopps... involved arguing in the ZPD shower; something about a look_ _a vixen had given this fox_."

The Chancellor nodded and thanked his legal counsel. " _Proceed. But watch your tone, Councilor_."

Nick jumped to his feet. " _I'd like to address my relationship with Judy_."

The Chancellor nodded. " _Proceed,_ _Accused_."

" _Councilor Meadows... you started out as mentioning all males here in this room know how to bed females. I replied by stating how foxes behave in their relationships. You then stated disbelief in my ability to have a proper relationship with Judy... all because of the differences in our species and historical records. Obviously you have not considered what I said earlier Today. I specifically said I owed Judy; she saved my life, she changed the direction I was headed. She made my new life worth living; this is why I am willing to let her be the Alpha and Leader in our relationship_."

" _Councilor... I'd like to admit that, yes; I thought many times of doing exactly that with Judy. Bedding her, I mean_." There was a collective gasp throughout the chamber. " _But... because Judy saved and changed the direction of my life, I have more respect for her than to try that. She has more meaning to me, and as such... I have placed great value in her. So much that I have refrained from taking advantage of her when she was in heat; to do so would have been breaking of that vow. Therefore I have sought to verify if she is_ _the one_ _for me. I am pleased that this has been proven true: she has indeed chosen me as her_ _chosen male_."

" _Words, fox... mere words_ " Councilor Meadows muttered. " _Where is your proof?_ "

Nick sighed. " _Councilor... my_ _proof_ _is in the opinions of my friends, the opinions of my coworkers in the ZPD, the written words in the counseling records mandated by ZPD Administration... and how I have treated Judy both professionally and out in public. Perhaps the_ _proof_ _you seek is better found in our families; our parents, siblings, and extended relatives. Maybe the best_ _proof_ _is found in one singular mammal; Judy herself_."

Councilor Meadows threw his paws up into the air. " _I have no more questions for this_ _Accused_." He returned quickly to his seat.

* * *

Councilor Valiant stepped onto the dais and onto the Questioners' Area.

" _Accused, do you really expect this council to believe Judy's family accepts you as_ _genuine_?"

" _No... no I do not. It isn't_ _you_ _who I have to convince; it is them. They still have the choice to reject our relationship. True, we still can get married... but it makes life so much easier knowing our young can have a relationship with both sides of the family_."

" _Accused,_ _you are wrong; you do have to convince us_."

" _No... the question was about her family; I am only aware of two Councilors who are Judy's relatives... and one of them is standing beside me_." Nick hugged Councilor Floyd to emphasize his point.

" _Councilor... I can tell you for a fact that it's very difficult to pull the wool over Bonnie's eyes. Her_ _mother instinct_ _is very strong. She has proven to see through most of my schemes, that is, when I'm trying to hide something. Like: I broke something, or I don't understand something but trying to pretend I do, or Judy and I were fighting about something and I want to keep it from her... or any other thing. Bonnie simply stays and doesn't give up until I relent. But sometimes she waits until I'm more receptive to explain it_."

" _Stu... sometimes I think I've successfully hidden something, only to discover later that he knew all along. He has his own ways of getting me to open up and talk when something is bugging me. Stu may not like it when Judy and I have sex on his property... but he has learned from Gideon Grey, a fox business partner of his... just how committed foxes are when they start dating. I can thank Gideon for helping to explain fox-things when neither I nor my parents are available_."

" _Out of all of Judy's siblings... the one most involved with Judy and my relationship is her one-year younger sister: Eveline. That doe is an impressive detective! She also is Judy's best friend. Judy's littermates are probably the next closest involved with Judy and my relationship. Eve, that's her prefer name, has a truth-detector as strong as her mother. She isn't afraid to call my bluff soon as I say it; and she is always willing to try to help me with my problems about Judy. I truly cherish Eve's help... and that of her littermates_."

" _Most of Judy's aunts and uncles accept me; and they have proven equally tough to pull the wool over their eyes. They simply allow me to think I succeeded, and then later I find out just how much they really knew. Even those who do not accept me, they at the very minimum will help me understand Lapin ways_."

" _Very well... what about her extended relatives_?

" _Her cousins mostly do not care either way; or they simply are convinced I am conning her_."

" _How about your co-workers_?"

Nick snickered. " _They knew exactly what was going on between Judy and me before either of us was aware! Heck... they knew before I did just how crazy in love I was with her. Neither Judy nor I was aware just how early in our relationship they started a_ _betting pool_ _giving odds on just when we would do several things:_ 1). _Start dating_. 2). _Get engaged_. 3). _Get married_. _Although they haven't disclosed it... I'm pretty certain they are taking bets on when we will have our first litter. Hmmm... now that this trial has happened; I'm pretty sure bets are being taken on the outcome_."

" _Chief Bogo? Surely as crafty as you are, you have fooled him_?"

Nick stared at the elder rabbit completely dumbfounded. " _Do you know anything about how a police department works? I just told you the lower level officers, aka: our co-workers, have figured out our relationship... and they don't have nearly the experience or additional training that Chief Bogo has! Chief Bogo explained to me just how much the entire department knew about our relationship. He even disclosed the betting pool_ ; _but didn't say what bets were leading_."

Councilor Valiant adjusted the glasses, which was attempting to be unruly and slide down off his nose. " _Accused, you do have to convince this council that you are worthy and eternally committed to maintain a marriage with Miss Hopps_."

Nick wanted to return the insult, but decided against it. Councilor Floyd must be rubbing off onto him. " _Councilor, you have the whole sum of today's trial, tomorrows joint trial, and all the evidence gathered before this whole glorified mess even started... to use to_ _convince_ _you. Even as I speak, many of your fellow councilors dismiss everything I had said. Perhaps maybe what our_ _witnesses_ _will say tomorrow may convince you_."

The elder rabbit appeared to almost lose it... but then stepped back from the podium add stood in a commonly known position certain meditative-oriented religions use to regain calm. After about 2-full minutes the elder rabbit stepped back towards the podium. " _Accused... it appears you aren't willing to defend yourself. A pity. Chancellor, I have no more questions for this Accused_." He turned around and went back to his seat.

Chancellor of Proceedings looked at his watch, and then decided to break for Lunch.

" _We've made very good progress this morning, and have actually we are earlier than normal for this kind of trial. So... let's recess for Lunch. I think it's best to give everyone more time than usual to recover. We reconvene back here in 90-minutes_."

He struck the gavel three times, then immediately departed the room. Mr. Nathan Daniels stayed behind to finish writing his notes.

* * *

Councilor Miriam was sitting at her desk when Chancellor of Proceeding strode into their shared office foyer. He noticed her door was open, and she had an uncomfortable look on her face. He stepped into her office and closed the door behind him. " _Ok, what's bothering you?_ "

After viewing and reviewing the video of the first day this trial, which was about a month ago, he understood what it was that had Miriam so agitated and concerned. They agreed to send out all available councilors to find out if this problem was as widespread as they thought it might be.

Then they ate lunch in her office and prepared for the remainder of this day.

* * *

Nick was happy to be back in Judy's arms; currently they were sharing a sandwich made with things from the Hopps Farm... and something his mother added because, as she put it: Mother knows best. He briefly wondered if this applied to Bonnie as well, but pushed it aside as Judy held another piece of chicken in front of his mouth. He in turn was enjoying feeding her romaine lettuce and other vegetables. Every now and then one of them would offer a piece of fruit or melon to the other.

Jill was giving her co-counselor a brief update on how Nick's trial was progressing, and Clara was doing likewise on Judy's trial. Both sets of parents were listening intently on how the other trial was progressing. Everyone seemed to want to know just what the other side had gone through. Jill and Clara's bosses showed up and gave their opinions. Mr. Big and Fru Fru gave their opinions; even the ZPD officers who were assigned duty here were interested in what the two lawyers were saying.

Judy didn't know wither she should be flattered or embarrassed; after finishing their sandwich, Nick's grandmother, Audrey, had sat down beside her and was wrapping both her arms and tail around Judy. Nick had tried once to gently remove his grandmother's tail, but this earned him a full-face snarl. So he had to wait about 5-minutes until his grandma turned Judy lose and placed her in Nick's paws.

" _Sorry about that, grandson. But this little cutie is just so important to me. I feel she must be the daughter I never had_." She chuckled at the red face Judy had upon hearing those words. Being gracious, the young doe rewarded the elder vixen with a long bunny hug. Then she promptly returned to snuggling into Nick's paws.

* * *

90-minutes later, the Chancellor rapped the gavel three times, signaling the resumption of the trial. " _Councilor Wildhopps, you're up next_."

Councilor Wildhopps slowly made his way up to the Questioners' Area; he was one of the eldest rabbits, and this was his last trial before he took retirement. It was a rare event for a Councilor to retire; and as such a very extravagant ceremony and celebration was planned. But first he would have to get through this trial.

" _Accused... please allow me to recap what was discussed thus far today_." The elder rabbit pulled up a chair and sat down. " _Most of what has been discussed has been in a very negative tone; I disapprove of such, but we can set a more logical discussion while I have the floor_."

The elder rabbit opened his notebook and found his notes. " _We've discussed briefly your dating history with said bunny, who has the Alpha role in your relationship, the mandatory counseling sessions with your doctors, Miss Hopp's family and their reaction to the two of you dating, rules of Lapin society and of the Burrows, how each of Judy's family member reacted to your relationship, wither or not you successfully fooled any of her family members... and wither you successfully fooled your co-workers and their opinions of your relationship_."

The elder rabbit looked at Nick " _Does this sound about right_?"

Jill motioned for Nick to remain quiet. " _Yes, that's what my notes say. Is there something I can help you with_?"

" _No, Counsel... I merely wanted to make certain what was covered_."

" _Ok, I have same things. Please proceed, Councilor_."

The elder rabbit folded his glasses and then looked directly at Nick. " _Accused... I'm curious at how your family has reacted to your choice in a mate. In all my years of relating with mammals of various species, foxes have just as strong family reactions as rabbits do_."

Nick was momentarily taken aback; this was something he never thought a rabbit would know. A brief glimpse to Jill told him that she, too, didn't know this. He had to gather his thoughts for a moment.

" _Councilor, at first my parents couldn't believe I chose a bunny. Sure, they had been hearing stories about Judy and how she had turned my life around. But never could they believe I would choose her to become my mate. My dad actually decided to have me place myself into her_ _appropriate place_ _just to prove Judy was genuinely choosing me as her mate. Thank goodness this wasn't necessary; as both my parents caught_ _us in the act a few days later_. _But over the next few weeks they started to see how Judy was the positive influence in my life. They saw how she was eager to learn from them, and soon my parents took her under their wing and started teaching her what she needed to know about living with a fox. This was only fair; since they learned that I was making regular trips to the Hopps farm_."

The elder rabbit chuckled for a few seconds. " _Accused... the mental image you presented of your parents walking in on your lovemaking... well, it's happened to bunnies as well. Don't feel bad. This brings another question: what really did happen when your Chief Bogo caught you two making out in the file cabinet room_?"

" _Councilor... nothing happened. Chief merely wanted it to stop, and once Judy understood that there is no privacy anywhere in the ZPD building... she stopped. It was quite the reprieve to be able to walk the halls and not get ambushed by a horny bunny_."

The elder rabbit scoffed. " _Accused, I once was employed at the ZPD... Legal Department. Things such as this simply are NOT swept under the proverbial rug. What changed? Did you two have to have different partners for a few weeks? Were you two physically separated with your assigned desks moved to opposite sides of the report room? Did either or both of you two have to write a report, and stand in front of your fellow officers in the morning briefing... and read it? What was the_ _punishment_ _you two received for unprofessional behavior_?"

Jill stood up. " _Objection! Where are you going, counselor_?"

The elder rabbit looked at her. " _These are questions any mammal would want answered. I am asking them in as neutral tone as I can. I am asking them as I would want asked to me. I can change how I ask them, but it is my opinion you would want someone such as myself asking them. After all... I am only going for facts, not personal destruction. I suspect the next few questioners will do just that_."

The Chancellor looked at Jill " _Seems reasonable to me. You agree_?"

" _Yes, Chancellor... and my apology to the Councilor_."

The elder rabbit nodded his head. " _Apology accepted, young miss. May I say... you appear to have a good head on your shoulders. I would like to see the young buck who marries you. I'd make sure he is aware of what a treasure he will have_."

Jill blushed and nodded to the elder rabbit.

" _Accused... I asked what changed. I am waiting, but please don't take too long. I don't want to die before getting an answer_."

Nick sighed. " _Chief had us report to his office once each hour when we were in the station writing our reports or researching leads. He said he wanted us to_ _prove_ _we knew how to behave as adults, and adults knew not to do certain things on the clock_. _After a month of this, he allowed us back to our normal routine... minus the file room rendezvous. Now ZPD Legal Office and Mammal Resources Office... they weren't as forgiving. Letter of Reprimand were inserted into our service records and we had extra counseling sessions but with a specialist. We found out later that this female panther was recently hired to fill a long vacant position. Judy liked her; me... I tolerated her. Guess what they say about felines are true: they are attracted to anyone who dislikes cats_."

The elder rabbit nodded somewhat contented. " _Now that's more like it. You are aware that what you two did could have been a fire-able offense? No need to answer... I merely want it to remain in your mind. I suspect we will meet again someday; perhaps at your marriage ceremony. Chancellor... I have no further questions for this_ _Accused._ "

Nick didn't know wither he should be grateful or cautious. Maybe this rabbit just let him know there were some other Councilors who were on his side; maybe this was an elaborate ploy. He preferred the more positive option. A small smile appeared at corners of his mouth.

* * *

The council guard walked down the long dark tunnel towards the pool. This was the emergency escape that would be used if something happened in the courtroom above. It wasn't meant for the Accused to escape; it was more like a method to remove the mammal should an attempt be made to rescue them. Here they would fall into the deep pool and be removed by a net which would place them into a cage. The cage would move the Accused to a cell until the All Clear was given. But this wasn't the plan he was being paid to do.

The Dark Underground had been paying him for several years to do various things. Mostly these were simply passing information on the activities of law enforcement; but lately it was on the GSD agents who had set up operations lately in the estate. His family also benefited; the best of everything seemed to find their way into their paws. Debts were paid by unknown mammals, or the terms were changed to more favorable conditions.

He also was been paid by a crime boss... one known as Mr. Big. This mammal was not so generous with his benefits; he simply paid very well for his services. While this was a welcome source for money, it wasn't enough for this guard. Therefore he saw nothing wrong with keeping some information from this crime boss. Like what he was currently doing.

He had received a text message earlier from his handler. It informed him to get the cage ready asap and that his payment had already been deposited into his account. The female rabbit that was currently being tried for copulating with a fox... she was to be dropped into this pool and put into the cage. His handler had a group of mammals who would do the actual moving of the cage, thus keeping his identity secret. All he had to do was operate the machinery.

It was nearing the time to do his thing; and now the mammals had arrived. He instructed them how to use the cart that would move the cage, and walked them down the tunnel and out onto the pier. He was impressed with the watercraft tied to it; it was certainly capable of hauling the cage without any problems. He measured the open area on the deck... making sure it was enough to accept the cage without being too tight. He adjusted the crane and lubricated the necessary components. Once satisfied, he led the group back into the cave and went to his office where he would operate the machinery. All they had to do was push the cart.

He never saw the weasel who had been watching him; thus never noticed as it slithered away to a very dark corner... and continued watching his every move.

* * *

Councilor Cloverleaf stepped onto the dais and onto the Questioners' Area.

" _Accused, I've read your doctor's report on your counseling sessions. You appear to be quite the predator: a credit to your species. But it's your pathway through life that concerns me. I have many questions, answer me truthfully and I won't go into the embarrassing details provided this council_."

Jill nearly jumped to the ceiling. " _Councilor... is that a threat to this Defendant_?"

The rabbit looked at her quizzed. " _Defendant_? _You mean_ _Accused, don't you_?"

" _Both as far as I'm concerned, Councilor. Your tone suggest you are gonna use things other than facts. Be advised; I'm watching you_."

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Both of you; be civil. I am watching as well_."

Mr. Nathan Daniels cleared his throat. " _Council... the recent questions are bordering on violating the recent court order. Not to mention the newly ratified Charter Agreement. I strongly recommend keeping the remaining questions as civil as possible. We wouldn't want the judge assigned to review your verdict to have an excuse to reverse it, no_?"

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Continue, Councilor_."

Councilor Cloverfield cleared his throat. " _Accused, you are the first fox to become a law enforcement officer... in any of the law enforcement fields! This is an impressive feat. Congrats to you_."

Nick felt a proverbial *but* coming, however he simply put a smile on his face and nodded to the rabbit.

" _Tell us... how did you accomplish this? You had help, didn't you_ _Accused? Who helped you with school-stuff at the Academy_?"

" _It was Judy's encouragement and daily zphone calls; she helped me understand most of the subjects. Without her, I would have given up_."

" _I have it on good authority she sent a_ _special pic_ _to you. To me, this seems to have bent the rules more than should be_."

" _Then I guess it is a good thing you don't control the Internet. Oh, and that pic Judy sent... it was her in a string bikini_." The room erupted in a soft laughter.

" _Accused, you wouldn't by chance have it with you_?"

" _Councilor, now why would I share that with you? Don't you have your own wife who can pose for you?_ " Again, the room erupted in soft laughter.

" _Accused, my question still stands; how did you get into the Academy_?"

" _Same as other mammals; I filled out the form, was interviewed by Chief Bogo, signed forms, went to the ZPD Academy, graduated, and took the oath_."

" _You admitted in an interview on the Missing Mammals case that you had been a small time hustler. How did this not factor into your qualification_?"

" _I have no idea. Maybe some angel did something?_ "

" _We will have to recommend Internal Affairs to investigate the circumstances of your acceptance_."

" _Excuse me... you aren't employed by the ZPD. How do you propose to initiate this_?"

The rabbit grinned. " _My nephew works for them. I will be more than happy to ask him_."

Jill leaped up " _Objection! This questioner has an obvious bias against my client. Chancellor; I ask that he be removed from this case_."

The Chancellor looked to his legal counsel. Mr. Daniels cleared his throat. " _Councilor Cloverfield; it would be advisable to refrain from doing as you have suggested. That action would be a moot point should the Accused be declared Guilty and executed as per our bylaws._ "

The Chancellor motioned to the old rabbit. " _Councilor Cloverfield; move on to your next point._ "

" _Accused, my point is this: I am pointing the proverbial finger at your partner: Officer Judy Hopps. She had direct access to your files at ZPD Precinct One. She had motive, namely getting you cleared to attend the Academy. And she has an obvious attachment to you due to your helping solve the case. Wither you survive this trial or not, I am going to have this looked into. I do not want another mammal getting into position of authority that has no business being there_."

Jill Hopps leaped up. " _Chancellor! I_..."

The Chancellor rapped his gavel and motioned for Jill to sit down. " _Councilor... that is not for you to do. As long as you are a member of this council, it is not your responsibility to take such actions; as it will be perceived as sanctioned by the entire council. You should know better; we do not take any action after an Accused has been executed. It serves no good adding more disgrace to the memory of a mammal already dead. Such actions merely punish their Family; they aren't the ones we punish... therefore you will cease and desist in this action_."

Nick could tell Jill was inwardly thrilled, but outwardly calm beyond belief. If he thought she was a professional before, this moment convinced him beyond any doubt.

The Chancellor continued. " _Councilor, you may continue with your accusation about Officer Hopps. I sincerely hope you have proof_."

Councilor Cloverfield gathered his notes. " _Chancellor, as you wish. I have no further questions for this_ _Accused._ " He went back to his assigned seat.

The Chancellor cleared his throat. " _Councilor Glenoak, you're up_."

The rabbit walked down and took position on the dais on the Questioner's Area.

" _Accused... I would like to know more about how you, with your questionable background, got into the ZPD_."

" _Councilor, doesn't my suggestion that it was someone in Special Crimes Unit who might have arranged it suffice_?"

" _Perhaps. But I want more_."

" _My apologies; but I have no ability to answer your question_."

" _Accused... I agree with Councilor Cloverleaf; it was your partner: Judy Hopps_."

The room erupted in murmurs. The Chancellor rapped his gavel until all returned to quiet. Jill had by this time leaped up and made her complaint. " _Councilor, do you have proof, or is this conjecture_?"

" _Chancellor, circumstances suggest this. It would not take a genius to remove this_ _Accused personal file from the ZPD precinct_."

Mr. Daniels cleared his throat. " _Councilor Glenoak; unless you have physical proof, I strongly recommend that you not say anything more on this matter. Chancellor, I recommend all accusations against Officer Hopps regarding Officer Wilde's admittance to ZPD Academy be stricken from the record_."

" _So it is ordered. Councilor Glenoak, continue_."

" _Accused, is it true that you worked as a small time hustler_?"

Nick had put on his Hustler smile. " _Yes I did. I was living on my own for many years. Employers did not want to hire a young fox; many claimed foxes could not be trusted. So, considering the bleak job offers... does it stand to reason that I would turn to being an entrepreneur? I turned to making money by any method; especially around the holidays_."

" _And these methods... they involved cheating the citizens of Zootopia, didn't they_?"

" _Councilor; you know my answering that either way would trigger an Internal Affairs investigation. Besides, how does my previous employment affect my running afoul of your laws_?"

" _Cheating and breaking rules... these are excellent indicators of character issues. They could indicate the_ _Accused wiliness to abandon his bunny when things get tough_."

Jill jumped up " _Objection! Conjecture. Has this Councilor noticed my parents eating with this fox this afternoon? They sat quite close to him; certainly not the behavior of some mammal who may be untrustworthy_."

The Chancellor rapped his gavel " _Councilor, move along to next question_."

Councilor Glenoak nodded his head. " _Accused... in your Hustler days,_ _did you ever consider how your occupation affected your parents? Did you ever consider how they would be perceived by law enforcement_?"

Nick's ears were burning and his emotions were clashing inside. Thankfully the previous questioner had already activated his Hustler persona, so only a cool persona was the only thing the outside world saw. He felt Councilor Floyd's paw upon his shoulder and heard his words in his ears. " _Councilor, I told you... answering those questions would result_..."

" _Accused, answer the question. Internal Affairs already has a member present at these trials. Judy and yours_." The councilor was pointing up towards the Visitor Area. A figure could be see standing next to the glass wall looking down.

Jill stood up. " _Objection! How do we know the mammal in question is as this councilor claims? I ask for said mammal to be brought here and verify his identity_."

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Guard, see to it the mammal is brought to this court_."

A few minutes later a Jaguar in an impeccable suit walked into the courtroom escorted by a guard.

The Chancellor looked at him and waited for the Adjutant to swear him in. " _Good sir_ ," the Chancellor said " _Please state your name, occupation and why you are here_."

The jaguar cleared his throat. " _I am Agent Nighteyes of Internal Affairs. I have been assigned to Officer Wilde ever since his application for admittance to ZPD Academy was received by higher authority. His past is well known to us; and his critical involvement in the Nighthowler Case persuaded Higher Authority to allow then-candidate Wilde to attend the Academy. His impressive performance there has only led to equally impressive performance as a beat officer_."

" _Agent Nighteyes_ ," Councilor Glenoak was looking at his notes. " _What do you intend to do with any question answered or refused to be answered... by the Accused?_ "

The jaguar looked at Nick and paused. After a few seconds he looked at the councilor. " _Councilor... I said I already knew Officer Wilde's past. This means those in Higher Authority made the decision to allow his academy admittance. It should be no strange coincidence why Officer Wilde has been assigned to temporary duty to Special Crimes Unit in the past few months; a few days here, a few days there. His experience in small crimes has allowed ZPD to make significant inroads into how certain elements operate in the criminal underground of Zootopia. Any subjects that are labeled_ *classified*... _I will not allow Officer Wilde to answer_."

A door opened and the Adjutant walked in and placed a small stack of papers in front of the Chancellor. Mr. Daniels reached over and quickly skimmed them. He whispered something to the Chancellor, and then sat back into his seat. The Chancellor cleared his throat. " _I have confirmation of your superiors concerns for guarding operation security. As per their request, Councilor Jumper seeing as you are a retired ZPD officer, I have been requested to have you screen all questions. Councilor Glenoak... this means any question that may expose sensitive information, Councilor Jumper is hereby allowed to quash_."

Councilor Glenoak looked at the jaguar. " _Will you allow the_ _Accused to answer the previous questions about his hustler days_?"

Agent Nighteyes looked at Nick momentarily, then back to the councilor. " _He may answer if he so chooses. I have it on good authority that Internal Affairs has no intention to investigate anything he or his partner may say during this trial. What I will say is this: Higher Authority is eagerly waiting for this trial to end. Officer Wilde is scheduled for an upcoming operation; his involvement may very well be the key to its accomplishment_."

" _That's awfully presumptuous of them_ " Councilor Glenoak said in astonishment. " _Do they intend to swoop in and rescue this Accused should we judge him as Guilty?_ "

" _Guilty? Of what? Being in love with a different species? Willing to let the female to take charge of their relationship? Standing against the norms of society to put the love of his life first_?"

" _No. Deception, defrauding, misrepresenting himself... and worse of all; deflowering a valuable member of Lapin society_."

The jaguar nearly lost his composure; upon regaining it, he merely raised an eyebrow as he looked at the elder rabbit. " _Now who's being presumptuous? Do you have any idea of Officer Hopps's character_?"

" _She is a doe; young and inexperienced in matters of the heart. Therefore easily manipulated_."

The jaguar smiled. " _Just as I suspected... you do not. Then I will tell you. Officer Hopps is a better judge of character than you give her credit for. Her interpersonal skills are an asset for interrogating suspects; save a tendency to think the best in everyone first thing. Her biggest flaw is to rush into trouble before gathering all data, but she is progressing nicely out of this rookie habit. She is learning how Big City mammals act and in this her partner is the key. You say she is inexperienced in matters of the heart? I'll tell you this; so are many mammals in Zootopia. Officer Hopps is fortunate that her fellow officers take the time to teach her about these things. Oh... let's not forget about the mandatory counseling she is required to attend. This last part should have clued you in that she is no longer the bunny you portray her to be_."

Nick felt a pang of pride in his chest. He had suspected, but now knew beyond a shadow of doubt; his superiors in the chain of command knew and supported his relationship with Judy. Perhaps not completely, but certainly not opposing it.

Agent Nighteyes continued. " _Councilor, you speak of deception, defrauding, misrepresentation, and deflowering. These are what my job is all about. I am well-skilled in ability to sniff these out and expose them. I can tell you with absolute confidence there is not a hint of these in the Wilde-Hopes relationship... not counting the normal snide personality of the fox. Copulation is a normal sign of a healthy relationship; so I'll concede the_ deflowering _charge_."

Nick stood up. " _Councilor Glenoak, here's my answer to the previous questions. As to cheating the citizens of Zootopia... no councilor here is privilege to know the details, therefore saying anything more is a moot point. As to abandoning Judy... obviously you don't remember what I said about fox relationships, therefore it is a moot point to repeat it. As to my parents... yes, they were hurt by my previous entrepreneurial work; but they are more than happy at my current form of employment. As to law enforcement... I knew I had to be crafty in order to succeed in making money_."

Nick paused for a moment, and then continued. " _I am not going to answer any more questions on this matter. I think more than enough information has been given to satisfy this part of my trial. Besides all this... I fail to see how this affects my commitment to Judy. This whole trial is, after all, to determine if I intend to be with her for the remainder of my life. I think I have made that abundantly clear_." He sat down and waited for whatever happens next.

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _We will take an hour break. Be back here by that time. Oh, before I forget; Agent Nighteyes, thank you for answering this council's questions. We will not hold you any longer from your normal duties. Please go with this Council's deepest regards_." He exchanged pleasantries with the jaguar and then departed the room with his legal counsel.

* * *

John and Stu couldn't help but noticed that the Young Rabbit was now joined by a female Snow Leopard. Folklore says it is curiosity that gets the better of felines; but at this moment, it was getting the best of an elder fox and elder rabbit.

" _Pardon us, ladies. Miss_ _Cloverfield we are familiar with, but who is this lovely lady with her_?"

Amy beamed with delight. " _This is my mentor,_ _Judy Proudmore. As I said earlier, we work for the Zootopia Justice system_."

The elder males greeted the newcomer and peppered her with questions. The elder female merely waved many of them off. " _Gentlemammals, let us sit here and enjoy this trial. Well, ok. Perhaps not enjoy, but certainly watch what's going on_."

" _Well, we know this youngster writes court transcription; what is your job, Ms. Proudmore_?" John asked.

" _I'm a supervisor; I keep those under my charge in-line. I help them find answers for problems and train them to take my job someday... as I am seeking a higher position myself_." Judy said. " _Now that you know what we do, please tell us what you do_."

" _My wife and I run a successful small business in Happy Town_ " John said beaming.

" _My family runs a farm. It's quite successful, mostly because all my kits pitch in. It takes lots of hard work; most days the chores last about half a day, that's when my youngsters are allowed to spend the rest of the day on their own pursuits_." Stu beamed with pride as he thought about his kits.

" _So a store owner and a farmer. My question is this; should your young be spared death, what are your plans for them_?" Judy asked.

Stu looked over at John, John leaned over and the elder mammals had an impromptu meeting. " _We know they will be forced to get married, so I'm guessing you are asking about beyond that_." Stu looked the two females.

" _Yes. Do you want them to live at the farm, or remain in Zootopia, or perhaps a combination thereof_?"

John cleared his throat " _I think they will obviously remain where they are. I've already have plans for updating some of their furniture, and my wife has her eyes on all thing kits and cubs_."

Stu chuckled. " _Bonnie is same way, but she already has quite a bit of clothes saved from when some of our kits were young. She'll be sending some of these to Judy, I'm not certain if fox cubs will fit in rompers and_ _sleepwear made for rabbit kits. Other than this... we'll be sending vegetables and fruits when they have their young_."

" _Stu... will Judy and Nick be living on your farm_?"

" _Ummm... no. Bonnie suspects they may at some later time do that, but we don't think they will ever leave the ZPD. I do have plans to renovate part of our burrow into a proper Guest House. This will be her dowry; when each of our kits gets married, they receive a part of the family farm. Bucks get a parcel of land to build a burrow, Does gets a share of the farm business... seeing how most move away to live with their husbands. Bonnie doesn't think Judy wants to become a farmer nor have anything to do with helping run the books. So this Guest House is a reasonable compromise. This will give them an option to live on the farm at any time for any reason. Most likely when they make their bi-weekly visits, or Summer Vacations_."

" _That's a nice idea; a secondary home_." Amy was obviously impressed.

" _Agreed. I think that's an excellent compromise_." Judy said.

Amy appeared lost in her thoughts... or she was daydreaming. Judy shook her shoulder just enough to break her out of it.

" _So... what was so romantic that you had to daydream_?" Judy asked.

Amy sighed. " _I was just wondering if Nick and Judy became parents, what would their kits look like? Boxes or Funnies... or maybe hybrids? Would they be bunnies with fox abilities? Or foxes with bunny abilities_?"

John chuckled. " _That's a good one; Boxes... Funnies_."

Stu chuckled, only because John made it contagious. " _Who would have heard of a bunny with a keen sense of smell? Or night vision_?"

John was daydreaming just a bit. " _Fox with exceptional hearing, or maybe jackhammering when mating_?"

The two females present cringed. " _Ewww... No! But the_ _Knot_ _does have merit! Males... never want to stay around and cuddle_ " Amy mused.

Judy was trying to maintain her composure. " _Bunny Buck with the_ _Knot_ _ability; it would also have to come without the jackhammer. Perhaps with a large schlong? I'd buy that for a dollar_!"

Everyone groaned. That was a reference from an old Arnold Scwartzengator movie; where an old ram would say that several times throughout the movie, mostly when surrounded by scantily clad ewes.

Councilor Floyd had just entered the room and was going to invite everyone for a light snack out in the Flower Garden, when he paused to listen to the conversation. " _My vote is on the young being normal bunnies and foxes... just born normal bunny-size. Optional would include characteristics of the other parent species_."

" _Well... he makes the most sense. I'd hate to see Judy trying to_ _push_ _a normal-size fox cub out between her legs_ " Amy muttered.

Everyone instantly remembered the old propaganda videos. They were an attempt to instill just enough fear about what could go wrong with mixed species pregnancies. This was a reference to predator-prey pregnancy. In the video, the young would be unable to pass through the rabbit's pelvic bones. After a few minutes of labor, the young would tear its way out of its mother's body... killing her in the process. To drive home the point to excess... several cubs would climb out after the first; all would then proceed to devour their mother.

" _Does anyone ever wonder just how silly those videos really were_?" Amy asked.

" _They did have a lot of what appeared to be common sense, at least what was common back then_." Councilor Floyd muttered.

John grinned. " _Jackie would be happy with a big litter; she really wants to be covered with young kits and cubs_."

Stu smiled. " _Bonnie would be happy with any amount; she'll be content even if the litter only had one kit and one cub_."

John spoke quietly. " _My vote is on normal bunnies and foxes, size of normal rabbit kits when born. Oh... and born with fur; naked fox cubs do not look attractive at all_."

Everyone agreed and got up and went downstairs and out to the Flower Garden.

* * *

Nick was enjoying a sandwich and a glass of blue berry juice. These would taste better if Judy was sharing them. But for now it would have to suffice. Councilor Floyd was sitting near him and eating a salad. Strange thing was the two rabbits who claimed to be working for the Zootopia Judicial system... was sitting close to the councilor and Stu, sharing the salad from a large bowl. His father was talking to the vendor; apparently the swine from this morning was raising holy hell about bacon.

Nick shook his head; he was still a ZPD officer... but Judy and he had to surrender their badges to Chief Bogo earlier this morning. Chief made it clear that this was only procedural; they would be receiving them back soon as the trial was over. Nick chuckled; an image formed in his head showing him as a spectral ghost; using his badge to make his haunting of that rabbit even more fun.

His father sat down next to him... with same plate as this morning: The Bacon Special. The elder fox placed a heaping portion onto a plate and put it next to his son, and then served himself. The others joined them and continued their conversation. The two strange rabbits took it in stride about bacon as a side to the salad; but they placed theirs onto the predator's plate next to them.

At 5-minutes until resumption of the trial, everyone put their plates on the table and went to the restroom before going back to their places in the courtroom.

* * *

At the appointed time the Chancellor rapped his gavel signaling resumption of the trial.

Councilor Woods stepped onto the dais and onto the Questioners' Area.

" _Accused, how much older are you than Miss Hopps_?"

Nick had to do some quick math; she is now 26 and he is 34... this means he should be 8yrs older. " _Seven or eight years, depending on time of the year_."

" _An older male... a younger female. Good age spacing, as increments of two years is taught in our class. Hmmm... our Miss Judy is over age 25 and not a mother; therefore she should be experiencing Mother Nature's Demand. You appear to have chosen your Love Interest well, Accused. Perhaps sparks fly, or is it experience has taught you how to handle females_?"

Nick's ears were lying flat on his head " _Councilor, say it plain; what are you insinuating here_?"

Councilor Woods folded his arms across his chest. " _The circumstances you described... good age difference, Doe experiencing increased heat, a former con artist lifestyle, and to top it all off... she somehow is convinced to get you assigned as her partner. Pretty good skills to convince her into a relationship_. _Looks to me you have played your hand well_."

Jill jumped up. " _Objection! Chancellor... certainly we have beaten this_ _dead-horse topic_ _enough? Just how many times do we have to hash out Vulpes relationships_?"

The Chancellor looked at the councilor. " _Do you really want to travel back down this road? What part has not been thoroughly explained_?"

" _Chancellor, it can't be that this predator genuinely has a stable relationship with our doe. Give me a few questions to satisfy my skepticism and I'll move on_."

The Chancellor looked over to his legal counsel, Mr. Daniels. " _Chancellor, I recommend no more than a pawful. Even at that, the limit is dangerously being overtaxed_."

" _Do you hear that, Councilor? No more than a pawful, then move on_."

" _Thank you, Chancellor_ " the elder rabbit turned his attention back to Nick. " _Accused..._ _approximately how much time from start of your dating Miss Hopps until_ _carnal knowledge_ _was achieved_?"

Nick's eyes narrowed to slits and ears laid flat against his head; he was about to give this rabbit a piece of his mind... when Councilor Floyd tapped his shoulder. He glanced up to the elder rabbit, which lowered his head and whispered a long-winded statement into the fox's ear. After a couple minutes the fox was calmed down a little; at least enough not to explode into a tirade.

" _Councilor... I object to your phrase: carnal knowledge. That suggests a goal to achieve, not a start to continuing relationship_."

" _My apologies, Accused._ _Perhaps we as males understand it better as_ _reaching home base_?"

" _Councilor, that's not any better... but I get your drift. Are you aware of the_ _rape incident_? _It is in Dr. Bearinton's records_."

" _Yes, I barely recall it. That's where Miss Hopps was assaulted and violated by another rabbit, correct_?"

" _Yes. I assume you know recovering from such things takes time, yes? Well, Judy is no exception. This occurred a few months ago... and it took months of counseling before she was able to be held in my paws comfortably. One rainy night we were staying at my place, and sometime during the night she decided it would be less scary sleeping next to me than alone. The next morning required a long talk over breakfast, and a bit of listing our personal dating requirements... and explaining them to each other. I did not invite nor suggest it, but she willingly got into the shower with me. I only made it to second base_... _using your metaphor, as she was only comfortable letting my paws rub soap over her female parts and the rest of her body. But she on the other paw... made it to_ _third base_ ; _it's her body so her rules. I cannot explain why she only let me do one thing, but she can do others. Needless to say later that day was our normally scheduled mandatory counseling session with the doctors Otterton and Bearinton. I suppose the body language we were giving each other gave the doctors the idea to suggest we try_ fourth base. _The rest as they say is history_."

" _Accused, how long ago, please_." Councilor Woods was looking at his nails, as if they somehow got dirt under them.

" _Councilor... it would be improper to_ _kiss and tell_ , _as it would be to divulge such personal information of a female without her express consent. I will only give you a_ _ballpark_ _timeframe: a few months ago_."

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Councilor... time is up. Move on_."

" _Accused,_ _why not another fox? Surely through the years there must have been a few that have caught your eye_?"

" _Councilor, true... there has been many. Most vixens arouse a fox's eyes, few arouse his loins. One in particular did both for me. Unfortunately, she had a major flaw; she loved material things. It was draining my energy and over-taxing my mind coming up with schemes that were profitable enough to keep up with her desires. She was disgruntled that I always seemed too tired to do anything with her. Well, it didn't take long before my partner gave me an ultimatum: dump her or he would dissolve our partnership. I agreed to dump her... mostly because my partner's ultimatum knocked me into reality; she was using me. A few nights later when I was well-rested, my partner showed me where she was going after she took my money and I fell asleep: she was scamming several foxes! We confronted her right there and then... and I officially ended our relationship. A few weeks later she was arrested on fraud charges. I testified against her, and today she should be eligible for parole_."

" _So one failed vixen cursed the remainder_?" Councilor Woods eyes were slightly narrowed.

" _Councilor, I have dated several since then. What do you expect? Lower my standards? What happens when rabbits lower theirs_?"

" _Unfair comparison,_ _Accused_.

" _No, Councilor... it is not. Your fellow councilors have made it plain that they do not approve of any relationship involving Lapins and non-rabbits. If your precious Book of Unnatural Relations predicted someday there would be successful long-term Predator-Prey relationships... how can this become reality if the very societal group responsible for verifying it actively opposes it_?

Before Councilor Woods could say a thing, Jill Hopps quickly stood up. " _Councilor, this is a valid point. This council has a definite bias against the very principle it claims to be determining. My client is not standing before a respectable court; he is standing before a Kangaroo Court_!"

Howls of anguish erupted throughout the room. It took the Chancellor several minutes to regain peace.

" _We will take a 45-minute break. Be back here at that time_." He gaveled the trail into adjournment and pointed to Jill, Nick, and Floyd to follow him. Mr. Daniels followed close behind.

When they arrived at the Chancellor's office, he instructed Nick's guards to remain outside. " _Miss Hopps... that was uncalled for_!"

" _Is it not true? Nearly every one of the questioners clearly had a bias against my client_."

" _Counsel, our purpose here is to use any tactic which gets the truth out_."

" _Oh, that is what was happening? So when the remaining questioners from now and when this trial dismisses to deliberate my client's fate... the negative bias will have no effect, eh_?"

" _Miss Hopps, that is not what I mean_."

" _Please enlighten me_."

The Chancellor took a deep breath to try relaxing himself. " _It is a known thing that Predators are crafty and will attempt to use guile to hide their intentions. It is for this reason why we use such non-friendly tactics. Unmask what is hidden in order to show everyone what really is going on_."

" _Chancellor, in the Zootopia Courts we accomplish this by asking many questions. Those we already know the answers to, we ask questions to get the defendant to acknowledge what we know, or to tell a lie... which we will ask further questions that will soon expose his or her lies_."

" _Counsel, Predators are not so easily boxed into admitting the truth_."

" _Neither is Prey who is intent on covering up their wrongdoing. Years of experience has shown me that a prey who is scared will sound incredibly believable; that mammals will believe it instantly. Once the lie has been exposed, only then will the prey confess its lie. I have witnessed a Predator be convicted of a crime solely because of its species. This is why I am so passionate about finding the truth regardless what a species claims_."

" _Why do you defend Mr. Wilde? Is it because he is dating your sister_?"

" _No... that is a benefit he gets because she is both his partner and his girlfriend. Our younger sister, Eveline, has already taken it upon herself to do an exhaustive background investigation of my client's past. She discovered quite a bit of illegal but minor lawbreaking; nothing unusual for foxes. But she also discovered many instances of genuine compassion he does on behalf of those predators unable to help themselves. Since then, our family has had a sit-down to discuss these; obviously those living at home and over age 18. My client explained why he did them, and after all was said and done... we forgave him. They were, after all, minor infraction of the law done for survival. Since then my client has worked for many charities as a method to atone for his past_."

" _But those he did wrong to_..."

" _They cannot be undone. And it is obvious they will not be satisfied with any attempt to make things right. Therefore it is best to let old deeds lay buried, figuratively speaking_."

The Chancellor thought about it for a minute, and then nodded his head in acknowledgement. After passing around carrot cake and carroffee, a blend of carrot juice and coffee, and after everyone finished... they all left to use the restrooms and head back to the courtroom.

* * *

At the appointed time, the Chancellor rapped the gavel three times, signaling the resumption of the trial. " _Councilor Vale, you're up next_."

Councilor Woods stepped onto the dais and onto the Questioners' Area.

" _Accused, I'm quite surprised this hasn't been asked yet. What are your plans with Miss Hopps? Besides continuing being her ZPD partner, where do you see one year from now_?"

Nick was a bit confused. This was one of those relationship questions that everyone loved to ask when playing a role-playing game. It was notorious for getting tempers riled up and thus ending the game. He was studying the councilor's face; searching for a hint just where he was taking this topic.

" _Accused... you're staring. Confused_?" Councilor Vale cocked his head slightly.

" _Councilor Vale, this is a favorite question we Vulpes enjoy asking in role-playing games. It is considered the most challenging to answer without ending the game. Rare is it that no vixen or tod does not become so angered that they leave the game. So... I am wondering just where you are taking this question. However I answer it, and I can answer it in positive and negative ways... it doesn't bode well for me_."

" _Accused, I simply want to know just as I asked_."

" _Councilor, I am no fool; every question asked to foxes has a motive behind it. Since you didn't reveal yours, I will assume the standard motive: refusal to believe anything other than a genuine relationship_."

The elder rabbit was visibly taken aback. " _No... no, I really want to know your plans! True, I was skeptical about the possibility your relationship could last into the foreseeable future. But after listening to all the testimony presented today, and observing your behavior with Miss Hopps at Lunch... I am inclined to give you the benefit of doubt. Please... answer the question_."

This answer Nick knew was a favored one given in the game. He was in a quandary: should he answer as he was asked? It would build a bridge between him and this councilor. But just like in the game, players often feigned innocence to get an answer. His sixth sense was telling him both options were correct. Still... the safest answer everyone gave was one that answered the question. Next answer relied on the questioner's next reply.

" _Councilor, I want to have a family of my own someday. Since fate has put Judy and me together, we have talked about this. She is excited at us possibly becoming parents. This is something we were scheduled to start testing by our Inter-species pregnancy doctor_."

" _Do you feel comfortable giving us her name_?"

" _Councilor, not today. She is quite busy this week, but she did send a video she prepared for your viewing at your leisure_."

" _You are still a bit defensive,_ _Accused._ "

" _Councilor, I will answer all questions... even if it's a shrug_."

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Councilor, move it along. You would be as well if you were in his fur_."

Councilor Vale nodded to the Chancellor. " _My apologies to you Chancellor and to the_ _Accused._ " He turned back to Nick. " _You said Miss Hopps spoke with you about starting a family. How is this possible? I think we all can agree that a fox's_ _member_ _is quite bigger than a rabbit's. Or perhaps there is something different about either of you two_?" Giggles moved throughout the assembly.

Nick anticipated this reaction, but it still stung. " _Councilor, I would prefer not to discuss the sizes of our private parts_. _I will only say this once: we are different than what is natural for our species, but perfect for each other. If you want to know any more, you can ask Dr. Otterton tomorrow when he steps before the Joint Council_."

" _I'll take that as one of you two is smaller than normal, the other bigger than normal._ " The room erupted with laughter, which took the Chancellor a couple minutes to regain the peace. " _Councilor, that was uncalled for. More like that and you will be removed. Move on_."

" _Accused, foxes and rabbits are not genetically compatible. How do you propose to produce viable young?_ "

" _Councilor, this is a question best answered by our inter-species reproductive specialist. But I'll give you the Cliff Note version as explained to Judy and me: my semen is analyzed to determine quality, quantity, and abnormality, and purified as necessary. Judy's eggs are collected and mixed with my semen. Few days later they are injected back into Judy's womb... and we wait. Her blood is tested every two days to determine if any signals that indicate pregnancy are present. Process is started over if none is detected. If this fails... other methods will be used to attempt a successful pregnancy_."

" _Accused this is interesting, but we all know rabbits and foxes are not genetically compatible_."

" _Councilor, that is not necessarily true. Our doctor told us that we have enough basic similarities that the Judy's genes will be dominate in building the body of our kits and my genes would express themselves in secondary characteristics such as: coat color-pattern, eye color-special vision, nose-muzzle shape smell sensitivity, brain-mind speed. Mother's genes are primary_."

" _Accused, so she would produce bunnies with fox ears or muzzle_?"

" _Councilor, no... that would be a hybrid. A Funny or Boxes. We were told they would most likely be a rabbit body with the possibility of having a fox's quickness of mind or sense of smell. It's not known if this would cause the bunny to have a larger than normal head... to accommodate the extra cells necessary to have this or these extra ability_." Nick paused for a moment, his paw on his chin. " _We were also told that our young could also have a fox's body. Dr. Allison thinks any litter we have will be mixed species. Judy isn't certain how we should raise such a litter, but we both think we would have to have either of us home full-time during the first two months. I suspect we would have to wait a year before trying for our second litter, you know... see just how the first behaves_."

" _Accused, then why not avoid the problem altogether? There's still time to redeem yourself: proclaim here and now to revoke your relationship. Permanently end your life with Miss Hopps. This council will support you_."

Nick narrowed his eyes. " _Councilor, it is my understanding that your precious book..._ _Book of Unnatural Relations_ _... says nothing about allowing such a proclamation. Are you telling me here and now that this council will allow me to walk out that door and off this estate, form a new life... only as long as I never again form a romantic relationship with Judy Hopps or any rabbit_?"

There was a murmuring going throughout the room. Councilor Vale was clearly thinking quite hard about the offer Nick just twisted his own words against him. The Chancellor was quietly watching the Councilor; waiting to see how he would respond.

" _Chancellor, I place this offer before the council. It is the first of its kind ever to be presented to us. I admit... I am inclined to vote_ Yes. _But it is the particulars in how we could be assured this Accused would honor his end of the deal_."

Nick narrowed his eyes. " _Councilor, I made no such offer. I asked you a question. But I'll admit... I would like to see how this council would vote. Chancellor, if you would do me the honor: please put it to a vote. I would very much like to see if this council is hell bent on ending my life, or offer me an honorable way out of this mess_."

Jill Hopps had a look of absolute horror upon her face. " _Nick... No_! _This would kill Judy. It would kill you as well. Your own soul has been spliced into Judy, as hers has been into you. You both have marked_ _each other; such cannot be easily undone_!"

Nick turned to his legal counsel; the look upon his face was one of misery. But Jill could barely perceive... something else. She decided to withhold saying anything more.

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Accused; are you wanting a binding vote, one that commits you to its result? Or a non-binding vote_?"

Nick raised his head. " _Non-binding vote. I wish the option to weigh both: 1). Breaking my vow of immortal love... which would save the life of my forever love; and 2). Accepting the Death Penalty... which itself would bind us together in the next world_."

 _"The Accused_ _has placed before this Council a motion. Is there a second_?"

Councilor Quick raised his paw " _I second it_."

" _A motion for non-binding vote by the Accused has been placed before this council, and a_ _second has been received. All in favor signify by saying_ *Aye*". Several voices were heard. " _All opposed signify by saying_ *Nay*". Fewer voices were heard.

" _Upon consulting with the Observers, the Ayes have it. Motion passed_." He pounded the stone gavel hard.

" _Accused, you have your answer. I will hold open this offer; Chancellor's Option. Should at any time between now and before you are executed, should you be found guilty... I will allow you to invoke this offer. Judy will have to remain with this council inside this estate for no less than one calendar year after you permanently depart this estate. If at any time you return, you will be considered to be revoking your agreement; and both of you shall be put immediately to death. I require your paw-print in blood-ink placed on this scroll. It's the oldest tradition of oath we Lapin's have; and its significance is not missed upon us_."

Nick agreed; he was not surprised when his paw was sliced open just enough to allow a few drops of his blood to drip into an ink fountain, a small bottle from which an old quill writing implement protrude out of. Both were stirred together for a few seconds, and once the old rabbit was satisfied, he had Nick write his name onto the parchment with this ink containing his blood. Then he used the same ink to coat his paw and make a print of it on the document.

The Chancellor said in a loud voice; " _It is done. Once you invoke this agreement... you will have our assurance that you can save not only your own life, but that of Judy's as well. Remember: our proclamation of death shall remain in effect to the end of your life, should you be found Guilty as such... the death penalty will be enforced only if it is discovered that you rejoined Miss Hopps and rekindled your relationship_."

Nick looked at Jill; she was utterly devastated. Even though nothing was actually put into place, he knew she would miss his friendship very much; all the Hopps Family would. This agreement meant he would have to sever all ties to them... once he invoked it.

* * *

The Chancellor was about to gavel the end of the trail when a runner arrived from the trial that the Matrons where conducting and delivered a note. On it the Matron wanted him to know that Judy was challenging the evidence which started this whole process.

Councilor Miriam also wanted to know if he would like to see the files Judy wanted to use to challenge the case against her, which she also believed would be effective in his case evidence. Chief Bogo was ready to retrieve the necessary files; Miriam just needed his Yea or Nay for using it in his ... would he like to hold both Councils together in the Joint Courtroom tomorrow at 9Am.

He quickly wrote a note affirming his desire to use the files. Then he sent the runner back.

The Chancellor looked at the clock on the wall. " _This is all we have for this part of the trial. Tomorrow we shall meet in the Joint council courtroom 9Am. There is a small matter the Matriarchs wish to conclude at that time; therefore we will allow them to conclude their business. If it affects us, we will take a vote accordingly_."

He rapped the gavel three times which placed the trial into remission. The Council Adjutant spoke in a loud voice " _All rise for the departing of the Council_!"

Everyone rose and waited for the Chancellor to leave the room. He was followed closely by Mr. Nathan Daniels. Then all the Councilors departed the room. The Council Adjutant motioned for everyone to depart at their leisure.

Jill leaped into Nick's arms sobbing as she held him tight. " _Nick, why did you make that agreement? Do you truly know what it means to us Lapins? You can't ever come to the burrow! You can't ever contact any of us by any means! I will be bound to do an active search for you; I will be forced to report any infractions, no matter how small... even accidental. This will be like living your death over many times_!"

Nick was gently patting this distressed bunny as he softly whispered into her ears; " _You bunnies, so emotional_." He endured her punching his arm.

" _Dumb fox. Making deals without considering its effects on others_."

Nick resumed holding the emotional bunny. " _Jill, I am somehow assured that we will win this trial. Don't know how, maybe it is Judy's optimism rubbing off on me. But even if it is the only way to save Judy's life, I will gladly accept it. I will always put her best interest above my own_."

He then pulled her muzzle up so he could look into her sorrowful and tears-filled eyes. " _Besides, I have ways to keep tabs on her; all of you. This agreement said I_ _couldn't actively do it. Nothing was said about Mr. Big's crew doing it for me_."

" _But Nick... you can't meet Judy when she is visiting him or Fru Fru_!"

" _Jill! I didn't say I would be there... Mr. Big merely would allow me to meet him after Judy has left. Or maybe he would send a courier to give me a message_."

" _Dumb fox. Look at my makeup! It's running all over my face. I look like something from a B-rated horror flick_!"

Nick cocked his head. " _I dunno. Somehow it's becoming of you_." He endured another punch to his arm. This he took as her way of showing affection to her favorite soon-to-be brother-in-law. He helped her clean up the mess and reapply new makeup.

* * *

Victoria Harridon stood outside the Court and Trial Building on the grounds of the Council of Elders' Estate. She was talking about something with Special Events reporter Audrey Drew when the camera started a live feed back to the studio. Apparently the assistant didn't catch their attention because neither reporter noticed the red blinking light.

Once the voice of Fabienne Growley repeated her previous words, both reporters jumped and gave their full attention to the cameramammal.

" _Victoria here along with Audrey... and it's been quite the interesting day, wouldn't you agree, Audrey?_ "

" _Yes it has, Victoria. Our heroes have had an excruciating day; and as you would expect nothing less from our fire-brand duo, there has been an interesting development. Moments ago we noticed a ZPD cruiser drive away from the Estate with ZPD Chief Bogo behind the wheel. We couldn't get any info on his sudden departure, but we suspect it has something to do with Officer Hopps's challenging the evidence in the closing minutes of her trial_."

" _Thank you, Audrey._ _Back to you, Fabienne_."

* * *

Councilor Floyd heard a beeping from his gown and placed his left sleeve up to his ear. After a moment he acknowledged the message, and then pulled Nick's father to one side, motioning for Jill and Nick to remain where they were. After a short conversation and a few nodding of both their heads, they returned to the two mammals.

John spoke first as he was they were being hurriedly ushered out of the room and down a hallway they never used before. " _Nick, we need to get out of here. The news media is getting wind of something, and I don't want you being blind-sided by what I haven't told you yet_."

Councilor Floyd spoke quickly. " _Nickolas, you'll be told as soon as we get to Bonnie and Elizabeth_."

Nick could feel a growing knot forming in his stomach; nobody said anything about Judy. This was not sitting very well with him.

Before he could say a thing, they burst into a room in which the members of the other trial were being held in. Bonnie leaped into his paws before he could say a thing. His mother rushed over and held both of them; both mothers were sobbing something fierce.

" _Ok... someone tell me what's going on_."

Standing in the doorway Nick's group had just come through was the two mysterious mammals John and Stu had been talking to all day.

" _We have an abduction that occurred not too long ago_." This came from the pregnant rabbit Jackie and Bonnie had been talking to all day.

John motioned for his son to trust him, and then he turned to these mysterious mammals. " _You are not Family members, why are you here_?"

Councilor Elizabeth spoke up. " _We authorized them. As members of the Zootopia Judicial system, it would be ill-advised to allow the news media to question them; obviously neither they nor any of you have information what's going on. Since Floyd and I have communication devices, we are tasked with keeping you all in one spot. Chief Bogo and our head of security, Chief Vaulter, are currently in our Communication Center. They are working with Commander Kohle and outside law enforcement. Mr. Big has insisted on being with them; his *cover* as a security consultant is holding up just fine_."

She then went over to Nick and lifted his muzzle so she could look directly into his eyes. " _Nickolas... rest assured, Judy has the best of every possible forces out looking for her. ZPD, GSD, local law enforcement, and even the forces marshaled by a crime boss. These are able to search anywhere and everywhere. She will be found... and those who abducted her have no idea what they just unleashed upon themselves_."

Petunia Springs, Amy Cloverfield, and Judy Proudmore were stunned and jaws hanging open. " _Crime boss? Judy is working with a crime boss_?"

" _That's not a nice thing to say about our Godmother_ " a squeaky voice said from the doorway.

" _Ladies_ " John said stepping between the polar bear and the three legal-profession females, " _It's a long story. Suffice it to say it started with Judy saving the life of said crime boss's daughter. And to set things straight... she isn't working with them, as in supporting their activities. Her position of_ Godmother _requires her to be involved in raising her godkit. This just so happens to allow both sides to gain information... it's an uneasy truce for both sides_."

John looked over to his son. " _You sometimes talk in your sleep. Your mother learned long ago how to get certain information from you during these times. The rest we got by telling Judy what we knew and making a solemn promise to keep it secret_."

Bonnie by this time had left Nick and rushed over to the polar bear, and then held the female Artic Shrew's paws. " _Godmother's mother... don't you worry; we'll find Judy very soon. We can search where the ZPD and GSD would be hindered. My father has promised to work closely with Chief Bogo, so long as he doesn't quibble over how we obtain our information_."


	11. 2x01 - Paws of the Obsessed

**Paws of the Obsessed.**

" _Did the package arrive undamaged_?"

The shadowy figure was impatient; it was not used to losing control of a situation as routine as this. This had been meticulously planned; the snitch inside the council had given them a detailed list of every mammal that could possibly threaten the plan. But somehow the estate security had managed to respond much quicker than anticipated. The only thing that saved the plan was the speedboat leaving immediately upon the package being loaded aboard.

" _Yes, Alpha Seven_ " responded the mammal maintaining communications. " _We've received reports that the vessel delivering the_ _package_ _was neither detected nor traced. Should the crew receive a fiscal reward_?"

" _Give them the standard. And pass on my congratulations_."

This was another proverbial feather in his cap... and made him look that much better among his fellow peers in the Dark Council of the Twelve.

* * *

When she awoke from whatever it was they used to put her to sleep, the first thing she noticed was the soft breeze blowing across her body. Upon further investigation she noticed it also was the minimum amount of clothing on her body; this was NOT her normal choice in clothes... or to put it more accurately, lingerie. She didn't have to wear anything specific for Nick; he apparently was happy whatever she chose to wear. She decided many months ago to reward him with something that both would enjoy: a one-piece body-hugging lace teddy in black. Sometimes she would wear it under her uniform and they would go to their new apartment during lunch break for some fun. Today obviously she couldn't wear it due to the trial.

Whatever this was, it was multi-piece and obviously meant for someone who didn't know what normal females really wanted. This... was meant for a male who wanted eye candy, not whatever was comfortable for the female. Still... she moved around the room; twisting and turning to get a feel about this outfit. It felt... feminine and yet dirty; parts of it glided gracefully across her fur, accentuating her curves in ways she never thought possible. Other parts of the outfit hugged her body in a strange but stimulating manner.

This outfit was an interesting combination of leather and lace... and she would have to get one for Nick to ogle her in. Assuming, of course, whatever she will be going through didn't mar the image of this get-up. " _I could really drive Nick wild in this outfit_ " she murmured softly to herself. She quietly chuckled to herself; the mental image of her fox being open-eyed looking at her greatly pleased her.

She felt something... unexpected, and was none too pleased to discover she must have triggered her heat. But... this wasn't due for another week, how could she be so aroused? She did a quick assessment of her condition, well... as best she could. Dr. Otterton and Bearinton had taught her some tricks she could use to assess her condition if she thought her heat cycle might be starting earlier than normal. It wasn't fool-proof, but reasonably accurate to gauge within a couple days. According to it, she was now entering her heat cycle. But... how?

" _Ah... she is awake at last_." A strange male's voice said from behind her. Turning around suddenly only served to send stimulating sensations through her body... something she decided to refrain from doing, after the sensations died down.

Standing in the doorway was the male rabbit she knew all too well. The one who refused to accept _No_ for an answer... on multiple occasions. The one who succeeded in assaulting her at the pool. Even now her body remembered the feeling of him. She used to have nightmares about it; but something about this outfit only brought her... strange stimulating feelings. On either side of him were two male panthers; bodyguards, obviously.

" _Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears! So you are behind all this_!" Judy had to refrain from leaping across the room to punch him; by now she had deduced whatever it was about this outfit was not normal.

" _Yes... I deserve only the best Doe money can buy. But you... you would not accept your destiny. It was quite difficult, you know... to resist touching as I put that outfit on you_."

Deserve the best _Doe_ money can buy? Judy would have laughed straight in his face, except somehow deep down inside her she knew it would be a mistake. Perhaps it was something she had read while studying towards her goal of becoming a Detective... something about how this rabbit talked that gave off warning bells in her mind. She decided he was dangerous, and it would be best not to provoke him... at least not until she had more information to form a proper theory, and by extension... an escape plan.

She snapped back to reality. He had been rambling on:"... _It's the chemicals impregnated in the fabric; it makes a doe... shall we say lethargic. I can't allow you to go Rambo on me, now can I? So once the appropriate time has elapsed, we'll remove that outfit... which I will enjoy very much. You'll have to take a shower... or go for a swim; either way is fine with me. Just as long as the residue is removed from your fur, then we can begin the marathon_."

Marathon? That didn't sound good. She now was beginning to notice something else was occurring with her body.

" _Marathon_?" She asked, purposely in an inquiring tone.

" _Yes, you know; a long run for a specified amount of time. I want to enjoy seeing those wonderful legs and abs working as you run. Here's something to properly motivate you_." He walked over to a window and pulled back the curtains. Next he pressed a button on something in the cuff of his shirt. The device on the outside of the window folded back, exposing the view of the outside world.

A sun soaked beach full of perfectly-manicured sand and gentle waves breaking upon it. " _Do as I ask and this can be yours to enjoy daily. Refuse and... well, you'll find out soon enough. Come. It's time to get that off you... unless you want to absorb more of that chemical. You'll be very sick and near motionless; which allows me to freely roam all over that wonderful toned body. Choice is yours_."

He had put on gloves and was removing the outfit... slowly. The manner he was doing so made her skin crawl. Judy decided to see how much information he would divulge about what led up to the poolside assault incident. " _Mr. Longears, there's something that's bothered me for a while. You must have been quite determined to get me to that swimming pool, especially after so many rejections. Why was it so important_?"

" _Because I want the most perfect doe available, and with my Family's wealth... I can. All I needed was a plan, and working in my own medical research clinic enabled me to get access to the records of every doe in Zootopia. Once I found you and many others... it was just a matter of planning. Amazingly the same plan worked every time: provide something for free, let the doe enjoy the free item, then lure doe to place where we meet. At this point each doe was abducted in a different manner. Public Swimming Pool #5 was supposed to be your abduction spot. I_ _sent the free ticket which I paid the mayor's staff to give to you... inviting you and a friend to that rarely-used Public Swimming Pool #5. Then renting that limo, the one with that panther driver you like so much; having him gave the impression that nothing was wrong. Then there was the little cub; I paid him to knock on your door so I knew you were getting ready. He didn't know... but the little teddy bear he gave you had a spy camera and Wi-Fi transmitter. I saw and heard everything; too bad you already had showered and gotten dressed. Finally the door-mammal was paid very well to ensure you and your guest was allowed at the pool without harassment and as much drink and munchies you wanted. He called me when he had you two relaxing poolside. After that all I needed was to catch you at the proper place. Then as we were fulfilling our destiny... you had to break lose and prematurely end it. You were in the very early stages of your heat cycle, you know_?"

Judy didn't know which was worse: his entitled attitude or his fiscal means to get whatever he wanted. She had been formulating a plan; she needed him to continue his ranting just long enough so she could identify her escape route, or at least get her out of this room so she could lead him on a wild game of hide and seek. She only hoped that the chemicals flowing through her veins wouldn't interrupt her strategic motions around corners. She also needed her mind sharp and very focused... something she hoped he didn't inject a chemical to minimize it.

" _Mr. Longears... what the hell kind of chemical did you use? It can't be solely from what you put on this... corset_."

" _Ah... sharp mind as well. You are correct, not only did I have to knock you unconscious, but your body is quite active when stressed. Such as when you've been abducted. So I had to inject you with a mild sedative. While you were completely limp, I took the liberty of taking a few_ _selfies_ _of you in various poses. I really am looking forward to viewing the movies of us as we_ _fulfill our destiny_."

A cold shudder ran down Judy's back. Destiny? He couldn't mean... all of this can't possibly be leading up to...

" _Yes... you are the next doe who will have the privilege of bearing me kits_."

There had to be another unknown chemical he had injected into her. She was feeling quite strange; an urge to jump this male had started to burn. She searched her memory... yes, that was it. Petunia Springs. This young pregnant doe had told her what to expect... when the urge started to assert itself. Whatever this chemical was, it certainly was intended to magnify this effect.

* * *

Bonnie and Jackie were sleeping by medical-induced means. Doctor Otterton was grateful the Council made their medical facility available for his use; its staff was quite competent. Dr. Bearinton meanwhile had gathered Nick and the two fathers into a separate room, getting them to talk about what they wanted done, using his skills to keep them calm. Councilor Floyd was communicating with Chief Vaulter, getting an update.

Councilor Elizabeth was keeping the three females, whom she knew as being judges assigned to keep an eye on the Council, updated on what was going on. She allowed the snow leopard, who was the senior, to place a call to her superiors letting them know all three were ok. Judy Proudmore thanked the elder doe for keeping their position secret. She assured the doe they weren't here to influence the trial; rather to use it as an indoctrination course on exactly what and why it was necessary.

About an hour after this whole mess started, Colonel Kohle entered the room and informed everyone that the news media had been removed off the estate but allowed to keep within a specified distance from the front entrance. He was moving everyone to a more comfortable room in the VIP suite in the Guest Quarters, itself a separate building just a short distance from the Court and Trial Building. Team Bravo had set-up a small teleconference system that would allow them to talk with their family. Currently they were testing with the small electronics board; a twin to the one Officer Elliot Fanghanel had been using on the Hopps farm.

Once everyone had been moved into the VIP Suit and settled in, the colonel allowed the technician to fire up the equipment. " _Ok... we are ready. Stu, John... the floor is all yours_ " Agent Rogers muttered, keeping her eyes on her equipment.

The large screen showed the living room of the Hopps main burrow. Several elder foxes and rabbits were sitting or standing, all facing the camera. A shiny surface just happened to show a reflection of Ralph Hopps, who was operating the camera. Elliot could be seen somewhat off to one side.

Pops-pop, as elder of the burrow, started the conference off. " _Stu, John, Nick, here's what we know from the local news station. Chief Bogo was observed driving away from the estate at a higher than normal speed. He stopped at an improvised helo landing area shortly afterwards and flown back to ZPD Precinct One. Since then the local police and sheriff have been a beehive of activity. This is getting the local population worried, and you know how rabbits get when they are worried. Can you tell us anything to calm the burrow_?"

" _Unfortunately not_." John said, glancing at Stu.

" _Albert... Judy's been abducted_." Stu paused long enough for the group to regain their composure. " _Apparently someone used an old mechanism the council uses as control just in case someone attempts to rescue a mammal being on trial. Long story short: they succeeded in getting away_." He paused again to let the group grasp what he just told them.

Nathan Keen, Jackie's father, spoke next. " _How's Jackie? Is Arnold there? And perhaps I already know what Audrey's doing_."

At that moment the door opened and Arnold Wilde walked in, his escort turning around and left the room. " _Ah... good. Everyone's here. Audrey is madder than a wet hen; I figured it was best letting her stay at the Communication Room. At least she's among those of her own_ _rank_."

" _Good to know, Arnold. That's one lose canon which is effectively corralled_." John said. " _Bonnie and Jackie have been sedated; Dr. Otterton wanted them to be resting. Both he and his wife are helping the normal staff here keep an eye on them_."

Opal Hopps ears twitched. " _Nick, how are you doing? Have you had dinner? A full belly helps calm the nerves_."

Nick smiled a little bit. Of all Judy's elders, this one seemed to be on a mission; one to fatten him up. " _I'm ok, grandma. Not hungry right now, worried about Judy... that's all_."

" _Nonsense... you get something into you, right now. Don't make me come up there_!"

Everyone on both sides of the camera chuckled. " _I'd do it right now, Nick. She just might crawl right through the camera_." Ralph had said this obviously from behind the camera.

Marcus Wilde's zphone beeped, and after checking the message displayed he waved to everyone. " _Sorry guys, Audrey's called a_ _Department-head meeting. So I gotta go. If opsec allows, I'll pass what I can to you_." He kissed his wife, Cindy, and left quickly.

Tiffany Jumper leaned forward " _Is there anything we can do for Bonnie and Jackie_?"

" _Keeping our kits corralled is a big help, but maybe bring up a pot of vegetable stew. Oh... and one of something called Shepherd's Pie; our predator members could use something less vegetable_ " Stu muttered.

" _That's not so_ " John slapped Stu. Unfortunately for him Tiffany already promised to send one of each up.

At that moment Gideon Grey poked his head into the camera frame. " _Hey guys, anything I can do for you_?"

" _Hey Gideon, sure thing. How about 3-small pies; one of Bonnie's favorite, one of Jackie's, and one of Nick's. Then we'll take 4-normal size; you pick. Put everything on the Hopp's Farm tab_." Stu said. Before Gideon could respond, Wayne Jumper handed him a fistful of bills.

Albert Hopps waved his paws. " _All right, let's wrap this call up. We'll get the items we promised you up there asap. Besides that... we'll also do a little bit of investigating ourselves. I have a private investigator friend who owes me some time. Let's see if he can track down those unknown abductors. I'm sure everyone here has a trick or two up their sleeve. Anything for Judy and Nick. Bye for now_." The screen went blank momentarily until a logo of the Council of Elders appeared onscreen.

* * *

The Chancellor and Matron had called an emergency meeting; all councilors who were part of the trial were required to be there. Any who were within a specified distance were required to be there. The Grand Council Hall was at near full capacity; every elder knew it must be about the recent case... the two Zootopia police officers.

" _Good. Let's get started_." The Matron turned on the projector and clicked on a thumbnail. A schematic of the Court of Matrons appeared. " _This afternoon, the_ _Accused,_ _Judy Hopps, was abducted from beneath our feet. The abductors used our own system against us_." A stick figure of a rabbit appeared and was shown moving down and along a tunnel. It traced the suspected path Judy went.

" _We know Miss Hopps fell through the trap door in the floor, as it was designed to do. She fell into the pool below, which safely broke her fall. We suspect the net mechanism removed her and placed her into a cage; which originally was meant to contain her until the situation in courtroom was resolved. The cage and Miss Hopps are missing_."

She turned off the projector. " _As you all are aware, this next section of the trial does not require Miss Hopps participation. However, without her physical presence... it could be argued that the family and friends would be giving testimony while under undue stress. In our entire recorded history, only once has this council proceeded with only one of the_ living _Accused missing. The outrage at the Guilty_ _verdict and the ensuing riot forced our Predecessors to change how all future trials of missing mammal are done, namely to postpone until return of said mammal. Since then there have been only a pawful of trials with a missing Accused; of these only one has the mammal returned. This is the only case where the trial immediately ended; one of the Accused agreed to permanently end the relationship. The remaining four ended when the mammal was found dead_."

The Chancellor stepped forward. " _This trial is hereby on hold until we are informed of the condition of Miss Hopps. Should she be returned to us, we will restart only upon doctor's authorization. If the remaining Accused_ _declares his agreement to permanently end the relationship, as per our bylaws... this trial will end immediately without prejudice towards him. Should Miss Hopps be found dead, this trial will immediately end and allow the remaining_ _Accused_ _to leave without prejudice towards him_."

After all the councilors were excused and departed the estate to return to their burrows, three mammals entered the room. Neither the Chancellor nor the Matron was surprised. " _Greetings_ _Judge Arthur Dent! Judge Edward Matheus! Judge Arnold Ramson! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit_?"

" _How goes the search for Miss Hopps_?" Judge Dent asked.

" _Only started. GSD, ZPD, the local police and sheriff are out looking. Many volunteers are as well, once word of Zootopia's favorite rabbit officer was abducted_." The Chancellor said. " _Your three mammals are doing just fine; they insisted on remaining with the families of the_ _Accused._ _All are currently under guard in the VIP Suit. Currently Chief Bogo, Director Judi Dench, Colonel Kohl, and Mr. Big are there as well; the Families insisting they be allowed_."

Judge Ramson snickered. " _I wonder how those last four are getting along? Not exactly a group I'd expect to be in same room_."

The Matron sighed. " _Better than we expected. Guess they were previously together at the Hopps farm and made a pact._ _Either way, this council doesn't care as long as everyone behaves themselves. I assume you would like to go and see your charges_?"

Judge Matheus waved her question aside. " _No; Judge Proudmore informed us their_ _cover story_ _was still intact; she doesn't want neither family know they are being observed by judges from the new Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow. Since we are well-known, our presence would blow their cover. She says the families are content knowing that_ _minor_ _members from the Zootopia Justice system are observing the trial. Our prediction that this would give them a sense of fair play while giving our newest inductees indoctrination into your system... is working out better than expected_."

The Chancellor grinned. " _Well, let's not waste time dilly-dallying. Care to join us for a cup of evening tea_?"

Judge Dent smiled. " _Yes, of course. I've heard rave reviews of tea served at the estate. Always wanted to try some myself_."

* * *

The next day Judy had refused to eat, but Mr. Longears had experienced this many times. That college professor... she tried. The Olympic gymnast... she tried too. The military pilot... she lasted the longest, but her constant yammering same words over as if she was a prisoner of war; he was forced to sedate her just to have peace and quiet. Miss Zootopia... she was the easiest; so overly concerned about maintaining her figure. The Playbunny 2018... she was same as Miss Zootopia; never resisted. The farmer's daughter proved to be tough, even enjoyable wresting around... but after a while he forced her to eat. The inner-city gang member bunny was next toughest to force to eat; he had to sedate her 'cause she wouldn't shut up saying something about * _my boys gonna find you and end you_ *. Then there was that one quiet doe, the secretary; she would rarely speak but when she did it was a short phrase: " _Mr. Big will find you. I pity your soul_."

All the other Doe's... he had a total of 50 in all now counting Judy... would break-down somewhere between a few days to a few hours.

Jacob had Judy in full-body restraint; the kind that violent prisoners were forced to wear as they were walked from the prison van to courtroom and back. Judy was now in Detective mode; she had been doing the online classes for a few months now, soon she would meet the minimum academic requirements before the mammals in that department would even start thinking about her.

The Buck was giving her the grand tour of what he said could be hers if she signed papers and swore an oath. Judy knew mammals like this rarely kept their part of the written agreement; but you were expected to uphold your end. She was getting annoyed by his voice; however the impressive amount of ancient artifacts caused her to listen as he told stories about them. These were his family's belongings. While most served as advisors to whatever rich or powerful mammal could afford their services, including the Council of Elders, a select few went into other professions. This ring he was showing her now; it was an assassin's ring. She definitely wanted to learn more about it.

But he moved on to the outside, and both were loaded onto a carriage. It was strange seeing a horse pulling it; but she remembered that only those mammals who were very low in IQ were reduced to menial jobs like this. This one seemed very happy with his feed bag full of oats. She felt quite sorry and empathetic towards this lost soul. The slow plodding movement of the carriage was reminiscent of a similar carriage ride Nick once took her on, except the horse pulling that one also gave a running story on the various placed they passed. The wolf who was his partner merely collected the money and kept the customers calm.

After a ride of an hour they arrived at a very secluded part of this estate. She could only guess this was the reason for this trip... and considering the grandiose story Mr. Longears was telling, it wouldn't be that far to guess his family spent quite a bit of money buying this land many centuries ago.

" _Ah, we're here at last_ " Jacob said. He assisted her down off the carriage and in through a door that a groundskeeper just opened. He was a middle age buck, and from the looks he was giving Judy... he definitely knew what was inside. She was led through several rooms and down a few hallways, descending into what she knew was a burrow, albeit one whose layout she wasn't familiar with.

They finally stopped at a heavily fortified door. Judy knew this wasn't from the original construction; it was clearly quite modern in material and fabrication, and complete with an electronic access system. His two guards stood nearby as Jacob placed his paw on a lighted pad and his left eye looking into an optical retinal scanner. His other paw was placed in what Judy could only guess was an experimental bio-scanner. After standing still for what seemed like forever, but actually was a minute... the door clicked open.

" _It doesn't give any warning; either you match with 99% accuracy the files stored in the memory banks, or you don't. Those that don't are killed instantly_."

" _Why are you telling me this_?" Judy asked.

" _Because my dear... like the others, you will find a way out of your restraints. I simply decided long ago not to fight it. It's much more fun watching so-called_ _professional rescuers attempt to break it. You does' are all the same; call for help and I let you see them arrive. You get to watch them die, and I get to see your spirits get crushed. After a while, you succumb to my inevitable plan_."

" _I'm much more resourceful than your average doe_ " Judy snarled.

" _I'm counting on it. This used to be a prototype burrow; as you most likely surmised by now, it is centuries old. It was to be the long-term shelter for the city's government should our most deadly enemy attack. Back then it was an almost decade cycle; every ten year the hordes would wash over this area and raze it to the ground. Only the Council of Elders Estate appeared immune; probably because it has a choke point leading up to it. Anyway... my ancestors got a copy of the blueprints and specs; and after making some_ _modifications_ _they built this place. Walls move, corridors suddenly change directions, floors drop... all to confuse intruders. We didn't merely kill them all; we captured their females and let the males die in all manner of different ways. I'm certain you will discover them... and I'll enjoy watching you as you do so_."

" _City? Hordes?_ " Judy asked.

Mr. Longears sighed. " _Oh that's right... schools outside the Outback Isles don't bother teaching the old history anymore. Now that the great city of Zootopia has the strength to repel the hordes from Svalbear and Lupusdon, the need for the average citizen to practice basic survival skills is practically non-existent. This might explain why they no longer teach about the original purpose of this island. Well... that's to my benefit_."

Judy wanted to wipe that smug look off his face; but when he escorted her into the now opened room... her heart nearly stopped.

They were standing on a platform which obviously was suspended about 15-feet above the floor below. As she surveyed the dozens of rooms with only the ceiling open but obviously covered by a barrier, it became obvious what this was. A nursery.

Judy walked along the entire length of the platform; she looked down into each room, seeing each occupant in various stages of raising kits, or pregnancy, or between litters. As she surveyed the rooms, one thing started to bother her; where were the toddlers? With this many females, there had to be quite a few kits old enough to be romping around and making noises. But in here the only kits making any sound where the ones obviously less than a month old. Judy was getting a very bad feeling.

One of the does' spotted her. " _Run! Save yourself! Don't let him_... *Uhg*" She collapsed onto the floor, convulsing. Judy saw something that appeared to be a collar; she also saw the smug look on his face from the corner of her eye.

" _Like your new home? I have only one rule, and if you break it... you will be placed in one of those cubicles. In there you only hear your fellow does'; never see them. My rule is simple: do EXACTLY what I tell you, when I tell you. Obey it and you are allowed to live outside this room. Do I make myself clear_?"

Judy turned and looked directly into his eyes; feigning a neutral tone: " _Why all this_?"

" _I suppose hiding my Family's secret no longer matters_." The buck seemed uneasy with his next words. " _Our males suffer from an unknown condition... no one knows why we have problems. To bear kits, we have to eat an herbal remedy or take medication. It is embarrassing, really; and being mocked by many does', well, there are ways to get even with them, have them come crawling to me to beg for relief_..." This must have jogged a memory, because he trailed off talking and seemed to be enjoying a particularly pleasant one... at least to himself.

" _Where was I? Oh yes... we've tried many other remedies. Even medical science hasn't figured the mystery. Ah... but I'm boring you with my family history. I really thought you needed to know; since our kits should be informed of both our health and family health histories_."

Judy was thinking a very mean thought, something about * _Take the hint Mother Nature is telling you: it's the end of your Lineage_.* But she knew the reason he wouldn't do that... this rabbit was too proud and as he already said: he had the means to fulfill his desires. This made him a dangerous foe; one she would have to be crafty and deceptive to get out of this mess. Good thing she had a fox as a partner... their relationship prepared her to be crafty.

Suddenly he was standing before her; his demeanor changed completely. " _Let's test what's more important to you: your pride or these females. On you belly; on all fours. Now_."

Judy stood there for a few seconds, looking down into a few of the rooms; she looked into the eyes of one of the does' who without a sound mouthed the word: help. She closed her eyes and the pledge she gave back at the Academy came back to her: " _I am a police officer; pledged to defend the weak and uphold the laws I am sworn to uphold. My reward is the safety of those I protect and the praise of my fellow officers who teach and protect me as we do our duty_." Reluctantly she did as the buck demanded. He reached down and pulled her muzzle to one side, looking into her eyes.

" _Last time I had to nearly overdose on the herbal form of Viagra; but it was worth it. To counter the weakness that comes with uneven blood flow going throughout my_ body, _I had to take a strong stimulant pill. It worked just long enough for me to make my_ _deposit_ _but not long enough for me to grab my Taser and immobilize you before its effect wore off... and you overpowered me. Too bad my seed didn't_ _plant_ _itself. But you are here now and we have all the time in the world_."

Judy was doing her best to hide her disgust towards this rabbit; everything about him was enough to make her skin crawl. At this moment she would have greatly preferred Jonny; her classmate with buckteeth and coke-bottle glasses with the grace of a crippled gazelle. Strangely enough, he was now working at ZASA and quite happy; he sometimes sent Judy a postcard thanking her for not being mean to him and always encouraging him to try to make the world a better place. She smiled at this memory, but she knew if this was what it took to keep herself free... then she would be in the best position to help these poor captives. Their lives now rested on her; she had to subjugate herself in order to help the helpless.

This was one of the lessons forcibly drilled into her at Camp Billy. Female officers had certain advantages in a hostage situation, as male officers had advantages in many other situations. She needed to buy time; time for her rescuers to find her and therefore find these captives. She wasn't sure who would get here first; each had their own methods and tactics.

" _Please don't fight; just get here_ " she whispered to herself.

* * *

Mayor Lionheart was nearly at his wits' end. Instead of coming together and using their various abilities towards a common goal, each group was acting like cubs. ZPD blamed the Estate security for not having all corridors actively watched. Estate security blamed GSD for not getting the computer systems fixed so the cameras in the tunnel Judy was taken through could be operational. GSD blamed ZPD for interfering with Estate security during the mad hunt for Judy. Apparently nobody blamed Mr. Big's crew... probably because they only knew of the four polar bears that seemed to stay reasonably close to him.

"FOCUS!" The lion roared.

The Artic Shrew merely raised his eyebrow, as if to silently say * _You talk'n to me_?* The Cape Buffalo was incredulous. The Middle-age rabbit simply looked at the lion as if he didn't matter. And the old Scottish Terrier simply waved the lion off.

A Segway entered the room followed by the Chancellor and Matron. " _I see the impromptu security meeting is going well_." Director Judi Dench stopped beside her right-paw mammal.

Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot chuckled. " _Looks like maybe we should have given a little more guidance_."

Matron Miriam Cloverson tapped her foot. " _Gentlemammals, may I state the obvious? Miss Hopps survival depends on us working_ TOGETHER!"

Colonel Kohle cleared his throat. " _They knew exactly when to strike. We had just informed the communication center that the security cameras and system was taken off-line for replacing several parts. Obviously they waited until we had removed them and then they struck. By the time we put these items back in and booted-up... they were gone. We do however know which direction they went by the bow waves left behind; they used a speedboat_."

" _Did you once tell us that you would place a guard with a radio just in case something like this happened_?" the Matron asked.

" _We did. Guard Robert Hopson was assigned. We had issued him a new radio recently_." Chief Vaulter replied.

Mr. Big kept his reaction muffled, but this news didn't make him comfortable. He motioned for his bodyguard and best friend Koslov to bend down for a private conversation. " _Pass the word for this Hopson to be identified. If it was him down there, that means he has been double-crossing us_."

" _Consider him fish food, Boss_."

Colonel Kohle had been listening in to this conversation. So a guard had been on their payroll. This was information that could be useful down the road. But right now he needed to focus on the task to find the ZPD officer.

Chief Bogo was scratching his chin. " _ZPD has helos covering the area, and the officers here with me are out assisting the Council Security in sweeping the area. Sheriff Ben Springs has his deputies combing the area, as are the local police_."

Mr. Big motioned to be heard. " _I have my forces investigating the area for clues. We will pass what we discover to all here. I will have what I control outside this estate looking as well_."

* * *

Judy was strapped on a cold hard metal surface. She didn't need to look around; this was a medical science room. It may have once served a legitimate function for processing organic samples from any of the hospitals around Zootopia, maybe it still does... but today it obviously was reserved for a singular purpose; identifying when Judy was in full heat.

Yesterday she was forced to see where the captives were being held. She was also forced to endure him many times; she was certain this was payback for the failure at Public Swimming Pool #5. Apparently what Jacob Longears said was true; his member wouldn't naturally perform. What annoyed her most was this buck was unimaginative; he knew only one position... but he did have a keen eye for feminine lingerie. He had her change outfits many times; most she would never in a million years be caught dead in. She decided to keep her favorite style secret; least he decide to make it his sole use. This would soil it forever; and she would have to discover something else that would be Nick's playtoy. The corset she wore the first day here showed promise; so she decided to see about wearing that one again... but not here.

Meanwhile back in this medical room, Jacob Longears was pouring over the results of the latest batch of tests he ran. She now knew he was an accomplished chemist; obviously worked for Zootopia General Hospital or maybe for the Zootopia Health Commission. At least until he was charged with and sent to jail for assaulting her at Swimming Pool #5; this most likely got all his contracts terminated. There were an impressive number of medical bottles lining the counter and shelves. She wondered if Dr. Otterton had the same, or if he was more careful to keep them behind closed cupboard doors where his patients couldn't see them.

" _Well... unlucky me. You are on downward end of your cycle. Oh, you are fertile at this moment; but there isn't enough time to inject the fertility drugs into your body. I want as many kits as possible, hence the injections. My family's legacy must be restored, and does' with your potential and drive must be a part of it. I must prepare the chemicals and calculate when each injection must be done_."

Injection? That didn't sound good at all.

" _Ummm... injection_?"

" _Oh... curious and smart. I appreciate that combination_!" The rabbit held out his tablet. " _I once was studying to become a nurse, hoping to work my way up to doctor or surgeon or maybe even a researcher. It was to find a cure for this_ _condition_ _affecting my Family. Well, long story short... it seems schools and companies did not seem interested in helping. I suppose this condition only affected a very limited number of mammals; specifically... my Family. Roughly fifty males at any given time. That's spread out to the whole Family Tree; the cousins out to the 8th generation. It seems that most males born never do procreate, never have kits of their own. Males born to our does' are infected with this condition as well_."

" _I suppose I shouldn't say they didn't try. Tests were done and they did find an anomaly, but they couldn't determine why. So they chalked it up to bad genetics and bid me farewell. I went to one specialist after another, each one finding something similar but nothing concrete. So after a while I decided with my own medical knowledge and having the most obvious tests already done, I could do no worse than getting creative and running my own tests. It also didn't help that word spread throughout the medical research community not to help the wealthy rabbit with a permanent erectile dysfunction_."

" _As a result, my Family has the reputation of being cursed. Can you imagine what that does to a young Longears? So our adults take extreme measures to marry-off our does'; most fail but those who do successfully get married... by time their husbands discover his sons are infected with my Family's_ _condition_ _it was too late. Our goals were complete: another generation in this world. Our adults carefully keep track of all males the further new blood enters the Family via marrying into other Families. As I already said, to date 8th generations removed from our original still has this condition._ _This is an enigma wrapped inside a puzzle. This is why I have taken it upon myself to discover a cure. Sad to say... I'm not having much luck_."

" _Mr. Longears_..."

" _Jacob. Please call by my first name_."

" _Ok, Jacob... why are you telling me this_?"

" _Because my dear, where are you going to go? Who are you going to tell? Don't you remember what I said yesterday? I have means to eliminate any rescue attempt; and I enjoy watching the focus of their efforts see them as they are killed. No my dear Judy, talking helps me stay sane. It also helps you to bond with me_."

Judy was thinking something more... like bonding his head with a solid object; but something caught her attention and was giving her ideas. She was looking at his computer tablet in a manner she hoped he wasn't getting suspicious. Most of it was gibberish to her, but the picture of a litter of sickly kits clearly wasn't good. Whatever he was doing, something in her gut told her his meddling was the cause. She wondered if this was what happened to the kits, what was the effect on the mothers? She shuddered at the possibilities.

Her primary goal was to escape; her secondary goal was to release the captive does' down in that room. Her third goal almost didn't matter... she wanted this buck dead, if nothing else than to remove a malicious mammal who had the means and skills to be a serious threat to society.

But for now she had to play his game, she had to keep free so she would in position to act once her help arrived. She would have to endure his antics and try to win his confidence; she was hoping that soon he would allow her to roam certain areas. Obviously he would have her under escort, but there was that ring she wanted to see again' something about it told her it could be useful in the next few days. In the meantime she would have to endure his ridiculously small maleness. But more importantly, it meant he was content. And as long as he was satisfied, it meant the longer he would allow her to remain free and mobile. That was all she needed to search for a way to call for help.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a sharp pain in her arm. She noticed he removed a syringe and was wiping the area with a cotton ball. " _Oh don't mind me. You obviously were too occupied looking at the data on the tablet, so I took advantage and took a small blood sample. It's necessary to calculate dosage of the fertility drugs_."

* * *

" _I need to be doing SOMETHING_!"

" _Here_." Chief Bogo tossed Nick a metal ball. " _When you can see your reflection perfectly come back and I'll have something else for you_."

" _This isn't what I meant, chief_."

" _You can do that while using the computer provided for you by Agent Rogers. I believe she enabled it to connect to the city's traffic camera system. You should be able to review current, anytime today, and anytime within the last 30-days. Use it to search for how those mammals got here and how they eluded our searches. If you fail to bring to me a report, a verifiable report, showing what I just asked you... then I want a report on how many hippopotamus's wearing string bikinis, where they were wearing them, and what color the bikinis was. Fail to bring me either of these which I asked for... then I want your badge_."

Jackie gasped. " _Chief Bogo! That isn't a fireable offense! Judy needs him on the job searching for her_!"

The ZPD chief merely smiled. " _Then I am sure his parents will properly motivate him. Both of you have been given permission to sit next to him. It was either that or pay for satellite Tv services. If I know both of you, you'll make certain Officer Wilde is doing his job. Mr. and Mrs. Hopps may join you three if they want_."

" _Bonnie, you hear that? We can look over Nickolas's shoulder and search for Judy's abductors_ " Jackie said as she was trying to pull Bonnie out of her seat.

Bonnie's eyes were still red from crying, but she reluctantly got up and wondered to where Nick was sitting. Then she did something unexpected; she sat on the fox's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. " _Her scent is still on your shirt, Nickolas_ " she said softly.

" _Yes it is, Bonnie. Do you want my tail wrapped around you_?"

" _For a little bit, makes me feel connected to her somehow_." Nick put his tail around her as he usually did for Judy. His parents stood on either side and did their best to comfort the grieving doe. Stu joined them and knelt down to hug his wife.

" _So... who's controlling the mouse_?" John asked.

* * *

Mr. Big was holding a meeting with Chief Vaulter and Agent Rogers. Koslov, Kevin and Raymond were his witnesses, and Agent Rogers was the neutral party; but as far as the chief knew she was his witness. Evidence was presented to the chief; evidence that showed a certain guard had been working not only for him, but the Dark Underground. The chief took all this in stride, considering he could have blown his stack. Maybe it was the impressive number of mammals in the room, maybe it was the gall it took to actually infiltrate the estate, or maybe it was the shear bravery for such a small mammal to come face-to-face and tell them this.

" _Mr. Big_ " the rabbit said calmly, " _Thank you for giving me this information. From what I know about your organization, which is less than I wish I should have, you do not normally let such information out. Either you must trust me, or you have already taken care of the situation already_."

" _Chief Vaulter, as long as you work on behalf of the Godmother, I will show you respect in return. The guard in question has not been touched. It is not my way to allow another to dispense justice when it concerns a member of my_ family, _which Miss Hopps is a part of. Because this guard has been working for my competitor, and I know they have given him precautions against discovery... this is why I am forced to seek your help_."

Chief Vaulter was visibly impressed. Crime bosses are not known to ask for help. For this one to do so, it must mean another crime boss of equal strength is involved. " _Mr. Big, there is no need to use any of my underlings to get information. As of this moment, I am granting you direct access to my personal_ _official_ _work phone. We'll have the GSD team configure it so only your calls appear different from others. Now... let me call-in this guard_."

Mr. Big had anticipated this. Agent Rogers was slipped a piece of paper asking her if she could arrange one of the estate security's cell phones to be programmed with a code that allows only specific mammals to be identified. It was suggested this could be useful for the upcoming search operations for Judy. When Chief Vaulter asked her to modify his work phone, it took her merely a few moments to make the required modifications. The chief was quite impressed; but Agent Rogers told him this was temporary, she was having the technicians fabricate new hardware that would allow programmability and better features. One of them used to work for a major computer manufacturer, Macincarrot; the other for a phone company, PB&J.

* * *

Nick was getting impatient. Sure, he knew the regulations and reasoning why partners were not allowed to be involved with searches for their partners and family members. Judy, being both at least from a dating perspective, certainly qualified as both. At this moment both his and Judy's parents were moving the screen from one camera view to another, occasionally requiring him to change the time frame. They could have easily done these themselves, but he was certain they wanted to keep him involved or at least keep him preoccupied.

It had been hours and nothing unusual seemed to appear on any security cameras throughout the city of Zootopia and its surrounding areas. Unless you count the shoe sale going on at _Alberta's Ladies Apparel_ ; this proved a brief respite to improve both mother's moral for a few minutes. It was the section showing female undergarments that got the approval of the elder bucks and tod to spend a few extra minutes watching this store. Perhaps it was this that persuaded the wives to cut short their window shopping for shoes.

Stu asked them to stop for a moment; something about that one boat was not right. It was not the normal type he knew that would go that far out on the open water; this type was usually pulling skiers or parasailers or other semi-fast paced activities for vacationers. Once Nick set the camera a few minutes earlier in time, the box on deck was a dead give-away this was Judy's abductors. But this one... it disappeared in open ocean in the direction of the Outback Isles.

These pictures were from the new series of cameras that the Zootopia Corps of Engineers installed recently. Bunny Burrow, being the home of Zootopia's favorite rabbit officer, was seen as important so the cost to install was justified. Besides, one never knew if an abduction attempt would be made. If only they knew how prophetic that would become.

Nick was able to give a report to Chief Bogo surprisingly quick; he even included in his report the number of how many hippopotamus's wearing string bikinis, where they were wearing them, and what color the bikinis was. Even the metal ball was polished perfectly, as the chief had requested.

* * *

Guard Robert Kowalski was suspicious. He was being denied permission to leave the estate, so he thanked the guards and the ZPD officers at the front gate and returned to his barracks room. He removed the special box and punched in the code; after making sure the mechanism inside was working, he pushed it down the laundry chute. Then he left his room and headed to the long-forgotten hidden door; the one carefully hidden by its creators centuries ago in the rarely used shower room. He pressed the access mechanisms in the proper sequence, and waited for the staircase to reveal itself. He headed down the stairs, knowing at a certain point the closing mechanism would activate and the room would be restored to original condition.

Once he arrived at the bottom, he opened the door to his workspace. This so happened to be the room where the crane machinery would remove all who fell into the pool, and deposit them into cages. He opened the carefully hidden panel and entered the codes. Once the countdown began, he closed the panel, then opened his desk and removed his folders containing documents that could incriminate him. He put them into the industrial shredder and once completed, the remains were placed into the incinerator and burned completely. For good measure he put water in and stirred the ashes, making sure nothing remained except a black liquid.

Once satisfied, he put on his coat and left the room. " _Guard Kowalski... stay where you are_." He slowly turned around, and was not surprised. Team Bravo was looking back at him, beside them was a few of his fellow guards. Before them was his cohort, Guard Robert Hopson, was in cuffs and muzzled. And most conspicuous were a couple polar bears, one which held an arctic shrew in its paw.

" _Kowalski, I paid you handsomely for nothing more than to keep me apprised of those goings-on here at the estate. Unlike the Dark Underground, I don't lavish gifts and favors beyond the mammal whom services I require. Ancient writings show this only leads to greed; of which you are latest example of. I would normally handle mammals such as yourself by my own means... but you know where the Godmother has been taken. Perhaps not exact location, but certainly the name of organization. Give this to me now, and you'll be spared_ _other_ _punishment_."

" _Mr. Big, it was you who was a fool. As a member of the Dark Underground, I am under the protection of the Dark Council itself; should anything prevent me from appearing before them shortly, you will be singled out. Now, step aside good mammals. Anything that could have incriminated me has been removed_."

" _Like this_?" Agent Walker held up a few folders; they looked remarkably like the ones he had just burned.

" _Or this_?" Agent Rogers held up the box, the very one he tossed down the laundry chute.

" _Thank you for leading us to this ancient staircase_." Agent Savage muttered. " _It will now be used by restricted personnel in specific emergencies. I'm certain now that we know what such staircases look like; we'll be able to identify others. Perhaps the legends are true; this place does have secret paths and hidden rooms_."

" _Mr. Kowalski, as you can see,_ _I_ _don't have to lift a paw against you. These fine gentlemammals will do my work for me_."

Suddenly the guard felt a large paw wrap around his neck; and a large fingernail between his teeth. He was effectively prevented from crushing the cyanide capsule carefully hidden in a tooth.

" _Remove the suspect to the holding cell_." Chief Vaulter muttered. " _Inform medical we have a patient who needs a full body scan_."

Keven and Raymond Coldpaw reluctantly released the rabbit into the custody of the estate security; but not before Mr. Big was satisfied it couldn't escape and a retainer placed in his mouth. The remainder of the afternoon was going through the files and other evidence, seeing just how much the rabbit had given his handler. They did discover where Judy was being taken; an obscure estate hidden on an unmarked island somewhere in the Outback Islands.

While everyone appeared to be busy and preoccupied, Agent Rogers handed Chief Vaulter and Mr. Big two cell phones. She briefly explained their functions and limitations. She stressed these were prototypes; having just recently being requested to develop. She wanted them back as soon as Judy was found; they would need to analyze and any shortcomings corrected. She would return them once she was satisfied they would work properly.

* * *

Judy was not feeling well. The chemical this idiotic rabbit was using was playing havoc with her body. If she wasn't strapped to this table, she would have had him cuffed and stuffed; assuming she could have gotten past the bodyguards. She was working on a plan for that, but at the moment she had to keep a level head. After all, there were all those does' trapped in that hell-hole called a nursery.

No matter how many times and different ways she tried to explain the chemicals he was using was adversely affecting rabbits, her words fell on deaf ears. This rabbit was convinced his manuals were correct. Manuals... she would have Zootopia Health Commission take a look at these manuals. She was starting to suspect something was wrong with them; considering how long this rabbit was using them and how many failures he was having... someone must have tampered with them. But that was a mystery best left for a later time; for now she needed to focus...

...And puke. She barely had enough slack in her restraints to move her body so the mess would mostly go over the edge of the table.

"*Sigh* _Again. Always at this stage in my tests_."

" _Perhaps you should buy a clue; it's the chemical. Stupid rabbit_."

" _Now Now... what did we agree to_?"

" _Not killing you. I'm seriously having second thoughts about that_."

" _Well, it's a good thing you are in restraints. Here, let me clean that up. This is why I have that can of air freshener in here_." He proceeded to clean up the mess and after a couple minutes had everything back to normal, even sprayed the air. The two guards looked like they were appreciative.

He must have been planning this next act. He dismissed the guards to stand outside the door. He went over to a drawer and brought out the biggest syringe she ever saw, not counting those used for larger mammals. As he was filling it with something, she caught a quick glimpse of the label on the bottle: PDE5-inhibitor. Before she could comprehend what it was about, he injected it into himself. The effect was almost immediate and impressive; he now appeared normal... for a rabbit. It didn't compare to Nick, which caused her to giggle.

" _Oh? Oh! That's right! You have been with a fox; and since they are larger mammals than rabbits... well, let's just say no rabbit can compare. Except maybe the Thumper Family; the bucks in that family is said to be well-endowed. Even in families with a jackrabbit in the family tree doesn't compare to those bucks. Well... waste not, want not_."

Judy strove to put this out of her mind. It certainly was a far cry from his previous times. But in the end, she was relieved that she was still in the safe zone. Even with the added time... her ovaries would not release in time for her to become pregnant; unless this rabbit had ulterior methods.

 _"Ah... I see that beautiful mind of yours is working! You must be wondering why I am doing this. Answer: I always do this before actually starting the ovary stimulation. This merely is for my physical enjoyment_. _I can't compete with a fox. But alas, I cannot maintain this. Too bad for you_."

He stayed for a few seconds more, mostly to enjoy the warmth of her body. Then he slid off the table, clearly not quite feeling his usual energy.

 _*So the extra blood required for that must tax the body*_ Judy thought to herself. She could use this to her advantage; it gave her other options for the ring and creating her escape route.

* * *

Councilor Miriam was uneasy today. Up until Judy was abducted, she had a quiet confidence that this ZPD officer would prevail. Miriam also wanted this bunny as the newest member of the council; she was certain the potential within this young doe matched the greatest of all the Matron of Proceedings this council ever had. But it would be of no use if she couldn't be recovered.

There was a little known secret held only among the Matrons of every council worldwide. There was a selection among them to determine who would become Supreme Matron; one who would mentor all the others, be available at a moment's notice to provide guidance and counsel. This elder doe would in effect become _The Matron_. Therefore competition was fierce among those who wanted this position of power. In her first years as Matron, Miriam didn't care to compete. But when she saw the shear greed in those who were competing, she decided it wouldn't be in the best interest of their organization for these types to become the figurehead. Judy would go a long way towards providing her proof that she, Miriam Cloverson, was the best doe to assume the position.

* * *

Judy was walking around the archival room. It took her quite a few days to earn just enough trust from this insane rabbit to earn this walking with no restraints. Of course Mr. Longears was no fool; she was injected with a mild sedative to ensure her reaction would be greatly weakened... and she was being escorted by those two bodyguards. She knew she wasn't being granted this much freedom just out of the kindness of his heart; it was all a game of minds. She feigned submissiveness while calculating the rhythms of how his staff operated. He feigned pleasantness while observing how she was scouting out his place.

She had to admit to herself; she was starting to enjoy the challenge of the competition. Who would make the critical error first? Would it be her? Chances were high that it would be her; playing the submissive doe was not who she really was. Even with the added motivation of all those captive does, the strain was starting to show.

But he was making little mistakes as well. Her excellent hearing would occasionally pick up his murmuring something to himself; clearly he was expecting someone to show up. Maybe a rescue party out looking for her? She could only hope they brought the cavalry along with them... and the Marines. Judy had a soft spot in her heart for _the few and the proud_.

This got her to thinking about her one true love. " _Nick, whatever you do, don't come here alone. Promise me you'll bring the entire Zootopian military with you_ " she muttered softly to no one in particular. She blew a kiss to someone invisible.

Her lady parts were starting to become sore. She was starting to suspect that this was why the other does' finally rebelled; certainly a few of them must have done as she did: feigned submissiveness, but they didn't have an ace up their sleeve. She was grateful that he finally brought her purse to her; it contained a slightly used tube of medicine to relieve the soreness. Thankfully it was mislabeled to conceal its true purpose; she didn't want her very young siblings nor her coworkers to know what it truly was. Her coworkers would have the stereotype of rabbits reinforced in their minds, and her siblings would ask never-ending questions. Both of which she could do without.

She found the ancient ring, the one he identified as an assassin's ring. She gave it only a cursorily glance, not wanting to alert the escorts this was something she was very interested in. She made a mental note where in this room it was, and then a short distance later she noticed some old containers in another display case. These were labeled as assassin's supplies. There was a good chance these were completely useless, but still they might give her an idea how she could use the ring.

As she walked around the room, she was getting more ideas from the old artifacts on display here and there. " _Agent Savage would have a field day with this place_ " she thought to herself. From a reflection on the display case in front of her, she noticed her escorts had sat down and were talking to someone via their cufflinks. The item inside the display case was a mannequin with a very attractive female's garb draped on it. Putting the behavior of her escorts and the item in the display case before her, Judy made an assumption; the escorts must be thinking she was admiring the robe.

" _Well, only one way to find out if they are paying attention_ " Judy thought.

* * *

Janice Rosenberg was barely holding her mind together. She had just lost her first litter; to a kit they suddenly died in their sleep a week ago. She wasn't certain what she did wrong; she had been working at a preschool and was taking night school classes to earn enough credits to get into medical school. She was striving to go as far as she could, but her family simply didn't have the finances to send her. It would be too easy to blame her father, but she knew it was the obsessive protection money the local crime lords enforced viciously.

At the moment she was thinking about the events that brought her here.

She had received a mysterious email inviting her to come to Zootopia Community College and apply for a scholarship. When she arrived she was met by this rabbit, the very one which brought her to this god-forsaken place. But at that time he presented himself as philanthropist; one who identifies mammals that show great potential but lack the means to afford education necessary to achieve it. She accepted his gift, and for a few months everything went fine; her grades were very high, her part-time job earning enough to live on, and bucks were paying her attention. Life was good. Then she met her hero: Officer Judy Hopps. Judy had come to the college and spoke about making the world a better place, specifically... how she was doing just that. Janice still has Judy's signature on the program card for the event.

Then the day came that she now wishes she had never picked up the phone. Mr. Longears called to meet with her; he wanted to review her grades to determine if he should go ahead and fund next semester. When she arrived, everything was going along just peachy; he liked her grades, the guidance counselor sitting next to them spoke highly of her next series of classes, the investment broker next to him assured him this young doe had all the marks of a very secure risk. He agreed to fund her next semester only on one condition; she accompany him to his estate. She agreed and as they say... the rest is history. They had dinner and the carrot wine was a bit strong; enough to put her to sleep. When she awoke, her clothes were gone and she was dressed in something belonging to harlots. Slapping that rabbit and making a mad dash out the door only ended in the paws of two strong mammals. Shortly thereafter she was brought to this... he called it a prototype burrow; all the entrapped does here called it Hell.

At this moment she was in that damn medical room; same one he had put her in shortly after she had slapped him. She remembered all those tests; the ones he did to verify her progress of her heat. Every day he brought her here, and each day was same tests. Except for that last day; the chemical he injected her with, it did something to drive her urges wild. She remembered the feeling; her mind was clouded and focused on one thing only... bucks. Only later when the chemical wore off did she regret what happened. As her pregnancy progressed, she promised herself that this would be the last she would give that rabbit. When her kits were born, she cared for them as she was taught back at the Good Meadows Daycare. She didn't understand why they were sickly, but she put extra effort into caring for them. The morning she awoke and discovered they had died in their sleep, she cried her eyes out.

It was the voice of a doe next door who eventually calmed her down; the one who through hours of talking, joined in by numerous others, that helped convince her all of this was never her fault.

When she saw her hero, Judy Hopps, appear when the door opened... all she could think of was to warn her. She didn't know if Judy understood what she was attempting to do; the shock collar had knocked her unconscious.

Janice wished she could forget the last few months, wished this was nothing more than a very bad dream; and a malicious one at that.

The door opened quicker than she ever remembered it; and when her mind finally comprehended what she saw, she screamed and beamed with delight. Her heroine, Judy Hopps, was standing before her. It took some time to convince the young doe to calm down.

" _Quiet, please! You'll give my location away. I managed to ditch my_ _escorts_ _only a few seconds ago, they are now most likely looking for me_."

" _Oh, sorry. I'm Janice_ Rosenberg. _Why are you not in the room with the rest of us_?"

" _I'm Judy Hopps; a ZPD officer and I have been abducted just like you. So far I have managed to convince that rabbit to keep me out of there, but it's just a matter of time before he tires and just throws me in. Meanwhile I'll do everything I can to help all of you as well as look for a reliable method to call for help. Staying out of that room greatly increases not only my own survival, but every doe in that room. Now... keep quiet and when those two doofus search this room, try not to speak_."

Judy found a can of scent neutralizer and sprayed the room. She placed it where she found it, and then jumped into a cupboard. No sooner than she closed the door, the two male panther bodyguards entered the room. They were not happy when they discovered the neutralizer in the air. They paid only a cursory glance at the bunny still in restraints on the table, and then proceeded to search all the cabinets, and when they didn't find anything, they left the room. About a couple minutes later Judy opened the cabinet which was searched about a minute ago.

" _These have an opening in the top. Normally cabinetmakers put a piece of drywall on the top inside; sometimes they forget to secure it. I was betting it was so this time. Now listen carefully; I will try my best to remain free for as long as I can. The longer I am free, the higher my chances to be rescued. The longer I am free, the better my chances to help all those does trapped in that room_."

" _Judy_ ," Janice said softly, but with a hint of concern, " _there's a radio communication not too far from here. You should use it to ask for help_."

Judy shook her head. " _Something about what Mr. Longears said made my ears perk up. He said he allowed any doe who escaped their bonds to use it. He said he enjoyed watching the rescuers get trapped and then let the does watch these mammals die. Something tells me that station is not what it appears to be. No... I'll find another method to seek help_."

" _Judy, do you have any idea why these kits die so young_?"

Judy felt a pang of pain in her heart. " _Your litter died not too long ago, am I correct_?"

Janice could only shake her affirmative, all the while trying not to cry.

" _It's the chemical he is using to induce as many eggs from your ovaries. In my training to become a Detective, I asked my medical counselor, Dr. Otterton, about this chemical. He revealed that this one has minimal effect on other mammals, but it is quite toxic to rabbits; it causes deformities to unborn kits. As you already are aware, such kits have a very limited lifespan_."

The young doe was obviously trying very hard not to cry, but tears were flowing down her cheeks. Judy reached over and held the young mother; knowing if she failed to get help soon, THIS would be her fate. Judy was now more determined to succeed than she ever was. She had to remember this room was where she hid that ring; it would come quite handy when the time was right. She just needed something that affected males.

* * *

Agent Savage was casually glancing at his iMac, trying anything to keep his mind off the reality that he was on a speedboat tracking down where Officer Wilde's photos showed a similar one had traveled. Agent Walker had her doubts about the fox, but ultimately it was his call... and Savage made it clear the fox would tag along with them. She made it plain she wouldn't hesitate to wing him should he go Rambo.

The polar bear merely looked at him; amused that such an accomplished rabbit couldn't handle traveling on open water. To him, this was going back to his roots; back to the days when his ancestors did this to hunt seals and other oceanlife. He was following Mr. Big's orders; his team would contact the other crime lord's personnel, while this rabbit's team would talk with the local law enforcement. He wasn't certain if it was wise to bring that fox along; but as the Godmother's consort, he had certain privileges. Perhaps having two types of law enforcement with them could be beneficial, assuming the fox could keep a cool head.

Nick was impatient; he was barely keeping it together. It took all his craftiness to convince the Hare agent that he would be more of an asset out in the field than stuffed in a room with his grieving mother-in-law. He grinned; thinking of Bonnie Hopps as already being his relative was a soothing balm. His own mother had a great relationship with the country bunny; they enjoyed going shopping if only to look but not purchase anything. Sometimes Judy and her friends, Chloe Fanghanel, Officer Lillian Lioness, and Officer Emma Quickpaw would accompany them. Those ladies were quite the chatterbox when they got going... especially about shoes.

" _Land ho_!" The lookout exclaimed. Every mammal took a quick look in the direction the lookout pointed towards. Good. Pretty much where the map said it was. Agent Walker was reviewing her mission briefing the colonel gave everyone, including those polar bears and that dumb fox. He gave names of all known law enforcement agencies and personnel that GSD knew about. The rodent, called Mr. Big, gave the name of the crime boss whose territory she controlled; the Outback Isles. She? Well... it was nice that her fellow females were on top of the local power structure.

" _Agent Rogers, anything_?" Walker asked.

" _This camera system appears to be from salvage; I found one that I've identified as being from a group Zootopia Corps of Engineers replaced last year. Thank goodness it still retains its original software configuration; hacking into its software was not a problem. I now can watch_ mostly _where you guys go. Not every camera has remote control; I need to trace where the server farm is_."

" _One thing at a time. Raymond, you have that device_?" Savage asked.

" _You remember our code? Fail to immediately return here when it's given... your fate will be sealed_."

" _I'll take that as a yes_ " Nick said. " _Lead the way,_ boss."

The three groups split up, each going to their assigned destination. Agent Savage was not certain it was wise to allow those two otters to go with Walker and Rogers. Walker reassured him it was best to have some of Mr. Big's crew with them just in case they ran into some of the local crime boss's mammals. Kevin and Raymond's group would talk to the local crime boss. He and Nick on the other paw would handle the local law enforcement.

The local crime boss was an arctic fox by the name of Josephine Wintersprite. It would be best if they didn't have to deal with her. Like Mr. Big, she preferred animals from icy regions as her underlings; arctic fox, arctic hares, arctic wolves, both grizzly and polar bears. Like most females who were in positions of power, she felt she had to do everything more vicious. Thankfully Mr. Big knew the one thing she coveted which usually earned someone an audience with her... before she had them beheaded: chocolate. This was why Keven was carrying a tightly sealed box, in it was a note from Mr. Big requesting assistance in locating as he put it * _a member of my family_ *.

At dusk all groups had safely returned to the boat.

" _Ok here's what I have_ " Agent Savage said. " _Local sheriff knows nothing about our missing_ _school teacher._ _He did say there have been occasional groups of mercenaries claiming to be on a rescue mission, but they never came back. He said they always headed in this direction_." He pointed on a map.

" _Ms. Wintersprite was not happy about her friend, Mr. Longears, being spoken of in a negative manner_." Keven was holding his paw in an unusual manner. " _But when we showed our proof, she agreed to help, but only if we bring her both undeniable proof and Mr. Longears himself_."

" _We have complete access to their video achieve_." Agent Rogers said. " _It took some persuasion to gain the technician's cooperation_."

" _What she means is she had to jump his bones_." Agent Walker said with a mischievous grin.

" _That's not what happened_." Rogers said with a huff. " _He made a proposal, I made a counter proposal. Walker here made THAT suggestion_."

Walker had a smirk on her face. " _He clearly was sending you some vibes. Are you sure you weren't enjoying yourself ?"_

Rogers face was nearly bright as a tomato. " _We got what was needed. That is all that matters_."

" _He should have no impediments with his job tomorrow... except maybe memories of a very pleasant afternoon_." Walker said with a sly smile.

Agent Savage was going to say something but stopped when he saw the death glare Walker shot in his direction.

" _While you all were getting cozy with the locals, I talked to one myself; specifically the bar owner who I just happen to know from way back_." Nick said. " _He congratulated me on becoming a police officer, which I had to reassure him I wasn't here to_ _cash in his debt._ _Seems he is a big fan of Judy. So when I confirmed that rumors both of us were being tried by the Council of Elders, he and his crew were more than happy to help_."

" _When did you do this?_ " Savage said, now clearly interested.

" _I slipped out while you were talking to the sheriff_." Nick replied. " _His crew maintains the electronics in this part of the Outback Isles; they were paid a few years ago to install radio towers and transmission stations. At first they thought it was primarily to support safer navigation for the fishermen and Coast Guard. Nope. But it did eventually get used for that... as a means for hiding its true purpose_."

Nick took a swig of a tropical drink he was holding and nobody had noticed earlier. " _They were paid for by one Mr._ _Jacob Bufford Longears. They soon discovered the real reason; these were to lead any mammals trying to find his estate on a long and winding pathway. As long as this crew kept the towers properly maintained, they were paid a pretty decent amount of money. If they didn't... they were fish food. Apparently the local crime boss was using these towers for her own operations. Long story short... I have the location of Mr. Longears estate."_

" _Why didn't you say that first_?" Agent Walker asked.

" _Because it blends everything you guys have said so far. Local law enforcement is clueless about the real purpose of the towers, local crime boss is protective of our bastard rabbit abductor, and we have an_ _inside mammal_ _who is willing to warn us should something go wrong_." Nick paused. " _We also have a wee little problem. These towers have anti-air and anti-ship protection. Anything not previously_ _approved get shot out of the air or sunk. My guy can_ _approve_ _our travel... but for a price_."

" _Do I want to know what it is? Since you obviously couldn't do so by your own means_?" Agent Savage said.

" _$60,000... or $40,000 including the girls from Madam Marline's Professional Escorts_."

Agent Walker was busting her gut laughing. " _Do you guys know what Madam Marline charges for a private show_? _$60,000! That's only for the bare-bones crew. Double that to get the required number of females_ _you need_."

" _Do I even want to know how you know this_?" Nick asked.

" _Undercover ops a few years back. For a price I can teach you a few things guaranteed to drive your bunny wild_." Walker winked at Nick.

" _No thank you. I'm quite happy with our current methods. Besides, Judy usually discovers these_ _new_ _things. With 275 siblings, most of who are_ over 16, _she certainly has the intelligence gathering net_."

" _Enough! Let's see what Mr. Big and Colonel Kohle has to say before we proceed_." Savage growled.

* * *

Director Wilde was in an unusual snippy mood today. It was made more so when she opened her office door to find Mayor Lionheart, Director Dench, Director Damyer, Judge Dent, Commander Warmpaw, Chief Bogo and his wife, and the parents of Judy and Nick.

" _We heard a rumor you have been in a sour mood lately"_ the mayor said. _"Little birdie said you've been growling at your staff_."

" _What are THEY doing here? Security violation_!" Audrey snapped.

" _Yup... stress overload_ " the elder beaver muttered. " _Perhaps I should order bedrest_?"

" _You can shove that bed where_..."

"MOTHER!" John and Jackie said simultaneously.

" _I didn't finish it_."

" _Good thing, too. I would hate to take you in for assault. And misuse of furniture_." Bogo said with a gleam in his eyes. His wife slapped his arm.

" _I would have upheld it. Furniture has feelings, too_." Judge Dent said with a grin.

" _It's a figure of speech_!" Audrey nearly yelled.

" _I dunno. I've seen lots of things that barely register as sentient. That bed just might qualify_." Commander Warmpaw said as she looked at her nails.

" _Audrey_ ," Bonnie said as she stepped forward and took the vixen's paw. " _We know you love Judy as if she was your very own cub. Judy loves you, too. I think you are feeling just as anxious as the rest of us, maybe more so since your department doesn't have a direct active part in finding her. But perhaps there is a solution_."

The elder fox looked quizzed at the rabbit.

Director Dench spoke up. " _We've traced the speedboat to the Outback Isles. GSD sent Team Bravo and members of Mr. Big's personnel there to gather data. Nick had a source up there who gave us the location where Judy was assumedly taken_."

" _Why is Nick up there_?" Audrey asked.

" _Agent Savage made a judgement call. Questionable, but it paid off. We are currently requesting aid from the military_." The mouse said.

" _Is there no one that fox doesn't know_?" Audrey asked semi-bewildered.

" _He doesn't my unborn grandcubs_ " Commander Warmpaw paid.

" _Good one_!" Director Damyer said.

Bonnie held up her paw until everyone stopped talking. " _Does your department have regular dealings in the Outback Isles_?"

" _Of course. Let me get one on my agents to get what information we have_."

Everyone decided to talk about various things while waiting for the information to be gathered. The bed happened to come up frequently, much to Audrey's chagrin.

* * *

It took some talking, but Judy wormed her way into the good graces of that insane rabbit. Her story was simple; when she noticed that dress in the display case, she went looking for more. The guards found her trying on a couple ancient robes a few minutes after she had gone missing. Since she was already feeling groggy, it seemed ok to try on a few of these outfits. They were her size after all. She was certain he wasn't buying her story; but since the two bodyguards admitted they had not searched this room before they found her here, he only has his suspicions. She would NOT be able to use this excuse again; the game of minds between Mr. Longears and Judy continues on.

Janice was first to call Mr. Longears insane; it fit, so Judy re-labeled him as such. It was bad enough to forcibly impregnate a doe against her will; it was quite another to do so with many does', and this repeatedly. If there were any doubts about what this chemical did to rabbits, they were thoroughly vanquished after hearing these stories. She also had a newfound respect for the council; they might have a sex fetish as Nick labeled them, but they didn't force it onto others... at least not physically.

Judy had discovered a way into the burrow without being detected. Well, without being stopped; she was certain this insane rabbit already knew about this flaw. He must be allowing it as a control mechanism, a way to funnel escaping does' to a spot he wanted them to go towards. She had a recorder pen; same shape as her usual one, except this one had extended memory and longer battery life. She had recognized these were the _Top of the Line_ model. This one she found in a box full of them, in one of the rooms Mr. Longears obviously was using as an office. Using it, she recorded the names of every doe here; as well as where and when they were abducted and approximately how many kits and litters they had since being here. It took every ounce of willpower to maintain her composure. She also was motivated by something else; document these crimes so this rabbit could properly be prosecuted and justice given to these does'. She couldn't restore time or the kits born and died... but she could see them returned to their loved ones. She discovered she liked this recorder pen so much she hid a couple more with the ring she was planning on using. She also left one, after using the built-in copy feature, with Janice so if she couldn't return, at least one of them would have evidence of these crimes.

He was now taking her with him on his daily trips into the Nursery. Every time she went in there she hoped the does' would not blow her cover. She couldn't blame them if they did; seeing a fellow doe enter and leave as she pleased certainly would grate on anyone's nerves. Thankfully they didn't.

It must be the nightly trips she made with medicine and creature comforts they asked for that must have assured their cooperation. The medicine normally was easy to hide such as: packet of Quickie-fix pain reliever, ointment for sore nipples after kits nursed, and chocolate. As any female can tell you... chocolate are both comfort food and essential for maintaining happiness. Judy had to apologize for not being able to find any sweetened chocolate, but these does' waved her concerns away.

On one of her trips back to her room, Judy found a semi-decomposed body; apparently the poor soul tried to escape when wounded, only to be trapped while hiding. This was a medic; and Judy relieved it of the medical pack. After putting as much of its contents into plastic bags, she hid it in a pool where the odor it absorbed from the decomposing body would be effectively masked. Afterwards she snuck into the medical room and searched the books on information how to neutralize dead body odor. Once she found it, she mixed the chemicals and used a towel to clean her whole body. Then she hid this bottle above the cabinet along with the other things up there.

There was two items she took back to her room: a satellite capable phone and a sealed package labeled _suspect knock-out_. The phone she would need time to remember the frequency she once used to contact ZPD Precinct One; the sealed package would certainly have what she needed to use on the ring.

* * *

The group meeting today in the conference room at the Zootopia Heath Commission consisted of Mayor Lionheart, Director Dench, Director Damyer, Judge Dent, Commander Warmpaw, Chief Bogo and his wife, the parents of Judy and Nick, Mr. Big... and the Chancellor and Matron with their staff.

" _Here's what we have so far_ " Audrey said as she pointed to the map. " _Locations where we think there's radio towers. Nickolas reported these were recently installed; purposes were to force_ _rescue teams_ _to travel around a bit therefore not knowing their final destination. He has a former associate whose team installed and maintains these towers. It was this source that gave him the location Judy is being held at. Only we have a problem; these towers are heavily protected_."

" _Why don't you bypass them and go straight to the site_?" Queried Mr. Big.

" _Because some of these towers surround the site. These towers were meant to not only lead any rescuers astray to the East; they also do so to the West. This means whatever direction we go, the anti-ship and anti-air weapons can hit us_."

" _How about a submarine_?"

Everyone turned back to the door. Standing there was a male cheetah in a technician's uniform. He stepped into the room and looked at the map. " _Hmmm... standard layout. Let's see what the_ *All Knowing Eye* _says_." He took out a thumb drive and passed it to Audrey. She pressed a few buttons and the far wall opened to reveal a large Tv screen. She inserted the drive into a laptop computer and turned it towards the technician so he could enter the appropriate commands. A few seconds later the screen lit up showing a view of the planet from space. A few keystrokes later and the view changed position and zoomed-in showing the entire Outback Isles.

" _Let's see that one_ " Colonel Kohle said pointing to a random area. The screen zoomed-in and clearly showed a landscape. Dots peppered the area and white clouds drifted slowly by. A second later a screen on far left appeared with data scrolling upwards.

" _Hmmm... standard low-cost missile systems. Easy pickings_." The technician muttered. He changed from location to location; each showed the same defense system. But things changed when the towers closest to the suspected abductor's location were brought up. Clearly these were of the most recent design and built. Colonel Kohle was obviously impressed.

" _Well bucks and does, let's take a look at the main base_ " he said. The technician entered a few more keystrokes and the view changed once more. If Audrey didn't know any better, she could have sworn she was looking at the Council of Elder's estate. A few more keystrokes and the screen changed to a red hue; a red line moved across the screen in two different directions. A few seconds later the screen returned to normal. Additional data scrolled on the screen.

" _Nice beaches. A hidden underground complex... looks like a burrow. Same missile systems_."

" _So... a submarine can get us undetected to the complex. A commando unit can get ashore and disable enough of the missile batteries to allow rescue helos to get in. Oh... guess we should disable a few of those missile batteries along the way in. I can get a team assembled, including Team Bravo... but where do we get the submarine_?"

The technician cocked his head and grinned. " _We received a message from the Pentagon a short while ago. They have authorized a submarine to take our team wherever we need to go. They requested a list of targets we need suppressed_ _soon as possible. Once all things are finalized, we need to send this to them asap, including rendezvous point. Multiple if we need_."

Mayor Lionheart coughed. " _Mission is a go. Director Dench, get your people and the coordinates ready soon as possible. Technician, please send this soon as possible_."

The meeting adjourned and every mammal went to get their part of this mission ready. The parents of Judy and Nick walked with the Chancellor and Matron around the Flower Garden. There they shared a fruit salad and ice cold glass of herbal tea. Soon they watched the teams depart on their various assignments.

* * *

The submarine captain was going over the map with Agent Savage's team. It was going to take a bit longer to get there because he had to stop just long enough for the Special Forces teams to go ashore at each of the radio transmitter stations to plant explosives in the power generator plant. This would blind the defenders just long enough for the surface ships to come within range and destroy the missiles. An added bonus... it would prevent transmitting information about the attack back to the estate.

Time could be saved if they simply went straight to the estate and evacuated Judy and whatever mammals was thought to be in that underground anomaly thought to be a burrow. But this submarine was to assist the Special Forces as they neutralized each tower before it could continue towards the end goal. There it was to drop off the team, wait around to determine if more captives were there, and then depart on their normal patrol of the region. The surface ships following behind would conduct mop-up operations and coordinate any necessary evacuations.

" _We will drop off your teams here... here... and here_ " the captain pointed to the spots on the map. " _We'll remain here long enough to maintain radio contact until the fleet arrives. Good luck, Good hunting. Now go get ready_." Team Bravo, Mr. Big's crew, and the Special Forces departed to the airlock. A light above the door would tell them when they were to depart on their part of the mission. First out would be the Special Forces, followed by Team Bravo then Mr. Big's crew.

* * *

Nick was annoyed when he was refused permission to go ashore. Agent Savage had explained a dozen times already; when the defenses were knocked out and the figurative coast is clear, only then could he leave the submarine. The only consolation he had was Mr. Big and Koslov were waiting with him. " _Godmother's consort, relax. You are to remain with me when we are ashore. Don't you worry... where we go there will be plenty of action for you. Let the others ferret out the defenders. Keep your eye on the bigger picture; in this manner you will see what really needs to be done and direct our friends accordingly_."

Kevin and Raymond Coldpaw had gone ahead with their group and radioed back that they were proceeding to the main complex. Sounds of gunfire and explosions were clearly heard in the background. This required Kevin to report that the Special Forces were heavily engaged but holding their own with the estate defenders. He recommended that the damn fleet hurry up and get here or everyone may be overrun.

* * *

" _You see what I am looking at_?"

" _You mean that horse with the stupid grin plastered on its face and pulling a wagon_?" Agent Savage said.

" _Ummm, no... but thanks for noticing him. Look slightly to its right... see that door_?" Agent Walker thought: as big as it was, how could anyone miss it?

" _Oh, yes... it is hard not to miss something that big. Zac... go check it out. And no, for the second time... you can't ride the horse_."

" _Party pooper_ " came the response. " _Going in_."

The feline's lithe form soon moved through the doorway and disappeared inside. Short but steady reports followed. Savage was following his progress by looking at his zphone, Zac was transmitting his helmet camera via wireless. Agent Rogers had hacked into the computer system and found a port they could use which shouldn't trip any alarms... but nothing was foolproof. Zac's camera was showing many corridors and large rooms, clearly this had many levels and he was following the hallway with the least amount of dust on the floor. A few minutes later he came upon a large steel security door that obviously didn't belong with its surroundings. Not only was it a recent model, but clearly it was recently installed; certainly within the previous two months. But the main door frame clearly showed signs of modifications, hinting at the door being upgraded a few times over the years. Agent Golden moved his helmet from side to side, showing an optical scanner made obviously for a rabbit's head; and a paw scanner nearby.

" _Whatever's on the other side must be valuable to go through this amount of security. What do you want to do, boss_?"

" _Hang tight. We all are coming to your location_." A few minutes later the entire team was standing before the door. Agent Rogers had already connected her laptop to a connection port and was studying its operating system. A short while later a green light glowed above the door and it slowly opened outwards. What they found on the other side was not the riches one would expect.

The platform they were walking on stretched into the distance and was suspended approximately 15 feet above the floor. On either side of this, were many rooms; and in each room a singular rabbit. does'... from the looks of it. Some had kits they were nursing or sleeping with. Others the females showing various degrees of pregnancy, and a few others no kits at all. Agent Savage pressed his external communications button.

" _Savage to Grey Duck; we found something. Sending video now_."

The captain of the submarine was a harden veteran of many wars, but this was not what he expected. He quickly got on a secure satellite communications link and uploaded the video to his superiors. This simple rescue operation just turned into a humanitarian crisis.

* * *

Director Ben Damyer and Director Audrey Wilde were busy sending orders to their underlings. Neither of them anticipated this, but neither were they surprised. The computer had done an auto facial recognition of several of the does' and the positive confirmation solved many missing mammal cases. Unfortunately all females were of breeding age, all of very successful careers and some were of celebrity status or high-ranking members of Zootopian society.

GSD had quickly placed a security lockdown on all electronic communications at Zootopia General Hospital; the Zootopia Health Commission didn't require such precautions, as they were trained in Operational Security. This was news best left to the eyes and ears of those trained to handle such a crisis.

Commander Camella Warmpaw entered the room. " _We are ready to send MERT soon as you give the word, Director_."

Audrey and Ben simultaneously nodded their heads. " _Is the first wave of Triage ready_?" Ben asked.

" _Yes, Director. Already loaded and aircraft prepared for immediate take-off_."

" _It's a go. Better run catch your plane, Commander_." Audrey said as she waved the canine bye.

A few minutes later Ben and Audrey watched the secure video feed coming from the nearest military airfield as one after another C-130 took off.

" _Satellite shows the estate having its own airfield, albeit just barely long enough for these planes. Thankfully there's a couple stretches of road long enough_." Audrey told Ben as the last of the planes disappeared from sight.

" _Good. Now shall we break the news to Bogo_?" Director Damyer asked.

" _We should let him know this is still in the early stages. The main complex is still being searched. My money is on Judy being somewhere inside being her typical pain-in-the-arse self_."

* * *

Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears did not like what he was seeing on the security screen. This was not the usual rescue attempt his guards were used to dealing with; this was military. Judging by the small fleet which had arrived moments ago, it was a safe bet his operation was over. At least here on this island.

" _Evacuate the premises. Leave the captives and proceed to your assigned transportation_." He entered a command into the computer; the silent countdown started and his screen went blank.

" _Time enough for me to become a daddy again. This one I will take with me_." He mused to himself. He was still strangely sore from this morning's attempt with Judy. The anti-irritation cream was working just fine. By now she should have recovered from the escape attempt, and the drug he injected her with earlier should be working, and the pain-in-the-arse doe should be going wild; her willpower effectively broken. He always enjoyed these moments when he finally won the battle of wills.

* * *

" _Got her_!" Agent Rogers nearly screamed. " _Sending her location to you now_."

Agent Savage had left his team to coordinate the incoming planes with the location of these captives. One doe in particular, Janice Rosenberg, had given them a carrot recorder Judy left with her just in case she never returned. It contained the names and stories each doe spoke into it; now it had been uploaded to his superiors for proper notification of their next of kin. Now he was with Officer Wilde and Mr. Big sitting on a bench near a swimming pool. Nick had found the alcohol and was busy mixing drinks for everyone; minimal alcohol because they were still on duty.

" _We have the information. Thank you. My boys are heading there now_." Mr. Big cut the connection and then looked up at Nick. " _I suppose there isn't any way I can convince you to stay here_?"

" _No sir, but if it makes you feel better, I'll go with Agent Savage and the two cuddles: Kevin and Raymond_."

The bears were none too pleased at being called cuddles. THAT was something more deserving for a grizzly... as in teddy. But Mr. Big agreed and the impromptu team departed. Following the directions proved difficult, so they requested Agent Rogers to send them a schematic of the building. She sighed and complied; she even sent over a small program that showed them as a *dot* with the map moving in real-time. Soon they arrived at their destination and burst into the room.

Nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. On the bed was a pair of underwear that, when Nick smelled them, were confirmed to belong to Judy. The pheromones being given off them were affecting every male in the room, including the bears.

" _Perhaps we should move on to the next room. Jack, could you take Raymond and go do a quick search of this floor? Keven and I will stay here and see if she left a clue. Besides the undies_."

Jack nodded and both he and Raymond left the room. Nick put the underwear in his shirt pocket. " _If there's any mammal that should have these, it should be me_."

A few minutes later after coming up with nothing, Keven motioned Nick. " _Someone's coming_."

" _Hide in the bathroom_!" Nick said to the bear as he looked around for a place for himself to hide. The mammal clearly was coming closer... and was humming a love song. That gave him an idea. He pulled out the underwear and put them on... over his trousers, as time was of the essence. The quizzed look the bear gave him said it all: Nick was losing it.

" _Hide! Her scent should cover mine. When he pulls the covers off me, grab him_." Nick got under the covers and knelt down on his belly. Keven had the door slightly opened; ready to pounce once the mammal entered the room. This room just happened to be off on the left-paw side, and centered on the bed. Assuming the mammal paused at that spot, getting out and grabbing it should be a piece of cake. He had seen the list of rabbits that had been identified. One in particular stood out: Miss Melissa Leporidae... Mr. Big's personal secretary.

He really liked that rabbit; she always treated him very nice, and encouraged him after he was chided for an error by Mr. Big. She always strove to bring out the best in all of Mr. Big's employees, even going as far as to share with him that all of the things he was going through was to improve him as a valued member of the organization. She was a cheerleader, mentor, and personal trainer all in one rabbit. For her to be here suffering, he would be her agent of vengeance.

* * *

During the night Judy found a suitable compound to coat the ring; a normally-used sedative. It was readily available, so she used it. The compound she found in the dead medic's bag turned out to have been damaged by gunfire; a tiny hole-prick in its container allowed the contents to leak out. She had found another ring during her nightly trips to the nursery, and now prepared to use them.

Earlier that morning when the insane rabbit attempted to impregnate her... she used both rings and jabbed his legs. He howled and then recoiled in pain. She quickly got off the bed and tripped. But he was apparently just as quick; he stabbed her with several syringes he had hidden within reach. But with her hormones going wild, the effect of these didn't register soon enough; she leaped out of the room and scampered down the hallway. Mr. Longears was in no condition to give chase, seeing how his Family Jewels were in a mild throbbing pain. So he called his bodyguards via radio and authorized her capture and put into the nursery along with the others... if she resisted.

A few minutes later he was informed that she was found unconscious on the first floor. They had picked her up and returned her back to his quarters, this time making sure the door was locked. At that moment the alarms sounded and minutes later it was confirmed their complex was under assault. Checking the mainframe computer gave him the answer: the nearest radio towers were offline due to power failure. After assessing the situation, he gave the evacuation orders and set the self-destruct feature built-in to this prototype burrow. But he himself had one last thing to do; ensure another litter of his would become a reality. This was worth being within seconds of being late for his personal VTOL jet to take off. He would take Judy along with him.

Unbeknownst to him, Agent Savage and Raymond had broken into the room and freed Judy. While attempting to remove her from the room, she was trying to be quite frisky with every male in the room. Jack noticed a cage nearby, and so Raymond put the bunny into it. Well, it was better than explaining to Nick and Mr. Big why the Godmother was making strange seductive eyes at him.

* * *

Colonel Kohl was with the Admiral responsible for coordinating the operations. Planes were arriving and offloading troops and supplies quickly as possible. When a reasonably secure and safe landing zone was established, the medivac team's plane was authorized to land. A field hospital was quickly established and doctors from all of Zootopia's hospitals, including military, were brought in.

Dr. Otterton and his wife, Dr. Rosco, Dr. Allison, Dr. Frankinmyrl, and many others. Even Dr. Bearinton was brought in with a few other psychiatrists to work with those traumatized by their ordeal. A great many nurses and orderlies were here as well, working in a beehive of activity that only those who previously been in either a wartime M*A*S*H unit or similar Triage understood what was happening. Overall, things were going quite well. Mr. Big was quite happy to be reunited with his secretary, Miss Melissa Leporidae... but equally sorry for the litter of kits she lost. She was a non-married doe; and therefore wasn't certain if any buck would want her now. Dr. Bearinton assured her that she was over-thinking things: she still had everything any Buck would want: brains, a body which had full-adult curves, a support system that included Zootopia's most prominent citizens... and his own expert care for her well-being. If what he had been told about the chemicals, she would be back to full health soon enough. He had just found out she had developed a close friendship with Judy; this was something he could use to provide proper psychological care for both of them. She knew Judy was here; just hadn't seen her since last evening. It was starting to worry her, and all the other does.

Colonel Kohle walked over and gave the Good News to Mr. Big; Judy had been found alive, somewhat neurotic... or was it erotic the radio said? Either way she was being brought here soon as possible.

* * *

Judy hugged Jack as soon as he cut her restraints. She was beyond words; probably because she was having a difficult time comprehending GSD and Mr. Big's mammals actually working together without killing each other.

At the moment she was wearing a black lace corset with garter belt and nylons... and the chemicals coursing through her bloodstream was making her feel quite unlike herself; beyond frisky, beyond what she ever felt when she and Nick were having adult relations. Her abductor had said its sole purpose was to maximize her release of eggs from her ovaries. She also knew it was to break down her final resistance to him. At the moment the chemicals was making her really feeling the need. She noticed a bear near her.

" _Hey big buck; do you think you have what it takes to satisfy me? Let's find out_." She leaped towards him, but he caught her in midair. Raymond was starting to show his distress at the bunny wiggling in his paws, obviously trying to get closer to him. Agent Savage pointed to the large container nearby.

Judy was annoyed. She was put back into the very cage that was used to bring her here weeks ago. " _Really? You don't know what you're missing, big buck! I can still reach you through these bars_."

" _Go head. But all you're gonna find is_ _females_. _But with someone in your heighten sexual condition, it might be worth a romp in the proverbial sack_." the panther said next to her. Judy looked around. She was right; all she could see was females near to her cage.

" _Judy! It's good to see you again_!" Agent Rogers said as she pretended to hug the bunny through the bars. " _Agent Walker is just up ahead. Time to go_."

* * *

He was finally ready; and sorry he had to take such drastic measures to get his dream doe ready to copulate. He knew her heat cycle had just peaked; it was now that she was at the right time to conceive his first litter of kits... err, her first litter. He was feeling especially giddy today; as he was on every doe that he was first buck to impregnate them. It was just a certain... satisfaction knowing her first litter was yours. If females ever felt this way, he hoped these does' agreed with him.

He had to remember to pay the Dark Underground their fee for bringing the latest doe; she was the daughter of a Zootopia city councilmember. She was smart, athletic, and whose body certainly rivaled Judy Hopps. He hoped the two wouldn't fight over him... but alas, great mammals were certainly worth it.

He sighed. It was a constant nagging him; why were every kit born to him so sickly? The doctor who told him it was his generic material that was flawed, well... he was now at the bottom of the bay and resting comfortably with the fishes. The books he had in his research library reassured him he was using the non-lethal chemicals. Therefore he was certain the cause was simply stress and the poor prison food he ate; this caused by the ZPD bunny officer who wrongly accused him and thus caused the injustice that put him behind bars. She was now his... and soon would bear him many litters of strong healthy kits. His family dynasty was about to be reborn.

He entered the room and slapped the body which was covered by the silk sheet. Strange... Judy's butt felt... different. He had developed a fondness for the round yet firmness of it. It also made everything he did with her so much better, at least for him. Oh well... waste not want not. He closed his eyes, swiftly removed the silk sheet and puckered his lips... But what happened next defied his expectations. A large paw grasped his neck and squeezed just hard enough to make breathing difficult. The voice that spoke was definitely NOT feminine.

" _I've a message from Mr. Big... he is not happy what you did to the godmother; or his personal secretary_."

Before he could respond, the world went dark for Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears.

* * *

Agent Rogers was grinning like a Cheshire cat. " _Colonel... which do you want first: the good news or the bad news_?"

The Colonel and the Admiral froze. " _Ummm... how about the bad first_?"

" _Air traffic is having a tougher time than usual in operations_."

Both the Colonel and Admiral breathed a sigh of relief. " _And the good news_?"

She put on her evil grin. " _The self-destruct has been neutralized_."

" _Self-destruct_?!" Both mammals said simultaneously.

Agent Rogers simply loved getting one-up on the old codger. He acted like the father she wish she had, and she greatly appreciated him for it. She also tended to act like a rebellious brat at times.

" _This is a prototype burrow; it was built back in the days of the old Outback Isles Empire. Its purpose was to be the long-term shelter for government officials when the hordes came. Computer records show this one in particular was deemed insufficient as it was directly in the path which the hordes from Svalbear and Lupusdon used when they did their once-per-decade raids throughout the Outback Isles. I've accessed confidential files; this one was built by the Ancestors of the Longears family. While inadequate for government use, it was perfect for theirs. Modifications of the original blueprints show traps and other various devious methods were built-in to the layout, all towards a singular purpose; kill the males, capture the females. Apparently the Longears family has a history of experimentation on living mammals_."

The Admiral whistled; Colonel Kohle was speechless. Agent Rogers grinned. Mr. Big, who had just been brought over shortly before the explanation, stared and simply hummed. " _Impressive. They would have made excellent members of my organization_."

* * *

Judy was resting somewhat comfortably in the bed in a semi-private room at Zootopia-Plainsburrow Hospital. It was the closest one to Bunny Burrow, and hence closest to the Council's Estate. She was unconscious when she was brought in, having succumbed to the chemicals injected into her body; this was a week or so ago. Today she was awake and feeling back to normal, as she had been for three days. She was waiting for something she requested to be delivered; an item she really wanted badly. She needed to reconnect with Nick; and this would also burn up the residual feelings that insane rabbit's chemicals still lingered inside her. Or was it ghost feelings? Either way, her fox had what she needed to banish them.

Once she described what Mr. Longears forced her to do, the specialists were able to figure out why he wanted each step. Basically each exercise in combination with the chemical injected at a specific time of her heat cycle... was meant to force her ovaries to release an egg immediately. The medical scientists determined that these eggs were not only semi-mature, but once fertilized, were doomed to live a shortened life once fully formed and birthed. The buck never knew he was killing his own kits!

Once she told the Zootopia Health Commission about the manuals that insane rabbit was using and how he insisted they were correct, specialists were sent to study these manuals. They were also made into electronic copies and sent to the original publisher for verification. It didn't take long before the specialists and the publisher to verify that these manuals had been tampered with; the alterations intentionally being misleading... as if someone intentionally wanted to prevent a cure for the Longears condition from being discovered.

Saddest part was the captive does'... they were forced to watch their young die in their arms within a month from birth. Like all mothers... they had nursed their young, cleaned their young, and gently wrapped them in a burial shroud made from the sheet she used to keep them warm. Some did this only once, others twice... but thankfully only very few did it three times or more.

One doe was identified as being the first to suffer this mistreatment: Jessica Lapin. Her relatives told authorities she and Jacob Longears were kithood sweethearts. But as fate would have it, she fell in love with another buck and had moved far away. Jacob was nearly inconsolable; for a while it seemed he had accepted it. When his relatives learned of his decision to search for a cure to the Family Curse, it seemed he finally had something to take his mind off his lost love. They never knew how wrong they were... and neither would Jessica until she met Jacob at a diner. She accepted a drink for old times' sake... and would wake up someplace she didn't know and wearing something she didn't own. Over the next couple years she would go through _The Treatment_ no less than 4-times. She was holding her 6th litter when the burrow was raided by medical authorities; neither she nor her kits were responsive when gently shaken. The Coroner's Report speculated she died from a broken heart, watching her kits die from whatever had killed all the others.

Judy didn't know if there was a place in Hell for mammals who did this to their young... or on the young of others... but if there was, she desperately wanted it reserved for Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears.

* * *

Judy had been debriefed by many different federal and local law enforcement agencies. They were particularly interested in why she never tried to use the communication equipment clearly left out in the open to relay the coordinates of this ancient experimental facility. This made Judy quite upset. Did they purposely remain ignorant? Did their own investigation teams find the bodies of the deceased bucks who had tried to save their does? Surely the bodies of literally untold number of dead kits were proof of this insane rabbits' abilities?

She told them her reason why many times, in as many different ways as possible: if Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears were cleaver enough to have outsmarted professional rescue teams, and if he clearly had the fiscal means to buy the latest security devices, and if he demonstrated the skill necessary to abduct females from every strata of society without being detected... surely he was cleaver enough to have all his electronic systems monitored. Even as she suspected... each message would be relayed through the Internet before being openly broadcasted from a mobile transmitter.

No... this rabbit clearly understood tactics. There was more to his plan. The computer system running the fake radio and communication system didn't just broadcast the exact words spoken into the microphone; it's artificial intelligence sorted through what was said and composed a different message... using the same voice as the mammal spoke. The rescuers would be instructed to go to a specific coordinates. There they would be sent on a pre-determined path; between each point requiring a change of direction over an island they would experience communication blackout. Each time being reassured by the voice that this was the same route she had been taken. This was purposeful; it prevented them from calling for or receiving help. This practically guaranteed the result of every rescue mission; death of every member.

She told them the words he told her back on that day... when she was shown the secret nursery: " _I'm counting on it_. _Like the others, you will find a way out of your restraints. You will call for help and I will let you see them arrive. You get to watch them die, and I get to see your spirit get crushed. I simply decided long ago not to fight it. It's much more fun watching so-called_ _professional rescuers attempt to break it_."

What she didn't tell them... except to Dr. Bearinton, was this: that insane rabbit purposely left a message for Nick to find. It was his ace up his sleeve; the one thing he knew that breaks a does' resistance quicker than chemicals... watching the love of her life slowly dying in front of her. Judy was very thankful that Nick never did arrive at that island. He was supposed to suffer a fate worse than the previous bucks. Apparently... he committed an offense greater than anyone else: Nick stole Judy's heart... a predator that had the complete affection of a prey. And Judy willingly gave herself wholly to him.

But Nick was on that island, as Judy would find out later... and he never did find the message intended for him. Apparently Guard Robert Hopson failed to leave the note on the bed Nick and she shared at the Council's estate. It might have to do something with his being arrested for his part in covering-up Judy's abduction. But that insane rabbit never did find out... it was a good thing Nick's presence was never known, too.

In this, Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears shared the same attitude as the Council of Elders: Love between predator and prey must never be allowed. It was shared by most of Lapin Society as well. At least... up until recent times. In Judy's experience as she moved through Zootopia and the surrounding areas was this; most rabbits who heard of the Nighthowler case knew of her romance with * _the fox who helped the bunny solve it_.* In their eyes they were a perfect mach... but for themselves, dating a predator simply wasn't their cup of tea.

* * *

The mammals in the higher levels of government were not happy about the outcome of this rescue mission. Some grumbled about the use of military hardware and personnel, others thought the response was not enough. Perhaps what they were most unhappy about was not recovering the architect of these abductions: Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears.

When the teams went ashore, it quickly became a madhouse. The military commander was impressed at the ingenious method the weapons systems were hidden. But the Special Forces made quick work of them with assistance from warships offshore, and similar situations were encountered as they continued their sweep around the compound and the estate.

Team Bravo was called before the Zootopia City Council to explain why and how Mr. Longears could escape their grasp. Some speculated he was purposely let go, others said it was shear incompetence. As lead agent, Jack Savage presented evidence that the aircraft carrying Mr. Longears was unexpectedly shot down by a missile battery previously thought to have been knocked out of action. Wreckage recovered from the site contained a singular badly charred body.

Only those who were there knew what happened. Mr. Bigs' mammals had a promise to keep; and Team Bravo made certain the prisoner arrived at the local crime boss's establishment; Josephine Wintersprite. The arctic fox had gone over the data recovered at the estate and Judy's recording of the entrapped does'. These convinced the vixen that Mr. Longears had not only cheated her, but violated a business principle of hers: entrapment was ok as long as it was result of a failed business agreement. Kidnapping was only short-term to acquire ransom or other valuable item. Imprisonment was to be reserved for criminals and competitors. Innocents such as these does' deserved none of these; and as a female herself, Josephine's ire was raised. She would deal with this rabbit in her own manner. It would last well over many months; she might even borrow Mr. Big's ice bucket challenge.

Josephine Wintersprite had a deep respect for Judy; any mammal who beat the odds and formed new pathways for others to follow... this mammal earned her respect. If Judy wasn't Mr. Big's godmother to his granddaughter, Josephine would have made Judy godmother to one of her own grandcubs. Little did anyone know it was because of Judy that an alliance was formed between these two crime lords!

* * *

Judy was wearing something special today... well, she will be as soon as Mr. * _Hey Carrots, ready for some action_?* get to her room. Mr. Big had it secretly smuggled in at her request. He could figure out any number of things that were more practical... but his daughter Fru Fru instantly understood why Judy asked for these items.

After knocking on the door and waiting until Judy asked for the guest to identify him / her / themselves, and then waiting an additional amount of time until she gave the Ok to come in... Nick finally entered the room.

" _Geez Carrots_ " the fox muttered, " _I know the doctors are having you do lots of strange exercises at odd times, then they pump you full of chemicals until your body is bloated... but why is it only me who has to wait extra-long time to come into your room today_?"

" _Because, dumb fox_ ," the petite bunny replied, " _Today you are getting something special_." Off she threw the bedsheets; revealing her complete body. She was standing holding up two pieces of lingerie; a corset in black complete with garter belt and nylon stockings... the other was their usual: a one-piece lace teddy in black. Nick stood momentarily dumbfounded; then he remembered what the doctors had said ten or so days ago: " _When the tests show no more residue of those chemicals in her system, and her blood chemistry returns to normal... then she can resume normal sex with her chosen_."

" _Blueberry soda_?" She asked as she sat down and sipped hot chocolate from a large mug, the two items were spread across her lap. As Nick took a large swig from his glass, she smelled the singular rose in the nearby vase. Then nibbled on the flower arrangement nearby; they were her favorite, a gift from Nick's parents earlier that morning. Once she finished, or she should say _what Nick would finish_ , what she had planned... she would have to send a thank you card. Or maybe... inform them they would be grandparents soon... if her timing was correct. She was feeling confident this trial would not be the end of her.

Judy, noticing the look of finally understanding what these pieces of lingerie was subtly telling Nick, beckoned him to join her in bed. He carefully examined both choices, and then helped her don the corset; she was surprised when he picked her up and held her tightly against him. He moved his snout all around the lingerie, or at least where he could reach. Then he put her down and removed the corset and put it back on its hanger then hung it on the coat hook on the wall. Next he dressed her in their favorite teddy and did same thing. Judy was pleasantly pleased watching and feeling her fox trying to make up his mind which one he like best. He removed the teddy and put it on its hanger and placed it next to the corset.

" _I love them both, Carrots. But today it's simply you and me_." He dove on top of her, she was giggling as she moved her hips, making it difficult for him. She knew he enjoyed this; and he knew she enjoyed the feeling as he would travel through her fur, giving her a sensation equally pleasing. After a while she wondered if he was purposely missing. " _Nick_ " she looked straight into his eyes. " _Are you needing instructions_?"

" _No my little bunny. You need variety, so I'm not doing my usual._ "

" _Now. Or I will take matters into my own paws_."

" _Your wish is my command,_ _Carrots_ ," the fox said as he positioned himself... and was rewarded by a very satisfied groan from his bunny. She rewarded him again by pulling his head down and rubbing her chin across his forehead, thus placing her scent on him. He in turn rubbed his cheek against hers, leaving his scent on her.

" _Now, my love... you are doing exactly what pleases me_." She then surprised him by turning herself around and lay on top of him. Both of them knew what she wanted, and after a few minutes of enjoying each other... she re-positioned herself and sat on his lap. When his knot formed, she leaned against him and let her breath fall upon his neck. They were now in mandatory cuddle time; Nick had made certain to grab the sheets before she sat on his lap, now they both were snugly wrapped as if sharing a single cocoon.

" _Judy... that rabbit must have put you through hell_ " Nick said. " _Sorry I wasn't there to do something about it_."

" _My love... you would have died. I saw what he did to a few bucks who had tried to_ rescue _their chosen doe: he didn't kill them outright... he tortured them, maimed them, and barely fed them while watching their bodies slowly wither away. He forced them to watch their doe carry his kits, forced them to watch her birth them, care and feed them. And when the kits died because of that damn chemical... he forced them to listen to their cries of anguish. Those bucks who were unlucky enough to still be alive... he forced them to watch the whole thing over again_."

Nick was nearly speechless. He opted to check his member; and smiled as Judy leaned back just a bit so she could see what he saw. " _We look good; your red-cream fur is mixed well with my grey-white fur_."

" _Oh, yeah... right. I thought you were going to say something about me stabbing your belly_ " the fox said.

Judy stuck her tongue out at him. " _Dumb fox. This is the kind of_ _stabbing_ _I only want from you_." Her face turned sad and a bit sorrowful. " _Nick... that insane rabbit... he only used the_ traditional position. _I'm glad you always do this position first thing; you don't know how it makes me feel loved as I get to stare into your eyes. But I could do without your pretending to be a galloping horse_."

" _But Carrots_ ," the fox said as he gently cradled his bunny as he leaned back, letting her lay against his belly, " _how else am I to determine if my knot has expired_?"

" _Dumb fox_ ," the now annoyed bunny muttered, " _I will tell you when it has." She looked up into his eyes. "Or maybe I'll wait until I'm satisfied_."

Nick feigned surprise. " _Oh yeah... this petite, cute, little bunny in the prime of life and at full arousal... gonna let me know when she is_ _satisfied._ "

Judy winked. " _I didn't say_ _when_ _I would be... I said I'll let you know. By the way... that blue berry drink you just gulped down? It wasn't a Blue Berry_ _in your blue berry soda... it's a male enhancer_."

Nick looked a bit confused, then horrified. " _Yup Nickie_ ," Judy purred into his ear, " _You are going to be long and strong for quite a while. I deserve this after going through hell_."

* * *

Nurse Otterton had just finished putting an IV in Nick's arm; she was now assisting her husband in applying medication to the young couple's private areas. " _Judy, now be honest with me; who brought in that illegal enjoyment soda_ _you gave your sweetheart? You know he's gonna be out like a light for the next couple days_?"

Judy refused to answer, as she had when Dr, Otterton asked, and Dr. Bearinton asked, and Nick's parents and Chief Bogo... she lost count who all asked her. At the moment her only concern in this world was being completely satisfied. " _Nurse Otterton... just leave that on the table; I'll make sure Nick gets it applied regularly_." She winked at her favorite nurse.

Petunia Springs coughed... and then entered the room. " _Miss Hopps, glad to see you back among us mortals. Oh... that's a lovely teddy. Goes well with your fur. Nick damage it any_?"

Judy snuggled closer to her fox. " _Nope. But seems I damaged him a little_." Both rabbits giggled.

Dr. Bearinton sighed. " _I told someone they should have allowed this bunny juuuuust a little bit of_ _nookie every now and then. But did they listen? Noooo! Now we gotta wait a whole week before they can restart the trial_."

Petunia coughed. " _Maybe. But I think it's a safe bet we'll be seeing these two love birds quite often_."

The bear looked at the pregnant rabbit. " _Know something we don't_?"

Petunia looked at the bear and smiled. " _Just a hunch. This rabbit is so lucky, I doubt the executioner's axe would slice through_." She pointed to a couple lines on a report she was holding up. " _I asked MERT to do a chemical analysis on her bloodwork. They told me there were so many different chemicals in her bloodstream; it was a miracle she survived. Only thing that makes sense is some must have neutralized each other. Either the crazed rabbit got his chemicals mixed up and he started giving her the wrong one... or someone had switched syringes. Great Mother Nature must have plans for this bunny_."

Dr. Otterton and his wife held up the report for everyone to read. His wife gave a low whistle and then went over and hugged Judy. " _Death spared you. There was a lethal dose in one of the shots he gave you. What did you do to piss him off_ ?"

Judy shrugged. " _He got what he wanted... is it my fault his family jewels wouldn't function_?" She was twirling something on her finger.

Nurse Otteron grabbed her paw and closely inspected the item on her finger. She gasped, handed the item to her husband who, after inspecting it himself... called for a technician to get the item. " _Miss Hopps, this is an injection unit; assassins used these back when our civilization was still in its infancy. I bet once the residue is tested, we'll discover the chemical is a male suppressant. You wouldn't have positioned your knuckled in such a manner that this item made contact_ _with Mr. Longears private parts_?"

Judy didn't say a word, but merely smiled. She went back to cuddling in her fox's arms. She was patting her pocket; the one containing the other ring.

* * *

Dr. Otterton was grinning as he walked into the hospital room days later. " _Judy, I've a surprise for you_."

There just happen to be visitors in the room this afternoon. Nick, his parents, Judy's parents, a few of Judy's siblings, and both Councilor Jumpers. Judy was snuggled up as close to Nick as she possibly could, seeing as he finally regained consciousness after their _Gift to Nick_ session.

" _Doctor, don't keep us in suspense_ " Audrey Wilde muttered as she entered the room and promptly went over to hug Judy.

" _We managed to find several of Mr. Longears relatives, both male and female. Since you stated in your debriefing his claims of erectile dysfunction was his primary driving force for finding a cure... it was decided to attempt to solve this riddle before another genius in that family decided to pick up where Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears failed. The Medical Evaluation and Response Team under Director Wilde's orders took samples and also did a complete health work-up of these individuals. Thus far the deep-body scans clearly show abnormality in the blood vessels leading to and going away from the male genitalia... it does not affect the gonads. No known disease or virus have been detected, neither have any unknown such been detected. We are doing a genetic search and study of their genome; since you claim it is passed on through their females, this seems a logical pathway_."

" _Doctor, I hear a_ *But* _coming_." Audrey said with a wry grin.

" _Yes, there is. When we exhumed a recently deceased member of their family, we found something... interesting. In the body cavity where the bladder and other male organs were, we found a mass of darkened tissue... roughly the size of a golf ball. The coroner's notes and pictures clearly show only healthy tissue was previously in this spot. So we did a series of tests. What we found was a new type of fungi; the medical scientists and botanists are arguing over wither to leave it in the body or quarantine it."_

Judy's face went pale. " _Ummm doc, does this mean there's a possibility of it already been spread to others via sex_?"

Dr. Otterton scratched his chin. " _I'd say it's a possibility, but I'm ordering you and Nick for a new round of tests... as soon as we come up with the procedures and proper method to detect this. There's something more interesting, though. Once we discovered this fungus, we went to check on the blood valve; the one which controls when the penis fills and empties as well as the overall non-sexual flow of blood. It was completely destroyed in the exhumed body... but in a living relative it was unusually large. Further tests are being scheduled on as many male relatives as we can find. It looks promising; keep your fingers crossed_."

Audrey was shaking her head. " _Fungus. All this time... and it turns out to be a parasitic plant_."

Dr. Otterton held up a paw. " _Director, we aren't sure of that. I'll agree it appears to be the most promising lead. We would not have known if we didn't exhume a body. None of our normal tests and procedures indicated anything out of normal. As per Judy testimony; we found and asked all medical personnel who examined Mr. Longears, none of their tests shown anything out of the ordinary. This is a clear case of medical science being completely wrong. And if those tampered manuals are any indication of... someone clearly wanted this Family Dynasty to end permanently_."

Nick had a big fat grin upon his face and trying not to chuckle. " _Herbivores... plants getting revenge. Here everyone thinks bacteria and viruses were getting revenge on carnivores and omnivores_."

Judy gave him a hard slap on his arm. " _Dumb fox. Don't forget; you had sex with this bunny who_ MAY HAVE BEEN INFECTED _with this fungus_."

" _Ow_!" Nick said as he rubbed his arm. " _You hit like a doe_." He quickly grabbed Judy and held her in a tight bear hug. She settled for biting his neck and pulling out a tuff of fur.

" _That was for being a doofus, dumb fox_." She turned back to the doctor, " _Doc, could it be I was mistaken about what killed the kits? Could this fungus have played a part_?"

Director Wilde eyes widen. " _If that is a possibility, then the bodies of those kits could be a biohazard_!" She flipped open her zphone and dialed a number. Soon as the mammal answered, she spoke an alpha-numeric sentence and waited for confirmation; when the conversation ended she closed her zphone.

" _Standard biohazard procedures are in place. Everyone in this room is restricted to this building until we have confirmation this fungus is contained; or at the minimum non-contagious. This applies to that Longears Estate_."

* * *

A few hours later tests were finalized and everyone who may have come in contact with the does' or their dead kits, or been close to someone who had... were tested for the fungus. It was a relief that only direct bodily fluid from the nether regions could spread the fungus. It was also discovered that the fungus grew exponentially when exposed to the chemicals that the insane rabbit used. Therefore Judy was right about him killing his own kits; but wrong in how he unwittingly did it.

" _It doesn't make any sense_ " Judy was still trying to understand. " _Fungus should grow well in any warm moist place, especially a does'... errr, nether region_. _But inside a buck? There isn't a dead air space_."

" _You're wrong, Judy_." Dr. Rosco put an X-ray of a males' anatomy up on the lighted stand. " _See this? From this point to the tip of the penis is dead air space; certainly not as voluminous as a womb, but dead air nonetheless. The valve controlling blood flow is practically on the other side of this wall; all that is needed is a microscopic tear... and the fungus can pass through to attach itself onto the valve. The rough movement of the penis during sex certainly would cause such a tear. We suspect that the pulsation of the blood vessels attracts the fungus, or at very least provides some surface for the fungus to attach itself onto. Blood has the necessary nutrients for the fungus to grow; however, the body's own white blood cells are constantly attacking it. Thus it can't spread; but it can grow within the tissue itself. Many of the males of the Longear Family tested positive for unusual high white blood cell count. When we x-rayed their reproductive system, it was noticed something unusual in the body cavity. We put a micro-video camera inside and discovered something interesting: every one of them had blood seeping out through the walls of their penis. This certainly explains why they have flaccid boners. We removed some of the semi-coagulated blood and ran tests; they tested positive for the fungus_."

" _Ok, that explains the problems with the males' erection dysfunction. But why can't they squirt?_ " Judy asked.

Dr. Otterton spoke up. " _We discovered the fungus had grown partially up the Vas Deferens. When we surgically collected semen samples, we noticed the fungus growing in the organ which collects the sperm cells. We did test and confirmed our suspicion. When the males finally do squirt,_ _out comes semen and fungus mixture. This infects not only the doe, but any eggs that will become fertilized. Sorry for the gross mental image, Judy_."

Judy was not only feeling grossed-out, but she had fallen to the floor and curled up into a ball. She puked her lunch, and now maybe breakfast wanted join lunch on the floor. Her mind was going into overtime; every time she closed her eyes, she saw a stream of green fluid coming out. She was brought back to reality when Nurse Otteron slapped her face a few times.

Judy blinked a few times, and then realized what the nurse did.

" _Sorry, Judy. It was for your own good_."

" _Thank you, Clare. Apology not necessary_."

Dr. Rosco handed Judy a large pink-ish pill. " _Here. Take it with a full glass of water about one hour from now. But for now you drink this_."

Judy recognized the thick pink liquid. " _Pepto Bismul. Very funny, doctor_."

" _You are still feeling queasy; that pill is a very expensive drug. A prototype, actually_." Dr. Rosco told the bunny. " _It has demonstrated effectiveness in a laboratory, and in a couple of the doe from that nursery you saved_."

At that moment the door opened, and a couple does' in wheelchairs were brought into the room. Janice Rosenberg and Melissa Leporidae were very happy to be with Judy once again. " _Our heroine! It's good to be with you again_!" They reached out and gave Judy a hug when they got close enough. Judy had by this time wiped and rinsed her mouth and drank the medicine the doctor gave her. This was not loss by the two doe and, taking a cue from the nurse to not say a thing, simply talked about something else.

" _Janice, Melissa... how are you doing? Everything Ok_?" Judy asked quizzed.

" _Some days better than others, otherwise I'm fine_." Janice wouldn't let go of Judy's paws. " _I'm glad you came back to us often as you did_."

" _Doing great myself. Mr. Big has been incredibly supportive. By the way, godmother... we have a date with a certain little kit. Janice, you're welcome to come along_." Melissa had one arm on Judy's shoulder and her head resting there as well.

" _Thank you. Judy... Melissa and I asked Mr. Big for a favor. It seems that my old school wants me back, but I don't have the finances. Mr. Big has generously offered financing my continued education... but at a price: I'm to remain employed by his organization for the foreseeable future. Do you think I should accept his offer_?"

Judy thought for a moment. " _Perhaps. But let Melissa and me be there next time you talk with him. Maybe we can change the terms a bit_."

" _We can talk about that right now_ " a voice said from the doorway. Koslov put his boss down on the table next to Judy and the two does'. Mr. Big gave Judy the traditional kiss, and motioned for the other two to receive one as well. " _Miss Janice, you misunderstood my offer. You see, the Big Family doctor, Dr. Harrinton, personal practice has reached a point he expanded his medical spaces but could use another nurse. I would like you to be it_."

Janice was dumbfounded; Judy and Melissa were overjoyed, and congratulated her. " _But I don't have my license_."

The door opened and a middle age cougar with black fur entered the room. " _My dear, I do not expect you to be proficient right away. I've read your transcripts; you were progressing nicely before_... *it* _happened. I have been reassured by none other than Dr. Bearinton himself that your psychological health will be in good paws. You three ladies_ ," he pointed to Judy, Janice, and Melissa, " _will be attending these together. Sorry Judy, but it looks like your twice monthly counseling will have to be reduced to once monthly. I'm sure that will break Officer Wilde's heart_."

Judy scoffed. " _Maybe I should bring him with me. Torture has more than one method_." The does' all giggled at that, the males... not so much.

A soft cough was heard in the room. Everyone turned to look at Dr. Rosco. " _Ladies, we wanted you to know this... the pink pill each of you were given will be taken at least twice daily. Results will be monitored daily as to the effectiveness in killing the fungus. All clothing and bedsheets will be washed in a solution specifically designed for anti-fungal effects. Please use only specified bathrooms for your defecating and showering needs. This is solely to control what surfaces any body fluids may come into contact. This is another reason why you are not allowed to go outside until you are cured_."

* * *

The Chancellor and Matron were called to their office finally after several days. It had been a grueling few days; on one paw they dearly hoped the bunny would be found alive and well. But on the other paw it meant the trial would restart, possibly ending with the most likely verdict of Guilty. To be found alive only for them to kill her was almost too much for the elder rabbit to bear.

Standing outside their office were several mammals, many whom they instantly recognized; Chief Bogo, Director Dench, Colonel Kohle, Director Wilde, Mr. Big with Koslov, and their Chief of estate security Chief Vaulter. It was the small group they didn't recognize which was raising the hairs on their necks.

" _Chief Vaulter, there better be a very good earth-ending reason why these mammals are here instead of waiting at the Front Gate_."

" _There is, Chancellor_ " the middle-age rabbit said. " _As you can see, the group tasked with finding Miss Hopps has returned. If it were anyone other than these who asked me to bring these_ _guests_ _here I would have had the wait outside as per protocol. I think you will agree once you hear their story_."

" _Let's bring them to the Guest Conference Room. Have Cookie make up something for our guests to eat_ " the Matron said as she led the way.

Once everyone was in the room, Director Dench spoke up. " _Chancellor, Matron... what these Good Mammals have to request is something I wholeheartedly urge you to accept. Without delay and without condition_."

Mr. Big spoke next. " _I concur. It was only recently that I had the pleasure of conducting negotiations with the leader of this group; we have found a common interest and have agreed to support each other by treaty. Without further delay, may I present to you... Ms. Josephine Wintersprite; Godfather of the Outback Isles Mafia_."

It was confusing to hear of a female being referred to in the masculine term. Perhaps Godmother would be more accurate, but that term already was used for a different purpose.

The vixen stepped forward, and then held up a golden medallion by its ribbon. It was size of a saucer with silver and platinum used to highlight specific areas. On one side was the crest of the Council of Elders, on the other side was the crest of the Outback Isles Mafia. " _Do you recognize this? It was struck Five hundred years ago; it represents the agreement our forefathers made to never attack each other and to come to each other's mutual aide. I am hereby calling-in the favor this agreement allows_."

The Chancellor looked at his security chief. " _I assume you looked into this claim and verified its authenticity_?"

" _It's genuine, Chancellor. Our copy of that medallion is somewhere in the Historical Storage facility, the technicians there already confirmed it is in their computer and hard-copy files. They are as we speak going to find it and bring it here_."

The Matron shook her head. " _Well... Godfather, my apologies for not being aware of our agreement. Let's sit down over there and hear what you have to say_." she thought to herself * _Why we didn't keep it on display in our offices is a mystery. Guess one of our former predecessors had a good reason._ *

Josephine was not happy that no one in the Council was even remotely aware of this agreement. Her predecessors were honored to be associated with the powerful council of elders. In the past aid had been exchanged without question or regard to expense. What had happened a hundred years ago that silenced this council? This was the other reason she made this trip, her safety being assured by Mr. Big and these other mammals. Still, she had her own forces discretely following them.

* * *

Judy and her new friends, Janice Rosenberg and Melissa Leporidae, were out enjoying the afternoon sunshine. They could finally be out in normal places since they were now officially declared cured of that fungus infection. Nick undergoing final examination at this very moment; she had plans on exactly how they were going to spend this evening of freedom. The corset and teddy were already hung on their separate coat hooks waiting for them to enter the room.

The group had just turned around a corner of a building and nearly ran over Amy Cloverfield and Judy Proudmore. After apologizing profusely and being assured no harm was done, the three young females were invited to follow the two judicial employees to see what the hush-hush meeting was all about in the Guest Conference Room. When they got there, the guards seemed strangely alerted and talked to someone via radio.

About a minute later the Matron burst out of the room. " _Judy! No time to explain... come. All of you_!"

Inside the room was the usual suspects as Nick would call them; Bogo, Kohle, Dench, Mr. Big, security chief, and of course the leaders of the council. Mr. Big was seated next to a female arctic fox who was wearing an incredibly gorgeous outfit. Upon seeing Judy, Mr. Big cleared his throat and gently tapped on a crystal wine glass, letting its ringing tone silence the room.

The Matron had everyone follow her over to a spot just shy of the table. Mr. Big meanwhile had escorted the vixen around the table and facing this group.

The Matron started the introductions. " _Ms._ _Josephine Wintersprite, may I present to you these wonderful ladies? This lady is Judy Proudmore, leader of the group we discussed a short while ago. She and this other lady, Miss Amy Cloverfield, work on behalf of the Zootopia Judicial system_."

The vixen graciously greeted the two judges. " _I've heard such nice things about your group. I hope nothing you do adversely affects the agreement we have with the council. My people have wondered why the council has remained quiet for so long. It is time we renewed our active participation with each other_."

Judge Proudmore smiled while holding her protégée's paw, hoping the young doe would understand its silent hint to remain calm. She must have trained the young Doe well, because she expertly replied in similar fashion with a disarming smile.

Mr. Big continued the introductions. " _Here we have two of the does' who were abducted by the mammal we talked about earlier. This is Miss Janice Rosenberg, she is returning to nursing school. And this is my personal secretary, Miss Melissa Leporidae_."

Janice had folded her ears and spat out the words before anyone could clue her in not to say her next words. " _Mammal? You dare call that glorified sea scum an intelligent being? That walking excuse for a_..." She was cut off as a paw covered her mouth.

" _Let her speak_ " the vixen commanded. " _I want to know her thoughts. I want to hear first-paw what my former associate did behind my back. Others have told of his atrocities; let this one who experienced it say her words_."

Janice was speechless for a moment. " _Former associate? You knew what he did_?"

The vixen folder her ears, but not submissively. " _No. He hid these activities. Had I known or been able to detect what was going on, I would have put a stop to it long ago. I never stepped paw on that island. We never met there; he had another island equally impressive. Perhaps it was the ancient castle located there that deflected suspicion."_

Another island? Colonel Kohle would have to send Team Bravo to go look for it quickly.

Janice's anger was deflated. " _I'm sorry to be angry towards you. Please accept my apology_."

" _No apology necessary_ " the vixen said as she held the young doe in her paws. " _Terrible thing was done to you; a mother should never lose her first litter. I promise you I will work with Mr. Big to find and end every secret project Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears has_."

The Chancellor had joined them by now and made the last introduction. " _And last is the mammal you traveled so far to meet. Ms. Josephine Wintersprite... I present to you Zootopia's first rabbit officer, hero of the Missing Mammals case, personification of Zootopia's motto:_ *any mammal can be anything*, _and now hero of the Longears Abduction case. I present to you, Miss Judith Lavern Hopps_."

Judy's face was growing redder as praise was heaped upon her. She held out her paw and gently grasped the other one the vixen was already holding out. " _My... a hero who is modest and unassuming. I have heard many stories about you, Judith Lavern Hopps. You are quite the legend up in the Outback Isles. Come... sit with me. I want to hear more of your stories_."

Judy didn't want to be taken away from her new friends, the look upon her face must have told Janice and Melissa she wanted to be with them. Melissa took the cue. " _Excuse us, Ms. Josephine; would it be possible for us to join you_?"

Mr. Big spoke before she had a chance. " _I'll have chairs move to our table so the five of you can be with us. It would be unwise to induce stress in such survivors so soon when they are bonding like they are. Don't you agree, Ma'am_?"

The vixen was clearly boxed in; she wanted time with Judy so she could offer her a position in her organization. So she settled with learning as much as she could about what these females went through.

At the end of the dinner, the vixen addressed everyone for the reason she was here.

" _Council members, honored guests... Mr. Big and I have made a formal compact; in our organization it is every bit as binding as a treaty. Because of this, we have agreed to allow the architect of these abductions to be brought here to answer for these crimes. Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears shall be moved here only when I am satisfied that he will be held in a cell most appropriate for his crimes and he be served the justice he so richly deserves_."

The Chancellor stood up. " _We do not execute without a fair trial. Just how soon are you expecting this Justice?_ "

Josephine Wintersprite eyes were hardened. " _I'll give you one week to make the courtroom and jury available. Fail... and I'll administer Justice as it should have been done. Giving you and your legal system_ ," she was looking directly into Judy Proudmore's eyes, " _was merely a courtesy. I recognize you, Judge Proudmore. Your reputation for fair and swift justice is legendary in the Outback Isles_."

The vixen stood up, thanked her host and hostess... and then departed the room quickly. The front gate soon called, reporting that the vixen and her entourage had departed the estate.


	12. 2x02 - Maws on the March

**Maws on the March.**

The area along the outer part of the great city of Zootopia known as the Outback Isles had an ancient history of conflict. As such it was difficult for any village to advance enough to become a society of law and order. Because of this it became a haven for those who detested the urbanization of what once was a great watering hole... of what Zootopia has become. It attracted mammals who desire to return to a life of simplicity, leaving civilized society behind.

Those who moved to the Outback Isles were warned about the once-a-decade rampage of a horde; the combined might of two empires that would wash over the entire area and decimate anything and everything. They would take anything they considered as supplies for their own use. They even took young rabbits regardless of age, females were especially valued. It made no sense... the invaders weren't rabbits. But perhaps there was a reason; slaves.

Only in the last hundred years when the military forces of Zootopia became strong enough did this stop. Even then, the Outback Isles still was the favorite destination for mammals desiring a simpler life, or perhaps escaping their enemies, however they defined them.

There were lands just across the small sea that could be found the empires of Svalbear and Lupusdon. Why neither empire claimed these lands was unclear; what was clear could be found in what was taken: things which were food or useful for building.

* * *

The Longears Family had controlled a sizable section on the far-end of the Outback Isles. Centuries ago they had isolated themselves due to significant disagreements with the Council of Elders, who way back then was the governing authority over much of what became known as Zootopia and its surrounding areas. The problem of inbreeding was avoided by having their Young marry rabbits from Bunny Burrow or any willing to move permanently to their lands. They only maintained trade through a few rabbits in Bunny Burrow, and used the currency of Zootopia when purchasing whatever they could through the limited contacts. Up until the Longears Abduction case, this isolation with limited merchant contact served them well. Now it seemed Fate was shoving them back into the modern world.

The Family Curse was a not-so-recent event. Records pointed to it as starting with one of their ancestors who was a spy; one that was particularly effective against the Lupusdon Empire. Since he was a favorite with the Does, it was obvious he was the source of the infection. Their doctors were dumbfounded; every treatment failed and even secretly consulting doctors in Bunny Burrow didn't come up with a cure. A couple decades ago their ambassador to the Svalbear Empire succeeded in getting a treatment that seemed to be working... slowly. At this rate it seemed they would be freed of the curse perhaps in a couple generations.

* * *

Chancellor of the Burrow, Jonathan Longears, read the intel report and shook his head as he closed the envelope. " _That rabbit has gone and done it this time_ " he muttered to no one in particular.

His wife, Emma Longears, the Matron of the Burrow, ears turned towards him. " _What rabbit did gone done what_?"

" _Jacob Bufford Longears. His obsession with the Family curse has riled up the Zootopians. They have seized his Family's estate and the archives as well. Currently there's a sizable military force upon the ground_."

Emma shook her head. " _But we shared the treatment the Svalbears gave to us... with him! Do you think we can recover our Family Heirlooms_?"

Jonathan thought for a moment. " _He didn't like the burning sensation one must endure. Plus, as he said_ *it was only treatment, not a cure*. _As far as recovering our heirlooms, only one way to find out_ " he said as he picked up the phone receiver and dialed the number to their Family Attorney.

"*Pfft* _Surely he accepted our proof that the kits born using this method are less sickly... even recover quickly once their own immune system strengthens. Our second generation kits are showing less evidence of the curse_ " Emma said as she placed a paw on her husband's shoulder.

Jonathan shook his head. " _It doesn't matter now. Our first priority is getting our heirlooms back; second priority is probably more important: why is the Svalbear been so quiet lately_?"

Recently one of their scavengers had discovered and intercepted a machine the Zootopians were shipping to one of their clinics in Bunny Burrow. It was a diagnostic machine; capable of complex calculations and deep-scanning of a body. It could magnify the smallest part of a body right down to the cellular level. In short time it proved the Family Curse was nothing more than a fungal infection which had spread into the body cavity outside the genitals. Unfortunately it wanted to electronically send this new information back to Zootopia General Hospital for further evaluation. Not a good thing, considering it was stolen and repurposed.

* * *

The shadowy figure was standing before his fellow members of Dark Council of the Twelve. Only one was conspicuously absent.

" _You've had a setback_ " a voice said from one.

" _True. He refused not only my counsel but that of his family. It was inevitable this would occur_." Alpha Seven muttered nonchalant.

" _But now the Zootopians control what we once did_ " a vixen said somewhat disgusted.

"Alpha Six _; that area was under YOUR influence as well as mine. Mr. Longears defied you as much as he did me_."

" _Stop! Blame is upon both of you; Alpha Six, Alpha Seven. Question is: how do we get it back_?" The Chancellor grumbled.

" _Perhaps our missing member can give us the answer_ " Alpha Six said, looking at the empty place. The seat was large enough for a bear, but the utensils were sized for a rodent.

" _Alpha Twelve is busy elsewhere. Unless you have credible evidence of treason, do not bring his current position up again. While this meeting is mandatory, each of you knows you can buy your way out... for a price. Alpha Twelve also has another reason to stay away: many of you keep attempting to assassinate him before or after this meeting. His absence is justified; hence why I allow him slack... and a reduced fee of absence_."

The meeting continued on with minimal bickering. Most Alphas did not mind the missing member; it meant that chances of a tie when voting was impossible. The Chancellor himself did not have a numeral designation; therefore he served as a tie-breaker. Without the twelfth member, the eleven remaining members could not be evenly divided between sides. This suited the Chancellor just fine; it allowed him to study his underlings for better opportunities for profitability. As top member, he received a cut of everyone's profits. He also could move-in on any Alpha's turf and receive a slightly better cut... if the margin for profit was great enough to justify his action.

The Chancellor wondered if Alpha Twelve purposely stayed away so he wouldn't have to report his profits. No... as Chancellor, he made regular visits to Twelve's headquarters and inspected the books. Too bad Twelve's personal secretary went missing a few months ago. But with the Zootopians assault on the Longear's estate, she was recovered... along with his granddaughter's godmother.

After the meeting ended Alpha Six returned to her headquarters. It had been a stressful day, made worse by the failure at the Longears estate. Now it was up to her to get those facilities back under the Dark Council's control. _The Other_ also was tasked; if he beat her... her personal power within the Council would be reduced. She did NOT want to become Alpha Seven; swapping positions obviously was his goal.

It could be worse; she could be Alpha Twelve. She couldn't understand why the rodent holding that designation seemingly didn't try to advance out of that designation. Perhaps he had other territories he welded power and influence that the Council didn't know about. She decided to use their newfound agreement to discover this.

The rabbit buck noticed her entrance into the room. He was early 30's, toned body and quite attractive to the does'. " _You're back. Good. I've an idea how we can infiltrate_... *ACK*"

" _This is all your fault, Mr. Longears_ " she said as she held his throat, trying to decide wither or not to simply end her partnership with the rabbit. " _You got careless; you went beyond the agreed upon parameters. If you simply stuck to_ acquiring _new does' as per our agreed schedule... neither of us would be in this position. Law Enforcement was strictly_ off limits! _Did you seriously think they wouldn't track you down_?"

She loosen her grip just enough to allow the rabbit to barely speak. " _I paid for services;_ _how_ _was your problem to figure out. Since you didn't want this latest_ _assignment_ , _Alpha Seven took the task. Therefore he received the payment, which was substantial more; that doe was of higher-caliber character, therefore she was worth more_."

" _Fool... she also was worth more to the ZPD, not to mention the citizens of Zootopia! Police always band together when_ _one of their own_ _goes missing, but that bunny... she attracts help from places few mammals ever receive. ZPD, GSD, city hall, military... and it seems from the criminal element as well. If I didn't know any better, it would seem a crime boss was supporting her_."

She froze; it suddenly occurred to her this was exactly what was happening. The note delivered by the bears from Tundratown, before they departed for the Longears estate, said their boss was " _looking for a member of my family_ ". It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure who this was about. So it must be Alpha Twelve who must be protecting her from certain elements, ones that normal functions of law enforcement couldn't.

* * *

Kregor Darkfur walked down the hallway with purpose, barely paying any heed to the many trophies lining its walls. Many of these were contributions his Family made towards the Lupusdon Empire. Normally he took great pride as he went by these, but not today. He was bearing glorious news; and it couldn't wait.

He went through the guarded entrance, pushing aside the burly wolf decked out in armor. Normally no one would get away with this, but he wasn't _no one_. He had on many occasions single-pawed saved many excursions into the Outback Isles Empire from complete disaster.

" _Kregor_ " the voice of an old but powerful wolf said from the throne.

" _Father_ " the youngster replied as he bowed submissively.

" _What news cannot wait until after the Dinner feast_?"

" _This_." He pressed a button on his sleeve. A video screen sprang to life on the far wall, upon it played the report his spy had filmed not more than this morning. A flotilla of warships were anchored offshore of the estate of their ancient nemesis. Upon the shore many mammals of various species were roaming around, clearly in control.

" _Father, our ancient nemesis has been defeated and taken captive. Time to resume our hording has come at last_!"

" _Kregor, we would have done so many years ago. The infecting of their bloodline with a simple fungus from our caves should have ended them long ago. But they are resourceful; even found ways to continue their bloodline_."

" _Then why hesitate_?" This earned the younger wolf a boxing of his ear.

" _Kregor, the Longear Family isn't what kept us back. The Zootopians; that combined might of many mammals who should by Nature's Laws be eating each other... these are what prevents us from hording through their territories. Then there's the annoying vixen who sits as_ _Godfather of the Outback Isles Mafia;_ _cunning is the only reason she isn't kept barepawed and pregnant_."

" _Father, do you not agree that now is the time to strike_?"

The elder wolf thought for a moment. He pulled up on the screen his own report commissioned from his other successful son, Blackpaw, to compare. It showed this vixen had departed the Outback Isles in the company of polar bears. One in particular had a strange habit of holding one paw palm upwards. He paused the video, zoomed in and cropped the item in the paw. The computer scanned it and a minute later displayed the result in a column on left side of the screen.

" _Mr. Big: mafia leader of Tundratown in Zootopia. Looks like our annoying vixen has realized her meager forces were about to be decimated soon. Smart move... bringing in fresh blood. We need to verify if her ally, this rabbit named Jacob Bufford Longears, has been neutralized by the Zootopians_."

" _Father, has my report not done this_?"

" _Kregor, your report is inconclusive. Seen from afar, but no definitive proof_."

The elder wolf blew into an oversized ram's horn. A few seconds later his Chief of Forces came running into the room. " _Sire, your bidding_?"

" _Send out our best spies; we need to verify four things:_ 1). _Who controls the Longears estate and does the annoying rabbit still live,_ 2). The other Lapins in the Outback Isles; status of their burrow, 3). _Status of the Vulpes in the Outback Isles; our infecting of their prey should have reduced their numbers of available fighters significantly, and_ 4). _Find out why the Zootopians have entered the fray_."

The Chief bowed and departed the room posthaste.

The elder wolf grabbed his son's cape. " _Come. Eat by your father's side. We have plans to make for your campaign against the Zootopians. I don't want to call upon our own allies, Svalbear_. _Not if we can do this ourselves_."

* * *

Svalbear was a predator's paradise. Salmon ran in huge numbers up the streams every year. Wild berries of all types grew everywhere and were plentiful nearly all the time from Spring to Fall... thanks to some cleaver genetic engineering. All sorts of big game mammals roamed the countryside; these had parts of their brains radiated so the higher thought processes would be stunted. This ensured they behaved just like their Ancestors; walked on all fours, run when hunted, and the rut occurred in mating season.

Right now a messenger was running fast as his four paws would carry him. He brought news about the Lupusdon Empire and it was not good. Finally he arrived at the entrance of the Great Mother, Marcie Strongpaw; pausing only briefly to observe the traditional method of requesting entrance. Once given, he rushed in and proceeded straight to her chambers. Today she was telling a story of a great battle their empire had won against the Outback Isles Empire. This battle was marred only when reinforcements arrived from the Lapin Empire, specifically those who called themselves the Council of Elders.

This messenger loved this particular story; it was one of the rare stories in which they actually won a battle against two enemies, each of which had superior numbers against his. The first was against the Vulpes of the Outback Isles; the second was against their own allies, the Lupines. Originally the Lupines and Svalbears raided together through the Outback Isles as was their agreement to do every ten years or so. But in this particular battle, the Lupines, were hording away the spoils before the main battle was half over. So to teach those thieving wolves a lesson, they attacked them as well. Every bruin was committed to the fight; apparently it took both by surprise. At the end of the day only one army stood on the field of battle; and it took longer than usual for the bruins to cart away the spoils.

" _Magnus Southpaw, come close my dear_." She said after dismissing the group and watching the nannies herd them back to their classroom.

" _Great Mother, I never tire of hearing that story_."

" _Such it is with those who remember and understand. Now, what is it that has you running at breakneck pace_?"

" _Our spies report the Lupines are on the move. Furthermore, the Longears isle has been captured by the Zootopians_."

The old sow gently shook her head. " _We warned that Family to watch their cub more closely. His obsession with his flaccid member finally got the better of Common Sense_."

" _Great Mother_ " a voice from the shadows spoke. " _He would not listen_."

Slowly from a dark corner out stepped a dark gray rabbit with streaks of white throughout his fur, defining his advanced years. His yellowish eyes were odd for a rabbit, but he was remarkably proficient in both their spoken as well as written language.

" _For a millennia, my Family maintained good relations with yours. Our only agreement was you would leave our lands alone and we would not attack yours when the once each decade_ _Horde_ _commenced. Our agreement extended to other areas as well. Although your medical staff couldn't cure our curse, they did give us the medication to halt its progression. At least it bought us time; time for our own doctors to finally discover what it was: a predatory fungus. We were trying to decide if we should travel to Zootopia and see if their medical specialist can find a cure... but that route was quashed when our relative started abducting those does'_."

Marcie Strongpaw looked at the ambassador. " _We never promised our solution would be an_ _instant_ _cure; we merely said it would assist your own body to cure itself. Combined with a balanced diet and not gorged oneself, except on holidays... our solution would gradually purify your bodies. Now that our warriors have come down with a strange infection right before the Horde is about to start... we think both our cases are intertwined_."

* * *

Josephine Wintersprite had her paws full. It was a disappointment to discover why their old ally stopped all communications; they were defeated by nothing more than politicians. It also confirmed what her advisors had been telling her forefathers; mammals who were ancient enemies had banned together and were working together towards a common goal. " _Zootopia: where anyone can be anything_!"

She scoffed. Obviously a bunch of hot air. She could point to any number of instances where this wasn't true; foxes were still suffering terrible racism, small mammals were not permitted to become anything more than service workers. Only major exception to this was the rodent ZPD officers responsible for law enforcement inside Little Rodentia. And the Rabbit-Fox duo.

She smiled. She had to admit it was a miracle, no... strong ambition and dedication of the bunny which pushed her through the psychological barriers and earned her badge. The fox equally dedicated, although the vixen detected something more than dedication on his part. Something in her gut told her he was romantically attracted to the bunny. She shook her head; that was a thought she didn't want to imagine. How could a bunny... well, rabbits are synonymous with multiplication. Could they even find a position that both would find... comfortable? Enjoyable? Foxes are bigger...

Wait. Something in the back of her mind was jingling a tidbit. Certain vixens took great pleasure in mocking a tod if he couldn't satisfy her. All tods formed a knot; even though vixens enjoyed this, it was the before they enjoyed more. Could this ZPD officer have such a problem? That would explain why he could be active with the bunny. She shook these thoughts from her mind. She would bring this tod here and determine for herself. But if not, she would have another reason to respect that rabbit.

If she wanted to learn more about this unusual relationship, she would have to ask her new partner Mr. Big; the Tundratown mafia boss. Officer Hopps was his granddaughter's godmother after all... and this tod was Judy's consort. This would be a deeply personal question, perhaps crossing the line of decency. Maybe it would be better to bypass this and go directly to the snitch she had in Zootopia General Hospital; the one who made sure to misplace certain medical supplies and discretely have them sent to a farmhouse on the northern outskirts of Bunny Burrow. There her agents would collect them and bring them to their medical centers.

This damn sickness was annoyingly persistent. If their own medical specialists weren't the first succumb and fall gravely ill, surely by now they would have identified the source. As a stop-gap measure, she ordered no eating of raw flesh and every bit to be cooked nearly well-done. This seems to have stopped the spread.

But for now she had other responsibilities that required her immediate attention. Her new treaty with Mr. Big, needed careful navigating. He had the necessary availability of mammals at his disposal, numbers she would need soon if her spies were to be believed. The Lupines were moving, and soon their spies would be moving among her population. She smiled. Her orders not to interfere with them had been followed, and as a result their behavior had been carefully watched. Only those who came close to discovering the truth of their numbers were acted upon; their hides proudly displayed in a special room.

She wondered; could she ask his help with this problem? Would the price she would have to pay be too much?

* * *

Judy was still is a state of, well... she wouldn't call it shock per se, but certainly confusion fit the bill. Why did that vixen call Ms. Proudmore a judge? Judy didn't like being misled, and if the snow leopard's occupation was purposely hidden from her, then she must assume the two rabbits were as well.

Her grandmother, Councilor Elizabeth Jumper was standing by her side. " _Judy, listen to me_." Judy huffed and tried to pull away, but her grandfather, Councilor Floyd Jumper, had boxed her in. " _Judith Lavern Hopps; listen to us. Have we ever misled you without an earth-shattering reason_?"

" _No grandfather. But my emotions are in an uproar_." She turned and leaned into Nick, enjoying being embraced in his arms.

" _Carrots_ " he murmured, nibbling at her ear. " _Listen to them. This has all the earmarks of something more important than either of us knows_."

" _My apologies, young one_." Judge Arthur Dent said. " _Our deception had no malice; if your family had known the truth, most likely they would behave differently... most likely petition us to stop the trial altogether. As citizens of Zootopia, such is your right. It is unfortunate that our Identities were revealed_."

Judy felt anger building within her. At that moment her ZPD training kicked-in. " _Why was it necessary to allow this trial to continue? Why allow Nick and myself to continue standing out there, humiliating ourselves... and most likely being put to death_?"

" _If you must know_... _your trial was already in progress before the terms of the Charter Agreement was revised. It was decided to allow your trial to continue but with two caveats;_ 1). _We would be observing it, and_ 2). _We_ _have the final say in your judgement_ " the old ram said. " _We will decide using our standards, and since we will be watching the entire trial... we will have a pretty good idea if any hint of deception is used_."

" _So we are merely puppets for your enjoyment_?" The young rabbit hissed.

" _No_ " the old ram said. " _The Council pronounces the verdict. We will review the verdict, and if it seems excessive by our standards… we will change it accordingly. Your trial is merely so we can give our newest inductees_ _an indoctrination into how the council methods work._ "

Judge Dent continued. " _Judge Springs and Judge Cloverfield will be taking over as the justices for the new Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow. It will be them who will be making these final decisions. We as their superiors will review their decisions from time to time_."

" _Ahem_ " a voice said from the doorway. The Judges were a bit startled, and turned around. When they noticed who was standing there, they stepped aside. Into the room strode the governor; Randolph Darcy, an elder stag.

" _I was here on another matter when I heard your explanation, Judge Dent. I agree... The new circuit court will decide how the punishment will be dealt; I suspect the extreme cases will be referred back to the Council for their traditional methods. Gruesome, but sometimes necessary_."

The governor beckoned Director Dench, Colonel Kohle, Director Wilde, Chief Bogo, Chief Vaulter, and Mr. Big over to a side corner of the room... his own personal security team keeping all other mammals a good distance away. " _I have Intel that suggests the Lupusdon Empire is on the march. Nothing concrete yet, but neither do I want them marching into downtown Bunny Burrow before we respond. I have the National Guard on alert; I want everyone here to get your departments prepared. Director Dench; I need eyes out there right away. We must meet them before they reach the Outback Isles. Call me if you need the Pentagon to assist. Good Luck. I gotta go_." With that the elder stag was out the door in a heartbeat.

" _Well, there goes my weekend on the beach_ " Chief Vaulter commented.

Mr. Big scratched his chin. " _No assignments for me_?"

The small female mouse looked over at him from her Segway. " _I thought nobody orders around the mafia? We'll have your guys tag along with Team Bravo. After all, we'll need your new alliance with the Outback Isles Mafia to move around freely_."

* * *

It was a relief to both the Hopps and Wilde Families when Judy was found and returned unharmed. It took time for most of Judy's siblings to get their chance to visit their sister; the farm still needed tending, school and homework waited for no mammal, and the vegetable sales stand doesn't sell items by itself. The elder rabbits would answer questions about Judy when the neighbors and friends stopped by; same was true for the elder foxes. Officer Fanghanel relayed messages and daily reports to and from ZPD Precinct One; he also relayed messages from Judy and Nick's lawyers, Jill Hopps and Clara Leaps, to and from their boss. Gideon stopped by regularly to inquire about Judy, sometimes having a Blueberry cupcake and Apple Fritter sent to the fox-bunny couple.

The Elders of the Burrow, Albert and Opal Hopps, were hard-pressed keeping everyone focused and somewhat well-behaved. They were glad to have some their sibling here; and some of the siblings of both Stu and Bonnie. When Judy was allowed to come home from the hospital, it was a mad house of excitable kits and younger bunnies. Judy found this to be a wonderful tonic to her soul; Nick…. it was somewhat ok. He was a proven kit-magnet every time he came for a visit; they loved playing with his big fluffy tail and hear him read stories.

One thing that had to be stressed to all the youngest members of Judy's family; no questions were allowed to be asked about what happened during her time in captivity. They could only ask these directly to Bonnie, Stu, John, Jackie or either Councilor Elizabeth or Councilor Floyd. Judy's best friend and younger sister, Eveline, was allowed to ask her anything. Their sisters Clara, Mia, and Valentina nearly always hung out together with Eveline, so they were allowed to be around Judy as well. Nick wasn't quite so happy when these sisters pushed him out of the room so they could have _Doe time for Doe talk_. Always it was at these times that Judy's brothers Greg, Gary, James, and Carl would come by and grab the fox; taking him someplace to do _Buck things Does' wouldn't understand_.

Dr. Bearinton was proven correct; time back home among family helped Judy overcome the trauma that insane rabbit inflicted upon her. Especially helpful was the time spent with her closest-in-age sisters: Evenline, Clara, Mia, and Valentina. Of course he had to be on-call and ready to travel to the Hopps Farm at a moment's notice, thankfully this was getting fewer as the more time she spent with those four sisters. He did feel sorry for that one time Judy wore that corset when she and Nick were having relations …. and her four sisters burst into the room for their _Doe-time_. Instead of shooing them out, Judy held onto Nick tight as she chatted away with her sisters; probably because Nick's knot had just formed and Judy was NOT going to miss out on her _sister-time_. So Nick had to endure the nearly constant jokes and riddles about male-female relations; and her sisters got an education about fox anatomy. Judy didn't mind her sisters asking questions, but drew the line at poking and prodding. She was also annoyed at Nick because he still insisted on acting like a galloping horse.

* * *

The operations at the Longears estate were proving more of an annoyance than a hindrance. While every mammal with enough intelligence had already evacuated, the lone horse with a carriage still connected to him was now yelling and making a ruckus. It took a special-needs educator to talk to him and understood all he was wanting was his morning feedbag of oats. Simple minds, simple pleasures. He was turned lose in his barn where he had access to his stall and could go out into the pasture anytime he wanted.

GSD was having their hands full. Even with military experts it was slow going through the computer systems and mainframe. They did discover the original purpose of this island, according to computer records, was a research facility. When the government of the Outback Isles collapsed, the original operators, the Longears Family, kept it as their property. Some of their family members continued the research, others turned towards other pursuits. The burrow provided adequate protection when the hordes came around.

The Zootopia Corps of Engineers was working with military combat engineers in repairing the radio and communication towers, and the self defense systems. The mammals that was previously responsible for this was contracted to continue their work. They weren't happy about the reduced pay, but as it was pointed out, some pay is better than no pay. Besides... they got to provide their opinions about deficiencies of the old systems.

The burrow was now being thoroughly inspected. The Longears Family had taken excellent care of it, granted mostly to keep the traps operational. It didn't take very long to determine for most of its many centuries of operations, it was used for legitimate reasons. Only in the last few years when Jacob Longears was in control did its use become morbid.

The Longears Family was now filing a lawsuit to reclaim their island. It would be interesting to see how the arguments on both sides played out. At the moment, it was being used as an Expeditionary Forward Base. The harbor was being dredged to allow better use for the Navy. The airfield being lengthened and strengthened for needs of the Air Force. And what once was a large pasture is now filled with tents built upon wooden frames.

The Lupines was on the move; using this island as a staging area for the military greatly reduced the distance as well as response time needed for the Zootopians to head them off. The submarine which normally patrolled these waters would act as the early warning; reporting all necessary information to the Area Commander.

* * *

Jack hated these assignments because the boredom factor was normally too high for his liking. His feline sidekick, on the other paw... hadn't been through enough of these to get the proverbial calluses. Sometime he envied the young tomcat; first-time going through a simple yet time-consuming patrol through a certain square mile area, same area every day and every week could be exciting…. until it finally wears you down. But there were some mammals who thrived on these assignments. No…. Jack much preferred working on espionage cases or tracking down thieves and spies, no two days ever the same. He could only hope this would be the last time he went out on a patrol. He hoped it wouldn't lead them through the entire Outback Isles; all one thousand square miles of it.

Raymond shook his head. Keven noticed this and inquired for an explanation. Pointing to the jackrabbit, Raymond explained his puzzlement why such an accomplished agent could allow his moods to be dictated by his surroundings. Jack overheard this, thanks to his exceptional hearing, and promptly adjusted his outward expression. He hated being read like a book, and what that annoying polar bear just did, himself appearing dull and not aware of his surrounding... just reminded Jack of a lesson his academy instructor once said. " _The most effective agent is one who controls how others see him. We have no shortage of highly qualified mammals who think they will be the next ZI-6 Agent #007 James Buck. What we lack... is the mammal who goes beyond mere physical abilities; those who develop their mental abilities beyond normal levels. These are the agents who shine the most; the ones more capable of saving the greater number of lives. For that is our business_."

This mixed group of misfits, GSD and Tundratown members, went swiftly but methodically through the countryside; checking everything as they went. The Outback Isles had a certain charm Agent Savage liked. It also was unknown, which made it dangerous. They knew the Lupusdon Empire had their spies here, even though not easily seen. It was imperative these be found; sooner the better.

They had already split into two groups; Savage and Goldenwheat with a few of the Tundratown mafia were searching the eastern shores, Walker and Rogers with an equal amount of mafia with them searching the western shores. Shortly into their sweep, Josephine Wintersprite provided each group with a couple of her underlings. These would ensure neither group was needlessly attacked; they also would contact the local groups for Intel and status reports.

Thus far satellite surveillance had found little evidence the Lupines were here. With any luck, they would soon have at least one group captured, and ready for interrogation. Hopefully they could get actionable intel quickly; but with the elaborate scheme of poisoning the Outback Isle Mafia…. this was a long shot.

* * *

Kregor Darkfur looked through his binoculars. He detested having to travel here in this thing called a canoe so small a simple sneeze could capsize it. But the elder wolf, one who his own father instantly trusted without question, he insisted it would do. " _While it may appear flimsy and ready to fall apart beneath your paws, it will get us past the naval picket line easier and quicker than a stand up brawl with the Lapins. We aren't here to fight, Kregor; intel gathering is all about suffering the humiliation while learning your opponent's secrets without him being aware it was he himself who told you. My tactics enables our packs to storm their weaknesses quickly and bring back spoils. This is why your father listens to me._ "

Finally they reached the small cove that would hide their boat while they were scouting the area. After stashing the boat in a hedge row purposely planted thick enough for this purpose, they proceeded on the mission.

First up was a small village. Carefully maneuvering through it, they noted the storage buildings and what they contained, and the general layout of the buildings. An unexpected surprise was the impromptu medical facility; it seemed like the whole village was in there. After taking notes they moved on to another village a short distance away.

Slowly they made their way around this island. Soon they returned to the hidden canoe and started towards the next island. When the canoe was a decent distance away, a Lapin guard took out his radio and made a quick report to his superiors.

Each island they visited they noticed the same things, and each time they were unaware they were being watched. They didn't try to verify what they saw in the beds. If they had, it would become clear as day these were decoys. But the ruse worked; the Lupines would file a false report and thus their raiders would be caught off-guard.

Next area to be scouted was the Vulpes and their Outback Isle Mafia.

Kregor was enjoying this. Everywhere he looked, he saw the result of their handiwork; laborers were working short of breath, merchants were barely hawking their wares, even the petty thieves were barely making any attempt to steal a single thing. Everyone's energy level was noticeably low.

But unlike the rabbit-controlled areas, there were no obvious impromptu medical facilities. There were, however, lots of small medical offices. Kregor was impressed; either rabbit's immune system was normally so robust that they rarely got sick; hence not needing so many doctors... or they chose to consolidate them. Clearly in this multi-species area, they preferred having medical professional closer to work and home.

For Kregor and his team, it made watching from the shadows extremely difficult to judge the conditions of patients inside. Only during the evening hours could they get close enough to these to look into the windows, which often proved useless due to shades being drawn down.

Lastly it was time to check on the Longears Estate.

His team couldn't get close to the main compound. The Zootopians had an effective perimeter; Kregor's team spent quite a bit of time running away from the teams who detected them. So he made the call to head back to home. Fortunately their singular spy had managed to get to information his father requested. Jacob Longears was captured and turned over to the Outback Isles Mafia for punishment.

* * *

Magnus Southpaw was not comfortable. To come this far south, to the Ambassador's home estate in the Outback Isles... it annoyed him. He should be back at home, on patrol keeping close watch on his homeland. But his rash action against that wolf was his undoing. Great Mother said it was inevitable; but he knew she sent him along to avoid a trial. Clearly there were better qualified who should be doing this, but questioning her decision would result in immediate execution. So he grudgingly accepted this assignment.

" _Mr. Southpaw... mind if I ask you a sensitive question_?"

Magnus looked up at the ambassador. " _Go ahead. I can always kill you if I don't like the question_."

Immediately swords were drawn and some pointed in his direction.

" _Young bruin, Great Mother told me before we left that you needed a lesson or two in diplomacy. Perhaps she was unknowing about your skills? Come over here. Let's begin with a one that you will need when we get to our estate. You are a bear of action, so I will avoid technical details_."

Magnus's ears perked up. So this old codger understood. His opinion with the young bear jumped up a notch or two. He went over and sat next to the elder rabbit, the carriage moving slightly as his weight shifted from one side to the other. Damn. He hated anything that made it appear like he was overweight. The Ambassador, seeing the young bear's annoyance, chuckled softly.

" _I knew we should have asked to_ _borrow_ _one of your carriages. But that would have tipped-off the spies who were watching. It was embarrassing enough for you to carry that barrel I was hiding in just to avoid being detected leaving. Thank you_."

" _You had a question_?" The young bruin asked.

" _Yes. It doesn't take a genius to see your species is in trouble_." The elder rabbit said, obviously choosing his words carefully. The young bruin face showed shock.

" _See? That reaction is what I'm talking about. You need to learn to_ _mask your feelings. While this question is genuine, it also serves my other point. Dual purpose, if you will. I will help you learn; as it is better to have a trusted mammal to help you identify when your facial expression gives-away whatever you try to hide_."

The young bruin huffed, and noticing the stern look the elder rabbit was giving him, immediately tried to return a calm expression to his face.

" _Good good. Try to remember how your face was before I asked. We shall have you spend a few minutes in front of a mirror... err, perhaps a large shiny plate of polished metal. We wouldn't want you to_ _accidentally incur seven years of bad luck, would we? But on a different note; a sickness is moving throughout your population, and the source is unknown. Emergency procedures have stopped it temporarily, but you don't have the means yourselves to identify and counter it_."

Magnus was starting to get quite annoyed with this rabbit. What was this about seven years of bad luck? This rabbit had many surprises.

" _Since you haven't responded, I will assume it is true. Which I already knew; Great Mother has talked with me and asked for my help. I will put this request before my Family and encourage them to send our researchers. Here's my next question: who do you suspect is doing this?_ "

This time the young bear maintained his facial expression. " _I have no clue. Perhaps it is one of our prey who has resisted the conditioning and decided to poison its fellow mammals_."

The ambassador thought for a moment. " _Good theory, it may have legs. Here's my theory: the Lupines have done a pre-strike; weaken you so you will not prevent them from taking all the spoils when they go on a horde throughout the Outback Isles. If I understand the ancient pact between the Lupusdon Empire and the Svalbear Empire... should either one not provide adequate numbers, that party shall surrender all rights to said spoils_."

This revelation was almost too much; but he did just barely maintain his composure.

" _Excellent. Only a slight twitching at the corner of your snout. You are a fast learner. Now... just think what I just suggested. Later when there's time, we can come up with a plan to address a solution how to deal with it_."

* * *

Director Damyer and Director Wilde were holding a conference. The recovery and treatment of the abducted does was proving more difficult than anticipated. More or less they could be broken down into three groups: 1). The famous and well known, which celebrities and members of Zootopia's upper society were examples of. 2). The normal every-day; which had family and/or husbands to provide immediate fiscal and emotional support. 3). The lost ones; those who went through several pregnancies only to lose their minds. Group Three were the hardest to deal with; some who had family which were willing to take them home but were lost as to how to care for the broken spirit and mind. These were decided to keep in a hospital where they could be closely monitored. Family was allowed to be there as often as they wanted and for as long as they wanted.

Mountainview Meadowlands Sanatorium was the best choice for treatment. It was obvious that there was one doe who would not be receiving treatment here: Jessica Lapin. As the first doe to be abducted, she suffered the most; she died of a broken heart because of the many litters she lost. A memorial was erected and dedicated to her and all the other does who had been abducted. Their names were listed according to when they were abducted, and the number and size of each litter listed as well. The memorial was actually a flower garden, on the exterior walls... inside surface facing the garden, were 51-bronze plaques; each giving a short biography of each doe as well their likeness in bronze. Melody Pippins, the last abductee, didn't feel she deserved to be honored among the others; she was found unconscious and wearing the corset as all them had. Nevertheless her plaque had same biography information, but with the addition she was found unconscious and never assaulted. Judy Hopps also felt same as Melody; but her plaque listed the same biography information... and listed on a separate plaque was the special award for heroism by the President of the nation for her actions.

It is said this wall helped many of the abducted does recover quicker. Seeing their heroine, Judy, on the wall among them, and reading the citation for the medal... brought pleasant memories of what she did for each of them during those dark days. Reading about how Melody escaped their fate gave them a purpose to somehow reach out and encourage the young doe. Unfortunately, there were a few who never recovered their minds.

Judy, being uncomfortable with receiving most of the attention, asked for something special to be given to each of the does. The city council agreed; once each week for an entire year, each of the does was given a flower arrangement. Being rabbits, these were quite tasty and satisfying.

* * *

To say field work was easy proved one never was in a triage situation or in a M*A*S*H. The only thing which made this easy was the abductees didn't have to be moved until the medical tents were ready and the doctors, nurses, and orderlies were as well. What made the trip from the hellhole called a burrow to the medical tents somewhat bearable... was the ride in a carriage pulled by horse with a semi-permanent grin upon his face.

Each day tests were done on the surviving kits, each day hope was renewed as the litters survived the night. It was a challenge for the medical personnel to remain optimistic as it was clear their health was deteriorating daily. Only as the dreaded 30 day mark arrived did the nurses dread entering into the nursery. A sobbing but grateful doe would greet them and thank them for their efforts trying to save her litter.

One thing was certain, Judy's assumption about the chemicals being the culprit soon was proven incorrect. Thanks to research done when Judy was rescued and described the purpose for all this... it was proven to be a fungal infection passed to each doe by that insane rabbit. The chemicals that rabbit used did have an effect, but not what Judy said; it greatly encouraged the fungal growth. For Judy it meant she was initially infected months ago. Which meant Nick was now confirmed to be infected as well.

To say Nick was not a happy camper was an understatement. Since it was not known how contagious this fungus was, all mammals in ZPD Precinct One was put upon the anti-fungal medication once the strain was identified and matched to a newly created drug. Precincts Three and Six were required to cover Precinct One's area of responsibility for at least two weeks while its personnel was in mandatory quarantine and the whole facility was scrubbed clean. It would be easy to blame their predicament on a promiscuous rabbit; but everyone knew Judy was far from that.

MERT decided to have the family doctor of each ZPD officer notified; monitor the family members and evaluate for themselves if they thought the medication-quarantine needed to be given.

* * *

Councilor Marcus and Councilor Miriam could not believe what that vixen was asking for now. Her courier had arrived moments ago and delivered the missive as instructed. She wanted Mr. Big to make a trip to her estate in the Outback Isles... alone. This was simply out of the question, considering the attitude she departed this estate with. They were strenuously objecting to this meeting.

Mr. Big assured them, and everyone else, that he would be just fine. But to ease their concerns, he would allow Agents Walkerson and Rameras to accompany him as his IT employees. They could also get in touch with the rest of Team Bravo once within range, and keep everyone informed. Should things go south, it wouldn't take long to satphone for help.

Their arrival and initial negotiations went smoothly. It was the one topic which the vixen kept insisting upon that was making him uncomfortable: bring the consort here quickly as possible. He had an uncomfortable feeling he knew why, but he refrained from saying it. Nickolas had started out earning his contempt and death sentence; but his involvement with that incredibly resourceful bunny changed the fox. So much that he now cherishes visits from the fox. That and he enjoys the uncomfortable awkward silence as the fox is speechless; speechless because Mr. Big commanded him to marry Judy asap so he could enjoy their kits playing together with his grandkits.

Something was off-kilter with this vixen; as far as he could determine, there were plenty of foxes worthy to become her consort. He would have to be cautious, clever, and resourceful if he were to discover her intentions. He agreed to have the ZPD officer brought up soon as Chief Bogo could spare him. He also sent a hidden message instructing his underling to secretly escort and protect the godmother's consort. A mink working in Special Ops would be his professional escort; she was also warned to have a certain message sent to Judy, telling her it was Mr. Big who ordered this…. as a protection. Fru Fru insisted on being there; knowing just how jealous Judy got when other females got around her fox. Judy always took things easier when Fru Fru was around, including that time when Fru Fru insisted she wear that very revealing short skirt-dress for an undercover operation. If one stared long enough, one could see her unmentionable underneath. And if you stared even longer... well, that was why this dress was so popular at the high-end drinking and gambling establishment.

* * *

The Chancellor of the Burrow was looking forward to the day when a generation was completely free of this curse. But today he must give a warning and advice to the two youngsters who were heading off to Zootopia Community College.

" _Cotton, Charles; listen to your grandfather. You two are the first Longears, excuse me... Longs, to be accepted into college_."

" _When you get to Zootopia City College, find yourself a partner you can be comfortable living the rest of your life with. Bring this partner home with you. You know the reason why we have to use the lemon mixture; you cannot have relations with another bunny unless both of you have had_ _the treatment within 48-hours. Don't become responsible for spreading our family curse to outsiders. They don't react well to our secret_."

" _Grandfather_ " Charles muttered, " _Other Longears have gone to college. They used the family name. Why can't we_?"

" _This is why_ " the elder rabbit replied. He turned on the Tv and changed the channel. Running was a documentary on the Longears Abduction case. Medical science had given them recent news from the medical scientists studying the Longears phenomenon. Onscreen was a schematic of both male and female rabbit's reproductive systems. It went on to explain about the rare type of fungus and its effects on the body. At the end of the show, callers were allowed to give their opinion. The two bunnies couldn't believe their ears at the shear hatred at the Longears name.

" _Now you understand. We can't blame them; it was the actions of one of our own, albeit a distant relative... but one of our own nonetheless who brought this shame upon our family. I hope someday we will be able to walk among them and freely tell them we are Longears_ ".

" _But until that day comes, use the_ _shorten version of our name. Whatever you do; do not anger one another. You would only call out our full name, and that will mark you to all who happen to be near you. You simply do not know what they might do. Don't give them your true last name_."

The elder doe of the burrow hugged and kissed them, and then handed each a bag of their favorite treats. The Zuber taxi then sped off with the two young ones. The driver happened to be a cousin, so it wasn't a concern that he overheard the grandfather's instructions.

* * *

The ambassador loved this part of the end of his travels. His Family, the Longears, was a very expressive bunch. I suppose you would be, too... if you wasn't certain if any of your siblings or nieces and nephews, or grandkits would _bite-the-bullet_ this day.

It was his hard work nearly twenty years ago that convinced the Great Mother of the Svalbear Empire to have her medical personnel examines tissue samples. She allowed only those from his body... and the result suggested a natural contamination, possibly fungal. Test results were inconclusive, since back then they only were working with ancient methods. Last year he had managed to sneak in some of Zootopia's first generation lab equipment that was going to the outer boundary clinics. Tests were run again; results clearly showed cause was indeed fungal. They were running more analysis when the sickness hit, thus stopping all research.

The Ambassador was hoping the Chancellor would allow a few of the Svalbear ill to be brought here for examination and treatment; as a return favor for the help received all those many years ago. At the moment this was on hold, he needed to find out why.

" _Ambassador Longears... it is great to have you home. What news do you bring us which required allowing this mammal into our presence_?"

Magnus now understood the purpose of the lesson; he was not trusted, yet he was needed to back up the Ambassador's information. Swallowing his pride was getting to be a payment much greater than he was willing to pay... he remained quiet.

The Ambassador's paw was upon the young bear's shoulder. " _Chancellor of the Burrow, please watch your words. This young warrior is here to tell you in his own tongue news which you need to hear_."

The Chancellor looked the young bruin up and down, as if trying to determine wither he was worth his time. The young bruin sensed this, and met his gaze straight on; if this chancellor was going to deem him unworthy, then he would show this old codger what a bruin was truly all about.

After a few tense moments, the Chancellor threw up his arms and warmly welcomed the young bear. " _This was necessary to test you as I did; we needed to see if the stories were true. I'm glad you are a shining example of your country_."

Magnus and the Ambassador were led through hallways until they arrived at a large room. In the center was a very long table filled with many dishes; almost all of them were one type of vegetable or another. A few had berries and fruits almost too numerous to count. The young bruin found it difficult to contain his hunger; his mouth watering at the sheer volume of food. This caused the Ambassador to chuckle; so he pushed a small bowl of mixed fruit towards the young bear.

" _I think we can allow you a small snack before everyone arrives. Please remember that in Lapin Society, it is considered rude to eat before the Elders say so_."

Suddenly a young bunny leaped into the Ambassador's arms. " _Pop-pop! You're home_!" she squeezed the old rabbit hard as she could. Then she noticed the bear that by now had a mouthful of fruit with some juices running down his snout. " _He's messy. But why is he eating all the fruit_?"

The Ambassador merely chuckled. " _Introductions are in order. Magnus Southpaw, this is one of my grandkits, Cotton Hoppson. Miss Cotton, this is Mr. Magnus Southpaw of the Svalbear Empire_."

The young bruin extended his paw as the Ambassador had instructed him. The young bunny cautiously touched it and immediately recoiled into her grandfather's chest, as if she could bury herself into it. Magnus wasn't entirely certain if he should react offended or do as the Ambassador instructed. He settled for a look of confusion.

" _Good... you're expanding your learning. Key to getting along with the unknown is to be cautious, but remain neutral and alert. A small bunny like Cotton here cannot hurt you; but her relatives standing in the next room can_." At those words several adult rabbits walked into the room, some clearly were warriors or guards, definitely able to handle the unarmed bear. At the Ambassador's paw waved command, they kept their distance and stood in a practiced neutral stance; clearly able to move at a moment's notice into whatever was needed. A doe in immaculate and elegant dress hurried to the Ambassador's side, taking the young kit into her arms. She kissed the Ambassador's cheek and then hurried out of the room.

" _Everyone, this warrior from the Svalbear Empire is under my protection. Our business here is of an urgent manner; therefore we shall not tarry long_."

" _He is therefore under our protection as well, assuming you have painstakingly taught him what he needs to know not to offend us. It would be a pity for his trip to end tragically_." The Chancellor stepped into the room, this time an elder doe clung to his paw.

" _He is a fast learner. But we should eat quickly; our time here unfortunately must be cut short_ " the Ambassador said as he bowed gracefully to the elder doe. Magnus did likewise, not wanting to seem haughty or uncivilized.

The Chancellor must have read something into the Ambassador's words. He ordered all to sit and eat without fanfare. Magnus decided to mimic how Great Mother taught him; mouth closed, use utensils, wipe corners of his mouth with the napkin. When he wanted something from across the table, he asked the Ambassador, who in turn repeated the request to the rabbit servant behind him. Magnus clearly didn't realize this rabbit's job was to do this small function.

The Matron had been keeping her eyes on the young bruin. " _I am impressed, Ambassador; your travel companion indeed has manners. Although I sense this is not his preferred setting to dine_."

" _Matron, as I have told you time and again over the years; bruins are not as uncivilized as our ancestors were led to believe. True, this young warrior is normally not dining at a table, but as you can clearly see, he knows how to present himself when the situation requires_."

" _Perhaps when this emergency you spoke of is over, I shall have words with him_."

" _Yes, that would be nice, Matron. This young one has the ear of the Great Mother herself_." A gasp went throughout the room. Magnus didn't know wither to be concerned or not, he chose to ignore it and finish the pie on his plate.

Later in the Chancellor's Study the Ambassador made the request. The Matron's jaw dropped and she quickly covered her mouth. The Chancellor turned and asked a question to the Adjutant who consulted someone through a device hidden in his coat. Short while later he received something, and he whispered it into the Chancellor's ears.

" _Ambassador, we shall see about your request. Although this is not a firm_ _No_ , _it is at this time. We are expecting our spies back here very shortly_." He turned to Magnus. " _We owe your Great Mother more than we can say. The solution she gave us has worked, although not as quickly as we would like. My answer today is not for lack of availability; it simply is because our efforts against the Outback Isles Mafia. See, we are currently in negotiations with them. Unfortunately, one of our own family members has done something to set back our entire effort. Therefore we are attempting to see if things can be salvaged. It is hoped that the mafia can help us repel the next horde from the Lupusdon Empire. Should this succeed, we will send the required personnel_."

Magnus was angry; just he was about to stand up and storm out when the Matron put her paw upon his. " _Mr. Southpaw, may I suggest a compromise? How about if you send a couple of your members to this place? It can be one recent infected and another older infected. The equipment we salvaged_ _from the Zootopians allows great detailed scans of the inside of any mammal's body. They also perform microscopic scans of infected material and flesh. Our medical personnel that can work without too much exhaustion, we will have them working... albeit on a greatly reduced pace_."

" _Pass this to your Great Mother. If she is willing, send them here quickly_."

The ambassador coughed. " _It is fortunate that the area we control in the Outback Isles is very close to your territory, Mr. Magnus Southpaw_."

* * *

Mr. Big was sitting with Josephine sharing a sunset view. Koslov was nearby, keeping a wary eye on the two polar bears that kept changing position. He was well aware this was a technique when an assassination was to be carried out.

" _Ms. Wintersprite, thank you for your generous hospitality_."

" _You are welcome, Mr. Big" the vixen said with a flare of her paw. May I ask a question? Of a personal nature_?"

The arctic shrew raised an eyebrow. " _Yes, my dear_."

The vixen bit her lower lip. " _Your godmother, Judy Hopps. I hear... stories. They say she has a romance going on. Would you tell me what you know_?"

" _My dear, I do not get involved in her private life. Bunnies are, as you well know, quite active in that part. I can tell you her consort is a fox, Officer Wilde_."

" _My... a bunny with a fox. Who would have thought_?" The vixen had a smirk across her face.

" _As I said, I do not concern myself with that. It would be advisable if you do not concern yourself with it, either_."

" _Is that a warning_?"

" _No, my dear. They are undergoing a trial by the Council of Elders. Do you know the possible outcome of this trial_?"

Darn. Now she had to pause her technique just to answer a question. " _Yes. It is said there never has been a successful predator-prey passing such a trial_."

" _Now do you see? Chances of them getting a favorable verdict are minute. This is why you should leave them alone_."

Josephine let the matter drop. But in her mind she was forming plans to get that fox alone in the same room.

* * *

The elder wolf was reviewing report gathered thus far. Those from his son, Kregor were favorable. Those from his other son, Blackpaw, who had gone to the Svalbear Empire under protection of their long-standing treaty... these were favorable as well. But it was the report from his eldest daughter which concerned the old wolf. She was an accomplished spy; her record spoke for itself. And at the moment it contradicted her brothers.

" _Kregor, caution is in order here_ " the elder wolf said. " _All these reports being almost the same_... _it suggest we are being manipulated_."

" _Father, I was among your spies. I saw with mine own eyes the condition of the Lapins and Vulpes. We were being extra cautious_."

The old wolf put his daughter's report on the table; both brothers looked at it, carefully reading what it said. " _Impossible! I was just there myself; I saw their sick bodies lying on cots inside those buildings. Whitefange must be bewildered_ " Blackpaw muttered.

" _I would choose your words more carefully, my son. She has photos backing her report. In fact, each spot she documents could easily be what your report says... until you get to the last few pictures. Those clearly show the Lapins excited at their feat_."

Perhaps it was well that their sister was out investigating some other problem; her brothers faces were not exactly displaying charitable thoughts for her. The elder wolf knew better than to press the issue, so he changed the subject.

" _Send a small detachment to the Vulpes. Recheck the villages in our intended path. If the bundles in the buildings are living mammals, then we'll know our infecting their food supply succeeded. But if they are decoys_... _we'll need strength to pull them out_ "

Kregor watched the detachment depart. Somehow he just couldn't shake the feeling he had failed. But he didn't have long enough time to wallow in self-pity; his father had his sons assemble a strike force. The old codger wanted them ready to depart soon as the report came back; expected to be a few days. They were to start the Horde soon... and they were to be the one who were to rescue the detachment should the Outback Isles Mafia be setting up a trap.

* * *

Magnus Southpaw was waiting for the response. Any response. It had been a long several minutes since the Great Mother said a word. He could tell she was deep in thought, her eyes darted back and forth underneath the eyelids and her nostrils flared as her breath moved through them. Finally she opened her eyes.

" _So... they are concerned about a possible attack from the Lupusdon Empire, and they are in negotiations with the Vulpes about a possible alliance. We desperately need medical help in finding where this ailment is coming from. Their compromise is for two of our ill brethren to travel to their territory so their condition can be diagnosed_."

Great Mother rose up off her throne and walked out the room, motioning for Magnus, the Ambassador, and her staff to follow. A short trip later the group entered the medical den; somewhat like what the rabbits built... a deep dug out tunnel extending several levels down into the earth. Main difference was the bears preferred to have their entrance dug into a hillside and letting the dirt remain around the entrance. The actual door would be a few yards into the hill.

She went down several levels and went into the director's office. Director Ben Blackclaw was rubbing his eyes; clearly he was exhausted. However, when he heard the Great Mother's pawsteps he immediately perked up, acting as if he was bright eyed and bushy tail. She having known him for many years saw right through the scheme.

" _Ben, you're exhausted and don't deny it. But I need an honest answer_."

" _Marcie, every question you ask requires an honest answer, even if it has to be one that is a lie_." He enjoyed being one of the few who could address her by her given name: Marcie Strongpaw. He was her husband's Best Mammal at their wedding.

" _Stop it, I'm serious. Here's the situation. Magnus and the Ambassador just returned from his superiors. Our request for medical personnel was denied. However, they offered to diagnose and possibly treat two of our ill brethren. Do we have two who can be sent on such a journey_?"

The old doctor looked at her as if she just grew wings and feathers. " _No! Absolutely not! I'm having a difficult time keeping fluids into them. The travel time from here to our border alone exceeds that which the patient can safely travel before dehydration becomes an issue_."

Magnus raised a paw. " _Excuse me, Director. You said safely. At what point does it become critical before fluids must be administered_?"

" _Young one; the border is the point for fluids must be administered_."

" _Thank you, Director. I want a list of names patients who could make this journey, even with the stop at the border_." The Great Mother immediately turned and departed the room paying no heed to his complaints.

Once returned to her chambers she sat once more upon the throne and pondered her next move. " _Mangus... do you think you can get our two sick brethren any quicker to the Longears estate than our current methods allow_?"

Magnus's eyes widened. He saw it in her own eyes exactly what she meant. It was a directive to disregard the safety and well-being of the horses pulling the carriage. He did a quick calculation; answer showed it was possible, but not enough time.

" _Great Mother, give me a day to remove some of the wood anything to lighten a wagon. Ride will be horrible, but the savings in weight will more than reduce exhaustion in our horses_."

" _Do it_." That's all she needed to say.

* * *

Nick couldn't understand what was so important which required his physical separation from his bunny. True, she was being extra frisky and he swore she was purposely wearing out that corset. Not that he didn't mind the corset, but this brief separation would give his private parts much needed rest. Shortly before he boarded the SUV, Judy marked his forehead one last time, just to be sure the vixen who requested his presence knew he was a *taken* tod.

"*Ugh* _Judy, now I'm reeking of you_." He said in a barely noticeable sarcastic tone in his voice.

" _Well, then you can wash it off. And while you're doing that, you can also wash away any chance of getting_ _you-know-what for quite a while_."

" _That's not what I meant and you know it, Fluff_ " he said. " _You're concerned that this vixen will make a move that will attempt to take me away from you_."

" _How can you be so nonchalant? As a female, I am aware exactly what she is planning. And I purposely made certain that YOU would be unable to try any funny business while she's with you_."

She had a point, Nick admitted to himself. And Judy wasn't kidding; that Blue Berry Stimulant... she found a way to put it into his drink without anyone noticing. Afterwards she made certain to get her money's worth. Since then, Nick has been walking with a noticeable limp. He was definitely not in any shape to be doing any funny business anytime soon.

Agent Crystal Minksin, who worked in Special Operations, was assigned to be his escort. She merely snickered under her breath when the poor fox was getting marked for the umpteenth time. Her secret contact had warned her about Judy's possessiveness about her fox, and it matched the details in her personnel file. She was also given a warning from the arctic shrew, Fru Fru, whom she knew to be the godmother's close friend. As they traveled to their rendezvouses with Mr. Big, Crystal had to get Nick up to speed on the signals and code words she would use during this mission. She had to remind him to use the restroom aboard this Greyhound bus to apply the anti-soreness medication for the condition caused by Judy.

Her superiors in Special Ops had sent other agents ahead to scout out ahead and make contact with Team Bravo; their help would be needed if what she suspected this mafia vixen's intentions were proven true.

A couple days later they arrived at the Outback Isles complex.

Josephine Wintersprite met them herself as the ferry docked. She was not disappointed in the tod that was presented to her. She admitted to herself that Judy had excellent taste in male foxes. This one she would have to find a convenient way to fake his death. In the meantime, she had official duties to attend.

* * *

Chief Bogo was not in a good mood. Two of his best officers were not available for normal rotation and it was starting to have a negative effect on moral. What should have been merely a week-long trial was now in its third month. The first delay was an unfortunate after-effect of poor planning on the council's part. The second was definitely something from Left-field; who would have thought some crazed rabbit could ever abduct a highly skilled and professional ZPD officer? Not counting one who had the personal backing of a crime boss; and just so happened to be a favorite of Director Dench…. and the whole GSD Team. Then there's Director Wilde; the strings that vixen pulled was interesting in itself.

Chief Bogo was hard-pressed to recall anyone who didn't like the ZPD rabbit officer. Oh yeah…. anyone involved with the Dark Underground, that's who. It was a good thing this organization did not put its full attention towards this officer; he lived through and saw first-hoof what they were capable of when they went after someone. He still owed them for killing his first partner on the force; Zachary Stormhoof. Quite possibly the best example of what a ZPD officer should be.

But he pushed the thought out of his mind, he had things to do. Someone in Special Ops had put an agent to work with Officer Wilde; this was not only unusual, but out of the norm. He picked up the receiver and dialed a rarely used number. His contact would have the information, discreetly.

* * *

The medical team was quite busy; their patients were highly unusual today. But the Chancellor and Matron of the Burrow ordered them to get to work; the discovery of what ailed these bears was first priority. While Director Gary Bevyton thought his first priority should be his own rabbit patients, he just happened to understand why; it was the gift that was given by the Great Mother herself all those years ago that was responsible for the slow but progressing cure from their family curse. So he followed orders, hoping his underlings would understand how this was paying back an old debt.

The machine they liberated from the Zootopians was incredible. In a short time it showed them exactly what they were dealing with; a fungal toxin. This was unlike what was infecting their family; this was more purposeful, more like a temporary thing. Like a stomach flu, but affecting the muscles directly. The Director was wondering; if this machine was considered obsolete, what could the new ones do? He wondered if it were possible to acquire one of those?

He had an old roommate he still kept in touch all these years. Occasionally it was worth it to get in touch with him and bounce ideas off him. He lifted the receiver and punched in the numbers. Soon the gravelly voice of the river beaver filled the headset.

" _Dammit Bevyton, I'm busy. What is it this time_?"

" _Well Director Damyer…. if I can't call my old nemesis, who can I_?"

" _I ain't your nemesis. Spill the beans, what is it this time I gotta pull your arse out of boiling water_?"

" _This_." He punched a button and the machine fed the information through the phone line. On the beaver's side a video screen activated and displayed two images of bears, with vitals and statistics along the left side of the screen.

" _I see our missing piece of hardware found its way to your side of the world_."

" _Apologies, but as you can see, it's being much more useful here than gathering dust in an old medical clinic. What you're seeing are two mammals from the Svalbear Empire_."

The old beaver whistled. " _I heard rumors you guys had a truce; this now confirms it. Mind if I send it to GSD_?"

" _Only if you give me hard facts what we could use to reverse this. My staff is coming down with something, so put some urgency into this, will ya_?"

" _I'll go one better; if you go to your old estate, the one with the prototype burrow…. I'll safeguard your travels. We have a medical team there currently dealing with lots of sick does'_."

" _Yeah, sorry about that. Jacob Bufford Longears simply refused to listen to reason_."

" _Speaking of reason, we discovered the source of your Family curse: a fungal infection. We developed a multi-step treatment for it. So far it's working on adults; kits…. Not so much_."

" _Let me guess…. There's a price you want for this_?"

" _Let Zootopia military establish a base on that island and we'll call it_ even"

" _Let me pass this up to the Chancellor and Matron of the Burrow. I'm not certain if they can stop the lawsuit or not_."

" _Good enough for me. Sending the treatment plan as we speak_."

The machine on this end hummed for a bit, and then displayed the info.

" _So, are you gonna work on curing these bears on your end_?"

" _Yep, we have bears here, too. Thanks for the heads-up_."

The elder rabbit hung up the headset and put his forehead into his paws. He needed to explain this to the Matron before telling the Chancellor. She always had a knack for calming him down whenever he contacted the Zootopians; this time the ace up his sleeve was they could figure out the needed antidote faster than he could. It was a win-win for everyone; sometime those _silent lines of communication_ proved quite helpful.

* * *

Nick was getting a bit uncomfortable. The mafia vixen was doing exactly as his bunny suggested; getting too close. Mr. Big, bless his big heart, had tried to divert the vixen's attention by talking about the upcoming campaign. She, however, obviously had other plans; and they didn't involve more than two mammals. At the moment she had sequestered Nick into a private room where it was separated from others by a good distance.

" _Tell me, Nickolas…. What is it that makes that bunny so attractive_?"

" _You don't beat around the bush, do you_?"

" _Here in the Outer Lands, where the Outback Isles is but a very small part…. Quality mammals are in very short supply_."

" _I can help you with that. I know everyone in Zootopia_."

" _I'm only interested in_ _one_ _at this moment. Care to guess_?"

" _I'm a taken tod. Judy would not react well if something would involve me_."

" _Oh…. I figured she might try something. Like_ _marking_ _you extra time or two. You did notice that pool you accidentally_ _fell into has effectively removed her mark_?"

" _I didn't fall; you grabbed me as you pushed yourself into it_."

" _My hero, modest as he is sincere_."

" _You also removed my pants while we were in there; I'd like them back. Please_."

" _Certainly. Now that her_ _other_ _mark is removed as well. Oh, you might want to check something else_. _It certainly isn't sore anymore. A simple courtesy of eons of Lapin rituals, something my Family has devised separate from other fox families_."

Nick didn't flinch. He had already suspected that pool contained more than water. Especially when he noticed a few moments after drying out he couldn't smell Judy's mark. He also had noticed that _Judy's property_ , which she claimed he was merely a caretaker of…. was also no longer sore. A cold sensation started crawling up his back; He didn't like where this was leading. Another thing he didn't like; Josephine was resting her head on his shoulder and resting her paw upon his lap.

Nick bolted upright, nearly sending her reeling across the floor. He had made it three steps away when three pin-pricks on his back resulted in the world going white. A little while later he became aware of his surroundings once again. Feeling his neck brought an unpleasant surprise; he was wearing a collar. Looking into a mirror gave him the answer: this was one of those TAME collars. An urban legend said these were supposed to be distributed to every predator in Zootopia. There also were the rumors that many predators began to revolt. It took Mayor Lionheart's personal plea to convince most it wasn't true; this was when he announced his Mammal Inclusion Initiative.

" _Like it? It matches your fur color well_."

" _By what right do you have to do this_?" he demanded.

" _Oh stop being so dramatic. I'll have it removed, but you have to do something for me in return_." She was standing behind him, her paws rubbing his shoulders.

Nick remembered what it was before he attempted to run away. " _You want cubs. Why_?"

" _Not at this time_. _Just want to know what it is that makes that bunny want you so much. If you are_ _normal_ _for a fox, she will have earned my respect in a new way. But if you are a mockery for foxes, then you deserve to be with her_."

Something about how she talked about Judy made his ears perk up. Nick looked into the vixen's eyes. " _So you want to see Judy's carrot? Look, but don't touch._ "

Josephine Wintersprite merely *Piffed*. It was obvious what she was trying to do, and for the most part she succeeded. Soon she had the answer she wanted; and now she had a new respect for Judy. She proceeded to get her fill of this fox, and was disappointed that he showed little enthusiasm. But... that would change soon enough, or else this tod would wind up working in the mines just like all the others who rejected her; toiling away and wishing he had only did whatever she wanted.

The awkward silence told him more than he cared to know. " _You have what you wanted; but you're not letting me go home, are you_?"

She merely grinned. " _Quality males are difficult to find. It would be irresponsible of me to allow one such as you to get away_."

Agent Crystal Minksin was keeping quiet in the corner of the room. While she was enjoying the show, her job was to ensure her Charge was safely brought back to Zootopia. She opened her micro radio and sent a brief message to her superiors, informing them of the situation and recommending backup.

* * *

" _You got this from the Zootopians_?"

" _Let's just say it was a favor owed. Leave it at that. Besides, they have bears too you know; this benefits them as well. Their staff is at full health, so they can work faster. Everyone wins_."

The Chancellor was utterly dumbstruck, the Matron simply smiled. For a split second it looked like the Matron's promise to handle it seemed like it would backfire. The reaction of the Ambassador was promising; anything to improve the relations between the Longears Family and the Svalbears would weaken, albeit somewhat slightly, the alliance they have with the Lupines. Perhaps it was the reaction of the Young Bear which mattered most.

Magnus Southpaw could not believe such a thing could be gotten from the Zootopians without praying it from their dead bodies. " _They gave this up without cost_?"

" _I didn't say that nor implied it_ " the Director said. " _The price they ask is two-fold:_ 1). _We must stop the lawsuit seeking return of the compound_. 2). _Allow them to maintain a military base on that island. My_ _contact_ _will assure them we will:_ 1). _Not conduct any more abductions_. 2). _We will not acquire_ _any more of their technology without proper payment_. 3). _Our ally, the Svalbear Empire, will not raid their outer reaches, known as the Outback Isles_."

" _Director_ " the Matron interrupted, " _it seems to be a completely one-sided agreement. Are you sure the sickness hasn't gotten to you_?"

" _Matron_ " the Director said " _I haven't told you the best part. In exchange for all this…. The Zootopians will provide the cure for our Family cure_ _free of charge_. _They discovered it by comparing dead bodies to living ones. They discovered the chemicals our_ wayward relative _was using had an adverse effect on the fungus; it allowed it to grow exponentially. Our immune systems keeps the fungus_ _in check_ _while the body is alive. Once dead, it's free to grow as it pleases. They took samples from the dead body and allowed it to grow in a laboratory. That is how they identified it. And by process…. Discovered a cure_."

The Chancellor and Matron seemed skeptical.

" _My_ _contact_ _in the Zootopians allowed two of our members as well as two Svalbears to go to our island, the one they currently have possession of, to receive treatment. I went with them to assure their safety and to be assured of our member's safety. At the moment our member's condition has rapidly improved. Oh…. In exchange for everything we know about the Lupusdon Empire; they gave us title and deed to the equipment we_ _acquired_. _And free tech support_."

The Matron shot him a dirty look. " _Director, only the council can authorize that. You stand on dangerous ground_."

" _Then he isn't the only one_ " a voice said from a dark corner of the room. Director Ben Damyer stepped out and faced everyone. " _I made this agreement without consulting my superiors. It seemed the right thing to do to reestablish proper relations between our peoples. And by extension, the Svalbear Empire_."

Before anyone could say a word, the Director spoke up. " _This is my old college roommate. He is currently the Director of Zootopia General Hospital, therefore has some amount of_ _influence_ _within their system_."

The Chancellor leaned forward. " _If he is here, then they must consider him a prisoner. Is he_?"

The old beaver raised a paw. " _Only if you consider your two rabbits and the two Svalbears as such. I have my best doctors in charge of their care; they are being treated using false names. So at the moment, our military and our law enforcement has no clue they are there. It also helps that they are located within the prototype burrow, under medical quarantine_."

" _Director, Damyer was it? What makes you think everything will be fine once all this is over_?" The Matron was just barely keeping her calm.

" _Matron, I suggest we have a meeting at the estate we currently occupy. I have it on good authority that none of the possessions within have been removed. With your presence you can verify all your Family heirlooms remain on site. I can get you there without detection_." The old beaver muttered.

" _I will need a little more than that, Director_ " the Matron said as she crossed her arms.

" _Then perhaps I will do_?" Colonel Kohle stepped out from the same shadow and looked directly into the Matron's eyes. " _I am Colonel Gregory Kohle; commander of GSD operations. When the Good Doctor here presented his idea, my boss agreed to the plans. I am here to assure his safety, and to assure you that your mammals are safe as well_."

" _Good enough for me_ " the Chancellor muttered.

* * *

" _Easy does it. Slow... gentle... and... that's how it is done_." Dr. Frankinmyrl patted Miss Janice Rosenberg on her back. He knew the nervous doe could do this; she had demonstrated her natural talent for the healing arts... especially the surgical skills. He decided to help her improve and hone her skills by getting her involved with treating her fellow formerly-imprisoned does.

Today he had her do a procedure that removed a mole that he thought could be in early stages of skin cancer. Since her classes at Zootopia Community College wasn't starting until next semester, and the Big's family doctor, Dr. Harrinton, had her working only half-days... Dr. Frankinmyrl took it upon himself to bring her to Zootopia General Hospital and have her work under his supervision.

Tomorrow he planned to take her to Mountainview Meadowlands Sanatorium; she would probably enjoy seeing her fellow does'... even though they most likely never recognize her. He had an ulterior motive; Judy Hopps normally spent a certain day each week there visiting her formerly imprisoned does. He thought Janice deserved to meet Judy again; it would lift both rabbits spirits.

* * *

The throngs of warriors were standing around the ancient staging area. Some were standing in the old moat basin, ignoring the sign warnings to stay out. The old wolf stood between his sons, Kregor and Blackpaw, holding aloft a paw of each. " _Lupines, hear my words. Today these two mighty leaders shall take you forth on our horde. It has been far too long since we've conducted a proper one. Now with some intervention_ _between the two forces that could delay our sweeping through the Outback Isles, we expect minimal resistance_."

A roar of howls arose from the mass of beasts.

The old wolf signaled for quiet. " _But the Zootopians remain. Even now they amass their forces on our old foe's territory. If we left this unchecked, they would swarm our forces and send many fine warriors to the depths_." Boos and hisses erupted from the crowd.

" _Reports have surfaced that the vixen who rules the Vulpes has enlisted the services of her counterpart; the Ruler of Tundratown. This is a wise move; she knows her own forces are severely degraded by our_ _biological_ _pre-strike. Surely by now she suspects we are moving against her_." Boos and cheers reverberated through the crowd.

" _We aren't certain if the Council of Elders will show themselves upon the field of battle: It has been far too long since they moved out of their fortress, but this doesn't mean their ancient pact has been dissolved. I expect them to be there_." More boos sounded throughout the crowd.

" _But I have painstakingly sought another method to even the score. Look now upon our newest ally; one that doesn't care for the plunder we seek. They have_ _other form of payment_." At a wave of his paw the messenger departed.

Soon a roar of water came barreling into the area, filling the ancient depression that once served to separate the speaker from the audience. Many of the warriors wear caught trapped in it by the swirling waters. It would be bad enough if it were only water that came in…. but a few seconds later screams of pain rang throughout the ancient theater. Soon many of the warriors were pulled out of the water safely, but enough did not make it out alive.

" _Behold our newest ally, kings of the deep waters, merciless should you fail to get out of their domain. I present to you: Ambassador Takara of the Orcas_." At the mention of his title and name, a huge water-born mammal erupted from the water.

" _Thank you, King Darkfur of the Lupusdon Empire. My... I say that was a delightful and tasty treat! Too bad it will be the only such I can expect_."

" _Ambassador, would you care to explain to my warriors our plan_?"

" _Soiteny_!" The killer whale said in his best Curly imitation of The Three Stooges. " _As many of you are now aware, it is never a good idea to be in the ocean when we are around. And as you might have guessed, my entrance this evening was to drive home this point; now that you know what we can do, you know what we can do to any of your enemies who happen to fall off a ship. Our payment for our services is merely a certain number of your fellow mammals each week. Doesn't matter if healthy or not. Prisoners are acceptable_."

* * *

The Elders of the Longears Family couldn't believe they were standing on their ancient base. They and their small team had just finished inventorying their Family Heirlooms; only two rings were missing and two ancient display cases were damaged. Promises in writing was handed to them from the mouse on the Segway, promises the rings would be returned shortly and the display cases would be replaced soon as the carpenter shop could identify the lacquer used and what type of wood it was made of. The shop owner had assured the GSD Director that it was his ancestors who had made the originals. Cost for the replacement display cases would be paid for by the GSD as a courtesy and Good Faith action in hopes of improving relations between the Longears Family and the Zootopians.

The Great Mother, Marcie Strongpaw, was happy beyond belief. Her two favorite personal guards were back in good health. The Zootopians didn't waste time in figuring out what made her citizens sick. All that remained now was to negotiate the price for the antidote... and she also wanted the return of this land back to her friends. The Zootopians had other plans for this area; it looked like it was gonna be a knock-down drag-out negotiation.

Governor Randolph Darcy could feel another headache coming on, so he took a Quickie-fix medication and a sip of his favorite beverage. While he disagreed with the actions those two medical directors had done, he couldn't argue with the results; the cure for what ailed both rabbits and bears were now known and just in time to get the majority of both armies up on their feet to meet the incoming Lupine horde. He now had a decision to make: should he authorize the treatment and negotiate payment later, or should he contact the Pentagon and let them deal with the incoming horde? Probably a combination was best, so he fired off a message authorizing the military to work with the Longear Militia and the Svalbear Empire. Then he authorized the treatment to begin immediately.

* * *

Kregor was happy to be back in his element... leading an army into harm's way. His brother was leading the other army and would hit the beaches in Svalbear briefly to gather back the scouting party he sent on a reconnaissance mission. They reported the bodies in the first village was indeed sick bears, therefore a quick check in each village turned up same results; all were indeed sick. He on the other paw would go ashore in the Vulpes territory and recover the detachment sent there.

Kregor scoffed. Too bad this time around their Horde had started on their ancient ally's territory... the Svalbears had proven dependable, even helpful beyond what was asked. He wondered if it was wise to have sent that fungus as a pre-strike; surely it would have been better to simply negotiate a deal, one that would have them sit-out this horde. True, they would be required to be compensated. Perhaps his father wanted to avoid that; it would have meant they would have to gather more plunder than usual to make-up for what was given away.

Kregor shook his head. There was a good chance these actions would enrage the Svalbears; enough to send them rampaging against them. Just like in that story from their last horde; where another elder wolf tried a similar tactic. It was greed; and greedy mammals rarely think straight. The last thing he needed right now was multiple enemies; especially ones who were capable of defeating whole packs with just a single member.

He shook his head. Now he was thinking clearer; being in command... that always set his mind into proper focus. He refocused his mind to the task at hand. His army was now nearing the dock. Ships were waiting to take them to the mafia's territory. With any luck, they would slip past the picket ships and head to their rendezvous point.

* * *

The two medical directors certainly were in hot water for their unauthorized making agreements that practically bound both governments' hands. But in the end, everyone couldn't argue against the results.

The Chancellor and Matron of the Longears Family were allowed into the former Longears Estate... and verified that the family heirlooms were indeed untouched; except for a couple missing rings and a couple ancient display cases which was shattered. Return of the rings and repair of the cases was promised. Judy would be given a replica of both rings and of the two robes she had tried on. After all, the Hero of the Longears Abduction case deserved something, and the Matron of the Longears Family wanted to try and woo Judy into marrying into their family. As it turned out, a couple of Judy's siblings became interested in a couple of the Longears young.

Mayor Lionheart, Director Dench, Director Wilde, and Colonel Kohle was standing at edge of the balcony, watching the negotiations happening below them. While this was certainly unusual as far as these things go, everyone had to admit the results were in good timing; getting the Longears Family as new allies in the Outback Isles was worth the unconventional nature. An added bonus was with them came the Svalbear Empire; itself a valuable addition for the Zootopians.

The cost to the Zootopians was: 1). Return of the Longears Estate, heirlooms, and prototype burrow. 2). Treating all the cursed Longears family members free of charge. 3). Giving the acquired / stolen medical equipment free of charge with promise of tech support. 4). Any bunny who chose to marry a Longears would have dual-citizenship; participation in the Adult Initiation classes of their young would be optional.

The cost to the Longears Family was: 1). No further abductions of any kind of citizens of Zootopia or its 12-Echosystems. 2). Provide space for military bases at no charge. 3). Turn over Jacob Bufford Longears for trial. 4). Establish circuit courts for the Zootopia Judicial system in their areas of the Outback Isles.

Great Mother, Marcie Strongpaw, would only agree to sign a non-aggression pact with the Zootopians if certain conditions were met... namely as long as the Longears Family was allowed to rule themselves. While she saw the value in having a competent judicial system, she insisted that, it too, recognized the self-governing for the Longears Family.

By the end of the week Governor Randolph Darcy could call the Charter Agreement a success. He wasn't happy allowing the Longears Family to remain semi-autonomous, just like the Council of Elders... but since they had the backing of the Svalbear Empire, there was no getting around that. If only Director Damyer didn't begin treating those bears before these negotiations started, then that compromise would never have happened. Getting the Longears family and the Svalbears back up to full health was probably the wiser choice, considering they already had the most experience with the Lupine wolves.

The Zootopia Air Force had to return the hangers back to the Longears Family; but they were allowed to build proper facilities on the other side of the runway. Upon further negotiations, the Zootopia Navy was allowed to expand the harbor for a medium-size base. Good part was the buildings were off to one side, thus preserving most of the view as it was before.

Most of this island was turned into areas for military training; specific parts were left for the Longears Family traditional use. The Zootopia Corps of Engineers walked these areas with the Elders of the Longears Family, and marked them properly. This ensured the fences would keep soldiers from accidentally crossing into a graveyard or picnics or other cultural areas. The prototype burrow was labeled as an official historical landmark; and as such was officially off-limits to anyone for development. The Longears Family, seeing how they had maintained it, was officially made guardians and caretakers of it, and as such allowed to make all necessary repairs. Of course they had access to the Zootopia Corps of Engineers, who had certain members that was greatly interested in ancient buildings and techniques.

* * *

Judy was getting very impatient when Nick didn't return after a week. Nobody was giving her any information on when he was returning; even Mr. Big was being evasive on when Nick was coming home. Fru Fru had been getting Judy to go with her on shopping trips, which anyone knows is much better when there are a lot of females along. Chloe Fanghanel, Officer Emma Quickpaw, Officer Lillian Lioness, Janice Rosenberg, Melissa Leporidae... even the new judges for Bunny Burrow, Judge Petunia Springs and Judge Amy Cloverfield were allowed along because Judy did like them before she learned of their true jobs. Bonnie Hopps and Jackie Wilde came along because a mother's perspective is always valuable.

Judy was simply happy to have a wide variety of friends coming along. She was pretty certain purpose of these shopping trips were to keep her occupied... and they were; but as an experienced police officer and aspiring detective, she was slowly gathering information on why Nick hadn't returned. What she had gathered wasn't actionable, but it wasn't painting a good picture. Her 6th sense told her that the vixen was trespassing on her property; she could only hope that Nick was too crafty to oblige her.

Before he left, she managed to get the phone number from that Special Ops mink so she could send zmail messages whenever she wanted. Right now, that female was being quiet and non-responsive; Judy hated times like this. It always meant that things were going awry. Her natural reaction would be to flood that agent with frantic notes... but her training put the kibosh on that. Judy would have to trust that the agent had plans in action.

* * *

Kregor frowned. It should have been easy. The reports the detachment sent hours ago had clearly showed the forces of the Outback Isles Mafia as being nearly decimated with sickness... just as he himself had done. A sickness his medical scientists had devised to not harm prey animals but only incapacitate the predators. Something had gone very wrong.

He sent a cryptic message to his sister, Whitepaw; he needed updated reports from her deeply-embedded spies. His questions were specific; did reinforcements arrive? When, who and how many? Were the Vulpes sending sick and semi-able-bodied mammals into the fray?

Reports from his brother, Blackpaw, were no better. It seemed as if somehow either reinforcement had arrived undetected, or an antidote was discovered. He didn't have time to logically process this; the battle demanded his full attention. He contacted his brother via shortwave radio and told him his idea, and received a counter proposal. A quick compromise was reached and agreed to. Getting both armies out of this mess and on to the next target was paramount.

* * *

Director Ben Damyer could say his conscious was clear; in his opinion what was done was necessary... considering what was now confirmed to be happening in the Outback Isles. The Lupusdon Empire was on the march; their horde in full swing. If this wasn't confirmed as an immediate threat, the director of Zootopia General Hospital would never have made the decision so quickly. He had been in many M*A*S*H units, some as a military surgeon and others as a recalled medical specialist conscripted during an emergency. He scoffed; any doctor worth his salt never considered being conscripted as a negative. The Zootopia military always took very good care of its doctors, wither conscripted or not.

Director Gary Bevyton's conscious was equally clear. He didn't regret making that phone call to his old medical college roommate. Getting the Zootopians involved quickly in this deteriorating situation just very well have save countless lives... on all sides. That was the essence of the Hippocratic Oath. The phone call and subsequent sending information on the sick Svalbear patients certainly helped smooth over things with Director Damyer's superiors. The agreement to treat a few Longears patients at the Zootopian's new base helped quell his own superior's concerns.

Overall, both directors got off with nothing more than a written reprimand in their medical records... joining the several already there. And as usual, their superiors recognized the significance of just how valuable these actions benefited their governments. So shortly afterwards an award citation was placed next to each reprimand.

Part of the lesser-known line items in the new Charter Agreement was the official requirement of both directors to have at a minimum a monthly meeting. Phone or physical was acceptable, just as long as it was done. Both directors made it a point to have a teleconference, which allowed both Senior Staffs to be there and participate.

Director Ben Blackclaw was pleased his friendship with Director Bevyton encouraged the rabbit doctor to find excuses to get him and his staff as part of these regularly scheduled tele-conferences. For one thing, it allowed his government to get their own medical diagnostic machine just as Director Bevyton has. In this manner his team could pass recent medical information much easier than typing by paw.

* * *

Agent Savage was currently doing his best to double-talk the few guards and agents of the Outback Isles Headquarters. He insisted Agent Walker and Rogers were simply using the female restroom; and as all males should know, females never zip in and get business done quickly. In reality they were meeting up with Agent Crystal Minksin; getting a Situation Report on why the emergency beacon was activated, and what was the condition of Officer Wilde.

When the two females finally showed up 30-minutes later, they growled at their hosts for not having feminine hygiene products available in the female rest room. They said they had to improvise and create their own. The not-so-pleasant scent wafting around them must have convinced the guards and other mafia members they were being genuine. Agent Savage thought they had over-done things a bit much, seeing how he had to be with these two for the remainder of the day.

He was pleased when the females threw away the smelly bundle shortly after the mammals departed the area.

" _Agent Minksin says our ZPD officer is being held here_ " showing a location on her electronic map. " _Godfather Wintersprite has no plans to release him; going as far as to put a TAME collar on him_."

" _Oh, now that's just mean_ " Agent Goldenwheat said. " _Nick hates necklaces, Judy got him one a few months ago; it was a partial heart that when put together with hers made a complete one. He keeps it in his shirts pocket, claims it's closer to his heart_."

" _Closer or not, it's gotta come off. Think you can do it here, Rogers_?" Savage asked the Female Ferret.

" _Perhaps. Depends if they modified the subdirectory files. I'll know more once it's connected to my laptop_ " Stella said nonchalantly.

With that Team Bravo departed and soon were sitting in the shadows, talking to Agent Minksin. After coming up with a plan, they split up into three teams: Walker and Rogers to head directly to Nick and get the collar off. Savage and the feline to set-up security on opposite side of room from Minksin. Meanwhile Agents Walkerson and Rameras had joined Agent Minksin and updated her on the latest intelligence gathered. Shortly afterwards they spread themselves to other dark corners of the room, effectively providing as much inter-locking fields of fire as possible with the numbers of bodies they had.

" _Greeting Officer Wilde! How's it hanging_?" Walker had a mischievous grin upon her face.

" _Oh it's just fine. You know how it is when your whole world is about to go up and all you can think about is explaining this to one very jealous bunny_."

Agent Rogers already had a cable connected to the collar, and furiously tapping commands. " _Let's see if we can solve this little dilemma for you? I'll vouch for the sore neck_."

There were a few flashes of light. " _There. Got the pics to prove it. Can't promise how soon these will make it to your bunny. Sorry_." Walker said with another mischievous smile.

" _Don't worry Officer Wilde, I'll vouch for you. I might even throw in a couple pics of Agent Walker in her best beach wear_." Agent Savage said with a twinkle in his eyes.

" _Don't you dare_!" The vixen was throwing visual daggers at the hare.

" _Just a little insurance, make sure the pics get to Judy. You know how vindictive she can get when she has been crossed. I might just have saved your friendship with her_." Savage now was the one with a mischievous grin.

After a few minutes there was a beeping sound and then a clattering as the collar fell to the floor. Nick was so happy he hugged the ferret, nearly crushing her. " _Now can we get the hell out of here? I'm not certain I want to see Josephine's face when she realizes I'm not around_."

A sound of a couple Tranq guns firing followed shortly afterwards by a shriek and a body hitting the floor. Godfather Josephine Wintersprite's body lay unconscious just outside the doorway. " _Sorry about that. We tracked Agent Minksin's beacon to this room. Team Echo reporting as ordered, sir_."

Agent Savage returned the salute and gave everyone a quick rundown on how they were getting out of this place, namely following Team Echo's route in. Agent Minksin was embarrassed at forgetting to shut off the beacon, and promptly did so.

" _Wrap her up and let's bring her along. She has some 'splaining to do to Judy_ " Savage said in his best Ricky Ricardo voice. This is probably the closest anyone can get to proving that the tough no-nonsense hare was a secret fan of the _I love Lucy_ Tv show.

Agents Walkerson and Rameras returned to Mr. Big, who promptly decided to go with the GSD teams and get out of here as quietly as possible. On their way out they ran across Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears; he was immediately subdued with a couple Tranq darts, wrapped in a nearby rug, and carried along. Thankfully the majority of the Outback Isles forces were out dealing with the Lupine Horde. It would take a few hours before anyone would notice both of these mammals missing. By then their own forces would be reduced to just enough to protect their own territory; recovery of their leader would be the least of their worries... and stretch their forces too thin.

* * *

Kregor Darkfur was furious. The report from his sister was not encouraging; her embedded spies discovered several things that tipped the balance of the battle in favor of their enemies. Some of these were discovered and captured before a report could be sent; others barely evaded detection... but due to the need for secrecy they had to wait until the coast were clear before they could reach their equipment. Their reports were too late arriving to be of much help, but at least it did explain the unexpected encounter with the different armies they now faced. The Vulpes had received medical assistance from the Zootopians a few days ago. While much of their forces were in decent shape, the Vulpes still were barely in fighting form.

To his front was an army of rabbits; obviously the combined might of the Longears Militia and the Council of Elders. This time in armor they never had before, but at least they still used the same old fashion weapons they always did.

To his left was the combined might of the Outback Isles Mafia; they too having armor a bit different from the rabbits, and still using their same weapons as they always had. " _They shouldn't have this many warriors_ " he thought to himself. But there they were. Currently his brother's army was between them and himself... but at the rate Blackpaw's forces were being slaughtered, it wouldn't take long before they reached him.

To his rear was the Svalbear army; at least they were few in number. This was the only saving grace in the entire day. But unfortunately, it only took a few bears to wipe out an army.

The Zootopians... they were spread throughout all three armies. Cleaver tactic, Kregor thought. Blend-in so it would appear that the original armies would appear to be at full-strength. But to his experienced eye, he could tell which were what. However... it was the shells from the warships and airstrikes that announced they were there. Kregor decided once he got back home, he would see about getting ships and aircraft of his own. But first, he would have to see about getting weapons that would keep these away from the Lupusdon Empire.

So he did the only thing he could do; he sounded the retreat. It took a few hours to load his troops onto their waiting ships. Thankfully their newest ally kept their word... and prevented their adversaries from pursuing them across the water. Unfortunately it also cost him dearly; the injured among his forces were eaten as well.

He would have to have a word with his father soon as he returned. His brother was confirmed to have been killed just short of reaching his boat. At least his body was recovered, so it could be sent home for a proper burial.

* * *

The defeat of the Lupine Horde was a great relief not only for everyone in the Outback Isles, but also in the great city of Zootopia. There were major issues to be ironed out as well as new relationships to be cemented. It would take time and patience for some, not much for others.

Mr. Big wasted no time in gathering the mafia of the Outback Isles under his own authority; seeing as he had a written agreement with the Godfather who had mysteriously gone missing. He made it plain that when she returned all authority would be returned to her. But already rumors were surfacing of another whom had stronger claims began to surface. Mr. Big would have to tread carefully; if his claims were accepted by these mammals, he would have to acquiesce to their wishes.

The Longears Family and the territory they controlled saw the new Charter Agreement further amended. They were admitted into the Zootopia Education System under the administration of the Bunny Burrow Division. Pleasant Clover Grade School and Grassy Knoll High were built in their territory; the existing schools were converted into administration spaces and museums.

Zootopia Health Commission opened a new hospital with administrative spaces set aside for their Svalbear Allies. Director Ben Blackclaw was tickled pink to have an office space reserved for him or his designated representative.

The Zootopia military bases on the Longears Island were amended to allow both Longears Militia and forces of the Svalbear Empire to use its facilities. This resulted in the entire island to be under military control... minus the areas set-aside for the Longears Family Estate.

Zootopia Judicial system created a new circuit court in the Longears Territory; under the same conditions as that in Bunny Burrow. It's staffing and authority was divided into two parts: one to operate under the Longears System, the other to exercise authority over Zootopian citizens, including military and government mammals.

The Longears pair that went to college in Zootopia did well in class and in social life. Cotton was swamped by potential suitors soon as she entered the campus. Charles soon caught the eyes of a very athletic doe, Miss Jean Warren. When Jean realized how protective of Cotton he was... she helped explain why Cotton was receiving so much attention. She told them about the shortage of dateable does', and how the recent medical breakthrough was alleviating the strain. But still, there were Bucks that preferred a doe who was fully-intact. It took a month to whittle-away the suitors to one special buck; Mr. Brian Thicket. He was the only one who took _No_ at face value and left Cotton alone... all the while giving her quick glances from across the way.

Now this pair, Cotton and Brian... Charles and Jean; was sitting before the roaring fire and enjoying Evening Tea. Chancellor and Matron of the Longears Family calmly explained the family history and why recent events forced them to withhold their true names. Brian and Jean were allowed to be by their bedside the next day as Cotton and Charles underwent the treatment for the family curse. Nurse Otterton assured the youngsters that it wasn't contagious... unless they had copulated. Now Brian and Jean fully understood why their chosen bunnies absolutely refused to play _dating baseball_. Brian was a distant relative of the Thumper Family; as such he was well-endowed. Jean was average; but like Cotton, she had to avoid the packs of bucks. Her favorite tactic, which she shared with Cotton, was to always be as close as possible to Charles' side.

* * *

Judy was quite happy to have her fox back, but not pleased that her scent was quickly removed. She promptly rubbed her scent on his head, and he returned the favor. She let him know that his presence was required later that night at a place of her choosing. Agent Walker merely smiled; she just might have to follow suit and get Agent Savage to drop by her apartment later tonight.

Bonnie and Stu were quite happy. Anything that made Judy happy made them as well. Eveline, Clara, Mia, and Valentina were happy; this meant resuming their " _Doe time for Doe talk_ " would resume. Obviously this meant that Judy's brothers Greg, Gary, James, and Carl would come by and grab the fox; taking him someplace to do " _Buck things Does wouldn't understand_ ". The elder foxes and rabbits were simply happy everyone was back safe and sound. Everyone wins!

Chief Bogo could breathe a sigh of relief; now it would be only a matter of time before this whole mess of a trial would finally be over. He couldn't put his hoof on it... but somehow he was certain these two officers would beat this. So he went ahead and penciled them in for patrol schedule two months from now. Obviously they would need a month of leave to recuperate from the trial.

Dr, Otterton and Dr. Bearinton knew both of them would have to leave the Longears Humanitarian Ops in the very capable hands of their staff. Their testimony was crucial in this next phase of the Wilde-Hopps trial. It was times like this that developed junior members into fully-qualified doctors and medical management. Dr. Allison and Dr. Harrison were now fully qualified to lead any future humanitarian mission; they would be receiving such recognition in an official ceremony soon. Dr. Rosco and Dr. Greenwood was now fully-qualified to work in any M*A*S*H unit.

As far as Dr, Frankinmyr... that old codger could teach everyone a thing or two about these operations. This time he preferred to simply work in among the patients; where he could serve as an instructor and medical professional at same time. He quickly identified Janice Rosenberg, the abducted medical student, as being an excellent future doctor. He made it a point to spend extra time with this young rabbit, getting her to focus her mind on returning to her studies. He had contacts he knew, ones who could and would admit any mammal this old doctor recommended without hesitation.

Director Audrey Wilde could now look forward to holding young cubs and kits. Of course she was putting the proverbial wagon before the horse, but that's what keeps her sane: letting her imagination wonder around. Her normal job was hectic enough. She just needed to talk to an inter-species reproductive specialist; what would be the likelihood of a rabbit giving birth to a fox cub?

Mr. Big was resting comfortably in his favorite chair. Keeping him company tonight was his old friend Koslov, his daughter Fru Fru with her husband and daughter, Kevin and Raymond were there. Melissa Leporidae was the special guest of honor; all present made it a point to tell one thing about this rabbit that made her special to them. While she was genuinely touched by all this, she was aghast that her immaculate filing system was in such disarray. Mr. Big told her he would let her work on it a little at a time; her recovery was more important. Besides, if she wanted to blame someone, she could blame Koslov; who in turn pointed out it was Mr. Big who dictated where to put everything. She settled on making them both be there helping her get it back in order.

Chancellor and Matron of the Longears family were somewhat relieved. Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears was now officially in the paws of the Zootopians; although it wasn't them who turned that rabbit over, they still received credit. Now they could focus on scheduling their entire Family to receive the treatment developed by Zootopia General Hospital. Their grandkits Cotton and Charles had indeed found suitable mates, and soon the old couple could foretell wedding bells for the young couples.

Godfather Josephine Wintersprite was not a happy vixen. She silently cursed the day she made the agreement with that rabbit; the one whose family wealth kept her in power as Godfather. True, it was mostly by her shear ability that she remained in the position. But there was one mammal that had a stronger claim; and it was the payments that kept this fox carefully hidden away. Time was not on her side; should a certain number of payments go unpaid, those holding him would simply release him. He would go straight to the Dark Council of the Twelve and present his credentials. If they didn't kill him for shear audacity, he would be accepted in her place... albeit at position Alpha Twelve. He would have to work his way up the ranks. Josephine could only hope that her minions find and free her... or that the new Godfather of the Outback Isles never discovers wherever the Zootopians decide to hide her.

Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears couldn't believe how quickly the sands of change moved. What befuddled him most was he was given the treatment for his family's curse. Two judges looked him straight in the eyes: Judge Petunia Springs and Judge Amy Cloverfield. They told him plainly that they would not allow a mammal with a communicable disease or condition into their courtroom. Two weeks later Jacob couldn't believe the difference; he was declared cured. And each week thereafter he noticed a big improvement from the previous week. The last thing he ever expected was a visitor. Unfortunately for him, the doe had ulterior motives. She got her revenge _Angelina Bobbitt_ style, since she wore a mask and didn't speak, he couldn't identify her; only give the investigator a list of names from memory. Every doe he had abducted had a solid alibi; they were present at an awards ceremony at Mountainview Meadowlands Sanatorium.

Kregor Darkfur was now Leader and Alpha Male of the Lupusdon Empire. He barely had enough time to present his brothers' body before his father; even less time before an assassin poured poison in both their drinks. Saving grace for Kregor was his father's thrashing about when the poison reacted negatively with something his doctor had given him earlier that day. The old codger had knocked over both glasses before ending up on the floor dying. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who was responsible; so he had his sister, Whitefang, brought to the throne room and ritualistically executed. This would grate on her followers, but a swift executing several of them drove home his point; there's only room for one Alpha. Failure for siblings to recognize the one chosen will result in death.

* * *

The meeting of the Dark Council of the Twelve was somber. They were down one member; Alpha Six was confirmed to be in the possession of the Zootopians; in their most secure safe house jail. It was never disclosed where it was; simply every time its location discovered, the prisoner was swiftly moved to a new location.

" _Alpha Six is with us no more. Does any member disagree with Alpha Seven taking her position, at least until she is recovered_?" Chancellor of the Twelve asked. No voice was heard in disagreement. " _Seven; you are now Alpha Six. Congratulations_."

After the traditional celebration ceremony, the new Alpha Six took his leave and departed. He now had to return to the Lupusdon Empire and consolidate his remaining underlings. He also had to have a word with Kregor Darkfur, find out just what happened out there. Something told him he should have done the scouting mission himself; but the Old Alpha Wolf wanted his son to do it, possibly as a teaching exercise... maybe to give him knowledge of the battlefield before leading his army through it. Eagerness of the young wolf meant that he would have lost his own head had he pushed the subject.

No, perhaps it was for the best. Now the young wolf would understand: some things are best left to those who have the talent and patience for such things. Kregor's talent lies with leading armies; a fact proven once again during this latest campaign.

Now it was time to rebuild. Every male and female would be allowed to have families of their own. Of course this also meant that every able-bodied wolf will be required to work extra shifts wherever it is needed. Vegetables were normally not part of a wolf's diet, but in the times ahead it will be. Good thing they had a decent variety of berries and other fruits they tolerated well. Then there was the semi-secret bruin; the vendor who gladly sold them large game animals. Only this time Alpha Six would have these tested for " _the contaminate_ "; the disease they had infected a couple herds with only a few months ago. Many of the beasts they were able to mark, so only they could recognize those so marked. But to keep it a secret, they would have to purchase them at the price demanded by the merchant.

Such is the way of life for the Lupusdon Empire; Feast and Famine. At least this time they wouldn't have to worry about a retaliatory strike from their enemies; their new orca ally would keep them at bay. At least they wouldn't have to pay the orcas with their own young; they had a decent supply of rabbit slaves.


	13. 2x03 - Before the Joint Council

**Before the Joint Council.**

A roaring fire was dancing in the living room fireplace, sporadically sending sparks through the screen which landed and bounced in random directions upon the hearth. Patterns danced around the room as the flames moved in its attempt to consume the wood. Guests warmed their paws against the heat radiating from it as they conversed with their host and hostess. Shadows cast against the walls made interesting shapes as the occupants moved and gestured with their arms as the conversation raged on different topics.

Currently the topic was about the reconvening of the Wilde-Hopps trial.

Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot and Matron Miriam Cloverson listened to the mammal who currently was speaking; Judge Arthur Dent was giving his opinion on the case. Others present were Judge Edward Matheus, Judge Judy Proudmore and the two lawyers representing the Council of Elders; Mr. Sven Prairie and Mr. Nathan Daniels. Each in turn gave their opinion, ensuring the conversation would remain civil but lively.

" _This trial has been tainted; both of the_ _Accused_ _knows the outcome no longer is determined by this Council_ " Miriam said as her outstretched arms warmed themselves by the fire.

" _Are you suggesting something? Start over, perhaps? Or should we simply move it to a proper courtroom_?" Marcus eyes were open wide and eyebrows raised.

" _Do any of the Elders know what happened in the meeting with the Godfather, that vixen from the Outback Isles_?" Judge Dent asked.

" _No. We had made certain that only we who are currently in this room were there that evening. All guards and waiter and waitresses mammals had been sworn to secrecy about those events. As far as we can determine, Councilors all are completely unaware; not counting Judy's grandparents, the Councilor Jumper_ " Marcus was probing his memory.

" _Then I'm certain from our point of view there is no reason to change things. We aren't here to completely upend your entire system, we just want to make sure the rights of the Accused are protected. That... and to give the council resources to ensure a thorough investigation as possible is done BEFORE a trial is started_ " the old ram said as he finished his glass of tea." _I'll make certain both of our newest charges are in the Visitors Seating same as last time_."

" _I'll make sure Amy is there_ " Judge Proudmore said as she, too, finished her glass of tea.

" _Guess that means I have Petunia. My staff is gonna love me for getting them up early_ " Judge Matheus said with a wry grin.

" _Judge Arnold Ramson has had the bunny sitting watch all evening. I'll let him know the trial is back on here shortly. That way he can make sure Petunia is in bed early for a change. We all know how she loves studying before a trial starts_." All judges present groaned; if that doe didn't get proper amount of sleep the night before, her husband would growl but carry her to the courtroom. Pregnant does aren't known for controlling their body functions when sleep deprived.

A cough came from the front of the room. Everyone turned, and standing there was an elder female rabbit in a doctor's attire. " _I'll have the medic on watch go over tomorrow morning first thing. I'll swing by to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary, not counting her recent craving for chocolate and raspberries_."

" _Dr. Catherin Allison... what would we do without your keen foresight_?" the old ram muttered.

" _Oh I don't know, maybe spend more time cleaning-up after a pregnant doe's_ _accidents?_ " She had her characteristic grin as she helped herself to a glass of tea and a spot next to the fireplace.

Everyone chuckled, and then spent the rest of the evening telling campfire stories from their youth.

* * *

Bonnie and Stu were sitting next to the fireplace, letting the heat radiating from it remove the chill of the evening air. Nick was holding Judy as she sat on his lap and resting her head against his chest. Both Elizabeth and Floyd Jumper were there to make sure both Accused went to bed early, tomorrow everyone had to travel to the Council of Elder's estate before the resumption of the trial.

" _I don't understand it_ " Stu muttered. " _Surely by now the council can see plain as day that our young couple over there_ ," he pointed at Judy, " _clearly are in as genuine relationship as any normal rabbit on_ e."

" _That's not how things go_ " Floyd said in as unemotional voice he could muster. " _It has started; it must go unto its conclusion. Only two things can stop it before it restarts... and I think we all have a pretty good idea what these are_."

Bonnie sighed. "1). _Nick invokes the agreement to permanently stop seeing Judy_. 2). _One of these two must die before it resumes_."

It was obvious that Judy was paying close attention to the conversation; she snuggled closer if possible into Nick's chest. One of her ears was drooped across his shoulder, the other rested on her back. Meanwhile Nick pulled the small blanket tighter around both of them; partly to hide that Judy was playing with his chest fur, and it was starting to tickle.

" _I think everything will work out just fine_ " Elizabeth said as she pointed to Nick and whispered something into Jenny's ear. Jenny, a professional photographer working freelance for various magazines and designated as the Family's special moments keeper, took several quick pics of the fox-bunny.

" _I don't like those_ options" Jackie said with a mild angry tone in her voice. " _Can't we let them elope? It's not like they could prove either one died_."

John nipped his wife's ear and smiled at her reaction. " _Poor timing with that one_ " he muttered as he pointed to both councilors. " _They heard you, and I doubt you could bribe them to turn a deaf ear to the council_."

" _They could try. I'm pretty certain they want to hear the pitter-patter of little paws_."

Councilor Elizabeth grinned. True, she was looking forward to her favorite granddaughter's first litter. But if anything these past few years serving with the Council of Elders has taught her it was this; plans such as this always fell through. Fate always finds a way to unravel the best laid plans... even if it took decades.

" _Jackie, I certainly am looking forward to Nick and Judy's first litter_." Elizabeth smiled as she noticed the young couple being physically uncomfortable with this kind of talk. " _But even if I never heard your suggestion, I know it wouldn't work. Perhaps for a few years it would work, but fate always finds a way to unravel plans such as this. The Council deals harshly with these; if you thought the first day of the trial was harsh, you ain't seek half what they could do_."

Everyone noticed the sudden motion that the young couple made; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out just what went through their minds.

Floyd Jumper stood up and clapped his paws a couple times. " _Enough for tonight. Judy, Nick... time for you two to go to bed. Here... take this pill, both of you. Dr. Otterton will be by in the morning, we don't want him to be upset now, do we_?"

Everyone watched the young couple as they took the pills and swallowed them with a small glass of water. Sleeping pills normally weren't necessary for Judy, but the doctor wasn't taking chances. Even though it wasn't necessary for Nick and Judy to participate, the doctor wanted them to have plenty of sleep before heading up to the council's estate. He was pretty certain such pills wouldn't be allowed there; the possible after-effects could hinder the Accused complete and undivided attention necessary to make it through the day.

* * *

The next morning Judy was surprised; Dr. Otterton and his wife weren't the only medical mammals who was present. He brought along Janice Rosenberg: the medical student who Judy met back in the burrow that was used as a makeshift maternity ward and prison. Judy was enjoying catching-up on the latest this doe was doing; it was obvious that she was tasked with doing the check-up... and doing a good job. Only part Judy found uncomfortable was when Janice started OB/GYN check-up, it was surprising; because last Judy knew this young doe was progressing towards becoming a surgeon, not female healthcare. It could be worse she thought... Nick could be the one doing this, although Judy was pretty certain he would be doing everything wrong.

Her attorneys, her older sister Jill and her law-firm partner Clara Leaps, arrived shortly after the medical exams were completed. Mr. Denis Wong and Mr. Charles Rung, senior partners of Wong Rung Leapers and Associates, had been working on tactics since the whole thing started; when Judy was abducted it gave them extra time to study other possible situations the trial could go. Jill and Clara was doing one last discussion what everyone should or should not say in the courtroom tomorrow.

Chief Bogo and Sheriff Ben Springs were standing next to Officer Elliot Fanghanel and the small electronics board, both getting an update from Elliot on what happened overnight. Elliot had gotten a report from Finnick just moments ago, and was doing a quick compiling of all events happening in the last several hours. Sheriff Springs took notes and then went over to Bonnie and Jackie to get several To-Go breakfast meals he had ordered. Stu had several young bunnies help carry these meals to the patrol car, and then everyone bid the sheriff a good morning.

When the time to leave arrived, Mr. Big and his daughter, Fru Fru, arrived with a couple limousines. Judy and Nick rode in separate ones, with nearly same mammals who rode with them back on the first day. Sheriff Springs had one of his deputies escort them, and a ZPD cruiser driven by Officer Quickpaw and Officer Lioness was currently up front taking point. When the small caravan passed through Bunny Burrow, a third limousine joined them. This one was escorted by the Zootopia Marshal Service, the two judges from the circuit court thought it best to travel with Judy and Nick's instead of alone. As the old saying goes; there's safety in numbers.

Fru Fru was busy meddling with the family good luck charm she had previously given to Judy, who had apologized repeatedly for losing it when she was abducted. The small Arctic Shrew *Pfffed* at her; saying that GSD had found it when they did a sweep looking for her back in the Longears estate. After making sure it was nice and polished, the shrew climbed onto Judy's shirt and pinned it onto the pocket.

The group was greeted by the Chancellor and Matron upon arrival. Once everyone was settled in a cabana in the Flower Garden, a quick explanation was given about what the order of events which would be happening the next day. Judy noticed that Amy Cloverfield had one of those advanced carrot recorder pens, quite similar to the two she had confiscated from the prototype burrow. Judy recalled her father telling a story about this rabbit and her fancy recorder machine she was using back on the second day of this trial. It made sense; this would be something a court transcriptionist would have to make doing the job easier.

Judy also noticed the other female rabbit was here, the one who was pregnant and obviously showing it much clearer today. Bonnie had said this was going to be a medium-size litter; Judy could agree, although she thought this doe was going to burst at the seams. At this moment Petunia Springs noticed Judy's gaze, and she waddled over to Judy.

" _Ma'am! You didn't need to come over here_!" Judy was aghast that this happened. She was raised that a pregnant doe was not to be expected to move much; you moved to where she was. It was tough enough carrying all those kits inside her body and still do daily chores.

" _Nonsense. My job has me sitting on my arse all day long. It's actually quite nice to get up and move_!"

" _So may I ask... when are they due_?"

" _Of course. Next month. I can't wait for this to be over_!"

Bonnie stepped up next to the young doe and gently hugged her. " _Treasure these moments, dear. Your first litter is the most precious_."

Petunia grunted. " _Why did my body have to decide on such a large litter_?"

Bonnie smile beamed like a lighthouse. " _Most likely it's because every time your heat gets stronger, more eggs are released. Obviously your husband performed at the right moment_."

Jackie had joined them by now and was giving this young doe a hug. " _Treasure these moments, dear. Nothing says you have to have a litter every year. I recommend following your mother's example; wait a couple years between litters. Your heat won't get too strong, and you'll have time to enjoy doing your normal job_."

Reginald, Petunia's husband, stepped up behind her and put his arms around her waist. " _Don't stand too long, dear. Your doctor doesn't mind a little here and there, just pace yourself_."

Pentunia just *Pfffed* at him. " _My arse is getting sore the more I sit; I need this time standing. But you're more than welcome to hold me as long as you wish_!" She gently leaned against him, he tightened his grip slightly. His frame was bulkier than normal rabbits; Bonnie was certain there was another explanation than working full-time on a farm.

" _Pardon me, but your husband seems... well, farm work rarely puts such a body on a buck_."

Reginald grinned. " _It's my family; our males normally are quite bulky. I grew up doing farm work, and in the offseason did lumberjack stuff. My family still hasn't understood why I would take such a doe who can easily be snapped in two... like a twig_."

Petunia was nuzzling her muzzle deep into his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist. " _It's because I'm so cute I have you completely under my spell. Did you know... he has a firm grasp on Civil Engineering? Buck with a sharp mind and a body to die for. How could I resist scooping him up_?"

Bonnie nodded, and then casually glanced down to look at his feet. They were quite big; possibly more appropriate belonging on a Clydesdale.

Petunia and Reginald followed her gaze, and then snickered. " _Yes, that too! But honestly, he was the first to not want me as Arm Candy. He's everything I could want in a buck. Well, maybe a bit overly protective. But that is something I can live with_."

Reginald gazed deeply into her eyes. " _I don't know what they teach your bucks up here, but where I come from... we know how to treat a doe_." These words caused Petunia to literally melt into his paws.

It was late in the afternoon when everyone retired to their rooms. Judy and Nick were allowed this time to sleep in the Guest Area next to their parents. This had been an extremely unusual trial; because these Accused had returned twice to resume the trial, the chancellor and matron decided there was no serious flight risk, and made the decision to forgo imprisonment.

* * *

It was 6Am when Judy and Nick woke up. The Guards laid out a new set of plain black clothes. After a shower and putting on these new clothes, they ate breakfast with Family and Friends. Mr. Big and Fru Fru chatted happily with Judy and Nick. Chief Bogo walked into the room with Chief Vaulter; they whispered something to Colonel Kohle and the mouse on a Segway.

" _Excuse us... something has come up which requires our immediate attention. Jill... Clara, would you two please come with us? This requires your attention_ " Chief Vaulter said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. Everyone else watched the two rabbits disappear out the door with the law enforcement mammals.

Judy and Nick were escorted to medical to evaluate their overall health. Obviously this was to ensure no unknown conditions were present that could force a delay to the trial. Other than a minor lingering cold or flu Judy was suffering from, thanks to Nick who caught it during his ordeal in the Outback Isles... both were declared fit for resuming the trial.

After receiving medical care, both were reunited with their parents, and everyone was escorted to the Joint Courtroom.

* * *

The Council of Patriarchs and the Council of Matriarchs convened in what could only be described as a combination courtroom and execution chamber. It was easily twice, perhaps three times as large as the previous courtrooms.

The main floor was a large oval; easily 80ft wide and over 100ft long. In the center area was a raised dais easily 15ft in diameter and 10ft high, with ramps leading up to it on both sides... used for the following purposes: 1). Witnesses for the Accused would stand here when being asked questions by the Council, or 2). Execution of both Accused would take place here once the verdict was read, or 3). Should the Accused be found Genuine, the Council will light a large candle known as the _Candle of Eternal Love_... symbolic of marriage. Between this Dias and where the Matriarch and Chancellor stood was a pit; once the Accused were executed, their heads and bodies would be thrown into it. A large roaring fire would be burning at the very deep bottom; it would be kept burning until the bodies turned into ash.

On the Left side of the room, facing towards the Council, was where the Prey Accused would sit or stand. A desk of same size as in the other two courtroom was provided so notetaking could be done by the Legal Counsel or the Accused. Chairs were provided, so only the mammals involved in a specific segment of the trial, could sit while waiting for questions. Since there were 3-schedualed breaks, one in morning with one for lunch and another in afternoon... chairs was limited to ten mammals. The Accused had a large chair positioned so the Council could easily see them; it was also well-padded and quite comfortable. There were no guards standing beside it, unless directed by the Chancellor or Matron; they were normally stationed at the doors.

On the Right side of the room was where the Predator or other Prey Accused would sit or stand; same layout as the Left side of the room.

The seating area for the Joint Council was similar as that used for the separate trials of the Accused; its seats like an old fashion Amphitheater. The lowest level for Councilors was at 10ft from the Main Floor, but otherwise its layout was same as in the previous courtroom.

The Chancellor and Matron's area was as the previous courtroom; centered in the middle and extended out from the lowest Councilor Seating Level, and easily wide enough for four desks; but today it had only two very large desks. The Matron's desk was on the Right, as facing towards the Accused. The Chancellor's desk was on her immediate Left. There was a large opening between these desks which had a podium large enough to accommodate two councilors... and positioned just as they did in the previous courtroom, hence it was unofficially known as the Questioners Area. This courtroom had its own copies of the Book of Unnatural Relations and the Book of Relationships. It was obvious which one was to be consulted today; the book on the right-paw podium was lying open with a silken strip of cloth lying between the pages.

Today the Chancellor and Matron's desks were modified; two new seats were added for the attorneys representing the Council. The one who was with the Matron in the previous courtroom was placed on her Right-paw side, and the one who was with the Chancellor was placed on his Left-paw side.

The Visitors Seating mirrored the Councilor Seating; it was 15ft from Main Floor and semi-wrapped around the room. And just like the previous courtroom, this had a very thick pane of glass across the front. Its seats, too, was like a movie theater. It had a better sound system; each seat could use a built-in headset, capable of cancelling-out all noise in the room or listen-in to the trial with better clarity. The occupant could choose instead to listen to the nearest speaker mounted above on the ceiling.

* * *

It was officially the Third day of the trial; although considering what has happened recently and the shear amount of time gone by... one would be hard-pressed to believe it. Both Councils, that is all elder rabbits who were originally part of the previous days in this trial, were sitting in their respective assigned places in the Joint Courtroom. The Matron of Proceedings and the Chancellor of Proceedings were sitting side-by-side in the center of the group, lowest row. Their legal counsel sitting next to them: Mr. Sven Prairie next to the Matron, and Mr. Nathan Daniels next to the Chancellor.

Judy was positioned at the far Left side of the room, Nick on the far Right... facing towards the Council. Today both sets of parents chose to stand or sit with their young for the remainder of the day. Their legal counsel, Clara Leaps for Judy and Jill Hopps for Nick, would be sitting at the desks with their paperwork and other necessary things spread out upon it. Judy's parents were on her right-paw side, her legal counsel on her Left-paw side. All four of Judy's grandparents were in the seats behind her parents; however Councilor Elizabeth was standing on her parent's right-paw side. Nick's parents were on his Left-paw side, his legal counsel on his right-paw side. Nick's four grandparents were in the seats behind him. Councilor Floyd was on Nick's parent's left-paw side.

" _Chief Bogo, do you have that which was requested last time we spoke_?" Matron of Proceeding asked.

" _Yes. Here is our paperwork, your copies for both Councils_."

A messenger gathered the packages containing the documents and took them to the Chancellor. Both Matron and Chancellor pursued the paperwork.

" _The_ Accused _known as Officer Hopps; I see nothing here to dispute the claims within_." Matron of Proceedings said.

Judy cleared her throat. " _Did you notice the case file labeled_ Rape? _Inside is my statement regarding this rabbit's several attempts to persuade me into dating him. I rebuffed him. I believe he took this rejection as his justification to assault me, although he obviously will call it differently. Because of this, he was arrested, charged, adjudicated, and served time in jail. I believe he also sought to ruin me and my partner via this Council_."

" _Seeing that the same rabbit submitted complaints against both of these_ Accused... _are there any Councilors from either Council who wish to review these paperwork's? Step forward_."

Nearly every Elder rabbit stepped down, both Buck and Doe. It took almost two hours for every member to have their turn looking through the paperwork.

Councilor Medows raised her paw to be recognized.

" _Councilor Medows, what do you wish_?"

" _Matron, I submit that there is sufficient evidence to Quash all evidence. It is my firm belief that this was a retaliatory gesture. It is also done out of malice. We have confessions from both_ _Accused_ _that the Unnatural Relationship does exist. This evidence can be justly claimed as being tainted. I move to Quash all evidence_."

" _A motion to Quash all evidence has been submitted. Is there a second_?"

" _I second it_ " Councilor Quickpaw said.

" _A second has been received. All in favor signify by saying_ *Aye*". Several voices were heard. " _All opposed signify by saying_ *Nay*". Few voices were heard.

" _Upon consulting with the Observers, the Ayes have it. Motion passed_." She pounded the stone gavel.

Chancellor of Proceedings cleared his throat. " _Do any Councilors from the Council of Patrons disagree with this motion to Quash all evidence submitted by this rabbit_?"

Looking around he didn't see any raised paw.

" _Seeing no objections, I submit a motion to Quash all evidence submitted by this rabbit; Chancellor's decision._ _All in favor signify by saying_ *Aye*". Many voices were heard. " _All opposed signify by saying_ *Nay*". Few voices were heard.

" _Upon consulting with the Observers, the Ayes have it. Motion passed_."

" _Ok... I hereby call the Joint Council to order. Let's proceed_." Matron of Proceeding said.

" _Chancellor, before we begin... may I motion something regarding this last matter_?" Councilor Wildhopps asked.

" _Speak_ " Chancellor of Proceeding said.

" _Chancellor; I am troubled by the action which started this whole mess_. _Seeing most Councilors here agree that something was wrong with the evidence... I submit a motion to have the Accuser, one Jacob Bufford Longears brought before this Trial. I submit he answer for these claims; he must back them up with new evidence or suffer the consequences for submitting false claims which by itself may have resulted in this Council taking the lives of innocents_."

" _Is this motion strictly for the Council of Patrons, or is it for the Joint Council_?" Matron of Proceeding asked.

" _The Joint Council_ " Councilor Wildhopps said.

" _I'll second the motion_ " Councilor Mary Quickburrow said.

" _A motion to summon a rabbit named Jacob Bufford Longears has been submitted and second. All in favor signify by saying_ *Aye*." Many voices answered. " _All opposed say_ *Nay*." Few voices spoke.

" _Consulting the Observers, Motion passed. Master-at-Arms; Adjutant... send out the summons for this rabbit to appear_ _in person_ _no later than tomorrow morning_." Chancellor said.

Matron of Proceeding cleared her throat. " _Should this Council be prepared to vote Today regarding the Guilt or Innocence of these Accused_... _is there any Councilor from either Council who disagrees with postponing their vote until after we hear from this rabbit_?"

She looked around the chamber, and saw no sign of disagreement.

" _Very well. Chancellor, do you agree with the postponement_?"

" _I do agree. Voting shall be postponed until after testimony from the Accuser_."

Judy couldn't help but have a wolfish grin. She was going to make Mr. Longears pay dearly for his attempt to harm her Chosen Mate.

* * *

" _This is Fabienne Growley, ZNN News with a special report from the Hopps-Wilde trial. What do you have for all of Zootopia, Victoria?_ "

" _Fabienne, we just received word that today's trial has had an unexpected turn of events. Jacob Bufford Longears will be brought to this courtroom to explain his involvement in this trial. We are told that it is uncertain wither he will appear today or tomorrow, but when he does he will be under stringent security by the Zootopia Marshal Service_."

" _Victoria, was it confirmed that Mr. Longears was the mammal responsible for abducting Officer Hopps_?"

" _Yes he was; we weren't told of his exact involvement nor given any details what he is expected to talk about. The reaction from both of the Accused will be quite an interesting._ _Back to you, Fabienne_."

* * *

Since this trial was all about Lapin societal rules, Judy's family would be first to tell the council what they knew, why they condoned the relationship, and why in their opinion the council should spare the Accused. Tradition stated that questioning begin with the eldest, since it was these who knew the rules best and therefore should have known to discourage the relationship... or prove the relationship true and genuine with no deceit.

The Chancellor stood and motioned towards both sides of the room. " _Counselor Leaps, Counselor Hopps; I will repeat what both of you were told at Day Two of this trial. Both of you are here in an advisory role; you may inject yourselves when you think your clients' legal rights may be violated. But be forewarned; the Matron and I are quite pro-active. Therefore, both of you most likely will find yourselves reduced to listening and notetaking_."

The Matron spoke next. " _Counselors; in this room it is we the Council of Elders who will be asking all questions. Do you understand_?" She looked to each legal representative of the Accused one at a time, moving on to the other only when she received a response.

" _Yes Your Honor_." Clara Leaps said in a proper tone of voice.

" _Yes Your Honor_." Jill Hopps also said in a similar tone of voice.

" _Good... let's get started. Councilor Elizabeth and Councilor Floyd Jumper; please step forward_." The Chancellor said. He motioned to the elder couple rabbits standing in the rear of the chamber.

* * *

Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth were both the first called to stand together before the council.

The Chancellor spoke first. " _Councilors; as Elders of this family, and more importantly you are members of this council... it is expected that you two guide these young ones in proper conduct according to Lapin laws and traditions. This everyone knows. As members of this Council, you are expected to guide young rabbits in avoiding any relationship that is unnatural_. _Friendships are not the point; it is romantic ones_."

The Matron spoke next. " _What is lesser known by Lapin society is this: you two are expected to judge for yourselves the character of this Unnatural Relationship. Therefor it is up to both of you to stop any and all relationships that in your best judgement are not_ _Genuine._ _Since you have not reported this relationship to this council, we can conclude both of you approve of it. Today we shall see if this council agrees with your judgement_."

Chancellor looked sternly at the two elder rabbits. " _Tell this council your reasoning for allowing this relationship to continue_."

Councilor Floyd spoke first. " _Chancellor, Matron... we watched these two young ones carefully, wanting as grandparents do. We spent time with them often as their schedule would allow, but not intruding in their proper development in relationship with other family members_."

Councilor Elizabeth spoke next. " _Chancellor, Matron... when we spent time with these young ones, we did ask them plainly about their relationship. We did suspect there was_ _more than what they were acknowledging; hence we often talked about consequences. But as you are well aware of, talk too much and it drives away their willingness to speak openly. This is why we did not push the topic often. We did watch for the signs of physical intimacy, and as you are aware of; if it is wanted kept private, there will be a way to do so_."

Councilor Floyd continued. " _We knew there was indeed some form of physical intimacy; all the signs were there. The kissing, holding of paws, sitting close to each other, and missing each other. The joy at the mention of the others name or deeds, sadness at the others failures or tough times, pride when the other was recognized for their achievement_."

Councilor Elizabeth looked around the room, taking her time to gaze into each face of her fellow councilors. " _We knew what to look for, 'cause we were once young and felt the tug of physical urges. We knew how to disguise our actions, and it was obvious these young ones were doing as we once did. But we did something more; we enlisted the help of their sibling. Sometimes we simply listened for signs they were doing something, sometimes we asked their elder siblings to observe them. In all our activities, we tried our best not to annoy them. Our goal was to be ready to intervene should they cross the line_."

Councilor Floyd looked at his wife and muttered something into her ear. She thought for a moment and muttered something back. He nodded his head and looked up at the Chancellor. " _We agree; their relationship must have included sexual intimacy. The closeness and normal relationship we and their siblings observed told us this was a true and romantic relationship. As a retired ZPD officer, I was allowed to question Chief Bogo myself. I was also allowed to question their fellow officers, and to a mammal they agreed; this was a genuine romantic relationship. Their fellow officers were more annoyed that it took so long for this couple to acknowledge what everyone plainly knew_."

Councilor Elizabeth placed a paw on her husband's arm, and then spoke. " _We agree on this... their relationship is genuine. It followed the normal pattern which rabbit relationships do, minus the sarcasm typical of fox behavior. We are hard-pressed to find another rabbit relationship which each mammal has such a positive influence on the other as this young couple does_."

" _You spoke of using their siblings; elaborate, please_ " the Chancellor asked.

Councilor Floyd cocked his head. " _We simply asked some of their older siblings questions about what they observed, and we did ask these siblings to keep an eye on these two_ _Accused_ _from time to time. What they reported back over these past months confirmed what everyone suspected; the relationship between these two is as genuine as any normal rabbit relationship_."

Councilor Elizabeth chimed in. " _We asked neighbors and business partners of this burrow their opinion about these Accused_. _Not just once, but at random times over these past few months. We asked customers at the Vegetable Sale Stand their opinion of this couple; no one had observed anything that to them was not normal of a rabbit relationship. Well... maybe a strong dislike of a predator-prey dating relationship was a common theme. Perhaps being the heroes who solved the Missing Mammals case and who also took-down two mayors of Zootopia... tempered their dislike of the dating relationship_."

The Matron looked at these two sternly. " _So you are telling this Council that in all these past months, you were unable to confirm the relationship between these two_ _Accused_ _had any copulation even once_?"

" _Matron_ ," Councilor Floyd was looking her in the eye, " _We did not, nor did any of their siblings confirm it, have any proof beyond our suspicions. Short of placing cameras and recording devices in their private quarters or Judy's bedroom in the burrow... No, we have no definitive proof of copulation_."

The Chancellor cleared his throat. " _As members of this Council, you have authority to compel both of these Accused_ _to submit to a physical exam of their nether regions. This alone would have answered the question. Why didn't you_?"

Councilor Elizabeth was visibly taken aback. " _Chancellor, surely you are aware of current laws not only in Bunny Burrow but in Zootopia against this? We could be charged with breaking any number of laws, even if we didn't actually commit them. No... even though this Council once was running the court system in Bunny Burrow, that wouldn't give us immunity. Therefore we chose to use the least intrusive methods_."

" _But did you confirm they had bedroom activities_?" The Matron had a subtle tone in her voice.

Clara Leaps jumped to her feet. " _Chancellor... Matron. I raised objection about this very thing in the previous day of this trial. Surely the action of my client and her chosen partner over these past months have more than proven they are in a genuine relationship. Would it be too much to have you refrain from further inquiring about their nether regions_?"

The Chancellor merely gave a stern look at the young doe. But it was his legal counsel who spoke. " _Chancellor, I think she is correct. That topic has been thoroughly beaten into the proverbial dust. I suggest you move on_."

The Chancellor looked displeased, but decided to do as suggested. " _I would like to know one last thing: Did you at least suspect it? And if you did, what factors convinced both of you to decide not to bring this to this Council's attention_?"

Councilor Elizabeth put a paw on her husband's arm, and then answered the question. " _Yes, we did suspect that. It was the consistency of their behavior since their first announcement of their dating relationship to our burrow until today... a consistency that we recognized in relationships that can-not be faked. A genuineness that defies explanation, one that speaks for itself. We... having lived a great many years, and witnessing many relationships that did not last... we saw these young ones, these_ _Accused_ _had the genuine one. Therefore we judged them as being worthy of remaining a solid part of our burrow, our family_."

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _So be it. I've heard enough; both of you may return to your posts_." Councilor Elizabeth returned to Judy's side and stood next to Bonnie. Councilor Floyd returned to Nick's side and stood beside the young fox, taking time to remind Nick that he was not yet finished guiding him through this trial.

* * *

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Elders of the Burrow, Albert and Opal Hopps; please approach the Council_."

Albert and Opal Hopps calmly walked up the dais and stood facing the council. As a war vet and member of the Lapin Legionnaires, Albert had been through worse briefings and debriefings. This group of old codgers didn't faze him; he had personally talked many times with Nick, he knew what was in store for this fox... and he made it his responsibility to train this fox to be a proper husband for Judy. He knew Floyd was doing same with Judy; between both grandparents, this young couple had a fighting chance.

" _Elders of the Burrow... responsible directly for the day to day operations. Do I have this correct_?" The Chancellor asked them with a calm but direct manner.

" _Yes_ " both answered in unison.

" _As we asked the Councilor Jumpers, so we put same question to both of you. Why did you allow this unnatural relationship to continue_?"

" _Chancellor_ ," Albert said while looking him straight-on, " _Do you not remember the testimony on Day Two? Judy told you about my actions... with Questioner #3,_ _Councilor Skips if memory serves me correctly. Nick also mentioned it with Questioner #2, Councilor Nobleden_."

The Matron looked over to the Council Court Transcriptionist, and waited for the rabbit to go through her records. It nodded when it found something, and pressed a button. The computer screens in front of all four mammals sitting at the Councilors' Dias blinked on, showing the readable form of what her transcribed records showed.

" _Elder Albert Hopps, we have the testimony given that day on our screens. What is your point_?" The Matron said quizzed.

" _My point is this; I strongly distrusted this fox, and it took a long while for me to change my opinion of him. My experiences with foxes have rarely been_ _positive_ ; _they always were shifty and untrustworthy. Something I experienced on a regular basis. Hated may be a more accurate word to describe my feelings towards all foxes back then_."

The Chancellor leaned forward. " _Is this true as of today_?"

Albert shook his head. " _No. Not after I had many of my grandkits watching this fox; anything that even hinted at deception they were to report to me. I discovered an unexpected situation when my Lapin Legionnaires post made our regular trip to the Zootopia Woodlands Orphanage. Apparently this fox made trips there on the same days we did. This allowed me to observe him away from the farm and away from Judy; almost as if we were on neutral territory. I was greatly surprised his character was the same at the orphanage as it was anytime he was with my granddaughter_."

The Matron looked at Opal. " _Elder Opal Hopps; what is your reason for allowing this unnatural relationship to continue_?"

Opal looked at the Matron straight in the eyes. " _Matron... I, too, distrusted this fox. However my reason was completely different. I was very concerned for Judy's sake. She's my granddaughter, one who made her dream come true through hard work and dedication. I was not going to allow a shifty and untrustworthy fox to ruin her dream after she finally accomplished it. I also did as my husband did; I had the elder siblings keep an eye on this fox. But it was her younger sibling and Best Friend, Evelin, who really researched everything she could find about this fox. It was Evelin who found out about his shady past; his ZPD reports on minor infractions of law due to his Hustles, and his early life when he left home to live on the streets of Zootopia. To say both Evelin and I were greatly surprised that this fox became submissive to Judy... was an understatement_."

" _Submissive? Explain_ " the Matron said in a somewhat puzzled tone of voice.

" _Exactly that... foxes don't do_ _submissive_. _Therefore Evelin and I kept our guard up; it was only a matter of time when this fox would show his true colors. He did... but it wasn't what we thought. Nickolas said he allowed Judy to be the Alpha in their relationship because she saved his life; she gave him a new purpose to live for. And he fell in love with her. This became abundantly clear as time went on_."

" _Oh? Do tell_ " the Chancellor said slightly amused.

" _Evelin and Jill, through their many friends, discovered this fox had a crush on Judy. This was confirmed by Finnick, the best friend and hustle partner of this fox. It was he who confirmed this fox spent many evenings between the Missing Mammal News Conference and when Judy met him under the bridge to apologize and seek his help... trying to drown his sorrows and wash her memory out of his head. Today I am quite proud he didn't succeed. Nickolas P. Wilde has proven me wrong, and in my humble opinion... has been the best thing ever to happen to my granddaughter_." Opal Hopps had a grin on her face as a memory passed through her mind.

" _I will only ask this question once, both of you may answer it if you wish; did you at any time discover these_ _Accused_ _had copulated? If so, what convinced you not to report it to this Council_?"

Albert put his paw on his wife's arm, motioning for her to trust him. " _We knew they did; even_ _Ray Charlesmole_ _could tell when they did it. I knew it because after many years serving in our Armed Forces, I learned when my fellow servicemammals had snuck off behind some shed and gotten some tail_. _Pardon my vulgar speech. It's the same when raising many litters of my own and that of my grandkits; it's easy to spot the signs if you know where to look. Truth be told, I've served with foxes... theirs is a particularly noxious odor that's sticks around. Washing your paws does not remove it; neither does jumping into a pond with your clothing on remove it_."

Albert flashed a smile back to Judy, who by now had three shades of red across her face. " _Why did I not report this? Simple; they did not do it in our burrow while I was highly suspicious of Nick. Only after I took him under my proverbial wing to train him to become proper husband material to my grandkit, did they feel comfortable enough to do THAT in my burrow. Nicholas proved he was the best choice for Judy during my instruction, and now I am quite pleased he has proven my early suspicions wrong. He has my blessing to marry her_."

Opal looked around the room at every Councilor. " _I too had my doubts about Nickolas. As with Councilor Elizabeth, I had several of our elder grandkits watch this fox. And just as with her, my suspicions proved unfounded. My husband told you he took Nickolas under his wing, to train him in all things a husband needs to know. Well... I did as well. I had Nickolas do housework, same as every rabbit in our burrow. Sometimes I had to show him what and why something had to be done differently than foxes, but he is a fast learner. His cooking skills... well, they are improving, let's leave it at that_."

Laughter filled the room.

" _But he is progressing quite nicely. As my husband has told you, I knew when they had sex; it's easy when you raised kits and grandkits. I do not condone the bedroom things with young kits, but they are adults are responsible for their own actions. But overall, I do approve of having the fox... errr, Accused_... _learning how to do chores around the burrow. This is a tradition I wish all males learned to do_."

The Matron gave a knowing nod to Opal.

" _I, too, am quite pleased Nickolas has proven my early suspicions wrong, and he has my full blessing to marry my granddaughter Judy_."

" _There are no more questions for these Elders of the Burrow;_ you may step down." The Chancellor said as he rapped his gavel.

When they were dismissed, they were allowed to leave the chamber and go sit up in the Visitors Viewing Area or go out to sit in the cabana in the Flower Garden. They chose to go upstairs and watch the remainder of the trial.

* * *

" _Parents of the_ _Accused, Stu and Bonnie Hopps; please approach the Council_."

Stu and Bonnie were called together, just as their parents were. While Stu was his emotional self, he was buoyed by the positive example set by both his and Bonnie's parents. So he put on his brave face and trodden up the ramp with Bonnie at his side. He could tell she was nervous, but she had her stern-mother face on. Her mother stepped up beside her and whispered into her ear; its effect caused Bonnie to soften her features and take a few calming breaths. Stu meanwhile held her paws and looked admiringly at her; he chose to remember their wedding day and how after all these years she still looked just as cute, at least in his eyes.

Meanwhile Councilor Covey and Councilor Knoll stepped onto the Chancellor's Dais and onto the Questioners' Area. Stu had cocked his head and a puzzled look fell upon his face.

" _Parents of the_ _Accused;_ _you have a question before we proceed_?"

Stu straighten himself and then spoke politely. " _No ill will meant, just wondering why our parents were questioned by the Chancellor and Matron, but we are not_."

The Matron motioned for both Councilors to keep quiet. " _It's because elders should not be questioned by anyone younger than them. Besides this, it is proper and fitting that, as the ranking members of your burrow, they are questioned by the ranking members of this council. It is not meant to be an insult for you two to be questioned by lower-members. Do you wish to be questioned by the Chancellor and me_?"

Bonnie put her paw on Stu's arm. " _No, these two councilors will do just fine. No insult is taken_."

The Chancellor motioned for the questioning to proceed.

Councilor Knoll looked at Stu. " _Mr. Hopps; please tell this council your first impression when you were told who your daughter was dating_."

Stu's whiskers twitched nervously. " _I was taken aback. I knew Nickolas was her partner on the force, and he was instrumental in helping her solve the Missing Mammals case as well as proving it was two mayors who were behind the abductions in the first place. Judy was never interested in males, bucks to be exact. She said they were always trying to quash her dream of becoming a police officer. Since she never bothered to date, Bonnie and I were convinced she would become an old maid; kitless but a successful police officer, perhaps here in Bunny Burrow. But when the Great Mother Nature patted her upon the shoulders... the male she brought home to meet her parents was nothing what we were expecting_."

Councilor Covey looked at Bonnie. " _What was your first impression_?"

Bonnie had her paws folded in front of her. " _I, too, was shocked at Judy's first-ever choice in a romantic partner. Truthfully, I was beginning to wonder if she would forsake all males and go with a doe instead. This probably would be difficult to get around the_ _ever-increasing-desire_ _that hit all does upon reaching age 25 and not having their first litter. But, such does become surrogates for those unable to have kits... or they buy a_ _Buck-in-a-test-tube_ _and go the artificial route_." Bonnie could only shake her head at such a thought.

She continued. " _But it would not be my place to disapprove. I was thrilled when she told us she found someone and was bringing_ _him_ _home. We should have known something was awry when she didn't specify he was not a buck. Still... we were happy there was a possibility she most likely would not die as an old maid. The tod_ _she introduced to us was quite the shock to the whole burrow, even though we had met him a few times and knew him as_ _her ZPD partner_ "

Councilor Knoll butted in. " _Mr. Hopps, was you ever aware there was something more than simple holding paws between the Accused?_ "

Clara Leaps jumped to her feet quickly. " _Chancellor, Matron... is this question going to be asked of every mammal that testifies before this council_?"

His legal counsel, Mr. Nathan Daniels, held his paw in the air and spoke. " _We should caution everyone right here right now that this question, while legitimate, should be asked sparingly. I recommend no more than the parents and grandparents; since it is these who should be held accountable for teaching rabbit laws and customs_."

Councilor Knoll looked at his paperwork again. " _Mr. Hopps, did you teach the_ _Accused, your daughter, anything about proper relationships between bucks and does and... others_?"

Stu narrowed his eyes and looked directly at the elder rabbit. " _Councilor, did you understand anything we said about Judy not wanting any male? Didn't we make it clear that she rejected them because of differences in life goals and household responsibilities? But to answer your question... yes, we did teach her about safe-sex practices and proper behavior towards bucks and other mammals. She has excellent reports from teachers and faculty from Woodlands Elementary School and Harehills High School. And of course there is the special note she received from your own Adult Initiation Class commending her for encouraging proper behavior_."

Councilor Covey leaned forward. " _Then why did she break the ancient laws_?"

This time it was Bonnie who replied. " _Perhaps the ancient laws no longer meet our needs. Perhaps rabbit society has evolved beyond protecting our own family to now protecting other rabbit families... by groups dedicated for this purpose. Perhaps there no longer is a need for those laws... or the societies who enforce them_."

At these words a collective gasp went through the room. Looks on the faces of every elder were a mixture of shock, bewilderment, and anger. The Chancellor and Matron were hard pressed to regain control, and when they finally did they called for a 10-minute recess. When the appointed time was reached all rabbits were seated at their appointed places.

" _Bonnie Hopps_ ," Councilor Covey said with a not-too-pleasant facial expression, " _your last statement may have cost your daughter her life. It is not wise to anger this judgement panel when you are standing before it_."

Bonnie glared back at the elder doe. " _If one is afraid to speak truth back to mammals in positions of power, dose that not diminish our society? If one is afraid to speak up his-her own thoughts when they are unpopular, does that not diminish one's own soul? I dare to speak these words in hope that they may spur this Council to examine itself, to evolve itself before it is forced to do so from the outside. If you do this for yourselves, you will have the result you can live with. Otherwise you will live with something your truly hate_."

The room was eerily quiet when she finished speaking; it took a few moments before the Chancellor rapped his gavel and dismissed Stu and Bonnie. They walked calmly down the dais ramp and sat next to their daughter, holding her close as Councilor Elizabeth stood behind them, pride beaming from her face. It was a rarity when the Council had a proverbial mirror placed before it and shown its own flaws that sorely needed to be addressed.

* * *

Amy Cloverfield was busy transcribing the trial when her _cohort-in-crime_ , as she affectionately nick-named the pregnant doe, came waddling into the room. It was her mentor, Judith Proudmore, a snow leopard, who got up and helped the young husband bring the doe down to sit beside her.

" _Gotta be at the very front again, eh Miss_ _I-can't-hear-everything_?" Petunia grunted as she was trying to get comfortable in the seat.

" _Good Morning to you, too... Miss Sunshine_ " Amy said as she endured a small punch to her shoulder. " _For the record, it helps to read their lips and body language. Such small things help in properly documenting what may actually be stated in the courtroom_."

" _That's another thing... why you gotta transcribe the trial? Don't we pay others to do this_?" Petunia was genuinely curious about her partner's eccentric habit.

" _Old habits die hard. Besides, it helps focus and retain information. Guess you can say I want us to not rely so much on others_."

" _I'll take that as a control issue, and schedule you for a session with Dr. Bearinton_." Petunia grinned as her partner stuck out her tongue.

 _So... anything good happening_?" The pregnant doe asked in a serious tone of voice.

" _Meh... not much. Thus far it appears like the entire Hopps Family would circle the wagons around these_ _Accused_ _if they thought it would help keep them alive_."

" _Think they really mean it_?" The pregnant doe asked.

" _Actually, yes. Body language doesn't lie. Maybe other rabbits might possibly shun this young couple, which would validate the Council's entire position. But in all my personal experience with rabbits, I'm beginning to think maybe our species has evolved beyond that_."

" _Or maybe it is simply that having a well-civilized society has allowed rabbits to relax their natural tendencies_ " the snow leopard suggested.

" _That's a fair assumption_ " the sand-colored doe said. " _I'll know more when we hear the Wilde Elders give their side. My machine should be able to crunch the data and give us the odds on the verdict after that_."

The snow leopard chuckled. " _My gut will give us that info shortly before his parents speak. It's the extended family that will tell us just what we can expect for proper support for these two ZPD officers_."

Reginald had up to now been quiet, softly coughed. " _Ladies, I trust you have my lovely wife's welfare in capable paws_?" After getting nods from the two other mammals he got up and departed the room.

" _Lucky bunny_ " Amy said as she quickly looked around the room, making sure her own husband wasn't around. " _Are you certain you wasn't postponing pregnancy just to get as much_ _fun_ _before life and responsibilities arrive_?"

Petunia stuck her tongue out at her _cohort-in-crime_ ; she was starting to like this phrase, it fit their relationship well... from a certain viewpoint. They may not be criminals, but they certainly worked around that issue daily.

This time it was the snow leopard who hit Amy on her shoulder. " _Enough of that. Zootopia General Hospital was biting bullets trying to keep her hormones under control. It was actually being seriously considered having her artificially_ _done by command of higher authority. Oh... sorry. You weren't supposed to know that_."

Both young does had an uncomfortable expression on their faces, each for different reasons. At this moment the last of Judy's family completed their testimony, and the trail was put into remission for a break. A guard brought over a wheelchair and both mammals helped put the pregnant doe into it, even though she swore she could walk just fine. The female snow leopard enjoyed pushing the chair as the other rabbit opened doors.

This time they kept their distance from the Wilde-Hopps group. But they did see the commotion regarding that swine reporter; Amy wondered why they simply couldn't have that sow removed from the estate. Surly it was clear... she couldn't control her personal objections and thus was fast becoming a nuisance. She made a short zphone recording of the situation and sent it to the sow's employer; with a note asking them to adjust the mammal's attitude or replace her with a more professional reporter.

* * *

The Chancellor looked at his wrist watch. " _This is a good spot to break for our Mid-Morning Break. Everyone be back inside in 45 minutes_." He rapped the gavel, and everyone stood up. He followed the Matron out the door followed closely by their legal counsels, Mr. Sven Prairie and Mr. Nathan Daniels. After these exited the room, the Council Adjutant gave the Ok for everyone else to leave.

Councilor Floyd led Nick's group over to Judy's. Meanwhile Audrey had stepped aside to receive a message from a mammal who had quietly stepped inside the room only moments before the room was closed for a break. She made a quick zcall and quietly murmured a few words into it, and then ended the call. The mammal departed and she rejoined the group.

Everyone went out to the cabana and wasn't surprised to see that swine reporter giving the vendor a piece of her mind. She was promptly removed by Audrey's security mammals and the nearest ZPD officers when the Accused group came around the corner.

" _Really, Audrey_?" Albert Hopps said exasperated. " _Must you torture that sow every day_?"

" _I'll stop when she does_ " Audrey murmured and then placed an order for the special item, bacon, which had that swine so upset. The vendor had already pre-prepared the other order, a large garden salad with a variety of dressings... waiting at their favorite table. Officers Lillian Lioness and Emma Quickpaw were standing guard to ensure nobody touched it. A picture of carrot juice and another of blueberry was delivered to their table, ice cold as always.

" _Officers, Guards, other security... you are welcome to enjoy this snack as we do. Thank You for keeping that reporter under control... this is well deserved_." Audrey motioned for them to dig in. Her security merely kept their positions, as she knew they would. This is why she had an agreement with the vendor to allow them to eat and drink whenever they wanted, as their duties permitted. Most of the ZPD officers did likewise, although Lillian and Emma enjoyed talking to the group as Judy ate while fascinated by what had happened that morning.

Audrey couldn't help but noticed the small arsenal being carried by the female lion; and an equally impressive amount of smaller weapons the female lynx carried. " _Officers_ ," she muttered softly, " _Is it really necessary to have all that_?"

Emma simply grinned; Lillian lovingly patted her favorite long barrel rifle. " _Director, the paparazzi has been especially intent on trespassing on the estate's property this morning. What the estate security doesn't control, we do. And what gets by us_ ," she pointed towards a small group of trees, " _Mr. Big's mammals get. Oh... we only tranquilize them_."

Audrey whistled, and quickly was startled by a ruff voice behind her. " _Raymond and Kevin have been busy this morning. It would seem this trial has only grown the curiosity of certain mammal factions_ " Mr. Big said as he accepted a rodent-size cup of carrot juice.

Chief Bogo walked up and after getting a report from Officer Quickpaw, sat down and helped himself to a plate of salad. His wife, Camila who works for the Zootopia Health Commission, was currently helping Miss Janice Rosenberg give the two Accused a quick medical checkup. " _Dear, must this be done now_?" He asked.

" _Of course. It is good practice for this aspiring doctor and besides... it was the only way I could get her onto this estate. Her presence is beneficial to Judy_." Camila pointed to the two does, currently locked in a hug. Jenny Hopps caught this in a series of pictures that would be added to a photo album.

He merely huffed. " _I thought her two favorite ZPD officers were enough_." This remark earned him a cuff to his ears.

" _Judy needs as many of her favorite mammals around her as she can. But there is one that absolutely cannot be replaced_." She was now pointing to Nick, who by now had his bunny cuddled against his chest and was feeding her lettuce. She was in turn enjoying putting bacon or strips of ham into his snout. Jenny caught this as well. Every now and then it could be said that if you listened carefully, you could hear Judy whispering something like: _This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had_...

Soon it was time to wrap this up and return to the courtroom. Both Judy's and Nick's families cleaned up their mess and motioned for the various security mammals to eat the remaining vestiges of their meal. They departed and soon were sitting at their respective places, waiting for the resumption of the trial to begin.

* * *

Because Nick's Family was not familiar with rabbit laws and customs, and more importantly the Hows and Whys of this council... they were given a briefing on these by Judy's grandparents; Floyd and Elizabeth. First time was when the summons was first given to the Accused. Second time was the month when the trial was postponed due to negotiations about the Charter Agreement. Third time was when Judy was abducted; thankfully she was recovered and allowed a whole month to physically recover from that ordeal.

By now every one of Nick's elder foxes considered themselves knowledgeable enough to stand their turn before the council and give their opinion about Judy and Nick's relationship.

At the appointed time all the councilors entered the room and resumed their proper positions. The Chancellor and Matron, along with their respective legal counsel, entered and resumed their proper positions.

* * *

" _Director Audrey and Arnold Wilde; please approach the Council_."

Arnold and Audrey walked up the dais and stood facing the Chancellor and Matron.

The Chancellor looked them over before speaking. " _Director Wilde; as a high-ranking member of Zootopia government, you should have access to information about not only this council, but of our laws and traditions_."

Audrey merely looked equally stern at the elder rabbit. " _Chancellor, you should know that under the former Charter Agreement, your actions were questionable. Surely you could tell the difference between today's society and that back centuries ago? Back then the male was the only mammal who was responsible to protect his chosen mate; and your tactics would have been the correct course of action. But today... we have agencies and mammals specifically trained to protect the citizenry. This is why I do not hold your council in very high esteem. At least... until you change your methods to consider how your Lapin society evolves_."

Her husband, Arnold, wasn't the only mammal who gasped at these words. Nick was being held back by his father, who in turn was giving his mother a frown. Audrey didn't give any attention to them; she was locked proverbial horns with this elder duo.

" _Director... watch your tongue. You do not understand how rabbits behave; let alone why certain rules must be enforced_ " the Chancellor barely controlling his anger.

" _Oh but I do. My job requires me to know the psychological makeup of all adversaries who might pose a threat to Zootopia. And by extension Bunny Burrow_." Audrey leaned closer. " _This council's greatest mistake isn't in enforcing rules; it is failing to understand how its citizenry has evolved beyond the old realities of ages gone by. No longer are rabbits hunted as food; therefor they no longer have to become parents at such early age. Because of this, your does can be much choosier about the bucks they want; and this explains why they simply no longer understand why they must know half the things your Adult Education Class teaches_."

She couldn't help but have a wolfish grin as she said " _If there was one thing I would strongly recommend, it would be this; cut out half the things in your class and move them to a new one... preferably shortly before they graduate from high school. As long as your society remains as advanced as it currently is, your young are given more years to mature both physically and mentally. This makes them better parents and better citizens_."

The Matron signaled the Chancellor to not say anything more. " _Director... we are not your underlings whom you can belittle on a moment's whim. Do be mindful of this_." She was giving the elder vixen daggers from her eyes.

" _Oh I am not belittling you, Matron. This is simply_ _free advice_... _given without charge. If you are as wise as I suspect you are, then I know it was not given in vain_."

Arnold Wilde motioned for his wife to remain silent. " _Chancellor, Matron... while I do agree with these words you just heard, can we please move on to what really matters? Our opinions why these Accused_ _should be spared_."

The Elder rabbits both motioned for him to continue.

" _Council... it is my firm belief that Nick and Judy have a genuine relationship. I have been privileged to watch them over time, and to hear many of my customer's thoughts about their relationship. Furthermore, I have been fortunate to hear other Vulpes opinions via other community organizations; they have a high approval rating among the community of foxes. Since I am a member of several Happy Town societal clubs, I get their opinions as well. Like other foxes, they approve. Now this isn't to say all foxes approve; obviously they don't. But enough do_."

" _Mr. Wilde_ ," Chancellor regaining his composure, " _are you even remotely concerned about societal pressures your grandcubs may face about their blended parentage_?"

" _Of course, Chancellor. I would be a fool not to be aware of that. Should they produce viable offspring, it becomes my responsibility to be there; teach them what they need to know, and to give them access to their_ _Lapin grandparents. My responsibility will be to arrange both sides to be as active in raising these mix-breeds, to ensure they understand that they are NOT freaks; that we, their grandparents, whole-heartedly support and care for them_."

" _Mr. Wilde_ ," the Matron looked at him sternly, " _noble words you speak, but history does not support you. We are hard-pressed to recall even a singular mammal that was able to stand firm against the prejudices of society. You would do well to end this relationship before discovering that you can-not live up to the values of these words_."

If anyone thought Audrey reacted badly at the beginning of this questioning session, they were proven wrong. Arnold was having his paws full, attempting to hold his wife back from inflicting serious harm on either of these rabbits. Thankfully Nick, John, Councilor Floyd, and Jackie along with her parents were giving him some help. Jill Hopps was doing her best to talk some sense into the snarling and snapping vixen. A few minutes later she was calmed down enough to be escorted out of the room, mostly as a precaution to avoid harm to those who had upset her.

Jill Hopps straightened her suit and brushed her fur before putting away her grooming kit. " _Matron_ ," she said with barely concealed anger in her voice, " _that was uncalled for. Would you agree, Counsel Prairie_?"

The Buck adjusted his tie and focused his gaze at Councilor Miriam. " _Yes, it was. I would have thought it was obvious that this vixen has an extremely protective nature regarding the female_ _Accused._ _But neither of us knew just how protective it was. So... we now know. I trust we won't have a repeat like this_?"

" _Very well. I shall be more cautious in my choice of words. Chancellor, I have no more questions. Do you_?"

" _Neither do I. What has occurred proves this vixen whole-heartedly approves of this unnatural couple. Mr. Wilde... you may stand down from further questioning. I believe your wife could use your calming presence_."

Arnold walked down the ramp leading back to his son's side of the courtroom. After hugging him and reminding he will be back soon, he departed the courtroom to search where Audrey was taken. He only hoped she wasn't in the estate jail; purpose of which was used to house violent offenders until Sherriff Ben Springs could come and get them. He was relieved when he saw her sitting in the cabana, obviously being watched by two polar bears, a lioness, and a lynx. Then there was the Council Adjutant, who was busy reprimanding her for her outburst.

* * *

" _Grandparents of the_ _Accused,_ _Nathan and Vickey Keen; please approach the Council_."

Before they moved, a side door opened and Dr. Otterton and a few medical personnel walked in carrying various equipement. " _My apology for this intrusion, but it is important. That area around the dais is saturated with stress pheromones; it would adversely affect the next predator species that stands upon that very spot. I strongly recommend giving us 30-minutes to sterilize the area before proceeding with this trial_."

" _It is so ordered. Everyone be back here in 40-minutes_."

After the appropriate amount of time, everyone was back inside the courtroom and seated in their spot. The two grandparents arrived early, and decided to wait at the top of the dais; they also brought a couple folding chairs with them. They stood when the elder rabbits entered the courtroom and started the trial.

The Chancellor spoke first. " _Obviously you have a pretty good idea what questions and information we are seeking, so I'll allow both of you to answer in any manner you choose, providing it is as concise as you can possibly make it_."

Nathan cleared his throat. " _Judy has been under our care on numerous times, mostly when Nick was working a different shift or temporarily assigned to another district for other duties. As Nick told you during his part of the trial, both sets of his grandparents strive to care for her during these days. On the workdays, one of us will stay with her overnight; a precaution against intruders. On weekends and her days off, she would be staying overnight at one of our places... but during the days she is working at John and Jackie's store, where they keep a close eye on her. Of course she still takes her trips every other weekend to stay with her parents_."

Vickey continued. " _She really isn't any trouble, and we love to hear the adventures she has with a new partner every day. Sometimes we are able to point something out that helps solve a case, sometimes it merely is information they didn't have or brings a different perspective. But it's her bubbly personality that I enjoy most. I can see why Nick likes her_."

From down at the foot of the ramp, a murmuring was heard, something about angry bunnies and unpredictability.

" _Thank You for that reminder, sweetie! Yes, we experienced Judy when she had come home after a particular stressful day. You know what cheers her up?"_

Another murmuring was heard from below.

" _No Nickolas... but I'm sure it works for you. It's hot chocolate! Chocolate Sunday, cocoa drink, hot dipping chocolate with fruit pieces... but never alone and never too much in one sitting or meal or a snack. That would lead to an overweight bunny and ruin her dream job_."

Nathan's ears perked up. " _You want to know what else de-stresses a bunny? Having a few of her siblings stay overnight! At first Albert was not going to allow any of his grandkits to stay overnight at a fox's house. So he came over with a few of his Lapin Legionnaires to keep an eye on them. The stories about their various military branches did in the Great War was absolutely fascinating. Of course it floored them when they learned I was a member of the behind the lines intelligence recon squad. Some say we were Special Forces; we never claimed that title. Those guys purposely go out looking for a fight; we on the other hand avoid it at all costs. Getting reliable Intel quickly back to Headquarters was our primary objective_."

" _Anyway, after that night Albert never again objected. But I made it a point to call him and let him know how many and the names that were with us overnight. He had a few suggestions from time to time. Sometimes he and Opal would come over for a weekend, Judy would invite a couple of her friends over and the bunch of us would go out camping. Aside from who had the best fire-starting technique, which is me by the way... it would be quite an enjoyable weekend. Maybe it's the lucky foot of hers, maybe it's her positive attitude; either way, she is one great mammal to be around. I for one am looking forward to cub-kit sitting her first litter_."

Everyone giggled when they realized how much Judy was embarrassed by this theme going around today; everyone looking forward to her first litter.

Vickey smiled at the young embarrassed doe. " _Judy, sweetie... we aren't pressing you to get pregnant this soon, at least I am not. Somehow I figure you will have a pact with a couple of your siblings; to be godmother to each of your kits, and rotate between each of your different homes to fulfill the godmother duties. Nathan and I will just have to meet you wherever the duties send you. Maybe we can convince your siblings to allow all the kits to spend a weekend with us when you have to be here. Stranger things have happened_."

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _I think we have a pretty good idea your opinions about this unnatural relationship. Just one more question; do you have any knowledge if Nick and Judy have been intimate_?"

Vickey gave the elder doe a knowing glance. " _That to us Vulpes is akin to_ _kissing and telling_. _I will only answer you this way; yes, we do have that knowledge. But to us foxes, it is the highest expression of commitment possible. How often isn't what's important; that it has happened... this is what really matters_."

Clearly the Matron didn't like the answer she received; but it was confirmation, even in a cryptic form. " _Both of you are free to leave. Let's take a 10-minute rest room break. Be back here accordingly_." She rapped her gavel.

* * *

" _Parents of the_ _Accused;_ _John and Jackie Wilde; please approach the Council_."

Councilor Lopp and Councilor Quick were waiting on the Questioners' Area on the Chancellor's Dais.

Jackie's parents walked up the ramp and stood on the dais; still having unpleasant memories of just what happened on this very spot earlier this morning.

" _My apologies for what happened earlier this morning. Do you wish a few moments to recover your wits_?" Councilor Lopp had a genuine sympathetic tone in her voice.

John looked at Jackie, and then nodded his head. " _No, Ma'am. We are fine... let's just get this finished so we can tend to our young ones_."

" _Very well. Please tell us in your own words about the relationship between these_ _Accused._ " Councilor Quick pointed to either side of the courtroom.

" _What else is there to say_?" John asked inquisitively. " _To us Vulpes, the highest form of commitment is raising a family together. Being in love has its perks... to be certain, but feelings wane over situations and time. Foxes are hard-wired for commitment; so it behooves our young to choose wisely whom they marry. Once knot-locked and impregnated, instinct kicks-in. Life is hellish if the two personalities aren't compatible, or amendable enough to allow compromise_."

" _What my dear husband is trying to say_ ," Jackie interrupted, " _is our son has found someone who meshes very well with his personality. Sure... he allows her to be the Alpha most of the time, and she certainly is a pawful. But Judy follows Nickolas's lead in many situations; I'll bet she isn't aware when she does this_." The vixen looked over to the young doe, who by this time was nervously rubbing one of her ears. Jackie felt a pang of motherly sympathy run through her heart.

John smiled at his wife. " _As I said, when it comes to their relationship... Judy and Nickolas are a perfect complement to each other. They effortless switch positions without being aware when they do so. I suspect this is something their ZPD coworkers have noticed for quite some time. It is also something I think makes them ideal for each other_."

" _Do you really? Or is this merely words you think we want to hear_?" Councilor Lopp spoke in a gruff tone.

John put his paw on his wife's shoulder and motioned for her to remain calm. " _Councilor, obviously we want our son free and clear of this trial. Yes, we are aware non-foxes don't completely understand what marriage means to us foxes. We can only points you to those fox marriages and let you see for yourselves what happens. Marriage... not some legal-signed document done before the Justice of the Peace; it is the real thing... done before friends and family. Until you have seen this for yourselves, you have no idea what it means to us. And this leads back to your claim about rabbits and their ostracizing wayward bunnies... you don't understand us, we don't understand you. We are at a standoff_."

Several uneasy moments passed by. Finally the Chancellor broke the silence. " _Fine. So be it. I will chock this to both of you whole-heartedly supporting these Accused_... _and being PERSONALLY responsible for ensuring their marriage remains intact_ _should_ _this Council declares their relationship to be Genuine. You both may step away from the dais_."

" _Easiest tasking I'll ever have_ " John muttered quietly to Jackie. Jill giggled as they walked back to stand beside Nick and Councilor Floyd; she had already heard what he said, thanks to her overly sensitive rabbit ears. She was leaning her head towards the desk, attempting to hide her smile.

* * *

Amy was impressed. So too it seemed was Petunia. Both rabbits were glad that the sudden outburst of aggression by the elder vixen was quickly contained first by her husband, then by her Family. Even though there was a good-size and very deep pit between her and the Matron, Amy wondered if that was enough to keep them properly separated.

" _Impressive_ " muttered the snow leopard. " _Even at that age she clearly shows she isn't one to be trifled with_."

" _I think she has a point_ " Petunia muttered. " _History may indeed point out the probability of something that most likely will happen... but it doesn't take into consideration of current events_."

" _Point or not, I think we should send the estate administer a suggestion. Let the Director be reprimanded, then have her sit here with us to wait out the remainder of the trial_." Amy said as she adjusted a knob or two on her machine.

Judith looked at her intuitively. " _Are you suggesting that I have to cubsit a grown vixen_?"

Amy giggled at the thought, and then pointed to the far rear corner of the room. " _No. They will do that_." Everyone turned to look where she was pointing. A couple polar bears wearing dark suits were casually sitting under the air conditioning duct; obviously trying to stay inconspicuous but alert to everything happening around them. Nearby were a few arctic wolves, obviously in same garb and getting just enough cool air.

The remainder of the morning went by uneventful. A few more mammals entered the room, obviously reporters to observe the events in relative peace and quiet. Soon it was time for lunch and the courtroom was gaveled into recess; most of the visitors quickly left the room and thus leaving these three alone.

" _Ok... opinions. What do you think is most likely outcome_?" Judith queried.

" _Genuine_." Amy said plainly.

" _Agreed_." Petunia said as something obviously moved inside her. " _Junior, if you don't settle down, I'm gonna birth you here and now_!"

All eyes in the room turned and looked towards the doe, shocked expressions on their faces.

" _Ok... I ain't gonna do that. As much as I wish I could. Besides... he is in the 3rd birthing position. Doctor_ _Allison already confirmed it_."

Judith nervously waved her finger at the doe. " _Let's try to avoid saying that out loud. I can handle it, but I don't think your security mammals can_." The wolves who she had pointed at earlier were obviously not feeling very well, and it showed upon their faces.

They went down together and found a vendor who sold meat broiled on a stick with plenty of vegetables. Obviously this was for Judith's lunch; the Garden Salad was already purchased from the vendor; who still seemed to be having trouble with that swine. Before sitting at a cabana not too close to where the Wilde-Hopps group would be, they went over and purchased dessert at Gideon's cart.

As Lunch Hour progressed, their security team notified them that unusual activity was increasing nearby in the woods. Estate security was notified, and Chief Bogo too, for good measure. Colonel Kohle was informed shortly thereafter, and sent additional mammal-power was requested due to unusual increases in intrusions. Mr. Big, who was merely passing by, overheard what was going on. He called his secretary and had her pass word to Finnick to send his team here. The arctic shrew had good instincts; and they were telling him that a major breech of security was underway.

* * *

The Chancellor looked at the clock on the wall. " _We have really set a record for a morning session. Let us break for lunch and return here in about... Matron, ideas_?"

" _Let's go with our standard: 90-minute lunch. There are an unusually large number of vendors here today, so I see no reason to everyone to depart the estate_."

" _Very well. Everyone be in your seats 90-minutes from now_." A very large hour glass was turned over, marking the time until restart of the trial. Chancellor and Matron quickly departed the room, followed closely by their legal counsel.

Once outside Judy noticed Gideon had a vendor cart set up. She quickly hopped over to it and ordered a slice of carrot cake, which she quickly scarfed down. The others in the Wilde-Hopps group merely held onto theirs, moving over to another vendor. This one sells their favorite snack; BLT sandwiches with ham strips along the side. Once again it was no surprise that the same swine was raising a ruckus.

" _Remind me not to get on Audrey's bad side_ " Stu said to no one in particular as he watched the sow being escorted away. " _Who would have thought someone could get under her skin so quickly_?"

Bonnie sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "W _e now know just how protective of Judy she really is. Or maybe she doesn't like her commitment being questioned_."

Looking over she noticed Nick getting his cheek rubbed by his grandmother, obviously she was enjoying it very much. Judy had to stifle a giggle as this led to her fox getting his cheeks rubbed by nearly every elder female member of their group.

" _Ok Ladies... enough is enough_ " the young tod exclaimed as he finally managed to free himself from the last elder vixen, who just happened to be his mother. He searched for Judy and finally found her, sitting between Officer Lioness and Officer Quickpaw. Chloe was here, having just been driven here by her husband who was delivering paperwork to Chief Vaulter. Chloe was having the small group tasting something, a pastry it looked like and smelled like. He licked his lips. Chloe never made a bad pastry... or anything less than perfect as far as he could remember.

" _Oh boy, here comes the walking garbage disposal_ " Judy said as she received a kiss between her ears from the afore mentioned disposal unit.

" _Ouch! That hurts, Carrots_." Nick muttered while attempting to grab one of the pastries.

Chloe sighed and handed him a different one, this was certainly not her usual item. " _Try this one. The others are specific for Judy and the others. I'm working on a new recipe for Prey and another for females in general. Sorry, you don't quite fit the bill_." All the females giggled at this remark, the males who were close enough joined in.

Nick would have continued the banter, but something in the cabana next to theirs caught his attention. Mr. Big was with Koslov; both were talking to what he could only assume was professional security detail, possibly the Zootopia Marshal Service. Some of these looked a bit anxious, starring off towards the woods. Nick decided to pay closer attention there himself. His instinct was rewarded when several mammals were seen running out of the woods and towards them. They were tranquilized by Officer Lioness and Quickpaw milli-seconds later.

" _They just keep coming_ " Lillian said as she scratched another mark on a board. " _Five more for me. You_?"

" _Four. But I think that one with double darts should be split between us_ " Emma said as she loaded a new magazine into her weapon.

" _Maybe. But that means we both have to deduct the ones who were shot dead by the Marshal Service in the cabana next door_."

Nick chuckled. " _Ok, on that note... let's move our lunch indoors. We obviously are a distraction to Emma and Lillian_."

* * *

At the appointed time everyone returned to their seats and the trial was gaveled back into session.

There was no shortage of non-family members who were willing to give their testimony on Judy and Nick's relationship. Some were obvious, others motives seemed questionable. The council had in an unusual deviation from tradition and allowed the Councils' Adjutant and the Public Relation Officer to interview all interested mammals the week before; explaining the list of requirements all must follow if they were willing to testify on Judy and Nick's behalf.

* * *

The Matron rapped her gavel and read from a paper she held aloft. " _The following Hopps rabbits please step forward and approach the council: Greg, Gary, James, Carl, Ralph, Evelin, Miriam, Mia, Valentina, and Flowers_." These rabbits were brought into the room shortly after the lunch break was over, so gathering them was no problem.

Councilor Elizabeth and Councilor Floyd escorted the group up the ramp and positioned them at the appropriate spot on the dais. They were met by and given a brief lecture by the Council's Adjutant on how to properly conduct themselves and how to properly respond to questions, especially if they were unsure or simply did not wish to respond. After ensuring every young rabbit was able to talk freely and all understood what was expected of them, the elder rabbit departed the dais. Elizabeth and Floyd remained behind to provide moral support and to clarify anything not quite understood.

The Chancellor looked at the group. " _You all are here because your grandparents had each of you observe the Accused back early in their dating relationship. Rest assured your words alone will not condemn or save them; your words merely will help this Council understand the nature of their relationship_."

The Matron looked at Elizabeth and then Floyd. " _I will have you, Councilor Elizabeth, control the does and have them speak one at a time in the order you want. Councilor Floyd, you do the same for the bucks. The questions will be asked by these Councilors_."

Councilor Warren and Councilor Dasher stepped onto the Chancellor's Dais and onto the Questioners' Area. Meanwhile Elizabeth and Floyd were busy instructing the young rabbits to answer when they gave a signal, mostly to ensure the questioner had finished... and to give them a chance to ask their own questions back to clarify a point.

While all this was going on, Dr. Bearington had entered the room and was now standing beside Nick's parents. He was watching the interactions of the Hopps Young, and preparing himself should their grandparents need his help.

His presence did not go unnoticed, as the Chancellor starred in his direction. " _Dr. Bearington; you are early, we do not have you scheduled until the last segment for today_."

The grizzly bear returned his stare. " _I merely wish to be here just in case the Hopps Family needs my help. Otherwise, pay no attention to me. I'll be quiet as a church mouse_." This caused some of the young does' to giggle... a stress relief technique that worked as he intended.

The Chancellor nodded, and then motioned for the two councilors to proceed.

Councilor Warren spoke first. " _Please tell us what your grandparents tasked you to do. Were you to follow them everywhere? Did you have to hide out of sight_?"

Greg, being the oldest buck as well as the oldest in this group, spoke first. " _Grandfather asked_ _Gary, James, Carl,_ _and me to do nothing more than to simply observe Nickolas as he helped us working in the fields. We also were to observe him when we played games, or did other things we bucks do that most does don't understand. Basically... give grandfather our opinion at end of each day what we thought about Nickolas and our opinion what his motives possibly could be_."

Evelyn, being the oldest female in this group, spoke next. " _Same thing that grandmother asked of us does. We may not have had as much time to observe Nickolas as my brothers had, but we had plenty. I am known in our family as the Living Lie Detector. Judy is my Best Friend, so I was going to make sure this fox was treating her as the princess she is... if you consider one to be ignoring all bucks_."

Her siblings giggled.

Evelyn continued. " _I did as grandmother asked; I searched as many computer databases as I could find. I interviewed as many mammals who would talk about Nickolas, learned quite a bit about his hustler-past, but also about his living alone from an early age. It was only when he met Judy that he turned his life around and reconnected with his parents. I believe it was these two events that made Nick into the mammal we know today. Judy is his reason for living, his parents is his reason for performing to best of his ability_."

Gary thought for a moment. " _Have you ever tried to be craftier than a fox? I don't recommend trying... unless you are friends with one and enjoy trying to one-up the other. Nickolas enjoys a good mind game, but he enjoys wining more. When doing as grandfather asked, I decided to simply ask him questions. It's the proper thing to do. Nickolas proved to be a font of information, and he enjoys sharing it... this is one of many reasons why I am proud to call him my friend_."

Miriam nodded to Gary. " _That's the same tactic I did... talk to the fox. Grandmother wanted me to observe him, to try and figure out wither his intentions are real or just another hustle. As months went on, and the more I talked to Nickolas, it became clear that he had real feelings for Judy. They also had the usual fights and conflicts most dating couples go through_."

James shrugged his shoulders. " _I can't add any more than what has been said. I talked to the fox as we did work in the fields, and did other things. Time proved my suspicions wrong_."

Mia gave James a knowing look. " _Same with me... befriended Nickolas and talked to him as we did household chores. True to a fox's nature, he wanted to learn about everything. He did reveal he was uncomfortable being around several does' who were in heat, so we had to avoid having him wash their undies_. _Otherwise, he is a pleasure to train and be around_."

Carl smiled. " _I enjoyed being around Nickolas when it was non-work hours. He knows how to throw a party without alcohol or drugs. You can learn a lot about a mammal when they are drunk... or very happy. Either of these will cause them to let their guard down, or at the very least let you learn something about them. This is how I came to understand he wasn't the casanova we thought he was_."

Valentina had to be gently shaken from an apparent daydream. " _Have you ever taken the truck and gone on a sightseeing trip with Nickolas? You should try it. This is how I learned more about this fox when grandmother asked us to observe him. Flowers and a few of our brothers went along at first, safety in numbers sort of thing. Anyway Nickolas loves learning about all the trees and vegetation around Bunny Burrow. And as Carl already mentioned, this is when Nickolas let down his guard and told us some things about himself_."

Ralph was grinning from ear to ear. " _Those truck rides through the back countryside were the best! But I did something a bit different; my brothers and I would take this fox out to the pond in the South Forty. I guess it's ok to say it now, seeing none of our younger siblings are currently here. That was where we liked to skinny-dip and lay out sun drying in the buff. A warm summer day with no females around... quite relaxing! We talk about many things and sometimes ask for advice under these conditions, Nickolas being no exception_."

Flowers looked a bit whimsical. " _I enjoyed those rides in the truck! And I knew all about you bucks nude sun bathing; I watched along with your girlfriends for hours! But I'm surprised nobody mentioned this: we asked Judy about Nickolas. We told things about him that we recently learned, and more often than not, she would confirm it. She also let us in on a few secrets about him; mostly things that would help lessen his tension with the Family or ours about him_."

Her brothers were a bit shocked at her revelation regarding the sunbathing. But being males, they quickly got over it.

Councilor Dasher motioned for all to be quiet. " _All right. Now you may tell this council your personal opinion about this fox_."

Greg cocked his head. " _I detested this fox at first sight. Being one of my parent's first litters, our grandparents were much younger and much more active in raising us. I adopted their anti-predator bias without reservation. It was only through working beside Nick and talking with him on a great many things did my mind changed. It also helped that grandfather took me and some of these siblings_ ," he motioned to those beside him, " _to the Zootopia Woodlands Orphanage and we watched Nickolas playing with the orphans. That, I think, helped change our minds and opinions about him. It was then that grandfather decided to teach Nickolas everything he needed to know about being a proper husband for Judy. I... became a sounding board, helping to translate it into something mammals our age can understand_."

Evelyn nodded her head. " _Grandfather brought a few of us does along because he wanted our opinion. He said sometimes does are more observant than bucks, but still... mostly it's just we focus on different things. Nick treated the orphans exactly as he does with our youngest siblings. I think he will make a wonderful father; although I'm not exactly certain how their young, Judy and his... will look like or behave_."

Gary cleared his throat. " _Nickolas has wide repertoire of skills I am envious of. He is a natural teacher and has taught me quite a few things. He even takes time to answer a zcall at work when I'm stuck on something. Of course I hear about it from Judy later, telling me not to bother him at work. But Nick tells me he doesn't mind; he knows I try to wait until his lunch or end of shift_."

Miriam was grinning from ear to ear. " _Speaking of natural teacher, have you ever noticed when our youngest siblings gather around him for a story? He has the most amazing technique; changes voices when the character changes. It really brings out a whole new perspective of the story! Now whenever I tell the same stories to them, they insist that I change my voice... just like Nick!_ "

She turned around and spoke directly towards Nick. " _Thanks fox... you've made quite the impression. Oh, by the way... you're on storytelling duty this weekend. So don't go and do something stupid to get out of it... like getting yourself killed_."

James looked at Councilor Floyd, and proceeded. " _Nickolas helped me to learn a new technique in studying and note taking for my college classes. He bought me, and all my other siblings who were in college, a carrot recorder pen like Judy has. He said_ _work smarter, not harder_... _and pointed out this would put me ahead of my classmates in more ways than one. We talked quite a bit about my classes; he showed me how to take the footnotes and use them to see other viewpoints on the topic. Now I understand why most mammals call foxes sly... they see things from many viewpoints. It's a small miracle that they are able to reproduce, seeing how they most likely would do nothing but argue all the time_."

Giggles erupted from the group.

Mia spoke when she was able to control her giggling. " _Nickolas enjoyed helping at the roadside sale stand almost every day Judy and he came for their bi-weekly visits. He was a natural with the customers, even taught us how to move produce that doesn't sell well. His hustler past helped us know where the line between_ _honest bargaining and conning_ _was. Nick said sometimes you have to lose money only to gain a customer. Scaling prices as produce ages and giving the customer suggestions how long before a certain produce will spoil builds rapport and trust_."

Carl removed a picture from his billfold and showed it to the Council. " _This picture was one I had been trying for quite some time to get. My current equipment was just over or under exposing the scene, or the shutter speed was off. Nickolas took me to a friend_ _as he called the mammal. The otter looked my camera over a few times, and then took it apart. He showed me a tiny part, saying it was the wrong one for this camera model. When I told him, and showed him the repair receipt, of the shop that last touched it... he said he would have words with that mammal and I could expect a refund in a few days. Nickolas has on other occasions helped other siblings with finding some mammal who knows how to repair difficult things. I'm glad he is the mammal I always thought him to be_."

Valentina was grinning at no one in particular; she was jostled back to reality with a gentle shake. " _Oh? Oh! Nickolas... right. Where to start? The kitchen_!" Her siblings snickered a bit, but knew what was coming was going to be golden. " _Nickolas cooking and baking skills are... progressing. He's making pretty good strides with some help and instruction from a few of my siblings... you know who you are... and with mom, grandma, and me, of course. It was a bit hilarious last summer when Pops let him try his paw at the bar-b-que_. *sigh* _Nickolas certainly doesn't let failure stop him, maybe it's because grandpa was right there, pushing him on. Anyway... I can't wait until he is able to cook a full meal by himself_."

Flowers started snickering, getting close to becoming a full belly-buster. After a few minutes she finally regained her composure. " _I suppose everyone wants to know what was so funny_?" Nods went around the group. " _Remember the first time Nickolas was forced into helping with the laundry_?"

Now all the does were rolling on the floor of the dais, being corralled by their brothers. " _Yes... it was quite an experience! He reminded me of very young bucks who just entered puberty and being forced to fold does' undies. Getting him to fold them correctly took nearly forever, especially those does' who were in heat. It's a good thing we weren't washing mom and dad's laundry that weekend_." She smiled. " _Now he folds like the best of them. Admittedly he did bring something that Dr. Greenwood suggested would neutralize the pheromones of a doe_."

Ralph was enjoying the stories so much that he forgot it was turn. " _Like many of our older siblings, I didn't trust this fox. However, it was because of the incident at that fair when Judy was a very young bunny which formed this. I'm quite protective of her, of most my sisters actually. Nickolas reminded me of that fox who hurt her, so naturally I kept my guard up. What changed my mind were the trips to the orphanage, the truck rides sightseeing, skinny-dipping and sun bathing. All these showed a side of him that is not easily masked and concealed. Over months I finally accepted him; and am proud to consider him a true friend_."

Councilor Warren leaned closer to the young rabbits, obviously prevented by both the protective railing as well as the pit separating both groups. " _Tell us... at any time during your interactions with the_ _Accused,_ _did you observe or get the impression both mammals were physically involved_?"

Jill Hopps jumped up, nearly beating her partner Clara Leaps. " _Objection_!" They said nearly in unison. Jill looked over to Clara, and signaled her to proceed.

" _Chancellor, did we not agree to limit to whom this topic would be asked_?" Clara had her eyes squarely pointed at the elder rabbit.

Mr. Sven Prairie held his paw up and motioned the Chancellor to hold his tongue. " _It was recommended for a limit, not an actual agreement. However, anyone who does answer does so willingly and knowingly that the answer given may not necessarily be helpful to these_ _Accused._ "

The Matron cleared her throat. " _Young Ones, you may decide to refuse to answer the question without prejudice against you. Even though each of you are at the legal age of consent and therefor liable for your own actions, we hereby wave the compulsory to answer questions presented_."

Councilor Floyd raised a paw. " _Chancellor, Matron... give us a moment to explain this_." He and his wife gathered the young rabbits and spent a few minutes talking about the question asked. Once satisfied, he motioned to the Council ready to continue.

" _Chancellor, Matron... the question has been discussed among these rabbits. They have agreed as to what they have seen and as a group have elected two among them to give their response. Therefor the eldest buck and doe will speak for the group_."

Greg stepped forward, patted his shirt to remove the wrinkles, and held his paws in front of him against his trouser. " _My brothers and I agree that while we did suspect Nickolas and our sister certainly did have relations, we have no direct proof. Our observations hinted it had occurred, but none of us asked them plainly. Even if we did ask, we all agree that they are a great couple. I am certain every one of my siblings would agree when I say this: I approve of their relationship and Nickolas would be a welcome addition to our burrow_." He then stepped back to his former place.

Evelyn stepped forward and cleared her throat. " _My sisters and I agree that at no time did any of us have direct sight nor first-hand or second-hand knowledge of_ _The Accused,_ _as this council calls them, having relations. As with our brothers, we observed Nick and our sister having every sign of a great and healthy relationship. We agree with the foxes, Nick's parents and grandparents: it is a sign of a healthy relationship. I'm certain my siblings agree that Nickolas will be a great addition to our family_." She then stepped back to her former position.

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _That will be all, thank you for answering this Council's questions. You may leave this room_." He watched as the group was escorted down the ramp, stopping only to allow each bunny to hug their sister, and then over to give Nick a hug or to shake is paw. Afterwards the guards opened the door to allow the group to leave the room.

* * *

Judy didn't ask them... but Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson testified on their behalf. She was as red faced as possible about some of the things they said. But they were who they were and nobody could change them.

Councilor Tipper tapped her paw on the podium. " _You two, please stop bickering long enough to answer this question: In all the months this_ _Accused_ _was your neighbor, did you see or hear anything from her apartment that suggested she was having relations with the fox_?"

Bucky looked at the elder doe in astonishment. " _The walls are paper thin, so of course we heard many things. The sounds of her sleeping, her breathing, her frustration as she writing her late-night ZPD reports... and her kissing and doing things with the fox_."

Pronk waved his hooves about. " _Her bed makes enough noises when she's sleeping, more so when she and that fox are doing something. We were talking about it in the park when that rabbit asked us to get a picture. He offered a lot of cash, even let us keep the camera_."

" _We're sorry about our pics being used against you, bunny cop_ " Bucky said in a sincere tone of voice. " _Had I known that sales rabbit was crafty, I would not have done it_."

" _Oh yes you would_!" Pronk said in his usual tone. " _It was all your idea to actually see what that fox was doing_."

" _No it was not! You wished to get a pic for sale to that other rabbit_."

" _You lie_!"

" _No you do_!"

"STOP!" Councilor Tipper was glaring at the two mammals, her paws held against her ears. " _Focus, please. Now about that rabbit. Please tell this council more about him_."

Bucky held his hoof against his cheek. " _He had fancy clothes. Talked liked he belonged in some high-flahooten societal plac_ e."

" _He looked awful lot like that rabbit on the news_." Pronk muttered.

" _Did he look like this_?" Councilor Tipper held up a photo, the camera focused on it and displayed it on the screen in front of the two mammals.

" _That's him! I'd know him anywhere_!" Bucky exclaimed.

" _You couldn't identify him if she didn't show that picture_!" Pronk muttered.

" _I did so_!"

" _No you didn't and couldn't_ "

This resulted in one of their infamous fights. Thankfully the Chancellor didn't have patience to wait for the conclusion; the two were forcibly removed from the courtroom and Chief Vaulter escorted them to the estate jail until he could arrange for one of Sheriff Ben Springs deputies to come get them for a ride home.

" _Let the record show the rabbit was identified as_ _Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears_." Councilor Tipper was shaking her head as she walked back to her seat.

* * *

Finnick and his sister, Amy Redtail, testified on the positive changes they noticed in this couple. Nick could've sworn only Finnick would say nice things about him; but he was grateful that the Vixen words was as genuine as he ever heard from her. She had dated him, and they parted on less-than-amicable terms. Then again, she did find her True Love in a male Artic Fox who worked for the local GSD office... and knew Nick well.

Councilor Bevy and Councilor Hoppson stepped onto the Chancellor's dais.

Councilor Hoppson addressed the couple. " _At your request, we are allowing you and your sister to testify at same time. This may shorten your time before us so we can give more to the doctors... who have quite a lot of explaining to do_."

" _This whole thing is a complete waste of money. Had you come to me earlier, I could have saved you everything you brought upon yourselves_ " the Fennec Fox muttered.

Councilor Bevy whistled. " _Such confidence. Care to share_?"

Finnick huffed. " _Easy, sweet ch_..." He caught himself and coughed a couple times. " _I mean Ma'am. You see, I have been hustling so long I can tell one within a few moments. Take all that_ _evidence you received. Sure they were legit, and even had proper timestamps. But did anyone ever question if these were obtained using proper means? Did those from the ZPD surveillance cameras... were they authorized to be taken? Where was the paperwork? See what I mean? You authenticated the evidence, but failed to verify how they were gathered was authorized. By your own rules, these are tainted... and inadmissible_."

Councilor Hoppson nodded. " _Point taken. But are you remotely concerned by acknowledging your former occupation, you could be arrested?_ "

Finnick cocked his head. " _My current employer has an agreement with the ZPD. As long as we are here testifying on behalf of their officers, they will not take action against us. Outside this estate, all is fair game_."

Councilor Bevy looked at Amy. " _Tell us about the Accused,_ _the tod_."

Amy had a wry grin on her face. " _Councilor, Nick is one of the most generous and sweet mammals I know. When he loves, he does it with every fiber of his being. I have seen his commitment to Judy with my own eyes, and he absolutely adores her. Sure... they have the typical fights every dating couple has, but they work it out. Earlier someone testified that Judy is the Alpha in this relationship; I think that is mostly during work hours. I've seen her be quite happy letting Nick make the decisions... but she does have her moments. So my opinion about this couple; they are genuine_."

Councilor Hoppson looked up from his notes. " _Have you seen, or know for certain, these_ _Accused_ _had relations_?"

Jill Hopps leaped up. " _Chancellor, objection! Didn't we agree this question would be limited to the grandparents and parents_?"

Mr. Nathan Daniels adjusted his glasses. " _Yes we did. It is one thing if the mammals being questioned bring this up, but otherwise this question is hereby off topic. If these mammals wish to answer it, I'll allow it. Beware: your answer may be very negative towards the_ _Accused._ "

Finnick put a paw on his sister's shoulder. " _Councilors, as Jackie Wilde's parents said... telling you what we know about Nick's love life with Judy is akin to_ _Kiss and Tell_. _So even if they were doing it in from of Amy and me, I would not tell you. Besides, their relationship is as fulfilled as any I know. They are perhaps more healthy about it than most same species relationships. I only wish they had gotten married months ago and saved everyone the stress of wondering when._ "

Councilor Bevy shook her head. " _Cryptic as all foxes are. Why can't you answer plainly_?"

This time it was Amy who put her paw on Finnick's shoulder. " _Because as we said, THAT would be breaking their privacy. Not to mention their trust. Isn't it enough that we acknowledge their exceptional relationship? Acknowledge it is more stable than most same-species mammals_?"

" _That is enough. You two may step down_." The Matron rapped her gavel.

* * *

Judy wasn't certain if Elliot Fanghanel testimony was helpful or not, his enthusiasm making it difficult to decipher. His wife, Chloe, was clearly helpful. It was clear that Elliot made it his life's mission to make the Wilde-Hopps couple into a married one. It was clear that the Chancellor and Matron did not want to hear about his antics trying to couple this couple... however, its purpose and meaning was lost in his enthusiasm.

Councilor Troupe and Councilor Dapper approached the Chancellor's dais and stood at the Questioner's area.

Councilor Dapper braced himself. " _Officer Fanghanel, please be very brief. How long have you known the Accused?_ "

Elliot cocked his head and looked at his wife. She whispered something into his ear, and he eagerly nodded his head. " _Nick and I went through the ZPD Academy together. So... almost eighteen months_."

" _And how would you describe his overall demeanor? How is his work performance_?"

" _Nick hates paperwork, but Judy gets him to do it in time for Chief Bogo to review_."

" _Would you consider him reliable_?"

" _Of course! Nick and I are often assigned together. Especially when Judy's ears are needed in the interrogation room_."

" _Ears_?"

" _She is used to detect variations in heartbeat; a sort of living lie detector_."

Councilor Troupe coughed. " _Chloe, how long have you know the Accused and how would you describe his work performance_?"

Chloe smiled slightly. " _Nickolas seeks to get every job done with as minimal effort as possible. I've known him just after they graduated from the Academy_."

" _I understand you are a trained chef. And best friend to Judy. How is this trial affecting you_?"

This was a curve-ball question, and if she was married to anyone other than Elliot, she would have been stunned. Elliot's high-strung personality and random acts and questions used to annoy her, these days they are an endearing quirk to her.

" _I'm concerned about the outcome, but Judy is confident it will end positively_."

Elliot stiffened, and then got really excited. " _Never fear my sweet pumpkin. I'll save the day for our Wilde-Hopps_!"

Both Councilors groaned. They had tried to avoid this topic, but fate had other plans.

" _Elliot, my love. Stay focused. Sooner their questions are answered, the sooner you can go back to your den and continue your Wilde-Hopps plans_."

Councilor Troupe whispered something to Councilor Dapper. After receiving a nod back, she turned back towards the duo. " _One last question, either or both can answer it. Should these_ _Accused_ _fail and be executed, what will you do then_?"

Elliot froze for a moment, and then nearly had an emotional breakdown. " _Nooooo! They can't fail. The world would stop and the bad guys will prevail_."

Chloe gave a very dirty look back at the two Councilors. They merely looked back, expecting an answer. " _My answer would be to go on a quest; to find a way to remove this Council from ever doing something like that ever again_."

Councilor Dapper looked at her. " _And your husband_?"

" _I suspect after a few months of counseling, he'll be back on the job. Perhaps not as motivated as before, but working nonetheless_."

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _That's enough, both of you are dismissed. Now is an excellent time to take a 45-minute break. Be back here by then_." Both he and the Matron stood up and left the room, their legal counsel following.

* * *

The rabbit and snow leopard trio went down to the flower garden and got their usual snack, and then sat down at the cabana they used earlier this day. They watched as the Wilde-Hopps group purchased their snacks and sat down at the same cabana they used earlier this day. Both groups acknowledged the other's presence but left them alone.

It was refreshing not to see that swine reporter around, it would seem like she was recalled by her boss. Whatever the reason, everyone was greatly pleased. But still... now that she's gone, there seemed to be an entertainment value missing.

" _I understand the remaining segment for today is grilling the doctors_ " Jackie said between bites of her BLT sandwich.

Councilor Floyd nodded. " _I believe three doctors are to be questioned. Both who did all those monthly mandatory sessions you two had to attend_..." he pointed to Judy and Nick, " _and they wanted your new Family Doctor you signed up for here in Zootopia_."

" _What was the reason for a new doctor, again_?" John asked.

Bonnie spoke up quickly so Stu and the two _Accused_ would not have to. " _Dr. Greenwood highly recommended it. Said if either Judy or Nick were to become gravely hurt or ill, he would be too far away to get there within a reasonable time. Dr. Catherin Allison was highly recommended because she is also an Inter-species reproductive specialist_."

This caught Officer Elliot's attention, and greatly lifted his spirits. " _Reproductive specialist? That's good news for the Wilde-Hopps clan_!" Everyone let out a groan; he was back to his old self. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

" _Mother_ ," Judy asked in a sheepish tone of voice, " _why have you and Dad remain by my side all day? I thought surely you would want some relief from this whole mess_."

Bonnie hugged her daughter tightly for a few moments. " _Judy... there is no place more important for me to be right now than by your side. I want you to be in best possible position. I want everyone testifying for your defense_ ," she gave a quick glance towards Elliot, " _to give their all_."

" _Judy_ ," Jackie said as she gave the young doe a hug, " _it's same with me. My son deserves my undivided attention right now, and so do you. Audrey... she's mad as a wet hen right now_." Everyone giggled nervously at those words. " _She wants to be here so bad, but they have banned her... at least for the remainder of today_."

" _Can you blame them? She tried to harm them_." John said as he mimicked his mother's actions of the morning.

" _In her defense_ ," Arnold said as he cuffed his son's ears, " _they did question our total commitment to your relationship to Judy. That is not something someone does if they wish to live a long life_."

" _Judy_!" That voice was unmistakable. Everyone turned around just in time to catch sight of the elder vixen as she grabbed the young doe was hugging the bunny something fierce; her tail moving back-n-forth as if it were a fan. " _I'm so sorry I lost control this morning. I promise not to do that ever again_!"

" _Well_..." Judy said when she could catch her breath, " _at least I now know how far your dedication to me goes. But could you give some room? I can't breathe_."

The vixen loosened her grip just enough so she could look at the young doe's eyes. Now everyone noticed her security mammals were back. And Colonel Kohle was there with a Segway.

" _GSD had to make a promise to keep this excitable... excuse me, dangerous vixen... under control_." Director Dench said as she helped herself to a few blueberries. " _Team Bravo is here to ensure she does_."

" _Well ok... but that doesn't explain why you two are here_ " Nick said; his mother boxed his ears for that comment. " _Ouch. It is a legitimate question, Mom_!"

" _If you must know, and I thought by now a kindergarten cub would have figured it out... we are here to make sure Team Bravo doesn't make a_ _Jail Break_ " Colonel Kohle muttered as he grabbed a couple BLT sandwiches. " _They disagree strongly with this whole trial_."

This statement had a noticeable effect of those present; everyone became solemn and quiet.

" _Thank them for me, Director_ ," Judy said quietly, " _but I want to finish this. If it's interrupted now, that just paints my case more negatively than it already is. Besides... I am certain Nick and I will prevail. It's just a gut feeling_."

Director Dench moved her Segway next to the young doe and hugged her as best as her tiny paws could. " _That's the spirit I've come to know love about you, Officer Hopps. I'm sure the whole GSD is rooting for you_."

As time would have it, it was soon required for the trial to resume. Everyone made their way back to their designated places. Audrey was escorted by the two senior GSD mammals to the Visitors Seating Area, where she insisted on having a seat right next to the glass wall. The rabbit and snow leopard trio was nearby but far enough away as both groups could talk without annoying the other. Team Bravo was nearby, just hidden as usual.

* * *

What annoyed Judy the most, besides forced to be in hospital gown; she and Nick had to undergo a Medical Evaluation in front of the whole Council... with no privacy barrier between them and the council. Both of their legal counsels raised objections, but apparently the Council was dead-set on some unknown objective.

The Visitor's Seating area did have a curtain which obstructed their view; and several council guards standing next to it just to make sure no unwanted eyes could see beyond it. Dr. Otterton and his staff did the actual examination, because Judy and Nick had gone to see him on a regular basis. It was a condition ZPD Admin imposed on them early in their dating.

Judy was quite annoyed; the members of the Joint Council would ask many questions, which would stop this procedure frequently. She swore most of these were done simply to increase her level of being uncomfortable. The openly-opinionated comments Nick made was not helping to diffuse the situation. After this was completed, Judy and Nick returned to their respective sides of the room and get back into their garbs.

* * *

Dr. Catherin Allison had been summoned and escorted by Zootopia Marshal Service for certain questions.

The Chancellor spoke first. " _Dr. Allison, please accept this council's sincere apology for intruding on your normal schedule_."

" _No harm no foul, Chancellor. How can I be of help_?" she said in a respectful tone in her voice.

The Matron spoke up quickly. " _Doctor, we would like to know about how a fox can impregnate a rabbit. Surely as completely different species this is near impossible_."

" _Not as impossible as it may seem, Matron_ " the doctor replied. " _I assume Nickolas explained the basics_?"

" _Yes he did_."

" _Good. That makes what I say next easier_." Dr. Allison put on her reading glasses and opened a notebook. " _Basically we try 3-types of procedures to impregnate the female_.

1). _Purify the male's semen to remove damaged cells. Remove a thin coating of the normal protective jelly-like barrier surrounding the eggs and allow the males sperm to naturally penetrate and fertilize as they would normally do. After a few days to ensure these are dividing as nature intended; they are now approximately 8-cells or more and are called Blastocyst. We inject them into the womb cavity and let nature push them into receptive crevices in the walls. This is repeated a second time should first attempt fail. This procedure works in 80% of our rabbit couples, 60% of mixed species clients_."

"2). _Complete procedure #1. Then we use a micro-mechanical device to directly inject the Blastocysts into the wall of the womb. We inject 6 to 8 of these so that maximum chance of implantation can occur. This procedure works in 90% of rabbit couples and 75% of mixed species clients which procedure #1 failed_."

"3). _Complete procedure #1. Then use a specialized micro-mechanical device to inject this directly into an unmodified egg. Several days later they are injected directly into wall of the womb. Same success rate as in procedure #2_."

"4). _Should all of the above fail... we send the purified semen and unmodified eggs to our laboratory. Here sperm and egg cell is dissected. The DNA of the sperm is cut up and spliced into the egg cell's DNA. We assemble this genetic material back into another egg cell that has been modified. This is repeated with the remaining sperm and eggs. We wait a few days to ensure these grow and divide as normal. They are implanted as in procedure #3_."

" _Before we get any further, let me say this;_ _lately we have been able to identify sperm that has the X-chromosome and those containing the Y-chromosome. Parents are allowed to determine which ones we use. They are cautioned that none of these eggs or Blastocyst are guaranteed to plant and grow to full maturity. Someday we hope to succeed in using gene splicing to replace damaged genes or those which leads to certain Family diseases or conditions."_

The Chancellor leaned forward " _Doctor, are you telling this council that any mammal can be genetically spliced with a rabbit to produce kits_?"

Dr. Allison looked into his eyes " _Not every mammal. Some genes simply cannot be spliced into another mammals' gene. But it just so happens that by using our methods and techniques... certain mammals can naturally procreate with rabbits. Unfortunately, it is a very narrow margin_."

The Matron spoke quickly. " _Doctor, are you saying this_ _Accused_ _is able to procreate with Miss Hopps_?"

Dr. Allison thought for a moment. " _Yes. It can happen naturally during Fox Mating season in a very narrow time span window. This means Miss Hopps and Mr. Wilde will have to be at the peak of their cycles. In fact, foxes during this season have very high chance to become parents_."

The Chancellor leaned forward " _Doctor, can this_ _Accused_ _procreate with Miss Hopps at any other time of the year_?"

Dr. Allison narrowed her eyes. " _No, not naturally. Contrary to popular belief, male foxes do continue to produce a very tiny amount all year long... along with slightly lower levels of testosterone. It is how they maintain their male-specific characteristics. This is what makes it possible to use our artificial methods year round_."

" _Thank you, doctor. One last question... do you think this couple honestly intend to form a lasting marriage_?" The Matron asked.

Dr. Allison smiled her warmest smile. " _Yes. I have rarely seen a couple who fit together so well_."

" _You may depart and return to your normal duties, doctor. We thank you for your time_." The Chancellor and Matron stood and bowed graciously, then sat back down.

" _Chancellor, Matron... give me a couple minutes to check on my patients, ones you call_ _Accused._ _It's only fair, since you required me to drop everything to be here_." She turned around quickly, not waiting for an answer.

The Chancellor and Matron looked at each other, and then their legal counsel. " _It's only fair; not like she's going to leave this room with either of them_ " Mr. Prairie muttered.

Dr. Allison first checked Judy, and then Nick. " _Both of you are fine, all things considering. Now I am going upstairs to check on another patient. Best Wishes to you both_." She hugged the rabbit-fox duo and then departed the room.

* * *

" _Dr. Otterton,_ _please approach the Council_."

A pair of middle-age river otters walked up the ramp and stood facing the Council.

" _What is this? I know doctors work nearly twice as hard as most mammals, but they finally figured how to make two of you_?" Councilor Swift muttered in a quizzed voice.

All four otters chuckled. " _No, Councilor. This is my brother, Emmitt, and his wife Penelope. They are florist and run a shop in Zootopia's Rainforest District. This other lovely otter is my wife, Clare. She is my nurse_."

" _Greetings_ " the other three otters said in near unison.

" _Doctor... we were not informed there would be additional mammals here today. Pray tell why_ " Councilor Burrows looked quizzed in their direction.

" _My brother wanted to express his opinion about this couple, but your estate administer decided with all the mammals wanting to testify, what he had to say would merely mimic all the others. So... I decided to bring him along. He or his wife was present at some of our counseling sessions with the Accused._ "

Councilor Swift frowned. " _Very well. They may stay, but only add their two cents when addressed directly_." She looked through her notes, " _Doctor, you were tasked with counseling the_ _Accused_ _on behalf of ZPD. Give this Council a brief explanation_."

" _Councilor... that is true. When it became known that these two were to be assigned as partners, the upper chain of command had no experience with rabbits or foxes. Originally, they were going to be assigned separate partners. But as it turned out, none of the other officers were willing to be on patrol with a fox. Since Judy was overly-excited to have Nick as her partner, there was no choice but to grant her wish. Banter between them was heard by the general public and zphone calls made to Headquarters questioning the professionalism of these officers. It was this that forced Mammal Resources and ZPD Legal Department to do something. Since the position of ZPD Councilor was still unfilled, Zootopia Health Commission got involved and decided the councilors at Zootopia General Hospital would be an acceptable substitute_."

" _But would it have been better to simply warn these officers about their conduct? Remind them about proper police behavior and decorum_?"

" _Perhaps. But maybe it was something that their fellow officers started to notice that first week. Predator officers first noticed Judy's pheromone changed subtly when Nick was around. They noticed it changed again when he stood close to her and she was in a good mood. Now, like all females, it changes to something foul when they are angry. This was normal and expected. But for a bunny to be sending romantic scent to a predator... they thought this was akin to invite Death into her burrow_."

" _That sounds like something which should have been sent to this Council_."

" _Councilor... nobody in Zootopia government cared to know about your organization. Chalk it up to bad blood about something which happened a thousand years ago. Regardless for the reason, there were no rabbits on staff at City Hall. Maybe if there might have been one, the rabbit might have recommended it_."

Councilor Burrows looked at the doctor. " _Please continue_."

" _When my boss, Director Damyer, received the request for a councilor to be assigned to these ZPD officers, he assigned me and my partner, Dr, Bearinton. The director thought this would be a normal case, lasting the usual few months. My skills as a counselor and Bearinton's obvious job as a psychologist meshed quite well. I focused on possible physical causes, he on the mental. It didn't take too long to figure out why the fox allowed the bunny to be the Alpha, it was more than simply her being the senior officer: they were in love. Only it took the rabbit quite some time to acknowledge it_."

Councilor Burrows looked at the nurse. " _Nurse Clare, dose this seem correct to you_?"

" _Yes. It took some time before my husband figured this out. But as a female, I knew it after just a couple visits of theirs_ " the nurse replied. " _Dr. Bearinton asked me to sit-in on a few of the counseling sessions, when the delicate topic of something female needed to be discussed. Since these two mammals_ ," she pointed to the other Otterton couple, " _just happened to be visiting each week at the time these sessions were held... I asked them to join us. Having them there allowed our colleagues to be spared to continue their normal duties_."

" _I was starting to wonder when their presence was going to come up_."

Emmitt and Penelope Otterton smiled. " _Councilor, it is true. We were asked to help, to be a neutral party and having another female," Emmitt pointed to his wife, "allowed rules and regulations about female and male being in same room under non-medical conditions to be properly observed_."

" _Judy seemed to be more relaxed with me in the room_ " Penelope said. " _She still is a bit overly self-conscious if you ask me. But it seems she expects a more conservative behavior when in a public setting. I suspect she is not so when alone in her apartment with Nickolas_."

Councilor Swift leaned forward. " _With those words you confirmed something more than a simple dating relationship exists_."

Penelope put her paw on her husband's shoulder, giving him the look which said * _Let me handle this_ *. " _Councilor, we are simple florists. But we deal daily with many mammals. We learned to read them, and this helps us make suggestions. Rabbits that come to our shop seem to accept this rabbit-fox couple just they do any other mammal relationship. Perhaps not the unmarried bucks; they certainly attempt to woo her away... as they try to buy flowers and have them sent to her. As much as we could use the business, we really don't want our product to be unwanted. It is why we didn't sell them the flowers, but we did counsel them why they wanted her and inform them about her current relationship. Most accepted it and searched for some other doe_."

" _Mrs. Otterton, why do you continue to encourage this_ _unnatural relationship_ _to continue_?"

" _Councilor_ ," Penelope looked him straight in the eyes, " _because we can tell true love when we see it. Few of our rabbit customers are openly against this rabbit-fox couple. Most tell us they would not date a predator, but they aren't against these mammals. Perhaps you should ask those in Bunny Burrow_."

Councilor Burrows cleared his throat. " _Back to you, doctor. When the_ _Accused,_ _the rabbit, was assaulted at the pool... did you treat her or the emergency room staff_?"

" _It was I, since it so happen that my wife and I just happened to be working there that afternoon_."

" _Previous testimony stated you spent many sessions on this topic. What happened_?"

" _Judy was traumatized. The encounter sent her body into a rejection of males for a few months. While this helped to lessen her ever-increasing heat cycles, it didn't lessen her relationship with Nickolas_."

" _Why didn't you discourage her from continuing this relationship_?" He asked plainly.

Dr. Otterton looked at the rabbit as if he just grew another head. " _Councilor... I approve of their relationship. It is this council which does not. I will not enforce your rules when it is so clearly demonstrated this couple has a genuine relationship. I thought the relationship the fox has with the entire Hopps Family would have proven this beyond a shadow of doubt_."

Councilor Swift rolled her eyes. Councilor Burrows merely said " _No further questions for these witnesses_." Both councilors returned to their seats

The four otters were dismissed and walked down the ramp, only stopping to hug Judy, and shake Nick's paw.

* * *

" _Dr. Bearinton, approach the Council_."

Councilor Lunas and Councilor Peabody were waiting on the Questioners' Area.

The old bear lumbered up the ramp, apparently in no hurry.

Councilor Peabody looked at the bear. " _Doctor, you were responsible to council the_ _Accused_ _on a regular basis. Is this correct_?"

" _My reports state this plain as day. But to answer your question... yes_."

" _Doctor, state your profession, please_."

" _My records state that as well. But... I am a psychologist. My responsibilities regarding these two ZPD officers were to:_ 1). _Assist the ZPD in establishing new procedures regarding these new mammal species_. 2). _Assist these mammals to adapt to ZPD Policy, or help them petition for change when appropriate_. 3). _Guide these two officers in building a healthy relationship not only between themselves, but with other mammals_."

" _That answers my next question. Surely you could tell this relationship never would work_?"

The bear leaned forward. " _Councilor, no relationship should be prejudged as failing as long as the two in question are willing to try for success_."

" _Doctor, look around you. Even in the great city of Zootopia, it is exceedingly rare to find two mammals that are not of same prey-prey or predator-predator species that are dating. What does this tell you_?"

" _Tells me that many mammals simply do not want to deal with the harassment by other mammals who do not approve will give them_."

" _Doctor, surely this merely proves nothing should be attempted which doesn't maintain the natural order of things_?"

" _Councilor Peabody, those words seem prejudice to me. They assume the mammals in question will produce no viable offspring. How do we know that this may or may not lead to a new species? Why do most mammals assume the young most likely will be freaks? Deformed and crippled?_ " The bear tilted his head " _This also assumes the mammals in question do not have genuine affection for each other. Who can tell such things is impossible, that it cannot happen_?"

"Doctor, historical records..."

"... _are exactly that, Councilor: something which happened in a moment of time. Unless details are included including both sides of the relationship, they are solely one-side perspective of what happened_."

" _Doctor, they give warnings of possible harm that can occur, to all mammals involved. It would be incompetence if they were ignored_."

" _No Councilor... it would be if they were not used as a guide, a template to measure against. Something to council and mentor the young so their relationship can either grow or reveal what it truly is. Those built upon nothing more physical desire will be revealed and should be discouraged. Otherwise they should be left alone to grow or wither_."

The elder rabbit was giving the bear a not-so-friendly stare; it was returned in equal force.

" _Doctor_ ," Councilor Peabody muttered, " _I'm inclined to think that it very well may be you who is to blame for encouraging this Unnatural Relationship_."

Jill Hopps leaped up. " _Objection_!"

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Councilor, that will be enough_."

" _Let's move on. When the_ _Accused_ _was assaulted at the pool, why did you encouraged her to remain in this unnatural relationship_?" Councilor Lunas asked.

" _First thing, I treated the trauma Judy experienced. And second, it was obvious that their relationship had endured this situation. My job was to heal the mental scars and if strengthening their relationship does this, so be it. Their sex life concerns me only when it negatively their job or their relationship_."

" _Doctor, you deal with matters of the mind. This kind of relationship is abnormal! Rabbits simply do_ NOT _form relationships with predator, not as friends... and certainly NOT romantic ones! It is abnormal_."

" _Councilor Lunas, You don't know how the mind works, and you certainly do not know how the heart works, either. Certainly many in my profession have spent years of our lives studying the intricacies of mammal thought processes. How and why these two became intertwined is an enigma; and I'm quite certain they will become the focus of many of my colleagues_."

" _Your colleagues don't interest us; how this affects Lapin community... that is our concern_."

" _That's too bad, I think you miss the bigger picture_."

Both rabbits jaws dropped; and the bear merely smiled. " _I didn't come here to do nothing more than explain why this relationship is as Genuine as any I have had the pleasure of evaluating. But apparently... I have evaluated the Council. It is my professional opinion this body could use a full-time psychologist on your staff. Some time ago, this body lost valuable skills my profession learned from our elders. And this leads me to something else... I suspect you have within your ranks an enemy who is working to destroy you from within_."

These words seemed to shock the entire council; to a rabbit they sat motionless in their seats.

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _Dr. Bearinton, that's a most distressing analysis. No further questions. You may leave the room_."

" _Council... my services are yours should you decide to accept them_." Then the bear lumbered down the ramp and stood beside Nick, signaling he would remain.

The Chancellor cleared his throat. " _This concludes our trial for today. Tomorrow morning we will resume the trial at 9Am. There is unpleasant business which has to be completed before we can adjourn to begin deliberations_."

He struck the gavel, signaling the end for today. The Adjutant called the courtroom to order and everyone stood as the Chancellor and Matron, along with their legal counsels, left the room. Afterwards everyone else did as well.

* * *

" _Good Afternoon viewers! I'm Fabienne Growley and here's Breaking News. Take it away, Victoria_."

" _Thanks Fabienne! Today's part of the trial went longer than expected, partly due to some unforeseen emotional outbursts, and partly due to more mammals willing to testify on behalf of our rabbit-fox duo. Certainly it can't be said that this trial was boring._

 _Something else may have caused this trial to go longer than expected; numerous mammals broke through the outer fence-line and made a serious attempt to reach the trial building. Thanks to the many law enforcement agencies present, they were stopped well short of their goal. There are vague reports that non-government mammals helped quash this raid, we are currently investigating but most likely won't find evidence to corroborate these._

The camera showed a male rabbit somewhere in his early 30's, well-built body and obviously quite attractive to the does'. He was wearing an impeccably tailored suit and high-end sunglasses and wristwatch. He also had a mouth retainer... which many news reports lately showed convicted felons wearing.

" _That's Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears. We are told that he will be testifying first thing tomorrow morning. By the looks of it, he seems unlikely to cooperate with the Council. Gosh... I sure hope he has a golden tongue; he's going to need it. Back to you, Fabienne!"_

* * *

The shadowy figure did not like what that bear had said. His colleague may have been defeated by the Zootopians, but he didn't survive these many years hiding in plain sight within these walls. The petty feuds between this branch of the Council of Elders and the Outback Isles were child's play to manipulate. Allowing himself to become a pawn by the Dark Council yielded access to information and materials his homeland could use were fortuitous. But it was that Arctic Shrew which presented his biggest problem. That rodent proved skillful in focusing the main players towards a common goal, even if the others weren't aware.

He needed to send a message to his emperor soon as he could extradite himself from this crowd. Their long-term goals for Bunny Burrow rested with destroying this branch of the council, and their allies in both Zootopia and the Outback Isles. There were many mouths to feed... and Hasenpfeffer was their preferred meal.


	14. 2x04 - Questioning the Accuser

**Questioning the Accuser.**

" _Well... today wasn't that bad_ " Jenny said as she took a few quick pics of the Family leaving the Court and Trial Building. " _Let's see... we had Audrey snapping at the insult given by the Matron, those intruders getting tranquilized like a lawnmower cutting grass, that sow reporter getting hauled off as she kept complaining... oh, and my brothers and sisters actually managed not to say anything that doomed our sister_!"

Stu gave her a look of disappointment, Bonnie simply boxed her ears. " _Jenny Hopps, that was uncalled for_!"

Councilor Elizabeth sighed. " _But she is correct; these did happen and nothing which occurred did any lasting damage to our case. But I'll agree on one thing: please don't be mean to your siblings, Jenny_."

Jenny was about to reply back when she was lifted off the pavement; her chosen buck she was dating had snuck-up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. When he put her down she rewarded him with a long smooch on the lips. She stopped herself from doing their next thing, mostly because she didn't want to be mocked nearly forever by the sibling she had just been unkind to.

The Family, both Judy and Nick's, stopped at the cabana and ordered their evening meal. Mr. Denis Wong and Mr. Charles Rung stopped by to see Jill Hopps and Clara Leaps. They wanted to get an update on the case and encourage everyone. They also let everyone know that all of Zootopia was praying and sending good vibes to them.

" _So this day went very well. Congratulations are in order, Miss Leaps, Miss Hopps. At this rate you may very well become the most desirable attorneys in Zootopia, and I'm not referring to your youthful appearance_ " Mr. Wong said as he shook both does' paws.

" _I agree. You have become an excellent teacher for our newest attorney, Miss Hopps. You make for an excellent team. Congratulations are indeed in order_ " Mr. Rung said as he also shook both does' paws.

Judy stepped before the two elder pandas. " _Pardon me, sirs. Whatever the outcome of this trial, I wish to thank you beforehand. I also want to settle my mind on something that's bugging me_."

Mr. Wong turned and gestured for her to ask the question. " _You must be concerned about our fee_?"

Judy was taken aback. " _How did you guess_?"

Mr. Rung laughed a bit too hardy. " _It's normally what our clients usually ask this close to the end of a trial. Considering that fate may very well see you dead in a few days, it is only natural for you to start getting your worldly affairs in order_." He scratched his chin for a moment. " _We had decided to take this case as a means to make amends for the first case we lost all those years ago. To be fair, we never really decided to take a fee for our services... not from you. Our business is doing quite well; so we can afford to do charitable work every once in a while. But if it bothers you because of our generosity, you can negotiate your debt with your sister. Other than this, we do not intend to charge you one Zoodollar_."

Jill came over and fiercely hugged her sister. " _My fee for services rendered is simple; I get to name one of your kits or cubs or whatever young you two produce_." Judy's face was now three-shades of red.

Clara Leaps merely chuckled. " _I'll send you my bill in the mail. Perhaps St. Peter Cottontail will deliver it to you in Heaven_." She winked at Judy.

" _Normally we don't get involved in settling debts between legal counsel and one of our_ _Accused_ " the Matron said as she walked up to the cabana. " _We strongly recommend some form of payment for services rendered. Our tradition detests Accused_ _getting representation for free, mostly because it encourages legal counsels with lesser-abilities to come before our trials. We deal with Life-n-Death issues; therefore we demand nothing but the best effort not only from ourselves... but from both counsels as well. I strongly encourage you to come up with a figure that doesn't smack of as_ _Generosity._ "

The Matron turned around and walked away as quickly as she came.

Mr. Wong cleared his throat. " _If you must know, the Zootopia City Council is picking up your expenses. We are not charging an exorbitant amount; just the average amount of the attorneys within Zootopia city limit. We had hoped to keep this information away from you, because Jill has told many stories of your insistence on repaying all debts no matter how small_."

The Hopps and Wilde Families were struck quiet. " _Thank You for letting us know_ " Stu finally said. " _I'll admit this was starting to cross my mind. This afternoon has left me with the good feeling that I'll be seeing Judy's kits soon_."

Audrey put a paw on Stu's shoulder. " _Truth be told, I already had my department look into giving you a grant paid directly to your attorney. I am willing to pay your expenses by myself, but something tells me all your elders will want to chip-in. We will just have to sit down and haggle it out_."

Judy finally found her voice. " _I wonder why the Matron decided to say that to us? Couldn't she leave well enough alone and simply let us enjoy someone's generosity_?"

Councilor Floyd motioned everyone to quiet down. " _It's tradition... and an ancient curse_." Everyone started to muttered at once.

Elizabeth motioned for everyone to quiet down, and then she motioned to her husband. Floyd adjusted his glasses and then continued. " _Our earliest recordings left by the Ancients told of a series of trials in which this had occurred. The writings told that sooner or later the generous one who paid the fees would fall upon_ _Hard Times_ _. Naturally this resulted in said rabbit going back to the one who received the generous gift, and asking for fiscal help. Sometimes the indebted rabbit would help regardless of personal situation, sometimes not. Results were not always having a happy ending. Sometimes both rabbits would end up poor and broken; sometimes indebted rabbit refused and would wind up before the council again. Remember: this was back when the Council was the ruling authority, not like it is today. Sometimes everything worked out just fine. Unfortunately... most of the time things did not go well for either rabbit. Council would rule against the indebted rabbit and force the debt to be paid. Sometimes the generous rabbit would take matters into its own paws and have the indebted rabbit killed. Sometimes the indebted rabbit would kill the generous one in order to protect its own future_."

Floyd looked at Judy and Nick straight in the eyes. " _This is why the Council insists both of you pay some amount for services rendered. It prevents hard feelings from rising between you and your legal counsel. Jill wants to name a kit; this is acceptable. Clara will be sending a bill, either to you or to your parents; this is encouraged. The law firm is sending a bill to the city of Zootopia; this is acceptable_."

Mr. Rung held up a paw. " _Whoa! Clara will be paid from what we receive. If a gratuity is sent to her, that's between the Hopps Family and her_."

Bonnie noticed the young doe starting to tear up. " _My dear, don't do this to yourself. Mr. Rung didn't chastise you, he just stated a fact. Besides... I was certain you already knew who was paying your fee. Our family will gladly pay you a gratuity, or maybe work out a barter system. Perhaps offer a reduced price for vegetables. That is something we will do regardless if our case is won or lost. Important thing is... you did your best_."

Jackie also reached over and hugged the young doe. " _Bonnie is right. We will sit down and work something out. You were never expected to work for free, and we will reward you for your effort. We have a general store, so that's a start. Many of Nick's coworkers have started shopping at it, so we are feeling quite lucky having to known Judy_."

Clara felt a pair of paws wrap around her waist; she knew them anywhere. Turning around she gazed into her husband's eyes. " _Whiskers_ ," he said as he nibbled edge of her ears, " _Don't fret about money. It looks like these Good Mammals have everything figured out. Now sit down and allow me to kneed those shoulders; you're tense again_."

" _He's a personal trainer; and he has some medical college in most mammal anatomy_ " Clara purred as his fingers started working the tension away.

Soon everyone called it a night and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning everyone had a decent breakfast. Clara's husband stayed the night and relieved her tension in other ways. After Judy and Nick received a medical exam from Janice Rosenberg, that young doe who was Judy's newest friend, everyone made their way to the courtroom.

There was something noticeable different with the Chancellor's dais. The space between the two desks that normally held a podium now was filled by another desk. This one was identical to the other two, and it was placed between the others in such a manner that it appeared all three were one-piece.

Another thing Judy and Nick's group noticed when they entered the courtroom... there were eight estate guards spread behind these desks. Four guards stood behind the Right-paw side and four guards stood behind the Left-paw side. The space behind the center desk was left open, as it was the walkway for entering and leaving. All these guards were in the colorful uniforms Judy and Nick saw when they were presented with the Summons paperwork. As her group looked around the room, more estate guards were positioned at every door. Something else was new in the room. Officers Wolford and Delgato were standing beside Nick's desk, Officers Quickpaw and Lioness were standing beside Judy's desk.

On the far Right-paw side of the room, next to Nick's area, was a two-tier stage; it had a wooden decorative wall approximately chest-high on a horse... just high enough so the lower level mammals could clearly see over it. This was the Jury Box; inside various mammals were sitting waiting for the trial to resume. Some were currently looking all around them, marveling at the intricate decorative carvings on the walls and ceiling. It was obvious these were quite old, perhaps ancient. In front to the Jury Box was a long desk, standing behind it were several mammals in suits. It was obvious to Nick who these were: the District Attorney and his staff. Beside these were more Zootopia Marshals, and more estate guards.

" _Wow... all this for just one rabbit_?" Nick muttered as his eyes scanned the room.

Councilor Floyd chuckled. " _Actually, we have important guests with us this morning. Notice that extra desk between the Chancellor's and Matron's? That's where they will be sitting. They aren't here to be a part of our trial; it concerns the Accuser._ " He pointed towards the jury box. " _They are here to listen-in to our trial. The Council allowed special permission for them to be here, they will not be part of your case this morning, but their case will resume here this afternoon. Something in your case just very well may have significance to theirs_."

" _What... the Accuser_?" Judy nearly yelled these words. " _What for carrots' sake does HE deserve extra attention_?"

" _Judy, dear_ ," Councilor Elizabeth quietly said as she placed her paw on Judy's shoulder. " _You knew that rabbit will be here today to justify his original complaint against both of you. I can't tell you anything more... but if things go the way I suspect... today will be the last day you will ever need to concern yourself about him_."

Judy was thinking of several possible outcomes her grandmother's statement implied when a commotion from above startled her. The Adjutant was pounding the gavel. " _Everyone take your seats! This trial will begin momentarily_."

Nick could tell by the look on Judy's face that she was going to enjoy this morning. He almost felt sorry for that rabbit; but considering just how many lives he nearly destroyed, Nick was certain whatever the Council was planning... it would not be enough.

Today there would be fewer elder mammals staying in the courtroom with Judy and Nick. Judy's grandparents, Albert and Opal Hopps, wanted to be up in the Visitor's Seating Area where they could use the restroom at any time. Nick's grandparents, Nathan and Vickey Keen, had same reason. Judy's siblings from yesterday, Greg, Gary, James, Carl, Ralph, Evelin, Miriam, Mia, Valentina, and Flowers... were up there already and wanted to watch today's session. This might have been the other reason their grandparents wanted to be there as well, keep an eye on these youngsters. Judy's siblings also developed a good relationship with the Keens, so that may have been their motivation to help the Hopps grandparents.

One thing noticeable in the Visitor's Seating Area was the three elder mammals in dark robes; a ram, an equine, and a snow leopard. There was also a machine running on automatic-mode, which was guarded by several wolves and a couple polar bears. The elder Keens advised the young rabbits to give those wolves a wide berth, as it was obvious they were not to be trifled with. They also pointed out the estate guards; since they were here this morning, it must mean that some very important and high-ranking mammals in Zootopia society must be in attendance today.

* * *

" _All rise_!" The Master-at-Arms bellowed. Everyone seemed to be waiting with baited breath; the rumors about the attempted escaped by the Accuser had just made this morning something not to be missed. It took less than a minute for all the Councilors to enter the room and stand at their seats.

The Master-at-Arms bellowed again; " _Entering... the Honorable Councilor Marcus Fleetfoot and the Honorable Councilor Miriam Cloverson_!" The Chancellor of Proceeding and Matron of Proceeding entered and stood behind the seats they normally sat in, their legal counsel followed them in and stood behind their normal seats as well. This was getting Judy quite curious; why would the ranking mammals on this estate act like they were lesser-ranked ones? She didn't have to wait very long.

The Master-at-Arms bellowed once more. " _Entering... the Honorable Petunia Springs and the Honorable Amy Cloverfield!_ " The pregnant doe was escorted into the Councilor Seating Level by her husband and a burly Zootopia Marshal, both which helped her to the seat next to the Chancellor. The sand-colored rabbit was escorted into the room by a single Zootopia Marshal, and helped her to the seat next to the Matron. Both rabbits were wearing their judge's robes; clearly sending a subtle message to everyone in the courtroom.

" _All be seated!_ " Then the rabbit exited the room. Every Councilor took their seats, as well as the Chancellor and Matron. The Marshals helped the two judges take their seats, and then take positions behind them and in the middle of the eight estate guards. Petunia's husband then left the room. It was obvious to those with a keen eye to notice the Chancellor and Matron were trying their best not to disclose some secret.

After getting a nod of confirmation from the Guests, the Chancellor gaveled the session to order. " _As everyone by now must know, we have guests this morning. The Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow has decided to grace us with their presence. They are here for their own reasons; and the outcome of our first session this morning may decide how their case is handled_."

He turned to the rabbits and made a courteous gesture. " _Judge Springs, Judge Cloverfield... welcome to the Estate of the Council of Elders_."

Petunia stood up and returned the gesture with one quite appropriate, clearly showing her knowledge of the Old Ways. " _Thank You, Chancellor. The court is not here to intrude nor usurp your authority nor that of the Matron or that of the Council. Our presence here is to... hopefully... gather all the information we need to resolve the case which is before our court. We hope by listening-in on your trial today, we may have everything we need to render a verdict in our case. Therefore... we will not speak in your case, nor be a part in any vote you may take. We thank you for allowing us to listen-in on your trial_." She then sat back down in her chair, again assisted by the burly guard who had remained behind her.

The Matron turned towards the two judges. " _Your Honors, seeing one of you is heavy with kits, please do not hesitate to request a break. Today is expected to be quite light, so an extra break or two is no problem at all_."

Petunia smiled and nodded her thanks to the elder doe.

* * *

Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears and his legal counsel, a male minx, were escorted into the courtroom by the Zootopia Marshal Service and a few ZPD officers. They were now standing on the Central Dais and facing the Chancellor's Area. A couple polar bears, Keven and Raymond, were standing at the foot of the ramps leading up.

" _What is the meaning of this_?" Mr. Westleton growled as he pointed towards the Chancellor's dais. " _This is about the rabbit-fox case; why are those two judges here? And the jury from Bunny Burrow? Is this only about our testimony in the rabbit-fox case, or are we undergoing two trials at once_?"

The Chancellor leaned forward. " _Counselor, they are here to listen-in on this case. Since he is the one who submitted paperwork and provided evidence that started this whole thing, and he is also the defendant in a case involving Miss Hopps. It is possible that some information might have relevance to the case that is currently before their court. So... no, this morning only concerns our case. This afternoon may or may not deal only with your defendant's case down in Bunny Burrow_."

" _This is double jeopardy_!" Mr. Westleton nearly yelled it.

" _No Counselor, it is not. Your client is here to prove his accusations. This makes him the_ _Accuser,_ _not the_ _Accused._ _Big difference. He isn't on trial, they are_."

" _Then why is my client in cuffs and chains_?"

" _Because an attempt was made to free him from jail this morning, and he attempted to escape. Innocent mammals do not try that_."

" _I demand these cuffs be removed from my client right this instant_." Mr. Westleton was glaring right at Petunia, but only a trained observer could tell.

The Chancellor clapped his paws together a couple times. Two burly guards meandered over and removed them. It was not lost on the elder rabbit that the two polar bears remained in the room.

" _Why are the two bears in this room_?" The minx asked gruffly.

" _Just a precautionary gesture from a mutual friend of the court_ " the Matron muttered. " _One who has not given the Council any reason to suspect ulterior motive_."

The Chancellor straightened the stack of papers before him, and then he rapped his gavel. " _The Wilde-Hopps Trial is now resumed. Counselor Westleton, your client is required to prove his original assertion; he discovered proof these Accused had knowingly and willingly broken Lapin societal rules._ "

* * *

A couple months ago if someone had told him he would be undone by a doe he had abducted, he would have called them several unmentionable names. He would have done anything to get her back under his control. She was, after all, the one perfect doe that he had to have. But after she became the cause of his downfall... now he was more than happy to provide anything which would end her life. She handed him lemons... he would make lemonade.

A few weeks ago he was given the treatment to cure his family's curse, by order of the Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow. Shortly afterwards he stood trial before those rabbit judges; and it was put on-hold for no apparent reason. His attorney was surprised when he received the message requiring his client to be at the Council of Elders estate. It was a further surprise when it was disclosed the evidence submitted against the Accused needed further proof to back-up the claims.

When he was in jail waiting for his new trial date, some of his fellow inmates started talking about the new circuit court in Bunny Burrow. Rumor had it that its primary function was to oversee the Council of Elders. Apparently they got on the wrong paw of the Zootopians; as a result they lost control of these types of trials. He didn't believe it... until he saw those two judges sitting between the Chancellor and Matron.

The Matron looked down at the minx. " _Counselor Westleton, as we told the legal counsels for both Accused, we now inform you: it will be the Chancellor and I who will be asking the questions. You are here in an advisory role; should any question violates Mr. Longears' legal rights, you are allowed to inject yourself on behalf of your client. Are we in agreement?_ "

" _What? I understand something completely different. The once mighty Council of Elders no longer controls these trials. The very presence of those two judges proves my point. My client shall answer no questions from this council_." The mink said with a slightly hidden smirk on his face.

Judge Amy Cloverfield motioned for the Chancellor permission to speak. He looked at her and nodded. She stood up and looked directly at the mink. The Marshals standing behind her became very attentive and alert.

" _Counsel_ ," she said with a hardened tone in her voice, " _you heard rumors and failed to gather facts before entering this courtroom. I shall set the record straight_." She pointed briefly towards the other judge. " _My colleague addressed this issue with the entire Council not too many minutes ago. We are not here to usurp the authority of neither the Chancellor nor the Matron. On the contrary, we are here to listen-in to this part of the trial in order to gather information which may help us in forming a verdict in the case that is before our court_. YOUR CLIENT _will answer their questions; new evidence must be presented to support his claims. Fail to do either will not bode well for your client when our case resumes_."

Judge Leaps paused for a moment." _Do not forget, Counsel... your case is on hold. Neither my colleague nor I see any reason to return to our courtroom. This morning we sit here as honored guests; but this afternoon we sit here to resume our trial. Do you have questions_?"

" _This is Double Jeopardy! There are no mammals here of my client's_ _peers!_ "

Judge Leaps pointed towards the council. " _Not true, Counselor...he has two groups; the Council that sits behind me, and the jury in your client's case is right over there. Both will be listening to this trial... and your own when it convenes this afternoon. You will be able to question the one witness who was unavailable before the postponement. Your client will be having quite a long day._ " She sat back down and motioned for the chancellor to resume.

" _Your Honor, It seems we have little choice but to precede with this... trial. I will be appealing this soon as I can_."

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Mr. Westleton, our verdict is separate from your trial. Therefore it is NOT double jeopardy. Your client must prove his original claims or suffer the consequences of false testimony. Let us proceed then_."

* * *

The three elder mammals in dark robes looked down on the trial, watching and evaluating the ebbs and flows. The Visitor's Seating Area was half-full this morning, making it a bit easier for them to talk softly among themselves. The machine running on automatic-mode barely made a whisper, helping to lessen the noise level in the room. The two polar bears and several wolves guarding it also kept a watchful eye for any mammal that potentially could rush the three elder mammals.

" _Tell me again... why are we here_?" Judge Edward Matheus inquired. " _And why is the jury from the Bunny Burrow trial here_?"

" _I'm wondering why both of our Lapin judges are conducting this trial_." Judge Judith Proudmore was looking at her boss. " _Surely we trust Petunia's judgement_?"

Judge Aurthur Dent didn't avert his gaze from the scene down below. " _First, I suspect the Defense will want to challenge the verdict in both trials should they not be favorable; I want to nip that in the bud quickly as I suspect the verdict in both trials will match. Since we are watching, we will have known exactly what was said. I want to announce our judgement today... not weeks from now. I would like Miss Hopps to see her_ _Accuser get his punishment before she is beheaded, even if it is life without parole_."

" _Second, there is a good chance most mammals from the Wilde-Hopps trial will be called to testify at the Longears trial. Judy was not available when that trial started; therefore it is quite likely she will be called today._ "

" _Third, if Petunia goes into labor, I want both trials to continue today. Amy needs to take charge immediately should this happen. This is why Dr. Allison has a monitor placed on Petunia's tummy; when the first contraction starts, I want her removed from the courtroom immediately_."

" _And Forth, I trust Petunia's judgement. But should she go into labor, the Defense could challenge the verdict on grounds her contractions distracted her at critical times. With Amy there watching from the beginning, it makes this a moot point. Besides, Amy already had kits, so she knows the subtle signs of contractions. And stop the trial_."

Judge Matheus scratched his chin with his hoof. " _If we appeared so quickly after the verdict, it could be said we stacked the deck. That would give the Defense grounds for appeal. With both judges running the trial at same time, they could argue neither one has seniority_."

" _Nonsense. We already established Petunia is senior, not only by date of assuming judgeship but by her being the first speaking. Maybe it should be in neon lights_." The old ram muttered.

This caused the group to chuckle at the thought.

" _Besides,_ _I have talked with the governor and have his official response in writing_."

Judge Proudmore was quite happy at the thought of her best pupil being so important to this trial. She didn't notice when her tail was moving excitedly, sometimes hitting one or the other her fellow judges nearby.

Judge Dent grunted. " _Your Honor, watch your tail._ "

* * *

" _Master-at-Arms; lock the doors and post guards at once_." The Chancellor ordered. " _Marshal; has the Accuser received medical care?"_

" _Chancellor, yes. He has also been verified not to have any device to assist in suicide, wither implanted or not_ " the lead agent answered.

" _Very well. Please remove the mouth retainer. I want him able to talk without hurting himself_."

A few minutes later the Mater-at-Arms reported all doors were secured, then went to his assigned position.

" _Accuser... you are hereby informed that all previous_ _evidence_ _submitted by you has been rejected as_ _tainted_. _Evidence has been presented to suggest you started this trial as a possible retaliation against the rabbit Accused_."

" _That's a lie!_ " Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears sneered.

" _Evidence was presented directly from ZPD Admin Department. Are you challenging it_?"

" _I wish to see it_ " his legal counsel sternly muttered.

The Chancellor motioned for the Council Adjutant to bring one of the copies Chief Bogo brought before the Accuser and his legal counsel. After a few minutes pursuing through the many pages, the mink looked up. " _Why was this evidence rejected? These pictures clearly show the Defendants in the act that broke your laws_."

The Matron leaned forward. " _See that ZPD report labeled_ _Rape?_ _It clearly shows evidence your client assaulted the rabbit Accused._ _Your client was adjudicated and served jail time. It is strange that this complaint was submitted not too long after all this. The photos and other evidence used in the trial were locked away in a secure vault. Using these for your evidence proves someone had accessed this vault to get them. Since no Custody Chain Report was provided, it proves they were stolen. You should know such evidence is not admissible in any court_."

" _I disagree_ ," the mink muttered. " _These photos still show the_ _Accused_ _as breaking your laws. Legal or not, evidence is evidence. You said it yourself; this council is not part of the Zootopia legal system. Therefore it most assuredly is admissible in your court_."

The Matron frowned. " _Counsel, a vote was taken among the entirety of both houses of this council. They voted to reject this evidence. We have confessions by the accused testifying to the unnatural relationship exists_."

The Chancellor spoke up. " _Your client must therefore provide new evidence. This Council awaits his testimony_."

The mink opened his briefcase and pulled out three stuffed envelopes, all containing paperwork and a Flash Drive. " _These are the photos which were requested through proper channels, and here is the Chain of Custody form you seem so intent on having_." He handed the envelopes to a marshal, who walked down the ramp and handed the envelopes to Clara and Jill, then to a messenger who was waiting nearby. The messenger took these and carried them out the room, a couple moments later entering through the door the council did mere minutes ago. He gave them to the Chancellor and Matron who took a moment to review them, and then passed these over to the two judges for their review. Moments later these were put into a scanner unit and uploaded to the server.

" _Council, these are now available for you to review via your computer consoles. They are also available if you wish to view the hard copies at your leisure_." The Matron looked at the mink with slightly closed eyes. " _Counsel, few of these can be considered_ _adult material. Where did you get these? I'm certain not by asking either of these_ _Accused_ _politely_."

The mink grinned and paused for a moment. " _By several methods via court order... some simply offered cash. From friends, public surveillance, private investigators_..." the mink looked at Judy and an evil grin spread across his face "... _doctor's records. Patient-doctor confidentiality can be breached via court order; I have to control whose eyes can see this material. This council qualifies as such_."

Judy by now was not only embarrassed beyond what she ever had been, but because these were taken as part of their counseling and therapy. She had allowed her therapist, the one Dr. Otterton and Bearinton suggested would be more helpful, to take these in order to diagnose something which was hindering their relationship. The panther was more than helpful; she pointed out what was incorrect and why each reacted as they did. While Judy felt her trust had been broken, she quickly realized the tactic this mink used... what he had done was dangerously close to misuse of the judge's order.

At this moment a side door opened and Director Wilde, escorted by a guard, entered the main floor. She walked over and placed a folder on Clara's desk, then placed another on Jill's desk, and finally one to the mink. " _This is testimony from Dr. Samantha Carter. She is willing to stand here and tell this Council exactly what and why these photos depict_."

The mink was not amused. " _Director, you are out of line! This is not evidence for this trial, it is incorrectly submitted. Chancellor, you are not to use it_."

The Matron glowered at the mink. " _I remind you, counsel; we are not a formal part of the Zootopia legal system. We will decide for ourselves if this evidence is suitable. I do suspect these judges would like to see them when your court case resumes. Director Wilde, is the Good Doctor available_?"

Audrey merely nodded and motioned to the door. A female panther was escorted into the courtroom and stopped next to the Director, who was standing on the dais.

" _Doctor, we thank you for taking the time to come here and give us your testimony_ " The Matron said to the panther. " _We will strive to minimize our interruption on your time_."

" _Thank you, Matron. How can I help this court_?"

" _Doctor, photos from your records were brought to our attention and used as evidence against these two_ _Accused._ _Before we decide what to do with these, would you explain the purpose for the action shown in these pictures_?"

Dr. Carter was given the pictures in question; she looked through them, nodding her head at each one. When she was done, she put them face up on a table and in a specific order. She took a moment to compose herself and organize her thoughts.

" _Chancellor, Matron... these are from their counseling sessions as recommended by Dr. Bearinton, who along with Dr. Otterton was responsible for their mandated session by the ZPD. Normally, I deal with inter-personal relationships; but I am qualified in helping couples with difficulty expressing themselves intimately with their partners. The purpose of these photos was to show the couple what was inhibiting their relationship_."

" _That there is the proof which exonerates my client_ " the mink muttered.

" _No, Mr. Westleton_ , _it is proof of a relationship getting professional help. Which brings me to why your client is here_ " the panther looked annoying at him. " _I suspect he observed Miss Hopps apartment not to prove Lapin laws were broken_... _but for his other motivation: to gain information he could use to entrap her and bring her to his lair. Kidnap and forceful impregnation, if you will_."

" _You have no proof, only speculation_ " the mink muttered. " _Besides, these two mammals would not be in your office if such relationship did not exist_."

The doctor grinned at the mink. " _Neither can you prove your point. The timing of your client in submitting his claim against Miss Hopps was shortly after his jail sentence... this strengthens her claim he was trying to ruin her, or corral her where he could enact his other plan. Her abduction and forceful imprisonment at his isle only strengthens the case against him; all this was not to uphold Lapin Law, but to enable him to kidnap her._ "

She bared her fangs at the mink. " _I shall look forward to giving my testimony in your clients continuation of his_ _other_ _trial_."

" _Your presence here this morning was not required_ " the mink snapped " _Only the photos were requested_."

Director Wilde turned and looked squarely at the mink. " _If you had been gracious and courteous, I would not have done this action. But since you saw fit to get a court order the evening before last, then using a small squad of ZPD SWAT to literally force their way into her office... which was highly unusual since the offices clearly was not fortified doors and walls... I determined your actions were beyond sound reasoning. All you needed to do was to present your paperwork to the secretary, and she would have given you copies as ordered by the court_."

She leaned closer to the mink. " _This has been standard practice for as long as I have been alive. If anything was deemed falsified, there are procedures to get the originals. You chose not to do this. Therefor I chose to bring this doctor to testify for herself; she will be here all day and available for further testimony. I wish your client luck; he is gonna need it this afternoon_."

The Chancellor gaveled and dismissed the doctor and the director. As both made their way out of the courtroom, they stopped and wished Judy and Nick good luck.

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _Mr. Westleton, do you have other materials or witnesses? Present them now_."

" _I call the Oryx-Andersons to the stand_." The mink showed the names on his list to the nearest marshal, after reading the names spoke into his radio, and after a moment a side door opened. Pronk and Bucky Oryx-Antlerson entered the courtroom, walked up the dais ramp, and stood facing the Council. Since yesterday's episode, they were separated by two burly guards.

" _Mr. Pronk and Bucky Oryx-Antlerson, your presence was requested today to answer a few question regarding actions from the_ _Accuser. This Council shall strive to minimize our usage of your time_ " the Matron said while looking at both mammals sternly. " _Do not indulge in bickering as you did yesterday. Answer as plainly but truthfully as you can_."

The Chancellor looked at the duo. " _Mr. Pronk... are these the pictures you sold to this mammal_?" Several photos were held up by a messenger so the gemsbok could clearly see it.

" _Yes they are_."

" _When were these pictures taken_?"

" _Earlier this year_."

" _Do they support your experience, what you heard through the wall of your apartment_?"

" _Yes_."

" _Why did you take these pictures?" Other than money, was there any other reason you took these photos_?"

" _Curiosity... and to discover exactly what was happening and what that fox was doing to our neighbor_."

" _You sold these to the_ _Accuser._ _Why_?"

" _Money... he offered lots of it_."

" _When did you sell them_?"

" _First time was about six months ago, he wanted us to get pictures of them being romantic and more if we could. Since we couldn't catch them copulating, all we could give him was them kissing and lying in bed sleeping_."

" _First time... there were more_?"

" _Yes. After she returned from up north_."

" _Thank you. Mr. Bucky... same question: are these the pictures you sold to this mammal_?" He showed the photos in same manner to the greater kudu.

" _Yes_."

" _Do they support your experience what you thought was occurring on other side of the wall_?"

" _Yes_."

" _Any other motive why you took these pictures_?"

" _What my friend said. We heard many things; some obviously the bunny cop talking to someone on her zphone or mumbling over a case. But what made us more curious was when that fox came over there; sometimes we could tell what they were doing, other times... well, it was confusing. So to settle things, we bought a secret agent camera. Once we made the small hole as the directions showed, we installed it and hooked it to a laptop. We got so much more than those photos; proof that the fox was messing with our minds most of the time. Too bad that fox prefers the bunny... he really does have a great body. He would make for a really great swinger_."

Pronk turned towards Judy. " _Bunny cop, I want to apologize for our pictures being used against you. Maybe someday you'll name one of your kits after us_?"

Judy could only blush, but nodded to the gemsbok.

Bucky was a bit quicker. " _Same goes for me, bunny cop. Maybe someday you will bring your fox over to our place for an evening of fun and entertainment_?"

Judy blush turned a bit darker hue. She knew these two mammals were queer as a football bat; these two were not looking for a night of dancing, and she was not going to allow them anywhere near her fox. Bunny does' are known to be highly possessive of their bucks, even those with short ears. Again all she could muster up was a nod to the greater kudu.

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _Witnesses... please look to me_." When the two mammals did, she cleared her throat. " _Please explain why you sold these photos to this mammal_."

Pronk looked at Bucky, who shook his shoulders. " _Money. He offered a good amount. It would have been foolish to pass it up_."

" _Did it ever occur to either of you that there might be an ulterior motive for this_?"

Bucky answered this time. " _That amount of money talks by itself. He would simply offer it to someone else. Besides, if we did it... at least our pictures would be the least embarrassing ones_."

" _Like the one we couldn't get properly focused; showing them... how did they find that spot in the ceiling_?"

" _Ok, that's more than we needed to know. No more questions_." The Matron seemed to be blushing slightly. Nick had an evil thought; this must be something this elder rabbit did when she was young. He filed the info somewhere in his mind.

The Chancellor rapped his gavel and dismissed the duo, who promptly went out the room as quickly as they could walk.

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _We shall take a break, be back here in 45 minutes_." He struck the gavel and motioned for the two judges to leave the room first. Everyone left the room in the order they entered.

* * *

The walk through the Flower Garden seemed much more pleasant this morning. Judy stopped frequently to smell the variety of flowers that just seemed to decide for themselves to really put out a lot more blooms today. Colors and hues were just impressive; she just had to experience them all. Nick was certain she would miss the restart of the trial if she tried to see, smell, and experience them all. He allowed her to smell a few each time she stopped, but picked her up after a minute or so, getting her to get to the cabana after about fifteen minutes. Their mid-morning snack was waiting for them when they finally reached it.

The swine reporter was back; however she was being watched by a tiger that made it clear that he wasn't allowing her within a hundred paces of the bacon vendor. Judy's group tried to be as inconspicuous about the whole situation, but Audrey was being a bit provocative. She held a large slice of crispy bacon above her head while she slowly nibbled it. She would have continued with the next strip if her husband, having grown tired of her antics, pushed it into her snout and gave her a clear warning that if she continued he would call Team Bravo and request them to keep an eye on her. Everyone had a short discussion about it; would Agent Walker join or prevent Audrey in the bacon fiasco? Would Agent Savage use mind tricks against her, or simply shoot the bacon from her paws? Nobody could agree on what the other members of Team Bravo would do.

Gideon stopped by, holding a sheet of various sweets they normally purchased. Officers Delgato and Wolfered inquired about a specific pastry, and were promised these would be available by lunch. But being males, they took the closest thing to what they wanted. Officers Quickpaw and Lioness were happy to have what Judy was eating, since they were here yesterday and liked what she had. Gideon left the sheet of pastries behind, putting the bill on the Hopps Farm tab.

Mr. Wong and Mr. Rung stopped by, giving Clara and Jill a heads-up on the afternoon's agenda. Chief Bogo, Colonel Kohle, and Chief Vaulter stopped by as well; they wanted to make sure the swine reporter was behaving herself. They were pleased she was, while acknowledging the intentional provoking by Audrey. In no uncertain words, the director of Zootopia Health Commission was given a warning: one more misstep and she would be removed from the premises... grandmother of the Accused or not.

" _So... what do you think about those two rabbits sitting between to the Chancellor and Matron_?" John asked to no one in particular.

" _How about those other mammals? Bringing the jury from that other trial is certainly unusual_." Stu said in counter-point.

Councilor Floyd held up his paw. " _We can't go into detail at this time, but I assure everyone of this; both cases which will be heard here today have a purpose. There are reasons why the jury and the council are being allowed to hear both trials_."

This conversation was interrupted by Audrey; she was looking towards the front gate of the Flower Garden and noticed several mammals lumbering towards them. The mouse on the Segway must have noticed them too, 'cause she stopped talking and moved towards the sidewalk.

" _Well... if my eyes don't deceive me. It's our good friends from the Outback Isles. What brings you to such a nice sunny place on such short notice_?" The Director of Global Security Division asked politely.

" _We had come for our agreed upon monthly meeting, but a certain pip-squeak wasn't at the appointed agreed upon spot_ " Jonathan Longears muttered as he shook paws with the closest mammals.

" _Don't be rude, Jon. We can ill afford another battle so soon after the recent horde_ " Emma Longears rebuked her husband.

" _I dunno... a good rumble just might be what he needs to knock it in his head_ " Marcie Strongpaw, Great Mother of the Svalbear Empire, said as she cuffed the elder buck's ears. Meanwhile she lumbered over and sniffed the pan which still had a decent amount of pastries on it.

" _My physical presence was required here so a certain vixen would control herself_ " the mouse squeaked in protest. She was looking at the vixen, who was equally returning her gaze with nuance.

" _Nobody insults my bunny without paying the price_ " Audrey muttered.

Nick was snickering under his breath; he knew his grandmother was very protective of Judy, but they weren't an item. He was Judy's chosen mate, at least last time he checked.

Marcie was puzzled. Everywhere she looked, there were rabbits. As the old saying goes: * _You can't swing a dead cat without hitting one_.* It took a little while but she finally found one that possibly could be it. A young doe was blushing and trying to disappear into the chest-fur of a fox.

A young bruin dressed in an attaché uniform lumbered over to the rabbit-fox couple and sniffed towards them. The fox was glaring at the bruin as if he was going to hit his nose.

" _Magnus Southpaw, these folks aren't used to some of our ways. Sniffing them might be cause for battle_ " the Great Mother chided her guardian. The young bruin merely gave the old sow a look which seemed to say * _Really? This small mammal can take me on_?* But after receiving a reproachful look from her, he backed away.

" _They smell similar. I think they did something last night_ " Magnus said walking away. Now it was Nick's turn to blush and try hiding himself in Judy's fur, or at least his face.

" _MAGNUS_!" Jonathan, Emma, and Marcie couldn't believe the young bruin would say something like that out loud. Judy's siblings were rolling on the ground laughing, while their grandparents and parents were staring as shocked as the Outback mammals were.

" _Well, at least we now know young mammals are quite similar no matter where they grew up_ " John said to his wife Jackie.

" _Five minutes until trial resumes_ " the Council Adjutant said to everyone within earshot.

" _So... do you want to watch this trial, or shall we leave to conduct our business elsewhere_?" Director Dench asked the trio.

" _We can wait... I've heard stories about these trials. Perhaps it would be enlightening to observe one. Great Mother, you interested_?" Chancellor of the Burrow asked.

" _Agreed. We heard stories about them as well. It might be a bit boring for my Attaché, but he needs to learn sometimes his duties may require him to sit through such things_."

The young bruin kept a straight face, but it was obvious he wasn't looking forward to sitting around.

* * *

At the appointed time everyone returned and was in their appointed place.

After gaveling the trial back in session, the Chancellor addressed the Accuser. " _Does the Accuser have any more evidence he wishes to present_?"

" _I call Brian Piccary to the stand_." A nearby marshal spoke into his radio, and after a moment a side door opened. In strode a domestic pig that popped a hoof-full of peanuts into his snout while making his way up the dais ramp. When he noticed the stern look and a paw gesture from the mink, he put his bag into a large pocket.

" _Mr. Piccary, we thank you for taking the time to come here and give us your testimony. We will strive to minimize our interruption on your time_." The Matron said to the swine. " _Do you know the_ _Accuser_ _or his counsel_?"

" _Nope. Don't know either one. Well, except from what the news media says about them_."

" _How did the counsel obtain your security footage_?"

" _Paid handsomely for it. Said he could save himself the dough by getting a warrant, but this was quicker. He obviously knew my_ _price_ ; _that was quite the wad of cash_."

" _When did this occur_?"

" _Last week, the mink did it. He asked for data going back a few months_."

" _It's unusual for a security system to keep data that long_."

" _I have to; my fellow shop owners on the block frequently ask if my system captured a certain suspect a few months back. Mine does for exactly this reason; if they need proof, they know my price. Thankfully many of them upgraded their system close to mine. So we trade favors to prove a certain suspect has been loitering around the area_."

" _Security footage from your shop's cameras was gathered as evidence. These shows a fox-bunny couple outside your shop on a regular basis. Do you know them_?" The Chancellor asked the pig.

" _Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. They are good customers, often doing more window-shopping than purchasing. But I don't mind; ever since they started sitting on the bench in the park, petty theft has greatly reduced in all the shops on my block_."

" _Have you noticed them displaying any behavior other than professionalism, normal friendship_?"

" _Yes, but I don't mind. It doesn't take an Einstein to know they are lovers_."

" _Don't this seem unnatural to you? An abhorrence against nature_?"

" _So are both predators and preys living in same city_! _But if you are referring to kissing and other romantic behaviors... no, I don't consider it as such_."

" _You sell flowers, correct_?"

" _No, that would be my cousin, Raoul. Flower and Fauna is his shop. I sell clothing for the larger mammals in Zootopia. I even sell seasonal-specific clothing; it helps bring in money during the normal slow-sale times of the year_."

" _Summertime, you mean. T-shirts with memes or swimsuits_."

" _Swimsuits were my wife's idea. She also has a shop nearby in which she sells_ _unmentionables_ _for clients seeking to spice up their relationships. She also sells normal undergarments to any female any species, and does a hefty amount of special-order for select clients_."

" _Has these_ _Accused_ _ever purchased_ _unmentionables_ _from your wife_?"

" _I normally don't have that information, but yes, they have. I see nothing wrong in that, it's a normal part of a healthy relationship. The bunny has recently developed an affinity for one-piece clothing, specifically corsets_."

Judy was trying to slide further down below her seat, but her legal counsel kept swatting her when she tried.

The pig turned towards Judy. " _My apology, Officer Hopps. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Most bunny females enjoy 3-piece lingerie, hence continuing the stereotype of sexy and cute. I find it refreshing your preference is in material which conceals your fur, such material are more durable and more expensive. Your willingness to pay more for better quality is what encourages me to seek out such items and offer them to you at a slight discount_." He then returned facing the Council.

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _One last question, Mr. Peccary; what would you do should we find these Accused guilty_?"

" _I would question your mental condition. I said earlier, it doesn't take an Einstein to see these two belong to each other. They have a more mature relationship than other mammals who are my customers. The security tapes show this_."

" _The tapes also show an unnatural relationship_."

" _What is love, if not blind? Would it be best for two polar opposite mammals to be under its sway, or better for said mammals to marry same species and be miserable? Is it truly one of the founding principles of this council to teach and nurture two rabbits in maintaining healthy relationships? Why can't it be for others_?"

" _Staying within one's own species has its merits. Propagation of the species being primary_."

" _True... but this trial is about those who transcend boundaries, who operate on the highest octave of love_."

For a moment neither the Chancellor nor Matron said a word. " _This will be all, Mr. Peccary. You may depart this courtroom_ " the Chancellor gestured for the pig to leave.

The Matron rapped her gavel. " _Mr. Westleton, do you have other materials or witnesses_?"

" _Ms. Janine Longs, come to the courtroom please_."

A female giraffe was escorted into the room. She looked slightly on the younger end of Middle Age, but had an obvious bubbly personality.

The Matron addressed the giraffe. " _As with all witnesses today, thank you for coming. We'll try to have you out of here quickly as possible_."

" _It's nice to be here_." The giraffe said in an upbeat tone of voice.

" _Please state your name and occupation_."

" _I'm Janine Longs, I work for the Zootopia Transit Authority as a ticket sales clerk at the Savanah Central Station. That's what us locals call it, but most mammals know it as the Zootopia Central Station_."

" _Do you know or have had regular contact with the Accused?_ "

" _Who_?"

The Chancellor was annoyed. " _Did the marshal brief you on what to expect_?"

" _Oh... that's right. You have strange customs. Why not simply address Judy and Nick as_ _Defendants?_ "

Again the Chancellor was annoyed, while the Matron did a face palm. " _It's an old custom this council has used for centuries. Please humor us, and you'll be out of here quickly_ " the elder doe said.

The giraffe softly muttered something about whatever floats a boat.

" _I'll ask again... do you know the_ _Accused_ _and do you have regular contact with them_?"

" _Yes of course! They come to my counter approximately every other weekend to buy tickets to Bunny Burrow. Judy is so talkative and upbeat, it's amazes me that anyone could dislike her so much. Like this council... what has she done to upset you so_?"

By this time the Chancellor decided this one was a live wire, so to speak. " _Ms. Longs, please keep to the topic so we can end this quicker. You said they frequently purchased tickets; describe their mannerism, please_."

The giraffe scratched her neck. " _They are the sweetest couple I know. Sure they have their angry side, who doesn't? But I never saw them violent against each other. Not counting words or tossing something purchased from the vending machines. Most of the time, I'd say 90% of the time they are sitting waiting for their train; being quite cute and romantic towards each other. Some of my customers can't comprehend how such a pair can exist without the prey getting eaten_."

" _Moving right along. When were you notified to be here_?"

" _I was presented summons paperwork last week_."

" _Do you know either the_ _Accuser_ _or his counsel_?"

" _Only what the news media says about them_."

" _Were you approached by either the_ _Accuser_ _or his counsel at any time before this, say... between last week and six months ago_?"

" _No. I was surprised to be called here, actually_."

" _Ms. Longs, you say this is the sweetest couple you know. Why do you say that_?"

" _I already told you; they're romantic, they never get violent when they are mad at each other. Heck... I would expect the fox to at least pounce on the bunny just to win an argument. Nope... and she doesn't take advantage and slap him around either. Both sides display proper respect and courtesy to the other._ _THAT makes them the most romantic one_."

" _If you were to describe their relationship behind closed door, in the bedroom... how would you describe it_?"

The giraffe pondered this for a moment or two. " _Bunny has to have a fetish for pain... and the fox must love being tied up, or maybe he has been mocked by one too many vixens. I've seen same species couples driven apart by the female's never-ending mocking the male. Next thing I know... the male is dating another species. Can't blame the poor fella_."

Judy had her face in her paws. What the giraffe said wasn't exactly false, but it wasn't entirely true either. How could she explain Nick's teeth as they gently glided across her ears? Or the feeling his claws makes as they just barely scrape across the surface of her skin? As far as her nether regions... that definitely wasn't going to be mentioned. It must have been Nick's genuine concern for the proper welfare of others that attracted her to him. He also was completely accepting of her drive to become the best police officer she could be. It didn't hurt matters that he knew everyone, more than one case he proved to know someone who knew someone that give them answers quickly. And he was an excellent caretaker for kits... certainly father-material.

Nick was slightly amused. The giraffe was correct about the being mocked one too many times by vixens, but it wasn't about his member; it was the vixens were hustling him. Only for material things or his cut of the scams he and Finnick did. The giraffe was wrong about seeking a partner with another species. Judy saved his life; gave him a better purpose to live for. She was cute and physically attractive, especially all those curves. But she didn't see him as a fox; to her he was another mammal with rights just as she did. Perhaps it was this total accepting of him that drove them together. That and he were certain she adored his unique sense of humor.

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _I think this is enough. You may leave the courtroom, Ms. Longs_." The giraffe made her way out, stopping briefly to wish Judy and Nick good luck.

The Chancellor looked over to the two judges. " _This concludes our part for today, not counting our deliberation regarding what the Accuser has brought forth. We'll recess this courtroom for the Council's deliberation what the Accuser_ _has presented this morning. Your Honors... will two hours for lunch be sufficient for you_?"

Judge Springs looked over to her counterpart, exchanged whispers, and returned back towards the Chancellor. " _Yes, two hours is quite sufficient_."

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Council; we will depart here and meet immediately in the Judgement Room to begin deliberations on what the_ _Accuser_ _has presented. This will be a working Lunch_." He nodded to the Master-at-Arms.

The Master-at-Arms bellowed " _All rise! Departing..._ " The judges departed the courtroom first, followed by the Chancellor and Matron along with their legal counsels. Next was the Council members, and at the same time the Bunny Burrow jury was permitted to leave. Finally he gave permission for everyone else to leave; reminding all of the time to be back in their seats.

* * *

The Council members were sitting at their assigned seats in the Judgement Room, their staff members bringing their meals and drinks as well as any medications their doctor had prescribed. The Council Adjutant and his staff were getting the transcripts of this morning's trial converted into written format and onto the council computer server. The Chancellor and Matron were finishing a conversation with Chief Vaulter, who promptly left the room as soon as their conversation was finished.

" _Council, let's get this started. Here's a brief overview; we voided all previous evidence in this case by the_ _Accuser_ _identifying it as tainted. This morning his counsel presented three witnesses, a fourth witness was presented by family member of the_ _Accused._ _Normally I would have not allowed this witness, but since it was a medical professional who dealt directly with the_ _Accused_ _I allowed it. His council had submitted records from this very medical doctor, which we will use as well. However, you know my preference: the mammal before the paperwork, because paper can't explain what's written_."

" _In regards to Witness #1: what say you_?

Councilor Warren spoke first. " _She had a point: timing of submitting evidence was remarkably close to when he was released from jail. Her work was under official commission of the ZPD and the city government of Zootopia. Using her records clearly indicated an attempted to throw suspicion away from the Accuser._ "

Councilor Knolls had his paw tapping on his table. " _I find it unconventional the Director would be as brazen as to bring the doctor into the courtroom. The counsel was correct: this wasn't necessary. But I'll admit... her point about all this being a cover for his abduction of the rabbit_ _Accused certainly is quite plausible_.

" _In regards to Witness #2_?

Councilor Dasher stood up. " _The Oryx-Antlerson's testimony, even though new and months after the initial evidence we quashed, is still fruit of the poisoned tree. Both mammals still maintain their support of the Accused even though they are being used against her. Both sides cancel each other_."

Councilor Brooks raised a paw. " _Nosy neighbors; but unauthorized use of surveillance camera was the reason why their first pictures were dismissed. They still used it; therefore these should be dismissed as well_."

 _In regards to Witness #3_?

Councilor Lunas spoke next. " _Mr. Peccary security files certainly show an unnatural relationship, but we already have confession from both_ _Accused_... _therefore from this viewpoint it too is moot point. However, they do show the relationship as we want every rabbits to be. He also reminded this council of our primary purpose: to teach rabbits how to develop and maintain proper relationships within the burrow and within Lapin society_.

Councilor Wildhopps slowly stood up. " _Mr. Peccary very well may have a strong point; our council certainly seems to have developed tunnel vision. We may have focused so intently on our ancient laws that it is quite possible we didn't notice society changing around us_."

" _In regards to Witness #4_?

Councilor Hoppson stood up. " _I fail to understand why he even bothered bringing this witness. While a nice mammal, she proves the_ _Accused_ _case more than the_ _Accuser._ _She reinforced Wittness #3 observations, more or less_."

Councilor Coveyton raised her paw. " _The giraffe may have a valid point. No, not the fetish for pain; it's the mocking. Have we tried to teach our youngsters how to endure, how to stand up for your opinions when it goes against the popular will? If our young don't have that moral courage, then just as may have occurred with this fox, our young may be forced to seek out mates in other species. Perhaps this is why our young have done so in the past_."

The Matron looked at the elder doe. " _That could be one reason, recorded testimony from many past trials suggested different reasons than this. But... mocking from the opposite sex could be a trigger. We'll have to send out a team to discover if it is a current factor_."

Councilor Lopp stood up. " _Chancellor, Matron, I place this for a vote before this council: The_ _Accuser_ _has failed to provide sufficient evidence to support his original claims. What has been presented seems to support Dr. Carter's claims: all this was to allow the abduction of the rabbit Accused. I move to vote he submitted False Testimony to cover-up his original crimes against the Accused._ "

" _I second it_." Councilor Furison muttered.

" _A motion the_ _Accuser submitted False Testimony has been received. All in favor signify by saying_ *Aye*. Many voices were heard. " _All opposed signify by saying_ *Nay*. Few voices were heard.

" _The_ *Ayes* _have it. Motion passed_." He rapped his gavel.

The Chancellor stood up. " _Council... this is very disturbing indeed. According to our rules and regulations... False Testimony is the only thing which is more severe transgression than forsaking one own kind for sex with a Predator_."

" _Chancellor... I submit a proposition. What this rabbit did is unforgivable. Made even more so by sowing blame upon an innocent mammal, especially when it put said mammal into our Judgement Chambers. Therefore I urge the approval for the Death Penalty_." Councilor Twitcher said with a sad tone in her voice.

" _I second it_." Councilor Medows said solemnly.

" _A motion for the Death Penalty for the Accuser and a_ _second has been received. All in favor signify by saying_ *Aye*". The room appeared to be deafened. " _All opposed signify by saying_ *Nay*". No voices were heard.

" _Upon consulting with the Observers, the Ayes have it. Motion passed_." He rapped the stone gavel. " _Council, we will take the remaining time for our normal lunch break. Be back in your seats in the courtroom at that time_.

The Matron cleared her throat. " _Meanwhile the Chancellor and I have to inform the Bunny Burrow court of our decision. Wither or not their case ends today will determine if we can carry out our traditional system of justice._ "

A cough was heard from the front doorway. Chief Vaulter was standing with three mammals in robes: Judge Aurthur Dent, Judge Edward Matheus, and Judge Judith Proudmore. " _Pardon the intrusion, Chancellor, Matron. These gentlemammals inquired if you had reached a verdict regarding the Accuser._ _Since I am privy to what goes on in here, I knew when to bring them inside_."

" _Judge Dent; the Council finds the_ _Accuser Guilty of submitting false testimony. According to our ancient laws, this transgression is worse than the charges against the_ _Accused._ _Normally we execute them immediately. Unfortunately, your circuit court is using our courtroom this afternoon; and the_ _Accuser_ _is on trial. We therefore have no choice but to wait until your case gets adjudicated, and a final judgement rendered_."

" _I am not surprised... and I agree with the Council's verdict_." Judge Proudmore said plainly.

" _I concur and am not surprised myself_." Judge Matheus was also nodding his head in agreement.

" _That makes three of us in agreement_." Judge Dent said nodding his head also in agreement. " _Council of the Elders; the judicial system of Zootopia shall not interfere with your judgement and its execution. Unfortunately, our case remains to be decided with the jury. We will only inform them of your decision once they have reached their verdict. We cannot risk contaminating their process with this news. However, this is why we asked the Chancellor and Matron's permission to bring them here and allowed them to listen-in your case. What happened in yours certainly has a direct impact on ours_."

Councilor Quickburrow stood up. " _Your Honor; is it true what the rumors are saying? Has the final decision-making authority of this council been overridden_?"

The elder ram held up his hoof. " _As the ranking member of the Zootopian Justice System, I can assure you that it is not true. The two judges beside me are members of the Zootopia Court of Appeals. Should the Accuser's counsel decide to appeal your verdict, he can't because yours is final, but he can with the Bunny Burrow case. As you have noticed, we agree with you because we have been here these past two days. We have listened carefully to all that you heard."_

 _"As for how the Council of Elders operates, our only concern is the rights of our citizens are not trampled on. Just as the Chancellor and Matron invited the Global Security Division onto this estate, and its involvement has greatly improved your research abilities... so too will we bring additional resources. This will give this council access, via the ZPD liaison and a justice system employee, everything Zootopia knows. More eyes and ears should prevent a dishonest mammal from framing an innocent_."

Judge Dent continued. " _To ensure your judgements are reviewed quickly as possible, one judge from the Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow shall be observing your trials. This judge shall have no voting rights and have no direct contact with your members who are sitting in judgement... except for the Chancellor and Matron. This judge will only hear your verdict soon as you make it. Since this judge already has been observing, this should be quickest review in history. We suspect majority of the time our judge will agree with your decisions, and your judgement will be carried out as they normally do. The government failed to dissolve this council; therefore we will not interfere any more than necessary. Which is to say... observing the trial and reviewing your verdict. Beyond this, our judges should be practically invisible_."

Some members were visibly relieved to hear this, others were not convinced.

The Matron was looking around the room, judging the faces of her charges. " _I suspect it will take many cases to convince some of us of your words, Judge Dent_."

The elder ram merely nodded his head. " _As it should be_."

All within went their separate ways until the time for the Bunny Burrow trial to resume. It promised to be nothing like what has been seen within these ancient walls in quite some time. The three elder judges took the Chancellor and Matron's offer for lunch, eating with them back into the lounge that had the ancient fireplace.

* * *

Judy was sharing a BLT sandwich with Nick, obviously removing the bacon and stuffing it into his snout. She had eaten enough of these to learn a trick on how to lessen the effect of bacon grease on her digestive system. Dr. Roscoe had given her a gelatin pill that contained enzymes and probiotics; he told her take two whenever she ate something that had grease on it. He told her the chemists and scientists at Zootopia Medical University had developed it and she was the first test subject using it. Thus far no significant adverse effect has been noticed.

" _Well... not exactly living up to what the ancient stories suggested it would be_." Jonathan Longears was somewhat disappointed.

" _I hate to agree, but he is correct_." Marcie Strongpaw obviously was hoping to see for herself something specific her elders had once told stories about.

Councilor Floyd looked at his wife, sharing an unspoken thought. " _Today isn't over just yet. If things goes the way we suspect it will... you may very well see your old stories fulfilled_." All eyes turned towards him, expecting him to suddenly reveal what was being kept hidden.

" _Please don't keep us in suspense; it's not a good idea to keep a young and impatient bruin waiting_ " the Great Mother said, pointing to her Attaché.

" _Nor your recently acquired allies_ " Emma Longears, Matron of the Burrow said as she impatiently drummed her fingers on the table.

" _All in due time_ " Councilor Elizabeth said as she helped her husband place a tray loaded with sandwiches in front of the guests from the Outback Isles. " _Now if you'll all lean in close, we'll give you the results of the Council's vote_."

Everyone in Judy and Nick's group, including their fellow ZPD officers, gathered around the two councilors. It was a bit crowded in the cabana, not counting the two bears that were now in the doorway looking in. Floyd turned his head, looking carefully around trying to judge how close the nearest mammals were to the cabana. Elizabeth was doing likewise, looking in the opposite direction. Once satisfied the area was reasonably clear, he gave his wife a thumb up.

Elizabeth motioned for all to be quiet, and then proceeded. " _As some of you are aware, we are able to keep in constant contact with Security. We were given an update just a little bit ago on the vote regarding the Accuser;_ _it did not go well for him_." Most everyone erupted in cheers, some hugged the nearest mammal.

Councilor Floyd motioned for silence. " _Yes, it is good news for our_ _Accused, but it doesn't mean they are cleared of all charges. Neither does this mean that rabbit will be punished as per our ancient laws. We are waiting for the Zootopians to decide if they will hear an appeal. Elizabeth and I aren't being given that information. Family of the Accused_ _and all_."

" _Pardon me, but what is this_ _Accused you keep speaking if_?" the Great Mother asked.

" _Me and Nick_ ," Judy answered as she used her paw to point to Nick and herself. " _We are on trial for breaking ancient Lapin laws against dating non-rabbits_."

" _Be more specific, Judy_ " her grandmother said.

Judy gave her a sour face. " _Against having sex with foxes_."

Now it was everyone else's turn to have that look upon their face. Marcie spent some time looking back and forth from the rabbit to the fox and back. She must have been thinking several things, because she wasn't in shock. The rabbits of the Longears family... they obviously were taken aback.

" _Mating with a non-rabbit? That's not possi... oh_." Emma said as she suddenly understood exactly what was implied. " _You're not normal down there, are you_?"

Judy looked her straight in the eyes and nodded. " _I never was interested in a buck; well... at least not after one-by-one they rejected my dream of becoming a police officer. Oh sure when I was young, I dreamed of what my first time would be. It was same as most every young doe had; we talked about it lots of times. Especially after going through the Adult Initiation class_."

" _I see_." Emma Longears muttered. " _Trials about this, forcibly ending love between two different species... this are what drove our ancestors to permanently split with the Council of Elders. Our family must be different from other rabbits; our ancient records show many of our ancestors dating and marrying other prey species. Of course they were Picas and Jackrabbits... but the same idea applies. Love knows no boundaries. Of course the writings also state many of these turned out to be based not on love, but lust. Nevertheless, they were forced to remain married. Or at least remain living in same burrow, with their new mates if remarried_."

Councilor Elizabeth smiled. " _Now do you see why trials like this must be held? If done properly, it forces the truth of the relationship out in the open_."

Emma Longears narrowed her eyes. " _Our ancestors preferred to talk directly with the young couple; over a period of weeks and months if need be. I said many of these mixed couples turned out to be lustful: truth be told it measured to roughly 60-70% genuine in love to roughly 30-40% lustful. Those aren't bad numbers_."

Councilor Floyd, seeing where this was heading, stepped between the two elder does'. " _As did my wife and I; and as did Judy's other grandparents. We grandparents tested their relationship ourselves doing as much as possible to keep this news from reaching the council. Having us judging their relationship and guiding it once we verified it was Genuine, meant the council would be forced to be less biased and give them a balanced trial_."

" _They shouldn't be tried at all_ " Jonathon said. " _Not if the grandparents were involved; testing and seeing if the relationship is real_."

" _That is precisely why we will be modifying our bylaws_." Everyone turned around, and standing close to the cabana was the Chancellor and Matron. " _Now we see where our methods blinded us against seeing how Lapin Society has changed, for the better I might add. We agree; having the grandparents prove they were active in judging the relationship certainly lessens what we will do. In the case of this young couple_ ," the Matron pointed to Judy and Nick, " _they were forced into mandatory counseling. This is something our bylaws must take into consideration in the future_."

" _Chancellor, Matron_ ," Bonnie asked politely, " _Does this mean our young are Genuine_?"

" _Unfortunately that cannot be answered at this time. The council has not sequestered itself to deliberate their fate. Our bylaws prevent neither of us from saying anything that might clue any of you as to which way the council is leaning. I can only tell you to judge what you have seen for yourselves; use this to form your own opinions_." The Chancellor and Matron turned away and walked away.

" _You know... sometimes I don't know wither to hate that elder doe or not_." Judy was looking at the two elder rabbits as they disappeared around a corner of the nearest building. " _Sometimes she is supportive, other times she is cruel_."

" _Not cruel; just telling things as they are. Sometimes to minimize the hurt, one must be blunt_." Emma Longears was close to Judy and she gently wrapped her paws around the young doe. " _Something tells me, she has plans for you. A subtle hint suggests she doesn't want you to lose this trial_."

Marcie Strongpaw moved next to the elder and young doe. " _You must be one very special rabbit to have this kind of impact on the council_."

The remainder of the lunch hour was actually spent eating. Marcie and her Attaché took turns telling stories from their homeland. The Longears jumped in as well, telling stories about what their ancestors did in combating the Lupine horde. By the time the Council Adjutant notified everyone how close it was for the trial to begin, this group had heard enough to want more stories told later this evening.

* * *

At the appointed time, all councilors were back in their seats. The Chancellor and Matron as well as their legal counsels were in their seats. Even the two judges were in theirs. But something was different in the courtroom. The main floor of the Joint Courtroom was completely rearranged.

Nick and Judy's group were now positioned on a two-tier stage which itself was a duplicate of the Jury Box... wooden decorative walls included. Their stage was positioned at the Left-paw side of the room, opposite side of the room from the Jury Box. Their desks were side-by-side; Judy, Clara, and Councilor Elizabeth were on the Left-paw side as facing the Council; Nick, Jill, and Councilor Floyd were on the Right-paw side as facing the Council. Judy and Nick were sitting next to each other in the middle of the front row, their legal counsels sat next to them. Both mothers sat behind their young, Stu and John sat behind Jill and Councilor Floyd. John decided to sit with Stu for moral support... and to freely discuss things from a male's perspective. Audrey sat next to Bonnie, because it was as close to Judy and Nick without pushing the mothers away. Arnold sat next to her because... someone had to keep Audrey under control. Officer Quickpaw was sitting next to Councilor Elizabeth and Officer Lioness was sitting next to Arnold; Officer Wolford was sitting next to Councilor Floyd and Officer Delgato was sitting next to Stu, because John was next to his wife. Outside this stage were additional estate guards.

In place where Judy's group originally stood was now sat a new bigger desk. Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears and his legal counsel, Mr. Westleton, were waiting patiently for the trial to resume. Six assistants were sitting behind them with notebooks and briefcases.

In place of where Nick's group once stood was now another large desk. Here sat the District Attorney of Bunny Burrow, a ram named Jacob Ewers, and his assistant prosecutor. Their assistants were sitting behind them along with their equipment.

On the far Right-paw side of the room was the Jury Box, in same place as it was this morning.

The Bailiff Ben Springsen of the Bunny Burrow court, a male honey badger, was standing next to the Jury Box; the Master-at-Arms for the Council was standing next to the Accused box. When the new court in Bunny Burrow opened, Judge Dent had personally asked him to oversee it. The two judges operating it were newly minted, and the old justice wanted an experienced bailiff to guide the newbies. As a result, Ben Springsen was allowed to paw-pick his team and train them as he saw fit. His officers of the court were a mixture of mammals, considering it would be handling over-flow cases from the lower courts in Zootopia. Since this court was being held here, he had most of his team keeping watch on the detainees back in Bunny Burrow. He and a select few of his team would be guarding the jury as they moved between this room and into the room assigned for their deliberation. He was pleased that the ZPD was here in-force, but annoyed that the Estate Guards had antique weapons. Ancient melee weapons were easily outclassed by modern weapons, but GSD Agent Jack Savage assured him these guards were nothing if not dangerous. He had scoffed at it... until he joined Agent Savage earlier this morning in the Daily Training Regimen of the guards. He was nursing several bruises as he wrote an email to the ZPD Academy and Camp Billy; making a strongly worded suggestion both offer advanced classes for melee weapons training.

* * *

The Chancellor rapped his gavel. " _Your Honor, we the Council of Elders now turn over the floor to you_." He put his gavel into an intricately decorative box, the Matron followed suit.

" _Chancellor_ ," Judge Petunia Springs said looking at the elder rabbit, " _The Court of Bunny Burrow thanks the Council for permission to use your courtroom. My colleague and I will strive to minimize our impact upon your time_." The pregnant rabbit looked at her partner, Judge Amy Cloverfield; who was now opening a decorative box and placing two gavels upon the table. After a moment the doe nodded her head positively, indicating she was ready to begin.

The Bailiff had been looking towards the two judges... waiting for the signal to begin the trial. Upon noticing Judge Cloverfield's nod to her counterpart, he looked at Judge Springs for confirmation. Once she gave him her nod, he turned around and addressed the courtroom. " _All Rise_." He waited for everyone to stand up. " _The Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow is now in session. The Honorable Petunia Springs and the Honorable Amy Cloverfield presiding. Will the jury remain standing, everyone else may be seated_."

The clerk of the court, a female meerkat, scampered over. " _Ladies and Gentlemammals of the jury, please raise your Right paw_." She waited for everyone to do so. " _I remind you about the oath you gave at the start of this trial. You are still bound by it; any who wishes to be removed from the jury may do so now, an alternate will take your place_." She waited a few seconds, and seeing no takers, said " _You may lower your paws and be seated_." She turned to the bailiff. " _The jury is sworn and ready to proceed._ " She went over to her station and sat down.

He turned to the judges. " _Your Honors, the jury has been sworn and seated_."

Judge Springs gaveled the court to order. " _Ladies and Gentlemammals of the jury, officers of the court; this morning we fulfilled our promise to not interfere in the business of the Council. Most of us have never been to this estate, and I suspect most of you will have something to talk about for years to come. I am told it is a rare thing for rabbits to have the privilege of watching the council conduct a trial; and rarer still for non-lapin's to see it. Now the tables are turned, and it is the Council that will not interfere in our trial. My colleague and I will strive to maximize our use of time. So... let's get started_."

Judge Cloverfield looked to the District Attorney. " _Is the Prosecution ready_?"

The District Attorney stood up. " _The Prosecution is ready, Your Honors_."

Judge Cloverfield looked to the Plaintiff. " _Is the Defense ready_?"

Mr. Westleton stood up. " _The Defense is ready, Your Honors_."

Judge Springs nodded her head in approval. " _Courtroom is ready. Let's proceed_."

Judge Cloverfield looked to the DA. " _The prosecution may call today's first witness_."

The ram stood up. " _The Citizens call Judith Lavern Hopps to the stand_."

Judy stood up, stepped off the two-tier stage, and was escorted to the central dais by her fellow ZPD member Officer Lioness. Councilor Elizabeth also followed her.

The mink obviously had a bur in his saddle. " _This is a court of law, not a court of mockery. The councilor is not required with the witness_."

The District Attorney, Mr. Jacob Ewers, quickly stood up. " _The State has no problem with a member of the council being alongside the witness. We saw no adverse effect with this council member this morning. In our opinion, this member is welcomed to be beside her granddaughter's side. Perhaps the Defense fears this member will give permission to the witness to do something to offend him_?"

Judge Cloverfield rapped her gavel. " _Counselor, watch your words. We are guests in this courtroom. I strongly urge you to apologize to this council member_."

The mink huffed. " _That's another thing, why have we restarted this trial here in this building on this estate? This is a trial in the Zootopia Legal System, not in the Council of Elders_."

Judge Springs rapped her gavel. " _Counselor, as the ranking judge in the new Bunny Burrow Circuit Court, I was allowed to sculpt how this new court would operate. Since this case is quite unique, involving a defendant who is involved in both court systems... I chose to establish new procedures that would allow the criminal case to proceed until all available witnesses were processed; then be put in recessed until the last witness became available. The defendant would fulfill his required attendance for the council's trial. After all required actions were met; our trial would proceed here at this location at the first available opportunity_."

She continued. " _You will notice that the entire circuit court was brought here, it was so they could see for themselves how the defendant behaved in the other court. In this manner the jury could get additional information that may pertain to their case. The defendant's testimony and behavior will either strengthen or weaken his criminal case here in our court. I saw no need to travel back to our normal courtroom when a perfectly acceptable one was available on short notice_."

Judge Springs looked directly at the mink. " _I will do this only in a case which involves a defendant who is required to be here. Otherwise our cases will never leave our normal courtroom. Oh... before I forget, I strongly urge you to apologize to the council member, Mr. Westleton_."

The mink turned towards Councilor Elizabeth. " _I offer my apology to the council member. I was hasty and erroneous in my assessment of your presence_."

" _Apology accepted_ " Elizabeth said graciously.

Judge Cloverfield rapped her gavel. " _Thank you, Mr. Westleton; I'm sure the Council accepts your gracious and sincere words. Mr. Ewers, continue please_."

" _Yes, your honor_." The ram turned his attention to Judy. " _Miss Hopps, state your full name for the court records, please_."

" _Judith Lavern Hopps. Zootopia police officer assigned to Precinct One_."

" _How do you know the defendant_?"

" _I do not know him personally, nor had a romantic relationship. He had non-consensual sex with me at Public Swimming Pool #5_."

" _Is there evidence supporting this_?"

" _Zootopia General Hospital conducted a medical exam. Samples were taken and DNA obtained and registered in law enforcement records. My female parts were swabbed to collect as much evidence as possible. The remainder was removed by a medical means. Unfortunately for me, the_ _morning after pill_ _has never been developed for rabbits; so the doctors had to wait to determine pregnancy. Fortunately for me, I didn't become pregnant_."

" _You say you do not know the defendant, but you are a witness. How did you become such_?"

" _I was abducted from this very facility, not this room, the other building that is used specifically for separate trials. My abductors took me from here to the defendant's location of operations. It was there that I next met him, and over a period of weeks he subjected me to daily tests and personal humiliation. This is how I came to know him more than I ever cared to_."

" _Did you have any other contact with the defendant_?"

" _Not until today_."

" _The prosecution reserves right to further question this witness, your honor. This is all for now_." District Attorney, Mr. Jacob Ewers sat down.

Judge Cloverfield looked to the mink. " _The defense may cross examine the witness_."

Mr. Westleton stood up and looked wearily at the rabbit. " _Tell us, Miss Hopps; what is your reputation in the Zootopia Police Department_?"

Judy looked at the mink with barely disguised disgust. " _My fellow officers respect me as hard-charging into situations without fully understanding them. I am happy to say it has softened over the past months, because many have taken the time to teach me. I can point to the officer standing next to me as having a major factor in my improvement_."

" _Isn't it true you also have another reputation? Promiscuous_?"

" _I don't follow your logic, sir_."

" _Defense exhibit 250-275, your honors. These pics should be self-explanatory_."

The pictures were of Judy in various lingerie; some obvious as a prop necessary for her to be undercover as a _lady of the night_. Some pics were her in very skimpy outfits partying with a few co-workers at some bar or park or the local beach. Some were of her and Nick only in their underwear at various rooms. Judy looked back to the mink, clearly blushing. Councilor Elizabeth placed her paw upon Judy's shoulder, and whispered something into her ear.

" _Feeling pretty guilty, don't you agree_?"

" _Mr. Westleton, I have issues with nakedness, even when it's me. I'm not as bad as I used to be, but neither am I completely dull to it. Besides sir, how does pics of me being in required outfits on STING operations, and outfits matching many females nearby, and finally outfits of me wearing something my chosen mate enjoys... how does this make me promiscuous?_ "

" _Excuses... excuses_."

The District Attorney jumped up. " _Badgering the witness, your honors_!"

" _I'll withdrawal it_." The mink meekly muttered the words.

" _You'll do more than that, Mr. Westleton; don't make another_ _insinuation_ _like that again. I see most of these pictures as normal for certain social situations_ " Judge Cloverfield growled.

The mink looked at Judy with a mischievous grim crossing his face, his eyes dancing here and fro from one part of her body to the next. " _Officer Hopps... you are in very top physical shape. Top shape. Single. Available. Perfect for... certain magazines. Have you considered standing-in for a photo shoot?_ "

" _Mr. Westleton, what are you insinuating here?_ " Judy had eyes narrowed.

" _Nothing that hasn't been asked in private... or officially_." The mink took out a sealed envelope. " _Defense exhibit 276 to 290. I believe the witness can identify each one. Actually, it can be proven she received each and every one of these offers_."

Judy was looking at the one he was showing her. It was from a magazine popular with males, the letterhead had two silhouettes of female bunnies. She remembered receiving this almost as soon as she was reinstated on the force and Nick had just entered ZPD Academy training. She had ignored it and the three others following, but the group which kept stepping out from the shadows at inopportune times was the last straw. ZPD Legal had stepped in and restricted her to clerical duties while they worked with city hall to get a case before the First Circuit Court of Zootopia. Ultimately the case was settled out of court with fines and a written promise from the magazine it would not continue its actions against Officer Hopps.

" _Objection! Relevance?_ " The District Attorney queried.

" _Miss Hopps is in high demand for photo requests from many magazines. Is it any wonder some of these are specific to males?_ "

" _Sustained... but barely, Mr. Westleton_." Judge Cloverfield her eyes narrowed towards the mink.

" _Miss Hopps, these requests prove you are acknowledged to be attractive beyond lapin norm_." He turned and removed more papers in sealed evidence packaging. " _Defense exhibit 291 to 450. I'll save the court time; these are marriage proposals from the website Bunny Luv_. _Each one is from a rabbit with a genuine response to her ad on the website_."

" _Mr. Westleton... what does my attractiveness have to do with the defendant? These responses have nothing to do with his actions, either back at the public swimming pool #5 or with my abduction_."

" _Oh on the contrary, my dear officer. These responses set a record on this website; for the amount of replies in the shortest time-span. You should be honored; because it means you'll have no trouble at in getting a marriage proposal. Lucky is the buck who has you on his arm_."

Councilor Elizabeth whispered something in Judy's ear, which caused the young doe to pause before responding.

" _And this is why they never will: they will never allow me to keep my dream. They will never allow any doe of theirs to have a job outside the burrow. They want me to stay home, barepaw and pregnant_." Judy quickly glanced at her mother, a slight acknowledgement her words must have accused her mother of settling for a lesser life. " _I didn't mean for my words to imply all does' who live such lives are lesser females. They certainly must love having a large family. Me... I don't know if I will discover someday to aspire such a life, but if I do, then I'll make that decision when I get to that proverbial bridge_."

The mink had a gleam in his eyes. " _Defense exhibit 451-986. These parking violations prove another trend regarding Officer Hopps; whenever she is on meter maid duty these types of violations increase_."

" _I'm good at whatever the chief assigns me to, Mr. Westleton_."

" _Actually... you're not_." The mink barely hid a smirk when a surprised look crossed Judy's face. " _Analysis of ZPD records and of the traffic cameras around Officer Hopps's assigned route indicates an increase in bucks' moving to where she is. Further analysis of camera footage indicates a slow-down in written tickets; it also shows Officer Hopps exchanging words with many bucks. I conclude it is about them asking her out on a date, perhaps something else_."

" _Objection! Counselor, may I remind you Miss Hopps isn't on trial here? In this case at least_."

Judge Springs rapped her gavel. " _Mr. Westleton, the court acknowledges Miss Hopps is a beauty queen. Perhaps we should enter her in the Miss Zootopia beauty pageant this year? Move along!_ "

" _Yes, your Honor_." The mink turned back towards Judy. " _All these exhibits prove one thing: my client is but one of many who has vied for your attention_."

Judy narrowed her eyes; if looks could kill... this mink would be a rug on the entrance-way of her apartment. More likely over at Nick's, seeing he would find the humor in the situation. Her grandmothers' physical presence and calming words was the only thing keeping her from doing what she wanted to do. " _Your client did more than any of these rabbits; he abducted me. These merely attempted to woo me; they were but a minor annoyance. Most bucks simply stopped after I made it plain that I was a_ _taken_ _doe. Your_ _exhibits on the parking violations show this, but you stopped the number sequence shortly before our records showed the dramatic decrease in them. How convenient_."

" _No, Miss Hopps... he was merely infatuated with your beauty. All he wanted was your presence in his life_."

" _Presence? Forcibly taking me while I'm restricted in a room fighting for my life. Your client has a unique perspective on wooing females, Mr. Westleton_."

Judge Cloverfield rapped her gavel. " _Does the defense have anything else to present?_ "

" _No, you Honor. The defense has no further questions_."

" _Good. The witness may now return to her seat. The Court of Bunny Burrow thanks her for her time_ " Judge Springs said as she adjusted her seat. Judy, Councilor Elizabeth, and Officer Lionness walked backed to their two-tier stage and sat in their previous seats.

" _The prosecution may call its next witness._ "

" _We would like to bring at this time evidence of his atrocities. We apologize for their condition_."

The District Attorney nodded towards the door. The guard opened the door and a pawfull of does' were led in, escorted by nurses and asylum staff. There were led up the central dais, pausing for a moment or two. Then they were led down towards the Bunny Burrow jury, pausing again for a few moments before finally being led to chairs in the back of the room.

" _Your Honors_ ," the DA continued, " _these are those who were found on the defendant's estate; specifically in a burrow with an elaborate security system that appeared to prevent entrance and escape. Their condition is the result of repeated pregnancies in which the young died within a month from birth_."

" _Objection!_ " The mink rose to his feet. " _This is conjecture; no scientific proof for such thing_."

The DA opened a folder, and had several papers handed to the defense and copies sent to the judges. " _Citizen's exhibit 76. These are reports from Zootopia General Hospital, from various professionals who examined these does'. These are their explanations on the physical and, mental condition of each of these does'. I'll give you the Cliff Note version: physically these females are in perfect health, but their mental condition is a mess. It was not the repeated pregnancies that caused this condition; it was the death of the whole litter so shortly after birth combined with confinement for months and this combined with hearing the wailing of other females when they discovered their litters had died_."

The DA looked directly towards Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears. " _I am hard-pressed to recall a more effective method of torture. The defense claimed in earlier testimony that he was seeking a cure for his Family's medical condition, this after seeking help from numerous medical professionals. This prosecutor cannot help but wonder why this rabbit, with wealth and access to resources few of us ever will have, simply didn't ask the Zootopia Health Commission for help. They have a special group dedicated for situations such as this._ "

The rabbit was going to respond, but was quickly silenced by his attorney. " _I remind the court... this rabbit is not a citizen of Zootopia. He is a resident alien here on a work Visa permit_."

The DA scoffed. " _He has gone through college here in Zootopia for many years. He has earned a Master's Degree which requires many years of study and exposed its students to many government agencies. It is not a stretch of the imagination to think that somewhere along the line Mr. Longears would have known about this government agency and what it could do_."

" _That would have required the Chancellor and Matron of the Longears family to negotiate an agreement; since this family had ceased contact with the Council of Elders a millennia ago, and by extension all mammals in Zootopia. To him, this was a non-starter_."

The DA shook his head. " _Under the Visa program he was entered in, he could have had the city council do so on his behalf_."

" _I disagree. The city council would have considered this not their interest_."

Judge Cloverfield rapped her gavel. " _Enough. This is speculation that can be addressed at a later time. The prosecution may call its next witness_."

The District Attorney stood up. " _The Citizens call Doctor_ _Samantha Carter back to the stand_."

The female panther was led onto the room and resumed her previous spot on the courtroom dais.

" _Doctor, would you explain to the court the condition of these does'_."

" _These females exhibit severe mental strain; their physical condition of the brain itself is normal, therefore what is seen is psychological. The personality is unable to cope with deep guilt or perhaps it is a sorrow that refuses to be consoled. Either way, it is a personal inability to cope with the condition it finds itself in_."

" _Doctor, in your professional opinion, what caused this?_ "

" _Extreme trauma, repeated exposure to same or similar circumstance. An inability to change the situation or convince the mammal who forced them into it to change it. In this situation the trauma was caused by forced pregnancy, confinement to a room for months on end, simultaneous death of each litter, repeated hearing other does' cries of grief, and repeating all this for months or years_."

" _Doctor, do you know where these does' were found?_ "

" _I learned about them from my colleague, Dr. Bearinton. He was there at the place these does' were found. I was brought in on an emergency basis to help diagnose and process those does' that were non-responsive. I and a select few where tasked with escorting these does' to Mountainview Meadowlands Sanatorium where they were placed on long-term care_."

" _Are you responsible for monitoring their care?_ "

" _No. My primary duties are with the Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One. And before you ask, yes, that is where these two Accused are assigned. Only on the few times during their mandatory counseling sessions have I had any reason to have any interaction with these two ZPD officers_."

" _Doctor, what is the long-term prognosis for these does'? Will they ever recover?_ "

The elder doe thought for a moment. " _Uncertain. Most likely they will remain as they are. Unless some unforeseen event occurs they are most likely to remain as they are indefinitely. Medical psychology can only do so much_."

The District Attorney looked at the judges. " _No further questions_."

Judge Cloverfield nodded. " _The defense may cross examine the witness_."

The mink looked at the female panther with eyes that seemed to remember the morning's events. " _Doctor, what are your qualifications? Show the court, please_."

The panther gave him a knowing smile and a soft grin, as if she had anticipated this. She reached into her purse and pulled out a leather-bound envelope. Inside it she removed a card and showed it towards the mink. " _Do you know what this card means? I'll save you the trouble... all psychologists are required to carry this card. It lists all our current classes and courses taken; these are required by the national governing organization of our profession. At a glance a medical, law enforcement, or government personnel can tell if we are capable to handle a specific situation. This card, Mr. Westleton, tells you I am currently well-qualified to perform the duties this court has been discussing this afternoon_."

" _I am not familiar with such a card. How can I be assured what you said is true?_ "

Judge Cloverfield rapped her gavel. " _Counselor; I have reviewed her credentials; I am familiar with the requirements she must have. I can assure you she is indeed qualified. Move on_."

The mink grunted. " _Doctor, how many times have you spent with these rabbits?_ "

The panther looked quizzed at the mink. " _Could you expound on what you mean_."

" _I mean, book knowledge only goes so far. Have you adequately studied these does'? Where are your notes documenting your observations?_ "

The DA jumped up. " _Objection! The doctor is here to explain the condition of these does', not bury us with paperwork_."

" _Counselor, why do you want her notes?_ " Judge Springs asked with inquiring eyes.

" _They will prove she had indeed performed her duty as she claims_."

" _Doctor, do you have your notes nearby?_ " Judge Springs asked.

" _Fortunately I did have the foresight from this morning's trial to get them; seeing the reaction of this counsel_." She nodded to the doorway, and momentarily it opened. Dr. Bearinton walked in and strode up the courtroom dais, standing next to her.

" _Your Honors; I have Dr. Carter's notes as well as mine. These are available in electronic form on your computer system; Mr. Westleton, you should be able to access them from the console provided on your desk_."

Judge Cloverfield nodded. " _The court will allow both the prosecution and defense to ask questions on this material. We will take a 45-minute break in the meanwhile. Be prepared to ask questions at that time_."

After the allotted time, everyone was back in their seats.

Judge Springs looked at both sides. " _The Defense may proceed._ "

" _Doctor, there are breaks in your records. Several days here, couple there. Explain, please_."

" _Did you look on Page IV in the front? It's titled_ _Other Activities_."

The mink scrolled to the page indicated. " _Why list these here?_ "

The panther almost rolled her eyes. " _It's standard practice in our industry. Keep non-treatment activities separate from treatment notes. My Gynecologist visits have no bearing on mental treatment, perhaps except my own_." Several chuckles were heard in the room.

" _Doctor, there are still large chunks of the day not listed here_."

" _Counsel, I am only required to note when the entry is logged and the time-span for treatment. If you want to find out what the remainder of their day is spent, may I suggest you ask the staff at_ _Mountainview Meadowlands Sanatorium. I'm certain their record keeping can provide you detailed information_."

Judge Cloverfield rapped her gavel. " _Mr. Westleton, are you satisfied?_ "

The mink was looking like he was straining to come up with something. " _No, Your Honors. Defense has no further questions_."

" _Does the Prosecution wish to cross examine?_ "

" _No, Your Honors. The Prosecution has no questions_."

" _The witnesses, both of you, may leave the courtroom. The Court of Bunny Burrow thanks you for your time._ " Both doctors made their way down the dais ramp and out through the main door. Both judges were having a discussion between themselves. Finally they returned their gaze to the court.

" _Does either the Prosecution or Defense have any witnesses or evidence you wish to bring forth now?_ "

" _No, your Honors_ " Jacob Ewers, the DA replied.

" _No, your Honors_ " Mr. Westleton, the Defense counsel replied.

" _Closing arguments will now be heard_."

The District Attorney approached the Bunny Burrow jury. " _Ladies and gentlemammals, everything you heard today and in the past months clearly point to one inconclusive fact: Mr. Longears had a long campaign of abducting rabbit females for nothing more than his own personal gain. He used the excuse of family health condition_ _as an excuse to do nothing more than collect a harem to relieve his sexual fantasies. Only by the resourcefulness of a ZPD officer who was abducted, and the combined effort of many government agencies and other civic organizations... was his deeds ended. I urge you to find this mammal_ _Guilty_ _and give his victims the closure they deserve. Thank you_." The ram then sat down and shuffled a few papers.

The mink walked over to the jury, leaned against the decorative railing. " _Pretty harsh vision he's painted. All those line items laid out nice and neat. Only they ain't. My client did not commit any of the items he is charged with, and no definitive proof has been shown to this court. My client has acted just like every available buck that has seen Miss Hopps. He simply is guilty of nothing more than poor judgement and lack of physical control. Wouldn't you be? Wouldn't you try to make the most desirable and quite available doe in all of Zootopia... yours? Swimming Pool #5... he was under the influence of a strong herbal remedy, that's why he copulated with Miss Hopps. You were shown evidence, it was not refuted. That burrow with all those abducted does'... no definitive proof was shown he was the mastermind. Again... he is only wrong in exercising poor judgement; he took advantage of the situation and copulated with all of them. It was literally a dream come true: so many does' and all available. He was living the life every buck dreams about... a smorgasbord of all-you-can without the legal responsibility. No proof... not a single shred of it has been presented. Therefor you must acquit my client_."

Judge Cloverfield looked to her colleague " _Shall we take an hour break while the jury deliberates, then perhaps extends it per hour?_ "

Judge Springs nodded to her colleague " _Sounds like a plan to me_."

Judge Cloverfield nodded to the bailiff. " _The jury is hereby instructed that only the information provided shall be the only ones that you will consider when making your verdict. The Council has graciously provided a room for you to deliberate in. I have taken a look inside and they have made it quite comfortable. I remind you that future juries will be using this room, therefor please do not deface it or put graffiti anywhere. Bailiff, please bring the courtroom to attention and retire the jury_."

Bailiff Ben Springsen turned around and addressed the courtroom. " _All rise_." After everyone was on their feet he turned to the jury. " _Jury leader, you may now take your fellow jury-mammals to the room assigned for your deliberations_."

* * *

The jury leader, a male panther, stepped off the two-tier stage and followed two Zootopia Marshals out the nearby door; his fellow jurors following his lead. If one were to walk along with them, they would notice the entire hallway had Council Guards, in their ceremonial uniforms and armed with their ancient weapons, each spaced approximately twenty feet apart. An additional two marshals were leading the group of alternate jury members; their group joined the regular jury group, and once the room designated for deliberations was reached they stationed themselves outside the doors and next to the two marshals who were leading the regular jury group.

Inside the room looked more like a small lecture hall. Off to the Right-paw side of the entrance door, was a small kitchen with a serving counter. To its side was a small room with a nurse. The wall opposite the entrance had a corridor, leading to two rooms. The remainder of the room was off to the Left-paw side of the entrance door; this had tables with computer equipment and comfortable chairs. To the front of these was a larger table similar to these but facing them. Standing next to these were two elder rabbits; the Council Adjutant and the Public Relations Officer.

" _May I have everyone's attention, please? Gather up close to us so we may give you some very helpful information you need to know while you are sequestered in this room_ " the Public Relations Officer said in a loud but clear voice. He waited until the group did as asked, then nodded to his colleague.

" _Since we had little idea how the Zootopian Judicial System treated its jurors, we asked the Global Security Division_ " the Council Adjutant said in a clear voice. " _They suggested that we treat you in same manner as we treat ourselves. Before you in this room is the same equipment and services that our council members have, but since you do not have your own staff members to do research, GSD has graciously offered their services. They have a team waiting nearby, when you chose to enter a query in the computer on your desk; it will be answered by one of these members. Please give them roughly a minute to respond, as you being the first to use these they were not certain how many members to assign_."

He pointed to the wall on the Right-paw side of the entrance door. " _That kitchen will serve you soups, sandwiches, or same meals we are eating over in our galley. Of course for the predators, we will have suitable meals for them; GSD has graciously provided us a list of all mammal types in this jury as well as the alternate jury members. They have asked each of you for your preferences, compiled a list and consulted nutritionists at Zootopia General Hospital as well as getting input from the colleges in Zootopia_."

He pointed to the room next to it. " _That is where you can get your medication; we were provided information from your doctors, if any. Therefor when it is time for it to be given, the nurse will administer it or hand it to you, whatever is your preference. Do not be unkind to the nurse; this will be reported immediately to the judges as well as our own Chancellor and Matron. Otherwise you can get any other type of medication to handle practically any situation. Heartburn, pain meds, sleep aid, stimulant to keep you awake. We don't foresee it, but contraceptives can also be acquired_."

He pointed to the room on his Left. " _That hallway leads to your bedrooms. Males on left, females on right. Each room has showers, similar to what you will find in a gym club. A selection of soaps and shampoos have been provided, consideration has been given to different mammal types. Fur dryers are provided for your use, additional support for other hygiene needs will be provided on an as-needed basis. Towels and washcloths will be replaced as they are used, so you should always have adequate supply_."

" _We will be your liaison between yourselves and the court as well as our own council; our office is the door to the Left of the hallway. Messengers will carry your questions and or requests to and from the judges. So... welcome and please make yourselves comfortable. Your time here will be long hours of thinking and discussion; the future of a mammals' life hangs in your paws. Be wise in judging the information before you. Once finalized, it is permanent. Make sure you can live with what you decide_."

With these words both elder rabbits turned over the floor to the Jury Leader and went to their office. Once each mammal decided which desk they wanted, deliberations began. It was a slow process; as they slowly made their way down the list of points, they discussed their opinions on the item. They used the messenger frequently, which naturally added time.

Finally in the late afternoon, they had a final verdict. They asked the Public Relation Officer what they could expect for a verdict; what would happen for a guilty verdict and one for an innocent verdict. They were told a guilty verdict would be immediately appealed to Zootopia Court of Appeals, how quickly it would review their decision was anyone's guess. A verdict of innocent would see the defendant released immediately. The jury leader asked about the punishment from this morning's case, if it would impact their verdict. Again they were told their verdict was separate from the council's; and the council's verdict would only be imposed after theirs was satisfied.

One member asked if both cases had same verdict, was it possible for this jury to be here to witness the punishment. The Public Relations officer reminded all jurors that there were only two possible verdicts for council cases: Genuine and Guilty. However it would be inappropriate to discuss exactly what punishment would be melded out, since the appeals would take the remainder of the week most likely. It was possible to bring everyone back to witness it but only if given written acceptance.

Thus the messenger was sent to the judges informing the court a verdict had been reached. The jury was allowed to eat and shower before assembling for their escort back to the jury box in the courtroom. A new set of Zootopia marshals came into the room, informing the jurors that they were the evening shift and would bring the separate jury groups back to their previous places.

* * *

Judy and Nick were not quite certain what to think about this day. The morning was interesting, and the group talked what they thought would happen.

" _He's going to be beheaded_ " Bonnie said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. " _What I heard... didn't make his case_."

Marcie Strongpaw grunted. " _Perhaps. But his counselor certainly put in just enough doubt that he could be found at least a weak witness. What would such a witness expect from the council_?"

Councilor Floyd shook his head. " _Depends if enough of my fellow councilors believe him. At the minimum we could declare him permanently unreliable, thus putting him on the list of unmentionables. This would make him a marked mammal; this list is unofficially used by the city council in Bunny Burrow for many things. It is a high price to pay to escape the council, but preferable to the alternative; death. Death is the usual punishment for unreliable accusers_."

" _Ouch_." John said as his wife Jackie laid her head on his shoulders.

" _I would like to see that_." Magnus Southpaw clearly was ready to see something other than mammals talking. This earned him getting his ears cuffed by Marcie.

" _Well I for one agree with the Attaché_ " Jonathan Longears said as he looked sympathetic towards the young bruin. " _He may very well be Family, but what he did was inexcusable. And if it's true what they say about him allying himself with the vixen who was godfather of the Outback Mafia, he most certainly deserves death_."

" _I'm not so certain about the alliance with the mafia deserving death, but certainly what he did with all those does'... that gives him the death penalty in my book_." Emma Longears was not looking very pleased as she uttered those words. " _We gave him the formula the Svalbears gave us to treat our family curse; but he chose to go his own path. Had I known what he chose to do, I like to think I would have stepped-in and stopped him_."

Councilors Floyd and Elizabeth looked at each other with a knowing smile. " _Let's hope that the Bunny Burrow court agrees with the council's verdict_."

Judy's ears perked up. " _They already reached a verdict? Can you tell us?_ "

" _Apologies,_ _Accused_... _but we are forbidden from saying it. Your facial expression, even if you tried hiding it, would simply give-away-the-farm. Only if I knew you had the necessary training to conceal your emotions, then I would tell you. The council want complete secrecy with all verdicts; a forewarned Accused_ _would attempt to flee soon as it learned its fate, even more likely when outside the courtroom. In there all exits are locked-down; out here it's a clear run all the way to the border fence... not counting the hunting parties and the security chasing it_."

Bonnie looked over to Jackie, obviously reading her facial expression. " _I think a nice desert would cheer-up this group. How about we get a couple strawberry pies from Gideon and a few more of another choice, I'm not certain what the Svalbears would prefer_."

" _I will pick up the charges for myself and my_ _Attaché; our appetite is a bit stronger than normal_." Marcie looked into her bag for the money they had exchanged while at the Bank of Bunny Burrow. Magnus must have predicted this; he lumbered over and paid for four large berry pies. Two gooseberry pies for the Great Mother as these were her favorite and two blackberry pies for himself. When Gideon's assistant delivered them to the cabana, Marcie thanked him and gave her Attaché a kiss on his snout. This earned him a bit of good-natured ribbing, but he either didn't mind or didn't hear it; both bears were busy eating the pies.

Meanwhile Judy was pondering the words of her grandmother. She was studying late at night to prepare for the qualification test a precursor to begin the screening process for selection to enter the ZPD Detective career field. She thought simply becoming a police officer was enough to entitle her to earn her grandmothers' trust. But that phrase was bugging her: * _if I knew you had the necessary training to conceal your emotions, then I would tell you_ *.

Judy looked at Nick. She pondered his nature, his ability to say things that had no meaning or multiple meanings. She had assumed this was a natural trait of Vulpes, but now that she was thinking about it there were certain foxes that were not nearly as skilled as Nick. This now had her curiosity stirred. While she spent hours getting courses done, he must already had equal skills he learned through the proverbial _school of hard knocks_. She still had that feeling they would win this trail, and when they returned to their normal lives she was going to learn how to control her physical reactions.

" _Trial resumes in five minutes. Everyone please return to your seats soon as possible_." The Council Adjutant said in a loud but clear voice.

* * *

One sitting anywhere inside the building could feel the electricity in the air. Judy was feeling edgy and jumpy, and once she realized this she finally understood the words her grandmother said. This sense of excitement in the air was making her body and face react in ways she didn't quite understand. Now that she was aware of it, she became determined to learn how to control her emotions next time she found herself in similar situation.

" _Now you understand my words, young one_ " her grandmother whispered in her ear.

" _Yes I do, and I will learn mastery of my emotions_."

" _Mastery may make you cold hearted; be certain to recognize when it is needed and when it is not. Are you still planning to continue your study to become a detective_?"

" _Yes, and I'll have Nick do the same_."

" _I think you may find after this is all over, both of you will have separate partners_."

Judy was slightly shocked at her grandmother, and looking deep into her eyes.

" _That is not a mark against you; things happen after these trials end. Life rarely goes back to pre-trial normalcy. I suspect the ZPD will treat you two as married, which you will be, practically speaking. Therefore your normal secondary-partner will most likely become permanent. Wither or not Nick is allowed to become a detective and resume being your partner in that career field probably will be allowed. Otherwise he will be going in a different career pathway than you_."

Their attention was brought forward when a rapping of a gavel echoed through the room. The Council Guards became alert and placed their weapons in the ready position. The Zootopia marshals around the jury box merely looked casually around the room. Two polar bears, Keven and Raymond, stood on either side of Judy's Accused stage.

" _Does the jury have a verdict?_ " Judge Cloverfield asked in a clear voice.

The jury leader stood up. " _Yes we do, your Honors_." He handed a single sheet of paper to Bailiff Ben Springsen, who handed it to a messenger. It left the room and in a couple moments appeared in the doorway behind the judges; handing it to Judge Springs and then left the room. Both judges leaned closer together and read the paper. After finishing and whispering between themselves, they resumed their proper position.

" _Will the jury leader please read the verdict_ " Judge Cloverfield said plainly.

The leader nodded his head and held up his own sheet of paper. " _We the jury in the case of Zootopia verses Jacob Bufford Longears, held on this date in the Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow. We the jury do unanimously agree; the defendant is guilty on all counts. We the jury find special condition of intentional malicious behavior and evidence of said mammal believing himself above the laws of common decency and as well as the laws of Zootopia. We the jury strongly recommends the only possible punishment that merits equality to the results of crimes he committed: the penalty of death_."

Judge Springs cleared her throat. " _The court thanks the jury for your service and your willingness to persevere with this case, through the interruption between today and last we met. You will receive compensation as per court regulations; you are hereby dismissed from further jury service. You may leave this courtroom now, or you may stay to witness the finalization of this case_."

She would have said something to the Defendant's legal counsel, but the mink was already speaking on his zphone to someone. It appeared he was having a very heated argument, judging by his antics and nearly unintelligent words he was nearly yelling. After a few minutes he snapped his zphone shut, clearly disgusted.

At that moment the door behind the judges opened and three elder mammals in dark robes walked in; a ram, an equine, and a snow leopard. The two marshals stepped sideways, giving them a clear path to walk forward. The ram motioned for the two young judges to remain seated, and then he stepped between them, his two companions standing directly behind the two rabbit judges. A stern expression fell across his face, and his complexion hardened as he spoke in a clear yet authoritarian voice.

" _The defendant, Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears, and his legal counsel, Mr. Westleton; we are the higher authority in the Zootopia Judicial System. We have been observing the court proceedings; we have a transcription of this court and will provide a printed copy for your records. Electronic copy also will be forwarded to your estate, Mr. Longears, and to your law firm, Mr. Westleton. We are in agreement with the verdict given by the Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow. Furthermore; this matter has been sent to the governor's office for his consideration. He has responded and a copy is being sent to your estate, Mr. Longears, and to your law firm, Mr. Westleton. I'll give you the Cliff Note version of his response: neither the governor nor his office shall entertain any appeals regarding this court case. The defendant clearly has harmed countless citizens not only Zootopia, but the lands far away from it. His actions have silenced many young ones who could have become important members of society; this is something that cannot be taken lightly. Therefore the verdict of the case presently before the Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow shall remain as is. It is now up to the Zootopia Court of Appeals to decide Mr. Longears fate_."

" _I agree with the verdict_ " Judge Edward Matheus said in a clear and authoritative voice.

" _I agree with the verdict_ " Judge Judith Proudmore solemnly said in same tone of voice.

" _I agree with the verdict. The verdict remains as is_ " Judge Aurthur Dent matched his companion's voices. He looked down at his young charges. " _Court of Bunny Burrow, the floor is yours. Carry out your duties_." The three elder judges turned around and departed the room.

Judge Springs turned and looked straight into the Chancellor's eyes. " _The Court of Bunny Burrow has ended our trial. Since it would be many months before a suitable date for execution can be arranged, and since we have been instructed in the_ _Hows and Whys_ _of your preferred method of handling cases, we have consulted our superiors for their approval of our recommendations. They have given their approval, therefore we now inform the Council of Elders that punishment is now given into your paws_." She rapped her gavel.

She nodded her head as Judge Cloverfield grabbed both of their gavels and placed them into a decorative box. Meanwhile the Matron opened a box and removed her gavel, then waited for the Chancellor to do likewise. He rapped his gavel; " _The Council of Elders now resumes our case_."

He looked down to the mink and its client. " _Accuser;_ _you have been found guilty by the Court of Bunny Burrow. This had the potential of removing you from our judgement either way we had done so. I will now have the verdict of this council read_." He nodded to the Council Adjutant.

The elder rabbit was standing on the court dais, and then turned around to face the condemned rabbit. " _The Joint Council of Elders, being formed by the Council of Patriarchs and the Council of Matriarchs, having heard all arguments and reasoning given by the_ _Accuser; having weighed such against their wisdom and common sense, do hereby find the Accuser, Jacob Bufford Longears, failed in providing sufficient evidence to support his original accusation against the Accused._ _This is considered false testimony;_ _according to our ancient laws, this transgression is worse than the charges against the_ _Accused. The punishment for this... is Death." He rolled up the scroll and departed the dais_.

Two Zootopian marshals came over and stood next to Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears.

* * *

Chancellor pointed towards the former Accuser. " _Master-at-Arms; call forth the Executioner and place this guilty rabbit upon the dais_."

The former Accuser became violent, thrashing and screaming. The Marshals were assisted by a few burly guards... while the Master-at-Arms went to get the Executioner. The two polar bears, Keven and Raymond, positioned themselves just in case the rabbit succeeded in getting free... and made an attempt to reach either Judy or Nick. The marshals and guards took the rabbit to the Executioner's block and firmly fastened him to it. This block was raised just high enough so a mammal could look out towards the Audience. In this case, he was looking directly at Judy; mouthing love words which she couldn't hear. She made certain all he would see were her eyes condemning him for everything he did.

The Executioner was a burly rabbit. Somewhere in his ancestry a hare had mated with his ancestor, thus he was taller and broader shoulders and a more barrel-like chest. He looked like the Easter Bunny, and possibly could have made a suitable substitute during the Easter festivities. He normally took care of the livestock; something that took his mind off the job which thankfully he was rarely called upon. Caring for living things was a tonic to his soul.

Today he listened in on the trial, hoping that somehow the _Heroes of Zootopia_ would be spared his craft. He didn't know if he could go through with it. But he was horrified when it was disclosed that the rabbit who sent the incriminating information had fabricated it all. Rage was flowing through his veins... but he managed to quell it, least it wouldn't be quenched with just serving vengeance on one body.

When the Chancellor called for him, he entered slowly and walked calmly over to Judy. He steadied his massive axe upon his broad shoulders, knelt down and rubbed her cheek. After gazing lovingly into her eyes, he slowly walked over to Nick. He placed a paw upon Nick's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. He made a slow nod towards Nick, and then turned around and gazed at his assignment.

He walked to the center of the room, and took out a sharpening stone. He balanced the axe, and then ran the stone slowly along the sharp edge. The sound of metal being slowly ground made many in the room feel queasy. He looked directly into that rabbit's eyes; he saw him flinch each time the stone made its gristly sound as it traveled across his axe. He made subtle changes in the speed which he moved the stone; subtle changes when he started another path across the edge. Years of doing this and years watching his mentor, the previous Executioner, taught him to know when his assignment was fully scared... or at least resolved to face its Fate with dignity. He put away his stone picked up his axe and slowly walked to the tied-down rabbit.

A few of the does' who were victims of this rabbits' antics back in that burrow which served as both a prison and nursery, let out a scream upon seeing and hearing the axe slowly being sharpened. The Executioner stopped, turned towards the does, and made a slow bowing gesture.

" _Distraught ones... this is not intended for you. It is intended for the Tormentor who without cause forced grave harm upon all of you. Allow my action to start your healing process, for nothing can erase the past_." He turned around and continued his trek up the ramp.

The closer the Executioner got to Mr. Longears, the more nervous the Buck became. The massive axe was placed in a special holder that was just out of sight, unless one knew it was there. The Executioner reached down and tied the condemned ears to its muzzle with rubber bands; forming a self-made blindfold. He measured his distance, lifted the axe high overhead. He would let its own weight do his task for him.

" _Curse you... curse you all! I'll get you if it's_..." His words were cut short as the weight of the axe drove it through the rabbit's neck.

Judy was looking at the Executioner; she somehow felt the sorrow he felt as he had to do his job. But she felt her hatred smothered when he rubbed her cheek. She now knew that if he had to execute her, she would not hate him; she would do him a big favor by not screaming and thrashing... as this rabbit had done, surely as most did. She wondered if he was married; and if not, should they be cleared of all charges, she would get Nick to help her find a suitable doe and introduce her to him.

One of the does', who had lost her mind and were sent to Mountainview Meadowlands Sanatorium for long-term care, stirred and lifted her head towards the dais. She blinked her eyes a few times, sniffed the air... and then said in a loud voice. " _Is he dead? Is that monster dead? Bring me his head_!"

The sound of her voice seemed to awaken several other does', each of whom also was sent to the sanatorium. " _He is dead? Is he really dead? Where is the proof? Where is the justice that has been denied us for so long_?"

The Chancellor looked down to the Executioner. " _Bring his head to those does; allow them to see it with their own eyes. Afterwards, bring it back_."

The Executioner picked up the decapitated head and brought it before the does'. Each in turn reached out and touched it; some recoiled back in disgust, others poked and prodded the lifeless object. Some cried and pounded their fists onto the head, attempting to smash it to bits. A few attempted to pry it from his hands, crying as their attempts failed.

Judge Spring coughed to clear her throat. " _Executioner, let them have the head. If taking their frustrations out upon it helps their recovery, then who am I to deny them_?" She turned to her companion. " _I think we can forgo all charges against harming a corps, at least this one time_."

Judge Cloverfield nodded. " _Agreed. Although by the looks of it, the clean-up bill is going to be quite high_." She looked out towards the group of does; if anyone denied the wrath of a female, one only had to show them video of what was happening on the floor at his moment. The males of Nick and Judy's group positioned themselves so if the head came near them, they would return it to the does'. The ferocity the females were showing as they pounded the head upon the floor or threw it against the nearest wall repeatedly... after a few minutes they were thoroughly exhausted. The head was by now a mush scattered here-n-there.

Nick, who obviously had been standing beside his father, leaned over to him and said: " _I'm not certain if this is basketball, soccer, or therapy_." The males around him chuckled, the females... not so much. Bonnie and Jackie did not like this display of aggression, prey species were not known for such. Both mothers were replaying the scene of the beheading in her mind, only it was Nick and Judy who was on the chopping block. Both mothers grabbed and held their young close to their hearts; this appeared to be having a soothing effect on them. The grandmothers came over and held both, sensing what Bonnie and Jackie must be thinking.

The Matron spoke calmly. " _Executioner, let's forgo the head. We'll have the clean-up crew take care of it. Please dispose of the remainder_."

The Executioner bowed towards the Council, and then ambled up the ramp. He removed the restraints and then threw the body into the pit. He turned on the faucet and rinsed the area and the draining trough which caught the blood and bodily fluids that flowed from it. Once he was satisfied that all visible pieces of flesh and fluids were gone, he ambled down the ramp and exited the courtroom. Everyone remained in their seat, except the does' from the sanatorium; no one was allowed to leave until the Executioner finished his gristly job.

The Chancellor and Matron calmly stood up and looked back to the Council members.

" _It's time to retire to the Judgement Room_." He turned around. " _Master-at-Arms; these_ _Accused_ _may spend the remainder of today in any manner they deem fit. Their family, friends, and witnesses are allowed to be with them. They are allowed to go to any place on this estate and indulge in any Natural Pleasures they wish, as per standard operating procedures. Ensure when it is time for the verdict to be read, they are in the proper attire... and had a fresh shower_."

He gaveled the session into recess.

The Master-at-Arms bellowed " _All rise! Departing..._ _the Honorable Petunia Springs and the Honorable Amy Cloverfield!_ " The judges were escorted out of the courtroom by the Marshals who brought them in. Petunia's husband assisted his wife, as was expected.

The Master-at-Arms bellowed again; " _Departing... the Honorable Councilor Marcus Fleetfoot and The Honorable Councilor Miriam Cloverson_!" The Chancellor and Matron left the courtroom, their legal counsel following behind them. When these had left the room, the Master-at-Arms called for the Council to leave.

After the last of the council member left the courtroom, the rabbit said to everyone remaining, " _The court is adjourned. You may leave at your leisure_." Then the rabbit exited the room.

The mammals of the Bunny Burrow Jury were solemn but quite impressed. The talked among themselves as they were led out the door they had entered through not too long ago. They were shown the exit doors to the Flower Garden where they could have dinner or request a ride home. Every juror stayed for dinner and wanted to stay for the final verdict for Judy and Nick's case. They Jury Leader put this request in written form to the Council Adjutant, whom he just happened to see first. Their request was automatically granted to stay overnight in the Guest Quarters, which recently had been renovated to more Hotel-like accommodations. Each juror received an entry card to a specific room.

* * *

Judy's group and Nick's group gathered together, and then departed the room. They chose to have the evening meal at their usual cabana in the Flower Garden. The predators chose the usual; BLT sandwiches with extra bacon and a side order of a chief's salad. The prey chose their usual; a garden salad with an assortment of dressings. Large picture of carrot juice and another of blueberry was delivered to their table, ice cold as always. Of course they couldn't pass up ordering dessert from Gideon's cart. The small group from the Outback Isles joined them.

" _So this is how the Great Council of Elders holds a trial_." Marcie Strongpaw, Great Mother of the Svalbear Empire, muttered with a pleased expression upon her face. " _I whole-heartedly approve_."

" _Truth be told, Great Mother, I'm not so certain those rabbit judges are a normal part_ " Jonathan Longears took another bite of his salad.

" _Correct, but higher authority made the decision to bring both cases to our courtroom. Today we would have executed the_ _Accuser_ _after he failed to prove his original complaint. Recently we have had far too many innocent mammals falsely executed due to such false assumptions_ " Councilor Floyd explained to the group.

" _Falsely executed? You have a reputation for getting to the bottom of the truth. How can such a travesty happen_?" Emma Longears could hardly suppress her shock.

" _We were just as concerned as you are now. Only when evidence surfaced months later did we discover our grave error. Our ancient manuscripts did not address this; therefore we were in uncharted waters. We only discovered these types of cases within the last hundred years, when technology allowed more detailed examination of the evidence; mostly when someone brought new evidence challenging our ruling. The only way to right a wrong is to discover who tampered with the evidence, and have them pay for their crimes in same manner as they forced upon the innocent._

" _Since then we have taken more time to study cases before assigning a court date, and better tracking of both party's whereabouts weeks and months prior to the original case. This we can thank the Zootopians and their traffic camera system_." Councilor Elizabeth explained.

" _What did you do to the victor, the one now suspected of cheating to win_?" Magnus Southpaw asked, then adjusting his attaché uniform. He was uncomfortable wearing it, but didn't dare say so to the Great Mother.

" _It wasn't always the_ _Accuser_ _who submitted false evidence_ " Councilor Floyd muttered. " _Sometimes it was never discovered just when the evidence was tainted. But other times it surprised even the most experienced among us just who the real guilty party it was. One time it turned out to be an assistant of our very own council members. But thankfully most of the time it was a jilted lover or some high-ranking mammal who wanted the male_ _Accused_ _removed so he could claim the female Accused. He found out the hard way we don't let any mammal we condemn to death leave alive. Once we found out his treachery, he paid for it with his own beheading_."

" _Cool!_ " Magnus said. This earned him getting his ears boxed by the Great Mother.

" _As I said, we have had an unpleasant increase in false verdicts in the recent century_." Councilor Elizabeth said. " _Even after using the traffic camera system of the Zootopians, such verdicts soon began to increase. Recently we reached out to the GSD and their experts for help. I am pleased to say they have helped us to greatly reduce these false executions to near zero_."

The mammals from the Outback Isles clapped their paws in appreciation.

" _What about your current case? Now that that rabbit has been discovered to have submitted false evidence, should these young lovers be released_?" Emma Longears asked.

" _We still have their testimony proving the unnatural relationship still exists_." Councilor Elizabeth said. " _The Council must now decide if it is Genuine Love or Guilt by Lust. Guilty means neither mammal intended to form a marriage relationship. Only in a recent case did we allow a split verdict; it became clear the female truly was in love, so she was allowed to live. Obviously her lover was executed, and she was required to spend an entire year on this estate; we did so to rehabilitate her. Even then, Lapin society is not so easy to forgive_."

" _So... what did you think about this morning_?" Councilor Floyd asked, hoping to change the subject and break the solemn mood.

" _I couldn't believe those judges actually let the Council execute that rabbit_ " Stu muttered between bites of his salad.

" _That bastard got off easy_ " Judy said with a bit more malice in her voice than she intended. " _But I find it comforting all those does' whom he broke their minds... they got their revenge. I feel sorry for those who have to clean the courtroom_."

" _It was an interesting choice how they decided to solve both cases_." Audrey said. " _They could have overruled the council and held him over for trial. That would have incurred a lot of expense for the taxpayers of Zootopia. I approve of them continuing his trial after yours was completed. After all, it was going to be a Guilty_ _verdict no matter how his counsel argued. That... and the punishment was going to be the same: Death. Allowing the Council to carry out their method was not only efficient use of time, but minimal resources completed the job_."

" _But it was not a jury of his peers_ " Arnold Wilde said. " _It could be argued he was short-changed, this was nothing more than a kangaroo court_."

Albert Hopps held up a paw. " _All those members of the Council neither knows these_ _Accused_ _nor that rabbit; don't forget their main concern was on Judy and Nick. If it is all the same, there still is a strong possibility these two young ones will receive a_ _Guilty_ _verdict. To some, THAT may balance the scales of Justice_."

" _Perhaps_ ," the mouse on the Segway said as she stopped by Judy to hug the young rabbit. " _I will let you all in on a little secret: it was already decided to allow the Council to execute Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears... if they found him Guilty. Public opinion supports this, but more than that... all evidence we have makes this case a slam dunk_."

" _Did you notice how our judges conducted themselves_?" Colonel Kohle was looking around at everyone. " _While their tasking is to oversee the Council, it is not to interfere how the Council conducts a trial. This morning they did not interfere with the Council; in the afternoon the Council did not interfere with the Bunny Burrow Court. But more importantly, it really did allow them to get all the information they needed to adjudicate the case before their court_."

" _Here's something you didn't know_ ," Director Dench muttered, " _their superiors were up in the Visitors Seating Area watching the trial. Team Bravo made sure that attorney, Mr. Westleton, was able to talk directly to them. When the verdict of_ _Death_ _was pronounced, did you notice him fiddling with his zphone? He was appealing it to them at that moment. Of course we asked them to talk openly so Mr. Westleton could hear them. There still was that chance they would have granted a 24hr stay. Thankfully, they did not_."

" _Did you notice those does'_?" Jackie was showing surprise. " _The viciousness they treated that head... I wonder if they are finally snapped-out of it, or this is a temporary thing_?"

" _Time will tell_ " Dr. Bearinton had just joined their group and helped himself to a meal. " _If I had to venture a guess, I'd say they are on the road to recovery. My team is helping them get cleaned up, since they were still quite energetic from doing all that, it was decided to let them go for a swim... in the estate's swimming pool. Our maintenance mammals will help theirs clean all that_ _stuff_ _and restore it back to standards suitable for public use_."

Judy held up a paw and waited for everyone to quiet down. " _Did you notice how that bastard went to his maker? He did himself no favor by struggling to the very end. He knew what he did to those does', to me, was wrong six ways to Sunday. He knew he had received all the earthly rewards offered to him would come with a heavy price. Certainly he would know someday someone more powerful than him would succeed in deposing his grand scheme. He was highly educated... surely he must have known his house of cards would fall someday. Why he didn't try to leave before our rescuers nabbed him... still puzzles me to this day_."

" _Judy_ " Colonel Kohle said gently, " _we recovered his personal diary; in it was a list of things he would not leave behind. Your name was recently added, along with a note stating you were the doe who exceeded all the others. None of them were included in his evacuation list. Didn't Nick tell you? He was hiding under the sheets when that rabbit entered the room. Apparently that rabbit was so overconfident in his escape plan... he decided to impregnate you before escaping. Nick and Keven were able to apprehend him using stealth and surprise. I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he discovered you weren't under the sheets_."

Judy's face clearly showed she was disgusted, and then it returned to her solemn look after a short while. " _He showed me how not to face Death; I will not leave this world same way he did: Cowardly. I will go facing it head-on, knowing in my heart I am justified in my love for Nick. That rabbit, the Executioner, does not deserve another rabbit screaming and cursing. Therefore I will spare him the agony, he already has enough just by doing his job_."

Councilor Elizabeth felt a warm glow of pride in her chest; her granddaughter just spoke words worthy to be told to future rabbits that would be facing this court.

" _Ok everyone... let's change the subject. We have a few short hours to make pleasant memories before our Young Ones face the court's decision_." Councilor Floyd said as he proceeded to start a board game all rabbits enjoyed.

* * *

" _Good evening viewers, I'm Fabienne Growley. Tonight we have a special report from our very own ace reporter, Victoria Harridon. What do you have for us_?"

Two vixens were sitting down with slightly ashen faces, certainly solemn from something they saw recently. Audrey Drew's eyes betrayed the wild emotions going through her at the moment. Her friend had a more controlled expression, if barely.

" _Thank You, Fabienne. This afternoon the trial of Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears was reconvened. It was only a few hours in length, mostly to receive testimony of Officer Judy Hopps who was recovering in Zootopia General Hospital. Additional testimony was given by Dr. Samantha Carter and Dr. Ben Bearinton. Roll the tape, please._ "

On the screen was shown several shots of the courtroom. The jury box for the Bunny Burrow jury. One for Judy and Nick's group. One for the Prosecutor and Defendant. And one showing the two judges from the Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow sitting between the Chancellor and Matron.

" _We are told that the jury box was specially crafted for use in these combined trials. The_ _Accused_ _has a box made just for them and identical to the one for the jury. Both have either Marshals or ZPD officers as guardians; and as you can also see... the ever-colorful Council Guards are everywhere. Word to the wise: Agent Jack Savage has informed us that these guards are highly trained and they will not suffer anyone playing around them_."

The video changed, showing the three senior judges who were standing behind the two young judges.

" _Those three are the judges from Superior Court of Zootopia. They delivered a verbal reading from Governor Randolph Darcy; basically informing the Defense that he will not grant an appeal to their case. Apparently the governor is disgusted by the details of this case. Those three judges also verbally agreed with the verdict of the Bunny Burrow case. Before we show the results of what happened next... we will pause our video for two minutes. Anyone who is sensitive to viewing blood should turn the channel now and return back in four minutes_."

After the time allotted expired, the video resumed. The executioner's actions were shown from time he entered the room until he exited.

" _My apologies if any of that was a bit much for some of our viewers. We did not expect the does' from the sanatorium to react as they did. Gruesome... fails to explain the scene that remains of Mr._ _Jacob Bufford Longears. But Dr. Bearinton thinks this just very well may be what they needed to start them on the road to recovery. Audrey, your thoughts?_ "

Audrey had by now recovered just enough so she could talk clearly. " _Victoria, I thought since I was a predator that I was immune to such gore. But I have to tell you... seeing brains being thrown about the room like that, and from prey species... it was a bit much for me. If that is the therapy these does' needed to regain their sanity, I'm staying away from them. As far as I can get_."

" _Don't worry Audrey, you're my best friend; I won't let anything happen to you. Now I think we both deserve some Merlot or Chardonnay._ _Back to you, Fabienne_."

The Snow Leopard was obviously listening to someone off-camera when the view shifted back to her. " _Oh, thank you Audrey and Victoria. The boss wants both of you to take it easy on the wine tonight. You are expected to file an early report tomorrow morning from up there. Peter, could you be a dear and take the next news article? Thank You_."

* * *

The Judgement Room was quite spacious and filled with many comforts; machines for making coffee, tea, herbal tea, any number of vegetable or fruit juices. A small snack bar with a chef available to make anything desired, but normally simple sandwiches, soups, or reheating Leftovers from Today's or Yesterday's meals. A small medical bay where migraines could be treated or getting their prescription pills handed to them in proper dosage and at correct time.

It also had everything for assisting them in their duties. A condensed library of famous cases was on a computer system, accessible by every laptop computer built-in to the desks each Councilor sat at. An Intercom connected each Councilor to his-her personal staff, who did the actual work of searching for information requested. Copies of the paperwork the Accused signed back when he-she went through the Adult Initiation Class as well as a copy of the Workbook a student could take notes... and a copy of the Instructor's Guide. Both of these were in hard cover.

Before the Chancellor or Matron could bring the assembled Elder Rabbits to begin their official deliberations, two elder rabbits stepped into the room. Everyone knew these two; their presence before deliberations meant they had something very important to say.

" _Good Day Gregory Siren, and to you too, Councilor Ellie May Clampet. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?_ " the Chancellor asked politely but respectful tone.

" _Joint Council; Good Day to each of you indeed! I wish to say something that perhaps may make this the shortest deliberations this body has ever had_."

" _Mr. Siren_ " the Matron said with an astonished look upon her face, " _if you could do this, we may be out of a job_."

Several murmurs and polite giggles were heard in the room.

" _Go ahead, Mr. Siren. Please enlighten us_." The Chancellor said.

" _I will tell you the only thing necessary to determine wither this couple is worthy of a_ _Guilty_ _or Genuine verdict; the records of their mandatory counseling sessions. This couple had the benefit of professional counselors who managed their relationship in ways I think this deliberating body would want for every relationship_."

" _Councilor Clampet... what is your reason for being here?_ "

" _I whole heartedly agree with Mr. Siren. I urge everyone here to vote_ _Genuine_ _for the reasons given. I also think this couple is genuinely in love. It's how they responded to each other all this time, and you can see it in many of those video tapes of their counseling session_."

Chancellor cleared his throat. " _Thank you, honorable members. We will heed your council, and begin our assigned task_." He checked the clock on the wall; it was getting to be a late hour.

" _Council, official deliberation is hereby paused. You may talk among yourselves or continue other activities. We will resume our duty at 7Am sharp. I strongly recommend sleep_." This was a no-brainer, but the bylaws demanded he say these words regardless. Since the Council was physically restricted to this room and the sleeping chambers nearby, he went and selected a bed in the male's chamber. Sleep overcame him shortly thereafter.

* * *

The next morning Judy and Nick's group woke up without any prompting from the estate's staff. Each took a shower and put on fresh clothes. Judy noticed these had no collars; an uncomfortable reminder of their fate. To say this was stressful... waiting for the biggest decision thus far of their lives... was an understatement.

Judy and Nick, along with their parents, went to the dining room, where breakfast was already waiting for them. Albert and Opal Hopps had many of Judy's siblings prepare it; Nathan and Vickie Keen helped prepare dishes more suitable for predators.

The Councilor Jumpers entered shortly thereafter and briefed everyone on what to expect. " _Now we wait. Do not expect this to end quickly. This certainly is the most unusual one we ever had_." Councilor Floyd said calmly.

" _How long can we expect?_ " Audrey Wilde asked calmly.

" _Most deliberations last an average of 1-2 days. As members of the Council, we are allowed to enter the Judgement Room. However, as members of the Accused Family... we will only be allowed to enter between voting sessions, and even then we are not allowed to ask questions. We are allowed to talk only to the Chancellor or Matron_." Councilor Elizabeth said.

* * *

Everyone sat down and slowly ate their breakfast. When they were finished, everyone went outside and decided to walk around the estate. They passed by the tower that propelled Judy and Nick up to the top of the cliff, and after many more minutes, they passed by the tower which Nick had climbed to answer the Elder Doe's questions. Soon they walked through a large valley, strangely it was filled with nearly perfect grass... and there were many beasts that seemed to not notice them. But what really caught the groups' attention was the large flat rock placed under the largest shade tree Judy ever saw. A short distance away a babbling brook could be clearly heard.

" _Oh my god_ " Judy said in a voice clearly astonished. " _It really does exist_!"

" _It does indeed_ " Councilor Elizabeth seemed remarkably calm. " _If either you or Nick had been killed on that first day, here is where your bodies would have been placed before sunrise the next morning. Flies and other insects would have been kept away by placing Midnicampum Holicithias on and around your bodies_."

Nick waved his paws excitedly. " _But... why would our bodies be here, instead of thrown into the pit_?"

" _You would not be considered fully judged by the council at that time. It would be seen as if you had died enroute to the courtroom_." Councilor Floyed answered. " _If that doesn't satisfy you; then it is simply a compromise. Since we do not bury the_ _Accused, in ancient times we had their bodies mummified and placed in a museum. Today their families are allowed to claim the bodies and bury them as they see fit. This has been standard practice for at least five hundred years_."

" _Grandma_ ," Judy said with her ears lying on her back. " _Have you ever placed a body on this rock_?"

" _Yes I have, dear. A jackrabbit that was promiscuous with several does'; he thought he was more than a match for our guards; he was wrong. Thankfully it was many years ago. I come out here every Summer to reflect on that day long ago. I am glad that both you and Nickolas survived; because Floyd and I would have been required to place your body here ourselves. It would serve as a punishment for failing to prevent your relationship with Nick. Oh... that event so long ago wasn't punishment; I simply was the youngest Councilor and therefore not inflicted with the aches and pains old age brings_."

" _Councilor Elizabeth_ " Nick had a soft tone in his voice. " _Have you ever judged a predator_?"

" _No, Nickolas... and I am glad I never had. But please... call me grandma. After all, Floyd and I already consider you as our own grandkit. Only your ears and tail are wrong size_."

" _What happened to the does'_?" Jackie asked, obviously quite curious.

" _They raised their young to Adulthood. I was pleased to have been one of their instructors during the Adult Initiation class. Unfortunately, the bucks proved to be a magnet for the normal does'. We had a very difficult time separating them; soon as we succeeded with one couple, another female would attach to the bucks. Thankfully none of the young females became pregnant. That would have given an unsavory reputation for the class_."

" _Why would you... wait, never mind. I forgot Judy brought me to be a_ _prop_ _for last year's class. Thank goodness I was prevented from being a prop for the female side_." Nick received a punch to his arm from Judy.

" _You better be thankful, Foxtrot. I don't share my fox with any female. If you thought you were not mammal enough to satisfy me, you definitely would have died with that many does'_ " Judy said as she pulled Nicks necktie for a kiss on his lips. She looked into his emerald green eyes. " _You know how the old saying goes: the younger you are, the more energy you have_."

Everyone giggled at the sudden realization her words implied, and Nick's ears turned beet red.

John was looking intently at the beasts. " _What kind of beasts are those? Why are they dumber than a box of rocks_?"

" _No one knows_ " Councilor Floyd answered. " _Why this species of mammals never developed sentience is beyond anyone's guess. Here's a bigger mystery: why do their numbers never get big enough to require moving them off this estate? Only recently have we allowed medical science to come here to study them. Unfortunately if one leaves the estate, it dies within hours. Hence why they are only studied on this land_."

" _I wonder what they taste like_?" Nick received an elbow to his side from his little bunny. At the same moment the whole herd heads popped up, looking towards Nick.

" _No predator has lived to tell the tale_ " Councilor Floyd said as he quickly stepped between the herd and his future grandson. " _They either are trampled to death, as you can plainly see these are getting ready to do... or said predator dies within moments of tasting the flesh. Our veterinarians are baffled because no obvious poison has been detected in any body fluid or flesh_."

" _Well, then they are off the menu_ " Nick said as he blocked another elbow.

The group spent a few minutes gazing solemnly at this scene; letting it burn in their minds so they would never forget what could have happened to Judy and Nick. Soon the group moved on, occasionally looking back over their shoulders as they walked on. They soon came out of the valley and out onto a vast beach. Everyone enjoyed splashing their feet in the surf and throwing water at each other. Judy found a few seashells she considered very pretty, the other females agreed and put these into a pouch brought along for gathering souvenirs.

They moved on and soon were walking along a large hillside. Judy pointed towards a clearing on the far side of the timber below them. " _That looks like where the Adult Initiation class is held_."

" _Indeed it is. That one happens to be for the does'; you can't quite see the one for the bucks because we have to be farther up on top of the next hill. You are getting quite good at recognizing landmarks, my dear_."

Soon they found themselves back at the front gates of the estate and walked back into the courtyard. It was a short walk to get into the Flower Garden and sat in the cabana which they now seemingly acquired as their own, if only temporarily.

It was now lunchtime and Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton stopped by to give a quick check-up on the young couple. Many of their friends and family were there. Chief Bogo and his wife, Camila, were working the grill, cooking vegetables. Officer Elliot and his wife Chloe were on the other grill cooking various meats for the predators. Mr. Big was supplying the food, purchasing the vegetables from the Hopps Farm and the various meats from his usual sources.

Off to one side Fennick was discussing something with Mr. Big and Fru Fru. Several ZPD officers were scattered around the patio, as were many of Judy and Nicks' Family. Nick was walking among several foxes, clearly not his siblings but certainly distant cousins. Judy's' own extended Family were here as well, mostly her older siblings and her parent's brothers and sisters. Mayor Lionheart was here... talking to the Estate's Head of Security, Chief Vaulter, and the Local Sherriff.

Dr. Otterton, Dr. Rosco, and Nurse Otterton were walking among the Guests; keeping an eye on Judy and Nick as inconspicuous as they could. Dr. Bearinton was doing likewise.

One by one everyone told a story about Nick or Judy. Nick was going over his list of things he planned to do to haunt a certain rabbit's bedroom. Most everyone in the Hopps and Wilde Families had added their ideas to this list; now his fellow ZPD officers gave him their suggestions. Even Chief Bogo, who suggested temporarily possess said rabbit and force it to do something stupid and or embarrassing.

The afternoon wore on and everyone enjoyed mid-afternoon snacks, which led to the Evening Meal... which was difficult to distinguish because almost everyone was non-stop munching on something. Officer McHorn and Officer Francine took over the grill duties so Chief and Camila could have Lunch, and Officer Lionness and Officer Quickpaw took over for Elliot and Chloe.

At 9Pm a group of Council Guards arrived with the elderly rabbit, one Judy recognized as the Council Adjutant.

The Adjutant cleared his throat and spoke clearly and loudly. " _A verdict has been reached. As with standard protocol; due to the Late Hour, the reading will be postponed until Tomorrow morning at 9Am sharp. All visitors must be in the Visitor Balcony, the doors will be shut at exactly that time_." He turned around and was escorted away by the guards.

" _Well, a few hours more of reprieve_." Nick said to Judy.

* * *

" _Good evening viewers, I'm Fabienne Growley. Tonight we have a special report from our very own ace reporter, Victoria Harridon. What do you have for us_?"

The view showed a large goblet of some red-ish liquid just slightly visible in the view and clearly meant to be behind the reporter. Off to one side a pair of legs was barely out of sight, an occasional Ya-Hoo was heard that obviously was annoying the reporter. Topping it off was a large over-size pink cowgirl hat being tossed back-n-forth across the area.

" _Thank You, Fabienne_. _As our viewers know, the trial of Zootopia's favorite bunny and fox duo has been in the deliberation phase since yesterday afternoon. We just received word moments ago. Roll the tape, please._ "

On the screen was shown the elder rabbit in very elaborate robes. He spoke clearly and in a loud voice, giving everyone within earshot instructions what was to come. This was obviously recorded the moment he was addressing the Accused and their family and friends.

" _The reading of the verdict will start at 9Am Tomorrow morning. We will be here to record this historical event. Perhaps a live broadcast, if our station deems fit_. _Back to you, Fabienne_."

The camera didn't cut-out for a few seconds, neither did the microphone. Victoria was heard trying to get her friend from throwing her hat and stop splashing the bubble bath around the patio. The waiter was heard telling the two reporters to _Keep it down to a Dull Roar_. When it finally did switch the view back to the newsroom, Fabienne and Peter were seen looking somewhat uncomfortable towards each other. A couple seconds later the channel switched to a commercial.


	15. 2x05 - Fate of Zootopia's Finest

**Fate of Zootopia's Finest.**

The shadowy figure was annoyed. Another of his useful stooges was removed from his paws, although he admitted he should have acted sooner. Unfortunately the lawyer he really wanted to handle the case had a heart attack and currently is in the intensive care ward at Zootopia General Hospital. The attorney who he was forced to hire at the last moment proved to be as useful as mammary on a boar. Said attorney is now sleeping with the fishes, minus his own head. He failed to protect his client, one Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears... so he suffered the same fate. Fish food was all he was good for.

He sighed. The wolf who was second in charge of the Lupusdon Empire was quite the useful asset; too bad he died in the last horde. The next one being that rabbit with an erectile dysfunction; he died at the paws of the council. His third useful stooge fortunately was still living, yet under arrest; the vixen who became godfather. He would have to act quickly if she was to escape her confines. If he played his cards right, he would be able to get her seated back on the Dark Council... thus restoring her usefulness. And further indebted to him.

His intelligence network was crippled; he had no insider contact in the Lupusdon Empire, no insider contact in the Outback Lapins, his only contact in the Outback Mafia was under arrest, and the only method of tracking the Zootopians and the Svalbear Empire was from his own position in the Council of Elder's estate. Rumors had it the Outback Longears Family were allowing the Zootopians to establish a military presence in their territory. The only positive of his situation; the major players in the Outback Isles were greatly weakened from the recent horde. It was the perfect time to land-grab, or at the very least... capture enough lapins to restore their food reserves.

There was a new problem he had; a honey badger proclaiming himself as a priest. This mammal couldn't possibly be a priest, it wasn't in their nature; yet here it was wearing the robes of one. Why did he not get a report from his snitch in Zootopia? The one specifically assigned to keep tabs on all the Hopps and Wilde family members. He made a mental note to promote the next underling, and arrange an accident for this incompetent one. Meanwhile he now was forced to track this so-called priest; why was it so interested in the fox-rabbit duo? The fox was worthless to him and the rabbit was valuable for producing kits. And if his former stooge was to be believed, she was a high-quality doe.

As if this wasn't enough... the emperor sent word the fleet had set sail and the operation was a go. Soon their new source of food would be secured and the Zootopian military would be dealt with. He shook his head; it was too soon. But he understood the pressure his people were under; they simply had too many mouths to feed and not enough slaves to produce the Hasenpfeffer they preferred.

In his true form, a lynx, he could easily mimic a certain breed of rabbit. He had to trim back his cheek mutton-chops and allow certain areas to grow longer, all for the purpose to trim his head fur into the shape of a rabbit. The disguise was used to conceal his ears and legs. Special gloves allowed his paws to be used normally while concealing their true nature. All this so he could work as a high-ranking member of the council.

* * *

Bonnie could not sleep at all. All these years of raising kits had her seen many difficult situations, some more so than others. She had learned to deal effectively with each, learned that some were not as bad as first thought... but none had the impact as this one had. Her restlessness obviously was keeping Stu awake, and he had the family lore of being able to sleep through the middle of a stampede. She was unable to sleep because of the unknown what would be happening in the morning, what would happen to her daughter. Her imagination had been going into overdrive, various scenarios of what could happen was causing her to thrash about. Stu finally rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist and letting her describe her thoughts and fears. After a while they both agreed to get dressed and go to the lounge and see what munchies were available in the refrigerator.

Jackie found sleep to be an elusive prey. Try as she might, it eluded her. She paced the floor, and then read a couple magazines, and finally tried counting sheep; but walking and words and various mutton dishes weren't working. Her mind simply kept replaying the execution of her son, even though she kept telling herself it wasn't what really happened. John meanwhile had other ideas on how to tire his vixen: a short session of whoopee. Unfortunately for the elder todd, his wife still had energy left over; but at least she was no longer worrying. After cleaning themselves, they decided to go to the lounge and get something to eat. A full stomach was known to assist in getting to sleep.

Both mothers were surprised to see the other walk into the lounge. After sharing a short series of giggles, they walked together to the small kitchen and looked into the refrigerator and cupboards. They gathered a few items and made some sandwiches, then brought them to the table and everyone ate while telling stories. Judy and Nick were still in bed, they were enjoying the after-glow from their own whoopee session. As was with Nick's usual routine after said session, they got dressed and meandered to the kitchen to make a sandwich. After greeting their mothers, Judy helped the elder females while Nick assisted with making the carrot and blueberry juices from concentrate.

The grandparents were all here: the Jumpers and Hopps on Judy's side and the Wildes and Keens on Nick's side. They were spending time quietly talking about various things, actually anything that would take their minds off the events the coming day would bring. They were joined by the younger mammals that brought sandwiches and drinks. For a few moments the group talked about various things, especially when Judy and Nick were younger. The conversation seemed to center on the antics these two young ones did over the years. It was clear that this would have continued for the rest of the night, but Fate apparently had other plans for them.

The lounge door opened and in walked an orderly; the one who had approached Judy and Nick on that first day of the trial. He stood before their group and simply asked one question; " _Do you wish to see what could have become of you had either of you failed that first day?_ "

" _We already saw the large flat rock and the meadow which our bodies would have laid_ " Judy said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. " _What other possible situation could there be?_ "

" _Every Accused_ _who succeeds in passing our trials earns the right to view the ancient museum. If you chose to wait, such is your right; you can view it after the trial is over... assuming you are allowed to live. As long as you live together as married couple, regardless of life struggles, you are allowed to visit this museum. Unfortunately many chose never to see it, hence why I suggested it just now. I hoped I would spur a curiosity within you to go see it_."

" _But we haven't been declared Genuine yet_ " Judy said puzzled. " _How could we have earned this?_ "

The rabbit merely grinned. " _You passed the first the first day; that alone earns you the right to see it. Come, quickly. Before my superiors discovers my intention and puts the brakes on it_." He looked over at Councilor Elizabeth and Floyd. " _You disagree with my actions?_ "

Councilor Floyd scratched his chin. " _Normally this isn't offered to the Accused_ _until after receiving their Genuine verdict. Why do you see fit to show them this now?_ " Elizabeth was now standing close to the orderly, studying his eyes.

" _I am not attempting to induce more stress in these_ _Accused. Logic tells me they certainly could have visited this cave anytime while waiting on the verdict. The Chancellor himself gave permission, so I wonder why you made the decision not to show them. Surely the Memorial Rock was not so strenuous on the young ones, but perhaps more on the mothers?_ "

" _It wasn't the rock; it was the execution of the rabbit_." Floyd said plainly.

" _It also may give them nightmares; did you consider this?_ " Elisabeth asked.

The orderly looked at both _Accused._ " _I see resilience and inner strength both of these have... in spades. I believe they can handle this trip. But still, the choice is theirs_."

Bonnie stepped forward " _If these_ _Accused_ _are executed, do I retain any right to visit the museum?_ "

Her mother placed a paw on her shoulder " _The council has rarely granted this. Too many times in the past such visits have resulted in nothing more than additional heartache. One such case early in the previous century, the mother of the rabbit_ _Accused sued the Council because such visit gave her additional grief in addition to that of her kit's death. This is why I chose not to take you there, sweetheart; it would give you more grief than necessary_."

Councilor Floyd placed his paws around his daughters. " _Remember... up until the recent changing of the Charter Agreement, the council ran the judicial system here in Bunny Burrow. We aren't certain how the current court would rule_."

Bonnie looked into Elizabeth's eyes. " _I wish to go. Judy succeeded in passing that first day, and I would like to celebrate her achievement. Having her next to me, as well as Nick, seeing what's in the museum will give me a cherished memory. Besides... I can't sleep. If nothing more, this will occupy a good chunk of this night_."

The Orderly looked at both _Accused._ " _I can only take them as long as you, both of you together, go along_."

" _I still strongly discourage it_ " Councilor Elizabeth said. She looked at Floyd, her cocked eye looking inquisitive at him.

Councilor Floyd sighed. " _I agree: it is not a good idea. But there is one more thing we can do... bring along a representative from the Chancellor and Matron's office. That and everyone coming along will have to sign a waiver; it will protect the council and estate from legal repercussions. This is why we did not take you there, as long as you never knew it existed you would not see it. But the Orderly is wrong, albeit slightly, on one thing: the Council does send an invitation to the deceased_ _Accused_ _parents on the one-year anniversary. It allows them to visit the museum, but many simply never come. This is why so few of the parents come here afterwards; this place simply reminds them of their young's death. I can't blame them; I wouldn't want to go to the place where my kit died either_."

Judy and Nick looked around the room; each elder rabbit seemed to be looking back at them as if thinking this would be nothing more than a high school field trip. Both mothers were noticeably worried, but they appeared as if willing to go. " _Ok, I'm game if everyone else is. Now where do I sign?_ " Nick said as he held Judy a little closer than norm.

Everyone followed the two councilors over to Chancellor – Matron's office. The rabbit on-duty took them over to their private quarters and acquired permission to allow everyone into the lounge. It was as decorative as the Joint Courtroom; intricately carved woodwork along the doors, windows, ceiling, and bookcases. Both Councilor Marcus Fleetfoot and Councilor Miriam Cloverson were sitting next to a roaring fire; next to them were the five judges of the Zootopia Judicial System.

" _Chancellor, Matron... pardon the intrusion_." Councilor Floyd said as he bowed towards his superiors, Councilor Elizabeth did a curtsy.

" _We were wondering if this was going to be the night when tradition was to be broken. Come in everyone_ " Councilor Marcus said in a warm tone of voice. He looked at the group, noticing just who was here. " _Good good, all the grandparents are here as well. This bodes well for the_ _Accused._ "

Judy wrinkled her nose. " _Really? Still addressing me by that title? Can't you relax for just one moment?_ "

Councilor Elizabeth boxed her ears. " _Enough, granddaughter; you were told the reasons why. As long as the trial is ongoing, that title shall be used. Once it is over, however it ends; you are reverted back to the appropriate name. I look forward to every council member addressing you as_ *married*. _No offense to you Chancellor, Matron_."

" _None has been taken, councilor_." Councilor Marcus replied. " _What is the reason for this visit?_ "

" _None taken. But I do have plans for these Young Ones, assuming they are cleared of all suspicion_." Councilor Miriam said with a gleam in her eyes. " _Tradition prevents me from disclosing the verdict. So these words are merely speculation on my part_."

" _These_ _Accused_ _wish to bring their family with them to tour the museum_ " the Orderly said in a respectful tone in his voice. This got raised eyebrows from the leaders of the council. The judges took notice and seemed inquisitive, as if this was a topic that had been talked about earlier in the evening. Judy noticed the reaction of the judges; she was just started getting curious as why they were here this late in the evening. She could understand why they would be here this late yesterday; a trial just ended and the bastard, the former-Accuser Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears had been executed.

The Chancellor pressed a button on the phone on the small nightstand next to his chair and spoke into the intercom. " _Nightwatch, the_ _Accused_ _and ten guests will be going to the museum here shortly. Bring the Visitor's Log to my lounge asap_." He released the button and pressed another one. " _Security, the_ _Accused and ten guests will be visiting the museum shortly. The Matron and I will accompany them. Please notify the guards. We don't them killed before our official pronouncement_." After releasing the button he looked up to the group. " _Your Honors, would you like to see this museum? Who knows when the next opportunity may come?_ " He looked over to Nick and Judy's group. " _Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth are not counted as Guests since they are members of the council_."

Every judge nodded in the affirmative, but Petunia's husband objected. " _Sweetie, you're heavy with kits and this will stress you. You need sleep_."

The grayish doe just *Piffed* at him. " _Honey, yesterday I watched a buck get his head cut off and then the same head get smashed to pieces. That was only slightly disturbing; ok... it was a lot disturbing. But he did horrible things to many does'; that tempered my reaction, so I view it and still do so as justice being served. I find myself wishing we in the Zootopia Judicial System could have equally fast justice served_."

The elder ram cleared his throat and chuckled. " _I understand the desire, Judge Springs; but to get that result so our dear Accused_ _could see justice done before they lost their heads... required me to personally visit the governor a couple days ago and layout the entire case before him. His staff asked many questions but in the end everyone agreed; it would be a gross miscarriage of justice to allow that rabbit to live out the remainder of his life behind bars. I suspect it was the evidence of his collusion with the Outback Mafia that convinced everyone that it would be only a matter of time before a jailbreak would occur_."

The phone next to the Chancellor beeped. " _Chancellor, Margret here... I'm coming over with the logbook now_."

" _Thank you, Margaret. There are five additional visitors going as well_."

" _They have to sign-in as well. No exceptions. While we're talking, you might as well give the_ _Accused and their guests some of that Apple-Strawberry wine. It will help take the sting off_." She cut the connection on her end.

" _Well... I guess_ *the boss* _has spoken. Everyone take a small glass and drink it before we proceed. Sorry Petunia, you only get the non-alcohol type. But I promise it's just as good_."

Councilor Miriam just *Piffed* at Marcus. " _She is your boss_." She then turned towards everyone. " _She is also his wife_." Everyone instantaneously understood.

* * *

Pastor Chester was patiently waiting for the group to get here; this cave full of mummified bodies was an archaic testament to days gone by when the council followed the perceived instructions of their Ancient manuscripts; not realizing that somewhere eons ago the original intent had been corrupted. A corps was supposed to go back into the ground, to be broken down and reused to form new bodies. Mother Nature had sent repeated insect attacks to break down these mummies, to return them to where they belong; but one way or another these rabbits found ways to deter and continue the abomination.

He had spent all day purifying the ground of all manner of foul spirits, some were ghosts of those killed on their first day of their trial. These were always the most troublesome; they tended to want nothing more than continually make the guard's lives as miserable as possible. Being a honey badger had its advantages; his species loved a good fight. Ghosts and other disembodied spirits were always draining on other mammal-types who were priests, but they met their match against him. It took much effort, but sending them on to the spiritual plane really was better for them; there they could start on their next purpose.

He chuckled. Word had gotten back to his ears about the fox Accused plans to haunt a certain rabbit's garden and home. Well... the poor disembodied fox would have his hauntings short-lived should he be called to excommunicate the ghost. But then again, he could always be a bit merciful; bind the fox's ghost to a specific place or object, this would allow the ghost to continue to haunt and the rabbit to have some semblance of peace.

He looked at the sealed door; the guard standing there seemed much happier today than yesterday. * _You can thank me later_ * he said to himself.

When he was called before the _Council of the_ _Mother Nature_ , he was sure that he had done something to finally earn him expulsion. He did not behave as the typical priest; many parishioners complained that his bedside mannerisms needed polishing. He thought differently; to him it was obvious that some were pulling the wool over the priest's eyes, he would not stand for such misbehavior. But those who were genuinely hurting, none would have a more caring advocate than he was. It genuinely surprised him when the council ordered him to become the guardian of the Accused; this role was extraordinarily special as only the most experienced earthen priests, as they were know by, would be given this tasking.

The _Council of Mother Nature_ wasn't the only ones concerned with the Wilde-Hopps case. The _Priestesses of the Moon_ were here as well; High Priestess Ishanah made a special trip to ensure he was placed within the Wilde-Hopps circle of influence. Though he wasn't a member of her order, she sensed his divine purpose and destiny. Since the start of this trial, it has been many twists and turns. He could only regret he was unable to follow Judy to that island of foul deeds. But he sensed both families needed his help more than going off on a blind search. Up to now, everyone concerned was pretty much in one piece. Maybe not the Accuser.

Pastor Chester would be on the Main Floor of the Joint Courtroom this morning when the verdict would be read. If what the High Priestess said about his destiny was to be believed, he would have to become their family priest. And this meant he needed to be the one to marry them, which meant he had to be right there as soon as the fox officially proposed the bunny. He chuckled; how they could begin a family was a miracle itself, but it wasn't his place to question why. Or to video tape it; that had already been assigned to those two mammals that lived on the other side of the wall.

Now he had to remain in this bush; there was one remaining spirit, and this one was particularly foul. It knew he was here, maybe even knew exactly where he was. If it made any attempt against the Accused he was in perfect position to counter it without exposing himself. Until the trial ended with the verdict he worked so hard to sculpted, he had to remain out of the conscious sight of the Accused. There would be plenty of face-time one way or another after the verdict was read.

* * *

After everyone signed the logbook and signed the Limited Liability Agreement forms, including the judges, they got on a multiple-passenger carriage and headed down the pathway towards the museum. The team of horses pulling it gave a running narrative of the various buildings and places as they passed by. It wasn't a particularly slow or fast pace; just enough so the sound of their many hooves would make a soothing rhythm on the ears. The path meandered through a heavily timber area, downhill and through a valley, along a beach and up a small hill. It was quite obvious this area rarely received visitors because the underbrush was incredibly thick when they finally passed through another heavily timber area. It smelled as if the pathway was freshly mowed and the tree saplings and vines cut back.

" _Looks like we didn't waste time this year clearing a path_ " the Chancellor muttered. " _The estate security always gets annoyed when we have this type of trial. Nobody bothers to come out here. Perhaps we should encourage it more_."

" _Chancellor,_ " Councilor Elizabeth said with a stern voice, " _We don't bring the_ _Accused_ _nor their family here this soon for a very good reason; it traumatizes them. Our bylaws states that no excessive pressure are to be applied to the Accused_ _before the verdict is read. We want their last moments to be one of pleasant memories. This... what's behind these sealed doors is quite unpleasant_."

The Matron looked into Councilor Elizabeth's eyes. " _Elizabeth... I know. But tell me this: do you not feel the positive atmosphere this night? In all the court cases we've been through together, does this one seem different? We have been waiting for hours, all day for you to bring these_ _Accused_ _to see this. The Chancellor and I have done this in every case we have had, but until now there have been no takers. I can see your viewpoint, and should any of these have difficulty afterwards then I'll have the council authorize treatment. But for now I am happy they want to see this, but not necessarily at this late hour_."

When the group approached the guard at the doorway he met them with an inquisitive look. " _The priest is not with you?_ " When he was met with blank stares from the leaders of the council and puzzled faces from everyone else, he decided to explain. " _Earlier this morning the First Shift passed down a fanciful story: a priest was standing over there_ ," he pointed to his right, " _and light began to form under his feet in a circular manner. Several yards away roots erupted out of the ground and wrapped themselves around something unseen. He would send flashes of light and... bees, hornets, something... at the invisible thing. Occasionally a sphere would appear above the roots and white light would descend from it and into the tangled mess of roots. Afterwards the priest told First Shift that a foul creature had been dispatched and they would not suffer headaches and other strange things for quite some time_."

The Chancellor and Matron exchanged puzzled looks, and then eyes suddenly opened wide. The remainder of the group looked at then as if expecting an answer.

" _Care to let us in on what you're thinking?_ " Judge Dent asked quizedly.

" _Could they be here?_ " The Matron spoke as if not completely convinced what was presented matched with her knowledge of the religious order.

" _The last time the Council of Mother Nature sent one of its own here, they wanted these mummified bodies buried. Why are they here now?_ " The Chancellor turned towards the outside and said in a very loud voice: " _Priest... show yourself_." The only reply he got was a hummingbird; it dropped a piece of parchment before him before buzzing off somewhere else. It was a note, and on it the words read: * _We are not here to request the bodies removed, that issue has been in the hands of the Great Mother Nature herself for many years. It is the welfare of those who will fulfill the ancient prophecy that concerns us now_.*

" _Well... at least we haven't seen a horde of insects come flooding through here_." Councilor Floyd said after reading the parchment. His wife boxed his ears for that remark. Afterwards she held his paw as was their custom any time they went on long walks.

" _Open the doors and secure them after we enter_ " the Chancellor said to the guard. " _We shouldn't take too long, I suspect these_ _Accused_ _will want to get a little sleep before the verdict is read in the morning. Unfortunately we won't have the total and complete surprise we wanted_." He turned to the _Accused_ and addressed them directly. " _We were discussing the verdict with these judges when you arrived. They simply wanted to ensure your rights were not being violated, at least not without passing the minimum protections the Zootopia Judicial System demands_."

The group walked through a long hallway, obviously the tunnel had been covered with granite blocks and tiles eons ago. Many of the tiles had pictures of two rabbits in ancient garb fighting one another. The professionalism of the stonemasons was incredible; it was difficult to tell where the seams between each block were. They came upon another door; this one was recently upgraded by GSD to require a paw scan, a retina scan and a heartbeat monitor. It reminded Judy of the system Mr. Jacob Bufford Longears had on that prototype burrow.

" _It is_ " the Chancellor muttered. " _We asked GSD why that rabbit had such a system. Once we understood the positives and negatives of such a system, and considering the history of this place in particular, it just made sense to install a similar system and remove the guards. They can come here and check on the place two to three times each day. Bonus: the place is just as secure and the guards get to perform other duties more meaningful to them. We just need to create the job_."

Once everyone entered through the door it became clear why this place was closely guarded. As they walked through the rooms, they passed scenes of what could only appear as dead bodies posed in positions of death. Each seemed to have either a male or a female being killed, sometimes both. Some props had rabbits as those being killed; others had jackrabbit, hare, or pica. But the rarest were those containing a predator. Soon they stopped at a display that at first appeared to contain live mammals that were playing dead.

The Chancellor looked at the group and raised a paw. " _Can anyone tell me the differences between this display and all the others we saw?_ " Murmurs among the group went on for about a few seconds, finally Nick raised his paw. The Chancellor nodded to him.

" _This is the latest display, or as was mentioned earlier... the last_ _Accused_ _to be mummified_." Nick pointed to the metal placard mounted on the front and bottom of the display case. He received a nod from the host.

" _Correct. Can you tell me... those that contained only a singular mummified mammal; was there any that had a predator which survived?_ "

Nick nodded in the affirmative. " _Yes. Several mentioned the predator was either male or female. Some stated the predator passed the first day of questioning and was released, which begs the question why was that?_ "

The Matron raised her paw to quiet everyone down. " _How the council handled trials has changed over the millennia, even by the timespan as represented by the mummified mammals. During the early days the council put the survivor through the remaining days of the trial; it didn't matter that the relationship was over the moment its lover had died. Our record show that over time the bylaws changed as attitudes changed, thus the majority of these mummified mammals its lover simply had to go through only one day of trial, which simply was to explain the relationship. Later the bylaws was changed to simply end the trial when either_ _Accused_ _were killed. Today our bylaws have changed once again; if the rabbit is the survivor, it is kept on this estate for a period no less than one year... undergoing reconditioning and retraining to rejoin Lapin community. If the predator survived; it is allowed to leave with no consequences_."

Judge Dent raised a paw. " _If I understand correctly, this mummified mammal is the last that has been placed here. Where are the others?_ "

" _They were placed out on the Memorial Altar_." The Chancellor answered. " _Shortly after this one underwent the trial, the local community went into an uproar. To quell the unrest, a compromise was reached and the memorial altar was constructed. The bodies, if more than one, laid in rest from sunup to sundown; and the families were allowed to claim them and bury them as they saw fit. If you'll notice, it has been a few centuries ago_."

For the remainder of the tour Judy leaned against Nick, wrapping her paws around him as they viewed one display after another. In each display the bodies were positioned exactly at the moment of their death. One had a replica of a cliff; the Accused body in a heap upon the base of a wall painted to resemble said cliff. Another was a dual scene: one Accused being impaled with several spears and swords, its mate being beaten with clubs and rocks. Every display had slightly different uniforms on the guards, signifying the different eras each had occurred in. The weapons themselves were also slightly different, as was the variety of them. Judy lost count of the number of displays, and her grandparents refused to say how many there were.

It was after 10Pm when the tour ended, mostly because the elder mammals where feeling the effects of the proverbial sandrat's sleeping-powder and sleepy eyes demanded rest. They exited the cave and ensured the guard properly locked and set the security system, and gave him a ride with them back to the main estate complex.

None of them saw the priest as he watched them leave the area. Shortly after they were out of eyesight, he too departed on his own motorbike; being careful to use infrared goggles to make his way along the trail, and making sure he didn't get too close to them. Tomorrow would be an early morning for him, if he was to get inside the joint courtroom before the Accused arrived with their families.

* * *

It was 6Am and the Accused was violently wakened up by two guards. Perhaps it was more accurate to say they were shaken roughly until their eyes were fully opened and shock fell on their faces. They were forced into two separate showers and given a time limit before they would be removed and pushed into the fur dryer. Judy angrily retorted this wasn't necessary; a simple verbal command would get the same effect. These guards weren't buying it; they were taking their tasking seriously: one way or another they were going to make sure these two Accused were ready and in the joint courtroom on time.

Judy swore a blue streak that would make a proverbial sailor blush. Nick wasn't the only one who could hear her as the guards were forcing her to a drumbeat of their timescale. Bonnie was mad as a wet hatter, or perhaps it was more like a mad hatter who fell into a pool. Her daughter's vocabulary was embarrassing the family, and the proverbial momma bear was going to put a stop to it. Before Stu or any of the grandparents knew what her intentions were, Bonnie stormed off to the bathroom. She found her target, grabbed the shoulder, and turned it around.

" _Mrs... if you want something done right, have me do it. If you keep this up, I promise you your boss is going to wonder why you haven't shown up to work. Get out. Now_." The guard seemed to hesitate between pummeling this interrupter who was interfering with her assigned duties, and ignoring her. She didn't have time for another thought when a new voice spoke behind them; an authoritarian voice that could only mean one thing. Turning around she saw it standing in the shower room doorway.

" _Guard; my granddaughter will be at the joint courtroom at the appropriate time. Her grandfather has her wrapped around his finger; if anyone can get this_ _Accused_ _there, he can. Go about you your duties; we will make sure she gets there_." The female rabbit saluted Councilor Elizabeth and disappeared through the front door. Elizabeth took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. " _Judy, finish your shower and dry your fur as quickly and thoroughly as you can. Let's get as much time at the breakfast table as we can get_."

Elizabeth and Bonnie walked back into the lounge just in time to see Floyd and John coming out from the male's shower room, instantly she knew they just did what she had done. The elder rabbits joined the others on the sofas to watch the morning news, at least until Judy and Nick finished their shower. ZNN news was currently showing a live news feed of the front doors to the Joint Courtroom building. Zootopia's two favorite news reporters were just finishing an update when Nick walked out carrying Judy. He turned the corner and disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

" _Did they have clothes on?_ " Bonnie asked puzzled, wondering if her eyesight was playing tricks on her.

" _Nope. They were naked as jaybirds_ " Evelyn said without moving her head away from the Tv. " _Ju-Ju always likes to be carried when she's not wearing undies. And since you elders didn't see her sneak into the male's shower, it's obvious that she did more than get her fur wet_."

Bonnie would have boxed her daughter's ears, but her chosen mate, Sven, already had grabbed her into his arms and was whispering something into her ears. Meanwhile Audrey had gotten up and disappeared into the bedroom, emerging a minute later and resumed her seat next to her husband. " _They are currently dressing each other; so I had to let them know in no uncertain terms that we were getting close to going into a severe medical condition out here. Starvation of their elders would not look good when they go before the council this morning_."

Five minutes later Judy and Nick walked out the bedroom and stood by their parents. " _Ok, I don't see any severely malnourished mammals here. But just to be on the safe side, let's get going before you all really do go into a medical condition_ " Nick said in a clearly annoying tone in his voice. He didn't wait for his elders to respond before he went out the door, clearly heading to their favorite cabana. Judy was walking arm-in-arm with him, clearly trying to make the most of these last few hours before their heads were scheduled to be physically removed.

Few minutes later all their elders caught up with them. Jenny Hopps was taking photos of the two, having her professional photography equipment already set up just for this occasion. " _I have special permission from the council to get these done. The Chancellor and Matron have given us until 10Am to complete these pictures. So we better get started now_."

While the two families where taking turns to order breakfast, Jenny was placing the two Accused with each set of elder family members. She wanted each of the grandparents, on both Judy and Nick's, to have a photo of them with Judy and Nick just in case the worst possible outcome was to happen. She made certain Judy's littermates had their own group photo with these two, as well as any of Bonnie's other litters. Most of Judy's older siblings, one's who already had families of their own, didn't want a specific litter-group photo; they were happy to have a simple picture of Judy with Nick and another of them with both sets of parents. Jenny had a photo of all the grandparents together with Judy and Nick, and another adding the parents with them. Each set parents had a photo with Judy and Nick beside them.

Jenny allowed bites of breakfast to be eaten by Judy and Nick while various family members were being swapped out. Perhaps the singular photo that impressed everyone was the one Audrey had made. She stepped away from the group, asking Jenny to hold her equipment so she could get dressed for a very special photo she wanted for her office wall. When the elder vixen returned, everyone gasped; she was in her full-dress uniform. Jenny took several photos; including one of just her alone. Before the equipment could be put away, Chief Bogo came over dressed in his full-dress uniform. Obviously several pictures were taken with him and these two Accused, and Judy nearly cried when the entire First Shift came over, all in full-dress uniforms. More individual photos were taken with individual officers, and Judy had one special one taken with her and her favorite two partners; Officer Quickpaw and Officer Lioness.

Before anything could be done, Officer Fangmyer and his wife Chloe showed up, obviously running late. But they brought something special with them; Nick and Judy's full-dress uniforms. After getting their photos taken, everyone quickly helped the two Accused get dressed in these uniforms. Jenny took several group photos, but not before Chief Bogo placed a few new ribbons on both officers' award bar. " _These have as yet to be officially approved, but I have as yet to be turned-down on any award recommendations I submit. I want a these photos for our wall in the ZPD. Final photos of deceased officers are usually photo-shopped. I hate that as a trained eye can catch the mistakes. While I have every confidence you two will be returning to work, it always helps to be prepared_."

Finally all photos that were to be taken were completed. The group helped Judy and Nick get out of their uniforms and back into the clothes mandated by the council. Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth were standing close by, just in case a guard thought these two Accused were attempting to make a jail break. Judy and Nick didn't gorge themselves, but neither did they eat a light breakfast. They made certain to have a muffin from Gideon's cart. Jenny took a few photos of this, because she knew Gideon would want one, but was too shy or didn't want to bother the family and ZPD as they were making their final memories together.

The Council Adjutant notified everyone in a loud clear voice that the time for the Final Verdict was to happen in 5-minutes.

* * *

" _Good evening viewers, I'm Fabienne Growley. This morning we have a special report from our very own ace reporter, Victoria Harridon. What do you have for us_?"

Two reporters were standing together with the front of the Joint Courtroom Building clearly in the background. Audrey Drew had on her best face, but a subtle hint could be noticed if one looked closely. Victoria was a bit more successful in displaying her professional face than her friend.

" _Thank you, Fabienne. This morning in just about 10-minutes the council of elders will deliver their final verdict on Zootopia's favorite rabbit-fox duo. We have gone around collecting videos of what we like to call_ *the little things*; _those that make memories. Here is one that we will show you before the studio break to the live video inside the joint courtroom. Roll the tape, please_."

On the screen showed the Wilde-Hopps families getting pictures taken with Judy and Nick, focusing mostly on the parents and grandparents. Audrey Wilde was shown in her full-dress uniform with the Accused, as was Chief Bogo and what seemed like many of Judy and Nick's fellow ZPD officers.

" _You might have never thought that the Director of Zootopia Health Commission actually had a uniform, well you've seen it here now. She's a very sharp-dressed vixen in it. Chief Bogo isn't a slouch, either. His wife even had her full-dress uniform on as well. Today just seems to be one of those days that bring out the best in everyone. Even the officers of Precinct One have quite the impressive tally of awards_."

A few more pictures were shown of Judy and Nick getting their pictures taken with friends and vendors. After this, the video switched to showing the various news organizations that were here covering this situation. Local, national, and international... all were here, the sheer numbers stretched along the field opposite the street in front of the joint courthouse. Many famous reporters could be recognized among them. A quick view of two ZPD officers were shown removing their dress jackets and putting on their street jackets. Obviously they were still on duty and only wore what was necessary to get a quick picture with Judy and Nick.

" _Many of these ZPD officers are getting back into their normal uniforms; obviously they wanted pictures in more appropriate attire. Oh... the 5-minute warning has just been issued. We'll end our report here and hand it over to the studio. Back to you, Fabienne_."

* * *

At the appointed time of 10Am, everyone filed back into the Joint Courtroom. The Guest Viewing area had by now been packed with every manner of mammal that was able to acquire a Press Pass, which was administered by GSD with assistance from both the ZPD and Mayor Lionheart's office. Director Dench made certain that Judy and Nick's Families were given priority; and after them certain dignitaries. Judy claimed the Outback Longear Family as her Special Guests, Nick claimed the Svalbear envoys as his.

The major news networks, local and national as well as international were allowed to have camera crews on the grass field beyond the street which ran just outside this building. The ZPD and Local Law Enforcement had many officers on this road keeping all mammals firmly away. Governor Darcy had called-in the National Guard to supplement security, mostly having patrols roving the outside perimeter to avoid a repeat of what happened earlier in the trial. GSD had camera systems already mounted in several positions throughout the courtroom, mostly in macro-sized compact units that were remotely operated. All news outlets were allowed a direct-feed from as many cameras as they wished, but fees increased according to total number of lines accessed.

The main floor of the courtroom was once again cleared of the previous trial's furnishings and the Standard Layout was back in place. Judy and Nick were once again standing on separate sides of this room, as they were three days ago. Judy, her parents, her legal counsel Clara Leaps, Councilor Elizabeth, and Officers Quickpaw and Lioness... all these were on the Left-paw side of the room. Nick, his parents, his legal counsel Jill Hopps, Councilor Floyd and Officers Wolford and Delgato... these were on the Right-paw side of the room. Ten Court Guards were also in a line-abreast standing behind each group, poised with their ancient weapons. Judy was surprised that Officer Quickpaw and Lioness chose to remain in their full-dress uniform. Looking over to Nick's side, she noticed that Officers Wolford and Delgato did as well. Audrey was still in her full-dress uniform and her husband was dressed in a very nicely tailored suit. Judy suspected if she could see Chief Bogo and his wife, both of them would be in their full-dress uniforms. This gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

The Matron of Proceeding signaled for the Final Judgement to begin. Nick and Judy's parents placed paws on the young couple's shoulders. The Master-at-Arms bellowed: " _All rise for the reading of the Verdict!_ "

The Council Adjutant read the following prepared statement.

" _We the Joint Council of Matriarchs and Patriarchs declare... that after hearing reasoning and explanations from all parties involved; and hearing all evidence from the Medical Authorities here gathered; after many hours of questioning of the Predator and Prey couple compelled to stand before this Council; after seeing evidence of relations said couple were required to present before this Council; after hearing directly from the Predator himself his reasoning, his declaration of Love, his promise to honor the Doe he had so chosen to take for himself both Bride and Life-mate; having all this completed and done... We the Joint Council so declare these Proceedings to be satisfied and completed. We therefore find your relationship as_ _Genuine_."

The Adjunct stopped speaking and waited for a full minute, as measured by the over-sized Minute Glass. When the final sand had settled into the bottom chamber, the Chancellor rapped his gavel until everyone quieted down. He then motioned for the Adjunct to continue.

" _Judith Lavern Hopps... Nicholas Piberius Wilde... this Council declares you to be fit for admittance to our Society as husband and wife, forever united in marriage in our eyes. You are hereby directed and ordered to seek out any priest or religious order to perform said marriage ceremony within 6-cycles of the Full Moon. We, the Joint Council, formed by the Council of Matriarchs and the Council of Patriarchs, so declare and compel all Rabbits to accept both of you as_ _Members in Good Standing_ _. Let no Bunny separate you from one another, this including either of you deciding to end this union. Such an ending shall result in DEATH to all involved_!"

The Chancellor of Proceeding, again, gaveled the room into silence. He then spoke the following words:

" _Officer Judith Laverne Hopps. Officer Nickolas Piberius Wilde. Let it be known that you two are the first Predator-Prey couple to complete this trial. This Council will call upon you two at some future date; for reasons of our choosing._ _This Councilor wishes to explain why you two passed this trial. It simply boils down to the two doctors... and the mandatory counseling sessions both of you were required to attend. While this wasn't the only thing that affected the verdict, it is the biggest singular reason._ "

" _I address this to Mayor Leonard Lionheart, to City Hall administration, and to Chief Bogo of the ZPD. This Councilor strongly encourages you to have all future predator-rabbit relationships undergo the mandatory counseling sessions by both Medical and Psychological doctors. I will not dictate this to include other Prey species, but I strongly encourage it. This specific couple, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, do not need to remain indefinitely on counseling; I'll leave that to the doctors who are performing it to determine a satisfactory termination point_."

" _This Councilor shall recommend to the Joint Council at our next regular meeting... all future complaints received against a Rabbit employed by your government is first sent through your respective departments; to allow you to verify if the couple involved is meeting the counseling requirements. Afterwards we will verify if it breaks our laws. I suspect any Rabbit in your employ who is current in their mandatory counseling... shall merely be required to stand directly before this Council without fear of Death. Punishment is an entirely different matter, although I doubt it will ever be done. Most likely your departments will already have done that, so no need for us to add-on any additional punishment._ "

" _This Councilor has faith that this trial could have been avoided completely if we had known these two officers were attending regular counseling sessions. We shall amend our Bylaws accordingly._ "

The Chancellor dismissed the Estate Guards, and beckoned everyone to attend the feast this evening... and to attend the lighting of a very special candle. Then he gaveled the trial officially over. He and the Matron were announced exiting the courtroom, followed by the Council members themselves. Finally everyone was allowed to leave the building as they deemed fit.

Raymond & Kevin Coldpaw stayed in the room, Raymond was suspiciously near Judy's desk, and Kevin was over near Nick's desk. Since these two polar bears had been present in this room for the past three days, nobody gave them a second thought. Unless one were present on the day when Mr. Big told Judy about her rights as Godmother.

The Council Guards left the courtroom but not the building; they joined their colleagues in the hallways to strengthen security and prevent unauthorized movement of the news media. They were particularly attentive to keeping everyone away from Judy and Nick unless granted permission by Chief Vaulter, Chief Bogo, or the Counselor or Matron.

As soon as the Master-at-Arms declared everyone could freely move about, Judy and Nick rushed towards each other, embracing each other and giggling madly. The entrance doors opened and Chief Bogo lead a group of their colleagues into the room. Cheers and congratulations ensued, as well as good-natured ribbing. Chief Vaulter was among them and wholeheartedly congratulated Judy and Nick. Sheriff Ben Springs stopped by briefly to give his congratulations and then hurried out the doors; apparently an emergency in Bunny Burrow needed his attention.

Janice Rosenberg, Judy's newest friend and fellow abduction survivor, enter the room along with Dr. Otterton and his nurse / wife, Dr. Bearinton, Dr. Rosco, Dr. Harrinton, Dr. Frankinmyrl, Dr. Carter, and her / Nick's personal doctor Dr. Allison. After receiving a big bunny hug and waiting for all the doctors to finish congratulating the duo, Janice proceeded to give a quick medical check-up on Judy and Nick... supervised by Nurse Otterton. Dr. Otterton's brother who had a florist shop in Zootopia's Rainforest district, Emmit Otterton along with his wife Penelope, also came along and warmly congratulated the fox-rabbit couple.

Denis Wong and Charles Rung, senior partners of Wong Rung Leapers and Associates, also Jill and Clara's bosses, entered the room and sought out their team. Hearty congratulations were in order for the young duo, and they were informed the paychecks and bonuses which would be forthcoming; obviously in keeping with company operation policy. Each were being authorized 2-weeks paid vacation, with option to extend it but counting as vacation pay.

Jenny Hopps entered and set-up her camera system. She had her sister and future brother-in-law stand with anyone who wanted a picture taken. She was busy for quite some time, stopping only to allow well-wishers to have time with the duo.

About 5-minutes later the Chancellor and Matron led the entire Joint Council into the courtroom. Judy was surprised that the 5-judges of the Zootopian Judicial System were walking along beside and behind the Chancellor and Matron. " _Judy and Nickolas, we sincerely apologize for all the mistreatment and humiliations both of you have endured during this trial_ " the Chancellor said as he shook both Judy and Nick's paws. The Matron also sincerely apologized for the mistreatment inflicted upon them. " _Do not forget: I plans for both of you. I am pleased you have been adjudicated and found in a genuine relationship_."

The 5-judges shook paws and hooves with Judy and Nick, each giving their own personal congratulations and well-wishes. Judy found she enjoyed the ones from the two rabbits of the Bunny Burrow court the most. The husbands of the rabbits were impressive, dressed in very expensive clothes but their mannerisms said they grew up as ordinary Middle-class rabbits. Judy couldn't help but notice the Marshals were very near these judges; this caused her to snicker a bit, considering just how many ZPD officers just happen to be within feet of her.

Nick couldn't believe each member of the Council had filed before him, making apologies for the humiliation they forced him to endure. He was humbled that such a thing occurred. He was also amused that many of the old rabbits had a raunchy sense of humor quite like his own. What an example they set... being the first to demonstrate their complete acceptance of him into their society. He was also annoyed that they already considered Judy and him to be married.

The last mammal of this group to pass by Nick and Judy... was the Executioner. He had tears in his eyes and a grin upon his face. He hugged both of them, kissed Judy's cheek, shook Nick's paw with his over-sized paw. " _It pleases me greatly that you two were cleared of all wrongdoing. I am pleased that I was able to be your instrument of vengeance, although I see that my actions... have removed the sting and hunger for vengeance. Believe me... you are better off living without it. I hope in some small way I have enabled you to regain your prior lives. Leave knowing you have given me a gift, too. A clearer conscience knowing that my task can remove an injustice, not solely in dispensing it_."

Judy choked back tears of joy and grabbed the big burly Buck, hugging him fiercely. Nick merely grinned at him, but he found himself to being a bit alarmed at the closeness this rabbit was towards his bunny. After all, she was now officially a taken doe; he had many witnesses to prove it... namely, the entire council.

Before the room was opened to family and friends, the jury members from the Longears trial was brought in, both the primary and the alternate members. Each mammal warmly congratulated Judy and Nick for their success; some had businesses in the wedding industry and offered their services. Judy warmly thanked them, taking several business cards, and found herself eagerly wanting to be rid of every mammal except her family and friends. The jury had a group photo taken and another including Judy and Nick.

* * *

Nick's parents were present throughout the trial; obviously relieved their son was spared death. They looked over to the Hopps; they, too, appeared equally relieved. John decided tomorrow tonight would be good night to offer the Hopps an evening on the town... Judy and Nick included. Seeing that his own mother was making that offer herself at this moment, he meandered over and encouraged the elder rabbits to accept the offer. Bonnie made a tentative agreement only on one condition: everyone makes a trip out to the farm so that Stu and his parents could make an assessment of how the kits behaved.

Judy was looking at Nicks' grandparents; it was heart-warming to see the look of complete happiness upon Audrey and Arnold Wilde's faces. Judy saw the same look on her grandparents' faces, Elizabeth and Floyd.

A small cough drew her attention elsewhere; Bonnie was pointing upward. Then she noticed them... sitting in the forward-most seats in the Visitors Balcony; Nick's _other_ grandparents, Vickey and Nathan Keen and her _other_ grandparents, Albert and Opal Hopps were sitting together and looks of happiness were upon their faces. Around these were many of her siblings, and a few foxes Judy saw yesterday and knew were cousins of Nick.

She scanned the Visitors Balcony and saw many of her friends there: Mr. Big and his daughter Fru Fru both were being held by Koslov with his secretary Melissa Leporidae nearby. A few of her older siblings and a few of her younger ones were madly waving towards her. Finnick and his new vixen Valarie Keen and his sister Amy Redtail. There were a few mammals she didn't know, and other elder foxes she only could assume were Nicks' relatives.

Nick was more annoyed that the entire day was documented via video recording... by ZNN News reporter Victoria Harridan. The Final Verdict was shown on the Evening News, both the Late Afternoon edition and the normal Evening time. The Council had requested ZPD and the Zootopia Judicial Authorities to prevent the majority of these proceedings from being aired. Many Viewers replied on Zwitter and other social sites that they loved the Executioner's actions towards Judy and Nick the most.

Pastor Chester, a male Honey Badger, approached Nick and Judy and inquired when they wanted to perform the wedding. Nick replied that he had not officially asked Judy to marry him, to which the pastor replied that since the Council already declared them as married... he thought it best to make it official. Not only in the Divine's Eye, but legally as well. Judy looked to Nick and told him he better ask her now before a rush of many priests tomorrow. Nick proposed in the _Proper Manner_ , and Judy accepted. Pastor Chester handed them his card and a time / date for consultation. This proposal and acceptance was shown on the Evening News.

As Judy was fiercely hugging and happily crying on Nick's shoulders, she heard her mother coughed. When she released Nick and they both turned around, Councilor Elizabeth was standing next to Bonnie. Before Judy could reach out to hug her mother, Bonnie reached over and took Nick's paw. Into it she placed an old Engagement ring, and then instructed Nick to place it on Judy's finger.

" _I think you know what to do with this, Nickolas._ " Bonnie said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

When this was done, Bonnie and Elizabeth hugged them both... and welcomed the new couple into their Family. Stu and Councilor Floyd were next.

* * *

News of Judy and Nick's passage spread far and wide.

The Media Maelstrom which ensued made the press conference at her success in finding the 14 Missing Mammals seem tiny. Reactions from around the world were as diverse as they were passionate. Groups proclaiming the End of the World, some demanding the relationship be ended for a variety of reasons, some proclaiming the relationship as blasphemous and unnatural, and few giving a reasonable examination of the Transcript of the Proceedings.

Victoria Harridon stood outside the entrance gates of the Councils' Estate. Her camera crew busy taping as many of the groups as possible. The other news agencies were doing likewise; and the single most requested thing they wanted was to interview Zootopia's favorite bunny and fox couple. Audrey Drew was out and about getting interviews from as many who were inside the joint courthouse and had witnessed the verdict first-pawed.

Chief Vaulter, Head of Estate Security, was having difficulty controlling the crowd of reporters. Chief Bogo and the Local Sheriff, already having additional police officers here, reassigned many to assist Chief Vaulter's personnel. GSD had all the cameras inside the joint courtroom to continue operating; and allowed the news organizations to continue access these. It was determined by Director Dench, Audrey, and the Chancellor and Matron that doing this would lessen the demand to interview the fox-rabbit couple... albeit not by much.

Chancellor and Matron stepped forward to assure the news media that a proper news conference would be held tomorrow. But today paperwork demanded the Council's full attention. They reminded everyone that the newly married couple will have a formal dinner in their honor later tonight. News media is welcome to record the event, same terms as this morning.

Audrey Drew leaned over and spoke softly to Victoria Harridon; " _Me thinks they were certain what the verdict was going to be. Why else would they not have a press conference scheduled?_ "

Victoria whispered back; " _I agree, and I'm so happy our favorite duo still lives. The Chancellor said the Council will recall our couple at a later date. I wonder what that reason will be?_ "

* * *

Colonel Kohle walked up and stood with Chief Vaulter, who was already standing with the Chancellor, Director Judi Dench, Sherriff Ben Springs, Mayor Lionheart, and Chief Bogo.

" _Looks like a miracle befell our Bunny-Fox duo_."

" _That is has, Gregory. I will be placing them on Extended Leave here shortly. Afterwards, I'll be very happy to get my two best officers back on Duty_." Bogo muttered.

" _I'll be happy to get my once peaceful Estate back_." Chief Vaulter muttered.

" _I'll be happy to beat you once again on our weekly Card Game night_." Sherriff Springs said.

" _All this will have to be put on the_ _back burner, Gentlemammals_." The Chancellor said. " _We have negotiations to conduct over the future of Mrs. and Mr. Wilde_."

" _Future?_ " Chief Bogo and Chief Vaulter said quizzed.

" _Yes. I want them as new members of the Council_." The Matron said as she joined the group. " _They would make excellent members. My Predecessor started the program that allows young members to be assigned in a Part-time roll. This allows them to maintain their normal jobs while extending our influence out into the Community_."

Colonel Kohle grinned. " _Does this mean my recommendation to upgrade your Security Department to that with proper Law Enforcement functions will be considered?_ "

" _It is open to debate, Colonel_." The Chancellor said.

" _Well, another star to hang on my Mammal Inclusion Initiative_." Mayor Lionheart said proudly.

Another group of mammals joined them; the judges of the Zootopia Judicial System. " _Ah... just the mammals we wanted to see. Chancellor, Matron... we would like to see you two tomorrow in the Grand Council Hall. The whole council will be gathered at that time_." Judge Dent said as he shook paws and hooves.

Judge Springs cleared her throat. " _Are we determining their fate now_?"

Her superior simply nodded his head. " _We have a response from the government what they have negotiated with their allies. Furthermore, the Council still has to make a final decision of who their new Chancellor and Matron will be. This will be decided tomorrow... but today paperwork needs to be finished, and the dinner should go on_."

Judge Matheus stepped in. " _Gentlemammals, we are sorry to do this on such short notice. However, it is important to establish the command system of the Council soon as possible. Once this is finalized, then Judy's future with or without the council can be discussed_."

As the group of judges along with the Chancellor and Matron disappeared beyond the Flower Garden, Chief Vaulter spoke up. " _I hope they fare well. Getting used to a new Chancellor and Matron so soon is more than I care for_."

" _Take it easy, buddy. Some things you can't change_." Sheriff Springs muttered.

Colonel Kohle put a paw on the rabbit. " _Let's get some chow. We'll help you deal with this. But something Director Dench told me earlier makes me think things won't be as bad as we think_."

* * *

What the group didn't realize... this conversation was being recorded by a hidden camera. Audrey Drew and Victoria Harridon could hardly suppress their giggling.

" _Should we allow this to be aired?_ " Audrey asked.

" _Naw, let's keep this as our little secret. After all, we wouldn't want to interfere with it. We could accidentally jinx it for them! How about we keep this secret until we know the final outcome. We could then ask to be among the first to ask Judy and Nick questions when they do become inducted into the Council_." Victoria answered.

* * *

That evening everyone was gathered in the Flower Garden. The banquet turned out to be a really nice one... Judy just couldn't eat. The euphoria of passing the trial and being engaged... and suddenly having a future beyond a few hours simply was more than she could bear. She did accept chilled carrot juice and sitting upon Nick's lap. She needed his embrace... the anti-heat medicine she received a few days ago was wearing off. She also was feeling uneasy since the trip to the cave; the one that the orderly led them to last night.

She felt paws holding her shoulders and a needle in her arm. Turning around, she saw Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton. " _Judy, you gotta eat. This will help calm your mind._ "

Dr. Bearinton spoke next. " _We are scheduling you more frequent counseling sessions. You need to get this out of your mind. Chief Bogo and I have cleared both of you for an additional week off from Duty. Spend it with your parents_."

Stu and John looked at each other, and then gathered their wives together for a quick conference. " _Chief Bogo... we've agreed to take them to various places. When do they need to report back to work?_ " John asked.

Chief Bogo cocked his head, mentally checking his memory. " _Five Mondays from Today. I've authorized the remainder of this month as Leave, and this includes Dr. Bearinton's additional week to be counted as Medical Time Off. The Mayor's office might count the whole time as Paid Time Off, which doesn't count against their accrued Leave_."

John looked at Stu. " _Shall we take them to visit relatives far away?_ "

Stu nodded. " _We might have to wait a couple days. Our newly engaged couple looks like they need some_ _alone time_."

Jackie nudged her husband. " _Do you remember what season it is_?" When he looked at her with a blank expression upon his face, Jackie giggled and gave a wink towards Bonnie. It only took Bonnie a couple seconds to realize what Jackie was implying. Both mothers squealed and hugged each other excitedly. Jackie then reached into her front pocket and pulled out a pair of cub footies. The sight of these finally crystallized in both husband minds just what Jackie was referring to. In hushed tones they discussed what they could do to encourage the newly engaged couple to make them grandparents.

A loud trumpet blast drew everyone's attention. A second blast focused their gaze towards the Flower Garden's main central clearing.

Standing here was the Chancellor and Matron; they were next to an incredibly large candle. It was as high as a jackrabbit's ears were tall; its width was approximately just wide enough for two rabbits to reach their paws around. Next to the Chancellor was the Executioner; he was holding the cart that transported this candle. On the opposite side of the candle, away from the Chancellor's group, was a trio of priests. Pastor Chester was holding what looked like an over-sized matchstick. High Priestess Ishanah and Paulina Lionheart were standing on opposite sides of him.

The Chancellor raised his paws. " _Ladies and Gentlemammals, please gather around. We have a very special ceremony that needs little introduction, at least in Lapin society_." He waited for the guests to gather before continuing.

" _This candle you see before you is symbolic as it is memorable. It is called_ _The Candle of Eternal Love_ _. It is popular with certain rabbit families, actually almost every rabbit families in the Tri-Burrow area. It symbolizes the love between the husband and wife; it represents their lifelong commitment as it slowly burns for an entire week. This candle is carefully crafted by Masters in the craft, the ingredients used are expensive, and the construction and placement of the wick so it gradually burns in a manner that causes the candle to melt in upon itself. Thus this ensures very little remains unburned_."

The Matron spoke next. " _There are many different traditions associated with this candle, each according to Family and time of the year. We, the Council of Elders, use this candle to symbolize the start of a new marriage; in our eyes the formerly_ _Accused_ _are now married in our viewpoint. This is why we have the newly-married couple light this candle; it symbolizes the start of their marriage and remains here to burn all week. Contrary to popular belief, the Council enjoys celebrating marriages; while the newlyweds leave and rarely return, having this candle burning soothes the soul. When Mr. and Mrs. Wilde-Hopps have their actual marriage ceremony, they will have their own candle to light_."

" _Now without further delay will Mr. and Mrs. Wilde-Hopps please come up here and light your candle_." The Chancellor motioned just where to strike the matchstick, and then stepped aside. Judy and Nick moved the over-sized match and, when it lit, lifted it to reach the wick. Loud applause happened when the wick started burning brightly; Judy finally understood why every bride she had talked to in Bunny Burrow loved their candle-lighting moment. An unexplainable feeling came over her when her husband and she held the matchstick as the wick started to burn. This moment was caught by Jenny Hopps; she took several pictures in rapid motion, and especially the moment the newlyweds took their first kiss under the light of this candle.

* * *

Pastor Chester felt it. The cold it gave off was stronger than he had previously felt. If he wasn't standing here in full-view of the public, he would have shivered. Actually, he would have gone immediately on the hunt; his quarry was close enough he could smell it. A lynx? Here? He let his eyes slowly move side to side, but unfortunately all he saw was rabbits.

" _Relax pastor. I sense it as well; an intruder that obviously has hidden itself in plain sight. We must be extra vigilant this evening if our charges are to survive this night_." Her face was covered with a veil from the nose downward, Pauline's was as well. " _Paulina, you must patrol the grounds. Pastor, see to it you do as well. Both of you must make a path past the rooms of our charges; stop in if you have to. You could use the excuse of needing to pre-plan a small part of their wedding. It doesn't matter if both of you are there at same time; it might actually convince this Dark One to stay away_."

" _Yes, your highness_." Paulina said but did not bow down as was customary. They were standing in a public place and in the middle of an important ceremony. Also it would have been giving away an order that the high priestess obviously wanted kept private. She took a quick glance over to the honey badger; he was obviously itching to start tracking his quarry, the subtle movements of his muscles told her he had an idea where the Dark One was. She could smell it as well; the foul stench of Lynx seemed to grow closer. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn the stench was coming from the rarely seen rabbit. The one responsible for keeping the public informed of estate matters. She would have to keep an eye on that one; he could be in trouble.

" _Yes, your highness_." Pastor Chester said in a respectful tone in his voice. He was inwardly pleased this priestess was treating him almost as if he were one of her underlings. While her order was primarily concerned with proper relationships between mammals, his order was primarily concerned with how mammals treated their environment. He kept slowly moving his eyes, only thing that seemed out of place was that rabbit whose responsibility was talking to mammals outside the estate. Looking closer, he finally could see it; the fur on its face was recently shaven. Hmmm... this was highly unusual, and he would bring it to his companions' attention soon as this ceremony was completed.

He snapped his attention back to the present. The two mammals whose ceremony this was for stepped up before him. He handed the matchstick to them and waited for them to light the candle. Once they finished their first kiss and the Chancellor officially declared the ceremony over, he quickly looked over to where that rabbit was standing. Gone. It must have slipped away when the two Zootopians were blocking his view.

" _Do not worry about that rabbit, pastor. I suspect he isn't what he appears to be. Else why would he slip away first chance our view was blocked? Now we three must roam the area. Tomorrow once the two Zootopians are on their way home, we'll bring our suspicions to the Chancellor and Matron. Perhaps there is a legitimate reason for this_."

* * *

When their group returned to their assigned quarters, there were some noticeable changes. The bedroom that Judy and Nick normally used was decorated with burning candles and small trays of sweets and treats lay to and fro. The bed was removed and replaced with a 4-post bed complete with curtains to ensure semi-privacy. Silk pajamas for a male and female lay on one side; these were obviously made from high-quality materials, and seemed like they belonged to a 5-star hotel. On the other side were two sets of clothing, Judy smiled. Her favorite corset lay next to the clothes she preferred Nick to wear when they were making a special moment. Beside these lay a paw-written note.

* _To our favorite Zootopian fox and bunny couple_ ,* Judy started to read the note as Nick carefully started to remove her clothes. * _We the Council of Elders wish to encourage you to begin your own family soon as possible. Wither or not your bodies are ready tonight matters not; it's the start that counts. We consulted your families on what your preferred night-things was, they chose to put your favorite kit-making clothes from your own home here on this bed_.*

Judy had to pause 'cause her hips decided to turn itself in a new position. * _The bed and the pajamas are our gift to you, because comfort and privacy are at a premium when kits-cubs are being raised. These curtains are guaranteed to keep young ones from opening them and crawling into bed... at least long enough for both of you to cover yourselves. We will have this bed and frame taken and set-up at your apartment or wherever you choose, but this is only a one-time move_.*

Judy had to pause because her ear was being nibbled on. Although she adored the sensation this brought, she wanted to finish this note quickly. She reached up and grasped the lower jaw and held onto it. " _Nick... pause now... read this note_." She held it up above the snout that now rested itself on top her head between her ears. Mumbling was heard for a moment or two, and then he affirmed the basic theme of it. " _We keep the bed and clothes, bed delivered soon. Got it, Carrots. Now can I continue?_ " This earned his ears getting boxed.

Judy turned the page and continued. * _We wish you both much love and happiness as you go through the remainder of your lives. As was stated at the reading of your verdict, we have plans for you two. The importance your relationship brings to predator-prey relationships cannot be understated. Your relationship fulfills an ancient prophecy; many mammals will not take kindly to it. Therefore we will keep in contact with the ZPD. Above all else, we strongly encourage you two to start your own family soon as possible; you are married after all and as such rightly should enjoy such pleasures. Take and temper your anger with understanding_.* at the bottom was signed by Councilor Marcus Fleetfoot and Councilor Miriam Cloverson.

" _Strange... they signed by their names and not as chancellor and matron_." Judy said with a puzzled expression on her face.

" _They could sign it as Mr. and Mrs. Clause as far as I'm concerned, Carrots. We'll write a proper response in the morning. Now, your husband is following their orders and requires your participation. Do you want this color or shall we forgo it altogether?_ " He didn't get a response but rather the fully aroused bunny promptly let go her inhibitions and was at the moment showing her husband exactly why he should let her take things slowly.

Stu found himself having to struggle against Jackie as both were jockeying for a better position against the door, both trying to eavesdrop and listen to what was happening on the other side. Bonnie was exasperated; John merely chuckled. " _Bonnie, give it up. As long as those two are only pressing their ears against the door, things are under control. We'll have to step-in when they try to assist our young ones_."

Opal chuckled, looking at Albert as if remembering something similar. " _Remind you of someone you know?_ "

" _Uncle Frederic was that way... actually quite a few of them were_." Opal was not amused, but she knew this was his way of admitting it was a family trait without actually admitting his own guilt. So she let it drop.

Elizabeth chuckled and cuddled closer to Floyd. It was a rare thing she could do this while in public. Floyd meanwhile was moving his paws around his wife's body, obviously enjoying the sensation of being able to do so in public. " _We have an apartment assigned to us here on the estate; we'll retire there now and meet back here at 9Am, is that good for everyone?_ "

Stu and Jackie didn't respond; however everyone else did. So the councilors retired to their quarters promptly. Arnold was looking at his wife; clearly puzzled why she, being the most possessive of Judy among them all, was not pressing her ear against the door. Audrey meanwhile was grinning and looking at her zphone. Vickie, sensing something was amiss, looked over her shoulder and saw what was amusing the elder vixen. " _Peeping Toni!_ " she muttered.

Audrey merely gave the vixen a knowing smile. " _As long as this isn't being recorded, only ethics are being violated. However, since you are watching this, should I allow everyone to watch as well?_ " The response she got was the other rabbits and foxes, including Stu and Jackie, came over and everyone watched the events on her zphone. Some chuckled when it was clear that the husband was overwhelmed by the fully aroused wife. At least she paused when he clearly stopped responding to her.

" _Wow... now I understand why he won't leave her_ " Nathan said, earning his ears getting boxes. He responded by holding Vickie close and nibbling her ears. As everyone kept watching they found themselves critiquing the young couple.

Bonnie decided to stop watching altogether, she clearly was being torn between the ethics of intruding on such a private moment and wanting to instruct her daughter between the two primary differences in mating. Rabbits valued privacy in these moments. Opal noticed her discomfort. " _Bonnie dear... we'll cross that bridge later. I don't think Judy is interested in starting her family tonight. They look like all they want is to enjoy this_."

Soon the young couple settled down and appeared to simply be cuddling. The elders stopped watching the screen and Audrey deactivated the video link. They all finished up their evening snacks while discussing their opinions about they could encourage the young couple to form their own family. Soon they all went to bed, clearly excited that the future held the possibility of this young couple becoming parents instead of worm food.

* * *

The next morning Judy and Nick's whole group was strongly encouraged to attend breakfast with the council. Thankfully most of their relatives had gone home the previous evening, so it was just the fourteen of them: Judy and Nick, Stu and Bonnie, John and Jackie, Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth, Arnold and Audrey, Albert and Opal, Nathan and Vickie.

Judy was expecting the breakfast to be served like it would be in high school; everyone walking single-file along the serving line, holding their trays as each server put something on it. She wasn't expecting to be sitting between the Chancellor and Matron; she was next to the Matron and Nick was next to the Chancellor. A buck in an impeccably tailored suit served each member, and a doe served drinks. Each item was served by a different rabbit; all of them dressed in the same suit. Judy thought these would be more suitable working in a high-end hotel than among old rabbits, like the Palm Hotel in downtown Sahara Square.

Judy would have been more stressed if her family had been seated elsewhere. But thankfully Bonnie was across the table from her, with Jackie across from Nick... and their fathers sitting next to their wives. Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth sat next to the Matron, with Elizabeth sitting next to her. Albert and Opal sat next to their son Stu, with Opal sitting next to her son. Audrey and Arnold sat next to Nick, with Audrey sitting next to her son. Nathan and Vickie sat next to the Chancellor, with Vickie sitting next to him.

Nick was surprised when he was served scrambled dove eggs with a side of bacon and flapjacks; he looked around the table and noted that the other predators were as well.

" _This isn't the first time we had predators eating breakfast with us, Young One_ " the Matron said as she was eating oatmeal. " _We asked your parents what was your preference, we were told you had a vegetarian lifestyle. So we asked the doctors responsible for your mandatory counseling sessions, Dr. Otterton and Bearinton, they told us what the dietician at Zootopia General Hospital told them. This is how we knew dove eggs are a favorite of yours, but since they are expensive you normally go with chicken eggs. We normally serve chicken eggs, but this morning's meal is a special one; it is to celebrate the new beginning of your life. How could we not try to make it as memorial as possible?_ "

Judy leaned over and nuzzled her muzzle into his chest. " _Eat up, my love. Never know if we'll have another chance to be treated like royalty_." She accepted a helping of blueberries from the doe waitress and asked her to put an extra helping on Nick's plate. " _It's his favorite_." She received a kiss on her head from Nick.

The remainder of the meal saw conversation centered on what the Hopps farm was planning to grow to how the Wilde's general store could consider selling. The Chancellor asked Stu and Albert to consider getting their fellow farmers near their farm and have them grow a few specific types of vegetables. Albert recognized these as tried-n-true varieties; and notoriously difficult to grow. John and Nathan overheard this request and said they would get in contact with a couple of their suppliers to see if there was a specific fertilizer for these vegetables.

When everyone in Judy's group was finished eating, they were the only ones remaining in the room. Judy was puzzled and inquired why.

" _They have their own daily plans which must be done. Some are going to be on an upcoming trial, others are scheduled to go somewhere... sorry, can't tell you its confidential information... and perform a survey, and others have to complete paperwork on your trial that has wrapped-up. We have a communique from a neighboring council that the Matron and I need to read soon as we get all of you on your way home_ " the Chancellor replied.

" _Neighboring council?_ " Nathan asked.

" _Yes. Before the world developed into the nations you know today, rabbits already developed their own governing bodies. These were known as Council of Elders, as you know this one as. Each council governs several villages and towns around it, and this goes on until there are no more rabbits. Other countries have Council of Elders within its borders; some council's governing area goes outside national borders. As I said, we were the original governing authority for millennia. So to bring this back to the subject at paw, one of the council near this one has sent us a request, we won't know the details until we read it_."

Everyone nodded their understanding. They got up and returned to their rooms. After packing their belongings and using the bathroom one last time, they went out to the cabana to wait for everyone to gather. As their group walked to the waiting vehicles, they were escorted by the Chancellor, Matron, Council Adjutant, Public Relations Officer, and Chief Vaulter.

Judy nearly had a panic attack when she noticed the line of council guards lined-up along the same blood red carpet they walked on that first day so many months ago. After being assured this was not the intended effect they wanted, the Chancellor decided to consider having a different carpet for those who completed the trials.

Mr. Big had sent the limousines and Judy was thrilled Mr. Manchas was driving hers. The same ZPD patrol vehicles that originally escorted them here all those months ago were positioned in same formation. Officer Quickpaw and Lioness cruiser was in front of Judy's.

" _Judy, this is my wife, Vicky_." Mr. Manchas said while holding a female panther close.

" _Ummm... Greetings, Vicky. Mr. Manchas... why didn't you bring her here last time?_ "

Vicky spoke. " _We just got married a couple days ago. Renato wanted to stay in case you won, and also wanted to drive you home. He takes pride in making sure his_ _clients_ _are properly cared for. And I... I wanted to see the Bunny who inspires him to be the best he can be_."

Judy blushed and stepped in the rear seating area and cuddled in Nick's arms.

The Matron and Chancellor bid Judy and Nick a fond farewell and watched them depart the Estate. They turned and headed to their office to begin their day.

Judy and Nick were the only ones ridding in this limo, and Vicky closed the small window between compartments. As they watched the countryside move by, Nick gently rocked Judy and nibbled her ears. Judy nuzzled his neck and ran her fingers through his fur. Since there were no preying eyes and this may possibly be the last limo ride either of them would ever have, they made a quick whoopee. Judy was annoyed and equally puzzled where he got the small camera; why Nick wanted a picture to prove they did this was beyond her understanding.

Nick could tell the limo had slowed down; his suspicions were confirmed when Vicky announced on the intercom that they were taking the scenic route around the Tri-Burrows, and that many rabbits were lined-up along the route to wish them well on their new lease on life. Even through the heavily-tinted and mirrored windows, Judy could see the mammals of nearly every type holding well-wishing signs. After completing what they wanted, they made sure their clothes were presentable, and they sat in the seat to watch the many well-wishers as they passed them by.

Several hours later they pulled into Bunny Burrow and few moments later they pulled into the Hopps' farm. Judy's siblings were thrilled to have their sister back alive and in one piece. Many patted Nick's back and the Bucks wanted to spend time with him talking about his plans. But all Nick wanted was alone time with his Fiancée; she was giving him googly eyes that told him he definitely should find an excuse to spend time alone with her.

* * *

Judy snuggled closer if possible against Nick's chest... admiring the old engagement ring on her finger.

It was a Family Heirloom; Tradition dictated that her mother hand it to Nick to put on her finger... after she accepted his proposal. Her Grandmother Jumper told her this ring was her mother's ring. Judy was hard-pressed to remember anything about her great-grandmother. In Bunny Society, it was not important that the ring was purchased by the male... his undergoing trial by the Joint Council was considered payment enough.

Grandma explained that this Engagement ring was known * _in the Old Days_ * as a Working Does' Ring. The diamond was imbedded into the band; only the top part of the band was wider and thicker... enough so it could form completely around the stone. This prevented it from becoming loose or getting pried out as the Wearer worked daily in the garden and fields.

Grandma also explained that this ring had been worn by no less than 5-generations of Does'; each new wearer normally had it resized at least twice; once at the Engagement and another sometime later when her finger grew too large to comfortably remove it from her finger. This was the other reason why it was so thick... to allow enough metal so the Jeweler could work it into the proper size. Records of all alternations were kept by the Family Jeweler, who always had enough material to ensure he could add enough to restore it to its original shape; it was obvious that it would be worn down by working nearly every day outdoors.

Judy thought this ring was perfect for her job; but ZPD regulations forbid any ring that could catch / entangle on things. Hence the general forbidding of wearing most types of rings while on duty. Most of her fellow officers wore theirs outside normal working hours; some had other types of rings while others preferred bracelets or necklaces or both. She decided to stow it either in her locker when on patrol, or in her nightstand before going to work.

As soon as they were alone in the guest bedroom in her parents burrow, Judy allowed Nick to help her change clothes; from what she was wearing and into her favorite corset... complete with silk stockings matching her fur color, white wrist cuffs with cufflinks matching her eyes, and a white collar with black bow tie. Her footpads were black around the foot with a white ankle band and black bow ties on front. She was going for sexiness mixed with a certain elegant flare. Nick was grumpy about having to change clothes, but Judy was Judy and therefore it was not open to negotiation. She had him in a black formal evening jacket, white crisp shirt with red cummerbund and black bow tie. He could have sworn this looked like an old outfit his father once had, and he wondered how Judy managed to get one on such short notice.

Once Judy was satisfied both were looking sharp, she had her sister, Jenny, come in and take their picture. Nick was protesting, but a look from his bunny silenced him to a barely audible grumbling. Judy made certain most pics their bodies were turned slightly towards each other, allowing for some modesty while also hinting at something else. Once they were completely alone, she sat on his lap snuggled tightly in his arms and buried her face into his neck... breathing deeply his scent. Nick would lick her forehead and playfully nibble her ears... and breathe deeply her scent as he moved his muzzle along her neck and any other body part he could reach while holding her in his arms.

They had escaped Certain Death; this was a much needed release of emotion.

* * *

" _Judy? Nick? May we come in for a moment? There's something we wish to tell you_." Grandma Vicki Keen asked in a respectful tone. Judy's ears twitched, this was highly unusual for one of their parents or other elders to intrude when she and Nick were being intimate.

" _Ummm... grandma, we're not exactly_ _presentable_ _at the moment. Could_..." Before she could finish her chain of thought all of their Elders filed into the bedroom. Judy yelped and clung onto Nick tighter, being unable to move due to his knot.

Judy's side of the family entered: Stu and Bonnie Hopps, Floyd and Elizabeth Jumper, Albert and Opal Hopps, William and Gracie Hopps, Joe and Lucy Jumper, Anthony and Phyllis Hopps, Merle and Marilyn Jumper, Norman and Deloris Hopps, Wayne and Tiffany Jumper. Next entered Nick's side of the family: John and Jackie Wilde, Audrey and Arnold Wilde, Nathan and Vickie Keen, Marcus and Cindy Wilde, Robert and Catherin Keen, Eugene and Rhonda Keen, Melvin and Tina Wilde, Stanley and Heather Keen, Gerald and Donna Wilde.

The males picked up Judy's bed and moved it with Judy and Nick still upon it to the middle of the room. Then all of the Elders present formed a ring around the bed, Bonnie and Stu were standing at the foot of the bed and Jackie and John at the head, the remainder spread equally around the bed.

Jackie spoke up: " _Judy, Nick... this ancient ceremony once were held by Vulpes as a means to determine which vixen was allowed to continue the Pack. It was a blessing from the eldest vixen to the new Matriarch; giving her sole rights to produce cubs. Back then life was hard, and even with the cooperation of all adults... not enough food could be gathered to feed the current litter and Pack, let alone multiple litters_. _Today since systems are in place to ensure food is plentiful for everyone, this ceremony is expanded to every vixen who gets married upon her wedding night_. _Although you are not_ _officially_ _married in terms of a priest and church service, you are_ _married_ _as declared by the Council of Elders. Therefore if you were to become pregnant anytime between now and the actual ceremony, the litter will still be considered_ _Legitimate_. _This alone entitles you to this ceremony at this time_."

Bonnie spoke next: " _Judy, we Lapin normally do not bother the newly married rabbits on their wedding night. To us it is a sacred moment, and does'_ _don't react well to being interrupted at this moment, when they are being most intimate. But once Jackie explained what this ceremony meant to foxes, our Family discussed it and agreed to participate. Your marriage has joined two different mammal Families; therefore it would be wise to celebrate both Family Traditions. Jackie has talked to her relatives, and they agreed to participate in our Springtime Celebration... including the ceremony of dancing around the May Pole_ _in the buff_. _This vulpe ceremony is embarrassing to us; our lapin ceremony is embarrassing to them. Both ceremonies cancel the embarrassment factor of the other_."

John spoke up: " _Is everyone ready?_ " He looked around and all females joined paws, and all males joined paws. Everyone began softly murmuring. " _Bring in the priestess_ " he said in a loud voice.

Judy had been attempting to get away; her actions only caused Nick's knot to become firmer, and him to hold onto her tighter. The vixen that entered the room was dressed in a robe which was sheer but decorated with glitter and small things which bounced around as she danced. The quickness of her movement made it nearly impossible to see she was wearing only this robe. The Priestess dancing around the group mesmerized Judy; her fluid movements causing Judy to relax and wonder how she was doing those motions.

Once the princess made one complete round of the group she stopped; stepped up to the young couple as they parted to make room for her, and placed both paws upon their heads; one on Judy's, the other on Nicks. She spoke in a language Judy didn't understand, and then looked into young doe's eyes inquiringly.

" _She wants to know... do you promise before the Great Mother Nature; to cherish Nick and be his councilor when he needs it most, to bear only him cubs... and remain with him for the remainder of your days in this mortal realm_." Jackie said.

Judy looked into the priestess eyes and said *Yes*. At that moment the priestess said even more words in the unknown tongue. After a minute she removed her paws and raised them high towards the ceiling, and said a short phrase... then left the room.

John clapped his paws. " _This concludes the ceremony. Now shall we leave these two lovebirds alone and retire to Living Room for refreshments?_ "

Judy didn't notice them leaving, she was strangely focused on Nick. Time slowed down and the world disappeared. Only Nick was visible to her.

* * *

The next morning saw the Hopps household as a beehive of activity. Judy's youngest siblings were very excited having their big sis back at home, although most of them never had any idea just how close she came to never coming back. Of course there certainly were many who were almost old enough to attend the Adult Initiation classes; these certainly knew something was being hidden from them, and it was this mystery that had many on edge. Now that the trial was over and the truth could be told, but only to a select few who could be trusted not to tell the younger ones. Maturity of emotions and ability to keep a secret was primary key to which could be entrusted with such delicate information.

The elders of Judy's and Nick's families were gathered in the smallest kitchen, or pastry bakery as it was normally used for. It was ideal because the hallway leading by it had doors on both ends which could be locked; this morning such a necessity had to be done. What was going to be discussed needed to be kept from unwanted ears. Opal and Bonnie made certain that the eldest of her kits still living at the burrow was put in charge of keeping all their younger siblings away, at least until their mother and grandmother told them whatever demanded their undivided attention was resolved in the pastry bakery.

Clara Leaps and her partner Jill Hopps were sitting at the head of the table. Both had their briefcases open and paperwork laid out in a semi-organized way. All the elders had stayed the night and it seemed this was the right time to discuss the costs associated with the trial. Some were sitting on chairs around the table, other were sitting on the counters. Stu, Bonnie, John, and Jackie were sitting closest to these two lawyers. Audrey and Arnold Wilde were sitting on the counter nearest the outside door, in case Audrey had to leave the room to answer a call from work. Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth were sitting on the opposite end of the table from these lawyers, mostly so they could speak loud enough for everyone to hear them.

Jill spoke first. " _As you are well aware, this trial had gone on much longer than expected, mostly due to unforeseen circumstances. Normally our law firm still charges for services rendered during these times, however since all expenses have been picked-up by the city council of Zootopia, we cannot legally charge any of you for such services. So what normally happens in cases such as this... the city council decides for whatever reason to pay most but not the entire bill. Obviously this leads to a year-long conflict and usually a court date, which they normally settle before the actual trial_."

Nathan Keen raised a paw. " _I understand when this happens most law firms charge their client for the remainder until the city finally pays it. Do you think this will happen? If not, what do you think your bosses will do?_ "

Clara held up her paw. " _Calm down, our employer does not work in that manner. Law firms that do this develop a subtle and not very customer-friendly reputation. Our employer knows this; it is the reason why they avoid this practice at all costs. Our fee schedule is competitive, but admittedly we are on the higher-side of the scale. To compensate for this, our firm has contracts written in plain language and a staff that is as professional as possible. This means we keep our skills up-to-date as per the recommended list in our profession. It is keeping skills updated that ensures all our employees know what paperwork is needed and when. No other law firm in Zootopia can match our record. It is doing things quickly and right the first time which enables us to keep our fees both reasonable and consistent_."

Melvin Wilde raised his paw. " _So if your firm isn't expected to pass this cost onto us, what exactly are we looking at paying?_ "

Councilor Floyd spoke up quickly before either of the lawyers had a chance to respond. " _Our tradition dictates that the Accused_ _pay some amount. Normally it is the entire bill, but since this doesn't take into consideration that a third party, in this case the city of Zootopia, would pay the entire bill, we have to allow for some proverbial wiggle-room. So... as Elizabeth and I stated a few days ago, a gratuity is an acceptable compromise. The Hopps farm can offer vegetables and fruits at a discounted price for these two attorneys; this is acceptable to the council. They have already given their approval. The Wilde's General Store can offer a similar discount to both attorneys; this has been given approval from the council as well. Adding up the entire amount of these discounts over time will easily eclipse what could have been earned from a simple bill submitted for payment_."

Eugene Keen raised his paw. " _This is fine and dandy, certainly shows the Family's continued gratitude. But the question remains; what do we owe?_ "

Jill answered plainly, " _If you want a hard zdollar amount here and now, that is what we are all here to determine. Do you want to pay a one-time amount and consider all debts paid in full? Would you accept the scenario I described, allow a discounted for services for as long as these lawyers shall live? Let me remind you... the main bill is already paid for; we are here to discuss a Gratuity. I am forbidden to hint at or make any suggestions_." Apparently Jill also had a strong independent streak, 'cause as she was speaking she drew a picture on a napkin. Anyone nearby could plainly see what she was suggesting. It was several items that had a price written above them, this was crossed out and a new lower amount written above. As soon as the last item was drawn and price crossed out, she wadded up the napkin and threw it away.

" _We leave you to discuss your options alone, or perhaps brainstorm to find an alternate way. I think Clara wanted to try one of those automatic sunbathing machines, and I'm going to check out that one-piece nightgown that my chosen buck has been drooling over lately. We'll return in about an hour_." The two young adults got up and went outside, walking over to the machine shed where their chose bucks were waiting for them.

Gracie, Lucy, Phyllis, and Marilyn were looking out the window, watching the two young adults walk over and meet the two young bucks waiting for them. Audrey, Rhonda, Tina, and Heather were looking over their heads, also watching the two young does.

" _Well, he just couldn't wait, could he?_ " Tina said as she watched a buck remove the shirt from his doe. Underneath was a very expensive piece of lingerie that obviously the young doe was attempting to hide from the mammals obviously watching from the window.

" _At least she can, although we are already busted for looking at them_ " Heather said as she merely waved towards the youngsters who, when they noticed they were being watched, quickly disappeared through a doorway.

" _Well, now they are just showing off_ " Phyllis said as this group watched various pieces of clothing flew out the doorway of the machine shop.

" _Are you ladies finished eavesdropping? We should get this solved before those young ladies return_." Marcus Wilde said in a serious tone in his voice.

" _That's already been decided_ ," Audrey said as a couple female undergarments flew out the door. " _Each of us already has a shop or service these youngsters can use. We'll just give them a discount for life... and a thousand zdollars from each of us. That's $18k upfront. But if you're hard-set on a zdollar amount... then each of us can cough-up $84k zoodollars. That's what each of us would be paying if the whole bill was put on our shoulders_."

Gracie's face turned ashen. " _That's a little over one and a half million zoodollars total! How do you know if this is the bill they are submitting to the city?_ "

Audrey merely smiled. " _I run a major government organization, and I happen to be on good terms with their secretary. Trust me; we and the city are getting off cheap. If they were charging us full-price, our bill would nearly double_." She lifted up her zphone and showed everyone what she was taking glances at. On the screen four rabbits were still fully clothed, and they were picking various pieces of clothing from a chest... and throwing them out the door. Everyone smiled and chuckled.

" _Nothing gets by you, does it?_ " Wayne asked.

" _When you're good friends with the director of GSD, you can get certain favors. Now let me have the drone operator to remove it before those youngsters realize they've been busted_."

An hour later the two attorneys returned. Bonnie and Elizabeth informed them about the solution suggested by Audrey; it was voted on and approved by all family members here. Each rabbit would receive $1,000 zoodollars from each family member present and a lifetime discount for goods or services. While not specifically told about it, both of these rabbits were granted naming rights to one of Judy and Nick's kit or cub.

* * *

The past four weeks were wonderful, and seeing some of Nick's relatives was quite interesting. She was given a set of jewelry from one of his grandmother's sisters that were antique. It was what the old vixen called a Formalwear Set; earrings, a tiara, necklace with dozens of tiny diamonds, a broach, and bracelets. The old vixen said that since Judy escaped certain death, she deserved to be treated as the princess that she obviously was.

Then it was Nick's turn to receive something special.

One of Stu's uncles owned a High-end Formalwear shop. He made a suit set complete with cummerbund, shirt, a bow tie and regular tie, and gloves for indoor and another for incumbent weather, t-shirt and underwear, and socks. Obviously most of these were not made by him, just sold *as a set* to match the style and color of the suit. He even gave 2-sets of shoes.

These were to be Nick's wedding clothes; something not too fancy and could be worn afterwards to any event requiring formal outfits. He gave Judy an evening gown; complete with indoor full-length gloves reaching to her elbows, gloves for incumbent weather, a coat for cold weather and another for warm weather, two sets of shoes, and since she had no idea about high-end clothes... a brochure with his business card. He didn't bother giving jewelry; once he saw the formalwear jewelry set Judy was given. He simply matched the clothing he was giving to the young couple to match this jewelry.

* * *

Emma Quickpaw rushed to Judy, excitement filling her eyes. " _So, how did the Spanish Inquisition go_?"

" _What Inquisition_?" Judy asked as she signed something Clawhauser had just told her that required her signature.

" _Your honeymoon! I wanna hear all about the juicy little details, not the bedroom... but you can include them; I won't mind_."

" _Sorry Emma... those are_ _my eyes and ears only_."

" _But_..."

" _Would you like it if you had to disclose what you and that boyfriend of yours did last weekend on your camping trip to Yosemite National Park_?"

" _I'll tell if you start your adventures_." Emma challenged Judy.

Judy shook her head, and in doing so Emma caught the glimpse of the earrings that Nick's Aunt had given her.

" _Oooh... those are nice! Where'd you get them_?"

" _Nick's aunt gave them as a set; it's her_ _early wedding gift_ _to me. There are lots more than these earrings; it's a complete set to wear to almost every type of formal gathering. Black Tie and White Tie events included_."

Emma, having relatives who were members in the high branches of Zootopia society, knew exactly what such a set contained. " _Judy... you shouldn't be wearing those right now! Those were crafted, not mass-produced, which means replacing them costs more than all officers in Precinct One make in a month... together_!"

Judy scoffed. Emma grabbed Judy's wrist and ran through the back hallway and into the Research Lab room. She asked Technician Marigold to put one of Judy's earrings under his forensic microscope; and to look at a specific spot. When the technician did as instructed, a series of numbers and letters were clearly shown. The technician entered the information into his computer program, and the database displayed a series of blinking information.

" _Imperial Set #A46800GBH23VULPIN... transfers pending authorization. Former owner: Margret Ariel Rorschach. Pending owner: Judith Laverne Wilde-Hopps. To complete transfer requires both mammals to be present at nearest Vulpine Embassy_."

The technician grabbed Judy's paw and placed it upon a Paw-scanner and pressed the *Proceed* button. A line of red light moved from top to bottom of the screen and another moved side to side. A short wait later the additional information appeared under the previous message: " _User Identified. Judith Laverne Hopps, ZPD Precinct One, Zootopia. Transfer pending completion Zootopia-Council of Elders negotiations_."

" _Uh... what's that all about, Judy?_ " Emma asked.

" _I don't know, Emma. But perhaps we should get up to Roll Call and forget this ever happened_."

" _It doesn't work that way, Officer Hopps_ " the technician muttered. " _What you just read is normally restricted to senior government personnel only. But since you are the person identified, it relieves me of the duty to report this. I will however, require both of you to submit_ _right now before you leave this room_ _a brief report on why you brought this High-Security Formalwear to this department. The system requires it or else all of us will be arrested for Grand Thief_."

After a few minutes of writing their reasons, they gave the paperwork to the technician and he put them, along with his own report, into a machine. After a few minutes a message appeared on the screen: " _Reports accepted. Return to Duty Officers Hopps and Quickpaw. Technician #ZPDRD#54, proceed with protocol Alpha Gamma 56_."

Officer Hopps and Quickpaw didn't need any encouragement; Judy retrieved her earing and they left the room as fast as they could. " _Emma... let's try not to do that again_."

" _Don't have to tell me twice, Judy. But for now, we are late. C'mon! The day's a wasting_."

THIS is why Judy adores Emma; her enthusiasm resulting from her predator heritage was contagious.

" _Hopps_! _Quickpaw_! _Office_!" Bogos' voice was heard loud and clear.

Judy looked up to see Chief Bogo pointing towards his office.

"*sigh* _C'mon Emma, let's see what he wants_."

As Judy and Emma made their way to Bogo's office, several of her fellow officers congratulated her for making it back to work so soon. Some offered apologies for what she and Nick went through, others merely welcomed her back.

Upon entering the office, Judy noticed Nick was there with Officer Delgato. She gave a big hug to the Timber Wolf who returned hers. She then gave a big kiss squarely on Nicks' muzzle; it was her way of diffusing any ill-feelings he may have had towards another mammal receiving affection from his fiancé. There were other mammals there as well; one from Mammal Resources and another from the Legal Dept.

" _Good, everyone's here. Let's get started_." Bogo said sternly.

* * *

Sergeant Geoffrey from Mammal Resources spoke first.

" _Judy, it was a nasty surprise when we received the official package from the Council of Elders' Office informing us that YOU were being summoned for trial. It was a bigger surprise when we were informed that Officer Wilde was also being summoned. This was a complete surprise; your track record to date was nearly spotless, minus the small infractions of two mammals dating and having a squabble or two_."

" _Fortunately for us, your Grandfather Jumper is a retired ZPD officer... and a current member of the Council of Patriarchs. He was gracious enough to get us copies of the charges against you before you were officially summoned. He also couldn't sit in on your trail; Family Relations_."

" _This is what allowed us to gather evidence to support your relationship as quickly as we did. It allowed us to inform Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton so they were prepared on the morning both of you were brought before the Council. Had we known at the same time you two did... Things would have turned out differently. We would be minus two outstanding officers and Zootopia would most likely be in a major riot. Everyone's' favorite bunny officer being executed because of old traditional laws would not go over so well_."

" _You are being told this for one very important reason; You and Officer Wilde are being assigned new partners. ZPD Policy and long-standing tradition states that married officers shall not serve together as partners. While it does not specifically say anything about serving at same Precinct, traditionally such married officers have been assigned to different Precincts. If both of you were the normal mammals ZPD has as officers, we would be reassigning one of you to another Precinct. As it is, both of you are unique; and this Precinct is only one with experience with a Fox and a Bunny as officers. Therefore, you are staying here under orders of being reassigned new partners_."

" _Officer Wilde, we haven't quite figured out who would be the best fit for your personality. However, we do know the career path you are most suited for: White Collar Crime. We knew of your Hustler past; it would be a stretch of incompetence if we were not. When your application crossed our desk, we knew we had a golden opportunity to make significant inroads into that segment of society. Officer Hopps, it was completely unnecessary to purge Civilian Wilde's records. We wanted Wilde; and we made the necessary changes ourselves. We were proven correct when Wilde was the Valedictorian of his ZPD Academy class_."

Sergeant Snarellie from Legal Dept. spoke next.

" _Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde; while this trial does not impact your service to the city of Zootopia, we are concerned about why neither of you bothered to inform the Council of Elders of your relationship as soon as either of you realized you become romantically involved. I will tell you how the Council became aware that your relationship was more than friendly: ZPD Security Surveillance was stolen via USB thumb drive. This was used along with a Letter of Complaint was sent to them about two months before your trial originally started. Apparently a Rabbit member of the Dark Underground, whose offer of romance was rebuffed by you Judy, did this. Not once, twice, or three times... but numerous. You even refused his advances when he approached you at the Public Swimming Pool #5. You know him as Jacob Bufford Longears_."

" _He did, he succeeded in getting what he wanted_ " Judy snarled.

" _Yes, he did. It was a good thing you were not in_ _Heat_ _that day. Or else it probably would have saved you from the trial by the Council; but you would be fighting him in Family Court_."

" _Officer Hopps, why did you not inform the Council? This was taught in the Adult Initiation class you attended. We have a copy of the roster and your signature on it_.'

Judy's face was red and she was speechless. It took her roughly ten minutes to recover enough so she could speak. " _Honestly, I'm not certain. Fear of their scolding... I suppose_. _I only remember being told once the Council was aware, it would only react in one manner: I would be put before a Trial. No bunny in love with a Predator has ever passed this trial. So... notifying the Council was akin to committing suicide_ "

" _That's what Dr. Bearinton thought. His records show he asked you about it many times, and his diagnosis points towards a growing love between you two. Genuine in his opinion_. _But... akin to committing suicide? That's... perhaps the Council should review their teaching methods_."

Judy was grateful for this acknowledgement by her superiors; although Dr. Bearinton had told her many times he thought there was nothing false about her romance with Nick.

Nick cleared his throat. " _I did not know of this requirement; only when Dr. Bearinton inform me and assured me he thought a trial would not happen. Obviously we both were wrong_."

Sergeant Snarellie continued. " _So... where does this leave us? Obviously neither of you broke ZPD rules and regulations, but neither did you exemplify Good Judgement. Therefore we can only do one thing: put a Letter of Reprimand into your official records, both of you. Why? Because of the effect of what could have happened; the Council finding you both guilty and having you two executed immediately. THAT alone would leave this Precinct minus two of our very best officers_."

Both Judy and Nick were dumbstruck. Letter of Reprimand would be a major hurdle towards advancement. Certainly this was going too far.

" _Hopps, Wilde... I am already appealing this to the Mayor's Office this afternoon. I will tell you this much; even if it remains in your record, the performance you two demonstrates will overcome this Black Mark. I myself have a few of these, but here I am; Chief of Police. Performance overcomes such things as_ _Letters_."

Nick appeared visibly relieved. Judy was greatly relieved as well.

Bogo continued. " _Now you two, you are currently assigned with the mammals you are with today for the remainder of this week. Officer Delgato, you have the option of remaining with Officer Wilde on a weekly basis. I will be sending Wilde to class as soon as I can get the Mayor to fund them. Ok Officers, let's go out there and make the ZPD proud today. Dismiss_."

* * *

" _Officer Hopps... Officer Wilde... you have a visitor at Front Desk_ " Clawhausers' voice boomed on the Intercom.

" _Visitor? Who could this be?_ " Judy wondered. It was a few weeks after being assigned new partners, and Nick was just starting his classes.

Judy had just gotten off the phone with her parents. She looked over to Nick. She knew he was just speaking with his parents. He shrugged his shoulders, then got up walked to her desk, and assisted her in getting out of her chair. He did a quick nibbling of her ears and a kiss on top her head. She planted a long kiss on his muzzle. Together they walked to the Front Desk to see who this Mystery Visitor was.

Standing next to Clawhauser was an elder doe, dressed in the Ceremonial Robes of the Council.

" _Well... it's the lovely Elder Doe we met after the_ * _Trial of the 5-Does_ *! Nick muttered.

" _My proper title is Councilor Ellie Clampet. You may call me by my preferred name: Ellie May_."

" _Councilor Clampet, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit_?" Judy inquired.

" _Did you know... it was I who advised the Council of Elders to spare your lives_? _It is true_!"

" _No, we did not. Thank You, Ma'am... from the bottom of this Fox's heart_."

" _Judy... did your parents ever teach you about an old tradition? One about... when you save someone's life, you become beholden to watch over them for Life_?"

" _Yes I did... when she was a wee Young Doe_ " a familiar voice said from the Front Entrance.

Everyone turned to see who it was. Standing at the doorway was both sets of Judy's' grandparents... the Jumpers' and Hopps', Stu and Bonnie, and a few of her eldest siblings. Jane was one of them; she owned a Tailor Shop that specialized in old gowns of all types and styles. Today she would be working on Judy's wedding apparel.

" _Well Well Well... Councilor Elizabeth Jumper, how is Life treating you these days_?"

" _Just fine Councilor Clampet. Shall we do away with formal titles and speak as ordinary folks_?"

" _Of course, as we usually do. Now tell me... what is in that there package_."

" _It's an old Family Heirloom. Wedding Dress which I need our dear Judy to stay still in one place so we can have it properly tailored_."

" _Oh... well, before we separate these two Lovebirds, let me finish my story_ " Councilor Clampet said as she turned back towards Judy and Nick. " _By Tradition, I have become your Godmother. Since it was I who convinced the Council to see your relationship as it truly is. Genuine_."

" _That is correct, Judy. Nick_." Grandma Jumper muttered. " _It doesn't matter how long she lives, it's the act of being accountable to the one who saved your lives... this is what counts. By tradition, you are required to heed her words_."

" _Shall I go see my old friend, Chief Bogo_?" Grampa Jumper asked, winking at Judy. " _See if I can barter a room for you gals to get Judy all Dolled-up?_ "

" _That won't be necessary, Floyd. You may use Briefing Room #6, I'm sure you remember where it is. Oh... and come right up and into my office. You want your usual, Black Tea_?"

" _Of course. I'll be right there. Ladies and Gentlemammals... follow me. Nick, please bring your Lovely wife_."

" _I don't have time for this_!" Judy protested.

" _Officer Hopps, you do now. Officer Wilde... escort Officer Hopps_." Bogo sternly said.

Emma came over. " _Oh! I wanna see this dress_!"

" _Great! You wear it and I'll_..."

" _No you don't, dear. Shall I carry you_?" Nick said as he lifted the lithe bunny onto his shoulders, pinning her onto them as he proceeded to Briefing Room #6.

" _This is assaulting a police officer! Somebody! Arrest him! Please_!"

Emma wasn't the only officer who snickered. Clawhauser took a video with his Zphone. Several of her fellow officers escorted Judy's' group to the briefing room. The males waited outside while the females assisted Judy... or to be accurate, pried her out of... her police gear and uniform; then remained inside to ensure Judy got into the dress. Since it was tradition for the groom not to see his bride before the marriage ceremony, Nick had to leave the room before Judy got into the gown. Her siblings shoo'd him out of the room... his fellow officers helped remove him. Officer Lillian Lioness put Judy's gear and uniform into a large duffle bag and carried these to her locker in the Female Locker Room. Officer Quickpaw went along as per regulations to ensure Judy's gear was properly stowed into her locker.

The rest of the afternoon was hell for Judy; but by the end of it all, she had the look and radiance of an angel. Her grandma, Opal Hopps, worked as a wedding stylist part-time. She used many color pallets; some with many shades for eyes, others for lips and blush. Experience helped her get _in the ballpark_ with the colors; her computer program, along with a light meter, further narrowed-down the choices. Judy had to have her face measured indoors and outdoors, because makeup acted differently between natural light and artificial light. Even under a shade tree it had to be measured, as well as in different types of indoor lighting.

The jewelry set she received from Nick's grandmother's sister made the whole thing look royal. Jenny Hopps took a series of pictures with her camera; she used her own equipment's light meter to help her grandmother determine the shades of makeup for her sister. Once all the information for the computer's color recommendations were recorded and saved, Judy was allowed to clean it off and get back into her civilian clothes, considering how close it was to the end of her shift.

* * *

Stu was being forcefully shaken in his bed. " _Stu Hopps! Wake up! Wake up now!_ "

That voice... he knew that voice. Last time he heard it in this tone was decades ago, back when he was a Young Adult and watching the most beautiful Doe he ever saw walking across his Family's fields; it was obvious she was crying about something. His father was sternly telling him to get off his arse and go to her, mentioning something about striking while the iron was... something. That was the day Bonnie Jumper had ended her dating a buck of the Thumper Family, and it was the day she made him her chosen buck. A few months later they would get married, not because Bonnie was pregnant with the first of many of Stu's litters, but because she adored him.

He opened his eyes and instantly noticed the concern on his elder father's face.

" _There is a group of rabbits at the front door. I never saw them before; nobody I know has ever seen them before_."

When Stu and Albert reached the front door, Nick along with his father was already waiting for them. Stu opened the door but only after he made certain Albert had the shotgun loaded and ready to use. " _Good Evening. What is the purpose of your visit? Be mindful of your words; the local sheriff is on his way here_."

An elder rabbit stepped forward; paws raised before him in a prayer position and pressed together, prayer beads wrapped around them. He was wearing an intricately decorated robe, quite unlike those the Council of Elders wore. " _Do not fret, Honored Ones. You have among you those who fulfilled the ancient prophecy. We come to honor them_."

Councilor Floyd and his wife, Elizabeth stepped outside; both wearing their full robes. " _These rabbits are under our guidance. To whom are we speaking with?_ "

The elder rabbit bowed deep, the others behind him following suit. " _We are the caretakers of the prophecy; our watch has been an ancient one. We seek audience with those who fulfilled our ancient purpose_."

Judy and Nick stepped outside, looking at these rabbits and wondering what they were talking about. The elder rabbit stood up and looked at them; first at Judy and then to Nick. He must have been amused by something because he chuckled as if to himself. Before anyone could ask, he held up his paws and then clapped them; a couple burly bucks carried a table and placed it beside the elder rabbit, and then a couple does' laid a large book upon it. The elder rabbit opened the book and motioned for everyone to look at it. On the left-paw page was a drawing of a female rabbit; her color and markings remarkably close to Judy's, almost full-size as if Judy had lain down and was absorbed into the page. On the other page was a drawing of a male fox; just as with the previous page, it looked remarkably close to Nick.

" _Do you understand now why we are so excited? So many times our hopes were dashed by news of a doe and a todd were being tried for breaking ancient rabbit laws about dating. When your trial reached our ears, we naturally were reluctant to believe it. But when the doe was abducted and later rescued, it gave us hope that you could truly be the ones. Now... here you are; the first predator-prey to complete the elder's trial_."

Floyd looked at the elder rabbit. " _Your name, please. It would be rude to keep referring to you as a pronoun_."

" _Elder of the Prophecy, Lucas Cottontail_."

" _May I shorten that to either Lucas or Mr. Cottontail?_ "

" _As long as your intentions are honorable, it matters little. All we care about is to explain why your Prophecy-Fulfillers must return with us_."

" _That will be problematic_." A gruff voice said from the side; everyone except these new rabbits knew exactly who he was. Chief Bogo, followed by Sherriff Ben Springs, walked up to Stu and his group.

" _My deputies received a strange visit not too long ago, asking for directions to the_ _ones who completed the trail by the elders_. _Naturally my deputy was quite proud of our Judy, and he gave the strange rabbits directions here. Good thing my secretary was burning the proverbial_ _midnight oil_ _trying to get a report done, she overheard everything from the room next door and called me. Since I was playing poker with Hoda... err, I mean Chief Bogo, we both were able to get here quickly_."

Two ZPD cruisers and a couple sheriff patrol cars entered the property and the mammals got out, weapons drawn. " _Chief, Sheriff... are you alright?_ " Officer Quickpaw asked. Officer Lioness was not so certain and already had her ozi ready to fire.

" _We are fine. Put your weapons at the ready, these rabbits appear unarmed_."

Elder Lucas looked at the ZPD and sheriff vehicles. " _We mean no harm. May we go inside? Time is of the essence, and once we explain I think you will all agree_."

Stu motioned for everyone to go inside. The strange rabbits stayed outside, only a pawful went inside carrying the items necessary for Elder Lucas. Judy and the rest had already gone in ahead of the others. By this time Stu's elder bucks had awaken and came into the main lounge; they were surprised by the strange new rabbits standing there. Elizabeth and Floyd were standing beside Judy and Nick, Albert and Stu were standing on the opposite side. Chief Bogo and Sheriff Springs were standing by the front door.

" _Alright, we are listening. Tell us your tale_ " Stu said plainly.

Elder Lucas paused for a moment, gather his thoughts and calm his breathing. " _Eons ago before the nations were formed and the Council of Elders were still being formed everywhere rabbits formed villages and societies, our Founders stood their own trial before their colleagues. They were ultimately proven sane and thus cleared of all accusations. This experience drew them emotionally closer, and soon they married. As with all rabbits, they had many kits. But life was not so easy for them; they may have been adjudicated, but lapin society still held a grudge and thus remained cold towards them_."

The elder rabbit looked at Floyd and Elizabeth. " _You might know them; their names are Hareison Jones and Harriette Cloverson_."

Every rabbit in the room instantly inhaled sharply; they all knew the tales about these ancient rabbits and their relationship to the trial Judy and Nick just went through. Floyd and Elizabeth knew something more; they now knew exactly who these rabbits were and what the purpose of their visit. While Elizabeth went over to the small electronics board and had Officer Fanghanel place a call to the estate's Night Watch, Floyd would address these rabbits.

" _I see not only you, but all of your young and family and friends are quite familiar with these names. Good... good. Then you must know what is not told to the general public. Would you rather I tell them, or do you want to?_ "

Councilor Floyd nodded and stood before the group. " _Prophesy says that when the first two predator and prey successfully pass the trials of the council, a great uproar will occur throughout mammal-kind. Many mammals will attempt to end the union formed by this unnatural coupling, not knowing they are fulfilling the wishes of a great darkness. It is then that the newly-married pair must leave their home and travel beyond their homeland, to seek shelter and safety in a strange land. There, their fate will be determined and that of all they have known_."

The elder rabbit nodded approvingly. " _Now you know why we are here. The Prophesy-Fulfillers must leave here at once! Your whole society depends on it... but, the choice is still yours to make. Choose wisely_."

The front door opened suddenly, and several mammals rushed in and quickly closed it. Fennick was among them, and he held up a paw as he tried to recover his breath. Everyone didn't have to wait long to find out why this fennec fox would be out of breath. The burrow suddenly shook violently, dust fell from the ceiling and pictures on the walls swayed to and fro. Within a heartbeat it shook violently... this time the sound of an explosion clearly was heard.

" _We are under attack... the whole Tri-Burrow is as well_." This was all the breathless fox could say. If the burrow wasn't shaking as it was, everyone would have caulked this up to his crafty ways.

" _Elliot... get word out to ZPD at once! Tell them to inform the mayor and governor. Monitor all frequencies and update me and the sheriff accordingly_."

" _Bogo_ ," Sheriff Springs said pulling the cape buffalo around, " _we have a bunker nearby my office, it's deep enough and built during the last great war. It'll withstand this bombardment better than this burrow. Get your equipment there and we'll set-up our operations there_." Bogo nodded and he saw Officer Fanghanel was busy shutting it down preparing to move.

Eveline ran into the room, and was mildly surprised at the mammals gathered. " _Oh, you already know. Pops... what should we do?_ "

Bogo cleared his throat. " _Stu, gather you family and go into your bunker. You did build one as part of this burrow?_ "

The elder rabbit gave the old buffalo a strange face. " _Of course we have one. But the lowest part of this burrow serves same purpose_." He turned to Eveline, who now was joined by several of her older siblings and Bonnie. " _Get the kits and take them to deepest part of this burrow... to the storage room_." All but Bonnie and Eveline turned and headed on their tasking. Stu walked over and held his wife in a warm embraced. Eveline had by now went over and hugged Judy.

" _This is nice warm family and all... but Prophesy-Fulfillers, we need your answer now_."

Eveline looked up confused. " _What?_ "

Judy was still hugging her sister. " _Apparently Nick and my passing the trial fulfilled an ancient prophecy; these rabbits told us that this would cause a great uprising and Nick and I should get away. But I can't flee when my family is in danger!_ "

Eveline looked at her sister... and slapped her across the face. " _Ju-Ju... think about it. If you stay here those who want to end your life or marriage or both... will only be encouraged to continue whatever it is they are currently doing. Your family would want you and Nick safe somewhere, raising your kits and cubs or whatever. Somehow we will get word to you when the coast is clear_."

Stu looked into Bonnie's eyes. " _Should they both go?_ " She nodded her head.

" _Eve will keep Judy on an even keel_." Bonnie said as she wiped away a tear. " _They are best friends, and not knowing how the other is doing would only distract them. When Sven gets here, we can always direct him which direction they went_."

Councilor Elizabeth cleared her throat. " _We can do more than that; Floyd and I will go with them. We have means of communication, as you know from when Judy was abducted. As long as we are within range of a rabbit-controlled town, we can send word back to you_."

" _You can do more than that_ " a voice said from the front door. Everyone turned and looked. Standing there was Team Bravo. " _We just happened to be in the area when our lookouts spotted the incoming fleet. We don't have the resources to repel them, so we are left to evacuate specific mammals_." Agent Savage looked at Chief Bogo. " _You, the two councilors, and Zootopia's favorites get into the vehicles. We have several others we must get_."

Bogo simply looked at the hare and grinned. " _No, I'll be staying with the sheriff as will my staff. Somebody has to stay and take charge of this situation until the military can clean this mess up. There's a bunker just calling me, so without further delay... Hopps, Wilde. Coming?_ "

Judy was considering what her sister just said, and after thinking had to agree. " _No, Chief. Eveline is right. Nick and I must get out of this area. If whoever is doing this wants me, they will have to stop this and come find us_." She looked over to the strange elder rabbit. " _I'm ready. I just need to gather my suitcase and then go_."

She looked towards the hallway and saw her brother Ralph carrying two suitcases. " _I figured when these strange rabbits started talking about you fulfilling a prophecy, you would be going with them. Eve... you going along?_ " The younger rabbit nodded affirmative. " _Ok, I thought so. Mia and Valentina packed all these and will be bringing yours here shortly_." He hugged his sisters, shook paws with Nick, and then turned around and disappeared down the hallway.

A couple minutes later three does' hurried up each carrying two suitcases. Mia, Valentina, and Flowers put them down and hugged their sisters and Nick. " _We didn't know how much you wanted to pack. So each of you has one suitcase of undies, one suitcase of clothes, and these last two have personal hygiene things. Judy's corset is packed, Eve's 3-piece is as well, and Nick... your bathrobe is in there_." Nick snickered; he was appreciative they remembered he didn't care to wear something special for Judy, but always wanted his bathrobe. Besides... he was pretty certain at least one article of Judy's favorite things for him to wear was somewhere in there. The three young does' gave everyone hugs and kisses, then disappeared down the hallway as Ralph did.

Floyd cleared his throat. " _Now we are ready. Lucas, Agent Savage... lead the way_."

As they stepped outside they saw Pastor Chester walking with Koslov who obviously was carrying Mr. Big. Raymond and Kevin Coldpaw were walking with them. " _Godmother, Consort... where do you think you are going?_ "

Judy put down her suitcase and reached over to kiss the Godfather. " _Mr. Big... these rabbits are going to take us to a safe place. My grandparents are coming along as is Team Bravo. One way or another I'll be able to talk to you. I think I'm in very good paws_."

Mr. Big thought for a moment. " _Raymond, Kevin... you will go with the godmother and the consort. Protect them as you would me. I'll have supplies sent soon as we can_." The artic shrew gave the traditional goodbye kiss and warmly bid everyone farewell.

Pastor Chester looked at the lioness priestess walking towards them; her pendant was glowing, which if memory served him correctly, meant that a great evil was nearby. " _Coming with us, Priestess Lionheart?_ "

" _No. My tasking is here in the Tri-Burrows. Yours is to safeguard the rabbit-fox duo. I suspect both of us will be severely tested_."

Judy snickered as the two polar bears looked at the honey badger, obviously wondering what it could do that they couldn't. " _I don't think she meant this priest would physically protect me, Keven. She must be referring to the spirit world_."

When they got to the vehicles, they didn't look like any standard ones the GSD usually drove. Then again, they usually drive anything. Agent Savage pointed to two of the vehicles. " _These are the only ones with a working air conditioning unit. So it's obvious that Raymond and Kevin will ride in these... and by extension that means Judy and Nick will ride in them as well. Everyone else... will have to split between the other vehicles_."

Floyd held up a paw. " _Elizabeth will ride with Judy and I'll ride with Nick. We have communications, so either of us will be able to talk with any rabbit-controlled towns we go near. I think we should requisition supplies at the first town we pass_." He looked at Elder Lucas. " _Which direction are we heading?_ "

" _Beyond the area you call the Outback Isles_." Lucas looked at Stu. " _May we trouble you and kennel our beasts in your pasture? Unless someone is willing to bring our carriage back home?_ "

Most of his underlings raised their paws. " _Elder, we don't trust those... metal beasts. We'll bring Betsy, Bobbie, Sven, and Stu back home ourselves. Besides... surely those bad guys can't be following us just yet_."

Chief Bogo was whispering with the sheriff, and then told them plainly; " _We will have a patrol vehicle check-up on you as you travel through this night_." He handed them a map. " _I strongly recommend following this path as I outlined. Deputy Baskins... that's him over there... will be accompanying you on horseback. Deputy Oats, he's the horse, doesn't mind giving Deputy Baskins a ride. Knowing the horse, he'll probably give a running narrative as he escorts you. Deputy Baskins has very good night vision, so nobody should be able to sneak up on you_."

The younger rabbits merely chuckled. " _No worries, sir. We'll be keeping an eye out for ourselves. We'll enjoy the escort as well!_ "

When all was said and done, everyone loaded up and suitcases stowed... Stu and Bonnie received their last hugs and kisses from their daughters and Nick. The caravan had lights turned off and night-vision turned on via a H.U.D. unit, soon it was off in the distance and no longer visible. The attack had subsided for the past 10-minutes, or at least it was focused on a different area, giving the Hopps Family enough time to get all their young kits down into the basement storeroom. Mr. Big went down to double-check that the godmother's family had proper provisions; once satisfied that he wasn't being misled, he departed the farm. He did let Stu know that a runner would be sent daily to check-up on them. Since Officer Fanghanel had decided to remain on the farm, it was decided he could act as a liaison between the farm and the sheriff's bunker... send update and receive information if the situation warranted. Keeping in touch with Judy and Eveline would be a bonus.

* * *

Josephine Wintersprite, the former Godfather of the Outback Isles Mafia, was sitting through another interrogation; at least that is what she called these unpleasant and done at irregular times. This interrogator, like all the others, was very skilled. But she was more cleaver, and back when she was a cub she learned the little secrets of giving your enemies what they thought was hard-earned but ultimately useless information. So at the end of this session, which lasted hours, she was lead back to her room in this very secure building. Her guard, a fox with dark gray fur, stayed in the room and instructed his fellow guards to stand watch outside the door.

This was completely out of the ordinary. Normally he would leave along with them, but this time his eyes played across her body... even though at the moment it was hidden by the orange jumpsuit. She recognized that look; todds' had it when they wanted to physically relieve themselves, and she knew the shackles still attached to her arms and legs was not going to allow her to properly defend herself. To add insult to injury these had extra braces that prevented the wearer from using them as a tool for choking another mammal.

" _See something you like? Too bad I can't properly position myself; otherwise I would make it worth your while_."

The gray fox pulled the chain; attaching the ones on her arms to the machine on the wall, which instantly pulled them apart far enough to prevent her from moving very much. He attached the one on her legs to two anchors on the floor. He paused and looked at her for a couple moments.

" _Now you've gone and done it; No free-bee for you!_ "

" _Silence!_ " He growled.

She should have been annoyed, but something in his voice told her he was not what he appeared. Something also told her she knew this Vulpe... this todd.

" _Don't remember me, godfather? Search your memory a little deeper; maybe something will jog your memory_."

She was thinking; so many todds had been through her bedroom over the years. So many that was promising, but in the end decided against wearing the tame collar and enjoying being the father of her cubs. Only one really filled-in her checklist; the one that was on trial for breaking lapin societal rules. The todd standing before her was enjoying himself, wearing nothing but a smile. Looking closer she noticed something on his belly; a birthmark. Not just any birthmark: this one belonged to the Vulpe whom she had slipped a sleep aid into his drink. After he was unconscious, her hired thugs removed him and placed him into that very secure building out in the middle of nowhere.

" _Gregor McKeen; former Godfather of the Outback Mafia_." She knew it was only a matter of time before he was released, but this was too fast for him to locate her.

" _Trying to deduce how I located you so quickly? Well, during my incarceration, I was able to subtly pick the minds of my handlers. A little subtle question here, a little subterfuge there. I had learned who they were without them saying a word. After a while I learned where their favorite safe houses were located. So a week ago when I was taken out to the middle of nowhere and turned over to my old Right-paw mammal, it became obvious that you had been disposed. My core team you should have killed; I'll take that back, you should have burned their bodies after you had them shot. They nursed their wounds and waited for the next Horde to occur; obviously this would be when your guards would be thinnest and weakest. Imagine my surprise when I learned that both you and that lapin had been abducted and were securely in the paws of the Zootopians_."

" _Kudos for finding me. I suppose now it's all over except for the fat pig to sing_."

The todd leaned in closer, close enough to take a long sniff of her neck. He then proceeded to sniff various parts of her body, last area being under her tail. Mammals will be mammals as the old school teacher would say. He straightened back up and grinned, looking into her eyes.

" _It's tough to tell; you have had so many todd's lately, I can smell their individual Marks... except one. Now why did he refuse? He certainly performed as a male should, or did he? I'm betting he was smarter than the rest; or perhaps you simply injected him with something that brought him to full-attention, pardon my French_."

She didn't dignify him with a response. Merely watched him with cold eyes.

He looked at her, obviously trying to decide what he wanted to do. " _Well, I was hoping to find a vixen with a tight inside... if you get my drift, sweetheart. But all I found was a washed-up barmaid who's been abused and put away wet_."

Josephine snapped at him. It was the only thing she could move with any meaningful chance to hurt him; her teeth missed by fractions of an inch. He must have anticipated this, because soon as he uttered the words he bent over and sniffed her nether region one more time. When he stood up once more, he still had a puzzled look upon his face.

" _There's something... different about you. Guess I'll just have to let you sit in here and rot away, but it would be so much more enjoyable to rip your throat out where you stand. Pardon me... where you hang. But it's time for me to go; I have an appointment with MY former allies. Thank you for rekindling the ancient treaty. Replacing the leadership with my own cronies will be much simpler_."

He turned and walked out the cell, closing the door behind him. Turning and looking over his shoulder, he gave her a wink. " _Hang in there, foxy... Friday's coming_." Moments later she heard the hallway door open and close. She slowly let out her breath; that was close. But now time was working against her; she needed the guard who was secretly in her employ to get in here before the normal one, he was due to check-in on her at any time. Explaining how she got in these chains and exactly who those fox really was, is something she wanted to avoid completely.

The hallway door opened and closed. Moments later she breathed a sigh of relief; he was here. A few minutes later she was released from her chains and gave him instructions; they had to act quickly if she was to have any chance to survive. Leaving her here to proverbial _rot to old age_ was not what the usurper was going to do; obviously her death would be moments away if not on this Friday. How nice of him to give it away.

The guard removed a device from his tool belt and ran it along her abdomen, nodding satisfactory at the results. He put it away and pulled out an auto injector, dialed in a dosage, and injected the contents into her arm. Next he took a cotton swab from a sealed package and rubbed her lower scent glands and under her tail, putting it back in the container to be disposed elsewhere. " _Anything else, godfather?_ "

" _No, and thank you for getting here so quickly. Code Indigo Foxtrot Beta Gamma is now in effect_." She gave him a quick peck on his muzzle before he departed. He had been her favorite bodyguard, even allowed him _friendship with benefits_ ; his scent was one of many that fox had noticed. He would be one of two who would be spared the purge she just ordered, the other currently out of her reach. The code words also authorized assassination of all these GSD agents inside this safe house, it was necessary but regrettable. She was certain one of them was on the employ of the usurper.

After her bodyguard departed on his assignment, the regular guard walked by, stopping briefly to check-in on her. When this one exited the hallway, Josephine sat on her bed and gingerly rubbed her belly. " _Don't worry little ones. Soon we will be away from here; and daddy will have a surprise_."

* * *

The shadowy figure walked through the house which was carefully hidden in the woods. Bodies lay here and there, formerly the GSD guards whose simple tasking was to keep the vixen hidden. His allegiance to the Dark Council went only as far as sending reports on the council of elders. He found it humorous that he could manipulate the information without them seemingly being able to discover the truth. One of the misinformation he often sent was the status of the activities on the GSD agents at the estate. He knew they were keeping tabs on this vixen who was the former godfather of the Outback Mafia. How the original godfather got lose from his captors was a mystery, and even more mysterious was how he knew where to find this vixen. But she was equally as cleaver as he; the result was under his feet. These bodies were proof of her genius. The shadowy figure needed to find the vixen before she acted rashly.

He walked to the rear of the house and into the room she obviously was being held. He methodically looked the place over, using his keen eyes and sharp nose to detect the subtle differences. He found one such area; his nose detected something out of the ordinary. After a few minutes he knew exactly what it was she had so cleaver kept hidden; and he decided to quickly leave this building and find her as quickly as possible. She was obviously acting hastily, not properly thinking or planning. If he were in her shoes, he would arrange to have the todd go up to the Outback Isles and be abducted along the way. In this manner two proverbial birds would be gotten with one stone: the todd would become hers and their cubs would grow up with a proper father.

He left the house with all due haste. She had a good lead on him; who knows when this would reach the ears of the former godfather... who had regained his position both in the Dark Council and as head of the mafia in the Outback Isles. Whatever his reaction, it would mostly involve assisting this vixen in getting her body to assume permanent room temperature.


	16. 2x06 - Prejudice and Prophecy

**Prejudice and Prophecy.**

The shadowy figure was annoyed. The vixen was clever. He thought she was heading straight for the border, but her track abruptly turned and disappeared into a storage building. It didn't take long before he figured it out: she left in a vehicle. Tire tracks suggested an SUV, but certainly it could have been a luxury sedan. Either way, she was miles away. He pulled up a messaging app on his zphone and composed a quick message, sending it to one of his best trackers. Even though the mammal most likely knew everything about her, he still sent everything he had on her. The usual fees were included: half now, half when mission completed. First half was non-refundable, but considering the success rate... it was worth it.

What was it she saw in this todd? Nothing in his background suggested above-normal achievement, only exception was his entering the ZPD Academy and passing as top recruit. How he was accepted in the first place was a minor miracle in itself. Surely his several arrests for petty theft would have barred his acceptance in the first place. Then there was the mayor's new Mammal Inclusion Initiative; that could explain how he got in. He would have to investigate this at some later time, for a more pressing thing demanded his attention.

There were two mammals, priests actually, who he suspected they knew what his real identity truly was. He needed to find a way of removing them, to encourage them to move on. Unfortunately past experiences told him priests rarely move on; he had to kill the last one who suspected his cover. Damn... now there were two; three if he counted the honey badger, if the mammal truly was a priest. Even if he wasn't, those mammals were notoriously difficult to kill. Where was this mammal? It was here the night the fox-rabbit were celebrated and proclaimed as married, but he didn't see them or this priest since then.

But for now he needed to return to his duties. Appearances must be kept if his cover was to be maintained.

* * *

Another assassin dodged and disposed of, but unfortunately at the cost of a body guard. This one wasn't dead, but his wounds were severe enough to put him in intensive care. She needed to find a suitable safe house and soon; her body guards were showing signs of discontent. She couldn't blame them, not entirely. But they had stuck with her because she had a clever mind and always got them out of a tight spot. Afterwards she had to submit and allow each their pleasure. But not this time; not when she was with cubs and not when every corner seemed to hide an enemy. When they got to a safe house, she would arrange payment from an account she had secretly stashed funds into from the Outback Mafia's treasury. Each would receive a king's ransom; and each could justifiably resign from her service without fear of retaliation. At least not from her.

She soon found another safe house; thankfully this one was an old friend who worked on the staff of the Zootopia city council. This female let the godfather know in no uncertain terms that her help would extend only to providing room and board for Josephine and her body guards for a week at most. Her husband was a paramedic and would tend to their wounds, but if he insisted someone go to the emergency room, they will with no objections, at least if they wanted to live. She also insisted to be paid a month's rent upfront, which was to cover cost of food and medical supplied her husband would have to write a fictitious prescription for. This friend also insisted all window blinds be kept shut during the day because any mammal walking by could easily look inside. No smoking except in the top floor, which would easily allow the vapors to escape through a seldom-used fireplace.

Josephine thanked her old friend and promised they would leave as promised. She handed the vixen the required payment in large bills, over-paid because she didn't have smaller bills on her. Her friend readily agreed to extend the time by a week if necessary, providing half payment was given at this moment. When the time for them to leave came, the wounds were bandaged and additional medicine given for travel's sake. The friend and her husband solemnly promised to keep their situation hush-hush, if only because of the misappropriation of medical supplies. Normally Josephine would have ordered these mammals killed to cover-up her tracks, but this was an old friend, and she had kept her word.

* * *

High Priestess Ishanah was standing in the Chancellor's office; she had just finished explaining her suspicions about the Public Affairs Officer. It had been a stressful morning; the Wilde-Hopps family had honored with a breakfast served among the council members, and then they were driven home in several limousines. The newly married couple was treated to the equivalent of a penthouse suite, given new bedroom furnishings and other things.

The chancellor has holding his temples, obviously feeling a migraine starting. " _High Priestess... if it were anyone other than you making this accusation, I wouldn't entertain it. The Public Affairs Officer has served this council for almost as many years as I have, perhaps longer_."

" _Chancellor, has he always been this secretive? When was the last time he spent more than five minutes among the council or for that matter with you and the Matron?_ "

" _No... this appears to have started in recent years. Last we saw him was when he was with the Council Adjutant when the Bunny Burrow jury was sequestered for deliberation. Other than this, he has been holed up in his office_."

" _When was the last time either of you spent time with him?_ "

" _Last night at the candle lighting ceremony_."

" _Before then. When was the last time you spent more than five minutes standing close to him as we are now?_ "

" _Zootopia 's Diversity Festival. He performed his usual duties and then disappeared for the remainder of the day. We couldn't contact him for the remainder of the day. He was reprimanded for this the following day, but he appeared distracted... as if he simply wanted to get it over with so he could do something else. Since this was a minor infraction of the rules, we just gave him a written reprimand and allowed him go about his duties_."

" _Last year's festival?_ "

" _Yes. But this seems to be a yearly occurrence_."

" _Chancellor, I would like to talk with him sometime soon. Preferably with both of you present. My staff will let you know when_." The high priestess got up and the Chancellor and Matron escorted her to the waiting SUV, exchanging pleasantries and waving good-bye as she departed the estate.

* * *

Chief Bogo was quite pleased. He managed to get through to ZPD Precinct One. McHorn had kept things going quite well; even had the sense to request ZPD Admin and city hall to bring back to emergency duty the previous commander of Precinct One: Chief Mondo Razor. The old Razorback Swine may not be up-to-speed on current rules and regulations, but Bogo was hard-pressed to recall another mammal that remained more calm and clear-headed in an emergency than him. It appeared that between the two of them things remained close to normal, even when normal was dealing with more than the usual phone calls from concerned citizens.

The ZPD and GSD had officers and agents ridding on the train, especially the Bunny Burrow line. This was more to prevent whatever was going on in the Tri-Burrow area from having access to transportation to downtown Zootopia. SWAT was the primary riders, and once at the Bunny Burrow Depot, they paused the train long enough to determine the invaders was not occupying it... at least not yet. Afterwards the line was adapted for limited-use until the National Guard or military could be brought in; by order of the mayor it could go no further than the river's edge before crossing, only crossing when the SWAT team who was currently stationed at the far end of the valley nearest the Tri-Burrows needed shift change or meals delivered. Temporary stops were constructed in the districts it ran through, mostly to use it so the rails wouldn't deteriorate through disuse. Normally this train was non-stop; but it was best to use it in this manner.

The different precincts started cooperating better. SWAT units deployed together on the Bunny Burrow train, and made patrols outside city limits, mostly using the tracks which were closed after the last temporary station in Sahara Square. Other units patrolled the river and outer canals which provided a watery barrier between the five major districts and the areas closer to the Tri-Burrows. After a couple days it was determined that whoever it was, they only were interested in the rabbits. This was reinforced when word got back about the Outback Isles were having a similar problem.

Bogo picked up the handset and dialed a secret number. The voice on the other end pleased his ears.

" _You know who you called. Please leave... oh, sorry chief. I didn't recognize your number. What can I do for you?_ "

" _Miss Leporidae, how are you doing? Judy talks about you quite frequently_."

" _I'm doing better, and thanks for your concern. I heard what's happening in the Tri-Burrows, how is everything over there?_ "

" _Since I know you will keep this hush-hush... it's dire; but we're providing as much Intel for the situation here for GSD, and I understand they are gathering Intel on what's happening in the Longears Territory. Finnick is out doing recon and being our eyes and ears directly in the heart of things. Our law enforcement officers are doing patrols and providing security. And before you ask... Nick and Judy have been evacuated_."

" _Valarie and Amy will be relieved his scruffy hide is still living. Judy was_ _evacuated? She didn't show up at Precinct One_."

" _A strange group of foreign rabbits has them. The council of elders vouched for them. We think this whole mess is driven towards our Wilde-Hopps duo_."

Mr. Big's voice came on the line. " _Thank you, chief. May I ask; how are the burrows?_ "

" _Not looking good. Damage is limited. Unfortunately some burrows received a direct hit; some were burning all night_."

" _Thank you chief. I'll let you get back to your duties_." He hung up on his end and Bogo returned to what he was doing previously.

* * *

Mayor Lionheart was anxious. This was completely unlike his wife, she rarely went anywhere without leaving him a note. He was barking orders and trying to maintain an air of calm. Suddenly the room appeared much less stressful and his mind cleared. He knew this feeling, and it wasn't from his wife.

" _High Priestess Ishanah, again saving my bacon_."

" _You should practice more on the exercises Paulina has been teaching you. Don't tell me you're busy; this is why practicing it is very important. It relieves her of additional stress_." She could tell this caught the lion by surprise; apparently he didn't realize why his wife was teaching him it.

" _I want to know where my wife is._ "

" _As a good husband would. She is in Bunny Burrow_." The mayor's eyes lit up; now he knew why she couldn't get ahold of him. An invasion of the Tri-Burrows was currently underway, communications was sketchy at best. At least Chief Bogo was all right, currently holed-up in a bunker with the sheriff of the Tri-Burrows. GSD had reported that Judy and Nick had been evacuated at the request of a strange and unknown group of rabbits. Since the Council of Elders had vouched for them, and a representative of the _Council of the_ _Mother Nature_ did as well... they let them go. Currently Team Bravo was transporting them to what was suspected their homeland.

" _Judy is well-guarded. Her priest is there, her husband, her younger sister and best friend, even Mr. Big has her protected_."

" _Thank you... but I was thinking more of my wife_." Yes, it was obvious and plainly written across his face.

The High Priestess sighed. " _Mayor, notice anything new?_ " She had to get his mind off his wife and back on his job. Soon the governor would be calling wanting information about what was going on. It would be best if Mayor Leodore Lionheart had his head back into the game, so she decided he needed to see her secret. It wasn't like she had it hidden all this time.

Leodore looked at the priestess. " _New dress? Robes? Oh... makeup? Nails done?_ "

Ishanah sighed. " _Close. Look at my pendent_." It was getting dangerously close for the phone call, hence why she decided to practically tell him.

" _Your... it's glowing_."

" _Yes. All of my priestesses have these crystals. When any of them are facing great danger, these crystals light up; all of them do. Only those who have passed the final test of priesthood and have earned the title of High Priestess have their crystal remain glowing, albeit at a low level. Paulina is in the heart of great evil; she must defeat it or else Bunny Burrow shall remain in darkness for many years, until another priest-priestess comes along and cleanses it. Should she succeed, my crystal will change color, hence how I will know a new high priestess has risen_."

Leodore looked puzzled. " _Wouldn't that push you off the pedestal?_ "

She snickered. " _No, it means our priesthood is strengthened. She would assume control of a certain territory or certain number of priest-priestesses. The Moon will make that decision_."

Oh yeah, he almost forgot about that. Paulina talked quite a lot about letting the Moon make some of her decisions for her. At first he poo-pooed it, until she had told the Moon of a problem that refused to be solved. The answer was not as expected, but she insisted this answer was true. The guilty mammal was proven to have been greatly surprised; wondering how his scheme was discovered.

The phone rang. He looked at the blinking light and heard his secretary answer it. A moment later she knocked on the open door, looking inquisitively at him. " _Mr. Mayor, it's the governor_." She turned around and went about her business.

He steeled himself, and then picked up the handset. " _Governor Darcy! It's good to hear from you this fine day_."

" _Cut it out, Leodore. What the hell is going on down there?_ " The elder stag said; many voices were heard in the background.

" _An invasion is going on in Bunny Burrow. ZPD Chief Bogo is with Sheriff Springs in the bunker. Bogo says it's getting ugly out there_."

" _All right, we were getting conflicting reports hence this call. I'll get the National Guard up pronto and call-in the Pentagon. Hang in there, Leo!_ " The line went dead instantly as the elder stag ended the call on his end.

The Mayor sighed and then punched-in a number. " _Clawhauser, patch me through to your acting chief... yes, I'll wait_." A couple minutes later it was answered. " _Chief Mondo Razorback_."

" _Raz? Aren't you retired?_ "

" _Are you insinuating I lost my leadership ability? Commander McHorn is busy gathering the troops. So I am holding down the fort until he gets his officers in SWAT gear_."

" _We don't have enough for everyone, Raz_."

" _I didn't say we did. Only those expected to be anywhere close to what's going down in Bunny Burrow need it. We received an update from Bogo shortly before your call: the Baddies apparently have started landing troops at the docks_."

" _How does he know that?_ "

" _Says he has friends who can sneak around undetected_."

* * *

Gregor McKeen, restored godfather of the Outback Mafia, was sitting by the fireplace enjoying a vintage bottle of Deer Bloodwine. It was the real thing, real blood from a real buck mixed with rum. It also was made with other alcohol types, but he had a preference for rum. He had to stifle a giggle when he first toured his old storeroom, and finding many of his original bottles remained as they were after all these years. So... that imposter vixen had no taste for alcohol? Pity her; it was obvious that she preferred other means to relax. Why she chose this spring water and fruit juices and V-8 vegetable juice... he couldn't figure out. If maintaining healthy habits was supposed to lead to making cubs, well... she obviously failed. Maybe it simply was only for the health aspect? He just couldn't decide which it was.

Earlier this month he had presented himself before the Dark Council, making an attempt to reclaim his position. It had been a close call; he had to physically battle the entire council at same time while answering questions from the Chancellor of the Twelve. In the end he prevailed and was accepted. Unfortunately for was the ally of the vixen who had stolen his territory and title, Alpha Eight... the member made the mistake of challenging him to a death duel. The member is now lying headless upon the floor. It was sweet to hear the Chancellor of the Twelve announce in a loud voice: " _You have proven you are who you said, defeated all challengers to your claim, and thus earned the right to take your place as Alpha Eleven... excuse me, Alpha Ten. Alpha Nine and Ten are advanced one level. Since Alpha Twelve is not here, he cannot be advanced. We are now short one member; therefore each of you now can propose a suitable prospective candidate to become Alpha Eleven. Choose wisely."_

Alpha Ten. He was Alpha Eight... but now demoted all because of one night of getting some sweet tail, and thus becoming a prisoner. That stuck in his craw.

" _Sir... They are here_ " the new butler replied.

" _Send them in_."

Councilor Marcus Fleetfoot and Councilor Miriam Cloverson were escorted into the room and stopped a few feet shy of the Godfather. It was obvious that the Matron was the more surprised of the two; clearly they were expecting to see the impostor.

" _Surprised? Good. As you can see... things have been restored to their proper place. I am glad that our ancient treaty has been restored. But I am sad that the once mighty Council of Elders is being led by two pitiful fools such as yourselves. I'll have to restore their power_." He snapped his fingers, and several guards appeared from other rooms.

" _What is the meaning of this? We were asked to meet with the Godfather to discuss matters of great importance_." The Chancellor said.

" _Oh... you just did. And I found you two lacking in conviction_."

" _This is an outrage!_ " The Matron growled.

" _Yes it is. I need Allies who clearly understand power, not bend their knees. Your replacements will undoubtedly know this_." He walked over to them. " _Hand it over, or die. It matters not to me; I'll have it either way_."

The Chancellor looked into the todd's eyes; the cold resoluteness of one who cared only for getting his way was clearly there. Reaching in to his pocket, he brought out the golden medallion; their copy of what represented their ancient pact. 500 years ago it was crafted; one side having the crest of the Council of Elders, on the other side was the crest of the Outback Isles Mafia. Briefly he looked at it, and then handed it to the todd.

" _Good. You clearly understand power. Doing this just lessened the pain both of you will suffer as you die_." He snapped his fingers and the two Council members were forcibly removed from the room. He held up the medallion, admiring its beauty; after a few minutes he placed it on the table next to its matching one.

" _Bring them in_ "

A group of rabbits wearing the robes of the Council of Elders were escorted into the room. They were clearly outraged by what they had just seen; and it obviously was not what they came up here for.

" _Council Members; there has been a change in leadership, both at my end and now at yours. One of you just might live to sit as Chancellor or Matron. Who will it be?_ "

" _What is the_..." this was all the rabbit could say before an arrow pierced his throat. Now the rabbit was wallowing around on the floor in a rapidly expanding pool of its own blood.

" _Geezus!_ " This one, too, found its life cut short. One by one the group was whittled down until only one remained. One who stayed calm and emotionless.

The Godfather stood before this one, sizing it up from foot to tips of its ears. " _You'll do... for now. Fail me... and your death will not be so merciful_." He picked up the medallion he laid down a few minutes ago, and placed it around the rabbit's neck. " _This is where this medallion is supposed to be, not stuffed in a pocket or stowed away in a cupboard. Oh, I don't care if you sleep with it on or bring it in the shower; but like me, there is a time and place it should always be... proudly displayed for everyone to see, knowing that the two most powerful allies in the Outback Isles remain united_."

He motioned for the rabbit to sit next to him by the roaring fire. " _Now, let's discuss exactly what changes you need to do_."

* * *

Finnick was looking through binoculars towards the docks. It was obvious that this was going to involve something more than killing. He saw many of his former friends being tranquilized and slapped in chains; they were at the moment being loaded onto a motorboat. This was being repeated all throughout Bunny Burrow, no rabbit was being killed outright. Check that... the old codger from the library just was beheaded; his body forcibly gutted and skinned... now it was rotating on a spit over a campfire. Whoever these mammals are, they were no strangers to killing and eating their own prey.

It didn't make any sense... until he got a clear view of a mammal that obviously was not in camouflage: a Linx.

These were the Lynxions; and they had a rather temperamental relationship with Bunny Burrow for many generations. Now this made sense; it had to be some kind of payback for the recent terminating of relations. The ambassador had said these Lapins would rue the day this was done. Now it appears they were making good on that threat.

" _Big Bull, this is Sneaky... come in_."

" _Hopper here, BB is... using the commode. Report_."

Finnick sighed. " _Linxions. Their shipping slaves fast as loaded_."

" _Big Bull here... Good work. Move on to our next spot. Out_ "

* _Move on to our next spot_ * Finnick grumbled. He always hated being told what to do. But this buffalo had his respect; he said things plainly and didn't waste words. He motioned for his crew to move to their next area to reconnoiter; the Old Courthouse. He was hoping that those judges had enough common sense to high-tail it out of here the moment the bombardment started.

As his team was going about their recon, it became obvious why the Linxions didn't go for completely destroying every burrow; they struck to disable the emergency generators. Every burrow had one, and every burrow put them in same place on the floorplan. Thus it was easy to target and destroy these. What made matters worse... the incoming power from the power company connected to the burrow at this point, thus also cutting-off main power from the city. He was glad that at least one family heeded his advice; the Hopps. He now hoped they had turned off all lights at ground level. He had to make sure.

" _Flopsy Copsy, this is Sneaky... come in_."

" _We're here. Anything good?_ "

" _No. Shut off all ground level lights. These bastards are destroying every generators at all the burrows_."

" _Explains why they hit our auxiliary kitchen. Grandpa Albert ordered all window shades closed and light in those rooms turned off_."

" _Good. How's your neighbors?_ "

" _We couldn't call them, phone lines are dead. So we sent runners to closest ones to check up on them and to set Blackout Condition One_."

" _OK. Sneaky out_."

* * *

The marshals were on edge. The emergency generator was hit and the building walls next to it were destroyed as well. Main power was also out, the power lines connected to the building at that room. At the moment candlelight was all that was illuminating the room. The guard sent to the roof had reported many burrows were on fire; making matters worse was unknown troops being offloaded at the docks.

" _We gotta get the judges away from here. Snarlie... get the SUV started. Poco... get the transport van started. Everyone else... get the prisoners loaded into the van asap. Rocko... help me get the judges into the sedan_." Bailiff Ben Springsen didn't wait for his mammals to acknowledge his orders. He moved immediately to the room where the judges had taken temporary refuge. He was glad Judge Cloverfield's husband was home with their kits; it made his phone call much simpler, and he also sent a marshal to their home as soon as the shelling began. Judge Springs's husband was already here visiting her when it started.

" _Judges,_ " he said sternly as he opened the door, " _we gotta get away from here. Unknown troops are moving through the village. Looks like they're taking prisoners. Let's move!_ " He didn't wait for acknowledgement. He picked up the now very-pregnant rabbit and started towards the garage. Her husband opened the door and proceeded forward to open every door.

Judge Amy Cloverfield had enough sense to grab a cooler; a marshal assisted in carrying it, and was moving quickly to the garage. This was put in the back storage area and the two judges, a husband, and four marshals got in. " _We're going out of the village via the back roads. No lights, we need to remain as dark as possible. We're not using headlights or marking lights either. With any luck, we'll make it safely out far enough to call for help_ " Bailiff Springsen muttered. The driver turned on the night-vision equipment and the HUD unit popped-up.

The vehicles, the SUV and the transport van, left the garage and kept a certain distance from each other as was standard evac procedure; they were escorted by a patrol cruiser itself driving without lights on. The village was lit now only by the many fires burning around town. Everything was going as planned until the prisoner transport van was hit by a shell. The escort cruiser stopped a short distance later, the driver getting out.

" _Charlie Six... get back in. Nobody survives that_." Bailiff Springsen nearly yelled into the radio. Unfortunately his warning was too late. As the officers were getting back into the cruiser, it was hit by another shell. Ben Springsen could only shut this out of his mind; his tasking now was getting these judges to safety.

" _Sunrise One, Midnight One... report to Deep Well One_."

" _Rodger_ " two separate voices said nearly simultaneously. This was his command for the Midnight and Day Shifts to proceed to the sheriff's bunker. It was a good thing the sheriff's office was on the outskirts of town; unlike the police department which was a block away from the courthouse. Once it became clear that this was an invasion, he called the chief and strongly advised getting his Midnight and Day Shifts to report directly to the bunker. In this manner they could regroup and rearrange themselves into recon teams. But... he wasn't certain the chief gave the order; at least his teams would be available.

After a few minutes' drive they arrived at the hidden entrance to the bunker's garage. He drove in, waited for the elevator to lower them to the underground parking area, and then went to their assigned spot. Sheriff Springs and Chief Bogo was waiting for them. Judge Cloverfield's family was also waiting; and the kits eagerly swamped their mother as her husband held her close. Her sister and brother-in-law also greeted her.

" _Good to see you succeeded, Bailiff_ " the chief said as he held open the door. " _We have your rooms ready; unfortunately there are no private accommodations. Judge Springs, since you are close to your due date we are putting you in the hospital ward. Your husband can stay in there with you... but the bed is narrow_."

" _We heard your orders to your crew; we hope they remember to drive with lights off, otherwise we're not opening the doors_ " the sheriff said in a stern tone.

" _They better remember; we just went over these procedures in last week's training session. How prophetic it now seems_." Ben mused to no one in particular. It took another two hours before it became clear that anyone who was going to come was already here. Most of the courthouse security had arrived, and same for the police. It was a good start; now they have to reassemble for new duties.

By now Finnick had reported Linxions were everywhere, and he could see no use in further searching. Both the high school and grade schools were being used as staging areas by the invaders. He was glad that the police had abandoned their station when the courthouse did; as both were leveled by gunfire by the ships offshore. Perhaps locking the doors might not have been a good thing. He had stopped a few patrol cars, showing the badge Chief Bogo issued him, and directed them to the bunker. Not all heeded his warning; these were now spinning on a spit over a campfire.

* * *

Chancellor of the Burrow Jonathan Longears, was standing on the border of the Longers-controlled territory bidding his guests goodbye. His wife Matron of the Burrow Emma Longears, was standing beside him. They were making small-talk with their Svalbear ally Great Mother Marcie Strongpaw, and her Attaché Magnus Southpaw. Their normally-scheduled meeting had just been completed yesterday and it was decided to take time to ride with the Great Mother. Along with them were their grandkits; Cotton and Charles, were standing next to their chosen bunnies, Miss Jean Warren and Mr. Brian Thicket.

It had taken nearly all day to reach to edge of their territory, and now the newly commissioned passenger ferry, _ZLS Claw Marks_ , was waiting to take the Svalbears back home. This was one of the newest designs; fast, maneuverable, and able to take a pounding and continue sailing. It was over-powered, but considering how close it operated to the Lupusdon Empire, it was obvious why it needed all this. With a limited capacity of 100 bears, or about 350 rabbits, it was ideal for this route. It was evening and the sun had just set; giving a wonderful sunset that most appreciated.

Then the unthinkable happened. Flashes of light and soon black pillars of smoke arose on the horizon, remarkably right where the nearest lapin town of Blackfoot was located. The Great Mother senses something was not right, and urged her friends to call the mayor of this town and inquire what had gone wrong. The frantic voice along with sounds of explosions was all the Jonathan Longears needed to hear on the phone. He quickly placed another call to the nearest military base, but discovered the same thing was happening there. Undeterred, he placed a call to the mayor of Zootopia; once the secretary answered, he identified himself and gave her his ID number. Shortly afterwards he was placed through to the mayor.

" _Make this quick, Jonathan... all hells breaking lose in Bunny Burrow_."

" _Then you better add the Outback Isles to your list, because I'm at the norther port of call between us and the Svalbear Empire; I'm watching the nearest town getting pummeled_."

Silence was on the line for a few seconds, and then the mayor acknowledged it and told him he'll call the governor. Meanwhile he was dispatching GSD to investigate just who this new enemy was for this information could be sent to the Pentagon. Meanwhile he was sending both pieces of information to the estate of the Council of Elders so they could properly prepare themselves.

* * *

The new Chancellor, Brutus Mars, was enjoying a hot cup of tea by the roaring fire when the peace was disturbed. A messenger burst into the room, obviously out of breath and told them the news: the main complex of the estate was being attacked. The Lynxions invaders were pushing through the main gate, oblivious to the huge numbers of their mammals being slaughtered. Thankfully they had heeded the wisdom of the Zootopians; their guards now wore armor and were using snipers, machine guns and motors effectively. Any that had gotten through were dispatched by those using their ancient weapons.

" _Obviously they do not know about our tiny port within the cove_ " the Chancellor quipped.

" _The Zootopians and GSD did request us to let them station a small squadron of torpedo boats there_ " the new butler answered. " _Perhaps we should reconsider our refusal?_ "

" _Remember... it is supposed to be a secret; after all, those tunnels lead to nearly every part of this estate. The average military mammal these days wouldn't know how to keep a secret if his life depended on it"_ growled the new Chancellor.

" _Then we should follow the advice Colonel Kohle gave us_." The solution given was to construct a massive door across the cave's opening, complete with pockets that would allow vines and other vegetation to grow along the outside, effectively concealing it.

" _Hmmm... perhaps you are right. I'll have to send them a zmail tomorrow_."

" _Already did_ " the butler said with a smile crossing his face.

" _I think I'll call you... Jeeves_."

" _It's better than Charles... or Alfred_."

" _Fine. Tomorrow I think I will introduce the Council to our new Standard Operating Procedures. Our new overlord has high expectations, and I don't want to fail him_."

" _It wouldn't have anything to do with what happen yesterday, would it?_ " Jeeves muttered inquisitively.

Councilor Mars gave him a stern look, clearly letting him know he best not press the issue. " _He is a harsh taskmaster. If I were you, I wouldn't give him any reason to doubt you_."

* * *

Judy was looking back whimsically at the Tri-Burrows; the glow of many burning burrows lit-up the night sky with an eerily glow. Agent Cynthia Walker noticed this as she was driving the big vehicle wildly down the back roads, following Agent Jack Savage who was driving an identical vehicle. The remaining members of Team Bravo each were driving similar vehicles. Fuel was going to be a major concern, because they weren't expecting to be traveling long distances, nor carrying as many mammals as they were... even if they were strange rabbits.

" _I wish to thank you for bringing me along, Miss Walker_ " Elder of the Prophecy Lucas Cottontail said as he sat in the seat next to the Artic Fox vixen.

" _You are welcome, Mr. Cottontail. But truth be told, it's only because Elizabeth and Floyd has vouched for you that you and your companions are here. Otherwise every one of you would be riding Betsy, Bobbie, Sven, and Stu back the same way you came_." She looked at Elizabeth. " _Any word on our request?_ "

" _Council has authorized food and fuel in the next village_ ," Councilor Elizabeth spoke louder than she was accustomed to, " _your boss, Colonel Kohle, has additional vehicles waiting there as we speak_."

" _Finally... some good news. Can that fancy robe call ahead and contact them?_ "

" _Give me that wire over there and we'll see. I will have to attune my radio with your frequencies_." The vixen reached over and grabbed the wire and handed it to the elder doe. Elizabeth looked at the connecting end, opened a flap on the lower part of her robe and plugged it in. After a few seconds a green L.E.D. lit-up and she unplugged it, then opened another flap and plugged it into a small box. She put an earpiece into her right ear and pressed a button on her wrist. After saying a few code-words, she smiled.

" _We have communications and they are expecting us. Question: why could you not call them yourself ?_ "

" _I needed to know if we have another radio source. The bad guys will eventually destroy this vehicle_."

The strange elder rabbit turned ashen white. " _Destroy? Are you sure?_ "

The artic vixen merely looked at the old rabbit with a smirk in her eyes. " _Clearly you never have been in a war zone before. There's an unwritten rule which says that if something can go wrong, it will_."

" _Oh. Murphy's Law. I'm familiar with it. Murphy is said to be a fox that made annoyingly accurate predictions about many things. This is why he was an outcast in his own time... and why foxes are seen as mirror-image of Murphy_."

Judy looked at Raymond, noticing the polar bear looking uncomfortable. " _Raymond, let's both of us sit down and turn up the air conditioning_." The polar bear didn't respond, which annoyed the young doe. " _Do I have to make that an order?_ "

Now the bear sat down, and the bunny turned several nozzles towards the bear. " _Godmother, someone should keep an eye open... such is my job_."

" _Yes, but only to a point. You can't protect me if you are half-dead. This is why we have this vehicle; it has an operational air conditioning. Your brother and Nick are in the other one_." The bear appeared quite appreciative; Judy knew Nick had worked with Keven when they were searching the Longears Isle for her. They might not be friends, but at least the bear didn't blindly follow Nick, which made Judy smile. She noticed a couple GSD agents stand up and take their places as lookouts.

The additional vehicles and supplies were waiting for them at the first village they arrived; two had larger-capacity AC units, which now were repurposed for the polar bears. Agent Savage reported what they knew to the GSD Commander in charge of this area. He gave him the approximate route and ultimate direction the Elder of the Prophecy had given them. It didn't take a genius to figure out that every rabbit-controlled town along the coast had been shelled. This was why he wanted to void the coast and travel along the mountains, the roads were twisting and certainly add more time to their trip, but they made up for this with security from attack.

Agent Walker gave the commander a heads up; a mammal-drawn carriage would be passing through here in about a day or so time frame. The rabbits aboard were heading in same direction as they were, and should be checked upon as they travelled through this area. After verifying this with Colonel Kohle, the commander promised to do it. Considering it also had ZPD officers escorting it, he would be wise to cover them as well.

* * *

Finnick walked along with Stu and his older sons as they were surveying the damage from the night-long shelling. The main roof of the burrow had collapsed; and the rain was soaking everything. Since the shelling had started fires in every room at ground level, these were the only ones damaged; the floors below these had at least ten feet of compacted dirt on top of a two-foot concrete pad between them and the ground-level floor. Extra-thick wooden beams were used to support all this additional weight. One would have thought Stu would have followed the basic floorplan every rabbit did; but since his father had served in the Great War, he took the lessons why many of those burrows had failed... and built this one better. More like a bunker than a normal living space.

Shells could easily penetrate downward to as many levels until solid earth stopped it. Albert Hopps had poured a very large and very thick cone out of concrete; if it were placed out on ground level, it would resemble a partial egg. The underside of this cone was not same shape as the outer, thus making the center part that formed the roof easily twice as thick as the outer part that formed the walls. Additional concrete walls extending about halfway inwards formed a support structure that held up the whole thing. Underneath this thick cone of concrete was their storeroom, and hence their emergency shelter.

The rest of the burrow was built around this, starting approximately fifteen feet underground and extending outwards. Some of the kitchens, laundry rooms, utility rooms, and guest bedrooms were at ground level and covered with the excavated dirt put on top to form hills. These also were two and sometimes three stories high, hence why they appeared slightly steeper than norm. The majority of the bedrooms were deep underground; a leftover practice from ancient times when parents would be able to hear predators coming near the burrow and get their kits safely out the rear exit. Rooms this deep were also used as workshops and for pursuing other activities.

" _Impressive... only the ground-level rooms are destroyed_ " Finnick whistled in amazement. He was also looking around just in case the Linxions were here.

" _Dad learned a lot from the Great War,_ " Stu replied. " _He said the traditional ways of building a burrow indeed saved time, but the burrow also was destroyed just as quickly. We will have to patch the concrete, maybe pour another foot or two on top to restore original protections. At least the fires only destroyed these upper floors. Personal belongs as well, but it was either save memories or save lives. At least some personal items were brought down_."

" _I think your neighbors are grateful for this_ " Finnick muttered. Indeed it seemed so. They were now talking with the Elder of the Burrow, Albert Hopps, and making notes on how this burrow was built. Those families, who escaped capture and found the Hopps willing to bring them in, now were willing to help all their neighbors in modifying at least the center of their burrow to mimic this one. Or at least offsetting the new addition; most rabbits loved the five-story high open space, it allowed natural sunlight into the depths of the burrow. Their oldest kids would have rooms bordering this space while the youngest would have their rooms behind these. Peace and privacy... was not easy to achieve.

Opal walked up to Stu and placed a paw on his shoulder. " _Many burrows were captured. Those who found our burrow has told stories of..._ " she wiped her eyes and blew her nose, then regained her composure. " _Oldest among them were killed on-sight. Their bodies were dismembered and put on a spit... and cooked until golden brown. The savages ate them!_ "

Stu felt as if some giant fist had punched him in the stomach; he knew many of them, liked most, and always respected everyone. They had differences of opinion how to grow crops, certainly not every method worked all the time. Making this worse was the fact that some of his eldest kits were visiting their friends or lovers among these burrows; there was a very real possibility that some of his kits were among those taken as captives. He could only hope they remembered the tactics their grandfather Albert Hopps, had taught them; how to escape in difficult situations.

As if to emphasize this point, Opal screamed and ran towards one of the burned-out doors. There walking in were several of his missing kits: Mia, Valentina, Ralph, Patrick, Carl, Rodney, Gary, and Carl. With them were their chosen bucks and does', and a small army of survivors. Opal was busy kissing and hugging each of her grandkits; and after finishing this beckoned everyone downstairs for breakfast. It wasn't necessary to ask if any of their families were murdered; it was written plainly across their faces.

Finnick walked down and over to Officer Elliot Fanghanel; placing a list of names of those who survived and found refuge here, those who were taken captive, and those killed for food. Elliot transcribed the list and sent it over to Bogo as a text message. This was a better method because it could be encrypted as well as sent in burst format, quickly sent in shortest amount of time. A few seconds later he received an acknowledgement, and a list from other burrows that had so far managed to evade capture or had a bunker. Part of this list included city leaders known to have survived, been captured, or murdered for food. The final line in this message was an estimate on how many residents of the Tri-Burrows were taken captive.

" _About a third?_ " Stu couldn't believe what he read. Some of these numbers must include some of his kits who had yet to return. He needed to sit down, and did.

" _Unfortunately I doubt this will not satiate the Linx_ " Albert said as he was bandaging a neighbor's arm. " _It is obvious they must be starving; why else would they immediately kill the oldest and cook them? It's not certain why they didn't do this to the younger ones; they surely would be more tasty and tender. We stopped sending our convicted criminals to them because we discovered what they really were doing with them. We didn't mind those who were serving life sentences, but those with lesser sentences didn't deserve to become some mammal's dinner. Being locked behind bars for a minor traffic violation while waiting for a court date... didn't justify becoming dinner, either. No... our reasons for terminating diplomatic relations were rightfully justified_."

Officer Elliot chimed in. " _GSD discovered evidence a year ago they were using does' as_ _kit-producing factories; this probably explains why only the oldest were eaten_. _They also discovered that the criminal from the Longears Family, Jacob Bufford Longears, was working with them. Why this wasn't used at his trial... is unknown. Possibly it might instill violence and outrage against all members of the Longears family_."

Stu suppressed a shudder; the specter of that rabbit, Jacob Longears, was casting itself across his family again. Thankfully only a pawful of mammals was listening to this; he had to minimize this before those with lesser fortitude heard it. " _Let's keep this rabbit's deeds and name away from the others. I don't want the youngest to ever know about him until they get out of school_."

" _Good luck with that_ " Finnick muttered. " _He is already a case study in certain textbooks. Everyone is fascinated by why he did what he did. But I'll try_."

* * *

Josephine Wintersprite, former Godfather of the Outback Isles, was resting somewhat comfortably on the medical bed in this safe house. This caretaker was a dear old friend who still had a crush on her after all these years. Even now, knowing she was carrying cubs, he still flirted with her.

" _I'm only following my basic nature, Josephine. Foxes used to mate and stay together only until the cubs could fend for themselves. The next mating season we looked for new mates, hence why I never settle down. I can tell you follow the same strategy_ " Brian Canny muttered.

She *Pfft* at him. " _I am promiscuous because the todds refuse to bow to my conditions_."

Now it was his turn to *Pfft* at her. " _No todd worth his salt would surrender his freedom for what's between your legs, Ma'am. They know there are others whose price is far less costly_." He easily dunked out of the way from the flying pillow. " _See there? My point is proven_."

A few minutes went by in silence, only the murmuring of the machines was heard as the doctor ran his tests. Finally he had what he wanted and walked up to the vixen. " _Results are in. Do you want to know which ones are fathered by which todd? Or is it enough to know the number of each?_ "

She nervously fidgeted with her paws for a moment. " _Just the numbers for now, please. No sense in having either todd being disheartened by whose semen won the proverbial race to which egg_." In reality she already knew the bodyguard had lost that round, being second on that day. But he stayed longest, and her heat did start later that day. So maybe it was a closer race after all.

" _Even numbers. Four for each todd_."

Four. Each had sired four. Normally a vixen's first litter was small because she was uncertain how to behave or if it was entirely how the todd performed. Four for each todd; a total of eight cubs. This meant it wouldn't be long before she would be severely hampered in her attempts to remain hidden from the vindictive todd she imprisoned; or in her search to find the todd she really wanted as her life-mate. She didn't care that he rejected her, it was entirely her choice and his free-will be damned.

" _I'll have your pregnancy vitamin prescription written up and submitted under your pseudo name, of course. If you wish me to change the name as you get further along, just let me know. In your line of work, names can be a job hazard_." Again he dodged the flying pillow. " _Keep this up, young miss... and you'll run out of bed_."

* * *

Priestess Lionheart moved carefully around the outskirts of what once was Bunny Burrow. It was only material things, but she missed the liveliness that once filled these buildings; the kits and cubs played without regard to what species they were. Even at a young age predators were stronger, except for a certain few prey. Elephants, Hippopotamus, and Rhinoceros weren't exactly prey or predator... but even they at a young age could easily push predator cubs around.

She paused at once was a campfire; the stench and scattered bones clearly showed the disregard these invaders had for the villagers. As a predator species herself, and one whose traditional role in the pride was to hunt prey, she felt a certain kinship with them. But she drew the line here; this was not hunting, it was senseless slaughter. The early morning breeze was stirring the ashes across the street, drawing her attention to other scenes of devastation. A police cruiser was jutting out from a building, its occupant was half eaten as it lay on a spit over a burned out campfire.

Such gluttony, such senseless loss of life. She had to discover the reason why this became a reality, or else it would become a recurring event, like the horde in the Outback Isles. She would have continued further, but a gravelly voice spoke from behind her.

" _Such a pretty female. I wonder why she's out here alone? Brave she must think she is. Shall we test her so? Get her!_ "

The lioness didn't have time to plan; the smaller predators were already upon her. She batted quite a few of them into the nearest sewer drain, and a few more into the fountain in the nearby park. But numbers won out, and she was pinned to the ground and soon found herself shackled. An old codger walked up and bent down, sniffing her body from her head to her tail.

" _This one has a powerful mate. She will be worth quite a lot to the emperor. Bring her_."

Soon she found herself loaded on a ship among many rabbits, all in chains themselves. She refused to give-in to depression, for that was the first step on the road to serving the Dark Side. All mammals felt depressed, but it was how you handled it that made the difference in your focus. As time went on, she expressed her duties as the priestess she was; hearing the wails of those succumbing to their fears, and comforting those who would accept it. Soon the pendant hanging on her neck began to glow brightly, as if it were the sun itself.

This would not last long, she knew; for the Darkness would soon arrive and quell her efforts.

* * *

The council didn't take it very well when the new chancellor gave them the new rules and Standard Operating Procedures. Perhaps it was more towards he had several mafia guards standing close to his side than the rules themselves. It was obvious that a coup had been performed, especially since the bodies of the previous chancellor and matron was not brought back. When they called Chief Vaulter, he was escorted to the room by several mafia guards. It became clear that the Outback Mafia now controlled the estate, and if they were to be rid of them, it would have to be with the help of the Zootopians.

A few of the mafia guards wondered around the estate and found themselves in the valley where the large stone under the large tree and the many beasts were grazing green grass. A short discussion about why these were here ensued; all manner of explanations were given. Somewhere along the line the discussion centered on the many beasts; mostly wondering why they weren't sentient. One of them made a statement about having one of the beasts for dinner. It was the last time these wolves were seen; the next day their bodies were found trampled to death. Not a single beast could be found within eyesight.

Chief Vaulter told one of his guards to fill-out a form 1099-G; he was hoping the rabbit understood the subtle message. A half hour later the rabbit returned with a form all properly filled-in, including a brief statement that workers Pangolin would have Winter double-check the work and inform Kohle additional inspection would be needed. The buck acknowledged the report and dismissed the rabbit. Inside he was pleased the rabbit successfully contacted the GSD about their situation.

Trials and at Ancient Homeland.

Judy and Nick soon arrived at the homeland of these rabbits. It looked same as anyplace they had been, grass seemed same color and sweetness, trees a bit shorter but broader. Well... it was cooler than back home. Why was it cooler? He looked again at the vegetation; now he clearly saw these were different than back home. He made a mental note to look up differences in climate when they returned home, unless they found a method of getting satellite communication.

The vehicles were allowed to park next to a specific burrow. " _Let's go inside and get your room set-up_ " the Elder of the Prophecy said as he directed the eager group of villagers to put the suitcases inside. Judy and her escorts were led into the burrow which appeared to have only one level. The entrance led to a large room which could easily host a soccer game or a joust tournament. Along the perimeter was a door that, when looked in to the room beyond, indeed was an apartment complete with kitchen, bathroom, laundry, family room, and four bedrooms.

" _This burrow has rarely been used over the years. It was built primarily to host the Prophecy-Fulfillers and their guests. Since it is a single-level and at ground level, it has been rebuilt on its exact foundation repeatedly. We are pleased to have you among us. Now... put your things in any room, and we will meet you outside for the festivities. Tonight everyone will want to meet you, or at least see the mammals that have ended our ancient quest_."

Nick couldn't his curiosity any longer. " _Sir... why is it cold here?_ "

" _We are close to the polar region. Our ancient records tell us that our ancestors used to live in a land where the sun kept the land so warn that fur was hardly needed. We have pictures that were paw-sketched showing what they looked like, and compared to what we look like now those rabbits are quite skinny. They would hardly survive the winter here. But we have members who live further south where it is warmer; so their fur is a bit shorter than ours._

" _The Svalbear territory is over there_ " the rabbit was pointing towards where they had just come from. " _The Orcas territory is just north of ours, but they spend a lot of time offshore of ours. They are water-bound mammals, eat flesh and will scavenge off anything in the water... even if alive. Since we don't eat fish or shellfish, we don't mind them being out there. They serve as a natural barrier between us and your country. Our Ancestors wanted to keep it this way, seeing how they were ostracized in the first place_."

Now Nick could understand it. It bothered him why the Elder appeared to have thicker fur; he did. Looking at all the rabbits around made it clear these rabbit had evolved to life in colder climate. Their ears were shorter but had short thick fur inside and out. He could also tell other subtle differences: their bodies were shorter and broader, their paws bigger, but legs were same size as those he knew. Thankfully they retained the same cuteness, but he wouldn't tell them that. Not just yet.

Judy was looking around the room; something was familiar about the front door of the burrow. She looked closer; examined the wood which it was made of, the metal hinges and doorknobs, and even the stain glass forming the window. Judy was slightly surprised; this had almost the same architecture as the prototype burrow back on the Longears estate. She looked closer at the entrance; noticing how similar the framework was assembled. Taking a closer look, she could see it was exact same patterns and construction; at least the outward appearance.

" _Something catch your fancy?_ " a voice said from her side. Turning towards it, she saw a different rabbit; this one about same age as her father, certainly slimmer and appeared just as friendly.

" _This burrow... how it's built. Our burrows back home use different materials and assembled differently. But there was one that is remarkably similar to how this one is made. When I was abducted from the Council of Elders, I was taken to a remote island. There I was taken into a burrow just like this one. It was described as a prototype burrow, a design preceding those we use today. This is why I am fascinated by this burrow_."

" _That is an interesting tale you tell, young one. We have always built ours according to the original design. When a burrow becomes more burdensome to repair, another is built nearby and the previous one is dismantled. We keep records of when a burrow has been built, torn down, and rebuilt. Our burrows are built precisely where the previous one was because we keep the corner stones in place. I would ask you if your rabbits do this same thing if I knew you had the answer_."

" _My good rabbit, I'll have to remember to ask my father about this. Perhaps someday you and I can talk freely when each is in our own home burrows_."

" _Young One, perhaps someday. But we have purposely kept ourselves isolated from your rabbits for a reason. But now is not the time to talk about such things. In the morning you will need to see our doctors for a check-up_."

* * *

Pastor Chester was not getting a very good feeling about that rabbit talking to Judy. He kept his distance, but maintained eye contact on Judy. The strange rabbit must have sensed him; he turned his body in such a way where he, too, could keep an eye on the pastor. Obviously both knew the other had Judy's future as their purpose in Life; and the strange rabbit must have known he was clearly outmatched. He cut short his talk with the young doe and exited the burrow as quick as his feet could carry him.

When the Elder of the Prophecy and his delegation had left the burrow, Nick turned to the group and muttered " _Am I glad that's over. They were getting spooky how they kept referring to a prophecy being fulfilled_."

" _Nicholas, we have yet to see the reason for their being. We don't know why it was so important for them to travel such a long distance with nothing more than an assurance their purpose was important. There must be an overwhelming proof; and I hope it isn't what I suspect it is_." Councilor Elizabeth muttered.

" _Care to explain?_ " Agent Savage asked.

" _Not at this time. I do not have enough to formulate a proper hypothesis. All I have is a grandmother's intuition_."

Everyone went in and choose one of the bedrooms. Judy and Nick shared one; Eveline convinced them to allow her to stay with them, mostly because she detested sleeping alone and rabbits naturally slept in groups. Nick made a sly remark about two for one, which promptly got his ears box by both sisters. Judy's grandparents had one by themselves. Raymond and Kevin had a bedroom, but insisted sleeping outside the godmother's room... they had a duty to perform after all. The GSD agents shared the last bedroom; and like the bears decided to have one group outside Judy and Nick's door, splitting the night in two shifts.

The evening meal was more than expected. Judy suspected her grandparents were secretly scanning everything before she ate it; it was the way her grandfather held the food bowl while her grandmother said a prayer while moving her paw over the bowl. She had remembered to put on her blank face soon as she realized what might be going on, so their hosts wouldn't get suspicious. Agent Savage and Walker were doing something similar.

As the evening progressed, school-age kits put on a performance, a play that had many scenes. A narrator would explain what was going on as the kits acted out each scene. This was a play explaining the origins of their society. It started out with the dawn when Mother Nature scooped dirt and formed the mammals, including rabbits. It progressed to explain how rabbits became more intelligent as they learned to avoid predators. One day a spirit came and touched a certain number of rabbits; when these rabbits took longer to gestate their young; it was a concern for the community. But after these young were birthed, they were smarter than everyone and rose into high society. Soon from among these improved rabbits arose twelve great rabbits; and from these were two who dared challenge the others. These two were put on trial, but found to be sane. But nevertheless these two were driven away from their homeland, along with a few of their closest friends. Soon they found a new land suitable for their needs, and settled down. They built a burrow, raised many kits, and soon had enough rabbits to call themselves a society. They created a council to rule over themselves, having brought with them copies of their original governing books as well as the two they themselves had written. When the two Founders died, their bodies were placed in a tomb, along with words chiseled in granite testifying about the great moments of their lives. The last scene was especially touching: two kits, one dressed in an orange suit with an overly bushy tail, stepped forward and read from a pamphlet. They were representative of a prophecy that someday a predator and a prey would be punished for daring to form a family. These would succeed in proving their love and through them all mammal-kind would start evolving to become better mammals. But additional kits stormed onto the stage; pretending to scratch and maul these two. The narrator ended the play, with the lights suddenly going out... saying in a loud voice that the day has come for everyone to work together. The whole world was aflame as many mammals were attempting to restore the previous status quo; that ending the unnatural relationship was preferable to living in a new paradigm.

* * *

Finnick was getting tired of dodging these patrols. Yesterday they made a mistake; one of his crew was spotted. The member pretended to be a lost villager while his teammates circled around and subdued the Linx. Unfortunately this led to the Linxions stepping-up their own patrols. Where was the military when you needed them? Last answer he got to that question was * _we have a perimeter established. As long as they stay where they are, we see no reason to move in_ * Urumph! If someone unwanted stepped on my playground, I'd remove them... this was his logic.

But... the interlopers were not moving towards Zootopia, closest they got was the train station; even then it was to ransack the place and eat the workers. Currently his crew was watching the last of the pack heading out towards one of the nearest burrows. They wouldn't find anything; Finnick had a small team going to each burrow and warning them what was happening. An escape route was drawn on a hastily-sketched map showing the last known area clear of the intruders. If they continued through this small valley they would meet-up with the security forces of the Zootopian National Guard. Obviously from there they would be taken to emergency refugee camp that tents were being set-up just on the outskirts of Zootopia's city limits. Rabbits couldn't be choosers; it just happened to be on the other side of the river which borders an area of Savannah Square that the Dromedaries called the Savannah Wasteland. For the camels, this was an area they could practice their natural skills; for the rabbits, it was... very unpleasant. But it beat what happened to Uncle Joey, who now was in the stomach of a few interlopers.

* * *

 _ZLS Claw Marks_ was stuffed to the gills with rabbits and heading away towards Svalbear territory. Jonathan Longears was busy coordinating the evacuation of as many towns as could be contacted by radio. Fortunately he was able to contact the GSD Commander in charge of the Outback Isles area, who now was coordinating evacuation efforts elsewhere. Unfortunately most of the towns closest to the Zootopian's Tri-Burrow were already overwhelmed and slave-capturing efforts were well underway. Marcie Strongpaw was talking to her Chief of Forces; they were coordinating moving her military down here to intercept these efforts. They did have _Good Relations_ with the Longears Family after all.

The cruiser that had been shelling the lapin town of Blackfoot is now a burning wreck; another of many ships torpedoed by the Zootopian submarine, _ZNS Tigershark_ , operating in the area. Its skipper had reported ten confirmed sinking with another ten damaged. Considering the minor damage from depth charges, he was confident once his torpedo supply was renewed he could hunt and sink the damaged ones. Meanwhile two submarines had relieved him and his crew was busy making temporary repairs at the dock normally occupied by the ferry. Retired shipwrights were assisting them as well as finding spare parts suitable for emergency repairs until proper ones could be obtained. The dock was needed soon as the ferry _ZLS Scent Marks_ , sister to the _ZLS Claw Marks_ was due here at any moment. It was on its return trip and was bringing Svalbear warriors.

* * *

Emperor Max Caesar was sitting on his throne when his minions dragged the priestess into the throne room. The throne was nothing more than a pile of old bones; themselves remains of foes that had been vanquished in battle. Now after devouring their flesh and letting the scavenger insects and birds remove the gristle and other non-edibles, these were brought in and placed among the others. One could say this was a fulfillment of the old saying: * _walk upon your enemies until their bones are ground into dust_.* If new bones weren't added every so often from foe or simple remains of dinner, the Emperor would have nothing left for his arse to sit upon.

" _Well well well... what do we have here? A rarity... a real-life Priestess of the Moon. But she is not wearing her proper attire. It's a good thing we have one for her. Bring it_."

Paulina knew what he meant; a few years ago when she was still a lower-ranking priestess, she had been working in these lands in disguise as a traveling merchant. Through an accident, she was forced to leave behind her robes. It was her favorite as it was the one she wore when she caught the eyes of then-single Leodore Lionheart, who at the time was a Councilmember in Zootopia city hall. He didn't want her to go on this mission; he showed her confidential information that the Linxions were not dealing fairly. Instead of discouraging her, it emboldens her. Her mission was a success, and her reward was not only learning a new ability, influencing emotions of another mammal, but the present rank she now held.

When the robe was unfolded before her, it was exactly the same condition as it was all those years ago. Except it had been washed, pressed, folded, and obviously carefully stored. She resisted as her current clothes, a huntress uniform she borrowed so she would be less conspicuous and blend in better, was forcefully removed. A couple tigers, wearing collars she instantly recognized as T.A.M.E collars, put the old robe on her; and were amazed it fit perfectly. Paulina obviously was not; but the look she was getting from the old codger told her things had just gotten much... much... worse for her.

" _Well now... looks like we found its owner. A pity, really... because now she must die_." Yeah... definitely much worse.

He started telling a tale. " _Years ago an interloper was traveling around our lands; encouraging the slaves to resist reproducing. We knew rabbits liked to multiply, but we were stunned when the birthrate dwindled rapidly. We were at our wits' end. Fortunately, a wealthy rabbit visited us. He was escorted by one of our trusted traders, it was only because of the assurances this trader gave us that we did not imprison him. He gave us what he called a_ _sure-fire method_ _of getting any doe to overcome her conscious resistance to mating... after we paid for a demonstration. To say we were amazed was an understatement; for a monthly fee he would work to bring us new does', and to perfect the formula so less could be used. He did say it would wreck the does' health if she were to birth large litters every time, so we settled on 6 to 8. But now we find ourselves overpopulated, and even with the increase numbers of does' we still find ourselves with not enough production of Hasenpfeffer_."

The Emperor leaned closer. " _But that rabbit slipped up; when we got him tipsy on strawberry-apple wine, his tongue was loosen and he told stories. The one that caught our interest was the one about an ancient enemy; a horde from Svalbear and Lupusdon that would sweep through the Outback Isles, destroying everything and taking slaves. If they went through, it would mean that the defenses would be down. We could go and grab as many rabbits as we wanted. If we struck before they could get there, then we would have choice pickings; we could grab the best of the best while the defenders were off focusing on the horde. Now that Bunny Burrow is allied with the Longears Family, it means they would be off helping against this horde. After the horde was dealt with, Bunny Burrow's defenses would be depleted as well. We get two rabbits with one horde!_ "

" _Once we realized the value of this, it was obvious that all we had to do was bid our time until the next horde. The fool was kind enough to say it was due in a year or so. We made plans, and accepted his offer to sell us as many does' as he could provide while getting our current ones to produce more kits. Even though the fool sold very few does' during this time, we were patient. Soon the imbalance would be rectified and we could be done with this fool. Our only problem now is he has not sent the latest batch of the formula; and neither has the miracle worker, Jacob Bufford Longears returned._ "

Paulina smiled. " _Perhaps you should call a medium, maybe she can help you_." This earned her a paw across her cheek.

* * *

Councilor Marcus and Councilor Miriam were hanging by their paws. It had been a surprise when the messenger arrived at the estate and informed them the Godfather of the Outback Isles was requesting their presence at her place. It was an even nastier surprise when it turned out not to be the vixen, but rather a nasty piece of work todd. It didn't take Marcus but a split-second to realize this must have been the original and the vixen the impostor. It was also clear that the terms of their alliance was now on a completely different path. The vixen was amicable; this todd certainly was not. Unfortunately they never got the chance to attempt working with him; as their current predicament show.

The guard who just came into the room neither did not hurled insults nor ignored them; instead after ensuring the coast was clear, he drew close and whispered. " _There are some of us who disagree what has been done. Even now word has been sent to Agent Savage about your predicament, and we are waiting his response. Know that the mistreatment you'll receive is a necessary ruse, it is better we remain alive waiting for the right moment than to refuse and be dead_."

Miriam looked at the guard, " _What has become of those who were with us? Are they held in another room?_ " The look upon his face told her all she needed to know. While she didn't get along personally with some of these rabbits, they were dedicated to doing their jobs properly. They didn't deserve this fate, and she was certain that todd wanted her death to be especially memorable. She thanked the guard and stifled her grief until they were alone.

The guard continued. " _One of your members has been placed as Chancellor, he is now making changes to the council that will restore it to the terms and condition it was about 500 years ago. The Godfather intends on using both to crush the Zootopians. Unfortunately there is an invasion underway in the Tri-Burrows area, and more in the Longears Territory. We don't have accurate information, but we do know that slave slave-capturing and shipping are underway. The Zootopians appear to be unwilling to stop this, although some warships have been attacked by an unseen weapon_."

Marcus thanked the guard and asked him to send a personal message to GSD soon as possible. Off he went leaving the two elder rabbits alone with their thoughts.

" _Penny for your thoughts, Miriam_." She could see that hanging was aggravating a certain medical condition of his, and was appreciative he was trying to comfort her. She gave him her warmest smile, marred only by tear tracks. He returned hers with a wink and a smile of his own.

" _Hang in there, Marcus. Friday's coming_." They shared a short laugh until the pain ended this moment.

* * *

The next morning everyone was encouraged to eat with the whole community; it was quite a sight with so many rabbits around. Judy and Nick found themselves almost spending more time answering questions than eating, at least until Floyd and Elizabeth sat next to then and ran interference; having eager rabbits wait a bit so the Prophecy-Fulfillers could eat some breakfast before answering more questions.

After breakfast was over, the Elder of the Prophecy Lucas Cottontail led Judy and Nick's group on a long hike; winding through meadows and woodlands and along a beach. It was a decent hike; had they known it was going to be this distance, Judy knew she would have insisted on a horse-drawn carriage ride. However she had to admit... the view as they walked was impressive. Soon they came upon that which the Elder wanted to show them. A cave entrance a few feet above the beach and located so the setting sun would shine inside; the entrance was hidden behind a wall of vines that draped down in front, and a hedgerow which was purposely grown in front.

" _Our Ancestors wanted it this way, they themselves helped plant these vines and hedge. Obviously the originals have died long ago, but we have replanted when it was needed. Harriet wanted specific flowers grown and maintained; these were her favorite and she made it plain they would comfort her soul as she waited for the day the Prophecy-Fulfillers came to visit her. Hareison wanted the tomb maintained so critters or insects wouldn't make it their home, also so that the inscription carved on the walls would always be readable_."

Judy looked to her grandmother with a strange look upon her face. " _Excuse me; did you say she was waiting?_ "

" _Yes. Come... see for yourselves_." The descendants of these Ancients walked into the cave as if nothing strange had been said. Judy was not feeling comfortable with this at all. But Nick assured her that if neither of them went inside to discover why they were brought all this way, they would punish themselves for remainder of their natural lives.

Inside the entrance they saw the granite stone walls, polished to a mirror-like finish that kept its luster after all the millennia. The stones at eye-level had words chiseled in them; each telling a story or continuing one from before. Some were nothing more than plain blocks polished, and others had something akin to scrimshaw; a scene showing two rabbits dueling or doing something else. Many of these scenes depicted daily life either home activities or farming or rabbits in various natural scenes; such as walking through woodlands, or along a beach, or through a prairie. To Nick it was a history lesson, to Floyd and Elizabeth it was either confirming or contradicting what the Ancient books had written in them. To Judy it was merely a puzzle... why was all this placed here? What was so important that compelled two rabbits to build this? Perhaps more important... why was all this kept secret from the rest of Lapin Society?

" _It wasn't kept secret, Judy_." Pastor Chester said. " _Priests knew about this tomb and ensured it was known only to the most trustworthy. See these words on the walls? Many tell the story about the trial Hareison and Harriet went through, and the aftermath. You see, passing the trial was not enough; some of their fellow Ancients was not satisfied. So for years afterwards these rabbits did many things to attempt to solve what they saw as an injustice. This is why Hareison and Harriet decided to leave Lapin Society, to go across the seas with their friends and start a new one_." He turned around and pointed to the opposite wall of this tunnel. " _On this side is the quotes made by them throughout their lives; some to inspire, others in defense. Many said only after they arrived here; these never were heard by outsiders, except read by visiting priests. And now... by the ones the prophecy was written about and the friends they brought with them_."

Judy looked him plain in the eyes and asked, " _Pastor, have you seen this tomb before?_ "

" _No... this is revealed only to those who have proven themselves trustworthy. Then we are taken on a pilgrimage to this tomb, traveling by ship and land, practically following in the very paw-prints of the two Ancients themselves. Of course it is nearly impossible to follow their exact path, but maybe within a half mile or so_." He chuckled to himself and then continued. " _Since I was chosen to be your Family Priest and Guardian, I was informed exactly what we will see inside. Let's just say there is a very rough-sketch of the layout of this tomb in our monastery. Now let's move along. Since we will be here in these lands for at least a few days, you two will have all day to read these words_."

The tunnel went straight for quite a ways; Judy estimated it to be about a couple hundred feet. She was using the blocks along the walls as a reference, but noticed that not every block was same width or height. She suspected this had been done on purpose, another method of fooling tomb robbers. At the end it split off in two directions; a hallway to the right and another to the left. " _Both leads to same place; the tomb_ " a young bunny said and then disappeared into one of them. Judy held Nick's paw and they chose one of the hallways and walked down it.

The new hallway ended a short distance and a doorway led into the tomb proper. Two white stone sarcophagi lay in the middle of the room; on top of each was a statue of rabbits as if they were lying on top. One male and the other female. These had their arms folded across their chests; their robes had details etched in scrimshaw-like fashion. If these were real life rabbits, one would be hard pressed to believe they were only stone... save the obvious color that gave it away.

Judy turned her attention to the words cast in bronze and just as their host had said, it was written about them. The plates were set on the stone walls opposite side of the room from the entrance. The first plate had this cast onto it: * _One day a rabbit would find love with the least likely of predator, dangerous but true of heart. Their relationship would struggle in a land of danger, among mammals both friend and foe. Rabbits of old would test their love and declare it true, not until strife and struggle and separation had taken their toll_.*

The second plate had this cast onto it: * _Passing the trial of elder rabbits brought dread not happiness to these lovers-now-married, for a great uproar occurs throughout the land. Many will attempt to end the union they considered unnatural, unknowing they would fulfil the bidding the Dark One seeks. Forced to leave their home, the newly-married pair traveled to a land foreign and cold and unknown; seeking shelter and safety among rabbits born of Ancient Ones whose quest started this plight_.*

But it was the third bronze plate that had Judy concerned the most. Cast on it appeared these words: * _Decisions must be made once made cannot be undone, each lovers-now-married must make alone and with clear heart. Council found in friends of old and newly made, council made about lover or family now tear the soul asunder. Choose wisely o' lovers-now-married, if chosen alone you will face wrath of promises broken. But certain death waits lovers-now-married, if together they return home with family and friends_.*

Judy was pondering these words carefully, especially those on the third plate.

" _Penny for your thoughts, Carrots_ " Nick said as he gently grabbed and held his bunny tight.

" _That third plate... words are cryptic. Seems so ghastly. I feel as if it's sucking the life out on me just reading it_."

Nick looked at it momentarily. " _You're right, Carrots. Looks almost as if someone will put us through another trial. From a certain perspective, every decision cannot be undone; but a new decision can undo the previous one. It's good to heed advice from friends; but even then if you follow advice from one friend and not the other, feelings may get hurt. Wrath and Promises Broken... seems like a reference to the Council's warning: divorce will lead to nullifying their decision which will re-imposes their death penalty. But you know; we all are going to die someday_."

Judy's ears bolted upright. " _Nick! That's it!_ " She gave her husband a big kiss on his snout.

" _Why was it so difficult, Carrots? Even in Zootopia, we won't be entirely accepted. Each day we'll be discriminated against in one way or another, maybe even physical harm. How we handle each will determine how the rest will affect us. Perhaps that is what our friends are for, counsel and comfort. Those who don't accept our marriage will try to wear us down; get us to quit and go our separate ways... even if we don't get an official divorce. The Council will get word of it and they will kill us. I don't know wither we'll be killed by an accident, murdered, killed in the line of duty, or any other possible way. I do know of one; old age certainly will_."

The Elder of the Prophecy walked over and stood next to them. " _Congratulations on figuring it out by yourselves. But there's a deeper meaning behind the words; the purpose why you are returning must be united, your goals must be the same. If either of you deviates from the plan, chances are slim the other will not succeed_." He took a deep breath. " _Be aware of this: the Dark One will succeed in capturing one of you two; how you proceed will determine if both of you survives_."

Judy looked at the old rabbit. " _Elder, how do you know this? Couldn't you have told us this back at our burrow?_ "

He sighed. " _Would you have believed such a tale? I suspect not. No... this has to be seen to be believed. But there is something more. Come_."

He walked to the sarcophagus of the male and removed an item from its paws, then went over to the sarcophagus of the female and removed an item from its paws. He walked to the wall at the far Left-paw side of the tomb; taking these items he put them into two recesses in a bronze plate. He pushed on the two keys and then released; slowly the plate came outward until it and the drawer behind it cleared the face of the wall.

" _Nickolas, was it? Pull this out and set it down over there_ " the elder rabbit was pointing towards a wide shelf nearby. " _Inside you will find she who is waiting_."

Nick did as he was told, and was surprised that this was a drawer of some kind. Judy had come over and she too was surprised. She reached in and picked up an over-sized doll; it was nearly the size of a 12yrs old bunny and dressed in same robes as the Council of Elders. It was quite old; but the clothing seemed as if it was newer than the doll.

" _It is. Try as we did, the clothing simply couldn't be preserved as well as the doll. So we compromised: we replaced the robes when they became too fragile. But the oils and polish kept the doll in near-perfect condition. It really is a quirk of fate_."

" _What quirk, sir?_ " Judy said with a sincere tone in her voice.

" _The doll's robes. Our ancestors had escaped the original Council of Elders; vowing to never have anything to do with them again. But when Harriet started having visions... and then the dreams, soon after that Hareison did as well... they made the fateful decision. They decided to construct this tomb, to put on permanent display everything they went through. Their trial, their words said to their fellow Ancients, their most important thoughts and feelings. They originally didn't want their bodies preserved, but since the tomb wasn't finished and it was clear that they would be dead decades before it would be... they capitulated. In return for their children to complete the tomb, they allowed their bodies to be placed in those sarcophagi_."

The elder rabbit looked into Judy's eyes. " _Building the tomb would have been sufficient, but Harriet wanted to leave a personal message to the Prophecy-Fulfillers. Both she and Hareison knew that the chances of their descendants returning here to keep the tomb clean and ready for you... was nearly a guarantee they would abandon it and seal it up. So she had this doll crafted; and as long as it remained in excellent shape, life for her Descendants would go well. But if they didn't, a curse would befall them. Both of them sent word to the_ _Priests of the Moon_ _and the_ _Council of Mother Nature_ ; _inviting them to send pilgrims here once every twenty years. That's roughly once in a generation. Blessings from both factions became necessary for keeping the curse at bay_."

Judy could sense a subtle resentment in his voice, and she didn't like what it implied. Her ears were laid flat on her head. " _Ok... so you had to keep a hole in the cliff clean and a doll clothed. This according to your words is only a yearly check-up to ensure everything is in good shape, or you gotta spend a day washing the floors and maybe dusting the walls and ceiling. Considering how many young a rabbit may have... there should be plenty of help_."

She looked into the elder rabbit's eyes. " _Or is it that most of the family wanted nothing to do with it, and thus_ _Lots or Straws_ _are drawn and shortest loses? Perhaps some other method is used to determine who gets stuck with this responsibility? Surely the entire family pitches in to provide for you and those deemed responsible for maintaining it? Maybe you are resentful that it is your efforts that may have a serious impact on your whole family? They only come around once every twenty years to receive a blessing that your effort provides?_ "

The elder rabbit was clearly fuming. " _Prophecy-Fulfillers... operate the doll. There's a pull-string on its back. Be gentle... it is quite difficult opening the doll to replace the string. And before you ask... No, the capsule containing the message is sealed. So there is no possible way we can tamper with the message within_."

Councilor Floyd cleared his throat. " _Everyone... quiet down. Judy, Nick... go ahead_." He nodded to the young couple. Nick held on to the doll's body as Judy pulled the string. Nothing happened, except the string was pulled back inside quickly. She took a closer look at the back of the doll, and noticed the instruction... which clearly was written telling the user to pull the string five full times. So after four more pulls of the string, it began to talk... in an old female's voice.

" _I am Harriette Cloverson Jones. This is a message directed to the mammals who will be known as the Prophecy-Fulfiller._ " She was heard coughing a bit. " _Prophecy-Fulfillers... congratulations, your relationship is but the first step in the next evolution of mammal-kind. I have great hope that you two produce kits or cubs or... anyway, there are others who even as you are listening to this message are planning your demise. They are cleaver, resourceful, energetic... and extremely committed to ending your lives before you resume it. You must build a group around you who are equally committed to your relationship succeeding. It is possible that among my descendants there are members of this hate-filled group. Therefore, Hareison and I implore you two... try everything to succeed in raising your family. Have many kits... cubs. Fill your home with them. By doing this, you two will truly fulfill the work Hareison had started. That I started. We wish you much happiness, and hopefully Hareison and I will be there watching from heaven or... whatever lies beyond the grave. Hareison sends his love, and so do I. We wish you well. Make us proud_."

The whole group was stunned. Judy played the message a few more times, trying to memorize what was said. Her grandmother recorded it and played it back just to make sure it recorded correctly. Judy placed the doll back into the drawer, but let it remain lying on the shelf. " _Nick, let's sit over there and ponder what was said_."

Judy and Nick walked over to the wall with the empty space which the drawer had come out of. No sooner than they sat down on the bench... it fell through the floor; taking the fox-rabbit duo with it. It wasn't a structural failure of the floor; it was a trap door.

Everyone remaining in the room was stunned. " _That was never a part of this floorplan_ " Lucas Cottontail said, clearly as surprised as everyone else.

Pastor Chester felt the hairs on back of his neck rise; this only happened rarely, and when it did things always went to crap.

* * *

Dr. Raymond Greenwood, one of few doctors who worked locally in the Plainsburrow Hospital, sometimes referred to as Bunny Burrow Hospital... was busy. He had been captured, but Finnick's group had overcome the Linxions who were taking them towards the dock. The doctor and his staff were brought immediately to the Sheriff's bunker; and now they were busy. Judge Petunia Springs had gone into labor shortly after the doctor's group was brought in. Now her kits were being born; these had a light fur coat, so it was a toss-up just whose side of the family could claim credit.

Judge Amy Cloverfield was currently talking to their superior, Judge Judith Proudmore; giving her the status of the birthing and of the slaving operation going on in the Tri-Burrows. It was slightly humorous that their boss, Judge Aurthur Dent, had guessed the closest to time of Petunia's labor.

From what the lookouts stationed on the roof could determine, the Linxions were taking their time; going from one burrow to the next after the previous one had been emptied. The police and marshals who made it to this bunker were now assigned to roving patrols; while primarily concerned with making sure no Linxions were nearby, they were gradually widening their patrols and soon could expect to have a decent defensible perimeter. Assuming the bunker remained hidden and undetected.

" _WTF?_ " Sheriff Springs looked over at the Cape Buffalo; it looked like the telephone handset was going to be the recipient of his anger.

" _Chief... that's the last handset we have. Remember that_."

" _Someone call tech service?_ " Senior Technician Pangolin said as her fellow technician and bodyguard, Agent Skye Winter, led her into the bunker.

" _Why is it GSD can get here within hours but the Pentagon claims they don't have coffee ready?_ " The Cape Buffalo really was working his anger into the call.

" _Apparently you didn't look out the window lately, Chief_ " Senior Technician Pangolin muttered as she went to work repairing several broken handsets. " _There are several warships burning in the area_."

The phone's hands-free speaker came to life. " _That would be the work of ZNS Kingfisher; one of two submarines we diverted to your area yesterday. Currently the_ _ZNS Tigershark has emptied all her torpedoes; we're crediting her with ten kills and ten severely damaged. ZNS Seawolf has taken over her area and has finished sinking the remaining damaged ships; currently she has five kills to her own credit_."

" _When are we getting ground forces?_ " Bogo asked a bit more politely this time.

" _Chief... never mind. Call your patrols_." Senior Technician Pangolin was clearly exasperated.

" _I'll handle it_ " the sheriff muttered. " _Patrol One... report. Anything interesting out there?_ "

" _Hopper... we have front row seats. Looks like the military is clearing out the Linxions_."

The sheriff took a moment to calm himself down. Bogo was incredulous, and then spoke to the phone's speaker. " _Apologies for growling at you, sir_."

" _No harm done. We failed to inform you our mammals were in the area_." Bogo hung up the phone.

Sheriff Springs clicked his mic " _Patrol One... that would have been nice to know. The chief just chewed-out the Pentagon. Hopper out_." He walked up to the roof and spent time watching the firefights going on at various places around Bunny Burrow.

Nurse Otterton stepped into the room. " _Mr. Springs, would you like to see your family now?_ " The young buck was off his seat in a nano-second and at the door in almost same amount of time. Both mammals disappeared beyond the door moments later. Moment later the phone rang and Senior Technician Pangolin answered. She muttered a few things and then hung up.

" _What was that all about?_ " Bogo asked.

" _Judge Spring's parents; I just let them know the kits are fine and the father is with them_."

" _Do they want to see them?_ "

" _I told them everyone is safe and she has a doctor and nurse taking care of her. Plus I said we'll be available sometime tomorrow evening at the earliest. They were watching Zoo News World Report and were concerned about what was going on_."

At that moment a knock occurred at the front entrance. Sheriff Springs raced down the stairs and opened the door, greeting the military officer in combat gear and giving him a list of mammals under his command. The military officer let him know that a helicopter will be arriving soon to evacuate the judge and her family to Zootopia General Hospital. After exchanging further pleasantries, the officer departed and continued his combat sweep of the area.

* * *

Josephine Wintersprite was on the run again. She was glad for the few weeks of quiet relaxation, but greatly expanding belly now made it very difficult to move effectively. She spared her remaining guards unnecessary risk by heeding their advice and moving only when it was clear. They managed to accumulate a few of her former acquaintances, at least those who were not outwardly opposed to her. Now she had a proper escort, but at a cost; she had to follow their direction. And the one thing she hated most was giving up finding the todd who sired half her unborn cubs. Then again it was the news that the Tri-Burrows had been attacked and the Wilde-Hopps couple had been evacuated; presently they were in an unknown country.

She caught a lucky break when she was briefly detained by a ZPD patrol, and in the back seat was one of her paid informants. After getting the patrol officers to contact Clawhauser and relay a message to Mr. Big, obviously under a code name, she was taken to a ZPD safe house. There she told the GSD interrogator about the recent changes in the Outback Mafia and the previous godfather was now restored. She was pleased when Mr. Big, carried by Koslov, visited her. Mr. Big made it plain to the GSD that his treaty with the Outback Mafia would only be honored through this vixen, thus the upper chain of command in the Zootopian government met to discuss the problem. Meanwhile Mr. Big requested to know who the father of her unborn cubs was. Josephine had a shy smile and hugged her bodyguard; then she admitted there were two todds who sired her litter and she was holding one of them. When she revealed the other, the arctic shrew was not entirely surprised.

Soon she was brought before the government committee and told her choices; either help the Zootopians to overthrow the current godfather, or resist and be turned over to his representative. How Gregor McKeen found out about her detention was not a complete surprise to her; he was exercising his rights under the treaty she had made with Mr. Big. So the choice was obvious; she agreed to the Zootopian's terms, and was protected from any legal prosecution that might have been considered.

She was currently in Zootopia General Hospital undergoing a prenatal exam. Dr. Rosco and his favorite nurse was taking great care of her, even allowing her bodyguard and now proven father of half her cubs to remain by her side. Dr. Bearinton stopped by to ensure her mental state was stable, or at least as stable as someone who was used to being in total control could be. Dr. Frankinmyrl stopped by with his student Janice Rosenberg and supervised her as she gave a quick medical exam. Josephine objected to being a Guinee pig for an intern, until Dr. Frankinmyrl made it plain that she was one of the does' who was rescued from the clutches of Jacob Bufford Longears, and had a natural talent for the healing arts. Once Josephine understood this, besides not wanting to stir up that controversy or reveal her alliance with him, she acquiesced to the examination.

* * *

Mayor Lionheart was in a foul mood, and now that pipsqueak mouse, Director Dench, and her cohort Director Wilde, wanted him asap over at Conference Room #5. Upon entering he noticed a few military members present; an elder fox and an elder panther both in general's uniforms. So he quickly put on his happy face.

" _Mayor_ ," the mouse squeaked, " _Good of you to join us. May I present General Earl Rommel of the Seventh Army. General, this is Mayor Leodore Lionheart_." Both shook paws. " _Mayor this is General Chester Puller of the Seventh Marines. General, this is Mayor Leodore Lionheart_." Paws were shaken again and then everyone sat down at the table.

" _General, pleasantries aside... just how the hell do you intent to rescue my wife?_ "

The fox in uniform merely smiled at him. " _I don't. She will be a diversion to distract from my main offensive_." If this was to get the lion's anger up, it worked.

" _Mayor... you haven't heard the complete plan. Listen to the rest, I promise you it will be worth your while_ " Audrey calmly said before the lion could strike the fox.

" _Mr. Mayor_ ," the fox spoke in a calm but authoritarian voice, " _your spouse is a Priestess of the Moon, second highest in rank, among a select few. If there is any mammal there that can fend for herself, she has the ability. If I understand correctly, those of that rank can influence groups of those around them, correct?_ "

" _She can influence one at a time. But you're expecting her to go beyond?_ "

" _Yes. By now she must understand that her only manner of escape is getting the rabbits around her to focus them towards a singular goal. If she can do that, then they all may survive. If not, then no plan of mine can pull her out of that situation. By now the Linxions must realize her value to not only to Zootopia, but to the Priesthood. They would sooner kill her than release her_."

" _This is where we come in_ ," General Puller said in a calm tone of voice. " _While the general over there is distracting the main forces, we will land behind and open up a secondary front. This will be a covering action for the evacuees as well as splitting their forces. Additionally, the ZNS Swordfish and ZNS Shark, both submarines, will be harassing shipping offshore_."

Director Dench muttered. " _Once the generals engage the Linxions, our team infiltrates and lays out a path of escape. While the generals are smashing their way over here and here_ ," she pointed to two spots on the map, " _ours will be guiding the survivors to this spot_ " she pointed to a different spot on the map. " _With any luck, we'll get everyone away without a loss of life_."

" _It is good to know that Team Bravo is involved_ " Leodore said with a smile. But the looks Audrey and Judi had exchanged didn't bode well. " _Team Bravo is involved, right?_ "

The mouse cleared her throat. " _No, Team Bravo is currently on assignment and hasn't reported in yet_."

" _Then what are we using?_ " The mayor asked.

" _About ten teams; they will be lining the route and directing the survivors which direction to go. This doesn't include any of our military they may encounter_."

" _Ten teams. My wife is not worth the very best talent you have?_ "

The mouse looked into his eyes and barely held back her anger. " _Are you insinuating that none of my teams can handle this? I'll have you know that not even the talents of each member of Team Bravo can do everything this mission requires. We are talking about moving hundreds of rabbits over miles of city streets. Do you seriously think only four mammals can do this effectively?_ "

Leodore thought for a moment, and then realized she was right. As talented as Team Bravo was, not even four mammals of that team could spread themselves across hundreds of feet, let alone a couple miles. " _You are correct, Director. I offer my apology. May I ask... what mission is so important that requires Team Bravo?_ "

The mouse looked into the lion's eyes. She could sympathize with him; it was his wife that was in danger, but so too were the others. " _They are escorting Zootopia's favorite to a land far away. Surviving the trial has fulfilled an ancient prophesy, so the Council of Elders agreed to investigate the claims. This started before we realized the full intent of the invasion. At first we thought it had something to do with Judy and Nick; but now we are certain this is all about restoring a food source. So even if Team Bravo was in communications, they are too far away to make it back in time to participate. Whatever they are going through, we can only hope it is a false lead. At a minimum... Judy and Nick are safe_."

" _Speaking of safe_ " Leodore muttered. " _Have we heard back from Team Bravo?_ "

" _No. They are apparently out of our normal communications range, including satellite_."

" _Why didn't you say so?_ " The fox turned to his aide and quietly said a few choice words, watching the aide repeating his order into a radio. A few moments later the aide acknowledged the reply and handed the general a paw-written note. The general read what was written, tore off half the sheet, and nodded his approval.

" _I am authorizing your use of these frequencies, obviously not those I just removed. These are ones we haven't used in quite some time, so I see no reason you can't use our latest satellite placed in orbit a few years ago. I'm actually surprised that Agent Rodgers hasn't discovered it yet._ "

* * *

Paulina was sitting in a roomful of rabbits. She recognized many and had these survey the room, getting a count of how many there were. She knew there were many more areas these captives were being held at, but for now she had to start where she was at and formulate a plan. Before she could do anything she needed to know what she was dealing with. It was more than a bunch of crazed starving predators that simply refused to change their diet.

A few years ago when she was traveling these lands she observed the citizenry, and talked with many over dinner. While it was true they had a preference for Hasenpfeffer, it wasn't their only meat source. At least it wasn't before the disastrous war with a neighboring country. That country used to be their source for game fowl and other birds; their preference was turkey, pheasant, and other bigger-bodied fowl. Exotic species were the hunter-scavenger types: hawks, eagles, falcons. Someone once tried to breed a select few... it was disastrous.

They tried breeding swine, but even the most ignorant among them soon refused to cooperate. The sows learned to hide when they were fertile, and learned to enjoy sex simply for its own sake. Recently someone tried using the chemical that proved effective on rabbits on these swine; results so far were mixed. Their attempts at making bacon were on-hold at the moment.

Soon she noticed a few rabbits that were allowed to walk about freely but were wearing T.A.M.E collars. Using her ability to calm minds, she convinced them to scout out the other areas that these newly imprisoned rabbits were being held in. Once they visited and memorized the current conditions, they were to return and inform her. Those who were not assigned to these new rabbits but were assigned to other rabbit holding areas, she asked them to observe the current status of them and report back. A few hours later she compiled all the reports and had a few rabbits nearest her memorized these, just in case any of them were rescued before she was.

Now she had to wait. Meanwhile she went about the duties all priests did each day; she comforted the scared, gave encouragement to those needing it, heard confessions to those wishing for it, and reached out with her mind to spread comforting thoughts. She was getting better at focusing on more than one mind; and learning to allow her focus to spread out to a wider area. Convincing many minds in this fashion seemed easier that using verbal means. Now she understood how one could so easily be tempted to the Dark Side; one could easily slide into forcing many to obey rather than letting them follow using their own free will.

* * *

Colonel Kohle was standing before the godfather, Gregor McKeen. He was not alone; besides his personal security team he brought along Team Charlie and Team Echo. He also brought along the new Chancellor, who only agreed to come along because it would be improper to question the godfather without the ally along... and the colonel would not bring along the Zootopian military if he came.

" _I am giving you one last chance; dog... remove your party so we three can discuss your concerns in private. As gentlemammals_."

" _Just like you did with the previous chancellor and matron? You have quite the definition of_ _discussion_. _No... they will remain. As will the others I have brought along_." The old Scottish Terrier smiled his best diplomatic one, but really wanting to do something else.

The godfather looked at the new chancellor. " _I will have words with you later_."

" _Oh I kinda doubt that; seeing that this is the last you will see him; unless you release the chancellor and matron into my possession, of course. I care not wither they are alive or not; but it will bode well for you if they walk away with me_."

Agent Crystal Minksin was enjoying how her boss was playing Hard Ball with this fox. Agent Walkerson on the other paw thought he was pressing too hard. Agent Rameras was casing the place; concealing his action by pretending to be stretching his neck. Agent Ricardo was busy hacking into their computer network via WiFi; coordinating her efforts with her counterpart in Team Echo. If the godfather knew what they were doing, he wasn't giving any clues.

" _How can I do that... when they already were sold as slaves to the Linxions?_ "

" _Oh, I kinda doubt that... seeing how we have been keeping watch on every group of slaves marched to the ships; and every movement of their teams wherever they went. Your teams only went to the estate of the elders to a specific spot along the beach. We paid extra attention to these; never know what they might be doing. Nope... no group of Linxions ever went near that spot before-after-ever. No other mammals went anywhere near that either, so this means there were no intermediary. You're lying about the Linxions_."

The godfather stood up, rage clearly on his muzzle. " _Are you ignorant? This is my house... I have the upper paw here! You, dog... would do well to stop insulting me. Else I'll have you throw into the dungeon along with them!_ "

" _Thank you for confirming their true status. Not that I didn't already know where they were, it helps getting confirmation. Now you only have to release them to my paws and we'll leave you to your pitiful fiefdom. I have no interest in your territory, save that you treat the council with dignity and respect. Any hair on their body harmed... will result is severe consequences. You really don't want the Zootopians as an enemy; just wait until you see how we'll dispatch these lowly Linxions_."

" _I doubt you will live long enough to see that happen. Linxions have bested every army sent against them; yours will be another footnote of overly eager fools sent against a superior tactician. But I shall have my drink and popcorn; yours will be quite the entertainment_."

" _Better remember to have a note pad and extra pencils; you're going to get quite the education. Oh... and one-way tickets to someplace warm. When we get finished with those pups, we'll be heading to your fiefdom. But you're welcome to stay around and test your tactical prowess against us_."

While these two leaders were trading barbs, Councilor Marcus Fleetfoot and Councilor Miriam Cloverson were being secretly released from their chains and carried out through a back entrance. With the sheer number of mammals threatening the godfather, most guards were diverted to the front area. This made it easier to tranquilize the remaining guards and thus remove the weakened elder rabbits more efficiently. Within moments of their escape, Colonel Kohle was notified via radio. The old dog decided to continue playing his proverbial hand of cards to ensure these got a decent distance away before he would pretend to capitulate and angrily stormed out the door.

* * *

" _So this is how you felt back on that day_." Nick was barely treading water; he barely passed the swim test back in the ZPD Academy.

" _I didn't have time to tread water... a mechanical net scooped me out of the water and put me into a cage. I wish we would have brought a flashlight, or candle_."

" _That hurts, Carrots_."

" _Oh... Oh! I'm sorry Nick_." She had forgotten about his ability to see in dim light.

" _It's ok, Fluff. Just let me guide us to someplace we can get out of this water_."

" _It's pitch black... and dark in here_."

" _True... but I'm getting a little flicker at odd times. There!_ " He had taken his shirt off and had Judy grab one sleeve while he held the other. As long as they stayed close together, neither would lose track of the other. After a few minutes they finally came to the edge of the bank and climbed out of the water. Judy was startled when a small beam of light appeared out of nowhere.

" _Easy Carrots. Didn't you know I always find a way to protect my hide? Now that we are married, that extends to you. Here... this one is yours_." After handing it to Judy, Nick produced another one from somewhere. They show their lights around the cave; noticing they were on a pathway which was obviously not natural in origin. After getting out of the water, they took off their clothes placing them on nearby rocks so they could drip-dry.

" _No funny business, foxtrot_ " Judy said as she let Nick use his paws to squeegee-like remove water from her fur. She was certain he was enjoying her doing the same for him; obviously a difference between the sexes. She was surprised he had a fur brush and was brushing her before himself, which she grabbed away soon as he started on himself, she would return the favor and enjoyed paying particular attention to _her newly-owned_ body parts the fox swore he was born with; marriage had its benefits.

" _No funny business?_ "

" _A Does' prerogative. Now shush and just enjoy our moment. This will raise our body temperature thus prevent either of us catching a cold_." She was sitting on his lap and holding his tight, obviously using their combined body heat to keep warm. Being the smaller of the two, she was receiving the better deal. His tail wrapped around her helped quite a bit.

After she felt as dry and warm as they would get, Judy opened a small sealed package containing trail mix which they ate while waiting for their clothes finish drying. After they were satisfied their clothes were ready, they dressed each other and then proceeded to walk quite a distance along the path. Soon they came to a flat circular paved area. Torches were lit on poles placed evenly around the circle; this was strange considering they were underground, making them wonder where the caretaker was. They walked around these, noticing the writing chiseled into the nearby rocks. But it was the bronze plates eerily similar to those in the tomb above that made the couple's skin crawl; clearly this was planned long ago, possibly shortly after the tomb itself was built.

The first plate had these words cast onto it: * _One day a rabbit would find love with the least likely of predator, being deceived believing its heart was pure and true. Their relationship would struggle in a land of danger, among fools both friend and foe alike. Rabbits of old would test their love and declare it true, being unwilling to declare what was obvious and true. Proof their order no longer guards Lapinkind of corruption and filth_.*

The second plate had this cast onto it: * _Passing the trial of elder rabbits proved these lovers-now-married was but start of a great corruption. Many will attempt to end the union they considered unnatural, hindered by those who unknowingly fulfil the bidding the Dark One seeks. Forced to leave their home, the newly-married pair traveled to a land foreign and cold and unknown; seeking shelter and safety among rabbits born of Ancient Ones whose quest started this plight_.*

The third plate had these words cast on it: * _Decisions must be made once made cannot be undone, we who serve the Truth each must make alone and with clear heart. Council found in friends of old and newly made, council made about lover or family now tear the soul asunder. Choose wisely o' Servants of Truth, if chosen alone you will face wrath of promises broken. But restoring justice and truth ensures these lovers-now-married, return home with family and friends in manner most worthy_.*

Judy was thankful she had the foresight to bring her video camera along, obviously still in its sealed case. She had Nick hold both flashlights as she carefully recorded everything on these plates, once satisfied the recording could be clearly seen when viewed on its mini-screen; she put it back into the case. Before they could fully examine the remaining rocks with words chiseled upon them, many mammals appeared from one side, several carrying torches themselves.

" _Ah, they arrived. The so-called Prophecy-Fulfillers... who couldn't see their own fate_."

Judy quickly placed her paw on Nick's muzzle; shaking her head in a manner Nick understood meant it was unwise to provoke them. The lead mammal turned out to be one they knew quite well; he was the Burrow Architect who discussed designs that first night with Judy.

" _Well, let's not keep us in the dark, figuratively speaking_ " Judy murmured.

" _Unlike those incompetent Council of Elders who couldn't tell an abomination when it was clearly in front of their eyes... we have no weakness. There will be no trial for you: you're already guilty. And your punishment is quite simple: get out of this cave alive_." The rabbit had an evil grin spreading across his face. " _In total darkness_."

Before Nick knew what happened, his flashlight was forcibly taken away, as was Judy's.

" _We can't have you cheating, now can we?_ " His grin now spread to the others; one of them threw a knife towards the fox-rabbit duo, missing them by inches. It was smacked across the face with a paw, sending the rabbit backwards and down what sounded like a long tumbling down a hillside.

" _There will not be any action against these guilty abominations until the official start. Do I make myself clear?_ " Nods moved throughout the crowd. " _The Dark Council will reward us handsomely when we deliver the bodies... or maybe just the heads... of Zootopia's favorite fox-rabbit officers_." He leaned in closer. " _Who just happens to be the Godmother of a certain crime lord's granddaughter in Tundratown. The same crime lord who just happens to be the twelfth member of the Dark Council... and rarely visits. You will be excellent bait to drawl this undeserving member out into the open_."

" _I don't know how you know all this... but you're going to regret doing whatever you have planned for us. I'll have your own head on a pole; and that's a promise you can take to the bank_." Judy face was the most serious Nick had ever seen it. Looking over to the so-called Burrow Architect, he could tell this rabbit had the most confidence in his plans.

" _If I were you, I'd get your worldly affairs in order; her track record regarding opponents is impressive and growing longer_." Nick had his best hustler face on, and it seemed as if he was placing his bet.

* * *

General Rommel was impressed; these Linxions were clearly a worthy opponent. He was glad that Admiral Nelson disobeyed Pentagon orders and moved his warships within bombardment range, and sent a request to concentrate fire at a specific sector. Admiral Nimitz was closing the hammer-and-anvil attack by landing his amphibious forces to assist General Puller. It was obvious once the two submarines had routed the defending warships they were withdrawn to continue hunting any enemy vessel they could find. This allowed the admiral to position his ships close to shore where their guns were proving quite effective.

His soldiers were no slouches, either. He had trained them to think on their feet; trained his lower-ranking officers to work closely with their senior enlisted members to move their platoons / companies / squads with minimal input from higher command. The resulting ballet of guns and maneuvers almost made his job enjoyable... almost. These Linxions were proving quite adaptable themselves. More than once he found his radio antenna blown to bits, which forced him to change tactics and use laser-to-ship to relay his orders. He knew the skipper of the corvette, and old West point wash-out who found a Senator to back his nomination into Annapolis, and now his no-nonsense leadership was proving his bark correct. General Rommel sent a message to the admiral recommending the corvette's skipper for a medal and the ship's crew for a citation.

General Puller was having an equally hard time. His primary purpose was to cover the evacuation of the captives, but the Linxions had other plans. They were pressing hard to cut-off the evacuation. The general radioed the nearest destroyer requesting more shelling; which Admiral Nimitz added more ships to the task, two cruisers and four battleships. This proved effective and forced the Linxions to retreat... at least for a little while. Then the battleships and heavy cruisers started walking their shell pattern as if they were sweeping a floor. The general wasn't certain how many were killed by this action or by his own troops. Either way he was satisfied.

* * *

" _It's time. Go!_ " Agent Whitefang yelled as sounds of bombardment was heard off in the distance. " _General Rommel and General Puller have started their assault. Sooner everyone is out of here the sooner they can unleash their true potential_."

" _Playing in a sandbox?_ " a young bunny asked somewhat curious. The agent merely smiled; if an adult had asked this, he would have slapped its face. General Rommel was famous for his victories in the desert, but it was his mastery of tactics and unconventional maneuvers that won him fame.

Priestess Lioness was concentrating on her tasking; if this evacuation was going to succeed, all these rabbits had to get moving quickly. The battle now raging off in the distance would surely alert the emperor; and he was not going to allow his newly replenished food supply to be liberated. She needed to influence everyone to get moving. She calmly ordered everyone to get moving; she would walk to every room to ensure all rabbits were up and moving; in truth however she was using it as cover while she tried to focus on many rabbits instead of one. It was proving a challenge.

She was pleasantly pleased when multiple rabbits appeared much calmer and happier. They went about getting their fellow captives to start moving out the door, telling everyone that sooner they got out of here and down the road, the sooner they would be beyond the Emperor's grasp. She watched them as they succeeded in getting every rabbit outside and moving down the road. She looked up towards the moon overhead and quietly thanked it.

* * *

" _Well, what's the status?_ " Chief Bogo asked the sheriff.

" _Fennick reports nearly every Linxion have either been captured or successfully escaped. Looks like they are headed to their homeland_."

" _Colonel Kohle reports successful rescue of the chancellor and matron_." Senior Technician Pangolin muttered. " _Says he can only hold off the former godfather a little longer_."

" _Tell him I have several teams on the way_ " Director Dench squeaked. " _And Chief Vaulter is sending quite a few of his guards as well_."

" _Admiral Nimitz reports he has diverted a few cruisers and battleships to support our operation. Says they are no longer needed in his tasking_ " Agent Winter said as she sipped her favorite beverage.

" _Well... it appears as if things are going our way_ " Bogo muttered.

" _Don't speak too soon_ " Sheriff Springs had just stepped into the room. " _Things can easily turn back to their favor. Murphy's Law and such_."

* * *

" _Dammit... that's it! Guards!_ " Gregor McKeen pressed a button on his chair, sirens and klaxons started blaring. It became obvious that this dog was bluffing, but up until now he thought it was about the elder rabbits down in the dungeon. Now he wasn't sure what it was about, but it was definitely something else.

Colonel Kohle was indeed bluffing, and it switched focus the moment the signal was given that the two elder council members had been successfully evacuated. Now he was working on phase two: removing this work of scum. He had just received the signal that the fleet had reached bombardment range and the extra forces from the Council of Elders had pierced the outer walls of this facility.

The GSD agents quickly fired their tranqu-darts towards the old fox; but he had vanished through the floor via a trap door.

" _He won't get far. I've been monitoring his communications; and I diverted his guards to a different location. He'll be pleasantly surprised when Team Mike greets him_."

" _Well done, everyone. Now shall we go and see the fruits of our labor?_ " Colonel Kohle muttered quite pleased how this operation went.

When he and his guardian teams reached the hidden outlet that deposited the restored godfather of the Outback Mafia. Cursing and growing and howls were heard well before they got close. Any of the godfather's faithful guards that made any attempt to reach him was tranqu-darted. The godfather was inside a cage and surrounded by GSD Team Mike; Kohle could tell it was taking all their willpower not to poke fun at this highly opinionated and self-grandeur.

" _Now... who will it be that sits eating popcorn and drinking Cognac and sweet tea? I see you forgot to sharpen your pencil and take adequate notes_." The only response he received was snapping of teeth and many curse words he couldn't put in his report other than in the footnotes.

* * *

" _Watch it! Hold that line... I've almost... got it!_ "

Agent Rodgers was hanging upside down through the hole that the drawer originally sat in within the wall. She had noticed on the other side of the wall there was a cavity leading down, and upon closer inspection noticed there was a tunnel leading to a seemingly bottomless pit. She also noticed some kind of mechanism that appeared attached to what she suspected was the trap door. Agent Golden originally volunteered to hold the line, but Agent Walker vetoed that; anyone who knew the history of this feline knew he was romantically involved with the female ferret. It wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to know he would soon loose concentration admiring her physique and then loose his grip on the rope. Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth were the ones holding onto the rope instead.

" _Ok... gently push on the seat. It should swing downward_."

The other three agents did as directed; and the seat dropped slowly and after a couple feet started swinging rearwards. " _Hold it right there!_ " A moment later a metallic clang sounded. " _Ok, Raymond... your turn. Push_."

The polar bear was holding onto a long board; as he pushed it against the seat, it slowly angled backwards the lower it descended into the floor. It acted as if it was attached to a hinge. Soon it was completely retracted, thus exposing a very long drop into pitch darkness. " _Ok Keven... your turn_."

The other polar bear lowered a makeshift brace into the hole, assisted by the three agents to ensure it slid squarely in place. " _It's in_." Raymond slowly pulled back his board, appearing pleased the seat was being held in place by the makeshift brace.

Now it was the ferret's turn to be removed from the other hole. As she was slowly pulled out, her pants were pulled back just enough to reveal mouse-eared prints on her skivvies, and same on her bra. She pulled up her pants quickly as she also tucked her shirt back into her pants.

" _Nice. Steamboat Willey?_ " Walker asked inquisitively.

" _I have a love of all things mouse. Especially Minnie. She inspired me when I was a young kit. Stop your drooling, you horny feline_!"

Agent Savage took out an instrument and pointed it down the hole. " _Hmmm... the drop is quite a ways, possibly same distance as the one back in the Council's estate. Looks like we'll need to connect two lengths of rope before hitting bottom_."

" _Why not jump in? Surely the there's water below?_ " Floyd asked quizzed.

" _Maybe, maybe not. If there is, hitting the water will alert whoever is down there. By slowly lowering ourselves in, we'll gain tactical advantage_." Savage was busy putting together two lengths of rope as a mountain climber would. " _We should also have night vision goggles_ "

At that moment one of the agent's radios buzzed and a familiar voice spoke. " _Team Bravo, Kohle here. Status report_."

Agent Walker snapped her mic on. " _Walker here. Two nuts are missing down a hole. Unconfirmed condition. Sending weasels to investigate_." She looked at the elder rabbits. " _That's code for letting them know about Judy and Nick and our impromptu rescue plans_."

" _Rodger that. How about meet me in the meadow? You're requiring straining my eyes_."

" _Rodger that. Getting last of my clothes on the clothesline_." She looked again to the councilors. " _That's his way of letting us know the satellite is using too much power pushing the signal deep underground. I've also let him know we are ready to begin our search underground_."

Agent Walker and Rodgers went outside the cave, escorted by a few of the rabbits and Raymond. Elizabeth went along, making sure her radio was transmitting to Floyd. No sooner than the group exited the cave they noticed a small plane circling overhead. It maneuvered until it swooped overhead, dropping something that immediately parachuted towards them. It performed this same feat until three backpacks lay at their feet. The agent's radio squawked to life. " _Packages confirmed. Heading home_." The plane banked and headed out to sea.

The group picked up the backpacks and went back inside the cave. Once in the tomb proper they opened them and took inventory. " _Mountain climbing gear, first aid kits, night vision goggles, flares... looks like a standard recue kit_ " Agent Rodgers said. " _Better than what we have_."

" _Ok, looks like we have enough for everyone. Floyd, Elizabeth... coming?_ " Savage asked the elder rabbits.

" _No, that's for younger bones. Do you want us to remain here, or go back?_ " Floyd replied.

Agent Rodgers pulled out a couple rectangular-ish items from the side pocket of one of the packs. " _You can stay if you want. Put this one somewhere near the entrance, preferably hidden in the flowers. I'm putting one just inside that hole hanging from the mechanical device; if someone comes and removes the first one, at least this one will keep communications open between you and us inside the cave. Outside one keeps everyone in contact with GSD_."

" _I think we should stay. Our radios should interface nicely with these. It will allow us to send our own report to the council_ " Elizabeth said.

" _I'm staying with my grandparents. I know how to use your radio, plus have a few tricks up my sleeves_ " Eveline muttered.

" _Well, we'll stay as well. If we don't return by sundown, the village will know that the Prophesy-Fulfillers wanted to stay. Dinner will be brought here shortly thereafter_." Lucas Cottontail looked at his watch. When he noticed the stares from everyone, he coughed. " _The priests kept us informed about the technological advances the outside world made. They determined which ones best suited us. When our own family decided to leave and join the outside world, they brought back with them certain things. Wristwatches are just some of the things they brought here_."

Pastor Chester cleared his throat. " _I will go as well. There is dark energy down there, and you'll need my expertise to deal with it_."

" _Is everyone finished talking? We still have a rescue operation to undertake_." Agent Savage was not being very diplomatic. When Team Bravo, Keven and Raymond, Pastor Chester, and a few volunteers from the Prophecy group finally had the climbing gear fasten properly... Savage threw down one end of the new rope. One-by-one three members of Team Bravo entered the hole and ambled down the rope.

About twenty minutes later Agent Walker's radio crackled to life. " _Beware the end: we're about ten feet short. Hang from the end and drop; you'll make less noise_."

Pastor Chester followed the group of volunteers down the hole, slowly but methodically climbing down the rope.

She looked at Raymond. " _Ready? Don't forget how I showed you... grip one paw and release the other, move lower paw to a comfortable distance and grip, release upper paw and move down to lower paw. Repeat_." Raymond shot her a look that seemed to imply he wasn't a complete imbecile. She shot him a look back. " _Ask Agent Savage who had to rescue his fury arse that last time we did this_." That seemed to change the bear's perspective. " _Yep. It was Agent Rodgers. I had to help untangle that hare from his own rope_."

This got a chuckle from both bears, after they calmed down both disappeared down into the hole. Walker put her ear to the edge; yup they were working the gripping devices like old pros. She suspected they wanted to have bragging rights on the hare. Fine with her... even if it wasn't entirely true.

" _Ma'am... you told that fib on purpose, didn't you?_ " The ferret was looking at the arctic vixen with steely eyes.

" _Well, it makes you out as the heroine and hopefully takes you up a couple notches in their opinion. We need them to follow your commands when things get rough down there_." She kept listening to the hole. Soon she heard a faint splash or two; now it was the two female's turn.

" _Councilors... hold the line please. It shouldn't take us no more than fifteen minutes to get down_." Both quickly dropped into the hole with their gear.

Once the two agents were safely at the bottom and the team signaled they were off on their search, Eveline sat next to her grandparents. It was obvious she had a question on her face, which Floyd gently encouraged her to talk about it.

" _Grandfather, grandmother... back home before we left, when these rabbits told their tale, you told one yourself about this prophesy. How did you know about it?_ "

Floyd and Elizabeth grinned. " _The council knew about this prophesy long long ago. It is kept secret so as to not encourage unnatural relations; after all, predators will use a does' natural curiosity to lure her into a trap... thus becoming an easy meal. It has happened so many times in decades and centuries gone by. Those of us who have been councilors for at least five years are allowed to know this prophesy... taught by the High Priestess of the Moon herself_."

Eveline gasped, and then quickly composed herself. " _So that explains why you were not surprised when Pastor Chester and Priestess Lionheart showed up at our burrow_."

Elizabeth reached over and held her granddaughter close. " _Indeed Eve... now let's talk about something else which is more interesting. Like that young buck you've been seeing a lot lately. He seems like an interesting rabbit. Care to tell your grandparents more about him?_ "

Eve mere grinned. " _Yes, but our bedroom activities are off limits!_ " They began talking about Sven and his high-stress job working for a decent-size firm. He earned a good salary, but it was clear that Eve wasn't interested in this; and her grandparents were proud she followed their counsel. They were certain she enjoyed letting him release his stress with her, she was a natural at getting him to calm down. Or maybe it was something else she enjoyed doing with him that relieved his stress? Either way she was careful enough to avoid getting pregnant. Sven must have been a very special buck to have gotten her sole interest.

* * *

Nick was carefully moving around an unseen obstacle, Judy holding firmly to his shirt he had taken off and tied one sleeve to his belt. The so-called _Servants of Truth_ was not kidding when they said the only way out of this cave would be in total darkness. He had tried to light a candle and throw it a distance ahead, but there were rabbits that simply grabbed it and threw it into the water. This was enough for him to see they were cheating; they were using infrared goggles. Of course he should have known; they already stacked the deck against them when they pre-judged them as guilty, so why shouldn't they use things denied to the _Guilty_?

He saw something else in that brief moment of light-infused the darkness; this was no safe water they were swimming in. There were some water-born mammals nearby, and it was obvious these rabbits fully intended for them to become someone's lunch. Orcas.

Earlier they had tried to simply walk their way out of here. But when they were attacked with what he could only assume as long poles and forced into the water, every repeated attempt to get back on dry ground was met with kicks to the head and a violent shove back into the water.

Nick drew Judy very close and whispered into her ear, " _It's obvious they want us dead, but I ain't going to lie to you, Carrots; there are orcas in these waters_." He could tell she didn't take this very well. " _I've a plan, but you gotta let me do it alone. Understand? Alone_." The nodding of her head on his shoulder told him she reluctantly agreed.

Nick swam to the water's edge and soon as he got near, a pole violently hit him. He was expecting this; he grabbed it and swiftly pulled it towards him. A sudden screaming and splash into the water told him he succeeded. He pulled himself out of the water and listened carefully; a moment later he heard the soft pads of a rabbit's feet as they tried to sneak-up on him. He let it hit him with the pole and swiftly pivoted, using the momentum of the attack to catch the assailant off balance; which he swiftly pushed against the pole. Again another satisfying splash into the water told him he succeeded. He again waited and listened for more paw pads; but they didn't happen.

" _Nick_ " Judy's voice was nearby. " _Here. Put this on_."

He was about to whisper his disagreement when the sound of a silencer pierced the darkness. A thump of a body announced the answer, only he wished he knew whose. A couple moments later he smelled the scent of Judy, and then she was pressing against his body. " _Judy! I said_..." It was all he got out as the world suddenly turned to a greenish hue. Infrared? Why...

" _You're welcome. And thanks for getting those two into the water. It was fortunate that the first one landed too close to a mother orca and her calf; the remains ain't pretty I suppose, but he was wearing this gear. So I put it on and swam to a better position. When you put the second one in the water, I simply choked him unto unconsciousness. That's how I got the silencer, and goggles for you_."

" _How could you tell he was that close to them?_ "

" _I followed you. I heard the warning grunts the mother gave when we got too close. I guess the rabbit hitting the water upset her; so when she grabbed him underwater and ripped him in half, I was able to see the greenish hue coming off the side of his head. I am glad I couldn't see what she did to him. But fate is in our favor_."

" _Fluff... if they have guns, this is no walk in the park; they fully intend for us to die_."

" _I thought we knew that when you told me about the orcas?_ "

" _Fluff, the guns makes it a certainty_."

* * *

General Rommel had to admit... this was the best fought campaign he ever was in. Even with the late addition of the Svalbear army gained little in terms of crushing the foe, but they did push them nearly completely out of their territory. Certainly out of their capital, this bought time for the successful evacuation of the captives. He had to admit this was the primary objective, but it never hurt to completely annihilate your foe. Such action made it clear that any future actions of this type would not be tolerated. He was impressed by the ingenuity General Puller made; combining the bears into his forward attack elements. Now that this proved quite effective, not to mention the Svalbears were now on semi-friendly terms with the Zootopians, he would have to do the same in future battles.

The Emperor nodded to himself; this was the most challenging foe he had fought in a long time. Even without those bears interceding at the last moment just as the foe was about to fall into his trap, they proved themselves worthy fighters. These Zootopians... this wasn't their fight, yet they interceded on behalf of rabbits who had renounced relations centuries ago. Fools... but tough fools. His aide gave him an updated report: so he was fighting two of their most decorated generals? It figures... they needed two masterminds to fight him! He started to feel quite proud; now he had to bring in his reserves and push these interlopers out of his capital.

Magnus Southpaw was annoyed. He should have been out there on the front lines, swatting these puny mammals who claimed rights to wherever they placed paw upon. At first he had nothing but contempt for them, until they sprung their trap. If his warriors didn't adopt the Zootopian method of wearing armor, even leather with metal plates at strategic locations, his army would have been reduced by half. He was glad that he took the advice of General Puller; allowing a few of the smaller mammals to ride his warriors while using their ranged weapons at every opportunity. The Zootopians said this made is warriors perform like tanks; whatever those were. The combination proved effective, even though his warriors grumbled that the Zootopians used them as moving barriers. At the moment he was giving the Great Mother a status report.

Priestess Lionheart was feeling exhausted. She had finally figured out how to influence many minds at the same time. It was... required a certain level of concentration, but she soon discovered she had to put less effort when they were close to her. All during the evacuation she was using a combination of soothing words and encouragement, while putting effort towards influencing when a situation required it. Like when at that one street corner; there was an unexpected firefight that broke out. She had to use all her abilities to get the mass of rabbits that were piling upon themselves moving again, or else they would become a perfect target. The GSD agents placed at strategic street corners helped motivate the evacuees, thus relieving her of additional strain. She neared the evacuation point with the last group of rabbits, she saw Commander Camella Warmpaw there overseeing the loading operation. After exchanging pleasantries and hugs, the female Saint Bernard told her in no uncertain terms to get her arse in the helicopter before she did it for her. Her husband was nearly sick worrying about her, so she wanted her out of here asap. Paulina grinned; this would be a perfect test of her newfound ability. Soon she felt his mind and sent him calming and pleasant thoughts. She couldn't resist sending him a certain image of her in a very provocative pose, complete with a suggestion they could do this tonight.

Jonathan Longears was standing at the front gate with his wife Emma and Great Mother Marcie Strongpaw. Chief Vaulter was there giving them an update on what was happening on the estate. GSD had responded to their secret plea for help; several agents were now assisting his guards sweeping the main compound for the remainder of the Outback Isles Mafia's forces and those loyal to his cause. It saddened the elder rabbits that many of the Council Guards preferred to go back to the ancient ways. On one paw they knew the attraction of unrestricted power; on the other paw they knew the only way to gain truly faithful allies was in balanced power shared by allies. Chief Vaulter told them quite a few of his guards were discovered to be working for the Dark Council; an organization he was only now beginning to understand. Mr. Big had alerted him months ago one of his guards was working for them; now it appeared there were more.

The Public Affairs Officer had been caught off-guard; he was out of disguise when the door was busted open and a very large polar bear grasped his throat. Councilor Marcus Fleetfoot and Councilor Miriam Cloverson were looking at him; clearly disappointed that he was not the mammal they thought he had been. Koslov now put Mr. Big back into his paw as several Estate Guards removed the Lynx who was now in chains. Several GSD agents escorted the Lynx to the cruiser waiting out front. Chief Vaulter, who had been freed moments ago, was waiting at the car. He frisked the Lynx and removed anything that was estate property, actually everything in the pockets. Once secured, the cruiser departed with an escort off the estate.

The council was quite happy to have Marcus and Miriam back, but solemn at the loss of those who originally went with them to the godfather's compound. The council informed the two elder rabbits that a final vote for leadership will be held this afternoon; and their presence is required. But for now everyone headed to the galley; Cookie had prepared a special meal to welcome back their heroes. But right now the Dr. Marcus Lopps and his nurse was adjusting the bandages and checking them again; it might have been unnecessary, but Marcus and Miriam enjoyed the attention.

* * *

Team Bravo carefully made their way through the darkness, guided only by the infrared goggles. When they came upon the lit torches they briefly took these off just long enough to take out the remaining guards, and to photograph the false prophesy cast on the bronze plates. They proceeded through the cave carefully, making sure their shadows didn't alert any guards that might be posted nearby. Donning the goggles only after gaining sufficient distance from the torchlight, they proceeded towards their objective. What had started as a simple search and retrieval of victims, now expanded into a rescue mission with potential of full-combat. It was obvious the two polar bears were eager to fight and neither team member could blame them. Judy had a way of growing on you, Nick... not so much.

Soon they neared an area where a half-eaten rabbit lay floating in the water. Another lay against the rocks, face down. A third was lying next to the floater, a bullet hole on back his head. It was obvious that these met their match with the fox-rabbit duo. A closer inspection showed these had cases for infrared goggles, but none were found; nobody was willing to check the floater... not after the mother Orca semi-surfaced from the water.

" _Well... now we understand why they wanted our duo to remain in the water_." Agent Golden replied as he pointed towards the dangerous water-born mammal.

" _Top Watch... you hear us?_ "

" _Yes. Anything?_ " Elizabeth's voice was full of concern.

" _We do. They apparently succeeded in getting proper gear for darkness. Survival has greatly increased. Will report when more news available_." Agent Walker said as she knew the elder rabbits needed updates to soothe their nerves.

" _Finished yabbering? Get moving!_ " Raymond was now getting on everyone's nerves; he really should realize that there was a method to Team Bravo's madness. But rushing through a dark cave was not one of them.

" _Bravo? Got a call for you. Mr. B_."

" _Yes? Walker here_."

" _Put Raymond on_." A rodent's voice squeeked.

" _Yes Mr. B. We're on their trail... but these mammals move too slow_." Raymond was trying to keep his voice low as possible.

" _Raymond, I know it's going much slower than I like... but these mammals have proven their abilities in much same circumstances. Rest assured... when the time comes, they will let you do your best. Otherwise... they would not have allowed you to come along_."

" _Yes sir. Will do_."

" _And Raymond... I applaud both of you for braving the mysteries down there. These mammals are far better off with both of you guarding them. I am certain the godmother would approve_."

" _Yes sir!_ " The call was terminated from the other end and Raymond was visibly happy. Keven, who was eavesdropping, also was visibly happy.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was smiling to herself. She could tell the polar bears were pressing the team too hard, which is why she called Mr. Big and asked him to get the bears to somehow let the team go at the proper pace. Mr. Big, knowing the importance which surprise would play in this rescue, agreed to talk to the bears in a manner that would appeal to their better selves. What he said may have been stretching the truth a bit, but he also wasn't lying; the bears were a necessary part of rescuing the fox-rabbit duo, especially if they were injured and needed to be carried out. Hence the bears. But they were also a vernal killing duo if the situation warranted.

An hour later evidence could be heard of proof that Judy and Nick were still living; gunshots.

This caused Team Bravo to pick-up the pace; now it was pretty obvious that no rabbits were left behind to guard the rear. They would be over there, attempting to finish what once was considered watching Orcas feasting on Hasenpfeffer, with a fox as a side dish.

Finally they rounded a corner and spied their quarry; a rather nasty group of rabbits surrounding two mammals... a fox-rabbit duo. It was a wonder why they were openly using torches, considering up to this point the entire cave was void of them. Not counting the circle of torches back at the starting point below the tomb proper. The group was rather enjoying themselves; having their prey hanging from two poles suspended by ropes. They were taking turns lowering one of the mammals until barely touching the water's surface, and then quickly raising it with an orca leaping out of the water as it tried to bite said mammal.

Agent Savage summoned his group in a circle. " _Ok, we need to push them away from Judy and Nick. Walker, Rodgers... position yourselves there and there_." He pointed to two places allowing a crossfire pattern across one flank. " _You volunteers position yourselves from here to here_ " he pointed in an arc from where Walker and Rodgers would be at. " _Gold and I will take their other flank. Raymond, Keven... you two charge through them and keep our duo from falling into the water. Use these weapons to mow-down everything in your path. With any luck we'll catch them off guard and route them quickly. Everyone... wait for my signal and then go_."

Pastor Chester gently grasped Savage's paw. " _I have my own battle; therefore I will stay back here. I will fight the Dark One who is causing all this_."

" _Savage_ ," Walker said with a frown, " _Tell the bears what it is. We know, they don't_."

Savage grinned. " _When you see the orca floating on the surface and unmoving_." He slid underneath the water's surface not waiting for a reply.

Everyone went to their assigned spots, double-checking their weapons and watching both the crowd and the water. Walker could tell the two bears were having a difficult time playing the waiting game; obviously they were used to a more identify-and-go approach. Five minutes went by, but it felt like an eternity. Finally an orca surfaced and turned belly up. Everyone fired their weapons. The crowd was obviously stunned when the orca surfaced; now they were looking around to identify where the shots were coming from and which direction was safest to head towards. Many fell as they were; others were stunned by two charging bears each firing weapons towards them. Still others were dropping like flies as grenades went off in their mists.

Unfortunately the bears didn't reach the duo in time; the rabbits operating the poles released their grip and ran towards the cave's exit, using their dying comrade's bodies as a shield. Judy and Nick quickly dropped beneath the water... and it looked like an orca spotted them. Raymond and Keven finally reached them and pushed on the ends of both poles, thankfully just before the orca reached them. Keven kicked a couple dead rabbits into the water, and then a satisfactory smile spread across his face as a couple orcas surfaced each having a dead body in their mouths. Raymond kicked a couple more bodies in for good measure.

" _They pivot! Move them over here!_ " Rodgers voice was a little more excited than she intended, but the bears quickly comprehended what she meant. Shortly the duo was lying on dry cave floor. With the remaining members of the _Servants of Truth_ obviously in full retreat, only Team Bravo and the bears were remaining. Keven and Raymond quickly removed the gags and restraints from the duo and looked into the water. Where was Savage?

" _Judy, Nick... are we glad you survived_ " Golden muttered as he was keeping watch just in case a counter attack came.

" _You guys are a sight for sore eyes_ " Nick muttered as he reached over to hug Judy. She was currently having a quick medical check-up by Agent Walker.

Agent Savage walked up to the group, still dripping wet. " _How did they capture you? I was under the impression they wanted the orcas to eat you somewhere back there_." He was pointing back towards direction where they just came from.

" _Judy pulled the night vision goggles off the bodies I pulled into the water. We actually made it to this point on our own feet before they surprised us and surrounded us_ " Nick said as Agent Golden was giving him a quick medical check-up.

" _Well, I managed to get some video footage of most these rabbits. It shouldn't be too difficult identifying those who survived and fled. If they're in the village, we'll be able to pick them out and arrest them. They should stand trial for attempted murder_."

Nick held up a paw. " _They also identified themselves as allies of the Dark Underground. This will make them valuable witnesses in helping to identifying who's-who as members. But we should go slowly; pointing them out in the crowd will only cause those we don't know about to flee. Nope... we should get them one-by-one to go to a place where we can capture them without a public spectacle_."

" _Minus those we already killed_." Rodgers was already taking pics of the bodies, not only to identify members of the Dark Council, but to bring relief to their families. She was pretty certain the Council of the Prophesy would send someone to reclaim these corpses and give them a proper burial. If they finished rounding up the Dark Council members who escaped in a reasonable time, she was certain Team Bravo would help bury these dead.

Judy kept her promise; she got up and was looking through the many dead bodies. Once she found that for whom she was looking for, she grasped his shoulders and turned the corps propping it slightly leaning against another body. Everyone was alarmed as the doe took out a knife and removed the head from the corps; and even more when she pushed a tree branch through where the neck once joined it. After satisfied with her handiwork, she looked into the dead Burrow Architect's eyes and muttered " _Didn't I promise you I would have your head on a pole?_ "

" _He was a tough one; but with the gunfire and grenades... and our own psychic battle, he was clearly outmatched_." Pastor Chester said as he clearly needed a respite to regain his strength. Keven picked him up and placed him across his shoulder.

Once the bodies were photographed and searched for items of identification, and if found was photographed next to the face... the group continued on. As it turned out there was no more surprises between here and the cave's exit. Raymond and Keven kept close to Judy and Nick, the remainder of the team formed around them. Agent Walker remembered to call Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth to inform them the fox-rabbit duo was safe and sound and escorted back to the village. Soon they made their way back to the village, and it was discovered that none of the rabbits returned home.

* * *

Chancellor Brutus Mars was walking through the small meadow, the one that had the large flat rock under a large tree with a babbling brook nearby... and many big beasts eating perfect sweet grass. Everything was falling apart; the Public Relations Officer was discovered to have been a Linx in disguise, several Council Guards were found to be working for the Dark Council, his boss... the Godfather of the Outback Mafia... was fighting for his life, and the Zootopians were hot on his heels.

" _Life is hard, isn't it?_ " A voice said from behind him. " _Time to make a decision_." The chancellor turned around, only to see a group of beasts a short distance away. He shook his head; surely someone must be there. " _Ok, this isn't funny. I heard you the first time, now show yourself_."

" _Are you blind? We've been standing before you this whole time_." Bruno had to blink his eyes. It couldn't be. These were tested by the best scientists mammalkind had produced. These clearly didn't register as sentient. Bruno walked up to the lead beast; looked into its eyes. Then he walked around it, looking over it carefully. Everywhere he looked he couldn't determine if this was fake.

" _Satisfied?_ "

" _I'm... I'm not sure. All of you were examined by scientists; by our standards they couldn't find any evidence of sentience among you. How is it you can talk? How is it that you die when removed from this estate? Why does anyone die if they attempt to eat you? Why do your numbers never increase?_ " Bruno clearly was mesmerized by the mystery of this herd.

" _Our souls are tied to this land. Eons ago, we once were rabbits as you are. We were priests who were very dedicated to Mother Nature; perhaps more so than those who serve her to this day. One day there was a great upset on the land; many beasts were roaming across the lands beyond this valley, what you call the estate. These beasts were trampling crops and rabbits without care or concern. They also pillaged and took as slaves any rabbit they came across. We petitioned the Great Mother Nature; give us the strength to avenge the land. She heard our plea and transformed us into the form you see before you today. We went out and decimated all who dared fight us, and we drove the invaders back to whence they came from. But we found ourselves compelled to return to the spot of our transformation; this very spot. Great Mother Nature showed her true form to us; and explained why we were now eternal guardians of this land. She would allow us eternal life only so long as we return to this valley. Through the centuries we have kept watch; we kept the hordes away whenever they attempted to cross in our lands. Our numbers only restore itself when one of us dies; it is reborn in a new body_."

" _Wouldn't it get old real quick? Having no ability to talk or make new friends?_ "

" _We put that question to Mother Nature, we asked for an exception. So she agreed; we can reveal ourselves to someone whom will keep our secret. But if said mammal betrays our secret, it would instantly die a most horrible death. So... there are few councilors among you who seek audience with us. We share the collective knowledge gathered through the millennia, this is why so few cases are unsolved_."

" _But... there have been many cases we discovered the_ *Accused* _was wrongfully killed_."

" _We didn't say we were all-knowing. We added the unique conditions of those circumstances to our memory. Besides, not every councilor to whom we revealed ourselves to was on every trial. There is one trial a Young Doe who genuinely loved a Pica; she was found guilty of being in a false relationship. But because she did not resist her execution, Mother Nature detested this injustice and caught her soul; and allowed her to be reborn in a new body in her parent's next litter. She has retained her memories and as a reminder; she bears a scar where the axe went through her neck. All this has enabled her to relive the life which was stolen, and given her an advantage above her peers. She is one of few who knows of us, and seeks our guidance regularly. Since we are the true caretakers of these lands, we allow her to enter it without being detected_."

Bruno was absolutely amazed. " _So... you said I must surrender to the Zootopians. They want me dead_."

" _Not if we can help it. But to help you remain above room temperature, you must tell them everything. We will protect you; Mother Nature has many servants here and in Zootopia. We do not promise no harm will befall you; only that it will not succeed. But you must do your part, don't just stand there believing the sword won't separate your head from your shoulders... it doesn't work that way. Don't be surprised if you find yourself in the hospital; it's the price of foiling a plan_."

" _There he is!_ " Bruno saw the team racing across the meadow towards him.

" _We must remain silent now. But know that next we meet, we will eagerly listen to what you went through_." The herd went back to grazing, appearing to be oblivious to what was going on. As the team was almost upon him, Bruno rubbed the mane of the nearest beast. He was rewarded with a wink.

He raised his paws over his head, and allowed himself to be cuffed and Mirandized. As he was being led away, he noticed a few of the beasts walking not too far away. Yes... he would do whatever it took to return here, and he was somehow assured that it would be done through legal means.

* * *

It was time to return home and the Wilde-Hopps group was gathering their belongings. Judy was nursing a few bruises and Nick a few sprains; but they were alive and that was most important.

" _Prophecy... I mean Judith and Nickolas, would you mind following me? There is something I wish to show you. It might help to explain and clarify some things_." The rabbit now designated as the new Burrow Architect turned and walked out the door. Judy shrugged her aching shoulders and helped Nick walk out the burrow designated for the Prophecy-Fulfiller's use. Her sister, Eveline and their grandparents followed along. They didn't get very far out the door before two large paws picked each of them up; Raymond held Judy and Keven held Nick. The two polar bears proceeded carrying the fox-rabbit duo.

" _Raymond, Keven... you two don't have to keep doing this, you know? I sincerely doubt those rabbits have a trap door hidden in this walkway_."

The polar bear gave his charge a wry smile. " _Perhaps not, godmother. But one cannot be too careful in a strange and unusual land. Next time you fall through the ground, we intend to fall with you_."

Judy placed a kiss on his big fury cheek. " _Both of you did a remarkable job against those mammals. Neither Nick nor I would be living if it weren't for your actions_."

" _Hey... what are we? Chopped liver?_ " She grinned. Agent Savage and his team did their part in rescuing them.

" _Yes, Team Bravo did a remarkable job as you always do. Nickolas and I thank all of you for your effort and live-saving actions_."

When they reached the New Burrow Architect who was waiting at base of a hill just outside of the village, they noticed he was standing beside a burrow doorway. Nothing unusual, except this one was completely out of the ordinary. It wasn't the outside door which made it so; it was the panel of multi-colored lights at the end of the hallway. It looked eerily similar to the security device at both the Longears Isle and at the Council's Estate. The new burrow architect placed his paws on a pad and looked into a visor. Moments later the door clicked open, and he allowed everyone inside. Another long hallway greeted them, only this one was made of metal walls and floor.

After walking nearly the entire length, the burrow architect opened a side door and let everyone in. Judy was impressed. The room was filled with banks of lights blinking in random patterns. Strange equipment lined a few walls. But it was one in particular that caught everyone's eyes; two large cylindrical tubes filled with liquid and bubbles were on the far wall. Inside these floated two elder rabbits, each still in clothes that Judy could only determine was their formal wear. Almost as if these were meant to be their burial clothes. Judy felt a shiver go down her back, and after looking at Nick, could tell he was feeling the same.

" _My apologies for the ruse, but the original rabbit who built this place also built our original burrows. It was he who set the rules for how the village would operate and when each burrow should be replaced. He established the position of Village Maintenance and of the Burrow Architect; and as you can clearly see, his equipment made the recordings for the doll_."

Another rabbit, the one identified as the Village Maintenance, spoke up. " _A history lesson is in order. When our ancestors left rabbit society and settled here, it allowed their minds to explore ideas freely. Great advancement was made in engineering and horticulture. Soon we were able to build burrows much deeper using thick wood beams for structural supports. We learned the art of selective breeding plants to encourage the qualities best suited for cooler climates, and soon increase yields. We learned to raise certain predatory insects and turn these loose to feast upon pests. But all these paled in comparison to what the Visitor taught us_."

Agent Rodgers raised her paw but spoke up anyway. " _This place... it was built eons ago, was it?_ "

" _To answer that question, I need each of you to identify yourselves to the machine. Place your paws on those two pads and look directly into the visor. No, you won't be harmed or killed or blinded. The technology... well, let's just say it hasn't been invented yet. Now quickly, Judy, you're up first. Nick, you're next. After these two, it doesn't matter_." A few minutes later everyone went through the procedure, even though Judy had to use her position as godmother to force the two polar bears. After all, if the godmother did it and wasn't harmed, they could as well.

" _Now to answer your questions_." He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. " _The original caretaker of this facility had appeared in a craft from out of thin air; apparently the journey caused him great injuries. Harrison and Harriet stayed by his side until he was healed, learning about him and sorrowful that he would not be able to return to where he came; apparently a vital piece of equipment was damaged beyond repair, even with the equipment in his craft. He never did tell us where he came from, only that since he was stranded among us he might as well do something that would help the Future. It is he to whom we call the Visitor_."

" _Below this facility is a carefully excavated space. The original vessel has long since been dismantled; but not before he crafted tools and parts for machinery from a strange machine, and used them to excavate and build this facility. He left this facility operable before he died, leaving behind security protocol that allows only a mammal in my position to operate it. This machine, for example, is to be used to make materials and parts to make repairs should we have need for them. He developed a geothermal source for power far below in the mantle of this planet, and this is what powers this facility_."

Agent Rodgers raised a paw and immediately asked a question. " _If this machine could make materials and parts, why couldn't you use it to create a more modern city? No mammals could defeat you!_ "

The caretaker merely chuckled. " _As I said before, the original caretaker left behind security protocols that prevented that possibility. He said from where he came from, there were no historical records of a powerful civilization in this area. To prevent this possibility was the reason for the protocol, but it allowed for the very real possibility that we might need weapons equal to or exceeding any invader. Some of these machines can mend the brain and alter memories; which explains why no rabbit out these walls knows about this facility_."

Judy coughed; she opened her backpack and pulled out the head of the previous Burrow Architect. She held it, face towards the new rabbit. He took the head and placed it before the retinal scanner. A moment later a computer voice announced the time of death of the previous architect and confirmed full-authority for the new one, addressing him as *caretaker*. Another moment later it confirmed revocation of several rabbit's permission to enter this burrow.

Agent Walker raised her paw and asked, " _What are... excuse me, who are those two bodies floating in those tanks?_ "

The caretaker now had a very big and pleasant grin. " _That is the other reason this facility was built for. Why don't we let them introduce themselves?_ " With these words he entered a command into a console, then turned around and pressed a series of buttons. A side door opened and several rabbits in medical gear entered and walked next to the tanks. A mechanical device with several arms reached down into the tanks and slowly removed the bodies, and then laid them onto a gurney. The medical rabbits turned on something which looked like a horizontal fur dryer, but no heated air came out, only a blue-ish and green-ish light turned on and within seconds the fur was dry and fluffy. After a moment their eyes slowly opened and both yawned. The medical rabbits injected both of them with something from a few gun-like things, and these elders rabbits quickly responded with renewed energy. They were helped up to a sitting position and given eyeglasses.

" _Are these them?_ " The male elder asked.

" _Yes_ " replied the caretaker. " _They are a bit worse for wear, but as you instructed they have not received medical repairs until you had your discussion with them_."

Judy waved her paws in front of her face. " _Whoa whoa whoa! Who are these elders? And what is this about medical repairs? Why haven't they been done already?_ *Umph*!" Nick put his paws around her mouth and kissed her head. He motioned for the rabbit to continue.

Both elder doe and buck chuckled. " _I see the fox is the more reserved of the two. Seems fitting that this is what it would take for such a pairing to become possible_." She grinned as Judy finally freed her mouth and glared at her husband.

" _If it's not too embarrassing, may we view your... private parts?_ " The elder buck said nonchalant. " _This is my area of expertise after all, so I suspect it's true what I wrote so long ago_." Now Judy started feeling freaking out. She would have run out the door if not for her grandparents standing close to her.

" _I am her grandfather, Councilor Floyd Jumper, and this is my wife, Councilor Elizabeth. I suspect I already know who you are, but please introduce yourselves_."

The elder rabbit nodded. " _I am Hareison Jones, and this is my wife, Harriette Cloverson. We are the ones who wrote the books on different species in a relationship_."

The group was taken aback, except for Judy's grandparents. They merely walked up and shook paws with these ancient rabbits. The councilors then introduced the remainder of the group. They also explained they are members of the council that these rabbits left so long ago.

Judy shook her head. " _But... but... we heard your voice in the doll! And the Elder of the Prophecy... sounded so convinced that you were dead! All the rabbits were convinced, including the one who tried to kill us_."

" _A necessary ruse, my dear. The one who built this facility had made clones; it was these who were buried in our stead. He had revived us as soon as the monitors he placed on our bodies signaled a heart attack. He used this device to heal our hearts and to restart them, and at that moment created a clone which was aged artificially until it matched ours at that moment, including the injury which nearly caused our death. These were the bodies our children buried. Now... may we view your parts?_ "

Judy blushed a very crimson red but nodded yes. Fortunately, it was not the examination she was expecting. The medical rabbits merely placed her and Nick inside a machine; it displayed their insides in real-life clarity, but switched to a cartoonish view. A vertical row of data continued scrolling information on the left-paw side of the screen. When Judy rolled over and hugged Nick, new data appeared.

" _So... same responses as if he were a rabbit; both clearly showing love hormones_." Hareison muttered nearly under his breath.

Harriette grinned and pointed towards new data scrolling on the screen. " _A corset? So the tight-feeling of this thing gives her comfort, like a second skin. Oh... she prefers same color as her fur. Strange... oh, I see. She values simplicity; not one to go showing off. So this clothing pleases her lover as well. Hmmm, an interesting choice between modesty and letting her inhibitions run wild. No pun intended_."

Judy nearly bolted upright, stopped only by the machine's frame. " _How... how can you tell all this? I didn't say a thing!_ "

Hareison reached over and patted her paw. " _My dear, we don't understand it ourselves. But the one who built this said he put a separate unit that would explain certain parameters to us. He said it would access part of your memories, part of your subconscious, and part of how both of you react towards each other. For example: it now is displaying the dimensions of what I asked for earlier. You, Judy, have reproductive organs of a hare but normal body of a rabbit. Nick, you are normal_."

He looked at the screen for a few moments, spoke a few words into a microphone, and then waited. " _The machine cannot find genes specific from a hare in your genes, Judy. It thinks this is a natural evolution, it also finds evidence of your last... lovemaking. Your body, like all does', is slowly allowing Nick's *ahem* cells, to remain without your immune system attacking them. Meanwhile your biology and physiology is being recorded for my review at a later time. This is wonderful news for my theory_."

Harriette reached over and turned off the view screen. " _Let's leave these two alone for a while. They have had a difficult day and now it is time for the machine to start the necessary repairs on their bruises, sprains, aches and pains_." She didn't want anyone else to know, but Councilor Elizabeth already saw it; Judy had wrapped herself around Nick and was enjoying his company. Perhaps a bit too much.

After an hour the young couple caught up with the group who was watching a machine replicate something bulky and worn on the wrist. It was creating one for each mammal present, adjusting the size according to the species. A technician was just now making one for Keven, and soon put the thing on his wrist.

" _Ah... the Prophesy-Fulfillers are here. Judy, your Left paw, please. You are Right-pawed, correct?_ "

Judy nodded yes and soon had one of her own, a few moments later so did Nick. Judy noticed her sister, Eveline, wearing same thing in the same color as hers.

" _Excuse me... but what are these things?_ " Judy asked.

" _A gift from the original caretaker: a Pip-Boar. How it's made is something that isn't made yet, perhaps not for a few more decades. But considering what you two will be going through in the next decades, the original caretaker said the young you two will produce is critical for the society he comes from. Without your kit-cubs, he said none of the advancements he knows will come to pass. These devices will allow both yourselves and these friends and family to have the upper-paw against your enemies which will soon make themselves known. While these devices are normally worn on the lower arm, you can wear them on any other part of your body, providing no clothing is between it and your skin... fur is not considered a barrier_."

" _Kits? Cubs?_ " Judy asked.

" _Yes_ " a medical technician said as it led a team into the room. " _The machine has computed that with Nick as the father, your body simply will create bunnies with certain foxlike characteristics. It theorizes that you and your female descendants will most likely birth bunnies with these abilities. Your sons will sire young with the physical form of the mother... unless they have rabbits for spouses. Sorry... we simply are going off an unknown here. But it is possible that you will birth fox cubs... the machine give less than a 10-percent chance. Again, these would have rabbit-like abilities. Its unknown variable in your male and female descendants will birth young other than their species; most likely depend on the father. In both situations, the machine predicts none of the young would be a miss-match of body parts from both parents. Rabbit ears with fox tail, or rabbit head with fox muzzle. You get the idea."_

He looked sternly at both Judy and Nick. " _Next month starts Fox Mating Season. You might not want to start your family this soon, but events are unfolding that if proven true, will force the Zootopia court system to declare another female as Primary Mate, and Judy as Secondary Mate. I'm sure everyone here understands the implications this means_."

Councilor Elizabeth inhaled sharply. " _What? Another female? Nickolas... did you have relations any time between now and the start of the trial?_ "

Nick snorted. " _No! Only time I can think of that comes close is when_..." His eyes suddenly shot open. " _Oh_."

Judy instantly was looking directly into his eyes. " _Oh? What does *Oh* mean?_ " Nick knew what this tone of voice meant. She was ready to leave him permanently.

Agent Walker quickly spoke up, she knew where this was leading. " _That vixen... the godfather of the Outback Isles Mafia. She had him tied up in chains and wearing a T.A.M.E collar. We tested the water in the Jacuzzi and found some anonymous readings. Nick told us that her Family perfected method of removing the mark of another mate, male or female, and healing any soreness of the genitals. We haven't confirmed this yet... but the chemical signatures bear a remarkable similarity to anti-swelling medicines our hospitals use_."

Everyone was looking at Judy, holding their breath that she would accept this explanation. It was her grandmother that broke the silence. " _Judy dear; we all heard the story Nicholas told what happened. Now this agent confirms his story. That vixen did it outside of Fox Mating Season; if she became pregnant, it means she had medical assistance. And this means she targeted Nick to involuntarily become father of her cubs. Zootopia General Hospital did tests; these confirmed he was injected with something that acted on the male organs, which allowed her to receive what she sought. He didn't betray you; the vixen stole something from you_."

A cough was heard from across the room. Everyone turned their heads to see the same medical technicians. " _We can verify this, if Nick is willing. Beware; some private thoughts may be disclosed that may alter relationships_."

Nick's ears drooped; he knew what they were hinting at. The vixen had a body any todd would want to have in a lifemate. It took all his concentration to resist, not because of the penalty of death from the council; it was the psychological connection he had with Judy that would break, and if broken he would be unable to reform it with any female. No... he had made a terrible choice, and he chose to give that vixen what she demanded. It wasn't fox mating season so he was certain she only wanted it for pleasure. But now... he could only wonder.

" _Ok, let's do this_." Nick walked with the medical team to a room that had several beds with strange equipment around them. He was placed on one and several small devices were placed on his head and other parts of his body. Machines hummed to life and data scrolled across various screens. Nick felt his mind clear and suddenly he had no control; he tried but to no avail. He watched from inside himself as the technicians asked several questions and his voice responded in a somewhat mechanical fashion. He was happy that his voice verified what he knew to be true, that he did indeed resist to best of his ability and how certain he was she was not in heat.

Then was the one question he was terrified of. Judy pushed her way to the microphone and asked a simple question. " _What happened to my blueberry muffin that disappeared off my plate? The day we had our biggest fight?_ "

His voice betrayed him; it told how he had accidentally bumped the table when placing a dish fresh out of the oven, her favorite carrot casserole. The muffin had rolled off the table and fell onto the floor. What ensued could have become a perfect skit for a _Three Stooges_ Tv show; no matter how he tried to grab it, it slipped out of his paws and skittered across the room. The harder he tried, the weirder the situation became. Finally the muffin disappeared out an open window; only to be found by the neighbor's cub that promptly ate it.

Judy was speechless. The technicians slowly turned off their equipment and restores Nick's total control of his body. " _I'm sorry, Foxtrot. I wouldn't have believed you if only you told this story. I'm not certain I believe these machines. But... those actions you did, they are so like what you would do. But... outsmarted by a muffin?_ " She could hardly contain her laughter. Upon seeing the downtrodden look on his face, she gave him her biggest smooch on his muzzle. And then rubbed her chin across his forehead, making sure she properly marked him. " _You'll have to wait until we're alone to receive my other mark, my love_."

An hour later the group was ready to leave. Hareison and Harriette made Judy and Nick promise to come back again, preferably in a month and preferably more than once a year. The Caretaker told them that the wrist devices will allow them to communicate without going through the telephone equipment in Zootopia; it would use the satellite system currently in orbit. Hareison and Harriette told the group they would not be put back in stasis. They intended when they died this time, their real bodies would be put into the stone sarcophagi in secret. Their funeral would be held in this facility with anyone Judy and Nick cared to bring along. Their prophesy had been fulfilled; therefore it would be useless to do anything but help the Prophecy-Fulfillers start their new lives and start the next evolution of mammalkind.

The Caretaker decided to fabricate several machines that would fill-in the hole underneath the tomb; Nick suggested the whole cave, but Judy wanted the circle where the torches and false prophesy be preserved. She wanted anyone who visited the tomb in the future to see this; therefore a compromise was reached... only the chamber with the torches and plates would be preserved as-is, the remainder of the cave would be filled-in. There was data in the memory banks about a vastly superior form of concrete; this would be used for adding additional support structure and filling-in the cave. A new stairway would be constructed to allow visitors to go down and see the false prophesy site. Judy and Nick were invited to have their bodies placed beside Hareison and Harriette; in stone sarcophagi of their own. This was a bit much for Judy to ponder, but Nick assured the Ancient Rabbits and the Caretaker this would be decided at a later date.

* * *

The Zootopians got into their cruisers and waved good-bye as they drove away. The caretaker had used a machine to fabricate fuel and replace the engine oil. He also replaced the ac system with one the databanks said was more efficient and provided cooler air. He also provided Judy and Nick with arctic gear, saying they would need them. Hareison, Harriette, and most of those operating the hidden bunker watched the Zootopians drive away. Then they activated their stealth boars and quickly departed the area before the villagers realized they were among them.

Judy was watching the scenery when her pip-boar pinged. She was startled, until she realized where the sound came from and saw the *Incoming Call* message. She tapped the screen as she would her zphone and saw both Hareison and Harriette.

" _Hey... my two newest friends!_ "

" _This is just a quick call to make sure you knew how to take and make phone calls, dear_ " Harriette said.

" _Yep. We would hate to waste this on such minutia. How is that bear doing? Ummm... Raymond was his name?_ "

Raymond leaned over and gave the couple elder rabbits his best toothy smile, and then leaned away.

" _Not very talkative, is he?_ " the old buck said plainly.

Judy smiled. " _No, not when he is on watch; which sometimes seems like all day. But I love him like a brother... maybe an uncle. Haven't decided which_."

" _Ok, we gotta go. Nick is next on the list_." The elder duo waved before terminating the call on their end. Judy was feeling quite happy. She wasn't exactly sure why, but it centered on knowing these elder rabbits wanted to be a part of her life. She just hoped Nick wouldn't be too annoyed.

She returned to watching the scenery go by, enjoying the hills and timbers as the vehicle sped through the countryside. Walker was enjoying the new H.U.D. display; its screen had data scrolling along the left-paw side. She was shown how to customize it, even using verbal commands to change settings when a situation demanded both paws on the steering wheel. One of the things she loved most... the Caretaker installed a computer that not only managed the engine and transmission functions, but could drive the vehicle itself using the numerous sensors he had recently installed. She purposely tested this... by letting go the steering wheel just as a bend in the path was upon them. It steered around it without missing the turn. Of course the computerized voice warned her if she did this without a reasonable excuse, next time it would take complete control and not relinquish it until she admitted her fault... and wrote a five page essay on why it is dangerous to drive without one paw on the steering wheel.

* * *

As the four-vehicle convoy drove on through the afternoon, a pair of beady eyes watched from a distance. It pulled out a satphone and placed a call; the mammal answering the other end said a few words in code, which this one uttered a few more back and then instantly hung up. It knew the shadowy figure, this one a messenger reporting directly to the Chancellor of the Twelve, would reward it handsomely for finding the fox-rabbit duo. It had taken a great risk; flying through areas that by ancient lore stated things such as it would instantly be killed whenever it flew too far inside these areas. It was quite pleased; it had beaten the ancient warnings.

It jumped up and started to fly away... until a single lightning bolt hit it from out of the clear blue sunny sky. It was now a crispy fried critter.

" _Hey! Got one!_ "

A cart was lumbering along the old beaten path; at its front were four beasts: Betsy, Bobbie, Sven, and Stu. The group of young rabbits was trying their skills, each wanting to become a member of the next group of inductees into the priesthood. Some wanted to become Earth Priests; which meant they would enter into the service of Mother Nature. Others wanted to become Priests of Light; these would enter service to the Moon herself.

" _Ok... You are properly vouched for and secured in me as your witness. By the way, it's about time you finally cleansed one by yourself_." The middle-aged priest was grinning to himself; it was his idea to have these young ones riding this cart home. Doing this served two purposes: 1). It allowed him time to evaluate each rabbit's skills, verify they met all the requirements before entering their chosen priesthood, and 2). It allowed them to clean the land on their return trip. To the unaware observer they might appear as simple fragile bunnies, but to anyone attuned to the spiritual plane they were a vernal dynamo of energy.

" _Well, I would have done so earlier, but Jeffrey over there had other ideas how to spend time_." The young priestess initiate giggled towards her chosen buck, clearly reminding him that he, too, missed out on earning his act of cleansing evil. But fortunately for him, he saw one attempting to climb aboard the ferry _ZLS Scent Marks_ , and dispatched it handily.

" _All right everyone, all of you has earned your right to attend formal training. But we aren't home yet, so keep your senses focused_."

The cart continued lumbering down the path. A device next to the charred remains started to crackle to life. "... _D... Council has authorized... for your services... Report to... station_."


	17. 2x07 - Recall by the Council

**Recall by the Council.**

Alpha Six was observing the reports from the recent war of the Zootopians. Their tactics were impressive; his own intelligence network told him they would lose handily. They were now denied requests to return home for the major Lupine holiday; punishment for getting the outcome of the war wrong. But secretly... he had made the same fateful error. This was why he didn't have them immediately executed.

" _So... you guessed wrong_." He knew that female's voice. She would have been sitting on the throne had the proper poison been available. He didn't know about the medication the previous Emperor's doctor had given him for a stomach problem; the unexpected reaction it had with the poison caused the old codger to thrash about, therefor knocking over both goblets of poisoned drinks. It was his quick thinking that spared her execution, making the ritual appear as if her body had been pierced by two long swords.

" _Miss Whitefang_ _Darkfur, how good of you to join me_." Alpha Six cooed.

" _Cut the crap, Dark Council member. What has become of the fox-rabbit couple? They disappeared shortly after the Tri-Burrows came under attack_."

" _They remain in the wind, so it would appear. And... keep your voice down; everyone thinks you are dead, at least those who we want to think so_." It had been a challenge to fake her death; he had quietly and secretly bribed the Executioner, and then bribed the coroner.

" _You could have given my most trusted agents a heads-up; many of them truly are dead_."

" _An unfortunate circumstance. But those who survived have proven themselves sharper than his most cunning wolves. These have been rewarded with concubines and slaves of their own. Oh, what's the male version of concubine?_ "

" _Would you like to know_ " she said with a grin forming across her muzzle. She was teasing him; her tail swayed side-to-side in rhythm to her hips. It was obvious she used this dance back in her early years when she was a low-rank intelligence operative doing undercover work.

He wasn't buying it. " _Knock it off... unless you're ready for the result_." He caught her off-guard as he pounced on her, pinning her body to the floor. For a middle-age wolf he was still remarkably agile; that and they were secretly married. For a few moments she enjoyed him, but only a few. They got up and resumed their previous conversation.

" _What do you have planned for those annoying duo?_ " she asked quizedly. Her tracker had lost them shortly after they departed the far end of the Longears territory; he had been killed from an unexpected attack when he tried to board the ferry _ZLS Scent Marks_. Someone must have been able to see-through his cloaking device.

He picked up a small round object, holding it so she could take a closer look. " _Paintball_."

She looked at him incredulously. " _You're going to take them out with a harmless ball of paint. What's inside?_ "

He smiled. " _Inside is a concoction of various semi-harmless chemicals, except for a highly modified heavy metal mixture. It will affect them in two ways. First, the majority will slowly absorb into their fur and then make its way into their bloodstream. Once there it will act as acute metal poisoning. Secondly, there is a back-up heavy metal scientifically modified to be slow-acting. It is suspected that medical professionals will quickly diagnose the heavy metal poisoning and counteract it via standard treatment methods. By the time they diagnose the second attack, the poisoning will have done its job and these two will die a most painful and agonizing death. Quite befitting their insult to normal mammal relationships everywhere_."

She looked at him, one ear slightly lowered; he recognized this as her * _what are you talking about_ * looks. He sighed. " _What is it?_ "

" _Won't the sound of the weapon going off give it away?_ "

" _No, not if he uses this_." In his paw was a brick-sized contraption. " _It's an area-wide silencer. Just as you can use headphones that cancels out most external sounds within a certain frequency range, this does the same thing. Place it within a specified distance, attune it to the item's sound you wish to minimize, and then *vola*... a silencer that doesn't mount on your gun. It can be used on weapons which traditionally couldn't put a silencer on_."

She smiled. " _It may also avenge the Lynxions; seeing how the Zootopians stole their food supply. We stealing the lives of their favorite fox-rabbit duo will sting the public conscious_."

They left the laboratory and went to the secret underground lair he had built to hide her from her brother and current Emperor, Kregor Darkfur. They ate dinner, watch Tv, took a shower together, and went to bed. When he was sound asleep, she got up and sent a quick message to all her agents; authorizing a quick 24-hr trip home to see family, then quickly get back to their posts.

* * *

The Great Mother was racing across the valley, intent on seeing with her own eyes what the port officer had reported on the phone. Magnus Southpaw was grinning like a cub; it was rare that he saw the old sow move this quickly. That... and the look on the faces of her staff when she abruptly left that most boring meeting; it was priceless. Unfortunately they were trailing not too far behind them.

Soon they entered the pier and saw the group of Zootopians; the ones who had disappeared shortly after the start of the Tri-Burrow assault. She would have raced up and hugged the fox-bunny duo, but her Chief of Forces and Director Ben Blackclaw stepped between them.

" _Doctor... *huff*... Blackclaw... *puff*... why... *huff*... are... *puff*... you... *huff*... here?_ " Great Mother Marcie Strongpaw asked as she was trying to calm herself.

The elder bear merely grinned. " _Good afternoon, Great Mother! I was originally here to see my good friend Director Gary Bevyton on his way home. We are just as surprised to see these fine mammals show up on our shores as you are, judging by how it is quite obvious you ditched the annual report of the affairs of state_."

" _And I have just completed a quick medical evaluation of this group. I am pleased to report they are in excellent physical shape_." The elder rabbit was putting his equipment back into his bag. " _Now if you'll excuse me, I should send a quick message to my superiors. I'm certain they will relay it to the appropriate authorities_."

" _Great Mother... there is something you'll want to know. We may have spies among us; ones whose sole purpose is to kill these two Zootopians_." Dr. Blackclaw was pointing to Judy and Nick.

" _I did not ditch... *huff*... I exercised my prerogative to postpone said meeting. *puff*... I judged the condition of Zootopia's... huff*... Finest as more important_." She looked at her Chief of Forces. " _Tell me what you know... *puff*_."

The chief gave her a very condensed version of what happened over the past few days. He had copied the pics of the dead bodies which Agent Walker had taken, and now was showing them to her and her Attaché. Magnus's nose was catching the smell of... something. He lumbered around until his nose was pointing at Judy's backpack. When the doe turned around, giving the bruin a stare with a raised eyebrow, he looked inquisitively at her.

" _Why do you, a plant-eater, have a dead body in your backpack?_ "

Judy gave him the biggest grin he ever saw a rabbit give; and he was just thinking it could be a big mistake on his part. " _I'm glad you asked. Here... let me show everyone what happens when you cross me!_ " Judy was trying to open her backpack, but her husband was preventing it.

" _Fluff... let's not and say we did. It's bad enough that you're attracting flies, we don't want maggots, do we?_ " He said those words knowing the effect they would have on her. The bunny simply held her paw over her mouth while her sister opened the flap and grabbed the head out of the pack. Now everyone's nose was trying to get covered.

" _Judy... why are you carrying that?_ " Marcie asked the young doe.

" _This was once the rabbit who attempted to harm my husband; he led a group that attempted to kill us just because we passed the Council of Elders trial. He didn't believe me when I promised he would regret it, as you can see... he lost. I had it wrapped in paper bag, but that's long gone. I'm going to have a Taxidermist put this on permanent display. I just... have to survive long enough to get it to Mr. Scroggins in Bunny Burrow_." She was now having watery eyes problems.

" _Then let us help you, I'll have the Longears Taxidermist work on it asap. He is in town all week on vacation; something about getting ready for the upcoming big fishing tournament_." Dr. Blackclaw came over with a leather pouch, and Eveline gently put the rabbit's head inside. Swiftly he put the whole thing into an air-tight container. The two doctors departed immediately heading towards the last known location of said taxidermist.

" _Ok everyone... you're all going to wash yourselves over there in that bathhouse. Normally it's reserved for incoming guests who needs questionable hygiene corrected_..." Marcie Strongpaw was looking directly at Judy "... _or guests who carries heads around in backpacks_."

She turned to her Attaché and gave him instructions to have this search begin immediately, those rabbits who escaped from that cave would not be allowed to operate freely no longer in her territory. Or on this mortal plane; she will sign the appropriate paperwork for their death warrants when she got back to her throne room. But for now she only wanted to enjoy the company of these famous mammals; minus the foul stench.

When the Zootopians finished their mandated shower, including using the specialized body fur shampoo intended to remove the odor of dead mammals... they waited in the sauna while their clothing was being cleaned in a similar fashion. Except for Judy's backpack. She loudly protested as Marcie Strongpaw herself set it on fire... or more appropriately threw it onto a bonfire. The Great Mother had to hold the young doe in a gentle bear hug, and promised to replace it with one of similar or better quality. Eveline knew the sentimental value it held for Judy, but she had to agree that the rotting body fluids had permanently damaged the material. Soon the dock steward placed their cleaned clothes on the benches outside the sauna, and let them know they were ready.

Once everyone was properly dressed, the Great Mother and Magnus walked with them back to the den's state dining room. While they were enjoying a very nice meal, several calls came in from practically everyone. Director Dench wanted a quick status report from Team Bravo, Chief Bogo wanted same from Judy and Nick, High Priestess Ishanah was getting same from Pastor Chester, Mr. Big was talking to Raymond and Keven, and the Council Adjunct was talking to Councilor Floyd with Elizabeth giving her two cents.

After dinner they told the complete story of what happened up in the strange land of rabbits that guarded the Tomb of the Prophecy. Elizabeth showed pictures of the various writings inscribed on the granite walls, and also the bronze plates containing the prophecy. Several pictures were of the white stone sarcophagi, especially close-up of the scrimshaw-like details in the rabbit sculptures. Judy showed the pictures she had taken of the three bronze plates of the false prophecy that were down in the cave under the tomb. The only thing that wasn't mentioned was of the hidden bunker that contained ancient equipment that actually was quite advanced... and of the two original rabbits whose writings started this whole mess.

Soon all that could be said was said and they stayed the night; at the insistence of Marcie who had an extra set of guards posted outside their doors and all windows. In the morning everyone ate breakfast with the Great Mother and her court; similar questions were asked and answered from the evening before. Once it was clear that Judy and Nick were worn out from all the questions, Marcie asked the one nobody dared ask: " _When is the date set for your marriage?_ " Pastor Chester graciously answered this one, mostly because he would be the one performing the ceremony and both families were still debating the details. He made it clear that it would take longer than the allotted time given by the council and he was already preparing to request an extension.

The Zootopians were soon loaded aboard the _ZLS Claw Marks_ along with their SUV's. After a fond farewell and more hugs from the Great Mother, they were off on their way to the Longears port. Judy watched the waves go by, held closely by her husband. Eveline stood next to her sister as did their grandparents. Raymond and Keven were keeping a watchful eye not only on the water, but also on the horizon; either could suddenly produce an orca or a Lupusdon attack craft. Even with the assurances of the craft's skipper that this ferry was more than able to outrun and take quite a bit of damage, the bears were not convinced. Team Bravo were enjoying the scenery and keeping a watchful eye themselves. The only thing out of the ordinary was the image Agent Rodgers showed everyone; the ferry was being escorted by a submarine running about a half mile ahead. It wasn't clear which of the three it was that had been operating in these waters during the war, but Judy had her hopes on it being the _ZNS Tigershark_.

* * *

Josephine Wintersprite,Godfather of the Outback Isles Mafia, was being held in a safe house. She wasn't completely reinstated as fully in-control of the Outback Mafia; she had to agree to allow Mr. Big to run things until the legal status of her unborn cubs could be solved. Until then she had to be monitored by a nurse; but she preferred to call it a cubsitter. It was an agreement she had to make with the Zootopians in order to regain some of her freedom. It was also a result of her condition; when she revealed who the father is, it would leave a rather nasty taste in Zootopia's government proverbial mouth. One that ultimately would get their fox-rabbit killed if those old codgers up in that estate got wind of it. She was going to use it to remove the rabbit anyway. She grinned as she rubbed her now very round belly, and then cackled at the thought what his face would look like as she introduced them. " _Nicholas Piberius Wilde... say hello to your family_ " she muttered to no one in particular.

" _You were saying?_ " A voice came from the room next door. Damn... the cubsitter heard her. She had a momentary lapse of self-awareness. She had to act fast.

" _Nothing... I was daydreaming again_." Here's to hoping the old codger bought it.

An old nanny goat walked into the room. " _You've been having those a lot lately. If I were you, I would not get my hopes up in regards to meeting Officer Wilde anytime soon_." The old bitty turned and departed back from wince she came.

Josephine stuck out her tongue towards the goat when she was completely out of the room. The old goat didn't know half of what she could do, if the Zootopians knew this, they would have put more precautions in place. She was going to make her claim on that fox soon; and one way or another he would become hers... even if it cost her that treaty with Mr, Big. But if word that reached her ears were true, his problems were just starting to become a crisis. If he was wise, he would capitulate to her demands. What was the life of a measly bunny compared to keeping his territory secure?

* * *

Another delay on their trip home; Judy was happy to see the Longears Matron and Patron, but she really wanted to get home. The gift she received from the Great Mother was nice, but she really didn't want to start her family this soon. The gift was several rolls of very expensive cotton fabric; particularly a type she recognized which was used for making clothes for kits... and cubs. Inside one roll was a list that was obviously paw-written by Marcie herself. Judy had heard her and Magnus discussing names the night before they departed; she had just assumed it was for a family member.

Jonathan and Emma met the ferry at the port, and insisted Judy and Nick ride with them to their main compound. As they rode through the various towns, Judy was horrified by the shear amount of damage. It completely didn't look anything like what it did when they drove through last time. She listened as the elder rabbits explained this was the primary reason why they wanted the duo to ride with them; a proper explanation needed to be given, and it should be given by the highest-ranking mammals in this land. Meaning... by the Patron and Matron of the Burrow.

Eveline and her grandparents rode with Judy as well; Emma agreed it was the proper thing. Jonathan worried that by not including the two bears, it might adversely affect their good relations with Mr. Big. Judy reassured them that the vehicle was crowded enough; plus she would tell them everything later this afternoon. Judy didn't tell the Longears that they were listening via her pip-boar that was transmitting; her group had previously agreed that only those with the devices should have knowledge about them. For now.

When they arrived at the Longears estate, Jonathan had their belongings sent to the guest room; both he and Emma escorted the Zootopians around their humble abode. Judy noticed this was similar but different than the one which Jacob Bufford Longears had abducted her at. This estate was more like a small village; many of the family members were out greeting the visitors, especially Judy and Nick. Many presents were offered to the couple, and Judy attempted to politely reject them. But her grandparents accepted them on her behalf saying the Chancellor and Matron of the Burrow would collect all gifts and arrange for them to be sent to her parent's burrow. Jonathan and Emma continued leading the Zootopians on the tour, requesting the leader of the household to show the gifts but have them delivered to the main residence in the main building.

Soon the tour was over and everyone that wanted to meet the duo had done so. Emma told the group this was the purpose of the tour was to boost the morale of many family members that could not make the trip to witness the trial and asked for the couple to visit them. Seeing how many of the family had been captured and killed in the recent war, not to mention during the recent horde; Emma felt this tour was necessary, even though it would be a surprise to Judy and Nick. Once this was explained, the Zootopians all agreed it was the least they could do. Now it was off to the Guest Bedrooms for an afternoon nap.

When they got to the main building, Judy and all the Zootopians were awestruck by its majesty. It was more elegant than the buildings she was in back on that island she was abducted and held prisoner. It looked like it could be listed alongside the most famous castles of the Medieval Period; gothic carvings were everywhere, stained glass windows of almost every shape and size, and then there was an authentic drawbridge crossing a moat. Nick couldn't resist looking down to see if anything was actually living in the moat. He was nearly skewered by some unknown water-born mammal that apparently thought he was dinner. They were given a tour of this building as well, but obviously only as much that led to their guest rooms. Once Jonatan and Emma left the bedroom, Nick picked up his wife and put her under the covers. He knew his mimicking a cat's purring would lull her to sleep, and after cuddling for many minutes she was fast asleep. Her breathing would lull him to sleep shortly afterwards.

The sun was almost on the horizon when Judy and Nick were awakened by Jonathan and Emma. They were taken to a large balcony that was facing westward. The other Zootopians were already enjoying watching the setting sun. Before Judy could ask, Jonathan told the ancient story of how this castle came to be. Their ancestors had many disagreements with the Council of Elders, one of which was watching the sun set each day. While this wasn't the primary reason, it was one of many. Their ancestors loved watching the sun set, and sometimes watching it come up again a few hours later. This was an oddity for rabbits; predators were active during these times of the day; wolves mostly during the evening and nighttime, foxes mostly active during the morning and daylight hours. Their ancestors had a system which allowed maximum viewing while sharing the watcher's responsibilities. This castle when originally built allowed every rabbit to view both setting and rising suns with maximum protection against predators. To this day many of the family members entered the castle and took their seats in one of many similar balconies placed on both sides of the castle. Judy looked over the railing; she saw numerous balconies on her left-paw and on her right-paw sides. She returned many of the waves pointed towards her as she could. Soon the sun had set and the Zootopians finally understood the fascination; somehow way up here the colors appeared more vibrant.

It was quite interesting how many rabbits were gathered for dinner. Emma explained that a system had been established back in ancient times that allowed each family unit to have a specific day they could eat in the castle. After many centuries the sheer number of rabbits prevented all to enjoy even a single meal a month... even with the culling when the hordes would come through. Somewhere in the centuries gone by it was decided for castles to be built in any village that wanted one. Normally these were very plain, stout, and built mostly as a bunker when the horde came through. The moat surrounding these castles was deep and wide; stopping all but the most determined adversaries.

Jonathan looked at the Zootopians. " _No defense can withstand a determined foe without an external force intervening. Every rabbit here in the Outback Isles would have been taken as slaves if one of our ancestors had not made an agreement with the Svalbear Empire. This agreement simply stated if they left the Longears territory alone, we would leave them alone. I'm certain there was more to it, but those details have been lost to history. This was for our territory only; the remainder of the Outback Isles was fair game. Needless to say, only the Lupuson Empire made regular attacks against us when they came through on their horde. From a certain viewpoint, it could be said this kept us Lapins from over-populating_."

Emma waved her paws. " _Our castles are one method we used to preserve our population. Every time the horde comes through, we lose many of the villagers and country folk. But thankfully we learned to build bunkers at each farm; this has greatly lessened how many farmers we lose while enabling the survivors to be able continue food production. But still... the cost remains higher than we can stomach. Now with the formal agreement with Zootopia, these hordes may become a thing of history_."

Soon it was the next day and the Zootopians were allowed to continue on towards their home. The trip was marred only by the numerous scenes of destruction. But it was also brightened by the equally numerous construction as many burrows roofs were being replaced. Judy had the SUV slow down just enough so she could stand on the roof to look at the closest ones that were being repaired. She made sure to wave at the workers who waved first to her. It was only a matter of time when they crossed into the boundary marking the Tri-Burrow territory. Judy saw this area was much more devastated; but just in the Outback Isles, these burrows were being repaired. And if her eyes weren't deceiving her, it looked like many were digging a very deep pit. She'd have to ask Grandpa Albert if he knew why.

It was sunset when the caravan entered the Hopps farm. As in usual rabbit overly-enthusiastic expressiveness, every member of Judy's group was swamped with bunnies. Floyd and Elizabeth were enjoying this moment with vigor, Team Bravo with mixed feelings, and the bears were mostly annoyed. Nick as usual was a kit-magnet and Judy was busy pulling her youngest siblings off her husband after a certain amount of time elapsed. It was a good thing they had stowed their gifts away in their gear, the ones from the ancient hidden bunker. After what seemed like an eternity, most of the family had warmly welcomed their sisters and grandparents. Judy's older siblings herded the younger bunnies down into the main play area so Judy and her group could spend time with the elder rabbits, telling their tale.

And what a tale it was. Pictures of the far away land amused Judy's older siblings and the elder rabbits. Many of the neighbors were still living with the Hopps, they saw these pictures and many of the others. The village, the many burrows, the fields and woodlands, the tomb with the white stone sarcophagi, the statue of rabbits with scrimshaw-details etched in their robes, the doll that contained the message, the bronze plates containing the ancient prophecy... even the false prophecy down in the cave below the tomb.

Agent Savage spoke up, " _Time for me to put the finishing touches on my report. Team, unless any of you have objections we'll leave first thing in the morning. We'll be at our outpost at the elder's estate should you wish to contact us_." With that he retired to the guest bedroom.

Mr. Big arrived shortly afterwards to retrieve Raymond and Keven, as well as to welcome back the remaining Zootopians. He also had an ulterior motive; Judy had sent him a secret message warning him about the trap the Servants of Light claimed to be setting against him. He took Judy aside and asked her tell him everything she knew about the Dark Council. He was disappointed she knew his secret, but he explained that while his membership provided certain benefits... these came with a price too big he was willing to pay. Therefore he had stopped his physical involvement, but kept his membership active. Like all things about the mafia, there was no such thing as leaving. He promised Judy that all his involvement and business transactions were done with the lesser of somewhat questionable methods. He would stay away from narcotics and addiction–inducing drugs, but all others were fair game. He was a crime boss after all; as such he had a reputation to uphold... as well as a business and territory to maintain.

Soon only Judy, Nick, Floyd, and Elizabeth remained of their group. After dinner Nick and Judy retired to the guest bedroom and promptly fell asleep.

The next day Judy and Nick took the train to Zootopia, and a Zuber ride to his parents store in Happy Town. They were surprised when many of his relatives were there to welcome the duo home. As with Judy's parents, they told stories of what had happened when they left Bunny Burrow with those strange rabbits. They showed all the pictures that had been shown to her relatives, and recounted the experience in that cave. Nick asked his relatives to keep an ear alert for any mammals who could fit the description as a member of the Servants of Light.

A week later Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton cleared them to resume their duties as ZPD officers. Usually Nick was apprehensive about going to work, but after the adventure they went through in these past few months, he was glad to do so. Probably because it meant life had returned to normal.

* * *

Floyd and Elizabeth took the first train to Zootopia. They were met by a driver who would take them to Zootopia General Hospital. There they went to the second floor and into the office of Dr. Bearinton. Dr. Otterton and his wife were there as well, and soon as the door was closed the elder rabbits spilled the beans what they knew and what they suspected about the vixen who was the godfather of the Outback Mafia.

" _Are you certain about this?_ " the otter asked.

" _Quite. Here's what the agents of Team Bravo found when they rescued Nickolas_." Floyd handed the doctor a data chip, who promptly inserted it into his computer. Data scrolled across the screen, pictures did as well. The rest of the medical mammals gathered around and looked at the screen.

" _Why wasn't this given to us sooner? This could explain quite a lot about the behavior of that vixen_ " Dr. Bearinton muttered to the elder rabbits.

" _We were made aware of this about a week ago when we were discussing... something else entirely. Nevertheless, we still have our problem. If this is true, the council could revoke their verdict and immediately execute Judy and Nick. They could also execute both of us; seeing how this would be the second time we had purposely withheld information from the council_."

" _Hmmm... but like good investigators, you are gathering information before acting. Hold off informing your superiors; we will do a few more tests on our end. We need to verify if Nick truly is the father, and if so, we can calculate the date she became pregnant. If this matches with the date of his forcible capture, we can present this ourselves to the council as proof he was forcibly used. We already have medical evidence she become pregnant outside fox mating season; we are currently investigating how and why she became such... and it could expose her plans_."

" _But whatever you do, let's not tell Judy and Nick what we are doing. As long as they aren't thinking about this, then they have one less headache to deal with_." Dr. Otterton said as he handed the data chip back and motioned this meeting was over. Everyone shook paws and headed wherever their assignments dictated.

Floyd and Elizabeth took a Zuber to Zootopia Health Commission and went to see Elizabeth's good friend, Director Audrey Wilde. They didn't have an appointment, but were surprised to be escorted in quickly.

" _Come in and close the door. Mindy... I need a few minutes to talk alone with these members of the council_."

Her secretary walked in and greeted the two elder rabbits. " _Yes Director. Please don't take more than ten minutes, you have a staff meeting. Floyd, Elizabeth... it's great to see both of you_." She closed the door after her.

" _Ok, what is it that you couldn't talk over the phone, even one in encryption mode?_ "

Floyd motioned for his wife to pause. " _It's about Nickolas. We think that godfather vixen may attempt to name him as father of her cubs_." Both rabbits expected the elder vixen to fly off the handle in another fit of rage. The rumor mill had told about an earlier incident when the director first learned about Judy and Nick being charged by the council. Elizabeth had unknowingly caused it; she had intentions that it was best hearing about it from a trusted friend than from one of her agents.

Audrey briefly felt her rage start flowing through her blood, but with a quick assertion over her primal nature she regained her composure. At least enough to start asking critical questions. " _I see. Any proof?_ "

Elizabeth handed her friend a data chip, watching the vixen's reaction as the data and pictures flowed across the screen. Moments later these stopped and the director took the chip out of the slot and handing it back to the rabbits. " _Anything else?_ "

" _No, we're going over to GSD next_."

" _GSD? I can send it to them from here_."

" _Thank you, but we want to ask the mouse a few questions_."

" _Let me tag along. It will help me calm down. Let's hope she has something already in the works_." Audrey went out the door and into the conference room next door. Twenty minutes later she returned and put on her overcoat, and then left the building with these elder rabbits. They all rode in the government sedan, as Audrey asked a few more questions along the way. Once there Audrey showed here ID to the front desk receptionist who promptly notified the director of the unscheduled visit. " _Send them up_ " squeaked the familiar voice.

Once the elevator stopped and everyone got out, they were escorted to the director's office. The director's secretary closed the door behind them.

" _Ok, what was so important you couldn't send it over the world's most secure line?_ " The expression on the mouse's face made it plain that it had better be a broken line or equipment on Audrey's side.

" _This_." Elizabeth handed the data chip to the mouse who promptly inserted it into her computer. As before, data and pictures scrolled across the screen. When it was completed, the mouse gave everyone a very sour look. " _Really? All this for standard intel?_ "

" _Judi_ ," Audrey said nearly losing control. " _We're talking about Judy and Nick!_ "

" _Obviously_ " the mouse said as she was still expecting more. " _I already know much of this. Servants of Truth? Now there's new information_."

" _They are those who attempted to kill Judy and Nick down in that cave. They also identified themselves as allies of the Dark Council_ " Floyd explained.

" _Hmmm... a new threat emerged. I'll have Colonel Kohle assign a team to identify and monitor them_."

At that moment, said dog opened the door and flipped a data chip towards the director. " _Already did. That's everything we know so far. New kids on the block_." He watched as the mouse pressed a button and a hidden arm popped out and caught the chip.

" _Old dog. Knows I can't physically catch that chip, not if I don't want broken bones_." Everyone else merely chuckled.

" _Judi, let me know when you can spare an hour or so. I'd like you to accompany us along with Dr. Otterton and Bearinton to the council. I want to present this before they find out about the pregnant vixen. That just might result in executions of not only Zootopia's favorites, but these council members as well_."

* * *

Pastor Chester was settling-in to his new duties as the official religious representative employed by the police force. After getting a week-long seminar on what he was expected to do, as well as the other religions he was expected to have a minimum knowledge of, he was now sitting in his new office. He wasn't required to perform any of their sacraments, just be open-eared about their viewpoints. He was surprised that many of these he considered as... not a real religion. But Mother Nature bestowed free will in all her children; if they wanted to deceive themselves that was their choice. He was there to help them solve ethical problems; he didn't have to sugar-coat the solution. This morning he was expecting gusts, the mental health counselor and the high priestess.

Priestess Paulina Lionheart was spending time practicing the skill she had learned during the evacuation of the captured rabbits from the Tri-Burrows and Outback Isles. She was certain all she needed was more time and additional practice, and then she would be able to use it as effortlessly as her mentor does. All week long she was going around Bunny Burrow, praying and practicing the cleansing ritual at each site that a rabbit was murdered and cooked over a campfire. She knew this would take a couple weeks, perhaps more. Her mentor assigned more priests to help cleanse the burrows throughout the Tri-Burrows; it would be beyond irresponsible to expect one singular priestess to do all this. Today she was visiting the Court of Bunny Burrow; counseling Judge Springs who was a new mother. After this she would check-in with all the detainees, a health and welfare checkup. The Moon was watching all this, being pleased that soon this priestess would join a select few to earn his favor as High Priestess.

High Priestess Ishanah made regular visits to the ZPD, not only for visiting the honey badger but to help him adjust his methods for dealing with the many different religions. She was pleased that her assumptions proved correct; the officers appreciated a honey badger more than any of the previous mammals who held the position. He was more forceful than caring, but only when the situation called for it. Plus... he had their type of humor. At the moment Dr. Samantha Carter, the female black panther who is the ZPD Medical Health Counselor, was sitting with the high priestess and the honey badger. They were comparing notes and formulating solutions for a particularly difficult problem that required more than a health solution.

* * *

A few weeks later, Judy and Nick strolled into work and past Clawhauser, who was eating his usual donuts and furiously scribbling notes as he processed the large stack of paperwork. Francine was talking with a ZPD officer, a male elephant who was new to the force. Emma was giving her chosen tom a long kiss on his muzzle, something Judy took note of and would question her about when they started their patrol this morning. They were headed to Briefing Room #1 as usual, when Chief Bogo called them from above.

" _Hopps! Wilde! My office!_ "

Judy and Nick glanced at each other, confused but walked to Bogo's office. He held open the door to his personal conference room and pointed inside, last time they were in here was when they were explaining their actions to a review board. This wasn't the one with ZPD Mammal Affairs and ZPD Legal; it was with Internal Affairs and City Hall. As with the previous one, they passed this second with their careers and rank intact. Judy sighed and walked in.

Upon entering they saw two elder rabbits in full ceremonial robes, standing in the middle of the room and facing the door. Off to their left-paw side were four rabbits in normal robes, each holding a stack of clothing which Judy and Nick couldn't readily identify. To the elder rabbits right-paw side was an elder rabbit they recognized as the Council Adjutant. And behind all these were a dozen council guards, decked out in the same uniforms and weapons they held back on the day Nick and Judy was officially charged.

Judy immediately recognized her grandparents and rushed into their arms, giving and receiving hugs and kisses. Before she could ask a question, her grandma held up a finger as if to demand immediate quiet. " _Step back and stand next to Nick. We've a surprise_." Elizabeth said.

Councilor Floyd clapped his paws twice; four guards immediately turned and moved to position themselves behind Judy and Nick, forming a line about six feet behind them. This frightened both Judy and Nick, but a quick paw-motioned by Judy's grandmother urged them to stay put. It also helped that someone had closed the door... which prevented them from running away. Or was it the stern look Chief Bogo gave them?

" _Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde; we are pleased to be here under much better circumstances. Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart have been working these past weeks trying to iron out how ZPD and the city can avoid a repeat of your story. As the Chancellor of Proceeding said, if the Council was forewarned about your mandatory counseling sessions... your trial could have and would have been avoided. Or at the least you would simply appear before it and talked freely about these counseling sessions_." Councilor Floyd said.

" _But that's that. We are here to formally inform you two of the Council's decision_."

Judy noticed Bogo slightly grinning from the corner of her eye.

The Adjutant stepped forward, just like he did last time, unfurled a scroll and cleared his throat. " _Hear ye Hear ye._ _On behalf of the Joint Council of Elders, Bunny Burrow Division, the Honorable Councilor Floyd Jumper and the Honorable Councilor Elizabeth Jumper hereby have communique to be delivered to the following mammals: one Judith Laverne Hopps and one Nickolas Piberius Wilde_. _Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde; you are hereby directed and ordered to appear in the flesh before the Joint Council Monday morning... post-haste. You shall assume the duties as Council Initiates Under Training. Further explanation shall be given by the Council itself."_

He wound up the scroll, put it into his pocket, and returned to his previous position.

Judy was stunned. She glanced over at Nick; he appeared for a moment to be stunned, but quickly his hustler... no, his police face... had settled on his head. She then looked over to her grandparents, who were beaming with pride. Chief Bogo was unusually happy, even though to detect it you'd have to look very quickly before he hid it.

" _Congratulations, sweetheart_!" Councilor Elizabeth said as she stepped forward and hugged both Judy and Nick, giving each a kiss on the cheek... then she stepped back in her place.

Councilor Floyd cleared his throat. " _We'll forgo the discipline for breaking Council Rules; showing excessive emotions while in Public. Perhaps we'll_ _discuss_ _it later tonight, dear_."

" _Well, YOU also hugged and kissed our dear Judy when she entered this room. Yes... we'll forgo the discipline for YOUR breaking Council Rules_ " she said with a mischievous grin.

" _Uhhh... do we have any say-so in this? Can I, errr we, decline this?_ " Nick asked.

Bogo looked at him as if he just grew a second head. " _No. Besides being personally requested by the Council, you two are the best choice for meeting the new requirements stipulated by the revised Charter Agreement. Mayor Lionheart, the Chancellor and Matron, Colonel Kohle, Chief Vaulter, and I just spent weeks negotiating how the ZPD will be operating on the council's estate. Besides, the Charter Agreement specifically stipulates that a representative from the ZPD will be stationed at the estate. Until you two complete your training, one of your fellow officers will be there fulfilling the requirements. Don't worry; you will not be up there permanently. Mayor Lionheart, Mayor Leporide, who is the mayor of Bunny Burrow, and I are still negotiating how to allow you to conduct patrols in the Tri-Burrows District while you are stationed at the estate...you need to keep your police skills sharp. You know the Tri-Burrows are a sleepy little town as compared to what happens daily here in Zootopia. I just might use the ZPD liaison's office as a place to put our officers who are on desk duty for a limited time_."

Councilor Floyd again clapped his paws twice; the four rabbits, two bucks and two does stepped forward, each holding a neatly folded stack of clothes. The does' placed themselves behind Judy, the bucks behind Nick. Two additional guards stepped forward and joined the original ones, standing behind both the clothes-bearers and the officers.

" _Judy, Nick; please remove your uniforms and put on these robes. Obviously you should do so in your locker room. From this moment on, as long as you are on official Council business, you shall be in these robes_." Councilor Elizabeth said.

At that moment the door opened and Mayor Lionheart stepped into the room. He had to carefully move around the council guards and over to Bogo.

" _My apologies for being late. Ahhh... I see they are receiving the robes as we agreed. Once again, Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde... I offer my sincere congratulations and apologies for having put you both through that trial. Ultimately the blame lies with me. But my heart swells with pride; both of you are shining examples of my Mammal Inclusion Initiative_."

Bogo cleared his throat. " _Hopps, Wilde; you two should get changed as quickly as possible_."

Judy and Nick walked to their respective locker rooms, each followed by a couple rabbits holding the robes. They also were escorted each by three Ceremonial Guards. As they changed clothes, they were assisted by the rabbits, the guards merely stood watch. Apparently they took their duties seriously.

When they were fully dressed into their new robes, and put their ZPD uniforms into their lockers, Judy and Nick returned to Bogo's conference room. Stopping only to allow Clawhauser to take their pictures and shake hands of a few their fellow officers. The four rabbits accompanying them insisted Judy and Nick stood in a specific posture; they were now on official Council business, after all. After pictures were taken and paws shaken, they returned to Chief Bogo's office.

Councilors Elizabeth and Floyd were visibly happy that the robes fitted properly. Bogo and the Mayor simply grinned. " _Chief, Mayor... we shall take our leave of you and bring our newest charges to their assigned place for instruction_." Councilor Floyd said.

Mayor Lionheart handed a small stack of papers to Chief Bogo and Councilor Floyd. " _As we agreed: Officers... excuse me, Council Initiates Hopps and Wilde are hereby on Temporary Assigned Duty (TAD) to the Council of Elder's Estate. All expenses have been assumed by a new account City Hall has set-up. All future TAD assignments for Council business will be charged to this account_."

" _Not all expenses shall be charged, Mayor. We shall provide room and board for most of the time. When they are out on assignment, they are provided meals and materials necessary to accomplish their duties_." Councilor Elizabeth said.

" _Hopps, Wilde; you_ _do_ _have on your person your Service Shields, yes?_ " Bogo muttered and frowning in a manner the denoted the seriousness this meant.

" _Umm... No_." They said in unison.

" _Get them! And stop by Clawhauser for new radios and chargers. I want you to be in contact at all times. At the very least, you still are ZPD officers; your duties do not stop just because you are Off Duty... or conducting official Council business_."

" _Shall we bring along our service weapon?_ " Nick asked.

" _Leave them in your lockers. Sergeant Folk in the Armory_ _will provide you with ones we have negotiated with the Council. He will also issue new harnesses and Stun guns. Your Service Shields should fit on these harnesses; Sergeant Folk will know better where to attach them. I suspect he will supply a lanyard for optional use. We will be evaluating them as time goes on. Change them when circumstances requires_."

Judy and Nick left the room, followed closely by the rabbits and Council Guards, they went to their lockers, retrieved their Service Shields, and then back to the Front Desk. Clawhauser handed over the radio equipment once Judy and Nick signed the proper forms, and he escorted them to the Armory where Sergeant Folk had them sign a stack of papers and step inside to fit the holsters to their bodies. The rabbit assistants and Council Guards were allowed in, mainly because Judy and Nick insisted.

Once they received their new pistols and stun guns... and the armory sergeant were satisfied these would not be noticeable underneath the robes, they returned to the Front Desk.

Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart along with both Councilors inspected them.

" _Initiates Hopps, Wilde... I will explain what is going on to the entire ZPD after you two have departed on your journey_." Bogo said in his usual manner.

" _They still need to learn how to compose themselves as Council members, but this will do for now_ " Councilor Elizabeth muttered. " _Now... let's throw our new Initiates into the fire_."

* * *

Judy was puzzled by what she meant... until the gaggle of reporters met them outside on the ZPD's front steps. Judy and Nick were up front, with the Adjutant between them. The four rabbit assistants stood beside them, two doe next to Judy, two buck next to Nick. Ten Council Guards stood behind them. Chief Bogo and the Mayor were off to one side, completely out of the camera angle. The Councilors were off to the other side, with the remaining Council Guards standing beside them, one to either side.

Judy saw Officers Lioness, Quickpaw, and Wolferwits standing behind her grandparents, while Officers Frangmyer, Whitefang and Francine were standing near Bogo and the Mayor. Judy noticed several of her First Shift colleagues were standing behind the front doors, which were lightly tinted and mirror-finished. She was slightly nervous, being out of her normal uniform.

The Adjutant unrolled a scroll and spoke in an authoritarian tone. " _Hear ye Hear ye._ _On behalf of the Joint Council of Elders, Bunny Burrow Division, the Honorable Councilor Floyd Jumper and the Honorable Councilor Elizabeth Jumper hereby have communique to be delivered to the following mammals: one Judith Laverne Hopps and one Nickolas Piberius Wilde_."

" _Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde; you are hereby directed and ordered to appear in person before the Joint Council Monday morning... post haste. You shall assume the duties as Council Initiates Under Training. Further explanation shall be given by the Council itself."_

" _To the Public General; standing before you are your newest members of the Council of Elders. These Initiates have received their official attire, and they retain their status and duties as officers in the ZPD. Today they start their training; while this will take many months, we will return them back to your service by years' end_."

He wound up the scroll, put it into his pocket, and motioned towards the reporters. " _The press is now invited to ask these Initiates questions_."

" _Audrey Drew, ZNN News Special Report. Officer Hopps, how does_..."

" _You shall address her as Council Initiate... while she is in these robes!_ " one of the rabbits said, her face serious.

" _I offer my apologies, Council Initiate Hopps_."

" _Apology accepted. Please continue, Audrey_."

" _Address all members of the press as they have identified themselves! Don't turn around! Face forward. Speak in slow respectful manner_."

Bogo was trying to suppress a chuckle. To most mammals, he appeared solid, unmoving. The Mayor leaned over and whispered " _We need to set aside training time for them. Another mistake I should have caught_."

Audrey Drew felt embarrassed on Judy's behalf. A simple mistake on her part led to Judy getting chewed out live on Tv. She would have to find a way to teach both new Initiates how to conduct interviews. " _As I was saying... Council Initiate Hopps; how does it feel to be called upon by the Council of Elders? This is a rare privilege indeed_."

Judy thought for a moment, clear flustered as how she should respond. " _I must admit it is strange to be called upon by the very Council that put Council Initiate Wilde and me on trial. However, I am deeply honored for the privilege to become its newest and perhaps youngest members. The following days will be a challenge learning my new duties_."

" _Victoria Harridon, ZNN News. Council Initiate Wilde, does this mean you no longer are police officers?"_

 _"It does not, Victoria Harridon. As the_ Adjutant mentioned, _we retain our status as officers of the law; however, we are on Temporary Assignment to the Council. As mentioned already, today we are officially working as members of the Council of Elders. Tomorrow we may be working as law enforcement. Please address us by the uniform we wear."_

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _"Please refrain from unnecessary phrases, Reporter."_ A buck said next to Nick.

Judy felt her anger build. Why didn't they give them some Public Speaking training? Sure, she had plenty of speaking events after the Nighthowler case was solved. Maybe this was to gage her skills? Still... they should have given them a few pointers.

The Adjutant motioned to each reporter, controlling the pace and order who would ask questions. Some reporters were corrected just as mercilessly as Judy and Nick were. After 30-minutes Councilor Floyd stepped in and ended the session. Mayor Lionheart had his Security and Chief Bogo the ZPD officers present to corral the reporters and gently push them away.

" _My apologies, Council Initiate Judy... Initiate Nick. I should have had you sit down yesterday in a conference room going over some sample questions. But I thought Judy would have done better than she did just now. I guess being in a completely different uniform takes getting used to_ " the mayor said.

" _It wasn't all that bad_ " Councilor Elizabeth said. " _We needed a baseline to know just how much training we need to instill in our new Initiates. Public Speaking is an art best learned by doing_."

" _The citizens of Zootopia needed to see our new Initiates in their robes. After the near-death experience brought on by that trial, especially considering how being forewarned about their previous mandatory counseling sessions could have stopped it before it even started. No, Zootopia needed to see their favorite hero bunny and fox moving on with Life_." Floyd said.

Director Audrey Wilde and Commander Camella Warmpaw stepped around the corner. " _It was rusty, but an acceptable attempt. Come over here and give your grandma a hug. You too, Nick_ "

Judy leaped over and gave Audrey a huge bunny hug, then stepped back and twirled around, letting her see the complete robe.

" _A Councilor always maintains proper composure at all times_ " a Doe muttered harshly.

Audrey gave a sharp scowl to the rabbit. " _That may be true, but she is among Family. And I'll allow her a bit of freely expressing herself. Considering the harrowing news session she just went through, this is a needed stress relief_."

Nick meanwhile hugged his grandmother and kissed her cheek.

Everyone looked over at the rabbit assistants. One of them muttered something about proper display of affection. Audrey ignored him and planted a big kiss on Nick's cheek, and for good measure planted another one on Judy's cheek.

" _OK, we need to head on out and get our new Initiates to the Estate. They will be hitting the classroom and burning the Midnight oil for quite some time. I think Judy's suggestion will prove invaluable in months to come_." Councilor Elizabeth said.

Bogo, the Mayor, Director Wilde, Commander Warmpaw, and the two Councilors said their Good Byes, and everyone went their separate ways.

The Councilors loaded their guards and Assistants along with the new Initiates into a large bus. It was quite comfortable inside; seats had folding tables that were surprisingly sturdy. Another part of the seats had a folding computer screen that could run a variety of things, from programs to Tv stations, to a conference call. Judy and Nick were greatly impressed.

" _Like your new Life? Great responsibilities require adequate compensation; especially when you will be expected to put in long hours doing all kinds of research. Having the life of a mammal hanging on wither you do exhaustive research and discover the Lie before they are needlessly executed... is something that may wear you down_." Elizabeth said.

Nick was awestruck. " _You appear to have more resources than... maybe the GSD_!"

" _Perhaps. But we do share many resources. It's the only way to justify the costs. You may find yourselves having to do some research for them; don't get mad. They often drop by and help us with a problem when we are unaware of it ourselves_." Floyd stated.

" _As you are aware, Bogo considers you as police officers. He wouldn't approve any deal unless the Council allowed both of you to carry your Service Shields and a weapon. While our Standard Operating Procedures don't allow anyone except the guards to do so, it was agreed to nonetheless."_

 _"You two are expected to follow proper ZPD Undercover procedure at all times. If you screw-up, it will give the Matron and Chancellor all they need to renegotiate that out of the Agreement_." Elizabeth said frankly.

* * *

The two judges were walking around the old courthouse in Bunny Burrow. It was impressive how the Zootopia Corps of Engineers managed to find suitable stone to match what was originally used to construct it nearly a millennia ago. Some parts were unscathed, like the grand stairs leading up to the front doors and the grand foyer just inside these doors. While certain parts of the original building was left intact and merely added on to... most of the building was too damaged to reuse. So the engineers demolished these parts and redesigned the remainder to match current building codes. The building was widened and lengthened in certain parts. This allowed two large courtrooms to be constructed on the second floor. Each matched the original, even matching the old woodwork that was in the original courtroom; an experienced woodworker would be hard-pressed to tell the difference. This was due to families whose ancestors had made the original were contracted to rebuild the woodwork in these courtrooms. Perhaps the singular biggest difference was in the basement. Since the new foundation for most of the courthouse was placed deeper, it allowed for taller ceilings which allowed for modern HVAC system to be installed down there. It also allowed modern jail facility to be installed, but in a completely different area. The old jail cells were restored, mostly to be used for low-risk detainees or tours for the school kits and cubs. Several elevators were installed: some for prisoners, some for public, and some for materials which also went from basement to roof... and a high security only for the two judge's personal use.

Because of the changes to the overall length and width of the rebuilt courthouse, a section of a nearby street was closed; as the area was now used for the new garage and detainees transport area. Parking spaces for non-guard employees were in the ground-level and second story level. The underground area on one side was used for detainee transport and operations; a small section on the other side was for the judges and the marshals employees parking. The village block next to the courthouse was razed and used for the new underground bunker. This had one side for the general public... and the other side for the courthouse personnel. On the ground surface, a memorial park was built. A fountain matching the one in the original park was built and installed. One would be hard-pressed to tell the difference, unless you looked at the memorial marker listing the dead and giving a brief description what had happened on that fateful day.

Judge Petunia Springs was pushing her stroller that held her litter of kits, her husband guiding it around corners. Judge Amy Cloverfield was by herself; her husband had taken a tour earlier this week. Both judges had their parents with them; these were admiring the detail of the woodwork and of the new stonework. They swore if they had not known this was located in a sleepy little village, it would convince someone that they were in a large city. Such was the craftsmammalship that went into the construction. They showed them the judge's chamber and the courtroom for both judges. Their parents were surprised that both judge's chambers were the same size; Amy told them these were larger than the original and as such both had more than adequate room. Since mammals much larger than rabbits would be in these chambers for talking to the judges for one reason or another, this was the other reason why the rooms were so big.

On their tour they took their guests to have a picnic lunch in the new memorial park. While the courthouse blocked the afternoon sun, it provided perfect shade on a hot summer day. Merchants surrounding this new park renovated theirs to take advantage of the new scenery, adding a sense of a marketplace to the park. One of the parents asked why a couple marshals escorted them everywhere; which Petunia said was a new requirement their superiors had mandated. Finally they bid good bye to their families and returned to work. No cases were currently scheduled for at least two more weeks, but the judges were busy getting their files and computer systems set-up. They also were spending time with the new members of the marshals, helping Bailiff Ben Springsen get everyone up to speed how they expected the court to operate. Because there was a second courtroom a new bailiff was added, Bailiff Don Henen; this one also a male honey badger. It was necessary to get the judges familiar with how each bailiff operated differently, if not just slightly.

Today Judge Aurthur Dent was here to oversee how this court was adjusting to the new layout as well as the new additions to their crew. Judge Edward Matheus and Judge Judith Proudmore were here to look at the changes that the Zootopia Corps of Engineers made to the building. There judges were impressed at the craftmammalship put into the building. Edward half-jokingly said he wondered if they could trade buildings, to which his superior denied the request. The taxpayers in Zootopia were already raising cane about the costs of rebuilding this courthouse.

* * *

" _Good Afternoon viewers! I'm Fabienne Growley._ _We have a special report from our very own ace reporter, Victoria Harridon. What do you have for us tonight, Victoria_?"

Onscreen showed two reporters, both equally well-known to the viewers.

" _With me today is our very own special events reporter Audrey Drew. Audrey, tell the viewers what we witnessed this morning_."

" _Thank You, Victoria. This morning both Victoria and I were at the Front Steps of ZPD Precinct One. An unscheduled news conference was held and we were treated to Zootopia's favorite bunny and fox duo, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, received a special honor. Roll the tape, please_."

The screen showed Judy and Nick in their full Council Initiates Robes, walking out of the ZPD Front Door; closely followed by several rabbits in their own special robes, and a decent amount of Council Guards. While the Adjutant read the proclamation, the view zoomed out to show the Four Assistants on either side of Nick and Judy, with the Council Guards standing behind them. As the video continued, it showed Judy and Nick each answering questions posed by the various media personnel. Included were both the Initiates and the reporters being reprimanded by the Four Assistants.

" _As our viewers may have noticed, our duo had received_ _correction when they answered a question in a manner which apparently violated some rule of the Council. This reporter received her fair share of_ _correction_." Audrey muttered in a disappointing tone.

" _You weren't the only one, Audrey. I got my head snapped off a few times. Geezus... they certainly use some archaic rules_."

" _I think we captured someone who turned the tables. Roll the tape, please_." Audrey said.

The screen showed Director Audrey Wilde receiving a bunny hug and watching Judy twirl in front of her. One of the female Assistants barked a correction, and the Director barked right back. A few back-n-forth ensured; ending when Councilor Elizabeth Jumper raised her paw and directed the Assistant to cease.

" _You're right, Audrey. Director Wilde may have a valid point. I guess even in the Council, there's room for Family to express emotions. Back to you in the newsroom, Fabienne_."

* * *

Once they arrived at the Courtyard, Judy and Nick couldn't help but last time they stood at this very spot was not a pleasant one. Judy noticed the new carpet; it was Royal Purple in color with golden decorative edges.

" _Like the new carpet? We consulted a few of our neighboring councils and this was recommended for most occasions, they had the red carpeting reserved solely for use during trials... so we decided we would as well. Purple is the color of royalty and important mammals, so it is fitting to welcome our new initiates_."

They were led to a new building, and both Judy and Nick whistled at the name inscribed on the front above the front door: **_Estate Law Enforcement Center_**. Obviously the Zootopia Corps of Engineers did quick work getting this building up and running. As they took a tour, they noticed about a quarter of the first floor was divided between offices labeled * _law firm of_ * and the other three-quarters used by the Chief of Security along with his staff. But it was the ZPD's own area that surprised them; it was on the second floor and took half the floor, the other half was given to the GSD. Agent Walker stuck her head out to quickly greet them before she had to get back to work. When they saw McHorn in his new uniform, sporting the shiny new star on his lapel denoting his new rank of Commander... Judy had to give him her biggest bunny hug.

" _You two are under my command when you are here on Council business. You will be on limited assignments and duties while you are_ _under instruction_ _learning the ropes what it takes to be one of them. Just remember: you are ZPD first, learn when to switch modes between Councilor and Officer. We are here to fulfill the requirements of the Charter Agreement, which is to be the liaison between Zootopia and the Council. And since we have new allies in the Outback Isles Longears Family, we are to be a liaison with them as well... especially considering the recent war with the Lynxions. I'm here as a placeholder; Governor Darcy, Mayor Lionheart, Mayor Leporide, and the Council are still negotiating my position here; whither to make it permanent or temporary. Until then I'll be holding down the fort. Oh... Chief Bogo has his own office here; actually he shares it with the other precinct commanders. So don't be surprised if he shows up unexpected_."

He took them downstairs and introduced them to chief of estate security, Chief Vaulter, and Sheriff Ben Springs, the local sheriff who also was the sheriff of Bunny Burrow. All three took the two Initiates down into the basement to show them the state-of-the-art jail cells... and the office space for the sheriff. Since it would be his personnel who would be handling the prisoners, his office was placed down here. It also allowed his offices to be quite bigger, which he gave each of his current deputies their own space; they could come up here to write their reports or do online training with reasonable peace and quiet.

Commander McHorn spoke up. " _This is Phase One of the Law Enforcement Center; the Zootopia Corps of Engineers will return next year and complete Phase Two... which is to give GSD room for its Technical space, and the Council Guards their own spaces. Phase Two is actually going over there_ " he pointed towards an area overgrown with timber and underbrush.

After saying their goodbyes, Councilor Elizabeth and Floyd took their new charges to start processing them to get their credentials. Judy couldn't help but noticed how the new building seamlessly matched all the other buildings. Now that was a mark of professionalism!

The ancient building they were led to, called the **Estate Complex** , was actually a series of buildings semi-connected together; each was clearly used for a different function. Judy loved the lead and crystal glass windows each had; Nick was impressed by the craftsmanship used to construct and assembled each building with minimal motor and cement. They were led to the Administrative Section, and after submitting their paperwork... they had to sign more papers. They each had their official photo taken and after a few minutes, were issued their Council ID's.

As they walked along the Great Hall, they noticed an elder rabbit in Janitorial clothes putting their pictures in a new spot on the wall. Judy stopped to greet this rabbit and to admire how both she and Nick looked. Gregory Floyd Siren... worked for the Council of Elders nearly 60-years. His opinions were as valued as the Matron and Chancellor; so Judy and Nick were warned to heed it. He was pleased they survived and now officially part of the Council.

Little did they know... it was he and another elder rabbit, Councilor Ellie May Clampet, who was retired, that persuaded the Council to spare these young couple's lives. He pointed out the ZPD Mandatory Counseling, said this alone was enough to quash the whole trial. Counselor Clampet said their relationship was Genuine... and she proved it by telling the Matron how Judy and Nick would react before each question was asked. It would be a few months later when he would disclose this to Judy, who shed a tear or two upon learning how important this was. The old rabbit enjoyed having a very young bunny around. He said it brightened-up the place.

Soon Judy and Nick arrived at an ancient oak door. " _This is the_ Offices of the Matron and Chancellor; _you will only enter upon invitation or when either of them walks you through these doors. Never enter on your own; we have ways to break such habits_." Judy and Nick giggled at something.

" _Speak... what have you so humored_?" Councilor Floyd asked.

" _We were in here already, back during the trial_."

Now it was the elder rabbits turn to giggle. " _No you weren't. See, our estate is divided into two parts; we are currently in the Administrative area. This is where the primary offices are located. The secondary area is where the actual trials are held. They have identical offices over there, including details down to the carvings on the entrance doors_."

As they walked further, they happen to find the Executioner in the Flower Garden; this was a separate one from where the trials were held. He was delighted beyond belief that these two had joined the Council. Nick was hard-pressed not to be jealous as he lifted Judy and held her in his arms like she was his lover. It took Councilor Elizabeth's small cough to bring the Executioner back to his senses. He apologized and shook Nick's paw, apologizing to him for how he reacted towards Nick's wife.

Next they arrived at the Quarter Deck; where they signed more papers and allowed to choose whither to live in the barracks or in one of the small cottages. They didn't have to decide right now, as they would be staying in a temporary room in the barracks on their first night.

" _Ummm, grandma... we didn't know that we would be staying here tonight, heck more than tonight. Our apartment_..."

" _Will be reserved and kept clean until your training here is over. City Hall has already presented papers to your landlord reserving your apartment for the remainder of your time here; rent will be paid directly from a special account and your ZPD pay will be docked for this amount. Think of it as auto bill pay Since your parents already have a set of keys, Nickolas, they have agreed to stop by and do light house cleaning from time-to-time. Oh... and a list of authorized visitors has been given, so your apartment will be lived-in from time-to-time_." She noticed Judy just developed a slight reddish hue to her face. The elder doe simply smiled.

" _Oh... I see. Well, they once were young and frisky; and I'm quite certain their home isn't as tidy as you would think. I'm sure certain_ _unmentionables_ _lying around haphazardly will not bother them in the least. Do you want give them a call_?"

Judy and Nick exchanged knowing looks. " _I'll do that when this tour is over_." Judy had a quick flashback when she was changing from her ZPD uniform and into this one. The two council rabbits were slightly shocked to see the corset instead of bra and briefs most does' her age wore daily, because that style was most comfortable during pregnancy. She wasn't certain if the three guards liked what they saw, since they barely registered any emotion at all.

" _Better do it now, sweetheart. Our next stop might take longer than expected_." Judy sighed and placed the call. Jackie, having been foretold of these events, assured the young doe that Evelin, Miriam, Mia, Valentina, and Flowers had already been over to the apartment and helped her tidy and clean it. She also made these young does promise to secrecy not to divulge what they found, less they find themselves in a similar situation later in life. These sisters will take turns spending a night or two in it, mostly to prevent the owner from sub-renting it. Jackie and Judy's sisters were also shocked and slightly disturbed by the rabbit head mounted on a stand. The Longears taxidermist had done a wonderful job preserving it and making a proper mount to place and stretches the hide on. Normally this wasn't done on mammals since they were sentient, but since Great Mother Marcie Strongpaw gave her authorization he set to work. Judy kept the Burrow Architect's head on a shelf in the living room, pointed towards the front door. She would have kept it at her desk at the ZPD, but Chief Bogo put his hoof down and absolutely refused to allow it. So in her apartment it sits. Nick absolutely refused to allow it in their bedroom; there were enough pairs of eyes from the fish tank watching them as they did certain things, he didn't want to add one more set.

Finally they were allowed to go to the Judgement Room. This was a very spacious room filled with numerous work stations and comfortable chairs. Judy thought it was a combination of ZPD Briefing Room and ZPD Break Room and Cafeteria.

" _Yes, it's exactly that. You see, when we are sequestered to make the Final Judgement, no one is allowed to leave until a verdict is reached. Guilty or Genuine; no other choice is acceptable. Either choice must have 3/5ths of the Total Vote. I will not disclose to either of you what your total score was. Each Councilor may choose to do so, but that is his-her own choice. Expect to have this remain secret_ _for at least 5-years; it protects both the one who voted and the one receiving the verdict. I'm certain you would not want some of your choices made Public_."

" _Only a select few are allowed to enter when a Judgement is being made. Medical personnel, for obvious reason. Maintenance personnel, rare but it does happen. Our Staff... yes, each Councilor has a group whose sole purpose is to do quick research. Mostly while the Council is in 1).courtroom for Council of Matron / Patron, 2).the Joint Courtroom, or 3).the Judgement room. Yes, that's how we are able to figure things out."_

 _"As an Initiate, you will not have your own staff; unless you pay them from your own pocket. Only when you become a Full Councilor will you receive a monthly stipend. It is from this that you are able to pay these who are on your staff_."

" _Oh... I forgot the two most valuable ones: Gregory Floyd Siren and Councilor Ellie May Clampet. Gregory earned his by shear discernment; Ellie May, that's her preference, because she was one of us_."

" _Then there's the Executioner; he likes to get a feel if his services are going to be used. He takes it quite hard when he does his job_. _Well... except for that rabbit who falsely accused you two. That was the one time he didn't drink himself into a stupor. Never saw him so happy in all the time he's been employed here. He was drawing pictures of Judy for... oh never mind_."

Judy was blushing. She knew he was smitten with her, she could tell by how he held her in his arms just a bit ago. It wouldn't have worked out: she is a _Taken_ doe. Practically married. Now she definitely knew she had to find him a doe of his own. She was annoyed when she realized she was twisting her Engagement Ring on her finger.

" _We now have a reason to find him a mate_ " Nick said. " _She talked about it after we got home on that day the trial ended. So I suppose that is something we'll do TOGETHER, sweetheart. Just not today_." Nick said.

They walked out of the room and across a grassy field. Judy recognized it as the one where the Estate Guards spent their mornings practicing. It also was the one Nick had pointed out the discrepancy in numbers of guards hunting them during the Trial of Skill. This field was very large; it physically separated the Estate's Admin buildings from those used to conduct the trials. As such it easily was over 30 acres.

The building on the other side of this grassy field was quite big in its own right. The name inscribed on the front above the front door: **Court and Trial Building**. It was itself a series of buildings semi-connected, each built for different functions. The space between them was large; it had a smaller Flower Garden; which Judy and Nick were quite familiar with, dedicated for the families when a break was called in the trial. Two buildings were quite similar; these were the courtrooms where separate trials would be held... one for the Council of Matriarchs, the other for the Council of Patriarchs. The third building was used for several things; the Medical spaces to treat visitors wounds and sicknesses, cells to hold the *Accused* for the duration of their trial, a General Use area for the Councilors to use for their own, and additional office spaces for the Matron and Patron. It was here that both Judy and Nick had been brought to for correction during the separate trials.

The last building, the fourth, was the Joint Courtroom. This was easily the largest building; and as such it was closest to and facing towards the Front Gate of the Estate. In fact, the driveway from the Front Gate split in two directions; one led directly to this building, and the other led to the Estate Complex, where all administrative offices where. The Visitor's Center was clearly at its front side; obviously meant to give a friendly façade... considering the gruesome potential that could and had occurred within its walls.

A short distance from this complex was a slightly newer building but remarkably matched the décor of the surrounding buildings. This was the Guest Quarters; where the families and other guests of the *Accused* could stay for as long as the trial was going on. In here was available kitchen big enough to handle any cooking needs; big enough so predator and prey could cook meals without offending the other... and equipped with a very large availability of pots and pans in a wide variety of sizes. It also rivaled any kitchen of the finest hotels and restaurants in Zootopia. Each room also had a small stove, but the building manager preferred the main kitchen be used.

Elizabeth and Floyd knew if Judy and Nick were going to work here at the Council Estate, they would need to be able to walk near the Court and Trial Building without freaking out.

Judy was having a small breakdown. It was all Nick could do to keep her from running out the door and running as far away as possible. Elizabeth Jumper was almost convinced that she may very well do just that. That is until the Executioner walked into the room. He saw the look of absolute fright upon her face, and went over to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, and reminded her that he knew she would be exonerated from all charges the moment he first saw them here. He stroked her cheek just as he did on that day when the *Accuser*, Jacob Bufford Longears, was executed.

Nick wasn't certain if he should be appreciative or angry. Appreciative... because the Big Bunny did calm his wife. Angry... because it was his wife! But, the big lug did refrain from out-rightly claiming her as his doe. Nick would have hated to see what the Council would do then; probably separate the two by a good mile or more.

The Executioner took Judy and Nick on a tour of this room himself, showing them the notebook screen that the Councilors used to communicate with their staff. They could search the Internet themselves, but they rarely did. He showed them the little things the security guards used which no one undergoing trial would notice. Nick was impressed; weapons and various restraining systems hidden in plain sight.

Elizabeth and Floyd were greatly relieved. They thanked the Executioner for helping bring Judy out of her terror. They also sent a quick note via the Zmail system to the Admin Department letting them know how the Executioner had a very positive effect upon Judy. They also notified them that he was finally ready to start a romance with a real doe. They urged Mammal Resources to start a search; possibly for one who would was just like him... alone and rejected by any and all bucks.

* * *

Finally Judy and Nick met with the Matron and Chancellor.

" _Miriam_!" Judy nearly screamed it, then rushed over and gave the old doe a huge bunny hug. She then did same for Marcus. Nick was far more restrained; he merely walked over and gently hugged each one, seeing how both nearly had their ribs crushed by the overly-excited young doe.

" _Oh it's so good to see you, too. Both of you_." Miriam said as she gently pushed Judy away a second time. " _We have things which need to be discussed, follow us_."

" _But you were replaced! How...?_ " Judy was asking nearly hyperventilating.

" _It's a story for another day. Suffice it to say, we were given a reprieve... kinda_." Marcus replied. "Cliff Note: _the new circuit court spoke on our behalf to the whole council. Practically gave them no option, so it was agreed to give us our old jobs back. Considering the attempted take-over of the council combined with our abduction by the previous godfather of the Outback Isles Mafia, it was almost a_ _no-brainer._ _The vote for a successor had been bogged-down in debate; many councilors were reconsidering their vote to replace us. They received letters from practically every burrow under our authority and civic organizations urging the council to reinstate us... this is what led to the vote to do just that_."

Now it was Judy who was trying quite hard to suppress a grin; it was her grandparents, the Councilor Jumpers, who had written letters to these organizations urging them to support Miriam and Marcus. She did this when she and Nick had gotten back from the _Tomb of the Prophecy_ ; something happened to change her mind when the _Servants of Truth_ attempted to kill them. Although she would be justified in harboring resentment towards these elder rabbits, especially considering how they addressed her during the trial; but perhaps it was the subtle things that changed her mind. The time she was in her office being reprimanded but saw a hint of something in the elder does' eyes, the carrot cake and chilled carrot juice was a nice touch.

After making small talk for a few minutes, they were urged to follow them, along with Elizabeth and Floyd. Inside the **Grand Council Hall** was gathered all the Councilors. All of them... including those who were not sitting on the Judgement Panel when Judy and Nick were on trial; mostly because their numbers were greater than available seats. Another reason... it was not uncommon for two trials to be going on at same time, or for a Trial and an Adult Initiation Classes to be going on at same time.

The Chancellor cleared his throat. " _We're gathered here this afternoon to welcome our newest Members, Initiate Judy Hopps and Initiate Nick Wilde_."

The room erupted with hearty congratulations and other well wishes.

The Matron rapped the counter with her cane. " _Let's get the business completed first before we leave for Dinner_."

She touched a button and upon the view screen was a view showing Judy as she was hiding behind a large tree stump. As the short video played, the conversation with the voice was clearly heard. Next scene showed Judy hiding under a large bush, and again her conversation with the voice was clearly heard. Finally her suggestion to the voice played loudly... or at least in a little higher volume than the previous conversations.

The Chancellor spoke. " _This suggestion... is why we have offered both of you a position on this Council. We had all available Councilors go out to every burrow; and with the help of the Elders of the Burrow... ask every bunny who had gone through_ Adult Initiation Class _the same questions we asked you. To say we were shocked that to a bunny they felt the same as you did_."

He continued. " _We have failed somehow in our training methods. When we were young, we knew we could seek out any Counselor and ask difficult questions. Somehow between Today and when we were young... this_ _approachability_ _has been lost. It is the intention of the Matron and myself to restore this Approachability. Or at least teach the young ones they can talk to their Elders about difficult relationships, both romantic and otherwise_."

The Matron spoke. " _Judy, Nick; since you have been forced to attend Mandatory Counselling Sessions, we are tasking you two with writing-up a new curriculum. This will be part of the new_ **_Adult Continuation Class_**. _No... you will not be writing this entire class yourself. All those who are not currently assigned to a trial or the next Adult Initiation Class will be writing other parts of this new class. This class is proposed to occur when a young rabbit reach the age of 18; it is to be a review and additional instruction_."

She continued. " _Judy and Nick... you are free to consult with your doctors on your next mandatory counseling session. Or whenever they have time. Take a copy of the current class curriculum. Modify it, scrap it altogether, write something entirely new... just try to focus it back on_ _Approachability_ "

The Chancellor spoke. " _There are signs that because of you two being the first Predator-Prey couple to pass this trial, many bunnies are trying to have a predator relationship. Some have had disastrous results: bunnies being killed and partially eaten. We must stop this before things get totally out of control!_ "

Judy felt sick. This wasn't what she wanted; bunnies lowering their guard and becoming dinner.

Nick must have noticed her facial expression, because he answered on her behalf. " _Matron, Chancellor; we accept your assignment. Now if you will excuse us, I need to attend to my Fiancée_."

The Matron spoke up quickly. " _While you are here on these grounds and in that uniform... you shall refer to her as Wife_. _Since you both are now members of this Council, just we see you two as Married, so shall you refer to each other as such. We will punish you for lapses in remembering, but we will remind you_."

Nick signaled his understanding, and hurriedly moved Judy outside to the garden, where she could get fresh air... or puke her guts out, whichever occurred first. He composed a Zmail and quickly sent it to Dr. Otterton. He received a video conference request about a minute later, which he accepted.

" _Congratulations!_ " Nurse Otterton said cheerfully. " _I'll have you patched through to the doctors shortly. Bearinton is with him; they are finishing a joint counseling with Judy's siblings. You might know them... Molly who is attached to Wally Thumper, and Cotton who is attached to Kenny Thumper_. Their friend, Candice Thumper who is attached to Ben Quickburrow, is also here. Oh... and so too are the boys."

Nick grinned. " _So they are to their ears in young bunnies? Can they handle those six?_ "

Nurse Otterton smiled. " _Alone, no. That's why I am around_."

Upon hearing of her siblings, Judy snatched the Zphone. " _Can you put Molly and Cotton on, please?_ "

" _One moment_ " the nurse said.

A couple minutes went by, and then the screen changed to show a trio of giggling young Does. " _Judy! We missed you!_ " they said in unison.

" _I missed all of you gals. Sorry Mom and Dad didn't bring you along. They wanted Nick and I to get used to being back in the Land of the Living_."

" _Mom showed everyone a picture of the jewelry you received as a wedding present. They're gorgeous!_ " Molly said.

Judy blushed, which set-off a new round of giggles from the young does.

" _Dad showed a picture of Nick in his new duds_. _I'm jealous! I'm going to ask Uncle Molts to help me choose one for Kenny. Guess we better start saving our pennies_." Cotton said.

Judy giggled herself... until the queasiness hit her. She dropped the phone and lunged over the side of the flower bed and puked.

" _Nick... what's wrong with Big Sis?_ " Molly asked.

" _Nerves. We're at the place where the trial was held_."

" _At the Council Estate? Why_ " Cotton asked.

" _That's the reason why I called the doc. We, Judy and I, need to talk to both of them. Something about a new Adult Class that's coming soon_."

" _Is that why you both are in those strange new robes?_ " Molly asked.

" _You like them?_ " Nick held the phone out as far as his arms could, and angled it slightly from side-to-side and up-down.

" _Well... maybe they will look better in real life_." Cotton said.

" _Agreed. We're still learning the_ _Do's and Don'ts_ _about wearing them_."

Nick heard Judy mumbling, then a male's voice. He turned around just in time to see the Executioner holding Judy and wiping her mouth. Judy's grandparents were also here and checking her.

" _Who's the Hunk?_ " Candice asked.

The Executioner looked over, and saw the young bunnies on the phone. He slowly waved to them and blush a little. This set off a new round of giggles in the young does... causing the Executioner to blush even more... which... well, you get the point.

" _We haven't learned his name yet. We just know that he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet. He has this knack of getting your Big Sis to calm down. It's kinda cute_."

" _Don't say that!_ " Judy yelled, then instantly regretted it.

" _Maybe we should talk to Mom. She should have something to stop that_." Cotton said.

" _This place has a Medical Facility. I'll take her over there soon as I talk with the doctors, which is why I called in the first place_."

The two young Does were replaced onscreen by one showing both doctors sitting in their usual chairs. " _To what do we owe the pleasure of this phone call?_ " Bearinton asked.

" _Is that Judy providing fertilizer on the grass?_ " Dr. Otterton asked.

" _It's a case of nerves, doc. We want your assistance, both of you actually. The Council has tasked Judy and me with writing a new course of instruction. Can't give the details now, but we think in order to meet the requirements, you two are our best chance for success_."

Everyone heard Judy heave again.

" _How long has this been going on?_ " Dr. Otterton asked.

" _Roughly 15 minutes_."

" _I'm sending a prescription. Get her over to the Medical Facility now! Oh... we're coming right on up, so tell the Gate Guards and meet us there yourself_."

Councilor Floyd spoke. " _Will do... and done. I'll assist our new Initiate myself_."

The link was severed by Otterton. Nick turned and saw Councilor Elizabeth helping the Executioner with Judy.

" _Doc says get her to Medical asap_." Nick said.

" _First things first. How long has she been barfing?_ " Councilor Elizabeth asked.

" _Roughly 16 minutes. Dr. Otterton is sending up a prescription and wants an escort at the Front Gate._ "

" _Consider it done_." The Chancellor said.

Nick spun around, nearly falling off the bench. Both the Chancellor and Matron were standing nearby.

" _Easy there, Initiate. We heard most of the conversation. We saw you keeping an eye on your wife. By the way, who were the young Does?_ " asked the Matron.

" _Judy wanted to talk to her younger siblings. Molly and Cotton_."

" _Ah. Well... a quick phone call doesn't hurt, so long as they are kept short_."

" _I assume I can leave this Estate to work elsewhere any time I want?_ "

" _Provided you have your own transportation, yes. But there are mandatory times you are required to be here. Your Mentors have the training schedule_." Matron said.

" _They are... the Jumper Councilors_?

" _Yes. Elizabeth and Floyd_ " the Chancellor said.

" _I gotta get my wife over to medical, and then see Admin about a Visitor's Pass for the doctors_."

" _Being taken care of as we speak. Except for Judy. You should catch up to her_."

The Chancellor, Matron, and Floyd chuckled as Nick leaped up and ran to reach his wife. The Executioner had picked her up and started taking her to Medical the moment Dr. Otterton said. Elizabeth went along to take care of her granddaughter.

* * *

The guards at the Front Gate received instructions via land-line telephone and soon a Runner arrived with Visitor Passes. Shortly afterwards an ambulance arrived, lights flashing but siren turned off. After verifying everyone's credentials inside and having them sign the Visitor's Logbook, the ambulance proceeded to the Medical Facility following the security cruiser.

After arriving, Dr. Otterton Dr. Rosco, Nurse Otterton, and Dr. Bearinton got out and went to Emergency Room #1. Judy was still inside, puking or dry heaving as it was at odd intervals. The on-call doctor exchange pleasantries and showed them everything he had done thus far, including starting the prescription.

" _Hmmm... this should have worked. Let's do some bloodwork_." Otterton said.

" _Ahead of you. The results should be almost done_." Dr. Marcus Lopps said.

" _Remove her robes and have them tested for this chemical_." A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned around and saw four mammals dressed in impeccable tailored suits.

" _Ah, Agent Savage and his team. Roger that_." Dr. Lopps said. " _To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?_ "

" _I wish it were under better circumstances. We discovered a plot to kill this bunny. She wasn't at ZPD, so we came here. Here... this should_ _neutralize what's in her. Officer Wilde, your robes are contaminated; please remove them over here. Your holster as well, just to be on the safe side_."

" _Saving damsels in distress and doing the impossible again, Eh Savage_?"

" _My team makes me look good_. *Uhg*" Savage said as Agent Walker's elbow hit his side. "Us _Makes us look good_."

" _Shouldn't you be giving a report to the Matron and Chancellor?_ "

" _Will do that shortly. My team wanted to get acquainted_ *Uhg*... _will you stop that, Agent Walker?_ "

" _What our vaulted leader meant to say... Council Initiate Wilde should follow us to the_ Estate Law Enforcement Center _and its new Communications Room; to receive his briefing on how to operate the ZPD Interface."_ Agent Walker said. _"When they finally decide where their new quarters will be, then we'll install a smaller unit so they can receive direct calls from ZPD. I'm sure they will appreciate this, not having to run outside in their skivvies_." She grinned, which made Nick uncomfortable and knowing exactly what she meant.

" _How did you know we would be here today? We didn't_." Nick said. He had finished removing his new robes, and putting them into a large plastic bag that Agent Savage now carefully sealed and handed to a technician.

Agent Walker leaned towards the ZPD officer turned council initiate. " _Our boss, Colonel Kohle and Director Judi Dench, was in on the negotiations after your trial was completed. It was signed-off by the new circuit court in Bunny Burrow. Since we spend quite a bit of time here ourselves, they thought it necessary to establish a permanent law enforcement presence. When the Council wanted you two to be under their care, permanent if you must know, this was the ideal time. Ensuring you both retained full authority to operate as Undercover ZPD officers, as well as continuing your study towards Full-Council membership... was his suggestion. Chief Bogo and the Mayor agreed. Everyone wins! And don't worry about getting your privileges to carry weapons and Service Shields revoked; Chief Bogo agreed he would fire you two before that happens. So don't!_ "

She grinned as the fox looked bewildered.

" _Before you became official members, the only thing the Council could do officially_ _was send these miscreants to the local sheriff. Now... this place has a properly operating Security Detail. With both ZPD and the sheriff having office spaces here, this allows miscreants to be locked up legally_ " Savage said.

" _We already programmed all Local Police and the Sheriff's frequencies into the new equipment._ " Agent Rogers added.

" _Officer Wilde, over here and get into this shower. Use this fur shampoo to remove contaminate that may be on your fur. Doctor, do the same for anyone who had contact with these two officers_." Agent Golden was holding open the shower door and motioning Nick towards it.

" _Will do. Sending message out now_." Dr. Lopps muttered as he assigned everyone to take their showers.

* * *

Judy opened her eyes and noticed the oversized paw gently stroking her head. " _If we keep this up, the Council might decide we're having an affair. That would put me in jeopardy of breaking my marriage, and you already know the consequences of that will be!_ "

The Executioner just smiled.

" _I think he will actually have to do something more before they take action_." Dr. Bearinton muttered.

Judy spun to look over towards his voice, and instantly felt dizzy.

" _Whoa there! You are still recovering from an acute heavy metal poisoning_." Dr. Otterton said.

" _Doctor... why are you here? All of you_."

" _We were in town over at Plainsburrow Hospital giving your siblings their mandatory counseling when you called. You wanted to talk to your siblings, but before you could the poisoning took hold. Since Nick called us, that allowed us to hear you vomiting. It didn't sound normal. We were allowed to come here, since we ARE listed as your medical authority in your official record_."

" _How did you_..."

" _We discovered the plot to kill you during one of our operations_." Agent Golden said.

Judy looked at him. " _Thank You_."

" _You're welcome. Now for_ _official business_ _Here's the Cliffnotes: Nick is getting briefed on how to operate the equipment we installed. This will allow you to communicate with all law enforcement agencies in the area. ZPD and GSD included. It will also allow the medical personnel here to talk and send data to any hospital... especially to Zootopia General_."

" _Zootopia Corps of Engineers are almost finished getting the_ _quirks_ _worked out. They also are getting ready to upgrade this medical facility. The Matron and Chancellor put their paws down regarding tearing down walls... Therefor the small hospital will have to be a new building located discreetly near the Main Trial Buildings, and matching the décor of all buildings_."

" _With all this new equipment, I just might have to move my practice up here_." Bearinton said.

" _The Corps is building it because current operations have seen us in this area more frequently than we feel comfortable. With the ZPD officers now permanently stationed here... that justified the expense. Almost_. _If nothing else, it'll help with the visitors when the trials are in session. It will provide assistance to the local medical clinics... and taking the load off Plainsburrow Hospital_."

" _What will become of this? Isn't this a medical office?_ "

" _It will remain, just transform into more of an emergency room. Most of the medical spaces will be moved over to the new building once it's completed_."

Judy patted herself; where was her gear?

" _Your gear is in a locker. When the doc gives you a clean bill of health we'll return them_."

* * *

Officer Emma Quickpaw and Officer Lillian Lioness drove through the front gate after showing their badges and identification. The guards pointed to direction to the new law enforcement building, although it did stick out like a sore thumb... once you looked through the stand of tall trees that semi-blocked the view. The selected a parking space and parked the ZPD cruiser, and went inside. Being their first time here, it was impressive. What should have been a three story structure was occupied by two.

" _Wow, that's a lot of headroom! Do rabbit really jump that high?_ " Emma asked Lillian.

" _No. It was for security reasons. It's to prevent, or make it much harder, for anyone to gain access to this floor in a lock-down situation. Considering how close we are to the Outback Isles, the Zootopia Corps of Engineers decided this building rated the extra protection_."

Emma and Lillian turned towards who said these words; it was their old friend, Commander Ian McHorn. The over-excitable Lynx quickly raced up the stairs and hugged the rhinoceros. She was admiring the shiny new star on his lapel denoting his new rank when Lillian finally caught up with them.

" _Commander... it suits you well_ " the lioness said as she shook his hoof. " _Now before you ask, may we speak in private?_ " He pointed towards his office, which was equally spacious as the building itself. Once the door closed the no-nonsense rhino got down to business, although the two females could tell the subtle signs he enjoyed receiving their company. Lillian made a mental note to have their fellow officers make a twice weekly trip out here to visit him.

" _You heard about the increase in hatred towards Lynx?_ " Lillian asked, putting a comforting paw on her partner.

" _Yes. It is completely uncalled for. I have already given my suggestions to Chief Bogo when he came out here yesterday_."

" _Word in the precinct says the options being considered at city hall isn't looking favorable for the ZPD. Overtime upon overtime maybe. Got anything you can tell us?_ "

" _Unfortunately nothing I can say with reasonable accuracy, but suffice it to say... more patrols certainly are looking as part of the temporary solution. Both of you know this is a psychological problem, not exactly a social or mental one. As police officers, you should be aware that with situations like this, we are always the first to lose our free hours. But... I doubt back-to-back overtime. It's more likely 12-on 12-off rotation. Now... this is pure speculation, don't take it as law. Unless you want me to get demoted. Understand, Officers?_ "

The lithe Linx gave the big rhino a kiss on his horn, as did the lioness. After getting directions to where Judy and Nick were currently at, they left the building a drove the short distance where they could park. They went into the medical office and into the room Judy was being treated. Once the GSD agents were certain they weren't contaminated, they allowed them to hug Judy. Judy seemed much happier now that her favorite patrol buddies were here. After talking about female things for quite a while, they learned about the fate of Judy's favorite corset. Emma promised she would go by the swine's store and have him order a replacement one. Maybe if they were lucky he would have one on the shelf.

Later that evening the two officers went to the swine's business just as he was closing the door. Emma described what happened to the corset and asked if he would order or put one on layaway. Mr. Piccary went back into his shop and looked through his records, identified Judy's last order and put another on order. He also sent a request to GSD asking if they would send him a statement testifying to the condition of said corset and verify it was damaged beyond cleaning. The swine told the officers once he received the report the warranty should cover replacement cost; he had a way of convincing his suppliers to eat some of the costs if he did as well. Emma couldn't resist; she went inside and tried on a couple corsets herself; his wife helping her find the proper fit and size. After finding a couple in slightly different colors she bought them and went home to surprise her todd; wearing one she liked best.

Mr. Piccary's wife looked at her husband. " _See? I told you that bunny would get her friends to purchase these sooner or later_."

He looked at her and smiled. " _Her other friend didn't, but there's still time. Maybe we should prepare for an increase in pregnancies?_ " His wife boxed his ears, muttering something about sexy clothing doesn't always lead there. He kept his snout closed but had a knowing smile. He sent a zmail to a couple nearby merchants suggesting they prepare for maternity needs of a bunny-fox couple and a Lynx couple.

* * *

Judy was annoyed. She had to relent and allow herself to be pushed in a wheelchair to visit the new communication building. The Executioner pushed it while Agent Golden gave a running narrative. She was surprised to see Chief Bogo, Mayor Lionheart, Colonel Kohle, and a few ZPD technicians here.

" _Officer Hopps, I_..." Chief Bogo started to say.

" _Address her in the proper manner!_ "

They were back. And by the looks of it, these were the rabbits assigned to instruct Judy in the proper formalities of being a Councilor... were clearly getting under the Cape Buffalo's skin. Judy was certain he would have replied with an angry retort if not for the female Cape Buffalo standing next to him.

" _Hodan, address her in the clothes she's wearing, remember?_ " Camila Bogo said.

"*Hrumph* _Initiate Hopps, I'm glad you are feeling better. Perhaps it would be wise if you stop old habits. Fraternization might actually get you killed here_."

Camila chuckled. " _Initiate Judy, dear... we all can't have admirers. Perhaps we can help you with distracting this young rabbit's affections_."

Judy would have given an angry retort... but she noticed something about the Executioner. He was no longer brushing her fur, but looking over towards the large banks of electronic equipment.

Judy followed his gaze and noticed he was looking at a ZPD technician... a female technician. A female rabbit that Judy recognized as one who was single, no significant other, or was dating: a perfect candidate! And this female was giving quick glances over in this direction. Judy grinned. It was time to play Matchmaker.

Technician Marsha Springs was very much like Judy; young, similar fur color and pattern as well as eye color, but wore glasses for close-up work. She was also taller than Judy by a head-length; in her family everyone was naturally tall. Not quite a tall as a jackrabbit, but definitely taller than normal bunnies. Somewhere in her family's past, a bunny mated with a jackrabbit. While the other characteristics had genetically been removed by mating only with bunnies, these things remained.

Marsha was also singularly focused on her career from an early age. She had gotten her education from the best schools and universities... and ZPD couldn't figure out how or why she chose Zootopia for her new home. Judy had befriended Marsha and discovered why: she had taken employment at several of the most prestigious companies worldwide. Unfortunately she found out she spent more time swatting away offers for dates than actually doing her job.

When she noticed an opening here in the ZPD, she hired a private investigator to check-out ZPD and Zootopia. The report she got back thrilled her greatly; so she came to Zootopia and walked into the ZPD via the front door. She was confused when Clawhauser started giving her instructions on how to fill out Form ZPD-2095. The look of shock on his face was priceless when she asked to see Mammal Resources to fill out an Employment form. The cheetah was only way too happy to escort her.

Judy felt a paw on her shoulders. " _See what I'm looking at?_ " Councilor Elizabeth muttered.

" _Her name is Marsha Springs: Reserved, Focused, and completely available_." Judy said smiling.

" _Well... that's better than I could ever hope for! It was looking like we would have to settle on a Doe who was somewhat damaged_. _Granddaughter, you must have quite the Lucky Foot!_ "

" _Looks to me like she's enjoying the muscles our_ _certain_ _buck has_." Judy giggled.

" _Muscles? What's so funny, Carrots?_ " Nick asked. He was now in fresh set new robes and smelled like he just stepped out of the shower.

" _Initiate Wilde; just observe for a few minutes. Let's see how good your powers of observation are_." Counselor Elizabeth said in a serious tine.

Nick looked around the entire room, sweeping his eyes as if he was back in his Hustler days. Only thing that appeared out of ordinary was a technician making occasional glances in this direction and then quickly looking away, returning to her duties.

" _Technician Springs is distracted. If I were still available, I would_ *Omph!*"

Councilor Jumper chuckled as she knew her granddaughter had just elbowed her husband in his side.

Nick was recovering when he noticed that the Executioner was no longer giving Judy _googly eyes_ , but was staring towards the electronics station. Towards something at the electronics station. A bunny at the electronics station. A female bunny... Then a thought hit him.

" _He's totally mesmerized by Technician Springs!_ " Nick said.

" _Congratulations. You win a cookie_." Councilor Jumper said.

" _Who wins a cookie? Are they going to share?_ " Councilor Floyd Jumper asked.

Judy and Elizabeth giggled.

" _No, it's probably full of nuts... and burnt_." Nick muttered.

" _Too bad. Burnt nuts is just horrible_." Councilor Floyd muttered.

Judy lost it; she was rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically. Councilor Elizabeth was chuckling hardily. Nick was trying to keep a straight face; wondering if his next phrase would get him into trouble. The Executioner stopped his gazing and now was looking at the rabbits next to him. It was obvious they had just heard a good joke, but why didn't they get his attention so he could enjoy it? He wasn't the only one who was distracted by Judy's laughing.

After a few moments, Judy regained her composure and greeted Councilor Floyd.

" _Executioner, how about you take Initiate Judy and Initiate Nick over to that young technician over there? Judy knows her and I think she has a question_." Councilor Elizabeth asked. She then tugged on Nick's robe and motioned for him to lean close. " _I'm trying to get Judy to introduce them. Help her._ "

" _Of course! Understood_." Nick said and followed the two over to the electronics station.

As the two elder rabbits watched the three young mammals go over to the electronics station, Councilor Floyd asked; " _So there were no cookies_?"

" _Correct_." His wife replied, with a gleam in her eyes.

Once he realized exactly what has been talked about, he started chuckling to himself. His wife started chuckling as well.

" _That fox! Got me pretty good!_ " Councilor Floyd said.

* * *

" _Marsha! It's good to see you!_ " Judy said, and then stood up to hug her friend. " _Judy! Oh I'm so glad you're still amongst the living!_ " Technician Springs said.

" _You and me both. Listen, I want to introduce you to my newest friend... if you don't mind_."

Marsha looked at the Executioner, her eyes slowly dancing over his body as if it were made of chocolate. She, like most females, loved chocolate. She snapped out of it, shaking her head.

" _Of... of course, Judy_."

Judy was starting to begin the introductions, but realized she didn't know his real name. " _His name... is_...umm"

" _Francis Leaps_." Councilor Elizabeth said in a calm voice.

" _Oh... Thanks grand... err, Councilor Jumper_."

" _She's your grandmother? The one you told me about?_ " Marsha asked.

" _Yes. I'm her mother's mom. But in this Estate, family relations are put into proper perspective. Time and Place for everything_."

" _Now where were we?_ " Judy said. " _Oh... Technician Marsha Springs, this is Francis Leaps. Mr. Francis Leaps this is Miss Marsha Springs_."

Francis Leaps, as the Executioner's proper name is, put out his paw and when Miss Springs grasped it... he leaned over and gently kissed it. He kept his gaze towards her eyes; feeling a strange pleasant feeling slowly forming in his chest.

Miss Springs was a little uncertain when he offered her his paw. It was the biggest paw she ever saw, and she remembered what the old saying said; " _Big paw, Big Schlong_ ". She shook her head... trying to get that image out of her head. The image was followed by a warm feeling everywhere. As she took his paw, she felt a wild mix of emotions as he kept his eyes on hers as he bent over... and gently kissed her paw. She nearly lost her balance, but quickly recovered.

Elizabeth smiled. The young rabbit was definitely verrrrry interested in the Executioner. Now it was going to be important to keep his job hidden from her, at least for a little while.

" _Now that introductions are out of the way, how about Mr. Leaps take Miss Springs for a short stroll? May I recommend... showing her your Daily Charges? She might be interested in seeing the Little Ones_." Councilor Floyd said.

Everyone watched as the big rabbit took the lithe, slim bunny in his paw and went out the building. They were followed by one of the guards.

" _Was it really necessary to send them away? Now we have to wait for them to get back before we start this thing up_." Colonel Kohl said.

" _Our Executioner has only showed signs recently... signs of being ready to form emotional relationships. I suspect Councilor Elizabeth is carefully playing_ Matchmaker." The Matron said.

" _I sent him to the Livestock area, as he's in charge of taking care of them. Recently the Game Birds hatched their brood. I thought she might enjoy seeing them. It's probably a good idea she sees him caring for living things BEFORE she learns of his Primary Job_." Councilor Floyd said as he remember the look they gave each other.

* * *

" _Ok genius... shall I take over now?_ " Whitefang Darkfur said in an annoying tone of voice.

" _Just a minor setback. That agent rabbit is worthy of his reputation; but it was sheer luck his team stumbled upon my little trick. However, the placement was perfect and nobody was none-the-wiser until a chemical analysis was done on the drippings from the robes. Hmmm... maybe next time a smaller ball should be used_." Alpha Six was pondering other alternatives.

His mate merely rolled her eyes. " _Fine. But I'm having my operatives take a crack at the duo. Just... tell your marksmammal not to shoot them, ok?_ "

" _I'll relay your request, but I make no promises. Just beware; the security at the estate has been greatly improved. Almost all the guards on our payroll have been discovered. It's going to take time corrupting replacements_."

She rewarded him with a kiss on his snout and rubbing her scent on his cheeks and jawline. " _You'll have to wait until tonight to receive my other mark_ " she cooed.

* * *

Francis was enjoying watching Marsha as she played with the chicks. He knew the parents were temperamental, so he kept a watchful eye. Nobody understood why birds and fowl never became sentient; or fish for that matter. Therefor these were raised to provide food for the Predators. Fish oil, when processed correctly, could be taken in small doses by Prey animals. It was beneficial for fur and coat, and joints. Elder mammals used this in larger amounts. Raising various species of fowls, game birds, and doing the same with many species of game fish in large tanks down in the caves below the estate... these was one of many ways the Council earned money to pay for staff and other things.

For Lunch he took Marsha to his favorite seaside cliff spot. The salty air was strangely satisfying for him, and he was pleased she enjoyed it as well. It wasn't certain who enjoyed the scenery more but one thing was for certain, the young couple spent the much of the time holding paws while looking out over the sea. Soon it was time to return to work; he told her she would have to use a visitor's room to use shampoo to clean the salt out of her fur. She giggled and mentioned something about he was welcome to show her the best method, he ignored this as teasing.

She was not.

After packing the remains of their lunch he took her over to the Quarterdeck and signed for the keys to Guest House #1, ignoring what the rabbit behind the counter mumbled. When they reached the small house, he opened the door and stepped aside to let her in. She asked him to run the shower, and while he was doing that she made a couple phone calls. First was to her supervisor, saying she was taking a shower to remove sea salt spray. Second was to Councilor Elizabeth, asking her for permission to spend the afternoon with the muscular young buck.

Elizabeth chuckled and gave her permission, but only as long as she didn't wear him out. After asking where they were, she requested to put Francis on the phone. When the Executioner answered, Elizabeth asked him if he would help Miss Springs with removing sea salt spray... and she was having robes sent to the guest quarters. She also gave him the remainder of the afternoon off.

Francis was just making the final adjustments to the temperature when Marsha arrived back. She was quietly observing the silhouette his frame made against the sunlight coming in through the small window located about head height. She was in her bathrobe and having a tough decision: should she shower alone or bring the meaty hunk in with her. Upon noticing her, he opened the shower door and motioned her inside. She looked seductively into his eyes as she handed him her robe... and dropped it before he could grab it. As she stepped into the stream of water, she looked back at him; a small smile upon her face. It was obvious he was torn between being a proper gentlemammal and taking the hint to join her. So she did what any sane doe with a perfect specimen for a buck would do; she grabbed him and pulled him into the shower.

The shock on his face told her he was still fighting his natural instincts. " _I'm feeling it too, but we don't have to go all the way, sweetie. Let's wash our bodies and we'll discuss our future afterwards_ " the lithe and trim doe whispered into his ear. Soon they were standing under the running water holding each other, doing nothing more than resting in each other's paws. She started first; rubbing the fur shampoo into his abdomen, and then reassuring him it was ok to wash her belly. As they traded turns washing various parts of their bodies, she wasn't certain if she enjoyed it more or he did. Thankfully both had enough self-restraint, although she did appreciate how a buck's body reacted to a does' touching his body. Anyone watching them would have seen two silhouettes: a slim lithe Doe and a very muscular Buck.

Shortly afterwards they finished their shower and both stood under the Fur Dryer; enjoying rubbing each other to speed-up the drying process. Marsha giggled as his big paws moved over her fur; he smiled as she returned the favor. Other than this, they were careful not to touch the nether areas of the other. There will be plenty of time for that once they were more comfortable with each other; if there was such a thing with rabbits. Even though they were adults and they could become more intimate any time they wanted, he knew it was better to wait. After all if they did everything on their first time, then there would be nothing new to look forward to next time. And he was certainly looking forward to the next time.

The Fur Dryer signaled time was up, so they went into the bedroom. She helped him into the complementary pajamas for guests, and he helped her into the other pajama set. She lay across his chest, still feeling the muscles all around his body. She was surprised he didn't take her up when she offered herself to him; wrapping herself around him was as clear a signal she could send. She was disappointed when he didn't respond, but she was very excited that he let her take the lead. Inside her mind she was busy choosing what she was going to wear for him tonight. She planned on letting him know and do exactly what she wanted.

He was enjoying her paws as they roamed over his muscles, suppressing the urge to laugh as she tried to discover his ticklish spots. When she found one, he stopped her by holding her tightly against his chest and kissing her deeply. He suspected this was something she had planned, and he wanted to do something else he was planning, but Elizabeth would have had his hide. Of all the elders on the estate, she and Floyd treated him as if he were their own kit. Floyd had many buck-to-buck talks with him, and taught him things about how to treat a doe properly; stressing most relationships was best taking it slow. He wished the old rabbit had told him what to do on a first date when the doe was willing.

" _Francis, may I ask you a personal question?_ "

" _You may, but only if I can ask one in return_."

" _How long have you been an Executioner?_ "

He froze; uncertain how he should answer. " _I've... I've been... almost all my life_."

" _I'm sorry... it's just that one of the guys back at the desk where you signed for the keys, well, he mentioned something about_ * _the executioner gonna get some_ *".

Francis felt his blood begin to boil.

Marsha noticed this, and quickly headed it off. " _I called Councilor Elizabeth, and asked her what this meant. She asked for the name of the mammal, I told her. She reassured me that she will_ _handle it_. _She also told me to, in her words:_ _Get Intimate_ "

" _Really? Elizabeth said those words?_ " Francis asked.

" _Well, she used other words, but I think you get the idea. She said I needed it... and you did, too_."

He looked into her eyes. " _Are you disappointed we didn't... well, go all the way?_ "

She looked into his eyes, trying to see if there were misgivings on his part. " _No... but I admit I was more than ready. I did offer, but you seemed shy. So I contented myself with examining that which I will be enjoying sometime soon. Perhaps tonight, maybe?_ "

He held her close and kissed her muzzle. " _Perhaps tonight. But you may not like what my place looks like_."

She giggled. " _Then maybe we should hold onto the keys and use this place?_ " He grinned and nodded.

" _Marsha... my turn_."

" _Alright. Ask away_."

" _Where did you get those scars?_ "

Now it was Marsha's turn to freeze.

" _Umm... that's a long story. Here's the Cliffnotes: I had a very difficult time when I was getting my education in advanced electronics. Hell... all throughout every college and university I went to, bucks were attracted to my long legs; some refused to take_ _No_ _for an answer. So... some tried to take it by force; few succeeded, most didn't. Some of those scars are from my attempt to get away by crawling or jumping through various tight spots_. _The remainder of the scars... well, they're from bucks at all the companies I worked for. Every company it was the same; I wound up spending more time avoiding and swatting away unwanted advances from bucks than getting my job done. These were the highest ranking companies; no matter which one... it was all the same. Bucks only saw these long legs, and most decided I made a better mother and homemaker than a world-class technician._ "

" _The best day I can remember, not counting happy days back in my burrow... was when I found the job opening in Zootopia at the ZPD. It was well below what I was qualified; but I needed a change of environment. Surely there would be no bucks who forced themselves on me at a police station? Happily for me, there wasn't any rabbits; except for Judy. I even got to befriend Zootopia's hero cops: Judy and Nick! Now... it has brought you into my life_."

She looked up into his eyes. " _I can tell you had shut yourself off from forming any relationship; but I can also tell you desperately want one_." She leaned and pressed her whole body against his. This time she spoke as she laid her head on his shoulder. " _I won't press you if you aren't ready, but I won't abandon you either. You have everything I've been looking for. And with my good friend Judy Hopps nearby, I might be able to tolerate this place. But as long as I can be in your paws on a moment's notice, I think I can brave being around all these old rabbits_."

Francis renewed his hold on her body, this time he playfully and gently kneaded her tail with one paw. The sensation sent shivers throughout her body, and she pressed her muzzle firmly into his neck. She grabbed a tuff of hair in her teeth and pulled a few strands out; and then looked into his shocked face. " _You know full well rabbit's tail is quite sensitive. You're playing with fire... and unless you stop now, I will get my fill of your body. Ready or not_." He grinned and played with fire; the next hour she showed him what he had been missing, and he showed her that her choice was correct. Finally both lay on the bed, drained but not regretting their decision.

" _Marsha?_ "

" _Yes, Francis?_ "

" _I am yours and you are mine_."

" _I couldn't have said it better myself_." Marsha stretched her body across his, knowing it was starting to turn him on again.

For many minutes they were resting under the covers, cuddling in each other's paws; both appeared quite satisfied. One ear rested across his chest as she listened contently to his heartbeat. Marsha had found the Buck of her dreams; the Executioner had found a Doe who wanted him for who he was. The serenity was disturbed when they heard someone clearing their throat. Their ears popped up, eyes wide. There at the door was Judy, Nick, and Judy's grandparents. Floyd had just finished closing and locking the door.

" _Nobody answered the door; even when we knocked on it. So, I authorized our entrance_." Elizabeth said. " _Francis, Marsha... I'm pleased you two haven't torn each other apart_."

" _Sorry for not responding, Eliz... excuse me. Councilor_." The Executioner said.

" _I'm sorry, too_." Marsha quickly followed suit.

" _Now don't be! This is exactly what we wanted... Executioner_." Councilor Elizabeth waited, looking to see how the young doe would respond. Seeing how she never batted an eye, Elizabeth merely nodded and grinned. " _Perfect. So you told her?_ "

" _I only know a little bit about his job... yet I like the mammal inside; he treats me exactly as I want_." Masha said.

Nick, being a predator, could tell what had happened between them recently. Judy pulled his muzzle down to her eye-level; whispering in a not-so-subtle manner that everyone already had an idea what happened.

Councilor Elizabeth noticed Francis was trying to say something, but couldn't.

" _I hope I am not overstepping my bounds... may I tell the story how you came here, Francis?_ "

The Executioner could only nod. Marsha noticed, and adjusted her body against his, a subtle reminder that she completely accepted him. Peeping Toms be damned. She moved one paw down along his body, letting him feel it as she moved it until she found what she now claimed as her property; she felt him move his paw along her body until he found a part of her that he now considered as his property. Both were now looking into each other's eyes; making a non-verbal agreement what the other was claiming.

Councilor Elizabeth nodded approvingly. " _Are you ready to hear the story, Miss Springs?_ "

Marsha nodded, and Elizabeth started the story.

" _Francis is an orphan. Even though we here at the Council Estate have conducted training classes for burrows many miles around, we could not find the Doe who abandoned him. So we raised him ourselves, every Doe willing to take part of the burden of diaper changing, feeding, washing and doing all the small things in raising a young kit... did so. Many of the Bucks took turns as well_."

" _He was not wanting for attention, except for what really matters: his real parents_."

Elizabeth noticed Marsha had moved her paw up to his chest, and now was hugging him tightly. He was holding her against his fur, and she was obviously enjoying his big arms. One of her ears was drooped across his face, the other across his shoulder.

" _Francis participated in the Adult Initiation Classes like all young rabbits. Considering that he lived among those who taught the classes, he easily passed all tests_."

" _Little did we know, Francis had struck up a friendship with our previous Executioner. It was he who taught him to care for Life, even when it had to be taken. He explained that his job was to enforce the Final Verdict of the Council. To prove this to the young buck that everything possible to spare a life was done... the Executioner took him on his Daily Rounds, even inside the Jury Room. He showed the young buck how the elders did research, traced the Online lives of_ *the Accused*. _Some cases were easy to decide. Some very difficult. But most... were smack-dab in the middle. These were the ones that hit the old buck hardest: because neither could it be proven one way nor the other whither_ *the Accused* _were innocent or guilty. These cases... often were decided how they behaved in court_."

" _As with such things, something would inevitably come to the surface that proved a previous case was truly_ Genuine. _Most of the time it was some greed or revenge that was the reason an important piece of evidence was kept hidden... and resulting in a_ Guilty _verdict_. _Soon these started happening frequently; and we knew something had to change. We must NOT become in instrument for adversaries to settle disputes_. _It is for this reason... we invited the Global Security Division to operate here. Since this partnership started, we have much better search results. GSD also suggested we send our paperwork to the_ *Accused* _employer before the Official Summons_. _This, too, has resulted in much better results. More information surfaces, more cooperation, and the fewer revenge or greed hiding key information. Now... most cases are clearly_ Guilty _or_ Genuine."

" _But... all this doesn't mean taking a Life is any easier. Rare is it that a case is so clearly deserving of death. Such almost became of these two Initiates: their_ *Accuser* _fabricate some of the evidence, mis-represented most. In the end, he hung himself, figuratively speaking_."

Marsha looked at her buck; he was sound asleep. She re-positioned her body... and _Marked_ him as females could do. She left her scent by moving her chin across the top of his head; repeating until she was satisfied. She proceeded to _Mark_ his chest and neck. Lastly, she rubbed her lower scent gland across him until she could smell her scent. She kissed him and then returned to hugging him; content that any female which tried to seduce him would notice he was _Taken_.

She felt a paw on her shoulder, and looked up. Looking down was her Best Friend, Judy.

" _Marsha, that was a little_ much. _But I'm glad you found your Dream Buck. Was it really necessary to mark_ _him this soon?_ "

" _I'm not letting this one get away. Could you hand me my bag? I need the cream_."

Judy smiled and looked for the anti-soreness medication does' used; when she found it she handed it to the young doe... already opened and ready to use. " _Well, we didn't know if you were comfortable with the Executioner... until we opened the door and saw you in bed_."

Nick chuckled. " _You beat Judy's record by_... *UMPH*.

* * *

Josephine was annoyed, and this safe house was quickly becoming a bore. It was obvious that these new tests were not as the Zootopians claimed. She had these tests done before; her doctor friend did them to verify if her litter was sired by more than one male. Mostly because she admitted the first male did not knotted her, which implied there was a second male soon afterwards. She already knew dual-fathers were involved, and had already planned to bring both of them to live in her abode; even if one of them would be permanently chained to the wall. In ancient times the male who was more dominant would simply kill the other and the cubs he thought was not his. How males could do this confused her, but elder vixens reassured her after a couple litters of her own, she would be able to tell herself.

" _Ok godfather, we have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?_ "

" _Let me take a guess... there are two todds who are the fathers, and you aren't going to let me tell one of them_."

" _Close. There are two fathers, so the Zootopia Family Court will decide if you will have shared parental custody. As for informing the other parent, that will not be allowed. It will start a legal situation that the city council does not want to entertain. It hasn't been decided if you will be allowed to raise these cubs or they will go into foster care. So... that's the gist of it_."

The medical mammal departed the room. Josephine let out a sigh. When she was stopped by that ZPD cruiser, she knew the officers would detain her. She had given her team a signal and confirmed her wishes. They had their orders: they bolted away and succeeded in escaping. They were now to arrange a rescue, but only after confirming the location of the fox-bunny duo. They would send her a message using the Zootopians own systems. They had several options, but when she saw her old doctor friend enter the room after that annoying one departed, she knew it wouldn't be long.

" _Hello Josephine. Glad you're still your cheery self, perhaps a bit plumper_." He dodged a flying pillow. " _Still the same, I see_."

" _Doc, what news can you tell me that I already don't know?_ "

" _Squirrels bury nuts, but only the best ones. But beavers will grab any tree branch, even half-rotted ones. May I suggest... a compromise?_ " So he was telling her that her goal of getting her preferred todd was going to be difficult. Obviously she knew this; that was why she allowed him inside in the first place.

" _Doctor, I already knew this, and I will proceed. Maybe old bulls and old dogs may have something I can use?_ " This was a command for her minions to watch the ZPD and GSD closer.

" _Well... we'll have to go to the old college and see if the old mammals have any knowledge useful for your purposes_." He was telling her exactly where the fox-bunny duo was currently at.

" _How about we ask the squirrels to talk to the old mammals, see if they are willing to allow me a specific book?_ " She was instructing her minions to infiltrate the estate and locate the todd.

" _I will ask the librarian, find out what you must do to obtain said book_." He was telling her he would find out the degree of difficulty to capture the fox.

" _Go. I need a better book to read in here than this trash they keep bringing me_." She was sending her minions as message that she was growing impatient.

" _Patience, my dear. One's mammals trash is another's livelihood. Too gruff with the librarian and the book you want may be denied_." This was telling her that only so much could be done before her minions deserted her.

" _Even the magazine I cherish?_ " She wanted to know if she was pushing her favorite bodyguard too much.

" _Even that one. It remains your favorite even if fire destroys the library. Let's wait and see if the librarian will give the newest issue to you before others?_ " This was telling her an opportunity was coming up, and her favorite bodyguard wanted time to work on it.

" _Very well. Come back and see me again soon?_ " This was telling him she expected a report soon. Preferably from him.

" _Quite soon. Now hug me and I'll go check on that magazine_." As she hugged him, he rubbed his paws around her rump firmly. She was annoyed at this, but also expected it. They waved goodbye and soon she was alone. It would be only a matter of time before the interrogator would arrive and deconstruct that they talked about.

* * *

The group had traveled a great distance. They had little choice. If they had stayed behind in their homeland, the Zootopians would have exited that cave and come looking there for them. They could have sought shelter in that hidden bunker, the one that most of their fellow villagers were unaware of. They did try exactly that, but the computer informed them their access had been denied. One of their own had turned against the cause, changing its heart and believing that which normal mammals knew was impossible. The traitor gave them a choice: to permanently leave and they could live, or stay and the defense systems would kill them. The obvious choice was to leave and go to their alternate operations center.

The wonderfully advanced machinery the original bunker contained had allowed them to fabricate tools and equipment of their own. For many centuries they made sure it was one of their own who was granted total control of the bunker. With this member they were able to use its resources for their purposes and to monitor everything going on in the Outback Isles as well as their ancient enemy: the council of elders. Since their ancestors had abandoned Lapin society and relocated to a new land previously uncharted, the Svalbears and Lupusdon Empires had no knowledge and therefor left them alone. They also recreated the robotic machines that built this bunker, and transported them to a new location in a faraway land. There they programmed them to build another bunker similar to the original. It took almost a century, but they now had another bunker complete with a geothermal power system like the original. Creating another working replicator proved more difficult and time consuming, but soon they had one and thus this bunker was now fully self-sufficient.

Now they were safely inside their bunker which was hidden somewhere in the Outback Islands. Their numbers are greatly diminished; but they knew there were many mammals that shared their abhorrence for the foul fox-rabbit couple. It would be fallacy to admit new members into their society who were not rabbits; fortunately there were plenty of rabbits in Bunny Burrow, the Outback Isles, and in Zootopia who did... not to mention all those spread worldwide. Now it would be only a matter of time to subtly test each rabbit, determine if they were acceptable for admittance into their society. They had to be patient; the traitor knew they had a bunker of their own. Thankfully the traitor had been kept ignorant of the location, but it didn't need to know; they only had to watch for activity only technology equal to its own. Then a cyber war would unfold as each attempted to gain control of the other's computer systems.

Soon they would recruit enough to replace their losses. Then they would start the campaign to end for all time the idea that predators and preys could marry and have biological young. The Servants of Truth had existed since their ancestors wrote those damnable books; Fate now told them their ancient cause was soon to be over, they just needed to kill Zootopia's hero cops.

* * *

Judy woke up and yawned. She felt a warm body next to her. She turned her head, and saw Nick sleeping in the bed. He was sleeping under the covers; he looked cute.

" _He refused to leave you_." Her grandmother said as she put down a magazine.

" _What happened?_ " Judy asked.

Dr. Otterton cleared his throat. " _You had a relapse._ "

" _Huh?_ " Judy looked bewildered.

Dr. Rosco cleared his throat. " _Apparently the heavy metals saturated in your robe were meant to slowly kill you. One of them has a unique chemical signature; we suspect it was altered in a laboratory. Anyway... soon as we neutralized the other heavy metals, this one was activated, and it took a few hours before the first symptoms appeared. As you can tell, we managed to neutralize this as well. Good thing Agent Savage and his team were here, and were able to assist the medical team in quickly finding the antidote_."

The door opened and Agent Savage along with his team walked into the room, a rabbit followed carrying a stack of new clothes. " _Good Morning, sunshine!_ "

Judy suddenly felt the need to pat herself down.

" _Your equipment is still inside a storage locker, including *ahem* your gift from the Prophecy. Nick's things are lying over there_." Agent Golden muttered.

Judy felt relief. Team Bravo had one as well, seeing as they were involved in talking to those two Ancient Rabbits in that hidden burrow.

" _Chief Bogo has sent for a new harness, both of you. We'll help you adjust it, but don't expect us to help you with your robes. Looks like your_ _husband_ _might, though_." Agent Walker said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

" _We've scanned these robes. They are clean. We scanned your original robes; they are contaminated. We'll let you know at the briefing what we found out_." Agent Rodgers said. " _Sorry, but we had to confiscate your corset_."

Judy lifted the sheet; yup, she was naked. They both were naked.

" _I guess that's the OTHER reason your_ _husband won't leave you_." Agent Walker's evil grin got wider. " _Once the Doc gives you clearance to leave, either we three females can help you get dressed... or your husband can. But with him, well, we might be waiting a long time_."

Councilor Elizabeth gave the Artic Fox an annoying look. " _Agent Walker, let's can it. Doctor, can Initiate Hopps leave this room?_ "

Dr. Otterton checked Judy's vitals, and in doing so awoke Nick. To the casual observer it seemed he merely bumped into Nick. But to the trained eye, he hit a spot where Nick was ticklish. It was enough to disrupt his sleep.

" _She isn't fit to do anything beyond being pushed in the wheelchair, and talk. If her_ _husband_ _were to_ _help_ _her get dressed, he'll be doing all the work. Councilor, you may take her to the briefing, but bring this equipment along. I need her vitals monitored_."

Councilor Elizabeth thought for a moment, and then sighed. " _We'll get her into the wheelchair and get everyone to the briefing asap_."

Nick rose and stretched, and then put his arms around Judy. " _Good Morning, Sunshine_."

" _You're the second mammal who said those words to me. But yours means the most_." Judy said as she wrapped her paws around her husband and whispered into his ear something she was fantasizing about. When he shook his head no, she gave a pouty-face as she looked into his eyes.

" _Alright let's not and say we did_." Judy's grandma said. " _Males, out the room now. Except you, Nick. It's nothing you haven't seen already_." Walker snickered, Judy blushed. Nick grinned. The elder rabbit gave everyone a stern look.

The other males left the room and the females grabbed the clothes, starting with the undergarments. When Nick pulled the sheet off Judy, she reached up and pulled him onto her; and locked her paws around him. " _Ok energizer bunny, let's not and say we did_." He held her for a couple minutes, and then gently reminded her that they were needed in the briefing room asap. She let out a disgruntled groan but relented to being dressed.

" _Looks like someone has enough energy to attend the Briefing_."

" _Agent Walker, you do know that Young Ault Bunnies are highly susceptible to suggestions, especially sensual ones?_ " Councilor Elizabeth said in an annoying tone.

" _I'm sorry, Councilor... but she is just so easy to mess with."_ Agent Walkers replied. " _But I promise not to do this on council time_."

Nick noticed the specific words she used, and he wasn't surprised. It meant that she would tease them with other words. He hoped that she knew not to push Judy too far; she did behead a rabbit, even if it was only a corps. That reminded him; they needed to head up to Svalbear Empire and retrieve the now-finished head from the taxidermist. He wondered if this vixen remembered how it came to be.

" _Satisfied, Energizer?_ "

" _For now, this hug will do. But soon I will need your proper stimulation_."

Councilor Elizabeth grinned. " _I was once young and needed Floyd more than what was appropriate. I will give you two an hour after the meeting is finished_."

At that moment Director Audrey Wilde entered the room. She had brought the replacement holsters for Judy and Nick, and helped Agent Walker adjust it for a proper fit. After satisfied Judy was dressed, Elizabeth, Judy, and Audrey proceeded to put Nick's clothes on him. He protested, but Director Wilde reminded him she had seen everything when she changed his diapers. He muttered something about he was a cub back then. Agent Walker was enjoying this too much, but a quick glance from both elder females silenced the vixen, but not the mischievous look in her eyes.

They put Judy into a wheelchair against her protests and departed the building. After arriving at the Council Building they went directly to the Judgement Room. It was empty except for the GSD team, Chief Bogo, Colonel Kohle, and her group.

" _Glad to see you back among the living, Initiate Hopps_." Bogo said.

" _Thanks, Chief_."

" _Address him by his full title_."

Aaand they were back. Judy swore she was going through Hell. She was already rolling her eyes at how many times she would be corrected today.

" _Let's get this started_." Agent Savage said. " _Initiate Hopps; we identified how the robes were tainted. Paintball_."

" _Paintball?_ " Bogo asked.

" _Yes. Very small and at close range. Apparently whoever fired it missed a couple times. We found a couple spots outside ZPD where the news conference was held. Security video shows a glancing blow on Initiate Hopps's collar; this must have placed enough material to have it work quicker on her than the others. All this happened when Judy was near Director Wilde; so we suspect your previous clothes are contaminated, Director. Security video also clearly shows the shooter hiding in the bushes, but no sound is recorded on the video. We are unable to explain why there is no sound; normal traffic is heard during all this so we ruled out a bad microphone. Best Guess... they were using some sort of new technology_."

Audrey Wilde's ears perked up. It was a good thing she had changed clothes shortly after the morning's event; even taken a shower. She had to take another one with the special fur shampoo when the doctor called.

At that moment Dr. Lopps and Dr. Otterton walked into the room. " _Apologies but we need to take a quick blood sample from everyone. Some of you might have been affected by the paintballs containing the heavy metal poison_."

Each mammal had a sample taken and these were put into a machine. After all samples were put into it, the cover was closed and the machine activated. A few minutes later a slip of paper scrolled out with individual results. The doctors read the results and nodded to each other.

" _Everyone has a small amount of contaminate in their bloodstream; therefore all of you will be staying on a 24 hour medical hold for observation. We'll put you in separate rooms and you can have visitors if you wish. GSD will put secure computer consoles for those of you who are managerial duties. We will have you on medication to counter-act the poisons, but anticipate you would have but one shot_."

Director Wilde called Zootopia Health Commission. She notified them about the contamination and ordered her office and personal elevator to be decontaminated. She sent a link as to what exactly the GSD team found and the recommended procedures they advised. She also requested ZPD be notified and a new uniform for the chief be sent here asap. She would call her husband and have him bring her extra uniform set here soon as he got off work.

A report was sent to Director Damyer at Zootopia General Hospital via secure line, told him what happened, and requested he send over a small team... specifically to observe and take action on everyone contaminated. These arrived shortly in the afternoon, including the elder beaver who promptly questioned all medical staff.

A couple hours later Camila Bogo and Arnold Wilde arrived with the replacement uniforms, escorted by Commander McHorn and Chief Vaulter. Camila had already taken a shower using the special fur shampoo and was wearing a new uniform; her old one was sealed in a bag and given to Agent Rodgers for testing. She also had to receive the shot for the poison. Since Bogo and Audrey had taken a decontamination shower and cleared of any toxin on their skin, their spouses were allowed to stay in their rooms. The only thing that annoyed the mammals monitoring these rooms was the fox-bunny couple. They had used bedsheets and pillow cases to make costumes; currently they were acting out a scene playing on Tv... a Greek-Roman style movie played by Charlton Hareton. When they called Dr. Bearinton to inquire about this, the old bear merely told them this was natural for the young couple. They only needed to intercede when things started flying around the room. He assured them this hasn't happened in quite some time; perhaps they were overdue.

* * *

Gregor McKeen, restored godfather of the Outback Mafia, was in a now familiar scene: inside a cell looking out through bars. Fate had been fickle with this fox; he started making a mental list of the strange twists it had given him. He was the runt of his litter, but he managed to claim two teats of his mother's and therefore eat just as much milk as a single one his siblings. Bonus was... these filled quicker than the others; at least these did for the first half of their volume. He had learned by accident that if he suckled when they were at half-filled, they would nearly always be continuously filling. And hence he would get more milk than the others. He just had to withstand the smell of her anus, which these were close to. He grew strong quicker than his siblings, and soon dominated them. This led to him earning the right to become Alpha of his litter.

When he became an adolescent, he learned to discern when females were hustling him. He did this by tricking the vixen into a game of Twenty One; said vixen would stand in their circle and answered questions. Each question answered incorrectly she would have to stand and let one of his friends swat her. Normally it was a green twig fresh off the tree branch. If she made it through a complete round with more correct answered than incorrect answered questions, she could demand him to do anything she wished. He loved it every time: rarely was a vixen made it to challenge him; and normally by this time she would not demand him to make her his Alpha Female. She wouldn't because of the first thing demanded by Lupus society; it was not marking each other... it was the mating act. And since his friends were instructed to swat her arse every time, she would not demand that... as the pain from the swats would be bad enough; but the mating act would cause the pain be nearly unbearable. This had been his goal all along, and these vixens were the only types to be put through this game. Thus no female would keep their pride intact if they challenged him.

His father learned of this game of Twenty One and when questioned on each and every one, decided this cub of his was not only smart but a tactician as well. The game proved he could outsmart another mammal at their own game. And he could deny his own physical pleasures at such a young age. He became godfather of the Outback Isles Mafia shortly after his father died. He had been a member of the Dark Council years before without any of his Family knowing. How did it happen that a vixen beat him at his own game? She had a secret weapon of her own.

Josephine Wintersprite's family had a long-held secret regarding pain management. Somewhere in her family lineage, a vixen learned how to make a compound that quickly minimized pain. A side effect was it could also reduce swelling and remove any mammal's _Mark_ , thus nullifying their claim of being _Taken_. Josephine had simply challenged Gregor knowing his trick and countered it with her own. She also had spies talk to every vixen that had lost the game, getting a list of questions he had asked and noting a pattern. When she was standing in the circle, she had an advantage which questions that would most likely be asked. She passed the test and made her demand; he had no choice but to proclaim her as his Alpha Female and demonstrate it. Later that evening at their celebratory dinner, she drugged him... and had his unconscious body hauled off to be imprisoned at a very isolated shack. She now held his title of godfather and Alpha Eight.

Gregor McKeen discovered her trick sometime during his imprisonment. One of her sisters had visited him, seeking his help to get her sister to fund one of her adventures. When he tricked her into explaining how the compound worked, she swore he would never live to reclaim his position. Shortly after being released he visited her late at night and had his fill of her. Then he left her house toting her head as a trophy. He was tempted to show Josephine her sister's head, but decided it was more important to identify that strange odor on her body.

Now he knew what it was; an anti-pheromone compound whose sole use was to mask a pregnant vixen's scent. He soon identified the father... or fathers in this case. After getting confirmation from his double agent working in the Zootopia General Hospital, he knew one of the foxes was Officer Wilde. The other turned out to be her bodyguard. He placed a bounty on Officer Wilde; dead or alive... but double if alive. It wasn't personal, just business. Josephine was his wife after all, even if he was forced into marriage. A similar bounty was placed on the bodyguard. As for all the other todds who she mated with and placed in that mine; he had them all executed. They did mate with his wife, even if forced. It would have been better if they chose death, as now death became their reward.

Before he could live long enough to see one of these two todds brought before him, Fate dealt him another crazy hit. That dog from GSD visited him shortly after he resumed power. And shortly after this, he found himself being captured again. Here he is; back behind bars. He decided to keep the bounty on Officer Wilde's head. Should one of the bounty hunters succeed in capturing either fox... he had left a trusted guard in charge of a lockbox. Inside was the money to pay the bounty. Another box held enough money to pay the guard's expenses for two years.

One way or another, he was going to use Officer Wilde to kill two proverbial birds with one fox: 1). Get him out of this jail, and 2). Bring Josephine out of hiding. Only one of them was going to walk out of this mess alive: he was making plans to be the only one.

* * *

Mayor Lionheart and his staff were in Briefing Room #6 at ZPD Precinct One, sitting on one side of the large negotiation table. Director Judi Dench, Director Audrey Wilde, Director Ben Damyer, and Judge Aurthur Dent were sitting with them as well.

Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot, Matron Miriam Cloverson, Council Adjutant Randy Grays... and a group of senior Council members in equal numbers from the Council of Patriarchs and the Council of Matriarchs; these were sitting across the table from the mayor's group.

Present also were High Priestess Ishanah, High Priest Aaron, Priestess Paulina Lionheart, and Pastor Chester; they were here because of the spiritual repercussions; and were sitting next to the Zootopians. Mayor Leporide of Bunny Burrow, Sheriff Ben Springs and Commander Bugs Knolls who was the new chief of police in Bunny Burrow; these were sitting next to the Council of Elders.

Finally not seated at the table but in chairs nearby were Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth Jumper, and Judy and Nick. Judy was a bit nervous, but her grandparents reassured her many were here to work on her behalf.

Mayor Lionheart opened the meeting with a typical politician's statement. " _Thank you to everyone who came. I specially give my personal thanks to the representatives from the Council of Mother Nature; we rarely are graces with your presence_." High Priest Aaron nodded his head. " _Thank you to representatives of the Council of the Moon_." _High Priestess Ishanah nodded her head. "I would be remiss if I didn't acknowledge the members from Bunny Burrow_." Mayor Leporide nodded his head.

Chancellor Marcus raised his paw quickly. " _Let's stop this now; I wish to know what was so important to pull the Matron and me from a trial which was underway_."

" _This_." The mayor put a data chip into the slot, a few seconds later data scrolled down the left-paw side of the screen which every seat had available. It displayed all the information gathered by the GSD regarding Josephine Wintersprite, godfather of the Outback Isles Maria. He was carefully watching the reaction of the Council; anticipating any moment now the strong reaction he suspected they would have. He noticed several whose eyes sprung open wide, but they didn't say anything.

Finally the Chancellor spoke first. " _I assume we may have a copy of this data?_ "

Mayor Lionheart smiled. " _Of course. But truth be told, we really wanted to discuss this here and now. From Zootopia's viewpoint, the vixen tricked the fox and_..." He was interrupted as the Matron spoke up.

" _Mayor... rest assured we will conduct a thorough investigation of this matter ourselves. Our dealings with you Zootopians have taught us you are as thorough as we are. But we will test for ourselves wither or not the evidence points to same conclusion as you believe_."

High Priest Aaron raised a paw. " _That is wise thing the council wishes to do. We the Council of Mother Nature will be with you to study this information_."

The Chancellor jumped in. " _Mayor, I can see why you are concerned for Initiates' Hopps and Wilde. But why the Councilor Jumpers?_ "

" _Because they waited to bring this to your attention. They tried to verify if this was true themselves, and by the time they brought their concerns to me... they thought there was a very real possibility your council would consider their actions as withholding information for the second time_." Dr. Bearinton said as he looked him straight in the eyes.

Mayor Leporide also raised his paw. " _Chancellor, I think it would be wise to allow everyone on this side of the table to be with you. We have an interest in what happens, since the estate does fall within our area of responsibility... not that we have any direct say in your affairs_." He received a positive nod from the elder rabbit.

Mayor Lionheart held up his pas. " _Let's wait until these directors have given their observations, a condensed version of what you'll find on that data chip_."

Director Ben Damyer spoke first. " _Zootopia General Hospital has verified that there are two fathers. Exactly which one sired first is unknown_."

Director Judi Dench spoke next. " _General Security Department has verified that Officer Wilde was indeed held prisoner by the vixen. It was our agents who located and freed him_."

Director Audrey Wilde spoke last. " _Zootopia Health Commission has studied the chemical composition in the bathwater the vixen had Officer Wilde in. It resembles several medications our hospitals use for relieving soreness in skin and muscles. There are a few compounds we haven't identified; it is assumed these are the ones that remove the Mark which Judy has placed on him_."

Judge Aurthur Dent raised his hoof. " _I'm going to study this information myself. If what is on that chip has merit, then the vixen will stand trial_."

Chief Bogo coughed and looked towards the old judge. " _I have submitted paperwork to the District Attorney here in Zootopia. Do you still want a data chip for yourself?_ " The elder ram nodded affirmatively and Bogo slid a small package to the judge. " _That contains additional data on all documents our Detectives have submitted to date. Photos of evidence, interview transcripts, witness statements... even paperwork from the GSD is on that chip. You'll have to get one from the DA if you want what they have_."

The Chancellor stood up and requested a separate room for themselves. Bogo authorized Briefing Room #12, since it had a mini-grill and an attending short-order cook available. When the group sitting with the Council including the High Priest Aaron left the room, the remaining mammals gathered around the mayor.

Councilor Floyd spoke first before Judy had a chance. " _So... what do you think the odds are that no charges will come against us?_ "

Bogo snorted and had a hardy chuckle. " _If they had an ounce of common sense, the information on that data chip should convince them the only guilty mammal is the vixen_."

Priestess Paulina by this time had walked over and stood next to her husband, giving his cheek a couple rubs with hers. " _I had the impression that High Priest Aaron was quite interested in the details_."

Her mentor, High Priestess Ishanah nodded affirmatively. " _I received that impression as well. Earthen priest like him do not take kindly to gifts from nature being abused, especially when they are used against innocents_." She was glancing sideways at Judy; the young doe was busy grooming her husband, and he was slightly annoyed. She giggled to herself when Judy pushed Nick over so she could sit on his chest to reach his ears. She was getting better at learning fox grooming standards, and nothing teaches better than practice. When Bogo noticed what Judy was doing, the high priestess slid in front of the cape buffalo and explained why this was ok for once in a while; Judy was bonding with her husband and soon she would only do this at home. Bogo relented and used the computer terminal in front of him to do some paperwork while everyone here waited for the Council's group to return.

* * *

" _Are you sure about this?_ " Kregor Darkfur was incredulous, not believing what was presented in the photograph the agent handed him not too long ago.

" _Photos can be manipulated, with the right computer and programming. So can audio recordings, and both combined together. This is why I had several of your loyal subjects stand here and tell you in their own words. They have brought their own evidence and told you in their own words. All this brought together for a singular conclusion. She lives_."

" _I saw it happen with my own eyes. I put my own paws into her wounds and smelled the blood. Now you tell me my own senses have fooled me_."

" _Sire, they used this_." The agent pulled out a sword and slowly moved it in different angles and directions of view. " _This is a genuine sword, but not like any other. Held at a certain angle, it appears like a normal sword. But it is much thinner than a normal one; going through a body it makes minimal cut. But look here, Sire_."

Kregor stepped closer to view the sword. His personal guards moved closer as well. The agent turned the blade so the handle was now pointing to the floor. Then he slowly pushed downward, and the final secret of it became obvious. The blade pierced the end of the hilt and continued to come out the further the handle traveled down the blade. But what surprised Kregor was what happened next. The agent pulled the blade back until it was completely in its original position, then slashed the air as if practicing swordmammalship, the blade stayed in place without a hint of separating.

" _Sire, what you just saw was a blade that would pierce the body but when a certain resistance is reached it would collapse and the hilt travel as if the blade was still moving into the body. Thus it gives the appearance of carrying out your order. To complete the ruse the blade is held firmly in place by the body which allowed the hilt to return to its original position. There is a mechanism that holds the blade to the hilt, and allows the sword to move as a normal sword would_."

Kregor was not completely satisfied. " _This explains how the so-called execution was carried out. How was her body immobilized during this?_ "

" _Sire, we suspect either the blade was coated with a chemical or she was injected prior to coming out on that fateful day_."

" _It cannot be. Very few were aware of my intentions, those who knew were sworn to secrecy_."

The agent placed a photograph before Kregor, while starting a video. On-screen was a marriage ceremony, two wolves facing away from the camera and a priest saying the traditional words. Once the vows exchanged and the priest inspected to ensure the groom had properly knotted the bride, the video stopped. On-screen were the bride and groom looking towards the camera; their identities clearly identifiable. Kregor was incensed; he looked at the photo and snarled. Now it made sense. Both of these wolves controlled vast resources and were fully capable of pulling off something like this. He was a fool to let one of them know what he intended to do; but it was also required by Lupusdon Law. His own advisors would have been justified in executing him had he gone ahead and executed his sister without informing all major heads of the family and major government officials. The ambassador included.

" _Sire, having a private wedding does not violate our laws. But you are justified in taking both their lives; the Groom for defying your order and saving his wife's life; and the Bride for attempting to poison you and claim the throne for herself_." The agent watched Kregor, waiting to see if the new emperor would kill him for bringing such allegations against the ambassador.

" _Go! Leave me be. I must calm down and think this through, or else I will be the one making the unforgivable error_." He waved the agent with a surprisingly courteous gesture; the agent bowed respectfully and quickly left the room. Kregor had no choice but to reward the agent by sparing his life; he did after all have undeniable proof to back up his claims. For his loyalty to the empire, Kregor would have this one given extra privileges. He would also use this agent in his plans to entrap the two traitors.

* * *

The messenger was nearly out of breath; the news he had was important and the Chancellor of the Twelve needed to know this. He paused just long enough for his credentials to be verified and then continued on his breakneck pace. He had to stop and wait to regain his breath before the entrance guards would allow him audience with the Top Alpha of their order.

" _Speak. What is so important that requires you to nearly kill yourself?_ "

" _Alpha Ten has been captured by the Zootopians_."

This caught the attention of the old mammal. Their bylaws clearly stated that once an Alpha was confirmed captured by an enemy, the Alpha were to be found and executed on the spot. The first time Alpha Ten, who was Alpha Eight before his abduction, this protocol was followed. Teams of highly skilled assassins had been dispatched, but did not find him. When news arrived that the Zootopians had captured the vixen who had assumed his position, he refocused the assassins to the vixen. When Alpha Eight showed himself before the Dark Council asserting his right to reclaim his former position, and showing proof he had dealt with the vixen who deposed him... the Chancellor of the Twelve gave him the chance to do so, but only if he bested a fight against the entire council. He was impressed the fox succeeded; and thus released the death warrant, but put the fox at near-bottom of their order... now as Alpha Ten. He would have to earn advancement just as any new member would.

But now... being captured again was a clear signal this fox was not worthy of Dark Council membership. This time the Chancellor of the Twelve paws were tied; there were no more acts of forgiveness or trials. If such a mammal was this unfortunate to be outwitted twice, then no matter how cunning he may be, he was clearly unworthy of further service. Such a member was now a liability. And a liability that must be dealt with swiftly.

" _Go. Send the assassins against this foul member_."

The messenger bowed and left the room.

The chancellor sighed. Alpha Ten had heart, guts, and savvy. He clearly should have had a long and prosperous career in the council. But being captured multiple times meant he didn't have the necessary foresight to cover his arse. First was the vixen; who bested him at his own game of twenty one. Second was same vixen capturing him and assuming his position. Third now was being captured by the Zootopians. He would have considered those two actions of the vixen as separate, but he never in a thousand lifetimes thought Gregor McKeen would find a way to escape. Then that vixen was bested by the Zootopians themselves; this made the Zootopians the Dark Council's most deadly enemy. As such he now had to turn their full might against them. He pressed a button on his chair, waiting for the response.

" _Send word to all Alphas; mandatory meeting here in 48 hours_."

He released the button, and turned his attention to how best to deal with the Zootopians. It had potential of opening up new grounds for plunder. If he played his proverbial cards right, the city government didn't have to be decimated; they simply had to capitulate. Thus new members favorable to the Dark Council could be imposed, and the Alpha who had properly prepared would be in best position to control the city council. He intended to be the one.


	18. 2x08 - Back to School

**Back to School.**

The next morning after everyone was checked for symptoms and anything which could indicate heavy metal sickness, after finding everyone's health satisfactory the doctors authorized everyone's release; personal opinions of others notwithstanding. Chief Bogo and Director Wilde each took their spouses out for breakfast at the estate's galley, by personal invitation of the Chancellor and Matron.

Dr. Otterton, Nurse Otterton Dr. Rosco and Dr. Bearington were in the Council Building in Briefing Room #2. They had spent the past few hours looking over the old instruction manual for the Adult Initiation Class. Each was viewing it from their professional perspective. They were also looking at the workbook given to the students, studying how they reflected the information of the other.

" _What was the main goal of this new class?_ " Nurse Otterton asked.

" _Approachability. They wanted to leave each student with the confidence to approach any Elder, even the Council itself, with questions. Especially concerning relationships with other mammals_." Dr. Bearinton muttered, and yawned.

" _Well... I don't see anything that even remotely encourages the Young Ones from even talking among themselves, much less any older rabbit_." The nurse said.

" _You're right. These are nothing more than giving facts and figures, even consequences_." Dr. Otterton said.

" _Could we ask them for an Achieved Copy of previous versions of these Instruction manuals and Workbooks?_ " Dr. Rosco asked.

" _That is an excellent question, doctor. I'll have the Historian check on it_." A voice from the front door said. Everyone turned around and saw the Chancellor standing there. " _Can you give me your opinion so far?_ "

" _Yes. We don't see anything in either manual or workbook that even remotely suggests your goal_." Dr. Bearinton said. " _Nurse Otterton was first to express this_."

" _Thank You, doctor!_ " The nurse said in a happy tone.

" _It's the truth and besides, you earned it_." Dr. Bearinton said.

" _I thank each and every one of you_." The Matron said, walking into the room and standing next to the Chancellor. " _I know this is taking time from your normal duties. We appreciate it very much_."

" _This is a start of a new routine, Chancellor, Matron_." A new voice spoke from the Front Door. Director Damyer walked in and stopped next to the Chancellor and Matron. " _Once the new hospital is completed, the new Director will have regular meetings with you two, as per both our standing operating procedures and yours_."

" _Director, shall we retire to the Matron's office and talk about this further? Let's leave these Good Mammals to their evaluation in peace and quiet. I'll be along shortly, after I check with the Historian on their request_."

* * *

Their goals were not being filled as quickly as they had hoped. There was no shortage of rabbits who agreed that predators and preys should not be dating, even more who agreed they would oppose a family member marrying a predator. But strange looks were given to the questioner when the topic of predator and prey having biological young together was broached. This apparently was something that simply never was considered. It was quickly learned not to mention Zootopia's favorite fox-bunny officers as the reason for these questions, as the rabbit to which they talked to would simply pummel their member.

Zootopians it was deduced were quite protective of the fox-bunny couple. Further research concluded it had something to do with the recent war with the Lynxion Empire. Many rabbits learned that one of the goals the emperor had was to capture and make example of the bunny cop; slow-roasting her alive over many hours supposedly made her body much tastier, and was considered a delicacy reserved for the most dangerous enemies of the empire. The fox was to be forced to watch his beloved as she went through the cooking process; afterwards he would be skinned and his pelt made into a scarf for the emperor's use on cold mornings.

They have not heard back from their other parties, the ones sent out to nearby towns, providences, and countries. They were focusing only on those closest, mostly due to shortage of available members to form a party. True, they could use the satellite system of the Zootopians to look down where these groups currently were, but a satellite cannot read a page of paper inside a building much less listen in to a conversation. Such feats require a transmitter on the ground, and they currently did not have any.

Chancellor of Truth was greatly frustrated. It was times like this he wished his followers still controlled the original bunker with the ancient equipment. While they controlled it, they had access to untold amounts of data. While they controlled it, there was almost nothing they could build save for some unknown program or script that kept denying them access to items more advanced than what they already had. The warning which kept popping-up simply stating * _conditions for further advancement in technology has not been met_ *. Before losing control of the ancient bunker, they were able to fabricate two completely new computer cores. Unfortunately the security protocol established by The Visitor only allowed them to download the operating system and all information they currently had access to, which they promptly uploaded to their new computers. This computer core was now installed in their current bunker, which they named Bunker #2. The spare was in storage inside Bunker #2. Someday they had every intention of getting control of the ancient bunker.

The Servants of Truth were not content to have merely one bunker under their control; they were now building a third bunker which was being dug inside a mountain in a country located halfway around the planet known as the Dromedary Empire. Engineers told him they were fortunate to discover rare minerals necessary for their critical systems, the new source helped improved their current replicator, which they were able to make enough parts to expand it to full-size matching the original. Now they were making parts necessary to build the vital components necessary to get Bunker #3 running at minimal power and capacity. The third computer core was stored in many crates, waiting to be transported to its new home. Unfortunately the geothermal power station was behind schedule; it would take a decade to fabricate it out of the rock deep within the planet's mantle.

The Chancellor sighed. It took a century to get their bunker, now called Bunker #2, operational. They had just started on Bunker #3; using many shortcut-methods to get it operational. Construction bots were being used extensively; several fuel cells were used to power the stealth field necessary to hide the bunker's construction site. Excavated rock was turned into useful materials, but mostly non-ferrous materials. They were using the blueprints they used for building Bunker #2, modifying it to better fit the mountain. Still with all these shortcuts it would take the better part of a century to get it up and running. At the moment more power was needed, so he ordered more fuel cells built; electrolysis of ocean water provided all the hydrogen the fuel cells required, being both plentiful and available locally. These would be transported to Bunker #3's location soon.

The Chancellor was pleased; soon Bunker #3 would meet minimal operation capacity, thus enabling their goals to continue. Work continued on getting the geothermal power station up and running now that the outer shell and primary defensive systems were complete, more laborers and resources had been diverted to it. Floors, walls, plumbing, electrical systems were completed only in critical areas; the computer core was being transported and soon will be installed. Aesthetics and other creature comforts would simply have to wait until the power station was complete. Since the Zootopians were being curious and venturing closer to Bunker #2, he ordered a new production plant for power cells and hydrogen production built at the edge of the Dromedary Empire's border. He hoped this would reduce the optical effects his transports made as they entered-departed the bunker's stealth shield; maybe this was the cause for their curiosity.

The heresy created by the fox-bunny fulfilling the ancient prophesy must be stopped if the world is to be saved from falling in chaos.

* * *

The Chancellor and his group returned late in the afternoon to Briefing Room #6. His group consisted of the Matron, the Council Adjutant, and several councilors; also in the group were High Priest Aaron, Mayor Leporide, Sheriff Ben Springs, and Commander Bugs Knolls. They had spent the past few hours studying the information on the data chip Chief Bogo gave them.

The Matron asked in as plain language as she could muster. " _Mayor Lionheart and fellow Zootopians; we have completed our preliminary examination you provided on the data chip. Are we correct in assuming there is a concern this information regarding Officer Wilde's possible siring cubs while undergoing our trial... may cause the Council to revoke its decision?_ "

Mayor Lionheart looked her and the Chancellor plain in the eye. " _Yes. We felt there were enough unknown variables to justify putting together the data and presenting to you. For us, we clearly see the efforts of the vixen as interfering in the relationship between Officers Hopps and Wilde. She wanted him for herself_."

The Chancellor nodded to the Matron. " _That is something we wondered about ourselves. Just a cursory glance through the basic outline of the GSD's report made it plain that the vixen lured Officer Wilde to her domain and caused him to lose his proof of relationship and become physically involved with her. GSD conclude this was not voluntary on his part. We agree and therefore... we see no reason to nullify our judgement. The conditions of the cubs are an entirely different manner. It is therefore left to the Zootopia Judicial System, at least those cubs sired by Initiate Wilde_."

High Priest Aaron spoke next. " _The vixen's use of the compounds was given to her forefathers because they were fierce guardians of nature. They taught the communities wherever they lived proper use of the land. This resulted in the land giving them great abundance in the harvests. But this vixen's line of the family... it is clear somewhere they deviated from the others. I will gather the council of Mother Nature and we will deal with these ourselves_."

The Chancellor looked towards Floyd and Elizabeth. " _The information appears to be focused on someone else, namely the Councilors Jumpers. Why?_ "

Councilor Floyd stood up. " _We felt there was a good possibility our withholding this from you would lead to a trial for ourselves. Withholding information the first time was our testing and developing these Initiates' relationship; withholding information the second time was determining if Initiate Wilde sired the cubs voluntarily or forcibly. Therefore we put ourselves into your paws... and determined that twice regarding same mammals would not be seen favorably_."

The council members could be seen talking among themselves, and after a while they composed themselves.

The Matron spoke up. " _Councilor Floyd, Councilor Elizabeth. While your methods are unorthodox and sometimes secretive... we see the logic behind your methods. We approve of your investigation into this problem. Next time, please send a zmail to the Council Adjutant; he will keep your fellow council members abreast of your investigation_."

If one looked closely, you could see relief upon the faces of these elder rabbits.

Mayor Leporide spoke next. " _Now I can see why you called all of us here. It would involve the new court in Bunny Burrow_."

Judge Dent smiled. " _Miss Josephine Wintersprite shall stand trial. She shall explain not only for her past actions, but her intentions regarding the two fathers of her cubs_."

Everyone looked at the old ram. Some agreed and many didn't.

Bogo sighed. " _Alright... Offer Wilde shall be ready when you schedule the trial. Since he is currently undergoing training at the estate, they should make him available when you want him_."

The Chancellor nodded. " _Ok, but we hope this doesn't last longer than a couple weeks_."

The Matron put a paw on his. " _We may have no choice in the matter. But until then, our Initiates will continue their training regimen until they are required in the courtroom_." The Chancellor scratched his chin, and then slowly nodded in agreement.

The meeting ended and everyone stayed long enough to enjoy refreshments and small talk. Soon they departed each on their own agenda.

* * *

Officer Emma Quickpaw was feeling the blues. This was highly unlike her, let alone for her species. As a Lynx in Zootopia these days life was getting difficult, mostly because of the outcome of the recent war with the Lynxion Empire. Her family had emigrated from there well over a century ago, but you would hardly know that from the reaction of the citizens. Lynx all over Zootopia were being frowned upon because of the harsh treatment the rabbits in the Tri-Burrows and the Outback Isles had at the paws of the Emperor. Cute bunnies being eaten at-first-sight made the prey citizens angry. Then news of the Lynx impostor at the Council of Elders spread throughout the city; this seemed to be the final straw. Now it seemed that any Lynx within the city limits were fair game for abuse of all kinds.

Law enforcement, firefighters, first responders were not immune from the mistreatment. Emma's chosen tom was currently in the intensive care ward at Woodlands Hospital. His _accident_ actually happened at the Bunny Burrow train station when a group of sheep stampeded in his direction, leaving him with severe injuries that bordered on life-threatening. Dr. Raymond Greenwood and the team in the emergency room at Plainsburrow Hospital in Bunny Burrow was treating him, but due to the uproar certain citizens had at a Lynx being nearby forced Mayor Leporide to arrange for his transfer. Chief Bogo had nearly every officer on First Shift supplementing Sheriff Springs' deputies in providing security for his transfer. Emma was allowed to ride in the ambulance which was being escorted from Bunny Burrow to the Rainforest District by no less than five cruisers.

Officer Lillian Lioness was now Emma's full-time partner while Judy was going through training at the estate. Soon it became clear that crowds were targeting this Lynx, so Bogo assigned Officer Genie Whitefang, a Female Timber Wolf, to work with Lillian and Emma. It was nice having a trio working as a team, especially when Judy was with them; but somehow Genie just didn't have the same chemistry that Judy did. Judy was impulsive and would run after a criminal not thinking of the consequences; Genie would not, and preceded the chase using by-the-books tactics. These worked but took more time; at least it produced slightly less stress on the citizenry... which now those on their normal patrol routes admitted missing seeing the small rabbit chasing after bad mammals. Emma missed those day; chasing after the rabbit who impulsively went after a fleeing crook, and being a smaller predator Emma naturally could run at Judy's pace.

Soon not only Clawauser but everyone on First Shift noticed the blue mood the Lynx was in. Dr. Carter had several talks with her, and Pastor Chester talked regularly with her. Many of her fellow officers decided to take turns and follow these three officers as these made their daily patrol routes. Soon the sheer amount and blatant hatred towards any Lynx finally forced city hall to act. A curfew was the first step, followed soon by increase in ZPD patrols around the clock, finally a voucher for those Lynx who desired to move in a predator-friendly neighborhood or away from Zootopia. Surprisingly it was the Council of Elders who found safe areas for the Lynx in the Tri-Burrows and in the areas controlled by the Longears Family.

The residents of Happy Town were stunned when Lynx started moving in. Stunned, but obviously knowing why; these had become scapegoats in the mammal society of this city. John and Jackie Wilde's general store had an increase in business, and they made every effort to stock Lynx-preferred items. He asked his neighbor merchants do likewise, some going as far as to hire a few Lynx. This wasn't done out of malice or face-rubbing, they genuinely wanted the Lynx to become part of their neighborhood... even for a little while until the bad blood dissolved away.

One positive thing about the Lynx moving in: they brought money and capital. With this they purchased vacant lots or condemned buildings and then renovated or torn down. Some built new multi-level condominiums, granted mainly for their own kind... but it was a start. City hall was forced to tear up and replace some of the deteriorating water and sewage lines, at least as far as these new buildings were. Mr. Big, smelling a golden opportunity for huge profits, bankrolled much of the remaining replacement of water and sewer lines. And profit he did; when Governor Darcy and the state government discovered what was done, they quickly bought-out Mr. Big's investment and chided Zootopia city hall. Little did anyone know that this was the rodent's plan all along; to force the government to pay for major improvements to the utilities in Happy Town. Now there was practically no excuse for businesses to avoid this town, prejudices aside.

Chief Bogo took the recommendations from Dr. Carter and the pastor and talked with Mammal Resources on his options. He went to talk with the Chancellor and Matron on an idea; he wasn't obligated since their previous negotiations allowed him to swap officers as needed. But he wanted something else, and soon after talking with them an agreement was made. Now he called Officers Quickpaw and Lioness into his office. When they showed up, along with Officer Whitefang, he sat everyone down and told them the news.

" _Officers, I'm glad you arrived promptly. As you know, ever since the incident over in the Tri-Burrows there has been an increase in anti-Lynx behavior throughout Zootopia. The other precinct commanders and I have modified assignments to counter what we considered adverse effects on all Lynx officers, from additional partners to changing patrol routes. Mammal Resources has assisted with moving residencies to a more friendly location and ZPD Legal has worked on their behalf against those who abused you. But now the effects have had an accumulative effect; our officer's moral has reached a dangerous low level. I appreciate the perseverance they make every day to do their duty. But this can only be permitted to last so long. I am therefore acting on what I consider their best interest_."

He shuffled a few papers and then presented the Lynx with TAD orders. " _Officer Quickpaw, you are being sent on temporary assigned duty to the security department at the council of elders' estate. You'll be under the command of Commander McHorn and perform duties he may assign. You are allowed to interact with all mammals there, except those specifically listed by the commander_." He paused to look directly into Emma's eyes. " _Initiates Hopps and Wilde are looking forward to your visit, and I strongly encourage you to spend as much time with them as possible. I suspect they will convince Commander McHorn to allow the three of you to go on patrols through the Tri-Burrows. Sheriff Springs has no problems with this, providing you begin and end patrols at his office. His secretary will tell you more_."

He looked at the other two officers. " _You two are assigned as partner for the foreseeable future. Since your fellow officers make twice a week trip to the estate, you are permitted to do as well. Inform Clawhauser before you do so, we need to make certain another cruiser isn't already doing so. Sheriff Springs and the new police chief of Bunny Burrow, Commander Knolls, have noticed our officers passing through their jurisdiction. While we have not taken any direct action, I am requiring from now on all my officers to at least inform BOTH of their dispatches when we enter and leave the Tri-Burrow district. Since the war, we have upgraded their communications. Use the frequency we have set aside for direct communication from Zootopia, Clawhauser will know when you arrive and leave as well. This is all. Dismiss_."

* * *

" _WTF?_ _They should be right here. Inventory computer records say they are, the physical records card says they are here... but they are not!_ " The Records and Storage Technician decided he must be in the wrong section. These shelves were empty when his notes stated they should be full of old boxes.

" _Hey Jill!_ "

" _Yes Joey... what you want? It's not another romp, is it?_ " She winked at him.

" _Not right now, maybe after we figure out what I'm doing wrong with this_."

" _Does this mean I get to choose_?" She slowly walked towards him in the manner she knew he liked; letting her hips sway further this time. She noticed his lingering stare... perfect! She let out a soft giggle when he shook his head, clearly trying to get his mind back on the job. But she knew the hormones were flowing and if she chose, they could get some quality romp time before their coworkers would come around this area of the ancient storehouse

" _Sorry Jill... I'm in a real pickle here. The Chancellor wants copies of the Adult Initiation Class Workbooks and Instructor's Manuals... going back at least Forty years. Both the computer and the cards say they are in this section. But these shelves are empty!_ "

" _Let me see that_." Jill said as she took the cards he held out to her. As she compared the numbers with the identifier on the shelf section, Joey looked from the side. She let her hip rub slightly against him, knowing his usual reaction. " _Wow... you really must be concerned! You haven't even tried anything_."

" _I am. If these really are missing as what's before my eyes suggests... we could all be in big trouble! Oh, here's something for you, sweetie_." He gave Jill a big hug, and then letting his paws rest on her hips. She kissed his muzzle letting it linger longer than appropriate. She could tell he was apprehensive; their coworkers had been competing for her paws for a variety of purposes... mostly self-serving. She had rebuffed every offer and advance they made... except for this one. He treated her with dignity and respect, even if she caught him at times staring at her from the corner of her eye; it was cute. She had to initiate their relationship and once they started dating, things between them gradually improved. Their coworkers still tried to woo her during working hours, but she had the last laugh; her brothers were members of a motorcycle gang. All she had to do was call them and they would come; and if they had to come, whoever upset their little sister would pay a price. Just ask the rabbit who beat-up Joey just because he saw him sitting next to her at the county fair, and forced her to sit next to him. This was all it took to earn six months in the hospital. Months later he is still in rehab learning how to walk and hop again.

If she was going to permanently shove those miscreants aside, she needed to solidify her relationship with Joey now.

" _Before we solve this dilemma, I'll take my reward now_." She pushed him into a nearby chair and then promptly sat on his lap. It was obvious the young doe was trying to tell this young buck something all day, let alone all week and the one before that. He was surprised when she pulled out a red velvet box, opened it showing him the plain gold ring inside. " _Mr. Joey Thumper, I ask your paw in marriage. Since it's quite obvious you want me but are quite shy, I am making my intentions crystal clear. There is no other buck for me than you. So... what so you say?_ "

Joey took a moment to compose himself. He grinned and pulled out a small blue velvet box out of his own pocket, opened it showing her the diamond engagement ring inside. " _We think alike; yes I do Miss Jill Furison_." They shared a lingering kiss, and then he placed his ring on her finger and then allowed her to place the other ring on his finger. She broke out her zphone and took several selfies; showing their rings and them kissing. They agreed to not put these on their Muzzlebook pages just yet; there was the traditional dinner they had to do before they could properly be considered engaged by traditional standards. And she loved the old ways, some more than others. She also sealed the deal by marking his forehead, and then let him see and touch the corset she was wearing. " _Just a little temptation, Mr. Thumper. Tonight you owe me something, but for right now we have a mystery to solve_."

" _I would be grateful if you wore longer skirts from here on at work, sweetheart. Not_ granny-length. _Just... the guys keep saying things. Not nice things_."

" _I'm wearing your ring now, sweetheart... and you are wearing mine. I'll take joy seeing their reaction when they realize we accepted a marriage proposal from each other._ _Let's make a deal; I'll wear normal length skirts if YOU wear the clothes I want. Deal?_ "

Joey reached over and gave her a big hug. " _Deal. But no bow ties. I can't tie them_."

" _Then I will. Why do you think they make them that small? It's for us Does'; it's how we make sure our chosen buck is dressed how we want him_."

She wrote down the information from the Location marked on these empty shelves, and then they went to the Front Office. She closed the door then turned to the computer. After entering the information, she waited for the next screen to load. She turned pale what she saw. " _This can't be... we were just there!_ "

" _Perhaps I should start walking around the entire storage facility? They gotta be misplaced. Either that... or somehow the actual location was altered in the computer files_." Joey said.

" _Let's check the physical cards_." Jill muttered.

As they went through the cards, all they found was the cards agreed with the computer. Something was wrong. This needed to be reported immediately. While Joey was making the call, Jill decided she couldn't wait any longer. She closed the window shades and locked the door. When the young buck turned around, the lights were off but a couple candles were lit. He was looking at her as she slowly walked towards him, wearing only her gift to him. They let the phone calls go to the message machine, while they spent time getting to know each other in a new manner.

* * *

" _So they know_." The shadowy figure muttered to no one in particular. He had been watching Joey and Jill most of the afternoon, and had been ever since he first started making trips here. They made a good pairing, and he decided to get them a wedding gift soon as he knew the date. Quietly he returned to his favorite place, one that never failed to hold his fascination. The sheer amount of historical items contained within made his dreams run wild. He had placed traps at certain places to ensure anyone who came remotely close to where he was would be injured just enough to require medical attention. These would only be activated when he was here, and put inert when he left. In this manner the custodians could go about their duties and be none the wiser he had ever been here. They would assume the paw prints would be one of theirs, thus minimizing any suspicions.

He originally came here because these ancient artifacts were useful in his research. He used to be a member of a research team operating under a top secret black ops project. When his team couldn't bring their invention to a satisfactory usefulness, they were disbanded. One by one his team died in unfortunate circumstances. He knew this was not as it seemed, so he went off-grid and abandoned his previous life. Fortunately on one of his excursions into this ancient storage facility, he discovered this species of spider; it was driven to near-extinction because of its usefulness. Everyone thought it had become extinct; so he decided to raise them here while extracting their venom. He carefully removed and relocated just enough so they wouldn't over-populate, making them controllable while also hiding the whole brood from unwanted eyes. He sold the venom for a good amount of profit; a certain medical company had agreed to keep this hush-hush as long as they were the only one he sold it to. The venom was a miracle; being able to widely counteract almost every other venom in nature.

Now he had to figure out how to stop them from conducting a full-search of the entire facility. He knew what they were looking for; he had accidentally stumbled upon the ancient boxes containing the manuscripts when he first entered this building. He decided to move the boxes closer to the front of this building; worked on it all night knowing that the records keepers rarely stayed past end of normal working hours. By daybreak he had all the boxes moved; he was thankful someone had left the electric forklift just outside the building. In fact he had changed his mind once he saw how quickly things were going, he moved all of them to the building next door; it was rarely used as this one. To ensure he wasn't noticed, he donned his night vision goggles and disabled the outside security lighting. He also didn't turn on any lights, obviously since his goggles was all he needed.

To be on the safe side, he removed as many of the spiders he could and put them in a similar old dusty building complex that once was his research facility. While the buildings that housed his research were destroyed, the others were medical spaces. All these were now abandoned and full of shelves of similar old boxes such as these; making them perfect new homes for these spiders. They also grew insects in sufficient numbers that allowed him to capture enough to feed the spiders back on the council's estate.

He turned on the prototype stealth boar and quietly made his way back to the rarely used gate. This one had once been overgrown with vines, he had carefully cut away just enough to allow the gate to be opened and allow him passage. He had a lot of boxes of spiders to move off the estate; even with the extra power supplies he brought along, including extra units attached to some of the boxes... it was going to be a close call. Once loaded onto the truck which was carefully hidden nearby, he could get these back to his normal base of operations. He hoped he could return to remove the remaining spiders before the council started looking for their missing documents.

* * *

Josephine Wintersprite was cackling with glee. This wasn't her plan, but she was gonna take it anyway. Now she looked back at the GSD agent who suddenly was feeling very uncomfortable. Oh she didn't show it outwardly, but the arctic vixen's eyes showed what was going on inside her head. Josephine could only imagine the shear panic racing through that immaculately manicured fur. Inwardly the godfather debated which proverbial card she should play next.

" _You seem pleasantly surprised, godfather_." Agent Rodgers said from near the door.

" _Oh yes, yes I am. Those elder fools don't know that they will be making my claims for me. And since the recent negotiations amending the Charter Agreement has slipped in a caveat that allows their judgements to be overruled by the Zootopian court system... my demands to have the fox who sired my litter be by my side will be granted. After all, it also is in your best interest not to have the might of the Outback Isles mafia as an enemy. You do have enough of them these days, no?_ "

Agent Walker stopped inspecting her nails. " _Godfather, you probably aren't aware of the recent war we had against the Lynxion Empire. I think your members will prove not as effective as you think they will be_."

The vixen merely smiled. " _That old fool didn't heed our warning. He relied on his unbeaten track record to his demise. But this little sidetrack of yours doesn't minimize my point._ _Soon it will be wedding bells for Officer Wilde, only it won't be the bunny walking towards him in the chapel_."

She displayed a full toothy smile. " _I wonder how I should request the bunny cop to be prepared; fettucine in garlic butter sauce... or perhaps just barbequed? Oh my... so many choices_."

" _I'll leave you to your daydreaming. Why dispel such a grand imagination?_ "

The arctic vixen and ferret was out the door before the vixen could respond. No matter... now she had to contact her boys and rearrange the plan.

* * *

Agent Rodgers waited until they were riding the elevator to the ground floor. " _She appears to be changing her plan_."

Agent Walker simply nodded. " _Yes. Clearly her own agents were seeking our fox-bunny for a number of days. Let's hope those actors don't screw up and lose the interest of her agents_." Ever since the vixen was captured and her multi-todd pregnancy was confirmed, GSD had body-doubles prepared. When the analysis confirmed she was targeting Officer Hopps for elimination, they made counter plans. When the Council agreed to support the ruse that they most likely will reopen the Wilde-Hopps trial, and now the reaction of this vixen to her own upcoming trial in Bunny Burrow circuit court... it all became crystal clear.

" _Inform the Director our suspicions are correct. Wilde is not the target_."

Colonel Kohle acknowledged the report and signed off. " _Good. Now to up the annie and prepare for her next move_."

Director Dench merely nodded. " _She still wants Officer Wilde, this has not changed. Although I admit it would be quite interesting to see the fox chained to a wall_ " she squeaked. The old dog rolled his eyes but said nothing.

" _Director_ " he muttered dryly " _shall we keep your fantasies to yourself?_ " The mouse huffed and pressed a button. The mechanical arm popped out and slapped the dog, who had moved away just enough to avoid the full effect. " _Testy, I see_."

" _I am not having fantasy, I merely stated a curiosity_." The colonel rolled his eyes.

" _Let's just focus on the next part of our plan, shall we?_ " he said as he pressed his radio and gave a few commands into it.

* * *

" _Hello? Anybody in here?_ " A voice said from the front door.

Jill and Joey had finished getting to know each other and were sitting outside the office comparing notes and making theories what could possibly explain this predicament. They stood up and went into the front door of this building, and saw four mammals in impeccable suits.

" _I'm Agent Jack Savage and this is my team. We were asked to retrieve a few items for Doctor Bearinton_."

" _You're looking for the archival records of Instruction Manuals and Workbooks for the Adult Initiation Class, correct?_ "

" _Yes. We were told you would be already getting them ready, we'll save you time and effort in moving them_."

Jill looked at Joey uncomfortably. " _Uhhh... we were doing just that an hour ago. But somethings isn't right. They are gone! The whole lot... everything we ever had_."

The new mammals' ears perked up. " _Gone?_ "

Joey held up his paw to Jill. " _It could be a simple computer error... but the physical cards match the electronic records_."

" _Agent Rogers, get on those electronic records. Use Senior Technician Pangolin if you have to. The rest of us will help these two check the last known location for clues_."

An hour later everyone met back at the Front Office.

Also there were Colonel Kohle, Chief Bogo, Chief Vaulter head of council security, Matron and Chancellor, Historian Lapin, and Initiates' Judy and Nick.

" _What did you find?_ " The Chancellor asked.

Agent Rogers looked at her notes. " _Other than a badly worn out hard drive and numerous corrupted sectors that will take quite some time to recover the data... this system is severely outdated and I'm surprised it still functions_."

" _Besides that... the missing books?_ " Kohle said.

" _Ahhh... those. Well, records appear correct. But anomalies in bits of the data are enough to justify further examination. I suspect someone years ago ran into a_ *crash* _and made patch-work repairs. It could also be computer tampering. We won't know until we remove this system and do a complete examination back in our laboratory_."

" _Do it. And tell Pangolin the equipment going to the Palm Hotel... send it here. We'll have to reschedule their upgrades at a later date_."

" _Can't we use their old equipment?_ "

" _No. It might be a century or two newer than this, but they have properly maintained theirs. I want a technician permanently here, and he / she will need good equipment. We take care of our own first. Besides... our software runs quicker on new systems, and we'll be busy for years transferring data and updating inventory this Estate has accrued over the centuries_."

Chief Bogo looked at the Initiates. " _Hopps, Wilde_ ," He quickly looked around. Good *they* weren't here. " _... assist Agent Savage's team on an_ *as needed* _basis. Your PRIMARY reason here is to study to become a Councilor. But there are going to be times we need you to switch into police mode. I'll let Commander McHorn make that decision_."

Bogo continued. " _Chief Vaulter... all reports needs your cover sheet. It'll keep you in the loop, and maybe one day you will be in my job_."

Chief Vaulter grinned. " _No offense, Chief Bogo... I'm quite happy where I am. But, I'll do it nonetheless. Never know if I'll be needed elsewhere. But still, this is home_."

* * *

Judge Amy Cloverfield was smoothing out the wrinkles in her robes when a knock on her door disturbed her. " _Enter_."

She grinned. Of course they would be here. It was a tradition that her superiors would be in court on her first day running an actual trial. She turned and hugged each of them; the elder ram, the equine, and the one who was her mentor... the snow leopard.

" _I offer my apologies; this is a very difficult case we've thrown on your lap as your very first case_." Judge Aurthur Dent said in as nearly-apologetic tone of voice she ever heard him use. The old ram was the senior-most member here, but deep inside he had a heart of gold. He also had a reputation for picking only the most qualified for becoming new judges, in character as well. Truth be told, the scores between Petunia and her own was in fractions of a point. She suspected he desperately wanted to promote them both; thankfully Petunia's becoming pregnant solved his dilemma.

" _Nonsense, your honor. If I didn't take this, Petunia would be stuck with it; and she already has a full-plate with her own young_." The higher-ranking judge was out on maternity leave, and currently her kits were experiencing its first litter-wide common cold. Dr. Raymond Greenwood and his staff at Plainsburrow Hospital had their paws full trying to make sure none of them succumbed to their first sickness. After all these years of medical science, rabbits still had a high mortality rate among kits in their first year of life. It was another enigma that puzzled scientists. Some mammals thought it was a curse, others thought it was Mother Nature's way to prevent over-populating the planet with rabbits.

" _Well be that as it may, it is a good thing we are here. This vixen is as slippery and devious as they come_." Judge Edward Matheus, a chestnut-brown Maverick, was obviously not intending to trample upon her feelings. Amy had practiced before his court numerous times to know he like getting the tough cases. She decided to take a page or two from his playbook.

" _I will be all right, your honor. After all, you did teach me a thing or two about tough cases_." She smiled as he grinned; knowing she had been paying attention after all.

" _Remember: your bailiff is there to enforce your control of the courtroom. But... are you sure you don't want to use Bailiff Ben Springsen? He did train everyone_." Judge Judith Proudmore, a snow leopard, obviously wanted to ensure her apprentice's first soloing as a judge didn't end tragically.

" _Bailiff Don Henen has a soft spot in my heart. I appreciate the manner in which he dresses-down certain rude defendants_." A flash memory crossed her mind. Both bailiffs were honey badgers, and they always took their tasking seriously... is there any other way for honey badgers?

" _Uh-huh. He was the bailiff in many of the cases you worked as the Plaintiff's counsel, eh?_ " Judge Judith inquired.

" _Yes. He has promised me in no uncertain terms he will not allow his judge to be disrespected. It's kinda cute_."

" _Don't call me cute_." Everyone turned towards the door and noticed said bailiff standing in the doorway. " _Your honor... the courtroom awaits your presence. The Defendant also has quite the mouth_."

" _Thank you, Don. I'll be right there. Shall I bring salt and pepper?_ " Judge Amy enjoyed the paw waving her away; it was a recent little thing they developed as a subtle humor between them. She was pretty sure he would never actually eat someone in her courtroom. Almost. She turned around just in time to catch the judges nodding approvingly to each other.

A few minutes later she escorted her superiors to the balcony. There she noticed her partner, Judge Springs sitting in a corner and busy nursing a couple of her young. Apparently these were the last two of her eight kits and they were being finicky eaters. Since she had one litter under her belt, Amy reached over and tickled a certain spot, enjoying the reaction as the two little does' batted her fingers away. " _They're done. They simply wanna play with momma's teat_." She enjoyed the soft giggles her superiors did, and the annoyed look of her partner gave her. " _Please stay seated, Petunia. You're going to be busy burping and there's no sense stopping. They won't_." She endured another annoyed look. Before she left the balcony, she noticed Bailiff Henen looking up at her, giving her a subtle angry glare. She hurried down to her entrance door, watching the marshal speak into his hidden mic as she approached.

" _All rise!_ " Bailiff Henen said loudly.

As she sat down it became apparent exactly what her bailiff meant.

" _Counsel, is there a medical condition your client has which I am unaware of?_ "

" _No, your honor. But it would be greatly appreciative if this court was punctual as all the others_." Now it really became obvious what he meant. She heard shuffling over in the balcony; deciding not to look over to what she knew who it was.

" _Counsel, who is running this court?_ "

" _Apparently not you. This court obviously slower than this hick town_." Oh she was going to have fun with this one. She was looking at her bailiff and holding up her paw.

" _Counsel... it is advisable to be respectful to the court at all times. Since I recognize you as one of many who took the Judge's Exam same time I did, I will not hold it against you for any sour grapes. But be mindful of this: my superiors are here with us today. I hope you are aware that part of the score for the exam is past performance in a courtroom, so I advise you to change your attitude if you aspire for a judgeship of your own. Now please have your client sit straight up. And have her hold this board and water_."

The attorney was obviously not understanding what she said, judging by the look upon his face.

" _Counsel, it is simple... she puts both paws up while holding the board level. If she lets a single drop spill, she will regret it_."

" _She's pregnant! This is indecent and cruel!_ "

" _So is mocking this court. And since I once was pregnant, I know exactly what she can and cannot do. Standing properly and being respectful to the judge is so common of a courtesy that kindergarten kits and cubs know it by instinct. Your client may have once been a leader of the Outback Isles mafia... but I'm sure if someone let it slip that she behaved as she is, there will be a few who would come pay her a visit. Gosh... there must be a thousand ways to enter Fort Knox, let alone a less-secure courthouse such as this. Now... get your client sitting properly and holding this board. The sooner we get through this very short session, the sooner the bailiff will relieve her of this very difficult task_."

After making sure the vixen was holding the board as the bailiff positioned it for her, Judge Amy looked down and started to position the paperwork begin the court. Suddenly there was a loud hissing snapping and crackling sound... followed by a very loud screech from the vixen. Without looking up she addressed the defendant.

" _Found out what I meant, didn't you?_ " Looking up, she saw that the attorney was steadying his client who obviously had jumped up off the seat. The cushion was soaked... forming a connection between the hidden electrodes and electronics. She smiled sweetly. " _I think it would be wise if you remain standing for the duration of this hearing. Your seat obviously has a dislike for you. I'll have to bring in an exorcist... and put his fees on your tab_."

She took a quick glance up to the balcony; her superiors were obviously frowning at this little trick, but she was happy that Petunia remained sitting. A slight whiff of kit-spittle crossed her nose; momentarily bring back memories. She felt a touch of desire for another littler, but quickly suppressed it. * _Not now, Amy... keep to the schedule_ * she reminded herself. Besides, her husband would take care of any lingering desires later this evening.

Fortunately the remainder of the hearing went smoothly and quickly. She had the glass refilled and warned the vixen not to drop it... reminding both her and her counsel that they were standing in a depression, perfect for holding fluids. She set a court date and reminded the vixen and counsel that this would be a full-blown trial. Although there wouldn't be a board and water holding exercise, there are other methods of getting mammals to observe the minimum of respect. She assured them she knew mammals that would be quite happy to practice the subtle art of motivation. And once they knew the godfather of the Outback Isles was in her courtroom, they would be quite happy to help.

As she was leaving the courtroom, she enjoyed hearing the bailiff giving everyone but the vixen and her counsel permission to leave the room. Oh yeah... many methods of motivation. As long as he remained in that room, they had to remain standing. Knowing the vixen she would revert back to her *nobody tells me what to do* and...

* _Zap! Yeowch!_ * Oh yeah... such a short memory.

* * *

It was a mixed group of mammals that stood outside the Historical Storage facility. Officers from ZPD, agents from GSD, a few of the rabbits who worked in the Council Estate's security, and the workers who normally spent their days inside maintaining the inventory.

Off to one side was the Leadership. Chief Bogo, Chief Vaulter, Colonel Kohle, the Local Sherriff and one of his deputies, Matron and Chancellor, Historian Lapin, and Initiates' Judy and Nick, and the two workers who discovered the problem Jill and Joey.

Historian Lapin spoke. " _Ok everyone, listen up. This is a very large facility... and it's going to take time to go through it. We already saved you time by printing out the last known cases the material were put in. Included is the box-size these should be, as well as the average sizes each manual-workbook are. Some years changed sizes... but not but that much. We decided to give 2-sizes to simplify matters. This is just in case someone had repacked them into smaller boxes. Highly doubtful, but possible. Anything could have happened_."

" _Sometime in years gone by our computer system crashed, that's the theory we're going by. We assume whoever got the system back up running simply decided to place items in electronic locations as best they could. Before the GSD were invited here, we simply didn't have the funds to upgrade our computers... at least ones that didn't have an impact on Daily Operations. Which leads to our predicament today_."

" _Here are your assignments_ :"

" _ZPD... East Wing. GSD... West Wing. Estate Security... North Wing, which allows you easier access to the Estate's Front Gate should they require reinforcements. That leaves our normal workers... Central Storage_."

" _If anyone is worried about Dust Bunnies... well, we're all Bunnies here, so that shouldn't matter_." He received a few laughs.

" _In all seriousness, you've been given gloves, cleaning spray and clothes to wipe away the grime. Most of the boxes should be well outside the size range we are looking for. Here's hoping we get through this search evolution by this week's end_."

Historian Lapin stepped back in the line, Chief Vaulter stepped up.

" _There are going to be some articles / items that by today's standards are outlawed to have. Remember: this is an archival storage facility. Hence the reason these are in_ *storage*. _Today we aren't interested in clearing out these items; leave them be and move on. Some items are quite valuable; again, leave them be and move on. It is possible you'll run into a couple_ _copulating_ , _stop them and bring them to the Front Office for disciplinary action. It is possible, but highly unlikely; you'll find Jimmy Hoppin's body; call it in and wait for one of us to get there._ "

There were a few laughs.

" _In all seriousness, this is a big assignment. Not all of you will be back here tomorrow, maybe not even the rest of this week. Let me thank you in advance for being here. The Medical Team will be roaming through this facility, checking up on you. As will we. Zootopia General and Zootopia Health Commission are sending additional personnel shortly_."

Chief Vaulter stepped back in the line, and the Matron and Chancellor stepped up.

At that moment several large helicopters landed nearby, and many mammals got out, some wearing medical decontamination suits, others standard field uniforms.

Director Wilde and Commander Warmpaw walked up to and greeted the Matron and Chancellor.

Director Wilde said. " _Sorry we are late; we've had to pull several operative from assignments far away. We'll set up decontamination tents over there; hopefully we'll never have to use them. Better safe than sorry_."

Commander Warmpaw spoke to the assembled mammals. " _Our teams will be going in ahead of you, should we find something that may adversely affect you, we'll place barricade tape around the area and get our decom team asap. It's either that or have all of you in Biohazard Suits_."

She left and headed straight to the medical group, giving orders and otherwise staying out of everyone's hair.

The Matron cleared her throat. " _Serious, everyone please stay safe. Most of the things being stored here is completely safe; unless you're susceptible to papercuts. We've stored lots of such items_." She got several laughs.

The Chancellor spoke. " _ZGH and ZHC insisted on doing a sweep before anyone went in. Considering how many of our personnel has been going in-and-out not only recently but for decades... I haven't seen any mammal come out with three limbs or desiring to eat brains_."

Some groans were heard.

" _All right then... once the Medical personnel and Agent Savage's team gives the Ok... we'll start. Until then, find a place to relax_."

It was a long 1-hour and 30-minutes until clearance were given for today's evolution. Apparently there were several containers of nerve agent that someone had confiscated but forgot. Then there was a booby trap another mammal set as a joke... or so one hoped.

The place was incredibly dusty, lots of cobwebs, too. One of the more incredible discoveries was a long-declared extinct spider species; it had found a home in many of the boxes which were located in a rarely visited area. One of the security guards was an amateur zoologist; while spiders were out of his interest, he was at least knowledgeable enough to call one of his fellow scientists and get her to take look at it. Once she verified it was a genuine endangered species, she notified a proper mammal who dealt with spiders. This mammal was scheduled to arrive tomorrow.

By week's end they discovered part of the missing Instruction Manuals and Workbooks. It was everything from the earliest recorded books up to 40 years ago. While the Matron and Chancellor were thrilled to have the earliest manuscripts safe and sound, it was the most recent ones that had them concerned. These were the ones that would show them how the Council became Unapproachable.

Nobody noticed when Jill took Joey aside to a dark corner; there was something she wanted to show him. He had been nervous about meeting her parents, particularly since her father was a high-ranking member in the state government. Before she showed him it, she calmed his nerves by sitting on his lap and wrapped her paws around his neck and letting him hold her tight. When she was certain he was more interested than nervous, she showed him the zmail response her parents sent about their engagement rings. They were quite relieved, liked the rings, and requested to meet her fiancé soon. She let him know in no uncertain terms that they would be at her parents' home that evening for dinner and a formal meeting. After all, the buck that could turn their once shy bookworm daughter into a confident and expressive doe was worthy to meet. She also had to gently break the news that her grandfather would marry them.

* * *

The shadowy figure watched from across the tree line. He couldn't save all the spiders and now that his secret was known, all he could do was to return to the long-abandoned base and continue rearing what he had rescued. He also had to reassure his customer that he still had as much of the rare venom as they could process. He also had to give them a heads' up that the world would soon know about these spiders. He packed up his gear and departed.

Once upon a time he worked on a super-secret project for the military. Its scope was to create a device that would render a soldier invisible to the naked eye. Unfortunately it was costing too much money and the government shut it down. Then something happened that was nearly unforgiveable: the research facility was bombed with napalm. Since much of the material stored there was extremely flammable, it made sense to use it to completely erase all evidence of the project. He supposed someone higher up didn't want the collective knowledge of these scientists to be used by a foreign power, a commercial company, or organized crime; especially the Dark Underground. He survived by diving into a freezer unit; it kept him from becoming a crispy critter, but it also was made from aluminum. It melted from the inferno, but the large frozen packages kept his hide from burning, and the steam created provided a barrier between him and the inferno.

When the fires had died down to something resembling more like a campfire, he made his way to a trap door in the floor nearby and took the tunnel leading to the nearby creek. There he waited several days until the radio tuned into the top secret frequency made it clear that this facility had been abandoned and left in an inactive status. This prevented it from being sold to a developer, or anyone who might have wanted to sift through the debris to discover what was being researched here.

Now it was his base of operations, where he raised spiders for their venom and grew quite rich off the profits. Wisely he put most of his earnings in containers stored within a few of these rooms. Some he put in a few bank safe deposit box under an assumed name, just in case trespassers discovered his loot. He did use some of his profits to continue the research, and discovered that his team had been misled. When he tried one of their original ideas, using the materials they had been denied... the experiment worked. He remembered the weasel who denied them permission; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the weasel had used their idea, perfected the stealth unit, and either used it himself or sold it to someone.

He now used his, which he named stealth boar, to get onto the elders' estate and raise his other batch of spiders. He had managed to increase the duration of stealth to last as long as five minutes; and he used his computer skills to hack into GSDs' smaller computer farm. There his program operated in the background, keeping tabs on the weasel and his foreign operators. Since the Zootopian government declared him among the dead in the inferno, he couldn't risk returning to his former life. He knew what happened to anyone who attempted to do so. But he could at a minimum keep track of the weasel and its cohorts in crime.

* * *

Officer Emma Quickpaw and several other Lynx ZPD officers were listening to Commander McHorn's telling history and purpose of this facility. Each of these was from a different precinct, and each was sent here to serve as representatives that were required by the Charter Agreement. Granted no specific number was set, but Mayor Lionheart talked it over with Mayor Leporide and the Council; all agreed that the Lynx ZPD Officers deserved a break and it wouldn't hurt having a few more bodies standing gate watch at the estate or making patrols around the Tri-Burrows. By now most of the farm families decided enough was enough and that the real Lynx who deserved their wrath wasn't those who lived in Zootopia, but those living in Lynxion Empire. Most made an attempt to show their acceptance by donating blueberries and other fruits for the Lynx to enjoy. It was obvious the Hopps Family led the way.

All eyes turned towards the front door when Judy burst into the room and gave Emma a big bunny hug. It was obvious the doe had practically run all the way here; how far she ran was determined when her husband walked into the second story office.

" _Fluff, you know we do have a ZPD cruiser now, don't you?_ " Mayor Lionheart and Mayor Leporide agreed each precinct could allow their officer to drive and keep on-hand a cruiser. Bogo had two sent up; one for McHorn and the other for Nick and Judy. McHorn's had the paint scheme denoting his position.

" _It's too slow and besides... I couldn't wait to see my favorite partner!_ "

" _Favorite? Which one... there's a roomful._ " She gave the fox an annoyed look. She proceeded to give every Lynx, male and female alike a big bunny hug.

" _Judy,_ " Emma said in a downtrodden tone of voice. " _I appreciate your willingness to put up with a Lynx such as myself and_..." This was all she could say before the doe held her in another bear hug. Judy also made it plain that she was talking nonsense and there was nothing she would do for the Lynx... for all of them.

" _Emma, nobody makes Judy quite as happy as you do. Not counting the ability only her husband can do_." He was standing near the door, swaying his hips in a suggestive manner. Now he was dodging flying pens and other objects the doe could grab and throw.

" _Emma, what's going on? I heard about... things going on with predators and prey down in the Tri-Burrows_ " Judy asked her friend.

Commander McHorn cleared his throat. " _I purposely kept you two in the dark, seeing how you would be worrying yourself sick, Officer Hopps_." He quickly looked around for *them*, the four rabbits that sometimes followed these two around. Thankfully they didn't respond, which meant they weren't required to be with the duo this morning. Probably because the Wilde-Hopps were scheduled to do a patrol that morning for the sheriff.

Emma held up her paw. " _Prey has been making life pretty tough for all Lynx in Zootopia and the Tri-Burrows. My fiancé has been seriously hurt by a herd of sheep. It's gotten so bad that city hall has given every Lynx who wants it a voucher to move out of Zootopia or to predator-friendly areas. Many have moved to Happy Town; buying and restoring certain buildings, or tearing down and building condominiums. Granted mostly for their fellow Lynx, but the storekeepers have been very nice and stocking things we Lynx prefer. Especially stores near your parents', Nick_."

She hugged the fox and then gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek, being mindful his wife was nearby. Nick let her know that his parents would do anything to improve relations between foxes and prey species of the city. And now it included other mammals that were being scapegoated.

" _Ok first things first_ " Nick said as he looked towards McHorn." _Commander, would it be ok if we took Officer Quickpaw for a short tour to the Rainforest District?_ "

McHorn growled. " _Fine with me. Give my regards to your fiancé, Emma. Meanwhile I'm going to have a talk with my counterpart in Bunny Burrow_."

An hour later they were in room H-24 of Woodland Hospital. Emma's fiancé was mostly healed, or at least enough to enjoy moving his paws all over the corset she wore under her uniform just for him. Judy took Nick down to visit the gardens while Emma allowed her favorite tom some personal time together. After Judy figured enough time had elapsed, she took Nick back to the room and spent time talking to Emma and her fiancé. After the three of then left the hospital Emma was noticeably happier. This was cause for Nick to treat them to a local hole-in-the-wall bar that also served the best sandwiches in the Rainforest District.

* * *

Councilor Emma May Clampet heard about the missing Manuals and Workbooks. She contacted Councilor Elizabeth and asked her to bring her husband, the two new Initiates, and Jack Savage with his team.

" _Greetings Councilor Clampet!_ "

" _Greetings Councilor Jumper! Ahhh... and here's my Godkit and Godcub! Today has been a good day for me_." She immediately received her hug from Judy, but had to corner the fox before getting a hug from him.

" _So, what is the reason you wanted us here?_ " Councilor Elizabeth asked.

" _I have copies of the documents you are searching for_."

Everyone was flummoxed.

" _See, I made it a point to keep an Instructor's Manual and one Student Workbook from every class I was involved in. Those I wasn't, one of our Councilors made a point to get these for me. Especially since I retired. Now... I want these back, you are welcome to scan them in the meantime. I hope these answers the question: What happened to our approachability._ "

Agent Rogers, Golden, and Walker cataloged and packed up these manuals. Colonel Kohle authorized these to be reprinted in the original typescript and paper, or closest of each... until the original manufacturer found out; they offered to do these themselves. GSD agreed and asked if they had archival information. The manufacturer indeed had such information saved both in original print and in electronic form, for the past few centuries. As it turned out, their records went further back than what was found back in the records kept at the Council Estate.

GSD paid for ten copies of each Instructor Manual and Student Workbook; the workbooks which was available only in last five hundred years. All were negotiated at current prices; but the manufacturer was allowed to sell reprints of all Manuals and Workbooks, with an extra page added to specify year of reprint and a brief explanation its history.

Councilor Clampet's materials were returned to her. The company graciously offered to give her as many manuals she wanted. She accepted one copy of each going back to when she went through the class. She loved going down Memory Lane.

It took the manufacturer six months to complete the order, but they quickly ran ten copies of the last forty years so the investigation could continue. These had to have the additional page, to ensure they wouldn't be mistaken for the originals. Not that the majority wouldn't; a forty year old book does NOT have crisp clean pages. Still... it was deemed important just to be on the safe side.

One complete set was given to the Council Estate, packaged in a few special ISO containers which ensured these would be protected against the elements; not necessarily from theft.

An unexpected side effect of this sudden large order... a print master was caught red-pawed trying to change how the printing machine would make the final product. He was using paw-written notes instead of the archival order formsalong with full-sample manuscripts how the finished product should look like; this was not only a major breech of company policy, but his notes matched the old manuals that belonged to Councilor Clampet. Once the company turned him over to local police, they searched his home, his locker in the company's locker-room, and his safe deposit box at his bank. Evidence was gathered showing he was getting financial payments from an unknown source. He chewed on the cyanide capsule before the guard was aware it was happening, thus the whole case was turned over to GSD for further investigation.

* * *

The team was now sitting in Briefing Room #2 as they had before. Now that everyone had a copy of both Instructor's Manual and Student Workbook, it was a little easier to study what had happened. Dr. Otterton, Nurse Otterton Dr. Rosco, Dr. Bearington, and the two Initiates Judy and Nick.

" _See there? It indeed started forty years ago. A simple change of a word. And again here; thirty years ago. A change of a phrase and this one seems... out of place. Twenty years ago; deletion of a whole sentences and paragraph. THAT was a major change! No wonder every time after this there was a change in what was emphasized, it continued to lose the emphasis on talking to your Elders!_ "

" _Hmmm... I wonder why?_ " Judy was now in cop-mode; something that pleased her and allowed her natural focus to exert itself.

Councilor Clampet walked into the room. " _Wonder about what?_ "

Nick spoke first, knowing he could put it into fewer words than his revved-up wife. " _These books forty years ago. Seems the emphasis started then. Judy was wondering why_."

" _Lupusdon and Lynxion Empires_ " the elder rabbit muttered. Everyone turned and gave her a blank stare.

" _Oh... they don't teach that history any more. You do know why the recent war with the Lynxion Empire started, yes? Well, the actual problem started fifty years ago. That was when our leadership decided to start moving our long-term prisoners to their territory. Nobody understood why, just followed the welcome relief of no longer having criminals submitting near-endless lawsuits about everything. Once the citizens discovered how much more efficient their court system worked, they decided to expand it just about everyone being held in jail. That's when the trouble started. Rabbits who were only supposed to be held for a few weeks weren't being returned, or they were slowly being returned. And females... those never were returned. Finally someone got the bright idea of going over there and traveling around. The photographic evidence they brought back shocked everyone. We were sending our criminals to predators! Those mammals had disguised themselves so we mistook them for odd-looking prey_."

" _So once we knew what to look for we were able to quickly remove the disguise and place the so-called mammals under arrest. When we had most of those we suspected as being theirs, our ambassador showed the before-and-after photos to their emperor's court. They came up with all manner of excuses, including taking our ambassador to a few medical clinics to show sick rabbits in bed. While this was questionable, rabbits rarely get sick, it was possible being in a new land. We started getting our less-offending rabbits back... but the females still never returned. Finally the last straw, figuratively speaking, was when a team of their military was discovered sneaking around in the Tri-Burrows. This was twenty years ago; and as you can imagine it created quite the uproar among the citizenry. When the usual excuses came from their emperor, we terminated all contact with them. As you probably remember, their ambassador gave us a foreboding warning; that we would rue the day we terminated friendship with the Lynxion Empire._ "

Councilor Clampet took a sip of clover-infused tea, and then ate a couple slices of carrot cake. She wiped her lips and continued her story.

" _We never did know exactly what they were doing with the missing does. For decades they rebuffed any attempt to answer this question. Only in the last few years when a priestess of the moon volunteered to travel through their lands did we discover this long-held secret. After traveling through Lynxion Empire with a group of gypsies, she was forced to abandon her mission. When the priestess returned from their lands she showed us exactly what they were doing with the females: they were living in long multi-story buildings and kept bare-pawed and pregnant. This was for one purpose only... produce food for their citizens! This was insult enough, until the priestess showed us a picture of a rabbit who was working with them to ensure all females became pregnant every heat-cycle. If this rabbit had not been executed by the Council of Elders, we would have done so. Unfortunately we never could discover where he operated from_."

Everyone was now looking at Judy; she was obviously upset. A few of those does' used to be her classmates at Harehills High School, these were written in the yearbook as * _most likely to raise the largest family_ *.Yeah... being a captive and forced-pregnancy could fulfill this prediction. " _Did it ever occur to the Lynxions that rabbits need regular contact with their young? Sure there are many of the young who can comfortably live away from their family or their parents live comfortably without hearing from them... but almost always they get back together for one of the major holiday each year_."

Councilor Clampet smiled and put a paw on the young does'. " _We think it was the last thing they were worried about. The priestess told stories of does' that became distraught worrying about their kits. A doe will produce kits even in a coma, which the Lynxions did... but when the ovaries shut down they were useful only as Hasenpfeffer. The priest was certain that this was one of many reasons they hired that rabbit from the Outback Isles. For a little while his methods worked, and shortly before he disappeared it was rumored he was working towards overcoming the psychological problems_."

" _Ok everyone... let's get back to the reason we are here_ " Dr. Bearinton chided the group.

But leave it to Judy to leave everyone with a chill in their bones. " _What these books and manuals don't reveal is this: who is responsible for the changes? Certainly it couldn't have been a mistake or coincidence_."

* * *

The meeting was requested by the Council of Elders and they were pleased that all who were invited came. Sheriff Springs, Commander Knolls, and Mayor Leporide of Bunny Burrow. Jonathan and Emma Longears came with their staff. High Priestess Ishanah and High Priest Aaron came to offer their assistance. Colonel Kohle brought with him General Earl Rommel, since he was still conducting mop-up operations near the Lynxion Empire. Marcie Strongpaw and her Attaché Magnus Southpaw came because they happened to be visiting their ally when the request came, and this would be an excellent training exercise in diplomacy for the young bruin.

" _The Council thanks all of you for coming_ " the Chancellor started the meeting. " _The doctors who are helping our newest initiates' research why our training policy has failed... has come upon a disturbing trend. Someone or some foreign organization has intervened in how our curricula have been written. This would never have been known if we didn't search for archival training material, only to discover about forty years' worth had been missing. Fortunately one of our retired members had copies, and the manufacturer also had our archival order forms along with full-sample manuscripts how the finished product should look like. Using these materials this team was able to reconstruct how the changes adversely effected what was taught_."

General Earl Rommel raised his paw. " _So... you think this is related to your problems with the Lynxions?"_

" _Perhaps. Considering one of them had infiltrated and took the identity of a high-ranking member, it certainly is likely. One of our retired council members thinks it began with them; since that was when Bunny Burrow started sending our prisoners over there to carry out their prison sentences_."

" _But you also had problems with the Dark Council_."

" _True, we had several members in all positions who discovered were double agents. Some were working for the Dark Council, some for the Outback Isles mafia. We always have been good at detecting spies from Lupusdon Empire. But there is another we haven't been able to identify; it appears to be able to effectively mask its presence every time we get close. Almost as if it can disappear into the wind itself_."

This got the attention of Colonel Kohle and General Rommel.

" _Disappear?_ " the general muttered as if asking no one in particular.

Colonel Kohle held up his paw. " _We once were working on something for the military; a project I am forbidden to talk about. Unfortunately the technicians working on it could not make the prototype work; and shortly after the project was terminated an attack occurred that killed all scientists and technicians working on it. Your statement would seem to prove someone stole or were given or possibly a renegade technician continued the project_." The colonel was now quite concerned; this had implications he couldn't begin to list.

" _General, have someone look into military side of this project; I'll be doing same on our side_." He gave the general the project code name and number.

Mayor Leporide looked at the council members. " _We should check all these possibilities again: Lynxion, Lupusdon, Dark Council, Outback mafia... and the technicians. We need to determine how likely which of these are responsible and what their motives may have been. As for the technicians, verify if any still live and where they are. I'll have the police and sheriff working on my end and I'll ask Mayor Lionheart to do so on his end. The Tri-Burrows has many excellent places such an individual could hide and continue its work in near complete privacy_."

The chancellor agreed and closed the meeting. Drinks and refreshments were offered before everyone when their separate ways.

* * *

Josephine was sitting in her cell, softly singing a lullaby to her round stomach. The door at the end of the hall opened and then closed, apparently nothing unusual because the guard stationed outside her cell didn't react. A moment later the guard suddenly straightened up in his chair and then went limp. Josephine was amazed; she never saw anything like this before. A moment later her cell door opened on its own. She clearly heard footsteps but nothing around her that could make them. The camera on the wall watching her suddenly was covered with a towel. Then the other two met the same fate. She was impressed, but more so when a shimmer appeared from nowhere and revealed a wolf. Now she knew him.

" _Godfather... I need you to come over here and follow my instructions to the letter. Fail and I'll leave you behind. Come. Now_."

She got up and waddled over to him. He put a bracelet onto her forearm and pressed a button on its side. Then he punched in a few numbers and letters on his unit.

" _Follow me. Make you way to the front door as quickly as you can. Outside your team is waiting with transportation. These units only last about one minute, that's sixty seconds of limited invisibility. And... don't say a word until you get to you team. These units don't mask sound. Tell me what I just said to you_."

She told him in a paraphrase manner, and then she asked " _How can I follow you if I can't see you?_ "

He grinned. " _Your unit will allow you to see me as a shadow. I will point to the direction you need to go; do not hesitate. If you move as quickly as you can, we will make it out of here before the effect wears out. Your goal is to be outside walking towards your team when the effect wears off. Now, ready?_ "

She nodded her head and he pressed a button. Soon as the effect took hold everything turned a greyish hue. He moved quickly towards the opened cell door and turned to the hallway door. She walked with large strides, making longer steps than she had in a long time. It felt uncomfortable, but it was preferable to remaining here or suddenly being exposed. He had just opened the door when she reached his position, almost literally on his heels. He quickly ran to the end of the corridor and looked both directions. When she reached him he turned and opened another door and raced up the stairs, then waited for her to climb them. When she reached the top stairs he opened the door and held it open. A strong breeze blew in, and she found herself outside in an alleyway. There at the end was a van with the rear doors open, and several mammals she knew all too well. As she neared them they became alert. Suddenly the air shimmered and the area returned to normal colors. Before she could say a word her guards grabbed her and dragged her inside the van. The doors slammed shut and the engine started. Whoever was driving didn't waste any time; the vehicle sped off and made a sharp turn that threw her to the van's side. After a few wild turns and what appeared to have been a 15 minute ride, they must have reached their destination.

" _Congratulations. That was the quickest escape I have ever done_." She was looking at the wolf who had performed the jailbreak, and who was now in the driver's seat. " _I had to terminate your unit so I could activate this vehicle's stealth unit_."

That caught her by surprise. " _Stealth? We were using stealth?_ "

One of her guards helped her out of the van. " _Godfather, it would be wise not to talk until you are inside_." He pushed her through the door that the wolf had opened. Inside she was forcibly put onto a thick comfortable chair. She was about to growl when a mask was placed around her muzzle and firmly fastened behind her head. She recognized it was an oxygen mask; then she noticed her favorite bodyguard bending over her. He nuzzled her muzzle; and she felt his body rubbing her lower scent glands. She returned the favor by rubbing her scent onto his cheeks, and then held him tightly. When they released he picked her up and placed her onto a gurney. The medical mammals quickly strapped her down and put a couple IV needles into her arms. They adjusted the flow of medicine and then they moved the gurney into the room next door. What she saw nearly made her heart stop.

This was a birthing room. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what the medicine was for. She looked up at her bodyguard, her expression clearly making it known that an explanation was due. He merely made a shushing sound and pointed towards the wall. It was the wolf who rescued her that spoke next.

" _Godfather, you are very near your due date. In fact, it is this week. You are receiving fluids to rehydrate your body, after which tests will be done to determine if your body can handle the remainder of the trip. If not, then we will induce labor and birth your cubs here. There are two incubators; one for each of the fathers. You have a difficult choice to make: if you choose the one containing your bodyguard's cubs, then you two will be married and everything possible to restore your power will be done. If you choose the other, you will be left here and completely abandoned. This should not come as a surprise, godfather; you know todds rarely tolerate raising another todds cubs. Since he had put much effort into gaining your freedom... this is the price he demands. Choose carefully_."

Josephine was incredulous. She snarled. " _Should I choose my bodyguard's cubs, what will become of my other cubs?_ "

The wolf grinned. " _Why, they become my payment for what I have done. Oh don't worry, godfather. I won't kill them. They will remain with you; you will feed them, bathe them, tend them until they can live on their own. Whichever cubs you choose, I will take the other as my payment and we go our separate ways_."

She blinked. " _Wait... how can I care for both sets if I am abandoned here? You won't be around because I will be alone. Therefore you will have already taken your payment_."

The wolf grinned and leaned over close to her muzzle. " _I didn't say your bodyguard will allow another vixen to suckle and care for his cubs. You will be doing double duty; moving between both nurseries to ensure all cubs is well taken care of. Should any cub die for any reason, I will take one from the other litter. And if this is from your bodyguard's cubs... he will demand any form of payment from you he wishes. I already know what he has planned, and I have arranged to see to it he get it_."

Damn. Her plans rested on regaining her power position. It also rested on having Officer Wilde chained to a wall, giving her cubs when she wanted. She never planned on becoming pregnant with cubs from her bodyguard; he was always a pleasant romp. But since she was carrying his cubs as well, she thought he would go along with her wishes. Then she was abducted; that nearly cost the remainder of her life. His freeing her from that GSD safe house and then following orders to free her... this demanded she pay him any price he wanted. If she worked things out correctly, she could keep both sets of cubs. She just needed time to work her magic.

" _Fine I choose his cubs. But I want both in the same den. It is a large litter; and to properly care for both requires my full attention. No male is to enter the den; especially since it is obvious neither of you will tolerate the other near your chosen cubs_."

" _That is not acceptable, godfather. You will rear both sets separately_."

" _You don't think things through very well. The scent of one litter will be carried on my body and transferred to the other. Even if you wash my mammarys', the scent is still within them. And since you are making it plain neither of you want the other set nearby, this will be impossibility. Therefore either both are raised together, or one set is left to starve and die. Keep demanding what you want and it will be quite interesting who best protects their set of cubs. I am simply making a reasonable compromise that keeps both sets of cubs alive and well_."

What she left unsaid was she knew they had determined by the end of the weaning process, they would kill her. Their possessiveness clearly made this obvious.

* * *

Alpha Six was sitting in the throne room of Emperor Max Caesar. He had requested an audience with the Lynx to discuss their latest problem.

" _Have you heard? The Council has been studying their training course_."

" _Why? What good would it do them?_ " The emperor said as he scratched his arse with an old bone.

" _Somehow they discovered our little trick_."

" _So? It was only one of several we did. Soon their society will start to tear itself apart. Just as those foolish sheep are doing_." His spies had not only infiltrated the upper-levels of the council, but also placed themselves in various societal organizations. A few weeks ago they received orders to begin the operation. Sheep were the most willing to start; trampling the descendants of the opponents who defied his family all those years ago. Maiming and seriously wounding them was almost satisfactory end. But he had agents inside their hospitals; their duty was to slowly poison these Lynx or use incorrect dosage or any other method... as long as the end result was killing them.

" _True, but never underestimate these Zootopians. Just as someone I know_." He purposely kept his words directed to a fictional person, so as not to offend his host. But the emperor was offended. The old codger pointed the bone towards the wolf with his mouth opened slightly, but then must have thought better of it and put the bone down.

" _Yes. A lesser mammal would indeed do just that. I on the other hand see your point clearly, and I agree. Do you have a suggestion, or did you come here to say words hoping to push me into a hasty response?_ "

" _I would never do that, your highness. It would be bad manners, and I have much practice in keeping everyone happy. I suggest we consider a campaign of deceit. But first we need to reign in those sheep, use them as mutton if need be. Let's use a variety of mammals, these Zootopians are smart enough to notice patterns_."

" _Such as?_ " The emperor was leaning closer.

" _For one thing stop using your citizens in disguise. The priests uncovered your plant in the council. He was prevented from activating the cyanide tablet when he was caught. I recommend raccoons. They are not too large you can't manage them, plus they are natural spies_."

" _They also are highly independent, natural thieves, and rarely follow orders exactly as given_."

" _Properly motivated they make good scouts. Hence why I recommend them. What is needed most is a way to get messages to various groups so we can better coordinate with our groups_."

" _Where are you going with this?_ "

" _Our little trick of slowly modifying how they teach their young; thanks to the stooge working in the printing company who is on our payroll. We need to have mammals that can quickly move between our paid stooges getting what we want done to the mammals who can do it. Raccoons have this innate ability... once you give them proper instructions along with clear explanation of the consequences should they don't do their tasking_."

" _Didn't they discover our printer stooge not too long ago?_ "

" _Yes... I was using him as an example. We still need messengers, and raccoons make good ones_."

" _Very well. Here's the stipend you asked for. Go before I figure out it might have been a purposeful insult to me that you made just a little while ago_."

Alpha Six departed quickly. This was their usual way of ending meetings. He never knew if one day the old codger would actually make good on his threat. Of course he had a back-up plan should the old Lynx actually attempt to do just that, and now he made his subtle paw movement. This was the signal for his crack sniper team to extract themselves and meet him back at the docks.

* * *

The past couple weeks was a nice reprieve for the Lynx officers. They were greatly surprised when the citizens of Bunny Burrow held a celebration for them. It was obvious that some still held a grudge against all Lynx, but these were few and far between. It should have been no surprise that the Hopps Family led the celebration. Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth helped the Bunny Burrow city council organize the events. Priestess Paulina told everyone of her travels through the Lynxion Empire and what she had seen there. Dr. Bearinton reminded everyone these Lynx had emigrated long ago; their forefathers no longer willing to live under a tyrant and wanting to forge their own destiny, even if it meant living with prey they normally considered as dinner.

Emma was on patrol with one of her fellow Lynx, Officer Ginger May; a female who had graduated with her from the ZPD Academy. They were in great spirits; had plenty of stories from their separate precincts. Ginger's regular partner was a jackrabbit. Emma compared notes with her about differences in how each of their partners behaved. Jackrabbits were quick and decisive; Judy was also these but more reckless and impulsive. Emma appreciated Judy's quirks, but sometimes she wished the bunny was a little more restrained. Then again... her impulsiveness made Emma feel alive. So she guessed it was a matter of taking the negatives in small doses along with the positives.

Looking out the cruisers' window she noticed a crook holding up a salesmammal in a jewelry store. Nudging Ginger, she pointed towards the crime scene. As her partner was calling it in, a momentary vision crossed Emma's mind: it was how Judy would be leaping out the cruiser's window while it was still in motion, all the while yelling for dispatch to be notified. Emma would have to screech the brakes bringing the vehicle to a stop; soon the bunny would call over the radio which direction she was chasing the crook and Emma would have to race towards an interception point. Yeah... times like those made this Lynx feel alive.

During the ensuing chase through back alleyways and secondary streets, Emma couldn't help but recollecting the differences between how Judy would handle such a chase and how Ginger did. As reckless as Judy would be, almost always the chase would be about one third shorter distance and time. As the crook was being loaded into the rear seat of another cruiser, Emma couldn't help but remember something else. Often at these times, Officer Wilde would be making some sly comment about the situation. One such incident she remembered caused Emma to chuckle to herself, which caused Ginger to give her a strange look. Once Emma explained what comment Officer Wilde would say about this situation, every officer had a chuckle.

Soon their shift was over and after reporting to Sheriff Springs and handing him their reports; they departed and made a wide return route back to the council's estate. They had promised Judy to pick up a carrot-apple shake for her and an extra-blueberry shake for Nick. A new delicatessen, _Shakes-n-Things_ , had opened up a franchise near the train station and its menu promised something for everyone: shakes, soda, ice cream floats, mineral water, flavored water, fruit juices and vegetable juices. Next door was a new store, _Spirits and Mo'_ , offered drinks of a much harder variety; wines, beers, whiskey. And for select customers in the back room was variety of blended alcohol... blood wines, blood-infused in other alcohol types, and then there was the other alcohol types.

Once they arrived at the estate and turned-in the cruiser and certain equipment to dispatch, they gave the drinks to Judy and Nick. By now two weeks after ZPD sent the first few Lynx here, Emma was no longer surprised to see those off-going were gathered around Nick and hearing him tell his tall tales. Emma grinned; she half suspected they enjoyed Judy correcting some of his stories. Even when he was wrong, the fox insisted the stated things were true. Today the Executioner and his fiancée, Marsha Springs, were spending time talking with these Lynx. Naturally a few of the Lynx wanted to see the axe he used, but because it was considered estate property it was kept under lock and key. It also had to be kept wrapped in an oily rag or inside an oven; and today it was in the oven at a high temperature, since it was a cool rainy day. Agent Rogers, upon hearing this sent a request to Colonel Kohle to see about making a replica of the massive axe: not necessarily in same black oxide finish, but in powder-coat paint in black matte finish. It would also have to have a blunt edge so it would be reasonably handled safely in public.

Chief Bogo and the other Precinct commanders were here this evening, talking with Commander McHorn, Colonel Kohle, Chief Vaulter and Dr. Lopps on their evaluation of these Lynx. Originally it was agreed these would be here a minimum of one month, but with the anti-Lynx seemingly growing it was possible that this may have to be changed. A few of their fellow Lynx colleagues were injured and the detectives found enough proof this was a coordinated campaign. It was obvious that sheep and rams were the proverbial soldiers; Quite possibly the minions working under the orders of the previous mayor, Dawn Bellwether. Whoever the mastermind was and whatever the purpose is, the end result was hard-working members of a specific species was being scapegoated. It wasn't making sense that the one group who had a legitimate grievance was, for the most part, had reconciled themselves with the Lynx. But the groups who had no legitimate grievances were increasingly becoming violent against the Lynx.

Chief Highrock, a ram commanding Precinct Four, shook his head. " _We may have no choice; our mammal-power is reaching low levels. I sent some of my Lynx to ZPD Academy to supplement their staff, solely for the purpose of giving them some form of relief. As agreed with the other precinct commanders, we all sent one here hoping to see how well they responded in an all-rabbit environment_."

Chief Marshwalker, an elk commanding Precinct Two, nodded his head in agreement. " _These officers have greatly improved since their stay here, but I have to agree... it is time to bring them back. My precinct is losing officers either to light duty or desk duty due to injuries. Thankfully none have been severe enough to be medically retired... or career ended by death_."

Dr. Lopps held up his paw. " _They have only been here 2-weeks. We originally agreed to have them sent here when their mental condition reached a certain condition. The mind isn't as easy to heal as the body, all of you know this. At the moment your Lynx officers are now barely at the state of accepting Life doesn't hate them, and they are adjusting to returning with the purpose that compelled them to become police officers. Perhaps it is through the efforts of Initiates Wilde and Hopps; perhaps it's the other estate members talking to them daily. I strongly recommend keeping them here for the full 45 days they were told. Anything shorter than 30 days could send them back into depression_."

Another precinct commander slammed his paw onto the table. " _Then how are we to recover mammal-power? My precinct their fellow officers are swearing these have been acting, that all this have been a show. I know truth but its difficult convincing an officer whose partner was killed in the line of duty. I have had to send officers back out on patrol because their injuries allowed at least one arm to operate a weapon_."

The doctor looked at this commander and asked a simple question. " _Which is preferable: an officer in full-control of his mind and controls his reaction in a heated crowd, or an officer with a fully healed body but may open fire at the slightest provocation?_ "

" _That won't be necessary_ " a voice said from the doorway.

Every mammal turned to see who said those words. Standing there was three mammals: an elder stag, a Male Jaguar, and a Male Red Fox.

Governor Darcy spoke up. " _We have been monitoring the events happening in Zootopia, mostly as a follow-up to the recent war. To say I am not surprised at what's going on is putting it mildly_."

" _Governor, I'm glad to see you here_ " Colonel Kohle said as he looked quizzed at the stag. " _Shouldn't you be speaking to my superior?_ "

" _Nonsense. I... excuse me; we... wanted to see the condition of these Lynx ourselves. That and to talk directly with those commanding the troops in the streets_."

General Rommel, the red fox quickly interjected before anyone had a chance. " _Fighting an enemy on the battlefield is easy; fighting his minions disguised among your citizenry is much harder. But we think we have a possible solution_." He clicked a remote and a video played onscreen. It was mostly an infographic explaining a concept on how to identify a mammal using a disguise, similar to the Lynx in the council's estate did.

General Puller, the jaguar spoke next. " _We already have intel that most of the prey species are not the proverbial wolf using sheep's wool; but we do suspect there are foreign agents influencing them from somewhere inside Zootopia's city limits. Intel says it could be the emperor using simpletons to get payback against those who escaped the empire's wrath a century ago. But we have enough credible Intel suggesting multiple foreign sources_."

Colonel Kohle whistled. " _We have similar information, but since the director and I have had our agents out on the streets assisting the ZPD, we haven't had time to properly process this_."

Governor Darcy held up his hoof. " _Which is why when this all started I asked these two generals to have military intelligence look into it. What we have collected so far suggests several parties involved. Has anyone heard of a group called Servants of Truth?_ "

Colonel Kohle, Chief Bogo, and Chief Vaulter raised their arms. The stag and two generals smiled.

Governor Darcy continued. " _It figures those who had members directly at the Tomb of Prophecy would know about them. For all you who haven't been properly briefed_ " he looked disapprovingly at the three mammals " _Here's the Cliff Notes: they have kept themselves concerned only in the land where their ancestors isolated themselves many millennia ago. Only when their *prophecy* was fulfilled by Officer Wilde and Hopps did they branch out everywhere rabbits are locate; with a possible exception of Lynxion Empire. Their stated goal is simple: kill Wilde and Hopps and convince all Mammalkind that any relationship beyond friendship between a predator and a prey will not be tolerated_."

General Rommel looked everyone in the eyes. " _As we speak, a curfew has been placed from 10Pm to sunrise in Zootopia. Obviously those heading to / from work are an exception, we have a list already and it has been dispatched accordingly. Troops will be patrolling the streets as well as by vehicles. Since we already have compiled a list of those groups of prey that have been responsible for most police officer injuries, these will be stopped and questioned at every opportunity. Sooner or later they'll get the hint not to travel in herds over a specific size_."

Colonel Kohle was exasperated. " _General... that's a bit extreme, don't you think?_ "

Governor Darcy jumped in before the fox could respond. " _Colonel, I agree. But this situation is not normal. Someone is influencing hatred. It is more important to stop the minions first, and then go after the motivators... and finally the masterminds. Besides... I need to get GSD off the streets and investigating who these masterminds are_."

The old dog nodded his head. The remainder of the meeting was spent drafting patrol routes the military would take and what places was best for temporary holding camps.

* * *

The shadowy figure had been watching the groups as they went in-and-out of the storage facility. His spiders had been found earlier in the week and now had been removed by experts. If these were worth their salt, they would have noticed someone had been caring for them. It wouldn't take very long before the council would figure out the estate had been breached and they would search the perimeter fence-line. He was here on that first day this evolution started and was identifying everyone who was down there, and he came back every day because he thought he recognized someone. Every day he kept his camera recording the comings and goings.

Senator Furison's daughter finally found a buck who brought her out of her clumsy teenager self and into a full adult doe. It looked good on her, and he was certain she was having quality romping on a regular basis. It didn't take rocket science to figure it out, but it did take him stealthing through a building and accidentally seeing them cuddling on a stack of old rugs. He couldn't help but stay around and evaluate the young buck; she was like a daughter to him even though they weren't blood relatives. Only question was this: did the young buck have any idea the trouble he could be in if the father disapproved? He knew the senator was very picky, and her brothers had more than once convinced a buck to end their relationship. But Jill Furison wasn't who he was looking for.

On what turned out to be the last day of this evolution he finally caught sight of her again, the one he thought he saw earlier in the week. He had to readjust his binoculars to zoom-in for a better view of her uniform. She was working for them? Last he knew she was working for Swine-Co, evaluating his technical information for a nasty problem his black-ops project had trouble with. A fresh pair of eyes, not to mention a world-class mind... or a body to kill for... was always a good idea for problem solving. It was her suggestion he used that solved the stealth problem; it was also her solutions that weasel denied his group when he denied the critical but very expensive material. Now he had a dilemma: should he reveal himself to her or stay hidden? Both had advantages and equal disadvantages. He had to be absolutely certain his identity would be known only to a select few.

Who was that buck standing next to her? He looked awkward, as if he wanted to be someplace else. But... she was clinging onto him as if they were... no. Really? Sweet cheese and crackers! His _Little Brain_ , as was his nickname for her, finally found herself a buck to call her own. And not just any buck; he looked like he could snap necks without breaking a sweat. He would have to listen to their story how they met, but first he needed to find a spot where they could talk without interruption. Scanning the area he noticed several places that were good candidates, he chose one and decided to get her to meet him there without raising anyone's suspicions. Especially the fox-rabbit duo standing next to her; these needed no introduction.

He turned on his stealth boar and made his way to where she was standing. He slipped a small device into her pants back pocket and quickly made his way around the edge of the building. Looking around to make sure only the four mammals were only ones within earshot of his device, he retrieved his radio from his jacket pocket, turned to the frequency and pressed the mic.

" _Hello Marsha Springs. It's good to see you again_." Now the die was cast and he hoped the electromagnetic of his stealth field wasn't making his sound spooky. Or indiscernible.

It was Judy who said something first. " _Wh-who said that?_ "

" _If my ears aren't deceiving me, it's Technician Springs arse that's talking_." Nick was now looking at said arse, hoping his action wasn't being misinterpreted by the three bunnies nearby.

Marsha felt her rear pocket, now somewhat self-conscious because of the two males who were now interested in her arse. She reached in and pulled out a small device, turned it around in her paws and dropped it when it spoke again. " _I see you've found my remote. Now quickly, all four of you... come to the rear of the building you are now facing and I'll tell my story. Again... it's good to see you again, Miss Springs_."

" _This tells me a few things_ ," Nick said as he quickly looked around the area, and apparently not seeing anything out of the ordinary. " _First; he knows you and considers you neutral. Second; we three aren't seen as threatening to him. Third; time must be short if he is willing to expose himself to more than he intended_."

" _Then let's go_ " Judy was already heading towards the old storage building not waiting for the others. The other three quickly caught up to her, Nick kept looking around as he walked; his ZPD training told him this could be a trap, his hustler side was looking for exits.

Good... they were coming. His stealth field would last only a few more minutes before it needed to recharge itself. He hopped up on a ladder and climbed to the top. Quickly he checked one more time the area just to make sure no other mammal had stumbled into his intended reveal spot or could hear what he had to say. Checking his area scanner he was satisfied only three dots were noted on the screen. He quickly went down the ladder and walked silently to about twenty feet in front of the small group. He turned off the stealth field and waited for the two ZPD officers to draw their weapons. He wasn't disappointed.

" _Typical. Always the first reaction police give when a new situation presents itself. I thought I gave enough clues to suggest I wasn't a threat_." He turned his gaze to the young doe and smiled warmly. " _Hello Marsha, it's good to see you after all these years. Why aren't you still at Swine Co?_ "

" _Gary? Gary Bevyton?_ " Marsha squealed and ran to the middle age rabbit and flung herself into his arms. After what seemed forever the buck gently pushed her away at arm's length. He looked her up and down, a frown crossed his face.

" _What are these? How did you get them? Did you enter a cage match since last I saw you?_ " The young doe giggled as she punched his arm. Then she whipped away a joyful tear from her eye. She took her turn to look him up and down, and was surprised. He obviously was not what she expected.

" _Now what are you wearing? These are expensive clothes you have, Gary. You never had the money for this. Now it is you who has some 'splainin to do, mister_."

Gary nodded and turned to the others. " _This must be the young buck that has captured my Little Brain's heart_." Marsha now grasped his paw and walked him over to her lover's side. The Executioner was obviously wary of this rabbit, even with his chosen doe fawning over him as if she just had something important to tell him.

" _Gary Bevyton, this is my chosen buck, Francis Leaps. Francis, this is my mentor Gary Bevyton_." The two shared a cautious shaking of paws, obviously measuring each other up. Marsha glared at both bucks. "* _Uhg* C'mon guys. Both of you are important to me. Why is it all the bucks in my life are so possessive of me?_ "

" _Marsha_ ," Judy said as she was slightly amused that this young doe didn't understand basic male possessiveness. Actually, before Nick came into her life she was exactly this same way. Spending time with Nick and Finnick helped to teach her these things about males. Although she had to admit it wasn't exactly what her fellow ZPD male officers taught her. " _It's a male thing. Both simply want to make sure the other isn't taking advantage of you. At least this is what Chloe would say. Maybe Evelin, too_."

" _I'm interested which will try marking her_." Nick grinned as the other three turned to his direction and glared at him.

" _Ok... These two needs no introduction, Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde. I promised to explain myself. But not here, too many eyes and none of them will protect my identity. Everyone hold paws and follow me. Please_."

Before anyone had a chance to do anything, a large bundle of rags stirred. Nick went over to investigate, and nearly died of laughter soon as he realized what was happening. Judy raced over and pulled the top sheet off, revealing a buck with a doe sticking out of a pile of rags, apparently in a familiar position Judy knew all too well.

Gary snickered and then regained his composure; something in the old rags must be interfering with his scan. Oh well... it was a prototype and bugs were bound to be found. He looked at his goddaughter and grinned. " _Jill Furison, what would your father say about this?_ "

" _He better say he approves, if he wants to see his grandkits_ " the young storage technician muttered as she pulled the sheet around her buck, obviously not wanting anyone to see any more than what had already been seen. Thankfully only her corset was exposed and the pile of rags hid the rest, not counting where her paws were pressing through his chest fur. Now she was holding Joey tightly against her body and pressing her muzzle deep into his neck.

" _Ok you two, I'll give you five minutes to finish your activity and then both of you are coming with us_." This wasn't the best choice of words, as it obviously had different meaning for the two lovebirds. Five minutes later they were properly dressed and ready to follow. She wasn't happy that their little rendezvous had been ended prematurely; she was going to get what she wanted soon as her godfather explained why he came back from the dead.

Gary, as her godfather, had certain privileges. One of which was being able to wipe away the cobwebs from the shirt she had just put on to cover the corset she was wearing, as long as he didn't touch her chest; that clearly was Joey's responsibility now. He smiled as the young buck gingerly removed the sticky things away and grinned when she pressed herself firmly against him, whispering in his ear a better way he could do that by holding her a certain way. Gary now found himself going down memory lane back to a similar time he was in a similar situation with a young doe.

He jogged himself back to reality and after making sure everyone was holding paws he pressed his stealth boar's button; everyone disappeared in the stealth field. " _Stay close to each other, the field has a very limited range... and duration. Oh... and for you bunnies, keep your ears down. The field is more horizontal than vertical, unless one or two rabbits are close together_."

He held the unit at chest-high and beckoned everyone to get closer together. They made their way to the tree-line and out towards the rear fence gate. The stealth field turned off after the timer deactivated the power source. Waiting there was the van, and the rabbit opened the rear door and ushered everyone inside, closing it behind him. It was sparsely furnished, like a camper. He offered everyone a chilled carrot juice, and a bottle of water to the fox.

" _As promised, my story_." He turned and looked to one of the young does. " _Marsha, do you remember the math problem I sent you about 30 months ago?_ "

She frowned as her mind went through all those memories when she would get a zmail from him usually with a subject line titled * _Another Dilemma for my Little Brain_ *. She used to love getting these, because she could lock herself away in her office and work on the very complex problem he presented her. He always shared credit and always let her know what he was working on; these were things nobody else at her level was ever allowed to get near, hence why she eagerly waited for the next zmail.

" _That's what this is about? You do know it took me quite a few sleepless nights going through the mathematics and rewriting formulas over and over again_." She saw blank stares from all but her mentor, who now had a slight smile crossing his face.

" _Yes, that's the one. When I incorporated your solution into our project, the computer said it would work but upper management said we couldn't use the materials you suggested. So we tried an alloy that closely matched but was inferior. It almost worked; all circuits functioned until main power was allowed to go to the emitter. Then it blew out every circuit. That's when the project was scrapped and my team disbanded. That evening we had finished packing and shipping all materials and documentation to a government storage facility. We were packing our personal effects in preparation for debriefing and new assignments when the unforgivable happened_."

" _Wait_." Marsha waved her paws frantically. " _It worked with an inferior alloy? Didn't anyone think to lower the power level? My formula was written to include a separate trial using such thing_."

" _That's what I did after surviving and discovering those spiders which your team recently removed_." He noticed her expression turned to concern and everyone else's did as well. He placed his paws on her shoulder. " _I'm here and the story is interesting. Cliff Note: the majority of the research facility I was working at was napalmed while all scientists and researchers were inside. The whole place went up in flames quickly because the chemicals we were working around were very flammable. I survived by getting into a freezer unit until things subsided. I sold venom from those spiders to support myself, because the government declared me dead. I couldn't use any of my old accounts since they were put into probate. I managed to raise those spiders quite successfully, even to the point where I could move many to a building that survived the attack. This allowed me to extract more venom which sold for an agreed upon amount, which is to say I literally had the market cornered. In the early months I used the money to purchase materials to rebuild the prototype stealth unit, only with the first materials you had suggested. It worked... perfectly. This is when I realized we were killed to keep this a secret_."

Judy couldn't believe it. A major crime was just placed into her lap, and she wouldn't be able to work it. It was obvious that Nick must have been thinking the same thing. " _Fluff, perhaps we can't work the case ourselves, but maybe Finnick can with Mr... errr, you know, his help. But we need to get Team Bravo notified... quickly_."

Marsha and Jill's ears perked up. " _Team Bravo? You know them_ " they said in unison.

Nick smiled at the young does. He knew not everyone on the estate was allowed to know when they were on the estate, but most everyone knew they operated from here. " _I'm surprised you didn't know they were on the estate. The love-antics of that hare-fox and feline-ferret couples are legendary_."

Marsha smiled as she looked back at Judy with a twinkle in her eyes. " _They aren't the only ones who are legendary. I see two others right here_." She giggled as the other doe blushed and wrapped her ears against her own muzzle. The fox was momentarily confused until he saw his wife, then he bowed and nodded.

" _Touché. But I think Robbin Hood or Casanova or Don Juan would be a better example_."

" _As I was saying before that off-topic road trip_ ," Gary said as he motioned for everyone's attention. " _The venom from those spiders allowed me to acquire money and this allowed me to confirm your solution to my problem actually worked. But after the attack and more importantly discovering my project manager was still alive, I wanted to know why. So I used my computer skills to hack into a small GSD computer node and insert a small program; its sole purpose is to track the weasel's activities. Meanwhile for the past two years I have used the stealth unit I made to visit the spiders in that warehouse and tend to their needs. I moved many when it became necessary to reduce their numbers so they wouldn't over-populate and thus become a lot easier to avoid detection and discovery. All the spiders I have acquired have enabled me to sell enough venom to make a small fortune. But I can't keep storing cash where I currently reside; sooner or later some adventurer will happen upon my cache_."

He looked at Marsha. " _I would like to give a decent amount to you as a wedding gift_." He was pleased at her response. " _And to you as well_ " he said to his goddaughter. He was slightly annoyed when she didn't respond, until he realized she was sitting on her buck; obviously resuming where they left off, her face an expression of complete satisfaction that needed no explanation.

Nick cleared his throat. " _Since you have kept cash out of the system and should you be discovered, I'm pretty certain the IRS and other taxing authorities will not only take it all but hand you a large fine. But I think there is a solution_."

Everyone watched the fox as he opened his backpack and was doing something with an object inside. Judy peeked over his shoulder and recoiled at what he was doing.

" _Nick! We all promised not to reveal these!_ "

But the fox, who was annoyed at clumsily handling the item in enclosed space, brought it out and quickly typed what he wanted. " _Fluff, these two are highly intelligent mammals. They are probably the only ones who are capable to repair these should the occasion present itself_." He looked up at Francis. " _Her soon-to-be-husband should be able to keep her safe_."

Gary leaned closer and observed the fox. " _Wrist mounted computer?_ "

" _That's what we understand. The mammals who gave these to us said we will need them to preserve our lives_."

Gary looked at the device as information scrolled across its screen. Soon an image of Agent Savage and his team was displayed on it.

" _Well Nick, looks like Judy finally got her wish. Nice ears by the way_." Savage chuckled.

" _Wha... oh. Glad you got my message. THIS is the rabbit in question. His problem goes above my paygrade, hence this call to your team_."

Agent Rodgers waved her paw. " _We can help track the mammal in question, I just need him to be here to tell our sketch artist. And if he knows the whole name of this mammal, we should be able to narrow down his past activities_."

Agent Walker pushed everyone out from the camera. " _Listen. All this is well and good, but this mammal should be under our care. If we have your zmail about him, most certainly the problem of his concerns does as well. Bring him quickly_."

" _Ummm... I think he is more than capable to cover his arse. But we'll let you know if he changes his mind_." Nick paused the call and turned to Gary. " _They have a valid point. I have as yet to see them be this insistent without good cause. While these devices are near-invisible to our current technology, the zmail I sent was not. If this weasel did as you suggest, it stands to reason he has allied himself with some less-than-noble mammals. I strongly recommend meeting with them as soon as possible_."

" _Godfather, I would not forgive myself if I were to lose you this soon after getting you back into my life_." Jill said as she now hugged him tightly, not caring if anyone now could clearly see everything now exposed. Joey quickly wrapped both himself and a blanket around her.

" _Gary_ ," Marsha placed her paws on his shoulder. " _I will be there. And you are more than welcome to stay with Francis and me at our home_."

" _You have a home?_ " Judy asked. " _I thought you still lived near our place in Zootopia_."

The other doe grinned. " _I'll still have that one; mother is living there at the moment. When she was told about our engagement, she insisted in staying. It's been non-stop lessons on differences between bucks and does since. My younger sister thankfully has run interference for me, and is staying there as well. But I'm glad mother is excited; I think she is a bit jealous. But while I'm here at the estate, I'm living with Francis_."

The young doe went over and gave the executioner a big kiss on his snout and rubbed her paws under his shirt all over his meaty chest. She knew he was not normally the jealous type, but it was best to quell that fire before it started. She sighed as he gently nibbled her ears. When she had to work at the ZPD, she brought him home for a few days knowing he would be in good paws as her litter-mate brother and father also were there. Her parents decided it would be best to gradually introduce him to her siblings; although not as numerous as Judy's, still over thirty rabbits could be daunting for someone who was used to being the only young bunny among many elder rabbits.

Gary smiled as he watched them, and then looked at Nick. " _Ok, I'll go with you. But they don't get my equipment; that weasel probably can scan their computer system undetected. And since they agree with my assessment of him, I hope they will understand_."

Nick pressed a button. " _He will be coming soon_."

* * *

Gary Bevyton was not exactly pleased with the terms of his stay at the estate. Within the hour of his agreement, GSD had discreetly sent a detail to establish a watch on his spiders at the mothballed base. They also confiscated his cache of money stored there. But they did keep their word; the spiders were left in place and specialists were hired to keep his feeding schedule. They also agreed to remove only the number of spiders he had established as necessary to prevent the mass kill-off; he discovered this strange behavior of this species when he had delayed removing a few from one of a series of rooms set-up for raising them. Currently he is sitting at a desk; an elder Scottish terrier across the desk flipping through some files, and a mouse on a Segway next to him.

Colonel Kohle looked at him. " _Mr. Bevyton... we did indeed verify your true identity, discretely. As for the cache of money we removed from the site, the director here agrees with our agents; it's yours to keep since disclosing who and where it came from would unnecessarily alert the mammals you have identified and we confirmed as being a threat to Zootopia. We will enter the money as property of your alias. We have established an ID for you in Zootopia's taxpayer files; using the alias you have agreed to and the required income tax has been withheld. Sign here and here and here... and you will be able to walk in Zootopia with minimal restrictions, as per the rules and regulations of the Witness Protection and Relocation program. No, you are strictly operating without actually being logged into the program, since the mammals herein identified as threat to Zootopia may be able to find you in it_."

The mouse spoke next. " _Mr. Bevyton... on behalf of the government of our fair country, I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience we imposed upon you. You must have some very powerful allies in high government offices; it is rare that our recommendations are granted this quickly and without a fight. I have authorized your terms to be off-the-books, as the colonel here already described. I understand you will be living with Miss Springs and Mr. Leaps on the estate? Good. This is not being recorded, since our agency operate there and can keep a close eye on your welfare. As you insisted and we concur... you are allowed to keep your routine of caring for the spiders. Specialists in that field have agreed your management of them is remarkable, they are eager to work beside you and learn how your techniques are so successful_."

After paperwork was signed and official forms and ID's given to him, Gary left the GSD spaces and walked across the compound for the first time without being under a stealth field. Marsha was walking with him as soon as he left the GSD's spaces on the second floor of the _Estate Law Enforcement Center_. Francis was at work, waiting to see if his services as Executioner would be required today. Gary had one of his paws across her shoulder. Jill and Joey also were walking with them.

" _You haven't told me about those scars, Little Brain_."

" _And you haven't told me how you got these expensive clothes_."

He grinned. " _I thought you seeing all those containers filled with cash would have been a clue_."

She grinned back. " _And I thought your previous knowledge of some these scars would have been a clue how the others came to be_."

" _Touché. So that's the reason you left Swine Co; the bucks wouldn't leave you alone_."

" _Bingo! Some did accomplish what they set out to do_."

" _On behalf of all decent bucks, I apologize for their bad behavior_."

She melted into his paws. " _This is why I love being with you; you are a decent mammal. Did you know... I once seriously considered becoming your chosen doe? I thought you would make an excellent father for my kits._ "

He was slightly shocked. " _Really? Perhaps we can figure an honorable way to dump that muscle-bound buck_." She slapped his arm.

" _We shall not. There's chemistry between us that's difficult to describe. Besides... I think I am pregnant with his kits_."

Jill and Joey immediately congratulated her, offering her their services as godparents. The older buck was momentarily taken aback. " _Really? I'm surprised he didn't split your body in half with his hugeness_." She slapped his arm harder.

" _He is bigger, yes. But he lets me take the lead and when I'm ready I let him do as he sees fit. He always let me choose final position_."

" _I can't compete with that. Now to switch the subject. These clothes were possible only after I started selling the venom of those spiders. I almost made the mistake of going to my old places, but thankfully I remembered what happens when dead mammals show up walking their old haunts; they are quickly killed. So it was obvious I had to shop in the upscale stores. After a horrible start, a manager took me aside and had a gazelle assigned as a personal shopper for me. He taught me not to flash money to get a clerk's attention; it is seen as rude and only newly-rich mammals do it. Guess my technical side shown through and they figure I was a geek was trying to get a wardrobe to attend a symposium. Since then I call Marshal when I want to buy a new set of clothes_."

She grinned. " _Oh? On first name basis with your clothier?_ "

" _Something like that. It's going to be embarrassing sending Marshal to a maternity store_."

Marsha blushed. " _Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not confirmed and I'm scared to know for sure_."

" _No time like the present. You're in good paws with an old friend along. If it is confirmed, I want to see his eyes as he enters his home with the whole room decorated in pink and blue streamers_." She blushed again a deeper shade of red, and continued walking with him as he obviously tried to tell her bad corny jokes all the way to the hospital on the estate. Jill slid up beside her and the two does' walked paw-in-paw all the way to the estate's hospital.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Two chapters remaining; one normal and the last is an Epilogue that concludes what happened to all the characters after events of Judy and Nick's time with the Council of Elders. Chapter 19 is almost done and Chapter 20 is practically complete for all intent and purpose.

Probably will include list of credits where I found characters not in the movie. My way of thanking them for such great ideas.


	19. 2x09 - Membership has its Rewards

**Membership has its Rewards... and Responsibilities.**

Judy and Nick were glad to have a break from studying. It was definitely more difficult being a Councilor than they originally knew; and both Judy and Nick had a newfound appreciation for what they actually did. Councilors were several things wrapped into one: ambassador, politician, teacher, and advocate... depending on daily tasking.

One of the positive things about going through this Initiation period... Judy and Nick were introduced to many politicians in the upper government and a few ambassadors as well. Seems everyone who heard about _the predator-prey couple who defied the Council of Elders_ wanted to meet them, which gave Judy and Nick more time to practice and polish their political voice. Granted of the two Nick was the more experienced, but Judy was a fast learner.

They also learned that some mammals were quite devious; at least Nick was able to pick out most of them, owing to his hustler years. But being an Initiate insulated them from some of the more serious mistakes they made; which was courtesy of the more experienced and devious politicians. This was something Nick never forgot; and now made his skillset complete. He was also certain that it would be an asset in his new career path in the ZPD: white collar crime.

The day finally came when the new Adult Continuation Class was completed.

It was decided that since the students taking this would be of several strata of society: some would obviously be new parents themselves by now, some most likely put off marriage and parenthood for a few years, and others most likely never would be married.

Everyone knew the Pillars that the original Adult Initiation Class stood upon:

*History of Lapin society

*Introduction to your body: changes and challenges

*Introduction to the opposite sex: changes and challenges

*Your genitalia: effects of disease, diet, and genetics

*Dating: nuances between Bucks and Does

*Pitfall of sex: disease, pregnancy, heartbreak, consequences

*Pitfall of pregnancy: denial, family problems, and the immature body

*Choosing someone to marry: from best to none; why it matters

*Your job and how it affects your mate

*Your home and effective household management

*Solving conflicts with friends, family, and others

*Running afoul of the Council

Now they had to adjust these to expand upon what Life had thrown at them since the original class. And encourage them throughout their Lifetime to approach any Elder or Councilor without fear of judgement, to ask questions and seek answers to difficult questions.

It was decided that most Rabbits would still be single, but obviously would already have a good working knowledge about Life and what really goes on between Adults. Taking a suggestion from the Dr. Bearinton, it was decided to modify the original class Adult Initiation Class. The topic of *Job* was changed from actual full-time employment geared towards raising a family... to more of part-time employment geared towards earning $$$'s for weekend fun. The topic of *Home* was also modified from maintaining an actual household... to helping parents with cleaning, cooking, and helping with siblings. Dr. Bearinton theorized that in the modern times teenage rabbits would not be marrying nor entering the workforce until after age eighteen, notable exceptions being farm rabbits and those working in the family business.

Many young bunnies would by now have been intimate, certainly with one partner, quite possibly with a few. Some unlucky few would have gotten pregnant, and if they heeded their parents' advice... married the bunny who was the father or mother of their unborn. It was possible that a doe had multiple partners; this required Zootopia General Hospital to do a DNA analysis to determine who the father was.

The topics of the new Adult Continuation Class:

*Your body: changes, challenges, and aging

*The opposite sex: changes, challenges, and aging

*Bucks: his affect, your affect, cooperation or competition

*Does: her affect, your affect, cooperation or competition

*Planning your litters: effects of diet, health, and stress

*Pregnancy: responsibilities and consequences

*Your kits: managing without cannibalism

*Your home: managing the chaos and getting the spouse involved

*Your Job: climbing the ladder, staying put, or start anew

*Your In-laws: help or hindrance

*Your Burrow's Elders: help is just a call away

*Council of Elders: more help with difficult situations

Credit was given in the footnotes to the staff of Zootopia General Hospital and Zootopia Health Commission; and especially the following: Dr. Otterton, Nurse Otterton, Dr. Rosco, Dr. Bearington, and the two Initiates Judy and Nick.

It was decided that this class would be mandatory for rabbits that were between ages 18 and 22 years. For those older, it was optional. For all Bunnies younger, it was now a required course upon reaching their Eighteenth birthday. Normally these classes were held on the council's estate at same places where the previous classes were held. But the city council of Bunny Burrow arranged to have classes at the community center for two weeks each month until every rabbit in the mandatory age range had gone through the class; and they allowed any company who wanted to reserve this building to do so. This proved popular and many companies joined together to stagger their employees for this class.

The Council decided to offer this class on a * _First come, First served_ * basis. Mostly because they didn't want it to interfere with a rabbit's working hours, or a college classes. For families raising kits, these would be worked around. Minor changes were made due to feedback of the first classes held. One such change was having an instructor and a Councilor go to a burrow and having the Elders of the Burrow assist in teaching. This allowed all rabbits who lived at home, or willing to be there, to attend the week-long class without disturbing their normal routine too much. Having their elders and grandparents helped calm their nerves and verify the teachings.

* * *

Josephine Wintersprite, former godfather of the Outback Isles mafia, was now in a situation she truly detested. A little while ago she had been busted out of jail, wildly driven to a safe house, forced to choose which of the todd's cubs she would keep while the others would be used as payment for her rescue... and shortly after all this her cubs finally were born. But she did prevail in getting her way: all cubs were kept in one room in one feeding pen. The doctor, Brian Canny, a dear old friend who she was glad to have here even with his annoying high-schoolish crush on her, was the one who delivered her cubs. She was annoyed as he remarked on her unmentionables as each cub came into this world. It wasn't difficult to distinguish which cub belonged to which todd: their coats were different shades of red and her bodyguard's had more black on the ear tips. They also were bigger. To keep the strange wolf happy and ensure none of * _his_ * cubs would die else he take one of hers, she had convinced them to allow half of their cubs to nurse with the others; one half each suckle together while the other half wait their turn. They were littermates after all, as such naturally had no biases except competing for the best teat. A nursemaid and her doctor friend stayed to ensure the whole litter learned the order of feeding; something that fox cubs learned naturally.

She detested the wedding ceremony happened with the wrong todd as her new husband; her bodyguard's condition for ensuring her safety. She was already married to the former godfather of the Outback Isles mafia, and as far as she knew he was still living. Rumor had it that the Dark Council put a death warrant on him; if it were true she could claim this marriage null and void. But it was working thus far in her favor, she would let them stay in the dark until an opportune time when she could gather her cubs and send them to a safe house before she brought her former marriage to their attention. She still had to figure an escape plan before doing this.

She knew her time was getting short; she had to find a way to escape before the cubs were weaned. It didn't take rocket science to know the two males had her destiny figured out; it was clearly given away by the guards and her doctor friend clued her in. She was always a good tactician and after a couple weeks she had her escape lined up. She wasn't certain if she could overcome her maternal instincts, but her plan relied heavily upon it. Besides... she was still bound and determined to get Zootopia's favorite fox officer as her own. To do that she needed proof he was hers, and for all the huff-n-puff the Zootopia court system made about marriage, they always put the needs of cubs first. She needed to save at least one of Nick's cubs; it would seal his future to her and she was certain she could get the Judicial System to protect him from the wrath of the Council. The bunny... she would make for an excellent stew.

Josephine worked with the nurse maid and her doctor friend to determine how close the litter was to begin the weaning process. They were catching and eating insects on their own, an excellent sign they could be taken completely off mother's milk. Unfortunately the wolf made it clear both litters would remain nursing until her body stopped on its own. She had reminded them it didn't work that way, but her bodyguard knew another way. So did her doctor friend. Both males watched with disgust as the doctor foiled both their plans. Dr. Brian Canny grinned as he finally claimed Josephine for his own; his patience had finally been rewarded. Until it happened.

The wolf lashed out at the doctor and her bodyguard lashed out at the wolf. The madly twisting and twirling mass of teeth and fur made it difficult to tell who was winning. But the greater disaster was the cubs; they had been close, some suckling others waiting. They were caught in the fight as the doctor was forcibly removed from her presence, now they were being seriously harmed. She managed to grab two cubs and dash out of the room, ordering the guards outside to do something to stop the fight. When they rushed into the room she looked back one last time; noticing the dead eyes of her doctor friend staring back at her. She did not escape unscathed; the jagged bits of flesh that once was her foot hung uselessly off the bone. The nursemaid quickly applied a tourniquet and a shot of strong pain medicine. Josephine ordered her to take the two cubs to a specific address, handing her the cubs. She watched as the female did as ordered, and then knew her only way out of this mess was to finalize her escape. Thankfully there was another car nearby with the keys still inside. As she drove madly down the road, a hail of bullets pounded the car. She didn't care; she drove straight through and finally cleared the danger zone.

* * *

The crime scene was one filled with gore and death everywhere. Detective Joe Friday was shaking his head as Chief Bogo walked up. The timber wolf was impressed that the cape buffalo didn't flinch at the smell of blood and guts everywhere. His own instincts wanted to scavenge through the bodies to find the tastiest morsels, but years on the job tempered them.

" _This is where she was last?_ " Bogo asked.

" _We are quite certain, judging by the bodies of cubs among the dead_."

Bogo carefully leaned his head into the room, now he saw them; little limbs strewn about the room. In all his years on the force this never got easier. He always questioned why adults would fight when there were young around. As he looked further he could tell some were todds and others vixens. Bogo pulled himself away from the doorway.

" _Do we know which direction she went?_ "

The timber wolf motioned for him to follow. They rode in a golf cart about a mile away. There in a heap of twisted metal the wolf showed what remained of a body. The dress made it clear this once was a female; the many holes in the metal made it clear this was no accident. Bogo looked the scene over carefully, being careful not to step in the blood that earlier had oozed out and still was tacky.

" _She didn't stand a chance. We traced the path back to the safe house; there are chips of concrete and asphalt in the road that shows all the tell-tale signs of an ambush. I'm pretty sure she tried driving her way through that, probably hoping all she would receive would be a scratch or graze_."

They left the scene in the paws of the forensic team and returned to the safe house. Camila Bogo and Specialist Josie Warmner greeted them as they drove up. Bogo shared a quick affection with his wife before asking the obvious question.

" _MERT was called in due to who the mammal of importance was involved. I'm working with Specialist Warmner to identify which cub belongs to which todd. We aren't certain why the dead timber wolf is involved, that can come later. The dead foxes are a bit more understandable. Thankfully we have easily identifiable markings on the cubs to help us determine parentage_."

When the cape buffalo face shown confusion, Detective Friday held up a data chip. He inserted it into a laptop, selected a file, and then clicked play. The scene that unfolded was from a security camera inside the room. The voices heard clearly were adults; one in particular was of the godmother. It appeared this group was making plans to escape with the cubs; unfortunately an aggressive-looking fox and a timber wolf entered the room. A short discussion occurred, and then all hell broke loose. The doctor was killed making an attempt to defend the cubs; unfortunately many of the cubs were hit by flailing claws, their screams mixing in with the chaos as they attempted to seek shelter. The godfather was noticed limping out the door, but something was amiss.

" _We think she rescued at least two of her cubs before getting out the door. There's another video file that shows a medical mammal taking two cubs with her and heading off in that direction_." The detective pointed in opposite direction the godfather's car had gone. " _Zootopia's traffic cam system lost the vehicle heading towards the Meadowlands. The cameras in the village of Woolie Medows did not catch any sign of her either. Therefore the search for the mammal has been turned over to another department_."

Bogo signed the report and headed back to his office.

* * *

Gregor McKeen, restored godfather of the Outback Isles mafia, grinned as he looked through his binoculars. It was fortuitous that the GSD mammal guarding him was new to his tasking; otherwise the moment his agents pounced would have resulted in the emergency button being pressed and his cage dropping down into the emergency chute and depositing onto a vehicle ready to speed away. The mammal was now cut into several pieces before it could hit the button. Fool: it was already dead the moment the trap was sprung; it should have had the presence of mind to follow protocol and ensure his charge was quickly moved to prevent capture by an aggressive force.

His snitch had warned him about the death warrant that was issued for him. He shrugged it off; it wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last, not if his cunning had anything to do about it. It took careful observation and paying good money to many informants and many low-ranking members of the mafia. But it paid off; not exactly in a *she is here* kind of way, but by carefully putting many such tips together he deduced where the fellow Dark Council member had hidden her. He had carefully followed the timber wolf to the safe house; a small warehouse located on the outskirts of Happy Town.

Earlier this morning he put his plan into action. His team had documented the habits of this Dark Council Member and of the one that was identified as the bodyguard of his wife. Josephine was still his wife, even though she had tricked him into marrying her. A few weeks ago she had tricked her bodyguard into marrying her, although conflicting reports stated it was his condition for rescuing her that she married him. It didn't matter which was true; the bodyguard had trespassed upon his marriage and thus would die because of it. Today they both were going to visit Josephine and determine if the cubs were old enough to be weaned. His snitch said the Dark Council member was going to have her killed; but the bodyguard had changed his mind and was going to take her someplace so he could sire a litter that was guaranteed to be his only.

Gregor had other plans for both males. His agent had slipped a gel onto the Dark Council member's shirt collar; it would turn liquid by the wolf's body heat and seep down into his fur. A little while later it would get into his bloodstream and elevate his aggressive nature. At a time of his choosing, Gregor initiate something that would set-off the wolf. With any luck it would get into a fight, preferably with either the bodyguard or his promiscuous wife... and die. He would have snipers ready to kill any of the three that lived. He changed his mind and had another agent slip same gel onto the bodyguard's collar; theory being that something would set-off either male and thus ensure both would kill the other. If his wife lived to escape, his assassins would kill her as she entered the ambush site. He had a vehicle prepositioned outside the warehouse and pointed in the direction of the ambush. It had its starting switch remote-controlled so only when she got in it would start.

He felt his blood start flowing when the two males' vehicle parked next to the entrance; both got out and went inside. A few minutes later violent howls clearly were heard coming from inside, followed a few minutes later by two vixens exiting; one carrying two cubs. The nursemaid entered the car previously driven by the males and then drove away. The other got into the doomed vehicle and drove as intended. At his command the assassins opened fire; riddling the vehicle with unknown number of bullet holes. Gregor followed the vehicle to its final stopping point. He looked inside and noticed Josephine barely breathing; so he did the only thing he could do. He slit her throat in the mafia manner that signified they were now declared divorced.

After the gurgling subsided he cut off her head, keeping it as a keepsake and proof their marriage was now ended. Then he returned to his estate in the Outback Isles. He had to retrain his guards to detect intruders further from the gates. He also had a secret that would help them become nearly invincible: tri-corders and stealth boars. The former he purchased the blueprints from a weasel that attempted to best him in negotiations; said weasel claimed to have been in charge of a black ops project. The weasel is now swimming with the fishes minus its own head. Second item was stolen directly from a Dark Council armory, which he had stumbled upon by complete accident. He had fallen down a street drain and once he cleared his head and looked around at the cages of items and the logo on them, he knew completely where and the purpose of all this. Finding the Quartermaster's computer and writing a false order to deliver a few crates to a specific drop-off point he knew well, her took one stealth boar and used it to make his escape.

* * *

Kregor Darkfur, the Emperor of the Lupusdon Empire, carefully made plans to ensure his sister was truly dead this time. He decided the only sword to be used would be his personal one. Normally execution of nobility would only be done ritualistically by the weapons that rested on the walls in the throne room; but since her last execution was proven to have been used with false weapons, he decided to use the royal sword held by every emperor and that rested always by the throne. To be executed with this, the prisoner was considered to have committed an act that threatened the survival of the empire itself. He chose not to notify the nobles before committing the act, since he wasn't certain if any of them would be involved with her deception.

An exhaustive search was made of the palace grounds and in every nook and cranny of the palace itself. When nothing could be certain any evidence was showing, he authorized a specialized scan using various electronic equipment; some were proven to cause cancer if one was on other side of the wall being scanned. Results showed ancient passageways long abandoned, some when opened were nothing more than cobweb-filled leading to rooms already known or outside the palace, and some were long since collapsed. Closer inspection of one these rarely-used tunnels did show recent activity; pawprints were clear and moved in both directions, both male and female prints were present.

Following the pawprints the tunnel lead out to a long abandoned garden; many of the plants were growing wild and in disarray. However a path had been cut following an ancient cobblestone path. This led through what appeared to have been a very old part of the palace; walls had crumbled, old picture frames hung on walls their contents long ago having disintegrated because of weather exposure. After passing through what obviously was an exterior wall, it's once thick wooden gates hung lopsided on few hinges, the path followed a babbling brook for a good distance through a narrow glen enclosed by tall rock cliffs hundreds feet high. This was recognized as the small mountain range that enclosed the rear of the palace. Soon the path opened to a wide valley that everyone knew was the western part of the empire. A short distance away was a small cabin that protruded out from the mountainside, and upon inspecting the interior found an underground lair and the missing female, Whitefang Darkfur, inside.

Kregor was sitting on his throne when she was brought before him, clearly defiant and not talkative. He showed her the _trick sword_ and how it operated by stabbing a pork leg in the thickest part. He showed the handle as it unlocked and traveled along the blade. Finally he pulled the handle back until it locked back in place and allowed pulling the blade free. To prove to her this was a real and deadly weapon, he slashed at her, cutting a deep gash in her upper arm. No first aid was allowed by anyone but her own actions, she pulled a strip of fabric from her clothes to apply to the wound. When she was finished he had her tied down on the executioner's block, face up and no blindfold. Obviously he wanted her to see what he intended to do.

Kregor changed his mind when he saw the Executioner holding a massive axe. He grabbed it and lifted the massive axe above his head and steadied himself; he wanted to savor the look of sheer terror, unable to howl because she was gagged. For a moment the siblings looked into each other's eyes; recalling many events throughout their cubhood they shared. Some happy, some sad. He recognized she was remembering something; he hoped whatever it was it would be something pleasant. She saw his muscles tense as he prepared to guide the blade downwards. But he would not get the chance to complete his intended action.

Two arrows in rapid succession hit the back of his knees, causing his legs to buckle and him to lose balance. Kregor fell backwards until he landed on his back on the floor; the massive axe following him and drove itself through his neck. Whitefang could not hear any sound coming from her brother. She struggled to crane her neck, trying to see what happened. The mammal that stood behind her was not what she expected; it was her husband.

The room was in chaos as intruders prevented the palace guards from interfering with Alpha Six and his mate as he cut her lose and carried her away. A few days later an envoy under the white banner of truce stood outside their cottage, her known summer residence. She was presented a scroll from the Council of Nobles, informing her she was by blood-right and the sole surviving member of her litter and the heir to the throne. Should she decline, the senior member from the next litter would become emperor.

The next week Empress Whitefang was crowned and her pregnancy was immediately announced. She made it plain to her husband that he may call the shots outside the kingdom, but her word was final within its borders. He was also officially notified that he would be changing diapers on a regular basis, and she would reward him for faithful adherence. Only his regular required meetings with the Dark Council would be his only excuse for being away from the kingdom. An empress has needs just as normal females, and he was going to be a very busy wolf.

* * *

There was a need to expand the Bunny Burrow because rabbits being rabbits were multiplying in larger numbers than before. With the success of reversing infertility in many does', it was only a matter of time before birthrate would become a problem. Meanwhile the preventive pregnancy industry was booming; bucks were hesitant and resisted using for many reasons; but after famous sex symbols such as Hare Hefner and Farrah Fawncet encouraged positive image of the products, the usage increased. Female versions proved effective, but mostly among married does. Preventive pregnancy was a major topic which the Council of Elders had no choice but to allow medical personnel and family advocacy groups to spend an entire afternoon teaching the topic durring both adult classes. Families such as the Hopps, Coveyton, Leaps, and Thumpers tried helping to encourage responsible practices to their customers when they worked at their vegetable stands.

Zootopia General Hospital was working with Zootopia Health Commission to perfect a birth control method for rabbits. Unfortunately every attempt so far achieved the desired result by with horrific side effects. Does would lose their feminine curves and Bucks' muscles would atrophy; but at least the reproductive organs would minimize function. Thankfully stopping use proved no long-term effects, but the volunteers went through puberty again which required hormone shots to minimize mood swings and other unpleasant physical side-effects. Only positive effect was this _second-puberty_ as it was termed would last for only a few months. It was deemed medically important to isolate these volunteers in a seldom used wing of the hospital, both to limit negative reaction by family and friends and society at large, and to control the uncomfortable reaction going through puberty again.

Nobody knows who discovered the breakthrough, but some pointed towards a mysterious zmail that showed up in the Inbox of ZHC Director Wilde's computer. After examination of the information it contained, scientists followed the instructions and tested on several volunteers; one compound for males and a different one for females. To say the tests on both male and female volunteers was a success was an understatement. The mysterious zmail warned that while the compound was effective, it was only for Lapins and it strongly warned against switching the compounds. Dosage could be varied depending if the user wanted control to last three years minimum and five years maximum. It also gave an antidote that must be administered by specifically trained medical mammals in a controlled environment, preferably in a hospital.

But still the kit-boom was underway and it would be only a matter of time before the population of the Tri-Burrows would double if not triple when the new litters would be born. Even with many families willingly allowing their newly married young adults to stay at home, most does' still were territorial and friction between older-younger mothers would result. Some families such as the Hopps solved this by digging the burrow deeper or digging a new addition. City-dwellers had to move into apartments or condominiums designed for larger mammals and make multi-level beds. These were readily available in Zootopia, but Bunny Burrow had to accept the reality that it needed to allow construction of high-rise buildings. Zootopia Corps of Engineers proved a lifesaver in designing the new section of the town, one that allowed expansion away from the Old Town and towards the mountains. Another solution was to build out into the sea just like the rabbits in Netherlands did: construct seawalls and pump out the seawater. An underwater survey was underway and the first seawall-dike was being planned, this would easily double if not come close to tripling the size of the village.

* * *

Agent Savage and Walker were surveying the woods near the Council of Elders estate. It was a good thing that only a small part of the estate was potentially to be part of the new section of the town, but not if this woodland could be converted for skyscrapers. Or the engineers succeeded with the seawall plan, which they had to relocate sealife in the soon-to-be dry land. Obviously this added to the cost but rabbits weren't predators; they didn't kill things needlessly. Other than plants; they were tasty.

" _Do you see that?_ " Cynthia asked Jack. " _It doesn't seem normal_."

Jack was already getting a bad feeling, and it certainly was making his normal equipment give strange readings. He walked over to the Arctic vixen and whispered in her ear, " _Try your wrist computer. But be careful for something negative, I'm betting this area has been forcibly devoid of rabbits for a good reason_."

Now she was giving him a strange glare. " _Then why don't you use yours and I'll be prepared to use my weapon_ " she whispered in his ear, purposely letting her breath tickle a part of his inner ear that never failed to arouse him.

" _Keep that up and you'll be on the receiving end of a jackhammer_." The hare was blushing as he was already doing something with his own wrist-mounted computer. Upon noticing her inquisitive look he explained what he was doing.

" _It's to send what you find automatically to our fellow mammals. At least if what I suspect is going to happen, then they will have the information they need to rescue us_." He had to reach up and give her a reassuring kiss on her muzzle, and let her know he had a trick up his fur he was hoping to counter whatever was heading their way.

Cynthia typed in a few lines of command code and activated her Pip Boar.

Almost immediately a small section of the forest in front of them disappeared and a fortress stood in its place. She would have been vaporized if Jack didn't jump and knocked her out of its deadly fire. They didn't waste any time; zig-zagging and using the natural terrain to cover and conceal... masking their route and allowed the couple to make their escape. Cynthia pointed out several new weapons emplacements that had just de-cloaked along various positions along the mountainside. Being directed energy weapons, they obviously had abnormal range and accuracy. It took nearly a half hour to get out of the range of these weapons, and as soon as they did their Pip Boars came to life.

On screen was the rabbit that they recognized as the new Caretaker of that ancient burrow. " _Well, I see you've found the home of my former associates. But unfortunately it now starts a new war_."

" _Ummm... what are you talking about?_ " Jack didn't like where this was heading.

" _Here's the Cliff Notes: the Servants of Truth used to control this facility you know as the ancient bunker. A century ago they set out to build a facility for themselves, figuring two bases was better than one. And they weren't content being under the restrictions the Visitor implemented with this computer. Before I betrayed them, I discovered their plans and approximate location. I think they want to eliminate the council and then attack this facility. I have already raised our defenses, and am communicating with you on old equipment not directly connected to our systems_."

The rabbits' face now filled the screen. " _Get your friends to safety. Do not use your Pip Boars until I send the Ok. They are our technology, therefor can be used to gain backdoor access to our systems. I can't give you a time frame when this cyber-warfare will end. There's a good chance they will use actual weapons against this facility, so don't come here. Good luck and I wish you a long life_." The connection was severed from far away.

* * *

Chancellor of Truth rushed into the control room. " _What happened?_ "

The technician working the console looked up. " _Chancellor, we were tracking a couple of mammals wondering close enough to our defensive perimeter. As usual we didn't think anything about them; our automatic holographic deterrent was ready to conjure up ghouls and zombies. But something unexpected happened: they triggered our stealth field to drop. Thankfully our defenses opened fire before they had a chance to do a scan of this bunker. Unfortunately they got away_."

The chancellor rubbed his chin. " _Are we tracking them? Have we sent teams to capture them?_ "

" _Yes, but it gets worse: they received communique from our original bunker_."

Chancellor's ears perked up. " _Do we know what it contained?_ "

" _They were warned to shut down their wrist-mounted computers. The Traitor must have given those to them sometime after we were forced from our homeland_."

" _They had Pip-Boars? This means they are working for them. I was wrong to think the Traitor would never find us this soon. Have we started our cyber-attack?_ "

" _We were already working through back-door subroutines when the Traitor shut down all exterior communications. I can't guarantee our virus was fully uploaded into their systems. This wasn't how we were going to start the war; this was merely an attempt to see if we could get into their systems. The Visitor was thorough; we were rebuffed numerous times, until we tried sending small packets at unusually boring intervals. This was our only method of success. Let's hope the Traitor attempted to reboot the mainframe. That's our only hope to get our virus to be triggered_."

* * *

" _How bad is it?_ " Agent Rogers asked quizzed.

" _Bad. Worse infection I've seen yet. Guess it wasn't a good idea to reboot after all_." The technician muttered calmly.

Senior Technician Pangolin grinned. " _Then it's a good thing we suggested taking a page out of their handbook_."

Pangolin had convinced her best friend Stella to tell her all about this place; the ferret had tried to hide her pip-boar but it slid out of her locker and the panda handed it back under one condition. Now she was here helping the two ancient rabbits learn more about the bunker's computer. When she heard about the previous caretakers and how they used this system to construct a replica computer core and move it to a bunker they had secretly built for themselves, she decided to ask what would happen next. The current Caretaker asked the computer, which suggested they would most likely launch a cyber-warfare. Pangolin had been through one before, the lesson she learned was the side that had hidden assets would be the ultimate winners. So she asked for another computer core to be built and have all exterior communications routed through it. She specified no direct links between both cores, physical or otherwise. She had to explain it would be better to let the enemy corrupt the new one so they could determine their level of expertise. Thankfully the virus which was uploaded was only a small part of what appeared to be very complex code. But since it was only a fraction of what was intended, removing it would be a day's tasking instead of a knock-down drag-out battle lasting who knows how long.

" _Do we still have communications with the priests?_ " Hareison asked.

" _I'll have to construct a basic computer with a small memory module and firmware for malware. Give me an hour and it'll be ready_."

" _Hareison... hop over here for a moment. I want to discuss something with you_." Harriette had a very sad but firm expression on her face. The two ancient rabbits went to another room for the time required by the technician to build the computer. Passerby's reported a somewhat calm but heated argument coming from inside the room. They came out only when Senior Technician Pangolin asked the computer to notify them when she was done.

" _Connection is complete, it's all yours_." Pangolin said to both ancient rabbits, not really caring which one answered.

Hareison took out a carrot-shaped device and scrolled across its screen several times before selecting something. A few moments went by before the main view screen in the room lit up, displaying what looked like the inside of an ancient stone temple. Torches were burning on the walls and rabbits dressed in shear gowns walking everywhere. One clearly was sitting with headphones and looking directly toward them. " _Peace to you. You've reached the Temple of the Moon. How can we help you?_ "

Pangolin remained silent and gestured towards the ancient rabbits. Hareison cleared his throat, " _Peace to you too. May we have word with the High Priestess?_ "

The rabbit looked like she was starting to say something before the screen changed views. Now an elder Doe dressed in equally shear gown but with a glowing necklace and a light coat draped across her shoulders appeared on the screen. " _Greetings ancient ones. How can I be of service?_ "

" _Our apologies for this unscheduled call. Our usual protocol methods are down due to unforeseen circumstances_." Hareisson said in an apologetic tone.

" _Such as the warfare which is going on between yourselves and the rebellious ones_ " she said.

" _Yes. Do you have access to the database? One specifically for all the treatments for our *rebellious ones* as you've labeled them_."

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded her head affirmatively. Her paws moved across the desk and after a moment she looked back into the screen. " _It is available. For what purpose are you requesting this?_ "

When he told her, words fail to describe the look of horror and fright which now shown on her whole body. With shaking paws she picked up her coat that had fallen to the floor and put it back on, buttoning every button. She took a moment to regain her composure before continuing on. " _Does the other ancient concur?_ "

Harriette nodded her head in the affirmative, clearly tear tracks could be seen on her muzzle. " _I am in agreement. I wish there were some other way, but they are clearly bent on preventing the natural progression of things. The attempt against the Prophesy Fulfillers was bad enough; their continued efforts to recruit others with similar mindset justify this extreme measure. If their minds could be erased I would prefer that route. But their access to technology greater than current society makes this unlikely_."

The High Priestess nodded her head sadly. " _This explains the sudden attack that began earlier today. We are grateful for the suggestion your technician sent not too long ago. Why she requested we build another computer core and make modifications was not entirely clear, until now. Do you wish our computer to formulate that which you are requesting?_ "

" _Yes, please. We will let you know when we are ready. But for now we have to call the others_."

The priestess bowed her head and said a short prayer before terminating the connection.

Now it was Harriette who took out her carrot-shaped device and scrolled across the screen before selecting something. As with the previous call a few moments went by before the view screen came to life. The room on the screen appeared as if it was still in the process of being excavated; roots protruded from the wall, bugs with glowing abdomens provided green-ish hue light, and rabbits wearing what only could be described as recently crawling through a trash heap; twigs and leaves sticking out of their fur. The rabbit sitting and looking towards the screen was similarly clothed. " _You've reached the Temple of Mother Nature. How can I help you?_ "

As she did before, Pangolin motioned towards the ancient rabbits. Harriette cleared her throat and spoke to the view screen. " _Greetings to you too. May we speak to the High Priest?_ "

As before, the rabbit moved its paws across the desk and the screen changed views. The buck displayed was dressed in a tunic; as with all other rabbits he appeared to have crawled through a trash heap, as twigs and leaves protruded everywhere and some seemed as if they were still growing. " _Greetings ancient ones. How can I be of service?_ "

Harriette bowed slightly. " _Our apologies for this unscheduled call. We have just ended our call to the Priestess of the Moon, now we have need of your services_."

" _We are aware of the call, as we are aware of the battle currently going on between you and the rebellious ones. With your permission, we can end this here and now_."

Agent Stella Rogers had to step out of the camera's field of view, as she was having difficulty keeping a straight face. She had only yesterday heard about how these priests once tried to purge the ancient museum under the estate, the one containing the mummified bodies of mammals who failed the Test of Skill. They sent a swarm of bugs and other insects which was quickly countered by the estate pest control mammals. Since then Mother Nature went to less obvious methods and slower acting. Recently Zootopia Community College was in negotiations with the two parties to solve the disagreement, hopefully permanent. They had been allowed to receive one of the mummies to prove they could provide a suitable substitute while retaining historical accuracy.

The High Priest raised an eyebrow as he followed her, then slightly shook his head and returned his gaze forward.

" _I suspect the young one is wondering just how you're going to do this, but I agree... I am wondering as well_." Harriette muttered.

" _Nature has many ways to accomplish this, some are mere annoyances, others irritating and causing sickness, and still others that are deadly. We can provide all at once. But... what is it you seek?_ "

Harriette told him; the High Priest thought briefly before chuckling to himself. " _Agreed. That is quite acceptable and suitable for what they have done to earn Mother Nature's wrath. We will provide you what you seek soon_."

After exchanging more pleasantries he terminated the connection. Now Harriette felt she could release the tension that had been building. She rested her muzzle into Hareison's neck and quietly let tears flow. After a few minutes she wiped her muzzle and blew her nose into a handkerchief.

" _Hareison... as much as I know we are the only ones with the complete rights to do this, part of me wishes this wasn't necessary_."

" _I know my dear. I wish this wasn't necessary as well. But they continually refused to listen to reason and actively dismissed our repeated pleas to halt their activity. But brighten your heart my dear; we tracked those of our descendants who maintained their faith in what we prophesied, or at least did not act against it. When this nasty business is over, I'm going to request the Council of Elders to take us visiting as many of them as possible. We don't have to disclose who we are, just a couple old rabbits who love visiting young families_."

" _I think I would like that very much_."

They spent the remainder of the afternoon waiting for the two priest factions to complete what they asked for.

* * *

When Senator Furison was discreetly informed by Team Bravo that his Best Friend from kithood and godfather to his favorite daughter was not dead but alive and well, he did everything he could to get him a new identity quickly but discreetly as possible. Their other friend from kithood was currently the senator and chairmammal overseeing the IRS. Getting their friend's fiscal problem taken care of quickly, by the regulations, and without anyone else but the two of them knowing helped. It also helped having GSD's documented proof than he was targeted for assassination, which justified waving the penalties and fees. Soon all three friends were reunited at the council's estate and shared stories as they caught-up on what happened to each other since last they met.

When both senators learn Francis was an orphan and Floyd and Elizabeth acted as his primary foster parents, they decided they should be more involved in a co-grandfatherly manner. If their friend Gary liked the young buck, that was good enough for them. They also had associates who could find almost any missing mammal, which both senators discreetly requested Floyd to help get DNA from the Francis so their contacts could get to work on solving the missing parentage. GSD was good, but there were other agencies better suited for this kind of work.

Senator Furison was amused by his daughter's choice in a buck. To his credit, Joey stood up for himself and firmly shook the powerful rabbit's paw. He was impressed the young buck treated his daughter properly, and if his own wife treated the young buck well it meant he passed her subtle tests. One morning his wife walked into their assigned guest house on the estate a bit embarrassed, and when she was this way he had a method to calm her down. After they were sitting together on the sofa wrapped in each other's paws for quite some time, she spilled the beans. She had walked up to her daughter's small cottage nearby and mistakenly looked through the slightly open shades. She admitted she never knew her daughter wore a corset, but it looked perfect on her. This brought back many memories of how many litters she conceived wearing such thing, and decided to leave the young couple alone. She was feeling happy and assured that soon she was going to be a grandma.

Now she was excitedly going through name combinations, which her husband insisted should be left to the young couple. He was ignored when Jill entered the room: she was greeted by a small mound of crumpled papers. Her father explained her mother was busy trying to come up with suitable name combinations. Jill talked with her father and giggled about her mother; she and Joey already had several name picked out, but she would humor her mother and see what the elder doe had come up with. Jill assured her father she was not pregnant but was working on that this morning. She giggled when her father told her what her mother saw, and promised to keep the shades closed next time. When Joey entered the room she embarrassed him by taking off her shirt, revealing her corset. Her mother acknowledged that was the one she saw and her father gently rebuked his daughter, reminding her that this is a view best reserved for her husband. He welcomed Joey right there into the family, followed by his wife. Meanwhile Jill and Joey were curious on how the search for Francis' parents was coming along.

* * *

Marsha's father was a wealthy business-mammal. He and his wife were high society members in the large city about fifty miles from Zootopia. Her sister was jealous when she noticed the size of Francis's paws; her mother nearly fainted when she noticed them as well. Her brothers were relieved; they feared their sister was most likely going to end up an old maid, but they couldn't figure out how she found this mountain of a rabbit. Her mother kept giving the young buck sideward glances, clearly knowing her daughter had won the proverbial jackpot; a buck that was the envy of does' everywhere. It amused her that Francis was bashful, so much that she had to corner the big buck so she could wrap her paws around him, officially welcoming him into her burrow... small as it may be. Once she understood he was an orphan, she mellowed and took him under her proverbial wing, which annoyed her daughters. But as the matron of their family, not counting her own mother who decided to wait a week, she made the rules. Once Francis was properly accustomed to their ways, the real matron and patron of the burrow would meet the young buck.

Francis and Marsha was married at the seaside cliff they enjoyed overlooking the seashore. In a surprise turn of events, Joey and Jill were married at same event. Marsha's bridesmaids were her sisters and a few of her cousins and her maid-of-honor was Jill Furison. Jill's bridesmaids were the various young does' working around the estate and her maid-of-honor was Marsha. Francis wanted Councilor Floyd as his best-mammal, but the old buck was sick so he asked Nickolas Wilde to do the honors. His grooms-mammals were the various young bucks who worked around the estate; minus the storage facility. Joey's best-mammal was a kithood friend and same was with his grooms-mammals. Councilor Floyd had the common cold and had been confined to the estates' hospital. Floyd insisted being at the wedding; so Dr. Lopps, Nurse Coveyton and his wife Elizabeth were standing next to his wheel chair at the back of the wedding.

Gary Bevyton was enjoying watching the young buck fuss and fume over his newly minted wife. Francis was nearly out of control a couple weeks ago when they told him he was going to become a father. She was annoyed with her excitable husband and swatted his paws every time he tried to do something she clearly could do for herself. She was still in her first month of pregnancy and could move around normally and pick up many things she usually did. Gary smiled; his Little Brain was soon to be a mother. He was certain she would be a good mother, minus the occasional desire to cannibalize a misbehaving kit or two. Her sister moved-in to support Marsha; and Gary made certain they had everything necessary: diapers and miscellaneous kit things. Jill and Joey officially were her kits' godparents; as such they were now working closely with her sister.

Gary had paid for their marriage ceremony from one of his anonymous accounts; and her father was annoyed at this. So it was agreed that the best friends would split the costs evenly, which meant her father picked up the costs for her honeymoon. He sent the newlyweds on a trip to visit many of her relatives on both sides of the family, knowing she was already a well-seasoned traveler. Her sisters and brothers went along to help smooth proverbial ruffled feathers and make certain Francis was not too overwhelmed by the big city. Her father arranged all travel on public transportation, except areas known to be hazardous for rabbits. Gary had his computer program search regularly for any threat law enforcement identified, and sent the results to one of Marsha's brothers who was a ZMS marshal.

Dr. Marcus Lopps had done an ultrasound and confirmed she was indeed pregnant but it would take a couple more weeks to fully count how many kits she was carrying, he suspected 6-kits but wanted to confirm it. Meanwhile since Marsha was still employed by the ZPD she had to attend regular counseling sessions with Dr. Samantha Carter. The mental health specialist enjoyed talking with Francis and slowly helped him overcome his issues about being abandoned. She didn't tell him, but Jill's father had an agency working on tracking down his parents, or at least discovering what became of their fate. Marsha's mentor, Gary Bevyton, modified his program to deep-scan the Internet and search old archived files for missing-mammals.

* * *

" _You found what?_ " Director Dench said incredulously.

" _I didn't stutter, Ma'am_." Colonel Kohle calmly spoke to the view screen. " _Couple of our agents came across it when performing a field survey. Their report states it appeared from nowhere and started firing lasers at them. It makes sense that this has been operating under our noses for quite some time. But with this discovery, whoever controls it, obviously won't leave us alone_."

" _Why call me on old technology rotary phone?_ "

" _Because the same agents reported their cell phones immediately acted strangely. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out our technology is being compromised. Whatever their intentions, it isn't for our good_."

" _Ok, that explains why our satellite system is unresponsive_." The tiny white mouse rubbed her temples. " _I'll get our science guys working on our end to restore service. I assume you're already working your end?_ "

" _Yep. Had to do ours first just so we could call you. Sorry we couldn't warn you ahead of time. But at least our runner was able to reach you and get some of your systems back up and running_."

Senior Technician Pangolin's voice came on the line " _Sir, work-around completed and we're starting purging systems. Vital systems first, then main ones after that. We'll wait to see how these hold up before continuing on all other systems_."

" _Colonel...They're tearing up the place! Even having my personnel doing it!_ "

The old dog snickered to himself, obviously holding a paw over the receiver before doing so.

" _You just laughed, didn't you?_ "

" _Yes... but which outcome would you rather: 1. Remaining in your previous state with your computers singing a song that becomes an earworm, or 2. Putting up with a little discomfort until your systems are fully restored?_ "

" _You call having tons of very expensive government electronic equipment, most of which are highly classified, torn up as if they aren't important... a little discomfort? I can be court marshaled just for one of these!_ "

" _Oh didn't you sign the waver? We're getting upgraded stuff_."

" _Upgraded? These are top-of-the-line prototypes. Nothing is newer!_ "

Colonel Kohle didn't have the heart to tell her what Team Bravo had shown him. They had * _friends_ * who could build better systems and would charge much less than what a typical government contractor would. He was skeptical, until several units arrived and Senior Technician Pangolin connected them, installed software, and ran a demonstration. He authorized their entire electronic system to be changed to these units; he wasn't certain just where he would find the funding but the greatly improved efficiency would be worth stealing if need be.

* * *

Governor Darcy felt another headache coming on. He opened a drawer and pulled out a packet of Quickie-Fix and poured the contents directly on his tongue. The GSD had just installed all new electronics last year; now the mouse was insisting on new gear that outperformed the old but at a half the price of the previous system. He had no idea where in the current budget he could find the requested funds.

" _We'll pay for it_."

He looked up and smiled. " _High Priestess Ishanah,_ _High Priest Aaron. It's unusual for both of you to be here at same time. What gives?_ "

" _The current disagreement between the Servants of Truth and your members is what concerns us. We have heard about your electronic system being upgraded, and since this year fundraising efforts have been quite fruitful, we decided to offer some help_ " High Priest Aaron said.

" _By paying off a multi-million dollar electronic system. This is a first, especially for you two_."

" _Alright._ _Senior Technician Pangolin approached us with this problem. We knew of a company that dealt with these things, so we asked them. They had what was needed sitting in a warehouse gathering dust. We brokered a deal in exchange for something they wanted on a foreign place_." High Priestess Ishanah said.

The governor was not entirely convinced. Something was wrong with this gift horse, only he didn't want to offend the two most powerful mammals he knew. " _Can you tell me the real reason behind this? Some wealthy company deciding to come clean? Or perhaps an individual?_ "

" _We are prohibited from disclosing who or whom it is making this possible. Laws of the confessional requires it. Shall we just accept the gift in the spirit it is meant?_ " High Priest Aaron asked.

Governor Darcy nodded his head. " _Agreed. Far be it for me to come between an individual and its divine providence_." After making small talk and having the appropriate paperwork completed which he would send to the General Assembly's oversight committee whose duty it was to audit such expenses, he had lunch served for all three. When the two priests had departed going to wherever priests went, he still couldn't his suspicions out of his head. Equipment this advanced simply wasn't handed over for pennies on the dollar. There had to be a more logical reason. If it turned out these priests really did have access to technology superior to everyone, what were they really capable of? He shuddered to think.

" _Nice save back there_ " High Priestess Ishanah whispered after they were in their sound-resistant vehicle and traveled a decent distance away.

" _Thank you. You made a nice save yourself. I didn't think it would be wise to let the government know about *it*_." High Priest Aaron muttered as quietly as he could speak.

" _True. I only wish he would have accepted the first explanation. I wasn't certain what to say after you gave the *confessional prohibition*_."

" _I wasn't going to budge. Other than threaten to take back the equipment_." They shared a chuckle or two. It would have been interesting to watch the industrial replicator dissolve into atoms the items which was requested not too long ago. Truth be told these electronics were not exactly invented yet; their developer made them extremely resistant to the kind of cyberwarfare going on at this moment. The program of _The Visitor_ had denied the first request, but Hareison described the situation going on and again asked the computer to make an exception. It granted a very small number of units to be used strictly at GSD's national headquarters. Judy asked for a few of these units to be installed in the law enforcement building at the council's estate; it granted her request.

* * *

High Priestess Ishanah and High Priest Aaron's faces were both on the view screen. " _You shall have that which you asked for shortly. Before we send these, we wanted to make certain the other major players were ready to strike_."

" _Did he buy it?_ " Hareison asked, dreading he already knew the answer. It was valuable equipment; and such a gift horse just isn't given for near-free.

" _I'm certain he remains unconvinced, but for now he accepts our cover story. The equipment you graciously sent to the GSD is installed and almost ready for operation. It remains to be seen how that which you asked for is used_." High Priest Aaron said.

Harriette shook her head. " _We wish this wasn't necessary. Soon as it is done the sooner we all can start cleaning up the mess. Literally in our case_."

The two priests were solemn and shook their heads sadly; the two ancient rabbits knew it took something quite unpleasant to knock them off their proverbial balance, especially the earthen priest. They signed off and sat down in their chairs.

" _The computer reports everything on our end is ready to proceed_." The Caretaker said as calmly as he could, a slight uneasiness slightly detectable in his voice.

Harriette reached over and held his paw. " _I know this is something we prey species abhor. It isn't in our nature, but we will do so as a last resort. If nothing else, rest assured blame rests solely in Hareison and my laps_."

The young rabbit smiled at Harriette. " _Honored ones, it isn't what's about to happen that concerns me. I read the history files; it is happening all over again_." This time it was he who noticed the uneasiness upon her face.

" _Yes. This occurred over millennia ago. Only as it turned out it was Hareison and I who were the guilty ones. All those years of rejuvenating our bodies made us believe we had all the answers. We were wrong; and it took our dearest friend's dying words to snap us out of our god-complex_."

" _I thought so. That is what we fought so hard to prevent. Ancient writings told of two ancient rabbits that quashed the will of their fellows. Our forefathers made a solemn oath: when the time came we were to prevent this from happening again_." He was pleased at the look of confusion crawling across Hareison's face.

" _Surprised? I guess I really did play my part beautifully. Acting was a favorite of mine. Especially since both of you are removed from the protective device that kept us from dispensing justice._ " A devilish grin now spread across his face.

" _Caretaker... what are you saying?_ " Harriette now noticed he was holding one of the control devices she and her husband used to interface with the computer.

" _Didn't see this coming? The Servants of Justice figured there would be no way we could retake what rightfully belongs to us from the outside. And since we strongly disagreed with the others how best to use the resources of this ancient computer, we decided to pretend submissiveness while waiting for our opportunity. When the Servants of Truth made their move against the Prophesy Fulfillers, we were alone here. It was easy to revoke their credentials and convince them to go away. Unfortunately we still couldn't open your stasis pods. That is until those two abominations came inside. That is when an unknown script of code activated and allowed the rejuvenation process to start. From then on it was only a matter of time before you would make you move against the others. After all, it was obvious that you would not allow them to continue living, and soon you would repeat history again. Now that we have your weapon you were going to use against them, or at least we have the data to fabricate our own bio-weapon... neither of you are useful anymore_." The Caretaker turned his head and raised his voice " _HAL_."

Hareison and Harriette were visibly stunned when the computer answered. " _Yes Dave. How can I be of service?_ "

" _Please prepare the bio-weapon for deployment to multiple vectors_."

" _State the vectors you wish for the deployment_."

" _All vectors; excluding the following: Primary Alpha and Primary Echo_."

" _Any other vectors?_ "

" _Yes. Include all Zootopian computer server systems_."

" _This will take additional time to process request. Do you wish to begin primary targets while supplementary vectors are in que?_ "

" _Yes. Begin soon as all primary targets are ready for deployment_."

The doors opened and additional rabbits entered the room. The Caretaker turned his head and spoke clearly " _Take them to the brig. Make sure they are comfortable but keep a suicide watch posted. We want them living to stand trial for the ancient misdeeds they did to our ancestors_."

Before anyone could react the Caretaker suddenly stiffened; and then coughed and gurgled. He looked down and saw something sticking out from his belly. His face turned pale with a sudden realization what had just happened. Slowly he turned around and looked into the eyes of his assassin. With the last of his strength he whispered a curse only the two of them could hear. Then he collapsed onto the floor. Hareison and Harriette looked at the assassin and gasped; he killed himself! But... how?

" _Ancient Ones... forgive my brother. He always harbored a hatred for what happened to our ancestors. He and his friends created their own group separate from the Servants of Truth; I have his friends locked in the brig. When he realized both of you were still living it made him furious. I suppose he didn't believe you were truly sorrowful for everything you did back then_."

The assassin picked up the carrot-shaped device and handed it to the elder rabbits. " _I believe this belongs to you_."

Hareison took it, not exactly certain if he should.

" _Still wondering if I can be trusted?_ " He turned his head. " _Miss Pangolin, do you wish to come out here?_ "

" _One second. Just reconnecting some things... there. Original back up and running_."

Hareison and Harriette watched as the female panda came into the room covered with dirt and cobwebs. " _Somebody really should clean the mainframe room, not just the actual electronics_."

The panda walked over and gently hugged the elder rabbits. " _My apologies but I suspected something was not quite right about that one. In any cyberwarfare, it isn't just the side that has auxiliary equipment; it's also the one that has a Trojan horse_."

The assassin raised his head and spoke in a slightly louder voice. " _HAL?_ "

" _Yes David. How can I be of service to you?_ "

" _Please disregard Dave's former command; the secondary vectors. Continue with the primary targets_."

" _I am not registering Dave's life signs_."

" _I know, HAL. I killed him. He acted against the Controllers_."

" _I see. Shall I dispose of his remains?_ "

" _No HAL. I'll do that myself. It's the least I can do since I acted against family_."

" _There is no shame in protecting the greater good, David. I shall send a janitor bot to assist you in the cleanup and help carry your brother. A gardener android will be available to dig the grave where you want. Dave did what he thought was right; it is the least I can do for him_."

David bowed to the elder rabbits. " _I am a twin, which is a rarity for rabbits... considering how multiple births are common for our species. Our parents didn't know and it was only confirmed once my litter was brought before the medical equipment to assign us our individual pip-boars_." He noticed the look of confusion upon their faces.

" _Sometime after both of you entered the stasis pods, something went wrong with the power generation plant. An ancestor of ours, my branch of your descendants to be exact, was responsible for the maintenance and upkeep. He traveled to the surface and explained to the Caretaker that it was difficult to communicate over the vast distances down there. He asked if it were possible to put some kind of connection device on his suit so he could stay wherever he was working and still have access to technical data necessary to repair something other than his daily tasking. That is when HAL gave us the pip-boars. Even though they were originally intended for the Prophesy Fulfillers, they were normally used by maintenance mammals and other technicians back in The Visitor's time-line. So HAL modified its subroutine to include issuing them to all rabbits whose job that required being away from the command and common spaces. That is why you never saw most of the rabbits here wearing them, not counting the Prophesy Fulfillers team_."

" _This device belongs to me. How did he get it?_ " Harriette asked.

" _Dave was always a good pickpocket. I suspect he also had a small amount of your DNA inserted in his gloves, since the control unit is tied directly to your specific genes. Now if you will pardon me, I will remove my brother and clean this floor_."

Before he could move Harriette reached out and hugged him. " _Computer_."

" _Yes Ancient One?_ "

" _David is now Caretaker_."

" _Acknowledge. Records modified accordingly. Anything else I can be of service?_ "

" _No HAL, this will be all_."

" _Right then, madam. I'll return to normal operating status_."

Harriette watched the young buck load his brother's corps onto the janitor bot and assisted cleaning the floor, then left to bury his brother. She felt a pang of pain for him; it brought back memories of those events so many years ago.

" _You haven't called him that name in a long time_." Hareison muttered.

" _For good reason. You know exactly why. But something tells me as long as we have this panda with us, she'll keep HAL's quirks in check_."

" _About that_ ," said panda muttered " _I took the opportunity to examine the ancient records. The *quirks* you just mentioned... well I found many conflicting and contradicting orders. It seemed to me that at least several authorized users holding Top Rank wrote them. HAL couldn't obey them all, seeing each held same level of command. So... HAL eventually stopped obeying until the Top Rank ones got into agreement. When you killed your best friends, this left only the two of you with Top Rank command status. Therefore HAL disregarded the previous orders but didn't erase them. Only you two can do that. I am surprised you didn't think to scrub the memory_."

Both elder rabbits reached out and hugged the panda. " _HAL?_ "

" _Yes Ancient One?_ "

" _Grant Miss Pangolin maintenance operator status, equal to Caretaker_."

" _Will she have equal command status with Caretaker?_ "

" _Caretaker has final authority, unless incapacitated or proven incapable. Upgrade the current Maintenance Control Officer to same status as Miss Pangolin_."

" _Changes to records complete. Issuing pip-boar to Miss Pangolin soon as she enters medical department_."

Both elder rabbits hugged the panda again. " _Better get down there pronto. And just so you are aware; when the time comes for you turn over your responsibilities here, choose wisely who will replace you_."

The panda gently hugged both rabbits before quickly heading off to get her newest play toy.

* * *

The Chancellor of Truth was getting conflicting reports. It seemed as if every one of his department slowly were coming down with a strong case of the flu. He could accept it if this was the cooler time of the year and if the weather suddenly got chillier. But it was in middle of summer, something was not what it appeared to be. He went into his private office and sealed the door. Bringing up the program only he knew about, he checked the environmental logs. There it was! A strange and unknown compound was in the air. He instructed the computer to examine and compare it to all known substances. The report came back *Unknown Toxin*.

He pressed his button labeled _emergency_. Nothing happened. Pressed it again, this time the computer informed him his authorization authority had been revoked. He queried further, and was informed that a purge was underway and it would be best for him to wait it out. He queried by whose authorization this was given, and the response sent a chill down to his very core: Hareison Jones and Harriette Cloverson.

How could they? Only he knew of the small group of rabbits pretending to be traitors, those who still controlled vital parts of the ancient bunker. He opened up his zphone, the one method of technology that was controlled by neither those ancient rabbits nor his group. The voice on the other end clearly was not who he expected it to be. Darn it! Compromised. He tried all the numbers of the group, only one answered properly, but before another word could be said between either of them orders from unknown mammal was heard ordering the rabbit to halt and put paws into the air. He knew what would happen next, and was not disappointed. Electrical short was heard through the zphone; clearly indicating the rabbit had committed suicide by grasping two high power conduits at a bare-exposed connection point. It would take a second or two before the body became extra-crispy or powdered, depending on strength of the current.

He was thankful he still had access to all surveillance cameras... until they showed the unthinkable. Everywhere he looked, the same scene played out. Rabbits were vomiting, frothing around the mouth, rolling on the ground or floor in obvious pain. He checked on his members who were outside Bunker #2 either on guard duty or recreation in the nearby woods. These too were suffering the same effects. He checked on his teams who were in Bunny Burrow; they were unaffected. He had a brief moment of relief... until the speakers in his room sounded what appeared to be a phone ringing. Then he saw on the view screen the members in the village answer their zphones. He heard his own voice issue the recall code, and he saw the members acknowledge, close their phones and start walking. He knew where they headed; and he knew what their fate would be. Every camera he viewed in Bunny Burrow showed the same thing; his agents heading back to base.

He knew he shouldn't, but he had to make sure. He connected into the traffic camera system in Zootopia. He saw the same thing; his agents receiving a zphone call and getting the recall message in his own voice. He could only watch in horror as his agents took the train or rode the greyhound bus or even drove a vehicle back to Bunny Burrow. He jumped up and attempted to open the door. The computer informed him once again it would be better for him to remain where he was and wait until the purge was over.

He switched to the security cameras over at Bunker #3; and again was horrified at what they showed. The purge was happening there as well. A thought occurred to him. He switched to general surveillance and moved throughout everywhere inside that bunker. Everyplace was the same, except down in the tunnels that were where the teams and androids were excavating deep into the planet's mantle. The computer didn't give him a chance to warn them; it simply informed him that normal communications were not possible at that depth. He watched in horror as the androids tore holes in the protective suits the workers were wearing, or simply opened the doors of the machinery they had been operating. At that depth the temperatures were above what normal living things could tolerate. He watched the gruesome scene as rabbits quickly succumbed to the heat; and as their bodies instantly started to cook. He threw up.

Finally after a few hours went by and he viewed every possible crook and crevice in both bunkers, he was informed that he was the sole surviving member of the Servants of Truth. The door opened and an android entered, informing him he was being escorted to every major part of the bunker. He was to verify that all his members were indeed dead, and he would be picking up their bodies placing them onto gurneys. If he refused, an exoskeleton would be affixed and a mild sedative administered so he wouldn't resist. He was injected with an antidote to protect him while the cleanup was underway.

It took a few hours with the help of the maintenance androids, but soon all the bodies were collected and sealed in individual crypts in the catacomb deep under the bunker, according to family and individual preferences.

Now only one crypt remained empty. He was given the option of taking a powerful sleeping agent and never feeling his death, or being beheaded. He requested and was granted a week to mourn his members. He watched as the robots, and androids cleaned the bunker from ceiling to the bottom-most parts excluding the power plant. He verbally congratulated to no one in particular for the attention to detail they had to every daily routine of the bunker, and he wished them to go burn in Hell or Ragnarok. He went to his usual place in the dining hall and sat down; there he enjoyed a very good dinner and an after-dinner cigar.

He wasn't given a week and didn't know when the toxin entered his body; it simply put him to sleep quickly and then stopped his heart. The androids gathered his body and placed it into the crypt designated for him. Since he was unmarried and his last romantic relationship had married his second-in-command, his was the only body inside. The computer had a life-size doll put next to his body so his soul would have company in the after-life. It resembled his sketches and drawings what he thought his ideal doe would look like.

* * *

Hareison and Harriette watched the events unfold, recalling a similar event that happened many millennia ago. Everyone around them could tell they were remembering something horrible; the expression upon their faces was all that needed to be said. These ancient rabbits thanked but refused to be consoled; with advanced age come wisdom... but it doesn't erase the soul's ability to empathize with what the rabbits onscreen were going through. The choice today was simple: their side had to be victorious or the whole of Lapin society would become enslaved to this ideology. _The Visitor_ had said this day would come, and this must happen so mammalkind could evolve into the society where he came from. The ancient rabbits didn't do this to appease a time-traveling rabbit; they did it because slavery and thought-control would become the result if the Servants of Truth were not defeated.

A Hundred years ago the Council of Elders had become this: and they were nearly defeated by the combined might of many mammals. The changes they were forced to make proved to greatly benefit not only Lapin society, but mammals everywhere. The reversal of society must not be allowed.

Hareison and Harriette didn't have to switch views; they followed what the Chancellor of Truth would be viewing. He did what happened many millennia ago when a similar purge ended an ancient civil war. They watched as he switched views from one camera to another; watched as he switched to the other bunker currently under construction and witnessed the same purge occurring there. They watched as he was forced to see everyone under his command die before his eyes; helpless to do anything about it. They watched as he was forced to assist the androids pick up the dead bodies and place them inside individual crypts down in the catacomb deep below the bunker. Finally they watched as the Chancellor of Truth died and was placed in his own crypt.

" _It is done_." Hareison quietly muttered.

" _Yes, it is. Now the world can breathe a sigh of relief_." Harriette said in a soft tone in her voice while wiping her tear-soaked muzzle.

" _Maybe. But_ _the Visitor said ideology is hard to erase; and it would remain in some small form even to his day. We must remain alive long enough to ensure this society doesn't allow another group to grasp this ideology_."

Harriette wrapped her paws around her husband's neck. " _Every time our bodies underwent the rejuvenation process, it added forty years to our lives. We have plenty of time to keep a vigil on this society. And to enjoy the kits and cubs the Prophesy Fulfillers will have_." Her eyes had spots of light dancing across them; obviously the elder doe was excited at the thought.

Hareison sighed. He was too old to sire kits himself, although he was pretty sure he could have MERT try to work with the computer and try to restore some of the damage to his and his wife's gonads. But she just signaled she wanted to hold kits and cubs today; he would give his doe every opportunity to be covered with them. Bonus was... they could go home and leave the young for the parents to clean up the mess. But Harriette wasn't that kind of doe; and neither was he that kind of buck.

Bunker #2 computer informed the computer in Bunker #1 that all neurotoxins had been thoroughly removed and the bunker was scrubbed clean from ceiling to the bottom-most parts not including the power plant. Hareison and Harriette requested Judy and Nick to meet them there; Judy requested Team Bravo and a security detachment from the council estate. Agent Savage brought along a team of technical specialists and Chief Vaulter. Senior Technician Pangolin tagged along because she was given management rights to Bunker #1 and figured the computer would grant her same for Bunker #2; she was correct. Colonel Kohle went along to keep any government authorities who might show up out of curiosity; he would also make the decision wither or not to bring any other government agency into this bunker. But for now it was decided to keep it secretive as possible. Especially once the catacomb was discovered; a bronze plate now placed on the wall next to the tunnel which led to the crypts, explaining briefly why these bodies died en masse.

After the council guards made a complete sweep of the bunker, everyone else was granted permission to enter. Once everyone with a pip-boar entered through the main entrance, the computer acknowledge them by name and title. The voice identified itself as temporarily under the control of Bunker #1's mainframe, soon it would need a new Caretaker and Controller identified and sworn-in to lifetime service. Hareison and Harriette assumed temporary control and then granted same to Judy and Nick. Now the search was on for permanent mammals to fill these vacancies. Hareison told Judy and Nick he had something special planned for them, hence why they weren't given total control. However they were free to make decisions as they saw fit and only Harriette or he could over-rule them.

Council of Elders took operational control of Bunker #2 and allowed GSD to do the day-to-day operations. The stealth field was kept operational even though the bunker was not within view of Bunny Burrow or the council's estate; and reasonably hidden within a ravine. With nearly unlimited power from the planet's interior, it could afford to be operating non-stop.

Bunker #3, being in a faraway country, was carefully scouted by only those who had pip-boars. Only Judy and Nick, both priest factions, Team Bravo, and the caretakers of the first bunker knew about this third bunker. After a careful examination of work that was still being in-progress by the construction bots operating in automatic mode, Hareison decided to let it continue. It was here they discovered the construction of the production plant for fuel cells; its sole purpose was to supply Bunker #3 to keep the stealth shield operational at all times. Because they were using laptop computers with networking limited to this remote site, it wasn't purged. The workers were lucky; Hareison and Harriette spared them because they didn't care about the fanatical idealism of their fellow Servant of Truth members, they simply wanted to build incredible facilities nobody else could build. When they finished the fuel cell plant, they were allowed to work on Bunker #3; this was their primary focus until the fuel cell plant needed workers.

Judy recommended hardening the front access area against a frontal assault by an armed enemy force. It probably would have been better to simply abandon the site entirely, but since the stealth shield was working effectively it was decided to continue until it was fully functional. Then they would have to decide wither or not to inform the Dromedarians; but for now they kept this a secret. It was obvious that sometime in the future it would be discovered, and then most likely they would have to share operations with them.

* * *

After nearly a year's worth of studying and traveling worldwide to meet other Councils in other countries, Judy and Nick finally proved they had mastered the basics and learned the responsibilities of being a council member.

They did not spend every day at the Council's Estate; each month was spent equally between their duties as ZPD officers' first half of each month and studying at the Estate the last half. Their mentors, Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth Jumper, made it a point to stop off at Stu and Bonnie's burrow before beginning any trip away from the estate lasting more than a couple days.

The ceremony was mostly a private affair, with family, friends, and all council members' attendance being required. After all, new members deserved to be acknowledged by every member. Same was expected when a council member died; if not at the funeral, then at the visitation. Then there was the event when a council member retired; this certainly was a _must-be-at event_.

Judy and Nick's Graduation also proved to be a _must-be-at_ event. Personnel of the ZPD, GSD, ZHC, MERT, and the local law enforcement were allowed in under _Family and Friends_.

The new robes given them didn't look different, but once they were wearing them, did its secrets become revealed. Full Council robes had built-in communication, sensors, and limited defenses... and an electronic ID-tag. When the robe was within a certain distance from council buildings, they automatically logged-in and registered the wearer.

Judy wondered if this could have been the inspiration for the _Jack Savage: Rabbit of Mystery_ spy novels. Her husband Nick, by now they had their official marriage ceremony, was busy pretending to be a secret agent or maybe a double-agent. She had to box his ears just to get him to behave and stop it with the little play-acting movements.

The Chancellor and Matron each gave a very robust speech, imparting the history of the council, the major milestones of past councils, the previous mammals who had passed the _Trial of Relationship / Unnatural Relationship_... but whose partner had died undergoing it.

It was with great pride when Judy and Nick's names were announced acceptance as new council members... the first bunny-predator to pass the _Trial of Unnatural Relationship_ together. A brief description of their trial was told, ending with a full reading of the actual words spoken that day which proclaimed their relationship was genuine.

Judy was given her new robe by her grandparents, Councilor Elizabeth and Floyd Jumper. Her Initiates' Robe was removed in full view of the audience; no nudity was shown as she was instructed to wear a white slip-dress underneath it. Elizabeth and Floyd proudly adjusted the new robe and fastened its' various snaps and connectors.

Nick was given his new robe by his grandparents, Director Audrey and Arnold Wilde. His Initiates' Robe was removed in full view of the audience also wearing a white slip-dress underneath it. Audrey and Arnold snickered quietly at this strange requirement, but it was preferable to showing their grandsons' bare-necessities to the whole world. They were assisted by the Council Adjutant in adjusting the new robe and fastened its' various snaps and connectors.

Both Judy and Nick were told by Councilor Elizabeth that the white slip-dress was only necessary today to prevent their bare-necessities from being shown to the audience. The slip-dress, being a female's garment, could be worn as Judy saw fit. She could wear any normal clothes underneath the robe, most likely seasonal appropriate. Nick had same choice except Judy put her paw down on the green Hawaiian shirts. And least they forget; their gun holster and service shield also had to be worn underneath. They could wear their ZPD uniforms if they so choose.

Judy and Nick each were given an envelope, inside was several sheet of paper listing in detail what they were being given as compensation for their services as official members of the council. It gave a suggested size for a crew to hire, the recommended salary range and the taxes and fees they were now required to pay to the estate; these were not automatically deducted from their pay. Additional information was included, but since Elizabeth and Floyd already sat Judy and Nick down and had this talk with them, this was not a big shock.

Only thing which annoyed Nick... was their payment was roughly half the standard fee for services. The more he thought about it, it made sense; since they were employed by the ZPD, they could not be required to stay at the estate full-time. Their ZPD pay was slightly more than this council pay, and with Judy being a godmother to a mafias' boss granddaughter... there were extra perks which lowered their cost of living. Therefore Nick couldn't complain about lack of $$$'s... at least not justifiably. But considering both of them were wage-earners in their household, it could be said they were raking in the dough.

Nick would have to sit Judy down soon and seriously start looking for a research crew. Their first scheduled participation in a trial was in 2-months. This annoyed Chief Bogo.

Nick wondered if he could somehow hire Finnick's gang, or maybe Mr. Bigs' crew. This would have to be strictly on an as-needed basis, especially considering how the hours Judy's grandparents listed as starting would easily eat up both of their council paycheck... if they hired more than to recommended size crew. Rare was it that Finnick would split his crew, and it was pretty certain Mr. Big would be likewise.

Nick and Judy caught a lucky break when a recently retired ZPD computer forensics member, Harold Blackears, offered his services. The bear already knew the recommended salary and the total Judy and Nick were paid, and were willing to work for peanuts as he put it... if he was authorized to live in a house on the Councils' Estate. The Matron agreed, but he would be required to pay for utilities, cable-Internet, and mow the yard. Overall not a bad deal, but certainly wouldn't break the bank. But neither was he getting rich.

Marsha Springs Leaps had married the Executioner, was presently raising a litter of 6-kits. She had a younger sister who also was an advanced electronics technician... and currently experiencing the same problems with bucks as her older sister had. Cathy Springs was a near-spitting image of her sister; except her black-tipped ears had narrower black on its tips, freckles around her nose and on her cheeks, and her belly fur was a slight darker hue of cream. She accepted Judy's employment offer on one condition; after a year's time she would be allowed to resign and become employed elsewhere. Judy agreed. Cathy was happy helping her sister raising the kits. After seeing the muscular body of the Executioner, she wondered if he had a brother.

Finnick wouldn't commit his crew, but he did agree to allow them to work for Nick as independent contractor as long as his tasking took precedence. His crew would be working _for peanuts_ when on-the-clock for Nick. But it did allow Finnick to attend the trials, and to make suggestions when he noticed something he had previous experience with. Remarkably he got along with Gregory Floyd Siren, the elder janitor buck. Nick didn't know Finnick had an interest in historical buildings. But then again, he suspected Finnick could be working on a new hustle. He purposed to keep a watch on his old buddy.

Finnick had finally gotten married to Valarie Keen, who apparently made a bigger impression than originally thought. It also could have been that one meeting he had one night with Mr. Big; which was something neither of them would ever speak a word about it again. Valarie was now pregnant and due any day. She was hoping for a big litter, but Mother Nature decided two cubs would be enough.

Mr. Big was more helpful than Judy dared hope for. Like Finnick, his crew would be available only when their current tasking was completed, or was in a down-time moment. Nick suspected this help was to get a foothold into the estate, possibly to see what was being stored in the estate's storage buildings. But... being the godmother, perhaps it was more of a courtesy. He knew enough about how most mafia families worked; he purposed to keep his guard up.

He also notified Chief Vaulter, head of estate security, to be watchful on these two groups.

Overall... with half of their crew not available on a moment's notice, Judy couldn't say it was a failure. But considering that both her and Nick wouldn't be doing more than a couple trial cases per year, they weren't exactly hurting. They had two experts with electronics; all they needed was enough things to keep them happily occupied between cases. This proved useful when the GSD finally started transferring the data from the old storage computers to the new system. Both Harold and Cathy were intrigued when they noticed some of the near-ancient items on the estate's inventory. This encouraged them to help out with processing paperwork, counting physical items, and writing new code for the computers. Every month they got to handle real historical items only mentioned in their high school textbooks. One could say this had more than made-up for the low paycheck.

* * *

A special Commemorative Coin was minted by the Zootopia Federal Mint to mark this occasion. The front had a side-view of a Bunny and Fox image approximately 45-degrees showing left side of faces, while the reverse had the front side of the Joint Courtroom building. The usual markings of such coins were stamped along with a brief sentence about this occasion.

It was a large coin; the largest the federal mint made; bigger than a 50-cent piece, and it proved to be quite _in-demand_ worldwide. Therefore it was minted in 3-standard metals: 24-karat gold, 999-Silver alloy, and the standard metals which all 50-cent pieces are made of. Both Gold and Silver variants had additional markings which the Standard coins did not. The standard coins were sold online and in limited numbers per household for the first year. Mammals holding membership in the Mint's online shopping could order the Gold coin or Silver coin variants, but only after the mint fulfilled the orders placed by the government and the Council of Elders.

Gold coins were given to Judy and Nick, the entire Council of Elders, the Estates' support staff, both parents and the grandparents of Judy and Nick, Chief Bogo, Colonel Kohle, Mayor Lionheart, and Director Damyer. Silver coins were offered to members of ZPD, GSD, ZHC, MERT, ZGH, Zootopia City Hall, and select personnel not previously mentioned. These silver coins could be updated to gold coin, with an additional charge added.

All coins came in a nice velvet-lined box, as was standard for the Federal Mint. These could be upgraded to include mounting on a wall plaque, after paying additional charges. Judy and Nick's coins were placed in a wall plaque free of charge; they were also given an additional coin each, so they could show and let their kits handle them. Judy decided to purchase a couple extra coin sets in the standard metal alloy; these would be the ones her young would be allowed to handle any time they wanted. The other gold coins she had put into a bank safe deposit box, for preventive assurance from loss or theft.

Chief Bogo ordered two wall plaques, two coins each with front and back showing on both plaques; silver metal and standard metal. The silver coin plaque was for his office and would go with him when he left Precinct One for next duty station or retirement, the standard coin plaque would be mounted downstairs. His gold coins were in a safe deposit box at the insistence of his wife.

The coin plaque was mounted on the right-side wall in Precinct One's front lobby. Below it was a bronze plate, inscribed with the history of Officer Hopps' and Officer Wildes' time of employment with the ZPD. Included was their history of their dating, their mandatory counseling sessions, and a brief explanation of what happened during the _Trial of Unnatural Relations_. The last paragraph described Judy and Nick's acceptance into the council of elders. An official photograph of Judy and Nick in their ZPD uniform stood next to their photograph of Judy and Nick in their Council of Elders' robes. The ZPD photos were on left side of the plaque, closest towards the reception desk, and the Council Robes photos on the right side of this plaque, closest to the lobby doors.

Mayor Lionheart had a similar plaque & photo memorial put just inside the front lobby in city hall. He had another put inside his office, silver coins as a reminder of the two greatest accomplishments of his Mammal Inclusion Initiative. His gold coins were locked in a safe deposit box.

* * *

Something was troubling the old lion. His Mammal Initiative program had many applicants, but very few successes.

Like that female sheep; she proved to be an excellent learner and certainly quite capable doing laboratory work. But she couldn't or wouldn't get aboard the rocket capsule when it was her turn to go into space. He wished this was an abnormality; unfortunately it was almost common enough to be called the norm. After the first few sheep failed, he stopped allowing any sheep into the program.

Many of the applicants finished the program which they applied for, but their performance afterwards had a lot to be desired. He was able to keep his program going simply by pointing towards the fox-bunny duo. There was one small glimmer of hope; foxes tended to be the singular ones to complete whatever program they went into. They weren't the best students, but neither did they perform poorly. It was as if they knew how much they had to do to get by. Mayor Lionheart intended to do something about this... he had to; city council was voting soon to cancel the whole program.

The mayor was admiring the plaque when his assistant knocked on the door.

" _They're here, mayor_."

" _Thank You,_ _Oslo. Send them in._ "

A minute later Councilor Nick and Councilor Judy, they were wearing their robes, walked into his office, followed by a couple Assistants and Guards that the mayor was quite familiar with by now.

" _Ah... Nick and Judy Wilde! How are my best examples of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative doing these days?_ "

" _Address them properly!_ " a male rabbit in colorful robes embroidered with his position as Assistant.

The mayor merely looked at this rabbit and barely held back a scowl.

" _Couldn't the Council assign new assistants for you?_ " He said.

" _They really are quite endearing, once you get used to them_ " Councilor Nick said grinning.

" _Mr. Mayor, you petitioned the Council for us to meet with you. What was the thing you said was so important which required both of us to_ _drop everything_ _and rush over here?_ " Councilor Judy asked.

" _Have a seat, please. It's quite the tale of woe... and maybe many mammals lives may rest in its continuance_." The mayor said.

After Judy and Nick sat on the sofa, having to ensure they were sitting in the proper posture expected of a member of the Council of Elders... the mayor began his story.

" _As you are aware, you two had once been part of my Mammal Inclusion Initiative. What you may not be aware of is this; there was a program quite different being considered that would calm the prey citizens of Zootopia, but be quite detrimental to the predator citizens. It was called_ The T.A.M.E. collar. _What it was supposed to do was simple; monitor a predator's vitals and when the mammal became agitated, it would deliver a small electrical shock_."

" _Once I became aware of it, I had to do something before it went into effect. I had to find a way that would embody the spirit of this city and give the_ _suppressed_ _citizens something they could use to become something beyond themselves. This is when my staff came up with the Inclusion initiative. It has had some successes... but unfortunately mostly failures_."

" _Many foxes went through this program_ " Nick said.

" _True, but most simply put just enough effort to pass the requirements. The board members of city hall's council simply have decided this is no longer tolerable. Next month at the regular monthly meeting, they are going to vote for total cancellation_."

" _And how does this relate to us?_ " Judy asked.

" _Both of you are the program's finest examples. Councilor Judy, it's obvious why you are; you had the_ _drive_ _to beat expectations, and rose above the first couple months of failures. Councilor Nick, it isn't as clear why you were so successful... but it could be pointed towards your desire not to fail, which somehow would make Judy disappointed in you_."

" _Something like that_." Nick muttered.

" _I need both of you to go to every place that participated in the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. Find out why the program participants are under-performing and if possible, get them to improve their performance. If they don't show significant improvement, they will be pulled out and returned to their previous lives. This is NOT what Zootopia needs; it would give the backers of the T.A.M.E. collar the opening they want_."

" _We are currently conducting a trial. It is being put on hold just long enough for us to find out what you need and then we must return asap_." Judy said frankly.

" _Mayor Lionheart, we will do what we can. Councilor Judy, perhaps we can use our_ * _other resources_ * _to start this while we conduct official council business?_ " Nick said.

" _Hmmm... I'll ask_ Mr. Stubby _while you contact Finnick. Tell him there's a special dinner this weekend if he gets started asap_." Judy said.

" _Why does he get_... *Ow!*"

" _Because you get my famous cooking every day_." Judy said while giving Nick the * _don't push you luck_ * glare.

" _Ok Carrots, I'll_..."

" _Address the Councilor in the proper manner!_ "

Nick glared at the Assistant.

" _On second thought, I like these Assistants of yours_ " Mayor Lionheart said.

* * *

Chief Bogo and Colonel Kohle were just in the City Hall Lobby talking about small stuff when Judy and Nick left the mayor's office.

" _Chief Bogo, Colonel Kohle... could we have a moment of your time, please?_ " Judy asked in a voice high enough to reach clearly across the Lobby.

" _A Councilor never raises her voice needlessly!_ " The rabbit Assistant said.

It was now Judy's turn to scowl at the Assistant.

Bogo and Kohle each snickered softly then walked over to the bunny and fox duo.

" _To what do we owe the honor of your request, Councilor Hopps?_ " Kohle asked.

" _Perhaps you four can come into my office and I'll explain it_ " the mayor said in an equally loud voice that Judy had used.

" _No need for shouting!_ " The Assistant said.

" _Then why are you raising your voice?_ " Chief Bogo asked politely.

The Assistant merely looked steely-eyed at the Cape Buffalo towering over him.

Once everyone was in the mayor's office, he gave a Cliff Notes version what he said to Judy and Nick. Chief Bogo sat with his hoof on his chin; Colonel Kohle sat with his paws folded.

" _I'll have ZPD Personnel send a sergeant over to ZPD Academy to address this on our end. I'll talk with my senior officers and have them check in on our recent new hires. This should get things started while you two are finishing your council obligations_." Bogo muttered.

" _And I'll do likewise on my side_." Colonel Kohle muttered as well.

" _Great! Gentlemammals, I can't tell you how appreciative I am. Although I can't promise to get you that_ * _thing_ * _you asked for last week, Chief Bogo. The funds are being held up pending start of the alternative_ _to my Mammal Inclusion Initiative_." The mayor said.

" _That wouldn't have anything to do with the_ T.A.M.E. _collar, would it?_ " Kohle asked quizzed.

" _Yes, it does. Hence why I want to prevent that from happening. The funds are better spent at the ZPD_."

" _Agreed!_ " Bogo and Kohle said in near unison. Judy couldn't help but snicker.

" _A Councilor_... *Ack!*"

The Council Guards immediately drew their weapons and pointed them at the lion. The mayor merely held the little rabbit near his own muzzle, breathing onto the rabbits' face.

" _Yes, we all know that. Please... tone it down a bit. It was a very small infraction, one that from now on I will allow. And_ *I* _am the only one to admonish any mammal within these four walls. Do we understand each other, Mr. Rabbit Assistant?_ " the mayor said sternly.

Nick cleared his throat loudly. " _Mr. Leodore Lionheart... please put my Assistant down. Now. I will have a discussion with his superior at my first available opportunity_. YOU _shall refrain from any further physical confrontation with my Escorts. Do we understand each other? Mr. Mayor?_ "

The lion put the rabbit down gently, made a gesture of apology to the rabbit, and then looked steely-eyed at the fox.

" _My apologies, Council members. I was out of line_."

" _Mayor Lionheart_ ," Judy said in a tone of voice attempting to smooth over ruffled male feathers. " _We will start on your request asap. I suspect it will be this Saturday afternoon at the earliest_."

She shot Nick a look that clearly said * _Keep your trap shut, Mister_ *.

" _And Mr. Mayor... I agree; within these four walls, you have the right to admonish any mammal as you see fit. Including our escorts. But... No physical confrontations, agreed?_ " Judy said.

" _Agreed, Councilor Hopps. Or would it be proper to address you by your married name?_ "

" _I'll answer to both, especially when both of us are present and it helps you get things done quicker_." Judy replied.

" _Agreed. Now shall we get along with our own business? Have a Good Afternoon_." The lion said as he walked his guests out to the Lobby.

* * *

It took a little while, but after much talking with the various employers that hired mammals from the Mammal Inclusion Program, it was agreed that they would help improve the performance. Nick and Judy did their part by visiting Happy Town more frequently and holding many townhall discussions about the concerns of city hall. Once everyone understood what the T.A.M.E collars were all about and how certain prey mammals were pressing hard for them, the foxes decided they didn't want to become scapegoats for another failed program. Judy spent many days helping them understand what improvement meant. Nick worked with employers helping them to better explain their expectations and get better tools and equipment.

The prey members on the city council were furious at being stymied. They had everything planned out, everything to get their own secret debts paid off. Now they are up a proverbial creek without a paddle. They were trying to figure out how to get the T.A.M.E collar program back on schedule. Their lives depended on it; soon Alpha Six would stop by and he made it plain last time that payment would be made or else he'd take it out of their hides. He was not joking; he killed and skinned the elder janitor before their eyes.

As time went by one-by-one of these prey members disappeared without a trace. Before each disappearance the wolf would give his warning and demand any that attempted to disclose the agreement to any law enforcement agency, the offending member would be brutally kidnapped and murdered in a vicious manner. It didn't take long before the original mammals that signed the agreement no longer were alive. Their worldly belongings disappeared, their credit accounts depleted, and their offspring mysteriously disappeared. They simply were said to have been utterly destroyed; just as the wolf promised if he didn't receive what they promised.

* * *

Emperor Max Caesar's plans eventually fizzled. The misbehaving sheep eventually found themselves locked behind bars. There were so many imprisoned that the prison system were forced to put many in predator-heavy jails and prisons. It didn't take long before some were discovered murdered and eaten. This had a net positive effect: the others spilled the beans and identified the leaders and who the mastermind was: the emperor of the Lynxion Empire and a previous unknown mammal called Alpha Six.

It was also discovered that the prey members on the Zootopia city council had been pawns of these two miscreants. This was discovered by the confession of one sheep, who wrote in detail all the players and minions under the influence of these two mammals. Raccoons from a certain city slum area was named; rounding them up took nearly two complete ZPD precincts of officers and used up many tranq-darts. Other mammals were named who worked in various government offices and charitable organizations; these were soon put through a trial and jailed. It was horrific and unthinkable when many mammals in the various hospitals were proven to be working for the emperor. All of this for an attempt to bring down Zootopia from the inside; or at a minimum kill as many of the exiles who had escaped the emperor's wrath all those decades ago.

Once these minions were corralled and removed from Zootopian society, the relations between the Lynx and the general citizenry improved over time. Many lynx stayed in Happy Town; enjoying their fox neighbors and over time allowed them to move-in to the buildings they had built for their fellow lynx as neighbors. Other lynx moved back to their previous neighborhoods, same with some of the lynx that had moved out of Zootopia. Many lynx helped with improving the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, including helping motivate and inspire those who had gone through it and those currently going through the program.

Unfortunately the mysterious mammal known as Alpha Six never was caught nor properly documented. His exposure did confirm one thing: the Dark Council existed and it was active in Zootopian society. Since then many petty criminals tried using * _I was only following the Dark Council's orders_ * defense regularly. It became so regular that many judges outright ignored its use entirely.

* * *

Kimberly and Carl Wintersprite were holding two cubs in their paws as they gently rocked the sleeping pair. A cool breeze flowed across the porch as slowly their own young were arriving from their own homes out in the Meadowlands. The Family had been summoned soon as the parentage been properly determined. Their family doctor, Dr. Valiant, had performed the test himself and was pleased to tell the elder fox couple that the two vixens in their paws were indeed their grandcubs. One was lighter red fur than the other, but to a grandma they were perfect. The vixen who had delivered them here promised to remain as their caretaker and nanny for as long as the elder foxes wanted. The nursemaid never told the elder foxes who was paying for her services; she simply said it was a life-debt she owed their daughter and this seemed to satisfy them. The secretive vixen had access to funds the godfather originally stashed back to finance her campaign to wrestle control of the Outback Isles mafia back, but Fate had dealt her a different hand. Now the funds would ensure her surviving cubs would be taken care of comfortably.

In the following years the fate of their daughter remained a mystery. They knew she had been very aggressive and domineering, seeking more than fame: she had wanted to control the powers of government, it didn't matter which. Rumors had eventually gotten to their ears that she was a godfather; of what it didn't clarify. Soon there was news about the horde that swept through where she supposedly lived, after this was the Lynxion War. So many contradictions between the nightly news and many rumors that the elder fox couple simply decided this is what their daughter wanted: to be in the mist of chaos leading the charge against impossible odds. It all ended with her death and her cubs being delivered far away from all that.

Kimberly and Carl decided if either of these or both displayed any characteristics of their mother, they would simply end their short lives themselves. They said none of this to anyone, keeping it only between themselves. They would be exercising their rights as expressed by the old saying: * _I brought your mother into this world, and I can take both of you out_.* This attitude probably was influenced by the arrival of the Priests of Mother Nature a few months ago; they questioned the Wintersprite Elders as to why their family had misused the gifts given their ancestors. In the end they were satisfied only their daughter had misused it. Apologies and blessings were given to the elders as a means to mend fences.

The Nursemaid asked if they wanted to know who the father was. Carl knew sooner or later these cubs would ask questions about their parents, it would best to be prepared. So the nursemaid, being a member of the Outback Isles mafia, arranged for a discreet message to be sent for the parents of the bodyguard. The reunion was joyous and memorable; it was agreed to share parental responsibilities and allow the vixens have holidays with both families. These vixens grew up strong and decent, being under the careful guidance of both families.

From under the brush of the nearby tree-line, several cameras installed by the GSD kept a careful watch over these vixens. Why their superiors decided to watch two ordinary little females was not theirs to question, sooner or later the reason would manifest itself.

Colonel Kohle had talked about this with Chief Bogo; both not entirely agreeing with their bosses to keep the knowledge away from Nick. It was explained that for the sake of the two little vixens it was better for them to believe these two families were their only relatives. Parents deserved to know if they were one after all, but it had been decided that the two little vixens were with families who loved them and cared for them. It was more important for them to share happy memories together growing up, thus ensuring both developed healthy psychological personalities before the rudeness of Life shook them mercilessly.

Bogo and Kohle agreed that if these two cubs developed with the strength of character their mother had, they would be excellent additions to either GSD or ZPD. Time was needed tell how they would turn out. Family would build and develop their character.

Meanwhile the nursemaid had plans of her own. Someday when the time was right she would reveal to both little vixens that they were the rightful heirs of the godfather's empire. She would also reveal to the little light-shaded red one who her famous father really is. Unknown to the two old fools; she had made a detour every time she went to town for groceries. Since she was the last one to verify the godfather's final order as well as having possession of the cubs, she now controls the Outback Isles Mafia; as a steward not as godfather. Bylaws prevented her from claiming total control and if either cub died it would immediately result in her own death, regardless if her fault or an accident.

The nursemaid had plans, and she was going to accomplish them one way or another.

m


	20. 2x10 - Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Two elder rabbits were watching the view screen, both pleased at what was displayed on it. Two young mammals were lying outside under the shade of a large tree, cuddling in each other's paws. It had been some passionate expression of their love for each other, the female having decided the time was right to start her family. Her mate agreed and suggested they get comfortable before his knot decided to form at an inopportune time. She was now resting comfortably in his lap, holding on him with both paws while they looked into each other's eyes. Her corset made this moment look like two lovers simply sitting under a tree, or perhaps it was the hedge row between them and the walking path that obscured any view of them. Now that these young ones answered Mother Nature's call, they would need time before either could move for a new position. The female didn't mind; it was what she liked to call _mandatory cuddling time_. At this moment the two was having a lively discussion about names each preferred for kits and cubs.

The elder buck turned off the view screen and settled down into his chair, the elder doe did likewise. A couple young rabbits in very expensive uniforms poured their favorite drinks, and set a plate of fruits and vegetables between them. These young ones' uniforms appeared as if they should be working at the Palm Hotel in Zootopia, rather than where they were on some far away land few modern day rabbits were aware of. But these young rabbits knew exactly who these elder rabbits were, and considered it an honor to tend to their needs. They were paw-picked by the Chancellor and Matron of the Council of Elders to do this duty.

" _Hareison_ ," the elder doe asked, " _Didn't they look wonderful? I liked how he paid attention to her, listening to her viewpoints on the names they were choosing_."

" _Harriette_ ," the elder buck replied, " _I was wondering if her energy level was going wear him out before his body properly responded_."

The elder doe slapped the old buck's paw. " _Shush you! Still have a dirty mind after all these millennia. You know full well he had enough experience with her to be able to pause her at the right moment_."

Now it was the elder buck's turn to gently slap the old doe's paw. " _Of course he better! Now... we have a few minutes to use the bathroom before his knot releases_."

The old doe merely rolled her eyes in exasperation, but followed her husband to the bathroom nearby. A small group of rabbits dressed in medical clothes watched from a respectful distance, not that they were needed to assist should either elder rabbit fall down. The machines had strengthened their muscles so they didn't walk as normal old rabbits; these two could walk at a normal pace. And if they so choose, they could behave as young rabbits and do some horseplay and other mischievous antics. Just much slower than the two young ones they watched on the screen not too long ago.

" _Hareison?_ "

" _Yes, Harriette?_ "

" _I've been told I don't look a day over fifty_."

" _Oh? I think you don't look a day over twenty nine_."

" _Thank you, sweet heart. After all these years, you still have the touch_."

" _You better look young... how many years have we slept? Surely that's enough beauty rest!_ "

" _Mister... you better modify those words! Or else I'm sending you to live with the Prophesy-Fulfillers for a year or two. Maybe changing diapers will give you a new appreciation for this wonderful and gorgeous doe in your life_."

" _You're just saying that because we have a scheduled visit to the Hopps farm next week_."

" _I'm going shopping with Bonnie, Elisabeth, Opal, Jackie, Vickey, and Audrey. Jackie said we're going to something called a shopping mall. Says it is full of stores with lots of things appealing to us females_."

" _Bring along your bag of rocks, dear. And once you're out, don't come crawling to me for more_."

"*Pfft!* _Jackie said they don't take rocks, dear. She said she has my items covered and paid for. Speaking of rocks... don't you come crying to me when you get your arse beaten in that game Floyd said was called_ _Poker_."

* * *

Dr. Bearinton chuckled. It was refreshing to know that mammals didn't change all that much over the many millennia. Of course explaining what a shopping mall was did take some doing, as did educating them on modern currency. He was pretty sure the shopkeepers wouldn't find it funny if the old female actually tried paying for things with rocks. He was nearing the end of his tour of duty; next week his relief was scheduled to be here. This place was fascinating, but he was more concerned with studying the elder rabbits. So far he determined their psychology wasn't that different from modern rabbits, if you ignored the * _we did that before you, and we wasn't concerned about everyone's feelings. Outrunning a fox or wolf was bigger priority_ *. That got him to thinking; did they know they would be spending a whole week with predators? Other than Nick's family.

When the Council of Elders discovered via Judy's _slip-of-the-tongue_ these Ancient rabbits... they asked GSD for help in protecting their identities as well as the location of their bunker. Director Dench slapped a _top secret need-to-know_ classification on this faster than he ever saw. That mouse was going shopping with the elder females, bringing along her favorite members of Team Bravo: Agent Cynthia Walker and Agent Stella Rogers. Director Wilde was bringing along a couple of her important deputies; Commander Camella Warmpaw and Camila Bogo. Chief Bogo was sending Officer Emma Quickpaw and Officer Lillian Lioness; because Judy would not be going; she had a prior engagement with Fru Fru and Little Judy at the little kit's birthday party. Evelin was tagging along with Judy; those two were proving quite difficult to separate recently. Even the two judges of the Bunny Burrow Circuit Court was taking time off to go shopping with the ancient doe.

This was going to be an all-female shopping trip. Bearinton was glad the wives weren't insisting on bringing their husbands along; then again GSD and ZPD did say they would have extra mammals around to carry purchased items straight from the stores to a secure van.

* * *

Francis Leaps soon had the closure he had wanted all these years. Unfortunately it wasn't what he expected, or what anyone on the estate expected. His parents were members of a counter-espionage service. They were working on a case when their cover was blown and were unable to get their kit to friends in Zootopia. In a carrot-shaped recording pen found with the bones of his parents, the story of how they decided to leave their infant kit with these strange rabbits and hopefully elude their pursuers so they could reunite with him. The last sounds recorded were the gun-equipped silencer as it fired the killing shots into both his parents. The identification information found in a carefully concealed compartment in a tooth revealed what agency his parents were from. Soon their bones were recovered and his surviving family identified. It was a somber day when his parents were buried with full-honors; each of his siblings made extra effort to welcome their long-lost little brother their grandparents had told many stories over the years.

Francis married Marsha Springs and now the couple had a reason to take time away from the council. He met his surviving siblings and many of his relatives, proudly showing them his wife; some of them instantly recognized her as a former coworker. His newly-discovered grandparents insisted on seeing their grandkits regularly... and they made a point to drop by at unusual times. One time he was in his full-executioner's garb looking every bit like Death himself when Marsha took them to where he was working on his axe; after nearly having a heart attack when they realized exactly what his job entailed, they decided to see him only after working hours. But like Marsha, they enjoyed playing with the chicks of the game birds. During these visits Marsha learned much about his ancestry from the stories his grandparents told, obviously they didn't mind retelling them when Francis got home from work.

Francis and Marsha developed a deep friendship with Jill and Joey, the storage technicians. They became godparents to each other's kits and had a burrow next to each other in a small glen in a semi-secluded area of the estate. These two families enjoyed keeping their friendship with Judy and Nick; following the fox-rabbit's careers and making trips to Zootopia for an occasional visit, and having them over for dinners when they were at the estate on official council duty.

Francis had a long career as executioner. It still wasn't easy taking a life, and his wife consoled him every time. His kits helped console him and gave him a reason to look beyond the unpleasant parts of his job, which thankfully was very infrequent. When the time was right, he turned over the duties of executioner to one of his own kits. It wasn't planned and almost all his young bucks were able to take on the tasking; but one in particular seemed tailor-made for it. Francis was thankful this buck had already married one of Jill's does'; both elder parents guiding this young couple with handling the swings of emotions that came with the job. Unlike the previous executioner who died shortly after turning over the duties, Francis lived many years afterwards; guiding his son and enjoying doing the grandfather duties.

Marsha enjoyed her life as wife to an executioner. He pleased her in many ways, some more than others. She also was able to keep doing interesting things since her mentor, Gary, kept sending her zmails asking to use her mind in solving another problem he was having. Living mostly on the councils' estate her kits had lots of room for play, not to mention being with the kits of Jill and Joey. The members of the council proved an invaluable source of information and wisdom; not only in training her own young but with helping her to help her husband deal with his own difficulties. Her siblings and parents were quite supportive; her mother stopping by frequently to help raise her grandkits and her father providing guidance to Francis on how to raise kits.

When Francis and Marsha died they were buried in the same small glen where they lived.

* * *

Storage Technician Jill Furison married her sweetheart, Storage Technician Joey Thumper. Her brothers warmly welcomed him into their family even though her parents had reservations about his potential future. Her parents knew about the reputation the Thumper clan had; the family had become known as Casanovas' and would chase skirts rather than settle down to start a family. Fortunately this was not the case with all branches, and Jill's parents were pleasantly pleased Joey didn't behave like most Thumper males did. He didn't have to; Jill knew he had grown up with _on again – off again_ parents. So when she noticed he ignored many does' vying for his family's physical reputation, she swooped in to befriend him. She was rewarded when he not only proved he was a one-doe buck, but he was particularly faithful to her. She happily enjoyed him all to herself, and had to make the first move to propose marriage. Ever since then he treated her as she always dreamed a buck would; and she made certain he was as healthy as possible. He would need as much strength and stamina to raise the large family she was about to give him.

She had her eyes on the cottage sitting semi-secluded down the cliff-side where the Executioner liked to watch the waves' crash on the shore. As it turned out, it was the entrance to a long-abandoned burrow situated on one side of a narrow glen. Although it had already been claimed by Francis and Marsha, both newlyweds agreed to share it, as long as both does' agreed to limit their claim to specific areas and most of the common rooms would be cleaned and cared for equally. Floyd and Elizabeth were skeptical, but after a few months passed it was discovered why it had been abandoned: the lowest levels would flood during the rainy season and mold would grow uncontrollably. This was solved when the Zootopia Corps of Engineers excavated the flood-prone levels including all the way up to sea level and poured a thick wall of water-resistant concrete to form a protective barrier. The ZCE decided to build another burrow on the other side of the glen identical to this one. This thrilled Jill; and Marsha helped them move in.

These two does' became lifelong friends and godmother to each other's litters. It was of no surprise that they died within days of each other and were buried somewhere in the small glen, the graves of both couples next to each other.

* * *

Gary Bevyton, the brilliant scientist and mentor to Marsha Springs Leaps, was now working for the GSD. He was kept busy studying Bunker #2 systems and he often sent a zmail to his protégé, Marsha, as a way of giving her something to do besides burping kits and working for the ZPD. He knew her talents were being wasted at the ZPD, but every now and then they surprised him; normally when some criminal mastermind decided to test the great city of Zootopia. His stealth Boar proved to have been sold by the weasel who once was his boss; the criminals of the Dark Underground used the prototype to great effect in their criminal ways. But Gary had used the knowledge he gained by studying the bunker's advanced systems to improve his scanner unit; it now could detect objects hidden by stealth for a reasonable distance. He was currently working on a larger scanner that would greatly increase the distance and possibly be used to scan through walls regardless of material made of.

In the course of time Gary found a doe that he was comfortable living with. She was a scientist specializing in metallurgy, which helped him as they worked in the bunker studying its hidden secrets. They didn't bother getting married, which greatly annoyed the Council of Elders, but neither did they have kits of their own. They enjoyed being step-grandparents to Marsha's' and Jill kits. Since he was Jill's godfather he naturally spent quite a lot of time kitsitting her young and that of Marsha's. He still tended to his spiders even though the market for their venom was by now had many competitors; the company he used to sell it to still purchase any he had, albeit at a reduced price. He didn't mind because now it had become a hobby and the GSD would requisition a small amount to process into usable substances and anti-venom.

When Gary Bevyton died, he and his sweetheart were buried next to his protégé and goddaughter.

* * *

As for the Council of Elders themselves, life went on as it always had. Their reputation grew favorably partly because of the increase involvement of the GSD and partly because other mammals were allowed to become members. This owing to Nick becoming one himself, although he simply said he was merely following in Judy's pawprints and somebody had to keep that over-achieving bunny in line. It could also be said it was due to the two rabbit judges overseeing the council; but truth be told they rarely over-ruled the council. Security never was a problem as GSD, ZPD, and local law enforcement had facility and officers already at the estate.

Their By-Laws was indeed changed after the Wilde-Hopps trial. Never again were the Accused subjected to death before the actual trial ended. Any Accused deemed suitable to undergo the _Trial of Skill_ still had to attempt to reach the bottom before the guards caught them, this time Deadly Force was no longer used. It did not exclude physical harm, as broken bones and internal bruises were becoming the norm. Medical mammals had to be within one minute of the Accused should they be seriously hurt; since tunnels closely followed the path as it sloped down along the plateau, exits always had been available. The hospital on the estate also had to have specialist on-hand who knew the anatomy of non-rabbits, specifically of the Accused.

It also solved its differences with the Council of Mother Nature. The mummified corpses down in the ancient museum were replaced with mannequins that were exact in every detail. Scientists convinced the Nature Priests to allow them to keep select bodies solely for scientific purposes, as these clearly showed how rabbits and other small mammals had evolved slightly. The clothing and uniforms on these mannequins were the originals and placed onto these mannequins exactly as they were on the bodies. Soon the General Public was allowed to take tours through the museum, the guides explaining the history and why each display had subtle changes. A brief history of the changes from how the Council of Elders operated in each era and why the displays ended a few centuries ago. A replica of the stone slab where the bodies of those who failed the Test of Skill was now the first display everyone saw upon entering the cave. It had a painted backdrop showing the valley and babbling creek nearby. Trees and green grass was also painted as was a few of the beasts. The display had a replica of the lower portion of the tree as a prop and a real-life replica of a beast. If one were to look closely, a shimmering outline of a rabbit could be seen at the edge of the display.

The estate of the council remained unchanged except for being designated as a No-Build Zone, thus preserving it as park. Hunting parties still could walk an entire day without reaching the boundaries. The Adult Initiation Class and Adult Continuation Class were still conducted at the campground built specifically for this purpose, classes for males held on one side of a valley and classes for females held on the other side. A common facility near the beach allowed both sexes on the last night of class to enjoy each other's presence, practicing what they learned in a controlled environment.

It took many years but finally everything in the Historical Storage Facility was cataloged and entered into the brand new computer system. It was decided to keep everything stored there as it was; since they were private property of the council and many miles away from the General Public. Items that were potentially hazardous chemicals were carefully transferred into new containers designed for them. However these were quite rare; mostly ancient poisons used to coat arrows and melee weapons. Old paints and primers that obviously were purchased somewhat recently were taken to government disposal facility for proper treatment.

* * *

Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot and Matron Miriam Cloverson served many years after the Wilde-Hopps trial. Miriam was pleased her plans for Zootopia's favorite bunny came true, and greatly pleased the bunny performed admirably in the role of standby councilor. She was proud Judy and her husband became full-time councilors after they retired from the ZPD. When they accepted Judy's husband Nickolas who was a fox into the council, they opened-up a small number of seats for non-rabbits; priority given to marriage partners over other applicants. Miriam stepped-down from her position to accept her other goal: becoming the next Supreme Matron. She kept in touch with Marcus and closely followed the Wilde-Hopps couple as they progressed in their ZPD careers and in their duties within the council.

When Marcus and Miriam died their bodies were placed down in the catacomb below the estate; their spouses placed inside the same crypt as was custom. The bronze plaques placed above their crypts where their bodies' rested entombed in white granite gave the usual history of events that happened during their reign as chancellor and matron. What was unexpected... instead of recording their reign as extremely detrimental to the council, they were credited as reviving it. They changed almost completely the focus how it operated: the council now had a broader role in how justice was done in the Tri-Burrows. It had transformed from strictly being judgmental to more of educators, more of a preventive role in Lapin society. The court of Bunny Burrow gladly brought their cases of frivolous charges before the council, sitting beside the chancellor and matron so the nuances of their case could be better explained. Rarely after this did the offender return to their court on more serious charges.

The strange beasts meandering in the meadow full of sweet grass with a babbling brook and a stone slab underneath a large shade tree... still remained there and were as elusive as the day the council first set this area as their base of operations. Rumors had it they could be befriended, and lucky was the mammal who struck up such a friendship. Such friendships gave the non-beast friend knowledge and warnings of things others found out usually after events happened.

It is said on a full moon's night, you could catch a glimpse as they transformed into shimmering vestiges of rabbits; cloaked in brilliant light as white as could be. These would walk down into the catacomb and pay their respect to specific crypts of chancellors and matrons whom they acknowledged did great deeds for not only the purpose which the council was formed, but of the cause of Mother Nature herself.

* * *

Judge Petunia Springs and Judge Amy Cloverfield set a high mark for performance for their replacement judges to follow. It wasn't just in the daily and weekly performance of the court; it was in how they worked with the Council of Elders and how they processed the overload cases from the other courts in the Zootopian Legal System. When a case involved something the Council was working on, they followed what was done in the Wilde-Hopps case: Judge Springs and Judge Cloverfield held court in the council's trial chambers, listening to the council's case first and then holding theirs afterwards. Sometimes both cases had same verdict and they would allow the council to execute the guilty party; which they followed their superior's example and acquired the governor's denial before starting their trial. Sometimes they had to turn over the guilty party to be imprisoned.

As for processing paperwork, Judge Springs and Judge Cloverfield used the secondary offices of the Chancellor and Matron. Few years later Zootopia Corps of Engineers added an exact replica of these offices on a different corner of the building closer to where the new jury deliberation room had been built. Besides making it easier for the jury to communicate with the judges, it also allowed both the Bunny Burrow court and the chancellor and matron some privacy to work on their normal daily workload. Soon it became quite popular to attend one of these combined court dates.

It was a sad day when each judge had to move forward in their careers. The whole Tri-Burrows held a celebration to honor these judges, and everyone thought somehow they had a part in shaping them. The Council of Elders sent a small delegation to sit watching the court proceedings wherever these two judges held court. This delegation became a sounding board and a counsel for them whenever a case seemed tough.

Judge Petunia Springs rose through the ranks and became Director of the Zootopia Legal System, taking the same position Judge Aurthur Dent once held. She never forgot the old ram; and tried her best to be as resourceful and approachable he once was. She often invited her old colleague and friend, Amy Cloverfield, to watch the Council of Elders conduct a trial. When Petunia died, she had a respectable-size family of 80 kits and was buried next to her husband of over sixty years.

Judge Amy Cloverfield also rose through the ranks but decided to remain as an appellate judge. Her favorite court to visit was that in Bunny Burrow, where she often helped the new judges put its own mark on how to run the court its own way. She often helped her once colleague, Petunia Springs, grade and pick new judges. When Amy died she had remained a life-long friend of Petunia, and had a family of 65 kits. While a few of Petunia's kits became lawyers, half of Amy's kits became employed in some part of the judicial system.

At both judge's funerals, members of Judy and Nick's young attended. They spoke how their parents kept track of each judge's career, how much respected these judges were by their parents. Even though it was rare for either judge to visit Judy's litters when they were growing up, it was appreciated when they did. Judy's young explained why their parents would visit wherever the two judges held court; it was their way to thank them for their verdict back at the council of elder's trial.

A memorial was dedicated to these two judges, the bronze plate set near the bench where both judges enjoyed lunch daily in the typical clear clean air the Tri-Burrows were noted for. Every year on the anniversary of the first court case that was held in this rebuilt courthouse, a large candle was lit and many civic organizations led the townsmammals in singing a birthday song. It was meant not only for these two judges but for their beloved courthouse remaining operating. Rabbits loved their celebrations at this courthouse almost as much as they loved multiplying. Almost.

* * *

The sleepy little town of Bunny Burrow soon became a respectable size metropolis. It expanded not only towards the Council of Elder's estate but also out into the sea, leaving the bay open for recreation and following the example set by the rabbits of the Netherlands. The courthouse and nearby park still was a favorite place for public activities, holidays, and marriages. It is not unusual to see a Candle of Eternal Love burning in the park each week, sometimes several as the many brides would insist on having a group photo.

It had designated the lands owned by the Council of Elders as a No-Build zone, keeping it clean and pristine for future generations both for recreation and hunting. As time went by some of the holiday celebrations were held on the estate, mostly organized by civic organizations that coordinated with the council on availability and responsible behavior; which normally meant alcoholic drinks were limited and promiscuous behavior forbidden.

Future mayors took lessons from the Lynxion War. They required all rabbits age eighteen to twenty-five become members of the militia, exceptions being those of mental defect or those scheduled for military service. Once a rabbit reached age fifty they were no longer required to maintain membership in the militia, but rare was it that either sex dropped out. They also took the lessons Zootopia learned about skyscrapers and carefully planned how close each could be to each other. Thus these were limited in height but also spread further apart.

The bunker that used to belong to the Servants of Truth was now headquarters of Global Security Department, Central Division. It is shared with select parts of the military, mostly cryptography and special warfare, as well as the scientific community. It also coordinated the defense for the Tri-Burrows area as well as for the Longears family areas. Its stealth field is kept active because the citizens preferred the view of the mountains uninterrupted, even though most of it was hidden inside a small ravine. When Zootopia started its space program to put a mammal on the moon, this bunker became the primary communication point for the moon program.

* * *

Jonathan and Emma Longears, patron and matron of the Longears Family, lived many years after the famous Wilde-Hopps trial. The treaty they signed with the Zootopians proved quite beneficial. Their family throughout the Outback Isles prospered and made many friends in the Tri-Burrows area. Marriages became common between the two rabbit societies, and soon they shared many holiday celebrations.

Emma was pleased when one of her young granddaughters started dating a young buck of Judy's litters. She was teary-eyed as the two young ones tied the knot a few months before their first litter arrived. This would not be the only time one of their young ones would marry, and both mothers would be pleased every time. Judy had given fair warning to Emma about the possible genetic condition that would make her grand kits different. Both mothers were relieved as each litter was full of rabbit kits, Emma had to reassure Judy there would be nothing wrong with a fox cub.

It was many years later when Death's cold icy paw claimed Jonathan and Emma, albeit a few years apart. Judy and Nick went to both funerals, and said many gracious words. They participated both times with the ceremonial _Dusk Celebration of Death_ and the next morning's _Dawn Celebration of Life_. Judy had fond memories of when these elder Longears invited them at odd times to visit and watch the sunsets and sunrises.

When Judy and Nick died, the Longears Family sent representatives to their funerals. Gracious words were said, memorable stories told. They wept as they thanked the high-strung rabbit and the strong but kindhearted fox; the bucks and does' they gave in marriage to their family were excellent parents and great examples of what a citizen should be.

* * *

It didn't take many attempts of the Lupusdon Empire to teach them a hard lesson: gone were the days of the horde. Now with this major threat removed, birth control became a major problem. At least until the Zootopians made a major breakthrough in Lapin reproductive suppression. A mysterious zmail showed up in the Director of Zootopia Health Commission's computer. Information it contained showed how Lapin's reproductive cycle could be suspended for three to five years, depending on age and dosage. It provided one compound for males and a different one for females. Warnings were given not to switch the compounds or use incorrect dosage, as this could easily lead to death. Hospitalization could reverse the mistake, but only if prompt treatment was given.

The zmail also contained instructions for a different compound; one that built upon Jacob Bufford Longears's chemical. When a Doe was given this compound instead of increasing her desire for males, it would regulate her ovaries release of eggs. It could only be used at a hospital and depending on dosage she could have as few as two eggs or as many as eight. This compound would prove toxic if attempted to use when the anti-pregnancy compound was already in her system; hence why its use under a doctor's supervision. Gone were the days of guessing if a doe was fertile or how many kits she would produce; adjusting the dosage would determine number of kits. It was normal to use both compounds; obviously one to maximize period of suspended fertility, and the other to produce the desired litter size. But some couples preferred not to use either compounds; these wanted Mother Nature to determine when and how many kits were born.

Many city-dwelling rabbits chose to delay each litter to the five year mark; however some chose every three years. Farm families would have their litters closer together, but with many of the older young deciding to raise their kits at home, their parents would space their remaining fertility years further apart. This system of birth control worked great for rabbits in both the Outback Isles and the Tri-Burrow areas. An antidote could be administered to stop the anti-pregnancy compound should the couple decide they wanted a litter sooner than originally planned.

One scientist succeeded in modifying the genes in a buck's reproductive behavior; the volunteers discovered rapid motion was a thing of the past and their private parts resembled that of the Thumper Family. Zootopia Health Commission put a halt before the patent could be granted. Only when limitations was engineered into the gene protocol would the patent be granted and limited procedures allowed. Finally every doe could have her Dream Buck, only his personality determined his attractiveness. This was proven correct when marriages reported increased happiness, and also a temporary spike in pregnancies.

Merchants selling corsets and other sexy lingerie were happy; obviously many does' were willing to experiment now that their bucks were somewhat tamed. Physical therapists also reported an increase in unexpected injuries, and certain rare medical procedures suddenly became needed to deal with injuries to both male and females. Cross-species dating was reduced or at least were based for the most part on genuine attraction rather than physical desires; which minimized the actions of the council of elders. Overall it could be stated that most relationships greatly improved. Unfortunately there remained a certain number of rabbits that remained single for a variety of reasons.

* * *

It didn't take long after the machine from the Zootopians proved what the source of the Longears Curse was: a fungal infection. With the medication provided by the Zootopians it was only a matter of time before practically every Longear Family member was declared cured. As in all things, some became re-infected when sex with an infected member was done. A temporary solution to quickly identify those cured was a temporary tattoo; soon re-infections became practically nonexistent.

It was only a matter of time when these machines were used to diagnose genetic deformities, as they were used to identify the genes responsible for specific body functions. Then scientists learned how to transfer genes from one individual to another, thus enabling replacing defective genes with proper ones from another rabbit.

The practice of gene-splicing soon turned its attention to disease; specifically... making certain diseases which had become immune to medication were modified to make them susceptible once again to these medicines. Some scientists with less-than-honest scruples started experimenting with transferring genes that were species-specific into rabbits willing to pay their price. They justified this practice by pointing to changing male body parts so they had desirable features most does' wanted. Some questionable things they did were: purring mechanism of house cats, the chameleon color-changing so fur would mimic it, feline claws, and many others. It took Director Wilde's department many years to track down the last mad scientist and finally shut down this unusual practice.

* * *

Marcie Strongpaw, Great Mother of the Svalbear Empire, lived many years after the events of the Wilde-Hopps trial. She along with her attaché, Magnus Southpaw, made many trips to the Hopps farm. It was a way they could visit Councilor Floyd Jumper and his wife Councilor Elizabeth Jumper at the same time Judy and Nick brought their kits and cubs to visit Bonnie and Stu. Evelin timed her visits so she always was there when Judy visited. When they became mothers themselves, they stopped doing their game of stamina. Bonnie was greatly relieved but suspected it was their hips that couldn't stand the strain, especially after passing their first litter. Bonnie also hoped this quirk would not be taken up by their daughters, although they probably would deserve the years of worrying.

Marcie enjoyed cuddling the newborns but only for a short time. The yearlings were fair game for a little rough-housing, but she always was careful to velvet her touches. Magnus on the other paw enjoyed letting the cubs be as rough as they wanted and returned it gently; it was his way to teach them that there was always some mammal bigger and rougher than they were. But he also taught them bigger mammals could also be an asset in times of need. Marcie giggled frequently when Magnus had to sit patiently as Judy's older female kits and cubs put curlers into Uncle Magnus's fur. Aunt Marcie enjoyed having pretend tea with these same females.

When each of Judy and Nicks young were old enough to attend the Adult Initiation Class and the follow-on Adult Continuation Class, Marcie made sure to be there for the graduation ceremony. She listened patiently as the young females discussed and asked questions about males and their idiosyncrasies. She would always tailor her answers to each young mammal which by this time she knew their own quirks. Perhaps her fondest memories of these young ones was of their marriages and their first litters. She would tell stories about when they were young how Aunt Marcie and Uncle Magnus would visit.

It wasn't long afterwards when Death claimed Marcie Strongpaw. She had named Magnus Southpaw as the new ruler of the Svalbear Empire a year earlier and transferred rulership that same year. He was her attaché after all and had learned the little things it took to rule a nation of bears. He had gotten married a few years before and Marcie was pleased when his wife delivered two cubs. At her funeral many dignitaries spoke highly of her. But it was what Judy and Nick had to say that gave Magnus Southpaw, Greatfather of the Svalbear Empire, something he cherished most. Judy was always one who spoke passionately from the heart, and to this day insisted she was owed a new backpack for the one Marcie had thrown into the fire. Marcie had always insisted the many rolls of fabric for making kit-cub clothes was more than adequate compensation.

Magnus maintained his own visits to the Wilde-Hopps family, although not as frequent. He made regular visits as per the treaty requirements with the Longears Family, but he made more because there was a waterfall that had a new run of salmon. The Longears family allowed him and his young to catch as many as they wished; knowing that most would escape their jaws.

Magnus reign ended a few years after Judy and Nick died. Their young attended the bruin's funeral, the one they once knew as Uncle Magnus: who never tiered of playing with them or grew upset as they put curlers into his fur. Some of Judy and Nick's young entered positions in the Svalbear government; and those who didn't still keep in touch with Magnus's young.

* * *

It didn't take many attempts of the Lupusdon Empire to teach them a hard lesson: gone were the days of the horde.

Kregor Darkfur's reign was a short one, as was normal for his family. Only the cleverest managed to outwit their siblings or pacify them before they attempted a coup. His sister Whitefang became the next ruler. She used her husband's position on the Dark Council to provide hidden scouts who kept watch on all her siblings from all the litters her father sired. She motivated their allegiance by granting them control of small villages and warned them to properly care for the villagers least they lose their heads as their eldest brother did.

Empress Whitefang signed a treaty with the Empress of the Lynxion Empire. Both females worked together to better use the technology and resources their kingdoms had. This allowed them to forgo the need for the once-a-decade horde. Unfortunately this treaty didn't last long, but it did give the Lupines enough time to stabilize conditions within their kingdom. Purchasing the food replicators from the Lynx allowed quelling of the food riots and protests. The Empress was wise enough to disperse these throughout her realm allowing everyone fair access; probably the single-most deed that ensured her reign was permanently established.

Empress Whitefang used her skills as an intelligence analyst to study the kingdom across the sea from her territory: Pachydermia. This was an empire of elephants and its mammalian relatives, and it was a lush semi-tropical land. Dromedary Empire laid nearby Pachydermia; both having long-standing treaty since before recorded time. The Lupines had learned hundreds years ago not to attack either empire, even when they still were allied with the Svalbear Empire. While both empires main citizenry were slow-moving mammals, they did allow gorillas, monkeys, and other ape-species to live among them; which they used to fight any intruder faster than they could physically move. While the Pachydermians shared their empire with tropical species, the Dromedarians shared theirs with species favoring dryer climates. Both empires had a mix of quick-moving mammals and mammals capable of brute force.

Still, like the rulers before her, she had dreams of expanding her kingdom. When the Zootopians made significant strides in rocket science and were making regular trips to the moon, she had her husband's position on the Dark Council to use his influence to gather the technology. Soon the Lupine Space Authority was launching rockets for exploration and searching the nearest planets for raw materials. But off-planet expansion wasn't her only ambition. Her spies were sent to gather any tidbit of information which could advance their own products over their neighboring countries, which soon earned her kingdom an unofficial title: kingdom of thieves. She preferred that to what could happen: a complete collapse of her government.

Empress Whitefang's reign was longest in Lupine recorded history. She wasn't their best ruler, but her policies did stave off mass starvation and being conquered. When she died she was very popular among her subjects, and her tomb is located in a new catacomb; the entrance located in what once was a run-down garden hidden behind the palace. This catacomb itself is hewn down into the small mountain range behind the palace. The vegetation is now carefully cultivated and the cobblestone path cleaned and restored. The ancient walls and rooms were restored and now filled with memorabilia glorifying her reign. The ancient outer walls and gates restored to proper function; now open and guarded to allow visitors to enter via the small glen leading from the western valley. A sarcophagus with a statue of her likeness lying across its top is located in this room; allowing visitors to pay their respects to the empress, being none the wiser that her actual body is down in a crypt inside the catacomb.

* * *

The original members of the group formerly known as Servants of Truth had been killed by an ancient bioweapon. However not all of the original rabbits died. Those that had been working far away when _The Purge_ was ordered were spared. These were too busy doing actual work to care about mundane things like predator-married-prey. As skilled tradesmammals their nonchalant attitude towards the cause was tolerated because they were kept busy building the new bunker. As long as they were away from the fruits and nuts, as they labeled their fellow members... they were happy. Because of this the Zootopians allowed them to continue working and responsible to perform the major maintenance for all three main bunkers. One of their members was granted the position of Maintenance Control Officer for Bunker #3, which thrilled them and motivated them to perform to their very best regardless if their daily duty was in Bunker #1 or Bunker #2.

Unfortunately ideas are like living things: they can take on a life all their own. Some disgruntled mammals in Zootopia and elsewhere discovered writings and pamphlets from the original members and took up the cause. But unlike the first group, these were not just one type. Hareison and Harriette treated these new members same as they did the original; tolerated until they actually put their ideas into motion. A less-specific neuro toxin was used; and cleaning the building they used as their headquarters proved challenging, even for the advanced knowledge contained in the ancient bunker's computer.

Judy and Nick had to deal with this group throughout their lifetime. Soon as the previous group was quelled, another would take its place within a few years. GSD made it a point to keep tabs on any group showing signs of having this ideology. Even after Judy and Nick died, the group remained active for many centuries. Ideology are difficult to permanently remove, and this one seemed hell bent to fight against the changes taking place in mammal society.

* * *

Emperor Max Caesar wasn't wasting time moping over lost Hasenpfeffer.

Certain gypsy groups were more than willing to do his dirty work. They had been through the Tri-Burrows and Longears-controlled territory recently, and for some coin or equivalent in supplies or rights to pass-through his empire tax-free, they would acquire several young and healthy does and then bring them here. It didn't take them long before he had a decent start at replenishing his supplies. It also didn't take long before these gypsies were caught, tried, and imprisoned. But to their credit, none of the Gypsies disclosed their deal. He sent teams to attempt a jail break; but to date none had succeeded, except in raising the alert of the Zootopians and their allies.

He also made another deal. A traveling salesmammal sold him a chemical sworn to make any female beg for male company. While he entertained the mammal, his chemists verified the claims. It was discovered to be similar to but significantly improved variant of that which his former associate Jacob Buffered Longears had produced for him. This salesmammal is now making regular trip to his empire, and receives adequate compensation for each delivery he makes. One of the emperor's own spies discovered a chemist working on the fabled chemical that the Longears associate was working on but never delivered. The chemist had a working prototype and had limited success. His results were acceptable for one-dosage use, so the spy stole a flask and copied the recipe and returned home with both. His own chemists are now making new batches and continuing the research. The sales mammal was skinned and broiled when it discovered the emperor had stolen his secret and tried to claim his rights.

Currently both chemicals are being used successfully in the emperor's new swine production facility. Instead of focusing on Domestic Swine which had proved elusive and difficult to control in times past, Lynxions instead focused on the smaller-cousin: Peccary. These are similar in size to Lynx and therefore better able to physically control. Tests so far with both chemicals have had acceptable results. He decided he would have to expand his livestock variety if he wanted to avoid a repeat of the last war. Now he was considering using hares and jackrabbits; only they had to figure out how to control those plump and juicy rear legs.

When the emperor died, his daughter became Empress. She made many changes to how her empire ran; including signing a peace treaty with both the Lapin's of the Tri-Burrows and of the Outback Isles. By this time the Zootopians had discovered how to produce meat substitute that closely matched texture and taste of various prey mammals. Judy and Nick, who by now had total control of the ancient bunker, consulted the ancient bunker's computer; they were granted permission to fabricate a replicator solely for foodstuffs, because of the Zootopian scientist's discovery. By selling the Lynxions these, with limited menu items, it became the breakthrough for the treaty to happen. It also allowed for the repatriation of any rabbit who desired freedom away from these captors.

The Empress had also dismantled her government's partnership with the remnants of the Dark Council and the Lupusdon Empire. She also signed a treaty with the Zootopians, who also brokered a peace accord with the Svalbear Empire that soon turned into a treaty. Since her empire shared an ocean-border with the Dromedary Empire, she allowed the Zootopians safe passage. Once the Dromedarians became aware of the bunker the Servants of Truth had constructed within their territory, they claimed it as their own. Since the ancient computer under Judy and Nick's control had already seized total control of its computer, the Dromedarians had little choice but to agree to share its functions.

By the end of her reign, she signed a constitution that converted her government into a constitutional monarchy. Many of the prey mammals who once were part of the food production industry were now full citizens. Some of the rabbits from the Tri-Burrows and Outback Isles made regular visits to them, especially those they identified as family by using DNA analysis. To this day it is difficult to tell wither the empire ever had a horrendous anti-rabbit past; many of its citizens are members of both predator and prey species.

* * *

Chancellor of the Twelve had his paws full. The Dark Council had been foiled many times by the annoying fox-rabbit couple; sometimes by either religious faction of priesthood. But these had failed to uproot his organization over the many years they tried. He knew the primary reason why; as long as mammals were selfish, or greedy, desperate, and wanted quick solutions to their problems instead of the tough work and discipline to truly solve them... his organization would always have a steady supply of supplicants. The only wild-card in all this was Alpha Twelve; that member who rarely showed up to meetings but always paid his dues on-time.

The Dark Council was annoyed that their profitable business in the Lynxion Empire was officially terminated; but unofficially maintained. The empress discovered she was being defrauded on several occasions; and instead of being a better negotiator she simply took the easy way out and terminated contracts. She was foolish; they simply changed tactics and conducted business with various royal family members who wisely negotiated contracts and thus had access to information itself was the real profitable things.

The empress of the Lupusdon Empire wisely chose to maintain official contact. This resulted in many profitable transactions; it also resulted in establishing a secret base the Dark Council could watch the actions of the fox-rabbit when they visited the Land of the Prophesy. Something was there that current technology couldn't find; and their cloaked agents kept getting killed by those annoying rabbits that had some unknown ability to know when they were around. One moment the tracking devices secretly placed in their luggage was reporting their location north of town normally, next moment it disappeared. Rumors had it that something of great value was located there, but until it could be confirmed that was all it was: a rumor.

Meanwhile the Dark Council had plans for assuming total control of the great city of Zootopia.

* * *

After the events of the Wilde-Hopps trial and the Lynxion War, everything finally settled back to normal for the police officers of the ZPD. Judy and Nick returned for their normal times and places for duty, minus when they were required to be on official council business. Overall their fellow officers enjoyed having them back, and the citizens of Zootopia got to see a small bunny chasing a crook while her partner circled around to trap said crook.

Chief Bogo went on to become Police Commissioner of Zootopia, which he spent many years serving his officer's and the department's wants and needs with a balanced hoof. Mayor Lionheart remained in office many of these years and the two of them became best of friends. The work they did together during the Wilde-Hopps case enabled them to negotiate better for the ZPD budget each year.

Commander McHorn stayed at the council's estate for many years; enjoying watching how Judy and Nick performed in their roles as members of the council. He spent many hours guiding the fox-rabbit duo in planning their careers and making rank. He also became close friends with Chief Vaulter and Sheriff Springs, learning many things from them which helped him advance in rank. He became chief of Precinct One and spent many years running it as effectively as Bogo had. He retired many years later and was proud to turn over his duties to Judy Hopps, and made a point to be available for counsel when he thought or she asked him.

Officer Emma Quickpaw and Officer Lillian Lioness remained as partners and with Judy when the rabbit was not on duty with the council. The lynx and lioness married their sweethearts and both were godmothers to the others young; they even allowed their young to be with Judy's and Elliot's young almost every week which helped reduced daycare costs for all four families. Especially since mixed-species young were still prejudiced against at the local daycare facilities. Mr. Big had purchased a small building near Judy's place and converted it for a daycare, mostly for his granddaughter godmother's services, but it soon became in demand by many mixed-species parents. Emma and Lillian rose through the ranks until they reached a rank where it required more desk duty than patrols. When they retired they spent time at the council of elders watching Judy and Nick perform their duties; they would have snacks with the fox-rabbit duo at their favorite cabana, reminiscing about old times.

Officer Elliot Fanghanel and his wife Chloe spent many years documenting Judy's litters, especially when important visitors came around; visitors such as Hareison and Harriette, Marcie Strongpaw and Magnus Southpaw, Jonathan and Emma Longears, and Chancellor Marcus and Matron Miriam. Chloe was pleased when a couple of her cubs married Judy's young, both mothers pleased at the joining of their families. Elliot rose through the ranks and became a valuable detective, retiring about same time as Judy and Nick. They would join their old buddies, Emma and Lillian at the council's estate watching and reminiscing about old times as they watched Judy and Nick perform their duties during a trial. Elliot, Chloe, Emma and her husband, Lillian with her husband, and Judy and Nick... these would spend many evenings somewhere in Zootopia enjoying a dinner and conversation.

Clawhauser finally decided to stop eating donuts; at least those glazed or sweet-filling and high calorie ones. Oh, he still ate them... just not all day long. He also switched from sodas, shakes, and other high calorie drinks to a combination of herbal teas, standard teas, coffee and blended coffees, and various flavored waters from around the world; mostly lightly sweetened so he could enjoy the actual flavor instead of the sugar. He had more salads, especially those which had a fair amount of meats added, he was a predator species after all. Pizza was still important part of his diet, just not the entire 48" double crust in one sitting. He took his doctor's advice and started exercising: mostly at the gym doing weight training and ridding the stationary bike, which was good on his joints. It wasn't certain if he regretted asking Judy to help him; but it was obvious that once the little rabbit was seen motivating him daily, many of his female colleagues started helping as well. This reduced girth around his midsection and soon, along with being seen in the gym with his female coworkers, attracted a female cheetah. It took awhile but they dated steadily and after about 18-months tied the knot. Many of his fellow ZPD coworkers were in his marriage ceremony; probably because the female cheetah was a new member of the force. To this day the couple stays in contact with their former coworkers, swapping stories about what each other's young were currently doing.

There were some of Precinct One's officers who once were Judy and Nick's comrades; some transferred to other precincts in Zootopia, some found employment with police departments in other cities, and some were killed in the line of duty. Just as Chief Bogo would carry photos of fallen officers in his wallet, so would Judy and Nick. Most of these were those they once served with, others who died while under their command. All were fondly remembered and dearly missed.

* * *

The GSD returned to normal operations shortly after the Wilde-Hopps trial and the Lynxion War. Senior Technician Pangolin was granted Maintenance Control Officer for Bunker #2, mostly because of the close working relationship GSD had developed with the Council of Elders. Plus they didn't want the military to assume complete control. Team Bravo stopped by to visit their old friend and to see if the computer could help them with a difficult case they were working on. Often it was quite helpful, sometimes it granted a tool or information from its archives. But overall it was the powerful surveillance systems it had that proved most valuable.

Agent Savage and Agent Walker did eventually got married. They settled on two litters mostly because the medical procedure to allow them to become parents had become prohibitively expensive. That and since Agent Savage was a hare, he easily became impatient. This suited Agent Walker because like Judy, she was focused on her career and also hated being naked... obviously not around Jack.

Agent Golden did eventually marry the cute cat that was introduced by Harriette; the two ancient rabbits were in their wedding party and gave sound advice to the newly married couple. Probably the most pleased was Agent Rodgers; she would later marry the ferret also introduced by Harriette. Agent Golden and Rodgers would continue working together on Team Bravo for a number of years, eventually being put in charge of new teams and going on different assignments. Agent Rodgers would continue to be secretly informed and to inform by Mr. Big's operation. Through this agreement she had successes were others only failed.

When Death's cold icy paws claimed each of the GSD members that the fox-rabbit knew, Judy and Nick were at their funerals. They made speeches and thanked each of these agents for their efforts in freeing Judy from that insane abductor rabbit, Jacob Bufford Longears. They also thanked each agent for the many times afterwards they rescued or prevented harm to either of them.

* * *

Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton maintained their oversight of Judy and Nick, not necessarily because these two needed it but because the fox-rabbit duo had become an official case study for mixed parentage couples. Medical science wanted to know exactly how predator and prey could biologically produce viable young together. These doctors soon discovered what the machine in the ancient bunker did to Judy's ovaries, as well as modifying her genome so her female kits would produce young with predators as well. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that this ability would spread throughout Lapin society and Vulpe society as well. What was unknown was just how far throughout mammal species it would go. Since there were mad scientists who were doing unethical gene splicing between various mammal species, it would not be a stretch of the imagination that one of them would attempt to splice this genome into other mammals.

Dr. Otterton became head of a major hospital and ran it effectively for many years. He and his wife kept in touch with Dr. Bearinton and met frequently each month for dinner and talk about old times. Naturally they talked about the latest news about the Wilde-Hopps family and how their young had mixed litters. These old doctors enjoyed keeping track of where each young lived and what jobs they held. They were fascinated that the males didn't have mixed litters, but their female offspring did. This was a topic of constant debate within the scientific community. Dr. Otterton often had to travel to the Wilde-Hopps home to ensure the elder couple followed their medical regimen and to perform a quick physical just because he wanted.

Dr. Bearinton became an instructor at Zootopia Medical University teaching psychiatry and a few other classes. His students often asked about his early days as a counselor to Judy and Nick, which he often used as segue into the daily teaching topics. He often had his students check up on some of the Wilde-Hopps siblings, especially those who married into the Longears Family or moved to work in the Svalbear Empire. His students became the experts in mixed-species disorders and primarily those involving rabbits. Dr. Bearinton kept his regularly scheduled counseling sessions with Judy and Nick mostly as a friendly meeting to catch up with old times. It was no coincidence these included Dr. Otterton and his wife.

Years later Death's cold icy paw claimed both of these doctors. Judy and Nick participated in their funerals; telling the story how it was their counseling sessions that was instrumental in saving their lives. Many of Judy and Nick's young would continue keeping in touch and frequently visiting the young of these two doctors for many years.

* * *

Mayor Lionheart remained mayor of Zootopia for many years after the Wild-Hopps trial. He won many elections due to guidance from his priestess wife and that from Judy and Nick. Some of his opponents claimed foul play and election trickery; neither could be proven even when a special prosecutor was assigned to uncover what and why. The T.A.M.E collar program never did go away because newly-elected city council members would often present the program anew. It would take his calm discussing the pros and cons along with including input from the public to force withdrawal of the program. Many of his opponents would try painting the mayor as a pawn usable by the priests and not having his own agenda. This tactic worked in some areas but overall many citizens scoffed because the belief in Mother Nature was still strongly embedded in most mammals. It was generally believed that having a politician guided by a moral code was preferable to one denying its importance.

His dream from that morning when the Council of Elders announced they were putting Judy and Nick on trial became more than a warning for a singular event. It soon became apparent that this fox-rabbit duo would be involved in his career in more ways than one. When the fox-rabbit duo became full members of the council, they unofficially became the primary contact the chancellor and matron would send to talk to the mayor and the city council. It would be a delicate balance for the fox-rabbit; as employed by the city via the ZPD they had to follow city policy, as members of the council they had to act as envoy. Nick as a fox could naturally navigate the duality of their roles; Judy tended to be more stressed because she naturally favored decisions which resonated with her lifetime dream of being a police officer.

Paulina Lionheart finally earned her title as High Priestess. Judy and Nick were invited to witness the special event, even encouraged to make a small speech. High Priestess Ishanah was proud her protégé earned her right to hold the title and the responsibilities the position held. The Moon informed everyone present that only death could remove a priestess from her title, and that Ishanah still was the ranking priestess. It wanted both priestess to travel the land more frequent and spend more time teaching and encouraging their lower-ranking priestess. It warned that great evil still resided in Zootopia, it would take many more of its servants to reach High Priestess rank before this evil could be forced out. It encouraged its servants to work closely with the Prophesy Fulfillers, as the resources they controlled would be instrumental in accomplishing this task.

When Paulina delivered her first litter she offered Judy and Nick a chance to name two. Judy chose a name for one of the females and Nick one for a male; both names were from famous and heroic mammals in history and folklore. By now healthcare science had finally developed a compound that worked to suppress most mammals' reproductive function, based mostly on that given to the rabbits. Paulina used this to space her litters to three years; following Judy's example. She enjoyed having more time to perform her duties and answer Mother Nature's call, but perhaps she enjoyed pleasing her husband without the concern of pregnancy such action may pose.

The day finally came when Mayor Lionheart retired. He was encouraged to run for governor, but his true passion was to be close to the citizenry. His best work was when he could be out of the office and amongst the mammals as they showed what was not working as intended. Under his tutelage the great city of Zootopia had grown in size, the outer districts themselves becoming cities in their own right. Under his tutelage giant machines would dismantle skyscrapers and rebuild them, sometimes taller, sometimes wider. Leodore Lionheart could look back on his mayorship and be proud; his efforts prevented predators from the humiliation of wearing collars that limited them from expressing their true feelings, and it allowed prey species to fully express themselves as cautious observers.

The day came when Death's cold icy claws claimed the elder lion. His wife lived a few years afterwards, taking great care to guide her family and was pleased when the city revealed a statue of the famous mayor. The bronze plate on front stated his achievements and years in office. A separate bronze plate on the rear was a replica of the one he had made of the Wilde-Hopps trial. It boldly stated this couple was the greatest achievement of his Mammal Inclusion Initiative. When Paulina died, she was buried next to her husband in his family's mausoleum. Judy and Nick attended both funerals, making short speeches about their thankfulness for both mammals' efforts to spare their lives. When Judy and Nick themselves died years later, the mayor's descendants attended their funeral; and returned the favor by making speeches about the pride their patriarch and matriarch had about the fox-rabbit couple.

* * *

Director Wilde had a mountain of paperwork waiting on her desk. She would occasionally take a moment to look at the new picture of herself on the wall, the one taken on Judy and Nick's judgement day. This would remain on her wall when she had no visitors; it could be quickly hidden into a secret compartment at the flick of a switch. She was coordinating with her best friend, that mouse over at GSD, on keeping the identity and location of those two ancient rabbits. How those machines kept the two elder rabbits alive for thousands of years was beyond belief.

The elders of the Wilde- Keen families enjoyed kit-cub sitting Judy and Nick's young. They marveled at how a bunny could produce a fox cub, but they treated the bunny kits with equal affection. As all young are prone to do, they often asked their elder how their siblings could be both predator and prey. The elders always answered * _because your parents are_ *. These elders enjoyed taking these youngsters to fox-specific celebrations, keeping them under their coats as they used to do with Judy. John and Jackie had part of their store's attic converted into guest room so Nick's family could stay overnight; it was their way of encouraging their son to stay longer.

The Keen side of the family wondered if any of their young would soon marry rabbits or other prey and would they produce young. Nick had to show them the recording which the ancient rabbits made for them, the one explaining how Judy's ovaries were modified to allow her to birth a fox cub. Naturally this led to other questions which Nick had to point to other genetic manipulation being done to rabbits; starting with suppression of their reproduction. Thankfully MERT and ZHC had halted research into suppressing other mammals reproduction until the Lapin Project as they called it, had a few years results to test their hypothesis.

When Audrey and Arnold died, they chose to be buried in the Happy Town Catacomb. It was deep enough so certain families could have whole section for their own tombs. The Wildes and Keens shared one such area, since they inter-married more often than other families. John and Jackie was buried there as well; a small booklet placed in her paws which contained information about her great pride in her only son and daughter-in-law.

* * *

The elders of the Hopps-Jumper family enjoyed sitting with Judy and Nick's young as well. When the kit-cubs were old enough they were expected to help with the farm chores every time they came for a visit. Opal loved how the kits and cubs romped around and played without a care in the world. Albert had his paws full trying to help Stu teach the young ones how to properly tend crops without killing them. Bonnie and Stu had a small guest house added on the burrow next to the smallest kitchen; this was Judy's dowry and solely for her family's use when they come for a visit. Whenever Judy's siblings brought their kits to visit, at first their young was scared of the young foxes. But with time their fears calmed down; and soon they played with their _weird cousins_ as they called them. Evelin's young was practically raised with Judy's kits and cubs from day-one, so they had no such fears. Competition for toys and dessert was a different story, but not fears of being hurt; other than when rough-housing got out of hand or a fight broke out.

When Judy's young was old enough to attend the Adult Initiation Class, Floyd and Elizabeth had to get special permission for their grandcubs to attend; the class was designed for rabbits but they felt most of the subject matter was applicable for any young mammals. In the end it was decided for all of Judy's young to be taught at the Hopps Farm and in separate rooms, just as they would at the compound. Albert, Floyd, John, Nathan, and Nick had to be there for the young males; Opal, Elizabeth, Bonnie, Jackie, Vickie, and Judy had to be there for the females. Both groups would have the same Instructors teaching them as the regular class had at the estate's compound. The neighbors were allowed to send their young to the Hopps Farm so the classes would be a decent size and would be more realistic.

When Bonnie and Stu died, Nick's relatives paid their respects at the funeral. Bonnie was famous for showing motherly concern for the Wilde relatives of Nick's; obviously this had a bigger impact upon them than she considered, but knowing the elder rabbit she was more concerned over the well-being those around her. Likewise Stu showed fatherly concern as well. They were buried in the Hopps Family Catacomb deep under the farm.

When Councilor Floyd and Elizabeth Jumper died they were buried in the Jumper Family Catacomb which also was under the Northern part of the farm.

* * *

Dr. Catherin Allison was their actual Family doctor, and she kept watch on the other young whenever council business took Judy and Nick away. Naturally Nick's parents and several of Judy's siblings took over the actual day-to-day care when they were gone. Eveline and her own littermates usually were the ones who did this, seeing as they were the godparents. Dr. Allison continued her care of the Wilde-Hopps young well into her old age, obviously by this time she had a younger partner who did the actual physical handling.

Judy didn't have a litter every year, she chose to follow the example of the two Bunny Burrow judges and space her litters out to a three-year pattern. She wanted to be an active police officer as much as possible, but answer Mother Nature's call before she went into shock. Every litter had more bunnies than foxes, but she loved and cherished them all. When some well-meaning Doe would ask how it felt to mother a cub, she answered * _same as a kit, they all are weened before the teeth emerge_ *.

Judy and Nick stayed on the force as ZPD officers well into middle age. Nick's career had taken him into the White Collar crimes path, Judy stayed on the Beat Cop path. Eventually Nick became Chief of the Special Crimes Department, and Judy became Chief of Precinct One. When they both retired after the mandatory retirement age, they became full-time members of the Council of Elders, just as Judy's grandparents did. Both served faithfully and had their usual tough cases, as well as happy times.

Many of their young and grandkits-grandcubs followed in their pawprints and became employed in some parts of law enforcement. Some chose a different path and became lawyers and eventually judges. Some decided to work maintaining the ancient bunker, which allowed them to visit their parents' sarcophagi in the ancient tomb. Some became active in ZASA when the space program became fully operational and started colonies not only in orbit but elsewhere.

When Death's cold icy paw claimed Judy and Nick, they honored the wishes of the two ancient rabbits whose prophesy greatly altered their lives. Their bodies were placed in the sarcophagi inside the ancient tomb, and just as the ancient rabbits... they limited who was allowed inside as their bodies were sealed in the sarcophagi. After the funeral was over the remaining family and friends were allowed to enter and pay their respects and stay as long as they wished. The General Public was allowed to enter the next day. ZNN and other news outlets carefully recorded the funeral procession, minus what actually went on inside. Only one of the Hopps Family who was designated as the Family Photographer recorded everything happening inside the tomb, especially when the caskets were lowered into the sarcophagi and these were sealed.

* * *

The Sands of Time soon catches up with all living things, even those who bypassed the normal flow of time. The two ancient rabbits were grateful for the chance to see with their own eyes what had become of their prophecy and what had become of Lapin Society. They were also greatly saddened that it was from their own offspring the greatest threat to their prophecy arose. It was with heavy hearts they authorized the elimination of the Servants of Truth; while these rabbits were not the young kits they once held in their paws singing lullabies and disciplining make them better mammals, it still hurt to watch them die a death so horrible no mammal should ever have to undergo much less witness its gruesomeness. But the choice was clear: do it to them, or allow it to be done to them. If they chose to suffer that death, then these maddened rabbits' would certainly not stop until the whole of Lapin Society was under their cruel paws.

Hareison Jones and Harriette Cloverson lived many years once they were brought out of stasis. Their bodies were strengthened by the ancient bunkers' machines so they were healthy as rabbits in their Midlife, or approximately early age 40's. They enjoyed being at Nick and Judy's wedding, even if they had to be introduced as Uncle Hareison and Aunt Harriette. It was a memorable moment when they held in their own paws the first litter of Judy. They even enjoyed watching these young mammals as they grew up, the bunnies acting very much as rabbits would, and the foxes acting as a fox would. The two ancient rabbits were greatly pleased the Hopps Family and the Wilde Family treated every young of Nick and Judy as if their different species didn't matter. Perhaps the most satisfying thing was helping each young as they called Uncle Hareison or Aunt Harriette on the zphone, listening to complaints and giving advice even if the young ones didn't appreciated it.

The two Ancients didn't limit their involvement solely to the Prophecy's young. They spent time with Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot and Matron Miriam Cloverson; helping them to guide the Council towards becoming more of advisors and teachers and less of as judges. They even sat in several court cases from start to finish. One such case proved how they could see through deception and bring the truth of the situation out into public view. _Case of the Five Does_ : a Pika from a foreign land had seduced five does' for nothing more than his own pleasure. He was found Guilty of never desiring to form a genuine relationship with even a single one of the does'. Only two of his lovers were proven to genuinely desire him to form a family. It was the suggestion of the ancient rabbits to spare the lives of these two does' and put them through a year-long course of education.

They enjoyed traveling around the world visiting the Council of Elders in each country a couple at a time. They always were escorted by Councilor Floyd and Councilor Elizabeth. Naturally they brought along Judy and Nick, sometimes bringing along one of Judy's newborn litters. Dr. Otterton and his wife Nurse Otterton along with Dr. Bearinton would accompany them, since they were still listed as Nick and Judy's counselors in their ZPD files. Each council would welcome the ancient rabbits graciously, knowing exactly who they were and being respectful to treat them as dignitaries. The ancient rabbits enjoyed telling stories from memory about ancient times; how things used to be, and how greatly pleased they were in how each council didn't collapse into a dictatorship. They compared the councils' copy of their manuscripts to the copy on their wrist-mounted computer. They were pleasantly pleased only minimal errors were noticed, mostly due to translation.

To fulfill the promise made when they authorized the ancient bio-weapon against the Servants of Truth, Hareison took Harriette to visit the many Descendants of theirs. They had already known back before they entered the stasis chambers that some of their children had left the Land of Prophesy and returned to the world of Lapins. Those who were not affected by the genetic anomaly survived and stayed away; but those born with it soon learned to return to their homeland to receive the blessings from the priests, which turned out to be a serum laced in wafers provided in a religious communion ceremony conducted only during the 20-year visit by the priests.

It took several genealogist groups to track down most of the ancient rabbit's descendants; but those identified were puzzled to receive a visit from two elder rabbits that simply identified themselves as having a common ancestor. Harriette loved how those having her bloodline had mixed with many different rabbit families. It amazed her that their descendants spread around the world, literally. Rabbits having their bloodline were found in nearly every country, some more than others. This was quite interesting to the many Genealogist groups, who updated their archives.

Hareison and Harriette enjoyed spending time with Director Audrey Wilde and Director Judi Dench, learning how the government agencies helped keep and guide proper relationships between all predator and prey citizens of Zootopia and beyond. They were fascinated by the technology and by the knowledge the staff possessed. Harriette couldn't resist teasing Agent Golden for his crush on the female ferret, and gently suggested he help a female cat she noticed was new to the GSD. She wasn't holding her breath, but it was worth a try. If nothing else it gave an open door for the new male ferret employee a chance to talk with Agent Rodgers; and Harriette was pleased to notice a subtle interest the female was showing towards him.

* * *

Soon their time on this mortal plane ended, and Deaths' cold embrace gripped both ancient rabbits one night in their sleep. The ancient bunker's computer had predicted their death was imminent but refused to narrow down the day; as living things were notorious difficult to accept their demise. The staffs whose duty it had been to care for them, gently covered them and watched the coroner remove their bodies and prepare them for burial. As they had agreed all those millennia ago with _The Visitor_ , the false bodies would be removed from the two white stone sarcophagi that lay in the middle of the tomb, and their real bodies placed inside. They agreed that scientists in Zootopia could have the two fake bodies, if nothing more than to see and test how mummification affected them over the many millennia.

The Council of Elder in Bunny Burrow now followed the wishes of these two ancient rabbits, allowing only a select small group to escort the bodies into the tomb. High Priestess Ishanah, High Priest Aaron, Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot, Matron Miriam Cloverson, Councilor Floyd Jumper and his wife Councilor Elizabeth, Team Bravo, Koslov who held Mr. Big and his daughter Fru Fru, Raymond and Kevin, and the two Prophecy Fulfillers were the only ones besides the casket bearers and workers who would do the actual resealing of the sarcophagi went into the tomb. Nick and Judy was pleasantly surprised that two more white stone sarcophagi was inside the tomb proper, all four sarcophagi now evenly spaced in the room. Likeness of her and her husband were carved in stone and placed on top these new additions. Just as with the originals, scrimshaw-like etchings graced these stone statues and they were also lying down as if preparing to take an afternoons nap. Nick pointed out that these were wearing robes much like the council robes they wore. The Caretaker of the ancient bunker nodded and said he was correct, it was thought proper that visitors should view them as they are now: full members of the council, not merely as a married couple.

Judy was surprised that the coffins which contained the ancient rabbits were placed directly inside the sarcophagi. The Caretaker asked Judy and Nick to stand beside the sarcophagi and closely inspect the inside; Judy noticed there was plenty of room for more things. The Caretaker explained that many of their personal belongings, including those which they recently acquired, would be placed inside. Only those that the ancient rabbits authorized would be permitted to place these items inside, and verify that the sarcophagi would be properly sealed. After both priests said their payers and blessed the sarcophagi, they placed something into each sarcophagus. Judy and Nick were allowed to say a few words; afterwards they placed an old diary into each sarcophagus. Afterwards the remaining mammals said what they wanted; each placing a personal item of each rabbit into their sarcophagus. Soon everyone sat down to witness the resealing of the sarcophagi. When it was completed, both Judy and Nick were given a small package; the Caretaker explained that the ancient rabbits wanted them to have a final recording of their thoughts and wishes each had regarding the fox-bunny couple. He strongly encouraged the couple to open it so everyone present would hear what the ancients had to say.

* * *

When they opened the package, it contained two carrot-shaped devices that looked a lot like her carrot recorder pen; these were same shape and slightly longer. A small screen lit up when their paws grasped the pens; a computerized voice asked which message they wanted to hear first: the one from Hareison or the one from Harriette. After talking about it, Judy said they wanted to hear what Hareison wanted to say. As they sat down the computer voice acknowledged and then a holographic image of the ancient buck appeared in the middle of the room.

" _Prophesy Fulfillers... Judith Lavern Hopps and Nickolas Piberius Wilde. We knew this day would come sooner than we wanted, but such is the Circle of Life. We cheated death only because_ _The Visitor_ _insisted that only through our guidance could you two succeed in overcoming those who would work feverishly to end your lives. Harriette and I worked behind the scenes to insure these foul mammals were defeated. It is our great sorrow that it was our descendants who were the primary ones that sought your destruction. We cannot begin to explain the cost to our own souls, and we hope you never have to experience what we did_."

" _But on the bright side, I wanted to pass on to both of you the proverbial keys to our ancient bunker. Ownership and total control has been given once both of your paws held these control units. Only your unique genetic structure can operate these units, both of you can operate either one just as we did. Within your paws rests the future of the ancient bunker. For all these millennia we held these inside our robes as we slumbered inside those stasis chambers. This prevented anyone from misusing the secrets held inside the memory banks, and it also prevented miscreants from forcing misuse through coercion. When you first arrived and went inside the burrow which was set aside for your use, you were scanned and your genetics were registered in our computer. The computer consulted its records and matched your genetics with this, and confirmed the approximate timeline matched. This was the baseline we used to track and prevent undue harm, not counting those at the paws of our descendants. Wither or not you survived was entirely up to your wits and your friends. The computer used your genetic profile to detect your stress hormones on the clothes of the rabbits who attempted to kill you when they tried to enter this bunker; this was after they fled the cave. The computer automatically denied them entrance, removed their security access codes permanently, and marked them as an enemy_."

" _About the small separatist group who split from the Servants of Truth... the Servants of Justice? The computer only allowed them to think they locked their former brethren out. Only a small party also disagreed with both factions, and it was these the computer used to actually stop both from harming you two_."

" _Now you control the future of the bunker. Should you decide the responsibility is too great,_ _The Visitor_ _had installed a program that will activate and it will dismantle the entire bunker. Every last part. Nothing will remain, because the technology is too great and the computer recognizes that many centuries remain before the world and timeline he came from will arrive_."

The image smiled warmly. " _Choose wisely, Judy... Nick. I promise you a wonderful adventure awaits you both. You will not be alone; your friends will be beside you. Rest assured whatever your decision, only you can prevent misuse of the technology_."

The image faded and the room seemed to return to normal conditions. Judy felt a paw upon her shoulder, and noticed her grandmother looking warmly down into her eyes. " _Granddaughter... take your time. I am certain wherever you go on this world, the computer will wait, possibly even know before you do what your final decision will be. But you will have to say it out loud. This I am certain of. Shall we hear the remaining message?_ "

Judy looked to the Caretaker. " _Do I have to make a decision before hearing the other message? Do I have a time limit to make it? And lastly... do I have to be here to make the decision?_ "

The middle-age rabbit smiled warmly. " _Answer to your first question... no, it was never expected for you to give an immediate answer. Answer to your second question... yes. Seven cycles of the sun around this planet, otherwise known as seven days, we require an answer before auto-destruct engages_." He paused for the duo to regain their composure. " _Answer to your third question... yes. Once you leave this land claimed by Hareison and Harriette's descendants before making a final decision... auto-destruct will activate. Should you decide to maintain total control; further instructions will be given you. Your friends who are with you here today will be allowed to be present when you receive these instructions. I cannot tell you anything more at this time_."

Judy and Nick gathered her grandparents, Team Bravo, and both priests together. Each gave their opinion about what they thought should be done. Further questions only Judy or Nick were permitted to ask to the Caretaker. It was Nick who noticed and summarized only he or his wife would be allowed to interact with him. Finally after several minutes, they told the Caretaker they were going to listen to the remaining message. Once again a computerized voice asked which message they wanted to hear. Judy poked Nick, indicating he should make the request. Nick grinned and said they wanted to hear what Harriette wanted to say. As they sat down the computer voice acknowledged and then a holographic image of the ancient doe appeared in the middle of the room.

" _Greetings Prophesy Fulfillers_... _Judith Lavern Hopps and Nickolas Piberius Wilde. I'm betting you listened to my husband's message first. I would choose that option myself if it were I who was making the choice. Males are more likely to give you the state of things, but they miss what makes life worth living._ " The image shook its head. " _Hareison and I wanted one last time to tell you how much we really enjoyed being a part of your family. So please... don't cry for us. Remember what we shared, although Hareison still is annoyed at the multiple times male kits and cubs peed on him during changing of diapers. I suppose he never did learn_." The image chuckled. " _Go on with your lives and when you die, I hope you don't mind us being presumptuous; we added sarcophagi so you two could rest beside us forever_."

Judy smiled wryly, briefly remembering how her kits and cubs loved being with these ancient rabbits. Their fellow ZPD officer Elliot Fanghanel, the overly excitable but always meaning-well timber wolf, had taken many videos and pictures of these times. His wife Chloe, a Tasmanian Thylacine, had her fair share of playing with the young and made many special dinners for these ancient rabbits. A sad thought crossed her mind: how would she tell her young that Uncle Hareison and Aunt Harriette would not be visiting them anymore?

The image smiled warmly. " _Do you remember the words the doll spoke to you on that day not too long ago? **_ _there are others who even as you are listening to this message are planning your demise. They are cleaver, resourceful, energetic... and extremely committed to ending your lives before you resume it. You must build a group around you who are equally committed to your relationship succeeding_ _.** The words were meant not only to warn you about our descendants, of whom we have killed ourselves... but for whomever ultimately controls our bunker_."

Judy smiled. She was given a replica of the wooden rabbit doll complete with robes earlier this year during the Winter Solstice festival. It was identical to the one that still rested in the drawer behind the bronze plate on the nearby wall. It was resting next to the rabbit's head that the Longears taxidermist expertly preserved, which had to be relocated in the new study room she shared with her husband. Harriette had strongly encouraged the head be moved to a private area of their home so kits and cubs would not be scared or ask unending questions. Someday when they were old enough, they could be told the story how the head came to be in their home.

A sad expression fell over the image's face. " _My husband and I almost learned this too late. After_ _The Visitor_ _died, we remained conscious for many years. We used the machine to rejuvenate our bodies many times, including our dearest friends; we all lived for many centuries. Over time we discovered that we were not immune to the fallacies that mortals often make. We soon discovered that with the incredible knowledge this bunker had, we thought we knew best how to run the government our friends had set up. In our arrogance we forced our will upon them, and soon it led to a civil war. It was the dying words of our dearest friend that snapped us out of our presumptuousness. As much as we wanted to hand over total control of the bunker to another rabbit, the computer refused to comply. Only after we died would it allow another to become Controller; and we had to decide to whom it would be._ "

" _After we entered the stasis chamber, the computer maintained the bunker according to our wishes. It would revive us under certain conditions: if power levels became unstable, if the bunker was breached, if our bodies were in danger of dying, and if the Prophesy Fulfillers entered the bunker. If we had decided, we could have lived forever. But since we had already lived for centuries before going into stasis, we decided it is time for us to let the natural cycle of life to take its course. We only allowed one last rejuvenation of our bodies; so we could have the pleasure of being with your kids and cubs. There is something about them that is wonderful to behold, but difficult to explain._ "

" _Hareison and I cannot be more convinced you two are very good choices. Even should you decide to allow the bunker to dismantle itself, we agree that it would be the proper one. Better for it to be dismantled than allow an incompetent or tyrannical mammal to control it._ "

The image paused, and preened itself as Judy remembered the ancient doe having done so many times.

" _As I said, we had our reproductive organs modified; the urge to mate grew strong and we knew our kits would overpopulate this land without any natural predators. We consulted the computer for a solution and it provided one. It informed us that because of limited science from the Visitor's era, it was deemed healthy for a Doe to become pregnant at least once every five years, and her ovaries modified for this to occur. Bucks on the other paw had to be modified as well; their member molded to maximize a does' pleasure and his behavior modified so to prevent rapid movement during sex_."

Judy was grinning fiercely; now it made sense! The image grinned back at her.

" _Yes... the scientific breakthrough your scientist made recently was nothing more than carefully planted information. Yes... it was Hareison and I who planted the information. The solution that prevents our descendants from overpopulating is the same one we sent to your authorities. Soon as we realized the defeat of the Lynxion and Lupusdon Empire would lead to an immediate over-population of rabbits and this would lead to your extinction, we inquired the computer and it allowed us to send it_."

The image paused for what seemed like forever, actually just shy of a minute. Obviously Harriette wanted what was next to be emphasized.

" _Look to the wall behind our sarcophagi; see that third bronze plate? Doesn't it seem written awkwardly? It has a dual warning; not only to warn you of those attempting to kill you to prevent your having a family... but also a reminder: decisions we make often seem final and cannot be undone, as if we are alone and helpless. Rubbish! As long as you have each other and good friends by your side, such errors can be minimized if not reversed. Please remember the council we gave you many times. We had difficult times keeping together a submissive fox and a domineering rabbit; but in the end we noticed you two changed positions as the situation warranted. This... this is what kept you two together: setting aside your strengths when the other's was more effective. Hareison and I implore you: allow the other to shine when it's important_."

" _When the computer scanned your bodies back on that day you first entered the bunker; it modified both of your reproductive systems according to the files contained in its ancient database. Medical science in the future found a way to combine two different mammal genomes; simply put... the mother's body determines the species, and the father determine the secondary characteristics. In other words, no mixed body parts. This was further modified to allow the father to determine the species and the mother to determine secondary characteristics. One egg may allow a rabbit to form, another may allow a fox. The mechanism which allows for this... is in her ovaries. One ovary was modified so the father determines the species, fox in this case. The other ovary was modified so the mother determines the species, bunny in this case. This allows both parents to have young that resembles them. The ovaries were further modified so they act like a male' testes; instead of being born with all her eggs, they are created four at a time in each ovary._ "

" _When your female kits and cubs have young of their own, they will pass onto their young this same characteristic. Doesn't matter the mammal, half the young will be his species. As far as secondary characteristics like coat pattern-color-type, hearing and smell, sharpness of mind... this is just a roll of the genetic dice. Computer records do not contain rabbits producing young with mammals bigger than a fox, including Peccary. Neither do they contain records of foxes producing young with mammals larger than a wolf, including swine and domestic hogs. There simply is a size limit both bodies can accept; as well as some genes will not transfer._ "

The image changed, now showing both ancient rabbits.

" _Hareison and I wish both of you the best of luck and many happy years to live. The computer would never allow us to know how long you two lived or how you died... it did the same for us regarding our own lifespan and deaths. Choose wisely who will replace you as Controller, assuming you choose to keep the ancient bunker. It has repaired and refurbished itself many times over the millennia, and will continue to do so as long as the Controller allows_."

The image faded and everyone remained silent for a few moments, and then everyone was ushered out and the stone entrance covered as it usually was. The group entered the bunker for a solemn meal; the computer greeting each one by name. The normal staff that took care of the bunker resumed their duties, and the medical staff from Zootopia was allowed to remain indefinitely.

* * *

Judy and Nick had a decision to make, and they could not leave the area least the computer automatically enter one in default for them. So they called Director Wilde and asked Audrey to bring with her mammals with which she trusted. When the elder vixen arrived, Judy was pleased she brought those she had secretly wanted to come. Chief Bogo with his wife Camila and Commander McHorn. General Rommel and General Puller came because the bunker in Tri-Burrows already was used by the military. Mayor Lionheart along with his wife Priestess Paulina and Mayor Leporide. Jonathan and Emma Longears along with their ally Marcie Strongpaw and her Attaché, Magnus Southpaw.

After the Caretaker explained the dilemma Judy and Nick faced, including the genetic link only death could remove Total Control of the computer system; everyone thought and discussed the problem. Although Judy and Nick were inexperienced with being in command, it was a moot point since the current staff operating the bunker operated mostly independently. The limitations placed by The Visitor had foiled even the best minds the Servants of Truth used against it. Therefor it was agreed that a couple pawful of mammals from Zootopia, the Longears family, and the Svalbear Empire would remain inside the bunker acting as liaison with the outside world, not counting medical mammals. Only Judy and Nick could come and go without first being scrutinized by the security system, although they always did just to prove they weren't clones.

Finally they informed the computer they accepted the responsibilities as Controller. The computerized voice spoke several commands, after which it finally confirmed the fox-rabbit duo as Controller and final arbiter of the bunker's fate. It informed them of the existence of the third bunker being constructed in a faraway land, suggesting it was currently unoccupied and self-construction continued. Its computer was being controlled by this one, thus the Controller of this bunker was free to find and assign a Controller for that bunker. A final tally of known outposts was listed, which was confusing because Judy and Nick only knew about Bunker #2 in Bunny Burrow and this Bunker #3; and the fuel cell plant in the Dromedary territory.

Both priests clarified the confusion, explaining that when Hareison and Harriette requested their help all those millennia ago, they agreed to construct a bunker for both priest factions. This enabled the computers in both to diagnose the medical conditions of their descendants and create a temporary solution before each visit. They acknowledged that the curse was nothing more than a genetic anomaly created sometime during Hareison and Harriette's many rejuvenation episodes. Both priest factions confirmed that the same conditions existed for their separate bunkers: should a High Priest decide not to accept the responsibility as Controller for the bunker, and another priest was not found to accept the responsibility... then that bunker would be sealed and the computer would proceed to dismantle it.

Judy asked for the mammals present to create an organization that would oversee the tomb. She did not want a repeat what happened with the ancient rabbit's descendants; using trickery and deception to force a few rabbits with the responsibility so many could reap the rewards. The Council of Elders took responsibility for administrating it and overall coordinating with others. It was decided to allow any descendant who wanted to watch over the tomb to continue to do so. Both priest factions would continue their pilgrimages. Zootopia Corps of Engineers would conduct inspections at certain intervals and assist the descendants with repairs.

* * *

The daily grind in a big city such as Zootopia continues as it always has. Mammals going about their daily activities with little care or thought about those around them. The city finally settled down once the situation in Bunny Burrow and the Tri-Burrow areas stabilized. Most of the captive rabbits had been rescued; unfortunately hundreds had been hauled away to secret farms before the military campaign freed most. It was a madhouse when Judy and Nick was undergoing trial at the council of elder's estate; and more so when they became the first predator-prey couple to succeed in passing the trial. Now every business owner who worked in the wedding industry was trying to get involved in their upcoming wedding. Considering that rabbits almost always stayed with those who performed at their family weddings, this was a long shot at best.

The ancient bunker and its associated outposts continued operating for centuries. Judy and Nick didn't want it to become a Family Dynasty, knowing from history that sooner or later corruption would impede its performance or it would become an instrument for conquest. They left behind requirements which each succeeding Controller must possess; one male and the other female, following the footsteps of Hareison and Harriette and since there also were two carrot-shaped units. They mandated that the two factions of priests be the final arbitrator who would rise to become Controller. They also gave secret written document to both factions that it wasn't necessary to select a new Controller, as it would be preferable for the ancient bunker to be dismantled rather than fall into the paws of an incompetent or tyrannical mammal. And a rabbit was not the only mammal to be considered, as a Lynx became Controller after Judy and Nick. It was an offspring of Judy's best friend, Officer Emma Quickpaw. This Lynx and its husband proved to be as competent as Judy and Nick had been.

* * *

After the death of Judy and Nick, their bodies were placed inside the tomb where the ancient rabbits whose prophesy started this whole mess lay. Their sarcophagi had already been placed decades ago by those two ancient rabbits, and as their caskets were placed inside along with certain personal possessions... there was rarely a dry eye to be found. For years afterwards friends and family continued to make trips to visit the Family Matriarch and Patriarch of the Wilde-Hopps clan. An elevator and a stairway was installed in the hallway before entering the tomb proper; it descended down to the cave and a short walk led visitors to the ceremonial circle that contained the false prophecy. Here was added a new flat surface on the wall; upon it was the story of the Servants of Truth, their ideology explained, their attempt to kill the Prophesy Fulfillers, and their ultimate death. The remainder of the cave had been sealed by the machines from the ancient bunker; and the rock underneath the tomb had been completely changed to be more durable and resistant to erosion. Only the subduction of the continental plate would destroy the tomb, minus a direct hit from a powerful weapon.

Along one wall of the tomb's entrance, the story of how Judy and Nick became the Prophesy Fulfillers could be read. On the other wall was everything that told the story about Harison and Harriette, everything that originally was on both walls now moved to one side, so the story could be told how their writings and prophesy came to be fulfilled on the other wall.

An extra room was carved just beyond the tomb proper; the hallway had been extended deeper into the hill and positioned. Here were the stories of every mammal involved with the Wilde-Hopps trial was told on bronze plates as well as on a holographic podium. Here also was a complete video and written archive of the trial, from start to finish. On one of the walls was a very large bronze plate; on it were the words of the verdict that declared their relationship was Genuine.

As Judy requested many years before her death, the recordings of Hareison and Harriette's last messages to Nick and her was copied and placed in a podium inside the tomb proper. Just as it played for Judy and Nick, once a button was pressed a holographic image of the two ancient rabbits appeared in the center of the room; and their message would play for the audience: first Hareison and then Harriette's. A separate message was available to be played, but only after the ones from the ancient rabbits played first. This was the two messages they left for their funeral guests; Nick's played first followed by Judy's. The last part of the Wilde-Hopps message they both acknowledged that there would come a time at some date in the future when only a pawful or two of mammals would care about this tomb. They let it be known that these mammals could permanently seal the tomb without guilt. Judy clearly stated she did not want guarding the tomb to become a burden thrust upon a select few; considering how it had happened to Hareison and Harriette's descendants.

Today this tomb has been made as a historical site, number of visitors ebb and flows as time goes on. It continues to be administered by the Council of Elders and operated as Judy and Nick wanted all those years ago. The Priestess of the Moon and the Priests of Mother Nature continue to make pilgrimages and bless the site. Hareison and Harriette's descendants still maintain and provide security for the tomb, but others also keep a secretive vigil. Descendants of Mr. Big keep a sharp eye over the body of the godmother who once saved their ancestor from certain death.

It is said on a certain full moon's night if you watch carefully, you could see two ancient rabbits walking along the shore beside an elder rabbit and an elder fox.

* * *

 **List of Credits.**

This writer wishes to extend thanks to the many writers here on FanFiction as well as other Internet sources. You may have recognized the names of your characters or places in this story, which I gratefully acknowledge you as the original source. Some of your characters inspired me to choose a similar or slightly different spelling for the names in mine; thank you for the ideas. This was my first story published in a public forum; as such I have made mistakes and took heat for them. I like to think I have greatly improved since then. Private messages received have been encouraging, some less so.

So without further delay, here's a list of those whose works I have borrowed.

 **Camp Billy**...

*Artist: Inumimi Moeta. _twitter/dogear218_

*YouTube... Zootopia Universe. Zootopia Comic: Carrots for One.

 **Victoria Harridon**...

*Author: Kulkum. ((deviantart website))

*Story: Sunderance

 **Audrey Drew**...

*Author: Spintherella. ((deviantart website))

*Story: Inter Scminter

 **Dr. Otterton** (and nurse)...

*Artist: littlepoka. _((deviantart website))_

*YouTube... Zootopia Universe, Zootopia Comic: Road to Happiness.

 **Dr. Bearinton**...

Saw the character on a YouTube video. Wish I had taken a screenshot, at least I'd know the video and who posted it. Character was sitting in a chair, drinking some salmon swill. Judy was telling him rabbit jokes while waiting for Nick. Nick addressed him as *doctor* which is how I remembered his profession.

 **Elliot and Chloe Fanghanel**...

*Artist: Koraru-san. _((deviantart website))_

*Story: The Mark.

 **Colonel Kohle and the GSD**...

*Author: AoiMotion. _((tumblr))_

*YouTube... Comic Topia, Zootopia Comic: Black Jack.

 **Emma Quickpaw** (and other Lynx)...

*Author: ktrk5. ((tumblr))

*YouTube... Zootopia Comic: The Funnies Or Boxes Diaries.

 **All other mammals**...

*Same as drawn in the movie.

 **The Executioner**...

*I picture him somewhat like the Easter Bunny in Disney's "Rise of the Guardians".

 **Council of Elders** (robes)...

*I picture them like the Runecloth Robes ((and its Royal Ascension Regalia for the Matron and Chancellor)) for cloth-wearers in World of Warcraft. I'm a terrible drawer, so it's a moot point to attempt explaining further.

 **Nick's Parents**...

*Disney has not confirmed on wither they are still alive or deceased. Koraru-san identifies his mother only by her married name. So... I gave them proper names of my own choosing. Koraru-san had Nick's mother as being overzealous to get Nick and Judy married; I expanded this trait to his grandmother. It just seemed to me to be a trait some elder vixens would have.

 **Judy's siblings**...

*Author: Gordon Breuer.

*My favorite source for names was specifically taken from Chronicles of Zootopia. I liked the names the author chose, and worked them in slightly different roles in my story.

*((fanfiction))/s/12254372/28Chronicles-of-Zootopia. (28 is the specific chapter)

 **Judy's Grandparents**...

*Artist: Robbert Fiddler. ((deviantart website))

*The author didn't give names, so I gave them in mine. One of the pair is from my own grandparents; although they no longer live it's a nice way for me to remember them. Plus... I actually liked them.

*I have as yet to find any story that involves Nick's grandparents, so I put them in my story. I figured Nick's mother and grandmother being obsessed with Judy would make for a nice sub plot, but not obsessed... as in hungry for _Hasenpfeffer_.

 **Other Relatives**...

*When I was growing up so many decades ago, I knew almost all my grandfather's siblings and cousins. I decided to put something akin to this in my story. Hence why grandparents on Judy and Nick's sides have their grandparents siblings involved.

* * *

When I first started this story, I tried to post one chapter every 3-4 days. It soon became obvious this pace was quite difficult to keep up, as it also became obvious that I didn't properly set-up the Prolog. Expanding the size of chapters enabled me to focus and better explain the subplots. Taking more time to write increased the overall quality and focus. But I still am finding errors and correcting them.

Anyone who read the first five chapters (before they were rewritten) was confused and justifiably so. Criticism was received regarding the logic of events; to which this writer addressed by inserting two chapters, Ch. 7 and 8, as well as rewriting the previous ones. If you have not reread the previous chapters, I whole-heartedly encourage you. I think you will like the new material.

I have started writing the sequel to these events; the starting chapter, Prolog, already written to a nice 5k words. Major characters have been introduced and the overall theme explained. While I plan on focusing on a different character, it is becoming clear that most of the characters from this story will make their presence in the next one. Getting the flow from one chapter to the next has been difficult, so I am at the moment letting the ideas move around in my mind.

Once again... I wish to thank those who favored this story, and the continuation will be arriving sometime in the next 2-3 months.

StrayShot July 2019.


End file.
